


Stupid Youth

by LynValo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Steve, Bottom Tony, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humor, La historia no es fácil ni rosa, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, No AvAc, Oral Sex, Pareja principal STONY, References to Drugs, Rimming, Slow Build, Steve-OoC (al principio), Teenage Drama, Threesome - M/M/M, long-fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 314,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universidad + juventud + calentura + belleza + idiotez = DIVERSIÓN</p><p>Diversión = Sexo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bobos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia tiene más de un año desde que la he comenzado, sólo que fue publicada en otra página y ahora la traigo aquí. Es un fic largo, así que de una vez dejaré todos los 39 capítulos que lleva.
> 
> Mi página en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

-No creo que sea buena idea ir con tu Loki a la fiesta, Thor. - Comentaba un rubio de cabello corto y ojos azul pálido, alto y de complexión fuerte. Se dirigía a su amigo que era un poco más rubio, con cabello un tanto largo atado a una coleta, de ojos de un azul más profundo, también más alto y más fornido.

-¿Y porque no? Loki también debe divertirse. - Expresó de manera relajada. - A demás no tengo derecho a prohibirle que no vaya.

-Me refiero a que no tenemos que ir con él, no que él no vaya. Cada quien por su lado, ¿entiendes? A veces pareces su guardaespaldas y así Loki no puede divertirse como él quiere...

-¿Como él quiere? ¿Tú qué sabes de eso?

-Ya lo sabes. Él tiene muchas chicas tras de él y algunos chicos también, luego lo ven todo el tiempo contigo a su lado y los ahuyentas. Es como si marcaras tu territorio.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada de eso, Steve. Sólo que Loki siempre ha sido como un hermano menor. - Se excusaba de inmediato Thor.

-Eso era antes. - Atacó. – Según tú me contaste que en su infancia fue así, pero luego ya no se vieron porque tu familia se mudó, y te lo volviste a encontrar aquí, cuando él entro a la universidad. Ahora no me digas que le sigues viendo como aquel niñito que querías como tu hermanito. – Dijo socarrón, sabiendo que Thor ya no veía a Loki con ojos inocentes, más sabiendo cómo era… como eran ambos. El más alto le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Si vamos con él, su amigo insoportable también irá, y si no mal recuerdo estás tras de él, ¿no? – Dijo confiando en que Steve aceptaría tras ese punto.

-No sólo tras él, pero no necesito ir como en una estúpida cita. – Le sonrió. – Ni tú tampoco con Loki. Empieza a tratarlo como cualquier otra persona, menos como tu hermano… sino qué asco cuando te lo lleves a la cama y le digas “hermanito”. – Dijo haciendo una mueca desagradable para luego echarse a reír. Thor simplemente rodó los ojos.

-¡Hey! – Se escuchó una voz familiar que se acercaba hasta donde ellos seguían parados.

-¡Clint! ¿Dónde te habías metido en todo el día? – Cuestionó amigablemente Thor, mirando a su amigo llegar.

-Sólo estuve caminando, pensando y observando… - Dijo con gracia. – ¿Sabías que tu hermanito tiene un nuevo amigo? – Una expresión maliciosa se vio reflejada en su rostro y Thor volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Amigo? ¿O quieres decir que un novio? – En seguida preguntó Steve con curiosidad por ver la reacción de Thor ante la posibilidad de que alguien le haya ganado a Loki.

-Yo creo que son sólo amigos, por como los vi. – E hizo una pausa como meditando algo. – Y espero que así sea porque si no le romperé su cara pálida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el nuevo amigo no está nada mal…

-Clint, ¿no se supone que tu relación con Natasha es seria? – Cuestionó confundido Steve. – Al menos eso fue lo que nos dijiste.

-Ese era el plan… pero simplemente no se puede. Y es mutuo, eso está bien, ¿no? – Dijo con simpleza Clint.

-¿Entonces no hay problema si ahora mismo voy con ella?

-Para tu tren, Steve, tampoco me refiero a eso. – El aludido rio.

-¿Ese es el amigo a quien te refieres? – Preguntó de pronto, Thor, mirando hacía otra parte. Los otros también centraron su atención al punto que miraba el más alto. Acercándose venía Loki acompañado de un par de castaños, pero al que se refería Thor, era un chico con el cabello castaño muy oscuro, una cara con expresión adorable y bajito, pues le llegaba a Loki por poco arriba del hombro, aunque Loki también era muy alto, casi como Thor.

-Sí, ¿ya lo conocías?

-No, lo he visto, pero no sabía que ellos eran amigos.

-Bueno, tal vez venga aquí y que Loki nos presente, ¿no? – Dijo Steve. Y así fue, tras un momento, los otros tres chicos que iban en un grado abajo que los rubios, llegaron junto de ellos.

-Hola, chicos. – Saludó Loki mostrándoles una sonrisa ladina. Los otros saludaron por igual.

-Hola, Tony. – Saludó Steve, con una sonrisa y mirada juguetona, dirigiéndose al otro castaño que también los acompañaba.

-Rogers… - De una forma no tan amigable respondió a su manera aquel saludo, llamándole por su apellido. Steve le sonrió falsamente y Tony desvió con fastidio su mirada miel de él.

-¿Y qué hacen? ¿Irán a la fiesta de hoy? – Preguntó de inmediato Thor, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de parte de Steve, para que no propusiera ir juntos.

\- Yo si pienso ir, obvio Tony también.

-¿Y tú amigo? – Cuestionó Steve. – No lo has presentado.

-Cierto. Él es Bruce, Bruce Banner. – Seguido presentó al resto.

-Supongo que tú también irás, ¿no, Bruce? – Preguntó Clint.

-Ah… no lo sé. – Respondió inseguro.

-Para eso veníamos con ustedes. – Habló Tony. – Para que nos ayuden a convencerlo de ir. Bruce no quiere ir porque dice estar deprimido por el rompimiento con su novia. – Dijo con sorna, los demás sonrieron.

-¿Es enserio? – Cuestionó Thor. – Amigo, entonces es más necesario que vayas. Garantizado la “depresión” se te borra con unos tragos… y con una buena compañía.

-Exacto. – Apoyó Tony.

-No tengo idea, hace mucho que no iba a una de esas fiestas. No creo encajar.

-Vamos, Brucie, sólo inténtalo. – Insistió Tony, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. – Aceptó, aunque aún un poco inseguro. – Los veré entonces en la noche, ahora tengo que hacer otras cosas. – Se despidió de todos para en seguida irse.

-¿Quién era su novia? – Preguntó Clint a Loki.

-Una chica llamada Betty, linda pero…

-Pero toda una ñoña. – Interrumpió Tony, ganándose una mirada de fastidio de los ojos verde pálido de Loki. – Pero pudimos rescatar a Bruce de sus garras.

-Tony… - Se quejó el ojiverde, pero fue ignorado.

-Cómo sea, yo también tengo cosas por hacer. – Dijo el castaño, para también largarse.

-Entonces nos veremos en la noche. – Dijo Loki al rubio más alto, con una tenue sonrisa que casi siempre sólo le dirigía a él.

-Por supuesto. – Le afirmó con una sonrisa más amplia. Después de esto Loki se alejó también de ellos. Clint pareció meditar algo en cuanto el otro se marchó, para luego mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a Thor.

-Y es por eso que no creemos que sólo se vean como hermanos. Independientemente de que Loki tenga el cabello negro y tú rubio, él tenga ojos verdes y tú azules, él sea demasiado pálido y tú no, sin mencionar que él si es atractivo y tú para nada. – Soltó una risa al ver el ceño fruncido de Thor por haberle llamado “feo”. – Lo que los delata son esas miraditas y sonrisas bobas, ¿no es así, Steve?

-Así es. – Afirmó el otro rubio. – Ya te lo dije, Thor, si sigues pretendiendo hacernos creer que no es así, alguien más va a llegar y adiós a Loki, y ahí sí sólo quedarás como su hermano, mejor dicho; en la friendzone, amigo.

-No me van a dejar tranquilo con eso, ¿verdad? – Se resignó el más alto.

-No. – Negó Steve. – Es verdad lo que te digo. Hasta yo mismo iré tras de Loki si no te decides a hacer algo. O dime de una vez si no se te antoja tenerlo de otra forma para ya no detenerme más. – Le sonrió y Thor le fulminó con la mirada. – Dime de una vez... Te recuerdo que yo no me meto con lo de un amigo.

-Steve, de verdad eres un fastidio. – Dijo harto. – Pero la verdad no quiero que te le acerques a Loki con esas intenciones.

-Descuida. – Dijo fingiendo ser comprensivo. – Sólo ya no te tardes más en avanzar con él.

-Hay que hacer algo. – Propuso Clint, ganándose la atención de ambos, dirigiéndose primero a Thor. – Hoy, mi amigo, cuando estemos en la fiesta, trata de hacer tu primer movimiento con Loki, ¿de acuerdo? Steve y yo nos llevaremos a lejos a Bruce y Tony que seguramente estarán con él. Pero tendrás que ser rápido, porque en cuanto vean a Loki solo no habrá quien lo aproveche. – Dijo maliciosamente.

-No es porque me quieras ayudar, de hecho no necesito la ayuda para acercarme a Loki de esa manera. – Se defendió Thor, viendo graciosamente a Clint. – Sólo quieres tener el pretexto para irte con Bruce.

-Míralo así, Thor: Tú te vas con Loki y de una vez quitan ese concepto de “hermandad” entre ustedes, Steve aprovecha para quitarle esa actitud de diva a Stark dándole duro, y yo, bueno sí, trataré de borrar las depresión en Bruce. – Aceptó, ambos rubios rieron.

-¿Qué no irás con Natasha?

-Le diré que tengo que apoyar a un amigo. – Dijo guiñándoles un ojo. – Vamos, yo sé que quieren intentarlo. Estarán alcoholizados… así que todo puede pasar, ¿eh? – Seguía tratando de convencerlos, con una gran sonrisa y moviendo ambas cejas divertidamente. Pero al parecer el único completamente convencido fue Steve, y más con eso último.

-Los veré hasta en la noche, chicos. – Dijo hostigado el más alto, comenzando a caminar para alejarse de ellos.

-¿Entonces aceptaste? – Le gritó Clint.

-Lo pensaré. – Le respondió a lo lejos.

 

 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

 

Pasaban pocos minutos de las nueve de la noche cuando Clint tocó la puerta del dormitorio de ambos rubios, siendo recibido por Steve quien parecía buscar algo entre uno de sus cajones, mientras Thor estaba tumbado en la cama, pero arreglado, como listo para ir a la fiesta, así que Clint sólo sonrió.

 

-¿Quieres apurarte, Steve? Con lo que sea que estés haciendo… - Apuró Clint.

-Es que no encuentro algo.

-Busca sus condones. – Delató, Thor.

-No puedo ir a la fiesta sin ninguno, nadie accede al sexo sin eso, ya lo saben. – Dijo aun buscando ahora en otro cajón. – Thor, seguro tú los agarraste.

-Ya deja eso, Steve. – Dijo desesperado Clint. – La fiesta comenzó desde las siete y ahora son más de las nueve. Además ni que fueras a embarazar a Stark, tampoco creo que tenga alguna enfermedad, se ve muy sanito.

-Idiota, ya vámonos. – Dijo resignado Steve.

 

Los tres chicos salieron y se dirigieron al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta dentro de la universidad. A unos metros de llegar ya se escuchaba un escándalo de música y gritos alegres, y se distinguían varios sujetos completamente ebrios por el jardín. Los chicos se adentraron donde había unos pocos sillones y el centro del salón estaba lleno por diversas parejas o grupos que bailaban desenfrenadamente gracias al alcohol (y posiblemente otras sustancias) en su sistema, al fondo había una barra bien improvisada con varias sillas, con unos chicos haciendo de bartender, aunque todos se servían lo que querían y como quisieran. En un par de esas sillas se encontraban Loki y Bruce, bebiendo tranquilos mientras observaban el ambiente que les rodeaba, correspondiendo a las sonrisas que les dirigían algunas chicas. Ellos mismos fueron interceptados por diversas chicas y chicos que se acercaron en cuanto les vieron llegar, pero ya tenían un plan hecho, por lo que ésta vez no se distrajeron con alguien más. En cuanto Loki los vio acercarse les sonrió ampliamente ésta vez, pues ya estaba algo ebrio.

 

-¡Chicos! – Les gritó con entusiasmo. - ¡Qué bueno que al fin llegaron!

-Te lo dije. – Susurró Clint cerca de Thor para que le escuchase a pesar de la música. – Ya está ebrio, será más fácil.

-Hola, ¿qué tal está esto? – Preguntó Steve cuando estuvieron frente a ellos.

\- Apenas comenzó a animarse, no se han perdido de mucho.- Le informó el pelinegro.

-¿Y… Tony? – Se animó a preguntar.

-No lo sé. – Dijo Loki, bebiendo de su trago. – Estábamos bebiendo aquí, luego una chica se le acercó y de pronto ya no lo vi. No tengo idea si esté por aquí aún, o ya esté con aquella chica fornicando en algún otro lugar. – Soltó una risita, delatando su embriaguez.

-Bueno, en ese caso, yo no tengo porque estar con ustedes. Iré a ver que consigo. – Dijo antipáticamente. Se coló dentro de la barra para tomar un par de cervezas y después se perdió entre todos los que bailaban.

-¿Ustedes no quieren beber algo? – Dijo Loki ignorando la grosería de Steve.

 

Steve se había ido bebiendo una de las cervezas, tratando de esquivar a los que bailaban, ignorando algunas miradas coquetas, hasta que se encontró con Natasha junto a otra chica, conversando animadamente.

 

-Oh, Steve. – Le saludó amigablemente. - No te había visto. ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Sí, no llevo aquí ni cinco minutos. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eso me imaginé, pues aún estás sobrio y sin compañía. – Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, María, la chica que se encontraba con Natasha sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, estoy resolviendo lo de la sobriedad. – Dijo mostrando ambas cervezas. – Y lo de la compañía… María, ¿no preferirías pasar la noche conmigo en vez de estar con Natasha? – Coqueteo y María sólo rodo los ojos.

-La verdad no. – Respondió ella. – De hecho, ¿tú no eres quien prefiere a ese tipo que está atrás de ti? – Señaló, para no tener a Steve sobre de ella. El rubio se giró para ver la posible broma de Hill, pero en realidad Tony se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Lo esperó ver con la chica que había comentado Loki, pero no, Stark estaba con otro chico, actuando muy coqueto, por cierto.

-Las veré luego. – Se despidió Steve de ambas chicas que sonrieron con picardía por sus reacciones. El rubio caminó la poca distancia hasta estar frente a ellos. – ¡Tony, qué sorpresa! – Le dijo efusivo, interrumpiendo la charla que el castaño parecía sostener con el otro sujeto. Una charla al oído, acompañada de sonrisas sospechosas y demasiada cercanía. El aludido se giró de inmediato a verle, y le dirigió una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Cuál sorpresa, Rogers? Sabías que iba a venir. – Le dijo tajante. – Loki estaba por la barra, si es lo que quieres saber. – Dijo para que le dejase y se giró de nuevo al chico con el que estaba para seguir en lo que conversaban.

-Sí, ya lo vi. – Dijo, observando cómo Tony quería ignorarlo, hasta que éste se acercó por completo al rostro del chico y le besó. Un beso corto, pero no por ello menos irritante para Steve.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Preguntó Tony con arrogancia cuando se separó de los labios de su acompañante, impaciente porque el otro no se iba.

-Sí, quisiera hablar contigo. – Dijo aguantando su molestia por haber visto aquel beso y por la actitud de Stark. Y antes de que el castaño le dijera algo más, le tomó fuertemente de un brazo y lo jaló hasta sacarlo a los jardines, ignorando sus insultos.

-¿Era necesario jalonearme, bestia? – Se quejó cuando le soltó, estando alejados de algunos escandalosos. – ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó, sentándose en una de las bancas que estaban ahí, pues también se encontraba algo ebrio y no quería tambalearse delante del rubio.

-¿Quieres una? – Ofreció Steve, destapando la cerveza que llevaba extra, para después acercársela.

-¿Me sacaste de la fiesta sólo para ofrecerme una cerveza? – Preguntó irritado el castaño, pero aun así tomó la botella. – Eres un bobo, Steve. ¿Qué quieres?

 

Mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida, notó como Steve se inclinaba hacía él. Sólo frunció un poco el ceño sin despegar la botella de sus labios, pues sospechaba que Steve quería besarle. Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio suavemente le fue quitando la botella de las manos para así poder tener libre el camino, y Tony le dejo hacerlo, no sabía porque, pero iba a dejar que le besara. Ninguno cerraba los ojos aún, sin embargo Tony desvió la mirada. Ya sentía el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron por completo con sorpresa, apenas sus labios habían rozado cuando le tomó de las mejillas y le hizo la cara a un lado. Steve se desconcertó, ¿qué era eso? Ya casi lo besaba cuando hacía esa cosa extraña. Volvió a mirarle y Tony seguía con una expresión de asombro, ignorándole de nuevo.

 

-¡Oh… por… Dios! – Exclamó, y Steve tuvo que girar para observar a lo que el castaño miraba.

-Wow… - Fue lo que salió de sus labios, y es que, en la banca frente a ellos estaban Clint y Bruce… pero besándose. ¡Ellos sí se besaban! Y recién se conocían… Ellos sí que fueron rápidos…


	2. ¿Hermanos?

Después de haber estado un breve momento dentro de la fiesta, Thor y Loki también optaron por salir a los jardines, más a petición de Loki diciendo que comenzaba a sentir mucho calor allí dentro. Caminaban lentamente hasta encontrar un lugar donde poder sentarse plácidamente en el césped, Thor llevaba en su mano una cerveza mientras Loki había decidido ya no beber más, no quería ponerse como todo un imbécil por tanto alcohol frente a Thor, sería muy vergonzoso. No hablaban mientras caminaban, pues Loki siempre era más  _serio_ y Thor era el que se encargaba de buscar qué platicar con el pelinegro sólo para tener el pretexto de estar con él, pero ahora no tenía idea de saber si eso serviría. El rubio sólo pensaba en la estúpida  _idea_ de Clint, y en todo lo que decía Steve con respecto a Loki, claro que Thor tenía bien claro que Loki no sólo le interesaba como un amigo, menos como un hermano, pero no quería fastidiarlo. Loki era menor que él, por lo que quizás aún lo veía como un hermano a él, y no quería joder ese lazo que tenían. Notó la mirada fija que el menor tenía en él, también le sonreía de nuevo con sutileza y tuvo que alejar los pensamientos en su cabeza para concentrarse en su alrededor. El ojiverde se detuvo y se sentó sobre césped, y Thor le imitó.

 

-Estás increíblemente callado. – Comentó Loki, cuando lo notó menos ausente. – ¿Te pasa algo malo?

-No, sucede que… - Esos ojos estaban clavados en él esperando la respuesta, con la expresión de serenidad que siempre llevaba consigo. Maldito Loki, le gustaba tanto. – Clint y Steve sólo me han estado fastidiando mucho últimamente respecto a una situación… y me cuesta creer que ésta vez hayan sido acertados sus comentarios y suposiciones. Yo los creía unos idiotas. – Soltó una risita despreocupada. – Eso me deja pensando. – Y ahora Loki le volvía a sonreír.

-¿Pero no es nada serio… o malo? – Insistió algo pensativo.

-No. Son sólo idioteces. – Aseguró, no quería preocupar a Loki, porque sabía que se preocupaba por él.

 

Un grupo de chicas que pasaba por el jardín, seguramente dirigiéndose hacia la fiesta, saludó a Loki. Unas cuantas sonrisas coquetas y miradas traviesas acompañaron el saludo. Loki simplemente les sonrió un poco a modo de respuesta. Afortunadamente las chicas pasaron sin detenerse. Se quedó esperando algún comentario cómplice de parte de Thor, uno como los que le decía cada vez que las chicas se le acercaban o le coqueteaban de alguna manera. Normalmente lo  _felicitaba_  por ser un seductor y no llevar ni un año en la Universidad. Era como un gran orgullo para Thor aquello, pues el mismo rubio era todo un mujeriego.   
Loki lo miró, pues no había dicho ningún comentario está vez, ni siquiera un golpecito cómplice, simplemente le sonrió suavemente.

 

-Nunca me imaginé que llegarías a ser tan…

-Tan, qué.

-Tan… - No se le ocurría decirlo de una forma que no fuese tan vergonzosa para él, pero tenía que decirlo, porque Loki ya le miraba con seriedad, como imaginándose que lo que él le diría sería algo desagradable. – Nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños pequeños, unos mocosos cualquiera jugando todo el tiempo, siempre éramos un desastre. Me cuesta creer que ese niñito, que mi  _hermanito_ haya crecido y convertido en alguien tan atractivo y refinado, en lugar de un bobo y feo como el resto de mis amigos. – Soltó una risa para quitarle sinceridad y seriedad a lo que decía, aunque lo haya dicho con total franqueza. Loki le sonrió una forma que él lo sintió fraternal, y después se hizo un silencio mientras el pelinegro desviaba la mirada de él.

-¿Siempre seremos  _hermanos_ , Thor? – Le preguntó con suavidad, sin mirarlo. - ¿Siempre seré como tu hermano menor?

 

Thor entró en pánico, porque por su nerviosismo ante esas preguntas no sabía distinguir en la voz de Loki si lo decía con tristeza o con esperanza. No quería darle una respuesta incorrecta a la que el pelinegro quería. ¿Qué podría ser lo que deseaba Loki? ¿Seguir sabiendo que Thor le quería como un hermano, o que se desharían de ese concepto? Para luego, ¿qué?

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Oye, oye… déjalos en paz. – Steve detenía a Tony, que tras salir del asombro por ver a su amigo y a Clint besándose caminó en su dirección con el propósito de llevarse a Bruce lejos del aquel idiota.

-Tú déjame en paz a mí. – Forcejeo con el agarre que el rubio ejercía en sus brazos, pero el esfuerzo que hacía era inútil; el muy maldito de Steve era más fuerte a comparación de él y también más alto. – ¡Bru-! - Quiso gritarle, pero Rogers le había callado con una mono sobre su boca y casi cargándolo para alejarlo de allí. Luego de esquivar a unas cuantas personas que ignoraban la escenita de Stark, el rubio logró llevarlo más dentro del jardín para que no interrumpiese a los nuevos  _tortolos._  – Ok, ya suéltame. – Pidió más calmado.

-No hasta que te calmes en serio. – El sólo esas palabras alteraron más al castaño. En verdad que Steve le desquiciaba, siempre quería mandarle, jalonearle, exigirle, dominarle, ¿y con qué puto derecho? Si fuese en la cama no habría problema, pero en su vida cotidiana… Esperen, no, no, no, ni en la cama quería estar con él. – No te metas en lo que no debes, Tony. Deja que Bruce se acueste con quien quiera.

-¡No! Clint es un idiota como tú, así que no voy a dejar que le haga algo malo a Bruce, porque él sí es una persona decente, ¿me oíste? – Steve ya le miraba de mala gana, y Tony seguía hablando enfadado. – Es seguro que el idiota de tu amigo se esté aprovechando porque Bruce no lo conoce… ¡hasta es posible que le haya drogado! ¿Tú lo vas a permitir?

-Clint no es capaz de hacer eso.

-Sí, claro. – Dijo con total sarcasmo. – Pero bueno, ambos son iguales, de seguro se cubren entre ustedes.

-¿Ah sí? – Dijo Steve, perdiendo la paciencia también. – Pues entonces quizá tu amigo es igual a ti y ya esté tan ebrio que se le va ofreciendo a todo mundo, y ésta vez llego a Clint. – Su intención no era ofender así a Anthony, pero las palabras se le salieron por el enojo de ver siempre a al otro comportarse así con él. Por un momento el enfado en el rostro de Stark se desvaneció, para después recuperar la ira y patearle la entrepierna con toda la saña, y así se pudo librar del agarre. Miró al otro soltar el quejido de dolor mientras caía al suelo quejándose como un niñito.

-Igual él se está aprovechando. – Le gritó. – Y tú querías hacer lo mismo conmigo, ¿no? Pues para tu puta maldita suerte jamás me verás lo suficientemente drogado como para irme a la cama con alguien como tú. – Escupió las palabras y estaba por darle una nueva patada cuando escuchó la voz de Loki muy cerca llamándole.

-¡Tony! ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó preocupado el pelinegro, con Thor a un lado ayudando a Steve a levantarse.

-… Se quería aprovechar de mí. – Dijo de inmediato. Los tres le miraron incrédulos, para luego mirarse entre ellos como si hubiese dicho algo absurdo, y se sintió de nuevo ofendido.

-Ya, en serio. – Pidió Loki serio, sin creerle.

-¿Cómo que en serio? – Recibió una mirada obvia de los ojos verdes, y bufó. Bueno, tal vez si se había pasado… – Ok, pero de quien si se quieren aprovechar es de Bruce. – Dijo mirando con molestia a ambos rubios. Loki cambio su expresión a preocupación de nuevo.

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

-El imbécil amigo de ellos. – Señaló a los mayores que le miraban sin creérselo. – Los vimos besándose hace un momento y Rogers no me dejó ir a separarlos. Tú sabes que eso no está bien.

-Hay que ir. – Sugirió de inmediato el pelinegro inquieto.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Thor extrañado por la reacción de esos dos. – Loki… por favor. – Dijo con fastidio.

-Thor, Bruce no es así. –Quiso explicarle. – En él es en serio… y Clint… bueno…

-Clint es un idiota aprovechado que… - Tony comenzaba a decir exasperado de nuevo, hasta que se percató tarde de algo. - … ¿Qué? ¿”En él es enserio”? ¿Acaso en mí no? – Decía indignado, ganándose miradas obvias del resto. – Bien, no importa, vayamos por Bruce.

 

Tony y Loki caminaban hasta donde el castaño los había visto, el par de rubios iba atrás de ellos sin estar muy convencidos de seguirles en su tonta  _misión_  por querer  _rescatar_ a su amigo. ¿Que Clint era un idiota? Sí, ellos estaban muy consciente de ello. ¿Qué era capaz de aprovecharse de alguien? No, si alguien lo bateaba sí insistía un poco más pero nunca obligaba a nadie a nada. Y por muy santito que los otros creían a Bruce tampoco lo creen capaz de no saber con quién se mete.

 

-Esto es una idiotez. – Expresó Steve, Tony elevó su mano para mostrarle su dedo medio, a lo cual el rubio bufó. – Oye, ¿ya pasó algo interesante con Loki? – Le preguntó en un susurro a su amigo, para que los otros dos delante de ellos no le escuchasen.

-No creo. – Le respondió de la misma forma queda.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que arruiné cualquier oportunidad. – Confesó decepcionado. – Y luego cuando lo quería remediar ustedes aparecieron gritoneando y Loki los vio.

-No nos culpes de tus idioteces. Te dije que…

-¡Que tanto se dicen! – Los sorprendió Tony, todavía muy molesto.

-Nada, sólo venimos conversando como mueves el culito mientras caminas. – Le dijo burlón Steve. Así como a Tony no se le pasaba el enojo, a Steve no se le quitaban las ganas de quererlo fastidiar. El castaño se detuvo y estaba preparando un nuevo golpe para propinarle cuando Loki le detuvo.

-Ya, Tony, cálmate. – Pidió.

-¡No! ¿Tan siquiera lo oíste? Seguro también te lo venían viendo a ti. – Expresó y Loki por un segundo también detuvo su andar.

 

Thor pensó que ahora él también los quería golpear, pero el pelinegro sólo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando jalando a Anthony con él. Steve le miró con una sonrisa burlona, satisfecho por meterlo en un  _problema_. ¡Y ni siquiera les venían morboseando! Maldito Steve y sus idioteces.   
Se giró para mirar a su idiota amigo y ahora sí lo encontró embobado mirando el trasero de Anthony. Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para molestarlo, Steve sólo le dio un manotazo y siguió mirando mientras reía quedo. Thor sólo negó con la cabeza, aguantando la risa por las acciones del otro, y casi le imita, pero claro, para ver a más detalle el de Loki. Terminó por darle un empujón a su amigo por darle ideas que para nada le convenían.

 

-Aquí estaban, ¿verdad, Rogers? – Le cuestionó Tony. Ya estaban en las bancas donde los habían visto, pero ya no se miraban cerca.

-Sí, pero ya se habrán ido a su dormitorio, o al baño… quizá tras un árbol. – Expresaba de lo más normal Steve.

-¿Ahora dónde buscamos? ¿Crees que hayan vuelto adentro? – Preguntaba Loki.

-Loki, es mejor que los dejen, ¿no? – Propuso Thor. – Escuchen, no creo que Bruce sea tan ingenuo como para meterse con alguien que no quiere. Además les aseguro que Clint no se aprovecharía así de él.

-Lo defiendes porque es tú amigo. – Se quejó de nuevo Stark.

-Ay, ¿otra vez con eso? – Dijo con fastidio Steve.

-Es la verdad.

-Verdad es lo que yo les digo. – Dijo Thor, manteniéndose tranquilo, no como Steve que estaba fastidiado, Anthony histérico y Loki desconfiado.

-Le preguntaré a Natasha si no ha visto a Clint. – Dijo ya un poco más  _acomedido_  el de ojos azul pálido cuando miró cerca de ellos de nuevo a la pelirroja. Se encaminó hacia ella, quedando los demás en el mismo sitio.

-Sólo quiere coquetear con ella. – Manifestó Loki.

-Sí, probablemente ni vuelva. – Reconoció Thor. Anthony sólo hizo una mueca sin comentar nada pero con la mirada fija a donde se veía Steve con la tal Natasha, muy bonita por cierto. – Entonces, ¿se quedan en la fiesta, se van o quieren seguir buscando a Bruce?

-No, ya no lo buscaremos y quizá ya regrese al dormitorio. – Dijo Loki, y es que después de la charla con Thor no se sentía con muchos ánimos y mejor quería ya estar tranquilo en su cama. – ¿Y tú, Tony?

-Yo también me largo al dormitorio.

-Los acompaño. – Se ofreció Thor, Loki le asintió con una sonrisa.

-…Pero yo iré en un rato más. Ustedes adelántense. – Dijo Tony haciendo ademanes para que ya se marcharan. – Quizá tarde en llegar. – Avisó, y es que Loki y él eran compañeros de dormitorio.

 

Hizo el ademan de encaminarse a la fiesta, sólo para que Thor y Loki estuviesen seguros de que quería quedarse un rato más, hasta que los miró lo suficientemente lejos para volver al jardín y quedarse sentado en una de las bancas.   
Sí quería irse a tumbarse en su cama, la fiesta no estaba muy buena y ya tampoco se sentía con muchos ánimos, pero también estaba muy consciente que entre Loki y Thor había  _algo,_  y tampoco se tragaba eso de la  _hermandad_. Así que les daría un tiempo a solas, para ver si Loki se animaba a decirle algo o era Thor el que daría el primer paso, o al menos un empujoncito. Sabía que Loki de verdad quería a Thor, por ello cada que lo veía oportuno los dejaba solos, sino se dedicaba a molestar como el resto. También recalcó eso de que quizá regresara tarde por si se les antojaba hacer algunas  _cosillas_. Sonrió internamente por las molestias que se tomaba por Loki, porque si fuese cualquier otro fulano le importaría una mierda se hubiese ido con ellos a ser el mal tercio.

 

-¿Y los otros? – Steve había vuelto, y él ni en cuenta porque se había quedado mirando el suelo.

-Ya se fueron.

-¿Me estabas esperando? – Le dijo con las mismas ganas de molestar que en toda la noche, en realidad desde que se conocen.

-No te hagas ilusiones. – Le respondió con leve disgusto, sin ánimos de discutir más con él. ¿Por qué de pronto se había sentido así? – Se fueron al dormitorio y no quería interrumpirlos por si sucedía algo.

-Oh, así que tú también lo notas. – Comentó travieso, aunque no se le pasó desapercibido el cambio de actitud de Stark.

-Todos los notan, Steve. – Suspiró. – Y bien, ¿qué te dijo la tal Natasha de Clint?

-Que de hecho Clint está dentro junto con otros tipos, pero no con alguien como Bruce. Quizá tu amigo se marchó. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? No pasó nada.

-Bien. – Se limitó a responder, aunque sí le daba gusto que al parecer Bruce no se metió con el idiota de Clint.

-¿No quieres ir a asegurarte? – Molestó, pero el castaño sólo negó. - ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

-Nada que te incumba. – Respondió tajante.

-No me digas que te sientes celoso por Loki. – El mismo tono burlón, aunque dentro de él esa posibilidad le desagrada y mucho.

-¿Eh? Claro que no. – Aseguró y era la verdad. – Sólo que ya quería irme a descansar pero ahora tengo que esperar para no interrumpir a esos  _tórtolos._  – Dijo fastidiado. Steve se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por el castaño.

-Si Thor está en tu dormitorio, ¿por qué tú no vienes conmigo al nuestro? Y así lo dejamos toda una noche con Loki, ¿eh?

-No soy tan idiota, Steve. – Manifestó Tony, bien sabía que Steve no quería ser  _amable_ , sino nada más quería seguir fastidiándolo… o meterle mano y de paso otra cosa.

-Yo sólo te ofrecía su cama porque te vez cansado. – Dijo con fingida inocencia.

-¿De verdad me crees tan imbécil?

-No. Creo que me tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo? – Casi se hecha a reír. – Me da miedo que me violes. – Y fingió temblar, Steve sí soltó una pequeña risa.

-Tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí. – Dijo arrogante y Stark echó a reír con ganas.

-El que está enamorado eres tú de mí. – Dijo con la misma prepotencia. - ¿Tú crees que me voy a enamorar de ti con todas las cosas que haces y dices? No soy como esas chicas que te creen lindo y atractivo.

-Esas chicas me aman.

-Porque son estúpidas.

-En ese caso tus  _admiradoras_  también son unas estúpidas, porque eres un enano arrogante, grosero y desagradable.

-Sólo estás celoso.

-¡Já! Quisieras enano. Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo o no? ¿O sólo me estás haciendo perder el tiempo?

-¡Vete al Diablo, Rogers!

 

Tony detestaba a Steve por muchas razones; porque era inmaduro, porque le encantaba fastidiar, porque se la pasaba insinuándole cosas y luego hasta le insultaba, era como si quisiera sólo jugar con él, y eso era lo que más odiaba, porque él no era el único que recibía los coqueteos e insinuación de Steve, sino que forma parte de una larga lista. Y definitivamente no quería pasar a formar parte de la otra lista donde estaban los imbéciles que se habían acostado con Rogers. No y no, porque el mismo Tony Stark no se rebajaría, porque en su propia lista sólo lo conformaban personas que estaban loquitas por él y nada más por él, no que le viesen como cualquier otro imbécil.   
Loki ya tenía una ganancia con Thor, a pesar de que ni se coqueteaban o ya se insinuaban para  _algo más._ Porque Thor a pesar de ser un mujeriego no era tan idiota como sus amigos, tal vez sí era igual de inmaduro, pero trataba de comportase y no tomarse todo a juego, no andaba con varias personas a la vez y era cortes en cuanto a eso. Al menos esa era la opinión de Anthony.

Ojalá Loki tuviese suerte. Lo esperaba.

 

-¿No te dije que te fueras al Diablo? – Dijo molesto, porque Rogers no se había movido y seguía junto a él.

-¿Y qué si te quiero hacer compañía? – Casi se la cree. Claro, si no fuese Steve. Así que suspiró.

-No me acostaré contigo.

-Maldición. Sólo pierdo mi tiempo. – Y sin más se puso de pie y caminó regreso a la fiesta dejando a Tony ya no molesto ni con ganas de golpearle, sólo sintiéndose  _extraño._

 

Sí, Steve Rogers era el más idiota de los idiotas.

 

 

 


	3. Fisgoneo, bailes, besos y travesuras.

-¡Buenos días, idiotas! - Saludaba muy animado Clint cuando llegó al dormitorio de Steve y Thor, arrojándole una almohada a Rogers y sentándose sobre la cama de Thor.

-Tan temprano vienes a molestar. - Se quejó Steve.

-¿Temprano? Si ya es casi medio día. – Movió a Thor para qué se despertará por completo. – ¿Y cómo les fue anoche? – Preguntó a ambos con una sonrisa.

-No tan bien como a ti. – Respondió Steve. – Por ello estás de buen humor, ¿no?

-No me quejo. ¿Thor, qué pasó anoche? ¿Ya lograste algo con Loki? – El aludido suspiró.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué? 

-Cuéntanos cómo lo arruinaste. – Pidió Clint muy interesado y el otro rubio se sentó también en la cama mirando divertidamente a Thor.

-Estaba conversando con él y me preguntó si siempre sería como mi hermano, no sabía que decirle porque lo vi raro, pero terminé diciéndole que sí y puso una cara como si le hubiese dicho algo desagradable. 

-Idiota. – Sentenció Clint. – Era obvio que desde que te pregunto eso y se veía raro era que no quería eso tampoco. ¿No lo notaste?

-Me puse nervioso. – Confesó y se escucharon leves risas de ambos amigos. – Y luego Steve apareció con la diva de su novia y ahí quedó todo.

-No me eches la culpa porque desde antes ya lo habías arruinado. – Se defendió Steve.

-Pero quería arreglarlo y Loki corrió cuando los vio pelear.

-Entonces es culpa de Clint.

-¿Por qué mía? Yo ni estaba.

-Pero te estabas besuqueando con su amigo y quisieron ir por él.

-¿Cómo por qué? – Preguntó extrañado Clint.

-Ni nosotros supimos por qué. – Aclaró Thor. – Sólo dijeron que seguro te querías aprovechar de él. Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con él y tú?

-Espera. – Le detuvo Steve. – Eso puede esperar, primero dinos en qué terminó tu cagada con Loki, ¿lo arreglaste, lo empeoraste? Porque se fueron solos a su dormitorio, ¿no? – Cuestionó con ojos acusadores y una ladina sonrisa.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Bruce… Hola. – Saludó con una sonrisa Anthony al encontrarse con él cuando iba camino a comer algo.

-Hola, Tony. – Le saludó. – ¿Tampoco saliste éste fin de semana? – Era sábado por la mañana y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se iba el fin de semana con sus familias, pero ese no era el caso de Loki, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor y Clint.

-No salgo, sólo algunas veces, pero eso es cuando voy a la playa con algunos amigos. ¿Tú tampoco vas a casa?

-No, sólo cuando me obligan. – Dijo y le sonrió.

-Iba a comer algo, ¿me acompañas? – Le sugirió y ambos se encaminaron hasta uno de los locales donde pidieron algo y esperaron en una de las mesas por fuera. 

-¿Y Loki sí salió?

-No, apenas se estaba arreglando y yo ya moría de hambre, así que le dije que me alcanzara.

-Oh…

-Anoche te buscamos después, ¿dónde te metiste? – Cuestionó sin aguantarse más, había querido esperar a Loki para preguntar aquello, pero no iba a dejar que Bruce se fuera.

-Estaba en la fiesta. – Respondió apresurado.

-No te vi. De hecho a quien ya no vi fue a Clint y a ti. – Atacó de inmediato y miró a Bruce ponerse más nervioso.

-Estaba con él. – Respondió tranquilo. – Ahí viene Loki. – Dijo esperando librarse de los cuestionamientos de Stark mientras veía al pelinegro acercarse.

-Hola, Bruce, ¿dónde te metiste ayer? – Fue lo primero que dijo Loki al estar cerca de ellos.

-Dijo que estaba con Clint. – Respondió Tony fingiendo no saber nada más.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Te agradó? – Preguntó casual Loki, aunque al igual que Anthony tenía curiosidad por saber qué más había pasado.

-Sí, es agradable. – Respondió incómodo por ahora tener a dos interrogándole. La comida que ellos habían pedido estaba lista y Loki fue quien se levantó para ir por ella, mirando a Tony de una forma cómplice para que sacara el chisme a Bruce.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó sin saber cómo seguir de forma sutil, él quería ir directo al punto y preguntarle si se acostó con él, pero eso no estaría bien, ¿no? Loki regresó con la charola, agradecido porque ya también habían pedido para él, intercambió miradas con Tony mientras repartían el pedido. –¿ Y también te agradó como besaba? – Ya no lo aguantó y preguntó de forma maliciosa.

-¿Eh?

-Ya Bruce, cuéntanos. – También cedió Loki a la curiosidad, sonriéndole. Bruce les frunció levemente el ceño, pero al ver que no querían molestarlo suspiró y también les sonrió.

-Pues me invitó a bailar y cuando regresamos Thor y tú ya no estaban, así que él se quedó conmigo conversamos de cualquier cosa, bailamos un poco más y después salimos con la intención de buscarlos pero comenzó a decirme que era muy lindo y que le había gustado. – Confesaba un poco avergonzado, evitando mirar las caras curiosas. – Pero me apené en el momento así que le dije que mejor ya me iba y cuando me iba a despedir de él lo besé.

-¿Tú fuiste quién lo besó? – Preguntó sorprendido Tony.

-Sí, porque también me pareció atractivo. – Confesó.

-¿Y luego? – Preguntó Loki.

-Mejor me fui. Apenas lo conocí y no me pareció bien… ¿Y cómo se enteraron? ¿Él les dijo?

-Los vimos por casualidad. – Dijo Tony. – Pero luego ya no los encontramos. – Comieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que de nuevo la curiosidad invadió a Stark. Y es que cuando regresó a su dormitorio no sabía si esperar encontrarse a Thor allí o no, así que con cautela había abierto la puerta, pero sólo encontró a Loki ya dormido. – ¿Y qué pasó contigo, Loki?

-¿De?

-Con Thor. – Y ahora el pelinegro se puso nervioso, pero después también soltó un suspiró cansado.

-No tengo oportunidad. – Les dijo decepcionado. Bruce y Tony hicieron una mueca en desacuerdo. Aunque Bruce no estaba muy familiarizado con todo entre Thor y Loki, pero sabía que Loki quería otra relación con Thor, pero lo veía muy difícil porque para Thor él es como un hermano y nada más. – Ayer estaba comportándose diferente y creí que tendría una oportunidad de insinuarle algo, porque hasta me dijo que le parecía atractivo… pero igual era como su hermano.

-¿Eso pasó en el dormitorio? – Preguntó Tony.

-No eso pasó antes de tú escandalo con Steve. En el dormitorio lo pasé dentro, le dije cualquier tontería nada más para que no se fuera porque ahora él era el callado. Hasta me le acercaba y nada, cuando me dijo que ya se iba también recurrí al movimiento de la despedida. – Dijo mirando a Bruce, el cual se cohibió. – Me pegué a él, hasta le tomé del cuello y sólo me besó en la mejilla. – Dijo entre incrédulo y triste.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? – Se cuestionó Anthony son creérselo. – Es más que obvio que querías un beso.

-Pero él no lo quería, Tony. Como te digo, no tengo oportunidad.

-Bruce, ¿no me digas que no se le notan a Thor las ganas que le trae a Loki? – Preguntó Tony, Bruce asintió seguro. – ¿Ves? No te pongas así, Loki. Thor está loco por ti, sólo que es posible que actúe así por lo mucho que te quiere. 

-Sí, es posible que no lo quiera arruinar contigo. – Animó Bruce.

-Está siendo respetuoso contigo, es lo que pienso. Y por eso me agrada Thor, ya nadie es así. – Reconoció Tony. – Y es bueno que por lo menos ya vayas dando pasos poco a poco.

-Supongo… ¿Y tú, Tony?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? – Dijo Loki confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿A qué te referías con tu pregunta?

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Bueno, es una pregunta difícil, pero de acuerdo al tema, ayer estaba con aquella chica, ¿te acuerdas?, pero después me fastidió porque me pareció boba, luego me encontré con un chico muy guapo, bailamos un poco y cuando ya estaba haciendo conexión con él llegó el estúpido de Rogers y lo arruinó todo. – Dijo molesto al recordar y como era costumbre al tener que mencionar al rubio. – Fue todo, una mala noche.

-Creo que de verdad le gustas a Steve. – Dijo sincero Loki, como cualquier otro comentario.

-Le gusta media universidad. – Se quejó el castaño.

-Y a ti también, son tal para cual. – Dijo ya soltando una risita. Tony se molestó y levantándose de la mesa se largó. Loki sólo quedó con una sonrisa leve y Bruce mirando cómo se marchaba.

-Es muy voluble. – Comentó Bruce.

-Sólo cuando se mezcla el tema de Steve Rogers. – Le dijo Loki. 

-¿Por qué?

-No sé bien, como siempre reacciona así cuando se le nombra no he podido interrogarle. – Sonrió malicioso. – Pero sospecho que es porque le gusta.

-¿En serio? – Dijo incrédulo Bruce. – Parece que lo odia.

-Sí, también eso es cierto. 

-No entiendo. – Se rindió Bruce. Loki mejor dejó el tema de lado y ellos continuaron comiendo, porque de hecho nadie lo entendía.

 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

 

-Creo que te ganaron en ser el más idiota, Clint. – Comentó Steve, un tanto incrédulo al igual que Barton por lo que les contó Thor respecto a lo sucedido en el dormitorio con Loki.

-Y ni siquiera me voy a ofender porque es cierto. – Manifestó Clint. Thor les miraba entre molesto y confundido.

-Él quería que lo besaras. – Le explicó Steve. – Loki-lo-quería. – Le dijo más despacio por la cara de imbécil que no se le quitaba a Thor.

-Te invita a pasar, te sienta en SU cama, se pega a tu cuerpo… ya no soy unos niñitos como para que hayas creído que quería jugar inocentemente contigo. Después de que no haces ni le dices nada, él se abraza a tu cuello, se carca a tu horrenda cara y tú sólo le das un besito en la mejilla. IM-BÉ-CIL. – Ofendía Clint, y Thor al fin quitaba su cara de inepto para poner una de completo imbécil. A penas lo había comprendido.

-¡Mierda! – Expresó dejándose caer en la cama.

-Sí, eres una mierda. – Se burló Steve poniéndose de pie, buscó entre sus cajones algo de ropa, tomó una toalla y antes de salir rumbo a las duchas les dijo. – Es sábado, debe de haber otra fiesta, ¿no?

-Sí, y por supuesto que van a ir. – Dijo Clint.

-Esperemos que sea mejor. – Dijo entusiasmado Steve antes de salir. 

-Sí, tengo que hacer algo antes de que Loki me crea un idiota. – Le dijo Thor a Clint.

-Descuida, sí dices que se conocen desde hace tantos años, él ya debe de estar muy consciente que eres el idiota mayor.

-Cállate, Barton.

 

 

*~~*~~*~~*Ese día de noche.*~~*~~*~~*

 

-¡Oh sí! ¡Esto sí es mucho mejor! – Expresó Steve en cuanto llegaron a la fiesta de ese día.

Se notaba mucho más ambiente, se llevaba a cabo en un recinto más grande, había más ruido, había más gente eufórica, y lo mejor; en la barra había diversas chicas bailando como todas unas profesionales, sin mencionar las cantidades de alcohol. 

-A divertirnos. – Les dijo Clint antes de adentrarse más.

De inmediato fueron abordados por más amigos y conocidos, comenzaron con charlas malas y bebiendo alcohol. Se reían como estúpidos, de vez en cuando alguna chica se acercaba o era ellos quienes iban tras de ellas. Bailaban, reían más, bebían más. Thor se mantenía más centrado deseando encontrar a Loki entre toda la gente. También bebía y bailaba, pero no como la mayoría de los presentes y sus propios amigos que bebían como si de agua se tratase y bailaban con cuanta persona miraban, sin perder la oportunidad de un manoseo o un beso.   
La bola de chicos con los que se habían juntado se la pasaban gritándoles insinuaciones a las chicas que bailaban muy animadas sobre la barra, con su ropa ya muy mal puesta o apenas lo mínimo para cubrirse.  
Ya llevaban más de un par de horas cuando Thor se sintió ebrio, sus amigos desde hace varios tragos atrás ya estaban más que borrachos. Sobre la barra ya habían pasado diversas chicas y chicos siendo un show para todos los presentes, muchos conocidos ya habían estado bailando provocativamente para el resto, de vez en cuando quien se subía lo hacía con una botella de Whiskey y la dejaba caer sobre los de la pista. Ellos se encontraba casi pegados a la barra, por lo que cada que alguien vaciaba del Whiskey, ellos y los demás cercanos abrían la boca para tragar de ello, por lo que su embriaguez llegó más rápido. Por la misma lluvia de Wiskhey ya tenían el cabello y ropa algo mojados. Tenía rato que Steve no había soltado a María, platicándole quién sabe qué cosas pero de pronto se reía como tonto, ya se tambaleaba un poco y se abrazaba a ella. Los demás seguían jugándose bromas entre ellos y bailaban. Clint había desaparecido en un momento, pero conociéndolo todos sabían que seguro había ido tras de alguien.  
Thor miró la hora por su móvil y supo que ya era de madrugada, el tiempo se le había pasado de prisa y era seguro que Loki no había asistido a esa fiesta, sin embargo la seguía pasando bien, porque como comentó Steve en cuanto entraron; esa fiesta era mucho mejor.

-¡¡Woooo-Hoo!! – Gritó más fuerte Steve cuando alguien más subió a la barra y centró su atención allí. Thor en seguida también miró para ver qué era lo que de pronto le entusiasmaba de más a su amigo. – Esto se está poniendo muuuuucho mejor. – Le dijo pegándose a él y codeándolo un par de veces.

En la barra se encontraba una amiga suya, Dracy, también estaba Natasha, pero en medio de ambas chicas estaban Tony y Loki. ¡Loki! No sabía si emocionarse al igual que Steve o decepcionarse.  
Darcy, Tony, Loki y Natasha ya se notaban ebrios, aunque bueno, todos los presentes lo estaban. Loki aún sostenía su vaso, pero los otros tres traían botellas llenas de licor. Natasha fue la primera en comenzar a bailar y los alaridos no se hicieron esperar. 

-¡Oh sí, Nat! – Esculló ese chillido cerca de ellos y descubrió que era Clint abrazando a Bruce por los hombros. Ambos con sonrisas y animando a los demás a bailar también.

Thor decidió relajarse al igual que el resto al ver a Loki allá arriba, apunto de ser el espectáculo para los demás. Se entusiasmó de igual forma y comenzó a gritar cosas para animar a los de la barra. ¡Al diablo! Todos estaban muy felices como para él ser el único perdido allí.  
Pronto las botellas estuvieron abiertas y comenzó una nueva lluvia de Whiskey sobre ellos, cortesía de Tony, Loki, Darcy y Natasha. Los cuatro bailaban animadamente sobre la barra, Dracy y Natasha ya habían subido su blusa un par de veces, ocasionando más gritos eufóricos. Loki y Tony reían mientras se movían lo más decentemente posible, aunque sin proponérselo a muchos les estaba pareciendo algo sexy.

-¡Mucha ropa! – Gritó Bucky, uno de los amigos de Thor y Steve. Muchas más personas apoyaron su comentario.

En consecuencia las chicas estaban por levantarse una vez sus prendas, pero compartieron una mirada cómplice y señalaron a ambos chicos que las acompañaban en la barra. El resto de los presentes apoyó su idea y acercándose a ellos les querían convencer de quitarse alguna prenda. En lugar de desistir, Tony comenzó con un baile más sugestivo y animó a Darcy a que ella fuese quien le quitase la camisa color vino que llevaba puesta. La chica acompañándolo en su baile llevo sus manos a la prenda para ir desabotonando con lentitud, mientras Natasha miraba coquetamente a Loki que parecía menos desinhibido que Stark. “Vamos”, “Sin pena”, “Hazlo.”, eran cosas que gritaban el resto de las personas para animarlo.

-Loki, sólo hazlo, no seas ñoño. – Le animó Tony con una sonrisa, pero Loki sólo soltó una risita algo apenado. – Yo lo haré. – Sentenció Stark girándose a él cuando Dracy desabotonó por completo su camisa. 

Algunos gritos resonaron más fuerte cuando Tony se puso de frente a Loki y siguió bailando de la misma forma sugestiva. Las chicas sobre la barra hicieron una expresión de grata sorpresa y continuaron bailando y vaciando lo que quedaba de sus botellas sobre los demás, Tony dio un trago a la suya antes de dársela a Natasha y llevar sus manos al cuello de la camisa negra de Loki. El pelinegro pareció dejar la timidez de nuevo atrás y se movió a su ritmo.

-Esto es genial. – Dijo muy entretenido Steve, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y aun abrazando a María por los hombros. 

Todos sonreían al ver a Tony con la camisa abierta bailarle de esa forma a Loki mientras también trataba de abrir los botones de esa camisa, y ver a las chicas a un lado bailando de la misma forma provocativa. Clint en algunas ocasiones volteaba la vista a sus amigos para divertirse con la expresión boba de Thor al ver a Loki de aquella forma y reírse de Steve al verlo prácticamente babear. Sí creía que Rogers babeaba, todo aumentó cuando en un movimiento sorpresivo Stark tomó del cabello a Loki y le besó. “Woooo!!”, gritaron todos más eufóricos cuando Loki le jaló por la cintura y correspondió el beso.   
Después de un largo y cachondo beso se separaron riendo y decidieron ya bajar de la barra. Thor se quedó por un momento en shock, tanto que ni cuanta se dio cuando los chicos bajaron de la barra y rápidamente fueron interceptados por Steve.

-Woooow a los dos. – Les dijo Steve, que se había acercado a ellos dejando a María y a sus otros amigos atrás.

-¿Gracias? – Dijo Loki aun riendo, abotonándose la camisa al igual que su amigo castaño.

-¿Con que sí te gustó nuestro pequeño show, Steve? – Le cuestionó Tony con una leve sonrisa y en un tono amigable, era claro que estaba tan ebrio para hablarle como amigo al rubio.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué tal si me hacen uno en privado? – Les guiñó un ojo, pero ellos sólo se miraron cómplices.

-Yo prefiero hacérselo a alguien más. – Comentó Loki.

-Oh claro. – Pareció reaccionar Steve y girando a donde habían quedado sus amigos le hizo señas a Thor. – ¡Hey, Thor, ven aquí! – El más alto comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y a pesar de la embriaguez, Loki se puso algo nervioso. – ¿Y tú, Tony?

-Yo prefiero seguir bebiendo. – Le respondió. Tomó el trago que Steve llevaba en la mano y le jaló para alejarse y dejar a Loki y Thor solos.

Mientras esquivaban a todos los que seguían bailando, Steve y Tony tropezaban por la embriaguez, si no era uno era el otro, pero entre ellos se sostenían soltando leves carcajadas. Steve ni se preguntaba a dónde lo llevaba el menor, porque no quería joder ahora que no le estaba gritando ni le evitaba. Anthony se detuvo cerca de la puerta, sólo para sentir el aire entrar porque ya sentía mucho calor, terminó el trago del rubio deshaciéndose del vaso y se pegó a él para continuar bailando, pero ya sin ser el show. Rogers en seguida posó sus manos sobre la cadera del más bajo y comenzó a moverse al ritmo insinuante de la melodía, parecía que ya sonaban puras canciones cachondas por los que se animaban a subir a la barra.   
Tony le miraba de una forma no molesta y desagradable como era su costumbre, sino que ahora le miraba de una forma profunda y le sonreía casi con malicia. No sabía si era el alcohol, porque de hecho incontables veces Stark le había insultado estando borracho, entonces ¿qué era diferente ésta vez? No lo sabía pero lo estaba disfrutando, así que animándose, y sobretodo arriesgándose a recibir un nuevo golpe en su entrepierna, se acercó para besarle. Fue correspondido al instante, pero sólo por breves segundos, porque Tony rompió el beso despacio sonriéndole.

-No alcancé a probar. – Le dijo Steve casi con un puchero. El castaño le sonrió de una forma más sutil para acercarse ahora él y besarse de nuevo, siendo más prolongado ésta vez.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Hola. – Saludó Thor torpemente al pelinegro. – No te había visto hasta que subiste.

-¿Me buscabas? – Miraba al rubio y le parecía un poco desorientado, ¿quizá por verlo bailar así? - ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Claro. – Salió del mini trance donde había estado y le sonrió para dejarse guiar por el pelinegro a donde la mayoría bailaba.

Bailaban entre miradas y sonrisas coquetas, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre sus cuerpos. Loki se sentía muy mareado, pero no por ello mal, de hecho se estaba divirtiendo tanto que se animó a subir a la barra cuando Tony se lo propuso. Estaban borrachos, sí, pero de muy buen humor y agradecía que Thor no se haya tomado mal el verle bailar de aquella manera y más con todos mirándole. El beso, el beso con Tony tampoco pareció afectarle y era bueno porque había sido sólo un impulso tonto, no como él que sentía ahora con toda la intención y ganas de besar a Thor.  
Loki se acercó más, deslizó sus manos hasta los hombros del rubio, no apartó su mirada de él, juntó sus rostros y el otro apenas se animaba a tomarle inseguro por la cintura. El pelinegro sabía que si esperaba a que Thor diera un maldito paso seguramente nunca pasaría, así que decidido se pegó más a él.

-Bésame. – Lo dijo, le pidió, lo exigió.

El idiota mayor – como ya le habían nombrado los desgraciados que tenía por amigos – se quedó confuso al principio creyendo no haber escuchado bien, para luego ponerse nervioso porque al parecer sí era lo que había escuchado pues Loki permanecía muy pegado y mirándole con fijeza. Detuvo su lento baile por completo y dispuesto a quitarse aquel título, pero sobre todo queriendo quebrar con ese beso el concepto de sólo hermandad con Loki, lo hizo, lo besó en medio de la fiesta, rodeados de tipos igual o más ebrios que ellos, pero no importaba porque para ambos estaba siendo un momento único y perfecto. El primer contacto íntimo entre los dos.  
Loki se separó después de un momento en que sintió que volvió a tambalearse mucho, pero Thor le tomó con firmeza, y antes de reanudar el beso Loki sonrió de aquella forma que siempre le habían dicho que parecía de travesura. Nunca dijo nada al respecto, porque en realidad siempre le había gustado hacer travesuras, no era algo que había dejado atrás en la infancia, y ahora mismo seguía teniendo a Thor de cómplice.


	4. Échale la culpa a la borrachera mientras otro le agradece

Como la noche anterior, Thor y Loki terminaron tumbados en el jardín, pero ésta vez se les iba el tiempo entre besos y sonrisas. Estaban justo a un lado de la fiesta, escuchaban aún todo el escándalo de música, gritos y risas.   
Se miraban, se sonreían y se besaban, una y otra vez la misma escena, simplemente por qué no sabían que decirse, además que las palabras no eran realmente necesarias por el momento.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Clint y Bruce seguían dentro de la fiesta, bailando y conversando con el resto de sus amigos a los cual Clint había presentado a Banner y había terminado por cuidarlo de las miradas voraces que algunos pusieron de inmediato en él. ¿Cuidándolo? Mejor dicho, dejando en claro que nadie podía acercársele de ese modo, sólo él. 

Bruce parecía mucho más animado que la noche anterior, ya le hablaba más abiertamente y bailaba con él sin la vergüenza de por medio porque también la estaba pasando bien, y porque Clint le agradaba.

Barton ya había cruzado muchas miradas con Natasha durante toda la noche, no se escondía porque no tenía por qué hacerlo. Él no mantenía con Natasha una   
relación, como ya les había dicho al par de bobos de sus amigos, no podría hacerlo y ambos llegaron a un acuerdo de ser algo libre. Libre como con todas sus relaciones. ¿Libre como pronto sería con Bruce? Pero ya lo estaba protegiendo de otros, estaba queriendo dejar en claro que él era suyo... Ya estaba confundido. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Y por qué Natasha le mandaba esas miraditas un tanto burlonas cuando veía como abrazaba a Bruce?

Estaba por alejarse y buscar a alguien más como era su costumbre, y para no dar ideas erróneas a los demás y a él mismo, pero en ese momento Banner le había dicho que fuesen a bailar de nuevo. Mirando esa carita con una expresión que se le antojaba adorable aún después de la embriaguez y también sabiendo ya que Bruce no es tan inocente como creía, no pudo negarse, es más; lo hizo encantado.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

El sonido chasqueante de húmedos besos seguidos de risitas torpes abundaban en el camino que iban recorriendo Tony y Steve, cortesía de ellos tales sonidos. 

Por el camino hasta llegar a uno de los edificios de dormitorios, al ir por las escales, al avanzar por el pasillo y adentrarse al dormitorio del rubio. El recorrido para llegar fue lento y torpe, pero Rogers lo estaba disfrutando enormemente, porque dicho recorrido fue así por la cuestión de que Stark jamás soltó su cuello y demandaba que le siguiera besando. Cayeron al suelo repetidas veces, importándoles poco si caían de las escaleras, chocando por las paredes del pasillo y al abrir la puerta volver a caer al suelo pero ya dentro del dormitorio. 

Steve pateo como pudo la puerta para cerrarla y seguían sin levantarse. Tenía a Anthony encima besándole deliciosamente, así que por nada rompería el momento. Quizás el golpe al caer había dolido, quizás el suelo estaba muy frío, quizá sus labios ya estaban hinchados por tantos besos, pero ¿y qué? Le encantaba.

Tony después de un momento se puso de pie y encendió la luz. Steve estaba levantándose cuando miró en aquel rostro que le fascinaba dibujarse una sonrisa maliciosa. 

Se quedó sin palabras cuando Stark comenzó a bailar suavemente al tararear la tan famosa canción You can leave your hat on de Joe Cocker. ¿Así que después de todo sí le haría un privado? Sonrió embobado y se sentó en la cama de Thor mientras seguía los lentos y sensuales movimientos del castaño, quien en momentos se le escapaban risitas en medio de su tarareo porque no se creía que lo estuviera haciendo. 

Le daba la espalda por momentos pero seguía en con los movimientos suscitando que Steve recorriese todo su cuerpo con la penetrante mirada que le dirigía desde que había comenzado a bailar. Tony se decidió y con lentitud estaba desabotonando su camisa sin dejar de mirar al rubio con una sonrisa. Con casi un susurro continuó tarareando la canción cuando llegó a los últimos dos botones de la camisa, no apartaba la mirada de los ojos azules ni de las expresiones de ese rostro. Si bien Steve había puesto cara de imbécil cuando lo vio bailar sobre la barra en la fiesta, ahora le miraba con profundo deseo. 

El castaño paró sus movimientos y el tarareo, quedó mirando solamente a Steve. Se estaba debatiendo entre continuar aquello o no. La camisa la tenía completamente abierta y estaba parado frente al rubio sin decir ni una palabra. Steve se puso de pie cuando le pareció ver que Tony estaba comenzado a dudar, así que se le acercó y tomándole con firmeza de las mejillas volvió a unir sus labios en un apasionante beso. Stark no pudo hacer más que corresponder y abrazarle por la cintura hasta que el besó paró y el rubio con suavidad le haya quitado por completo la camisa. 

Sintió aquellas manos tocar la piel de su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, abrazarle y recostarlo en la otra cama que era de Rogers. Se dejó besar nuevamente teniendo al rubio sobre de él, volviendo a lo desenfrenado después de aquella pequeña pausa. 

El más alto se quitó también la playera y prosiguió a besar el cuello del castaño, dejándole un par de chupetones. Hacía una leve fricción para desahogar un poco el deseo que desde hace varios minutos ya había crecido en él, manifestándose en la erección que aprisionaba sus pantalones. 

Abrió los pantalones de Anthony y los deslizó por sus piernas hasta quitarlo, dejándolo en ropa interior. Por algunos segundos lo contempló así desde su posición para luego comenzar a deshacerse de su propia prenda, pero entonces vio a Tony incorporarse bruscamente.

-No, espera. – Le dijo ya sentado en la cama, teniendo al rubio entre sus piernas aun.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó temeroso de que ya no pudiese continuar. Había quedado con su mano bajando la maldita bragueta, ya quería liberar su erección que le estaba matando. Observó como el castaño miró su entrepierna para luego mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

-No.

-¿No, qué?

-No lo voy a hacer contigo. – Dijo haciéndose a un lado para poder levantase de la cama y tomar sus prendas. Steve soltó un gemido de frustración sin moverse de ahí, sólo viendo como el otro comenzaba a vestirse.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó suspirando con pesar.

-No quiero. – Respondió tajante abotonándose de vuelta la camisa sin mirarle. – Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. – Completó.

-Pero… Entonces… ¿Qué…? – Soltaba galimatías. No entendía, como siempre, las actitudes de Anthony. – ¿Entonces por qué dejaste que te besara? ¿Por qué viniste conmigo hasta acá? ¿Por qué me bailaste así? ¿Por qué terminaste en mi cama semidesnudo? ¡Por qué me pusiste así! – Expresó ya desesperado y ahora sí los ojos miel le miraban.

-Porque estoy borracho, ¿por qué más? – Le dijo seguro, pero seguía con una expresión neutra y no le gritaba. ¿Eso también era porque estaba borracho?

-Claro. – Dijo sarcástico, pero también decepcionado el rubio, tampoco con intensiones de fastidiarlo como era su costumbre. Después de todo él también estaba borracho.

-Sólo olvídalo, Rogers. – Suspiró antes de girarse y salir de aquel dormitorio. 

Maldita sea. Se sentía aún muy borracho y ahora también se sentía extraño. Así le nombraba a eso que le inundaba con algo referente a Steve, porque era algo que no había sentido nunca y no tenía con qué compararlo, por ello era extraño para él. 

Se relamió los labios mientras caminaba, recordando la textura suave de los labios gruesos de Rogers y se abofeteo mentalmente por anhelar un poco más de ese contacto. ¡Primero muerto!, se había dicho siempre y ahora ya había besado por voluntad propia a ese sujeto y hasta estado en su cama a punto de hacer su mayor estupidez. 

Llegó hasta su dormitorio y de inmediato se quitó la ropa para tumbarse en la cama y esperar a quedarse dormido, aunque con todo el remolino de pensamientos que tenía era seguro que pasaría la noche despierto. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Tal vez habría pasado cerca de una hora cuando Loki llegó al dormitorio y él seguía completamente despierto. Lo escucho cuchichear con alguien y se oía como si… como si se estuviesen besando. Se incorporó un poco para poder mirar y observó a Loki en el marco de puerta abrazado a alguien. ¿Thor? Sí, era él. Por fin, pensó. Los escuchó despedirse y luego Loki entró por completo al dormitorio con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

-¡Ejem!... Cof cof. – Jugó Tony para que él otro le hiciese un comentario al respecto. Loki sólo le sonrió sentándose en su cama. – ¿Con quién estabas? – Preguntó fingiendo no saber.

-Como si no supieras, metiche. – Le respondió divertido.

-Con tu “hermano”. – Dibujó las comillas en el aire y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-… Creo que ya no somos familia. – Sonrió más y también se dispuso a cambiar su ropa por su ligero pijama para acostarse. 

-Supongo que te fue muy bien.

-Demasiado. 

-Me alegro por ti, Loki.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Domingo en la mañana tras la fiesta, el colegio parecía vacío gracias a que la gran mayoría seguía durmiendo o no tenían ni ganas de levantarse debido a la resaca. Tony era uno de ellos, había despertado cerca de las dos de la tarde pero permaneció tumbado en la cama mirando como Loki ya regresaba duchado y cambiado. El pelinegro peinaba su cabello mientras no se percataba de que su compañero ya estaba despierto.

-Loki, tráeme algo de comer, ¿si? – Pidió y así el otro giró para mirarle.

-Ve tú, flojo. – Le dijo en broma.

-No me quiero levantar, no quiero salir. – Hizo un puchero para convencer a Loki, pero éste sólo suspiró.

-Quedé con Thor, no puedo hacer de tu niñera por hoy.

-Y… ¿ya son novios? – Preguntó curioso, vio a Loki sonrojarse un poco.

-No, ayer casi ni hablamos, sólo…

-Sólo se babeaban la cara. – Le dijo riendo para molestarlo.

-No hablamos mucho, además yo estaba muy borracho como para hablar bien, y me pidió que hoy nos viésemos. 

-Te lo dije, a Thor también le gustas. ¿Y van a salir o sólo se verán aquí?

-No lo sé. Todavía me duele la cabeza como para salir. Quizá sólo hablemos y yo no sé ni que decirle. 

-No jodas, Loki, creí que tú ya tenías un plan desde hace mucho para llegarle a Thor.

-Pero ahora me pongo nervioso. – Confesó y escuchó la leve risa del castaño.

-Qué bobo.

-No molestes, Tony, sólo voy a dejar que las cosas pasen.

-Eso me parece bien. – Apoyó con una sonrisa y después se puso algo serio. Desde que se levantó no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido con Steve, ya había llegado lejos y por ello había más inseguridades, quería apoyo. – Loki… ayer casi me acuesto con Rogers. 

-¿Cómo? – Los ojos verdes se mostraban sorprendidos ante la inesperada confesión, y mirando el rostro serio del otro supo que no era algo para burlarse.

-Casi lo hago con él. – Dijo ya más como devastado. Loki se sentó en la cama junto a él para escucharle.

-¿Pero cómo es qué pasó si tú dijiste que jamás…?

-Hasta le bailé… Fue una estupidez, pero lo bueno fue que no lo hice con él.

-¿Le bailaste? No te entiendo. ¿Sólo querías jugar con él?

-No precisamente. – Suspiró tratando de explicarlo mientras Loki ya le miraba entre curioso e indignado. – Fue… extraño, porque yo fui quien primero me pegué a él para bailar en la fiesta y luego él me besó y yo lo dejé… Y ya no nos separamos hasta que llegamos a su dormitorio. Aunque estaba ebrio ya sabía en qué podría terminar todo, pero desde un principio me negué a llegar hasta tal punto.

-¿Entonces a qué fuiste a dar a su dormitorio? – Cuestionaba aún sin creérselo. Stark frunció los labios y bajó la miraba por un momento para mirarle ahora con algo parecido al miedo.

-Desde que lo besé ya no pude dejar de hacerlo. ¡Besa tan rico! – Loki podría burlarse hasta el cansancio por lo que le decía ahora Tony de su supuesto enemigo, pero ni risa le daba porque su amigo parecía angustiado por tal situación, como si fuese una tragedia. – Y… no sé, también quise bailarle, pero no fue nada tan de table-dance, y luego cuando le vi ya con muchas ganas fue que recordé que no podía hacerlo. 

-¿Por qué no querías, o por qué? Tal parece que si te gusta, sino no hubieses dejado que te besara, además dijiste que te gustó como besaba… ¿entonces?

-¡Por que no! – Casi gritó, ya estaba a punto de volverse irracional respecto al rubio, pero se calmó porque ya quería hablarlo, y sólo podría hacerlo con Loki o Bruce. – No me quiero acostar con él porque ya sabes cómo es; coqueta con medio mundo y apuesto a que con la gran mayoría ha logrado acostarse, sino es que con todas las que ha querido lo ha hecho. No quiero ser parte de eso. Y ya sé que me vas a decir que yo soy igual, por lo mismo sé que no significaría absolutamente nada para él, y seguramente se jactaría todo el tiempo porque al fin cedí. Sí me gusta, pero no al conocer su actitud respecto a eso. También es por orgullo, ¿sabes? Él debería de estar loco sólo por mí.

-Vaya, Tony, creí que no cedías a Steve simplemente porque de verdad te caía mal. – Loki suspiró. – …¿Y si tratas de hablar con él?

-¿Para qué?

-Para que él cambie un poco su actitud.

-¿Qué? … No Loki, no me entiendes. Yo no quiero una relación con ese idiota, sólo hablaba sobre si alguna vez me acostara con él… cosa que jamás pasará.

-Pero ya dijiste que sí te gusta, y es obvio que tú a él también, así que no creo que por siempre los dos lo eviten.

-Ya te dije las razones por las que eso no pasará, poderosas razones. – Decía convencido el castaño. – Además porque… porque me da miedo hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó sin entender. Miró a Stark dudar pero luego se pegó a él como para susurrarle.

-…Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre. – Confesó.

-No es cierto.

-Es cierto. Los tipos con los que he tenido algo fueron sólo fajes… besitos, manoseo, masturbadas… hasta oral… bueno, una vez sí lo hice, pero yo fui el activo. Nunca lo he hecho de la otra forma, me asusta el pensar en lo horrible que ha de doler. Y entre Rogers y yo es seguro que él iba a metérmela y tampoco estoy preparado para lidiar con sus burlas respecto a que por fin me cogió y que aparte él fue el primero. ¿Me entiendes?

-Entiendo. – Dijo, un poco aturdido por todas las confesiones que le había soltado Stark en sólo un momento de conversación. – Pero…, no te vayas a molestar conmigo, pero si no quieres nada con Steve como dices, no estarías dándole vueltas al asunto. Ahora entiendo por qué lo detestas tanto pero también me quedó claro de que te gusta y en el fondo quisieras que él fuese diferente… – Escuchó al otro suspirar con pesadez. 

-No tengo idea… – Dijo sincero. – Necesito aclarar lo que pienso porque con lo que pasó ayer se revolvió todo lo que creía.

-De acuerdo. – Le sonrió antes de levantarse de la cama. – Ya tengo que ir con Thor, ¿vas a estar bien?

-Sí. Por favor no le cuentes a NADIE sobre que me gusta Rogers y que soy virgen de atrás. – Pidió ya más animado y sonriéndole.

-No contaré nada. – Aseguró. – Por cierto, tienes unos mega chupetones en el cuello. – Miró como Tony llevó de inmediato una mano a su cuello para tapar lo ya evidente. Loki sonriéndole y haciéndole un ademan con la mano salió del dormitorio.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Thor ya lo espera en uno de los tantos espacios de jardín del instituto, donde habían acordado verse. Estaba apoyado en uno de los fornido árboles mirando un poco hacia arriba y ver algunas ramas mecerse, y aún no había notado que Loki estaba a unos pasos. Loki lo miró y disminuyó el ritmo de su andar porque se puso nervioso al ignorar lo que pasaría en esa tarde. Pero a pesar de que los pasos fueron lentos llegó hasta un lado del rubio y le sonrió cuando éste se giró para mirarle.

-Siento si me tardé. – Se disculpó Loki.

-Descuida. – Y una encantadora sonrisa surcó los labios de Thor. - ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Claro. – Trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo y no sabía si lo estaba logrando. Sentía un poco de calor en el rostro y maldijo tener la piel tan blanca, pues seguramente un sonrojo delator ya había aparecido. Caminaban hasta un local, dejando una distancia considerable entre hombro y hombro. No hablaban y eso ponía más ansioso a Loki.

-¿Y qué tal la resaca? – Preguntó casual y con una sonrisa nueva. 

-No la reciento mucho, ¿sabes? – Respondió Loki. – No como la mayoría que parecen estar muertos. – Hizo referencia a que se veía casi desierto el colegio.

-Yo me siento bien, fue una buena noche. – Y le miró casi con ternura, haciendo que el calor en el rostro de Loki incrementara, manifestando su nerviosismo en una torpe sonrisa. – ¿Quieres comer aquí? – Preguntó al ver que Loki no le había dicho nada, pero había permanecido mirándole con esa vergüenza que le enterneció.

-Sí, aquí está bien. – Dijo apresurado desviando la mirada hacia el local frente a ellos.

Ordenaron y después comieron la mayor parte en silencio. Cuando se hablaban sólo era para decir cualquier cosa, intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas, pero no se decían nada con respecto a lo sucedido en la madrugada y eso reventaba los nervios de Loki. Bueno, Thor ya había insinuado algo cuando dijo que fue una buena noche, pero Loki quería saber si el rubio quería más noches como esa y que se lo dijera. 

Cuando terminaron volvieron a caminar por los jardines hasta que llegaron a la cancha de futbol que permanecía completamente desierta; no estaban entrenando ni era temporada de juegos, así que se sentaron en la gradas. Loki sabía que ahí era donde Thor tenía que decirle algo o si no él tendría que dar de nuevo el primer paso, pero seguía muy nervioso como para hacer movimiento.

-Loki, con respecto a ayer… – Comenzó Thor, al parecer también sin saber qué decir. Loki sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento al escucharlo mencionar lo de ayer. Pero el rubio se quedó ahí, queriendo encontrar las palabras, el otro le miró expectante y notó que estaba igual de nervioso que él, así que mejor ayudaría en algo.

-…¿Te gustó? – Se animó a preguntar sin importarle si era algo estúpido preguntar aquello.

-Mucho… – Confesó. – Loki, yo siempre te he querido, lo sabes, pero…– Y de nuevo se quedó un silencio cargante. El pelinegro estaba que sentía que lloraría si le ese pero era con una descendencia de “pero no te quiero como una pareja”. Casi se estaba resignando cuando escuchó proseguir al otro. – Pero ya no es el mismo cariño de antes porque ahora también me gustas de una manera que no es fraternal. ¿Me entiendes, Loki? – El corazón del mencionado ahora daba tumbos alocados y le sonreía con alegría y nerviosismo. 

-Yo también te quiero ahora de otra forma. Me gustas mucho, Thor. Creo que te lo demostré anoche. – Dijo en medio de una risita nerviosa, el otro correspondió al gesto.

-¿Crees que podamos estar juntos? En una relación… Es decir; si tú quieres. – Se apresuró a aclarar todavía nervioso.

-¿Algo serio? – Preguntó esperanzado, porque no quería ser algo casual como todas las relaciones de Thor.

-Por supuesto. – Le aseguró.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Tú no quieres? – Le preguntó y Loki lo notó desilusionado. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Es lo que quiero. Lo que no quiero es ser algo casual para ti.

-Jamás, Loki. Llevo mucho tiempo queriéndote como para hacer algo así.

Sin más el pelinegro juntó sus labios para darle un beso lleno de sentimientos, sin separarse por largo tiempo. Sólo para tomar aliento y continuarlo. Ambos habían estado deseando eso desde hace mucho tiempo como para detenerse si nada se los impedía.

Thor ya casi tenía a Loki acostado sobre la banca de la grada entre besos y caricias que el ojiverde repartía en su espalda sobre la tela de la playera. Quería tener por completo a Loki, ¿era demasiado pronto?, para nada, ya ambos habían esperado mucho para el primer paso, así que ahora darían varios en un solo día.

Después de varios besos más se retiraron de la cancha para caminar hasta el dormitorio de Thor, ambos conscientes de lo que pasaría, ambos seguros de que ya lo querían. Entraron de nuevo besándose y ansiosos, pero de pronto Loki pareció recordar algo así que se separó de aquellos labios y miró alrededor del dormitorio.

-¿Y Steve?

-En el gimnasio. – Respondió muy seguro el rubio, Loki enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Él me dijo que estaría allí.

-¿Pero desde qué hora se supone que está en el gimnasio? Probablemente ya venga de regreso.

-No, estaba molesto por algo y cuando está así se la pasa por horas golpeando los sacos de box. No te preocupes, no vendrá. – Explicaba y trataba de besarle de nuevo.

-¿Y si sí? 

-Ok, le mandaré un texto para avisarle que no puede acercarse. – Dijo sacando su móvil de su bolsillo, escribió y luego le mostró a Loki cuando lo envió para que estuviese más tranquilo.

De acuerdo, eso ya fue suficiente, así que Loki le jaló una vez más de la nuca para continuar con hambrientos besos hasta tumbarse en la cama de Thor y proseguir con caricias insinuantes, metiendo ya las manos bajo las playeras y estremecerse ante el primer contacto soltando los primeros suspiros.

La ropa pronto estorbó y cuando Loki fue consciente de que ya sólo estaba en interiores igual que Thor, sintió que eso también le provocaba igual estorbo. Masajeando primero por encima de la tela, para luego meter la mano debajo de ésta y escuchar embobado el jadeo ronco que escapó de los labios del rubio. Loki lo tumbó de espaldas a la cama y repartió cálidos besos por el pecho hasta llegar poco más debajo de la cintura para deshacerse de esa maldita prenda estorbosa que aprisionaba algo que a simple vista ya le parecía apetitoso. Thor se sostenía de sus codos para estar un poco incorporado y no perder de vista las acciones del pelinegro, aquellos momentos que tanto soñó y le parecieron lejanos, pero que ahora mismo se estaban llevando a cabo. Claro que no perdería detalle.

La última prenda del mayor también cayó al suelo como todas las demás y así Loki ya no perdió tiempo. Tomó entre sus manos aquella erección, moviendo suavemente su mano por momentos tortuosos para Thor, para después darle algunas lengüetadas y proseguir con pausadas succiones que calentaban y desesperaban por igual al rubio.

Luego de un momento, Loki, fue jalado por los fuertes brazos de su nueva pareja, quien le retiró con prisa la prenda restante para después sentarlo a horcajadas sobre su cadera. El ojiverde sonreía de esa forma maliciosa mientras se movía sutilmente friccionando más sus cuerpos desnudos, hasta que atreviéndose a tomar una mano de Thor y llevándola cerca de sus labios ensalivó dos de ésos. El rubio entendió perfectamente y tomándole de la cintura invirtió posiciones. Ya teniendo a Loki acostado abrió con delicadeza sus piernas y se coló entre éstas. Le escaneo por completo con la mirada antes de envolver con su boca ahora la erección de Loki, y tras unas cuantas succiones el par de dedos previamente preparados se adentraron de uno en uno con mucha más suavidad en la entrada del menor.

Loki jadeo, después gimió y finalmente le pidió con la voz estrangulada en deseo que continuara con lo que seguía. Thor obedeció arrodillándose entre esos muslos separados, pero antes de adentrarse en él se inclinó para besarle una vez más con un poco de suavidad. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro ambos soltaron gemidos más audibles junto con otro estremecimiento. Muchas sensaciones y sentimientos se mezclaban. 

El rubio comenzó a moverse cuando la mirada acuosa de Loki se lo pidió, dando paso al placer para ambos, expresándolo en el insiste sonido de gemidos, jadeos y frases incoherentes. Loki apretaba con sus manos los hombros y rodeaba la cadera del mayor con sus piernas mientras se movía al antojo de las fuertes embestidas.

Aun así, en medio de todo el placer que sentían, se daban tiempo de dedicarse esas miradas que expresan todos los sentimientos que les rodeaban, y aunque quedaba claro para ambos no desistían en intentar formular un te quiero en medio de sus agitadas respiraciones.  
Thor paró en momento hasta salir del otro, se acomodó de espalda al colchón y animó a Loki para que se sentare sobre él. El pelinegro gustoso se acercó y una vez más estuvo a horcajas sobre la cadera de Thor, sentándose sobre aquella erección. Se movía lento, a veces aumentaba la velocidad y luego volvía a disminuirla y así le encantaba. Le encantaba llevar el ritmo y al parecer a Thor también le gustaba verlo de esa forma. Sus gemidos escapaban de aquella sonrisa maliciosa y el rubio sólo podía mirarle embobado, jadeante y con el rostro sonrojado. 

Loki siguió moviéndose a su antojo aumentado el placer. Thor llevo una de sus manos para masturbarle mientras no paraba de moverse sobre él. Lo sintió más apretado, percibió el aumento de volumen en los gemidos de Loki hasta que casi se volvían chillones y se animó a mover su mano más rápido. El mismo rubio gimió más sonoramente hasta apretar los dientes y finalmente cedió y se corrió dentro de Loki, dando un último y largo gemido lleno de satisfacción, parecido al que soltó Loki segundos después. Sin dejar de moverse, el ojiverde había llego al orgasmo también, apretando sus manos sobre el pecho del mayor, ocasionando leves rasguños que lo hicieron jadear de vuelta.

Finalmente, el menor se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Thor, ambos tratando de calmar sus respiraciones y sonriendo satisfechos, para luego mirarse de nuevo y dedicarse un casto beso.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki no había regresado pronto, y debió de haberlo supuesto, así que con mucha pesadez se dignó a por fin levantarse de la cama cerca de las seis de la tarde, más que nada porque ya no podía con el maldito dolor de cabeza que aumentaba porque no había comido nada.

Después de tomar una ducha se dispuso a ir a comer cualquier cosa, ignorando a todos los alumnos que ya regresaban de su fin de semana fuera y volvían a llenar todo el campus. Cuando terminó la comida se sentó en el jardín a lado del edificio donde estaba su dormitorio. Se recargó en un fornido árbol con arbustos cerca como queriendo esconderse de todos los que pasaban cerca. Pensaba en que no quería pensar, pero entonces sólo recordaba la sensación de los labios de Rogers y en lo que sintió. ¿Qué sintió? Pues aquella sensación extraña. Maldecía en su interior por no hallarle lógica a aquel sentimiento. Algo dentro de él se arrepentía por haberle contado a Loki acerca de lo que pensaba sobre Steve, porque ahora tendría a alguien diciéndole las cosas que él siempre quiso ignorar con respecto a ello. "...Si no quieres nada con Steve como dices, no estarías dándole vueltas al asunto." “… pero también me quedó claro de que te gusta y en el fondo quisieras que él fuese diferente.", ya le había dicho eso en la mañana y lo había dejado con más cosas qué pensar, o cosas en ver cómo ignorar y negarlo sobre todo lo demás (como era más su costumbre).

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

El Lunes llegó, lo que significaba clases desde muy temprano. Loki había conversado con Tony lo sucedido con Thor, claro que el pelinegro omitió detalles a pesar de que Stark insistía en molestarlo al respecto. Feliz era poco a comparación de cómo se mostraba Loki.

Ambos amigos iban por los pasillos para dirigirse cada quién a su respectiva clase cuando visualizaron a Thor a lo lejos. Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Loki y antes de que jalara a Tony para que lo acompañara, éste ya había salido prácticamente corriendo al lado contrario, y es que Thor no estaba solo sino que estaba con varios tipos más, entre ellos Steve. Así que cuando Loki volteo su amigo ya había desaparecido.

Ridículamente, Tony, se fue a meter a un salón sin clase a esperar que al menos Steve se moviese de ahí para él poder pasar. Era estúpido evitarlo, pero no quería mirarlo de frente, no quería toparse con él para que el otro no le saliera con cualquier comentario estúpido respecto a lo que sucedió después de la última fiesta.

Se asomó para mirar a Loki ya llegando a ellos, entonces Steve miró alrededor atento, ¿lo estaría buscando? Mejor se metió de nuevo, aunque si seguía así llegaría tarde a su clase.

Luego de un momento que a él le pareció eterno, aquellos tipos comenzaron a caminar, esperó un momento y cuando ya no los visualizó se echó a correr para llegar a su clase. Qué bobo se vería, seguramente, pero era lo de menos ahora.

El resto del día siguió de clase en clase, sin darse el tiempo de vagar por los pasillos o conversar con alguien fuera del salón donde continuaría otra de sus clases. Y cuando terminaron todas salió disparado a la biblioteca a encerrarse un buen rato si era posible, para hacer de inmediato los pendientes de tenía de algunas materias. No había visto a Bruce, ni había vuelto a ver a Loki, porque era seguro que seguía con Thor.

-Stark, disculpa… – Una voz femenina le hablaba bajo, pues estaban en la biblioteca, y ni cuenta se dio cuando aquella chica llegó a su lado, así que le miró. – ¿Me prestarían un momento tus notas? – Pidió tímida. 

-Claro, Pepper, ¿verdad? – Dijo no muy seguro de recordar bien el nombre de la chica, sólo compartían un par de clases y no era para nada el tipo de chica que le agrada, pues era muy tímida.

-Sí. Te las traeré en un momento, sólo les sacaré fotocopias. – Estaba asintiéndole cuando volvió a visualizar a Steve por las enormes puertas de la Biblioteca abiertas de par en par.

-Te acompaño. – Se ofreció para salir de ahí. La chica le miró extrañada cuando ya se encontraba metiendo rápidamente sus cuadernos y libros a su portafolios casual.

-No es necesario, sacaré las fotocopias aquí. – Señaló la copiadora que tenían en la biblioteca.

-¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – Le propuso, pues por los nervios y su idiotez no pensó en otra cosa.

-¿Eh?

Sin pensarlo mucho – de nuevo – le tomó de la mano para sacarla de ahí, caminando de prisa. La llevó casi hasta el extremo opuesto del campus, fingiendo querer conversar con ella. Pepper le respondía cohibida y extrañada, ¿desde cuándo Strak era así con ella? 

Llegaron a un local donde también tenían fotocopias, le prestó los apuntes que tenía y cuando estuvo listo tomó sus cosas y la dejó allí sin decirle adiós siquiera. 

 

El resto de la semana no fue muy distinto, todos los días estuvo saliendo demasiado temprano para encaminarse a cada clase sin toparse con nadie, escondiéndose cuando tenía que cambiar de salón y veía a amigos de los rubios cerca. Evadiendo cuestionamientos de Loki, que igual no eran muchos porque su mayor pensamiento era Thor. De los cuestionamientos que no podía escapar eran los propios, pero también los de Bruce. Cuando tenían clases juntos no faltaba el comentario de Banner para decirle que estaba raro, diferente y quién sabe qué cosas más, pero más lo jodió cuando le dijo que ya lo había visto esconderse cuando caminaba por los pasillos y que le parecía raro que ya no lo encontrara de vez en cuando con sus amigos de un grado superior.

-Yo iba nada más por acompañar a Loki que buscaba pretextos por estar con Thor. – Se defendía ante ese cuestionamiento de nuevo. Tras terminar la última clase del viernes y aún permanecer en el salón junto a Bruce. – Ellos no son mis amigos, y ahora que Loki y Thor por fin son pareja ya no tengo porque andar ahí.

-Bueno. – Dijo sin creerle por completo, o absolutamente nada realmente. – ¿Pero entonces de quién te escondes? – Y ahí veía a Stark poner de nuevo cara de imbécil. 

-… Escucha, amigo. Hice algo que no debí de haber hecho, ¿si?, entonces debo de evitar encontrarme con una persona para que no me fastidie respecto a eso y mi reputación se venga abajo. – Le confesó a medias.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Y a quién? – Preguntaba ahora más interesado. Tony buscaba qué decirle, veía a los estudiantes pasar aún por montones y no quería que algún chismoso le escuchase si se decidía a contarle a Bruce.

-Te lo cuento en tu dormitorio. Vamos. – En seguida caminaron entre los pasillos hasta salir de ese edificio e ir a los dormitorios. Tony volteando para todos lados y Bruce mirándole curioso y divertido, hasta que por fin entraron en el dormitorio de Banner.

-¿Entonces? – Le animó para que siguiera contando.

-Me escondo de Rogers.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-… Lo dejé con las ganas el sábado en aquella fiesta. – Miró como Bruce sonreía divertido hasta soltar una leve risita.

-Según sé y he notado siempre lo dejas con las ganas. – Comentó divertido.

-Agh… es diferente. – Dijo haciendo una mueca que a Bruce le pareció graciosa. – Esa vez si llegué con él hasta la cama. – Confesó y vio los ojos de su amigo abrirse más, sorprendido. – Pero no hubo sexo. – Se apresuró a aclarar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quería. Porque no quiero.

-¿Entonces por qué…. – Tony sabía a donde iba esa pregunta de ¿si no querías entonces por qué lo hiciste?, así que mejor le detuvo antes de que la completara.

-Estaba muy borracho. – Dio su excusa. – Entonces sólo fueron besos, bueno, le hice un bailecito, pero no importa. El punto es que lo besé y lo tuve sobre mí ambos semidesnudos y luego le dije que no me quiero acostar con él. Ahí quedó eso. Entonces no quiero verlo porque seguro hará sus comentarios estúpidos y créeme que no estoy dispuesto a soportarlo ésta vez. – Terminó de explicar.

-Oh… Bueno… que extraño. ¿Entonces te gusta? – Preguntó inocentemente Banner, y Tony casi se pone histérico, pero vamos, era Bruce quien preguntaba y además si ya se había sincerado un poco con Loki y consigo mismo, podría darle una respuesta sensata a su amigo.

-No lo sé. – Confesó tranquilo y Bruce le miró atento. – Desde que deje que me besara es un indicio de que me gusta, supongo, luego me gustó como besaba, pero ya sabes, me desagrada por completo su actitud, su comportamiento. Es odioso. Entonces creo que queda en un: no me gusta.

-A mí me agrada Steve, es divertido y espontaneo, como Clint.

-Puede ser, pero me refiero a que es tan fácil. Es de pronto vulgar y le coquetea a todos y todas y le gusta presumirlo. Qué horror, ¿no? Eso también tiene en común con Clint. – Soltó eso último sin darse cuenta con quién hablaba, cuando se percató miró la expresión confusa de Bruce. Ahora parecía interrogante.

-¿Entonces Clint es de ese tipo de personas? – Preguntaba con expresión de niño inocente, ya preparándose para decepción. – Tú lo conoces más, dime.

-No lo conozco tan bien. Sólo fue un comentario tonto que se me salió. – Trataba de zafarse, porque había visto a Bruce mucho en compañía de Clint y conjunto a que ya les había confesado a él y a Loki de que le parecía atractivo podría ser que rompería el corazón de Banner.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Sólo lo dije porque ya sabes que no me agradan mucho, los tres son bobos, pero Thor sí parece querer a Loki en serio. Y para serte sincero, he visto que Clint prácticamente no te suelta y nunca había visto que tuviese a alguien así. Es un imbécil, pero probablemente ya esté cambiando contigo cerca. – Miró a su amigo sonreír y se sintió mejor, después de todo había dicho la verdad. Quizás Clint ya no le desagrade tanto como Rogers.

-Sabes, Tony, cuando conocí a Clint supuse que sería de esos chicos, por ello mejor me largué cuando lo besé, porque tampoco quería acostarme de inmediato con él y que hiciera algún comentarios fastidioso, pero luego él me siguió buscando y sin intención de presionarme o algo. No me hace comentarios al respecto para insinuarme tal cosa. De hecho Thor hace un día me preguntó si me gustaba en serio Clint y le confesé que sí, y él me aseguró que Clint jamás se había acercado a alguien como a mí, que él normalmente sólo va con intenciones de acostarse con alguien y que si no lo logra a la primera no insiste. ¿Tú crees que a pesar de lo que me dicen no pienso en que puede ser una nueva estrategia de Clint? Pero cuando estoy con él notó que no es así, no es que yo mismo me haga ilusiones estúpidas, pero se percibe, Tony, y los demás que le conocen igual lo perciben. Así mismo te tengo que decir que Steve ha estado extraño desde toda la semana, al igual que tú. Se esfuerza en hacer las mismas bromas y comentarios, pero normalmente está muy pensativo. Créeme, me pasé todos estos días con Clint, casi a toda hora y como seguimos como amigos estoy con los suyos, así que noto eso en Steve. Thor y Clint también lo han notado, pero no saben a qué se debe. ¿Te das cuenta? Steve no ha contado nada sobre lo que pasó contigo, se lo está guardando y no lo divulga como creímos que lo haría si algún día pasara, o como lo hace con cualquier tipa que engancha.

Bruce quedó mirándole sincero y Tony permaneció serio, no esperaba saber tal cosa, pero ¿qué podría significar tal cosa? Ya era ventaja que Steve no haya contado nada al respecto a Thor y sobre todo a Clint, porque seguro si no era uno sería el otro el que se encargaría de divulgar la información y hacer comentario tontos al respecto. Se creía más el que Clint cambié a que Steve lo haga. Que suerte la de Loki y Bruce. Suspiró y le sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Entonces Clint no te ha propuesto nada? – Se animó a preguntar.

-No. Quisiera conocerlo más, ya se lo he dicho. Iniciar una relación de un día para otro no es lo mío. – Confesó riendo.

-Me pareció demasiado extraño que alguien como él te haya agradado de inmediato, pero bueno, ahora sé por qué, pues contigo se tuvo que comportar. – Comentó sonriendo.

-¿Y con respecto a Steve…?

-No pasará nada. Bruce, no comentes nada, por favor, tampoco entre nosotros lo discutiremos de nuevo, ok? Porque todo seguirá como antes.

-¿Seguro? – Preguntó extrañado. – ¿Eso quieres?

-Sí. Mira, A Loki como a ti les preocupaban las actitudes de sus galanes entre otras cosas porque ustedes se podría decir que “los quieren”, o bueno, al menos buscan una relación con ellos. Les interesan de una forma más seria. Yo no. Yo lo máximo que podría pasar con Steve sería que en medio de una borrachera de nuevo termine en su cama y ahora si termine teniendo sexo con él. Así que no hay nada a qué aspirar, sólo tengo que seguir con la guardia en alto para que eso no suceda.

-Si tú lo dices así será. Pero entonces no te sigas escondiendo de él, así como lo pones no hay caso de que lo hagas. Además ya te dije que no ha dicho nada. – Aseguró. – Por cierto, ¿él también estaba borracho?

-Sí, creo que hasta más que yo.

-Quizá ni lo recuerde. – Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa para darle ánimos al otro, aunque más que nada esa posibilidad le hizo sentir mal a Anthony sin explicárselo.   
– ¿No es eso mejor?

-Sí. – Se obligó a sonreír.

-Entonces hay que salir ahora que no te tienes que esconder. – Propuso y Tony aceptó.

Bruce dejó su mochila en la habitación y acompañó a Tony a la suya para que pasara también a dejar su portafolios. En el camino observaron cerca de ellos a los rubios; Thor, Steve y Clint. Éste último saludando a Bruce de lejos como si no lo hubiese visto, Tony volteo queriendo comportarse normal y se topó de lleno con la mirada de Rogers. Aún con los nervios que sintió no apartó tan pronto la mirada para no parecer asustado, y a pesar también de que Steve le miró sin expresión, sin nada de sonrisas coquetas ni miraditas juguetonas ni mucho menos un comentario fuera de lugar. Thor también les saludó con un ademan en mano y les sonrió, pero Tony no pudo corresponderle por la inquietud de aquella mirada, que hasta le pareció molesta. ¿Ahora resultaría que el muy imbécil de Rogers estaba enojado por lo sucedido?

Llegaron hasta el dormitorio donde se encontraba Loki mirando algunas de sus prendas y sacando otras más del pequeño closet. 

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó casual Bruce, sentándose en la cama del pelinegro donde ya había varias camisas, playeras y pantalones regados.

-Estoy viendo qué ponerme para la fiesta de ésta noche. – Le dijo al momento en que sacaba otra camisa y la mostraba a Bruce para pedir su opinión, pero cuando éste iba a decir algo una risa de Tony los interrumpió. – ¿De qué te burlas, cretino? – Cuestionó Loki con el ceño fruncido.

-Pareces princesa. Ponte lo que sea como siempre. – Le dijo aún con la sonrisa.

-Quiere lucir bien para Thor, déjalo. – Comentó Bruce supuestamente para defender a Loki, pero a ambos castaños les había ganado la carcajada por el comportamiento del ojiverde, que más que molesto se sentía ahora avergonzado, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

-Si a Thor no le importa cómo te vistas, sino cómo te desvistas. – Atacó de nuevo Stark sin dejar la sonrisa burlona. Loki tomó rápidamente su mochila que reposa a un lado de su cama y con fuerza se la arrojó a Stark, logrando golpearle en el pecho y hacerlo caer por el pesó al estar llena de sus libros y algunos cuadernos. Bruce rio más al ver a Tony perder el equilibrio y caer de nalgas al suelo ya sin la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Idiota. – Insultó Loki con una sonrisa ladina.

-Princesa. – Atacó sin tomarse la molestia de levantarse del suelo.

-Maricón.

-Puta.

-Eso lo eres tú. – Señaló de inmediato Loki y la sonrisa burlona de Tony regresó.

-¿A sí? Ahora resulta que porque ya tienes novio oficial ya te crees decente, ¿no?

-¿Sabes qué pienso? Que estás celoso. – Dijo sólo para molestarlo, porque así eran sus discusiones.

-¿Celoso? – Fingió ofenderse, Bruce sólo los miraba entretenido. – Si puedo tener cuando yo quiera una parejita formal, sólo que no lo hago porque es de imbéciles como tú.

-Eso también lo dices por los celos, cariño. – Siguió molestando el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo, ésta noche en la asquerosa fiesta ya me verás con mi nueva pareja. – Dijo decidido, dejando el juego a un lado y se puso de pie para ponerse frente a Loki, quien soltó una risa burlona.

-¡Ja! ¿Y quién será? ¿Steve Rogers? – Dijo satisfecho por la molestia que vio en la mirada miel de su compañero de dormitorio.

-Alguien que valga la pena, princesa.

-Ya dejen eso. – Propuso Bruce antes de que las cosas se pusieran en verdad tensas. Tony bufó y salió en seguida del dormitorio azotando la puerta. Loki sonrió como si nada para volver a su ropa.

-¿Entonces qué me pongo, Bruce? – Preguntó tranquilo sin hacer caso al nuevo berrinche de Tony.

-Ésta y estos, con las botas que tares puestas. – Le dijo pasándole una playera verde oscuro de manga larga y cuello en V, y unos pantalones negros, para volver su atención a lo que acaba de pasar. – ¿Se molestó en verdad?

-No lo sé, qué más da. Ya sabes cómo es de delicadito. – Se dispuso a regresar al closet todo lo demás que había sacado. – Oye, ¿ya te contó lo que pasó en la fiesta del sábado?

-¿Lo de Steve? – Loki le asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Recién me lo contó.

-¿Tú qué dices? Es obvio que le gusta, ¿no?

-Sin duda.

-No sé porque se hace el imbécil y anda negando que lo quiere en su cama al menos.

-¿Pero no has notado como ha estado Steve? ¿Será por eso?

-Sí, ha estado extraño. Thor me dice que no les ha querido comentar nada y dice que está bien.

-¿Crees que Steve… que él quiera a Tony?

-Pff, es obvio.

-Me refiero a que no sólo en la cama.

-No lo sé. Con esa actitud que tiene ahora no sé.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Estúpido Loki. – Camina refunfuñando el castaño. 

Ahora ya se había tomado en serio de demostrarle que podía tener la pareja que quisiera en cualquier momento. Además no le parecía mala idea, con todo eso sucedido con Rogers ya lo había considerado para tenerlo como un escudo ante cualquier acercamiento con él. Y por una cuestión más descabellada. Tanto le había estado torturando eso de su virginidad anal que quería encontrar un chico lindo, tanto físicamente (por supuesto), pero sobretodo en su actitud, para que no le angustiara eso de que toda la escuela lo sepa o le toque con un pendejo cualquiera, no. Sí, parece la mayor idiotez considerar buscar rápidamente a alguien con quien dejar atrás la virginidad de su trasero, y así ya no asustarse tanto cuando se le ocurra meterse con cualquier fulano. Qué idiotez. Pero de cualquier forma lo estaba pensando.

Llegó hasta la cancha de Futbol y se paseó por las gradas al ver que estaban a punto de entrenar. Thor jugaba en el equipo y le parecía raro que Loki no venga a verlo en lugar de estar como princesa pensando en qué ponerse. Optó por sentarse y ver el entrenamiento… por supuesto. Lo que veía era a los chicos evaluando si había alguno entre ellos que pudiera ser un buen novio para callar a Loki, o de paso para acostarse con él y adiós virginidad anal. La mayoría eran guapos y con cuerpos igual de atractivos, el problema era saber quién no era tan imbécil. Conocía a todos, no les hablaba pero sabía más o menos como eran, así que siguió con su evaluación.

Cuando vio que tomarían un descanso se acercó hasta Thor con el pretexto de ir a saludarlo, aunque sólo haya querido acercarse para ver a todos esos tipos de cerca.

-Hola, Odinson. – Saludó a su manera, con esa maña de llamarles por sus apellidos sólo a ellos.

-Tony… Hola. – Saludó extrañado por ver al castaño ahí, y sobre todo por acercársele, pero aún así le sonrió. 

-¿Ya terminaron? – Dijo para seguir con la charla, mientras miraba a cada uno de los chicos que estaban cerca, aunque eran mayores sabía que sí tenía en sus manos a algunos.

-No, sólo un descanso. – Dijo bebiendo de su botella de agua. – No te vi en toda la semana, ¿peleaste con Loki?

-No, sólo que estuve ocupado y no quiero hacer mal tercio. – Comentó como si nada, con una sonrisa. 

-¡Thor! – Un chico se acercaba hasta ellos captando la atención de ambos. Traía el casco en una mano y en la otra una botella de agua. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello de un castaño oscuro. Algunos cortos mechones tapaban parte de su frente por el descuido del casco, tenía atractivo rostro y cuerpo perfecto a vista de cualquiera. Tony lo había visto varias veces con Thor y Steve, sabía que eran amigos. Le pareció que podría ser candidato.

-¿Qué pasa, Bucky? – Contentó Thor mirándole interrogante por la interrupción.

-Te acusaré con Loki. – Comentó en Broma mirando con una sonrisa a Tony.

-No digas tonterías, él es un amigo de Loki, amigo mío también. – Tony sonrió por la respuesta agradable de Thor y por corresponder a la de aquel chico.

-Oh, vaya. Pues seamos amigos todos. – Comentó Bucky con una enorme sonrisa acercándose más a Tony. – Soy James Barnes, pero me dicen Bucky, quisiera estrecharte la mano pero no quiero ensuciarte.

-A mí llámame Tony. – Le dijo simplemente, ya compartiendo miradas y sonrisas coquetas. 

-Stark. Eres Tony Stark, ¿verdad? – Tony le asintió, si aquel tipo sabía su nombre era probable que sea uno de los que estaban interesados en él, eso le agradó. – Dime, Tony, ¿Irás a la fiesta de ésta noche?

-No estoy seguro. – Pondría su plan en marcha desde ahora, así que mejor puso una expresión más inocente.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Bucky desanimado.

-Mis amigos irán con sus galanes y no quiero estar sin compañía. – Le valía un cacahuate eso, nunca faltaba con quien estar, es más, casi siempre se desaparecía dejando a Loki con alguien más.

-Pero si puedes estar con nosotros, iremos en grupo. – Se adelantó a aclarar Thor.

-No es lo mismo, Thor. No quiero incomodarlos. – Seguía en su papel de inocente.

-Puedes ir conmigo si quieres. – Propuso Bucky, también en su papel de chico bueno. 

-Bucky, sí ya habías dicho que irías con nosotros, qué más da que vayamos todos juntos. – Una vez más Thor que no parecía comprender.

-Pero ya escuchaste amigo, no es lo mismo. Yo también opino lo mismo, van a estar con sus amores y así solamente estorbamos. 

-Pero si también irá Steve y…

-¿Qué dices, Tony? Puedes venir conmigo. – Interrumpió Bucky a lo que iba a decir Thor. – Ya sé que no nos conocemos, pero podemos hacerlo en la fiesta, o podría ir a buscarte al terminar el entrenamiento para conversar, Claro, sí te parece.

-Me parece estupendo. – Sonrió encantadoramente al lograr su objetivo. – Entonces te esperó cuando termines de entrenar.

Le dijo el piso y número de su dormitorio, se despidió de ambos chicos y se regresó al dormitorio para que al igual que Loki ver que se pondría esa noche. La sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro y ahora sí tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta. Sabía que sin esfuerzo tendría a un chico lindo para él.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Cuando su entrenamiento terminó se dirigieron a las duchas de los vestidores. Thor comentó a Bucky que saliendo también iría a ver a Loki, así que Bucky propuso ir juntos al saber que ellos compartían dormitorio. Thor estaba inseguro respecto a Tony y Bucky, bien que había notado el coqueteo entre esos dos y de haber podido evitarlo lo hubiese hecho, claro; por Steve. Aunque ni propósito tendría, su rubio amigo no hacía gran esfuerzo con Anthony, así que por eso decidió no intentar mucho para que desistieran de su posible cita. 

Iban por el pasillo del piso correcto mientras Bucky le confesaba que hace algunas semanas había puesto su atención en Tony, pero no había hallado el momento de acercársele cuando se llegaba a acordar. Le hubiese querido decirle a James que Steve tenía más tiempo sobre Stark, para que recordara que entre ellos no se metían con la conquista de un amigo, pero se seguía repitiendo que Steve no hacía nada al respecto, así que no contaba y Bucky podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Dieron un par de toquesitos a la puerta siendo abierta a los segundos por Loki, quien tras ver a Thor le sonrió y se colgó de su cuello para dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, entonces también reparó en la presencia de Bucky.

-Hola, James. – Le saludó confundido al no saber qué hacía allí. Bucky estaba por contestarle cuando Tony también se asomó por la puerta y le sonrió.

-Tony… ¿nos vamos? – Le tendió la mano, él otro la tomó y sin decir nada salió al pasillo y ambos se retiraron.

-Eh… ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó ahora más confundido Loki, según sabía ellos no se hablaban.

-Bucky le propuso a Stark que fuesen juntos a la fiesta. – Le informó Thor.

-¿Y se van desde ahora? – Eran las seis de la tarde y la fiesta comenzaba a las ocho de la noche.

-También le propuso que se viesen antes para comenzar a conocerse. Tony aceptó, ya viste.

-Ese idiota. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Estaba con Bucky conversando tranquilamente mientras tomaban unas malteadas en uno de los locales del campus. Le parecía divertido, pero sin llegar a ser fastidioso y eso le encantó. Le conversaba sobre anécdotas en sus clases y en el entrenamiento, cualquier cosa para hacerlo reír, a lo que Stark correspondía con comentarios graciosos para también hacerle reír. Ya habían pasado al tema de sus gustos, pero como no tenían nada en común lo dejaron de lado.

-¿En verdad no tienes novia? – Preguntaba “asombrado” Bucky. Tony le negaba. – Yo creía que sí, por eso no me acercaba a ti.

-¿Qué te hacía creer eso? ¿Me viste alguna vez con alguien de esa forma?

-No, sólo que, siendo honesto, eres muy guapo. Y me parecía que alguien como tú era imposible que estuviese soltero.

-Oh, gracias. Pero esa es la verdad, soy soltero. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

-Soy soltero, por supuesto, no te ofendería al invitarte a salir si yo estuviese con alguien.

-¿Entonces dices que esto es una cita?

-Lo siento si mi comentario te molestó, yo…

-Está bien. No me molesta que esto sea más una cita. – Confesó.

-¿En verdad? – Vio al menor asentir. – ¿Entonces aceptas salir conmigo en otras ocasiones? – Preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora y coqueta.

-De acuerdo. – Aceptó Tony.

Quedaron conversando en ese sitio hasta que terminaron sus malteadas, para después comenzar a caminar mientras hacían tiempo para que comenzara la fiesta. Pasaban de las ocho de la noche cuando ya se comenzó a escuchar la música y se vio a más chicos caminar hacía el sitio. Ellos estaban aún muy entretenidos en su charla sin levantarse de una banca donde habían decidido esperar y ahora parecían querer quedarse allí.

Bucky soltó un gracioso comentario y Tony giró su rostro para reírse con soltura, pero en ese instante vio muy cerca de ellos a Thor junto a Loki, a Clint y Bruce, y con ellos Steve junto con otro par de chicos. Ya les observaban y ellos apenas los habían notado. De nuevo choco miradas con Steve, aunque ahora le miraba confuso y sorprendido. Antes de que se acercaran más, porque parecía que iban tras de ellos, Tony le sugirió a Bucky irse a seguir su cita a otro sitio, ya no a la fiesta. Bucky aceptó así que se puso de pie para interceptar a sus amigos antes de que los persuadieran para “ir todos juntos a la fiesta”. Tony quedó sentado en la banca, esperándolo.

-Bucky, no sean aguafiestas y vengan con nosotros. – Propuso Clint.

-No puedo, chicos.

-No sean delicados, igual nos divertiremos. – Comendó Thor.

-No, sólo que ahora no iremos a la fiesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es nuestra primera cita e iremos a otro ambiente menos escandaloso. – Les dijo sonriente.

-¿Cita? – Steve no puedo preguntar eso con asombro.

-Sí, ya sabes, es mejor algo más íntimo.

-De acuerdo, diviértanse. – Comentó Clint, juguetón.

Tony observó como la expresión de Steve cambio notablemente a una de enfado nuevamente, así que pasó a mirar a Loki, pero éste observaba también a Rogers, para después mirarle a él haciéndole una mueca de decepción y negando levemente con la cabeza. ¿Ahora qué?, se preguntó ante el gesto de su amigo, parecía en desacuerdo. Lo ignoró cuando Bucky regresó a su lado y volviendo a tomarle de la mano se alejaron de ellos.


	6. Te jodí, Tony.

Las horas habían pasado, estaban cerca de media noche tan sólo y ya iban de nuevo en grupo caminando por los jardines retirándose de la fiesta. Bruce, Loki, Thor, Clint, Frandal, Hogun y Steve, habían decidido marcharse porque estaba resultando muy aburrido.

Frandal y Hogun propusieron salir e ir a un bar, pero terminaron yendo solos cuando los demás se negaron. Así que los otros cinco siguieron directo a sus dormitorios, pasando primero por el que Clint compartía con Bucky, notando que no se encontraba allí, así que invitó a Bruce a quedarse un momento más con él. Al ver que no se encontraba Bucky, los tres restantes supusieron que aún se encontraba junto a Tony, pero ninguno hizo comentario. Steve tomó el pretexto de seguir en la charla junto con Thor y Loki para llegar hasta el dormitorio de éste último y saber si Tony tampoco estaba o ver si estaba junto con Bucky. ¿Qué gana con eso? Sólo molestarse más, pero quería saberlo. Cuando finalmente Loki abrió la puerta y encendió las luces notaron que tampoco estaba Anthony.

-Qué raro, creí que ya se encontraría aquí. – Comentó Loki. – ¿Quieren pasar? – Ofreció. 

-No, no quiero estorbarles. – Dijo Steve sonriéndole divertido. Thor estaba por decir algo cuando el móvil del pelinegro comenzó a llamar. Loki leyó el texto que había recibido, hizo un mohín y lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo. – ¿Te quedas, Thor? – Preguntó a su rubio.

-Quizá después. Tony puede regresar en cualquier momento. – Dijo Thor.

-No regresará por ésta noche, me lo acaba de decir en por mensaje. – Explicó el ojiverde, apenado por tener que haberlo dicho delante de Steve.

-Yo los dejó. – Se despidió Rogers dando media vuelta para marcharse.

¿Stark no regresaría por estar con Bucky? Era seguro que le estaban pasando muy bien y lo detestó. Maldito Bucky traidor, pensó aunque sabía que no lo había traicionado en ningún sentido. Bucky sabía que Steve desde que conoció a Tony había estado sobre él, pero el mismo rubio siempre le comentaba que sólo lo quería como a cualquier otra persona; para pasar un buen rato y ya, habían sido sus palabras. ¿Cómo no notó que Bucky ya también había tomado interés en Stark? Hasta ahora pensó que era extraño como cada que podía Bucky le preguntaba cosas respecto a Tony, incluso le seguía preguntado que si en verdad no quería nada en serio con él. Había sido sincero cuando respondió que de Tony no buscaba nada más que un buen polvo, o quizás había sido sólo la costumbre de responder sólo así, o podría ser que apenas viene a darse cuenta que después de todo no era eso todo lo que quería del menor.

En lugar de caminar para dirigirse a su dormitorio, se regresó para salir del edificio y darse una vuelta para ver si los encontraba y así arruinarles su maldita cita. ¿Pero dónde podrían pasarla dentro del colegio? ¿En sus autos? Porque Bucky tenía el suyo y sabía que Stark también. Pensó en ir al estacionamiento. Pasaba por el piso del dormitorio de Clint y lo observó en la máquina de dulces que había en el pasillo. Su amigo lo miró y se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

-¿Te regresas a la aburrida fiesta? – Preguntó Clint mientras habría una de las pequeñas bolsas de golosinas.

-Sí. – Mintió.

-Seguro vas por compañía, porque tienes también el dormitorio para ti solo, ¿no? Porque seguro que Thor se quedó con Loki, con eso de que Tony tampoco va a regresar. – Comentó sonriendo como bobo, metiéndose a la boca las bolitas coloridas de caramelo.

-¿Cómo sabes que Tony no va a regresar?

-Bucky me envió un texto diciéndome que aprovechara el dormitorio para mi solito ya que él no va a regresar porque que se quedará en su cita con Tony. Yo digo que se fueron a un Hotel a coger, porque también me dijo que no estaban en el campus. – Soltaba en su tono juguetón normal, porque ni que a Steve le importase algo así, ¿no? – Así que Bruce ya aceptó a quedarse conmigo ésta noche. – Dijo aún más sonriente.

-No me digas que piensas acostarte con él hoy mismo.

-No, amigo, esperaré hasta que él quiera. ¿No ves que nos estamos conociendo?

-¿Te estás escuchando, Clint? – Comentó burlón Steve. – Parece que vas en serio.

-¿Y a ti qué? – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

-¿Entonces es en serio? – Y soltó una risita al descubrir a Clint, pero éste no parecía inmutarse por sus burlas.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Me has defraudado… – Fingió estar decepcionado y ahora Clint soltó una risita.

-Bueno, ¿tú quién carajos eres para decirme eso? – Dijo aún entre su risita malvada. – Si toda ésta semana te la pasaste como pendejo evadiendo a todas esas chicas que se te acercan siempre. ¿Sabes que comenzaron a comentar que estabas enamorado? Qué estupidez, ¿no? 

-¿Quién anda diciendo eso? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Espera, ven. – Le dijo haciéndole un ademan para que le siguiera. – Estoy dejando a Bruce solo nada más por platicar contigo. – Le dijo y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio donde estaba Bruce en una de las camas, moviéndole a un pequeño reproductor de música. Cuando los vio entrar le sonrió a Steve y Clint le entregó un par de bolsitas de golosinas que había sacado de la máquina.

-¿La máquina no se dejaba? – Comentó Bruce por la tardanza de Clint, si sólo iba a unos cuantos pasos.

-No, lo que pasa es que me encontré con éste imbécil. – Respondió Clint.

-¿Entonces quién dice eso de mí? – Preguntó de nuevo Steve.

-Esas chicas. Comenzaron a decir que era porque ya no podías, ya sabes. – Le dijo mientras señalaba la entrepierna de Rogers. – O porque estabas enamorado. Las dos cosas las hacían reír, ¿verdad, Bruce?

-¿Tú también sabes? – Preguntó extrañado Steve al castaño oscuro.

-Las escuché un par de veces. – Se limitó a responder. 

-¿Entonces... ya no puedes? – Preguntó Clint, burlón. Recibiendo un ceño fruncido de parte del aludido.

-Por supuesto que no es eso. Sólo que ellas ya me están fastidiando. – Se defendió.

-¿Será que es cierto que estás enamorado? – Atacó de nuevo Clint.

-Qué tontería Clint. – Respondió resoplando.

-Puede ser… – Dijo algo sincero Clint, después de conocer a Bruce ya tomaba en cuenta esa posibilidad. Es decir, él mismo no estaba enamorado, pero ya le parecía una posibilidad futura.

-Agh, ¿pero de quién podría ser? Según tú. – Cuestionó irónico. 

-De Tony. – Comentó con inocencia Bruce en un tono bajo, pero aun así fue escuchado por ambos y ahora le miraban. Clint curioso por decirlo tan abiertamente y Steve algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Es cierto? – Preguntó Clint a su amigo, pues había quedado callado en lugar de saltar de inmediato a la defensiva o de reírse.

-¡No! ¿Cómo se les ocurre pensar eso? – Alegó.

-Sólo fue un comentario, disculpa. – Le dijo sutil Bruce, mientras lo miraba calmado.

-Sí, una bromita. – Aclaró Clint. – ¿Por qué te enamorarías de Stark? Que mira, apenas conoció ésta tarde a Bucky, hace unas horas estaban en su primera “cita” y apuesto a que ya se están revolcando. – Lo dijo como si nada, siendo honesto a su manera. Recibió un golpecito en su pierna por parte de Bruce que le miró en desacuerdo, negando levemente con la cabeza. – Será muy tu amigo, Bruce, pero es así, ¿no, Steve?

-Posiblemente. – Concuerdo Rogers, también ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de Bruce. ¿Pero para qué se hacía tonto al negarlo? Era muy posible que justo eso esté pasando. – Bueno, yo me regresó a la fiesta y a ver que consigo para no dormir solito. – Comentó con una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la puerta y salir.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

La fiesta seguía siendo un asco, era notorio por lo vacía que lucía, aun así unas cuantas personas permanecían como esperanzadas a que mejorara. Miró alrededor para comenzar a elegir a su compañía de esa noche. No quería sentirse molesto por una estupidez como que Tony este con Bucky, ¿para qué se molestaba? Tal vez ya era muy claro que en verdad Stark no quería nada con él, desde el momento en que se negó a continuar aquella vez en su cama supuso que era más que obvio. Ya no valdría la pena intentar nada, ¿no? Además Anthony ni es el más guapo ni el único. Para Steve es difícil que le guste un hombre a tal grado de querer acostarse con él, de hecho Tony era el único que actualmente le atraía, pero vamos, no estaba encerrado entre hombres como para agarrar lo que fuese, estaba rodeado también de lindas y sexys chicas que le volvían loco. ¿Se le escapó Stark? No hay problema, siempre hay una pérdida. ¿Qué es un sólo fracaso entre todos sus logros? Nada significativo. 

Entonces la vio. Vio a la chica seleccionada. Estaba con tres amigas. Las cuatro yacían al fondo de la fiesta, sentadas en unos bancos altos haciendo un círculo dispuestas a no dejar a entrar a nadie más en su grupito. Conversaban y se reían. Así pudo notar la encantadora sonrisa que esa chica poseía. Se acercó cada vez más hasta estar frente a ellas y los ojos color chocolate de aquella chica fueron los primeros en mirarle interrogante, para después dedicarle una de sus dulces sonrisas.

-Hola, preciosas. ¿No se aburren de estar sólo aquí? – Soltó confiado como siempre, sin apartar la mirada de esa chica. – ¿Les importaría si uno a ustedes para no estar solito? – Las demás también les sonrieron algo avergonzadas y aceptaron.

Steve haciéndose el gracioso y encantador, y las chicas tratando de poner su actitud más interesante y sexy posible. Steve Rogers estaba con ellas, sabían qué significaba y les encantaba la posibilidad de terminar a solas con él. Sin embargo, el rubio no prestaba atención a los fallidos intentos de las demás chicas por llamar su atención, porque desde que se acercó ya tenía a la elegida. Elegida que se seguía comportando simpática sin pretender llamar su atención de las misma forma que sus amigas.

-Ven, vamos a bailar. – Dijo Rogers después de unos minutos aburridísimos, así que aceleraría las cosas. Tomó la mano de aquella chica y la condujo hasta el otro extremo de donde se habían encontrado, para que sus amigas no fastidiaran. - ¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre? – Preguntó y al hacerlo recordó que si siquiera preguntó sus nombres cuando llegó.

-Soy Margaret. – Respondió con una ceja enarcada. – Y no te lo había dicho. – Rectifico.

-Lo siento, fui un mal educado. – Se disculpó, poniéndole exceso al arrepentimiento.

-Descuida. – Se relajó más la chica y le volvió a sonreír. – ¿Y tú eres?

-Steve. – También le sonrió de vuelta. – ¿Qué edad tienes, Margaret?

-Veinte años, y puedes decirme Peggy.

-Eres muy bonita. – Comentó y vio a la chica sonreír apenada mientras llevaba detrás de su oreja un mechón de su castaño y ondulado cabello. Un gesto tímido y extraño de encontrar entre las chicas que él seleccionaba. – ¿No te gustaría ir a otro lado en vez de estar en ésta aburrida fiesta? – Soltó nuevamente.

-¿A dónde? – ¿En verdad no entendía el significado de esas palabras o lo estaba evitando?

-Podemos ir a caminar un rato. – Propuso Steve sintiéndose bobo. – O podemos ir a mi dormitorio y conocernos mejor. – Insinuó nuevamente esperando ser entendible ésta vez.

-¿Y mis amigas? – Dijo ya con una sonrisa que le hizo saber a Steve que la chica había entendido a la perfección.

-Pueden acompañarnos si quieres.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Después de pasar una noche entera entre un boliche, un Karaoke y después haber terminado un rave, a las ocho de la mañana Tony y Bucky ya estaban de vuelta en el colegio. James estacionaba su auto donde el día anterior habían escapado de sus amigos. Tony seguía dormido en el asiento del copiloto, y es que desde que decidieron que era mejor regresar, el menor había caído dormido en cuanto el otro puso en marcha el auto. Después de todo no habían dormido y estuvieron gastando toda su energía sin parar, sobre todo cuando llegaron al rave donde no dejaron de bailar, sólo deteniéndose para ir por un trago más y tomar más fuerzas, o para besarse. Lo había besado repetidas veces que eso completo la perfección de la madrugada.

Tony era divertido y eso hacía que le gustara más. Bucky muchas veces escuchaba de los labios de Clint referirse al menor como la diva, decía también que era odioso, arrogante y engreído, no sabía si creerle, sobre todo cuando Steve siempre apoyaba lo que decía Clint respecto a Tony. Pero ahora él tenía su propio concepto hacía Stark, uno muy diferente.

Ya tenía unos minutos que había apagado el motor y permaneció mirando dormir al otro, no quería despertarlo, aún no quería que su tiempo juntos terminase. Sin embargo lo vio comenzar a moverse, así que antes de que el castaño abriera sus ojos y se sintiera incómodo por el momento que parecía cursi o demente le movió con suavidad uno de sus hombros.

-Tony, ya llegamos. – Le dijo suavemente mientras el otro comenzaba a abrir sus ojos de apoco, todavía somnoliento.

-Quiero dormir. – Pidió cual niño berrinchudo. Bucky sonrió.

-Vamos, te acompaño a tu dormitorio para que descanses en tu cama. – Propuso. 

Tony asintió, bostezó y abrió por completo los ojos. Ambos salieron del auto y caminaron lentamente hasta el edificio correspondiente yendo directamente hasta el dormitorio de Stark. Cuando abrió la puerta invitó a Bucky a pasar con él, pero apenas estuvieron un paso dentro miraron que en la otra cama aún estaban juntos Thor y Loki. Tony negó con la cabeza regresando sus pasos para salir de ahí; no quería verlos si llegaban a despertar muy cariñosos y él ahí. No, qué horror. El mayor le propuso ir ahora a su dormitorio, esperando encontrar su cama vacía y poder por fin dormir. Recordó que le dijo a Clint que aprovechara la habitación para él solo, esperó que no le hiciera caso, aunque tratándose de Barton era seguro que le tomó la palabra; aun así fueron a ver. Bucky abrió la puerta y se asomó con cautela, suspiró pesadamente al encontrar su cama ocupada.

-Aquí tampoco podemos. – Le dijo en un susurro a Tony. El cuál asomó también su cabeza dándose cuenta del problema.

-¿Es Bruce? – Preguntó de la misma forma: en susurro. El mayor le asintió. – Le diré que se pase a la cama con Clint. – Dijo convencido, metiéndose al dormitorio. Bucky le detuvo a unos pasos.

-No va a querer.

-¿Entonces? – Continuaron discutiéndolo a susurros dentro de la habitación, hasta que vieron como Clint se movía y finalmente se incorporaba un poco. Ellos quedaron callados pero Barton ya los miraba con el ceño fruncido, miró a Bruce dormir todavía y volvió a ellos.

-Cállense y salgan de aquí. – Pidió bajando la voz.

-Necesito mi cama, queremos dormir. – Alegó Bucky.

-Pásate con Bruce. – Ordenó Tony, con esa altanería a la que Clint señalaba cuando le describía.

-Jódanse. – Decía fastidiado, pero aun así con la voz baja. – Vayan con Steve.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sobresaltado Tony, también soportando seguir hablando en susurros.

-Seguro Steve está solo y la cama de Thor disponible. – Dijo Clint completamente fastidiado, volviendo a acomodarse entre las sábanas. – Lárguense. – Y no debatió más.

Tony siguió con el ceño fruncido y Bucky le hizo una señal para que ya salieran de ahí. Estando en el pasillo Tony caminó de inmediato a las escaleras con la intención de bajar, a pesar de que el dormitorio de Steve se encontraba más pisos arriba. James le detuvo y le convenció por ir a echar un vistazo, él también estaba agotado y no se le antojaba dormir incómodo en los asientos del auto. Ambos subieron y tocaron repetidas veces la puerta hasta que un somnoliento Steve sólo en boxer les abrió la puerta. Los miró a ambos curioso mientras seguía tallándose un ojo.

-¿Qué quieren tan temprano? Joder. – Se quejó Steve, dando un paso al pasillo y entrecerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Mi cama está ocupada, en el dormitorio de Tony no podemos estar y sabemos que la cama de Thor está desocupada. ¿Podemos dormir ahí? – Pidió Bucky. Steve les miró con una ceja enarcada, aunque Tony evitaba mirarlo haciendo una mueca de fastidio solamente.

-No, no pueden. – Soltó. 

-Vamos, Steve, morimos de sueño. – Insistió James.

-Lo siento, hermano. – Le dijo sonriendo casi burlón. Ahora Tony si le miraba totalmente molesto.

-Sólo hazte a un lado, Rogers. – Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud de diva en Anthony. 

El rubio pareció hasta divertido, y sonriente se hizo a un lado tal como le ordenaba el menor con sus brazos en un ademan como quién dice yo no fui. Tony abrió la puerta por completo adentrándose de una vez, Bucky le iba a seguir pero lo miró frenar su andar muy abruptamente, así que sólo asomó más la cabeza y mirar dentro de la habitación. Tony apretó los dientes con los labios cerrados para que no miraran su expresión de molestia que no pudo guardar al ver que en la cama que suponía era la de Thor se encontraban muy dormidas un par de chicas, y en la otra cama, donde seguro había estado durmiendo Rogers estaba otra chica. Las tres tipas estaban igual que el rubio; sólo con la ropa interior. Frunció el ceño y apretó más los dientes queriendo calmar su enojo inconsciente – según Anthony – para después hacer el intento de disimular al tener que girar para salir del dormitorio como si nada. Se puso a un lado de Bucky mirándolo interrogante al agotarse sus opciones de dónde dormir.

-… Aunque podemos caber tres en una cama. – Decía aún muy sonriente el rubio, ganándose las miradas de los castaños. – Las chicas podrían hacerte un espacio Bucky. Y Tony, quedarías perfecto entre Peggy y yo. – Propuso amablemente. Bucky le miró con una expresión de hastío, sin embargo, pese a toda predicción Tony le sonrió. Sí, le estaba sonriendo como si la idea le hubiese agradado por completo. No supo si asustarse o emocionarse.

-Eres tan amable, Rogers. – Le dijo Tony, con la misma sonrisa pero en un tono socarrón. – Pero no puedo permitir que mi novio se meta en la misma cama que tus damitas, y yo tampoco me permitiré compartir una cama si no es con él. – Se pegó más a Bucky hasta que éste le rodeo con un brazo por los hombros. – Aun así gracias. – La sonrisa más mentirosamente falsa se dibujaba en los labios de Tony, y como una buena mentira parecía jodidamente verdadera. Pero su comentario no tuvo el efecto que espera, nada de los que esperaba, porque Steve se echó a reír hasta la carcajada sin importarle que por ello las chicas se despertaran.

-¿Novio? – Dijo burlón y siguió riendo. – Bucky, hermano, ¿en qué te has metido? Te aprecio mucho, hombre, pero… en serio lo siento. – Continuó riendo hasta faltarle el aire. Bucky le miró con el ceño fruncido y suspirando con pesadez. Steve retomó el aliento después de unos segundos aguantándose la risa todavía, pero se acercó hasta James como queriéndole decir un secreto al oído, pero no se pegó tanto ni bajo mucho la voz, sólo para que Tony también le escuchase. Entonces le dijo. – Espero que no te creas que en verdad no compartirá cama con nadie más aparte de ti, es más, la sabrá usar muy bien. Tú sabrás en lo que te metes. – Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y muy alegre regresó a su dormitorio cerrándoles la puerta.

Tony ya no se aguantaba el coraje, estaba por explotar, así que mejor se soltó bruscamente del agarre de James y se hecho a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras corriendo sin atender el llamado de Bucky. Llegó hasta su dormitorio donde ya sin importarle que Thor y Loki estuviesen ahí se metió, aseguró la puerta para que Bucky no le siguiera. Hizo mucho ruido, por lo que la parejita comenzó a despertar, sobresaltándose cuando Bucky comenzó a tocar la puerta con insistencia. Stark lo ignoró, ignoró también las miradas interrogantes del rubio y el pelinegro y tomó una chaqueta de entre su ropa, buscó entre un cajón las llaves de su auto y tomó un poco más de dinero que tenía resguardado en otro cajón con un fondo falso y lo metió en su billetera junto con las tarjetas de crédito que tenía.

-Tony, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó alarmado Loki, incorporándose de la cama caminando hasta él y así notando el enrojecimiento en los ojos del castaño como aguantándose las lágrimas. Le alarmó verlo así y estar escuchando el escándalo de James.

-Nada. Me voy a casa de mi padre unos días. – Contestó mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

-¿Unos días? ¿Cuántos? ¿Por qué? – Insistía en saber Loki. - ¿Qué pasó? – Seguía alarmado. Tony odiaba ir a su casa, siempre lo evitaba, ¿y ahora se iba?

-Un par de días, media semana, toda la mesana, no lo sé. – Contestó eufórico.

-¿Bucky te hizo algo? – Preguntó ahora Thor, seguro, como queriéndole hacer saber a Tony que si fue así él se haría cargo. Tony dudó en responder pero finalmente negó con la cabeza. Lo único que no hizo fue defenderlo de las palabras de Rogers, no tenía obligación quizás en hacerlo, pero al menos pudo haber dicho algo porque fueron totalmente hirientes aquellas palabras, o era por qué pensaba lo mismo que el idiota de Steven. Eso fue lo que le jodió más. 

-Entonces dime qué te pasa. – Pedía Loki.

-¡Estoy harto de los idiotas de ésta escuela! – Gritó. Thor quedó callado y Loki también. El pelinegro sabía que se refería en específico a un Idiota. 

Stark se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió para salir de ahí, Bucky le tomó rápidamente de la muñeca para retenerlo pero los ojos miel le miraron tan molestos por la acción que le soltó y caminó al mismo paso apresurado que llevaba el otro.

-Tony, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntaba preocupado, pero el otro ignoró la pregunta. - ¿A dónde vas?

-Me voy por unos días.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero descansar de los prejuicios estúpidos que dicen aquí de mí, y de los comentarios hirientes. – Le dijo ya deteniendo el paso y mirándole. – Soy como cualquier persona, James. ¿Crees que ese tipo de comentarios, risas burlonas y miradas de desprecio no me afectan? – Le dijo ya más con reproche por no haber visto ningún apoyo, por lo que seguía seguro de que Barnes opinaba lo mismo, y más si tras confesarle esto el otro seguía callado. 

Así que retomó su camino hasta llegar al estacionamiento, subir a su auto y dispuesto a dirigirse hasta su hogar. Apretó el volante, apretó de nuevo los dientes y continuó su camino maldiciendo a Rogers. ¿Por qué tenía que molestarlo tanto? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en querer hacerlo sentir mal? ¿Qué más le daba el tipo de vida que llevaba? ¿Por qué se metía, con qué puto derecho? Como si Rogers fuese tan fiel y considerado con las personas, como si el maldito no fuese un egoísta.   
Tony siempre soportó todo tipo de comentarios y críticas hirientes, burlas también, pero en realidad era porque no le habían afectado. ¿Qué más daba si cada fin de semana se acostaba con una chica diferente o se metía con cualquiera? Quienes lo juzgaban eran unos idiotas o lo envidiaban, pero ahora el desgraciado de Steven sólo se esforzaba en hacerlo sentir mal de verdad, metiéndose no sólo con él, sino metiéndole ideas a quien lo pretendía. ¿Qué tenía en su contra? ¿No supuestamente Bruce había visto a Steve diferente? Aunque claro, con él siempre sería diferente. Entre ellos solo podían discutir hasta hacer mierda al otro, pero ¿por qué? Ahora era seguro; lo detestaba. 

Se iba porque necesitaba alejarse un momento de eso, para serenar su mente y no volver a parecer tan vulnerable ante un nuevo ataque de Rogers. Hoy le había ganado, pero volvería listo para joder y no ser el jodido.


	7. El aprendiz a delincuente y el niño correcto.

-¡Bucky! – Ya era casi medio día cuando habían despertado por completo y ahora Thor y Loki se encontraban caminando por el campus y fue cuando el rubio visualizó al James. No sabían bien qué es lo que había pasado, pero seguro era nada bueno. Bucky se giró ante el llamado de Thor. – ¿Qué carajos pasó con Anthony?

-Nada fue mi culpa. – De inmediato se defendió ante la expresión amenazante de la pareja. – Fue del idiota de Steve que de nuevo lo molestó. – Dijo fastidiado.

-¿Qué le hizo? – Preguntó Loki.

-Se burló de que Tony se refirió a mi como su novio y ya saben, él me insinuó que Tony era una persona fácil, que no me fiara. Prácticamente dijo que me compadecía. – Seguía expresando de mala gana, pues todo había sido molesto para él también. – Me lo dijo delante de él por eso Tony se molestó.

-¿Y tú que dijiste? – cuestionó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué iba a decir si Steve no me dio tiempo de nada? – Volvió a la defensiva. – ¿A dónde fue Tony?

-A casa de su padre.

-Creo que Steve ya no se mide para molestar a Stark. – Comentó Thor. 

-¿Qué pasa? – Clint junto con Bruce se les unían después de haberlos visto a lo lejos, y como vio que estaba Bucky se acercó más para molestar respecto a su cita con Stark.

-Genial, hasta que desocupas la habitación. No he podido dormir. – Manifestó Bucky agotado.

-Oh, con qué Stark no te dejó ni dormir, eh~. – Comentaba juguetón.

-Cállate, Braton. – Expresó fastidiado James.

-No te ves muy contento ¿Qué no te gustó lo que te mostró? – Seguía queriendo fastidiarlo. Loki suspiró pesadamente y rodó los ojos, Bruce hizo una mueca desaprobatoria por los comentarios de Clint y optó por irse de ahí. Loki al verlo comenzar a caminar le hizo una señal a Thor de que se iría con Bruce. – ¿Ahora qué? 

-Yo me voy a dormir. – Bucky también comenzó a caminar hacia los dormitorios, dejando a Barton y Thor en el mismo sitio. 

 

**~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Bucky iba subiendo las escaleras cuando de frente se topó con Steve, quien venía demasiado sonriente, bajando trotando por los escalones mientras él sacaba la poca energía que le quedaba para poder subir. Quiso ignorarle pero el rubio se detuvo delante de él impidiéndole el paso, mirándole con esa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué esa cara, amigo? – Como respuesta recibió un empujón cansado de Bucky, en un ademan de que le dejase pasar. – Oye, oye, tranquilo. Qué malhumorado estás. – Comentó en un tono burlón sin cederle aún el paso, a donde pretendía moverse el otro le seguía.

-Steve, sólo déjame pasar, ¿sí? 

-Qué no te fue tan bien como a mí. – La sonrisa burlona de nuevo y Bucky estaba aguantando el enfado. 

-Me fue perfectamente con Tony. – Sólo contestó.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde lo dejaste? ¿Ya te aburriste de él o él de ti?

-Se fue.

-Algo le hiciste. – Dijo muy convencido y fingiendo desaprobación.

-¡Fue tú maldita culpa, Steve! – Le gritó y le enfrentó.

-Oh, cálmate. – Dijo relajado. – ¿Yo qué tengo que ver entre sus asuntos?

-Lo que dijiste sobre él.

-No es nada que no haya dicho y que no fuese obvio. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿No me digas que ahora sí le ofendió? – Expresó socarrón. – ¿Y tú también? Vamos, Bucky.

-No tenías porqué meterte. – Le dijo serio. – Para mí no era un juego salir con Tony, así que no me causa ninguna gracia que lo veas así, menos que lo ofendas de esa forma. Tal vez no me creas, pero tu concepto acerca de él está equivocado.

-Lo que entiendo es que quieres ir enserio con él. – Le dijo de la misma forma seria, dejando las sonrisas burlonas y los comentarios socarrones.

-Eso quería, ahora ya no sé si pueda ser porque se fue muy molesto. – Le dijo con reproche.

-¿A dónde se fue?

-No te incumbe. – Ya completamente fastidiado hizo a un lado al rubio que no opuso resistencia ésta vez y continuó subiendo las escaleras.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Jarvis, en cuanto llegue mi papá puedes avisarle que estoy aquí pero no quiero que me moleste, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que diga.

Ya tenía un par de horas que Tony había llegado a su hogar, Jarvis, su mayordomo, le había informado que su padre Howard había salido muy temprano a una cita de negocios pero que llegaría probablemente al atardecer. También se tomó la libertad de preguntar por la repentina visita, ya que en verdad era extraño cuando llegaba a estar en la casa. Como respuesta, Tony sólo de dijo que había estado con ánimos que visitarlos.

Corrió a encerrarse a su habitación, puso música de AC/DC a gran volumen y preparó la bañera para tomar un largo baño de agua caliente y burbujas. Agradecía que pese a que no estaba tan seguido allí siguieran manteniendo su espacio tan pulcro como el resto de la casa. A los pocos minutos el baño estaba listo y se hundió en la bañera dispuesto a relajarse para olvidar algunas cosas y pensar en otras. Primero olvidar que casi llora por las palabras de Rogers. Claro, eso era lo más importante, olvidar eso y asegurarse de que no vuelva a pasar un momento así de debilidad. Segundo, olvidar que Bucky no hizo ni el intento de defenderle antes o de animarlo después. No era como para que ya diera la cara por él si él mismo tuvo que haberse defendido. Tercero, pensar en Bucky pero de la forma agradable, es decir; seguir con el propósito de salir con él y con alguien más. ¿Qué tenía si así era él y todos estaban más que conscientes? Cuarto, pensar en qué joderá a Rogers. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Bajarle a sus ligues? ¿Darle alas y después no? ¿O al contrario, recordarle cada que pueda que a pesar de que lo ve como todo una zorra con él ni pagado se le acerca? Todo le parece que pueda funcionar, pero sobre todo suena divertido. Quinto, pensar que le importa poco lo que le haya dicho y lo que le diga en un futuro, hacerle saber que lo tiene sin cuidado a pesar de que él también quiere joderlo y planea respecto eso. Es más hasta se acercará más a él sólo para que quede claro que no le afectan sus comentarios y que pueda sentir de cerca su desprecio.

Mucho más tranquilo y animado terminó su baño. Permaneció en su bata sin intenciones de vestirse y así se fue a la cama después de haber apagado el reproductor de música. Sólo quería dormir de nuevo tras la relajante ducha. Lo que le despertó pasadas unas horas fueron los insistentes toques a su puerta. Refunfuñando se dispuso a abrir suponiendo que era su padre. Nadie más se daba la libertad de molestarlo así en su casa. 

-¿Dormido a éstas horas? – Fue lo primero que le dijo Howard al abrirle la puerta. Tony bostezando y estirándose mientras su padre le miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-No dormí en toda la noche y la mañana. – Le dijo.

-Por estar de fiestero, seguramente. – Observó el señor Stark.

-Algo así.

-¿Algo así? Pero si todavía traes la cara de resaca, no creo que sea por tanto estudiar, ¿verdad? – Se expresaba serio como siempre, sin embargo no parecía molesto y por ello Tony no se ponía a la defensiva y respondía con tranquilidad.

-Ayer fue viernes. – Dijo con obviedad.

-¿Y todos los fines de semana tienes que ponerte así? – Continuó con su regaño.

-Sí, es como recompensa a tanto estudio. – Dijo alivianado, fingiendo un poco de ingenuidad. 

Ante todo Howard sonrió levemente, porque en ámbito de estudios no tenía nada que reprocharle a Anthony, era cumplido y dedicado a los estudios, además de que se le facilitaban diversas materias debido a su sobresaliente inteligencia. Aunque eso no era más lo sobresaliente del joven, sino que era su comportamiento altanero, los problemas en los que se metía y parecía que con gran gusto buscaba. Actitud de delincuente, le habían dicho incluso algunos histéricos profesores desde que Tony cursaba la secundaria. Respondón, displicente, peleonero, coqueto (pero en un buen sentido), indiferente, arrogante, etc, etc, etc. Así seguía la lista que según antiguos y actuales profesores, vecinos y padres de sus antiguos compañero que decían eran las características de Tony Stark. Recurrentes quejas directas de la secundaria, de los vecinos, incluso de desconocidos. Iban desde simples quejas de niño respondón a insultos y golpes o cuando recibió la llamada desde una estación de policía porque Tony había chocado su primer auto por ir en exceso de velocidad aparentemente compitiendo con otro auto y había quedado detenido un par de días. Era su dolor de cabeza, pero era todo lo que tenía. Se le había ido casi toda su infancia entre regaños, igual que la adolescencia entre castigos hasta que entro a la Universidad, pero ni así terminaban del todo los problemas. Sí María, su esposa, hubiese seguido con vida todo ese tiempo seguramente habría sido más fácil educar a ese rebelde niño que se le parecía mucho a él. Sólo le quedaba esperanzarse a que la inesperada visita de su hijo no fuese por un nuevo problema.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó para averiguar cuál era el problema.

-Sí.

-¿El auto está bien?

-Perfecto.

-¿Asuntos de la escuela?

-Muy bien. – Respondió finalmente con una sonrisa. ¿Entonces ahora no había problemas? Extraño pero gratificante.

-Vayamos a comer, es hora.

Llegaron al amplio comedor donde la comida ya estaba siendo servida. Comieron entre cortas charlas sólo para informar lo suficiente; asuntos de la escuela de parte de Tony, y asuntos de su trabajo de parte de Howard. Después de la comida Tony se dirigió hasta la gran televisión del enorme living y la encendió buscando una programación no tan aburrida como para entretenerle un momento. Su padre se había ido a duchar así que mejor aprovecharía a poner la consola de videojuegos en esa televisión antes de que saliera a prohibirle hacerlo. A veces lo seguía tratando como un mocoso, era lo que pensaba. 

-¡Jarvis! – Gritó caminando hacia el comedor donde lo había visto por última vez.

-¿Qué pasa, joven? – Respondió cortes el hombre de mayor edad.

-Dime por favor que mi padre no se ha deshecho de mis consolas y videojuegos. – Pidió como niño pequeño. El mayordomo le sonrió.

-No se preocupe, la mayoría están en su habitación. – Respondió y al momento Tony sonrió esperanzado aunque no las había visto cuando entró. – Incluso hay una en el living, a un costado de la televisión.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó sorprendido, tampoco la había visto. Jarvis pareció notarlo porque comenzó a caminar hasta el living con Tony detrás, entonces le mostró donde se encontraba. – ¿Y por qué éste está aquí?

-En ocasiones el señor Stark desea jugar. – Informó y Tony casi se echa a reír porque su padre siempre había detestado esos juegos, o eso era lo que le decía y siempre tuvo que hacer unos berrinches enormes por conseguirlos. Ahora resulta que hasta él los jugaba a sus costillas.

-Gracias, Jarvis.

Tony quedó de nuevo solo en el living y colocó todo para comenzar a jugar para matar el tiempo. Tenía de nuevo puesto a gran volumen la televisión escuchándose solamente los efectos del videojuego pero que igual eran escandalosos, se había quedado en la alfombra como cualquier niño en lugar de sentarse en un sillón. Habría pasado cerca de una hora quizá y él se encontraba tan entretenido que no reparo en la presencia de Howard haciéndole compañía de nuevo. El mayor permaneció en silencio, sentándose en uno de los largos sillones, observando a su hijo que aunque estuviese cerca de cumplir 20 años le seguía pareciendo como un niño de 10 años por sus actitudes de pronto tan infantiles. Tal vez sería más fácil para él ser padre si Tony no cambiase constantemente de parecer tener 10 años a tener 16, 30, incluso 6. Todo un caso su hijo, pero qué podría haber esperado si él fue así también. ¿Era algo en los genes Stark?

Lo escuchó exclamar una maldición seguida de una obscenidad y seguidamente abandonar el juego, fue ahí cuando reparó en su presencia, así que se animó a hablarle.

-Tony, no falta mucho para tu cumpleaños y he estado pensando en qué te gustaría para celebrar. – El menor le miró con curiosidad, es decir, siempre celebrara su cumpleaños y Howard se lucía con sus obsequios, pero ahora le había parecido escucharlo muy paternal. – Una gran fiesta, un viaje, ¿qué se te ocurre?

-¿Qué te parece una gran fiesta en París? – Dijo emocionado, pero sólo para ver la reacción de su padre.

-¿Quieres ambas cosas? – Miró la cara de terror de Howard y quiso seguir con el juego.

-Estaría genial.

-No puedo pagar el viaje de todos tus amigos. – Le respondió indignado. Tony soltó una risita.

-Bromeaba, además no tengo amigos.

-¿Por qué siempre dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad.

-¿Entonces todos a los que siempre invitas a las fiestas qué son?

-Bueno, de mis fiestas de cumpleaños desde que tengo memoria hasta los 14 años fueron tus invitados, tú los elegiste por mí. – Recordó. – Después han sido puros “delincuentes” los que he invitado y siempre te andas infartando. – Le dijo con gracia, recordando como le llamaban a él mismo y a sus amigos. También recordando las expresiones de Howard al verlos.

-Pero bueno, ¿son tus amigos o no?

-Hummm, no. Me gusta mezclarme entre ellos, convivir con ellos, pero nada más.

-Sólo te gusta causar desastres. – Recriminó.

-Lo admito. 

-Entonces olvidémonos del viaje. – Señaló Howard. – No quiero que te metas en problemas en otro país. ¿Qué dices de la fiesta?

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Steve seguía dando vueltas por el Campus, se había pasado la tarde entre conversaciones con diversas chicas y algunos amigos, haciendo citas y pasando el rato solamente. Como cada día de todo fin de semana había una fiesta a la cual nunca faltaba, sólo por causas de fuerza mayor como si se encontraba en casa o en una cita fuera de ahí. Ya había quedado con una chica de verse en la fiesta y sólo regresaría por el momento a su dormitorio para matar el tiempo que faltaba. Antes de entrar al edificio se encontró con Clint que ahora no parecía de muy buen humor como siempre solía estar, a pesar de eso, cuando le saludo el otro le correspondió.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Se animó Steve a preguntarle.

-Estoy jodidamente molesto. – Respondió Clint sin ocultarlo.

-¿Por?

-Resulta que Bruce ya ni el intento quiere hacer. – Soltó algo indignado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque según él no soy el tipo de persona que creía. Resulta que soy del tipo que él detesta. Hasta me dijo que ya por nada le hablara. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Pero por qué de pronto dijo eso?

-Estaba molestando a Bucky, insinuándole cosas respecto a que se acostó con Stark, desde ahí se molestó y se fue, cuando le busqué de nuevo me dijo eso. – Seguía en su tono molesto.

-Lo ven, por querer comportarse como enamorados sólo quedan como idiotas. – Comentó muy sabiondo Steve. – Ni ellos ni nosotros estamos hechos para ponernos serios con alguien. Tenemos aún muchos años para divertirnos. – Aconsejó. Al perecer no había perdido a Clint.

-Ésta vez tienes toda la maldita razón, Steve. – Reconoció.

Se dirigieron un par de palabras antes de volver a caminar cada quien por su lado. Steve entró al edificio y Clint caminó hacia afuera de éste.   
En uno de los pasillos se encontró de nuevo con un par de amigos con los que también permaneció conversando cerca de las escales. Estaban riendo escandalosamente cuando vio que Bruce se acercaba, pero sólo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, los miró un segundo para de inmediato desviar la mirada y pasar junto a ellos ignorándolos. Steve se extrañó, el siempre lindo Bruce aunque estuviese enojado con Clint le saludaría a él sin ningún problema.

-Hey! – Le gritó cuando Bruce les pasó de largo bajando por las escaleras, pero éste le volvió a ignorar. – Luego los veo. – Dijo por último a sus amigos antes de disponerse a seguir a Banner.

-¿No puedes estar un momento sin estar de perro? – Comentó uno de sus amigos, divertido por la actitud de Steve.

Steve bajó de prisa las escaleras para darle alcance a Bruce, cuando ya lo tuvo cerca se posó a su lado siguiendo el mismo ritmo que el otro.

-Hola, Bruce. – Saludó simpático, como si nada. 

-¿Qué quieres? – Respondió tajante y agresivo, sorprendiendo a Steve, sin embargo éste sonrió. ¿Qué pasaba con el lindo Bruce?

-Al parecer todos están de mal humor. – Comentó con fingida ingenuidad. Bruce siguió su camino sin hacerle caso. – ¿Acaso yo te hice algo? ¿O también tengo que pagar por el idiota de Clint?

-El problema no es contigo. – Respondió de la misma forma seca.

-¿Entonces porque actúas molesto conmigo? – Al parecer acertó para que le ingenuidad de Bruce volviese a flote, porque éste le miró deteniéndose cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras. Steve le sonrió a su mejor mueca de niño-bueno. 

-Lo siento. – Sin embargo fue lo único que se limitó a decirle.

-Te perdono si aceptas que te invite algo de beber. ¿Qué te gusta, un café, una malteada, una cerveza…? – Bruce le miró con desconfianza.

-No quiero que hables por Clint. – Le dijo, suponiendo que todo era porque Clint lo había mandado o porque Steve quería hacerse el buen amigo y arreglar las cosas por él, pero no era por ninguna de esas razones.

-El que Barton lo haya arruinado no es mi problema. – Manifestó. – Pero he de suponer que entonces estás libre, ¿cierto? – Una sonrisa por demás coqueta se dibujó en el rostro del rubio y Bruce no sabía si ofenderse o echarse a reír por el descaro de Steve.

-¿Me estás coqueteando? – Cuestionó suspicaz. – Lo siento Steve, pero si ya no quise nada con Clint mucho menos contigo. – Le dijo algo ofendido, dándose vuelta para comenzar a caminar alejándose de él. Era el colmo esa actitud de Steve, ya entendía mejor a Tony.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Ya era de noche, quizá las ocho de la noche cuando Tony iba por su tercera cerveza y su segundo cigarrillo de yerba. Se encontraba en la terraza de la casa, había tomado a escondidas cuatro cervezas de las que tenía Howard en su frigobar, se vistió porque había permanecido en su bata y subió también en compañía de una bolsita de marihuana y sus papelillos que había traído consigo desde el campus. Sabía que Howard no le iba a permitir salir a divertirse si se metería en problemas porque no tenía la mayoría de edad para entrar a cualquier club o bar, o si se le ocurría de nuevo conducir borracho. Así que optó por estar en la terraza como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando tenía 11 o 12 años y subía cuando estaba enojado para arrojarle toda clase de objetos a las casas de sus vecinos o directamente a alguno de ellos si tenía el infortunio de cruzar por la calle o salir, o cuando tenía 13 y se subía para fumar a escondidas los cigarrillos que alcanzaba a tomar de las cajetillas de Howard, y ya a los 14 y 15 donde subía con todo y algunos amigos a beber y fumar, pero ahora marihuana. Siempre a escondidas, aunque la mayoría de las veces Howard se enteraba por las quejas de los vecinos. “Su hijo me aventó tal cosa” “Su hijo rompió tantas ventanas de mis casa.” “Su hijo me gritó vulgaridades.” “Su hijo estaba haciendo cosas indebidas”. Claro, todos de soplones y él terminaba castigado por semanas, aunque Howard algunas veces llegaba tan tarde del trabajo que él aprovechaba para deshacer su castigo hasta que llegara, teniendo como cómplice al siempre leal Jarvis. Más cuando Howard tenía que irse unos días por viajes de negocios y así el castigo se suspendía, incluso se eliminaba y Jarvis le aseguraba que el niño se había portado perfectamente. 

Siempre estuvo consciente de que Howard hacía lo que podía en su rol de padre, su trabajo le absorbía mucho (ser vicepresidente de una famosa compañía tecnológica no era sencillo), a él le correspondía sobre todo los viajes de negocios y estar al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos. Algunas veces lo llevó a sus viajes, cuando eran en las vacaciones de verano y así no había escuela que descuidar, y cuando estaban en casa se tomaba su tiempo para saber de él. Creía que el problema de ser un-malcriado era él mismo, le gustaban las cosas que a los demás no, o de plano las cosas que los demás veían mal. La música por ejemplo, Howard siempre se negaba a comprarle los discos que él quería, hasta que Tony juntaba de su mesada para comprarse los que él quisiera y ya cuando los escuchaba en su habitación aparecía su padre para regañarlo por comprar esas porquerías, aunque al final terminara diciéndole que ya sabrá él en qué gasta su dinero. También los vecinos se quejaban del volumen tan alto a lo que los escuchaba, además que según ellos era horrible esa música. Una cosa tan sencilla para él, que de cualquier modo provocaba a los demás estarlo jodiendo.

Se puso de pie, tomó una de las botellas de vidrio vacías de la cerveza, se acercó a la orilla y – también por recuerdo a los viejos tiempos – la arrojó con fuerza a la casa frente a la suya. Quiso apuntar a una de las ventanas pero la botella se estrelló cerca de una, aun así hizo algo de ruido. Tomó la segunda botella y la arrojó de nuevo, atinando en la puerta y haciendo más ruido. Tomó la tercera dándole un último trago para vaciarla y estar lista para arrojarla a otra víctima que había salido de esa misma casa como queriendo averiguar qué ocurría. Vio a la persona primero observar los añicos de las botellas cerca y después girar la cabeza para observar al alrededor de la calle. Estaba tomando puntería aguantando la risa por los recuerdos. “¿Y si le sacas un ojo?”, le dijo una vez a los 13 años un amigo, temeroso por las ideas de Tony al ponerse como loco a arrojar cosas. “Qué importa”, era su respuesta, claro, eran niños y a los niños todo les parece fácil, nada les importa.

Consideró mejor el ya no arrojar nada cuando vio salir detrás de la misma persona a una chica, una linda chica. Simplemente se quedó observando, no eran los mismos vecinos. Dejó la botella en la terraza, se escondió entre sus bolsillos la poca yerba que le quedaba y bajo con la cerveza que le quedaba en la mano para después regresarla al frigobar. Buscó a Jarvis y preguntó sobre los nuevos vecinos.

-Tienen un par de semanas que se mudaron. – Le informó. – Una familia; los padres y la hija.

-¿Cuántos años tiene la hija?

-No lo sé, joven. Pero parece más chica que usted.

-Saldré un momento.

-Su padre dijo que nada de ir a fiestas. – Recordó.

-Sólo iré a presentarme. – Comentó juguetón. Jarvis sonrió.

Pasó rápido a su habitación, se metió al cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes y usar el enjuague bucal para eliminar cualquier indicio de aliento a cerveza, y para deshacerse del olor a marihuana que pudo quedar en sus ropas se colocó un poco de colonia. Salió de la casa y sólo cruzó la calle. Con toda confianza tocó el timbre de esa casa, si apenas llevaban un par de semanas viviendo ahí era probable que nadie le haya corrido chismes sobre él, sobre todo si prácticamente ya no vivía allí. Al parecer el papá fue quien le abrió, Tony se presentó educadamente, como el niño-de-familia-bien que era (a veces sacaba provecho de eso). El señor le sonrió y se presentó de igual forma y lo hizo pasar. Dentro de la enorme casa – no tanto como la suya – estaban la señora y la niña. Se presentó de nueva cuenta siendo educadísimo y dijo que no había podido hacerlo porque estaba en la universidad y éste fin de semana había decidido venir para ver a su padre. La niña se llamaba Maya y tenía un cabello castaño largo y ondulado enmarcando su carita de castidad. Hablaron de cosas formales por cortos minutos y después estaba por despedirse, pero primero tenía que soltar el anzuelo.

-Será mejor que me retiré. – Sonrió cordial levantándose del sillón. Los padres encantadores también se pusieron de pie dispuestos a despedir al amable muchacho. – Me hubiese encantado acompañar a Maya a conocer la zona. – Soltó de la misma forma cautivadora.

-Ni tiempo hemos tenido de eso por la mudanza. – Dijo la mamá, Tony sonrió más. Entonces había oportunidad, además Maya le había estado mirando con una vergüenza muy convincente.

-Bueno, si ella quiere yo puedo acompañarla. – Le sonrió. – Estaré aquí un par de días, porque ahora ya es algo tarde y no quiero importunarlos.

-No hay problema. En realidad no es muy tarde y sólo estarán por aquí cerca, ¿no? – Dijo ésta vez el padre. Tan fácil le habían creído a un Stark.

-Por supuesto. – Afirmó seguro. – ¿Qué te parece, Maya?

-Está bien. – Se puso de pie para ir con él.

Tony dio las buenas noches a los padres y les afirmó que traería pronto de regreso a su encantadora hija. Maya se colocó una chamarra y salió en compañía del castaño. Al salir lo primero que observó eran los trozos de las botellas arrojadas.

-¿Puedes creer que alguien nos arrojó estás botellas? – Comentó indignada. – ¿Qué tal si lastimaban a alguien?

-Qué imprudencia. – Dijo con su mejor cara de persona correcta. – Puedo recogerlas si quieres, para que nadie se lastime al caminar por aquí. – En su interior estaba que se reía con burla.

-No, mamá dijo que cuando se desocupara la muchacha la mandaría a levantar esto. Gracias. – Le sonrió. – ¿Entonces vives ahí? – Señaló la casa justo frente a la suya.

-Sí, bueno, vivo más en la escuela, pero ahí viví desde los nueve años hasta hace ya casi un año, que es cuando entré a la universidad. Algunas veces vengo. – Le dijo y cuando iba a comenzar a guiarla para el tour tuvo una idea. – ¿No quieres que vayamos en mi auto? – Maya abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿ella con un extraño en su auto? Bueno, no era un extraño, era su vecino. Un lindo vecino.

-Bueno. – Respondió tímida. 

Siguió a Tony hasta el garage de su casa y cuándo éste lo abrió observó tres autos, dos eran de Howard. La invitó a subirse y cuando estaban por sacar al auto del garage Howard apareció, llegando por la puerta que daba al interior de la casa. En cuanto escuchó el ruido del motor fue a detener a Tony, estando seguro de que escaparía a alguna fiesta, pero lo vio ahí con la hija de sus nuevos vecinos, los Hansen.

-Buenas noches, señor Stark. – Saludó amable y tierna la castaña, desde el asiento del copiloto, bajando la ventanilla.

-Buenas noches. – Respondió y miró interrogante a su hijo.

-Vuelvo pronto, sólo le daré un recorrido por la zona. – Avisó Tony, vio a su padre asentir dirigiéndole esa mirada de advertencia que él tan bien conocía. Finalmente salieron de ahí.

Comenzó su aburrido recorrido, mostrándole los parques cercanos, los clubes ostentosos que les rodeaban y cuando pasó por un par de escuelas se recordó que no sabía dónde estudiaba Maya, bueno, eso no era lo importante, lo que le interesaba era la edad porque la chica lucía muy inocente.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – Le preguntó después de varios minutos.

-Diecisiete años. – Ops, si pensaba jugársela con ella se metería en problemas, no tenía ni los dieciocho cumplidos. Pero siempre podría intentarlo. – ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

Y de nuevo los ojos marrones de Maya se abrieron sorprendidos, incluso con algo de temor. Y ahí, Tony lo supo, esa niña no era de las suyas porque su vergüenza no había sido fingida. A él le gustaban las personas cínicas, revoltosas, sinvergüenzas, los inadaptados, los incorrectos como él mismo. ¿Quién dijo esa mierda de los opuestos se atraen? Él siempre buscaba a alguien parecido. 

Jodida mierda, se había comportado como estúpido por nada.


	8. El encanto de Bruce y un juego entre babas

Era martes cuando volvió a la escuela. Howard le había reñido desde el domingo en la noche para advertirle que no faltara un día a sus clases, aunque claro, Tony siempre se salía con la suya y por su gusto había faltado un día. ¿Qué era un día sin clases? Nada catastrófico, Howard que exageraba todo. Es más, eran dos días sin clases porque llegaba justo cuando el horario de estudios terminaba.

Ya en el estacionamiento de la escuela se acomodaba una mochila negra que tenía que tratar con cuidado. En su camino se había desviado a una licorería donde ya sabía que no le pedían identificación y compró cinco botellas de distintos licores. Tenía ganas de embriagarse como no lo hizo en el fin de semana, además quería hacerlo en compañía de Bruce o de Loki o de ambos, incluso de Bucky. Cerró el auto y camino directo al edificio que le correspondía, casi abrazando la mochila para que no se rompiese ninguna botella.

Cuando entró al dormitorio estaba sin rastro de Loki, supuso que apenas estaría saliendo de su última clase. Colocó las botellas en su repisa y salió para encontrarse con quien fuese. Se dirigió a las escaleras, asomándose a cada pasillo para ver si no se encontraba Bruce o Loki en algunos, hasta que salió del edificio y caminó a donde se encontraban los edificios para clases. Afortunada o infortunadamente, los primeros conocidos que se encontró fueron al par de rubios idiotas; Steve y Thor. Ambos se encontraban muy entretenidos conversando algo a la sombra de un árbol, todavía con sus mochilas puestas e incluso Steve traía un libro en sus manos mientras lo hojeaba. Los vio a lo lejos, pero aun así optó por acercarse de la forma más natural posible.

-Hola. – Saludó simple, con una suave sonrisa y actitud simpática. Ambos rubios pararon su charla y desviaron su atención del libro para mirarle. Thor le sonrió y correspondió el saludo, mientras que Steve tardó en reaccionar y saludarlo de la misma forma. – Thor, ¿sabes dónde está Loki?

-No lo he visto, ahora mismo pensaba ir a su dormitorio, quizás esté ahí. – Le respondió Thor.

-De ahí vengo, pero no está. – Trataba de no mirar a Rogers, aunque sabía que estaría como bobo mirándole. No es como si quisiera ignorarlo, sólo una actitud normal entre ellos. - ¿Y a Bruce?

-Tampoco lo he visto.

-Bueno, después los veo. – Les hizo un ademan con la mano, sonrió a Rogers y volvió a caminar.

Deseaba haberlo golpeado, pero tenía que aguantarse. Con su cara de bobo siempre. Maldito Rogers, era tan fácil detestarlo.

Continuó caminando entre todos los alumnos que salían de aquel edificio, respondiendo al saludo que algunos le daban, pero entre todos no veía ni a Loki y ni a Bruce. Volteaba a todos lados pero nada. A quien vio fue a Bucky, y casi va tras de él pero quien tenía que buscarlo era el otro. Ya estaba con el propósito de regresar por donde vino cuando se dio cuenta de que James también le había visto, es más ya caminaba hacia él. Actuó normal y comenzó a caminar para regresar como si no lo hubiese visto, pero aun así a unos cuantos pasos sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro.

-Tony. – Y ahí estaba el guapo de Bucky llamándole con una expresión tímida.

-Hola. – Volvió a saludar como si nada.

-¿Si quieres hablar conmigo? – Le preguntó inocentemente, aún con atisbos de preocupación que hicieron sonreír a Tony, así que se decidió dejar de hacerse el desentendido con él.

-Claro que sí. – Le respondió con una sonrisa, relajando al mayor que de igual manera le regresó la sonrisa.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Se animó a preguntar.

-Sí, sólo fue el enojo del momento. – Contesto tomándole de la mano para hacerse a un lado y sentarse en una de las bancas junto a los jardines.

-Discúlpame, es que no supe cómo reaccionar. – Le dijo apenado. – Yo para nada pienso así de ti.

-Está bien, Bucky. – Aseguró. – Estaba irritado por no haber dormido lo suficiente y por eso reaccioné así. Además…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó curioso ante la seriedad que se mostraba en el rostro de Anthony con su oración inconclusa.

-Primero, ¿tú quieres seguir saliendo conmigo?

-Sí, ¿y tú quieres?

-Sí, pero… – Y de nuevo esa pausa que ya le anticipaba a Bucky que lo que le diría no era algo bueno. – Pero no quiero nada serio. No quiero que pienses que somos novios sólo porque salimos. Tú puedes salir con alguien más al mismo tiempo y yo igual, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. – Aceptó sin estar muy convencido, pero después de todo él también había llevado relaciones así, por lo que era algo común también aplicarlo con Tony.

-¿Seguro? – Bucky le asintió con una sonrisa, lo que le hizo sentir mejor al saber que no lo arruinaba con él. – Ahora, ¿tienes muchas cosas que hacer?

-Poco, pero pueden esperar.

-Bueno, ¿no se te antojan unos tragos?

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-¿Clint ya no te ha buscado? – Preguntaba Loki a Bruce. Ambos iban rumbo al dormitorio del pelinegro después de haber estado casi tres horas en la biblioteca hasta que terminaron sus deberes pendientes. Thor y Steve los habían acompañado sólo un momento, pues también habían tenido que ponerse al corriente de sus trabajos, pero los rubios habían terminado yendo a otra parte.

-Para nada. – Respondió con simpleza Bruce, aunque el hecho le desanimaba un poco. Barton ni le buscaba y cuando llegaban a encontrarse ni lo miraba.

-¿Y … Steve?

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Ya no te ha dicho nada desde ese día? – Preguntaba curioso con sus ojos verdes traviesos e inquietos, delatores de que ansiaba saber algo al respecto. Bruce le había contado lo que le dijo Steve, todavía crédulo.

-También lo evito. – Confesó Bruce. – Pero no creo que haya sido en serio.

-¿Pero y si sí le gustas?

-Le gustan todas y todos. – Señaló.

-Cierto. – Admitió el pelinegro. – Además es todo un idiota. – Bruce asintió convencido de ello.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Thor?

-Excelentes. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, ya sacando de su mochila la llave para abrir el dormitorio, al cual se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos. – Y espero que… – Quedó callado cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta y escucharon ruido dentro de la habitación. – Creo que Tony ya regresó.

Abrieron y dentro se toparon con Tony y Bucky, conversando babosadas muy entretenidos porque ni les importó su presencia. A Bruce le llegó el olor a licor y miró detenidamente para percatarse de las diversas botellas y los vasos que cada quien tenía en las manos.

-Ustedes bebiendo mientras nosotros nos matábamos en la Biblioteca. – Comentó Loki, atrayendo la atención de la parejita feliz que ya se distinguía algo ebria.

-Yo los fui a buscar y no los encontré. – Se defendió Tony, haciéndoles un gesto de puchero. – Pero no lloren que hay para ustedes también. – Loki le sonrió y le hizo una señal a Bruce para que cerrara la puerta.

-¿Y esto es por celebrar algo? – Preguntó Loki tomando uno de los finos vasos que Tony siempre tenía a la mano, el juego escondido junto a sus botellas para que no cualquiera los tomara. En realidad siempre los compartía con Loki. – ¿O simplemente porque eres todo un borracho? – Se burló. 

-Es porque se me dio la gana. – Respondió efusivo Stark. – Y Bucky celebra que volví. – Soltó una risita.

-Como si te hubieras ido por meces. – Alegó Loki.

-Pero aun así me extrañaste, ¿verdad? – Una sonrisa coqueta le dirigió a James, mientras se acercaba para comenzar a besarle. Bruce y Loki se miraron, éste último sonriendo y negando levemente con la cabeza, mientras servía otro trago para tendérselo a Banner.

-¡Tranquilos que seguimos aquí! – Continuó molestando el pelinegro, propinándole una palmada en la cabeza a Tony porque no paraban de comerse la boca. 

-¡Ouch! – Se quejó Bucky, aunque con una sonrisa al separarse.

-Tonto, hiciste que lo mordiera. – Le reclamó Tony, pero de buena gana soltando una risita.

-¿Cómo te fue en casa con tu padre, Tony? – Preguntó Bruce, más sutil en su comportamiento, no como Loki que lo primero que hacía era molestarlo sin saber si ya estaba bien.

-Bien, normal. Conocí a una chica. – Soltó. – Pero no me agradó, eso fue todo.

Continuaron bebiendo, molestándose entre sí. Loki al igual que Tony y Bucky bebía animadamente, pues Stark había llevado un par de botellas de Whiskey y al pelinegro le encantaba. Bruce bebía pausadamente, entretenido en las charlas bobas de los tres, comentando sin querer molestar a nadie. Hasta que pasó más de una hora y Loki ya estaba visiblemente ebrio por la velocidad y cantidad que había bebido sin recato, aunque no tan borracho como su compañero de cuarto y Bucky, ya que ellos les tenían un montón de tragos de ventaja y Bruce ya estaba comenzando a sentirse mareado y más animado. 

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu feo novio, Loki? – Cuestionó Tony, sólo para molestar a Laufeyson por haberle llamado feo a Thor.

-Feo el tuyo. – Soltó de inmediato a la defensiva. Callándose un segundo después y mirando a Bucky. – Perdón, no era en serio. – Se disculpó, porque ellos eran novios según él.

-No importa. – Le dijo Barnes.

-No sé dónde está. – Respondió con simpleza, no tenía por qué estar todo el tiempo pegado el uno al otro.

-¿Y el tuyo, Bruce? – Preguntó ahora a su otro amigo, aunque Loki de pronto soltó una risita.

-¿Cuál de los dos? – Dijo Loki, con la sonrisa traviesa que demostraba que estaba listo para seguir molestando por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Bruce le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido y Tony quedó curioso.

-¿Cómo? Sólo no estuve un par de días y ya tiene a otro. – Expresaba Stark, alternando miradas entre Loki y Bruce, esperando quién fuese el primero en contarle.

-No son dos, es ninguno. – Respondió Bruce. Tony no estaba convencido así que miró a Loki.

-No lo vas a creer. – Dijo Loki.

-¡Cállate, Loki! – Amenazó Bruce. No le parecía prudente la idea tonta que tenía el ojiverde y que al parecer quería expresar.

-Pero si no hay ningún problema con ello. – Se defendió. – No tiene nada de malo. – Le dijo, pero Bruce le miraba con advertencia. – ¿Verdad? – Preguntó refiriéndose a Bucky.

-¿Tú sabes de qué hablan? – Le preguntó a James.

-No estoy seguro. – Dijo compartiendo miradas con Loki, para saber si averiguaba de qué se trataba. 

-Como sea, ¡díganme! – Ordenó ansioso Stark.

-¡Steve quiere con Bruce! – Casi gritó Loki. Unos segundos todo quedó en silencio. Bruce mirando de mala gana a Loki, éste con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tony con los ojos y boca abiertos, sorprendido, y Bucky con una tenue sonrisa, ya había escuchado algo así.

-Eso no es cierto. – Dijo Bruce, dispuesto a quebrar el silencio e incorrectas suposiciones.

-Si es cierto. – Expresó Loki, mirándolo detenidamente. – No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, pero ayer Thor me comentó que Steve le contó que lo bateaste. – Loki, era a veces tan imprudente y bobo como todos los demás, a Bruce no le parecía apropiado que dijese tal cosa delante de Tony, así éste haya dicho que no quería nada con Rogers.

-A mí también me lo contó. – Dijo Bucky, no sorprendido como los otros porque no sabía todo lo que involucraba. – Creo que hasta Clint ya lo sabe.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ninguno. – Expresó algo molesto Bruce. – Ambos son iguales de estúpidos. Clint ya ni siquiera me habla y Steve… nunca me propuso nada ni yo quiero nada con él.. – Ya no sabía que decir para quitar aquella expresión en Anthony, que al parecer nadie más notaba.

-Como sea, yo ya te dije lo que Thor me contó. Steve ya se considera bateado por ti, así que no hay más. – Dijo Loki y dio otro sorbo a su trago

-¿Por qué Clint ya no te habla? – Fue lo que Stark preguntó.

-Porque le dije que ya no quería seguir conociéndolo si a cada momento me dejaba en claro que es tan impertinente y vulgar. – Confesó, mirando tímidamente a Bucky porque éste podría decir algo para defender a su amigo. Sin embargo el mayor sólo le sonrió comprensivo.

-Te lo dije. – Comentó Tony, Bruce sonrió ladinamente. – Y Steve es igual.

-Lo sé, pero no pasa nada entre él y yo. – Aseguró. – No me gusta tampoco. – Bruce miraba a Tony queriéndole convencer de que era verdad, no sabía por qué pero notaba que a su amigo no le gustaba la idea. Estaban quedando de nueva cuenta en silencio cuando unos toquecitos a la puerta los distrajeron.

-Voy a abrir. – Dijo Loki sin saber ahora qué decir. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a su novio. – ¡Thor! … Y no vienes solo. – Lo dijo con la voz elevada para que dentro lo escuchasen bien.

-¿Estás de borracho? – Le cuestionó Thor, adentrándose un poco a la habitación para confirmarlo, encontrándose con Tony y Bucky sentados en una cama y Bruce de frente a ellos en la otra. Loki ya no tuvo más opción que hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a Thor que venía acompañado de Steve. – Si quieres vengo más tarde… – Comenzaba a decir, Loki miró a Tony, eran sus bebidas y si ellos se quedaban querrían beber, así que de alguna forma pedía su aprobación. Stark le asintió.

-No, se pueden quedar, ¿verdad? – Dijo Loki, preguntando a Tony.

-Claro. Incluso tú Rogers. – Les dijo de manera seca, a lo que Steve de inmediato terminó de meterse y acercarse a donde estaban, con su actitud despreocupada de siempre. 

-Con que aquí estabas, Bucky. – Comentó con simpleza, sonriéndole al mencionado y sentándose a un lado de Bruce. Thor y Loki también tomaron asiento en la misma cama.

Desde que llegaron la charla no continuó con la misma efusividad, seguían comentando tonterías y hasta reían poco, pero se sentía un ambiente un poco tenso, por más que Loki haya querido alivianarlo. Pero Bruce seguía incómodo, más cuando Steve le hablaba y le sonreía en forma pretenciosa, Tony había seguido más serio después de haber molestado a Bruce y sólo se concentraba en él y Bucky. Se decían cosas al oído, manteniendo la charla entre ellos, se sonreían sólo entre ellos y todo empeoraba cuando se besaban porque parecía que estaban solos. Hasta que ambos, Tony y Bucky parecieron notarlo y de nuevo se mezclaban entre la charla de los demás. Stark notaba la incomodidad de Bruce y le hizo señas para que se sentara a lado de él, cuando lo hizo le dijo que lo acompañara con el pretexto de que había dejado otra botella en el auto. Salieron y caminaron rumbo a las escaleras, donde sólo bajaron un piso y Stark lo detuvo en uno de los balcones para hablarle.

-Dime la verdad. – Le pidió Tony. Bruce le miró confundido.

-¿La verdad de qué?

-¿Steve te coquetea? – Sus grandes ojos miel se abrían en un acto ansioso por demandar la respuesta.

-No. – Contestó de prisa y algo fastidiado por tener que explicarlo y que nadie le creyese. – Quizá sí lo hizo, pero fue un momento y yo de inmediato le hice saber que ni lo intentara.

-¿Porque no te gusta o qué?

-Porque no me gusta y porque es igual o peor que Clint. Ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta para nada la gente así. – Le decía serio y seguro, pero Tony le seguía escrutando con la mirada. – Sabes que soy honesto. – Le recordó y ahí vio a Tony convencido. – ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber? – Fue su turno de indagar.

-Quiero joder a Steve, me quiero cobrar lo del sábado. – Aseguró. – Por eso si tú y él traían algo o si tan sólo él te gustara no iba a estar bien que lo hiciera. – Le explicó.

-Descuida, ya te dije que no hay nada. – Le sonrió. – ¿Qué le harás? – Le dijo divertido.

-Sucede que Steve es un niño calenturiento, y de ahí lo voy a joder. – Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Vamos por la botella o fue pretexto? – Le dijo con una risita al quitar la tensión entre ellos por aquel descabellado tema.

-Pretexto. – Confesó. Iban girándose para ir de regreso cuando Tony miró a Clint aproximarse, así que actuó rápido. – Pero primero… – Giró a Bruce y tomándole de la cintura para pegarlo a él le besó. Era por borracho, era por molestar a Clint, era por (según él) hacerle un favor a Banner y porque le gustaba besar, así de simple.

-Oye. – Fue lo que pudo expresar sorprendido y a la vez divertido Bruce cuando logró separarse del agarre de Stark.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó como si nada sonriéndole.

-Nada. – Dijo Bruce soltando una leve risita y negando con la cabeza un par de veces. Tony estaba loco, qué más daba. 

Retomaron sus pasos para regresar al dormitorio, Bruce iba delante mientras Tony estaba un paso detrás de él, todavía sonriendo y mirando discretamente a su alrededor para saber si Clint seguía ahí y había notado el beso, pero no lo miro cerca. Quizá sí lo vio, quizá no, quizá ni le interesó. Y realmente no importaba porque Bruce de verdad era lindo.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Yo ya estoy muy ebrio. ¿Quién más está ebrio? – Preguntaba Steve, poniéndose de pie enfrente de todos y mirándolo a cada uno. 

Ya arrastraba un poco las palabras y se tambaleaba levemente. No era para menos si ya casi terminaban la última botella de las cinco que había llevado Tony. 2 Whiskey, 2 Vodka, 1 Coñac. Jonnhy Walker, Absolut, Grand Marnier. Cómo no iban a estar ebrios ya. Pero habían permanecido en paz y cuando hasta el último estaba más que declarado borracho todo el ambiente se volvió considerablemente más relajado, es más no había insinuaciones hirientes, aunque siguieron molestándose entre sí pero con humor de parte de todos. Parecían amigos y los mejores. 

Nadie negó su embriaguez ante la pregunta de Rogers.

-Todos lo estamos, hay que dejar esto hasta aquí. – Propuso Bruce que estaba tumbado en la cama, dispuesto a ya no beber más al contrario del resto que todavía continuaban sirviéndose de la botella restante.

-¿Qué? No. – Le repeló Loki, estaba tan divertido entre las babosadas que los demás decían, incluso él, y estando con Thor como para que ya terminase todo.

-Es que ya es tarde, estamos ebrios y mañana hay clases. – Les recordó.

-Pues yo no pienso ir a la primera. – Volvió a hablar Loki.

-Ni a la segunda. – Dijo Bucky. – Haz lo mismo Bruce. – Le animó.

-Son una mala influencia para mí. – Dramatizó. Ya estaba más que convencido de faltar también a la primera clase, quizá también a la segunda. 

-Ay ajá, Bruce. – Expresó burlesco Tony, lanzándole una almohada desde la otra cama.

-No importa si faltan a todas las clases de mañana o si somos una mala influencia. Lo que quiero decirles es que hay que continuar, pero para no aburrirnos hay que hacer esto más entretenido… más divertido. – Explica Steve, sonriente y juguetón. 

-¿Cómo? ¿Golpeándote? Porque eso sí sería divertido. – Soltó Tony.

-No, cariño, eso es de pre-escolar. – Dijo burlón el rubio, empleando su pose de sabiondo por un momento, provocando una leve risa de parte de Bucky.

-¿Entonces? – Cuestionó de nuevo Stark.

-Haremos algo de elementary-school. – Dijo en pose graciosa y mostrando una de las botellas vacías. Thor se echó a reír por la cara de bobos de los demás.

-Ok, haremos algo un nivel arriba del pre-escolar. – Se mofó Tony.

-Así es. Pero alteraremos las reglas un poquito para hacerlo de nuestro nivel. – Explicó el rubio. – Para que sea más divertido. Vamos, ¿no tienen imaginación? No me digan que no lo jugaron tampoco en la high-school ya con las reglas alteradas. – Decía en tono pícaro para darse a entender.

-Claro que sí, Steve. Incluso muchos lo juegan aquí. – Señaló Bucky.

-Entonces quiten sus caras de bobos y vamos a jugar. – Les dijo Rogers, animado y sentándose en el suelo con la botella en mano. Los demás sin objeción les siguieron divertidos sentándose en círculo.

-¿Cuáles serán las reglas? – Cuestionó Thor. – No las pondrás tú solo, ¿verdad? – Dijo precavido.

-Depende. ¿Eres celoso? – Le cuestionó Steve con malicia. Thor primero miró a Loki y éste simplemente se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-No mucho. – Se animó a responder.

-¿Y tú Loki? – Se dirigió al pelinegro que estaba sonriendo emocionado por jugar.

-No soy celoso, no hay problema. – Respondió ansioso.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo más animado Steve, se giró a Tony y Bucky que estaban casi frente a él. – Con ustedes… ni debo preguntar, ¿verdad? – Sonrió y Bucky y Tony se encogieron de hombros sin importancia.

-Bueno, ya lo saben; a quien apunte la botella será quién reciba el castigo el cual puede ser desde el clásico beso hasta algún reto atrevido o eliminación de alguna prenda. Lo que su imaginación retorcida les ofrezca. Pero para ser justos a quién le vaya tocando el castigo decidirá cuál será el del siguiente antes de girar de nuevo la botella para que sea sorpresa la víctima y no reniegue. ¿Entienden?

-Sí, ¿pero éste primero quién decidirá el castigo? – Preguntó Loki.

-Entre todos. – Dijo Tony.

-¿O que les parece que se inicié por el simple beso? – Propuso Bruce.

-Puede ser. – Asintió Steve. – ¿Y con quién será el beso?

-Contigo, porque es castigo, ¿no? – Le dijo burlesco Bucky. Antes de ofenderse Steve estuvo de acuerdo para callar a su cruel amigo.

-Entonces la giro yo. – Anunció y en seguida puso a girar la botella en medio del círculo sobre el suelo. Fue su mini momento de tensión, era la primera ronda y no sabían cómo seguiría el juego. Cuando la botella comenzó a bajar la velocidad todos estaban atentos en quién se detendría.

-¿Qué? – Casi gritaron a coro ambas voces; la de Steve y quién resultaba ser su próximo beso. Seguida se escuchó una carcajada de Tony por ver la expresión de ambos. 

-Se repetirá. – Dijo Steve decidido a tomar la botella pero Thor se la arrebató con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso no se permite. – Le dijo Thor. – Ya bésense. – Les ordenó.

-Por molestarlo Bucky. – Se mofó Loki. Y es que la botella había detenido apuntando a Bucky, quien tampoco estaba de acuerdo ante semejante castigo.

-Es sólo un beso. – Los animó Tony, divertidísimo por las caras de horror en ambos chicos. – Pero si recuerdo bien tiene que tener un rango de duración, ¿no? 

-Es cierto. – Señaló de nuevo Thor. – Que dure al menos 10 segundos.

-De acuerdo. – Asintió Tony. – ¡Ya háganlo! – Les ordenó desesperado, aguantando la risa.

-Bucky, pobre de ti. – Se compadeció Loki en forma burlesca. – Y tú, Steve, sólo piensa que de alguna manera ahí también van las babas de Tony. – Ambos, Bucky y Steve le miraron molestos mientras los demás reían, incluso Stark

-Ok, hay que hacerlo rápido. – Dijo Steve luego de mucho pensarlo, se puso de pie y Bucky le imitó.

-Nada de rápido. Queremos los 10 segundos completos. – Recordó Thor, ganándose sus miradas de “odio”.

Steve y Bucky se miraban casi con horror, como si no se reconocieran. Querían terminar de una vez con eso pero no sabían ni como acercarse, se inclinaban el uno al otro pero al momento desistían y volvían a echarse para atrás. Todo por tu maldita idea de jugar, le refunfuñaba quedo Bucky, Steve le frunció el ceño y decidió hacerlo de una vez para cerrarle la boca y demostrarle que él no se acobardaría. Tomándole de la cabeza se juntó a su rostro para comenzar a besarle, Bucky no le quedó más que corresponderle para hacerlo de una vez. Lo hacían de aprisa y sin delicadezas, simplemente cumpliendo con lo estipulado. Carajo, los 10 segundos más largos de sus vidas.

-10 segundos. – Les dijo en voz alta Thor, para hacerles saber que su castigo había terminado. Ambos volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares.

-Agh, ayúdame a quitarme esa horrible sensación. – Pedía de inmediato Bucky a Tony, quien sin rechistar y dejando su risa a un lado se acercó para dejarle un corto beso.

-Te toca decidir qué será el siguiente castigo. – Le recordó Tony.

-De acuerdo, yo no seré tan cruel. – Decía Bucky, fingiendo ser afable. Pensaba mientras recorría con la vista la habitación. – Algo sencillo, de un trago que se tomé lo que queda del Grand Marnier. – Dijo y comenzó a girar la botella, ésta vez deteniéndose en Bruce.

-Vamos, Brucie, bebe. – Le dijo Tony. 

Banner se puso de pie para tomar la botella que tenía todavía el coñac como para un vaso. Él que ya no quería beber y menos así que lo pondría mucho más ebrio. No le quedaba de otra, había decidido jugar y al menos Bucky no había sido cruel como dijo. Tomó rápido de la botella, empinándola hasta que quedó vacía. Carraspeo y en seguida se sentó para continuar con el bobo juego.

-Bieeeen. – Le festejó Stark.

-El próximo le toca quitarse una prenda. – Les dijo Bruce, tampoco le parecía algo muy cruel. – La que él quiera. – Aclaró.

-Tienes que aclarar cuál, sino se quitaran sólo los zapatos y así qué aburrido. – Le explicó Steve.

-Entonces que sea la camisa. – Le dijo, todos eran hombres, tampoco habría problema alguno.

Giró la botella con fuerza, tardándose en detener, pero cuando lo hizo apuntó hacia Tony. Stark de inmediato, sin decir ni dudarlo se quitó la playera que traía puesta dejándola a un lado de él. Sin embargo después los miró malicioso tomando la botella entre sus manos, pereciera que estaba ansioso por haber esperado la oportunidad de imponer un castigo.

-El siguiente castigado tendrá que hacerme un sensual baile, algo en verdad sexy, si se puede desnudar mejor. – Expresó sonriente y los demás miraban temerosos, excepto Steve, a quien también le agradaba la idea.

-Pero ahí van dos castigos. El baile y la eliminación de alguna prenda. – Le señaló Bruce.

-Me tiene que bailar, bueno, nos tiene que bailar, pero sí puede mostrar algo más de piel y después se puede acomodar la ropa, no tiene porqué quedarse así y ya no cuenta como doble castigo, ¿cierto? – La botella volvió a girar, ésta vez suavemente como queriendo haber precisado en quién se detendría y eso alteraba al resto de los jugadores, pues con Tony no se sabía. 

-¡No! – Exclamó de inmediato la víctima.

-¡Sí! ¡Mi día de suerte! – Celebró triunfal Tony. Mientras Thor, Loki y Bucky respiraban tranquilos por haberse salvado, Steve permanecía igual de sonriente que Stark y Bruce sólo negaba porque no quería hacerlo. Sí, había sido de nuevo seleccionado por la botella.

-No lo haré. – Seguía negando Bruce.

-Sí, con un poco de música te será más fácil. – Decía Steve yendo hasta el reproductor de música que tenían los chicos ahí.

-No puedes negarte, son las reglas. – Explicaba Tony. – Pero, puedes hacérmelo en privado si te da tanta pena. – Proponía coqueto.

-No, no puede. – Intervino Loki. – Tiene que hacerlo delante de todos nosotros. – Y una sonrisa también se dibujó en su rostro.

Steve ya había puesto algo de música y regresaba a su lugar mientras todos miraban atentos a Bruce que no se animaba a hacerlo hasta que de nuevo presionaron todos a la vez. De mala gana Banner se puso de pie sintiendo de inmediato el golpe nuevo de la embriaguez por haber tomado de un trago lo restante del licor. Se tambaleo un poco y trató de mantener el equilibrio para comenzar con el maldito castigo impuesto por Anthony. Se hizo a un lado del círculo que habían formado y dio inicio a sus lentos movimientos impulsados por el estado etílico, evitando cruzar miradas con cualquiera de los bobos que lo miraban sin pestañear. Giraba de la misma forma mientras seguía contoneando su cuerpo sintiéndose avergonzado pero no tanto gracias al alcohol. Le pareció escuchar que Tony le pedía que se quitara algo pero le ignoró y continuó bailando solamente.

-Ya, estoy muy mareado. – Se detuvo sentándose de nueva cuenta.

-Por borracho. – Le molestó Tony. – Pero me gustó.

-A mí igual. – Secundó Loki.

-Y a mí. – Se les unió Steve. – Gira la botella. 

-Lo siguiente será besar a la primera persona que veamos al abrir la puerta. – Explicaba mientras hacía girar la botella. – Quien sea, además de darle una leve manoseada.

-Ah, con que llevaremos el juego fuera de aquí. – Se entusiasmó Tony.

-¿Beso y manoseada? Me parece bien. – Aceptó Bucky, aunque la botella aún no se detenía por completo.

-Listo, Loki. – Le decía Bruce, pues cuando la botella se detuvo apuntó a Loki.

-Veamos. – Dijo poniéndose de pie con todos tras de él para ir a abrir la puerta. – Uff, esto no es tan malo. Qué alivio.

-Oh Dios, yo también quiero ese castigo. – Expresó celoso Bucky.

Casi frente a la puerta, para fortuna de Loki y envidia para el resto, se encontraba Dracy Lewis, con quien habían bailado sobre la barra en aquella fiesta. La chica se encontraba en cuclillas acomodando las cosas de su mochila que estaba sobre el suelo y al parecer ni se percató de la bola de babosos que estaban fuera de esa puerta y le miraban. Darcy era muy linda físicamente además su actitud era alegre y aventada, podría decirse que hasta era desvergonzada. 

Cuando la chica se incorporaba y acomodaba de nuevo su mochila tras la espalda, Loki se acercó veloz hasta ella mientras los demás observaban como niñitos morbosos. Observaron que se saludaron como si nada y de un momento a otro Loki ya la estaba besando y Dracy al parecer se quedaba sin reaccionar por completo, pero a los segundos se dejó hacer reafirmando su actitud despreocupada. Thor era el único que contaba los segundos reglamentarios para detener el beso, una cosa era no ser celoso y otra muy distinta que le diera igual ver a Loki besar a alguien más. Cuando los segundos estaban por cumplirse, Loki llevó una de sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica donde apretó una de las nalgas y cuando se separó al segundo se despidió propinándole una leve palmada. Darcy soltó una risita divertida y pasó por el pasillo saludando a los demás que todavía la miraban como idiotas. Cuando la perdieron de vista se metieron de nuevo a la habitación tomando la posición de antes.

-Buen castigo, Brucie. – Felicitó Loki. – Ya que el alcohol que nos proporcionó el encantador de Tony, quiero que el siguiente vaya y compre unas cervezas, pero desnudo. – Sentenció, algunos soltando risitas.

-Eso sería divertido, pero puede venir cualquier decano. – Observó Thor. Aunque tenían todas las libertades en esa universidad que no era para nada estricta, sólo en lo académico, pero tenían ese buen pensamiento de decir que no tenían por qué cuidar a los alumnos si ya eran todos unos adultos, además de que confiaban en su madurez, por ellos no los vigilaban en los dormitorios, y en los mismos edificios los dormitorios estaban mezclados entre los de chicas y chicos, y no importaba si después ellos cambiaban a su compañero. Pero claro que tampoco les iban a dar la libertad de ir por el campus desnudos.

-Entonces en ropa interior. – Corrigió Loki.

-¿Pero hasta dónde tiene que ir? – Cuestionó Bucky, y es que no había ningún local dentro del campus que vendiera ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica, por lo que tendrían que ir fuera de éste.

-Sólo hasta mi dormitorio, ¿Qué les parece? Ahí tengo un par de six de cervezas. – Les propuso Steve.

-Perfecto. – Finalizó Loki para volver a girar la botella hasta que se detuvo en Thor. – ¡Ja! Lo siento, mi amor.

El rubio se puso en pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras refunfuñaba. Quedó en boxer y con cautela abrió la puerta, asomándose solamente. Tomó la llave de su dormitorio y salió de prisa. El resto se asomó y echó a reír cuando vieron a Thor correr de inmediato con todas las miradas puestas sobre él.

-¿Y todo eso te comes, Loki? – Pregunto Tony, haciendo reír más al pelinegro.

-¿Envidia? – Le cuestionó arrogante.

-Pff, claro que no. – Aseguró Tony.

Sólo esperaron un par de minutos cuando escucharon que golpeaban la puerta, era seguro que era Thor, pero de igual forma decidieron molestarlo más dejando fuera por unos segundos más. Les comenzó a gritar casi amenazándolos, pero sólo provocaba risas en todos. Hasta que Bruce siempre un poco más prudente fue quien le abrió la puerta. 

De vuelta con su ropa puesta y todos con una lata de cerveza en la mano volvieron al juego que ya les había comenzado a divertir.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Habían paso largos minutos donde Loki también había tenido que hacer un sensual baile y ya había perdido en otro castigo los pantalones, Thor y Bruce tuvieron que besarse, Steve tuvo que convencer a una chica que le hiciera un dibujo en el trasero y también había perdido la playera, Tony también tuvo que besar a la primera persona que viesen al abrir la puerta y Bucky ya había perdido dos prendas; los pantalones y la playera. 

Thor terminaba de confesar cuantas veces se ha acostado con Loki desde que son pareja por castigo impuesto.

-Si lo que quieren son confesiones bochornosas, entonces el siguiente tendrá que confesar con cuántos hombres se ha acostado, no mujeres, sólo hombres. – Explicó Thor. Desafortunadamente la botella paró señalando a Tony. ¡Qué horror! Prefería un castigo humillante a esa confesión.

-Bien, Tony, habla. – Pidió Steve ante el silencio de Stark.

-Eh… – Y se puso nervioso, sólo Loki sabía que con uno se había acostado y con los demás sólo llegaba a fajes, eso no iba bien para su reputación. Pero Loki le miraba apoyando a que hablara, aunque fuese mentira su respuesta. – ¿Sólo hombres? – Preguntó para ganar tiempo.

-Eso dije. – Respondió Thor. Tony comenzó a hacer las cuentas, contaría con quien sí lo hizo y con los que tuvo oral solamente.

-… Sólo con cinco. – Respondió desanimado, queriendo ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Cinco? ¿No son muchos para tus 19 años? – Le dijo Loki en su papel de creyéndoselo todo.

-Yo digo que son pocos en comparación a su promiscuidad. – Intervino Steve, dispuesto a molestar. – Estás mintiendo.

-Es verdad. – Les aseguró Tony, tomando la botella y girándola para que la atención no cayese en él. Pero no había dicho ni cuál sería el siguiente castigo. – Un beso con lengua. – Soltó sin saber en qué más pensar por el momento nervioso.

-¿Con quién? – Preguntó de prisa Bucky, pues la velocidad de la botella disminuía.

-Con Stark por mentiroso. – Propuso Steve.

-Como quieran. – Contestó Tony y todos volvieron su atención para ver a quién señalaría ésta vez la botella. – Mierda… – Ese sí era castigo. La botella señala a Rogers, pero no se miraba tan contento como esperaba.

-¿Qué esperan? – Les animó Thor.

-Primero da un sorbo a la cerveza que no quiero que vuelvas a meter las babas de Barnes en mi boca. – Repeló Steve. Tony rodó los ojos y dio un trago a lo poco de cerveza que le quedaba.

Nadie dijo nada, porque de inmediato se acercaron. Se miraban pesadamente y se volvió a sentir la tensión. Rompieron la poca distancia, se dejaron de mirar porque cerraron los párpados e iniciaron el beso. “Quiero ver la lengua”, habían escuchado que Loki les decía, pero ninguno de los dos se separó para contradecirlo, sólo hicieron caso. Stark casi jadea cuando volvió a sentir esa manera de besar de Steve, pero al contrario de su primer beso y el de los demás en el juego, el de ahora era suave y calmado, no acelerado y a lo estúpido. ¿Cuántos segundos faltaban? Hubiese dicho que durara el doble de haber sabido que se sentiría tan delicioso. Le gustaba la calidez de esa boca, los carnosos y suaves labios de Rogers, y la lengua juguetona que acariciaba la suya con maestría. 

Admitía que le gustaban esos besos, de nuevo borracho.

-…Diez… Dije que ya son los diez segundos. – Les volvía a repetir Thor, pero hasta ahora les hacía caso. Pararon lentamente el beso, pero una vez terminado se separaron uno del otro rápidamente.

-Ya no quiero jugar. – Manifestó, Tony, aguantándose las ganas de relamerse los labios que le seguían cosquilleando. Quiso dar un sorbo a la cerveza para quitar esa sensación pero ya no había más, sólo agitó la lata algo desesperado.

-Yo tampoco, ya es tarde. – Dijo solidario Bruce, comprendía que ese cambio repentino en Tony era por algo.

-Será en otra ocasión. – También apoyó Loki, mirando a Thor pidiendo comprensión, así que el rubio también aceptó.

Se pusieron de pie y el primero en salir fue Bruce dando las buenas noches, Thor se despidió de Loki con un beso y de los demás con un ademán de manos para después salir junto con Steve que no dijo nada. Finalmente Tony acompañó al pasillo a Bucky que cuando fue su turno de despedirse, Stark sólo le dejó un casto y rápido beso sobre los labios y nada más. Se giró para entrar al dormitorio después de que Bucky le mirase extrañado y se marchara.

Al entrar Loki le miró con algo de curiosidad y ni siquiera le importó, fue directo a tumbarse a la cama tal y como estaba. Hundió la cara en la almohada y ahora sí relamió sus labios, para después morderlos con coraje.


	9. Es dependiendo del humor y el licor

Sinceramente estaba con una jodedora resaca como para haber ido a clases. Cuando despertó Loki ya no estaba y supuso que él si se habrá ido a cumplir con sus deberes. Tony ahora caminaba por el campus perdiendo el tiempo solamente, ya había ido al dormitorio de Bruce pero tampoco lo encontró, señal de que también estaba estudiando. Es más, hasta de Bucky no había rastro. Malditos cumplidos. Él ya se pondría al corriente pronto, ese no era problema.

Miró hacia a delante del camino por donde iba y de lleno se topó con Steve. Era realmente escasa la gente que se veía vagar, la mayoría estaban en distintas clases y eso, pero Rogers estaba dentro de uno de los jardines tumbado a la sombra de un árbol con un cuadernillo en mano y con su atención clavada en las hojas. Tony dudó en acercarse pero al final optó por ello porque no quería seguir aburriéndose solo. Se encaminó con lentitud y en ningún momento capto la atención del rubio, por lo que cuando estuvo cerca de él le echó un vistazo al cuadernillo y pudo contemplar un notable dibujo en la hoja que se mostraba, antes de que Steve se haya girado para mirarle. Tony en seguida le sonrió.

-Hola, ¿perdiendo el tiempo? – Le saludó casual Tony sentándose a su lado sobre el césped, y en un acto no tan casual le dio un beso en la mejilla, según él como un saludo normal, pero con nadie hacía eso.

-…Hola. – Respondió sorprendido, más que nada por el pequeño beso tan amigable. – Sí, sólo estoy aquí. – Finalizó su respuesta. Cerró el cuadernillo y le continuó mirando.

-¿No has entrado a ninguna clase? – Continuó con su charla normal.

-No, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo, al igual que tú.

-Tengo mucha resaca como para estudiar. – Se defendió. Permaneció mirándole con una suave sonrisa, quería seguir hablando pero no se le ocurría que decirle, ya que con Rogers siempre se le iba todo en discusiones, nunca se habían tratado como amigos. Y al parecer Steve se encontraba igual porque simplemente regresó su mirada al frente sin decir nada.

-Ayer… – Comenzó a hablar lento Steve, todavía sin mirarlo. – ¿Se divirtieron? – Finalmente completó, lo que al rubio le pereció una pregunta muy torpe, pero ya la había dicho.

-Supongo que sí. Todos lo hicimos.

-Me agradó el juego.

-A mí también, no tienes ideas tan malas. – Tony le dijo algo burlón.

-Y adoré el último castigo. – Le dijo ya confiado, volviendo la mirada a los ojos miel y le sonrió.

-¿Sabes cuál fue el castigo que más me gustó? – Preguntó retóricamente Tony, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa coqueta que Rogers le dirigía. – El primero. ¡Qué beso tan sexy! – Le dijo aguantando la risa ahora por el ceño fruncido del rubio.

-Trato de olvidarlo, así que no lo repitas. – Le dijo con exageración. 

-¿Tan malo fue? – Siguió molestando, empleando un tono inocente. – Pero si Bucky no besa mal.

-Cállate, Stark. – Continuaba exagerando Steve.

-¿En serio no te gustó? – Y empleaba más ingenuidad falsa. – Lo que sucede es que no te diste la oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

\- ¡Ah, cállate! – Dramatizó a más no poder y Tony comenzó a reír. – Bucky es como mi hermano…

-Agh, ya estás como Thor y Loki. – Se mofó Tony. – Sólo falta que terminen así.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Expresó de inmediato. – Thor y Loki ni se lo creían con tanto cariño y protección el uno por el otro. A ellos les urgía incestar. La hermandad entre Bucky y yo es como unos hermanos de verdad, nos molestamos uno al otro, nos golpeamos, nos humillamos, pero es divertido.

-Sí, muy bonito. – Dijo irónico. – Pero el be… Espera. – Se detuvo de pronto Tony, sonrió maliciosamente porque ya sabía cómo seguir molestando.

-¿Qué?

-Con eso que dices, ¿entonces eres algo así como mi cuñado? – Aguantó la risa, Steve le miraba como estúpido. – Si te sientes tan hermano de Bucky…

-Esas son idioteces. – Bufó con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya lo sé, cuñadito. 

-Si quieres jugar a la familia entonces sí te quedaría el papel de la cuñada calentona. – Regresó a molestar. Era su turno.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A quién me correspondería aflojarle las nalgas? – Le siguió sin querer expresar su molestia ahora.

-Al cuñado, por supuesto, que ese sería yo.

-El juego no me gusta. Qué asco. – Expresó.

-Tú lo propusiste. – Se mofó Steve.

-Sí, claro. – Dijo sarcástico, rodando los ojos.

-Yo te propongo otro juego. – Tony le miró atento. – Mejor dicho, te propongo continuar el de ayer.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo de a confesiones. – Propuso con morbo Steve. Tony iba a negar de inmediato pero halló dentro de ese jueguito la posibilidad de continuar fastidiando a Steve

-¿Por qué no sólo me dices que quieres interrogarme y ya? – Soltó arrogante. – Pero igual acepto, estoy aburrido.

-¿Por qué mentiste ayer? – Preguntó de inmediato.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mentiste cuando Thor preguntó con cuántos hombres te has acostado.

-No mentí. – Contestó y en seguida consideró que era su turno de preguntar. – ¿Por qué piensas que miento?

-Es como si me quisieras decir que eres virgen. – Dijo con obviedad el rubio. – Tan sólo en el tiempo que te conozco te he visto involucrándote con infinidad de tipos.

-¿Pero has visto que deje que me lleven a la cama? No verdad, entonces cállate.

-Sensible. – Masculló. – ¿Vas en serio con Bucky?

-Yo no voy en serio con nadie. – Respondió tajante. – …¿Tú con cuantas mujeres y hombres te has acostado?

-No llevo la cuenta, son muchas te lo puedo asegurar. – Respondió casi con orgullo y Tony estaba consciente de que sí serían muchas. Lo más probable es que Rogers hasta allá perdido la cuenta. – Y hombres… sólo uno. – Confesó despreocupado. ¿Era en serio? – Mi turno: ¿Qué sexo te gusta más?

-Es muy muy difícil esa pregunta. No me atrevo a elegir sólo a uno. ¿Fue tu primer beso con Bucky?

-Sí. – Volvió a fruncir el ceño. – ¿Por qué tan obsesionado con ese beso?

-Me gustó como se veían juntos. – Continuó fastidiando.

-Parece que estás proponiendo un trío, Tony.

-… Para nada. Hay que parar el juego.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué te pones así tan de pronto? – Le miraba fijamente y curioso. – Ya no soportas nada. – Tony sólo le dedicó una mueca. – Te haré una confesión, aunque no lo hayas preguntado.

-¿Cuál? – Dijo ya algo curioso el castaño.

-Besas muy rico.

-Eso ya lo sé. – Respondió altanero, pero era actuado, esa confesión de parte de Steve le hacía sentir satisfecho pero algo nervioso. ¿Por qué?

-Bésame. – Le pidió con la mirada aún clavada en los ojos miel. Tony se sorprendió, pero tenía que seguir en su papel.

-Claro. – Le respondió sonriendo. – Lo haré cuando quieras, sólo que necesito estar muy borracho para hacerlo.

-Eres tan delicado, Stark. – Dijo con fastidio el rubio. – Sé que yo mismo no beso nada mal. – Expresó arrogante. Tony iba a negarlo, pero no hayo inconveniente en decir la verdad.

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Entonces por qué no nos besamos ahora mismo? – La sonrisa volvía al rostro de Steve al igual que al de Tony.

-Porque no.

-Qué respuesta más estúpida. 

-Ya me voy. – Le dijo Tony al momento que se ponía de pie. No podía seguir hablando de besos con Steve, más si su mirada se desviaba delatora a los labios del rubio.

-Como quieras. - Respondió tajante Steve, ya sin mirarlo y volviendo a abrir su cuaderno para continuar en el dibujo que había comenzado hace unos minutos, antes de que Stark llegase.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Hola, chicos. – Darcy saludaba a Loki y a Bruce que se encontraban a la puerta de uno de los salones, esperando entrar a su última clase del día que compartían. La chica iba un grado más arriba que ellos, sólo iba caminando por el pasillo para también ir a su clase, pero se detuvo para saludar después del beso sorpresivo de Loki la noche anterior. Ambos le saludaron sonriendo. – Loki, lo de ayer fue gracioso, pero no quiero que Thor me odie o algo así.

-Era un juego, Thor estaba de acuerdo, así que no hay problema. – Le dijo Loki. – No estás molesta, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Sólo es un beso. – Le dijo relajada.

-Y una agarrada de nalga. – Le dijo divertido Bruce.

-¿Pero qué es una agarrada de nalga entre amigos? – Les dijo ella riendo levemente. – ¿A qué jugaban?

-Botella, pero con diferentes castigos.

-¿Fui un castigo?

-Yo diría que un premio. – Le dijo Loki con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Loki, que no te escuche Thor. – Le dijo dramáticamente, burlándose.

-No hay problema. Ya lo dijimos: estamos entre amigos. – Aseguró Loki.

-Ojalá la próxima vez que jueguen me inviten. – Dijo sonriendo amistosa.

-Por supuesto. – Aceptaron. Darcy se despidió para marcharse a su clase, dejándolos de nuevo solos en la espera del profesor.

-Es muy linda. – Comentó Bruce.

-Sí. Me gusta mucho. – Confesó. Bruce le miró curioso. – Pero me gusta más Thor.

-Estás idiotizado por Thor. – Le aclaró Bruce. Loki sólo sonrió al ser descubierto.

-Ya me cansé de esperar a éste viejo. – Dijo el pelinegro haciendo referencia al profesor que no aparecía. – ¿Nos vamos?

-De acuerdo. – Bruce sólo accedió al notar que varios de sus compañeros ya se habían marchado convencidos de que el profesor no llegaría.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

El par de días que habían faltado para llegar al fin de semana habían pasado rápido para todos. Era sábado en la madrugada y Loki, Thor, Bucky, Steve, Clint y Tony venían en el auto de éste último. Habían asistido a una presentación de una banda en un club algo lejos del campus. Asistieron juntos porque curiosamente coincidían en gustarles la banda y habían estado de buen humor como para soportarse unos a otros. Delante venía manejando Tony, en el lugar del copiloto estaba Bucky y entre ellos haciéndose un espacio estaba Clint, molestando a ambos con chistes malos y algunos empujones. En el asiento de atrás Thor y Loki venían muy cariñosos mientras Steve se quejaba repetidamente, queriendo convencer a Clint o Bucky de cambiar lugares. Todos venían algo borrachos, incluso Tony que venía manejando. La música que había puesto Tony a sonar retumbaba en las bocinas del auto, mientras éste cantaba y prácticamente ignoraba los berrinches de los demás. Afortunadamente no les había detenido ninguna patrulla porque no se atravesó en su camino alguna. 

-¡Mira! Hay que bajar ahí. – Había gritado Clint, señalando un punto. Tony bajó la velocidad para mirar.

-Es sólo un bar sin gracia. – Comentó el castaño.

-¿No quieren seguir bebiendo? – Les cuestionó Clint, mirando a cada uno. Ya los conocía, sabía que les gustaba la fiesta hasta perder la consciencia.

-¿Y cómo entraremos ahí? – Preguntó Loki. Tony ya había orillado el auto y se encontraba estacionándolo a un costado del lugar.

-Con el poder del dinero, como en el anterior. – Le dijo Stark. Tal como lo mencionaba, no tenían los 21 años cumplidos, pero poniendo unos billetes en la palma de los guardias podían entrar a cualquier lugar sin identificación.

Bajaron del auto y encaminándose a la entrada de aquel lugar que dejaba escapar una tenue luz entre rosada y rojiza y un estruendoso sonido por la música. Entraron y nadie resguardaba la puerta, entonces se sintieron libres sin distinción de edad. El lugar era amplio, con algunas mesas regadas y la barra hasta el fondo; grande y diversa en botellas. El lugar estaba lleno, pero no atascado, lo que los hacía sentir bien. Tony les indicó que buscaran algunas sillas para todos y elegir un espacio, ya que las mesas estaban ocupadas, mientras tanto él iría a pedir los tragos, pero Steve le acompañó. Tony pidió seis cervezas al señor que se acercó a atenderlo, éste le asintió y se retiró por un momento para ir por ellas.

-¿No quieres algo más fuerte? – Preguntó Steve mientras el sujeto regresaba. Tony se giró para mirarle con escrutinio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me quieres emborrachar? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Quiero invitarte unos buenos drinks. – Le dijo con simpleza, con una tenue sonrisa, pero Tony seguía mirándole de la misma forma. – Y dijiste que sólo borracho me besarías, así que sí, quiero emborracharte. – Aceptó cínico. Tony soltó una risa.

-¿Algo más? – El sujeto ponía las cervezas frente a ellos. Tony lo pensó un momento y aceptó el trago que quería invitarle Steve.

-Iré a llevarles esto a los idiotas. – Dijo pagando las cervezas y abrazándolas entre los brazos para poder con ellas. – Pide nuestros tragos, Rogers. – Le dijo antes de darse vuelta. Steve sonrió victorioso y esperó a que el castaño estuviese unos pasos alejado, entonces se giró al sujeto que los atendía.

-¿Qué es lo más fuerte que tienes? – Le preguntó todavía con su sonrisa. – Pero que sea bueno.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Ya estaban en su cuarta ronda de cervezas, Steve y Tony llevaban una cerveza y un par de los tragos que había pedido el rubio. Llevaban casi dos horas en el lugar, ya habían conseguido una mesa aunque seguían percibiendo muchas personas. Clint estaba más borracho porque desde su visita anterior en otro club había tomado más, Thor y Loki también lo estaban, mientras Bucky sólo había tomado un par de cervezas por estar consciente de que todos estaban muy acelerados bebiendo y luego no iban a poder manejar. Tan sólo el dueño del auto ya estaba igual o más borracho que Clint, y Steve no se quedaba nada atrás. Stark se reía a carcajadas de todas las idioteces que soltaba Barton, Thor también bromeaba junto con ellos mientras Loki también reía abiertamente. Pero de pronto Clint se puso de nuevo de dramático.

-¿Por qué no vino Bruce? – Preguntaba, por milésima vez (según Loki), aunque ahora casi no se le entendía debido a su embriaguez.

-Mierda, ya te lo dije. – Se quejaba Tony, de igual forma, arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Por que no te quiere! – Le gritaba malvado Loki, en una mala dicción porque estaba igual de ebrio. Tony soltó la carcajada.

-No, tonto, no es por eso. – Tony lo desmintió de inmediato. – Dijo que no le apetecía venir. Aunque es cierto que no te quiere. – Ahora Loki soltó la risa. 

-¿Es por qué venía yo? – Y más drama de parte de Clint que se hacía el sufrido, pero sólo causaba risa a los demás.

-No te creas tan importante, Clint. – Le decía Bucky.

-Sí, no te creas imp…importante. – Secundaba Loki. – Simplemente no quiso venir, ok?

-Si es un milagro que estuviese saliendo con nosotros todas estas semanas, más que fuese a las fiestas. – Decía Tony.

-Es verdad. Ustedes no le hablaban y de pronto ya era muy su amigo. – Apuntaba curioso Thor.

-Ni él nos hablaba, ¿verdad Tony? – Decía Loki. Stark asintió.

-Es por que no tienen mucho en común, ¿no? – Decía Bucky. – Bruce es algo más tranquilo. Yo nunca lo había visto en las fiestas, hasta que estuvo con ustedes.

-Lo empezamos a sonsacar para ir. – Aceptaba divertido Loki.

-¿Y cómo porqué comenzaron a hablarle si no tenían nada en común? – Preguntaba curioso Steve. Más curiosidad les embargó a todos cuando Loki y Tony se miraron cómplices por varios segundos, hasta desviar sus miradas sonriendo con malicia.

-Es secreto. – Dijo Tony.

-¿Eh? Sólo díganlo. – Pedía desesperado Clint.

-No. – Se limitaban a contestar.

-¿Lo querían molestar? – Preguntó Bucky, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Eso es bobo. – Dijo Tony seguro. – Además Brucie resultó muy agradable, por eso se convirtió en nuestro amigo, ¿verdad Loki?

-Sí, muy agradable. – Asintió Loki

-¿Qué es lo que no quieren decir? – Preguntaba Steve. – Y, ¿por qué?

-Porque es secreto. – Volvía a decir Loki.

-Le diré a Bruce lo que dicen. – Amenazó Bucky.

-Pero si no es nada malo. – Se defendió Tony.

-Entonces sólo díganlo porque eso parece. – Insistía Bucky. Tony y Loki se miraron y se asintieron.

-A Tony a mí nos gustó Bruce. – Soltó Loki ya como si nada. – Nos parecía lindo pero ni nos hablábamos, además tenía a su novia Betty y se notaba que no teníamos nada en común con él. Entonces el día que lo vimos terminar con Betty, Tony propuso que nos acercáramos. Sólo fue con esa intención de Oh, mira al chico lindo, ¿te gusta? Hay que acercarnos con intenciones de persuadirlo y a ver con quién se queda. Pero resultó ser en verdad agradable y es amigo ahora en verdad.

-… Degenerados. – Soltó Clint, como si de verdad estuviese indignado.

-Ay, imbécil. Cómo si nunca una persona ha hecho eso de acercársele a alguien sólo porque le gusta. Con intenciones cochinas desde un principio. – Le decía Tony. – Tú eres experto en eso.

-De hecho hiciste lo mismo con él. – Le recordó Loki a Barton. – Nosotros ya no tenemos ninguna intención de esas con él.

-Cállense, hay que seguir tranquilos. – Dijo Clint, algo avergonzado. Los demás rieron.

-Torpe. – Se burló Tony. – Como sea, quiero un cigarrillo. – Nadie llevaba alguno, los pocos que llevaban se habían terminado a media estadía del otro club. Tony se puso de pie. – Iré a comprar una cajetilla.

-¿Y a dónde? – Le cuestionó extrañado Loki.

-Cuando llegamos vi cerca uno de esos mini super de 24hrs. – Le dijo y comenzó a caminar a paso torpe hasta la salida.

-Lo acompañaré, está muy borracho y quién sabe hasta dónde termine. – Decía algo preocupado Loki, pero Thor no se lo iba a permitir.

-Yo iré. – Se ofreció de inmediato Steve, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Lo alcanzó antes de que cruzara la puerta, sin decirse nada caminaron hasta la tienda que Stark había visto y se encontraba a unas doce casas. Tony en seguida pidió la cajetilla junto con un encendedor, pagó y se giró para volver hasta el bar, todavía ignorando a Steve. Mientras caminaba ya había sacado uno de los cigarrillos y hacía en intento de encenderlo, hasta que decidió detenerse estando a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada del bar para lograr encenderlo. Permaneció recargado en la pared, dándole la primera calada al cigarrillo mientras tendía la cajetilla hasta Steve para ofrecerle uno, sólo mirándole. Rogers en vez de tomar uno de la cajetilla optó por tomar el que Tony tenía entre los labios, sin rechistar éste se lo cedió entreabriendo los labios para un segundo después expulsar el humo.

Sin tomar otro cigarrillo, Tony ahora lo tomó de entre los labios del rubio para volver a dar otra calada. Hicieron lo mismo por varios segundos más, y cuando el cigarrillo estaba por terminarse fue que Tony agachó la mirada, tendió lo que quedaba a Steve. Aunque el rubio lo tomó de inmediato lo tiró al suelo, lo pisó y se pegó más a Tony. Tomó el rostro del menor para que volviese a mirarlo.

-¿Ya estás borracho? – Preguntó Steve.

-Mucho. – Tony respondió, sabiendo a qué iba la pregunta.

-¿Entonces ya puedo besarte?

-Creo que sí…

Dejando una mano en la mejilla izquierda del menor y la otra jalándole suavemente de la cintura, Steve se dispuso a besarlo. Puede que por su estado etílico caminaban tambaleándose, hablaban torpemente y no enfocaban bien las miradas, pero al momento de besarse era como seguir en sus cinco sentidos. Todo roce entre sus labios y lenguas estaba perfectamente coordinado. Aunque el cerrar los ojos los hacía sentir más mareados, por lo que Steve se pegó más a Tony hasta quedar realmente pegados a la pared, y el castaño le tomó con firmeza por el cuello. Un beso sabor a licor y tabaco en un principio, para después olvidarse de eso y sólo saborear los labios del otro, disfrutándolo. 

Pararon el beso sólo por un par de segundos, porque de inmediato Steve se acercó a reanudarlo, comenzando a mover ambas manos para recorrer con sutileza parte del cuerpo de Tony. La mano que estaba en la mejilla bajó hasta posarse también en la cintura, para después pasearlas suavemente por la espalda y los costados, deslizándolas hasta que una alcanzó parte de la pierna del otro. Steve soltó un suspiro y apretaba con más fuerza los labios de Tony después de haber sido un poco más rudo con el roce de sus lenguas. Tony gimió por el cambio del beso y las manos que le recorrían. De acuerdo, así todavía le seguía encantando y podía con ello, pero no cuando las manos decidieron quedarse en su trasero, y no sólo eso, sino que sintió un leve apretón.

-Quita tus manos de ahí. – Le dijo Tony cuando giró el rostro para terminar el beso.

-Las tengo aquí. – Se hizo el desentendido Steve, subiendo de prisa un poco su agarre hasta la cadera. Estaban discutiendo por medio de miradas cuando Loki se asomó por la puerta del bar.

-Creí que sólo iban por los cigarrillos. – Les dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras salía para dar unos pasos para estar al lado de ellos. – ¿Al menos si fueron por ellos? Quiero uno.

Tony empujó un poco a Steve para tener de nuevo espacio y le tendió la cajetilla a Loki junto con el encendedor. El pelinegro se recargó en la pared a un lado de Tony, apenas había dado un par de caladas al cigarrillo cuando todos los demás salieron del bar. Alegaron que ya querían irse y el resto estuvo de acuerdo. Tony de inmediato caminó hasta la puerta del conductor cuando Bucky le detuvo.

-Tú no vas a manejar. – Le advirtió Bucky a Tony.

-Puedo hacerlo. – Respondió muy seguro.

-Pero es preferible que no. – Le continuó diciendo. Tony iba a reclamar pero Clint les interrumpió.

-Stark, deja que él maneje. No confío en que lleguemos con vida si tú lo haces. – Expresó Barton. Anthony rendido tendió las llaves a Bucky. Subieron al auto,   
ahora quedando Bucky en el asiento del conductor y Clint en el del copiloto, y atrás de nuevo Loki con Thor, Steve y Tony.

-Siento que me apachurran. – Se quejaba Tony. Y tan solo llevaban unos metros de haber avanzado. Comenzó a empujar a Loki y Steve, ya que había quedado entre ellos.

-Entonces pásate aquí adelante. Te hacemos un espacio como antes a Clint. – Sugirió Bucky, sin hacerle caso realmente. Tony lo intento pero según él iba peor.

-Te cargo. – No tardó en proponer Steve.

-Bueno. – Sin debatir más, Tony se sentó sobre las piernas de Rogers. – Para la próxima también trae tu auto Bucky.

-No es tan necesario. Sí cabemos todos en uno. – Le dijo James convencido.

-No es cierto, me apachurran. – Volvió a quejarse. – Y maneja bien. Cuida a mi bebé. – Dijo refiriéndose al auto, en tono meloso. 

Continuaba fastidiándolos hasta que Clint se acercó a decirle algo al oído a Bucky y sonrieron. Entonces pasaron por un gran bache que los hizo rebotar a todos, incluso Stark se pegó en el techo del auto al estar sentado sobre las piernas de Steve. Mientras tanto Rogers había ahogado un jadeo por el movimiento brusco y el choque del trasero de Tony directo en su entrepierna por el brinco. Y ahora la jodida fricción porque Tony nada más se movía por venir discutiendo con Bucky y Clint, entonces pasaron por un nuevo bache que los hizo de nuevo brincar.

-¡Ten cuidado con los putos baches! – Gritoneo enfadado Tony. Bucky ni le hacía caso, sólo buscaba los baches para hacerlo enojar, como venganza por ser tan fastidioso de pronto (o como dice Clint; ser una diva).

-Ya Tony, ésta maldita ciudad está llena de baches. Sólo disfruta el viaje. – Decía en doble sentido Loki, para de inmediato girarse para seguir besando a Thor.

Claro que Tony lo entendía. Tendría que tener el cuerpo completamente insensibilizado para no sentir la fricción constante de su trasero con la entrepierna de Rogers. Carajo, sí sólo quería ignorarlo, por ellos venía molestando a los otros. Y en vista de que ya no hacían caso a sus quejas y Bucky sólo iba buscando los baches para irse a meter ahí y los topes los pasaba sin cuidado, no le quedó más que seguir haciéndose el desentendido. Sólo que seguía moviéndose más y más para restregarse, y a cada brinco caía con más fuerza sólo para estar seguro de que Steve los sintiera muy bien y viceversa. 

“Oye, ya te quedaste muy calladito. ¿Ya te gustó sentirlo?”, el maldito de Loki le susurraba al oído con una sonrisa maliciosa, Tony sólo le frunció el ceño. Cuando Loki volvió a lo suyo con Thor, Stark giró un poco su rostro para mirar a Steve y también lo vio muy calladito. Se sonrieron como imbéciles y cada que Tony se deslizaba hasta quedar sentado realmente sobre las piernas volvía hasta su asiento un poco más arriba. Sólo quería molestar a Steve de aquella forma, aunque probablemente no era ninguna molestia para Rogers.

Y así después del largo y turbulento camino llegaron hasta el campus. 

-Me duele el trasero de tantos jodidos brincos. – Se quejaba Clint cuando salían del auto.

-A ti ni te duele, ¿verdad, Tony? – Comenzó a molestar de nuevo Loki. – ¿Caías en blandito o ya en algo duro? – Cuando Loki se ponía a fastidiar ponía una sonrisa traviesa donde enseñaba todos sus dientes y miraba a la víctima socarronamente, y ahora mismo ese gesto fastidiaba a Tony, no sólo las putas indirectas del ojiverde. Clint comenzó a reír al comprender de inmediato, Thor quería aguantarse la risa por ver la cara de Tony y Steve, y Bucky sólo sonrío al estar tratando con borrachos.

-Ya déjalo, Loki. No seas malo con el buen Tony. – Decía Thor divertido, abrazando al pelinegro.

-Cállate, Thor. – Masculló Tony, mirándolo de mala forma, aunque con su estado lucía más gracioso que molesto.

-Pero si te estoy defendiendo. – Le dijo dramático, para después reír. 

-Continúen peleando, niñitas. Yo ya me voy a mi habitación. – Clint les hizo un ademan de fastidio y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Ve a llorar por Bruce, idiota! – Alcanzó a gritarle Tony.

-Yo también me voy. – Bucky se despidió y siguió a Clint.

-Oye, Tony. – Loki le llamó cuando sólo quedaron ellos cuatro en el estacionamiento. – Quédate con Steve ésta noche para que Thor se quede conmigo.

-No, quiero dormir en mi cama. – Alegó, aunque claro, no quería pasar ni unos minutos con Steve encerrados en la misma habitación. 

-Entonces que Steve sea quién se mueva de dormitorio. – Siguió proponiendo Loki.

-Por mí no hay problema. – Aceptó Rogers sonriendo.

-Gracias, tú sí eres un buen amigo, Steve. – Le agradeció efusivo, Loki, que comenzó a jalar a Thor para ir hacia los dormitorios. La parejita se alejó y ahora Tony quedó solo con Steve, mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? No me mires así. – Se quejaba el rubio haciéndose el ingenuo. – Sólo no quiero que mis amigos estén frustrados sexualmente. ¿Qué tiene de malo dejarles la habitación de vez en cuando?

-Para eso se hubiesen bajado en un hotel. – Recriminó Tony.

-Tú y yo nos podemos ir a uno.

-Cállate, Rogers. – Masculló y también se echó a andar hacía el edificio de los dormitorios, con Steve siguiéndole. – Pero te advierto algo; tú en la cama de Loki y yo en la mía. Si acaso comienzas a pensar con el pene y se te ocurre pasarte a mi lado para hacerme algo te arranco los ojos y las bolas. – Tony de detuvo un momento para mirarle y saber que su amenazaba iba en serio. 

-¿A caso eres una virgen de 14 años? – Todavía se mofó Steve.

-Sólo no quiero que ni se te ocurra pensar que puedes cogerme cuando se te de la gana.

Volvieron a caminar y Steve hizo una mueca decepcionada. Él siendo afable con la vida sexual de sus amigos y él mismo no corría con la misma jodida suerte. Creyó que el favor se le regresaría al estar a solas con Tony en una habitación, pero no, el niño tenía que ser tan puritano. Si lo había puesto tan borracho sólo para conseguir unos cuantos besos, ¿cuántos tragos más se necesitaban para que Anthony le suplicara por tenerlo entre sus piernas?


	10. Alguien más encantador

Cuando entraron al edificio, Tony se desvió hasta la habitación que correspondía a Clint y a Bucky. Steve lo siguió curioso y sin preguntar, permaneciendo igual en silencio cuando el castaño tocó la puerta, la cual fue abierta de inmediato por Bucky.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó extrañado Bucky, mirándolos a ambos.

-Ven conmigo. – Le pidió Tony tomándole de la mano, sacándolo de la habitación. – Duerme conmigo hoy. Steve tú quédate con Barton. – Esto último lo dijo mirando al rubio, el cual no sabía si negarse o aceptar. Sabiendo qué era mejor, Steve se metió al dormitorio frente a ellos sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa? – Continuó extrañado Bucky.

-Nada. Sólo que Steve le dejó el dormitorio a Thor y a Loki. Que él duerma aquí hoy y tú ven conmigo, ¿sí? – Proponía ya sonriéndole. Bucky respondió el gesto y asintió.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó extrañado Clint, mientras se acomodaba en su cama para dormir. Steve recién cerraba la puerta.

-Dormiré en la cama de Bucky. – Respondió sin más.

-¿Y él a dónde se va?

-Con Stark.

-Oh, Bucky te lleva mucha ventaja, Steve. – Se burló un poco Clint, soltando una tenue risa.

-No me importa. – Bufó.

-¿Hum? Qué bien. Ya era hora que dejaras de ir tras Stark. No vale la pena. – Dijo ya bostezando y girando en la cama para dormir por fin.

Steve suspiró casi inaudiblemente para después caminar hasta la cama de Bucky. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó con la mirada fija en el techo. Para que Tony fuese toda una persona fácil, calenturienta y ramera, se la ponía muy difícil a él. Le jodía pensar tanto en el por qué. Porque no era que no le gustara al castaño, era obvio que sí había atracción, ¿pero entonces qué pasaba? ¿Tanto lo detestaba como para no querer involucrarse con él? Se mete con cualquiera, siempre decía Steve cuando se refería a Tony, y a su ahora experiencia con él se daba cuenta de que sus palabras podrían ser mierda. Aunque probablemente sería: con cualquiera menos con él. ¡Y eso cómo lo fastidiaba! ¿Qué hacía Bucky que tan rápido le llevaba ventaja? Mejor cerró los ojos dispuesto a también dormir.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Y ahora Bucky y Tony estaban ya acostados en la cama de éste último. Todavía con la luz encendida y sin dormir, estando de costado para mirarse frente a frente. Habían comentado algunas cosas sin importancia, intercambiado gestos amables y alguna caricia. Tony disfrutaba estar con Bucky a solas, era mucho más lindo así porque toda la atención la centraba en él.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntaba atento el mayor, acariciando con suavidad su rostro. Tony le asintió como si fuese un niño pequeño enfermo, y quien lo cuestionara fuese su madre.

-Sólo sigo un poco mareado. – Contestó con voz suave.

Permanecía sin despegar la vista de los ojos azules de Bucky, que le parecían de un tono más intenso que los de Steve, los cuales eran más pálidos, pero tampoco el color tan intenso como los de Thor. Estaba seguro de que le gustaban más los ojos de Bucky que los otros con los que hacía comparación. A parte porque le miraban con dulzura y a la vez con coquetería. Bucky sin duda era muy guapo, le fascina ese chico. Pero también era simpático y encantador. Y al pensar en ello sentía como su corazón latía con más rapidez. Era extraño.

Tony quería gustarle de la misma forma a Bucky, tanto que el hecho de estar él tan borracho le hacía sentir algo apenado. Tenía ansias de besarle, pero le remordía que antes besó al idiota de Rogers, así que sólo bajó la mirada con un caos de pensamientos.

-¿Apago la luz? – Preguntó Bucky, pensando que Tony estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando agachó la mirada. Stark negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a mirarle.

-Bucky… te quiero besar, pero tú no quieres, ¿verdad? – Preguntó casi infantil Tony. James le miró confundido. Claro que quería besarlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero? – El cuestionamiento hizo tragar en seco a Stark. Bucky no había visto nada del beso entre Steve y él hoy, así que no lo arruinaría más confesándole el por qué. 

-No lo sé. – Le dijo tan ingenuo que Bucky quedó encantado.

Con una hermosa sonrisa se acercó hasta los labios del menor, con lentitud para que el otro notara sus intenciones. Tony casi deseo permanecer con los párpados abiertos durante el beso para seguir observando las expresiones tan lindas de Bucky, pero estaba tan borracho que ni eso podía hacer. Así que Stark cerró los párpados y se entregó al beso suave que le regalaba James. Un beso lento, pausado, en extremo tierno que casi hace sentir tonto a Tony, de no ser porque de hecho le gustaba mucho la sensación.

Al paso de los segundos el beso fue tomando más velocidad e intensidad, pero sin llegar a ser brusco. Tony ya estaba abrazando a Bucky para no dejarlo separarse, incluso una de sus piernas ya estaba sobre la cadera del mayor. Ya se le escapaban leves jadeos en medio del beso, porque James le abrazaba por la cintura a la vez que repartía leves caricias por la misma zona. Ambos estaban disfrutando mucho ese pequeño momento íntimo.

En un momento Bucky rompió el beso, pero sin despegar sus rostros y miró directamente a Anthony. El menor sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo al interpretar aquella mirada profunda. Mantuvo sus labios entreabiertos por donde se le escapaba la acelerada respiración. Se sintió nervioso cuando Bucky se incorporó un poco para acercarse más a él, haciéndole colocar por completo la espalda en el colchón, y el mayor casi sobre él, sólo porque sus piernas seguían de costado. Los ojos azules le dirigieron aquella intensa mirada una vez más antes de reanudar el beso con más intensidad.

James notó que los labios de Tony temblaban ante el nuevo beso, y no sólo sus labios, sino que las manos que se posaban en sus hombros también temblaban levemente. Anthony estaba nervioso, era claro, pero seguía correspondiéndole, sólo que no sabría si podría continuar hasta dónde él quería. Bajó con pequeños y húmedos besos hasta la barbilla de Stark, para después deslizarse hasta el cuello donde notó la piel erizarse y un apretón en sus hombros, siguió hasta la clavícula y parte del pecho por encima de la ropa. Se percató también de la respiración agitada del otro, lo escuchaba y veía el pecho subir y bajar aceleradamente. Regresó hasta el rostro del menor que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la piel caliente.

-Tony… quiero continuar. ¿Tú lo quieres? – Preguntó con cautela, con voz suave. Se obligó a preguntar y no sólo a ir lento en sus movimientos porque en verdad notaba a Tony nervioso. El silencio se instaló, se percibía el intento de Stark por acompasar su respiración, también se notaba confuso.

-… Sí. – Aceptó. – Pero estoy muy mal. – También lo reconoció. Bucky le sonrió comprensivo y un poco más relajado también.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo, por último le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir a apagar la luz y regresar hasta su lado en la misma cama. – Duerme.

-…Bucky … – Tony casi sintió que la voz le temblaba ahora, y quizá no era para menos por lo que pensaba decirle a Bucky, pero creía que era necesario, creía que estaba bien. Sin embargo, se quedó mudo.

-Dime. – Le animó a continuar ante el silencio, pero había percibido que Tony quería decirle algo. Le abrazó para darle más confianza. Sintió el contacto corresponder pero aún tembloroso.

-…En realidad yo soy virgen. – Y lo soltó, sintiendo una mezcla entre alivio y pesadumbre. Escuchó un suspiro de Bucky que sólo pudo interpretarlo como que no sabía que decirle.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? – Le dijo después de breves segundos, apacible, pero Tony seguía inquieto.

-Que es patético.

-Por supuesto que no, Tony. No es algo para lamentarse. – Le dijo seguro Bucky, aunque seguía sorprendido por la declaración.

-Sí lo es. Hay tantas veces que me tengo que detener para no hacer la estupidez. Es decir, ¿tú sabes la cantidad de idiotas que hay? Y no estaría mal echarme un polvo con quién se me dé la gana de ellos, pero no puedo porque como primerizo no van a ser ni un poquito gentiles. Escúchame, estoy hablando como una chica. ¡Carajo! Yo mismo soy del tipo que con vírgenes no se meten para no lidiar con eso. ¿Debería de comprenderlas ahora? El punto es que yo sé que eres tan lindo, no sólo de tu carita, y no te estás burlando ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Y tampoco serás capaz de decirle a alguien más, ¿cierto?

-No me burlo, Tony. Tampoco le diré a nadie. Pero te lo repito, no es nada catastrófico. Sonará cursi, pero con lo que dices si no lo has hecho es porque no ha llegado con quién estés enteramente dispuesto. Y no es sólo de chicas sentirse así, después de todo ya lo dijiste, no es cómo para hacerlo con cualquier idiota que no va a tener la gentileza de tratarlas porque piensan más con el pene que con el cerebro. No lo hagas sólo porque te sientes mal por ello, sólo cuando lo desees en verdad. – Bucky continuaba abrazándolo mientras le hablaba aún calmado. Tony había suspirado porque sus confesiones no paraban ahí.

-Bucky, sucede que quiero hacerlo contigo. – Confesó sintiendo más calor en su rostro. El corazón de James latió más de prisa al igual que el suyo. – Por eso te estoy diciendo la verdad esperando que aun así estés interesado en mí. Contigo sí lo deseo.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó ahora él nervioso. – Ya te dije que no lo hagas sólo por presión.

-No es por presión, sino ya lo hubiese hecho desde mucho antes. – Aseguró. Elevó el rostro para mirarle entre la oscuridad a la que su vista ya estaba acostumbrada. – Me gustas mucho, demasiado, y no eres un idiota sino todo lo contrario. Te dije que sí quería continuar, pero no ahora porque estoy borracho. Entiende que lo digo en serio. Pero si tú dices que no quieres lidiar con esto no importa, voy a entender. – La voz se le iba apagando de a poco y cuando terminó de hablar ya tenía los labios de Bucky sobre los suyos en una suave caricia que después se volvió un beso delicado y breve.

-Me encantaría. – Le dio un último beso antes de ambos cerrar los ojos dispuestos a dormir. Ambos ya con una sonrisa.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

A medio día se encontraban de nuevo todos juntos, incluido Bruce, almorzando en un pequeño y modesto restaurante cerca del campus. Todos sentados en una gran mesa redonda del establecimiento mientras comían hambrientos lo que habían ordenado, pues con la resaca y tanto alcohol sin comer algo la noche anterior les había dejado muertos de hambre. Se daban sus espacios para conversar, contarle a Bruce cómo la habían pasado para hacerle sentir de que se había perdido de algo bueno, y claro, se molestaban entre ellos. 

Tony había despertado todavía avergonzado por las confesiones antes de dormir, pero al ver a Bucky normal y tranquilo se sintió de la misma forma. De hecho, ambos estaban más pegados uno al otro que días anteriores, a cada momento se abrazaban, se sonreían casi como idiotas enamorados y permanecían tomados de las manos.

Thor y Loki permanecían con su buen humor de casi siempre. Casi, porque no todo es tan perfecto y de pronto su carácter fuerte de ambos sale a flote, pero muy escasas veces. Algunas veces unen fuerzas para molestar al prójimo, reafirmando la teoría de que pese a los años Thor sigue siendo el compañero de travesuras de Loki, defendiéndolo y encubriéndolo si es necesario. No sólo en las travesuras perversas, como han de pensar la mayoría, sino en las que son un tanto infantiles por jugarle malas bromas a sus amigos y sonreír con satisfacción al ver que logró fastidiarlos. 

Bruce se limitaba a escucharlos y soltar leves risas, teniéndose que disculpar miles de veces más cuando volvían a echarle en cara que los había “abandonado”.  
Steve y Clint eran los más reservados ésta vez, curiosamente, pero tampoco demasiado como parecer extraño. Clint porque desde que discutió con Bruce era la primera vez que volvían a estar cerca y hasta se habían dignado a mirarse e incluso Bruce lo saludó como a todos los demás. Pero aun así no sabía si sería correcto hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado, o si Bruce seguía firme en lo que dijo que ni como amigo le agradaba por su actitud. Pero vamos, si soportaba al fastidioso infantil de Loki que no lo soporte a él, que sólo es un poquito peor.

Y Steve estaba experimentando algo parecido a los celos al ver el comportamiento de Bucky y Tony. Una cosa era que tuviesen su devaneo y otra a que ya se vean muy cariñosos como demostrando que su amorío va enserio. Joder, hasta cursis se veían, ya ni la parejita oficial de Thor con Loki se la pasaban tan encimados entre ellos. ¿Pero qué celaba? Ni que Bucky le haya abrazado y mirado alguna vez así como para sentir que lo haya cambiado. Joder, no. Tampoco él había abrazado ni besado a Tony de aquella manera para sentirse de igual forma reemplazado. ¿Entonces qué carajo? Mejor volvió su atención a su comida y su concentración a tratar de joder a alguien que Loki lo hacía ver muy divertido. 

-Bobos, quiero decirles algo. – Decía Tony después de haber parado sus risas por comentarios tontos de Clint. Lo dijo con algo de seriedad y porte que Loki no pudo evitar de nuevo abrir la boca.

-¡Te nos casas! – Soltó supuestamente sorprendido, pero ese era su papel, hasta que las risas de los demás y la suya se escuchó.

-No seas imbécil, Laufeyson. – Expresaba “molesto” Stark, aunque su sonrisa tonta y el llamarle al pelinegro por su apellido significaba que sólo bromeaba en su molestia.

-Es que lo dices tan seriecito y con Bucky así a tú lado, ¿qué podía pensar? – Se defendía Loki.

-Tú no piensas, Loki. – Le molestó por último. – Lo que quiero decirles es que el próximo fin de semana no hagan ningún plan. Celebraré mi cumpleaños y por desgracia están invitados.

-¿Por desgracia, infeliz? – Volvía Loki al ataque, haciéndose el indignado.

-De ser por mí ni los vería, pero fue idea de Bucky decirles. Ah, y de mi padre. – Expresaba con fingido desinterés, para después sonreírles sabiendo que era broma.

-¿Cómo se celebrará? – Preguntaba interesado Clint, le olía a fiesta y ya estaba muy dispuesto.

-Con una fiesta, por supuesto. – Aclaraba Tony. – Mi padre la financiará, claro. Es su regalo. Así que por ello no se preocupen. Me habló más temprano para convencerme de no hacerla en la casa de la playa porque podemos meternos en problemas. No tenemos los 21 y vamos a estar bebiendo y posiblemente alguien llame a la policía porque sabe que precisamente no son los más quitecitos y pueden molestar a alguien. Él propone que sea en mi casa, para que parezca algo familiar pero yo creo que resultaría peor. Ahí sí estoy rodeado de persignados que se asustan por cualquier escándalo y sí llaman a la policía.

-¿Entonces será en la playa? – Cuestionó Thor.

-Sí. Dudo que tenga vecinos en esos días. Las casas son de descanso y no es periodo vacacional, así que supongo que nadie nos molestará. ¿Qué dicen?

-Tu padre invita, claro que voy. – Decía Clint para después los demás estar igual de acuerdo.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Mamá insiste en que vaya a casa aunque sea en una rápida vista porque tiene meses que no voy. Sabes que le cuento todo, pero no le he comentado nada de lo nuestro. No me mires así, porque sí quiero hacerlo, pero por teléfono no es apropiado. Cada que hablamos me sigue preguntando por ti. Pienso ir para decírselo, también a mi padre. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo? ¿O sería mejor ir a decírselos solo y ya después contigo? – Thor le decía a Loki después de haber pasado la tarde todos juntos y ahora ya casi anocheciendo que podían estar ellos dos a solas.

-Pienso que es mejor que se los digas solo. – Respondía Loki después de pensarlo un poco. – Si vamos juntos y no les parece, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Mejor aviéntales la bomba tú solo y yo estaré a salvo esperando noticias.

-Sí, supongo que es lo mejor.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que irás?

-Pensaba ir el próximo fin de semana, pero ahora será la fiesta de Stark.

-¿Podemos seguir posponiendo la noticia?

-Sólo un poco.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Le diremos a tú padre? – Preguntó cauteloso Thor, mirando como Loki soltó un suspiro cansado.

-No sé, le dará completamente lo mismo. Puede ser que hasta tus padres le den la noticia cuando se enteren. Y así yo me evito el bochorno de decírselo.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Mientras, los otros cinco chicos habían quedado juntos perdiendo el tiempo. Hasta que al parecer de nuevo Tony ya se estaba hartando de las idioteces que soltaba Barton para querer llamar la atención de Bruce, más que nada como para demostrarle que no era tan malo después de todo. Se hacía el simpático y lo desesperaba más que cuando está de fastidioso vulgar. Bucky se burlaba de él, pero ya también se estaba hartando de verlo tan sobreactuado, así que siendo discreto se alejó algunos pasos con Tony.

-¿No prefieres ir al cine? – Propuso Bucky al menor.

-Pero sólo tú y yo. – Advirtió. – O bueno, Bruce si puede ir.

-Me agrada Bruce, pero es una cita. Tú y yo. – Le dijo con una de esas sonrisas entre coquetas e inocentes que a Tony le encantaban en él. 

-Está bien. – Le respondió sonriendo. – ¿No escapamos o sí les avisamos?

-Sólo dile a Bruce por si no quiere quedar entre ese par de idiotas.

-Vamos. – Tony le tomó de la mano regresando a donde los otros seguían en su discusión tan profunda. – Brucie, cariño, Bucky y yo ya nos retiramos. – Le dijo ya sólo refiriéndose a Banner.

-¿A dónde van? – Sin embargo fue Clint quién preguntó como buen fisgón que era.

-¿Qué te importa? – Tajante como siempre Stark.

-Seguro ya se van a follar. – Dijo volviendo a ser el fastidioso de siempre. Pero al parecer reaccionó tarde sobre lo que había dicho porque cuando vio la expresión de Bruce, Clint de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Bucky sintió un apretón en su mano por la reacción incómoda de Tony ante lo dicho, aunque su rostro seguía indiferente.

-Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Quieres ver? – Fue lo que respondió Anthony a la provocación de Barton.

-Clint, no seas insoportable. – Advirtió demasiado serio Bucky, tanto que Clint ya no dijo nada más. Tampoco Steve abría la boca y Bruce comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-¿Te acompañamos a tu dormitorio? – Le propuso Tony a Bruce, dispuesto a no dejarlo cerca de aquellos idiotas. 

-No, está bien. Yo puedo ir solo. – Respondía con una sonrisa Bruce, mientras había comenzado a caminar. – Diviértanse.

Bucky y Tony le sonrieron a Bruce antes de que éste les diera la espalda por completo para comenzar a alejarse. Stark miró sólo un instante a los otros dos, con una mirada casi de menosprecio para luego ignorarlos y comenzar a caminar hasta el estacionamiento en compañía de Bucky.

Clint se quedó haciendo una mueca de desagrado, aunque parecía más molesto y Steve seguía casi indiferente, aunque a ojos de Barton su expresión era de imbécil.

-Stark no me agrada nada. – Comentó con desdén Barton. – Sólo cuando está ebrio en un poquito amigable. Pero cuando no, es todo un cacagrande. Y Bucky con él, ojalá le quite su actitud de Diva. – Pareciera que casi pensaba en voz alta porque Steve seguía sin hablar, sólo mirando el camino por donde se habían ido. – ¿En qué tanto piensas, idiota?

-En nada.

-¿Estás celoso? – Se mofó.

-Yo no quiero a Bucky de esa forma.

-Me refería a Stark, idiota.

-Menos.

-¿Entonces qué tienes? Ya me estás asustando.

-Nada.

-Como digas. – Dijo sin creerle nada. Ahora él volviendo su mirada por donde se había marchado Bruce. Quedándose como imbécil al igual que Steve, inerte y sin comentar nada, sólo pensando en todo lo que no hacía por recuperarlo aunque sea como amigo. – Steve, amigo. – Le llamó todavía sin moverse. 

-¿Qué? – Le respondió igual sin moverse.

-Somos unos imbéciles. – Lo aceptó, porque aunque Steve no lo dijera Clint sospechaba que se sentían casi exactamente igual. Todo por no decir algo, por no actuar como deben por negarlo todo. Sólo escuchó una afirmación de parte de su amigo. – Deberíamos de idiotizarnos por un par de pechos, no por alguien que tiene lo mismo que nosotros.

-Yo no estoy idiotizado por un hombre, menos por Stark. – Dijo con altanería Steve. Pero Clint seguía sin creerle nada, así que sólo le dirigió una mirada sarcástica. – ¿Entonces tú si lo estás por Bruce? – Lo dijo casi mofándose.

-Creo que sí. – Confesó sin vergüenza alguna, confundiendo a Steve al ver aquella actitud de Barton. – Bruce es lindo, ¿no? – Steve le asintió. – Ahí está, ¿cómo no me va a idiotizar? En cambio lo tuyo no tiene sentido. Stark es guapo, tal vez, porque a mí no me lo parece, pero de cualquier forma es desagradable. 

-Y yo nunca he negado eso. Ya te lo dije, no me gusta tanto como crees.

-Parece que sí. Mira, sólo acuéstate con él ya, y verás que se te pasará todo el maldito interés y dejarás de parecer tan imbécil. Sólo es tensión sexual lo tuyo, amigo, y fácil de solucionar. – Steve se quedó en silencio mirando a Clint que ya sonreía. Ni modo de explicarle a ese idiota que ya ha intentado llevarse a la cama al castaño y nada más no lo ha logrado. Eso sería degradarse. – ¿Dime por qué no te has acostado con él para resolver tú problema? – Pero ahora Clint soltaba la bomba con aquella pregunta.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-No se ha dejado, eh. – Decía convencido Clint, haciendo molestar a Steve por acertar. – Así que tú resultas ser más perro que él.


	11. Adiós 19 años

-¡Inútil! – Tony era quien gritaba, dirigiéndose a Steve que iba caminando a unos pasos delante de él. Iban saliendo de su última clase en viernes y lo había encontrado por uno de los pasillos. Steve reconoció la voz de Stark y se giró, mirando cómo le hacía una señal para que lo esperara.

-¿Qué pasa, enano? – Preguntó Rogers cuando ya el castaño estaba a su lado, retomando juntos la caminata para salir de aquel edificio. Tony sólo le miró de mala gana por un momento por llamarle de aquella forma, aunque él también haya insultado al rubio.

-Desde hoy me voy con Bucky, Bruce y la parejita de hermanitos incestuosos a la casa en la playa.

-¿Pero no será mañana la fiesta?

-Sí, pero aprovecharemos todo el fin de semana para estar ahí.

-¿Y me avisas como por qué?

-No me dejas terminar, inútil. – Le dio un leve golpe en el brazo al momento que salían del edificio. – ¿Quieres venir con nosotros desde hoy? Incluso puedes invitar a Barton.

-Suena bien. ¿A qué hora se irán?

-En lo que empacamos lo necesario. ¿Entonces sí vienes?

-Sí. – Le sonrió levemente. – Oye, respecto a la fiesta y los invitados…

-Ya les dije que pueden invitar a quienes quieran. – Aseguró Tony. – Pero que ellos sí lleguen el sábado. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-Ahora ve a apurarte. – Le dijo por último antes de caminar más de prisa hacía los dormitorios. Steve caminaba más despacio, desviándose del camino a los dormitorios para invitar a la fiesta a quienes les faltaban.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Se habían reunido todos en el estacionamiento, metiendo sus pequeñas maletas en las cajuelas de los autos de Tony y Bucky donde se iban a ir. Porque Loki siempre había tenido chofer y no le gustaba manejar él mismo, por lo que no tenía auto en el campus, Bruce tampoco tenía uno porque tampoco le gustaba manejar, pero él no tenía chofer. Clint, Steve y Thor tenían motocicletas, pero ésta vez se quedaban en el campus. Se acomodarían en los dos autos.

Partieron, con Tony conduciendo delante de Bucky para que le siguiera hasta el camino a la casa de playa. En el auto de Tony estaban Loki, Bruce y Thor. Mientras que con Bucky viajaban Clint y Steve.  
Llegaron después de cuarenta minutos, a una gran casa en la zona de casas de descanso. Sin duda en ella también se distinguía el estilo Stark, muy grande y ostentosa la fachada al igual que el interior, pero con ese toque relajado de unas buenas vacaciones. La mayor parte de la entrada lo cubría un lindo jardín y en un costado estaba una gran alberca. Al entrar, en la planta baja sólo estaba el enorme living, la pequeña cocina del lado derecho y el resto del espacio lo ocupaban una mesa de pool, un jacuzzi demasiado grande y un mini-bar. Subiendo las escaleras en el primer piso estaban las habitaciones y al siguiente piso sólo era la terraza muy bien adaptada con el mismo estilo ostentoso; unos pequeños sillones estaban acomodados dando la vista hacia la playa y una mesilla estaba frente a ellos, a un costado se encontraba otro jacuzzi igual de grande que el de la planta baja. Todas las paredes eran blancas al igual que la mayoría de los muebles que también se mezclaban con algunos beige y cafés. Lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer la casa para elegir cada quien su habitación. Thor junto con Loki eligieron estar en la misma habitación y el resto tomó una para ellos solos. Todos tomaron las que tenían balcón dando la vista a la playa.

Bruce era el único que al parecer acomodaría un poco sus cosas, porque apenas estaba abriendo la pequeña maleta cuando vio pasar a través de su puerta abierta a Loki ya con su traje de baño puesto.

-¡Yo iré a disfrutar la playa de una vez! – Gritaba el pelinegro dirigiéndose casi corriendo a la puerta. Bruce se asomó divertido y vio a Tony cerca de él.

-Parece que la playa le afecta. – Comentó divertido Tony, para después voltear y ver a Thor saliendo de su habitación también con el bañador puesto. – Wow! – Exclamó el castaño cuando lo miró, provocando una risita de parte del rubio. Es que Thor era atractivo a simple vista, pero ya verlo sin camisa tan sólo con ese bañador casi bermuda, podían ver con mucho más detalle el cuerpo musculoso del mayor. Hasta parecía un muñeco. Jodido Loki suertudo, fue lo que pensó Tony. Thor pasó a lado de ellos y siendo discretos ahora escanearon la espalda. No es que fuesen unos pervertidos fisgones, pero ver a alguien con la estatura y el porte de Thor y luego en esas condiciones era imposible no mirarlo.

-¿Nos alcanzan luego? – Les preguntó Thor al caminar a la puerta.

-Primero alcanza a Loki que salió corriendo como desquiciado.

A los pocos minutos ya todos estaban en la playa jugando como niños pequeños entre ellos. Era un brake para todos después de la escuela. Thor y Steve se habían acercado a unos chicos cuando los vieron con tablas de surf, logrando que se las prestaran y hacer un poco el ridículo ante los demás. Porque con las débiles y pequeñas olas que se llegaban a formar no lograban hacer nada. Aun así Tony les informó que en la casa había unas tablas de surf, por si querían ir por ellas para continuar jugando, a lo cual ambos rubios fueron de inmediato por ellas. Loki y Bruce nadaban junto a Bucky y Clint. Y Tony sólo permanecía descansando en la silla de playa mirando a los otros divertirse. Cuando estaba anocheciendo fue que el resto salió del agua. Se acomodaron en sillas parecidas y comieron lo que Tony ya había encargado que les llevasen. Era genial que los restaurantes cercanos les llevasen la comida hasta donde estaban instalados en la playa. También parecía como si todos fuesen los mejores amigos sin diferencias, porque tenía horas que no habían discutido para nada entre ellos. Clint intentaba hablarle a Bruce y éste ya le respondía más relajado y con una sonrisa. Ese era un gran avance.

Cargando de nuevo con las sillas, sombrillas, toallas y las tablas de surf, regresaron a la casa. Clint fue quién preguntó si irían a recorrer los clubes cercanos para pasar la noche, pero decidieron al final que esperarían hasta la fiesta para reservas sus energías.

Después de ducharse se reunieron en el living y terminaron viendo una película. O algo parecido a verla, ya que no faltaba cuando alguno soltaba algún comentario estúpido respecto al filme y el resto le seguía. Fue en eso que Tony recibió una llamada de su padre, donde le informaba que al día siguiente llevaría lo que le había prometido: botanas y bebidas diversas. Aunque también mencionó “Y de una vez te daré tu obsequio.” Tony había pensado que el financiamiento de la fiesta era su obsequio y ahora Howard le tenía otro. Eso era genial. 

Pasada la media noche cada uno felicitó a su manera a Tony, pues ya se encontraban en el día oficial de su cumpleaños. Después todos se fueron a su habitación asignada. Todos durmiendo plácidamente.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Tony despertó pasados algunos minutos de las ocho de la mañana. Salió de la habitación después de enjuagarse el rostro y arreglar un poco su cabello, vistiendo una ligera bermuda y una playera sin mangas. Estaba seguro de que los demás seguirían dormidos, pero se encontró con Bruce en el living.

-¿Qué haces, amigo? – Fue lo que le preguntó Tony, llamando la atención de Bruce que se incorporó un poco del sillón donde estaba acostado.

-Esperaba a que despertaran. Ya no pude seguir durmiendo.

-¿Qué tal la pasaste ayer?

-Muy bien. Fue divertido. – Le respondió con una sonrisa. Se sentó adecuadamente en el sillón cuando Tony tomó asiento a lado de él. – Tú casa es increíble.

-Es de mi padre pero gracias. – Le dijo con una leve risa. – ¿No te incomoda que Clint esté aquí? – Cambio de tema. Se sentía un bruto por acordarse de eso hasta ahora.

-No. Ha estado tranquilo y así me agrada.

-Así es soportable. – Acertó Tony, ambos sonrieron. – ¿Tienes hambre? – Volvió a cambiar de tema.

-No, pero podemos hacer algo para cuando los demás despierten. – Propuso con ingenuidad Bruce. Tony estaba en que le daba un beso o un golpe en la cabeza por ser tan lindo.

-No seremos sus sirvientes. – Le dijo divertido. Bruce se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Claro que no. Sólo estoy de buen humor y no quiero seguir sin estar haciendo nada. 

-Pero tengo malas noticias. No hay nada en la cocina.

-Tenemos que hacer compras.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Vamos de una vez?

-Mi padre dijo que vendría temprano… pero puede dejar las cosas aunque no me encuentre.

 

Ambos salieron de la casa tal cual estaban. Fueron de prisa en el auto a la tienda más cercana para comprar algunas cosas de comida que pudiesen tener el refrigerador. Cuando regresaron Loki ya estaba rondando la casa también y Bucky se encontraba encendiendo la televisión. Se saludaron e hicieron compañía a Bucky en el living tras haber dejado las cosas en la cocina. Minutos después aparecieron Thor y Steve, todavía adormilados diciendo que sus voces no los habían despertado. Entre tanta discusión amistosa Loki había mandado al par de rubios a la cocina para que ellos hiciesen el desayuno.

-¿No podemos simplemente ir a comer algo a un restaurante? – Se quejaba holgazán Steve.

-¿Tú pagarás? – Le cuestionó Loki con semblante responsable. – No tenemos tanto dinero como para gastar en restaurantes cada que tengamos hambre. Sé responsable. Tony y Bruce ya compraron lo necesario.

Y así no les quedó más opción que ir a la cocina como niños regañados. Entre los cuatro que quedaron en el living se sonrieron por lo fácil que era manejar a esos dos. Sólo basto a que comenzara a manifestarse el olor a comida para Clint mágicamente haya despertado de su letargo. Hizo aparición a sus espaldas, todavía bostezando y con el cabello enmarañado.

-¿Qué es lo que preparan? – Fue lo primero que dijo el recién aparecido. Ganándose miradas burlonas de los demás.

-No sé, ¿por qué no vas a ayudarles mejor? – Le dijo Bucky, y así otro más fue a dar a la cocina.

Después de un momento el desayuno estuvo listo, todos lo comieron en el living y cuando terminaron y fue la hora de lavar los trastos amenazaba con volver a la discusión amistosa, pero fueron Loki y Bruce los que se ofrecieron para lavarlos. Un momento después Clint estaba casualmente en la cocina. Trataba de ganar la atención de Loki para pedirle por medio de señales que lo dejara a solas con Bruce. El pelinegro se hizo el desentendido un momento, sólo para fastidiar al otro, hasta que inventando algo salió de la cocina.

-¿Te ayudo, Bruce? – Clint se colocaba a un lado del mencionado, queriendo actuar relajado.

-… Si quieres. – Bruce le sonrió y volvió su atención a los trastos que lavaba para comenzar a pasárselos al mayor y que los fuese secando y acomodando en su lugar.

-Bruce… ¿tú me disculparías? – Luego de un momento lo preguntó. Banner le miró curioso.

-¿Respecto a qué? – Le cuestionó al pasarle el último plato.

-Por ser tan estúpido. – Le dijo con una aflicción en su rostro.

-Así es como eres. Yo no puedo hacer nada. – Respondía tranquilo Bruce, casi indiferente. Se recargó en la barra mientras le observaba.

-Sí, soy muy imprudente, pero contigo y respecto a ti no me expreso así… 

-Pero de mis amigos sí te expresas así. – Casi le reprochaba, pero seguía en su actitud indiferente, haciendo a Clint sentirse en apuros. – Y mira, él te invita a su casa, te ofrece todo, te trata como un amigo y tú hablando así de él. – A esas alturas el mayor ya se sentía regañado. Pero era muy cierto lo que decía Banner.

-Tienes razón. – Lo aceptó. – Creo que soy más que un estúpido. Ayer me disculpé con Stark por algunas cosas que le he dicho y le agradecí por invitarme de esta manera a su casa, porque es genial que lo haya hecho a pesar que yo tampoco le agrado por completo. ¿Ves? No soy tan malo sino él jamás me dirigiría la palabra ni yo estaría aquí ahora.

-Pero no sólo de él te expresas así, sino de todo mundo.

-Bruce, sé que muchas veces actúo erróneamente, pero ¿me darías otra oportunidad?

-¿Me dices que te disculpaste con Tony sólo para pedirme esto?

-Claro que no. Me disculpe porque era lo correcto. Stark me seguirá fastidiando en momentos, estoy seguro. Mis propios amigos me fastidian. – Trataba de explicar. – Mira, yo me conformare con que volvamos a ser amigos, sin pretensiones de por medio. Porque me agradas también sólo en ese sentido. No soy tan malo, Bruce. – Clint trataba de convencer a su manera, haciendo expresiones un poco desesperadas que ya estaban divirtiendo a Bruce.

-Es que algunas veces eres en verdad agradable y simpático sin tener que llegar a ser tan vulgar, Clint. – Le explicaba Bruce. – Pero otras veces de verdad molestas a las personas, y no en broma.

-Sólo a quienes me caen mal. Y eso es algo normal, ¿no? – Parecía muy infantil.

-No precisamente…

-¿Y sí lo piensas?

-¿Pensar qué?

-Si podemos ser amigos de nuevo. Para que tengas la confianza de nuevo de estar a solas conmigo, aceptes cuando te invito a algún sitio o un helado y vuelvas a quedarte conversando conmigo hasta caer dormidos. 

-Creo que sí puedo darte la oportunidad. – Bruce accedió con una sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo durante aquellos momentos en que convivieron se la pasó muy bien con Clint, haciéndole ver que no en todo momento el mayor es tan imprudente con sus comentarios.

-¡Vengan a ayudarnos! – La voz de Steve se escuchó hasta la cocina donde ellos estaban. Curiosos salieron para ver qué pasaba. El padre de Tony había llegado. Tenían la puerta abierta y metían algunas cajas.

-Bruce, ven aquí. – Ahora le llamaba Tony, pero ambos se acercaron. Tony lo llevó hasta estar frente a su padre. – Él es Bruce, él sí es amigo. – Lo presentaba. – Él es Howard, mi padre.

-Mucho gusto. – Bruce sonreía tímidamente ante la figura imponente del padre de Tony, sin embrago éste le sonreía.

-Igualmente. Me alegra que Tony ya tenga a quienes considerar amigos. – Decía Howard, provocando una mirada de fastidio de parte de Tony.

-Sólo él, Bucky y Loki. Los demás son unos tontos.

Tony quedó conversando con su padre mientras los demás continuaban metiendo las cajas llenas de las botellas de distintas bebidas que había pedido Tony. Howard había llegado en una camioneta Lincoln en compañía de Jarvis, cargada de cajas con distintos licores. No le agradaba mucho que Tony bebiera, pero era su cumpleaños y una fiesta sin bebidas no es fiesta. A demás no le quedaba más opción que confiar en él. Cuando los chicos terminaron de acomodar las bebidas en la cocina y otras en el mini-bar quedaron un momento en el living conversando con Howard, hasta que el sonido parecido al de un trailer llegó a sus oídos. Jarvis se asomó por la venta y le asintió a Howard.

-Hora de darte tu regalo, hijo. – Le sonrió y se puso de pie. Haciéndoles una señal a todos los chicos para que le siguieran fuera de la casa, donde ya estaba estacionado un corto trailer con carga.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntaba emocionado Tony, aunque para traerlo ahí sólo podría ser una cosa.

-¿Tú qué crees? – Cuestionaba sonriente Howard, viendo los enormes ojos de su hijo todavía más abiertos por la emoción.

-¿Me compraste otro auto? – Soltó emocionado Tony, casi dando saltitos como niño pequeño.

 

Howard dio una señal a quienes traían la carga para abrir el cajón de carga, poner la rampa y sacar conduciendo con cuidado un Camaro. Tony estaba embobado, sus amigos igual, lo único que hizo fue correr cuando dejaron el auto estacionado. Uno de los empleados le tendió las llaves y así el castaño se metió para ver el interior.

-¿Acerté? – Preguntó Howard una vez que alcanzó a Tony. 

-Sí, es genial. – Respondía todavía embobado.

-Sé que tus gustos son un poco más ostentosos, pero los Corvette y Cadillac que me ofrecían sólo eran para piloto y copiloto. Éste auto fue el mejor que encontré con asientos traseros también, para que puedas seguir cargando con tus amigos. – Tony le sonrió sinceramente para después salir del auto y abrazarlo como agradecimiento. No era el mejor hijo y siempre le daba las mejores cosas. – Me llevaré el otro auto. – Le dijo cuando el abrazo terminó.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué harás con dos autos? Sólo necesitas uno.

-Pero…

-El otro se quedará en casa, para cada vez que lo necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. – Se sonrieron de vuelta y Tony llevó su nuevo Camaro atrás de la casa para estacionarlo e intercambiarlo con su otro auto que fue el que ahora metieron a la caja de carga.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Los chicos ya se encontraban listos, la alberca ya estaba lista también y terminaban de colocar lo que consideraban la primera ronda en el mini-bar que se las habían arreglado para ponerlo por fuera.   
Ya también estaban las botanas en grandes tazones colocados en distintos puntos y además algunas hieleras con cervezas. Un par de chicos que habían contratado de un bar cercano se encargarían de ser los Dj y se encontraban acomodando los últimos detalles de cada bocina y la tornamesa.

-¿Con que así es la fiesta de un junior? – Steve comentaba divertido acercándose a Tony que se había escabullido hasta una de las hileras para tomar una lata de cerveza.

-Antes odiaba que me dijeran junior. Durante la elemetary y toda la high-school me llamaban así. Decían que tenía la vida resuelta y por ello no me importaban las consecuencias de mi comportamiento. – Tony abría la lata para darle el primer sorbo. Steve permaneció escuchándole curioso de que tan inesperadamente Tony le contara aquello. – Después dejó de importarme porque sé que no dependeré de la fortuna de mi padre. Yo crearé la mía y quizá pueda pagarle a mi padre todo lo que me ha estado dando. – Le sonrió, dio un trago más. – Además la fiesta aún no comienza.

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco a poco y así el Dj de inmediato se tuvo que poner a trabajar. Entre los que cada uno había invitado y con los que los invitados invitan más los que van cuando se corre la voz y los colados que nunca faltan de los alrededores, en un par de horas ya estaba a reventar de personas. Dentro de la casa, en el exterior y dentro de la alberca. Todos a su manera divirtiéndose; sólo bebiendo o bailando y bebiendo, otros más ligando, los más discretos jugando pool. Algunos haciendo de todo por momentos. Thor y Loki eran de los que estaban dentro de la alberca donde a alguien ya se le había ocurrido hacer varios jueguitos que involucraban empujones, saltos o la presencia de una pelota de voleibol, pero todo concluía en risotadas y agua salpicando por todas partes. Tony y Bucky eran de los que permanecían bailando y bebiendo por igual, juntándose con otros sujetos que conocían o que no pero les parecían simpáticos y conversaban de cualquier tontería. Steve en momentos jugaba pool para luego prestar atención a alguna bella chica e ir a coquetearle y estar con ella hasta que algo le hartara. Bruce y Clint volvían a ser casi inseparables, y al igual que Bucky y Tony se la pasaban mayormente bailando y juntándose con otros chicos que se acercaban.

En uno de los momentos en que Steve iba vagando entre las demás personas visualizó a Peggy y enseguida se acercó para saludarla. Él la había invitado junto con otras personas, pero no creyó que la chica iría en verdad. Se alegró de verla ahí y de inmediato le invitó un trago o una cerveza o lo que ella quisiera, también le ofreció un cigarrillo como los que él ya tenía entre los labios, pero Peggy no fumaba. Se quedaron conversando, tomando asiento en las sillas de playa que habían dejado en el jardín. Ambos tomaban un poco de whiskey mientras Peggy le contaba que casi se pierde junto con sus amigos cuando buscaban cómo llegar, Steve veía encantado la sonrisa y los ojos risueños de la chica. Era linda y simpática. Y a pesar de que aquella vez logró acostarse con ella – y no sólo con ella, sino que con sus amigas también – le seguía pareciendo muy agradable y algo tierna. Bailaron varios minutos intercalados, y después los amigos de Peggy y algunos de Steve se unieron a ellos y su conversación.

Thor y Loki habían convencido a Clint y Bruce de meterse a la alberca porque iban a jugar bien voleibol y no sólo a arrojarse la pelota con los demás por molestarlos. Alguien ya había colocado la red y sin ir a ponerse el traje de baño adecuado se metieron. Clint sólo se quitó la playera que traía y Bruce entró tal cual. Y así se pusieron a jugar formando parte del equipo de los “hermanos incestuosos”, como les había nombrado Clint.

-Niño, qué buena fiesta. – Natasha le decía a Tony. La chica iba en compañía de Sif, María y Dracy. Habían interceptado a Tony y Bucky sólo para felicitar al menor por la fiesta. – Hola, Bucky. – Lo saludaba junto con un giño.

-Qué hermosas se ven. ¿Se están divirtiendo? – Les preguntó con una sonrisa Tony. Las chicas le asintieron.

-Mucho. Y qué casa, Tony, muy hermosa. – Alagó sonriente María. 

-Gracias, pero, ¿no piensan darme mi abrazo? – Les tendió los brazos con una sonrisita que quería pasar por ingenua. – Es mi cumpleaños. – Aclaró. Así las chicas asintieron y de una en una le dieron el respectivo abrazo, provocando que Bucky riera por las expresiones tan gratas que hacía Tony.

-Vuelvo en un momento. – Le informó Bucky, dándole su espacio con aquellas locas, cómo él les decía. Es que eran como sus amigos, pero en versión femenina. Tony le asintió y volvió su atención a las lindas chicas frente a él.

-Yo no sabía que la fiesta era por tu cumpleaños. – Expresaba Darcy como si fuese una tragedia. – Pero aun así te puedo dar un pequeño obsequio. – Le decía ya en tono cómplice y elevando graciosamente una ceja.

-¿Así? ¿Cuál será mi obsequio? – Tony le miraba ansioso.

-Cierra los ojos y saca la lengua. – Fue todo lo que Dracy le dio como respuesta. Las demás chicas rieron pero Tony la miró confundido. – Vamos, es sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas, menos si suenan sospechosas. – Le dijo algo intrigado.

-Te gustará, Tony. – María le aseguraba con una linda sonrisa, pero Tony seguía reacio.

-Sólo díganle qué es. – Opinaba Sif.

-Ok, es uno de estos. – Le mostraba Darcy, sacando la lengua y señalando con un dedo lo que a cualquiera se le mostraba como un pequeño cuadro de papel con algún estampado. Tony sonrió.

-¿Lo quieres o no lo quieres? – Preguntaba ya demandante Natasha. El castaño les asintió y ya sonriendo sacó la lengua donde Darcy colocó un nuevo cuadrito igual al de ella.

-Si gustan algo más a parte del alcohol y es algo que no traen, díganme. – Les decía Tony giñándoles un ojo.

-Genial, ¿qué es lo que tienes? – Preguntaba Sif.

-Sólo éxtasis y un poco de polvo, pero alcanza para nosotros. – Mientras veía las sonrisas de las chicas jugaba con el cuadro de LSD en su lengua.

-Les dije que éste chico era genial. – Decía alegre Natasha, dándole un nuevo abrazo a Tony.

 

Tony permaneció con sus nuevas mejores amigas, porque así había decidido que serían. Cuando los efectos del LSD ya estaban marcados en él fue que no pararon de bailar, ya ni siquiera volvió a toparse con Bucky porque no pensó en él durante ese momento. Las chicas y él cayeron a la alberca donde ya no se encontraban ni Loki ni Thor, tampoco Clint y Bruce, pero sí estaban muchos más chicos igual de animados que ellos. Haciendo su alboroto dentro del agua, bailando como podían dentro y riendo a carcajadas. 

-¿Entonces Thor y tú fueron novios? – Preguntaba sombrado Tony a Sif. La plática por un momento que la retomaron había parado hasta mencionar aquello. Permanecían en la alberca, pero ya en una orilla sólo conversando.

-Sí, el año pasado. – Decía Sif divertida por la expresión de Tony. Ya se las habían ingeniado para que alguien les acercara algunos tragos y de ahí bebían.

-Oh, por eso no lo sabía. Yo apenas entré éste año a la Universidad. – Decía obviando Tony. – Thor tiene suerte con las bellezas. – Comentó coqueto. – ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron como novios?

-Poco, un par de meses a lo mucho. No lo recuerdo bien.

-Siguen siendo amigos, ¿no?

-Claro. 

-¿Y conoces a Loki? Su novio actual.

-Sí, muy guapo Loki. – Reconoció con una sonrisita la chica.

-¿Ves por qué digo que tiene suerte con las bellezas? – Tony les guiñó un ojo de nuevo.

-Es gracioso que tengas similitudes con Loki, Sif. – Comentaba divertida Darcy. – Tiene el cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos verdes, son altos. Sólo que tú no tienes pene y él no tiene pechos.

-Humm, Thor tiene un patrón de gustos. – Señalaba riendo María junto con Natasha que miraba un punto frente a ellos.

-Ahí viene quien parece que también tiene un patrón. – La pelirroja reía maliciosa mirando como Steve se acercaba junto con Peggy. Cuando las demás miraron también rieron, Tony al parecer no comprendió.

-Hola, amigas mías. – Saludaba sobreactuado el rubio, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar un poco al mismo nivel de ellas que estaban dentro de la alberca.

-Hola, bobo. Hola, Peggy. – Saludaban casi a coro las chicas, provocando una nueva risa. Quedando la risa congelada en el rostro de Tony al escuchar ese Hola, Peggy, pues ese nombre es el que le había dicho el rubio aquella vez. El nombre de la chica que lo acompañaba en la cama.

-¿Por qué no se meten aquí? – Fue lo único que a Tony se le ocurrió decirles, mirando casi escrutadoramente a Peggy.

-No… Eh, Tony. – Comenzaba a decir Steve. – Nuestras habitaciones quedaron cerradas, ¿verdad? – Tony le asintió.

-Por eso les di la llave a cada uno de su habitación. – Le dijo Tony.

-No sé dónde dejé la mía y necesito la habitación. ¿Hay algún repuesto? – Steve le pedía.

 

Mientras Tony volvía a quedar con la expresión casi congelada. Steve necesitaba la habitación para ir con Peggy, todo indicaba a que iban a follar, ¿no es cierto? Pretenden follar en su casa. Y él que tenía que enterarse de todo por el descuido del otro al perder la llave. Es cierto que todos sus amigos tienen las habitaciones para ocuparlas como cuartos de hotel si quieren, pero con Steve nada más no le parecía, pero ni modo de expresarlo, ¿verdad? Lo que le trajo de vuelta fueron las risas de sus amigas seguidas de un tono que se escucha entre los niños de entre diez años, un Uuuuhh cómplice, acompañado de sonrisas y miradas coquetas. Peggy sólo sonrió algo avergonzada. Joder, hasta era linda. ¿Qué hacía con un tarado cómo ese? Stark sólo siguió actuando como si nada y le dijo a Steve dónde podía encontrar los repuestos, y así el rubio se retiró con aquella chica.

-Tiene el cabello castaño, lindos y grandes ojos marrón, de baja estatura y sonrisa encantadora. – Comenzó a narrar María, ganando la atención de las chicas y Tony. – ¿A quién describo?

-A Tony. – Darcy había comentado.

-A Peggy – Sif y Natsha habían dicho al mismo tiempo que Dracy.

-Podría ser cualquiera, con la misma diferencia que Sif con Loki: los pechos y lo que tengan entre las piernas. – Decía Darcy. Las demás asintieron. Tony estaba con su ceño confuso y una mueca en desacuerdo.

-Es la verdad, Tony. – Le decía divertida María. Tony sólo bufó para centrar su atención en su trago.

La fiesta continuó con el mismo ímpetu avanzada la madrugada. Algunos chicos que venían en grupo y en auto se habían marchado, otros que eran de los alrededores también se retiraban. Eran las cinco de la mañana y todavía había personas, aunque algunas sólo relajadas en la alberca, otras acostadas en las sillas largas de playa y los demás sólo conversaban. Ya estaban muy cansados y ebrios para continuar bailando. El alcohol apenas había alcanzado, los Dj habían dejado de trabajar, sólo dejando sonar un disco. 

Tony se había reunido de nuevo con Bucky cuando las chicas dijeron que también se irían porque habían conocido a unos chicos hace algunos días y habían quedado en una cita para el domingo en la tarde. 

Stark se había ido a secar y cambiar de ropa. Vio a Thor y Loki muy cariñosos en uno de los sillones en lugar de irse a su habitación. Clint y Bruce jugaban en la mesa de pool aunque observó que a cada momento su amigo bostezaba, pero aun así no se iba a dormir por estar con Barton. Y Steve ya no lo vio, le dio morbo de ir a ver si todavía estaba con la chica en la habitación pero considero que eso sería algo muy estúpido. Estaba borracho, pero todavía pudo alcanzar a pensar en eso.

Cuando salió al jardín donde Bucky le esperaba, otros chicos se despidieron diciéndole que ya se irían, aunque Tony les haya ofrecido quedarse. Los Dj también se retiraron y los pocos que quedaban se fueron acomodando en las habitaciones que Tony les decía que podían tomar, aunque unos simplemente decidieron tomar como cama un sillón del living, o incluso de las sillas largas de descanso porque ya estaban muy ebrios. Cuando todos tomaron un lugar para descansar, Bucky y Tony subieron hasta la terraza.

-¿No estás cansado? – Preguntó curioso Bucky a Tony, cuando estuvieron sentados en los pequeños sillones de la terraza.

-No lo sé. Sólo que me siento muy bien. – Respondía con una sonrisa, tomándole de la mano.

Después le besó, y entre los besos que le siguieron fue que decidieron que era mejor ir a la habitación de cualquiera de los dos, terminando en la de Tony, donde continuaron besándose en la cama. Cuando las caricias insinuantes aparecieron fue que Tony se separó un momento para sonreírle con ganas a Bucky y luego continuar el beso y corresponder a las caricias. 

El alcohol y rastros que todavía quedaban seguro en su cuerpo del LSD le hacían olvidar el nerviosismo. En realidad sólo lo disfrazaban y tuvieron que controlarlo cuando al paso de los minutos ya los dos se encontraban casi jadeando y sin la mayoría de sus prendas. 

Las pieles se sentían tan calientes que a Tony le incomodaría de no ser también por los efectos del alcohol. Sentía los labios de Bucky recorrer prácticamente todo su cuerpo, y él se limitaba a hacerlo con las manos. Decidió cerrar los ojos concentrado a lo que vendría, siendo consciente de su acelerada respiración que a él mismo le desesperaba, pero sentía que ya era el momento. 

Cuando las caricias de Bucky se volvieron más íntimas comenzó a estremecerse y a gemir quedamente. Poco después las últimas prendas que les cubrían fueron retiradas de ambos cuerpos, el cuerpo de James quedó entre las piernas de Tony con un contacto mucho más íntimo y sintiendo su sangre hervir. 

Lo que había pospuesto por mucho tiempo ahora quería que avanzara de prisa. Ya, ya, ya, antes de que se arrepintiera de nuevo. Así que sólo estirándose hacía un cajón de la cómoda, sacó rápidamente un botecito de lubricante que siempre habría que cargar, aunque ahora lo fueran a usar en él. Lo tendió a Bucky y volvió a acostarse cerrando los ojos y con su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

La preparación fue muy incómoda y hasta lo último dolorosa, pero aun así agradeció internamente que haya habido preparación previa. Antes de sentir como si le partieran en dos, la mano de Bucky se estaba encargando de masturbarle, pero ni así pudo evitar sentir más dolor que placer. Los párpados los apretó más, los dientes igual. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron desde los ojos hasta las mejillas, un chillido doloroso se escuchó de su garganta y apretó las sábanas con una mano mientras la otra jalaba del cabello de Bucky inconscientemente. Era muy doloroso, quizá lo sentía más así por la inexperiencia, porque no estaba para nada acostumbrado. Era como si le rasgasen de a poco. 

Durante la mayor parte del acto no hizo más que gemir doloroso a pesar de que Bucky esperó eternos minutos a que se relajara aunque fuese un poco. Las lágrimas se detuvieron un momento después, pero los dientes apretados y los párpados cerrados con fuerza permanecieron. Los gemidos dolorosos se fueron atenuando y luego quedaron sólo jadeos de ambos. Cuando todo pasó a ser más tolerable, Tony volvió a sentirse más excitado, ayudando a relajar su cuerpo. Sentía más agradable las caricias en su miembro y tenía algo de estimulante el sentir el choque de su piel con la de Bucky.

Concentrándose de nuevo sólo para sentir el mayor placer posible terminó corriéndose después de mucho. Sintiendo que él mismo apretaba con sus espasmos el miembro de Bucky dentro de él, escuchándolo soltar un gemido que le pareció de lo más excitante, para luego sentir un nuevo calor dentro de él. 

Cuando el orgasmo les pasó a ambos, quedaron con la respiración irregular, pero poco a poco fueron calmándola. Con el mismo cuidado Bucky se retiró de él, apagó las luces y se dieron un último beso para después caer dormidos. Ya a oscuras Tony sonrió levemente por aquel final para su celebración.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Cuando Tony despertó ya no sintió a Bucky en la cama, se incorporó un poco reafirmando que ya no se encontraba ahí. Miró el reloj y ya casi eran las dos de la tarde del domingo. Se estaba poniendo en pie cuando sintió en dolor en su parte recién desvirgada. Mordió sus labios y caminó hasta su maleta de donde nunca sacó la ropa para acomodarla. Tomó unas prendas y una toalla con la que rodeo su cintura para ir a la ducha, pero en eso la puerta fue abierta, mostrándose de nuevo Bucky.

-Tony, has despertado por fin. – Se acercó hasta él y le dio un rápido beso.

-¿Por fin? – Preguntó curioso.

-Ya todos están despiertos. Los invitados ya se fueron. Volvimos a quedar sólo los siete. – Le sonrió mirándolo con detalle después de una pausa. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose sólo un poco cohibido. – Iré a la ducha. – Le dijo al querer escapar de esa faceta que le parecía boba.

-De acuerdo, yo haré algo para que todos comamos. Te esperamos abajo. – Una de esas lindas sonrisas más y salió de la habitación.

 

Tony suspiró sintiéndose extraño y caminó hasta el baño. Tomó la ducha y después se arregló con calma. Busco en el botiquín alguna pastilla para cualquier dolor para tomarla y saber si le serviría de algo. Salió de la habitación y se dirigía hasta la cocina, pero en las escaleras se topó con Steve, que sin decirle nada, sólo dándole una leve sonrisa le tomó de la muñeca para conducirlo hacia arriba de nuevo. Tony también le siguió sin decir nada, sólo curioso. Rogers le soltó hasta que estuvieron frente a la habitación asignada a éste, dónde le dijo a Tony que esperara en el marco. El rubio entró y tomó algo de la cómoda, cuando se giró a Tony le sonrió como cuando descaradamente le coquetea mientras escondía lo que tomó tras su espalda. Stark respondió divertido a la sonrisa, la actitud de Steve estaba siendo rara.

-Tengo un obsequio para ti. – Dijo el rubio acercándose de nueva cuenta a Tony, el cuál sintió un tumbo en su corazón cuando Steve le dijo eso. Sólo esperaba que no fuese una broma estúpida, porque mezclado con lo de ayer de aquella chica le iba a golpear en verdad. – No te lo di ayer porque no encontré el momento, después tú padre te da un auto, recuerdo que puedes tenerlo todo y así se me haya ocurrido qué comprarte sé que tú podrías tenerlo fácilmente. Es algo que ni yo me creo que te daré, es más, me siento extremadamente tonto ahora mismo. Pero estoy seguro de que de alguna manera lo apreciarás, o por lo menos no me insultarás. – A esas alturas Tony ya estaba ansioso por saber de qué carajo hablaba el rubio. Nada más de verlo así ya provocaba hacerlo sonreír como imbécil.

-¿Y qué es? ¿No piensas dármelo? – Tras un silencio Tony se había decidido a hablar.

-Aquí tienes.

Steve le tendía un marco de foto, pero no era el marco ni la foto lo importante, porque de hecho ni era una foto. Era un dibujo de Tony donde tenía la mirada mirando hacía un lado, la sonrisa era tenue pero se distinguía y daba la impresión de ser algo tímida. El dibujo terminaba a mitad del torso, de fondo había un par de árboles, uno más lejano que el otro. Era impresionante en dibujo con todos los detalles puestos en él, tanto que parecía la impresión de una fotografía a blanco y negro.   
Tony no sabía a qué magnitud era el talento de Rogers para dibujar, ni siquiera se lo había imaginado. Tampoco sabía que aquella expresión que se mostraba en el dibujo la había hecho el día que estuvo conversando con Steve a solas en uno de los jardines el campus, mientras estaban sentados a la sombra del árbol, y así Steve pudo tomar aquella imagen y plasmarla a base de memoria en ese increíble dibujo.

Ahora permanecía con el marco entre las dos manos sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima al dibujo, y sin saber qué decir. ¿Le decían que él era impredecible? Dios, Rogers también lo era.  
Quizás era muy cierto lo que había mencionado Steve antes de entregarle el marco con el dibujo en él, quizá él podría tener todo fácilmente, cualquier cosa que quiera comprar. Pero esto era mejor, porque algo así no lo podría comprar por la intención sincera con que se la da, y tampoco es fácil de tener porqué jamás se hubiese imaginado un gesto así de parte del rubio. Ya no pudo resistir más y elevó la vista para mirarle y sonreírle abiertamente, sintiendo unas ansias enormes por abrazarle.

-Gracias. – Se lo dijo tan emocionado que con la misma efusividad le abrazó sin importar que fuese estúpido, cursi o extraño. Porque era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo que no había costado cientos de dólares. Era la primera vez que alguien le obsequiaba algo hecho por sus propias manos demostrando su dedicación y así transmitiendo su aprecio. Era la primera vez que lo sentía, y era algo dulcemente agradable.

Tony se olvidó de Steve en la compañía de Peggy. Steve se olvidó de Tony con Bucky y lo dejó pasar con la condición de que Tony no fisgoneara demasiado hasta que se le ocurriese preguntarle cuánto tiempo podría tardar en hacer un dibujo así, porque ese dibujo lo había venido haciendo desde que observó aquel gesto de Tony los dos tumbados a la sombra del árbol, sin intenciones de dárselo, pero después se olvidó de aquello y ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido bueno cambiar de opinión. Se estaban conociendo un poco mejor sin notar cómo pasó, pero aun así sabían que una verdadera amistad entre ellos no iba a surgir nunca, y que bueno. Sí, era genial saber que de un momento a otro podían volver a discutir, a reñirse, porque era muy divertido. Extraño y agradable. Podría ser al terminar el abrazo que volviesen a pelar por cualquier tontería, tal vez al día siguiente, o después de cinco días, pero no importaba.

El abrazo se rompió cuando escucharon subir a alguien por las escaleras, al parecer corriendo. Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo al origen de los pasos y observaron que Loki estaba mirándolos curioso, probablemente haya alcanzado a ver el abrazo.

-Venía a gritonearles que bajaran de una maldita vez, pero si quieren tárdense más. – Loki les dijo y les sonrió cómplice, les guiñó un ojo y bajo corriendo de nuevo.

Sólo bastó ese momento para volverse a sentir tontos, pero no dijeron nada al respecto porque ambos estaban igual en desventaja.


	12. La fiesta continúa

Ya habían pasado otro par de horas y habían ordenado un poco la casa. Todos estaban en las habitaciones cambiándose para usar el jacuzzi de la terraza. Tony se puso el bañador de prisa y esperó a que Loki saliera, tenía que contarle ciertas cosas, pero el primero en salir de su habitación fue Bruce y le llamó pidiéndole que lo esperara. Hasta que salía Loki junto con Thor.

-Loki, ven un momento. Puedes esperarlo arriba, Thor. – Lo hizo amablemente a un lado. El mayor le asintió y sin hacer preguntas fue directo a la terraza.

-¿Qué pasa? – Loki le pregunta a la vez que el castaño lo metía a la habitación donde tenía esperando a Bruce y luego cerraba la puerta. Los miró a ambos, y ellos lo miraron curiosos.

-Tony Stark ya se estrenó. – Dijo Tony casi en tono orgulloso pero algo de timidez se alcanzaba a percibir. Loki sonrió asombrado y Bruce quedó confundido.

-¿En qué maldito momento pasó? – Completamente curioso le preguntaba el ojiverde.

-En la madrugada, cuando ya había acabado la fiesta.

-¿Quién te dio el regalote? – Preguntó Loki con una sonrisa maligna, haciendo avergonzar a Bruce como si le preguntasen a él.

-Loki, no hables así. – Bruce trató de reprimir a Loki que le miró con una ceja enarcada. – Tony quiere hablar en serio. – Le aclaró.

-Está bien, ¿no es así? – El pelinegro cuestionó a Tony.

-Sí, descuida. – Animó Tony mirando a Bruce.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Pues con quién crees, tonto? – Tony cuestionaba divertido, pero Loki movió los labios sin soltar sonido, como si estuviesen hablando clandestinamente, pero Stark pudo leer lo que decían los labios y negó rápidamente cuando descubrió que decían Steve. – No, fue con Bucky.

-Era más obvio. – Señaló Bruce.

-¿Y? ¿Te gustó? – Husmeaba más Loki.

-Yo que sé.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber? – Preguntó asombrado Bruce.

-Necesito más práctica para saberlo. Me la pasé concentrando en ignorar el puto dolor.

-Necesitas acostumbrarte. – Le dijo Loki, comprensivo. – ¿Y Steve?

-¿Qué con él?

-No te hagas. Qué pasó que estaban muy abrazaditos cuando los encontré.

-Me dio un obsequio y lo abracé. – Respondió como si nada.

-¿Qué fue?

-Loki, eres un metiche.

-¿Qué? Pero si eres tú quién nos empieza a contar las cosas. – Decía algo indignado. Bruce y Tony rieron. Stark caminó hasta su maleta donde ya había guardado el marco con el dibujo y se los mostró.

-No digan nada. – Fue lo primero que dijo al ver sus expresiones.

-Pero si es muy bonito… – Comenzó a decir Bruce.

-Que no digan nada. – Volvió a pedir, guardando de nuevo el obsequio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenza? – Soltó perspicaz y altanero Loki.

-Vamos al jacuzzi. – Ordenó y salió de la habitación dejando a Loki y a Bruce atrás.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-¿A qué hora nos iremos? – Bruce era quién preguntaba. Tenía unos minutos que habían dejado el jacuzzi para irse a meter a la alberca cuando unos empleados que consiguieron de los alrededores la limpiaron junto con todo el desastre que había quedado en el jardín. Y como todos continuaban muy relajados y sin intenciones de irse de ahí a pesar de que al día siguiente reanudaban las clases, Bruce se preocupó algo.

-Bruce, todavía estamos disfrutando el fin de semana, no pienses en regresar a esa prisión. – Le respondió Steve.

-¿Y si nos tomamos un día más? – Sugería Thor entusiasmado.

-¡Sí! – Secundo la propuesta Clint y Steve.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? – Decía tranquilo Loki. – Aunque depende si Tony quiere, es su casa.

-No hay problema. – Stark les dijo a todos.

-Pero…-

-¡Pero nada! 

-Yo tengo un proyecto pendiente por entregar mañana a primera hora. – Interrumpía Bucky. Tony casi le mira con un puchero mientras los otros le negaban con la cabeza. – Me apresuré a terminarlo para poder venir aquí, pero en verdad tengo que entregarlo. – Se disculpaba.

-Yo igual. – Les dijo Bruce. – Te lo dije antes de venir, Tony.

-Cierto, cierto. Lo olvidé. – Decía Stark con un suspiro cansado. 

-Pero no hay ningún problema, Bruce y yo nos podemos regresar antes en mi auto. – Decía Bucky al ver las caras desanimadas de los demás al pensar que todos se tendrían que regresar pronto.

-Pero esperen otro momento y luego si quieren se van. – Les dijo Loki. Bruce y Bucky asintieron. 

Quedaron nadando otro momento en la alberca, para después pasar a la playa cuando a Steve se le ocurrió probar de nuevo suerte con la tabla de surf, así que Thor se le unió una vez más. Los demás les siguieron para verlos fracasar, aunque se divertían más. Quizá podían hacerlo mejor, pero las débiles olas no les hacían ningún apoyo. Así que sólo se quedaron un momento más entre la arena y el agua. Cuando Tony observó un poco lejos a los demás llamó a Bucky, se sentaron sobre las toallas y Stark le miraba todavía con un leve puchero.

-No te vayas. – Le pidió cual niño pequeño.

-Tengo que hacerlo. No sabía que regresaríamos hasta el lunes. – Se disculpó una vez más Bucky.

-¿De verdad tienes que entregar eso?

-Sí, es importante. – Tony suspiro resignado. – Y creo que es mejor que me marche ya. Es tarde. – Le dijo tranquilo. Tony le asintió y se acercaron para darse un par de castos besos para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde los demás estaban. – Bruce, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí. – Bruce corrió hasta toparse con ellos.

Todos fueron hasta la casa y se cambiaron. Esperaron a Bucky y Bruce que guardaban sus cosas y luego los despidieron a su forma dramática como si no fuesen a verlos por días, cuando en realidad podría decirse que sería cuestión de algunas horas cuando volvería a estar juntos. 

Tony los acompañó hasta el auto y se quedó recargado en la pared mientras el auto de Bucky se alejaba, mirándolo solamente con una mueca todavía de puchero. Un sonido parecido al de una cámara fotográfica se escuchó muy cerca de su oído y giró el rostro. Tan distraído estaba que no notó cuando alguien se posó cerca de él y ahora Steve le tomaba una foto con su teléfono celular. Tony sólo le frunció el ceño mientras observaba como el rubio miraba la foto capturada.

-Tienes cara de puchero. – Le dijo divertido. Tony le miró aparentemente más molesto, pero Steve seguía sonriendo. – ¿Qué? Tenía que tomarte una fotografía así. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y recargándose en la misma pared junto a él. – Quedaron unas cuantas botellas que Loki alcanzó a guardar. Quieren beber, ¿vamos?

-Está bien. – Entraron a la casa por la puerta trasera para toparse con Clint, Thor y Loki que ya estaban en el living sentados sobre la alfombra y en la mesilla de centro ya tenían las botellas y los vasos.   
– Son unos alcohólicos, en verdad. – Se mofó Tony.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Habían pasado un par de horas, eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando de nuevo se encontraban ebrios, pero aún no tanto como durante la fiesta. Llevaban botella y media de las cuatro que Loki había escondido para ellos si lo demás se terminaba. Sólo habían permanecido tranquilos conversando, luego la música apareció haciendo un poco más de bullicio con sus risas. Después Thor junto con Clint y Steve se habían puesto a discutir quién sabe qué cosa sobre algunos temas importantes según ellos, que no pasaban en realidad de deportes, tonterías sobre las que vieron en la fiesta hasta llegar al calentamiento global y posteriormente a temas religiosos. Es decir; temas de borrachos. Loki había arrastrado a Tony a la cocina ya más borracho y como si fuese algo urgente.

-¿Qué crees que quiere hacer Thor? – Le dijo casi angustiado el pelinegro. Tony enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.

-¿…Casarse …? – Dijo tratando de adivinar para luego soltar una carcajada que delataba su embriaguez.

-No, imbécil. – Aclaró Loki. – Quiere decirle a sus padres que él y yo… – Loki pretendía completar su frase con señas graciosas y gestos raros que provocaban confusión en Tony que trataba de enfocar bien.

-¿Qué ustedes se la pasan fornicando? – Preguntó algo ingenuo y confundido al interpretar uno de los ademanes de Loki. El ojiverde se palmeó la frente resignado.

-Que él y yo somos pareja. – Aclaró.

-¿Y?

-Su madre es encantadora, pero no sé si sepa que a Thor también le gustan los chicos. Y su padre es más estricto y frío, no creo que acepte que Thor no tiene una novia, sino un novio y ese novio sea yo.

-¿Su padre no te quiere?

-Recuerdo que sí. Pero éramos unos niñitos. Creo que nunca se imaginó que llegaríamos a ser algo así. – Dijo dramático. – Él es el problema. ¿Si le dice algo a Thor? ¿Si terminamos por su culpa?

-No es problema de ese sujeto, sino tuyo y de Thor. – Decía Tony dándole golpecitos con el dedo sobre el pecho. – ¿Y tu padre conoce ese lado gay tuyo? – Le dijo ya con una boba sonrisa para después dar un gran sorbo a su trago.

-Sí. Creo que no hay problema. No le gusta pero no le queda más que aceptarlo. – También bebió de su trago y miró curioso a Tony. – ¿Tu padre sabe de ti?

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-Dice que está bien.

-¿En serio?

-Al principio no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Era cuando se molestaba más conmigo por cualquier cosa, pero después pareció entender que es algo normal. – Decía tranquilo. – Ya no me molesta con eso. 

Salieron de la cocina y en ese momento escucharon el sonido de la música disminuir. Los demás estaban de espaldas a ellos. Thor y Clint bebían todavía pausadamente y observaron a Steve hablar por el móvil, pero sin llegar a escuchar algo realmente. Cuando Rogers cortó la llamada volvieron a subir el estruendo de la música. Tony y Loki se sentaron de nuevo con ellos y escucharon algo peculiar.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ahora le avisas dónde estás y cuándo regresarás? – Preguntaba Clint dirigiéndose a Steve. Barton ponía un tono irónico pero con una expresión escéptica. Steve simplemente se encogía de hombros sonriendo para servirse más en su vaso.

-¿De qué hablan? – Indagó Loki al ver la cara de extrema curiosidad en Tony, porque sabía que su amigo aunque quisiera saber no preguntaría para no tomarle importancia a Steve.

-De la novia de Steve. – Le dijo extrañado Thor. Loki enarcó ambas cejas, Tony se llevó el vaso a los labios, Clint permaneció igual y Steve se relajó más.

-¿Con qué… novia? – Continuó Loki, ahora mirando a Steve.

-Sí. – Simplemente respondió sonriéndole.

-¿Es porque estás ebrio de nuevo? – Le dijo Clint. Rogers soltó una leve risa.

-Desde la fiesta lo decidimos. – Le dijo igual de alegre Steve.

-En la fiesta estabas drogado. – Señaló Thor. Loki y Tony seguían sin comprender del todo, por lo que compartían miradas. 

-Cuando estabas sobrio no nos dijiste nada. – Recriminó Clint.

-No tengo que contarles. No es mi obligación. – Se defendía.

-Pero es algo extraño en ti, pudiste habernos dicho algo como: ¿Qué creen, chicos? ¿Recuerdan a Peggy? No se acerquen a ella porque si no les saco los ojos. Ah, por cierto, es mi novia ahora. – Reclamaba Clint. – Si es tu chica le guardaré algo de respeto, por eso tenías que decirlo.

-Bueno, ya lo saben. No me molesten con eso. – Pidió Steve y la sonrisa no se iba de su rostro.

-Será el apocalipsis. – Dijo Thor fingiendo angustia. – ¡Tú con novia! 

Rieron quedo porque les seguía pareciendo sorprendente. Tony se unió a las risas mientras se ponía de pie y con naturalidad caminaba hacia las escaleras. Les dijo que en seguida bajaba y continuó hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y ¡carajo! ¿Qué carajos había pasado? ¡Rogers con novia! ¡Peggy era la novia de Rogers! Aquella chica que aparte de ser guapísima parecía tan linda y agradable. Tony no pudo sentirse extraño de nuevo. Extraño como la primera vez que se besó con Steve. Le costaba admitirlo, pero lo sentía como reto. ¿Por qué un puto reto? Porque Rogers primero estaba babeando por él, ¿no es cierto? Y ahora resultaba que ya tenía una semana sin una insinuación de parte de Rogers, hasta le trataba bien. Significaba que lo quería tener pero como un amigo ahora. Eso suponía. Pero no podía ser. No, no, no. ¡Mierda, no! Ya lo había dicho desde mucho tiempo atrás: Rogers sólo tenía que babear por él. Y si no podía ser sólo por él por lo menos volvería a tomar su lugar. Por pura arrogancia. Así de simple. 

La puerta se abrió y quien pasó fue Loki, mirándole con precaución. Tony se obligó a volver a actuar normal.

-¿Qué pasa, Loki?

-Nada. – Dijo también natural. – … Qué extraño, ¿no? Rogers con novia. Creí que no sucedería jamás. – Decía risueño Loki.

-Yo también lo creí. – Se dijo más a sí mismo. Sí, quizás por eso se había confiado más a que Rogers siempre mantendría elevado su ego.

-¿Está celoso? – Y ahí volvía a ser Loki al ataque, siendo directo.

-¿Qué? – Le había tomado desprevenido la pregunta. – No, ¿por qué debería de estarlo? Así ya me dejará en paz, ¿no?

-Yo creo que sí. – Dijo firme Loki. – Pero… no sé si recuerdas que me dijiste que sí te gustaba Steve. – Volvió a emplear su tono casual.

-También te dije que me desagradaba su actitud. – Se puso a la defensiva.

-Pero que si cambiaba quizá serían diferentes las cosas entre ustedes.

-¿Y?

-Que ha estado comportándose tranquilo contigo. Incluso ese obsequio que te dio…

-Sólo han sido unos pocos días, eso no quiere decir que de verdad cambiará conmigo. Y a mí no se me olvida todo lo que dice o decía de mí. – Aseguró Tony. 

 

Tomó de su maleta una bolsita que tenía tres pastillitas de la noche anterior. Salió de la habitación junto con Loki hasta regresar donde los chicos seguían. Y al parecer se estaban ambientando más de nuevo, ya que se animaban entre ellos con un ¡Fondo, fondo!, a cada trago que se servían.

-Así terminarán mucho peor de borrachos. – Les dijo Loki al ver cómo Steve terminaba de tragarse el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago.

-No importa, estamos entre amigos. – Le animó Steve. – Su turno. – Les dijo sonriendo y sirviéndoles en sus vasos.

-¿Quieres una? – Le dijo Tony a Loki cuando abrió la pequeña bolsita con las pastillas, y aguardaban a que Rogers terminara de servir los tragos. Loki lo pensó pero tomó una de las pastillitas de éxtasis.

-Yo también quiero. – Se inmiscuyó Steve, pero Tony ya se estaba llevando a la boca las otras dos restantes. Loki y Tony tomaron sus tragos y con ellos se tragaron las pastillitas.

-Lo siento, eran las últimas. – Le dijo Tony con una sonrisa ingenua. 

-¡Buu! – Abucheo Clint. – Si ya nos vamos a enfiestar hay que ir a un Pub. – Sugirió alegre.

Nadie se negó, sólo tomaron lo necesario y salieron en busca del más cercano para no tener que llevar el auto que luego nadie podría conducir. A unos 10 minutos encontraron uno que por fin llamó su atención. Se adentraron tras convencer con unos cuantos dólares al guardia de dejarlos pasar. 

Si normalmente Tony necesitaba de tres a cuatro pastillitas mínimo para comenzar a ambientarse, los tragos que ya traía encima le ayudaban demasiado al sólo par que ya tenía en el cuerpo. Primero pidieron nuevos tragos en la barra y a los pocos sorbos Tony ya se había escabullido hasta la pista a bailar. Al segundo trago los demás ya estaban también en la pista, cada uno por su lado.  
Chicas se le acercaban y sí les hacían un poco de caso, por qué no. Pero tampoco mucho. Se tomaban su tiempo para ir a la barra y pedir algo más, hasta que de nuevo ya estaban a punto de no poder caminar por estar tan borrachos.

Tony ya estaba sobre una mesa bailando sin importarle nada y Loki sólo se burlaba de él. Clint también optó por hacer lo mismo en una mesa, hasta que él cayó por estar ya tan mareado y con nada de equilibrio. Thor le ayudó a pararse y lo sentó en una silla mientras Clint sólo reía muy borracho. Steve caminó hasta Tony cuando lo vio casi igual, tambaleándose demasiado sobre la mesa. Un tipo ya tenía tiempo que se le pegaba mucho y Tony sólo reía borracho y Steve en medio de su embriaguez pudo distinguir las intensiones de aquel sujeto. Se lo mencionó a Loki, pero el pelinegro estaba igual de alegre que le dijo que era normal cuando en realidad ni prestaba atención por estar bailando y concentrado en que su trago no se le cayera.

Rogers llegó a la mesa, llamó a Tony e hizo el tipo a un lado.

-Tony, ya baja de ahí. – Le pedía con su torpe dicción por la embriaguez.

-En otro ratito. – Le respondía perdido.

-No. Baja o te bajo. – Le amenazó, pero el castaño sólo se echó a reír.

-Relájate. – Le dijo como si nada.

-Steve. – Loki había llegado tambaleándose a su lado. – Thor dice que ya nos vayamos porque Clint está mal. ¡Dile que no! A mí no me quiere hacer caso. – Se quejó como niño pequeño. Steve negó y puso un poco de seriedad con su cara de borracho.

-Clint está mal, tú también y Tony igual. Vámonos. – Le dijo Steve y Loki le miró de mala gana.

-¡Tony, hay que escapar! – Le gritó Loki al castaño que pareció reaccionar abruptamente. Tomándoselo muy enserio por su estado. Bajó casi de un brinco de la mesa y se echó a correr junto con Loki por todo el pub. – ¡Nos quieren llevar! – Continuó gritando.

-¡Thor, mierda, ve a esos locos! – Dijo molesto Steve cuando se acercó a Thor donde tenía a Clint todavía en la silla.

-Por lo menos Clint no puede correr. Está tan borracho que no puede caminar. – Le dijo Thor pesadamente.

-¡Oh, mierda! Mira. – Steve le señaló un punto al que Thor miró y observaron a Loki y Tony junto con otros chicos que los habían interceptado. Al parecer los tipos no estaban tan borrachos como los otros y se les acercaban mucho con unas muecas que a los rubios les desagradó.

-Cuida a Clint. – Le pidió Thor al caminar hasta los menores. Steve observó cómo sólo llegó y tomó a Loki por los hombros y a Tony de la muñeca para alejarlos de esos tipos.

-¡Steve, vamos a bailar! – Tony le pedía cuando lo tuvo cerca y le tomaba de las manos para arrastrarlo a la pista, pero no lo lograba.

-Thor… – Loki llamaba a su novio en un tono travieso y cuando el más alto se giró para mirarle se abalanzó hasta sus labios para besarle con ganas. Thor le correspondía a medias porque quería besarlo, claro que sí, pero tenía que estar al pendiente de él y Clint.

-Bailemos en la casa. – Convencía Steve a Tony que todavía intentaba inútilmente jalarlo. – ¿No es mejor, Thor? – Codeaba a su amigo para que le ayudara. Thor se separó de los labios de Loki que gimió disconforme.

-Sí. Loki, amor, en la casa podemos seguir. – Le dijo suavemente y Loki sonrió ya convencido a irse de ahí.

-Agh! Bueno, ustedes váyanse a coger. – Tony les hizo una mueca disconforme. – Tú te quedas con nosotros, ¿verdad, Steve? – Le dijo con sus ojos clavados en el mencionado.

-Pero si Clint ya casi está inconsciente. – Dijo Steve. Ahora Tony le miraba escrutadoramente.

-Ya eres un aburrido. – Le dijo molesto. Steve suspiró. Él quería estar igual que él pero no podía dejar a Thor que cargara con todo. Tony volvió a echarse a correr hasta el otro extremo del pub donde de una mesa tomó un trago sin importarle que el dueño de dicho trago estaba presente y sólo le miraba con curiosidad.

-Yo me llevaré a Clint y a Loki. Trata de convencer a Stark, sino llévalo a la fuerza. – Le dijo Thor a su amigo. Después se giró a Loki. – Amor, ¿me ayudas con Clint? – Ambos se pusieron a cada lado de Clint y le tomaron de la cintura y los brazos como cualquiera carga con un borracho.

Steve caminó hasta Tony persiguiéndolo por todo el pub. Quería hacer que dejara ya de tomar porque apenas y podía caminar. El castaño ya se sostenía de las paredes y fue así como Steve pudo por fin alcanzarle. Pasó el brazo de Tony por sus hombros y le tomó de la cintura para hacerlo caminar tal cual habían hecho la parejita con Clint.

Tony ya balbuceaba y no se le entendía nada prácticamente. Salieron del pub a paso lento porque Steve también estaba borracho y se tambaleaban demasiado. Un par de veces Tony cayó y con esfuerzo lograba ponerlo de pie nuevamente.

-Va-mos, vamos…a la…playa. – Dijo con algo más de coherencia Tony. Ya dejaba casi todo su peso en manos de Steve y casi arrastraba los pies tan solo.

-No. – Se limitó a responderle Steve.

-Síiii…– Dijo de manera berrinchuda. – Y… na-nadamos… desnudos. – Tras terminar la oración se echó a reír recargándose más en el rubio.

-Tal vez luego. – Le dijo para que el otro ya se callara, aunque la propuesta le había sonado interesante. Pero en ese estado Tony se le iba a ahogar.

-Oye… ¿tú lo has… lo has hecho… en la arena? – Preguntó dificultosamente para después reír de nuevo. Steve se mordía los labios para controlarse.

-No, nunca.

-¿Y no quieres… hacerlo ahora? 

Y Tony volvió a caer al suelo pero ahora por culpa de Steve que le soltó por escucharlo decir aquello. Stark ya ni siquiera se quejó por el golpe porque ya venía más dormido que despierto. Sí, seguro ni sabía qué decía o a quién se lo decía, pensó Steve. Como pudo acomodó a Tony ahora para cargarlo en su espalda y así ir más rápido. 

Llegaron hasta la casa, con dificultad abrió la puerta y así mismo subió las escaleras. Thor se asomó por el ruido y le informó que Clint ya estaba dormido y Loki igual, y que ahora él haría lo mismo así que Steve se tenía que seguir encargando de Stark.

Se adentró a la habitación del castaño, encendió la luz para no tropezar con nada y lo dejó caer a la cama con algo de brusquedad por no saber cómo acomodarlo mejor. Tony rebotó ya en la cama aparentemente dormido soltando un leve gemido. Con una pierna fuera de la cama y el resto del cuerpo casi en la orilla, Steve no sabía si tratar de acomodarlo para no despertarlo al cargarlo. ¿Cargar él a Tony para meterlo en la cama? Le dio un escalofrío agradable con pensarlo. La playera por el movimiento al caer en la cama se había subido un poco, al igual que las holgadas bermudas que traía el castaño. Tony tenía un lindo ombligo, fue lo que pudo notar, y unos muslos que tentaban al menos tocarlos. ¿No lo quería tener así, indefenso y a su entera merced para aplicar algo enteramente inmoral? En lugar de eso cargó a Tony como lo hacían los antiguos recién casado y lo acomodó en el centro de la cama, le quito las sandalias y abrió una de las ventanas. Fue hasta la cocina para después regresar con dos vasos de agua, uno lo dejó en la cómoda a un lado de Tony y del otro bebía él. 

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama todavía mirando los muslos de Tony y pendiente de la respiración al ver su pecho subir y bajar acompasadamente. Bucky, salió de los labios de Tony en un ligero susurro, o eso le pareció escuchar al rubio. Stark se removió un poco y Steve quedó quieto pensando que podía despertar, pero sólo se acomodó y continuó durmiendo. Luego pensó que pudo haber dicho cualquier otra cosa porque no se le entendía muy bien. Lo miró detalladamente de nuevo mientras dormía. Volvió la vista a lo que la desacomodada bermuda seguía ofreciendo de los muslos de Tony. Dirigió su mano hasta estar cerca pretendiendo tocar aquella piel que le tentaba y con delicadeza posó su mano ahí, sintiéndola la piel caliente y suave. Subió más por medio de una caricia, hasta llegar adentrar su mano por debajo de la tela y no sólo lo que alcanzaba a ver. Distinguió un espasmo en el cuerpo dormido y se detuvo, pero al ver que no despertaba continuó el ascenso de su mano. La tela de la ropa interior se sintió y se cuestionó si ya había sido suficiente. Apenas las yemas de sus dedos se habían colocado de bajo se la otra tela cuando otro espasmo se percibió y en seguida un jadeo que le hizo poner los nervios de punta, más cuando el resoplo arrastraba la eme en un sonido muy insinuante. Después ya no fue un simple espasmo, sino que Tony comenzó a removerse hasta colocarse de lado y así Steve tuvo que retirar su mano. Contempló que la respiración del castaño volvía a ser acompasada y se convenció de que seguía igual de perdido en su sueño. Se puso de pie y le cubrió con una fina sábana. Luego salió de la habitación tras apagar las luces luchando por la tención de ese cuerpo que le llamaba.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Serían cerca de las diez de la mañana cuando Steve despertaba de haber soñado a Tony desnudo en su cama y ya llevaba un rato atendiendo a mano limpia una erección sin saber qué le motivaba más, el sueño o el recuerdo de los muslos abiertos de Tony al estar tranquilamente dormido y mal acomodado y que luego él acaricio hasta que el castaño soltó un jadeo. En el sueño al tenerlo ahí desnudo en la cama era cuando mandaba al diablo su intento der ser un novio correcto y se había lanzado encima de su amigo que compartía su misma impaciencia y le gemía hasta casi sollozar. Steve rugía, gruñía y gritaba su nombre, siénteme Tony.

Ya después de rememorar el sueño y lo que en verdad ocurrió, tomó uno de los pañuelos desechables y caminó hasta los sanitarios que se encontraban en el pasillo para tomar una ducha. Eran tres repartidos en ese piso y caminó al más lejano al fondo de éste, teniendo que pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Tony donde era la única que tenía baño propio. La puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando él ya había pasado pero continuó su camino.

-Steve. – Sólo el que le nombrara fue lo que provocó que volteara. Se giró y ahí estaba Tony con el cabello desordenado, la misma ropa de ayer como lo había dejado y descalzo, con el vaso en la mano a medio beber y mirándole.

-Hola. – Un saludo soso con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú me trajiste ayer? – La pregunta directa y sin tardar más. – No sé porque siento que tú me ayudaste a llegar hasta aquí y me salvaste de los pervertidos del pub. – Rogers se puso inquieto. ¿Y si el borracho frente a él se había fingido más borracho y todavía dormido y así sabía que Steve le había medio toqueteado y sólo preguntaba para después lanzar el golpe? 

-Sí, te traje cargando porque ya estabas más que dormido. – Le respondió tras convencerse de que era cierto que Tony no recordaba bien nada desde que salieron del pub.

-Pff, todo por culpa del alcohol corriente. – Dijo ya relajado y sonriéndole al rubio. – Bueno, gracias. 

Tony volvió a meterse a la habitación y Steve llegó hasta el baño. Sentía todavía la cosquilla de la posibilidad de haberse sido descubierto. Se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría. Un gracias de parte de Tony por la buena acción de Steve, éste sonrió porque ya se había cobrado antes el gracias con una masturbada. Segundos después la sonrisa se torció de mala gana. Se masturbó pensando en un tipo mientras ya tenía una linda novia, no debería de hacer eso. No debes de hacer tal. Novia. Qué amargo y aburrido suena eso.


	13. Una demostración y una degustación

Tenía casi dos semanas que habían vuelto a la fastidiosa rutina escolar. Thor y Loki se la pasaban un poco alejados de los demás, pero no demasiado. Sólo que el tema de decirle a papá y mamá de su relación era algo que ponía más nervioso a Loki, sobre todo después de que se haya tenido que posponer otra semana más por el hecho de que no estarían en casa. Así que se la pasaba preguntándole a Thor sobre diversas posibilidades. ¿Y si se enfadan…? ¿Y si les agrada qué debo hacer? ¿Y si me detestan…? ¿Y si me quieren matar…? ¿O qué tal que te maten a ti, Thor? Y demás cosas que no dejaban dormir tranquilo a Loki. 

Bruce y Clint volvían a ser casi inseparables, parecían una pareja aunque dijesen que sólo seguían como amigos. Barton lo acompañaba su siguiente clase y si era posible iba a buscarlo al terminar otra y al final se quedaban juntos hasta el atardecer ayudándose en sus tareas o sólo pasando el tiempo.   
Steve estaba igual que Clint, sólo que él con Peggy. Ahora era extraño cuando se le veía vagando solo por los pasillos o con algún amigo, porque a todo momento se le veía abrazado a Peggy. También la llevaba y la esperaba después de cada clase, iban a comer juntos, hacían los deberes juntos y si no estaban en los jardines estaban metidos en la habitación de la castaña. Había quien no había dejado de cuchichear al respecto, haciéndole extrañísimo ver a Steve Rogers con una sola chica y aceptando que estaban en un noviazgo. 

Bucky continuaba su rutina normal, iba a sus clases y si le daba el tiempo o las ganas iba a buscar a los fastidiosos de siempre, después de clases iba al entrenamiento del equipo de futbol encontrándose con Thor, y si no había iba al gimnasio donde algunos días coincidía con Steve y otras con Tony y Loki. 

Tony también iba con su rutina cotidiana, sólo que ahora se iba con las chicas porque al parecer sus amigos estaban muy ocupados con sus parejas y ni puñetero caso les hacía a él. Hasta Bruce prefería estar con el idiota de Barton. Bueno, Bruce sí lo buscaba y lo invitaba a perder el tiempo, pero Clint siempre estaba presente y aunque ya trataban de llevarse mejor siempre terminaban molestándose con tonterías. Mejor había hecho amistad con el compañero de dormitorio de Bruce, un chico que le decían Rhodney. Loki se la pasaba en sumergido en sus pensamientos. Steve con su noviecita y también sólo se encontraban para fastidiarse con insinuaciones y miradas indiscretas. Y Bucky de pronto ni aparecía. Lo bueno a mencionar era que ya había tenido la oportunidad de tener sexo un par de veces más con él, para agarrar el ritmo. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Ahora Steve iba entrando al gimnasio del campus. No había muchos estudiantes dentro. Las caminadoras estaban casi todas desocupadas a no ser por una donde, a complacencia de Steve, se encontraba trotando Tony. Rogers dejó su pequeña mochila de lado y cuando iba a tomar la caminadora cerca de Tony éste ya estaba bajando de allí y caminaba para donde estaban los demás aparatos del gimnasio, aparentemente sin notar la presencia del rubio aún. Así que éste no le tomó importancia y subió a una caminadora programándola primero.

-¿Una competencia como la última vez? – Steve dirigió su mirada a quien le hablaba. Encontrándose con Sam Wilson, un chico que había conocido justo ahí. Ya se reconocían desde antes, pues iban en el mismo grado, sólo que comenzaron a hablarse al coincidir en el gimnasio. Sam resultó ser muy simpático, tenía una personalidad tranquila y agradable. Resultaba ameno conversar con él entre rutinas de ejercicio, hasta que tomándose más confianza se retaban por todo. Como ahora, que competían por ver quién aguantaba más en la caminadora.

-¿Te gusta perder, Falcon? – Le dijo divertido Steve, llamándole por su sobrenombre. En realidad la última vez le había ganado por poco, pero había sido entretenido.

Tenía unos minutos que Tony ya había reparado en la presencia de Steve en el gimnasio, cuando en compañía de un sujeto casi de la misma estatura que Rogers pero de tez morena y cabello muy corto habían comenzado a reír. Después habían comenzado a trotar sobre la caminadora y ahora corrían como locos, volviendo a reír cuando el amigo de Steve casi cae por la velocidad de la banda y mejor habían parado.

Steve y Falcon ya pasaban a hacer algo de pesas, quedando de nuevo cerca de Tony que ya tenía un momento haciendo abdominales. Ahí fue cuando Steve y el castaño se miraron y sólo con un ademan se saludaron. Estaban frente a la pared enteramente de espejos, separados uno del otro a poca distancia. Tony observaba como habían comenzado con las pesas mientras continuaban conversando pausadamente muy tranquilos. Steve de reojo o por medio del espejo miraba a Tony sobre un tapete de yoga donde ya hacía algunos estiramientos después de los últimos ejercicios.  
Sam ya notaba distraído a Steve en medio de la plática y más concentrado en un chico a lado de ellos, que había entendido que se conocían por el saludo fantasmal que se dieron. Así que no quería ser inoportuno. El agradable moreno terminó con las pesas y fue hasta uno de los aparatos, uno alejado para que Steve no se sintiera acompañado todavía.

El rubio se vio solo, dejó las pesas en su lugar y estiró un poco los músculos ahora observando directamente a Tony. Siempre que se lo había encontrado en el gimnasio era cuando él ya terminaba su rutina del día, así que no veía hasta el final a Tony, y no había podido enterarse de lo flexible que era. Con una sonrisa maliciosa interna se acercó hasta estar frente a Stark de pie, justo cuando éste estiraba un poco la espalda, boca abajo con el cuerpo estirado y luego curvando la espalda al levantar el torso luego de estirar los brazos. Y así fue como Tony lo observo delante.

-Dime. – Le dijo algo tajante el castaño cuando volvió a recostarse boca abajo por completo. Aunque por la sutil sonrisa Steve supo que no estaba de mal humor el otro como para ignorarlo.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? – Dijo en tono amigable Steve, sonriéndole ingenuamente al otro. Tony soltó una leve risita por lo bobo de Steve.

-Bueno, sí necesito algo de apoyo. – Le dijo colocándose ahora bocarriba. – Éste me cuesta trabajo. – Decía normalmente mientras iba elevando las piernas juntas y rectas, hasta que el trasero y la espalda baja quedaron elevadas igual y los dedos de los pies tocaban el suelo arriba de la cabeza del castaño, apoyado únicamente sobre sus hombros y parte de la espalda. Steve abrió un poco los ojos, él también era algo flexible por el ejercicio, pero no practicaba el yoga por lo que no podía hacer eso.

-¿En qué te ayudo? – Preguntó acomedido, queriendo ignorar que tenía el trasero de Tony en una vista panorámica por la posición.

-Tú mano aquí. – Le dijo señalando su espalda baja que estaba elevada. – La otra aquí. – Ahora señalando la parte trasera de las rodillas. Steve asintió, se hincó y colocó las manos donde ordenaba Tony, sin importarle que la baja espalda estaba al descubierto por la caída de la playera por la posición. Estuvo así unos segundos hasta que el castaño le dijo que era suficiente y regresaba a estar acostado.

-¿Y ahora?

-Algo más sencillo, pero no dejes que doble las rodillas. – Le pedía normal. Dejó la pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha la elevó manteniéndola recta hasta casi pegarla por completo a su pecho. Steve entendió y colocó una mano en la rodilla de la pierna en la colchoneta mientras Tony mantenía la otra estirada ayudada de su mano en el tobillo. 

Steve ni siquiera lo disimulaba, miraba embobado la posición imaginándose ya las posibilidades. Y Tony… bueno, él en realidad fingía que no se enteraba de nada y seguía en su papel de necesito-ayuda. Así es, ni puñetera ayuda necesitaba, nada más jugaba con la mente cochina del rubio. Por ello continuó con su mini sesión de yoga improvisada, porque nada más había querido estirar un poco, pero al ver la oportunidad tuvo que seguir. Ahora nada más estaba supuestamente poniendo atención a lo que Steve le platicaba, mientras el rubio estaba colocándose unos vendajes para en cualquier momento ir a donde estaban los sacos de boxeo y las peñas peras, pero sin perder detalle todavía de Tony frente a él sentado con las piernas completamente abiertas y bajando el torso hasta quedar pegado al suelo. Maldito que parecía de goma. A él también le salía eso, sí, pero no podía separar así las piernas a tope. Tony relajó los músculos con otros leves movimientos, se puso de pie enrollando la pequeña colchoneta, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Steve agradeciendo su ayuda. Así él rubio caminó hasta los sacos antes de calentar de nuevo. Aunque vaya, caliente ya estaba, pero necesitaba calentar los músculos. En eso Falcon se le acercó de nuevo.

-Hasta que dejaron de practicar sus poses sexuales. – Comentó travieso Sam, dispuesto a molestar al rubio y cobrándose los chistecitos que éste mismo le había hecho con anterioridad desde que se tomaron confianza. Steve soltó una leve carcajada, porque a él mismo le había parecido así. Pero lástima, con él no las llevaba a cabo.

-Veamos ahora quién gana en boxeo. ¿Te animas? – Le dijo Steve dando golpes fantasma. Falcon le sonrió aceptando y ambos subieron al cuadrilátero que les ofrecía el gimnasio.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Era viernes por la tarde. Thor ya estaba caminando hacia el estacionamiento junto a Loki. El mayor llevaba su mochila cargada ahora con algunas prendas para ir el fin de semana a casa con sus padres. Llegaron al lugar donde Thor tenía su motocicleta, justo a un lado de la de Rogers. Tomó a Loki para acercarlo a su cuerpo y le dio pausados besos repitiéndole que todo saldría bien.

 

-¿Te irás en esa cosa? – Preguntaba angustiado el pelinegro mirando la motocicleta. 

-Sí, ¿qué tiene? – Le respondía todavía dándole pausados y pequeños besos en el rostro.

-Mejor vete en bus. – Sugirió.

-No, me saldrá más caro y tardaré más. Si me voy en mi motocicleta llegaré en una hora y media.

-Es mucho tiempo.

-Es un viaje sencillo. Siempre voy en ella.

-Condúcela con mucho cuidado. No vayas tan rápido. – Pedía Loki como todo un adulto responsable y temeroso.

-Claro. – Le aseguró Thor que por un lado se enternecía al ver a Loki así y por otro se preocupaba por lo angustiado que su novio estaba con el propósito de la visita a sus padres. – Me voy temprano para que no se me haga noche en la carretera.

-Me parece bien. – Le dijo dando un último beso. Thor se acercó hasta la motocicleta, montándose en ella, encendiéndola y colocándose el casco. – Thor, ¿estaremos bien lo acepten o no? – Preguntó preocupado. El rubio subió el casco para mirarle.

-Por supuesto, Loki. Yo te quiero a ti. – Le sonrió.

Thor echó a andar la motocicleta y Loki se quedó parado en el mismo sitio viendo como su novio se marchaba hasta perderlo de vista. Suspiro todavía con un semblante preocupado y de pronto escuchó unas risitas. Ni se molestó en girarse, ya conocía muy bien la risa burlona de Tony y la de Bruce que le acompañaba.

-Pareces esposa preocupada. – Le comentó Tony cuando cada uno se posó a lado de Loki.

-Estoy preocupado. – Le respondió.

-Tranquilízate, Loki. Confía en que todo saldrá bien. – Le animó Bruce, cambiando su expresión bromista por una de apoyo. El pelinegro le sonrió.

-Trato, pero sólo pienso en Odín y…

-¿Quién es Odín? – Interrumpió Stark.

-El padre de Thor. – Señaló Loki. – Estoy seguro de que le hará un alboroto.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso Thor le hace caso en todo? – Preguntó sarcástico el castaño, pero la expresión de Loki no cambió, hasta le miró más serio.

-Hasta donde puedo recordar, sí. Siempre hace lo que su padre quiere. – Confesó Loki.

-Oh-oh. – Fue lo único que pudieron expresar sus amigos.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Al día siguiente por la noche, habían vuelto a asistir a una fiesta que la semana pasada habían dejado pasar. Ya llevaban unas pocas horas dentro del alboroto. Bruce junto con Clint habían desaparecido, como siempre escabulléndose solos en cuanto podían, Tony había llegado con Bucky del cual aún no se separaba, Steve también había llegado con Peggy y continuaban bailando besándose a cada minuto y Loki no había querido asistir, prefiriendo quedar a sufrir solo en la habitación.

Bucky y Tony bailaban de nuevo en la pista, encontrándose con Steve junto con su novia. Iban por la segunda canción desde que se miraron. Tony se seguía moviendo abrazado a Bucky, y Steve hacía lo mismo con Peggy, pero ni así el rubio dejaba de mirar al menor, ni Tony dejaba de mirarlo en ratos a él. 

Steve veía a Tony sonreírle a Bucky y era como si le sonriera a él, ni siquiera le molestaba la situación en que se encontraban. Era como si las manos que tomaban el cuerpo de Stark fuesen las de él y no las de su mejor amigo. La sonrisa, la mirada, los movimientos y si bajaba más la vista ¡Dios qué nalgas! Hasta se relamió secretamente los labios.

Era quizá un momento bendito en que Peggy ya se sentía muy borracha y le dijo que se sentaría un rato con sus amigas, así Steve se vio libre y continuó cerca de la improvisada pista de baile aguardando por el momento en que Stark y James se separasen. ¿Cuántos tragos traía él encima? ¿Tres, cuatro por mucho? ¡Y ese milagro! ¿Y cómo porqué a Peggy le había dado por beber más de la cuanta ahora cuando siempre se limitaba en los tragos? Sin duda era una señal para arriesgarse a acercarse de nuevo a Anthony. Además sentía esa seguridad que le animaba más.

Ahora Tony le daba la espalda y con Bucky quedaba de frente, entonces ahora su amigo le dirigió una mirada tranquila y Steve quiso hacerse el desentendido. Que no viera Bucky que asechaba a su compañía. Pero su amigo inesperadamente le sonrió abiertamente. La canción que bailaban terminó y ambos se acercaron a él.

-¿Te diviertes? – Preguntó casual Bucky. Tony también le sonreía y curiosamente ahora Bucky se distinguía más ebrio que el menor, que ha decir verdad éste tampoco parecía ni un poco tomado.

-Sí.

-¿Y Peggy? Te vi que estabas con ella. – Volvió a cuestionar Bucky.

-Fue un momento con sus amigas, se siente mareada. – Le dijo tranquilo Steve y observó cómo Natasha ya estaba a unos pasos de ellos, acercándose bailando y mirándoles divertida.

-¡Hola! – Saludó efusiva en general aunque al único que abrazó fue a Bucky. – ¿Qué hacen parados? ¡Bailen, muévanse! – Dijo moviéndose extrañamente para luego reír junto a los otros.

-Que animada estás hoy, Tasha. – Comentó sonriente Steve.

-Yo siempre lo estoy. – Le dijo con una linda sonrisa en sus labios pintados con lipgloss.

-Sí, es verdad. – Apoyo Tony a la chica. Natsha también le regaló una sonrisa a él.

-Bucky, ¿bailamos? – La pelirroja le propuso y Bucky le asintió. Ambos miraron a Tony. – Luego te lo devuelvo, cariño. – Agregó mirando al menor.

-¿Eh? Descuida, tómalo. – Stark Respondió divertido para ahorrarse la explicación que no había ningún problema porque Bucky no era exclusivamente suyo. 

La bella pelirroja y Bucky se adentraron más a la que fue tomada como pista de baile y así fue como Tony y Steve volvieron a mirarse para sonreírse sólo como imbéciles. Y en otra señal divina enseguida se acercó una chica rubia, amiga de Peggy, sólo para informarle que la linda castaña se quería ir al dormitorio porque sí se le habían pasado los tragos. Steve estaba por ir por ella para llevarla pero la chica le dijo que ellas la llevarían porque también ya se iban a descansar. Rogers sonrió cuando la chica se marchó y volvió su vista a los ojos miel frente a él.

-¿Bailamos tú yo? – Le dijo con una ladina sonrisa. Tony en seguida asintió. 

También se adentraron un poco a la bola de personas que bailaban el ritmo ahora un poco desenfrenado. El ritmo no apoyaba a que le tocara pero por lo menos lo tenía cerca, más cuando divertido de tanto brincar como loco Tony le haya abrazado riendo. Steve se detuvo y correspondió al abrazo para en segundos ser roto por el castaño, pero éste le tomó de la mano y lo condujo de nuevo fuera del montón de gente que bailaba y aprovechaba para empujarse.

-Hay que salir un momento. – Le dijo Tony sin esperar respuesta porque ya lo jalaba hacia afuera. Lo condujo hasta la orilla del edificio donde la luz de las lámparas se opacaba más por la densidad de los árboles que había allí. Stark le soltó y se recargó en la pared para después sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una cajetilla apachurrada de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Ese era el pretexto para sacarlo de ahí y tener un poco de privacidad. Le tendió la cajetilla al rubio para que tomase uno y luego se ofreció a encenderlo. Dio la primera calada y le sonrió mirando como Steve también se llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios. – ¿Quieres volver? – Lo pregunto por el puro gusto de adivinar seguro la respuesta. Steve le negó con la cabeza mientras daba una calada al cigarrillo.

-No. – Respondió a los segundo expulsando el humo. – Ya me estaba desesperando estar ahí apretujado entre los demás. – Una excusa convincente.

-¿Entonces no quedamos un rato aquí?

-Si es lo que quieres. – Tony le asintió. – ¿Y Loki? – Preguntó para hacer una plática banal.

-Ya tiene rato que se fue a dormir. Supuestamente está muy preocupado por lo que le vayan a decir los padres de Thor sobre su “incesto”. – Sonrió y dio una calada más mirando a Steve directo a los ojos.

-Se preocupa demasiado. Todo saldrá bien. – Dijo casi convencido Steve, aunque él mismo haya visto a Thor nervioso antes de irse a casa el fin de semana.

-Espero que así sea. No quiero ver a Loki triste. Menos enojado, así da miedo.

-¿Y tú le dijiste a tu padre de tu romance con Bucky? – Preguntó Steve aparentemente tranquilo sólo para molestar aunque quería saber cómo seguía viendo su relación con James. Dio una calada al cigarrillo y Tony soltó una risa irónica. 

-¿Qué romance? – Continuó riendo. – Ni novios somos. – Le miró con una sonrisa ladina. – Ya sabes como soy. – Dijo empleando un tono despreocupado, enarcó una ceja y después se llevó el tabaco a los labios. – Me gustan todos. – Dijo como si nada, aceptando lo que tanto repetía Rogers. Ahora fue el turno de Steve de sonreír ladinamente al ver a Tony ahí despreocupado diciendo eso. El castaño tras dar la última calada arrojó la colilla al suelo y la pisó. – Me estoy aburriendo. Mejor regreso allá dentro.

-Espera un momento. – Steve le había tomado de la muñeca cuando el otro se giró. 

Steve arrojó de igual manera la colilla al suelo y jaló a Tony hasta pegarlo a su pecho. El castaño se dejó hacer al saber que las cosas iban como quería, pero fingía el desconcierto. Aun así no se resistió nuevamente cuando el rubio le acorraló contra la pared y se acercó a besarle. Cuando le dejó la muñeca libre llevó sus manos hasta posarlas en los hombros y sentir las manos del otro en su cadera. Un beso chasqueante y a un ritmo neutro, que después pasó a ser uno salivoso y acelerado. 

Tony le rodeó mejor por la espalda enterrando sus dedos de vez en cuando en la tela de la playera. Steve colocó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del menor y descendió con los besos hasta el cuello, encantado al oír los suspiros de Tony. Luego atacó con sus dientes el lóbulo izquierdo y regresó a los labios entreabiertos y hundió su lengua en la boca ajena. Stark sentía como la rodilla entre sus muslos comenzaba a moverse ocasionando una fricción en su entrepierna. Eso era buena señal, buen camino, pero no podía hacer que pasara a mucho más. Quiso ganar tiempo separando el rostro de Steve del suyo, le tomó por el cabello y le dio pausados besos por las mejillas, barbilla y cerca de los labios. Pero el rubio volvió a abalanzarse a comerle la boca. Tony jadeó sorpresivo por la efusividad que comenzaba a adquirir Rogers que ya había posado las manos en su trasero. Stark dirigió una de sus manos hasta la rodilla que friccionaba y la fue subiendo en una sugerente caricia hasta llegar cerca de la entrepierna del mayor. Apretó un poco el muslo y continuaba correspondiendo el beso, pensando en qué momento tendría oportunidad de parar. Entonces el rubio dejó su boca en paz y se miraron.

-Vamos a mi dormitorio. – Ni siquiera lo preguntó ni sugirió, sino que le estaba ordenando Steve a Tony. El castaño sintió como comenzaba a estrujar suavemente su trasero, se relajó y le sonrió. Retiró su mano de la pierna del otro y Steve retiró las manos de la retaguardia del menor y tomándole de la mano comenzó a conducirlo para ir a donde se lo proponía. Pero no habían avanzado muchos pasos cuando sintió como Stark se detenía y se soltaba de su agarre.

-Aquí me quedo yo. – Dijo como si nada Tony cuando Rogers se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. – Yo no te dije que sí. – Se hizo el desentendido.

-Vamos, Tony. – Dijo Steve con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-No. – Dijo el castaño fingiendo inocencia, confiado ya que estaban muy cerca de grupos de chicos que tomaban un respiro de la fiesta. Pero Steve le abrazó con sutileza por cintura para volver a pegar sus rostros y en un susurro sobre sus labios trato de convencerlo.

 

-Sólo un momento. – Decía en el susurro, intercalando su mirada entre los ojos miel y los rojizos labios. – ¿En serio no quieres, Tony?

-No, no quiero. – Aseguró con una sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo y a las miradas. – ¿Por qué no continuar aquí? ¿Te da miedo que alguien te vea? – Dijo juguetón Tony. Steve sonrió ampliamente, estrechando más la cintura ajena entre sus brazos.

-Me gusta la privacidad porque así puedo tomarme todo el tiempo que quiera, todo el tiempo que te merecerías. – Los susurros ahora se iban diciendo directos al oído del castaño que ya sentía un escalofrío. – ¿No te lo he dicho, Tony? Yo no voy con prisas, me gusta atender con calma cada parte. Me encanta practicar el sexo oral. Disfruto ofreciéndolo a quien en verdad deseo. – Volvió su rostro al frente del menor y lo miró considerando su propuesta. Eso ya iba mejor. – Entiendo que te gusta ser un poco más atrevido en cuanto a esto, así que acepto hacerlo aquí.

Tony estaba formulando algo que decir, algo para zafarse de la situación, pero no sabía qué decir. Sólo se dejó guiar de nuevo a la vuelta de edificio, pero ahora ésta vez a donde era más difícil que alguien los observara. Además qué podía decir si la propuesta del oral ya le había seducido desde el momento en que el rubio lo dijo. A él también le encantaba conceder el oral, pero también le gustaba que lo mimaran y parecía buena oportunidad. Más viniendo de Rogers. ¿Pero ahí entre el edificio y el jardín? Sólo lo había mencionado para hacer desistir al rubio.

Los carnosos labios de Steve de nuevo demandaban los del castaño y sin perder más tiempo las manos del mayor atacaban el pantalón ajeno. Desabrochando y bajando la bragueta. Rogers masajeo la entrepierna de Tony todavía por encima del boxer y sin haber bajado los pantalones ni haberse separado de los labios del otro. El menor le tomaba por los hombros mientras correspondía al beso haciéndolo más agresivo, ahora él desviándose hasta el cuello de Steve para darle algunos besos ansiosos. Si iba a hacer algo ahí era mejor que fuese rápido.

Cuando el miembro que el rubio masajeaba se sentía más duro, fue que éste bajó un poco los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, sólo lo suficiente para que aquella erección saliera. Tony jadeo en medio del beso porque una de las manos de Steve ya había agarrado su miembro erguido. Posteriormente lo vio descender hasta quedar hincado frente a él. Con anticipación, Tony se llevó la manga larga de su playera a la boca para morderla. Rogers comenzó a masturbarlo de una forma muy lenta todavía mirándole al rostro, para después centrarse sólo en su sexo.

Steve bajó la mirada a la erección frente a él, se relamió levemente y dio el primer roce con su lengua. Explorando poco a poco las sensaciones que se manifestaban en Tony. Era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que estaba en esa situación con alguien de su mismo sexo, y a decir verdad su experiencia no era tan amplia como con mujeres. Es más, ni siquiera se le comparaba, si ya había confesado hace algunas semas que sólo lo había hecho con uno y no muchas veces. Aun así deseaba hacerlo, como si fuese lo más deseado en el mundo, como si tuviese todo bajo control. Puede que si lo tuviese, su destreza en el sexo no sólo era invención suya, tenía buena reputación ganada a pulso, así que no había de que preocuparse. Se encargaría de que Tony le suplicara más. Ver aquella erección lo excitaba, se le antojaba meterlo a su boca ya, y haber visto la expresión ansiosa de Tony le ponía mucho más ansioso. 

Dio un lengüetazo más largo y disfruto la textura, el sabor, el jadeo y el estremecimiento. Llenó de saliva el miembro de Tony para luego masturbarlo más de prisa. Después de unos momentos sus labios ya estaban aprisionando la antojadiza punta donde daba las primeras succiones levemente. Un gemido sensual se escuchó de parte del menor y así Steve fue metiendo poco a poco más de ese pedazo de carne a su boca. Qué delicioso era hacerlo. Cuando recordó perfectamente cómo hacerlo, abrió su garganta y con desenvoltura comenzó a mover su cabeza en conjunto a las succiones, alcanzando a tragarse la erección casi por completo y haciendo gemir constantemente a Stark. Steve sonrió triunfante internamente al saberse bueno también con respecto al oral para hombres, y más por lograrlo con Tony, que cabe mencionar que seguía pretendiendo acallar los gemidos con su propia mano mientras giraba en momentos el rostro para asegurarse de que nadie apareciera.

Tenía que reconocerlo. Tony aceptaba que Steve lo hacía bien, muy bien. ¡Oh Señor, hasta las piernas comenzaban a temblarle! Qué exquisita la lengua de Steve, qué boca. Era lo único que podía pensar. Y qué morbo cuando el rubio elevaba la vista y le miraba encantando con esos ojos azul pálido y Tony sinvergüenza le sonreía gimiendo y relamiéndose los labios. 

La bendita boca abandonó la erección, pero una mano continuó atendiéndola a un ritmo perfecto, y los suaves labios viajaron hasta los testículos para también consentirlos. La mano restante del rubio comenzó a pesarse por las piernas de Tony, por las caderas, debajo de la playera acariciando también la cintura, para volver a descender hasta el trasero. La mano que recorría la piel expuesta, la otra que le masturbaba, la lengua que ahora recorría constantemente de los testículos hasta pasar por todo el largo de la erección y aquella mirada azul sobre sus ojos. ¡Por Allah, que ese oral no terminara nunca! Y eso era demasiado absurdo de pedir si Tony ya estaba con la sangre hirviendo y más aquella que se acumulaba en su entrepierna que estaba a punto de explotar. Pero en ese maldito de Roger de pronto retiró su boca y manos. 

Steve sólo se retiró un momento para quitarse la playera y extenderla a un lado de ellos y jaló de la mano de Tony para decirle que se sentara en el piso, cubriéndole un poco la playera. Tony sólo lo dudó un instante para después sentarse sobre la playera, recargarse sobre sus codos y abrir un poco las piernas cuando Steve bajó las prendas hasta los tobillos y así inclinó su rostro para volver a la labor que estaba llevando acabo ahí entre las piernas.

Las succiones volvieron cuando el miembro erguido volvió a ser envuelto por la cálida boca del mayor, haciendo a Tony gemir de nueva cuenta. Steve sintió palpitar la erección dentro de su boca cuando casi llegaba hasta su garganta, así que aceleró sus movimientos y en conjunto acarició los muslos abiertos. Contempló fascinado como ante eso Stark se arqueó inconscientemente. Los gemidos fueron más audibles y entrecortados. El pecho y abdomen subían y bajaban acelerados. Escuchó un ya que le decía Tony, pero no quiso separarse, tampoco cuando se lo repitió más agudo por el orgasmo próximo. Dejó sus labios en la punta mientras lo masturbaba habilidosamente. Un gemido agudo y prolongado, el cuerpo tensándose y luego tembloroso, la erección palpitando y luego el sabor junto con la textura y lo caliente de la corrida de Tony en la boca de Steve.

Tony dejó caer su espalda en el suelo, acostándose por completo, respirando agitado como si hubiese corrido kilómetros. Steve retirando sus labios del miembro y tragando el semen que había querido recibir en la boca. No habían pasado ni diez segundos del orgasmo cuando Stark sintió las manos que separaban más sus muslos. Se incorporó de nueve cuanta sobre sus codos y observó a Steve en la misma posición, entretenido mirando entre sus piernas. Entonces sintió un dedo acariciar y presionar levemente contra su entrada. Jadeo sorpresivo y se puso nervioso.

-Hey, espera. – Le dijo apresurado, sentándose completamente. Poniendo una mano estirada frente a Steve como pidiendo distancia. El rubio también se incorporó y le miró curioso.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó de lo más normal el rubio. – Vamos a continuar, ¿no?

Como toda respuesta Tony subió sus prendas poniéndose de pie, con una sonrisa sutil sin mirarle. Steve también se colocó la playera de nueva cuenta y siguió al castaño que ya había comenzado a caminar lentamente. Cuando pasaron delante de la fiesta, con normalidad Stark volvió a caminar para regresar al montón de gente y ruido, pero una mano sobre su muñeca le hizo girarse. Steve le miraba con ambas cejas enarcadas y los labios fruncidos.

-Vamos a mi cama. – Le dijo lento, casi sílaba por sílaba, mirándole como si lo estuviese a punto de reprender. Tony fingió escandalizarse.

-No, Steve. ¡Por Dios, tienes novia! – Le dijo completamente indignado. Y claro, también fingido descaradamente. 

En el momento de descoloco de Rogers, Tony aprovecho para zafarse fácilmente del agarre y sonriéndole ladinamente se dio media vuelta y regresó a la fiesta dejando al rubio allí de pie ya con el ceño fruncido.

Steve maldijo, se sentó en el par de escalones que había en la entrada al recinto donde estaba la fiesta, sacó ahora su cajetilla de cigarrillos y de ahí tomó uno. Comenzó a fumar afanosamente, todavía maldiciendo internamente. Sí, el oral estuvo muy bueno, pero su mente y cuerpo comenzaron a maquinar lo que supuestamente le seguía y ahora estaba con las jodidas ganas atascadas.

-¿Molesto? – Una voz amiga le preguntaba con aire sarcástico, así que elevó la mirada para encontrarse con Falcon que le miraba sonriendo estando de pie frente a él.

-Sam…– Le sonrió relajándose. – Un poco. – Respondió. Sam se sentó a lado de él dando un pequeño sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

-¿Problemas con tu chica?

-No, un imbécil me hizo enfadar. – Le dijo haciendo una mueca. – Pero mejor lo olvido.

 

Stark estaba esquivando a todos los que bailaban sin reparar en su presencia, recorría todo el lugar en busca de Bucky o de alguien con quien pudiese pasar un rato ameno en lo que durara la fiesta. Pero se encontró a María y Darcy ya muy ocupadas con otra compañía, a Happy lo vio marcharse, a alguien más oportuno tampoco miró y Rhodey tampoco había asistido. Continuó buscando y de pronto distinguió la melena pelirroja de Natasha, se acercó pero a unos cuantos pasos mejor se detuvo. Bucky y Romanoff se estaban besando entre los que bailaban. Tony se quedó sorprendido un momento, pero cuando vio que se separaban sonriendo mejor se giró y caminó al lado contrario para que no miraran que estaba de fisgón. Carajo, había querido desahogar las ganas de follar con Bucky, pero Tasha ya se lo había ganado por ésta noche. Aunque podían adaptarse los tres, ¿no? El jueguito de joder ahora él a Rogers también le iba a dejar algunas consecuencias a él.


	14. Diferentes confesiones

Loki apenas comenzaba despertar. Entreabrió un poco los ojos y la luz le molestó, así que se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas bostezando. Talló sus ojos y se quedó así esperando a que la pereza se fuese de su cuerpo para pararse de la cama, aunque sin hacer el intento era más probable que jamás se levantaría. Escuchó leves ruiditos en la habitación, no distinguía qué podía ser y le parecía extraño que Tony ya estuviese despierto tan temprano después de la fiesta. ¿O qué jodida hora era? Quizás él había dormido mucho.

Retiró de un tirón las sábanas sobre su rostro y volteó a la cama del castaño. Una bella sonrisa y ojos azules simpáticos se dirigían a él. Primero abrió más sus ojos verdes, confundido. ¿Qué hacía María Hill ahí limándose las uñas todavía en pijama y sentada en la cama de Tony? ¿El muy desgraciado la había llevado sabiendo que él estaría ahí?

-Buenos días, Loki. ¿Por qué esa cara? – Habló por fin la chica, divertida por el desconcierto de Loki.

-Hola… – Saludó cuando quitó su expresión de tonto. Se sentó también en la cama. – ¿Pasaste la noche aquí?

-Sí. Pero tranquilo, no te hice nada. – Le sonrió de nueva cuenta. Loki correspondió al gesto.

-¿Y Tony? – Preguntó observando a su alrededor. 

-En mi dormitorio.

-¿…Cómo? – Volvió a estar confundido.

-No creas que estoy aquí porque dormí con él. – Aclaró de inmediato María al ver la expresión del pelinegro. – No es mi tipo.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

-No, no. Sólo que es extraño. – Dijo y María le volvió a sonreír. – ¿Por qué intercambiaron de habitación?

-Porque no me quedó de otra. Comparto dormitorio con Natasha, y cuando volví después de la fiesta, la desgraciada ya estaba ahí dentro con Bucky y Tony haciendo cosas sucias. – Dijo con un ademan gracioso y soltó una risita. – Me metí un momento para ir por mi pijama porque lo que quería era dormir y cuando ya salía para ver a dónde carajo me iba ellos me comenzaron a llamar y luego me jalaron. Oh, no, yo no quería formar parte de su orgía, ya estaba cansada. Los quería mandar a otro lado pero no me iban a hacer caso, así que le pedí sus llaves a Tony y me vine a su cama. Pensé en ir con Steve porque lo vi regresarse solo, pero podría ser que su novia pensara mal. Además no confío salir a salvo de la habitación de Steve.

-¿… Tony cogiendo con Bucky y Natasha? – Preguntó algo desconcertado. María le asintió tranquila. – Qué… ¿bien? Bueno, no importa. – Agitó la cabeza y se puso de pie. – Te invito a desayunar.

-Ok, vamos. – También se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa, observándola por unos segundos mientras Loki buscaba en su pequeño closet. – Me tendré que poner la misma ropa. No quiero pisar mi habitación por el momento. 

-Si quieres te acompaño para que no intenten hacerte algo de nuevo. – Le dijo sonriendo.

María aceptó y sólo se colocó la blusa sobre la delgada playerita de su pijama, quedando con el short de la misma y poniéndose los zapatos para salir. Loki sólo se vistió rápidamente para ir a acompañarla hasta la habitación que estaba varios pisos arriba de la suya. Cuando llegaron y abrieron la puerta se encontraron con prendas de ropa regadas por todo el piso y ambas camas desordenadas, pero en una sola se encontraban los tres durmiendo muy mal acomodados. Bucky tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama, mientras Tony sólo tenía un pie colgando pero Natasha estaba casi completamente encima de él agarrándolo de almohada y colchón. Lo reconfortante a la vista de Loki y María era que al menos tenían la ropa interior puesta, también mal acomodada, pero cubría lo necesario. 

Los recién llegados sonrieron burlones, la chica de hermosos ojos azules llevó su dedo índice a sus labios en un gesto que le indicaba silencio a Loki. Caminaron a pasos pausados dentro de la habitación, el chico esperó sentado en la cama vacía mientras María buscaba su ropa, y finalmente desvió la mirada cuando ésta comenzó a quitarse lo que traía puesto hasta quedar desnuda para comenzar a colocarse la ropa limpia.

-Ya vámonos. – Le dijo Hill en un susurro cuando estuvo lista. De nueva cuenta dieron sus pasos silenciosos hasta la puerta. Salieron pero María se detuvo de pronto. – Dejé mi móvil adentro.

-Vuelve por él. – Loki esperó recargado a un lado de la puerta cuando observó que Steve venía en camino por el mismo pasillo, y volvió a desviar la mirada cuando sintió que María salía de la habitación en puntillas y cerraba la puerta con extrema delicadeza.

-¿Por qué tan cuidadosa? – Steve ya había llegado hasta donde estaban y María volvía hacer el gesto para que guardara silencio. – Esperen. ¿Durmieron juntos? – Preguntó algo asombrado al verlos juntos y tan misteriosos al salir de la habitación. Ambos negaron con simpleza y la chica volvió a abrir la puerta con suavidad para que el rubio se asomara sólo un momento y volvió a cerrarla, para que con otro gesto pedirle que hablara bajo. – Hicieron una orgía y no me invitaron. – Expresó indignado Steve, aun así queriendo usar el tono suave que le pedía su amiga.

-Nosotros no participamos, ni nos reclames. – Le dijo María. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo por Peggy. – Respondió el rubio. Ya que su novia tenía su dormitorio en ese mismo piso.

-Bueno, que te diviertas. – Le expresó la chica sonriéndole y empujando a Loki para comenzar a caminar. – Vamos, Loki, que ya tengo hambre.

 

\----------------------

 

-¿Por qué de pronto tuviste prisa por irnos de ahí? – Preguntó Loki a María, cuando ya estaban comiendo en uno de los locales.

-Para que Steve no se le ocurriera acompañarnos junto con su novia o algo así. 

-¿Te cae mal esa chica?

-No, pero tampoco me agrada mucho. Sí es agradable, pero no compartimos el mismo sentido del humor y resulta ser aburrido estar con ella. 

-¿En serio? Yo no la he tratado.

-Porque cuando Steve está con ella no se acerca ni a ustedes ni a nosotras. Menos cuando estamos todos juntos. – Señaló. – ¿Tú por qué crees?

-No sé. – Respondió pero se puso a pensar.

-Pues porque él sabe que nosotros a ella no le caemos bien. Desde el año pasado tenemos algunas clases en común. Había una clase en la que Darcy, Natasha, Sif y yo estábamos juntas y Margaret también iba en ese salón. Nosotras le hablábamos como a cualquiera, y ella trataba de ser amable pero cuando no podía nos hacía caras feas y nos evitaba. Había una chica, Jane, que era amiga de Darcy y casualmente se llevaba bien con Margaret y ésta le confesó que “gente como nosotras” le fastidia. ¿Ves? No digo que sea una idiota, porque intentaba llevarse bien con nosotras, o al menos aguantarnos, pero estamos de acuerdo. Porque a nosotras “gente como ella nos fastidia.” Tiene un defectito de creerse una perfección, y nosotros somos muy imperfectos para ella. – Al final soltó una divertida risa.

-¿Entonces qué hace con Steve? – Preguntó asombrado Loki.

-No lo sé. – Respondió con el mismo gesto confusión. – Todos se lo preguntan y nadie sabe la respuesta. ¿No habías notado que todos murmuraban al respecto? 

-Sí, creía que era porque es extraño que Steve tenga novia.

-También por eso, pero más por quién es la novia.

-Qué extraño. ¿Opuestos se atraen? – Sugirió.

-Quizás. – Se encogió de hombros. – Yo prefiero a alguien parecido a mí, para divertirme.

-Yo igual.

-Creo que todos nosotros. Por cierto, ¿cuándo regresa Thor?

-Hoy en la noche, o al menos eso me dijo. – Dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

-Oh, parece que lo extrañas mucho. – Le dijo al ver cómo reaccionaba ahora el pelinegro, pero éste sonrió desganado.

-Lo que me pone así es saber con qué noticia va a regresar.

-¿De qué?

-Pensaba decirle a sus padres de nuestra relación. Me pone angustiado saber cómo van a reaccionar y ante eso cómo reaccionará también Thor. – Confesó.

-Vaya. Pero supongo que ya acordaron entre ustedes lo que pasará sea lo que opinen sus padres, ¿no?

-Sí, dijimos que estaríamos bien, como hasta ahora.

-Entonces no te preocupes tanto. Si las cosas van a estar bien entre ustedes y si por algún motivo a sus padres no les parece ya tendrás el tiempo para írtelos ganando poco a poco con ayuda de Thor. – Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con ánimo.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Mientras tanto Thor llevaba su tercer día en casa y también se encontraba desayunando junto con sus padres en su hogar. Era domingo, así que ese mismo día tendría que regresar a la escuela para comenzar las clases al día siguiente. No había comentado nada a sus padres sobre una posible relación y todo había marchado con normalidad. Sus padres estaban tan de buen humor por tenerlo ahí que no había querido arriesgarse todavía, pero era su último día y era necesario decirlo ya.  
Cuando el desayuno terminó pero todavía se encontraban sentados en la mesa fue que se decidió a hablar.

 

-Padres…, yo tengo que decirles algo importante. – Habló con la voz y porte de seriedad, ganándose toda la atención de ambos.

-Dinos, hijo. – Le animó Frigga ante la pausa que había hecho Thor.

-Estoy en una relación. – Comenzó y de inmediato se vieron las muecas de interés. – Y quiero que sepan lo feliz que me siento por ello, porque es con una persona increíble que siempre he querido. – Hizo una pausa para mirarlos. Frigga ya le sonreía enternecida y Odín también le sonreía ladinamente. – No llevamos mucho como pareja, sólo poco más de un mes, pero le he conocido desde antes y por ello sé que esto puede ser muy duradero, no sé si para siempre aunque lo quisiera. Pero es demasiado importante para mí, así que consideré que tenían que saberlo. Además porque espero su apoyo.

-Me siento feliz por ti, hijo. Y siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo. – Le dijo Frigga con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sólo espero que así como es importante para ti, tú lo seas para ella. – Dijo Odín, todavía con su suave sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que lo soy, papá. – Respondió orgulloso y seguro.

-Bien, ¿y cuándo la conoceremos? – Preguntó su padre. Frigga le miró curiosa queriendo saber. Ahí fue cuando Thor volvió a ponerse algo nervioso.

-Hay algo curioso respecto a eso. – Comentó y luego carraspeo. – Porque de hecho ya se conocen.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó más interesada su madre.

-Bueno…, también tengo que aclarar que no es una ella, sino un él. – Dijo temeroso, apenas vio las expresiones distorsionarse desvió la mirada a la mesa, pero supo que era mejor enfrentarlos y seguir hablando seguro. – Y es Loki. Loki Laufeyson.

Observó la sonrisa desaparecer del rostro de su padre junto con su expresión tranquila. El gesto de su madre pasó a ser uno sorprendido, pero por lo menos ella todavía le mirada. El silencio se instaló. Demasiado incómodo y angustiante para él. Su mismo porte de seguridad pasó a ser uno desalentador cuando observó cómo Odín se ponía de pie y salía de la cocina sin mirarle y sin decir nada. Sintió el nudo comenzarse a formar en su garganta y de nuevo fijó su vista en la mesa, esperando que su madre siguiera a Odín. 

Planeaba irse hasta en la tarde, pero al parecer tendría que largarse de inmediato para no incomodarlos o hacerlos enfadar más. ¿Ahora qué le diría a Loki? Ya sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse más cuando sí escuchó a su madre ponerse de pie, pero ella no se marchó, sino que se colocó justo a un lado de él y le abrazó.

-Cariño, descuida, por ahora no le prestes atención a tu padre. – Le dijo con suavidad tras romper el abrazo, dejando una mano sobre el hombro donde aplicaba reconfortantes caricias. – Ya te lo dije, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo. Y aunque es sorpresivo me sigo sintiendo feliz por ti. Te muestras tan contento y seguro al hablar de ello que confío en que es cierto tu amor hacia Loki. Y eso es algo en lo que no puedo interferir, sólo para desearte lo mejor. Bueno, a ambos. – Le sonrió. Y así Thor también volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias, mamá. – Le tomó de la mano envolviéndola entre las suyas y le sonrió agradecido. – ¿Pero qué haré con mi padre? – Preguntó ahora afligido. – ¿Qué le diré a Loki? Él está tan angustiado por saber cómo reaccionarían, si lo aceptarían, y sino qué haríamos. 

-Por el momento deja a tu padre con su coraje, sorpresa o confusión, sea lo que tenga. Yo después hablaré con él, y cuando tengas oportunidad de venir tú volverás a hablar con él. Por lo pronto no dejes que les afecte a ustedes y dile a Loki que todo estará bien, que yo se lo prometo. – Thor volvió a abrazarle contento por tener a su maravillosa madre.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Ya atardecía cuando Tony y Loki volvían a vagar juntos por el campus. Tony contando todo de lo que se acordaba y cuando no veía a alguien cerca contaba ciertos detallitos de su noche. Con regocijo contó cómo es que uso/jugó con Rogers y Loki estuvo asombrado para luego pasar a reírse por el absurdo jueguito que traían esos dos. Después Stark pasó a querer relatar con detalles su noche desenfrenada con Natasha y Bucky, pero el ojiverde rogó por no escuchar cosas que se podría imaginar y luego no podría dormir.

-¿Entonces María sí llegó a nuestro dormitorio? – Preguntó Tony.

-Pues sí.

-¿Y… qué hicieron? – Empleó un tono juguetón y Loki le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Dormir, tonto. De hecho hasta por la mañana me fije que ella había dormido en tu cama.

-Ay, Loki, ¿no aprovechaste el tenerla ahí? – Cuestionó casi desilusionado. – La muy mala no quiso hacernos compañía. – Se quejó.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Pero sabes quién si quería? Steve. – Le dijo malicioso. – Los vio y se quejó porque no lo invitaron.

-Si de él venía huyendo. Claro que no estaba invitado. Tú tal vez sí, pero no perdí tiempo en ir a buscarte.

-Hubiera sido tiempo perdido. Ni loco me meto con ustedes ni con nadie más. Para eso y más tengo a Thor.

-Cuánto amor. – Dijo irónico para molestarlo, ganándose una palmada en la cabeza.

-Pues sí, el amor me hace actuar así. – Aceptó orgulloso. – No como tú que en una sola noche te enredaste con tres.

-Si se presenta la oportunidad y tengo ganas, ¿por qué no? – Se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

-Espero verte enamorado algún día para burlarme de ti.

-No vivirás lo suficiente para ver eso. – Le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil. Ambos rieron dispuestos a seguir molestándose cuando Clint llegó hasta ellos con una seriedad extraña en él.

-Hola… – Clint los saludaba sin saber bien qué decir, frenando la caminata de ambos al pararse de frente.

-Hola. – Le sonrió Loki.

-¿Qué quieres? – Tony preguntó brusco, sólo para molestarlo también y por la costumbre a tratarse mal.

-Un gran favor. – Pidió Barton y seguía actuando formal, poniendo curiosos a los otros.

-¿Respecto a qué? – Cuestionó Loki.

-Pienso pedirle hoy a Bruce que sea mi novio. – Confesó algo abochornado y los otros se asombraron. – Pero quiero hacerlo bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Ustedes tienen idea qué me dirá o que le gustaría? 

-Te dirá que no porque le gustaría que fuese otro. – Stark rápidamente le dijo. Aguantándose la cara al ver la cara de Barton que ahora no había pensado en contratacar. Loki sí soltó una leve risita al comprender que Tony sólo jugaba, porque ya no eran tan crueles uno con otro desde que Clint pidió disculpas por todo lo que se decían al castaño y viceversa.

-Ya sabes que Bruce es un encanto. Así que dile o has algo cursi, pero sí de cualquier modo dices algo estúpido que sea con sinceridad. – Sugirió Loki.

-Ya de paso por qué no te pareces con un ramo de rosas para completar la cursilería. – Se mofó Tony. – ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas a las chicas?

-Porque Bruce no es una chica y ustedes son quienes lo conocen más. – Explicó Clint.

-Cierto. – Aceptó Tony.

-Bueno, yo ya te dije lo que puedes hacer. – Dijo Loki.

-Y que sea en un lugar discreto. Si no se avergonzará demasiado. – Ahora sugirió el castaño. Loki asintió. – ¿Nosotros si podemos ver cuando le digas?

-No. – Aclaró de inmediato Barton. – Ya lo dijeron ustedes; se avergonzará.

-Lo que no quieres es que veamos cuando te rechace. – Continuó molestando el castaño.

-¿Ustedes creen que me rechace? – Parecía asustado al contemplar esa posibilidad.

-¿La verdad? – Clint le asintió a Loki.

-No lo sé. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-¡Loki! – La grave voz de Thor gritó su nombre. El pelinegro en seguida se giró para encontrarlo con la mirada y de un salto se puso de pie de la banca donde perdía el tiempo con Tony y Natasha mientras comían un helado. Ya casi anochecía y le tranquilizaba ver a Thor de vuelta, pero así su ansiedad aumentaba porque tenían algo pendiente qué hablar.

-Amor… – Le contestó risueño Loki. Mientras sus amigos intercambiaban miradas escépticas. Loki era tan… extraño de repente, a ellos los seguía tratando mal y a Thor hasta le hablaba de mi-amor. Y ahora se abrazaban porque el rubio ya había llegado hasta ellos. – ¿Cómo te fue?

-Hola, chicos. – Saludó Thor a Nat y a Tony que le asintieron por estar con la boca ocupada comiendo el helado, así que se volvió a girar a Loki. – Bien, pero… hay que hablar. – Le dijo relajado para no preocuparlo.

-Ya me voy. – Loki les dijo a los otros y jaló a Thor para ir a un lugar más privado a hablar. Mientras la pelirroja y el castaño los seguían mirando extraño.

-Como si no se hubiesen visto en semanas. – Comentó burlona la chica al ver que ahora Thor jalaba a Loki para comérselo a besos mientras seguían caminando. – Y nos ignoran.

-Bueno, es que tienen algo supuestamente importante de que hablar. – Opinó Tony. – Ya sabes, si los padres de Thor aceptan a Loki como su yerno.

-Qué lío. – Se quejó. – Por eso es mejor no tener noviazgos. – Dijo segura y Tony le asintió estando de acuerdo.

 

\-----------------

 

-¿Les dijiste? – Reanudó la conversación Loki al llegar a su habitación para hablar.

-Claro. 

-¿Y? ¿Cómo lo tomaron?

-Estaban contentos cuando comencé a decirles de la relación y cómo eso me hace sentir, luego les dije que eras tú mi novio y bueno…

-¿Qué? – Se desesperó Loki ante la pausa y la mueca de Thor. – ¡Habla!

-Mi madre lo tomó bien, se sorprendió pero dijo que estaba bien y teníamos todo su apoyo. – Le aclaró, pero veía que la angustia en el rostro de su novio no cambiaba.

-¿Y tu padre qué dijo?

-Nada. – Confesó soltando un suspiro pesado. – Se quedó callado y luego se paró y nos dejó solos a mi madre y a mí en la cocina, sin decir nada. – Ambos agacharon la mirada. – Se los dije hoy por la mañana, y todo el resto del día se la pasó encerrado en su estudio.

-¿Y… ahora…? – Preguntó desalentado.

-Ya te dije que mi madre nos da su apoyo. Me dijo que seguro mi padre estaría sorprendido y con coraje pero por el momento. Que ella hablaría con él para después yo volver a hacerlo.

-¿Y qué crees que diga cuando ya lo haya pensado?

-No lo sé.

-Sí lo sabes. Thor, no me digas que no te imaginabas cuál sería su reacción. – Loki lo miraba de frente y notaba algo de reproche en él. – Y hay que estar conscientes de que aun así tu madre hable con él no lo hará cambiar de opinión. – Ahora ya le miraba afligido. – Dices que te ignoró el resto del día, ¿qué pasará si seguimos juntos por mucho? ¿Te ignorará todo ese tiempo, tú lo soportarás?

-Loki, no hay que adelantarnos.

-Sabes que es así.

-Pero tenemos el apoyo de mi madre. No ignores eso. Sólo hay que esperar un momento, porque yo no lo dejaré así. – Le aseguró mirando fijamente los ojos verdes, con ese gesto Loki volvió a sonreír sutilmente. Porque era cierto, al menos la dulce madre de Thor no les había hecho mismo que Odín y aparte confiaba en Thor.

-Está bien. – Suspiró tratando de relajarse.

-Y mamá dijo que quería que pronto nos reuniéramos con ella porque quiere vernos juntos y saber de ti después de mucho tiempo. – Le dijo ya más animado.

-¿En serio? – Loki sonrió, no todo estaba tan mal. 

-Sí. – Le aseguró. – Pero, Loki, ¿qué hay con tu padre?

-Nada, todo estará bien. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuándo hablarás con él?

-Si quieres podemos hacerlo ahora.

-¿Ahora? ¿Cómo?

-Nunca tiene tiempo así que será así. – Dijo acercando su notebook y poniéndose a lado de Thor mientras esperaba. – Y aquí está. – Dijo y de inmediato su padre apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa, Loki? – Preguntó dejándose oír por la bocina del aparato, estaba aparentemente en una oficina mientras seguía haciendo algo sin prestar mucha atención a la cámara. – Aún no tenemos que hablar de colegiaturas y esas cosas, ¿verdad? ¿O es que ya te acabaste el dinero o tu tarjeta ya está al tope? – Ahora sí miró hacia la cámara, para un segundo después volver su atención a unas carpetas en sus manos.

-No, nada de eso. – Afirmó Loki. – Tengo que decirte algo importante. – Mientras lo dijo acomodó la notebook para que Thor también apareciera en la imagen que le llegaba a su padre. 

-¿Quién es tu amigo?- Cuestionó despreocupadamente cuando puso atención.

-Es Thor, ¿no lo recuerdas? Thor Odinson.

-Oh vaya, cómo lo iba a reconocer si lo dejé de ver cuando era un mocoso. ¿Qué tal? 

-Hola, señor. – Saludó simplemente Thor sonriéndole.

-Entonces, Loki, ¿qué tienes que decirme de importante?

-Thor y yo somos novios. – Lo soltó así, sin preocupaciones ni nada. Laufey primero enarcó ambas cejas y luego volvió a su mismo semblante reservado.

-Felicidades. – Comentó irónico volviendo su atención a su papeleo. – ¿Es todo? 

-Sí, sólo quería que lo supieras porque es algo importante para nosotros. – Loki también seguía hablando naturalmente y Thor no se creía el cómo lo tomaba Laufey.

-¿Entonces lo están tomando con seriedad? – Cuestionó una vez más despreocupado.

-Sí.

-Bien.

-¿Está de acuerdo, señor? – Se animó a preguntar Thor todavía un poco confuso. Laufey volvió su atención.

-¿Eso importa? Como dijo Loki, sólo quería informarme. Ustedes ya saben lo que hacen, es su problema y seguramente no les importa mi opinión, así que bien. – Le respondió como si fuese algo obvio. Thor no sabía si sonreír o quedarse confundido.

-Gracias, papá. – Dijo Loki. Laufey sólo le hizo un ademan con la mano y la comunicación se cortó.

Se sonrieron y luego rieron porque eso fue fácil y extraño. Thor tomó de las manos de Loki el notebook y la hizo a un lado para inclinarse a besarlo, terminando cayendo por completo en la cama.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Bruce iba rumbo al edificio donde se encontraba su dormitorio para de una vez ir allí. Después de haber pasado el día anterior y casi todo el de hoy en pura diversión y perdedera tiempo recordó que no había hecho uno de sus deberes pendientes para una clase, así que tuvo que irse a encerrar a la biblioteca hasta terminarlo. Nadie iba a la biblioteca en domingo, pero lo bueno era que de cualquier modo estaba abierta.

Ya tenía pocos minutos que el cielo se había oscurecido, las luces en los postes del campus ya iluminaban todo y la mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraban camino a los edificios como él. Pero a unos cuantos metros observó a Clint caminando a dirección contraria a él, de hecho parecía que se acercaba justo hasta él porque ya le miraba y desde antes le sonreía. Bruce también le sonrió y ambos caminaron hasta encontrarse en el mismo punto.

-Te estaba buscando. – Le dijo Clint cuando lo tuvo cerca.

-Pero si te dije que estaría en la biblioteca. – Le recordó Bruce.

-Justo ahí iba. Bueno, ya no importa. – Negó con la cabeza. – Ven. – Le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta el jardín más cercano.

-¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó curioso Bruce, pues Clint se veía algo ansioso, se notaba en sus gestos, en la mirada inquieta y aquella rosa blanca que llevaba en la mano lo desconcertaba.

-Es… para ti. – Barton le entregaba la rosa y el menor la miró confundido cuando la tomó. Qué extraño, seguía pensando. Y Clint apenas se cuestionaba si había sido mala idea darle esa rosa, es decir, ¿no era algo tonto? Pero bueno, le habían aconsejado gestos cursis y ese era uno, ¿no?

-…Gracias. – Una de las tiernas sonrisas de Banner se dejó ver.

-Te quiero preguntar si… – Hablaba lento y suave, aunque su nerviosismo todavía se distinguía, más cuando tomó la mano libre de Bruce y ambos notaron el leve temblor en él. – Si tú quieras ser mi pareja. – Los ojos marrones de Bruce se vieron sorprendidos y su corazón latió más de prisa. – ¿Aceptas ser mi novio? – Bum. Bum. Bum. Seguía resonando desde su pecho hasta la cabeza le hacía eco, sin imaginar que Clint estaba igual. – ¿…Bruce? – Preguntó ante el silencio y ninguna reacción más allá del asombro de parte del menor.

Pero Bruce al parecer se había quedado sin voz porque ni un torpe balbuceo le salía. Sólo deslizó su mano del agarre de Clint y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás se fue retirando. Apartó la mirada, se giró y caminó a paso apresurado hasta adentrarse al edificio, y ya dentro correr por las escaleras porque se sentía ansioso.

Mientras que Clint daba un suspiro pesado sin moverse del sitio, miró hacia el cielo oscuro por un momento, luego volvió a agachar la mirada y se giró sólo para soltar una patada al tronco del árbol tras de él, y ya después caminar también alejándose de allí.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Cuando Tony se dispuso a regresar a su habitación después de que Natasha haya optado por lo mismo, se abstuvo de entrar, pues apenas al estar sacando la llave de su bolsillo unos curiosos sonidos provenientes del interior del dormitorio llegaron a sus oídos. Si entraba se iba a topar con la imagen de Loki y Thor en plena representación del coito y no quería ver eso. Así que tras alejarse rápidamente de la puerta pensó en ir a buscar a Bruce para saber si le había dado el sí a Barton o lo habría rechazado, bueno, él quería cotilleo. Pero también lo pensó; qué tal si lo había aceptado y ellos también estaban dando la misma representación que Thor y Loki en privado. Mejor lo buscaba luego.

Vagaba por diferentes pisos en busca de alguna distracción, pero no se decía dónde y con quién quedarse el tiempo suficiente para ya después encontrara su habitación sin “escenas indeseables”.   
Iba dando la vuelta para entrar al pasillo después de subir a otro piso y chocó con Steve. Maldita suerte. Al menos iba solo. Aunque ya no sabía interpretar eso.

-Cuidado, enano. – Le dijo burlón Steve mientras le tomaba por los hombros para que no cayera.

-Fue tú culpa, torpe. – Se quejó.

-¿A dónde vas? – Curioseo.

-Con Nat, o María, o Darcy. 

-Tasha no está aquí, Darcy María están juntas ocupando esa habitación. – Le respondió con un guiño para que entendiera.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Vine a dejar a Peggy y de paso quise ver qué hacían esas locas, así que me encontré con eso. No sé dónde este Natasha, porque les dejó la habitación para que la ocuparan. 

-¿Qué todos están cogiendo? – Comentó Tony fastidiado. Steve sonrió con malicia, echó un vistazo al pasillo y se acercó más a Tony.

-“Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.” – Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la cintura y lo atraía a su cuerpo.

-No empieces, Rogers. – Protestó Tony queriéndose zafarse del agarre, pero era difícil por dos razones: el rubio era más fuerte y no estaba seguro de querer que le soltara.

-No estoy empezando nada, estoy a punto de reanudando lo de ayer. – Aclaró altanero acercando su rostro al de Tony que intentaba rehuirlo, pero después se quedó quieto. 

-No. Estoy cansado. – Le dijo para ganar tiempo en lo que lo pensaba.

-¿De qué?

-De lo de ayer. Obvio no lo que pasó contigo, pero…

-¿Pero sí de tu noche salvaje con Tasha y Bucky? – Completó, y Tony no estaba seguro si eso había salido como reproche o qué..

-Exacto. – Afirmó.

-¿Pero todavía estás cansado, mentiroso? – Ahora sí le reprochó. Tony le sonrió inocentemente.

-De acuerdo. Pero ya te dije: tienes novia. – Se hizo mucho más el inocente y ahora Steve sonrió.

-Y eso te impide acostarte conmigo, pero no de recibir mamadas de parte mía, ¿verdad?, con la misma boca con la que beso a mi novia. – Preguntó ya divertido ante el juego de Tony que le asentía igual divertido. Soltó el agarre en la cintura, pero le rodeo con un brazo por los hombros y ambos se dispusieron a ir bajando las escaleras. – ¿Sabes qué? No importa, Tony. Está bien. – Decía jovial. – Si estás cansado yo puedo hacer que te relajes. No, no me mires así, no es con lo que te imaginas. Yo sé dar masajes, ¿sabías? ¿Quieres uno?

-Ok. – Aceptó 

Tony estaba consciente que aceptar esa propuesta era muy posible que terminara en otra situación todo, porque tampoco estaba convencido de que Steve no se tramaría algo entre manos. Pero estaba bien, porque ese era el plan de ambos. Porque dentro de todo eso que Steve lo veía como un juego, estaba el desquite de Tony que venía haciendo desde antes y todavía le faltaba más por llevar a cabo. 

Y en lo que Steve buscaba entre los bolsillos del pantalón las llaves de su dormitorio, Tony mandaba un mensaje de texto a Loki con un simple favor que se leería así: “Que Thor se quede contigo ésta noche.” Guardó su móvil de vuelta y sonrió a Rogers cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta y le invitaba a pasar.

-Oh, no está Thor. – Comentó Steve al cerrar la puerta, completando en su mente la oración con un qué bien.

-Está con Loki haciendo hijos. – Aclaró con normalidad. – Yo creo que pasaran toda la noche juntos. – Comentó desentendido, sonriendo internamente, no como Steve que se delataba al ensanchar su sonrisa maliciosa. 

Sí, todo estaba bien.


	15. Peligro

La puerta fue cerrada con seguro, las luces del dormitorio se encendieron y ambos miraron la misma cama. Tras sonreírse, Tony tomó los bordes de su playera jugueteando con ellos preguntando algo implícitamente, cuando Steve le asintió fue que se la quitó y la colocó en la cama donde un momento después se sentó. El rubio caminó hasta el pequeño buro donde abrió el primer cajón.

-Acuéstate boca abajo. – Le ordenó a Tony mientras cerraba el cajón.

-¿Seguro que sabes? – Cuestionó antes de obedecer.

-Claro que sí. Hace algunos años una prima me enseñó, aunque es una habilidad nata. Ya sabes, soy bueno con las manos y sé tratar bien el cuerpo de cada persona. – Comentó con una sonrisa y con simpleza. – De hecho, cuando Bucky llega molido de los partidos o entrenamientos viene conmigo para darle un masaje. Y las chicas algunas veces también vienen por gusto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Podrás preguntarles luego, aunque ahorita sabrás que es cierto. – Volvió a sonreírle y Tony se encogió de hombros para después acostarse como se lo había pedido el mayor. – Hey, qué bien adornas mi cama. – Comentó con tono juguetón Steve al ver al castaño ya tendido en su cama. Tony sólo soltó una risita despreocupada. 

No era muy noche aún, pero la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus dormitorios porque al día siguiente tenían que comenzar las clases de esa semana, así que por esa razón Steve puso un poco de música a un volumen bajo, perceptible sólo para ellos y no que molestara a los demás a los alrededores. Volvió a la cama donde también se subió tras quitarse los zapatos como ya había hecho Tony. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre la espalda baja del castaño y abrió la tapa del frasquito que había tomado, una botella pequeña pero alargada de etiqueta amarilla y letras azules que alcanzó a ver Stark. Por la pequeñísima boquilla comenzó a dejar gotitas por la espalda de Tony que soltó una leve exclamación por lo frío que sintió, con sólo eso el rubio volvió a sonreír repartiendo más gotitas de crema por el largo de la columna.

Antes de comenzar, Tony se estiró y tomó una de las almohadas para abrazarla y recargar su cabeza en ella. Ya así fue que Steve comenzó a pasear sus manos por la espalda esparciendo la crema con eso y presionando en unos puntos más que en otros. 

Tony sólo se quedaba quieto y relajado viendo a un lado de la habitación a donde su rostro quedaba, mientras disfrutaba del trato que comenzaba a sentir cada vez más agradable. Escuchaba cantar al rubio casi en susurros las canciones que se dejaban oír levemente, y aunque él mismo se las supiera y le gustaran, estaba tan tranquilo que ni la boca quería abrir, porque la nula charla entre ellos no era algo incómodo. Tampoco fue para nada incómodo cuando Steve pasó a sentarse en su trasero para continuar con el masaje a su cintura, volviendo a sentir las gotitas de crema sobre la piel. Ni cuando sintió un leve fricción entre la parte baja de sus cuerpos cuando el mayor se inclinaba para reanudar roce con sus manos desde los hombros a la cintura. 

Se dejaba llevar como tendría que ser, y suspiraba si lo sentía reconfortante, más cuando las manos abordaban sus costados o la cintura y seguía sintiendo la fricción de los muslos y entrepierna de Rogers en su cuerpo a cada movimiento que tenía que hacer ahora para atender sus brazos con el mismo masaje. Y los minutos se le fueron tan rápido, porque en realidad sólo tenía idea de que habían pasado varios por la cantidad de canciones que ya habían transcurrido y porque después sintió aquellas manos alejarse de su cuerpo. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, al par de segundos que también el peso sobre su trasero desapareció, las mismas manos apretaron levemente sus muslos sobre el pantalón, pero sólo un momento.

-También se sigue por aquí. – Dijo tras haber hecho la presión. – Pero sólo si quieres. – No había mencionado eso a sus antes visitas con fines de masaje, pero con él podía ofrecerse a ese punto. Tony no se movía de su misma posición, sólo cambió el lado de su cabeza en que se recargaba en la almohada.

-Está bien. – Dijo con la voz como si acabase de despertar, delatando que el masaje había cumplido su misión de relajarlo.

-¿Continuo? – Preguntó para estar seguro, sólo un asentimiento del otro fue suficiente.

Con ayuda de las manos de Tony, Steve desabrochó los pantalones de éste y los deslizó por las piernas, llevándose en el camino los calcetines, y los dejó a un lado de la playera antes retirada. Antes de volver a tomar el frasquito de la crema, dio un amplio vistazo a la nueva imagen que se mostraba en su cama; el cuerpo de Tony boca abajo sólo con los boxers puestos. Aquella prenda enmarcando con la ajustada tela el trasero que codiciaba al igual que cada parte de ese cuerpo. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente para proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo, y cuando volvió a colocar el contenido del frasco, fue el turno de sus manos de tocar la piel suave de los muslos de Tony. Con cada minuto trascurrido fue que recorrió también toda la extensión de las piernas hasta que a los pies también los trató. Pero no pasaba segundo en que no mirara con detalle la piel expuesta y la parte que no estaba totalmente expuesta, así que en consecuencia a eso y a su deseo por él, un apetito se fue acentuando a lo largo de esos minutos., ya manifestándose más en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Volvió a sentarse sobre el blando trasero, sin importarle que por la fricción pudiese delatarse, y reanudó las caricias por la cintura y la espalda, terminando por inclinarse completamente y llevar su rostro a un lado del que estaba sobre la almohada. Dejó sus manos sólo dando fantasmales caricias por los costados de la cintura y llevó sus labios cerca de la oreja visible de Tony. Now, If you will be my lover I will shiver insane. But you can’t be my master I will do anything. Cantó a la par de la voz de Iggy Pop que sonaba en ese momento y lo aprovechó. Steve en una suave voz, en un gesto insinuante. Delatándose una vez más. No hubo palabras que lo detuvieran, ni gestos, sólo un suspiro que le alentó.

Aunque Tony seguía sin incomodarse por estar en la misma posición, tuvo que girar un poco el torso sólo para mirar directo a las pupilas pálidas y por medio de esas miradas darle a entender al otro que ambos podían continuar. Pero por si quedaba alguna duda, de cualquier modo se acercó a su rostro para besarlo suave pero insinuantemente. Swear, you gonna feel my hand, cantó ahora Tony cuando finalmente terminó por girarse por completo y quedar de espaldas al colchón frente a Steve que acorralaba su cuerpo. 

El beso continuó siendo más profundo ahora, Tony le tomaba por la nuca para no dejarlo ir, mientras Steve ahora hacía que el castaño separa las piernas para él acomodarse entre ellas, dejando sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza sobre las almohadas para no aplastarlo. 

Steve notó que en Tony también ya se marcaba una erección, y Tony ya había sentido la suya, así que ya no había tiempo que perder. El rubio se separó un momento del beso para incorporarse y quitarse la camisa y arrojarla sin cuidado, para después comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones, atento con la mirada traviesa que recorría su cuerpo. Está vez Tony no se le iba a escapar. Sus pantalones también fueron arrojados y se inclinó una vez más al cuerpo acostado, pasando las manos debajo de la cintura para aupar un poco a Tony que le rodeo por la espalda.

Ni un segundo se iba a detener, ese era su propósito. Así que Anthony aprovechando el impulso de su propio agarre en la espalda de Steve y las manos de éste levantando su cintura, comenzó a frotar sus cuerpos, principalmente sus entrepiernas que todavía cubrían con la ropa interior. Bajó sus labios hasta el cuello del mayor comenzando con suaves mordidas y paseando su lengua con lascivia hasta los hombros, sintiendo como ahora era Steve quien friccionaba sus cuerpos. En un momento su cuerpo fue empujado de nuevo al colchón por completo, recibió al rubio abriendo más las piernas y elevándolas un poco, quien aprovechó eso para seguir moviéndose como si lo estuviese embistiendo. Ahora Rogers era quien besaba su cuello ansiosamente y poco a poco fue bajando hasta su pecho, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones donde también arremetió con los dientes, haciéndole soltar el primer jadeo y un leve temblor. Tony estaba ya sintiendo demasiado calor hasta sentirse ansioso, lo que ocasionaba que se revolviese un poco sobre el colchón, pero sus manos habían sigo sujetadas con las del otro, negándole moverse mucho. Entonces se arqueaba para continuar con la fricción para que el otro se convenciera de que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Ya. Ya. Ya. Quería pedirle, pero mejor no hablaba para no interrumpir el recorrido de los gruesos labios hasta su abdomen donde se sentía muy agradable. Y luego mucho más delicioso cuando sus manos fueron liberadas porque Steve había llegado más abajo besando con delicadeza la parte interna de sus muslos. Maldita sea, ¿por qué Steve se tomaba esa calma? Pero bueno, quizás podría aguantar un poco más, no es que estuviese a punto de estallar, sino que no quería pasar mucho tiempo con él en esa situación. Sería estúpido hacerlo bien. 

Finalmente su única prenda fue retirada y así Rogers fue directo a atender su miembro con la lengua y boca. Soltó los gemidos sin recato, pues no había porqué jugarle al inocente o tímido. Su papel era otro. Y como si no fuese suficiente perdedera de tiempo y entrega de consideraciones, Steve bajó con su lengua ahora hasta la entrada. Tony se sobresaltó, pero son eso sólo ahogó el gemido y elevó más las piernas separadas, donde el rubio hacia presión para mantenerlas así. ¿Y si lo detenía? Porque quería hacerlo. Nadie le había hecho algo así, ni siquiera Bucky. Se sentí extraño, pero placentero también. ¿Por qué Rogers se seguía tomando esas consideraciones? Cansado, fue que Tony se incorporó ayudado de sus hombros y empujó la cabeza de Steve para que lo dejase así. Y continuó empujando hasta hacerlo sentarse y con fuerza se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, moviéndose frenéticamente sobre la entrepierna que seguía bajo la tela. “No me trates así. No soy tu novia para que me trates así. Sabes bien lo que soy.”, decía en su cabeza lo que quería reprocharle a Steve. 

No se esperaba ese trato tan de repente, y ahora tenía a Tony mirándolo casi enfadado mientras se seguía moviendo insinuante sobre él. Y cuando intentó tocarlo de nuevo, el castaño se escabulló hasta quedar a gatas con la cabeza nivelada a su entrepierna. Steve observó con deleite como el menor le sonreía maliciosamente y acto seguido le quitaba su ropa interior y así quedó también completamente desnudo. 

Un lametón por toda la extensión de su miembro, para luego ver cómo iba desapareciendo dentro de la boca de Tony. ¿Todo? ¿Enserio podía tragarse todo? Aunque en realidad no esperaba menos de alguien como él, si ya se imaginaba la práctica que tendría el castaño en eso.

Veía la cabeza subir y bajar con velocidad, mientras él seguía sintiendo un gran placer que le hacía morderse los labios. Las succiones, esa lengua, la saliva de Tony. No pudo resistirse más y, aunque le estaba encantando el oral, ya quería poseerlo por completo antes de alguna cosa interfiriera. Lo tomó por lo hombros y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo de espaldas al colchón. Pero ésta vez Tony puso resistencia, pero no quería huir, al parecer sólo quería girarse, pero Steve quería mirarle a la cara cuando lo estuviese embistiendo, cada maldito momento quería verlo.

Se retorcía en la cama. Pareciera que peleaba con Steve, pero sólo estaban forcejeando. Sí, Tony se quería girar para darle la espalda, porque él no quería ser observado. Basta de tratos lindos. Steve le tomaba por las muñecas para presionarlas contra el colchón y así dejase de forcejear, pero con sus piernas todavía podía intentar moverlo.

-¡Déjame voltearme! – Tony le alzó la voz al pedirlo, al ya verse inmovilizado.

-Te quiero ver. – Confesó tranquilo Steve, todavía confundido de porqué Tony parecía hecho una fiera. 

-… Pero hazlo ya. – Exigió dejando de forcejear y volviendo a una expresión tranquila. Rogers no pudo hacer más que asentir.

Steve volvió al pequeño buró buscando en otro cojón, de donde sacó ahora un frasquito de lubricante. Tony se movió para mirar las acciones del rubio y de paso tomó uno de los condones que se asomaban también en ese cajón, porque noto que el otro no había tomado uno. Se tumbó y abrió de nueva cuenta las piernas cuando Rogers estuvo hincado sobre la cama delante de él, ya con los dedos de su mano derecha mojados en lubricante, y la otra apretando una de sus piernas para elevarla levemente. Uno a uno tres dedos fueron preparándolo con cuidado, mientras trataba de relajarse y evitar mirara a los ojos a Steve. En el momento en que los dedos abandonaron su labor se sintió nervioso y algo temeroso, pero es que joder, sería el segundo tipo con el que tendría sexo y luego lo que el rubio tenía entre las piernas era casi del mismo tamaño a lo que ya se estaba acostumbrado su culo, pero un poco más grueso, y ni modo de acobardarse por algo de dolor, ¿verdad? Cuando notó a Rogers muy listo para penetrarlo le mostró el pequeño empaque que había tomado, deteniéndolo.

-Póntelo. – Ordenó mientras le tendía el preservativo.

-Pero te quiero sentir. – Respondió afanoso. Vio una sonrisa ladina y burlona formarse en el rostro de Tony.

-No digas idioteces y póntelo. – Demandó sin señas de querer debatirlo.

Steve casi le arrebató de mala gana el empaque, para que tras abrirlo se lo colocara inmediatamente. Diablos que él no había querido usarlo, porque lo haría con cuidado. Pero ya notaba que él otro no tomaría en cuenta lo que quería, ya que mientras se ponía el condón, Tony aprovechó para ponerse en cuatro, dándole la espalda. Al carajo, ya no importaba. Volvió a ponerse en posición y con delicadeza fue queriendo hundir su miembro en esa cavidad. Se le dificultaba, Tony seguía muy apretado a pesar de la preparación, y a cada estocada lo escuchaba gemir adolorido. Pero sin inquietarle eso o desesperarlo, decidió dejar sólo la punta dentro y comenzar leves movimientos mientras se encargaba de estrujar sus nalgas también, hasta que le cuerpo de Tony fuera cediendo. 

Ya gemía audiblemente, pero no por caliente, de acuerdo, también por ello, pero más porque le dolía. Tony comenzaba a comparar que ni su primera vez le había dolido así, pero ahora ni dejaba de estar cachondo pese a la dolencia. Cerraba los ojos y de vez en cuando apretaba los dientes, por eso no quería que el otro le viera parecer como un virgen. 

A cada corta estocada sentía como Steve se iba hundiendo más en él gracias al condón y a que su cuerpo de nuevo se iba acostumbrando a la invasión. Se mantuvo normal hasta que lo sintió muy adentro, y supo que ya había penetrado por completo al sentir la cadera del otro chocar contra su trasero. Era como si el oxígeno hubiese abandonado sus pulmones y abrió la boca por completo al igual que los párpados. Se sentía… No sabía cómo expresarlo. Pero cuando su cuerpo trato de reaccionar otra vez, fue que soltó el gemido ya recobrando la respiración.

El mayor se quedó un momento estático cuando estuvo dentro por completo, queriendo disfrutar por completo la sensación de las contracciones. Observó cómo tras eso el castaño había bajado el torso al recargarse ahora sobre los antebrazos y no en las manos, así que Steve también se inclinó abrazándole por la cintura y comenzar a repartir besos por la nuca y la espalda, mordiendo cada hombro. Las embestidas iniciaron pero siendo cortas y débiles, deleitándose con los suaves gemidos que soltaba Stark y notando como se estremecía.

Cuando lo consideró prudente, volvió a incorporarse, y sosteniéndose de las caderas del menor comenzó a moverse más rápido y profundo, hasta el punto donde el choque de las pieles se escuchaba como un azote. Aaah. Ay. Oh, Dios. Sí, sí, sí. Eran exclamaciones en forma de jadeos que escuchaba de Tony, mientras él, Steve, se dedicaba a soltar maldiciones por la excitación y a jadear como bestia.

Tras los minutos, ahora Anthony se sentía bien. Su cuerpo sólo experimentaba el placer, no es como si el dolor se hubiese esfumado por completo, sino que ese mismo signo de dolor le causaba placer. Rasguñaba las sábanas mientras se dejaba mover al antojo de Rogers, pero pronto los nudillos comenzaron a dolerle por la fuerza. Y cuando ya quiso masturbarse, sintió como la erección en su culo le abandonaba, pero antes de poder protestar las manos de Steve ya lo habían girado. ¿Qué no había dejado en claro que verse a la cara mientras lo hacían no estaba contemplado? Así que se removió intentando adoptar cualquier otra posición para darle la espalda, pero de nuevo parecía que estaban peleando sobre la cama; agarres, manotazos, empujones. Pero una vez más sus muñecas fueron apresadas entre unas manos y así sus brazos quedaron inmóviles, siendo forzados a mantenerlos a cada lado de su cabeza en el colchón. 

Y Steve, al estar con las manos ocupadas, sin apoyo hizo el intento de volver a penetrarlo sólo con la fuerza de la cadera, pero Tony se estrechaba. Entonces llevó ambas manos del menor por arriba de la cabeza, juntándolas, y con una mano presionó ambas muñecas para seguir dejándolo inmóvil. Ya así, ocupó su mano libre para darse apoyo y volver a penetrarlo, y en el acto Tony volvió a dejar de removerse, para sólo estremecerse. Steve observó los ojos miel volverse a llenar de deseo y los finos labios abrirse para dar paso a varios jadeos. El cuerpo debajo de él comenzó a arquearse cuando comenzó a embestirlo, obteniendo lo que quería; la visión completa de las expresiones de Tony en el momento. La ruborizada piel, los ojos vidriosos, la lengua que se asomaba con la boca abierta, el pecho subir y bajar rápidamente con la acelerada respiración, aquella apetecible erección moviéndose con cada embestida al igual que todo el cuerpo y las piernas que envolvían ya sus caderas. Por ello dejó libres los brazos de Tony, que ante eso llevó una de sus manos para masturbarse con necesidad.

Sabía que era mala idea mirarse, o mirarlo. Mirar a Steve en esa faceta erótica. Le gustaba mucho su cuerpo con cada músculo marcado, los brazos, el pecho, el abdomen, hasta las piernas le gustaban. Y ver como las caderas chocaban constantemente contra su cuerpo le gustaba igual que sentirlo. Y también esos gestos, por dios que le miraba de una forma voraz. 

-Déjame sentirte. – Le susurró Steve una vez más, entre sus gemidos e inclinándose sin dejar de embestirle con profundidad. Tony le atrajo más por el cuello.

-No. – Se limitó a contestar también en medio de sus jadeos. Para después pasear su lengua por el lóbulo derecho de Steve y después morderlo levemente.

-Vamos… – Insistió mientras sentía esa lengua bajar a su cuello, repartiendo ahora húmedos besos que le parecían delicioso. Escuchó una exclamación más que le negaba, pero unos dientes mordían su cuello hasta estar seguro que había dejado una marca. – Aah!

-No es… tan importante. – Le dijo, para pasar al otro lado del cuello y ahí hacerle un chupetón que también se notaría por un par de días. 

Ya ni siquiera le dio importancia el reclamar por las marcas, no estaba en contra de los chupetones o mordidas, sino que ahora tenía a alguien a quien le debía explicaciones por marcas que esa misma persona no había hecho. Se metería en problemas con Peggy, ya lo sabía, pero no era momento de pensar en ello por el momento. Se incorporó un poco para evitar ser marcado de nuevo y arremetió contra el cuerpo de Tony más fuerte, haciéndolo casi gritar. Y como él mismo sentía el clímax cerca, se ayudó con una de sus manos para masturbar él a Tony. Y en un momento sentir rasguños por su espalda cuando notó como el castaño se arqueo más y al mismo tiempo apretaba su interior. Ante la imagen y la mezcla de dolor y placer terminó por correrse sin dejar de embestirle, hasta que Anthony también se corrió en su mano.

Se soltaron, Tony dejó caer su espalda completa plácidamente en la cama mientras acompasaba su respiración, y Steve salía de él para deshacerse del maldito preservativo y limpiar su mano con parte de la corrida del menor. Stark continuó tirado en la cama, para estirarse un poco y luego suspirar tranquilo.

-… ¿Y así también concluías el masaje con Bucky? – Cuestionó Tony con una sonrisa juguetona. Steve sólo soltó una leve risa negando con la cabeza.

El rubio volvió a hacerle compañía en la cama decidido a acostarse también. De un momento a otro Tony ya se ponía de pie recogiendo su ropa que había terminado después en el suelo y comenzó a vestirse sin hacer comentario. Cuando estuvo listo por completo, pasó sus dedos por su cabello tratando de acomodarlo y sólo se giró para sonreírle a Steve antes de comenzar a caminar a la puerta.

-¿Te vas? – Atinó a decir Steve desde la cama y desnudo.

-Pues claro. – Respondió normalmente. – ¿Qué esperabas? – Preguntó extrañado tras volver a girarse para mirarlo antes de abrir la puerta.

-…Nada. – Ya no supo que contestar, porque de verdad que no había pensado en qué esperar.

-Bye. – Dijo por último con otra sonrisa amistosa. Abrió la puerta y salió.

Tony avanzó hasta las escaleras para tomar con confianza su móvil y marcar a Bucky antes de ir hasta el dormitorio, porque planeaba quedarse con él. Ni modo de haberse quedado con Steve después del sexo, porque las personas fáciles, perras o zorras no hacen eso, ¿verdad? Y eso es lo que él es para Rogers, y lo seguiría siendo. 

Con él sería zorra despiadada y con los demás gatito indefenso.

Además tenía que dejarlo a solas para que Steve pensara cómo quitarse esas marcas del cuello, o qué decir, o cómo ocultarlas, junto con los rasguños de la espalda. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Al día siguiente, frescos como siempre, se encontraban todos en sus diversas clases. Bueno, casi todos, porque Clint estaba algo malhumorado con todo mundo, y ya que Stark había dormido en la misma habitación que él gracias a Bucky, se había despertado con las preguntas metiches del menor respecto a qué había pasado con Bruce, ignorándolo en todo momento y a los demás. Y Bruce estaba ahora evitando encontrarse con él y con Tony o Loki para estar seguro de no contarles nada. Pero es que todavía tenía qué pensar. 

Y Steve era otro que quería evitar a alguien pero no iba a poder conseguir, es decir, a su novia. Cuando despertó notó las marcas rojizas demasiado llamativas a cada costado de su cuello, las de la espalda no eran muy notorias pero eran las menos importantes, esas se las cubría la ropa y ya, ¿pero en el cuello? Qué feo usar cuello de tortuga, además ni tenía una prenda así. ¿Maquillarlas? Tendría que haber subido hasta el piso de sus amigas y rezar por no encontrarse a Peggy en el camino. ¿Intentar lo de la moneda o el chocolate? No, esas cosas no sirven. No quedaba más que ponerse una puta bufanda como si hiciera frío. Ya que lo pensaba, se iba a ver muy sospechoso pero no podía pensar en más, mejor pensaba que decir cuando fuese descubierto. Mala suerte, tampoco se le ocurría nada.

-¡Steve! – Ay no, era la voz de Peggy y él todavía sin saber qué decir y eso que ya estaban por terminar las clases de ese día. – ¡Steve! – Le había vuelto a gritar, pero él fingió no haberla escuchado. No pudo fingir más cuando ya la tenía enfrente sonriéndole de esa forma linda. – Te estoy hablando. ¿No me habías visto? – Preguntó pero no esperó la respuesta porque ya se colgaba del cuello cubierto por una delgada bufanda para dejarle en los labios un beso casto.

-No te había podido ver por las clases. – Se excusó.

-No hay problema. ¿Ya acabaste? – Decía jugando con la bufanda que colgaba en el pecho del rubio, y así éste se puso algo nervioso.

-Me falta una.

-Ah… – Parecía despreocupada, pero después frunció un poco el ceño. – ¿Tienes frío? – Cuestionó escéptica.

-Un poco…

-Humm… Te veo luego. – Sin más se dio media vuelta dejándolo de nuevo solo.

Todavía ni había visto la evidencia y ya se sentía descubierto. Es que Peggy con esa actitud era rara, bueno, no tan rara cuando está molesta, porque de hecho así actuó tal cual. Y si ya estaba molesta seguro era su culpa. Y la culpa se ocasionó por la bufanda. Carajo, ya sabía que se vería muy sospechoso. Y ese te veo luego había sido pronunciado igual que cuando le dice: Pero te comportas, que aplica cuando sabe que irá con sus amigos a otras partes, para advertirle que no se le ocurriese jugar con ella. Ah, Peegy, lo que tiene de linda y bonita lo tiene de intransigente. Da igual, tenía que volver a clases.

Pero cuando volvió a estar fuera del salón y ya sin otra clase que atender, caminó hasta estar fuera del edificio encontrándose con Margaret que al parecer le había estado esperando. Suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta que no podía escapar, pues la chica ya le miraba molesta y se acercaba a él. Sin decirle nada lo jaló del brazo hasta llevarlo a un costado del edificio por donde casi no pasaban los alumnos ahora, y lo miraba como esperando que le dijese algo.

-¿Qué? – Se hizo el desentendido.

-Tú dime. 

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-¿De qué hablas, Peggy?

-¿Me prestas tu bufanda?

-¿Para qué?

-Para probármela y saber cómo es qué no te acalora traerla puesta con éste clima. - Ya comenzaba a sonar más molesta con dejes de sarcasmo. Steve bufó. – ¿Entonces no me la prestas?

-No. – Sin darse cuenta actuó muy a la defensiva.

-Entonces algo escondes. – Dijo completamente molesta. – Ya lo sabía.

-De acuerdo. – Cedió quitándose el accesorio, pensando en que así tal vez podría solucionar algo, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo y si eso funcionaría. Peggy miró directo al cuello que había estado cubierto, y a la vista quedaron expuestos un par de chupetones descarados. Enfureció más.

-Eres un descarado. – Dijo con los dientes apretados por el coraje. Steve estaba dispuesto a debatir, ¿pero cómo? Ni cómo negar algo obvio… Maldición.

-Lo siento. – Fue lo único que ocurrió salir de sus labios.

-¿Así nada más? – Reclamó.

-¿Qué quieres que diga si ya pasó? – Comenzaba a desesperarse, alzando la voz igual y haciendo ademanes con las manos.

-¡Qué cínico eres, Steven! – Reprochó.

-Lo siento, Peggy. – Volvió a decirle exasperado. – Sólo fueron estos chupetones y nada más. – Ya comenzaba a mentir para ver si podía salvar algo.

-¿Y nada más? ¿Querías más? – Gritó asombrada por el descaro del rubio.

-Claro que no. Sólo fue un error.

-¿Y cómo voy a estar segura de que no pasó a más? ¿O si antes no lo has hecho quién sabe cuántas veces? – Gritó más triste que molesta. Steve ya no supo cómo calmar aquello, así que quedó callado. – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Terminamos. – Sentenció dándose la vuelta hecha una furia.

-No, Peggy. – ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿A poco si la quería todavía como novia? Hasta el mismo quedó idiota por sus palabras. – Sólo fue un error.

-Error el mío. Al aceptar ser tú novia si ya sabía cómo eres. – Le dijo todavía dándole la espalda. – Idiota.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Clint estaba tras la puerta del dormitorio de Bruce, parado como imbécil mientras se decidía a tocar para enfrentarlo de nuevo. Lo que lo había movido a arriesgarse una vez más, había sido un mensaje de texto que le llegó a mitad de una clase. Un texto de Bruce que le pedía disculpas por haberlo dejado así, pero es que tenía que pensarlo. Y a parecer de Clint, Bruce ya pudo haberlo pensado lo suficiente desde la noche anterior, así que ya iba por la maldita respuesta.   
Mejor tocó la perta de una vez antes de verse más idiota o arrepentirse de estar ahí. Unos segunditos después ya estaba siendo abierta y Bruce se asomaba y lo veía sorprendido.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Le preguntó Clint. Banner sólo le asintió y le hizo espacio para que entrara y después cerró la puerta. Para fortuna del mayor, el compañero de cuarto de Bruce no se encontraba.

-Perdón por lo de ayer. – Volvió a disculparse Banner, pero ahora frente a frente. Clint le asintió restándole importancia mientras se sentaba en una de las camas y le miraba.

-Está bien. Pero no me diste ninguna respuesta. – Recordó y miró las mejillas ruborizarse en el otro, mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo que ya había traído en la mano.

-Necesitaba pensar. – También volvió a decir.

-¿Y ya lo pensaste? – Bruce le asintió. - ¿Entonces…? ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-…Sí. – Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro y en el de Clint una de entusiasmo.

Bruce no se sobresaltó cuando Clint le atajó y comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno, porque de hecho se habían robado besos el uno al otro mientras estaban en su periodo de amigos, pero ahora el mayor le estaba tomando por otras partes del cuerpo, sobre la ropa, pero aun así se sintió nervioso al sentir las manos ajenas apretar un poco más debajo de su cintura.

-Oye, Clint… – Le llamó al separarse un poco del beso. – Eres mi primera pareja masculina. – Le informó para que él otro no fuese tan atrabancado como casi siempre

-Oh…, entonces, ¿esperamos? – Dijo ingenuo, no sabiendo bien cómo interpretar aquello. Pero la sólo suposición le fastidiaba, es decir: ¿esperar más? 

-No me refería a eso. – Dijo Bruce y lo calmó. – Sólo que no esperes a que me acostumbre tan pronto a tu locura. – Clint soltó una pequeña risita y volvió a abalanzarse a los labios ajenos para continuar a besarlo. Aunque de hecho era mala idea hacerlo apenas Bruce haya aceptado y estando en riesgo de que el compañero de dormitorio apareciera. Lo dejaría para después… pero no para mucho. Por ahora a seguir con los besos.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Bucky estaba sentado en una banca con Tony acostado en la misma, recargando la cabeza en sus piernas, como una linda y común pareja, aunque no lo fueran y aunque hablasen de idioteces mientras estaban así. James se quejaba del malhumor que había tenido Clint y él había tenido que soportar, y Tony le contaba la posible situación que lo haya puesto así. Luego pasaron a la charla sin sentido.   
Pero estaban en eso cuando Tony giró el rostro para ver a los estudiantes que caminaban por el campus, y entonces miró como Steve se acercaba hasta ellos. Sonrió y se acomodó mejor en las piernas de Bucky mirándolo.

-Oye. – Interrumpió lo que le contaba en ese momento. Bucky bajó la mirada para observarlo. – ¿Me das un beso?

-Claro. – Respondió tranquilamente. 

Se acomodó a modo de poder inclinar el torso y bajar su rostro hasta donde estaba el de Tony y así lo besó delicadamente. Sin cuestionarse el porqué de repentina petición aunque él también haya visto a Steve acercarse. Quizás era por eso, pero igual cooperaría para molestar a su mejor amigo. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo alcanzó a observar como Tony se mordía levemente el labio inferior mientras él se pasaba el pulgar por el suyo para eliminar la saliva que pudo haber quedado. Pero Steve ya estaba frente a ellos con una mirada molesta, dirigida solamente al menor que le miraba con gracia. Entonces el rubio destapó una botella de agua que traía en las manos y la vació sobre el rostro y cuerpo de Tony, quien se incorporó de golpe ante la acción y luego la misma botella ya vacía le golpeo el rostro. Bucky se echó a reír de inmediato. 

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué te pasa? – Gritó furioso y empapado Tony, arrojándole de vuelta la botella y poniéndose de pie para empujarle con sus manos. Steve seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Por tu culpa ya no tengo una linda novia. – Reclamó sin importarle que muchos de los que caminaban por ahí también se reían de la situación, pero ninguno se detenía a mirar.

-¿Mi culpa? No seas imbécil. – Le miró igual de furioso. Él queriendo supuestamente ponerlo incómodo besando a Bucky y Steve que ya venía molesto preocupándole más su noviecita.

-¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Bucky todavía soltando unas leves risas. Pero fue ignorado.

-Es tú culpa por no saberte controlar. – Atacó Tony, altanero. – Pero principalmente por tener novia. ¡Semejante idiotez!

-¿Te visitó Drácula, Steve? – Volvió a tratar de meterse Bucky, al notar las marcas en la piel de Steve.

-No, fue un enano perverso. – Respondió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos miel para que fuese más fuerte su ofensa.

-Oh… – Exclamó Bucky al comprender, pero le seguía pareciendo igual de graciosa la situación. Así que se puso de pie y tomando la cabeza de su amigo la ladeo para ver una de las marcas. – Pero si hasta todavía traes marcados los dientes. Qué mal, Tony, te pasaste de salvaje. – Dijo divertido con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿También vas a decir que es mi culpa? – Se quejó Tony refiriéndose a Bucky.

-¿Eh? No. Es culpa de Steve. – Aclaró cruzándose de brazos. Rogers le miró con reproche.

-¿Qué?

-Es cierto, es tú culpa. Ni que no te conociera, amigo. Tú no sirves para tener novia porque eres todo un perro. – Le dijo sincero Bucky.

-Sí, Rogers. Yo no fui quien te rogó, tú solito empezaste. – Se defendió más calmado Tony, y haciéndose el inocente. 

-Sólo relájate. – Aconsejó Bucky. Steve ya no se notaba molesto, pero igual seguía haciendo un leve mohín. – ¿Qué? No salgas con que siempre sí querías a esa tal Peegy. – Se mofó.


	16. Cámaras en el cinco letras

-Acompáñame. Voy a cambiarme de ropa. – Tony pidió a Bucky tras “terminar” la discusión con Steve.

Y aunque sólo le había pedido a Bucky que lo acompañara, Steve se echó a caminar a la par de ellos cuando se dirigieron al edificio. Le dirigía miradas expresivas, queriéndose comunicar a través de ello con James, siendo sutil para que Tony no notase algo extraño. Bucky trataba de entender pero no hallaba coherencia, sólo hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta del dormitorio del menor y James miró cómo Steve le miraba con severidad y a la vez le hacía un gesto con la cabeza que le insinuaba que se fuera de ahí. Bucky negó, era claro que Steve quería hacerle algo todavía a Tony como venganza por lo de su ahora exnovia. Aunque confiaba en que su amigo no haría nada malvado y también estaba eso; eran amigos, así que le haría el favor implícito que le pedía. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio fue abierta y Tony dio el primer paso hacia el interior, Bucky desapareció de la escena.

Antes de que Tony reaccionara y mandara Steve al carajo, éste ya estaba también dentro de la habitación, apresurado a cerrar él mismo la puerta. Los ojos miel le miraron desafiante y él sonrió acercándose al poseedor de dichos ojos. Qué oportuno que Loki no estuviese en ese momento en el dormitorio.

 

-¿Ahora qué, Steve? – Pretendió tranquilidad Tony. – Espero te disculpes. – Le dijo ya pasando por un lado, directo a buscar ropa seca en el closet.

-Yo espero lo mismo. – Le dijo siguiéndolo, quedándose unos pasos atrás de él.

-¿Por qué carajo me tengo que disculpa yo? – Bufó comenzando a quitarse la playera mojada, dándole la espalda. – Nada es mi culpa. – Antes de ponerse la prenda seca, Steve ya estaba completamente pegado a su espalda, posando las manos en su cadera y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. – ¿Mmn? ¿Vas a hacerme lo mismo? No importa. – Se encogió de hombros y al momento sintió cómo Steve ahora le hacía un chupetón a él.

-Bien, discúlpame. – Cedió cuando se separó de él, mirando como ya comenzaba a cambiarse la ropa. Pero Tony le hizo una mueca disconforme. – ¿Y si te invito una cerveza? 

-De acuerdo, así te ganarás mi perdón. – Dramatizó divertido mientras se abrochaba los otros pantalones.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Un poco más tarde, Steve se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela, en la parte donde se encontraban las motocicletas, ya que estaba por tomar la suya para ir a hacer unas cuantas compras. Pero la maldita cosa no quería funcionar, ya no sabía qué estaba mal en el motor. Llevaba una semana sin usarla porque ya la había notado mal y ahora que la necesitaba lo recordaba de nuevo. Estaba en cuclillas revisando todo lo que podía, y cuando estaba por optar irse en bus, Clint ya estaba a su lado sonriéndole.

-¿No funciona? – Preguntó casualmente su amigo.

-No, tengo que mandarla al taller. – Se quejó. 

-¿Ibas a salir? – Steve le asintió. – Te puedo acercar a donde vayas, yo también voy a salir.

-Gracias. – Volvió a sonreír.

Ambos subieron a la moto de Barton y salieron del campus. Steve no le dijo directamente a dónde iba, sólo le decía por dónde avanzar. Clint no discutió porque de hecho su camino parecía estar cerca del mismo destino, y después notó que de hecho en el mismo barrio. Steve le dijo que lo dejara en uno de los tantos locales de ese lugar y Clint paró por completo quitándose también el casco y lo miró soltando una risita viendo la fachada y el letrero en luces neon rosas que decía Sex Shop.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó Steve al ver la risa en su amigo.

-También venía aquí. – Confesó Clint, y así Steve se unió a su risita.

-Entonces entremos. – Le animó.

-Pensarán que somos una pareja pervertida. – Dijo Clint haciendo una mueca desagradable.

-Qué piensen lo que quieran. – Expresó el más alto. – Cómo si fuese tan raro de ver aquí. No seas tonto Clint. – 

Ya sin esperarlo se internó a la tienda que también tenía las paredes rosas y grandes anaqueles llenos de diversos artículos.   
Clint entró segundos después mirando dentro de la tienda y observando a Steve ya checando algunas cosas en un anaquel del fondo. ¿Qué tanto compraría Rogers? Él sólo iba por unos frasquitos de lubricante. Porque ahora que ya tenía a Bruce por novio lo necesitaría. No era lo mismo hacerlo con una chica que con un chico. Así que Clint se quedó en uno de los estantes de la entrada, donde estaba todo eso. Escuchó la voz de Steve cerca, pero no le llamaba a él, sino a una de las chicas que atendían. Volteo por curiosidad y observó que Steve ya sostenía algunas cosas en sus manos y la empleada traía una soga en las manos y le mostraba cómo hacer unos nudos. ¿Qué carajo con Steve? 

-¿Qué compras, pervertido? – Ahora sí le llamaba a él, y ya lo tenía a un lado.

-¿Yo pervertido? Si tú ya llevas varias cosas ahí. – Señaló la cajita y otro par de empaques que llevaba cargando.

-Oh, también compraré de esto. – Ignoró el comentario de Clint para también ver los pequeños frascos de diversas etiquetas, colores y tamaños. En seguida la chica que había atendido al más alto se acercó para mostrarles los nuevos que habían llegado, abriendo los que eran de muestra para que los olieran. Steve rápidamente eligió uno estando convencido y Clint seguía considerándolo. – Vamos, Clint, ¿por qué tardas tanto? 

-¿No crees que ese huele muy exótico?

-A mí me gusta, y seguro que con quien lo usaré también.

-Es que… creo que necesito algo más suave. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque con quien lo voy a utilizar creo que preferirá algo más sutil.

-¿Con quién? – Indagó Steve.

-Con Bruce…

-Oooh, así que ya... – Steve no completó la frase, sólo insinuó lo que quería decir con sus expresiones faciales y el jugueteo con sus cejas.

Cuando por fin Clint se decidió, pasaron a pagar los artículos. Barton pagando sólo los dos frasquitos de lubricante que le entregaron en una pequeña bolsa con el logo de la tienda, mientras que observó como a Steve le daban una bolsa mucho más grande donde guardaron lo que distinguió como la caja donde estaba la soga que le había mostrado la empleada, unas esposas con un extraño forro en la imagen de otra caja, una bolsita transparente que mostraba una venda para los ojos acolchonada y el lubricante. Miró con extrañeza a Steve que lucía feliz como siempre, pero mejor ignoró sus compras tan perversas. Al salir Steve guardó la bolsa llena en su mochila que había llevado y Clint también hizo lo mismo.

-Clint, amigo. ¿Me puedes prestar tu motocicleta en la noche? – Pidió cuando llegaron de nuevo a la escuela. Steve miraba con súplica a su amigo, que no le quedó más que asentir, entregándole las llaves de una vez. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-¿Vas a salir? – Loki preguntaba desde su cama, mirando como Tony se ponía algo de colonia e insistía en mirarse en el espejo.

-Sí. – Se limitó a contestar.

-¿Con quién?

-Con alguien… – Sonrió divertido mirando desde el reflejo del espejo la mueca de Loki ante su respuesta y la sonrisa de Thor que los acompañaba en el dormitorio.

-¿Bucky? – Trató de adivinar el pelinegro.

-No. Con Steve. – Quiso ya no hacerlo misterioso.

-¿Después de que te empapó a la vista de todos? 

-Vamos a tomar algo como disculpa. – Aclaró. En realidad sólo había sido de momento su molestia por lo sorpresivo del ataque de Steve, y luego al ver que realmente no le molestaba tanto el ya no tener novia, y a él tampoco le desagradó.

-¿Tú lo invitaste?

-No, él a mí.

-Pero si tú fuiste el culpable de dejarlo sin novia.

-Que no fue mi culpa. – Se defendió, girándose para mirarlo a la cara.

-Cierto, además Steve anda muy contento como para pensar que le afectó eso. – Puntualizó Thor.

-Humm, bueno. Pero me parece raro. – Comentó Loki. – Steve no es tan amable como para pedirte una disculpa y menos invitarte algo para compensarlo. Yo pienso que quiere otra cosa. – Dijo malicioso. Pero Tony también sonrió, no era tonto como para no saber eso. ¿O por qué más se había tomado la molestia de ducharse de nuevo, vestirse con prendas que le favorecían y colocado su mejor colonia? – Eres un perro, Anthony. – Expresó divertido Loki, al comprender que Tony también estaba consciente de ello y lucía igual de feliz.

-Oh… ¿Entonces qué habitación les dejamos a solas? – Consideró Thor, pero Tony negó con la cabeza.

-Le diré que salgamos, y para eso llevaré mi auto. – Explicó.

Tomó las llaves del auto que era lo que le faltaba y esperó a que Steve pasara mientras conversaba con la parejita de tonterías. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando unos toquecitos a la puerta se dejaron escuchar. Tony fue abrir encontrándose con Steve que también parecía que se había vuelto a arreglar de pies a cabeza, pero llevaba en su hombro una mochilita que desencajaba con todo, pero ya no le tomó importancia y salió junto con él.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Llevaban apenas su segunda cerveza, dentro de un pequeño bar, después de haber llegado al lugar por la insistencia de Tony de ir en el auto sabiendo que la motocicleta donde irían sería la de Clint porque la de Steve se había descompuesto.

Rogers no quería embriagarse, y al parecer Tony tampoco, ya que ambos bebían pausadamente, y cuando terminaron la segunda botella cada quien, hayan optado por ya no beber. Así fue como decidieron dar una vuelta antes de regresar al campus.

El auto lo manejaba Steve, a petición de Stark, lo cual le pareció muy oportuno. Manejó supuestamente despreocupado sin intenciones nada, sin tener una ruta planeada.   
Estaban en una señal de Alto cuando Rogers giró para mirar directamente al castaño que lo observaba insistentemente desde hace tiempo. Observó una sonrisa traviesa y sintió el toqueteo una mano viajar hasta su pierna. Había pensado jugarle al tonto un momento más, pero viendo esa invitación tuvo que acelerar todo y conducir hasta el punto que había pensado. Y cuando llegaron Tony miró curioso por la venta y lo observó tan desconcertado que casi teme que lo haya arruinado.

-¿Entramos? – Preguntó sutil Steve.

-…Bueno… – Accedió.

Tras estacionar el auto entraron al Hotel que sugirió el rubio. Tony se pudo haber negado y seguir con su plan de hacerlo en el auto, pero aquel Hotel no lucía decadente, se veía de buena categoría, para un momento no estaba mal. Cuando Rogers se encargó de pedir y pagar la habitación simplemente lo siguió hasta donde les habían asignado en el cuarto piso, notando que había bajado la mochila, pareciéndole extraño.

Entraron y sí, era sencilla la habitación y algo pequeña, pero lo que importaba era la cama. Una cama matrimonial con un edredón color durazno y las almohadas blancas. Las luces ya estaban encendidas alumbrando la habitación con intensidad, y la ventaba frente a ellos estaba con las cortinas abiertas. Ni las luces, ni las cortina se molestaron en hacer algo con ellas, las dejaron tal cual en cuanto Steve cerró la puerta y lo arrastro con un abrazo hasta la cama. 

Tony soltó un quejido cuando cayó con rudeza al colchón por un empujón propinado por el rubio, pero simplemente se acomodó más al centro de la cama para también darle espacio. Steve dejó caer su mochila a un lado de la cama antes de subirse en ésta y posicionarse sobre Tony para comenzarle a besar con ansiedad, notando que no era el único ansioso cuando sintió unas manos recorrer su cuerpo debajo de la ropa. Steve había pensado que le costaría trabajo convencer a Tony de volver a acostarse con él, pero había sido tan sencillo y ahora lo notaba mucho más dispuesto. Y como seguía sintiendo las manos traviesas del castaño recorriéndole, se incorporó lo suficiente para quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa, siguiendo con los pantalones y el calzado, hasta quedar solamente con la ropa interior puesta. En cambio, Stark sólo se había quitado la chaqueta y se había quedado mirándolo como en espera de algo, así que Steve se encargó de despojarlo de todas sus prendas también, dejándolo completamente desnudo de una vez. Pero Tony no pareció inmutarse ante eso, simplemente lo atajo de nuevo para besarlo con fervor, enrollando las piernas en su cadera.

-Me encanta cómo besas… – Susurró Steve al separarse unos segundos de los labios del castaño. Volviendo a atacarlos unas veces más, pasando por el cuello con pequeños besitos y regresando al rostro sólo para mirarle. – Acomódate bien. – Le pidió separándose. Tony dudó un momento pero luego se puso bien en el centro, con la cabeza descansando en las suaves almohadas, mientras veía al rubio abrir su mochila.

-¿Qué buscas? – Preguntó curioso girándose para quedar de costado a donde el mayor estaba. Steve ya había sacado parte de la soga y en cuclillas, para bloquear sus acciones de Tony, estaba amarrando un extremo en un lado del cabecero. Cuando se incorporó con velocidad tomó la muñeca izquierda del castaño comenzando a rodearla con la soga. – ¡Ah, no! – Se quejó rápidamente Tony, queriéndose incorporar pero Steve ya los sostenía bien, además de que ya se había subido sobre su pecho para que no se moviese mucho. – ¡No, Steve! Agh… – Forcejeó, pero el amarre ya estaba hecho dejándole con muy poca movilidad el brazo completo, y ahora su otra muñeca era envuelta de la misma forma. – ¡No quiero así! ¡No me gusta! – Gruñó. 

Rogers ya había bajado de la cama del lado derecho y ahora ahí amarraba como lo había hecho del otro lado en el cabecero. Ya dejando a Tony con los brazos levemente separados y flexionados, inmóviles. Lo miraba con disgusto, pataleando. Así se recordó que tenía que hacer algo también con esas extremidades. Tomó más de la soga y ató cada rodilla a cada lado del cabecero igual, para dejarlo de una vez con las piernas abiertas y levemente elevadas. Notó que Tony ya no continuó quejándose, pero lucía incómodo de cualquier modo. Regresó a la mochila y tomó el lubricante poniéndolo sobre la cómoda y sacando la banda negra para cubrirle los ojos. Subió de nuevo a la cama frente a él, besó pausadamente el rostro que le expresa molestia, así que le sonrió y el menor apretó los labios. Luego mostró la banda y los ojos miel se abrieron más, pero no le dio tiempo de seguirlos observando porque la colocó, bloqueándole la vista de una vez por todas. 

-Steve… – Susurró la voz temblorosa del cegado Tony. – Estás loco. – Manifestó. – Quítame todo esto.

-Aguarda. Lo disfrutarás. – Le dijo convencido, posicionándose frente a él entre las piernas, acariciando con la punta de los dedos desde el pecho hasta el vientre. – Yo me encargaré de que lo hagas.

-Ya no quiero nada. – Dijo de vuelta molesto.

-Ni modo, Tony. Es mi retribución por lo que hiciste. – Dijo con malicia, recordándole lo de Peggy.

-No fue mi culpa. – Dijo del modo suave, sintiendo las caricias cada vez más agradables.

-Ya no hables. – Pidió. – Sólo gime.

Ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y apenas sentía las primeras caricias, pero el amarre y la banda en sus ojos le ponía alterado. Le ponía en un estado casi de histeria no poder moverse ni poder ver. Respiraba agitado por el acelere de su corazón, sentía el cosquilleo en su entrepierna al pensar que Steve le miraba estando así de expuesto. Sintió la caricia más fuerte, con ambas manos le recorría del pecho pasando por su cintura hasta llegar a sus muslos separados. Se estremeció y soltó un jadeo cuando el cuerpo de Rogers se inclinó sobre el suyo para comenzar a besarle el cuello, sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos. Y cuando se acercaba a sus labios, él le correspondía como el otro demandaba. El calor del cuerpo de Steve se mezclaba con el suyo, sus pieles chocaban y el roce se sentía de maravilla. Encantado disfrutó cuando los labios carnosos y húmedos del rubio fueron bajando hasta quedarse jugueteando con su vientre, causándole un poco de cosquillas. Luego aquella caricia volvió a subir pero quedándose en sus pezones, primero en uno, acariciándolo constantemente con la lengua y luego con los dientes, para pasar al otro a hacer lo mismo. Para ese punto, Tony ya tenía la erección completa, por el trato y por la fricción que ejercía el cuerpo de Steve al estarse moviendo constantemente. Los suaves besos llegaron las sus piernas, recorriendo la parte interna de sus muslos, apretándolo con las manos y paseando la lengua por el largo. Otro cosquilleo agradable y un estremecimiento.

-Me encantas. – Le susurró Steve, sintiendo su aliento chocar entre sus piernas, donde tenía la cabeza todavía. Tony permaneció en silencio, deseando que continuara. Ya fuese con acciones o con palabras que igual le gustaban. Entonces sintió la lengua del mayor recorrer su erección desde la base hasta la punta, repitiendo el movimiento un par de veces más, y después sentir el húmedo tacto viajar hasta en medio de sus nalgas. Se estremeció al sentir un beso en esa parte de su cuerpo. Pero la boca de Rogers continuó consintiendo con su boca de la frágil entrada hasta la dura erección. – Qué rico eres. – Comentó con una fascinación en el tono de su voz que Tony se agitó más. No sabía si aquellas palabras entraban ahora en categoría vulgar o cursi.

Steve decidió meter de una vez la erección del menor en su boca. Abrazó sus muslos y comenzó a practicarle el sexo oral con más ímpetu, ganándose gemidos más fuertes y frecuentes. Ensalivaba y succionaba con ganas, sin dejar de observar el rostro delante de él, que mantenía la boca abierta gimiendo y la banda todavía que cubría los ojos. Le gustaría verlo por completo, sí, pero al estar bloqueada la vista los demás sentidos se activan mucho más, como el tacto. Quería enloquecer a Tony, así disfrutaría más. Bajó su boca hasta los testículos, chupando cada uno, notando como se agitaba mucho más el cuerpo atado. Se desvió hasta los muslos donde beso y mordió hasta dejar marcas rojizas en la suave piel. Y aunque él no recibía atención, el sólo probar y observar a Tony le excitaba increíblemente. Darse cuenta que el contacto de los dientes con la piel no molestaba al castaño lo incitaba a morder cada parte que pudiese. 

Volvió a recostarse sobre él y mordió de vuelta los pezones, los hombros, la barbilla, y los labios. Más gemidos placenteros ante las mordidas y el recorrido de sus cortas uñas sobre los costados metiéndose de bajo para rasguñar también las nalgas. Tony sacaba su lengua, buscando la de él, así que Steve se acercó y se la cedió para que jugase con ella. Demasiada saliva en la boca de Stark, así que el rubio metió un par de dedos para seguir entreteniendo la juguetona boca. El menor chupaba y lamía los dedos, tan sumiso que a Steve ya le hervía la sangre. Se quitó la ropa interior, quedando desnudo y siendo liberada su ansiosa erección. En un instante una inapropiada idea cruzó por su cabeza, miró la mochila a un lado de la cama y no tardó en abrir una pequeña bolsa de ésta, sacando su móvil. No lo pensó cuando ya estaba a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Tony, para que su miembro quedase al alcance de la boca del menor. A toda respuesta, el castaño sacó de nueva cuenta su lengua para alcanzar la entrepierna caliente, entonces Steve abrió la cámara del móvil para poder grabar el momento. Se acercó más para comenzar a penetrar la boca hasta el fondo. Pero por la posición, Tony ahora sí se ahogaba en momentos, pero de nuevo no se quejaba. O no podía porque Steve no sacó su polla de la boca. Y cuando la sacó, observó la barbilla de Tony empapada de saliva.

Puso en pausa la grabación, alcanzó el frasquito de lubricante, lo abrió y lo pasó por la nariz del castaño para que lo oliese, viéndolo sonreír de inmediato. Vació un poco en sus dedos de su mano izquierda, y en la palma de la mano derecha, lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a preparar a Tony mientras se masturbaba también.

-Mmnn… ¿No me vas a desatar primero? – Preguntó Tony al momento que dos dedos se hundían en su carne.

-En un momento más. – Los dedos fueron retirados después de unos minuto y lo penetró por completó, gimiendo y oyendo gemir al otro hasta morderse los labios. Le embistió un par de veces con lentitud, luego comenzó a deshacer los nudos de las rodillas, y cuando las piernas estuvieron libres Tony estiró un poco una y Steve tomó otra para colocarla sobre su hombro y comenzar a penetrarle con más fuerza.

-Aaaaahhh. – Gimió encantado, le encantó el ángulo que tomaba todo al tener su pierna en el hombro de Rogers. – Más suave… por favor, ve más suave. Aaahhm… – Pidió, Steve disminuyó un poco el ritmo estando de acuerdo porque Tony estaba igual de excitado que quería irlo disfrutando de a poco, lo sabía. Se inclinó, quedando pegada la pierna al pecho de Tony, y desató también los amarres en las muñecas para volver a tomar el móvil en sus manos y reanudar la grabación. Stark de inmediato le abrazó con un brazo y con el otro pretendió quitarse la banda.

-No, esa quédatela. – Ordenó Steve y gratamente Tony obedeció.

-Más rápido. – Pidió ahora.

Una vez más Steve cumplió el capricho. Tomó por debajo de las rodillas ambas piernas y las alzó hasta pegarlas al cuerpo acostado de Tony, quien las tomó para sostenerlas, abriéndolas un poco más y que no chocaran con su rostro ni su pecho. Así la cadera se elevó más, pudiendo penetrar más profundo, encontrándose con el panorama de Stark nuevamente expuesto, gracias a la flexibilidad de éste, y sin problemas poder grabar todo el acto. Rogers tomó la erección de Tony entre una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus aceleradas embestidas. 

“¡Oh, por Dios, Steve!” “Sigue así, ¡así!” “Aaaahh, qué rico” “Más, más…” Tony estaba haciendo un escándalo, gritando esas cosas y muchas más sin recato. Y a Steve no le incomodaban los gritos de porn-star, por el contrario, se esmeraba en que no dejase de gritar. 

Y aunque a Tony le fallaba la respiración por la agitada situación, no se consideró parar los gritos. Simplemente se le había ocurrido ponerse de escandaloso cuando dio el primer grito entero de satisfacción, ¿y para qué detenerse? Estaban en un maldito hotel, ¿cierto?, no tenía por qué reprimirse. Ya no se le ocurría que gritar, así que sólo gemía intercalando con pequeños gritos roncos que nombraban a Steve. Las embestidas eran profundas y fuertes, tanto que sentía que a cada golpe era como si Rogers quisiera atravesar el puto colchón con su cuerpo. Gracias al cielo que la cama era suave y no rechinaba tanto, aunque por tanto movimiento terminarían arruinándola, si ya hasta el cabecero golpeaba bruscamente contra la pared. 

-¿Quieres cabalgar, Tony? – El pervertido de Steve le preguntó directo al oído, con la voz ronca y entrecortada por los gemidos, sin dejar de moverse. Tony se descolocó por un momento. ¿Qué diría una puta?, pues que sí, eso suponía el castaño.

-¡Sí! … Aaahhm… Sí quiero. – Le dijo casi con súplica, queriendo ahogarse la risa y seguir gimiendo para no verse extraño.

Con la misma brusquedad, Steve invirtió las posiciones. Ahora él acomodaba plácidamente su espalda sobre el suave colchón cubierto por el edredón, y su cabeza descansaba entre las almohadas mientras continuó grabándolo desde esa posición. Esperó los movimientos de Tony, que primero se acomodó poniendo las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y las manos sobre su pecho. Sólo filmó eso por último, porque después notó las intención del castaño de quitarse la banda, así que guardó el video y colocó el móvil de vuelta a la cómoda, con sólo estirar el brazo.

Tony se contrajo de inmediato, esa posición le ponía demasiado. El poder llevar él el ritmo, el sentir el maldito pene duro dentro de él lo más profundo posible, y la visión…, que ahora no podía tener por la maldita banda negra sobre sus ojos. Al carajo. Antes de comenzar a cabalgar, se quitó la banda y la arrojó frente a Steve sin importarle lo que le dijese. Se apoyó en el pecho del rubio y comenzó a moverse sobre él. De atrás hacia adelante rápidamente. En círculos lentamente. Y de arriba-abajo pausadamente. Gemía dificultosamente porque ya se había cansado de tantas sacudidas en la otra posición y ahora por tanto rebote.

Steve podía apreciar esa perspectiva de Tony, montando su miembro, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta. Tony era sexy, y se sabía sexy, así que se aprovechaba de eso. Pero en ese momento Steve le permitía que se aprovechara, que ese espectáculo le gustaba. A pesar de que el castaño llevaba un ritmo más lento al que él había estado llevando, le seguía pareciendo adecuado. Tony subía lento y luego se dejaba caer chocando con su pelvis, pero era agradable. 

Luego Stark comenzó a masturbarse, volviendo a los movimientos de atrás hacia adelante, y cerraba los ojos, se mordía los labios y Steve estaba quedando embobado. “Aaahh, Steve”, le gemía y rasguñaba con la mano libre sobre el pecho. Tony se masturbaba más rápido, respiraba más rápido y Steve echó la cabeza hacia tras cuando su miembro fue apretado más de la cuenta. Y así, unos segundos antes que Tony, Rogers terminó por correrse dentro de él, y el castaño le siguió un momento después manchando la mano y su vientre.

Tony quedó un momento más así, sobre el otro. Respiró profundo varias veces queriendo calmarse un poco. Y pensando que tenía que irse pero se sentía cansado, quería dormir. Pero también quería ducharse porque había sudado y además el tonto de Rogers no había usado condón y terminó dentro de él dejándole con esa sensación extraña a humedad. Se separó abruptamente de pronto y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Steve quedó algo extrañado, pero prefirió seguir concentrado en calmar la respiración. También estaba cansado ahora, y pensó en ir a recepción y pagar por la noche completa y no sólo por el par de horas que había pagado al llegar. Pero no era sólo su decisión, quizá si sí hubiese llevado su moto se quedaría sin importarle el que Tony considerara quedarse o no. Poco después Tony salió del cuarto de baño directo a tomar sus prendas de ropa del suelo, dejándole claro que ni las dos ocuparían allí.

-Si no ibas a usar condón, tenías que terminar por fuera. – Le dijo serio, volviendo a ser como normalmente era Anthony. Steve quedó mirando cómo se vestía de nueva cuenta y luego le miraba con una ceja enarcada. – ¿Te vas a quedar? 

-No, estoy descansando tan sólo. – Respondió con fastidio, ya que Tony contagiaba la mala vibra. – ¿Por qué eres tan acelerado después del sexo?

-No soy así. No sé porque lo dices como si me conocieras bien después del sexo. – Dijo serio.

-Antes de hacerlo estás tranquilo y sonriendo, durante el momento igual y terminas con mala cara.

-Cállate, no hagas drama por nada, Steve. No me digas que eres de esos que quieren un beso, un abrazo y un te amo después. – Se mofó. 

-Agh, claro que no, y menos de ti. 

-Entonces vístete o me voy sin ti. Que después de que me hayas atado debería de irme sin ti.

-¿No me digas que no te gustó? – Sonrió Steve.

-Vámonos. – Dijo por respuesta el castaño. 

-Está bien. Lo que tú digas, gritón. – Soltó una risita al momento que se incorporó. – Aaay sí, Steve. Qué rico. – Lo imitó sobreactuado, haciendo la voz chillona y riendo finalmente de nuevo.

-No noté que quisieras callarme. – Atacó Tony. Esa burla no le molestaba, ni que no supiera lo que había hecho. – Porque claro, a los bobos como tú siempre les gusta que les aplaudan sus “hazañas”.

-¿Entonces gritaste porque sí? ¿Nada más? – Cuestionó ahora él serio, mirándole cuando terminó de subirse los pantalones.

-Quería jugar tú mismo juego. – Respondió sin inmutarse aparentemente. Porque la mirada pesada de Steve le hacía estremecerse y la verdad era que sí le había gustado y quiso gritarlo.

-¿Qué juego? – Ya estaba completamente vestido. Estaban de pie uno frente al otro, serios.

-Bueno, tú decías que yo te encantaba y que era rico y yo te gritaba lo mismo. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Es verdad lo que dije. – Respondió suavizando la mirada, él no quería ponerse malhumorado con el castaño y no veía problema en confesarle eso, porque ya se sabía muy obvio. – ¿Por qué crees que mentía?

\- ….. – Porque si no sería el único a quien desearías, respondió honestamente en su mente, pero era claro que no podía decir eso. Es más, ni debería de pensar así, pero era el mismo pensar desde que conoció a Steve y éste le coqueteaba. Era la razón para no acostarse con él, pero ya se había ido a la mierda aquello. Se obligó a volver a su semblante tranquilo y le sonrió como si nada. – Era broma, Steve. Todo está bien. – Le dijo efusivo, dándole un golpesito en el hombro, pero veía a Steve con la misma expresión confundida. – Hey, ¿amigos? – Y el rubio continuó igual, como estudiándolo. – Oh, no me mires así que el malo eres tú. Mira cómo me dejaste. – Su tono amigable persistía mientras le mostraba las muñecas marcadas por la soga, ya comenzando a amoratarse. Pero una de esas muñecas fue halada para quedar pegado al cuerpo del mayor que sin preámbulo le tomó firmemente para comenzar a besarle, pero Tony ladeo el rostro. – Mmmn… no, Steve, que sudé y…

-Hueles bien. – Comentó el rubio que mejor hundió el rostro en el cuello del menor. Y después paseo su lengua por el largo de aquella zona, finalmente mordiendo levemente. Tony jadeo. – Y sabes bien.

-Steve, por favor, vámonos. – Suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía algo estúpido, pues sospechaba que Steve le había descubierto en el momento que flaqueo y luego hizo como si no pasara nada en realidad.

-Eres aún más imbécil que yo, Tony. – Le dijo Steve con confianza, mirándole a los ojos y luego liberándolo del agarre, para que ambos salieran del Hotel y regresar a la escuela.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Quiero un novio o una novia. ¿A quién debería elegir? – Tony estaba con Loki y Bruce en su dormitorio. Había pasado una semana desde que terminó en el hotel con Steve y curiosamente no se habían encontrado por los pasillos y no había ido a las fiestas de fin de semana. Ya sabían del nuevo noviazgo entre Bruce y Clint y habían podido sacarle el mejor chisme posible. Entonces sus amigos se estaban poniendo de novios y se veían tan felices que ya le daban ganas de hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué dices? – Cuestionó sorprendido Loki.

-Yo creo que primero tienes que estar con alguien y de ahí surge el deseo de que sea tu pareja. Y no de querer una pareja y luego nada más seleccionar a alguien por capricho. – Le dijo Bruce confundido por la estupidez de Anthony.

-Sí, así funciona. – Apoyó el ojiverde. – Pero si lo quieres, ¿por qué no se lo propones a Bucky?

-No estaría mal, pero… – Se quedó pensando en que Bucky ya no le hacía mucho caso en ese sentido. Es más, ya tenía mucho que no tenían sexo y rara vez compartían un beso. – Lo pensaré. – Cortó esa charla. – Entonces, Bruce, ¿qué tal es Clint en la cama? – Banner se sonrojó y Loki sonrió maliciosamente mirándolo.

-No lo he hecho con él, y de cualquier modo no les diré eso. – Dijo incómodo.

-¿En serio no lo han hecho? – Cuestionó Loki. – ¿Por qué?

-¿No quieres? – Preguntó ahora Tony.

-No es eso. Es que no parece buena idea hacerlo aquí. Ya saben, con un montón de personas pasando por el pasillo y otras más en los dormitorios de lado. No sé… – Confesó Bruce.

-¿Por qué no se escapan a un Hotel? – Propuso el pelinegro. – Para más privacidad y bueno, para eso son, así que si alguien más pasa por fuera de la habitación no le incomodarán los sonidos que se escuchen. – Sonrió.

-Tal vez. – Consideró. – Pero tampoco quiero que sea en uno de esos horrorosos. – Negó con la cabeza.

-Hay uno muy cerca de aquí que no está nada mal. Es lindo y discreto. Todo luce limpio y creo que no es caro. – Dijo Tony y ambos lo miraron cuando prosiguió a dar el nombre y las señas de cómo llegar.

-¿Estás seguro de que no está mal? – Cuestionó Loki. Tony le asintió. – ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuándo fuiste?

-La semana pasada fui. – Respondió sin querer decir más, pero por la sonrisa traviesa de Loki supo que indagaría más.

-¿Con quién?

-Con un sujeto.

-¿Qué sujeto?

-Qué te importa.

-¿De casualidad se llama Steve?

-De acuerdo, sí fui con él. – Cedió.

-Creí que por nada te acostarías con él. – Recordó Bruce.

-Sí…, hubo cambio de planes. – Le dijo divertido Tony. Loki negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. – Entonces, ¿qué harás, Bruce? – Cuestionó de nuevo para quitar un poco la atención de él.

-No sé cómo proponerle el ir sin parecer… humm… tan vulgar. – Manifestó algo apenado.

-Sólo cítalo allá. – Propuso Stark.

-Es algo normal, Bruce. Si quieres hacerlo simplemente acuerda con él que al menos la primera vez no la quieres aquí. Es Clint, no se negará. Menos contigo. – Le animó Loki.

-Bueno, intentaré decirle. – Aceptó. – ¿Cómo van las cosas con los padres le Thor? – Preguntó a su amigo. Ambos habían estado tranquilos al respecto, pero habían visto a Loki de nuevo un poco distraído y pensaban en esa posibilidad.

-Como habían quedado. – Dijo afligido. – Mañana es cumpleaños de Thor, así que quedó de ir el fin de semana a casa para celebrarlo con ellos en algo familiar, y supongo que hablarán de nuevo al respecto. Pero quiere llevarme con él.

-Oh… – Ambos amigos se sorprendieron.

-Pero sólo a comer con su madre, ya que quiere verme según dijo Thor.

-¿Irás?

-Tal vez. Sinceramente me pone nervioso la situación. Nunca tuve una relación en serio como para conocer a los padres. Aunque ya conozca a los de Thor hace años, pero ahora es diferente. – Decía pensativo.

-Qué lío. – Comentó Tony. – Imagina cuando conozcas a los padres de Clint, Brucie. O él a los tuyos. – Molestó, porque Banner todavía ni tendría que ponerse a pensar en ello, pero como siempre Anthony tenía que soltar algún comentario ocurrente. Y ahora Bruce estaba con los ojos bien abiertos cómo imaginando el futuro con Clint, y por las muecas que hacía, Tony y Loki terminaron por reírse de ello.


	17. Los chicos malos no tienen novia

Habían llegado al viernes , el horario de clases había concluido y sólo esperaban el momento en que anocheciera para de nuevo ir en grupo a la fiesta de ese día, que prometía ser buena, para festejar a Thor por su cumpleaños que había sido el día anterior, y porque el sábado iría a casa con sus padres.

Tony iba caminando por el campus cuando se encontró con las chicas que se habían estado convirtiendo en sus amigas, todas ellas estaban en una mesa de uno de los locales mientras, al parecer, terminaban de comer.

-Hola. – Llegó saludando efusivamente, tomando otra silla y sentándose entre María y Darcy que tuvieron que recorrerse un poco al momento que correspondían el saludo junto con las demás. – Supongo que también irán a celebrar el cumpleaños de Thor.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió Darcy que era la única que continuaba comiendo.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Irán acompañadas? – Les sonrió y miró con coquetería.

-Iremos con ustedes, tonto. – Señaló extrañada Sif.

-Ya sé, me refería a con un galán. – Aclaró. – En plan romántico. Por cierto, ¿tienen novio? – Todas se quedaron en silencio mirándole como si hubiese dicho algo completamente aburrido. Stark supuso que era porque ya habían comprendido su intención.

-Yo tengo sí tengo pareja, y es claro que iré con ella. – Comentó Darcy. Entonces Tony desvió la mirada y la opción de ella, para posarla en María.

-¿Tú, preciosa? – Le sonrió encantadoramente pero María continuó con su misma expresión. – No cualquiera te merece y… – Continuaría con su parloteo, pero unos toquesitos en su espalda le hicieron volver a girarse hacia Darcy.

-¿Quién crees que es mi pareja? – Le cuestionó ceñuda Darcy, entonces Tony lo comprendió. Más cuando giró a Hill de nuevo y ella le sonrió traviesamente.

-¡No! ¿Ustedes son novias? – Dijo dramático con tristeza, provocando risas en las demás. – Ok, ¿Natasha?

-¿Qué? – Respondió desinteresada la aludida.

-¿No quieres un novio?

-Ya lo tengo, gracias. – Le sonrió.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Sif? – Continuó dramatizando.

-No, es un chico. – Respondió sin más.

-¿Sif? – Se dirigió a la chica que observaba entretenida.

-Estoy soltera. – Dijo sonriendo, provocando que Tony volviese a sonreír. – Pero no salgo con los de primero. – Confesó sin dejar la sonrisa y ahora el castaño hacía una mueca.

-Vamos, María. Te haré más feliz que Darcy, seguro. – Volvió con aquella chica que ya se reía por las tonterías de Tony. Darcy ni siquiera se molestó porque ya notaban que Tony sólo jugaba.

-Lo siento, no eres tan guapa como ella. – Le dijo fingiendo comprensión.

-Lo sé, pero tengo algo que ella no. – Continuó jugando. Le guiñó un ojo y señaló hacía debajo de su cuerpo, lo que tapaba la mesa.

-No es mi prioridad. – Le respondió Hill mientras reía.

-No lo conseguirás Tony. – Le dijo Natasha cuando lo vio apunto de debatir de nuevo. – Eres su segunda propuesta en ésta semana, y la otra también la rechazó. – Contó, ganándose la atención del menor y una mirada severa de parte de María.

-¿Quién fue? – Preguntó.

-Steve también pretendió quitármela. – Contó Darcy. Hill se hizo la desentendida, no eran temas que le gustaba divulgar.

-¿El Steve que estoy pensando? – Dudó, o eso quería suponer.

-Ajá, Rogers. – Aclaró Natasha. – ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo o algo así? – Dijo burlona.

 

\-----------------------

 

-¡Tony! – Ya iba rumbo a su habitación después de haber dado una última vuelta pensando estupideces luego de haber conversado con las chicas. Resultaba que estaría como baboso entre ellos en la fiesta, porque aunque iban en grupo, todos tenían pareja ya seria, o al menos algo parecido. Pero Bucky era quien le llamaba para que lo esperara en las escaleras, así se recordó que todavía le quedaba él. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Le cuestionó cuando le alcanzó. Él le asintió y terminaron de subir al primer pasillo y quedarse allí.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le animó a continuar.

-Lo que sucede es que… – Bucky se sentía inseguro, no sabía cómo decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo. Se imaginaba que Tony no lo tomaría a mal porque ¡vamos! Es Tony que todo le da igual. – Ahora tengo novia. – Comenzó, pero a su parecer eso no era lo más difícil de decir, sino lo que diría a continuación, pero Tony ya tenía el ceño fruncido. – Es… es ya algo en serio, así que no puedo seguir como si fuese soltero. Ya no puedo involucrarme con nadie más aparte de ella. ¿Está bien?

-Sí. – Dijo algo pasmado, había sido inesperado y no sabía cómo tomarlo. – Comprendo. – Bucky volvió a sonreír.

-Es Natasha, por si te lo preguntabas. – Aclaró.

-Oh, vaya… ¿Fue después del… trío? – Se animó a preguntar, estando todavía un poco confundido.

-Sí… – Miró que Tony parecía ensimismado. – ¿Todo está bien, Tony? – Esa pregunta le hizo al menor reaccionar, sonriéndole al fin.

-Sí, es que acabo de estar con ella y no me lo contó. – Le restó importancia.

-Le dije que yo quería decírtelo.

-Bueno, está bien, Bucky.

Volvió a sonreírle y continuó subiendo las escaleras para llegar al dormitorio donde ya estaba Loki solo, simplemente entreteniéndose con la notebook. Cerró la puerta y se fue a tumbar pesadamente en la cama mirando hacia el techo, todavía absorto.

 

-¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó su amigo, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Nada importante. – Se limitó a contestar.

-¿Ya conseguiste lo que buscabas?

-Nadie está disponible. 

-Nadie a quien considerabas. Puedes encontrar a alguien en la fiesta.

-…Ya no quiero ir a la fiesta. – Suspiró. Así Loki desvió la mirada hasta él y le miró con interés.

-¿Pasó algo malo? – Cuestionó intrigado, ahora que ya prestaba atención Tony lucía desanimado.

-Nada malo. Sólo cosas extrañas.

-¿Cuáles?

-Darcy y María son pareja, Natasha y Bucky también. Steve quiso conquistar a María primero que yo. Y Sif no sale con los de primer grado. – Confesó distraído.

-¿Natasha y Bucky son pareja? – Dijo sorprendido, el castaño le asintió. – ¿Seria o nada más para coger?

-Dice que es en serio y pues… ya no podrá meterse conmigo.

-¿Y con Steve qué?

-Que él primero se le confesó a María.

-Oh… – A decir verdad, Loki tampoco sabía qué decir. Se le ocurrían unos comentarios bobos, pero no parecía un buen momento porque Tony no se notaba con ganas de bromear al respecto, y lo malo era no saber si por lo de Bucky, lo de María o lo de Steve.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe! – Coreaban un grupo considerable de tipos dentro de la fiesta, haciendo un círculo mientras animaban al par de sujetos dentro de el que tomaba de un tubo demasiado largo de cerveza. – ¡Fondo, fondo! – Otros más gritaban.

Los chicos ya tenían más de una hora de haber llegado a la fiesta, iban todos juntos como lo acordaron. Thor, Loki, Natasha, Darcy, María, Sif, Bucky, Bruce, Steve, Clint y Tony. Pero cuando llegaron, más chicos como Frandal, Hogun, el efusivo Volstagg, y aquel amigo de Steve llamado Sam, se habían integrado al grupito que festejaba el cumpleaños 21 de Thor.

Llegaron animados, menos Satrk que había sido casi arrastrado al lugar por Loki y Bruce, pero para no estar de amargado recurrió a unos jalones de polvo que seguro le ayudarían a animarse aun viendo la escena de las parejitas presentes. 

Bebían como locos porque Volstagg insistía en ambientarse y diciendo que sin beber no podrían hacerlo. Sí, era un sujeto tan agradable y con buena resistencia al alcohol que varias veces entretenía a muchos en las fiestas. Muchos lo retaban a ver quién soportaba más alcohol, o quien bebía más de prisa el contenido de sus respectivas botellas de cerveza u otra cosa. 

Y eso había resultado de nuevo, porque el círculo de amigos que tenían formado se vio incrementado cuando unos chicos comenzaron a retar a Volstagg por diversión, más los que estaban de espectadores que eran demasiados. Claro que él ganó siempre, y a eso se debía el coro de voces que los animaban. Incluso habían sacado esos tubos de cerveza que eran cómo un vaso de cocktail extremadamente largo para hacer el reto más interesante. 

Pero cuando el efusivo chico estaba por proclamarse vencedor, un par de sujetos más se adentraron hasta en centro el círculo, ya uno de ellos listo con el tubo lleno, mirando al hasta ahora ganador con una sonrisa ladina. Volstagg soltó una risa escandalosa porque a su parecer ese chico no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Volstagg era muy alto y robusto, a su lado aquel chico se veía mucho más bajo y menudo de que lo que era realmente, además tenía una carita de niño adorable que nadie que no lo conociera apostaba por él. El chico que había ido con él esperó integrándose a las demás personas que miraba, y sonreía con confianza mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No festejes aún, amigo. – Dijo el chico que recién retaba. Todos ponían su atención en él todavía divirtiéndose porque ya se imaginaban que Volstagg le ganaría sin esfuerzo. El chico era de tez muy blanca, parecía más pálido, tenía el cabello levemente largo y castaño, ojos de un azul precioso y profundo, la nariz algo aguileña y labios rosados y delgados, era delgado y algo bajito. Mientras Volstagg tenía facciones fuertes, su cabello era largo y pelirrojo, alto y robusto. Él volvió a reír.

-¿Seguro niño? – Dijo Volstagg divertido.

-¿Niño? Soy mayor que tú. Si no me equivoco, porque nunca te he visto en último grado. – Comentó el chico sonriendo.

-Olvídalo. ¡Hagámoslo! – Gritó. Y Thor divertido le pasó de nuevo lleno su respectivo tubo.

Clint intervino como “réferi”, para que fuese justo y contó para que ambos comenzaran a beber al mismo tiempo. Resonó de nuevo el griterío de “¡Bebe!” y “Fondo”. A los segundos todos estaban asombrados por ver como el otro chico iba a la par de Volstagg y comenzaron también a darle ánimos a él. “Vamos, Charles”, sobresalió una voz entre las demás que gritaban, apoyando al ojiazul que ya venía ganándole a Volstagg. 

En un momento más, el supuesto Charles ya bajaba el tubo vacío mientras el pelirrojo no acababa. Así alzó sus brazos divertido y victorioso al momento que los demás le aplaudían. Y cuando Volstagg terminó le miró incrédulo, pero después sonrió y ahora él lo retó. Pero hubo el mismo resultado, el más bajo le ganó de nuevo, causando un poco de euforia en la mayoría que no lo conocía.

-¿Alguien más? – Gritó el nuevo ganador a los presentes, pero nadie le reto y soltó una leve risita. – Bien, continuaré en lo mío. – Les dijo y la bola de gente comenzó a dispersarse. – Vamos, Erik. Hay que llenar ésta cosa. – Se dirigió al sujeto que lo había acompañado, y movió el tubo divertido.

Todos se volvieron a dispersar, entre ellos molestaron a Volstagg por haber perdido cuando se creía invencible. Y Tony por fin había podido distraerse con algo más, pero ahora esa nueva atracción se encaminaba hacía las cervezas con una compañía. En un susurro dijo un “ahora vuelvo” y se encaminó cuando aparentemente observó solo al chico.

-Hola. – Llegó sonriéndole, los ojos azules de ese sujeto de inmediato se centraron el él y luego le sonrió también.

-¿Qué hay? – Respondió mirándole de frente porque sólo era un poco más alto que Anthony.

-Por tú culpa ahora mis amigos no paran de molestar a Volstagg. – Comentó y provocó una risita inocente en el otro chico.

-¿Así se llama? Qué raro. Bueno, no es propiamente mi culpa, sino de él por confiarse. – Dijo tranquilo, todavía sonriendo.

-Como sea. Fue… interesante el que ganaras.

-Gracias.

-No te había visto. Volstagg procura hacer ese teatro y no había visto que lo retaras.

-No siempre estoy en las fiestas del Campus, la mayoría de las veces salgo a los bares cercanos. Además no había podido venir por el ajetreo de los trabajos finales, pero ya me pude dar un respiro. Espero que sea divertida ésta fiesta.

-Yo también lo espero. – Le miró coquetamente, pero al parecer no le iba a funcionar porque el chico le miraba igual de amigable. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Charles Xavier. – Le tendió la mano y a Tony le pareció extraño pero la tomó. - ¿Tú eres…?

-Tony Stark. – Separaron las manos. – ¿Entonces eres de último grado?

-Así es. ¿Tú eres de segundo o primero?

-Primero. – Lo pensó un segundo, se mordió los labios indeciso pero continuó. – ¿Tomamos algo? – Propuso.

-Oh lo siento pero… – El semblante de Charles cambió de tranquilo a asombrado, girándose mientras se disculpaba. – …solo estoy esperando a alguien. – Aclaró apenado.

-Ah…

-Charles, ya no hay modo de rellenar ésta cosa. Ta traje una botella normal. – La compañía del chico llegaba, entregándole la botella que mencionaba y de pronto esos ojos verdes se posaban en él.

-Gracias. – Le dijo Charles y notó que ya miraba a Tony. – Él es Tony Stark, de primero y amigo del tipo que vencí. – Le aclaró. Tony sonrió ladinamente y se dirigió ahora a él. – Tony, él es Erik Lehnsherr. – Presentó apoyándose en Erik.

-Imagino que ya te ibas, Anthony. – Dijo Erik mirándole seriamente y recibió un codazo de parte de Charles. Sin embargo, Tony le sonrió con desdén por ser tan maleducado con él. Está bien que ese tal Lehnsherr intimidaba con su semblante y por ser más alto, pero querer tratarlo como tonto, no.

-No seas así, Erik. – Le dijo a regañadientes Charles, pero el mencionado ni se inmutaba.

-Sólo supongo que sus amigos lo esperan. – Dijo sin pretender disculparse, dicho esto dio un sorbo a su cerveza, mirando con indiferencia al menor.

-¿Tony? – La voz de Steve se escuchó demasiado cerca a espaldas de Tony que desvió la mirada del desagradable sujeto para mirar al rubio detrás de él, que traía una expresión de precaución.

-Te lo dije. – Comentó Erik. – Ahora vámonos a otro lado.

-Erik. – Reprendió, pero queriendo ser discreto todavía y se dejó guiar por él que ya caminaban a otro lado. 

Erik todavía miró con desprecio a Tony mientras pasaba por un lado, mirándole hacia abajo, todavía irguiéndose más como para intimidarlo. Sin embargo, Charles le sonrió como disculpándose, pero sin decir más palabra se fue con el otro. Tony frunció el ceño, tan rápido ese tipo le había desagradado interrumpiendo su intento de ligue. Steve le tomó del hombro.

-¿Qué pasaba? – Preguntó Rogers, había visto cuando Tony siguió al tipo ese, pero cuando quiso dar otro vistazo de nuevo, ya estaba el otro sujeto que no se veía muy tranquilo y miraba de mala gana al castaño. Como se veía inestable la situación fue que intervino.

-Nada. – Negó con la cabeza. – Sólo un tipo desagradable. – Hizo un mohín. – Necesito un trago.

-¡Steve! – Una voz chillona intervino, a lo cual ambos voltearon a quien gritaba. Una chica rubia de cabello largo, alta y de prendas llamativas se acercaba sonriéndole efusivamente a Rogers.

-Hola. – Saludó alegre el rubio.

-¿Estás ocupado, cariño? – La chica señaló a Tony un breve instante sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No. ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió Rogers.

-¿Qué pasa? Que te noto muy apagado. – Le dijo haciendo un leve puchero, acercándose cada vez más a Steve. – Y tú no eres así. ¿Es por lo de Margaret? Ven… tengo que animarte. – Le dijo jalándole divertida de un brazo y Steve simplemente se dejó arrastrar sin más, simplemente sonriendo con ganas

-Necesito ese maldito trago y una compañía. – Se dijo a sí mismo Tony, porque ya estaba solo.

 

\-----------------

 

Habían trascurrido otro par de horas, donde también habían trascurrido por sus bocas más bebidas y saliva. Estaban todos ebrios. Unos más que otros, pero ebrios al fin. 

Clint y Bruce bailaban entre otros tipos como podían por lo mareados que ya se sentían. Hasta que Bruce se recargó en él porque se tambaleo y temió caer, Barton le abrazó y ambos reían como bobos. Permanecieron en medio de los que sí bailaban, simplemente parados, sosteniéndose uno al otro mientras se le pasaba el mareo a Banner. Clint depositó un tierno beso en la cabeza que reposaba en su pecho sin dejar de abrazarle.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, hablando apenas lo suficientemente alto para que Bruce le escuchara por encima de la música.

-Sí, sólo me maree. Pero me quise quedar así. – Confesó sonriendo, abrazándose más a su novio.

-Hay que hacernos a un lado. – Le propuso.

Lo llevó hasta la pared donde habían estado con los demás y ahora sólo se encontraban Loki y Thor sentados, recargados uno con él otro mientras conversaban y veían a los demás bailar. Clint también tomó un par de las sillas y se sentaron en ellas, pero las pegó lo suficiente para que Bruce continuara apoyándose en él. Así el menor recargó la cabeza en su hombro y Bratón en la cabeza de él. Se dedicaron de igual forma a observar a los demás que pasaban o los que bailaban, como la mayoría de sus amigos. Porque Bucky y Natatha tenía rato que se habían esfumado, Sif junto con los locos amigos de Thor también ya tenía unos minutos que no los veían, pero María y Dracy sí bailaban todavía muy animadas, al igual que Steve con una chica rubia, y Tony con otra chica morena.

-Ya tengo sueño. – Manifestó Bruce luego de un momento de estar sentados.

-¿Nos vamos? – Cuestionó, aunque él mismo ya quisiera hacerlo. Bruce le asintió y así ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Ya nos vamos. – Bruce informó a Thor y a Loki.

-Está bien. – Respondió Loki mientras su pareja les sonreía.

Salieron, Clint le abrazó por la cintura con firmeza temiendo que se le cayera, aunque él mismo no estaba tan sobrio y de hecho sentía que también se tambaleaba. Pero bueno, si se caían, se caían juntos. Llegaron al edificio y lo difícil fue subir las escaleras. Ya casi llegarían al piso de Bruce, pero de pronto Clint recordó algo.

-Carajo. – Soltó al acordarse.

-¿Qué?

-Olvidé que quizás Bucky esté ocupando la habitación con Natasha. ¿Dónde mierda dormiré? – Hizo un puchero. Sabía que si Bucky tenía la habitación ocupada no podía simplemente irse con Bruce, ya que el compañero de dormitorio de éste siempre estaba porque no acudía a las fiestas, y como no se trataba con él no quería incomodarlo.

-Vamos a ver, sino te sigues conmigo. – Le dijo sonriéndole. 

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Barton, y para no llevarse sorpresas primero dio unos toques a la puerta. No hubo respuesta, así que pego la oreja a la puerta y no se escuchaba nada. Finalmente se decidió a abrirla con cautela, encendió la luz y la encontró vacía. Eso significaba que Bucky estaba en otra habitación y no regresaría. Así que en lugar de regresar para llevar a Bruce al dormitorio de éste, le sonrió mientras le tomaba de la manos y daba unos jaloncitos queriéndolo meter.

-¿Te quedas? – Bruce frunció los labios al momento de pensarlo, pero no vio nada de malo en ello así que aceptó.

-Sí. – Terminó por entrar y cerró la puerta. Ésta vez caminó directo a la cama de Barton, ya no tenía que dormir en la otra, podría estar en la misma cama de él sin incomodarse. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó cobijándose con las sábanas. La luz se apagó y sintió cuando Clint se sentaba en la cama para despojarse de su calzado también y luego ya se acomodaba debajo de las sábanas a su lado y le abrazaba estando de frente uno al otro. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió besitos en su cuello y parte del rostro y una mano que jugueteaba por sus piernas. – Clint. – Le llamó en un susurro con su voz adormilada, pero no por ello menos nerviosa.

-¿Humm? – Y simplemente continuó con lo que hacía, llevando la mano traviesa hasta debajo de la playera de Bruce acariciando la espalda y se pegaba más a su cuerpo.

-Espera. – Su piel se erizaba. – ¿Podrías esperar? – Le pidió. Cint desistió, suspiró resignado, porque era seguro que tendría que esperar quien sabe cuánto tiempo para que Bruce se sintiera “listo”. Qué joda, pero ni qué hacerle. – Al menos hasta mañana. – ¿Qué? Esperen, ¿qué? Se sorprendió por las palabras de Banner. ¿Escuchó bien? ¡Entonces Bruce sí quería hacerlo! Sonrió como bobo en la oscuridad y con entusiasmo estuvo dispuesto a parar los toqueteos por ahora.

-Sí, puedo esperar hasta mañana. – Le dijo dándole un suave y corto beso.

-Pero quiero ir a otro lado. 

-¿A dónde? – Preguntó curioso.

-Mañana te lo digo. Ya quiero dormir. –Fue lo último que dijo, porque se quedó dormido de inmediato, pero ya había dejado contento a Clint.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Por la mañana. Natasha seguía dormida a lado de un Bucky más dormido. En otro dormitorio más adelante estaban María ya despierta jugando con el cabello de Darcy que continuaba dormida acurrucándose contra ella. Unos par de pisos más abajo en el dormitorio de Loki, se encontraba éste ya arreglándose al igual que Thor, esperando a guardar una muda de ropa cada quien para salir temprano rumbo a casa del rubio. En el siguiente piso, en el dormitorio de Clint, estaba éste dormido abrazado a Bruce en el mismo estado. Mientras que en el edificio de a lado, en uno de los tantos dormitorios y quién sabe en qué piso, despertaba Anthony, y junto a él en la misma cama todavía dormía la chica morena con la que había estado bailando y luego se había besado y al parecer todo había terminado en algo más íntimo. Pero qué carajo, ni su nombre podía recordar. Simplemente soltó una maldición y tras vestirse se fue del lugar. Y en ese mismo edificio, pero en otra habitación y probablemente también en otro piso, Steve se tallaba un ojo al despertar y mirara alrededor, observando junto a él plácidamente dormida a la chica con la que había pasado el resto de la fiesta, recordando que terminaron por meterse en la cama después de tanto alcohol e insinuaciones baratas. Da igual, se dijo en su mente y de igual forma se vistió y luego escapó.

Pero al salir del edificio, después de haber sido cegado un segundo por la intensidad del Sol, pudo observar cómo a unos cuantos pasos estaba Tony junto con Thor y Loki que llevaban una pequeña mochila cada quien. Tony vestía la misma ropa de la fiesta y cuando se acercó pudo notar que hasta todavía traía una cara de dormido, pero la parejita ya estaba muy arreglada y ambos tenían el cabello todavía húmedo.

-¿Qué pasa, amigos? – Saludó cuando se acercó.

-Ya nos vamos. – Le informó Thor. – Pero regresamos mañana.

-Suerte. – Les sonrió.

-Si pasa algo malo, llámame y yo por ti, eh Loki. – Le dijo Tony solidario, el pelinegro le asintió.

-Todo estará bien. – Aseguró Thor, pero no se notaba tan convencido. 

Se despidieron y volvieron a caminar, siguiendo su rumbo a la salida del Campus. Tony miró a Steve, notando que llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior al igual que él, y seguramente también traían la misma cara de sueño y resaca. Luego miró hacia el edificio atrás de ellos, sabiendo que de ahí salió también y ya no le costó adivinar que había terminado mas o menos igual que él.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó despreocupado Steve, ante la mirada de Tony sin decirle nada. El castaño sólo negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada para comenzar a caminar.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Todo fin de semana por la mañana es tranquilo, nadie tiene el mismo ajetreo que entresemana, y así las calles lucen vacías, y las avenidas y carreteras casi desiertas, permitiéndoles moverse con rapidez. Eso ponía un poco más nervioso a Loki, porque significaba que llegaría mucho más rápido a la cita que tenían con la madre de Thor y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar o que decir cuando se tocara el tema de Odín. 

Iban en un Mercedes Benz, préstamo del padre de Loki, aunque se podría decir que ese era el auto de Loki, sólo que siempre había sido usado con chofer, como ahora también. A Loki no le gustaba manejar y su padre tenía a choferes así que siempre le asignó uno y sólo fue cuestión de avisar que necesitaría trasporte para que ya estuviese el elegante Mercedes Benz esperándolos a la entrada del Campus en la hora acordada. 

-Ya casi llegamos. – Le susurró Thor, distrayéndolo de mirar por la ventana.

-Ok…

-¿Si es correcto éste lugar? – Preguntó el chofer, mirando a Thor por el retrovisor. El GPS afirmaba que habían llegado, según Thor era ahí, pero al parecer al chofer le desentonaba el lugar, nada cómo el centro de NY a dónde jefe e hijo siempre terminaban yendo.

-Sí, justo en esa cafetería. – Le señaló Thor, en seguida fueron llevados justo en frente del establecimiento. Loki suspiró y en seguida se quitó el cinturón de seguridad igual que el rubio, la puerta de lado del pelinegro fue abierta por el chofer mientras Thor salió sin atenciones.

-Deja la mochila dentro. – Le sugirió Loki al ver que el otro la llevaba en el hombro. Luego se giró para dirigirse al chofer. – Espérenos, al terminar aquí vamos a casa de la señora. – El chofer asintió y Thor obedeció. 

Dieron la vuelta juntos para entrar al lugar, una linda cafetería con mesas también por fuera del lugar, protegidas con sombrillas. Algunas plantas adornaban y ya se distinguía el aroma a café. Por las grandes ventanas, Thor pudo ver que su madre ya estaba dentro del establecimiento que estaba vacío de no ser por ella y sólo los muchachos que atienden. Tomó la mano de Loki y se adentraron, como los empleados dieron los buenos días, así Frigga giró para ver su llegada.

-Mamá. – Thor le sonrió y caminó más de prisa, jalando a Loki con él, para posarse a lado de su madre que ya se ponía de pie para recibirlos.

-Thor, ¿cómo estás? – Le dijo tan maternal cómo siempre, mirándole con esa dulzura y alegría de verlo.

-Muy bien… – Continuaba sonriendo. Su madre se acercó para abrazarle y él correspondió dejando un momento la mano de Loki libre.

-Por el que no te di en tu cumpleaños. – Le dijo al separarse. Thor volvió a tomar la mano del pelinegro y la apretó más cuando los ojos Frigga se posaron en él. – Loki… – Expresó casi asombrada, Loki sonrió nervioso por la atención que le ponía y aquella sonrisa amable. La madre de Thor lucía como la recordaba, era una hermosa mujer y siempre le pareció una extraordinaria persona.

-Buenos días, señora. – Saludó correcto, Frigga le sonrió más.

-Buenos días… – Le miró maravillada. – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Mira qué guapo eres.

-Gracias. – Dijo apenado.

-Hay que sentarnos. – Pidió Frigga, después de notar algo apenado a Loki. – Ordenen lo que quieran. 

Cada quien pidió lo que quiso para almorzar como habían acordado. Estuvieron en un silencio mientras ordenaron y mientras esperaban lo que pidieron. Thor se notaba feliz porque no dejaba de sonreír y Frigga le miraba casi enternecida y Loki todavía se sentía nervioso, un poco solamente, pero igual él jamás sentía ese tipo de ansiedad.

-¿Y cómo llegaron? – Cuestionó la madre del rubio. – Espero que no es la motocicleta, Thor. Te he dicho que prefiero que vengas en el bus antes de que te arriesgues y…

-Tranquila, mamá. – Le frenó Thor. – Nos trajeron en auto.

-¿Quiénes los trajeron?

-El chofer de Loki.

-¿Tienes chofer?

-Sí. No me gusta manejar. – Respondió el pelinegro. – Además me acostumbre a eso.

Sus pedidos fueron llevados a la mesa y continuaron hablando de diversas cosas banales, incluso Frigga preguntó por Laufey, ya que fueron amigos a parte de vecinos. También preguntó a Loki cómo la había pasado todos esos años que no se vieron. Pero seguía sin tocarse el tema de la parejita, hasta que ya estaban a punto de terminar sus almuerzos.

-Bueno, Loki, ya sabrás que Thor me contó sobre su relación. – Comenzó la mujer, Loki asintió prestándole atención. – Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Mi hijo se expresa muy bien de ti, y le creo. Estoy segura de que le hace feliz estar contigo y por eso tienen mi absoluto apoyo.

-Se lo agradezco en verdad, señora. – Sinceró Loki, sintiendo que un jodedor peso en el pecho le abandonaba. – Sé que puede seguir siendo algo desconcertante, pero le aseguro que yo también quiero a Thor.

-Confío en ustedes. – Les sonrió a ambos, pero luego cambió un poco el semblante, pero sin querer dejar de lucir tranquila.

-¿Y papá? – Cuestionó Thor al notar el cambio. Frigga dudo de hablarlo frente a Loki tan abiertamente, pero Thor le asintió para decirle que estaba bien. Después de todo Loki también sabía de eso.

-Hable con él pero sigue necio. No me dice qué piensa realmente. – Respondió afligida. – No sé si lo que necesita es hablar contigo o con ambos… – Thor hizo una mueca desilusionada y Loki agachó levemente la mirada. 

-Si él es irracional con respecto a esto tendré que irme en seguida, madre. No quiero que diga algo en contra de Loki. – Declaró el rubio.

-Yo tampoco quiero eso. – Afirmó Frigga. – Loki, ¿serías paciente con esto?

-Claro. – El ojiverde pretendió estar tranquilo.

 

\-----------------

 

-Gracias por habernos traído. 

Frigga agradecía al chofer de Loki que ya los había llevado ahora hasta casa de la señora. Ésta vez ambos chicos sí bajaron sus mochilas y el auto partió para dejarlos frente a la casa. Antes de abrir, Thor sonrió a Loki con confianza para darle un poco de seguridad, colocó una mano sobre su hombro para guiarlo al interior de la casa. Al pasar por el living se encontraron con Odín que leía un libro cómodamente, pero al escucharlos cerca se giró y no dijo nada.

-Hola, papá. – Saludo con normalidad Thor. 

-Buenas tardes, señor. – Con un tono y semblante serio saludó formalmente Loki. Odín lo miró un segundo y luego volvió la atención a su libro al mismo tiempo que respondía.

-Hola. – Fue lo que dijo. Frigga les sonrió dulcemente para que no se preocuparan, y ella con naturalidad avanzó hasta Odín.

-¿Notas cuánto ha cambiado Loki? – Le preguntó emocionada, pero Odín sólo se encogió de hombros sin levantar la vista.

-… Vamos a dejar nuestras cosas en mi habitación. – Informó Thor a su madre, para retirarse aunque sea un momento de Odín.

-Está bien. – Respondió la mujer. – La habitación de invitados ya está arreglada… Pero pueden quedarse juntos… si quieren. – Les dijo algo cohibida, era extraño hablarles así. Loki giró a ver a Thor y éste sonrió con ganas.

-Nos quedamos en mi habitación. – Decidió y avanzaron hasta las escaleras para ir hasta donde estaban las habitaciones. 

Al momento que Frigga había dado la otra opción notó que su esposo se tensó con ello, y cuando Thor dijo que sí se quedaría en la misma habitación con Loki, vio como ahora apretaba el libro entre sus manos. Sería complicada la convivencia, lo más seguro. Suspiró pesadamente, pero entonces el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y salió de sus pensamientos para poder contestar, pero Odín ya había tomado el aparato y se encontraba contestando.

-¿Diga? – Lo escuchó y vio responder. – ¡Oh, hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Había cambiado su tono a uno asombrado. – Que oportuno, porque hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de Thor entre nosotros. Puedes venir. – Se escuchó una pausa. Frigga no se imaginaba con quien pudiese estar hablando su esposo, quizá un familiar. – Sí, aquí está. En seguida te comunico con él. – Y así ya giró para ver a su mujer. – Le hablan a Thor. 

-Thor, teléfono. – Alzó un poco la voz cuando se acercó a las escaleras para ser escuchada, en segundos Thor ya venía bajando con prisa y detrás de él venía Loki con calma. Odín entregó la bocina para que atendiera, y extrañamente ya traía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no una que le haya agradado mucho a Frigga.

-¿Hola? – Respondió con normalidad, al momento su expresión cambió a sorprendido y sonrió ampliamente. Así su madre se interesó más por saber quién hablaba y Loki también tuvo un poco de curiosidad al ver la expresión de Thor. – ¡Jane, qué sorpresa! – Fue lo que le siguió y así Frigga entendió, pero le seguía pareciendo algo extraño el que Odín también se haya alegrado por la llamada de la chica y sobre todo que la haya invitado a venir… Oh Dios, ya comprendía. Y Loki, bueno él no sabía cómo tomarlo. ¿Quién era Jane?


	18. Vengan esas cinco

-¿Cuándo volviste? – Thor continuó la conversación a través del teléfono, dejando confundido a Loki que seguía sin entender y a Frigga entre contenta y preocupada. – ¿En serio? Qué bien. – Y también continuaba sonriendo como bobo. – No, perdí el móvil anterior.... Sí, me lo imagino.... Espero que sea pronto.... ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Claro que puedes venir.... ¿Recuerdas cómo llegar? Si no puedo ir por ti.... Ok, te esperaré. – Y cortó la llamada sonriente, dejando el teléfono en su lugar.

-¿Quién era? – Preguntó Frigga con una sonrisa, aunque ya había escuchado nombrar a Thor a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Jane. Ya volvió. – Respondió emocionado. – Apenas ayer pero llamó aquí porque a mi antiguo número de celular ya no se pudo comunicar.

-¿Y va a venir?

-Sí, dijo que sí recordaba cómo llegar.

-Me parece bien. – Le dijo sonriendo por la alegría en Thor. – ¿Quieres ver el pastel que compré, Loki? – El pelinegro le asintió. Quería esconder la incomodidad que le producía el no saber de qué hablaban y porqué Thor reaccionaba así.

 

\--------------------

 

Mientras tanto, en el Campus, Darcy también terminaba de cortar una llamada telefónica, permaneciendo con cara de boba mientras María, a su lado, tampoco entendía.

-No, no, no, no. – Repetía Darcy.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Se extrañó Hill.

-Jane regresó. – Informó.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No, lo que pasa es que me dijo que ya habló con Thor, ¡Y va a ir con él para celebrar su cumpleaños junto con sus padres!

-¿Y?

-Loki está ahí.

-¿Es celoso?

-No lo sé, pero sí está un poco desquiciado...

-¿Entonces suena a problemas?

-Quizás un poco.

 

\-------------

 

-¿Conoces a Jane, Loki? – Cuestiono tranquila Frigga cuando sacaba el pastel del gran refrigerador, sin inmutarle que Thor estaba también acompañándolos en la cocina. Ese era el punto.

-No. – Se limitó a contestar mientras miraba el pastel como si lo demás no le importase.

-Ya no alcanzó a conocerla. Jane se tuvo que ir unos días antes de que iniciara el nuevo curso escolar. – Explicó Thor, con normalidad, mirando el pastel ya con hambre porque lucía delicioso.

-¿Entonces iba en la escuela? – Se animó a preguntar el ojiverde.

-Sí, pero entró al programa de la escuela para ir a estudiar un año a otro país, y le dieron la oportunidad, pero como ya concluyó prácticamente el ciclo, ya regresó. O la regresaron. – Soltó una risita.

-¿Y a dónde había ido?

-A Londres.

-¿Por cierto, cómo terminarás éste ciclo, Thor? – Recordó su madre.

-Bien, mamá. Todas mis calificaciones son buenas. – Dijo satisfecho. – Aunque las de Loki son excelentes. – Sonrió con coquetería a su novio. – Jane era muy amiga de Darcy, ¿ella no la nombró alguna vez? – Volvió al tema anterior, y Loki recordó que María le llegó a mencionar una chica llamada Jane que sí era amiga de Darcy.

-No, creo que no. – Sin embargo negó.

-Bueno, estudiaba junto con nosotros... y volverá a hacerlo. – Sonrió, pero su madre le miraba un tanto insistente y lo entendía pero ¿cómo decirlo?

-Meteré esto de nuevo. – Dijo Frigga refiriéndose al pastel. – ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa a Loki?

Así ambos chicos salieron de la cocina y Thor comenzó el tour por su hogar. En la planta baja mostro el mini bar, el comedor, el jardín trasero, una pequeña biblioteca y el cuarto de lavado, el living y la cocina ya habían sido explorados. Al subir estaban cuatro habitaciones, la de sus padres, la de él y otro par para visitas, y un par de baños en el pasillo. Y sólo faltaba la terraza que también estaba adornada con varias plantas y coloridas flores. 

Regresaron a la habitación de Thor para poder hablar.

-Loki. – Le llamó tranquilo, sentándose los dos a la orilla de la cama. Los ojos verdes le miraron. – Jane es mi amiga, pero también fue mi novia. 

¡Y ahí estaba todo, con eso se explicaba!, pensó Loki. Y él se sabía no-celoso, de hecho estaba convencido de ello, porque cuando había visto a Thor coquetear con alguien antes de su noviazgo jamás se sintió mal, ni cuando supo que Thor y Sif habían tenido también un intento de noviazgo, es más, eso le dio risa porque no podía imaginárselos como una pareja seria. Pero esa Jane desde antes de saber quién era ya había sentido una punzada de celos, y ahora cómo no, si ya venía en camino y Thor tan feliz por ello. Pero confiaba todavía en su seguridad, es decir, él es Loki. Thor era un suertudo al tenerlo como novio, ¿ajá? Y también confiaba en su novio, así que seguro todo marcharía bien con Jane, el problema seguía siendo sólo Odín.

-¿Te molesta? – Le cuestionó Thor ante el prolongado silencio.

-¿Eh?... No. – Salió de su letargo. – Para nada. ¿Ella fue primero que Sif?

-Sí, casi en seguida de haber entrado a la Universidad, nos conocimos y se dio.

-¿Y cuánto duró? 

-Casi un año. – ¡Casi un año! ¡Un maldito año! Eso era demasiado... – No, sólo como ocho meses. – Recordó Thor, pero a Loki le seguía pareciendo demasiado si según Thor tampoco había querido tener nada serio. Eso sonaba a que había sido serio. – Y con Sif fue durante las vacaciones pero sólo fue un desastre. – Dijo riendo.

-Fue... mucho. – Comentó.

-Sí, pero también ya tiene mucho que terminó. – Le aseguró, queriendo trasmitir la confianza, porque Loki se notaba un tanto vacilante.

-Parece que a tu padre ella sí le agradó. – Dijo curioso por saber sí era cierta su suposición.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Estaba confundido.

-Estaba sonriendo al saber que era ella.

-Oh…, cierto, de hecho le dijo que podía venir. – Thor quedó pensando un momento también y Loki le miró con más curiosidad, ¿qué acaso era raro?

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?

-Que yo recuerde no le agradó Jane. – Confesó.

-¿Y entonces…?

-Quizás ahora que ya sólo somos amigos le agrade. – Se encogió de hombros, era lo único que se le ocurría.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Después de haber despertado a lado de Clint y recordar lo sucedido en la noche, Bruce se puso un tanto nervioso y se sintió extraño, algo así como un tonto. Porque recordó el manoseo de Clint y lo que él le dijo, que al parecer Barton se lo tomó como una promesa. Así que con la salida de que tenía que ir a ducharse salió de esa habitación, y luego de ya haberse aseado salió corriendo a esconderse a otro lado en lo que se le pasaba la tontera, según él. Llevaba un par de toquesitos en la puerta de Tony cuando éste le abrió dejándole pasar.

-¿Qué pasa, Brucie~? – Saludó cantarín y sonriente Tony.

-Nada. ¿Ya se fue Loki? – Preguntó al no notar su presencia allí.

-Ya tiene como dos horas que se fue. – Empleó un tono divertido. – De hecho quise ir a despertarte para molestar, y no estabas en tu dormitorio. – Le miró malicioso. – ¿Dónde andabas?

-… Con Clint.

-¿Dormiste con él?

-Sí…

-¡Oh por Buda! ¿Ya lo hicieron? – Expresó emocionado.

-¡No! Sólo dormí con él. ¡Dormir! Dor-mir. – Le explicó alterado. Tony comenzó a reír por la exaltación de Bruce.

-Ya entiendo. Tranquilo. No me golpees. – Dramatizó. Y cuando miró más tranquilo a Bruce, soltó otra bomba. – ¿Pero cuándo lo hacen?

-¡Tony! – Regañó, y luego suspiró. – Creo que hoy…

-¿Quééééé? – Se sorprendió en extremo cuando le respondió. Él estaba bromeando al preguntarle pero esa respuesta de Banner no era broma, ¿o sí? – ¿En serio? ¿Ya lo acordaron?

-Ayer le dije que al menos esperara hasta hoy. – Le confesó espantado.

-¿Y cómo porque le dijiste eso?

-No sé, creo que fue…

-El deseo reprimido. – Volvió a sonreír con malicia. Ésta vez Bruce sólo le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Lo que sea. – Hizo una ademan restándole importancia a esa explicación y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama de su amigo. – ¿Pero si me lo recuerda cómo me voy a negar?

-En primera, ¿quieres negarte? – Señaló Tony. Miró a Bruce pensarlo.

-Sí pero no. – Respondió ingenuamente. – Estoy como lo estabas tú, ¿recuerdas? Me da un poco de miedo.

-¿Confías en Clint?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces arriésgate.

-¿Y sí no me gusta también cómo a ti?

-No, no. La primera vez obviamente no me gustó con tanto nerviosismo y dolor, pero ahora sí me gusta. – Hizo muecas graciosas y Bruce sólo sonrió divertido. – Tienes que probar el hacerlo, Bruce. Tarde o temprano. Con Clint o con alguien más, pero va a pasar. – Le dijo con confianza y mirándole con fijeza.

-…Ok…, entonces mejor me dejo de esconder.

-¿Te estabas escondiendo de él?

-No. Bueno, sólo un momento, en lo que lo pensaba y podía hablar contigo. – Se incorporó de la cama.

Después de intercambiar otras palabras fue que Bruce salió de la habitación de Tony para ir a vagar por los pasillos esperando encontrarse con Clint de nuevo. Estaba nervioso y eso que aún no sabía qué iba a suceder en realidad. Y cuando miró a Barton cerca fue curioso que se sintiera un poco más relajado, pues pensaba que iba a ser lo contrario. Se acercó hasta él y le rodeo por el cuello para plantarle un suave beso en los labios, a lo cual el otro sonrió.

-Ya iba a buscarte. – Le dijo Barton. – ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

-¿Lo dices por lo de ayer? – Preguntó poco avergonzado.

-No. Me refería a ir al cine, al centro, o a donde quieras. – Aclaró sonriente por la actitud de Bruce.

-Ah… – Se apenado al ser el único que pensaba en eso. (O a creer que lo era). – Vamos al… ¿cine?

-Ok…

Fueron al cine más cercano en la motocicleta de Clint. En la mayor parte del recorrido Bruce mantuvo su vista fija en la espalda frente a él, de pronto Clint iba muy rápido y le asustaba algo, por lo que se quedaba con la vista fija en un punto. Pero en un semáforo donde tuvo que parar, Bruce ya alzó un poco la cabeza y miró alrededor para distraerse, entonces vio a unos metros el hotel que había mencionado Tony. Era ese mismo porque tenía debajo del anuncio de Hotel el nombre que había dado su amigo. Se mordió los labios, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Entonces la luz del semáforo cambió y así Barton retomó el camino, provocando que Bruce se volviese a aferrar a su cintura. A un par de minutos más llegaron al cine.

Viendo la cartelera, en la paquetería dejando el par de cascos y en la dulcería, Clint había tenido que repetir cada pregunta que le hacía a Bruce porque éste estaba extrañamente distraído. ¿Cuál quieres ver? ¿Pasamos a la dulcería? ¿Qué compramos, palomitas, dulces o qué? ¿Bruce? ¿Te pasa algo? Y todas esas preguntas eran respondidas a la segunda vez con un ¿Qué? 

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – Volvía a cuestionar sin estar muy convencido. – ¿Te mareo el viaje? Me hubieses dicho para ir más lento.

-Estoy bien. – Bruce repetía su respuesta. – Sólo estaba pensando en algo, pero ya. – Le restó importancia.

-¿En qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿En qué pensabas? – Curioseo cuando ya estaban entrado a la sala que lucía con pocos asientos ya ocupados, la película aún no comenzaba, así que tenían unos minutos para charlar.

-En que… pronto estaremos de vacaciones. – Improvisó rápidamente su respuesta. Ni modo de decir: estaba pensando en tú y yo en nuestra primera vez juntos. No, sonaba inapropiado y quizá también bobo. Llegaron a sus asientos, sentándose cómodamente.

-Cierto… ¿La pasarás con tus padres? ¿Irás a algún lugar? – Preguntó algo desanimado.

-No lo sé… – Lo pensó un poco. – Tal vez vaya unos días para ver a mi madre… pero no sé si quedarme todo el tiempo con ella. Tampoco sé si ella tenga planes de ir a algún lado. La última vez quería ir a Roma, quizá éste año puede irse.

-¿No vas con ella?

-No me gustan mucho ese tipo de vacaciones. Prefiero que vaya con sus amigas tan sólo. ¿Tú que harás?

-Supongo que también ir a dar señales de vida casa y después… si no tienes algo que hacer… quizá pueda ir a secuestrarte. – Dijo juguetón. Bruce le sonrió con ganas.

-El secuestro no suena divertido, además innecesario. Yo con gusto voy contigo.

\-----------------

Durante toda la película Banner volvió a relajarse y a ser el mismo, al parecer Clint también se tranquilizó totalmente convencido de que Bruce estaba bien. Cuando la película terminó y las luces de la sala volvieron a iluminarla, todos los demás espectadores salieron en seguida, dejando como siempre la basura en los asientos, despreocupados por ello porque el par de personas que hacían el aseo ya estaban entrando con el carrito donde llevaban todo. Bruce bufó al ver la mañana de la gente, pero él como siempre, tomó la basura de ambos, de él y Clint para llevarla hasta el cesto de basura que había. Un detalle simple que caracterizaba a Bruce, él correcto, acomedido y consiente. Lo contrario a Clint, pero que sin embargo apreciaba eso de Banner.

Barton recordó el motivo por el cuál Tony y Loki comenzaron a relacionarse con Bruce. “A Tony a mí nos gustó Bruce.”, había sido la confesión de Loki. Ahora agradecía que ese par no haya logrado su propósito inicial de quedarse alguno de ellos con Banner, porque dios, si Tony lo hubiese conseguido seguro que habría maleado a Bruce por completo, Loki tal vez un poco. Era genial que eso no haya pasado, que así con su agradable forma de ser y su carita linda haya seducido a esos tontos al grado de integrarlo como su amigo y no como carne fresca. Era curioso que a él tampoco le haya dado por malear a Bruce, aunque si lo pensaba bien era por lo mismo; porque Bruce es encantador tal cual es. Sí, un encanto, que se desglosa a un embrujo, y como todo embrujo te pone imbécil. Y Bruce pone imbécil a cualquiera, todos cambian un poco cuando él está para seguir teniéndolo cerca. Pero ese cambio no le venía mal a él, Clint se sentía bien, no era como si algo le faltase, y eso era parte del embrujo de Bruce. ¿Su novio estaría consciente del poder que tenía?

-¡Los cascos! – Un pequeño grito le saco de sus pensamientos. Y es que ya habían llegado hasta el estacionamiento del cine y no habían pasado por los cascos que dejaron en la paquetería. Clint por venir pensando en el encanto de novio que tiene y Bruce por simple distraído.

Así corrieron de vuelta por los cascos porque el cielo repleto de nubes grises amenazaba con llover, y para tener tiempo de llegar al campus secos y a salvo. Entonces volvieron a pasar cerca de aquel metiche Hotel, y así Bruce recordó las ganas que tenía. Es decir, la situación que tenía que tratar. Sí cómo no… Pero no detuvo a Clint, porque además este ya iba a prisa y no lo detendría para insinuarle ir de una vez a practicar demostraciones de amor (y/o de calentura).

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Ya llevaba unas horas en esa casa de sus suegros. Frigga seguía tratándolo bien, casi con tanto cariño como trataba a Thor, algo no tan diferente a como cuando eran niños e igual le consentía a él con mimos. Odín a veces aparecía en el living para acompañarlos, más no para formar parte de la charla que Frigga seguía con entusiasmo al platicarle diversas cosas de Thor, o para traer recuerdos. Ellos reían por aquellas memorias, Thor divertido, Frigga enternecida y Loki avergonzado, ¡es que en qué habían terminado Thor y él después de tanta inocencia y hermandad!

Odín no reía, pero ya no se notaba tan serio, sólo permanecía sereno. Su esposa seguía haciendo el intento de integrarlo a la charla, pero éste sólo asentía o negaba si le cuestionaban algo. Miraba de vez en cuando a Loki, le parecía que tenía ya más parecido a Laufey ahora que ya era un joven y no un niño. Pero también le parecía que tenía esa altanería muy característica de Laufey. Una pose soberbia y la altivez. Sí, el chico reía y sonreía tierno a Frigga, pero cuando notaba su mirada le observaba de reojo y a parecer de Odín le miraba con desdén. Bueno, Loki tenía carácter al parecer. Odín no le hablaba, Loki tampoco lo hacía. Odín parecía ignorarlo, Loki hacía lo mismo. Incluso cuando Frigga mencionaba algo relacionado con él, y Thor también le miraba, Loki era el único que desviaba la mirada, pero altiva, como menospreciándolo y luego volvía a la charla cuando ya retiraban la atención de Odín. Al parecer no iba a hacer el ridículo esfuerzo por ganárselo como había creído el padre de Thor, ni querer mostrarle una buena faceta de él, no pretendía un: míreme señor, no soy tan malo. Como la única novia que Thor había llevado a casa, Jane. La chica que siempre se portó en exceso educada y atenta, era agradable sí, pero tampoco Odín toleró tanta dulzura. Por ello Frigga siempre terminaba diciéndole “A ti nadie te da gusto.” Quizá el principal problema con Loki es que era un chico. Junto con que de Thor no había sabido que tenía esos gustos. 

El timbre sonó por la casa, cortando la charla de los demás y cortando los pensamientos de Odín. Probablemente ya era Jane. Qué bueno que la chica haya vuelto y sobre todo que esté presente, porque Odín se creía que toleraría más esa dulzura que a un Laufeyson cerca. Sólo esperaba que Thor recapacitara. 

-¡Thor! – La voz aguda de la chica se escuchó en el momento en que el rubio abrió la puerta. Ambos padres y Loki se giraron a ver la escena de un efusivo abrazo entre ellos dos. 

-Jane, que alegría verte de nuevo. – Dijo emocionado Thor, sin soltar todavía el agarre. Frigga se acercó a ellos y cerró la puerta que habían dejado abierta.

-Hola, señora. – Saludo tímida Jane cuando el abrazo se rompió y vio a la madre de Thor frente a ellos. 

-Hola, Jane. Pasa. – Le hizo un ademan para que terminasen de entrar.

-Buenas tardes. – Dio un saludo más, en general a ver a alguien más que el padre de Thor en el living.

-Hola, hija. ¿Cómo estás? – Había respondido Odín, mientras que Loki sólo reacciono un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, señor, gracias. ¿Cómo han estado ustedes? – Sonrió, aunque apenas procesaba que Odín le haya hablado con una especie de cariño impregnado en la voz.

-De maravilla. – Respondió. Thor tomó la muñeca de Jane para conducirla hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a Loki. Ellos de pie y él todavía sentado. 

-Jane, él es Loki. – Le dijo mirándola. – Loki, Jane Foster. – Sonrió a ambos.

-Hola…– Jane tendió tímidamente su mano al pelinegro. Éste la tomó para estrecharla un momento. La chica era bajita, demasiado para Thor, también muy delgada. Castaña, con su cabello por debajo de los hombros, grandes ojos miel, nariz afilada y los labios medianamente gruesos. No estaba tan horrorosa, pensó el pelinegro. – Es… Loki… ¿tú amigo de la infancia? – Preguntó curiosa y asombrada unos segundos después, al recordar las menciones de Thor.

-Sí. – Le dijo alegre de que Jane lo recordara. Loki permaneció allí mirándolos con una media sonrisa, pensando en qué momento Thor le diría que son novios.

-Oh, Thor siempre tenía algo que contar de ti. – Le dijo Jane, mirando a los ojos verdes. 

-¿En serio? – Se limitó a decir Loki, porque en su mente estaba: curioso que de ti no hablara ni una vez. Pero se dijo que tenía que estar tranquilo si no había nada malo ahí. Foster le asintió con una sonrisa.

-Loki entró a la misma Universidad que nosotros. – Thor continuó contando a la chica mientras se sentaban en el mismo sillón.

-Oh, wow.

-Y bueno… somos pareja. – Confesó. Loki miró atento a Jane, que por un segundo se notó confundida para luego abrir con asombro los párpados, manteniendo un rostro algo serio.

-¿En… en verdad? – Decía incrédula. Thor le asintió y así Jane pretendió sonreír de nuevo aunque seguía luciendo escéptica. – Vaya… qué bien.

-¿Y qué tal estudiar en Londres, Jane? – Cuestionó Frigga.

Así el ambiente no se tensó y Jane comenzó una larga charla sobre su experiencia en Londres. Estaba emociona al contarles pero también algo nostálgica porque el año de estadía le pareció que el tiempo corrió muy de prisa. Contó que sus calificaciones seguían impecables y que quizás volvería a solicitar el apoyo de la escuela para que le patrocinaran otro año más estudiando allá, y que por ello los regresaban en cuanto tenían las calificaciones listas para ver lo de papeleos y demás que también tenían que hacer aquí. Loki le informó que ya pronto estaría la nueva convocatoria para entrar a ese programa, él lo sabía porque Tony había estado interesado en meterse y en cierto momento él también lo consideró, pero ahora con Thor ya había desechado la idea de irse por un año a otro país. 

Más tarde ya pasaron a la mesa después de ayudarle entre todos a Frigga a terminar los últimos detalles de la comida. Claro, preparando el platillo favorito de Thor. Así Thor y Jane continuaron conversando de cosas que según el rubio, Foster se había perdido. Quedando Odín y Frigga escuchándolos entretenidos como si fuesen unos niñitos chismosos de secundaría, mientras Loki comía en silencio y también se limitaba a escuchar, sintiéndose excluido de su ambiente.

Al momento del pastel todos cantaron Happy Birthday, menos Loki. Está bien que era una pequeña celebración en familia, y pues en familia todo es cursi, como ese momento. Pero ya estaba algo desanimado y aburrido por la falta de atención en él, y sólo empeoraba al ver como Jane Foster sí cantaba alegre para Thor que le sonreía divertido y miraba agradecido a su madre. 

-Pide un deseo. – Le animó Jane al rubio, que tras pensarlo sopló las velas apagándolas. Frigga comenzó a partir el pastel y así se los repartió.

-¿Qué pediste? – Preguntó Loki con normalidad.

-No se puede decir. – Jane fue la que respondió.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo extrañado.

-Sino no se cumple el deseo. – Le aclaró Frigga con una sonrisa tierna.

-Humm. ¿Y siempre se hace eso? – Continuó Loki. No sabe qué había de malo en lo que dijo, porque todos le miraron con atención y extrañados. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Es una costumbre hacer eso, ¿tú familia no lo hace? – Preguntó Jane. Loki sólo negó, sintiéndose como un bicho raro por las miradas, pero ya ignoró el tema y comenzó a comer su rebanada de pastel, recordando que tenía muchos años que no había comido pastel de cumpleaños. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Nos apresuramos por nada. No comenzó a llover. – Expresó Clint como niño pequeño. Ya se encontraba en su dormitorio junto con Bruce.

-Pero quizá más tarde lo haga. Y es mejor así, porque es peligroso conducir con lluvia. – Decía Bruce.

-Es que estar aquí es aburrido. Hubiésemos podido ir a vagar por otros lugares. – Se quejó infantilmente, haciendo una especie de puchero que provoco una leve risa e Bruce. 

Clint se dejó caer a un lado de Banner que reposaba en una de las camas y le abrazó todavía haciendo un berrinche. El menor correspondió al abrazo divertido. Pero luego de unos segundos ya se estaban besando con lentitud, con demasiada delicadeza, pareciéndole a Clint extraño viniendo de él mismo, pero se sentía tan bien. Bruce no era tímido en esos momentos como hace mucho había creído, sino que actuaba con soltura con su ternura propia. 

Arriesgándose a ser cruelmente rechazado, Clint se incorporó un poco sólo para acorralar por completo a Bruce en la cama. Con la intención de no darle tiempo de pensar volvió rápidamente a besarle y fue correspondido, luego bajó la caricia al cuello sintiendo como se erizaba la piel y escuchando un leve jadeo de parte de Bruce.

-Clint. – Le llamó en un susurro cuando ya sintió las manos de éste de nuevo al ataque. Barton suspiró resignado y se dejó caer a un lado de él.

-Entiendo. – Dijo sin quererse notar decepcionado y algo irritado.

-¿Qué entiendes, tonto? – Bruce se incorporó levemente usando sus codos de soporte y lo miró a un lado de él. Se expresó así porque al parecer Clint había sacado una conclusión apresurada.

-Que no quieres. – Respondió.

-¿No quiero qué? – Volvió a cuestionar serio, mirándole como si lo estuviese regañando. Clint hizo una mueca de no saber cómo decirlo. – ¿Sexo contigo? – Bruce si sabía cómo decirlo; como lo que es. Clint se sorprendió por lo directo que era.

-Sí, eso. – Dijo, y sí se sentía como regañado.

-¿Por qué piensas así?

-Ayer me detuviste, hoy también.

-Ayer quería dormir, Clint. – Le recordó algo fastidiado. – Y ahora ni siquiera me dejaste decirte lo que es en realidad. – Miró entusiasmo de nuevo en Barton. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?

-…Que esperar al menos hasta hoy. – Ya se ponía más ansioso. Más cuando Bruce le asintió con una sonrisa tímida. – ¿Entonces…? – Ya estaba a punto de abalanzarse de nuevo pero Bruce le tomó por los hombros.

-No pienses mal de mí, pero… vamos a un hotel. – Pidió Bruce muy naturalmente, haciéndole notar a Clint que él no era completamente tímido. – Hacerlo aquí me pondrá mucho más nervioso. – Confesó.

Simplemente Barton no pudo esconder su ansiedad. Sonreía con ganas, queriendo ser disimulado pero eso nunca le quedó. Bruce casi se suelta a reír por ver cómo actuaba, le ayudó y señaló la puerta proponiéndole ya irse. Y así, entre una suave brisa, porque ya habían comenzado las primeras señales de lluvia, volvieron a recorrer el camino que pasaron cuando fueron al cine, desviándose hacía el hotel que había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Bruce.

Ya respiraba más acelerado sólo por el nerviosismo y Clint sólo sonreía y le tomaba de la mano mientras iban por el ascensor del lugar, rumbo a la habitación asignada. El lugar sí resultó ser discreto pero lindo, porque de hecho antes de entrar a recepción había una pequeña fuente y varias flores bonitas adornando un jardincito. La habitación no tenía nada de ostentoso tampoco, pero lucía impecable y eso era lo importante. El click de la puerta al cerrarse ocasionó que sus manos temblaran levemente y sonrió a Clint sin terminar de acercarse por completo a la cama.

-Estás nervioso. – Clint no preguntó, sino que lo afirmó. Tomó con suavidad la cintura de Bruce, acercándose así a él.

-Sí. – Lo aceptó. – Pero está bien.

No era el mismo nerviosismo que sintió cuando fue su primera vez con una chica, ni las veces que le siguieron. Ésta vez era muy diferente, más fuerte. Y sí, seguía temblando y todavía no comenzaban nada. Pero pronto Clint le tomó por el rostro y le besó con dulzura, acariciando sus labios cálidos, apretándolo sólo un poco. El sonido de un trueno hizo que Bruce brincara por el susto y casi mordiendo a Clint, pero sólo los hizo reír a los pocos segundos. 

Miraron por la ventana y ya llovía con más fuerza. Barton cerró las cortinas para volver hasta Bruce y conducirlo hasta la cama, acostándolo. Continuó con los besos dulces, pasando por el cuello, por las mejillas, por la barbilla, y luego volver a los labios para ser ahora un beso más húmedo. Se colocó entre las piernas de Bruce, sin parar los mimos con sus labios, su novio le abrazó y así pudo sentir cómo seguía temblando levemente, en conjunto con la respiración ansiosa. Era tan lindo. No le parecía bobo, sino lindo, y por eso mismo estaba actuando con delicadeza.

Cuando Clint creó una leve fricción entre sus caderas, Bruce soltó un jadeo que hizo estremecerlo. Pero tenían que avanzar antes de que le doliera la cabeza de tanto preocuparse. Así que Banner metió sus manos bajo la playera de Clint así la fue subiendo para quitarla, lo que le siguió fue que ambos fueron despojándose de toda prenda con cautela. Ahora Bruce se estremecía, pero por el ambiente frío que había debido a la lluvia que caía con fuerza, así que Barton decidió cubrir sus cuerpos con las suaves sábanas de la cama. Prosiguió acariciando el cuerpo debajo de él, repartiendo besos por el cuello y pasando por el pecho, mientras Bruce abrazaba su espalda y de vez en cuando demandaba que le besara en los labios. 

Luego de un momento, fue que Bruce sintió cómo Clint bajaba sus manos hasta tomar entre ellas su miembro para comenzar a masturbarle, haciéndole soltar los primeros jadeos. Dios, era tan vergonzoso, porque Clint no dejaba de mirarle directamente al rostro mientras lo hacía, y podía estar seguro de que ya estaba totalmente ruborizado. Pero cuando sintió sus mejillas, y en realidad todo su cuerpo arder, fue cuando su novio se deslizó mucho más debajo de su cuerpo y en un momento ya sentía algo húmedo y tibio recorrer su erección. Un jadeo más fuerte se le escapó, un espasmo también. Sus piernas eran separadas más de lo que ya estaban y entonces toda la boca de Clint rodeo su sexo, comenzando a subir y bajar, repartiendo succiones a lo largo. Ya gemía y se retorcía. 

Quería detenerlo y a la vez no, por lo vergonzoso que le parecía pero se sentía tan bien. Entonces Clint se detuvo y se incorporó, dándole un respiro a Bruce.

-¿Puedo continuar? – Casi en un susurro fue que le preguntó Barton. 

Bruce sólo pudo asentirle, sintiendo un pudor impresionante por estar desnudo con las piernas abiertas y Clint en medio de ellas. Casi quería cubrirse el rostro. Su nerviosismo incrementó cuando vio a Barton levantar una pequeña bolsita que había cargado y sacaba algo de ahí. Lo distinguió, un frasquito de lubricante que indicaba que ya estaban en el punto sin retorno. Quería relajarse, trataba de no mirar lo que hacía Clint para no ponerse peor. Segundos después Clint lo aupaba un poco sólo para colocar una almohada bajo su cadera, le separaba más las piernas y entonces sintió un dedo mojado en lubricante presionar contra su entrada. Su temblor regresó cuando el dedo fue hundido, pero su corazón latió más de prisa cuando un segundo dedo también trataba de adentrarse, y cuando lo logró soltó un jadeo. Era extraño e incómodo, así que se mordió lo labios, más cuando ambos dedos comenzaban a moverse. Más gemidos quedos y seguía sin mirar a Clint, incluso cuando éste se inclinó para darle pausado besos, sólo cerro los ojos. Y luego dolió cuando ya eran tres dedos.

Un pequeño remordimiento se instaló en la mente de Clint cuando al escuchar ese gemido doloroso de Bruce se haya calentado más. Es que se escuchó tan encantador y lucía algo inocente que el fuego incrementó en él. Insistió en seguir moviendo los tres dedos dentro de Bruce sólo para verlo moverse con incomodidad y con una mueca de dolor. Escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado con algo de reproche y entonces retiró los dedos, mojo su miembro ahora con el lubricante y se acercó de nuevo a besarle y se acomodó para irle penetrando. Bruce volvió a mirarle con los ojos abiertos al igual que los labios mientras se hundía en él, se aferró a sus hombros y le gimió agudamente. Que increíble. Porque cuando estuvo por completo dentro, Bruce ya temblaba más y gemía casi hasta el sollozo, pero seguía aferrándose a sus hombros.

Maldita sea, con razón no gustaba. Eso dolía hasta el alma. Pero entre todo eso, Bruce también comprendió esa especie rara de placer que se distinguía entre tanta incomodidad y dolor. Así que se planteó de nuevo el tratar de relajarse, mientras Clint le daba ese tiempo y no se movía. 

-¿Te sientes bien? – Le cuestionaba una vez más.

-Sí… – Respondió Bruce, y al parecer le fue suficiente a Clint para comenzar a moverse. – Aagh. Clint~ – Y de nuevo al mayor le parecía que había sido en forma de reproche. – Ve más lento.

Le hizo caso. Daba lentas y suaves embestidas mientras repartía besitos en los labios, la barbilla y el cuello de Bruce, quien poco a poco fue acallando sus lastimosos gemidos. Qué apretado estaba, en realidad muy apretado, pero eso le enloquecía, sentir el lado virgen de alguien como Bruce. Verlo hacer esas expresiones que nadie más había podido apreciar, escucharlo casi sollozar, era un deleite. Y como algo de cabeza hueca quedaba en Clint, por supuesto, se acomodó mejor para comenzar a embestirle con más profundidad y velocidad, dejando de lado el grito que soltó Bruce. Aunque no se asustó tanto porque la mirada que le dirigió no fue de dolor, sino de un me las vas a pagar. 

Oh, qué lindo es Bruce siendo sacudido por sus embestidas y gimiendo hasta quedarse sin aire, repitiendo su nombre entre su estrangulada voz. 

Se le cortaba la respiración, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, su sangre hervía y ya no quería detener a Clint. Era un cosquilleo agradable el que ahora sentía y no quería frenarlo. El lado de chico malo de Clint volvía, le miraba con esos ojos acosadores, con esa sonrisa maliciosa y con obscenos sonidos saliendo de su garganta a cada estocada. Joder, que secretamente era una fascinación que tenía por aquel lado de Clint. Las sábanas ya habían sido echadas a un lado, dejándoles descubiertos pero no importaba porque ya no sentían el frío, es más, ahora se estaban sofocando. Barton se inclinó más a él y le besaba como desesperado, se movía más rápido y Bruce no evitó abrazarse a él y así rasguñar la espalda. Porque se sentía bien, era una buena experiencia y ya sentía mucho más placer por la mano que le masturbaba. Estaba a punto de correrse al sentir el golpe de cada embestida dentro de él y entre sus cuerpos, sintiendo los labios de Clint pegados a los suyos y escuchándolo.

Barton ya estaba tan agitado que le costaba respirar y seguirse moviendo a ese ritmo, pero pronto terminaría. Más pronto de lo que planeaba porque el interior de Bruce le apretó mucho más al momento que sintió lo caliente de la corrida de éste en su mano. Ya ni se movió, las contracciones le ayudaron en demasía y terminó corriéndose en el interior de Banner con un ronco gemido.

Había hundido su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de Bruce, queriendo recuperar el aliento, pero cuando sintió que quizá lo estaba aplastando se incorporó y lo miró, o al menos eso intento, porque Bruce ahora sí había cubierto su rostro con ambas manos. Clint sólo sonrió feliz y retiró aquellas manos para mirarle, viendo incluso más sonrojado a Banner y con ojos vidriosos.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó sonriendo enternecido.

-… Nada. – Sí, nada. Sólo que no acababa de creerse lo que habían hecho y en la situación en la que seguían. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Loki se sintió más cómodo cuando llegó la noche y tuvo que irse a la habitación a pretender dormir. Porque después de tan incómoda tarde entre la evasión de Odín y al parecer que Thor de pronto se olvidaba de él por estar conversando entretenidamente con Jane Foster, había deseado buscar un pretexto para irse en seguida, pero Frigga era la única considerada con él y no quería hacerle un gesto grosero a aquella bella mujer. Odín había estado integrado ahora sí al ambiente, hablaba y se reía, pero con Thor y Jane. ¿No le había dicho Thor que su padre tampoco había querido a Jane? Pero seguro la prefería a ella que a él y se lo quería hacer saber de esa forma tan babosa. Incluso el señor había animado a Jane a quedarse un rato más cuando la chica decía que ya se retiraría, y ahora ya hasta había llamado a casa para decir que se quedaría en casa de los Odinson porque ya era muy tarde para regresar.

Sólo dio las buenas noches a Frigga y subió a la habitación, dejando que Thor guiara a su amiga a la habitación de invitados que ya había estado preparada. Se enjuagó el rostro, cepilló sus dientes y volvió a la cama para quitarse la ropa y colocarse sólo una playera holgada con la que dormía junto con su boxer. Apenas desabrochaba su camisa cuando Thor entraba a la habitación todavía con una tonta sonrisa, pero le ignoró y continuó en lo suyo. Miró al rubio también entrar al pequeño baño en la habitación para también cepillarse los dientes y en seguida ir hasta donde él ya cambiado con sus prendas para dormir puestas. Thor tumbó a Loki en la cama, abrazándolo bobamente feliz, el pelinegro sólo le sonrió levemente para después tratar de zafarse del agarre, pero el otro no se lo permitió.

-Thor… – Le dijo en tono de reprimenda, intentando incorporarse.

-¿Qué? – Se hizo el ingenuo y lo acorraló por completo en el colchón, posicionándose sobre él. En un segundo ya atacaba con ansias el cuello pálido con insistentes besos. Loki se removió incomodo, no estaban como para hacer algo así…

-Oye, déjame. – Casi le susurró, temiendo ser escuchado, pues los padres del rubio y Foster estaban en las habitaciones contiguas. Pero el mayor no hizo casi, sólo le sonrió y continuó repartiendo besitos y caricias traviesas por el cuerpo del pelinegro. – Thor, ya basta. – Dijo autoritario, pero en ese tono bajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Idiota, estamos en tú casa, con tus padres en la habitación de lado y con tu amiga en la otra.

-¿Y qué tiene? ¿Tú no haces mucho ruido? – Loki le miró incrédulo por no comprender la idiotez de Thor.

-En verdad estás muy idiota hoy, Thor. – Le comentó casi indignado. Volvió a empujarle y ésta vez el rubio si le dejo libre. Loki se acomodó a un lado de la cama dispuesto a dormir. – Sería una falta de respeto hacia tu madre. – Le aclaró más. Y claro que sólo mencionó a Frigga, como si Odín no se mereciera una ofensa.


	19. Silly battles

-¡Malditos sean los Domingos! – Stark se expresaba, tumbado una de las camas de la habitación de María y Natahsa, compartiendo un momento justo con ellas y Darcy, Sif, Bucky y la otra parejita; Bruce y Clint. Detestaba los domingos, siempre le parecían aburridos, por ello había ido en busca de cada uno para ver si lo distraían de pensar en tonterías.

-Cállate, amargado. – Le quería silenciar Sif que estaba muy entretenida leyendo una revista que se había encontrado en la habitación de sus amigas.

-Me aburro… – Continuó quejándose como niño haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Y para eso vienes a fastidiarnos? – Le preguntó Natasha.

-A mí también me aburren los Domingos. – Apoyó Darcy. – Yo digo que hay que hacer algo. Hay que jugar.

-¿Jugar…? – Cuestionó precavido Bruce, pues aquella ves que jugó con sus amigos ya se imaginaba que Darcy se refería a algo así, sino a qué.

-Sí. Algo estúpido. – Por lo menos ella aceptaba que eran juegos estúpidos, pero eso sólo les entusiasmaba. Porque estúpido también es derivado de divertido.

-No me voy a besar con nadie. – Advirtió de inmediato Tony.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no está Steve? – Se atrevió a molestar Clint.

-Uuuyy – Soltaron a coro las chicas, divertidas por la cara de imbécil que puso el castaño.

-Pero no me refería a eso. – Intervino Darcy de nuevo. – Para qué jugar a cosas sexuales si todos tenemos con quien. Bueno, menos tú y Sif. – Y otro Uuuyyy se dejó escuchar.

-Cretina. – Sólo expreso Sif, sin tomarle mucha importancia realmente.

-Que sea algo rudo. – Opinó Natasha.

-¡Vamos al Gotcha! – María gritó entusiasmada.

 

\----------------------

 

Cuando acordaron que mejor irían al campo de Gotcha, Tony les dio su espacio a cada uno porque nadie estaba arreglado aún, sólo él, porque los había ido a molestar muy temprano a la opinión de los demás. Se puso a vagar por el Campus, pensando en llamar a Loki para saber si volvería temprano y así los alcanzaran en el Gotcha junto con Thor, pero le parecía de mal gusta llamarle para interrumpirlo si estaba con sus suegros. Así que continuó deambulando por el casi vacío lugar, quedándose en momentos con otros amigos a los que saludaba y conversaba un poco y luego volvía a dejarlos. Fue así como se encontró con Steve, o mejor dicho; observó a Steve.

A unos cuantos metros se quedó de pie confundido mirando, sin notar que estaba siendo muy poco discreto. Pero ahí estaba Steve, en una de las bancas de los jardincitos, sonriendo suavemente mientras conversaba con su exnovia. Creyó que habían quedado mal, que Margaret ni quería saber de Steve, pero estaban muy tranquilos ahí solos. Aunque eso sí, la chica todavía lucía más seria que Rogers. Parecía… parecía que… que Steve estaba de rogón, o sea que estaba haciendo el intento por relacionarse de nuevo con Peggy. ¿Pretendiendo una reconciliación amorosa, o sólo amistad? Sólo el rubio lo sabría. Lo único que sabía Tony era que aquella imagen la sintió como un puñetazo en el rostro.

No le quedó más que seguir su rumbo, al lado contrario de donde estaban ese par. ¿Por qué le molestaba? Y no, no eran celos. Eso se decía, porque el viernes que lo vio con aquella otra chica en la fiesta y luego dedujo que se encamó con ella no sintió nada así. Qué complicado, carajo. Quizá era porque el rompimiento de esa relación lo había sentido como por fin el desquite de las malas pasadas con Steve y ahora no lo veía muy satisfactorio. Mierda. 

Cuando pasó frente a la biblioteca y giró, pudo notar por el reflejo de los cristales que tenía el ceño fruncido, confundiéndolo más. Pero recobrando su expresión neutra observó los avisos, uno de ellos donde recordaba a los estudiantes interesados en el programa para irse a estudiar al extranjero que ya podían registrarse. Sí le sirvió para recordar que él había estado muy interesado en entrar al programa. ¿Había? Está interesado, claro que sí, no tenía motivos para querer quedarse ahí, era mejor si se iba, sí, sí.

Howard desde un principio pudo enviarlo a Europa para que estudiara allá la Universidad, sin la necesidad de entrar a ese tipo de programas esperando una oportunidad, porque era obvio que no todos los que solicitaban el apoyo podían irse, tenían que tener un promedio más que formidable. Y por ello quiso hacerlo de esa forma, para demostrar que era tan bueno que la Universidad lo reconocería de esa forma. No a la forma fácil, como muchas veces le había dicho su padre que no todo se debía conseguir de la manera más fácil.

Quedó unos instantes más observando el cartel, sintiéndose ya no tan seguro de querer hacerlo. Todavía hace un par de meses lo había conversado con Loki, ansioso por que saliera la convocatoria, porque desde que conoció a Loki éste también le había dicho estar interesado. Pero la última vez que lo hablaron, el pelinegro definitivamente ya no estaba interesado en irse, y se lo había dicho muy claro, que no que quería irse porque aquí estaba con Thor y que no quería soportar todo un año lejos de él, que quizá sí podría soportar tanto tiempo y distancia, pero no quería hacerlo. Era comprensible, tal vez, en Loki. ¿Pero él? ¿Tony Stark para qué se quedaba si tenía toda la oportunidad? Amigos, seguro en otro lugar haría más y hasta mejores, quizá menos imbéciles, y los imbéciles de aquí los volvería a ver cuando volviese y no era mucho drama. Pero, pero, pero… No encontraba su “pero”. 

Decidió dejar de mirar el cartel como un tonto mientras sólo pensaba. Caminó con dirección a las oficinas del campus, para ir a tomar los informes para poder ingresar al programa, aunque no estaba seguro de si estaría alguien haciéndose cargo ese día, pues era domingo, como ya lo había maldecido.

-Hola, disculpe, vengo por los informes de la convocatoria para el programa de estudio en el extranjero. – Pido cortésmente cuando llegó y sólo un par de oficinas estaban abiertas.

-La persona que trata eso no está hoy, mañana ya estará aquí en aquella oficina. – Le señaló la mujer que le prestó atención. – Pero ahí está otro cartel con más informes. – Y le sonrió.

-Gracias…

Más carteles, pero ese le era más útil, venía descrito la documentación que se necesitaba para ya hacer el registro. Tomó nota como se hace en estos tiempos “modernos”, es decir; tomándole una foto al mentado cartel. Y cuando ya estaba girándose para volver al edificio a averiguar si sus raros amigos ya estaban listos, un rubio cara de imbécil (según él) se le plantaba enfrente.

-¡Buu! – Exclamó bobamente Steve, observando la expresión de desconcierto de Stark.

-¿Qué…? Agh, quítate. – Reaccionó. Le dio un leve empujón pasando por un lado.

-¿Ahora qué tienes, enano? – Le siguió con gracia el rubio.

-Nada, torpe. – Contestó, sin tomarle mucha importancia a que Rogers le seguía.

-… ¿Vas a ingresar al programa del extranjero…? – Preguntó de pronto, aunque en realidad eso era lo que quería preguntar desde un principio. Tony volvió a su duda. ¿Por qué ahora se le hacía tan difícil tomar aquella decisión?

-Sí. – Le respondió, deteniéndose brevemente para mirarlo, alcanzando a ver cómo Steve ya había tenido el rostro serio, para después sonreírle de nuevo y exclamarle su parecer.

-Qué bien. – Y entonces volvió a caminar, con ganas de dejarlo atrás. – Digo, es seguro que te aceptarán con las notas que tienes… y toda tu capacidad… y… seguro lo conseguirás. – Hablaba apresurado, pero torpemente, queriendo decir lo que cualquier persona diría… porque era cualquier persona la que pretendía irse, ¿verdad…?

-Lo sé.

Ya no parecía un buen día para ir al Gotcha, pero tampoco era un día – ni siquiera una era – para ponerse a pensar en un pero que le retenía de irse de ese lugar. Y cuando ya estaba más cerca del edificio al que pretendía llegar, sin tomar en cuenta que Rogers le seguía los pasos y extrañamente había estado en silencio después, la bola de raros amigos estaba por fuera, así que terminó por acercarse.

-¡Ya nos vamos o qué! – Gritó fastidiado Barton.

-Ustedes eran los que no estaban listos, nenitas. – Remató Tony.

-No comiencen y ya vamos. – Les paró María. – ¿Ya le dijiste a Steve?

-Ehhh…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Vamos al gotcha. – Le dijo Bucky que abrazaba por los hombros a Natasha.

-Oh…, no, no voy. – Negó tras pensarlo brevemente.

-Anda, Steve. – Bucky era quien le animaba.

-¿A qué te quedas? – Cuestionaba Clint. – Mejor vamos a patear traseros. – Hizo divertidos ademanes y Steve ya no se negó. Porque sí había querido ir, pero…, mejor ya no pensaba en más.

-Ok, vamos a patear traseros. Pero tengo que ir por dinero. – Les informó y de inmediato se echó a correr al edificio tras ellos.

-Llamaré a los incestuosos para saber si nos alcanzan. – Mejor Tony sí se decidía a molestarlos.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Llegaron después de una hora al campo de Gotcha, pero era el más cercano que tenían. Según la llamada que había hecho Stark, Loki le había dicho que estaban por regresar, así que sí los alcanzarían. Steve había terminado por invitar a Sam y nadie había tenido problema en ello. 

Cuando Thor y Loki llegaron fue que rentaron el equipo y acordaron los equipos que se armarían. Ahora eran 12 en total, por principio todas las parejitas se quisieron quedar como equipo. Thor ya no soltó a Loki, Bucky y Natasha confiaban que sólo ellos acabarían con todos, Darcy tampoco quiso alejarse de María porque sabía que ella era mejor en eso, y Clint se apoderó de Bruce.

-Supongo que ustedes se reparten entre nosotros. – Señaló Darcy abrazada dramáticamente a María, mirando a Sif, Steve, Falcon y Tony, los sin pareja. Ellos estaban por asentir cuando Loki se separó del abrazo de Thor que más o menos estaba igual que Darcy abrazada a su pareja.

-Esperen, yo no quiero estar en el mismo equipo que Thor. – Dijo cruzado de brazos Loki, pasándose a los que no tenían equipo.

-¿Entonces? – Cuestionó Natasha, ansiosa por comenzar. Todos ignorando el puchero infantil que traía Thor.

-¿Por qué, Loki? – Se quejó el rubio más alto.

-Te quiero disparar, ¿problem? – Se limitó a decirle Loki.

-Yo quiero estar con Natasha y Bucky. – Ahora manifestaba María.

-¿Quééé? – Se ofendió su novia.

-¡Síííí! – Celebró Natasha, queriéndola unir a su equipo.

-No te molestes, honey, pero es que hacemos buen equipo. – Le dijo María cuando ya chocaba palmas con la pelirroja y Bucky.

-En ese caso… Sam y yo somos un team. – Celebró Steve.

-Sólo falta que tú también me traiciones, Bruce. – Dramatizó Barton, fingiendo que lloraría escandalosamente.

-Eh, no. Yo estoy bien contigo – Le animó Banner, sonriéndole.

-No voy a dejarte solo con ese tonto, Brucie. Seguro que queda fuera de inmediato – Le dijo Loki, acercándose a ellos. – Estoy con ustedes. ¿Vienes? – Sonrió Loki a donde estaban los demás. Tony le asintió pero el pelinegro le miró con una ceja enarcada. – No te hablo a ti, le digo a la preciosa de Sif.

-Imbécil. – Masculló Tony. También sus amigos lo estaban traicionando.

-También te quiero disparar a ti. – Le gritó Loki.

-Y yo a ti. – Respondió.

-Sí, sí, qué rudos. – Dijo sarcástica Sif al momento que ya se reunía con ellos.

-Yo me quedo contigo, Tony. – Le decía Dracy, mientras ahora lo abrazaba a él y miraba ceñuda a María, la cual reía por la actitud infantil de su novia.

-Pues yo mejor me voy con ellos, son más rudos. – Dijo Thor, reuniéndose con Bucky y las chicas.

-Estamos de a cuatro, así que ustedes ya son un equipo. – Les dijo Natasha a Rogers, Falcon, Darcy Tony.

-Los acabaremos. – Molestó Steve, apuntándoles en broma de una vez con su arma.

-Jugaremos eliminación, así que están fritos. – Le sonrió Bucky, también agarrando amenazadoramente su marcadora.

 

\------------------

 

Estaban ya en el enorme campo de gotcha que ofrecía el lugar. Todos estaban con su equipo muy bien acomodado, los guantes, los chalecos, las caretas y por supuesto su arma con las “letales” bolitas de pintura. 

Ocultos en una decadente casita que formaba parte del escenario, estaban el equipo de Steve, esperando movimientos de los otros, sabía que el tonto de Clint y el resto del equipo estaba tras la fortaleza de neumáticos, pero no era de fiarse, porque ya había jugado con Clint y sabía que era bueno en su puntería y reflejos. Aunque para los reflejos y la estrategia eran mejor Natasha y María, ya las conocía. Todas las veces que habían jugado Thor, Clint, Bucky, Natasha, María, Sif y él, las chicas los hacían mierda; y ahora Bucky estaba con ellas.

-No puedo creer que María me haya traicionado. – Continuaba quejándose Darcy, que no prestaba mucha atención al juego.

-Pon atención Darcy, para que puedas obtener la venganza. – Le señaló Tony. – Hay que movernos. – Opinó en general.

-Sí. Clint está allá, estoy seguro. – Dijo Steve.

-Vamos. – Animó Tony. – Pero, ¿y las maniacas?

-Oye, una de esas maniacas es mi linda novia. – Repeló Lewis.

-Que te traicionó. – Le recordó Steve. – Sam, quédate con Darcy, para que nos cubran si las maniacas aparecen. – Falcon le asintió. – Vamos, enano. – Llamó a Tony, ambos salieron con precaución, cubriéndose como podían.

-Hacen que el jugo se torne tan serio. – Comentó divertida Darcy, viendo cómo iban. Falcon soltó una risita.

-Así es más entretenido. – Opinó el chico.

Sam tomó su marcadora para estar listo, Darcy igual. Desde su punto miraron como Steve y Tony estaban ya cerca de los neumáticos, pero alguien detrás de esa fortaleza atacó primero, por lo que miraron como ambos chicos comenzaron a disparar mientras continuaban en el intento de cubrirse lo mejor posible. En eso, Bucky junto con Hill aparecieron levemente en su campo de visión, queriendo marcar Rogers y Stark, así que Sam junto con Darcy les dispararon las bolitas de pintura, pero no dieron lo suficiente para eliminarlos, porque los otros habían reaccionado a tiempo.

-Mierda, mierda. ¡Ya nos vieron! – Se alarmó Darcy y se echó a correr, no sin antes jalar a Falcon. Mientras salían de la casita notaron como por todos lados hubo un corredero después de haber estado todos ocultos.

El equipo de Barton había ido a resguardarse a otro lugar después del “tiroteo”, al igual que Natasha y Thor, aunque María y Bucky hayan querido ir tras Darcy y Falcon ahora. Mientras que Tony y Steve quedaron escondidos cerca de los mismos neumáticos, tras unas rocas, revisándose y descartando que no tenían tiros ni en el pecho y el cráneo. Seguían dentro del juego.

Loki estaba moviéndose los más discretamente posible en compañía de Sif, buscando a Thor para llenarlo de pintura, para desahogar así un poquito el mal rato que había pasado en su casa, y porque verlo así sí que le divertiría. Y Natasha en compañía de ese rubio estaban moviéndose igual, buscando acabar con los demás. María y Bucky seguían persiguiendo a los demás casi temerarios, como si no temerían ser marcados.

Cada que se llegaban a escuchar los disparos todos se asomaban para ver si podían agarrarlo como ventaja, al mínimo ruido se ponían alertas. Falcon y Darcy entre tanta corretiza se volvieron a encontrar con el otro par de su equipo. Distinguieron a lo lejos a Loki junto con Sif y Tony fue quien comenzó a escabullirse silenciosamente hasta ellos. Eliminaría a Loki porque sí.  
Sif tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo notaron estaban lloviendo bolitas de pintura sobre ellos. Intentaron cubrirse, pero a Sif le dieron justo en el pecho varias veces.

-¡Ya me morí! ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó la chica a todo pulmón, ocasionando risitas a los que todavía estaban ocultos.

Loki trató de vengar a su compañera de equipo, pero distinguió más movimiento a parte del de Anthony y mejor huyó, yendo hasta donde estaban Clint y Bruce, moviéndose rápidamente en busca de eliminar a alguien. Sorpresa para ellos fue encontrara a Thor y a la pelirroja maniaca en una de las casitas. Los tres se escondieron bien tras unas pacas. Clint apuntaba ya a Thor.

-¿Quieres que dispare a Thor, Loki? – Le dijo ya apunto de disparar la bolita de pintura.

-No, yo lo haré. – Prefirió.

Pero Loki no tenía la misma puntería que Clint, así que no dio a su blanco a la primera, lo que le dio tiempo a Natasha de reaccionar y dispararles antes de echarse a correr. Pero el tonto de Thor se había quedado ahí, todavía queriendo dispararles más sin lograr eliminar a uno realmente. Los otros tres aprovecharon y se metieron a la casita para rodear a Thor. Todos les apuntaban y Thor había quedado con cara de bobo porque al parecer la marcadora necesitaba más bolitas de pintura. Loki le disparó varias veces, en todo el pecho y manchando también la careta, para que quedase claro que estaba más que eliminado, mientras Clint se reía. Pero en su momento de alteración, a Thor no le quedó más que arrojar la marcadora, cayéndole justo en el rostro a Barton, aunque afortunadamente lo cubría la careta, pero eso no impidió que sí lo descolocara y cayera al suelo.

-¡Thor! – Gritó sorprendido Loki al ver caer a Clint por el golpe, con Bruce ya tratando de levantarlo. – ….Pfff... ¡JAJAJAJA! – No pudo evitar a echarse a reír al ver al tonto de Clint tirado por la boba reacción de Thor.

-¿Estás loco, maldito? – Se quejó Clint, todavía tirado. – Tú cállate Loki, o te disparo aunque seamos equipo.

-Loki… – Reprendió Bruce, mirando a su amigo todavía carcajearse.

-Cierto, cierto. Estuvo mal. – Dijo el pelinegro cuando pudo calmarse un poco. – Bueno, cariño, estás fuera.

-Pero me vengaran. – Aseguro teatralmente Thor, mientras se retiraba.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, Laufeyson? – De pronto se escuchó y todos quedaron callados. Era Natasha que no se había ido tan lejos, al parecer, y además traía al resto de su equipo.

-¡No!

 

Un nuevo tiroteo se llevó a cabo en la casita. Clint trataba de dejar detrás de él a Bruce, pero éste no lo dejaba y también disparaba, aunque bueno, podía cubrirse con Clint si las cosas se ponían más salvajes. Y de nuevo, tras tanta pintura repartida, las maniacas y el maniaco habían hecho retirada. Loki se miró y había quedado peor de manchado que Thor, y Clint también, Bruce era el único que no estaba marcado donde se consideraba eliminado.

-¡Vénganos, Bruce! – Gritaron al unísono.

-Dramáticos. – Se mofó Banner mientras se iba a continuar con el juego.

María, Natasaha y Bucky volvían a chocar palmas mientras sonreían y se disponían a ir ahora tras el equipo de Rogers. Otra vez se habían dividido, por lo que encontraron a Darcy escondiéndose tras Falcon.

-Yo iré. – Dijo Natasha, dejando que Bucky y María quedaran cubriéndola. – Tonta. – Le dijo a Darcy, que apenas volteo y ya tenía una bolita de pintura embarrada en la careta. Falcon alcanzó a cubrirse para tratar de dispararle también a la pelirroja, pero de nuevo había huido antes de ser eliminada.

-¡Esto es una masacre! – Gritó Darcy y luego se escuchó su risa. – Bueno, me voy a comer algo.

En una de las casitas más incompletas estaban Steve y Tony, tratando cubrirse también con un par de pacas que estaban cerca. Ya habían visto la masacre que estaban haciendo las chicas y Bucky, así que lo más inteligente era aguardar. Esperaban que Falcon no fuese cazado por esos locos del gotcha.

-¿Dónde estás Falcon? – Decía Steve mientras se asomaba discretamente.

-Escondido igual que nosotros. – Le dijo Tony.

-El equipo de Clint, ¿todos quedaron fuera ya?

-Queda Bruce. – Y como si lo hubiesen invocado, Bruce apareció a sus espaldas, a punto de dispararle a Tony, pero fue Steve quien con más reflejos terminó por marcarlo justo en el centro del pecho.

-Lo siento, Bruce. – Se disculpó el rubio.

-Da igual, es un juego. – Le sonrió y tranquilamente salió de ahí.

-Ahí viene Sam. – Señaló Tony.

Estaban esperando a que se juntara con ellos, pero a medio camino Sam había saltado detrás de las rocas para cubrirse y le disparaba a alguien a lo lejos. Así que Steve pidió a Tony que aguardara y el salió para intentar cubrir a su amigo, pero no contó con que María saliera de otro lado, más cerca de Sam y terminara por eliminarlo. Oh, oh, y ahora iba por él. Pero Tony salía y comenzaba a disparar en dirección a Hill, quien había huido cubriéndose tras los neumáticos. Steve y Tony también corrieron para irse a ocultar a otro lugar, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Wow, sí son buenas esas maniacas. Serían excelentes asesinas. – Señaló Tony cuando ya estaban tras unos troncos.

-Pienso lo mismo. – Secundó Steve.

-Tú no eres tan malo en esto tampoco. – Reconoció. Rogers sonrió tras la careta.

-Soy bueno como en todo. – Dijo arrogante, pero sólo divirtió a Tony.

-Hay que movernos. – Sugirió Tony, a punto de levantarse, pero el rubio se lo impidió tomándole del brazo.

-Espera. – Pidió y se levantó la careta, para después hacer lo mismo con la de Tony, quien le miró extrañado. – Por si muero en la batalla. – Comentó divertido con un toque dramático.

Tony estaba por cuestionar el qué haría, pero Rogers le jaló rápidamente de la nuca y comenzó a besarle. El castaño gimió sorpresivo, pero en lugar de empujarlo se acercó más, cerró los párpados y comenzó a corresponder, soltando su arma para apoyar su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Un beso dentro del juego, por diversión. Pronto sintió la lengua de Steve, que quería profundizar más el beso y así abrió más los labios, metiendo en el roce la suya también. Tony todavía se atrevió a morder levemente el labio inferior de Steve cuando se estaban separando porque les pareció escuchar ruido cerca.

-¿Besándose en medio de una guerra? – Todavía ni se separaban por completo cuando escucharon la voz de Bucky frente a ellos. – Es una pésima idea. – Les sonrió y les disparó a ambos en el chaleco, ya que no tenían bien puestas las caretas. Ambos voltearon a ver sus marcas de eliminación y luego a Bucky de pie frente a ellos, con Tasha y Hill con él, burlándose de ellos. No les quedó más que también reírse y aceptar la derrota.

-¡Ganamos! – Celebraron las chicas y Bucky. – Somos los mejores…, ¡como siempre! – Y rieron victoriosos, alejándose entre bailes ridículos.

\--------------------

 

-¿Ya me perdonas? – Insistía por tercera vez Hill, sólo para no molestar más a Darcy que se hacía la resentida. Estaban sentados sobre el césped, comiendo unos emparedados que habían comprado luego del juego.

-Está bien. – Cedió con una enorme sonrisa, dándole un rápido y casto beso para enseguida continuar comiendo.

-¿Qué me miras? – Alegó Loki, refiriéndose Thor. – Yo no te voy a pedir perdón.

-Pobre… – Dijo Bruce con una tenue sonrisa al ver el mohín de la pareja del pelinegro.

-Entonces… Sam, ¿ya eres novio de Steve? – Quiso cambiar el tema Bucky, antes de que Thor hiciera algún drama. Unos quedaron con sus expresiones confundidas, mientras que Clint, Steve y el aludido comenzaron a reír despreocupadamente.

-No. Somos amigos. – Señaló relajado Falcon.

-Es tú reemplazo, Bucky. – Interfirió Thor.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Steve? – Le siguió el juego James, poniendo sobre-actuadamente una mano sobre su pecho y fingiendo mucha indignación.

-Tú ya no me hacías feliz. – Respondió Rogers, integrándose a la decadente actuación.

-Pero qué maricas. – Se burló Barton.

-¿Tienes novia? – Una pregunta que le parecía fuera de lugar a los demás, o muy precipitada, pero quien había preguntado era Tony, por lo que no les sorprendió.

-Stark al ataque. – Susurró Loki, sonriendo maliciosamente antes de morder su emparedado.

-Humn, no. – Respondió sencillamente Sam.

-Cuidado, Stark, que ya tiene dueño. – Comentó Clint, queriendo aguantar su sonrisa burlesca. – Steve puede golpearte por meterte con lo que es suyo. – Unos rieron discretamente. No podía ser que apenas estaban tratando de entablar una amistad con Sam Wilson y comenzaran a molestarlo como suelen hacer entre ellos. Bueno, podía ser una curiosa señal de aceptación.

-Sólo fue una simple pregunta. Curiosidad. – Informó Tony ante la reacción de los demás.

-Sí, dejen al inocente de Stark. – Ironizó Darcy, para luego mirar a Thor. – ¿Qué pasó con Jane? – Hubo un silencio.

-Estuvo ayer con nosotros, hoy en la mañana se fue a su casa. Me dijo que quizá mañana iría a la escuela para ver lo de su nuevo trámite. – Informó Odinson.

-¿Quién es Jane? – Preguntó Stark.

-Una amiga. – Se limitaron a contestar al unísono Darcy y Thor.

-¿Entonces se volverá a ir? – Continuó Darcy, sin importarle hacer a un lado a los demás de la charla.

-Lo sigue pensando. Irá de visita, y verá si ya está abierta la convocatoria.

-¿Tony, tú no sabes si ya está lista? – Preguntó Loki.

-¿Qué?

-Estudio en el extranjero.

-Oh, sí. Ya está. Bueno, me dijeron que mañana ya podría inscribirme. – Soltó con normalidad y de pronto todos le miraban con atención.

-¿Te inscribirás? – Preguntó Bruce luego de unos segundos. Todos le seguían mirando como si no estuviesen de acuerdo, sólo Steve desvió su atención de él, como si nada.

-Sí. – Respondió, volviendo a lo suyo, sin aclarar que la verdad era que él también lo seguía pensando. Aunque no quería pensar mucho. Bruce y Loki fueron los que parecía querían decir algo, pero se retractaron y ya no se mencionó más al respecto.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Era un nuevo lunes, y aunque ya no tenían las clases tan formales por el término del ciclo y porque en realidad ya tenían más que listas las calificaciones, seguían asistiendo sólo para completar el horario. Iban sólo un momento, los que tenían que arreglar todavía algo con los profesores iban y lo hacían, y otros sólo por la obligación de estar al tanto. Se veían los alumnos más esparcidos por el edificio de los salones de clase, porque no todos entraban o sólo los mismos profesores iban por unos escasos minutos. Así Tony iba caminando por los pasillos, hasta que se encontró con Bruce saliendo de otro salón y luego juntos fueron hasta estar fuera, en uno de los jardines, conversando de cualquier cosa. Y como casi siempre se invocaban, después apareció Loki y se quedó con ellos. Pronto el tema que ya no habían tocado el día anterior surgió de nuevo.

-¿Entonces… sí te inscribirás en el programa? – Cuestionó inseguro Bruce, pues sospechaba que era de las cosas que no toleraba hablar su amigo. Pero Tony sólo soltó un suspiro desganado, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Tony? – Le llamó Loki. Obviamente tampoco era una noticia a la ligera para ellos, por lo que querían saber. Porque, dios, son amigos, imbéciles, como se decía, pero amigos.

-Nos estoy tan seguro. – Les responde ya mirándolos. Intercalando esa mirada entre los dos, confundido.

-¿Por qué? – El pelinegro cuestionaba y así Tony recordaba que no encontraba ese porque.

-No lo sé. – Sinceró, sintiéndose estúpido. – Loki, tú me dijiste que ya no te irías porque no se te daba la gana estar lejos de Thor tanto tiempo.

-Ni de ustedes. – También fue honesto Loki, sonriéndole, sin importarle que también fuese algo estúpido. – Y no me importa, me siento bien estando aquí.

-Tienes tus razones, un maldito motivo. – Continuó Stark. – Bruce, ¿tú te irías? – Se dirigió a su otro amigo.

-No. – Respondió Banner, seguro.

-¿Por qué?

-Tampoco quisiera distanciarme del lugar, de ustedes, de Clint…

-¿Lo ven? Tienen sus malditas razones y por ello están tan seguros. – Comenzaba a exasperarse. – Pero yo no. Antes estaba tan seguro de querer irme, pero ahora no sé qué me retiene. ¡Y eso me enfurece! – Confesó. Tanto Loki como Bruce quedaron en silencio un momento, entendiendo a Tony. Era complicado, no podían decirle que se fuera, o que se quedara, porque así como estaba de confundido el castaño, cualquier alternativa podía ser errónea.

-Aún tienes unos días para pensarlo. – Animó Bruce. Por ellos que Tony se quedase, y así todos seguirían juntos, fastidiándose entre ellos como infantes torpes, pero era una decisión de Tony, como adultos que les decían que ya eran.

-Es cierto, aún tienes tiempo. – Apoyó Loki. – Pero por lo pronto no te pongas así. Hay que estar felices como siempre. – Le codeo Loki. – ¿Fastidiamos a alguien? – Propuso con su sonrisa característica de maldad. Comprobado: son unos infantes.

-¿A quién? – Preguntó en complicidad Tony, de acuerdo en dejar de lado su melancolía.

-Yo digo que a las maniacas de Natasha y María. Hay que vengarnos de la masacre que hicieron en el gotcha. – Sugirió el pelinegro.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Thor estaba tranquilo junto a Bucky y Clint, fuera también del edificio, conversando con sus amigos en una de las bancas de jardín que tenían ahí. Era temprano, por lo que el Sol estaba con intensidad, parecía ser un lindo día, aunque no haya visto a Loki. De hecho ninguno había visto a su respectiva pareja y optaron por quedarse entre amigos. Unos minutos después Thor recibió una llamada de Jane, quien le decía que ya estaba en el campus, y así Thor le dijo en dónde estaba para que se encontraran. Y ahora la chica ya estaba a un par de pasos de ellos, sonriente, algo tímida después de mucho tiempo.

-Hola. – Los saludó en general.

-Jane, wow, hola. – Le saludó Clint. Luego Bucky. No es como si antes hubiesen sido muy amigos, pero se llevaban bien y ya. – Luces bien. – Halagó Barton al notar el cabello de la chica más largo de lo que solía llevarlo cuando eran compañeros, y también vestía diferente. Pero era un buen cambio.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo han estado? – Preguntó ella, más relajada al estar de nuevo ahí, con ellos.

Así comenzaron una amena charla, contando lo que cada quien había hecho con su vida el año en el cual Jane se había marchado. Ella también les contó su experiencia, lo bien que la pasó, los momentos en que extrañó su país, la escuela, a ellos (Thor).

En ese momento reían despreocupadamente, pero unos irritantes gritos que parecían de niños de pre-escolar les retumbaron en los oídos, robándoles la atención cuando se acercaban cada vez más a ellos. Todos voltearon con cara de fastidio, pero luego cambiaron sus expresiones a algo que sólo se expresaba como “¡qué carajo!”. Ahí venían corriendo María, Natasha, Darcy, Bruce, Tony y Loki, entre esas risotadas que terminaban con la paz del ambiente (y eso que estaban en los jardines, al aire libre, donde pasan y pasan montones de alumnos), pero ellos venían haciendo un escándalo, ganándose miradas perplejas de los demás. Eso era una Universidad, no un jardín de niños para que esos locos viniesen correteándose a la vez que se amenazaban con globos llenos de agua. Al parecer las chicas venían huyendo de los bobos. Y cuando ya estaban cerca de ellos no los pasaron de largo, no, primero se quedaron entre ellos.

-Aaahhh, ¡cúbranos! – Pedía Hill mientras giraban en torno a ellos.

-¡Kyaaaa! – Gritaba Darcy, entre riendo y desesperada. De pronto se frenó abruptamente, quedando frente a su amiga que estaba de regreso. – ¡Wo! ¡Hola, Jane! – Y le sonrió ampliamente para luego abrazarla sin dejarla contestar.

-¡Ja! – Sólo alcanzó a escuchar eso y en seguida sintió su espalda mojada. En su distracción Stark le había lanzado uno de los globos.

-Tooony, te voy a…!! – Pero no completó su amenaza porque en seguida todos volvieron a correr, bueno, Bruce se quedó ésta vez con ellos, todavía con unos globos en sus manos.

-¡Dame eso! – Ordenó Natasha, regresando rápidamente antes de alejarse más. Tomó los globos llenos de agua que habían estado con Bruce y partió a toda velocidad tras Loki y Tony, en compañía de sus amigas.

Bruce se reía y por lo que estaban corriendo estaba calmando su respiración, se dejó caer a un lado de Clint, que compartía la banca con Bucky, y frente a ellos de pie Thor y una chica. Había estado divertido la ocurrencia tan infantil de Loki para molestarlas, pero él ni en un principio había estado de acuerdo, sólo cuando lanzó en primer globo se dio cuenta de que podía entretenerse un rato, pero creía que Natasha o María lo matarían si las hacía enfadar. Así que antes de que eso dejase de ser divertido, mejor abandonada a sus amigos, además ya se había encontrado con Clint. Cuando ya estaba normalizando su respiración fue que notó que todos le miraban aún con su cara de WTF?

-¿Qué hacían? – Preguntó Clint, sin creérselo.

-Sólo…, jugábamos. – Soltó una última risita al responder.

-Como todos unos mocosos. – Molestó Bucky.

-Sí, señores. Tan adultos, responsables y maduros ustedes. – Les dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos. Ellos eran los peores, así que no vinieran a joderle con que actuaban infantiles y ellos no.

-Ok, ok. – Cedió Thor, y todos ya le sonrieron.

-Oh, Jane, él es mi novio. – Comentó entusiasmado Barton, incorporándose levemente y tomando del brazo a Bruce que ahora él era el confundido. Jane le sonrió en seguida. – Es Bruce. Y Bruce, ella es Jane, era nuestra compañera en primer grado. – Aclaró.

-Hola. Mucho gusto. – Bruce también le sonrió, ambos se dieron un corto apretón de manos.

-Igualmente. – Respondió. Sí, la chica parecía agradable. No loca como las maniacas.

-Es lindo, ¿no? – Cuestionaba casi orgullosos Clint. Banner se avergonzó un poco por lo inesperado que había sido eso. Tenía que recordarse a cada momento lo espontaneo y bobo que es Clint. Le codeó en advertencia y escuchó la risa tímida de Jane.

-Sí, lo es. – Dijo la chica sonriéndole.

 

\---------------------

 

Diablos. Ahora estaban todos cansados y empapados, pero riéndose todavía. Ya iban caminando a paso perezoso las tres chicas y los dos chicos luego de su guerra de globos de agua. Se decían inofensivas amenazas con humor y se empujaban sin fuerzas, habían corrido muchísimo para la cantidad de globos que llevaban, pero sólo era para reírse un momento. Volvían a donde habían visto a los otros bobos que forman el club de los bobos y las maniacas, y aún los encontraron ahí, con el traidor de Bruce. Darcy fue la primera que corrió hasta ellos, pero volviendo a detenerse frente a Jane.

-¡Abrazo a Jane! – Gritó entre risas, para después abalanzarse a ella y volver a abrazarle, pero ahora toda mojada. María y Natasha compartieron una mirada cómplice y en un segundo ya corrían para también rodear a Foster.

-¡Sí, abrazo a Jane! – Y se unieron al abrazo mojado, para así empapar a la recién llegada. Sí, molestarse entre ellos eran sus muestras de afecto.

-… Y nosotros… ¡Abrazo al traidor! – Gritó Tony, para correr y abrazar a Bruce, que al final, con ese contacto ya no se salvó de haber quedado seco. Loki le siguió riendo, haciendo sándwich a Banner.

-Ah, ¿qué haremos con éstos, niños? – Pregunto el siempre adulto responsable de Bucky. Ay, ajá, dirían todos.

Luego de volver a su madurez, o bueno, al menos a medio comportarse, terminaron por presentar a Jane a quien faltaba, o sea a Tony. Los empapados se fueron a tumbar al césped a un lado de la banca donde estaban los demás, para secarse más rápido con ayuda del intenso sol. Conversaron mucho más, siendo el centro de la charla Jane, obviamente. Y mientras ellos ya estaban como diez minutos tirados al sol como lagartijas, a Tony le llegó la voz de Steve muy cerca, de hecho ya se escuchaba que estaba conversando con Thor, Jane, Bucky y Clint, pero también escuchó otra voz, y ya sabía quién era, aunque esperaba equivocarse.

-¿Qué hacen, lagartijas? – Se burlaba Rogers, poniéndose ahora a un lado de ellos, justo cuando Tony levantaba el torso para asegurarse que la otra voz pertenecía a Margaret, o Peggy, o la ex de Steve, como quisieran llamarle.

-Nos bronceamos. – Bromeó Hill.

-Te perdiste de una nueva batalla, Steve. – Le comentó Darcy.

-¿Ustedes eran los locos con los globos de agua? – Preguntó el rubio, ahora riendo.

-Humm, sí. – Admitió Natasha. – ¿Si nos viste por qué no te uniste? – Le preguntó curiosa, sentándose para mirarle, pero con ello también miró a Peggy a unos pasos de ellos conversando con Jane. – ¿No te dejaron? – Comentó con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa ladina. Steve sólo le dirigió la misma sonrisa.

-¿Regresaron? ¿Tan pronto? – Le preguntaba con interés Darcy, la única que también se atrevía a preguntar eso. Ya todos se habían sentado, pero sólo ella y María le miraban directamente. Steve soltó un bufido y tardó en responder. Miró en dirección a Peggy, encontrándola riendo con Foster. Tony también la miró y detesto tanto que Peggy no fuese una chica fea, sin chiste y horrorosa. Era linda, eso era claro, y por ello le parecía seguro que Steve quería tenerla de nuevo como novia.

-No regresamos. – Les responde como si ellas se deberían toda explicación. – Sólo quiero arreglar un poco las cosas con ella. – Ve a sus amigas sonreír. – Pero es algo difícil.

-Peggy no es tonta, Steve. Ya deberías saberlo. – Dice María

-Lo sé. – Dice por último y vuelve hasta donde está Peggy y se integra a la charla del par de chicas. Los que estaban en el césped vuelven a recostarse en él como lagartijas y Tony ya siente una especie de alivio.


	20. Temporada de cursilerías

Han pasado unos días, Tony le sigue dando de vueltas al asunto de irse o quedarse, le quedan dos días para decidirse, después de eso la convocatoria se cierra porque ya iniciará el receso escolar. 

Es de noche, está con Loki en la terraza del edificio de los dormitorios. Y aunque Tony está hecho un lío con sus propios pensamientos ha notado perfectamente que su amigo ha estado distraído, no tanto como él mismo, pero igual Loki no es así. No se atreve a hablar de eso con él, porque ya sospecha que es porque Thor ha estado más pegado esos días a Jane Foster desde que llegó. Tampoco se atreve a especular sobre ello, aunque suene extraño porque al final Jane haya decidido quedarse y no volver a irse a Londres y según dijo Thor le ayudó a tomar su decisión. Decisión que a ella le satisfizo por completo. Y él, todavía no sabía ni qué camino elegir, sus pensamientos no estaban para nada esclarecidos.

Miró la hora, eran las nueve de la noche. Lo pensó un instante y se puso de pie, ganándose la atención de Loki.

-¿Ya vas a regresar? – Le pregunta el ojiverde. Tony le asiente.

-¿Sabes? Me voy a mi casa. – Le dice lo que acaba de decidir.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Sí. Voy a hablar con mi padre sobre la convocatoria. Tal vez él me pueda a ayudar a tomar la decisión.

-Suerte. – Le desea Loki, y él se queda más tiempo mirando el oscuro cielo.

Tony pasa a su dormitorio por una chaqueta y algo de dinero. Al bajar da una rápida visita al dormitorio de Bruce para avisarle que probablemente regrese el viernes temprano. Ya va rumbo al estacionamiento cunado escucha la risa de Steve e instintivamente le busca con la mirada. Lo encuentra dentro de uno de los jardines en compañía de Peggy y otro par de chicas, al parecer amigas de la castaña. Sin darse cuenta hace una mueca y sigue más pesadamente su camino. Estando frente a la puerta del piloto de su auto se detiene a buscar sus llaves, escucha voces que le parecen familiares pero no logra identificarlas. Vienen de unos autos más allá del suyo, el par de personas se acerca y distingue a Charles, el chico que conoció en la fiesta cuando celebraban el cumpleaños de Thor. Pero Charles viene tomado de la mano con Erik, ambos riendo quién sabe de qué. Encuentra sus llaves, por lo que desvía un instante la mirada, pero cuando la eleva ellos ya están cerca de él, Charles le sonríe amigablemente con un ademan por saludo y Erik desvanece la sonrisa que traía sólo para mirarle de esa forma seria. Tony responde al saludo del ojiazul y comprende porqué Erik se había portado tan mal con él cuando se acercó a Charles con intenciones de ligue. Le desagrada Erik, pero admite que hacen una linda pareja, a pesar de que parecen ser tan distintos.

Sube a su auto, pone algo de David Bowie para el camino de hora y media y arranca el auto. De nuevo Howard se sorprende por la inesperada visita tan tarde, no lo espera quizá hasta la próxima semana cuando sabía que comenzaba el receso escolar. Pero Tony le dice que tiene que hablar con él de algo que no puede resolver solo. Howard cede a pesar de que ya sea tarde y él tiene que dormir para ir al trabajo al día siguiente, pero su hijo luce extraño, y si ahora directamente pide y admite que lo necesita para algo, él no se va a oponer.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa? – le anima Howard a que comience a explicarle.

-Papá… – Tony se ve como cuando era pequeño y quería confesarle algo vergonzoso a Howard, luciendo igual de triste y perdido. – Ya está abierta la convocatoria para el estudio en el extranjero. – Se queda en silencio y Howard le sonríe.

-¿Ya te inscribiste? – Pregunta, pues supone que su hijo ya le quiere hacer a la idea de que se va a ir por todo un año, y claro que él lo apoyará. Pero Tony sigue cabizbajo y le niega. – ¿Por qué?

-Ya no sé si quiero irme. – Le confiesa mirándole con desgane. – ¿Tú que dices?

-Es lo que tú decidas, hijo. 

-Pero ya no sé qué decidir. – Le dice algo exasperado. – ¿Recuerdas lo seguro que estaba al irme hace unos meses? Y ahora algo me detiene. – Se muerde el labio ansioso.

-¿Son tus amigos? – Pregunta inseguro, pero puede ser una posibilidad. Cursi posibilidad.

-No lo sé, quizás en parte. – Admite.

-¿Una chica? – Se atreve a suponer. Tony eleva su rostro inmediatamente para mirarle sorprendido. Eso hace pensar a Howard que ha acertado. – Escucha… – Se prepara para lo que va a decir, pero su hijo ya le niega frenéticamente.

-No, no. Eso no es. – Le dice alterado, haciendo ademanes con las manos. 

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Ni siquiera me gusta… nadie. – Termina diciéndolo con duda.

-Bueno, quizá puede ser por lo nostálgico que te sentirás al estar solo allá. – Saca otra posibilidad.

-No, papá. He pensado en todo lo posible pero no encuentro nada. – Le dice abatido. – Sólo siento que hay algo que no quiero dejar aquí por nada. Pero no sé qué es. No quiero tomar la decisión equivocada.

-Entonces no entres a la convocatoria. – Le dice serio Howard. No molesto, sólo ya entendiendo un poco. – Dices que no sabes que es lo que te retiene, pero sabes que está aquí. Si te vas a ser un error, te arrepentirás y no será justo que lo abandones si la escuela te da el apoyo y ese lugar queda perdido.

-Pero…

-Pero ya podrás hacerlo para último grado si vuelven tus ganas de ir a estudiar al extranjero. No es tu única oportunidad. No pierdes nada, Tony. Ésta escuela es de las mejores.

-¿Sí? ¿No estás molesto por no irme?

-Claro que no. Molesto estaría si me enterara de que te vas sin estar convencido de ello y sólo irías a desaprovechar la oportunidad. – Le sonríe suavemente para animarle.

-¿En serio? – Pero seguía insistiendo como niño pequeño, inseguro.

-En serio. – Aseguró.

-Gracias. – Y se relajó considerablemente.

-¿Quieres hablar de qué puede ser lo que te hace actuar así?

-No. – Negó rápidamente divirtiendo a su padre. Que ya se creía que si era por cuestiones de amores. – Mejor ya hay que dormir.

-De acuerdo. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie. – Pero, Tony. También quiero que estés completamente convencido de la decisión, no sólo hagas la que yo te dije.

-No, tienes razón.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

En jueves por la mañana Steve va recorriendo el campus en busca de Bucky o cualquiera de su club de bobos, ya los profesores no los retienen en los salones de clase, si quieren perder el tiempo lo pueden hacer. La verdad es que espera encontrarse con Tony, que la suerte le sonría para volver a toparse con él antes que alguien más, pero no es así. Quiere verlo, pasar esos dos días pegado a él, porque probablemente en cuanto las vacaciones inicien el castaño querrá estar sólo con su padre porque después se irá por todo un año. Ese par de días es todo lo que tiene para robarse lo más que pueda de Stark. Y se reprende mentalmente por ese pensamiento cursi que cruzo por sus pensamientos. Pero maldita sea, que todavía quería hacerle de todo, y no sólo en la cama, sino que quería robarse más de esas sonrisas, una mirada ceñuda, unos ojos expresivos. ¿Qué se sentirá estar todo un año sin Tony cerca? No lo sabía, pero seguro pronto sí. Y lo que se imaginaba no le gustaba. Sería aburrido, probablemente. Porque aunque a Bucky pudiese hacerlo enojar no era lo mismo que cuando molestaba a Stark, o cuando hacía reír a Peggy o a María también había una satisfacción diferente al lograrlo, y ni qué decir de cuando lo besaba o terminaban en la cama. Eso sí que lo extrañaría. ¿Extrañar? De acuerdo, ahora sí se abofeteaba mentalmente. Ni quién fuese a extrañar a esa diva, ¿verdad?

Mejor va al edificio donde está su dormitorio y el del club bobo. Va a echar un vistazo a la habitación de Clint y Bucky pero está vacía, así que sigue a la de Loki y Tony, directamente ya, pero tampoco están, pasa a la suya y está vacía. Llega hasta el de Darcy y Sif y tampoco están, sólo le falta buscar en el de María y Tasha que está en ese mismo piso, pero apenas se acerca y la puerta está abierta, mostrando a todo el clan allí dentro, incluido Sam. Por alguna razón es normal que terminen en aquella habitación, ellos dicen que porque es más grande, ellas dicen que todos los dormitorios son del mismo tamaño. Tal vez es porque ellas siempre lo tienen más en orden.

-¿Por qué ya no me invitan a sus reuniones? – Les dice al entrar. Los mira acusadoramente, algo indignado. Nadie hace la gran fiesta al verlo ahí, sólo siguen como si nada.

-Porque nunca te encontramos. – Le dice Natasha con algo de reproche, para luego agregar más. – Y ya sabemos que estás ocupado con Peggy. – Si hubiese algo más que amistad allí eso pasaba claramente por celos. Aunque podrían ser celos de amigos, más cuando los demás le dan la razón a Natasha. 

-Si me avisaran los preferiría primero a ustedes. – Les dice en el mismo tono de reproche, ya haciendo un leve puchero para suavizarlos.

-Oh, cariño, eso es tan dulce. – Comenta Bucky, fingiendo estar enternecido. Pero ya le sonríe a su amigo abiertamente, como perdonándose sea lo que sea. Steve le devuelve la sonrisa y mira con atención a todos, alguien falta, es obvio.

-¿Y Tony? – Se anima a preguntar cuando ya se sienta a lado de Sam.

-No está. – Le responde Loki. – Fue a su casa.

-Oh.

Ya no pregunta más, porque solo comienza a sacar sus conclusiones tontas. Piensa que entonces Tony se fue antes de terminar la última semana y ahora sí ya no lo va a volver a ver. Quiere preguntarle a Loki o a Bruce si es que ya no va a regresar, o si es que sí se inscribió y se irá, pero no lo hace, porque se sigue tratando de convencer que no es realmente importante. Si los demás se notan tan normal y tranquilos, sin hablar al respecto, es porque ni van a extrañar a su amigo, así que él menos tiene que echarlo de menos. 

De vez en cuando sigue la charla, todos comentan de sus planes en vacaciones, nadie tiene un plan seguro. Claro que todos irán a casa a pasar unos días, pero las vacaciones son largas y no saben qué hacer con el demás tiempo. Proponen verse, ir a lugares, pero igual nada queda confirmado. Después de varios minutos María ya revisa algo en su notebook, sin preguntar nada la conecta a la televisión que tienen ahí y dice que pondrá una película que Darcy y ella quieren ver. Y es normal que todos se invitan a quedarse y mirarla con ellas. Casi en seguida llega un mensaje al móvil de Darcy y comenta que Jane ya llegó, en pocos segundos Jane Foster ya está con ellos en la habitación donde apenas caben todos. Jane volvió tímida, tal vez por tanto tiempo que estuvo sin verlos, pero al parecer se le va a ir quitando poco a poco hasta que vuelva a ser tan y espontanea como ellos, después de todo siempre fue agradable. 

Antes de ponerle play a la película, Thor, Loki y Sif salen para ir a comprar botanas. Cuando regresan con las botanas, también traen consigo a Volstagg, Hogun y Frandal. Ya no caben más, se apachurran, se molestan, se amenazan, se ríen. Como pueden se acomodan en las camas, ocupándolas como asiento, otros más en el suelo. La película comienza y es una de comedia, por lo que las carcajadas no cesan. 

Darcy ha escupido la soda un par de veces por la risa que no pudo ahogar, Volstagg ríe más escandalosamente hasta el punto en que su risa causa más gracia en los demás que la misma película, Natasha silencia a los que comenzaban a hablar, como si estuviese en una sala de cine. Steve los miraba entretenido, estaba muy pensativo, y apenas pudo reflexionar que en verdad que esos bobos, todo ellos, eran increíbles personas para él, siempre se la pasaban bien juntos, aunque pelearan en ocasiones. Inclusive si Natasha y Clint tuvieron mucho que ver, y ahora Nat estaba con Bucky con quien estuvo con Tony, y luego los tres se enredaron una noche, y Clint estaba con Bruce, a quien él mismo, Loki y Tony le hayan coqueteado. Y Tony y él mismo también estuvieron enredados. O cuando Steve estuvo un tiempo de rogón con María, ahora ella estaba con Darcy, luego de que Hill también tuvo un enredo con Natasha. Thor estaba con Loki, pero ya estaban en la misma habitación sus dos exnovias; Jane y Sif, que si bien no eran amigas, tampoco enemigas. Y ahí también estaba Frandal, que aunque lo nieguen saben que ya está enredado con Sif. Una enredadera de todos con todos, pero nunca han tenido problemas por ello. Ya eran una familia, disfuncional-incestuosa, pero eran familia. Y no podía dejar de pensar que el imbécil de Stark dejaría todo eso. Él, Steve, no podría.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó en un muy suave susurro Sam, seguro para que Natasha no lo escuchase y así no se molestara de nuevo.

-Sí, estaba pensando. – Le restó importancia y le sonrió. Sí, incluso Sam ya se había integrado a esa boba familia disfuncional y podía asegurar que ya le tenía el mismo aprecio que a los demás. 

En ese momento los demás se sueltan a reír de nuevo por algo que ocurrió en la película.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Ya casi anochecía, apenas y se habían separado todos. Bueno, los demás yendo a pasar el rato solos con sus parejas. Steve volvía a su dormitorio que se encontraba solo para él, porque Thor se había ido con Loki. Se tumbó en la cama y luego de varios singulares suspiros tomó su cuaderno donde dibujaba, sólo hojeándolo, encontrándose con todos los dibujos que había hecho durante ese ciclo escolar. Dibujos del campus, de sus compañeros (el clan bobo), de perros que se encontraba, del suyo que estaba en casa con su madre, de su madre misma y más cosas. Varios dibujos de María, porque no era secreto que estuvo de aferrado con ella un tiempo, e increíblemente eso nunca afectó en su amistad, era de las mejores amigas que tenía. Otros dibujos de Natahsa, porque la pelirroja era impredecible casi siempre y él trataba de capturar las muecas que más le causaban gracia en ella. Dibujos de Bucky, también, porque es su mejor-amigo-hermano-de-otra-madre, incluso había uno de Bucky junto con Thor con sus uniformes de futbol después de haber gano un partido. En otra hoja se veía a Darcy riendo, luego a Sif concentrada en su entrenamiento de salto con pértiga, a Loki burlándose de Thor, a Bruce molesto con Clint, Clint triste porque Bruce no lo perdonaba. Y Tony; borracho en la cama, durmiendo mal acomodado, riendo, molesto, serio, pero no había ni uno solo de él triste como los demás, porque nunca lo ha visto triste.

Echó el cuaderno a un lado, se sentía cursi al darse cuenta de cómo quería a sus amigos. Así que mejor tomó su móvil, abriéndolo en los mensajes de texto, indeciso a mandarle algo a Tony. ¿Pero qué? No se le ocurría qué ponerle. Mejor volvió al menú yendo a ver los videos, tenía algunos de ellos haciendo idioteces, sobre todo con Bucky y Clint, que eran los que más se prestaban a ello. Pero entre todos los archivos tenía una carpeta bloqueada con contraseña, ahí resguardaba un solo video. Paseo los dedos por la pantalla tentado a abrirla, hasta que puso la contraseña. Después de todo Thor seguro que no regresaría aún. Así se mostró el video de la última vez que intimó con Tony. Sonrió y lo hizo reproducir, bajándole el volumen del sonido, pues ya sabía que se escuchaba un poco fuerte por todo el ruido que habían hecho. Primero Tony haciéndole un oral, luego se cortaba hasta donde ya lo estaba embistiendo y el castaño le gritaba, y después donde ya se acomodaba quedando Tony arriba. Sólo se veía el cuerpo de Stark, no el de él, pero por los gritos que decían su nombre delataban a la otra persona. Volvió a reproducirlo. A la tercera vez ya tenía los pantalones abiertos y una mano muy ocupada acariciando una erección que se había manifestado. No le gustaba mucho masturbarse, pero no habiendo más opción, qué podía hacer. Podría ir como antes a buscarse a alguien para aplacar el deseo, pero ya tampoco le apetecía hacer eso. Y cuando terminó sólo quedó con más ganas de Tony en carne y hueso. Mañana era su cumpleaños y no podría celebrarlo como habría querido.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Tony había pasado ese día tranquilo en su casa, siendo atendido como siempre resultaba. Cuando su padre había vuelto del trabajo se dispuso a conversar más con él, comieron juntos y ésta vez jugaron juntos un videojuego, luego de que Tony haya delatado a Jarvis quien la última vez le contó que Howard a veces jugaba con eso. Mientras jugaban, su padre comentó algo con respecto a que sería 4 de Julio al día siguiente, Tony recordó que Bucky le había mencionado que Steve curiosamente cumplía años en ese día. Se distrajo y Howard ganó el juego. 

Le daban ganas de regalarle algo a Steve, después de todo él había tenido un lindo detalle en su cumpleaños. El dibujo enmarcado que tenía en la cómoda de su dormitorio en el campus, junto a la fotografía de su madre que siempre mostraba. ¿Pero qué le podía dar a Rogers?

-¿Ahora en qué piensas? – Le cuestionó Howard luego del silencio. Tony no se inmutó, los padres siempre te descubren después de todo.

-En nada. – Negó, pero tomó su móvil que había dejado junto de él y le mostró a su padre una foto del cuadro que le había dado Steve. Le había tomado la foto con la intención de mostrársela tal vez a su padre. – Mira, me lo regaló… un amigo en mi cumpleaños.

-¿Una fotografía? – Preguntó Howard cuando tomó el móvil entre sus manos para verla mejor. 

-Es un dibujo. Está enmarcado. 

-Pues es impresionante, entonces. – Admitió asombrado. – Aunque el dibujo es más guapo que tú, en realidad. – Le molestó.

-¡Hey!

-Sólo bromeo. – Se disculpó. – ¿Tú amigo lo hizo?

-Sí.

-¿Quién fue? ¿El… el tal Bucky que me presentaste junto a Bruce?

-No, fue… alguien más.

-…¿Sólo un amigo? – Indagó Howard, guardando su sonrisa para no molestar más a Tony, pero aun así le enarcó na ceja.

-… Sí. Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien. – Bufó.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces para qué se molestaría en darte un detalle como éste?

-No lo sé.

-Y luego te enojas cuando digo que tú y tus amigos son iguales de necios y torpes. – Howard le sonríe satisfecho y se levanta del sofá para caminar hacía las escaleras. 

Tony al principio no comprende bien la intención de su padre al decirle eso, luego de unos segundos lo comprende y le quiere gritar que no es nada de lo que se imagina, pero Howard seguro ya llegó a su habitación. Hace un puchero aunque nadie lo ve y después desconecta la consola que estaban ocupando. 

Después de pensarlo un momento sale para ir a recorrer plazas en busca de algo. Pasa a tiendas de ropa, gustándole un montón de prendas que seguro sentarían muy bien en el cuerpo de Steve, pero se decide a que eso no es un buen regalo. Se adentra también a los videojuegos pero no sabe cuál llevarle o sí tampoco sería buena opción, ahora va por las tiendas de instrumentos musicales y ni siquiera sabe si Rogers toca alguno, por lo que también lo descarta. Finalmente pasa por todas las tiendas posibles, de deportes, calzado, electrónica, muchas más de ropa, otra de instrumentos, incluso a las dulcerías, y finalmente en la de mascotas, donde sus ojos brillaron como siempre. Siempre quiso una mascota, un perrito, pero Howard siempre dijo que no, porque era seguro que ni siquiera lo cuidaría él y mucho más sermón. Y ahora que lo podría desafiar sabía que de igual forma no se podía, él nunca estaba en casa. Mejor se despegó del cristal que mostraba a diferentes cachorros antes de ponerse berrinchudo como si tuviese seis años. Ya cuando iba a salir de la plaza pensó: ¡un reloj!, y al segundo ya se decía que eso era horrendo. Y en el estacionamiento pensó otra cosa: una moto, ya que la otra al parecer no servía, aunque con una visita al taller seguro quedaba. Además el detalle de la motocicleta era muy ostentoso y para Steve como que no se lo merecía. Así esté partiéndose la cabeza porque no se le ocurrió que obsequiarle. Y finalmente se rinde a no darle nada, ni un felicidades. 

Cuando regresa a su casa ya el cielo se tornaba mucho más oscuro. Le informaron que Howard estaba en su estudio y sin más se fue a adentrar con él, sin tocar la puerta ni nada, sólo para decirle que en ese instante se regresaba al campus, para estar el último día antes de vacaciones, donde seguro se haría una gran fiesta. Howard le asintió, le pidió que condujese con precaución y fue todo.

 

\-------------------

 

Llegó a la escuela, por todo el campus estaban regados diversos alumnos que comentaban entre ellos sus planes de vacaciones, pero él caminó hasta el edificio donde se encontraba su dormitorio. Anunciaría su decisión a Loki y Bruce, quizá a las chicas. Así que primero pasó a asomarse al cuarto de Clint, suponiendo que ahí estaría Bruce, con eso de que se pasan juntos, pensó. 

Antes de tocar la puerta – olvidándose que requería de otros modales al abandonar su casa – intentó directamente abrirla, girando la perilla que sí logró abrirla. Eso significaba que alguien sí estaba ahí dentro. Apenas asomaba su cabeza al interior, con un pie dentro también cuando de inmediato distinguió un gran bulto bajo las sábanas en la que correspondía la cama de Clint. Tardó en reaccionar, viendo la cama, mirando las prendas tiradas, luego los ruiditos que se dejaron oír. ¡Oh Dios!

-¡Stark! ¡Fuera! – Se escuchó el grito de Clint retumbar por todo el pasillo.

-¡Lo siento! – En verdad se disculpó, cerrando de golpe la puerta con algo de vergüenza. Es que cachar a sus demás amigos en pleno cachondeo es normal y hasta divertido, pero encontrar a Bruce con Clint… ¡ah, carajo! Ojalá no les haya cortado el rollo, sobre todo a Bruce, sino Clint lo mata, seguro. Y ni en cuenta de que los demás chicos que vagaban por el pasillo comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Subió ahora a su dormitorio compartido con Loki, asegurándose de ahora sí tocar la puerta para no encontrarse con algo similar. Afortunadamente se escuchó la voz serena de Loki que le decía que en seguida abría. Por si las dudas, mejor esperó a lo que le decía su amigo. Así la puerta fue abierta, mostrando a Thor en la cama de Loki, pero sentado, ambos normales.

-¡No lo vas a creer! – Exclamó de inmediato, mientras se adentraba al dormitorio y Loki le miraba con confusión. Cerró la puerta.

-Creí que estarías con tu padre. – Dijo Loki, confundido.

-Y ya regresé. – El mismo Stark le restó importancia. – Pero, chicos ¡no adivinarán lo que acabo de ver! – Les miró a ambos con una sonrisa maliciosa, como una adolescente en secundaría que trae un gran chisme.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó extrañado Thor. Aunque para Loki esa actitud en Stark era normal.

-Encontré a Clint y a Bruce cogiendo. – Sonrió divertido.

-¿En serio? – Loki sonrió igual. Tony le asintió. – ¡Qué metiche! ¿Y te vieron?

-Sí, Dios sí. – Recordó Tony, pero ahora riendo.

-Espera, ¿entonces estaban aquí en los dormitorios? – Se sorprendió el pelinegro.

-Ajá. Fue por error que los encontré. – Aclaró. – ¿Crees que Bruce se moleste?

-No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros y luego pareció pensarlo. – Yo me imaginaba que tardarían más, ya sabes. Además, ¿recuerdas que Bruce dijo que se sentiría incómodo si lo hacían aquí? – Thor se limitó a verlos chismear como niñitas.

-El día que ustedes se fueron Bruce me dijo que ese día era el bueno. – Le guiñó un ojo.

-Oh… Bien por ellos. – Celebró Loki.

-Son unos metiches. – Ahora sí hablaba Thor.

-Un poco. – Admitieron.

-Ahora, Tony, ¿qué pasó con… lo de irte? – Loki se puso algo serio, sentándose frente a él.

-Ah, eso. Ya hablé con mi padre y ambos concluimos en que es mejor que no me vaya si no estoy tan seguro.

-Entonces no te irás.

-No. 

Y Loki le sonrió, como pocas veces sonreía con cariño, como esas sonrisas que en su tiempo sólo fueron para Thor. Tony sintió un ambiente marica por su decisión, por la reacción de Loki, y la sonrisa que también le dirigía Thor, de gusto. Iba a decir algo estúpido para no verse tan gays los tres, pero en eso tocaron nuevamente la puerta, la cual él fue a abrir.

-¡Tony, mi amor, regresaste pronto! – Era Natasha, que le envolvía en un abrazo efusivo. Tony soltó una risita y correspondió al sorpresivo abrazo. Junto con la pelirroja venían María, Darcy y Bucky. Todos entraron.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Loki.

-¿Qué haremos mañana? – Les cuestionó Hill.

-Irnos de éste Infierno. – Dramatizo Thor.

-Nos referimos al cumpleaños de Steve. – Aclaró Bucky.

-No sé. ¿No han pensado en nada? – Hablo Thor de nuevo.

-Lo único que teníamos era que en la misma fiesta que se hará aquí. La de despedida, ya saben. Se hace más grande y no sé, también para estar en el ambiente cursi. – Dijo Tasha y se encogió de hombros.

-Después de todo hicimos lo mismo en el cumpleaños de Thor. – Señaló Dracy. – Y las fiestas que hacen aquí no son tan malas. Y creo que la última tiene que ser la mejor.

-Entonces que se haga eso. – Opinó Loki.

-De acuerdo. – Y así comenzaron a salir. 

-Tony, ¿tienes problema en si Thor se queda aquí? – Le preguntó suave, cerca de él, como para no ser escuchado por el rubio. – Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas. – Le confesó Loki, Tony sólo le asintió, no bromeo ni se negó.

-Me iré con Steve. Quédense aquí. – Dijo sin más y salió de igual forma.

 

\-------------------

 

Volvía a tocar una puerta, pero ésta vez era la del dormitorio de Steve. Esperó un rato impaciente e inseguro, pero ya no había nada de extraño en pasar una noche con Steve. Bueno, en realidad dormir-dormir con él nunca lo había hecho, pero qué más daba si ya no tenía que resguardar nada. 

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Rogers sin expresión alguna, para que en seguida de mirarlo se le haya como iluminado el rostro. Tony creía que esas expresiones de ojitos brillante, rostro luminoso, etc., eran puras babosadas e invenciones de gente loca y cursi. Pero ahora lo veía y eran reales esas expresiones, eso significaba que nadie le había visto así, o él no se detuvo a observar. Le sonrió de medio lado y se adentró al dormitorio cuando Steve se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó casual.

-Sólo estaba… dibujando. – Respondió, señalando el cuadernillo que había dejado abierto en la cama antes de ir a abrirle la puerta. – Pensé que no estabas.

-No, acabo de regresar. – Le informó cuando ya se sentaba en la cama de Thor. – Dormiré aquí hoy. Thor está con Loki.

-Está bien. – Le sonrió, también volviendo a su cama y tomar de nueva cuenta el cuadernillo y el lápiz que ocupaba en ese momento.

-¿Y… qué dibujas? – Tony sentía el ambiente extraño, el mismo se sentía extraño, por lo que no quería silencios incómodos.

-A Sam. – Le dice sin despegar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. – No lo había dibujado a él.

-Oh. – Se limita a decir para ya no interrumpirle. No lo había dibujado a él, dijo Steve y con eso Tony se da cuenta de que en realidad Steve tiene dibujos de todos ellos, así que el dibujo que le obsequio a él no es tan especial y único. Antes de quitarle valor al obsequio, se recuerda que no ha visto que Steve los regale a sus amigos.

-Es un buen amigo que merece estar en ésta libreta. – Dice Steve luego del silencio, sonriendo divertido, por el valor que él mismo le da a su posesión. Queda más silencio, pero luego el rubio para el trazo con en el papel y mira por unos segundos su obra y finalmente sonríe, dándola por terminado. – Terminé. – Y sin más se lo muestra a Tony.

Stark toma por completo la libreta, mira el dibujo del sonriente Sam. Sin pedir permiso hojea el resto del cuadernillo, son varias figuras, más rostros, algunos animalitos. Todos son lindos, bien hechos, pero no tan admirables como el que le entregó a él, porque ese tiene más detalles que lo hace espectacular y los de la libreta no, aunque siguen siendo asombrosos. Se vuelve a sentir algo especial por la dedicación extra que tuvo que poner Rogers en el retrato que le dio a él, seguro no fue de unas cuantas horas como los de la libreta, quizá le tomó días haberlo hecho tan perfecto. O tal vez eran invenciones suyas. 

Buscó un dibujo de Peggy, quería ver si Steve ponía la misma dedicación en dibujo de ella, pero no encontró ninguno. Lo que si encontró mucho fue de una mujer madura, donde decía en algunos mamá, sabiendo que era la madre de Steve. Miró también varios de María, pero con la fecha escrita más lejana, los más recientes eran escasos, los que venían siendo más relevantes eran los de donde él, Tony, estaba solo. Con sólo ver cada uno se puso nervioso y mejor cerró el cuaderno para entregarlo de vuelta a Steve, que le miraba con una leve sonrisa sin haberle comentado nada al respecto de que aquello era personal. Steve sin más guardó el cuadernillo en un cajón de la cómoda.

-Ven, acá, Tony. – Le dijo estirando su brazo, para alcanzarle sin levantarse de la cama. El castaño dudó pero se acercó, acostándose a un lado de Steve.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Steve le respondió con un beso. Le había tomado de las mejillas para girarle el rostro y así comenzar a besarle, interviniendo de inmediato su lengua. Qué raro, pensó Tony, Steve se delató con eso a que estaba más ansioso ahora, hasta le costaba llevar el ritmo y mejor se separó porque consideró que lo estaba haciendo muy mal. Pero en seguida Steve le quería jalar de nuevo. – No. – Le dijo como niño berrinchudo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé, no tengo ganas. – Le respondió mientras se recargaba en él, con la cabeza en su pecho, como si fuesen una linda pareja.

-Pff, sólo te quería besar porque besas rico. – Le dijo Steve, ahora pareciendo él el niño berrinchudo. Y Tony pensó que aun cuando sintió que estaba llevando el ritmo del beso mal, Steve lo seguía considerando rico. Qué raro. – Además, ya no te voy a ver y bueno… creí que podríamos tener una despedida. – A pesar de que lo decía con malicia, Tony distinguió que no le causaba mucha gracia considerar la despedida.

-Ya lo pensé y no me iré. – Le confesó, y como estaba descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Rogers, y justo del lado izquierdo, percibió perfectamente como el corazón latió más de prisa. Inesperadamente sonrió por ello.

-Oh…, está bien. – Y esa escueta respuesta camuflada de desinterés ya no le servía al rubio, porque Stark ya había interpretado el latir loco de su corazón. – Pero mañana es mi cumpleaños.

-¿Ah sí? – Esperaba que él si pudiese fingir todavía desinterés.

-Sí. Y si ya no será despedida puedes darme mi obsequio de cumpleaños. – Dijo divertido.

-Pero dijiste que es mañana, no hoy. – Debatió.

-No hay problema, puedes dármelo desde ahora. – Tony soltó una leve risita y se permitió acurrucarse sólo un poco más cuando Rogers le rodeo con sus brazos. Qué raro se sentía estar así.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Le preguntó.

-Ya sabes.

-No, no lo sé. 

-Sí sabes. – Insistió.

-Que no sé. Mejor dímelo.

-Quiero hacerte el amor. – Bum- bum. Bum-bum. Y ahora no era en el pecho de Steve, era en el pecho de Tony. Que eso había sonado taaaan cursi a su parecer, pero no le causaba gracias ésta vez, sino esa sensación de estupidizarse. Si las cosas fuesen como antes, querría salir huyendo, inventarse una razón estúpida para correr de esa habitación. Pero ahora, nada quería más que estirar ese rato dulce que lo interpretaban con un abrazo, tumbados en la cama, pareciendo un momento común y simple, sin recordar que ni siquiera se llevan bien.


	21. Dear my friend

-Ya te dije que no tengo ganas. – Le dijo Tony, después relajarse un poco, sonando normal.

-No te voy a amarrar de nuevo, si eso te asusta.

-No es por eso. Hoy no.

-Ok, ok. – Asintió, y de nuevo se quedaron en in silencio, pero ahora nada incómodo. Steve estaba tranquilo teniendo a Tony así, acurrucado sobre él, como si fuese lo más normal entre ellos. Mientras que el castaño ya estaba pensando en romper el contacto, en verdad le parecía bobo, pero sentía pesadez al contemplar moverse de ahí. – Supongo que al salir te irás enseguida con tu padre, ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que sí. ¿Y tú?

-También. Iré a visitar a mamá y East.

-¿Quién es East?

-Mi perro. – Soltó una risita.

-¿El del cuaderno? – Recordó el lindo Bulldog americano del que había diversos dibujos.

-Sí. – Giró el rostro para mirarle y Steve estaba sonriendo tiernamente al recordar a su mascota. Uhg, envidiaba ahora a Steve. – Espera. – Se incorporó un poco, pero con eso fue suficiente para romper el abrazo. Tony se sentó y Steve buscaba algo en un cajón, luego ya le tendía una fotografía. – Mira, ahí está. 

Tony no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapase y luego quedara con la sonrisa pintada. En la fotografía se mostraba a Steve por fuera de un garage, sosteniendo a East cuando era cachorro. East lucía adorable, es blanco, contrastando ese pelaje con la manchita café en la oreja derecha y con lo negro de su naricita. En cuanto a Steve, lucía diferente a como él lo viene conociendo; en la imagen está con una simple playera blanca, con el cabello en un corte horrendo y aparte tiene una expresión de que el Sol le está cegando. East era lo bonito en la foto. Pero había sido años atrás esa fotografía, pues independientemente de que Steve lucía más fuerte y menos feo ahora que en ella, East se mostraba grande en los dibujos más actuales que había visto en el cuadernillo.

-¿Es tú casa? – Preguntó cuando le pasó de vuelta la foto.

-Sí, East cuida de ella y de mi madre. – Sonrió casi orgulloso. Dios, si Tony fuese una chica estaba seguro que le había enternecido eso sobremanera y le habría dicho algo dulce. Sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

En tanto unos estaban de querendones y otros de cursis, Thor y Loki seguían una charla complicada entre ellos. Quizás era un asunto sencillo, pero los últimos días las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos. Porque Loki no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo de la mistad de su novio con Jane, todo empeoraba al no tratar directamente el tema con Thor. Loki no ocultaba su malestar, no le decía a Thor y éste se confundía. Todo se complicaba. Pero bien, el tema que estaban tratando tenía que ver con sus visitas ahora en vacaciones.

-Estaré con Laufey. O mejor dicho; en su casa, porque él se la pasará del trabajo a sus reuniones con sus amistades. Siempre es así. – Le decía Loki. – Yo normalmente me voy a cualquier lugar que se me ocurra, pero ahora… no se me antoja viajar solo.

-A cada oportunidad iré a visitarte, o saldremos. – Le decía ahora Thor. – Mis padres después toman una semana de vacaciones y van a visitar a nuestros familiares, por lo que si quieres hasta te puedes quedar conmigo. – Sonrió con ganas.

-O tú podrías ir conmigo. No estoy seguro de irme a meter a casa de tu padre.

-Todo está bien, Loki.

-Sabes que no. Y quiero mantenerme a raya para no causar algún problema entre ustedes.

-De acuerdo. – Sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del ojiverde. – Pero haré que te vaya aceptando.

-¿Y cómo?

-Ya me las ingeniaré. – Y acunó una de sus grandes manos en la pálida mejilla de su novio. – Te quiero, Loki, y haré cualquier cosa para estar contigo. – Puede ser que en esos días el pelinegro haya estado distante y desconfiado de Thor, pero no podía quitar los sentimientos por él. Fue por ello que le terminó por sonreír con confianza ante lo dicho.

 

Con cariño se besaron. Lento, suave, prolongado. Apenas separándose unos milímetros para tomar un respiro y volver a reanudar el beso. Hasta que pasaron a estar recostados en la cama con sus manos recorriendo parte del cuerpo del contrario. Antes de proseguir, Thor se separó para mirarle directamente y sonreírle con cariño, tratando todavía de esfumar preocupaciones en Loki, quien le correspondió el gesto para un segundo después jalarle de la nuca para continuar besándose. 

Cada prenda de ambos cuerpos fue retirada con cautela, tomándose después su tiempo para acariciar y besar cada rincón de piel que se les antojase, yendo lento y suave. Había suspiros y chasquidos de los besos. El calor no dejaba de aumentar a cada caricia cada vez más íntima, a cada fricción. Los muslos pálidos de Loki se separaron más para invitar a Thor a ir más lejos. Pero antes de eso, el rubio tomó ambas erecciones para masturbarlas juntas, sacándoles los primeros jadeos y espasmos en el cuerpo. 

En todo momento las pupilas verdes no se desviaron de las azules, con confianza y amor. Sólo hasta que después de la preparación, Loki haya cerrado los párpados unos segundos por el paso de la penetración, al causarle esa punzada de agudo dolor. Gimiendo también más alto, alterándose su respiración un poco más y apretando los brazos del rubio. Unos segundo hasta que Thor estuvo por completo dentro, esperando que estuviese bien para dar inicio a lo siguiente.

Como señal le atajo sólo para propinarle un beso más, pero ésta vez corto y casto. Así comenzaron las embestidas, cortas y lentas. Pasando un par de minutos para hacerlas más profundas, aumentando de a poco la velocidad, intercalándola conforme a la necesidad de ambos, guiados por sus propios gemidos.

Pasaron a estar los dos sentados; Thor sobre la cama y Loki sobre Thor. El pelinegro ahora se movía a su antojo, abrazando por los hombros a su pareja y dándose el apoyo de ahí. Manteniendo un ritmo constante que no le robara tanto el aliento, hasta que la necesidad volvió a incrementarse y comenzó a mover su cadera de arriba abajo con más frenesí hasta que arrancó roncos y fuertes gemidos de la garganta de Thor. Siendo cada vez más duro mientras él mismo se masturbaba, queriendo hacer que el rubio continuara disfrutando mientras ya sentía el miembro dentro de él hasta el punto de palpitar. 

Thor se tensó, se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón, llevándose todavía sobre de él a Loki, quien no dejó de moverse ahora apoyándose en su pecho. Así se corrió, al ritmo del ojiverde que no tardó en alcanzar el orgasmo como él, soltando un profundo gemido de lo más excitante, corriendo ese cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su sexo y luego ser expulsado todo el calor. Dejándolos con respiraciones agitadas y sonrisas incomparables. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

El viernes llegó y todo lucía más tranquilo por la mañana, pues nadie estaba apresurado a ir a ningún salón de clases. Ese día, en la mente de todos sólo estaba la fiesta de despedida, unos queriendo no perdérsela, y los más recatados dejándola pasar. Ya el sábado sería la ceremonia para los graduados y por fin quedaría el Campus vacío después de ello. Por el momento la mayoría dormía aún, como Tony y Steve que se habían quedado dormidos en la misma cama. Rogers rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de un Tony que estaba pegado a su pecho, y ambos seguían plácidamente dormidos, tanto que ni siquiera escucharon el sonido del pestillo abriéndose, o los murmullos y pisadas que se escucharon dentro de la habitación.

-Haaaaappy Birthdaaaay tooo Youuuu~! – Cantó fuertemente Bucky en compañía de Natasha y María. Tuvieron que ahogar la risa cuando Steve junto a Tony dieron un salto en la cama al momento que despertaban totalmente desorientados. Tony tenía el corazón palpitando con fuerza por el susto del tremendo grito que dieron los tres locos frente a la cama donde dormía, de inmediato recordó que estaba con Steve, y más o menos éste tenía la misma cara de espanto que él. – Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday, dear Steve. Happy Birthday tooo youuuu~! 

-Siguen cantando horrendo. – Se burló Steve cuando pararon, pero con una expresión que sabían estaba bromeando (como cada año – al menos con Bucky – porque sí, eso lo hacen cada año entre ellos cuatro). Bucky sostenía un pequeño muffin que fácilmente se conseguía en una tienda del Campus, pero también era su costumbre, junto con la vela rosa enterrada que parecía nunca terminarse y quién sabe en cuantos cumpleaños la habían utilizado. 

-Y tú sigues siendo feo. – Respondió Hill, con una sonrisa igual. 

-Pide un deseo y sopla la velita. – Pidió entusiasmada la pelirroja. James se acercó hasta él para que pudiese hacerlo. Así Steve apagó la velita inmortal para tomar el muffin que correspondía como suyo ahora, pero antes de poder darle una mordida, una lluvia de confeti caía sobre él.

-Yeeeey~! – Gritaron sus locos amigos al momento en que le arrojaban sobre sí esos puños de confeti colorido.

-Van a limpiar esto, ¿verdad? – Preguntó cuando miró el piso y la cama llena de esos pequeños papelitos. Colocó el muffin sobre la cómoda.

-Claro que no. Y ahora el abrazo. – Efusiva, María se dejó caer sobre él para abrazarle. Y así se quedaron en un largo abrazo, tendidos en la cama luego de haber caído en ella.

-Mi turno. – Pidió como niña pequeña Natasha cuando sintió que eso había sido muy largo, queriendo quitar a Hill de encima del rubio. Así esos dos se separaron y Rogers optó por ponerse en pie y se abrazó ahora a Natasha.

-Y tú. – Pidió Steve mirando a Bucky cuando Romanoff se alejó. James le sonrió con ganas y se acercaron para darse un fuerte abrazo. – Gracias. – Le susurró Steve, le dio una última palmada en la espalda y se separaron.

-Faltas, Tony. – Le animó Bucky. Stark, aún sobre el colchón mirando todo el show asintió y se puso de pie, pero aún sobre la cama, y así se acercó hasta el rubio que estaba del otro lado. Se abrazaron y Steve aprovechó la posición para cargar a Tony y que quedase colgado de él como un koala. El castaño sólo soltó una risita y se dejó cargar, rodeándole la cadera con sus piernas.

-Si me disculpan, tomaré mi obsequio. – Comentó Steve refiriéndose a Stark, mientras iba hasta la puerta y les volvía a abrir en una invitación a que salieran.

-Pervertidos. – Comentó divertido Bucky, pero ninguno se movía.

-¡No! Oye, Steve, no. – Se quejó Tony, aunque ya sabía que Steve no hablaba en serio, o quién sabe.

-No seas mojigato y aflójale a Steve. – Le dijo Natasha, en un tono maliciosos mientras ya caminaban hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir soltaba una nalgada a Tony, riendo.

-¡No me manosees, pervertida! – Se hizo el ofendido Tony.

-Ah, Steve, a las siente nos vemos para la fiesta, ok? – Dijo por último Bucky y después salió cerrando la puerta.

-Tengo que ir al baño. – Le dijo Tony.

Steve le puso de nuevo abajo, el castaño corrió a ponerse los tenis y salió con rumbo al sanitario. Ya cuando iba de regreso se fijó en que varios dormitorios estaban abiertos y se dejaban ver a los chicos haciendo sus maletas para estar listos de una vez. Se topó con Thor que le dijo que haría lo mismo, por lo que él también se dirigió al que era su dormitorio para empacar sus cosas. Loki estaba igual, ya con su par de maletas en la cama mientras sacaba toda su ropa del closet y acomodaba demás cosas. Sólo se saludaron y comenzó a hacer su deber.

Pensó en el lindo detalle cursi de Tasha, María y Bucky hacia Steve, y se recordó que entre ellos un detalle así era más apreciado que otra cosa ostentosa comprada, es decir; él mismo apreció mucho más el retrato hecho por Steve por el simple hecho de ser algo con una carga de verdadero interés. Pero seguía siendo difícil saber qué hacer para Steve. Tony no idea de cuál sería un buen detalle. ¿Qué querría Steve? ¿Qué le gusta a Steve?

Fue hasta que tuvo toda su ropa guardada y ahora iba a guardar sus otras cosas cuando al abrir los cajones de la cómoda quedaron a la vista una tira de condones, y cuando uno ve eso no piensa más que en sexo. Y por supuesto, eso es lo que le gusta a Steve, y es lo que estaba queriendo de él como obsequio. Ok, ya sabía qué dar, pero podría optar por algo diferente (por no decir especial), para que sea bueno como obsequio, y de paso para recordarle que él es seguro mejor en eso que Peggy. Muy bien, ese pensamiento había sido fuera de lugar. A él qué le importaba ser preferido por Steve.   
Mejor a seguir guardando todo, y a ver cómo acomoda luego el estéreo, la consola de videojuegos, el frigo-bar y demás cosillas que son pequeñas pero ya no le cabrán en sus maletas. Lo bueno que la televisión de plasma es de Loki, sino ya no cabría en su auto. Aunque ¿por qué maldita sea tenían la enorme televisión y el frigo-bar si casi no los utilizaban? Sólo hasta que tienen que cargar con ello de nuevo se dio cuenta de cómo les gusta tener cosas de más. Y creyó que Loki estaba teniendo el mismo pensamiento porque de pronto el pelinegro se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la televisión con el Home theater y el Bluray. Luego Loki tomó su móvil y llamó a su chofer para decirle que el sábado tenía que ir por él, le dio la hora y pidió que trajese una camioneta para guardar todas sus cosas. Se quería prometer que cuando comenzara el nuevo ciclo sólo traería el estéreo y ya, pero sabía que no era seguro.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

La noche llegó, la gran mayoría de los alumnos ya se encontraba o se dirigían a la fiesta, otros más se habían marchado desde esa tarde, después de todo los que importaban para la ceremonia del día siguiente eran los graduados.

Loki, Tony, Natasha, y Bucky ya estaban camino a la fiesta, pero se detuvieron en una de las bancas más cercanas esperando por los demás como habían acordado. En unos minutos llegaron María con Darcy y Jane, para luego aparecer Clint junto con Bruce y finalmente llegaron Steve con Sam y Thor. Se integraron a la fiesta, que tuvo que ser hecha en el recinto más grande para caber la mayoría de ellos, porque a partes iguales también se veían más por fuera y por el jardín más cercano, llegando las enormes bocinas hasta colocarse fuera. Ésta vez hasta había un poco de botanas, pero más alcohol y más ambiente. Se escuchaban muchas risas a pesar de la música a alto volumen, pudieron ver que Sif ya estaba dentro de la fiesta junto a Frandal, Hogun y Volstagg.

Se dedicaron a lo que iban; a pasarlo bien. Era poco frecuente de las chicas o chicos que se subían a la barra a bailar para el resto, pero como era un día especial se volvió a dar. Había otras pequeñas plataformas más esparcidas para quien quisiera dar un show, apenas comenzaba esto, por lo que estaban vacías y algunos sólo se sentaban en ellas. Para cuando estuviesen más ebrios, media escuela ya habría pasado a bailar ahí.

La mayoría se concentraba en sus grupos de amigos, diciéndose que se extrañarían, otros prometiéndose que se frecuentarían, las parejas recordándose sus planes, pero era lo mismo; cuando estuviesen ebrios todos los presentes serían mejores amigos. Incluso algunos profesores y decanos estaban presentes en la fiesta; no para cuidar de los demás, sino para divertirse, claro. Se decía que estaba prohibido estar ahí para ellos, pero al parecer eran puras patrañas, además ni a los alumnos ni a sus superiores les incomodaba, porque claro, estaban los más relajados y los que eran más apreciados por ello.

Habían transcurrido varios minutos donde el ambiente rápidamente creció y Natasha ya insistía en irse a la barra o cualquier plataforma a bailar, queriendo convencer a Bucky de ir con ella. Las demás chicas bailaban entre los demás porque cualquier espacio era la pista de baile. Volstagg y Thor se la pasaban bebiendo más, pero sin retarse ni entrar a los concursitos que se iban creando entre otros grupos de amigos. Natasha seguía insistiendo, Bucky continuaba negándose entre risas, y Steve intervino.

-Por, Dios, Bucky. Ve a bailar a la plataforma. – Pidió Steve, apoyando a su amiga pelirroja.

-No. – Negaba simplemente, dándole sorbos a su bebida.

-Baila un poco para mí allá arriba. – Insistió Rogers, señalando la plataforma más cercana. – Es por mi cumpleaños. – Chantajeo.

-Hay que hacerlo por Steve. – Dijo Tasha, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-¿Sabes que te escuchas muy gay pidiéndome que te baile? – Se mofó Bucky, igual ya sabía que Steve bromeaba.

-Todos somos gays. ¡Anda Bucky! – Pedía Natasha.

-¿No puedes esperar a que esté más ebrio? – Cuestionó divertido.

-No, ¿qué tal si te caes?

-Ok, vamos. – Cedió al fin.

Se acercaron hasta la plataforma, haciendo a un lado a quien estorbaba para ellos. Al subir recibieron un montón de gritos cómplices, pues eran los primeros en la noche de bailar para los demás. No sorprendió que Natasha robara la atención de la mayoría de los chicos, ni que Bucky fuese acosado por las miradas femeninas. Steve miró atento a su par de amigos, el resto del clan también les miró sonrientes y celebraron cuando por fin la pareja se puso a bailar animadamente para todos. 

Natasha era preciosa y sexy, muchos la miraban embobados, por lo que Darcy dirigía miraditas discretas a María para ver sus reacciones, pero sólo la encontraba riendo, así que ya no se preocupó por los malditos celos. Lo mismo con Clint, porque él también había tenido su enredo con ella, pero cuando Bruce se fijó, Clint miraba más divertido a la pelirroja que embobado, así que también supo que no había nada de qué preocuparse. El que no pudo resistirse a quedar embobado como muchos más fue Tony, pero con Bucky. Diablos, pero James era tan atractivo y sexy también que aunque ellos ya no tuviesen nada que ver en algo más que amistad eso no significaba que no podía surgir de repente las ganas de nuevo, ¿cierto? O sólo eran sus pensamientos de pronto incoherentes. Mejor Tony dio un gran trago a su bebida y miró otra plataforma.

-Loki, ¿subimos como aquella vez? – Preguntó, acercándose hasta su amigo que ya había comenzado a bailar de nuevo.

-No creo. – Respondió.

-Oh, vamos.

-No. Aquella vez fue porque estaba borracho, y ahora apenas llevo una cerveza.

-Tony, vamos tú y yo. – Propuso Darcy, sonriéndole con ganas.

-Claro. – Aceptó Tony. Con Darcy sería más divertido.

Ellos se fueron a otra plataforma más alejada, pero igual fueron bien recibidos por los mirones y con la misma efusividad se pusieron a bailar. Y aunque ellos no eran pareja, se tomaron la misma confianza que Tasha y Bucky para hacer movimientos más atrevidos cuando era necesario, pero todo era para hacer un mejor show.  
Así las horas pasaron. Habían bajado y subido de las plataformas varias veces, al igual que muchos más chicos. Todo el clan bobo había hecho su participación ahí. La mayoría de la fiesta ya estaba ebria, muy ebria, por lo que se escuchaba más escándalo, todos chocaban con todos pero no había problema, porque ya estaban en la etapa en que todos eran amigos de todos sin importar nada. De hecho Loki junto con Sif habían estado conversando con Jane como si fuesen grandes amigos de toda su vida. Y los mismo Natasha y María con Peggy, quien luego había parecido para felicitar a Steve. Tony con Clint, parecían los mejores amigos y no como siempre que se fastidiaban uno a otro. Y muchos chicos de diversos grados y que nunca antes se habían dirigido una palabra ahora estaban ahí con ellos, divirtiéndose entre todos.

Diversos alumnos, todos ebrios, habían ido hasta donde el Dj para tomar el micrófono y decir algunas palabras a sus amigos o a todos en general; estaban en el punto cursi de la borrachera después de ya haber pasado por el punto hot. La mayoría de las cosas que osaban a decir hacían reír a todos, poniendo el ambiente algo más ameno y tranquilo.  
Bucky ya estaba entre esos borrachos, por lo que también caminó hasta el micrófono que se prestaba en ese momento para hablar. Natasha fue la única en darse cuenta, pero no lo detuvo, quería ver qué estupidez haría.

-Hey! – Medio gritó Bucky por medio del micrófono para saber si se escuchaba. Por ello ganó la atención de casi todos, incluyendo la de sus amigos que le miraron divertidos, esperando al igual que Natasha alguna estupidez. Más cuando Bucky, con un gran esfuerzo por su estado etílico, se subió de pie a la barra y ser mejor visto. La música era muy suave para escuchar cada una de las cursilerías, así que todo era claro. 

-¡Bajen a ese borracho de ahí! – Gritó Barton, para molestarlo.

-Tú cállate, Clint. – Pidió Bucky arrastrando las palabras. – Hola a todos, amigos. – Saludó efusivo, se notaba mucho su embriaguez. – Todos han subido a decir cosas tristes, Dios, no es el fin del mundo. Si tanto se quieren no dejaran de ver a sus amigos. Como Steve Rogers y yo. – Señaló a lo lejos al rubio, unos cuantos le voltearon a ver.

-Dará un discurso cursi. – Susurró Tony a Natasha. La chica le asintió divertida. 

-Hoy es su cumpleaños, por fin cumple 21. – Hubo unas cuantas exclamaciones de felicitaciones que Bucky agradeció en su nombre. – Steve y yo somos amigos desde… desde… hace mucho. Es un bastardo, está loco, es todo un perro, pero también es una buena persona. – Steve ya estaba riéndose desde su lugar. Maldito Bucky que lo iba a poner en ridículo. – Cuando éramos pequeños me ayudaba con mis tareas o yo a él con las suyas, golpeaba a mis enemigos y yo a los suyos. Me ayudaba a escapar de casa para ir a jugar videojuegos, luego para ir a espiar a las prostitutas. – Varios soltaron una risa, incluido el rubio. – Nunca nos atrevimos a hablarles si quiera. Hubo una vez en que al pelarme con un imbécil que quería golpear a Steve, yo le tiré un par de dientes, literalmente. Y Steve se echó la culpa cuando la madre del niño chimuelo fue a reclamar, para que a mí ya no me regañaran más por ir a ver a las mujerzuelas y ahora por tirar dientes. Me prohibieron entonces juntarme con él, así que hui de casa, de nuevo con su ayuda, y nos escapamos a un viejo terreno que estaba detrás de su casa. – Bucky soltó una risa al recordarlo todo. – Dijimos que pasaríamos ahí la noche, y que después veríamos a donde irnos con el dinero que le robó a su madre del bolso. Eran sólo 20 dólares. Pero no duramos ni una noche, porque después fuimos a refugiarnos a su propia casa, donde nos enteramos que nuestras madres habían estado preocupadas y sentimos que era lo peor que podíamos haber hecho, pues teníamos 11 años. ¿Lo recuerdas, Steve? Ya no nos prohibieron vernos.

-¡Se aman! – Gritó alguien entre todos los presentes, y hubo otras risitas cómplices.

-¡Por supuesto! Es mi hermano y lo amo. – Aceptó divertido Bucky, tambaleándose por su estado.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! – Comenzaron a corear e incluso algunos empujaban a Steve para acercarlo hasta donde Bucky.

-¡Dios, no! Que mi novia me mata. – Justificó James riéndose. – Steve, mi hermano de otra madre, contigo he pasado los mejores momentos, las estupideces más peligrosas, lo más divertido que curiosamente a los demás no les parecía gracioso, como cuando en secundaría arrojamos un montón de bombas apestosas a los salones de clases para no tener que estudiar, o cuando arrojamos huevos desde el techo de mi casa, cuando nos metíamos a los vestidores de las niñas y más cosas. Aunque también he compartido cosas traumantes y asquerosas; como nuestro primer beso.

-¿Tu primer beso fue con Bucky? – Preguntó sorprendida Natasha, mirando a Steve que ya estaba entre divertido e incrédulo por la lengua suelta de Bucky. Ya no hicieron mucho caso a los grititos sugerentes que se escucharon con lo dicho.

-Pero no importa. Yo te quiero igual y seguiré siendo tu amigo hasta que me harte de ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Finalizó. Varios le aplaudieron y la música comenzó a sonar en el momento en que bajaba de la barra para regresar con ellos. 

-Jodido borracho. – Se quejó Steve teniéndolo enfrente.

-¿Qué? – Se ofendió falsamente Bucky. – ¿No aprecias mis palabras?

-Ay, cállate. – Steve iba a debatir, pero mejor optó por restarle importancia porque sabía que la intención de Bucky había sido buena como siempre, sólo que está loco y borracho. Le abrazó de nuevo en agradecimiento, y se alcanzó a escuchar exclamaciones perversas.

-Entonces… ¿nos van a contar eso del primer beso? – Preguntó María, como no queriendo la cosa, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-No. – Y aunque Bucky estaba borracho y ya había dicho demasiado, negó junto con Steve.

-Yo quiero saber. – Confesó Natasha.

-Yo también. – Intervino Tony.

-Que no. – Sentenciaron James y Steve. 

Optaron por ya no molestarlos (al menos por el momento) y continuaron en lo suyo. Bucky le dio un pequeñísimo beso en la mejilla a Steve y por juego Natasha fingió molestarse, así su novio corrió a sus brazos llenándola a ella de besos, quedando bailando juntos. A los segundos, Steve invitó a Tony a bailar con él, sin importarle que Peggy estuviese allí, entre ellos, pero al parecer no había nada que ocultar ahora, después de todo no eran pareja. Incluso Peggy seguía sumergida en una charla ahora con Jane y Darcy, mientras reían discretamente y bebían un poco de cerveza. Después ellas mismas también volvieron a bailar. 

Volstagg volvía a retar a algunos para beber, y era extraño, pero Sif lo estaba retando. Tony realmente no se enteró si la chica le ganó a Volstagg, porque se había distraído mientras continuaba con el intento de bailar medio decente con Steve y escuchaba las cosas sin importancia que éste le decía; como que esa canción le gustaba, o que seguro por la mañana tendría una gran resaca, y demás. Pero no fue suficiente para no notar que Charles venía acercándose entre caminando y bailando – notablemente ebrio – hasta donde ellos estaban. Los ojos intensamente azules de ese sujeto se cruzaron con los suyos cuando estaba a un par de pasos. Ese tipo le sonrió abiertamente y así se animó a hacer lo mismo. No entendía muy bien, pero había algo en Charles que le agradaba a pesar de no conocerse realmente, sólo que parecía un chico en verdad agradable.

-¡Tony! – Le habló el ojiazul, levantando sus brazos como si fuese la máxima alegría verle. Sostenía en una mano una botella de cerveza, y aún le sonreía.

-Charles. – También le sonrió y frenó su intento de baile con Steve. – ¿Qué tan borracho estás? – Le cuestionó divertido, pues el chico mayor hasta se tambaleaba y el sonrojo en su rostro y sus ojos vidriosos le delataban demasiado. 

-Muuucho. – Le respondió inclinándose a ellos. – Pero ese el punto. – Luego miró interesado a Steve. – Hola, ¿y tú eres…?

-Steve. – Le informó, sólo dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-Oh, el del cumpleaños. Sí, sí. – Soltó una risita. – También los vi bailar en la barra. – Señaló divertido.

-Tú no has subido, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Tony.

-No, pero creo que ahora podría hacerlo. O no sé… estoy muy borracho. ¿Qué ustedes no lo están?

-Claro que sí.

-Lucen mucho mejor que yo.

-Charles… – La mirada de los tres se dirigió al portador de aquella suave voz que llamaba al ojiazul.

-Erik. – Le dijo abrazándolo efusivamente. – Él es mi novio. – Informó feliz a Tony y a Steve, como si Stark no lo hubiese sospechado desde antes. – ¿Ustedes son novios?

-¿Eh? No. – Aclararon de inmediato a la vez.

-¿En serio? – Insistió Charles, despegándose un poco del pecho de Erik para mirarles curioso.

-No se ven mal juntos. – Para sorpresa, Erik era quien les había dicho eso. Puede ser que también estuviese pasado de copas, aunque no tanto como ellos. Steve y Tony se limitaron a sonreír incómodos.

-Pero ni siquiera me cae bien. – Se animó a bromear Tony.

-¿Y eso qué? A mí Charles no me agradaba cuando lo conocí. – Confesó Erik.

-Oye. – Se quejó Charles, codeándole suavemente.

-¿Qué? Ya lo sabes, eras presumido, mimado, arrogante, borracho… – Soltó la lista Erik, divertido al molestarlo ante alguien más. Sí, confirmado, estaba pasado de copas para relajarse ante esos desconocidos.

-Lo mismo que tú eres. – Expresó Steve, mirando a Tony, sonriéndole con malicia.

-Pero también soy encantador, sexy, guapo, simpático. Por eso me amas. – Dijo altanero Tony.

-¿Lo oíste? – Expresó emocionado Charles, señalándoles con un dedo. – ¡Se aman! – Celebró. 

-No. Es sólo un decir. – Se quejó Tony, como niño pequeño. Steve soltó una risa que le evito negar que no estaba enamorado de Stark.

-¿Ustedes ya se gradúan? – Preguntó Steve, para comenzar a llevar la charla a otro lado.

-Sí, diablos.

-¿Qué planes tienen? – Intervino Tony, igual casual. Pero Charles ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó más, hasta estar pegado a ellos como apunto de decirles un secreto.

-Nos vamos a casar. – Les dijo en un susurro y luego volvió su sonrisa inmensamente feliz.

-¿En verdad? – Preguntó sorprendido Tony, con los párpados abiertos y una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Sí!

-Pero no están invitados. – Se atrevió a molestar de nuevo Erik.

-¿Y los anillos de compromiso? – Indagó Steve.

-Agh, Erik me lo quitó para venir a la fiesta, dijo que sino lo perdería. – Se quejó.

-Eres capaz de cambiarlo por más cerveza. – Exageró Erik.

Estaban riendo cuando la música de nuevo paró, dejándose escuchar diversos gritos y animaciones a alguien para que ahora ese afortunado dijese algo. Al parecer se hacía más alboroto porque al quien querían subir era a uno de los profesores, y éste se negaba. Pero a pesar de eso consiguieron la atención de todos, poniendo un poco más de presión en ellos.

-Oh, es el profesor Selvig. – Dijo María, posándose a un lado de ellos. El resto de sus amigos también se habían acercado. 

-¡Que suba! – Comenzó a corear Charles junto a los que empujaban al profesor algo ebrio. – ¡Que hable!

-De acuerdo, chicos. Tranquilos. – Se escuchó cuando el profesor al fin subió a la barra y tomó el micrófono. – Veamos… Primero quiero felicitar a todos; a los graduados y a los que pasarán al siguiente ciclo. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. – Inició, apenas tomando confianza al estar con todas las miradas sobre de él. – La verdad es que no sé bien qué decirles. Les deseo lo mejor, mucho éxito a los graduados. Lo que sí sé es que al principio extrañarán mucho su vida en la Universidad, porque se convirtió en su segundo hogar, con sus segundas familias. Sí, esos amigos que ahora son parte de la familia, ¿cierto? O aquella persona especial que cada uno encontró aquí, ¿eh? – Rieron un poco porque era cierto. – Déjenme decirles que esos amigos que hicieron durante estos años de universidad, son los que tendrán para casi toda la vida, son lo que los seguirán acompañando. Está garantizado, porque es aquí donde el vínculo se crea más fuerte, es en ésta etapa de la vida. E leído estudios, encuestas, que confirman eso, además de mi experiencia, así como igual demuestran que la pareja que tengan aquí es la definitiva, en la mayoría de los casos. O sea que aquí conocen a la persona con la que seguro se casarán o vivirán juntos. 

Muchos sonrieron, otro más rieron y la mayoría soltó insinuaciones. Charles tomó la mano de Erik emocionado, Thor y Loki se miraron casi con vergüenza, Bruce y Clint se hicieron los desentendidos, María y Darcy sólo rieron, Nat y Bucky se guiñaron un ojo. Tony era de esos que quería hacerse el desentendido cuando sintió que Loki le codeo y discretamente le señaló a Steve, así como Clint que también le mandó la indirecta señalándole al mismo tonto, y luego notó que Natasha lo señalaba a él y le susurraba rápidamente algo a Rogers. Pero cuando Stark desvió la mirada haciendo que un pajarito le hablaba, se topó con que Peggy miró a Steve cohibida y casi anhelantemente. Claro, era más obvio que ella entrara a esa referencia que él, y estuvo seguro cuando Steve le devolvió rápidamente la mirada a la chica. Después volvieron la atención al profesor que había permitido que entre todos se mandaran indirectas al decirles aquello que él sabía más por la experiencia.

-Apuesto a que algunos ya hasta tienen planes de boda, o ya hasta se casaron. ¿Quiénes son? – Dijo más animado Selvig. Muy pocos estudiantes, entre ellos Charles y Erik levantaron sus manos. – Felicidades chicos. También les deseo mucho éxito en sus vidas de pareja. Sinceramente espero que todos triunfen. Y los que se quedan, persistan para algún día estar tan plenos como sus compañeros graduados. – Terminó satisfecho el profesor, recibiendo varios aplausos.

La música regresó, el ambiente desastroso con ello. Charles y Erik habían quedado sólo cerca de ellos bailando de nuevo, hasta que al parecer sus amigos los encontraron y quedaron con ellos. Tony se dedicó a bailar entre sus amigas maniacas, Clint y Loki, mientras los demás sólo quedaban conversando y muy aparte ahora estaban Steve y Peggy, fue por ello que Tony decidió ignorar. Pero no había podido hacerlo con mucho éxito. Sin notarlo dirigía mucho su atención a ellos dos y le molestaba, hasta casi ponerlo algo triste. ¿Qué rayos?, se reprendía, pero no lo podía evitar. Sólo decidió por beber más para volver a la faceta donde los borrachos quieren a todos, pero el alcohol ya le estaba asqueando porque ya había sido suficiente. Muy bien, mejor fumaría cuando se le antojó hacerlo. Bruce le dijo que lo acompañaría, pero lo había visto tan divertido que mejor le pidió quedarse. Así Tony salió solo un momento del lugar, yéndose a tumbar a donde los chicos que estaban por fuera no le pisotearan. Disfrutó de la ventisca fresca de la madrugada, tomó su cigarrillo encendido y comenzó a fumar tranquilamente. Pasó un momento cuando notó a alguien sentándose a su lado. Charles aparecía de nuevo, solo.

-De pronto me aturdí de estar allí dentro. – Le explicó el ojiazul. – ¿Interrumpo? – Preguntó sutil, quizá notó que Tony estaba pensando.

-No, está bien. – Le negó seguro. – ¿Quieres uno? – Le tendió la cajetilla, pero Charles negó.

-No, gracias. – Soltó un suspiro, recargándose en el mismo árbol. 

-¿Cómo te lo pidió? – Cuestionó.

-¿Mmmn?

-¿O tú se lo pediste? Hablo de comprometerse. – Le aclaró ante la confusión del ebrio Charles.

-Ah…No, Erik me lo pidió. – Aclaró con una sonrisa boba, al parecer recordando. – Hace casi un mes. Fue algo normal, pero inesperado. Fuimos a pasar un fin de semana a mi casa, ya que mis padres no estarían allí. Ese día hicimos todo normal, pasamos la mañana en casa, por la tarde fuimos a un acuario, él quiso pasar a un restaurante algo… ostentoso. Bebimos vino fino, regresamos a casa, me subió a la terraza, me dijo muchas palabras cursis y luego sacó la cajita del anillo de su chaqueta y me lo pidió. – Seguía con la sonrisa. – Me puse tan nervioso pero mucho más feliz. No dude en decirle que sí, pues era algo que yo ya había pensado en hacer.

-Erik no parece ser un chico romántico. – Opinó Tony.

-Es más serio algunas veces. – Reconoció Charles. – Cuando nos conocimos yo no le agradaba, ya lo dijo, ni él a mí. Yo hablo mucho, trato a la mayoría amigablemente, veo el lado positivo de todo, me gustan las fiestas, y me divertía coquetearle a medio mundo. – Soltó una pequeña risa. – Erik era el chico serio, malo, maduro. El sujeto que parece creerse muy superior para hablarle a cualquiera. Casi no sonreía, miraba a todos como si fuésemos un fastidio.

-¿Y cómo es que comenzaron su relación si son tan distintos? – Preguntó interesado.

-Bueno, Erik nunca ha sido feo. – Comentó con malicia Charles. – Yo compartía varias clases con él, además me llevaba bien con una chica que parecía ser de las escasas personas con las que Erik se atrevía a socializar. Entonces lo miraba en clase y a veces cuando yo me juntaba con aquella chica. Pero Erik no me hablaba, aunque siempre me estuviese mirando. Y yo no me ofendía por ello, pues ya sabía cómo era. De hecho me gustaba fastidiarlo, parecía que no me soportaba, mucho menos cuando me veía coquetear con alguien. Cosa que era frecuente porque inesperadamente siempre coincidíamos cuando nuestros amigos salían a beber. Pero fue en una fiesta donde él se puso algo borracho y así comenzó a hablarme con confianza. Ese día fuimos como los mejores amigos. Yo quería que al día siguiente y todos los demás días se comportara como en la fiesta conmigo, pero no. Sí, hicimos una especie de amistad, pero no cercana. Varias veces escuché que decía que yo no le agradaba porque era muy borracho y mujeriego. Eso me hirió, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba Erik, pero en lugar de hacer las cosas bien, seguí coqueteando con quien fuese y además lo intentaba con él. Obvio nunca me hizo caso, pero fuimos más amigos, o algo parecido. Y cuando le tomé más confianza le robaba varios besos, hasta que me anime a decirle que quería intentar tener una relación con él. Erik aceptó, pero dijo que como prueba, o sea que era como estarnos conociendo. Me comporté durante la prueba, pero cuando pasó y oficialmente éramos como una pareja no duramos mucho, porque Erik me fastidiaba mucho, me parecía muy aguafiestas y se molestaba porque me seguía involucrando con más personas a parte de él. Terminamos, él tuvo otra relación y yo seguía disfrutando de los demás. Pero había algo en Erik que me hacía quererlo para mí, y que nadie más lo tuviera. Me costó admitirlo pero con mucho trabajo volvimos, pero igual fue difícil la relación, ahora él tampoco se la tomaba en serio. Tuvimos muchos problemas, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ninguno de los dos quería seguir así, porque nos queríamos. Ya que yo había podido conocer a Erik a fondo y él a mí; así nos dimos cuenta que ni él era el tipo odiosos sin diversión y ni yo era un imbécil egoísta. Cuando conocí a Erik en verdad y cuando dejé de hacerme imbécil, me di cuenta de que él era lo que quería y que yo podía ser lo que él también quería. Si cuando estaba con todos esos problemas estúpidos con Erik, Selvig hubiese comentado eso de que aquí conocemos a quienes serán nuestras parejas de por vida o con quienes nos vamos a casar, yo hubiese dicho que era un demente, que eso es imposible. Yo no encontraría el amor ahí, y mucho menos con Erik Lehnsherr. – Suspiró.

-Muy extraño.

-Lo sé. Pero se siente bien. Ni cuando me metía con diferentes personas me sentía tan bien como sólo estando con Erik.

-¿Pero no te da algo de miedo casarte? – Cuestionó interesado.

-Ahora no. Confío mucho en nuestra relación y por eso es que vamos a dar ese paso. – Explicó. – Sé que piensas que es una estupidez, Tony, muchos nos lo dijeron. Pero es porque no han experimentado lo que nosotros. Suena cursi, pero ahora entiendo todas esas cuestiones cursis. – Ensanchó su sonrisa. – Si yo no me hubiese atrevido a siquiera tomarme un poco en serio a Erik, sólo por orgullo e idiotez, ahora estaría arrepentido por todo lo que me hubiese perdido. – Aseguró. – Es como dicen; uno termina con la persona que jamás imaginó. Quizás no me entiendas…

-Te entiendo. – Confesó Tony, aprovechando que ambos estaban ebrios. – Sólo nunca lo menciones.

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo arriésgate, si no funciona no te pierdes de nada. Pero si nunca lo intentas y resulta que aquello pudo funcionar te arrepentirás.

-Es muy pronto para que decida algo así. 

-Entonces sólo ve disfrutándolo con calma. Pero no te tardes mucho porque alguien puede quitarte a esa persona.

Se sonrieron en complicidad. Tony encendió un cigarrillo más y hasta que no lo terminó ambos regresaron al interior de la fiesta, donde notaron que Erik y los demás amigos de éste ya estaban integrados al clan bobo. Cuando Lehnsherr los notó cerca, ahora ni siquiera miró feo a Tony por regresar después de buen rato junto a su novio, sólo abrazó a Charles cuando ya estuvieron juntos. Stark miró como Steve continuaba más cerca de Peggy, pero cuando el rubio le miró fue hasta donde él sólo para preguntarle a dónde había ido. Tony le iba a ignorar, pero después de la charla con Charles lo consideró mejor.

-Fui a fumar. – Le respondió normal, pero luego lo acercó más a él discretamente para susurrarle al oído y no ser escuchado por alguien más. – Cuando salgamos de aquí, te daré tu obsequio. – Y cuando se volvieron a separar, le guiñó un ojo para que ya se fuese haciendo a la idea. Aunque estaban tan ebrios que quién sabe si podrían llevarlo a cabo, aun así Steve le sonrió.

-This was a never the way I planned. Not may intention. I got so brave, drink and hand. Lost my discretion. – Apareció entre ellos Darcy que cantaba la canción que comenzó a sonar en ese instante.

-Es su canción. – Se mofó Steve, viendo como Natasha también cantaba divertida.

-Lesbianas. – Bufó Tony, pero Darcy no le tomó importancia.

-Vamos a bailar a la barra. – Apareció Sif, comenzando a jalar Tasha, María y Darcy. Todas corrieron a la barra y se subieron siendo recibidas con varios gritos efusivos.

-I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chap stick. I kissed a girl and just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it. 

Sus amigos reían más que emocionarse como el resto. Es decir; ellos siempre estaban conviviendo, y si ellos mismos no eran las personas más heterosexuales del mundo, sus amigas tampoco lo eran, por lo que ya habían visto varias escenitas entre ellas como las que hacían ahora en la barra mientras que cantaban y bailaban el tema de Katy Perry. Fue Darcy que con ayuda de Natasha bajaron, pero sólo para regresar por Peggy y Jane, arrastrándolas a la fuerza, hasta que no les quedó más que subirse con ellas a bailar provocativa y lesbianamente (como se mofaban sus amigos) para el resto.

-Us girls we are so magical. Soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain’t no big deal, it’s innocent. – Ok, esa parte era muy cierta. Tan irresistible que ni entre ellas se podían negar. Sólo faltaba ver como Darcy ya se comía a besos a María sobre la barra sin dejar de bailar y Natasha jugaba con Peggy fingiendo que le coqueteaba.

-Son unas pervertidas totales. – Comentó divertido Bruce, cuando la canción terminó y ellas bajaron entre risas. 

-Bucky, tienes el maldito paraíso con tu novia lesbiana – Le dijo Steve, fingiéndose soñado, permitiéndose morder los labios en una provocación. Pero en lugar de molestarse, o al menos fingirlo, Bucky comenzó a reír, por lo que Steve continuó molestándolo. – Sólo imagínate las posibilidades.

-Ya mejor cállate o Nat te va a matar. – Le advirtió Bucky cuando miró que las chicas regresaban.

Y Steve guardó silencio, sólo soltando una leve risita, mirando con ojitos inquietos a Peggy. No se imagina las posibilidades, en realidad no envidiaba el paraíso con una novia así, porque la primera vez que se acostó con Peggy, cuando incluso ni eran pareja, fue más una mágica orgía con ella y dos de sus amigas. Así que no tenía que imaginarse esas posibilidades, sino sólo recordarlas. No creía que eso volviese a suceder. Además tampoco era algo tan grandioso como para sentirse tan afortunado, de acuerdo, en su momento así lo sintió, pero era porque no había probado a Tony. Stop! De nuevo un pensamiento fuera de lugar. Anthony tampoco era tan mágico, sólo tenía esa rica piel suave y levemente más bronceada que la suya, unos deliciosos muslos, unas riquísimas nalgas, unos enormes y preciosos ojos miel que le hacían suspirar. El maldito besaba delicioso, sabía hacerle un oral perfecto y gemía su nombre de una forma tan sensual que con sólo escucharlo podría correrse. Eso no era mágico. Pero con sólo recrear la lista notó que había quedado mirando fijamente a Stark y éste ya se reía.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Steve se hizo el desentendido.

-De nada. Sólo creo que te quedaste imaginando la suerte que tiene Bucky.

Steve negó con la cabeza. Aunque algo que sólo podía envidiar de Bucky es que seguro pasó más noches con Tony de las que él ha podido obtener, quizá con él Tony se había quedado a dormir después del sexo, quizás a él sí lo miró a los ojos cuando lo hacían, quizás le besó diferente. Quizá sea Tony quien tiene envidia de Natasha. 

Steve ya no tenía su sonrisa a esas alturas. Pensándolo mejor, Bucky sí tenía suerte.

Y eso que Steve no sabe que Bucky fue quien desvirgo a Tony…


	22. Niños bien

Hasta las cinco de la mañana se habían retirado de la fiesta. Peggy ofreció su dormitorio para que Jane pudiese descansar ahí. Volstagg, Hogun y Sam habían partido cada quien a su respectivo dormitorio. Sif se había ido con Frandal, Clint con Bruce (ya que el compañero de éste último se había marchado esa tarde), así quedó el dormitorio para Bucky y Natasha, Darcy se había quedado entonces con María, mientras de nuevo Loki quedaba con Thor y Tony se iba al dormitorio de Steve para compartirlo.

La gran mayoría se tumbó en seguida para dormir, pero no fue el caso de Tasha y Bucky que todavía intentaron seguir pasándola bien. Se habían besado con hambre en cuanto cerraron la puerta del dormitorio, tropezaron hasta la cama y se dejaron caer en ella. El ritmo del beso se les complicaba por el hecho que con tanto alcohol en su cuerpo no coordinaban. Natasha se trataba de acomodar encima de Bucky, pero por la misma razón sólo resbala hasta que sin querer enterrar un codo y una rodilla en el cuerpo de su novio, causándole molestia. Se habían golpeado la frente, Bucky le había mordido la lengua y era definitivo que ni la ropa podrían sacarse. Así que maldiciendo estar tan borrachos cada uno se acomodó en su lado de la cama dispuestos a dormir como los demás. Luego de unos minutos los dos comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo por lo torpes que seguro se vieron. Con eso se relajaron e inmediatamente fueron cayendo dormidos.

No fue muy distinto a lo que paso entre el otro par que no había decidido dormir de inmediato. Steve había arremetido contra Tony apenas cerró la puerta, igual. Le empujó a la pared para acorralarlo en ella, pero con los reflejos dormidos del castaño sólo había resultado que se golpeara la cabeza, quejándose en seguida. Pero al segundo se recompuso para tratar de besarle. Otro beso horrible; los labios no atinaban al ángulo correcto, las lenguas chocaban con los dientes, sus narices les estorbaban. Las manos que pretendían acariciar eran un desastre, si abrían los párpados todo lo veían borroso y girando, si los cerraban se mareaban. Quisieron intentar en la cama pero al dar el primer paso Steve se cayó casi llevándose a Tony con él. El castaño lo sacudió un poco al notar que Rogers ya se estaba quedando dormido en el suelo, sólo le ordenó intentar llegar a la cama, él mismo se fue a la otra y así se quedó dormido, sin percatarse si Steve se había logrado levantar o no.

La última parejita de las que seguían enfiestadas, eran Darcy y María. Borrachísimas igual, sí. Con calentura igual, sí. Con posibilidades de ellas concluir o al menos avanzar más; sí. Pobrecillos los hombres que con un poco de exceso su amiguito les abandona y les deja fuera de combate. Darcy los compadecía, ella tenía ganas y no se las tenía que aguantar o posponer, porque María se encontraba igual que ella. Podían enfocar lo necesario, milagrosamente habían llegado hasta el dormitorio de Hill y habían encontrado el interruptor para encender la jodedora luz que ahora les lastimaba. No había tiempo de verificar si cerraron bien la puerta, además porque ya habían caído en la cama y daba una pereza enorme levantarse o hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuese estarse besando con mucha saliva de por medio, o ya estarse manoseando por encima y debajo de la ropa.

María como podía correspondía al beso fogoso que le propinaba Darcy, que ahora la sentía más ansiosa. Le ayudo a quitar su propia blusa que Lewis ya tiraba hacia arriba para quitarla. Hill estaba acostada sobre el colchón, mientras que su novia estaba sobre de ella, arrojando la prenda que acababa de quitarle y ahora atacaba con subes besos el cuello hasta ir bajando a la clavícula, pasar por en medio del pecho y descender hasta el suave y plano vientre. Luego volvieron a besarse en los labios y ahora Darcy fue despojada de su blusa y sus pantalones. Los zapatos de ambas desde antes habían quedado atrás. 

Un reguero de besos se expandía por ambos cuerpos, manos traviesas comenzaban a hacer su labor metiéndose debajo de la popa interior que aún conservaban. Sólo unos instantes más y esas pequeñas prendas también eran arrojadas a un lado, quedando los cuerpos desnudos.

Mordidas en el hombro, fricción entre las pieles, manos estrujando el trasero y dedos que ya tanteaban sus sexos. Hill jadeaba en un costado de la cabeza ladeada de Darcy, porque ésta se encontraba besándole el cuello sin que las manos dejasen su otra labor. Para posteriormente descender con pequeños besos hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde Darcy continuó propinándole el placer con su suave lengua. María se estremeció, arqueo su espalda y separó más los blancos muslos. Luego fue su turno. Un tanto ansiosa se incorporó y ahora acostó a Darcy en la cama. Primero fue besándole las piernas para ir llegando al sexo y consentirla del mismo modo.

Darcy sentía las caricias propinadas con la lengua, los besitos que luego se desviaban a sus muslos y posteriormente un par de dedos que le penetraron con delicadeza. Eso le hizo gemir con sorpresa, y continuar con las exclamaciones cuando el par de dígitos se movían suavemente. Respiraba agitadamente, su vientre subía y bajaba con rapidez, se estaba sintiendo de maravilla, pero quería sentir más contacto con María. Así que invirtió de nuevo las posiciones. Ya dejando a su novia acostada, le tomo de una pierna para elevarla hasta colocarla en su hombro al momento en que ella colocaba sus rodillas a cada lado de la pierna que quedó reposando en el colchón. Acercó más su entrepierna a la de Hill, dándose apoyo de la pierna elevada y juntando ambos sexos comenzó la suave fricción.

Jadeaban con fuerza o sino gemían, ambas moviendo sus caderas para no detener el roce. Recorrían sus cuerpos con la mirada, anhelantes. Hasta que el placer se concentró sólo en sus sexos haciéndoles llegar al clímax. Dejándolas rendidas por la embriagues y por el encuentro. Cayendo Darcy sobre Hill, apenas alcanzando cubrirse un poco con una de las sábanas. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Para su desgracia tuvieron que despertar muy temprano, apenas durmiendo unas pocas horas, pues el Campus tenía que quedar completamente vacío justo después de la ceremonia, y ellos ni siquiera habían llevado sus cosas a sus respectivos autos. Y como no querían permanecer en la ceremonia, tenían que apresurarse.

Loki y Bruce ayudaban a bajar primero las cosas de Tony, acomodando todo como podían en el auto, tratando de dejar espacio para las cosas de Bruce, ya que Stark se había ofrecido a ayudarle con ello. Casi rompiéndose los brazos al tratar de bajar el frigo-bar por todas esas escaleras. Mientras que Thor, Steve y Clint trataban de meter las pertenencias de todos ellos en el auto de Bucky. Haciendo casi malabares para tratar de acomodar todo. Hasta que Natasha los miró y se ofreció a llevar a Clint con sus maletas y demás cosas en su auto, después de todo sabía que no quedaba muy lejos la casa de Barton de la de ella. Y para cuando la camioneta de Loki llegó y sus pertenencias fueron acomodadas, él ofreció a llevar a Thor, para no hacer que Bucky hiciese tantos desvíos.

Se despidieron a su manera, y una vez más aseguraron que luego se verían. Steve no perdió oportunidad de recordarle a Stark que le debía algo, a lo cual el castaño sólo le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso de despedida. Y cada quién partió. Clint en su motocicleta siguiendo el auto de Natasha, Steve también su propia motocicleta siguiendo el de Bucky, y Thor lo mismo con la camioneta de Loki, mientras que Darcy iba en el auto de su novia, y Tony y Bruce iban juntos.

 

\---------------------

 

-Muy bien, mi amigo; hogar, dulce hogar. – Decía Tony a Bruce al estacionarse frente a la casa de éste. Habían llegado pronto, al ir manejando de prisa. La casa de Banner quedaba un poco retirada de la suya, pero no le molestaba tener que regresar por el camino para ahora ir a la de él, porque Tony no llevaba prisa y además era un favor a Bruce que no había tenido modo de llevarse sus cosas.

-Gracias, Tony. – Respondió Banner saliendo del auto.

Bruce abrió una de las puertas traseras para comenzar a sacar sus maletas que habían quedado en esos asientos. Tony bajó para ayudarle, dejando cada una de las cosas de su amigo primero en la acera, ya después le ayudaría a meterlas a la casa. Pero entonces la puerta de esa casa se abrió y de ella se asomó una señora madura con cabello largo, ondulado y de un castaño oscuro, como el de Bruce, pero ya asomándose algunas canas. De hecho, la mujer también tenía ojos parecidos a los de Bruce, o Bruce a los de ella, porque ya era obvio que era su madre.

-¡Bruce! – Gritó feliz la mujer, saliendo por completo. El mencionado giró de inmediato sonriendo. Se dejó envolver en un cálido abrazo cuando su madre se lo obsequió. – Mi bebé. – Bruce soltó una leve risita avergonzada porque su madre continuaba llamándole en momentos así, sobre todo cuando estaba con muchas emociones.

-Mamá, él es Tony, mi amigo. – Señaló Bruce cuando se separaron del abrazo. Ya luego conversaría cursimente con su madre. – Hizo el favor de traerme.

-Mucho gusto, Tony. Yo soy Rebecca; mamá de Bruce. – Le sonrió al chico, estrechándole la mano. – Muchas gracias por traer a mi niño. – Continuó efusiva.

-No hay problema. – Explicó Tony, sonriendo divertido por la escena. Bueno, Bruce era la adoración de su madre. Ahora sabía por qué Banner era tan lindo. 

-Bueno, pasen, pasen. – Animó Rebecca. – Puedo hacerles algo para que desayunen.

 

Después de haber metido las cosas de Bruce a la casa, Tony no pudo negarse a quedarse un momento a desayunar, como había dicho Rebecca. Simplemente porque la mujer era adorable. Les hizo unos panqueques y compró un poco de jugo de naranja fresco, sentándose con ellos en la mesa de la pequeña cocina y conversar un poco. Conociendo la amistad entre ellos e inevitablemente enterándose de que su hijo mantenía una relación, luego de que Tony se le haya escapado un comentario al respecto.

-¿En serio, Bruce? – Preguntó la mujer con ojos sorprendidos, pero luego sonrió. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?

-No, mamá. – Respondió Bruce, mirando discretamente a Tony con reproche.

-¿No tienes?

-Sí, sí tengo pareja. – No era que quisiera ocultárselo, pero había preferido decirle a solas, por no saber cómo reaccionaría ante que su pareja era un chico. – Pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello.

-De acuerdo. – Cedió su madre. En ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar y se levantó de su asiento para ir al living y responder, dejándolos solos. Tony alcanzó a escuchar el animado saludo de Rebecca al contestar el teléfono, informando feliz que Bruce estaba ahí. Por alguna razón Stark pensó que era el padre de Bruce con quién hablaba.

-¿Y tú padre, Brucie? – Preguntó casual.

-No tengo padre. – Le respondió su amigo, algo serio, lo que hizo que Tony le mirara directamente. – Mi mamá logró divorciarse de él. – Le informó un poco más, pero con ese semblante de ahora-no-quiero-hablar-de-ello de nuevo, pero ahora con pesadez y no con vergüenza, por lo que Stark no insistió. Porque a pesar de todo, entre ellos no habían hablado abiertamente de su vida familiar, quizás por muchas cuestiones que se involucraban, así que no presionaría a Bruce a decirle algo.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Loki, quédate un momento. – Pedía Frigga, con su cálida sonrisa. Después de haber llegado junto a Thor.

-No creo que sea bueno. – Eludía el pelinegro, no queriendo toparse con Odín. – Además tengo que ir con mi padre. – Se justificó.

Una sonrisa en desacuerdo se formó en el rostro de Frigga, pero luego le dijo que estaba bien, invitándole a que luego fuese para charlar más. Loki aceptó la propuesta, la madre de Thor no se merecía groserías. Estaba despidiéndose cuando alcanzó a mirar que Odín se acercaba interesado a la puerta donde estaban, al parecer no había visto que él era quién estaba ahí. No sabía si era mala o buena idea, pero simplemente quiso hacerlo para intentar fastidiarlo. Le propinó a Thor un efusivo y chasqueante beso en los labios de despedida. Cuando se separó echó un vistazo de reojo asegurándose de que Odín lo haya visto y lo comprobó porque quedó estático de coraje el hombre. En cuanto a Frigga, ella desvió un poco la mirada con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, para luego mirar cómplice a su hijo por la cara de bobo feliz que se le había quedado tras el beso. Así Loki se dio media vuelta para regresar a su vehículo e irse a su hogar.

Cuando el ojiverde llegó a la gran residencia de su padre dio un suspiro pesado, apenas habían entrado al garage y ya estaban dos empleados entrando para bajar todas las cosas que llevaba. Así las personas cargaron con todo llevando a su correspondiente lugar cada cosa. Una de las mucamas de inmediato se acercó para saber si se le ofrecía algo. 

Loki había olvidado lo grande que era la casa, claro no tanto como una mansión, pero sí lo suficientemente ostentosa para hasta llamar la atención en esa zona de puras residencias. Si hubiese un concurso entre esa casa y la de los Stark para saber cuál era más ostentosa no sabría cuál ganaría, (porque ya había conocido la residencia Stark una vez que acompañó a Tony). Y ambos sólo eran para el padre y el hijo, teniéndola que llenar de empleados para que se hiciesen cargo de todo. La casa de Thor era grande y bonita, también en una zona un tanto exclusiva, pero los Odinson sabían mantenerse discretos, y teniendo sólo una mucama. 

Era demasiado fastidioso estar ahí, por ello siempre que era temporada de vacaciones tomaba su pasaporte, sus tarjetas de crédito y se desaparecía el mayor tiempo posible. Pero ahora que ya tenía amigos, y un novio, podía entretenerse algo.

-Tengo hambre. – Le dijo a la mucama que le había preguntado.

-¿Qué quiere que le preparen? – Demasiada atención como siempre. Esa costumbre de Laufey de hacer que los empleados los tratasen como reyes. Hostigaba. Los hombres abordando la carga de la camioneta de inmediato, ésta mujer rápidamente a atenderle, y cosas así siempre pasaban.

-Lo que sea que hayan hecho para hoy está bien. – Respondió y la mujer ya iba a salir corriendo para informarle a la cocinera, pero Loki le detuvo. – Espere. – La mucama se volvió enseguida. A eso se refería; era demasiado su comportamiento; el de todos. Pero ya daba igual. – ¿Está mi padre?

-El señor Laufey salió desde temprano, sin llevar chofer, por lo que no sé decirle a dónde fue. – Informó.

-Ok, gracias. – Loki sabía que era de esperarse.

-De nada. ¿Quiere que le lleve su comida al comedor o a su habitación?

-Mi habitación, por favor. – Estar siendo interrumpido cada minuto para saber si querría algo más no se le antojaba, mejor estar encerrado en su habitación.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Desde la ventanilla o en momentos por el retrovisor, Bucky miraba a Steve desplazarse como loco por la carretera. Aquella motocicleta del rubio ya había visitado el taller mecánico luego de una falla y él le había sugerido a Steve ir con cuidado pues no la habían probado por largos caminos para saber si había quedado del todo bien. Pero ahí iba Rogers casi temerariamente por todo el camino. No podía evitar preocuparse por su amigo, (ya había quedado claro ante los demás todo el aprecio que le tenía a Steve, luego de su discurso de borracho en la fiesta). Pero al fin iban llegando y la carretera había quedado atrás y ahora iban por las estrechas calles del vecindario donde se encontraba la casa Rogers, y muy cerca de ahí estaba la propia.

Steve subió a la acera y ahí detuvo la motocicleta, dando justo frente de su hogar. Al quitarse el casco se descubrió la sonrisa que ya traía al mirar de nuevo aquella casa que conservaba los mismos colores, el pequeñísimo jardín estaba cuidado como siempre y las cortinas abiertas dejando ver parte del living. Se bajó de la motocicleta cuando Bucky ya estacionaba su auto. 

-Te dije que tenías que ir despacio. – Reprendió Bucky en cuanto bajó del auto.

-Así hubiese tardado días en llegar. – Respondió infantilmente.

-No seas exagerado. – Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo estar molesto. 

-Ok… perdóname, ¿sí? – Hizo un ligero puchero que casi de inmediato desapareció. 

-Bajemos tus cosas. – Ignoró sus infantilismos y abrió la cajuela. Cuando se acercaron con las maletas y otras cosas a la puerta se escucharon los ladridos de East, haciendo sonreír a Steve como niño pequeño. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y observó a su perrito correr hasta ellos, reconociéndolos y saltando de alegría.

-¡East! – Gritó Rogers, hincándose para abrazar al can. – ¿Dónde está mamá? – Le preguntó acariciándole la cabeza, pero East sólo se removía juguetonamente. – ¿Te ha cuidado bien? ¿Tú has cuidado de ella? – Continuaba hablándole. 

-Steve, eso es extraño. – Comentó Bucky, a pesar de estar más que acostumbrado a ese comportamiento de su amigo.

-No lo es. – Debatió, poniéndose de pie para entrar por completo a la casa. – Él me entiende perfectamente.

-Ya lo creo. Es más inteligente que tú. – Comentó Bucky, acariciando ahora él la cabecita del bulldog. – ¿Verdad que sí, East? 

Cuando la motocicleta fue llevada al pequeño garage, Steve notó que el auto de su madre no estaba, lo que significaba que probablemente tardaría. No les quedó más opción que asaltar el refrigerador y quedarse tumbados en los sillones del living mientras esperaban para dar la sorpresa de estar ahí.

No pasó ni la hora cuando se escuchó perfectamente el auto entrar al garage, y rápidamente unos pasos apresurados llegar hasta donde ellos estaban.

-¡Hijos! – La asombrada voz de Sarah Rogers, la madre de Steve, los hizo ponerse de pie de un salto. 

-Henos aquí. – Steve abrió sus brazos para hacer énfasis a lo dicho. Su madre se acercó y le dio un abrazo, para luego volverse a Bucky con quien hizo lo mismo.

-Qué alegría que hayan llegado con bien. – Les dijo feliz. – Vi tu auto, James, por eso corrí para asegurarme. – Sonrió. – ¿Y qué tal estuvo la fiesta? – Preguntó mirándolos con gracia, pues ambos traían una expresión de cansancio.

-Muy divertida. – Opinó Bucky.

-Y cursi… – Comentó Steve, mirando con una ceja enarcada y media sonrisa a su amigo. Luego se volvió a su madre. – Bucky dio unas cálidas palabras por mi cumpleaños. – Se mofó.

-Oh, qué lindo, James. – Expresó enternecida la señora Rogers. James se avergonzó. – Y hablando de eso…, dejé tu pastel en el auto. – Recordó la mujer, soltando una leve risa. – Por la prisa de asegurarme que sí eran ustedes. – Y corrió de vuelta al garage. Cuando ya venía de vuelta el par de chicos la esperaban en la cocina, donde metió el pastel de cumpleaños en el refrigerador. – A eso salí, para que estuviese aquí cuando llegaran.

-¡Bien~! ¿Podemos comerlo ya? – Preguntó Steve.

-No. Invité a tu tía Emma y a tus abuelos en la tarde, así que hay que esperarlos.

-De acuerdo.

-Por lo pronto duerman un poco. Apuesto a que no descansaron bien. – Les dijo segura, mirándoles como cuando de pequeños descubría que no habían hecho sus tareas. Aunque pasaran los años serían sus pequeños hijos. Y de parte de Winifred, la madre de Bucky, sabía que era igual.

-No, y de hecho yo dormí en el suelo. – Se quejó Steve, recordando que le dolía la espalda. Bucky soltó una risa.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó su madre.

-¿Tony te mandó al suelo? – Comentó divertido Bucky.

-No, es que…

-¿Tony? – La mujer interrumpió.

-Ah, un exnovio de Bucky con quién me tocó compartir habitación sólo por un momento. – Le restó importancia. Aunque por el tono en que lo había dicho todo no pasaba por algo sin importancia, eso lo identificaba su madre. Y lo de “ex novio de Bucky”, sólo había sido mencionado para molestar al mencionado.

-Ok, ¿pero entonces cómo terminaste en el suelo?

-Iba rumbo a la cama, tropecé, caí, el suelo resultó estar cómodo y decidí quedarme ahí. – Resumió Steve con naturalidad. Bucky volvió a reír y Sarah le miraba con perplejidad. 

-Yo me tengo que ir. – Informó James cuando paró su risa. – Tengo que reportarme en casa. 

-Está bien, hijo. – Dijo la mujer. – Me saludas a tus padres y los espero a las seis de la tarde para compartir el pastel de Steve. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, señora Sarah. – Bucky asintió, caminando hasta la puerta.

-¿Y habrá dulces? Como cuando éramos pequeños. – Todavía alcanzó a escuchar la tontería de Steve. Sólo faltaba que también pidiese la leche de chocolate que solían tomar con el pastel cuando celebraban sus cumpleaños de un solo dígito, hace muchos años. Bucky sonrió al seguir recordando cosas insignificantes del pasado. 

\-----------------

 

Bucky llegó a su hogar, que se encontraba en el vecindario vecino al de Steve. De inmediato se topó con la imagen de su padre lavando el auto familiar, ayudado por Rebecca, su hermana menor. Ambos voltearon en cuanto detuvo el auto justo atrás de donde ellos lo lavaban. La sonrisa de su hermana se dejó ver en seguida y corrió hasta él aún con una esponja en mano.

-¡Bucky! – Gritó y se colgó en él de un abrazo. Incluso ella le llamaba por su sobrenombre. – Llegaste, al fin llegaste.

-Sí, sólo me detuve un momento en casa de Steve.

-¿Vienes con él? – Rebecca volteo para mirar por las ventanas del auto, emocionada, pero encontró el interior sólo con las cosas de su hermano.

-No, pasé a dejarlo. – Le dijo dándole una sonrisa divertida. Steve siempre ha sido algo así como el amor platónico de su hermana y eso a veces resultaba en cosas divertidas. Y aunque Rebecca ya tuviese 14 años continuaba sonrojándose cada que Steve se ponía a conversar con ella. – Hola, papá. – Caminó hasta estar cerca de George, su padre. 

-Hola, que bueno que llegaste. Avisa a tu madre. – Le dijo con una leve sonrisa, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la puerta, ya que las manos también las tenía ocupadas con los utensilios para lavar el vehículo. – Mientras tanto iré bajando tus cosas del auto.

James entró a la casa, se dirigió hasta la cocina donde ya se escuchaban ruidos y ahí encontró a Winifred, su madre. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina, entretenido en la estufa, cuidando lo que cocinaba, así que no era buena idea asustarla, por lo que Bucky le llamó con cuidado.

-Mamá… – La mujer giró sorprendida.

-¡James! – Sonrió, dejando sus cosas para acercarse a él. – Llegaste antes de lo esperado. Tendrás que ayudarme.

-Aaahhw. – Se quejó infantilmente, haciendo un leve mohín.

-Está bien, vete a dormir. Traes cara de sueño. – Cedió su madre.

-Trae resaca, seguramente. – Intervino su padre, que ya venía entrando con un par de maletas.

-La señora Sarah dijo que los espera a las seis de la tarde para compartir el pastel de cumpleaños de Steve. – Recordó de decirles.

-Oh, cierto. 

-¿Y puedo ir? – También se integró Rebecca a la charla.

-Claro que sí, tonta. A ti también te invita siempre. – Bucky le dijo por último.

Luego subió las escaleras para llegar hasta su habitación y por fin dormir un poco más. Pero apenas se había dejado caer en la cama cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar, anunciándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Era de Natasha, y recordó que le había pedido a su novia que le avisara cuando llegara a casa, como todo chico al pendiente de su chica.   
“Ya llegué, amor. Todo perfecto. Clint no murió en el camino. ¿Y tú llegaste con bien junto con Steve?”, se leía en el texto y Bucky respondió entonces; “Llegamos vivos. A Steve tampoco lo arrolló un trailer en el camino. Nos veremos luego. Te quiero.” 

Ahora sí, a dormir. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Natasha terminaba de leer el mensaje que había recibido de Bucky en respuesta al suyo. Estaba recargada en un costado de su auto, esperando que Clint terminase de bajar sus respectivas pertenencias para luego subirlas quién sabe hasta qué piso de aquel viejo edificio frente a ellos.

Clint no había ido a casa de sus padres como los demás, él se quedaría con su hermano mayor. No era secreto para Natasha que Clint siempre evitaba a sus padres, en realidad más específicamente a su padre; Harold, con quién ni Clint ni Bernard (su hermano) llevaban una buena relación. Barton no quería ir a casa y pasarla mal por el comportamiento irritable de su padre, y aunque quisiera visitar a su madre ya se encargaría de hacerlo luego. 

Con ayuda de Natasha subió sus cosas por el ascensor, luego de que el portero les haya comentado que Bernard no se encontraba pero le había encargado darle la llave del departamento a su hermanito.

-Wow, ¿y aquí cabrán los dos? – Dijo Natasha cuando abrieron la puerta del departamento. Era visiblemente muy pequeño. Probablemente tendría ese pequeño linvig, la cocina donde no cabía un comedor, el baño y una sola habitación.

-Cállate, Nat. Es lo que mi hermano puede pagar. – Se quejó Clint.

-Sólo te molestaba. – Se defendió la chica. Obviamente no veía nada de malo en ello, es más, ella ya quisiera tener un departamento propio, aunque fuese más pequeño que eso. La casa de su padre tampoco era grande, era la típica vivienda para una familia de clase media.

-Oye, Nat. – Le llamó cuando hizo a un lado sus maletas, para que no estorbasen demasiado. – ¿Podría dejar mi motocicleta en tu casa? Aquí no hay estacionamiento en el edificio.

-Claro, sabes que no hay problema.

Y ahora era turno de ir hasta el hogar de Natasha, donde vivía con su padre y su abuela. Una vez más ella iba en auto mientras Clint le seguía. La distancia no era mucha ahora, sólo unos diez minutos hasta llegar a esa casa, donde se encontraba la abuela de Natasha. 

-Hola, abuela. – Le saludó la pelirroja, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a la mujer mayor.

-Nat, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y la escuela? – Preguntó un poco desorientada su abuela.

-Comenzaron las vacaciones. – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí. Ya recuerdo que tu padre sí me comentó algo.

-¿Y él? ¿Está trabajando?

-Sí, vuelve a las dos de la tarde. – Informó. Lugo miró a Clint recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Él es Clint, abuela. ¿Lo recuerdas? Vino un par de veces. – Y con un ademan la chica pidió a Barton acercarse. – Es un amigo de la escuela y vive cerca de aquí.

-Buen día, señora. – Saludó Clint con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que pueda dejar aquí su motocicleta? Donde vive no hay espacio. – Preguntó Natasha.

-No lo sé hija, en el garage no sé si quepa.

-Si cabe.

-Entonces sí.

-Gracias, señora. – Le agradeció Clint. Así ambos fueron al garage, para estacionar el auto de Natasha, dejar el espacio suficiente para el de su padre y encontrar un acomodo a la motocicleta. – Quizá mañana venga por ella, tengo que ir a buscar un empleo.

-Uh, también yo. ¿Vamos juntos?

-Claro. – Acordaron la hora de verse y Nat lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Entonces mañana te veo. – Y se despidieron.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Tenía unos minutos de haber despertado, sin embargo había quedado acostado en la cama, con la cara enterrada en la suave almohada. La pereza se había apoderado de su cuerpo al parecer. A través de la puerta escuchó varias voces, algunas risas, más ladridos de East. Luego llamaron varias veces a la puerta de su habitación.

-Steve, ya baja. – Le dijo su madre a través de la puerta.

-Ya voy. – Medio le gritó para que le escuchase.

Se puso de pie con pesadez, colocándose sus tenis y bajó por las escaleras aún con el cabello revuelto. En el living ya estaban sus abuelos y la tía Emma sentados en los sillones, mientras sus tres primos jugaban con el perrito. Al acercarse los adultos se pusieron de pie para abrazarle con alegría. Steve creció dentro de una familia muy unida, cariñosa, por lo que no se esperaba menos de esos abrazos, los constantes besos que su abuela dejaba en sus mejillas y el obsequio que le tendió su abuelo y otro más que sus primos le quisieron dar los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ábrelo! – Gritó David, quien era el más pequeño de los hijos de Emma. Tenía cinco años, luego le seguía Hannah con ocho años, y Tyler con 10 años. Todos un encanto, juguetones y efusivos con cualquiera.

-De acuerdo. Veamos. – Cedió Steve, dándole un vistazo a la caja grande envuelta de ese colorido papel de regalo, queriendo adivinar qué era por el tamaño del paquete.

-¿Y si esperas a los Barnes, hijo? – Opinó Sarah, así los niños hicieron un puchero. – Será un momento solamente. – Les dijo para no desanimarlos, pero justo cuando ya estaba a punto de convencerlos, el timbre se escuchó y se fue a abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a quienes faltaban.

-Hola, ¿cómo están? – Entró saludando Winifred, en compañía de su esposo y sus dos hijos. David susurró algo a Tyler en cuantos los vio entrar, el mayor le asintió y así el más pequeño volvió a preguntar.

-¿Ahora sí ya puede abrirlo? – Preguntó David a Sarah.

-Sí, ahora sí. – Le sonrió. Steve abrió el obsequio, encontrándose con un nuevo casco para usar con su motocicleta. Era el modelo completo, como le gustaban, además era plateado, con detalles pintados en negro y en los costados una estrella encerrada en un par de círculos; a él le asemejó a un escudo. Lucía genial, ni la estrella le hacía perder el toque rudo.

-¡Es increíble! Gracias, chicos. – Les dijo a sus pequeños primos que le sonrieron felices. – Gracias, tía Emma. – La mujer sólo le sonrió con discreción, pero aun así con mucho cariño. 

-Ahora el que te dimos nosotros. – Pidió su abuelo.

-Ok. – Bucky sostuvo el casco mientras le echaba un vistazo y para que Steve pudiese abrir el otro obsequio que también venía en una caja, pero más plana. – Genial. – Exclamó Steve con una sonrisa. Sacó lo de la caja, que era una chaqueta de cuero negra, nada extravagante, sin bordados ni otro accesorio, pero lucía muy ruda. 

-Parecerás pandillero. – Comentó divertida su madre, ya imaginándolo en la motocicleta con el casco nuevo y con esa chaqueta puesta.

-Rebecca también tiene algo para ti. – Bucky delató a su hermana.

-¡Bucky, no! – Gritó avergonzada la niña al ganarse todas las miradas. Obviamente le daba vergüenza entregarle enfrente de todos a Steve lo que había comprado para él.

-¿Qué? – Fingió inocencia su hermano. 

-Déjala en paz. – Defendió Steve.

-Aquí está. – Accedió de una vez Rebecca, tragándose la timidez y dando unos pasos hasta el rubio y tendiéndole su obsequio sin envoltura. – Es lo único que se me ocurrió de las cosas que te gustan.

-Gracias, es seguro que lo usare. – Le dijo Steve, sonriéndole encantadoramente cuando tomó el cuadernillo de dibujo que le tendió la hermana de Bucky.

Luego de eso todos pasaron a la mesa donde comieron pastel e incluso Sarah si había preparado el chocolate caliente, haciendo sonreír a Steve y Bucky por lo infantiles que se sentían. Mientras miraban a los pequeños niños juguetear, hacer comentarios inocentes y graciosos, David y Tyler recibiendo uno que otro regaño de su madre y Hannah acercándose a Rebecca para conversar cosas de chicas, haciendo a un lado las tonterías de sus hermanos. Ellos mismos siendo cuestionados por los abuelos Rogers sobre sus resultados en la escuela, como un par de hermanos, como toda una familia. Sólo entre ellos se conocían en esa faceta tan familiar, tan cálida. Una faceta que probablemente nadie se imaginaba de ellos. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-Qué modales de ese… de Loki. – Soltó Odín, con una leve molestia. Estaba junto con su esposa y su hijo en la mesa, en su hora de comer. Hasta que había encontrado el momento para hablar de ello. Thor lo miró de inmediato confundido y Frigga con precaución.

-¿A qué te refieres, papá? – Se animó a cuestionar el rubio, mirando rápidamente a su madre que le concedió una mirada de apoyo a cualquier cosa que surgiera.

-Eso de besuquearte así. Aquí. Frente a tu madre. – Y ahora Odín le retenía la mirada.

-¿Qué? – Dijo desconcertado. En realidad a Thor le parecía ridículo aquel comentario.

-No digas tonterías, Odín. – Dijo en respuesta su madre. No había sido nada malo ni fuera de lugar. Sabía que su marido quería problemas.

-No son tonterías. Su comportamiento en sí no me gusta nada. – Continuó quejándose.

-¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera te dignaste a convivir con él cuando estuvo aquí. – Defendió Frigga.

-¿No? Será porque me dirigía miradas de desdén o se comportaba con arrogancia.

-¡Papá, Loki no es así! – Thor ya se permitió elevar un poco más la voz.

-¡Es igual a su padre! – También alzó la voz Odín. – No quiero que te involucres con gente así.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó de nuevo asombrado el menor. Su padre sonaba muy serio.

-Son decisiones de nuestro hijo, Odín. No tienes porqué meterte así. – Frigga confrontó.

-Es mi casa, y yo no quiero que vuelva a ésta casa. – Dijo muy convencido de ello.

-Suenas ridículo. – Se atrevió a señalarle su mujer. Era verdad, Frigga bien sabía que el beso era mero pretexto para soltar la bomba. – Es sólo un chico que no hace mal a nadie.

-¿Ah no? – Expresó socarrón, a lo que Thor y Frigga se pusieron atentos. – ¡Thor era muy normal hasta que se le ocurrió involucrarse con él!

-¿Normal…?

-Loki es mala sangre. – Continuó diciendo. – Desde que era pequeño se notó. Siempre metía en problemas a Thor, lo manipulaba para hacer cosas que no debían y para echarse la culpa por él.

-Eso no es cierto, padre. – Trató de interrumpirlo Thor, pero al parecer Odín no hacía caso a sus palabras.

-Un niño consentido, caprichoso, un Laufeyson. ¿Qué se puede esperar de eso?

-Lo que en verdad te molesta es que tenga una relación homosexual, ¿verdad? – Le enfrentó Thor, ya molesto y desilusionado. – ¡No es propiamente Loki, sino yo! 

-¡Es todo! – Gritó Odín, poniéndose en pie, posando ambas manos en la mesa e inclinándose a ellos. – Tú experimento con él, diciendo que tienen una relación. El que sea él. Que no nos hayas contado nada al respecto, metiéndote en eso sin pensar. ¡Pudimos haberte ayudado!

-¡Basta, padre! – Gritó e igual se puso de pie. – ¡No es ningún experimento, no es anormal! Y Loki no es lo que tú crees. Jamás me lavo el cerebro para encubrirlo ni para relacionarme con él. ¡Son mis decisiones porque así lo quiero! – Hubo una larga pausa. La decepción en la mirada de Thor no se difuminaba mientras miraba como su padre continuaba demasiado molesto, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños.

-De acuerdo, sino quieres reivindicar tus “decisiones” te largas de aquí. – Habló Odín.

-¡Odín, no puedes hacer eso! – Intervino de inmediato Frigga. – Ésta también es mi casa y yo apoyo a nuestro hijo.

-Pues yo no. No quiero que cometa estupideces. – Luego de mirar a su mujer volvió a Thor. – Quédate aquí con tu madre consecuente, pero de mí no recibirás nada. Mantente solo. – Sentenció, marchándose de la mesa para no recibir más palabrerías de ambos.

Thor quedó respirando con fuerza, Frigga completamente preocupada por el comportamiento de Odín. Los platos en la mesa con la comida intacta, la mucama en la cocina en un rincón sin quererse mover hasta que la discusión familiar haya pasado por completo. Mucho silencio.

“Normal”, “mala sangre”, “manipulador”, “caprichoso”, “experimento”, “pudimos haberte ayudado”. Qué carajo le pasaba a Odín al decir todo eso tan… doloroso. Porque era doloroso saber que así pensaba su padre. El verdadero horro no estaba en que le diese la espalda económicamente, sino que le estaba rechazando por completo. “¡Es todo!”, volvió a retumbar en su cabeza aquella frase tan simple, pero reveladora.

Un abrazo delicado de su madre le hizo por fin derrumbarse.


	23. La noche del obsequio prometido

Ya era domingo por la mañana. Desde muy temprano Clint había recibido un mensaje de texto de Natasha diciéndole que pasara por ella a las 10am para ir en busca de esos empleos. Era mejor si desde ese día se ponían a buscar para tener más oportunidad por todos los chicos que igual buscan un empleo de verano. Clint ya se había duchado y había comido pan tostado con mermelada para luego salir. Su hermano continuaba dormido cómo era de esperarse, después de todo ese era su día libre. Sólo se cepillaría los dientes y después ya se iría con calma porque tenía tiempo aún de sobra. Pero cuando iba saliendo del pequeño baño se encontró con que Bernard le miraba acusadoramente con una cara adormilada.

 

-¿Por qué carajo haces tanto ruido? – Se quejó su hermano.

-Lo siento.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano en un día así?

-Pues a buscar un empleo.

-Oh, muy bien. ¿A qué lugar irás?

-No lo sé, tengo que pasar por Nat y ya veremos.

-¿Tu novia? – Le sonrió con picardía.

-No es mi novia.

-Sí cómo no. – Y Bernard soltó una risita que terminó con un bostezo. – O es algo casual…

-Bernard, nada de eso. Nat es mi amiga solamente.

-Qué aburrido…

-Para nada; sí tengo pareja. – Le dijo orgulloso.

-¿En serio? Supongo que está mejor que esa Nat, ¿verdad? – Le enarcó ambas cejas en compañía de una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Más bonita o más buena?

-Diablos, no hables así.

-Oh, vamos. Tú prácticamente me pegaste tú modo de hablar, niño. – Se defendió el mayor. – Bueno, dime. – Pidió tras no recibir respuesta de su pequeño hermano. – ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Eso sí me lo dices? – Clint lo pensó un momento. Podía ignorar a Bernard e irse ya con Nat, pero nunca le había ocultado cosas así a su hermano. No habría problema alguno decirle la verdad.

-Se llama Bruce. – Por un momento la cara de su hermano quedó algo perpleja, pero al par de segundos la sonrisa maliciosa volvió.

-Oh… wow. Con que  _eso_  no sólo quedó en jueguitos, ¿eh?

-Me tengo que ir. – Bufó Clint, señalando la puerta.

-Sí, está bien. Luego me platicas más de ese Bruce.

-Ya veré. – Le hizo un ademan de despedida y salió.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

 

-¡Oh Dios! ¿En serio lo tomó tan mal? – Preguntaba intrigada Jane. Thor y ella ya llevaban cerca de una hora en un parque en punto medio de ambas casas. Luego de charlas banales y de comprar un par de helados, Thor se había animado a contarle lo sucedido con Odín apenas el día anterior. De hecho eso fue lo que le llevó a citarse con Jane, tenía que conversarlo con alguien. Él le asintió. – ¿Le dirás a Loki?

-No lo sé. No quiero tener que decirle que mi padre lo ve así. – Respondió afligido.

-Pero no creo que puedas ocultárselo… A menos que a tu padre se le pase pronto el coraje.

-No creo que eso suceda.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que sí tendré que decirle todo – Se rindió. – Rayos, yo no quisiera decirle porque siento que esto lo desanimará para continuar. – Se frotó el rostro con frustración. Jane suspiró sin saber qué decirle para animarlo. La verdad es que por lo pronto todo estaba jodido.

-Bueno, por lo pronto yo te puedo ayudar. – Le dijo dándole una suave sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? – Thor elevó de nueva cuenta el rostro para mirarle.

-Le puedo decir a mi padre que te de empleo.

-Eso me serviría mucho. Gracias, Jane.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Bruce estaba ayudándole a su madre a limpiar la casa. El día anterior luego de que Tony se retirará Rebecca ya no había comentado nada al respecto de la  _misteriosa_  pareja de su hijo que ya no quiso comentar, y en lo que iba de ese día tampoco había comentado nada. Sólo preguntaba sobre sus amigos, cómo eran, cómo los conoció, y ese tipo de cosas. Pero la mujer quería saber, y Bruce lo notaba. Diablos.

 

-Entonces, cariño… ¿quién es tú novia? – Por fin cuestionó Rebecca, con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Bruce se tensó al instante.

-Mamá, yo…, creo que mejor nos sentamos a hablarlo. – Propuso, respirando hondo.

-Ok. – Con naturalidad la mujer aceptó. Dejó el paño con que limpiaba un mueble y tomó asiento en el sofá. Luego Bruce se sentó junto a ella mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

-…No sé cómo comenzar. – Admitió nervioso.

-Oh, Bruce, ¿pero por qué te pones así? – Le dijo relajada, dándole un leve apretón en el hombro. – ¿Es alguien que ya mencionaste?

-Sí…

-Ok, intentaré adivinar. – Propuso para relajarlo. – ¿Natasha? – Su hijo le negó con la cabeza. – ¿Darcy? – Otra negación. – Humm, ¿Betty?

-Ella…, bueno, de hecho con ella si tuve un noviazgo corto, pero ahora es alguien más. – Se ponía cada vez más nervioso. – Alguien muy diferente. – Se permitió soltar una leve risita.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es? – Se interesó más.

-Es de esas personas que siempre están alegres y aunque se enojen causan gracia. – Comenzó, sonriendo al recodar todo de Clint. – Es… totalmente desinhibido, divertido, algo loco, tengo que admitirlo. Pero tienen ciertos momentos de delicadeza y realmente me gusta mucho por todo. – Terminó de contar algo tímido, mirando la sonrisa en su madre.

-Ya veo…, desinhibido, divertido y loco... – Asintió apretando los labios en una mueca graciosa, mirando un segundo al techo para luego volver a mirar directo a los ojos de Bruce. – ¿Entonces es un chico?

-…Sí. – Y desvió la mirada al suelo, como sabiendo que algo hizo mal. – Perdón, pero…

-Shht. – Exclamó a parte de un ademan con la mano para que guardara silencio. – ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido y temeroso Bruce.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que eres gay y no me dices nada? – Le dijo casi en tono de reproche, sin embargo no estaba molesta.

-No soy gay. – Dijo rápidamente Bruce, ganándose ahora él una mirada de confusión de su madre. – No lo sé, sucede que Clint es el único chico con el que me he involucrado así.

-Pero te gusta.

-Sí…

-¿Y Betty?

-Pues también en su tiempo, pero mamá…

-¿Qué te gusta más, un chico o una chica?

-¿Qué? ¡Mamá! – Pero Rebecca le hizo de nuevo ademanes para que respondiera. – No lo sé. Cundo estaba con Betty sólo pensaba en ella, pero se acabó, y ahora estoy con Clint y no tengo ojos para nadie más. No me interesan las demás personas sean lo que sean. – Respondió exaltado, todavía con algo de vergüenza. – Te molesta, ¿verdad? Te molesta, te molesta…

-No, hijo, no. – Le calmó. – Es una sorpresa, en realidad, pero no me molesta; menos con las respuestas que me has dado. – Le sonrió. – Detestaría saber que eres de esos chicos que van jugando con las personas sólo por experimentar.

-Claro que no soy de esos. – Le dijo ya calmado. – Y Clint tampoco. – Quiso aclararle de una vez.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no me platicas más de él? – Pidió. Bruce ya no se negó.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Tony hasta ese momento vaciaba sus maletas. Dejaba la ropa en el cuarto de lavado, el estéreo y el frigobar se quedaban en el garage esperando un nuevo lugar y acomodaba sus demás cosas donde iban; como por ejemplo colocaba el par de cuadros en un buró de su habitación. Él tarareaba una canción mientras continuaba acomodando el resto de las cosas, Howard estaba en el estudio checando algunos documentos del trabajo y era el día libre de la servidumbre, así que casi todo permanecía en silencio, por lo que el sonido de su móvil llamando le sorprendió un poco, dando un pequeño salto. Ahora silbando se acercó a tomarlo de donde lo había dejado. Era un mensaje de texto.

_[“Steve Bobo.”_  
  
>>Hey, enano, ¿estás haciendo algo   
importante?

_ <<No, ¿por qué?_

_> >Yo tampoco. ¿Quieres perder el tiempo  
                        conmigo?_

_ <<Steve, nos vemos todos los días en la _  
              escuela, ahora que estamos de   
        vacaciones déjame descansar de tu feo   
                                 rostro.

_> >Qué malo eres conmigo, Tony. Yo sólo_  
    quería invitarte a una barbacoa que   
hará la familia de Bucky. Él me pidió que  
te dijera, pero si no quieres venir, bueno.

_ <<¿En serio?_

_> >Por supuesto._

_ << Está bien, iré. Pero no sé dónde   
                                  viven._

_> >Te mandaré un mapa. Y vente sexy._

_ <<Hah, ¿para qué irme sexy? Aunque yo   
                  siempre lo estoy. Así nací ;)_

_> >Para presumirte._

_ <<¿De qué hablas?   
>>Diré que eres mi novio :)_

_ <<¡¿Por qué?! D:<_

_> >Bucky traerá a Natasha, tengo que   
                  competir con él._

_ <_

_> >Bromeo, Tony. Y ya sé que siempre   
                estás sexy. Grr~_

_ <<Hahahah, Steve, eres tan bobo._

_> >Tú no quedas atrás, hahah. Bueno, _  
             acá te esperaremos.   
>>*archivo adjunto* ]          
  


Tony abrió la imagen del mapa y descubrió que el camino era sencillo y no quedaba muy lejos de dónde él. Cerró la conversación todavía con una mini-sonrisa que se había formado durante el transcurso de los mensajitos recibidos.  _Ni siquiera somos amigos, no nos llevamos bien,_ ay ajá. Si Steve le sacaba sonrisas por cosas tan simples y tontas quería decir que sí se llevaban bien.  
Fue a tomar una ducha y cuando ya estuvo listo tomó las llaves de su viejo auto – le dio la gana llevarse el de antes y dejar el Camaro – y caminó hasta adentrarse en el estudio de Howard.

 

-Papá, saldré con Bucky, Natasha y Steve. – Le dijo todavía jugando con las lleves en sus manos, sin tomar en cuenta que Howard ni siquiera sabía quién rayos era Natasha y Steve – De hecho estaremos en casa de Bucky.

-De acuerdo. Aunque no sé quiénes son los otros dos. – Le dijo prestándole atención.

-Natasha es novia de Bucky y Steve es quien me dio el retrato.

-El chico con el que  _supuestamente_  no te llevas bien. – Comentó irónico. – Y que es más, ni son amigos.

-Sí, ese mismo. – Le restó importancia al tono de su padre, pero aun así le sonrió. – Pero creo que sí somos amigos.

-Era obvio, genio. – Le ofreció una sonrisa ladina. – Ve con cuidado.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

-Y es por esto que adoro estar en casa. – Comentó Steve con una gran sonrisa, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Bucky mientras miraban cómo había quedado todo listo para la  _reunión._

-Yo igual. – Le dijo dándole unas palmaditas al dorso de la mano de Steve que había quedado colgando de lado de su hombro izquierdo.

-Parecen novios. – Comentó divertido uno de los tíos de Bucky, al pasar cerca de ellos ya con un vaso desechable lleno de cerveza.

-Guarde el secreto, por favor. – Bromeó Steve, sin despegarse de James que sólo ahogó una risa. Siempre los molestaban con lo mismo y a veces era divertido seguirles el juego.

 

En el pequeño jardín de la casa de los Barnes estaban acomodadas un par de mesas plegables alargadas, al igual que las sillas. El asador ya estaba trabajando, otro más de los tíos de Bucky se hacía cargo, mientras la hielera ya era  _asaltada_  por los más pequeños – primos de ambos chicos –, familiares y un par de vecinos se mezclaban para convivir. En un momento el sonido del motor de un auto les hizo girarse a la misma dirección. Dicho auto se estacionó cerca de la casa donde todos estaban y así le prestaron más atención, aunque Bucky y Steve lo hayan reconocido. Del vehículo bajó Tony con unas enormes gafas de sol puestas, pero enseguida se las quitó al ver que todos le miraban.

 

-¿…Y ese…? – Comenzaba a decir George.

-Amigo nuestro, no se alteren. – Aclaró Bucky. Quizá Tony los había desconcertado por ese auto y luego por la pinta de  _junior_  mezclada con  _delincuente_  que tiene. Steve fue quien le hizo señas para que se acercara, soltando por fin a Bucky.

-Hola. – Saludó Tony primero a sus dos amigos.

-Él es Tony Stark. Amigo. – Señaló Steve. El resto de las personas volvió a lo suyo luego de saludarle amigablemente. – No te perdiste, enano, no eres tan tonto. – Molestó Steve.

-Si yo soy un tonto; ¿qué serás tú, Steve? – Le dio un leve golpe en el abdomen.

-No comiencen a pelear, por favor. – Dijo Bucky en tono fastidiado.

-Ok, ok. – Cedió Steve, sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Es un Mustang? – Volvió el sujeto que molestaba a James y Steve con su inexistente relación gay, pero ahora le hablaba a Tony.

-Ah, él es Joseph. – Tuvo que aclaran Bucky ante la ceja enarcada de Tony. – Mi tío.

-Oh. Sí, es un Mustang 2010. – Respondió Tony, los cuatro mirando el auto que había llevado. Luego se quedaron conversando sobre el Mustang y otros autos, adaptándose de inmediato Tony en aquel ambiente de familia. Luego de unos minutos les dijeron que ya se acercaran a comer, lo que ocasionó que Stark se adentrara con el resto de las personas, pero continuaba conversando más con Joseph, que al parecer le gustaban los autos. – … Sí, esa rivalidad entre Mustang y Camaro que siempre hay a mí no me importa, me gustan ambos, por eso opté por volver a tomar ese. – Señaló su auto.

-¿Entonces tienes más? – Preguntó asombrado Joseph.

-Un Camaro ZL1 2014. – Respondió y otras miradas asombradas volvieron a él.

-Vaya. – Exclamó George.

-Bucky, deja a Steve, éste chico te conviene más. – En lugar de ofenderse, algunos rieron y otros sólo sonrieron divertidos por el comentario de Joseph. Mientras continuaron bromeando otro auto ajeno a los vecinos se estacionaba cerca, pero al parecer ese no llamó su atención, hasta que Bucky se giró y distinguió que Natasha ya venía acercándose.

-¡Tasha ha llegado! – Gritó señalándola.

-¿Tú novia? – Preguntó Rebecca.

-Sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pero si es tan bonita… ¿Cómo es que está contigo? - Le dijo sorprendida su hermana, James le respondió con una suave palmada en la cabeza.

 

\---------------------

 

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y ni Tony ni Natasha habían notado todo el tiempo que pasó, porque la estaban pasando bien entre esas personas agradables que los recibían muy bien. Incluso se habían puesto a jugar con los niños más pequeños, aunque Tony era quien se mostraba más reacio a eso, pues casi no le gustaban los niños porque llegaban a desesperarle con facilidad. Pero resultó que hasta los  _mocosos_  de esas dos familias que se unían ahí eran igual de tiernos y agradables que los demás.

 

-¡East! Ven muchacho. – Llamó Steve cuando estaban tumbados en el césped jugando con su primito David y con el primito de Bukcy; Erwin de seis años. Y luego apareció el bulldog junto a ellos. – Tony, él es East en persona. – Le presumió. Tony de inmediato fue a acariciarle la cabecita y el can se dejó por completo. – Él es Tony, es tu… – Le decía a Eats, pero lo último lo dijo directo a la oreja del buldog, y los demás no escucharon.

-¡Aaahh! ¡East, vamos a jugar! – Llegó corriendo Hannah, abrazando al perrito. – ¿Dónde estaba?

-Seguro había ido a vagar por el vecindario. – Respondió Steve a la pequeña.

-¿Puedo jugar con él?

-Claro. – Cedió el rubio. Con eso, el par de niños que habían estado pegados a ellos corrieron junto a East y a Hannah para jugar con ellos. Dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Natasha, guardando una sonrisa. – ¿Qué Tony es su qué?

-No les incumbe, será algo entre East y yo. – Contestó.

-Dime. – Ordenó Stark.

-No.

-Te golpearé.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Crees que no puedo?

-Hey, tranquilos. – Volvió a intervenir Bucky, aunque continuaban jugando solamente. No eran provocaciones en serio. – Si quieren saber hay que preguntarle a East, eso es todo. – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladina. 

 

Transcurrieron otras horas más en donde los niños ya se habían metido a ver películas animadas y los demás adultos quedaron conversando amenamente en el jardín mientras bebían cerveza y también las compartían con Steve, Bucky y los  _amigos_  de éstos. Y aunque todo seguía siendo agradable, Tony ya se sentía un tanto incómodo desde que Natasha tomó confianza y ya se dejaba besar a cada momento por Bucky, y a él ya le estaba pareciendo que no era justo. Qué ese par no había escuchado eso de “no comas pan frente a los pobres”. Por Dios que estaban en una reunión familiar y él no tenía la alternativa de ir a elegir a alguien con quien besuquearse como ellos. Y a quién engañaba, se le antojaban perfectamente los besos de Steve, pero tampoco era como si pudiese besarlo en frente de la madre del rubio y demás parientes de Bucky.

 

-Steve, hijo. – La voz suave de una mujer le sacó de pensamientos e hizo que la parejita se separase. Miró a la mujer madura y rubia a un lado de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Respondió Steve.

-A tú tía Emma le duele mucho la cabeza, así que yo la llevaré a su casa para que llegue con bien junto con sus hijos.

-Está bien, mamá.

-Sólo que me quedaré en su casa porque ya es tarde, y por cualquier cosa si se sigue sintiendo mal. Como su marido está en un viaje de negocioso está sola con los niños. – Le explicó. – Ok?

-Ok.

-Chicos, ustedes tampoco no se vayan a ir tan tarde, y es mejor que ya no beban porque van a manejar. – Sarah les aconsejó a Tony y Natasha.

-O se pueden quedar, ¿no? – Propuso Steve.

-Claro, no hay problema. Se queda nuestra casa para ustedes. – Accedió la señora Rogers. Steve miró a Tony para saber su respuesta y Bucky miró a Natasha para lo mismo.

-Yo no puedo. – Anunció la pelirroja. – Mañana entro a trabajar.

-Bueno, piénselo bien. Yo ya me tengo que ir. – Les dijo Sarah. – Fue bueno conocerlos. – Sonrió y se alejó a donde Emma ya acomodaba a sus hijos en el asiento trasero de su auto.

-¿Y tú… te quedas  _conmigo_? – Preguntó en un susurro Steve al castaño.

-Supongo que sí. – Aceptó. Soltando un curioso suspiro porque ya se imaginaba lo que le seguía a esa noche.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Casi a media noche regresaron a casa de Steve. East bajó del auto de Stark y de inmediato fue a meterse a su casita para dormir luego de jugar y corretear todo el día. Los chicos pasaron directamente a la habitación de Steve, dejándose caer como agotados, aunque sólo era el efecto de las cervezas que habían tomado. Tony lo recordó y mandó un mensaje de texto a Howard: “ _Estoy bien. Me quedaré en casa de un amigo.”_  Y apenas se hubo enviado Steve se inclinaba hasta él para besarle. Ni debatió, inmediatamente le respondió el contacto y todavía le atajo por el cuello con ambas manos. Tenía tantas ganas de un beso así que Tony tomó totalmente las riendas.

Obligó a Steve a acelerar el ritmo, luego a abrir más la boca y a meter sin recato la lengua dentro del juego. Hasta que era un beso de lo más sucio; saliva por doquier, mordidas, lametones y succiones a cada momento. Una clara invitación a  _ensuciarse_  mucho más.

 

-Steve…, espera. – Le frenó cuando el rubio ya tenía rato entre sus piernas restregándose con frenesí.

-¿Qué? – Separó un poco sus rostros para mirarle hambriento.

-Lo que te debo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Hay que hacerlo diferente.

-Eso me excita más. ¿Qué planeas? – Cuestionó con una enorme sonrisa. Tony miró alrededor de la habitación y encontró lo que buscaba.

-Siéntate ahí. – Le ordenó señalándole la silla que tenía frente a un pequeño escritorio de esos para la computadora. Steve lo dudó un momento pero no tardó en hacer caso. – ¿Tienes de la soga todavía? – Y ahí Steve le miró sorprendido.

-¿Me atarás?

-¿Te asusta? – Le miró retadoramente.

-…No. – Respondió. Se mordió los labios antes de responder más. – En el armario dejé todo eso en la misma mochila. – Tony se giró a sitió indicado y cuando tuvo la mochilita abierta en sus manos de una vez sacó el lubricante y se encontró con unas esposas, eso sería mejor. Steve se dejó quitar la playera que traía puesta y luego también se dejó esposar ambas muñecas tras el respaldo de la silla de un modo que no podía mover ya el torso.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí? – Le preguntó Tony cuando al parecer ya lo tenía como quería. El castaño estaba muy cerca a su rostro, esperando por la respuesta mientras acariciaba con un pulgar el cuello.

-Me gusta todo. – Le respondió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos miel.

-Hablo en serio.

-Yo también. – Al parecer esa respuesta no gusto a Tony, pero lo ignoró. Stark estaba a punto de montarse en él cuando su móvil que había dejado en la cama comenzó a sonar. Era Howard que apenas le respondía con un  _“está bien”._ Tony quedó con el movil en las manos cuando una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro y luego se volvió hacía Steve.

-¿Y si nos filmamos?

-¿Eh? – Eso tomó desprevenido a Steve. Tony le miraba con ojos ansioso dando a notar que no lo decía en juego y que hasta le agradaba mucho la idea. – De acuerdo, será bueno hacerlo. – Aceptó, ni modo de decirle que no luego de que él ni permiso le haya pedido de filmarlo mientras se lo follaba. Así estarían a mano.

 

Al parecer Stark abrió la cámara de su móvil y lo acomodó en el escritorio que había quedado a un costado de ellos, luego fue a tomar algo más de la mochila. Steve supo lo que era cuando la misma banda negra para los ojos que había usado en el castaño ahora era para bloquear su propia vista. No. Que él quería el panorama completo. Pero una vez más ni cómo negarse.  
Los besitos comenzaron en su cuello, seguidos de un recorrido constante por la misma zona pero directamente con la lengua de Stark. Luego éste ya se montaba sobre él, para volver a besarle con gusto, mientras movía su cadera para crear la fricción. Unos segundos más y Tony ya se deslizaba hacia abajo con calma, comenzando a repartir besitos por su pecho, pasando por los pezones y luego llegó hasta el abdomen. Una mano ya apretaba la entrepierna de Steve sobre los pantalones y le hizo soltar el primer gemido entero. Los pantalones fueron desabrochados con una exagerada calma y luego retirados junto con su ropa interior, los calcetines y su calzado de un jalón. Sus rodillas fueron separadas un poco más, lo necesario para que el cuerpo hincado de Stark se acomodase. Lo primero que sintió en su miembro fue la juguetona lengua, luego fueron las manos, masajeándolo de a poco y después los labios envolvían la punta. Gimió de nueva cuenta, mucho más, pero algo incómodo. Steve quería mirar.

 

-Aaagh… sssh. T-tony. – Le llamó mientras su erección era devorada cada vez más por aquella boca. – Tony… ¡Tony! – Rayos. ¿por qué no le hacía caso? – Respóndeme.

-¿Mmmn? – Le respondió apenas abandonando su labor. – ¿No notas que tengo la boca ocupada como para hablar? ¿Quieres que pare?

-¡No! Dios, no. – Respondió al instante. Su respuesta fue suficiente para que Tony se llenara la boca de ese pedazo de carne una vez más. –  _Aaah_ ~ Lo que… quiero es verte. – Le dijo tratando de ahogar los gemidos.

-En un momento. – Fue su respuesta.

 

De nuevo se dedicó a continuar chupando aquel falo que le hacía salivar más de la cuenta, en lo que una de sus manos acariciaba las bolas. De vez en cuando Tony miraba las reacciones de Steve, que había permanecido con los labios entreabiertos donde se escapaban sus jadeos y luego salían los gemidos cuando él lograba meterse todo el miembro hasta la garganta o succionaba con fuerza; los labios mojados aún con su saliva y el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente. Sintió una punzada en su propio sexo, así que tuvo que ponerse de pie para continuar a quitarse sus prendas. Arrojó la camisa, se quitó los zapatos junto con los calcetines y antes de quitarse los pantalones bajó la banda de los ojos de Steve. Se acercó para depositarle un chasqueante beso y se alejó unos centímetros para quitarse sus últimas prendas. De espaldas al rubio fue deslizando con la misma clama la prenda para desesperar más al otro que casi le gemía con frustración. Aventó a un lado los pantalones y ahora bajó la ropa interior, quedando al desnudo. Giró un poco el rostro para mirada a Steve que ya le devoraba con la mirada. Era extraño el deseo que Rogers tenía hacía él, pero también era muy satisfactorio. Vio al rubio forcejear.

 

-Diablos, te quiero tocar, te quiero probar. – Le dijo casi desesperado, pero mirando con más insistencia cierta parte de Tony, al menos del ángulo que le ofrecía. Así Stark, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios dio los pasos suficientes para volver a la cama donde se hincó, aun dándole la espalda al rubio, tomó el lubricante para mojar tres de sus dedos de la mano derecha, se puso en cuatro separando las rodillas, llevó su mano hasta sus nalgas y entonces metió un primer dedo.

 

Se desmayaría, su miembro explotaría, se atragantaría de tanto salivar. Steve sentía que le podía pasar cualquiera de esas opciones ante semejante espectáculo. Nada deseaba más que romper las esposas para llegar hasta ese culo y de una estocada empalarlo por completo, que Tony le gritara por más y cada vez más. Su erección dolía, sus labios igual al estarlos mordiendo cada vez que los dedos (ahora dos) se hundían el anillo de Stark. Ya estaba dentro el tercero, y él creía que faltaría poco para su tortura. Aunque la vista era una delicia, pero sin poderse tocar, sin poder tocar a Tony, sin sentirse mutuamente…, era una tortura. Tony finalmente soltó un hondo suspiro al sacar los dedos de su cavidad y ponerse de pie. Caminó hasta él, parándose a cada lado de sus piernas, Rogers ya esperaba que se sentara en su erección, pero antes la maldita banda regresaba a bloquear su vista. No. Y quiso reclamar, pero al momento de abrir la boca sólo le salió el gemido de cuando, ahora sí, Tony se sentaba en él así penetrándose. Steve quedó temblando, teniendo que imaginar qué expresión tendría Tony.  
Unos brazos rodearon su cuello y así el cuerpo sobre él comenzó a brincar. Sentía la erección de Tony golpear contra su vientre a cada movimiento y ni tocarlo podía. También escuchaba los jadeos del contrario y sentía el aliento cálido mezclarse con el suyo. Las paredes internas que le aprisionaban se estrecharon más en unos momentos que le hicieron casi gritar.

 

-¿Te aprieto más? – Escuchó la sensual voz de Tony directo en su oído. ¿Más? ¿Apretarle más? Si lo hacía se lo arrancaba o rompía a Stark. Pero como no pudo dar respuesta por estar gimiendo como poseído, Tony lo tomó un sí y de nuevo más contracciones.

-¡ _Aaaaahh!_

-¿No me digas que te duele? – Le dijo casi socarrón el castaño. Si ya sabía que dolía, pero la realidad es que toda persona está  _loca_ y con el dolor se ponen más cachondos. Y Steve no era diferente. Si hasta Tony ya se pasaba sus cortas uñas por el vientre, por el cuello y se pellizcaba los pezones. Si él estaba así de caliente no se imagina al pobre Steve.

-¡Te quiero ver! – Le gritó Rogers y le hizo sonreír. Iba a ceder ahora, después de todo era momento de estar de consecuente como el obsequio que había quedado pendiente. Se levantó, volvió a bajar la banda para que los ojos azules miraran. Tony volvió a darle la espalda y ahora así reanudó a auto-penetrarse, dejándole a Rogers la vista de su espalda, su cintura y sus nalgas. –  _¡Oh, por Dios, Tony! –_  Gimió extasiado a cada sentón. Pero aun así tenía el deseo de tocarlo, y hasta de palmear esas nalgas y abofetearle las mejillas porque Tony de verdad que lo estaba torturando. Volvió a forcejear con las esposas, total que si no las rompía, rompía la silla, el punto era quedar libre.

 

Los intentos de Steve por zafarse eran inservibles, sólo conseguiría lastimarse las muñecas, así que dejó de forcejear. Tony se apoyaba en una de las rodillas de Rogers mientras que con la otra mano ya se masturbaba con necesidad y no dejaba de brincotear sobre la erección, chocando las nalgas contra los muslos del rubio. Stark sentía tan adentro a Steve que le era imposible no gemir de gozo puro, moviéndose a su antojo, como su cuerpo le demandara la velocidad, el ángulo, cada fricción. Pero estaba ahí para  _complacer_  al otro, y en contra de todos sus caprichos tuvo que frenar para dejar libre a Steve y que ahora él le hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Con las rodillas levemente temblorosas quedó de pie cuando el rubio ya se separaba de esa incómoda silla con sus brazos libres.

Tony se esperaba un suave tacto, a como le había dejado esa impresión Steve, pero ahora éste le había tomado con brusquedad de las caderas para girarlo y empujarlo a la cama. Stark soltó un respingó, sosteniéndose con ambas manos sobre el colchón, luego Rogers le cargó para que también subiera las rodillas y quedó en cuatro en una orilla de la cama, con el mayor de pie detrás de él. Y tampoco sin haberlo esperado, Steve le penetró de una estocada profunda y fuerte. El gemido se ahogó en su garganta por lo sorpresivo y tuvo que apretar las sábanas con sus puños mientras que el otro comenzó arremeter contra su cuerpo con violencia.

Ahora ya podía tocar la piel suave y caliente de Tony que se movía a su merced. Steve no tardó en llevar ambas manos desde el pecho, por el vientre, la cintura, las piernas, las nalgas, y el miembro hinchado de excitación, masajeándolo un poco. Pero seguía sintiendo una mezcla de desesperación inusual, que fue desahogando con rasguños en los costados del castaño primero sin darse cuenta, pero cuando lo notó no se inmutó y continuó haciéndolo al ver que ante esto Stark gemía más, y no precisamente de dolor. Un tanto cegado ahora agredió el turgente trasero con fuertes palmadas. Tony le gimió más, casi le gritó. Las nalgas se pusieron rojas, las palmas de las manos de Steve cosquilleaban. Sintió que no duraría mucho. Así que giró a Tony con brusquedad, dejándolo reposar la espalda en el colchón y le elevó un poco las piernas flexionadas y separó a tope los muslos. Tony se masturbó para él mientras la otra mano del castaño rasguñaba la parte interna de uno de los muslos abiertos. Se inclinó a él para morderle el labio inferior hasta que soltó un chillido, para después desviarse hasta los pezones donde jaló cada uno con sus dientes y su cabello fue jalado por Anthony. Se estaba tornando agresivo, no sólo los movimientos de la cadera, sino cada una de las acciones de ambos, pero lo que Rogers no se esperó fue recibir una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda y una sonrisa traviesa en los dulces labios del castaño.

 

-Pégame. – Pidió Tony. No supo de dónde había surgido ese deseo, pero se le antojaba y además le gustó cuando él se ponía así con Steve. Era un desahogó más.

 

Los ojos azules le miraban sorprendidos, pero luego Rogers hizo lo que pidió; le abofeteo igual, varias veces seguidas. Tony volvió a masturbarse y al par de segundos sus castaños cabellos eran aprisionados en un puño que le obligaba a elevar el rostro y posteriormente los gruesos labios de Rogers le besaban vulgarmente. El aliento se le escapaba, la respiración se le dificultaba, gemía directo en la boca del otro, su cuerpo se estremeció, luego se tensó, el calor recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta que sintió que todo el deseo salía expulsado por su miembro. Quedó temblando, sin poder respirar, ahogando el grito de excitación en la boca que le devoraba la suya. Y luego, un calor semejante llenaba sus entrañas donde el trozo de carne continuaba mancillándolo, mientras Rogers gruñía cual bestia y al igual que él no dejaba de temblar.

Se separó bruscamente del beso al sentir que se olvidaba de cómo respirar. Dio una gran bocanada de oxígeno, miró un segundo directo a los ojos pálidos. Ese encuentro había sido increíble.  

 

-Aquí no acaba, ¿verdad? – Le dijo Steve luego de unos segundos, completamente agitado y sin separarse aún. Tony le miró confundido, mientras continuaba tratando de acompasar su respiración.

-¿Qué?

-¿Un par de veces más? – Steve preguntó inocentón. Tony estaba descolocado, no creería aguantar, es decir; se sentía cansado después de tanto brincotear sobre el otro, el orgasmo lo deja tendido y luego con el efecto de pesadez de la poca cerveza que tomaron…

-¿En serio?

-Sí, aunque sea una más.

-….– Y lo continuaba considerando ante la ilusión en el rostro de Steve. – Tengo demasiado calor y ya estoy incómodo porque me siento todo pegajoso. – Se sinceró, esperando que así desistiera.

-Podemos ducharnos y en ese rato lo piensas. – No se rindió como creía. Le dio un último besito en los labios por ahora y luego al fin salió de él lentamente, lo que hizo que Tony soltara un fuerte suspiro. – ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó curioso.

-Es que te sientes tan adentro que… Olvídalo. – Mejor se quiso ahorrar sus vergonzosas explicaciones. Steve le sonrió ampliamente para luego ir a tomar el móvil y entregárselo al dueño de éste, deteniendo la grabación.

 

\-----------------------

 

Tony volvía a estar en la cama de Steve, pero ahora solo mientras se secaba con una toalla prestada y esperaba a que el rubio saliera de la ducha. Porque gratamente Rogers le había dado la privacidad para ducharse, yendo uno a la vez. Se colocó la ropa y comenzó a esculcar varios discos y libros que reposaban sobre el mueble frente a la cama. Los discos eran variados, los libros igual, diferentes autores, varios títulos. Tony sintió un escalofrío. Era casi como su propia colección de discos y libros.

 

-¿No tienes sueño? – Steve preguntó, Tony dio un salto de sorpresa porque no lo había escuchado. Se giró y ahí encontró al rubio recién salido de la ducha.

-No. – Hasta ahora pensaba en eso. Y era verdad, no sentía nada de sueño ni siquiera sabía qué hora podría ser. – Creo que me iré. – Lo consideró, quizás no era tan entrada la madrugada y ya no se sentía cansado y…

-No seas aguafiestas, quédate, qué más da. – Steve se acercó a uno de los cajones y sacó lo que parecía ser su pijama. – ¿Quieres que te preste algo para dormir?

- _Ok._  – El rubio le pasó un juego de playera y pantalón de algodón. Pero cuando Tony apenas había podido quitarse la ropa, Steve ya estaba cambiado y sólo le miraba recorriéndole todo con lentitud, por lo que Tony le miró interrogante.

 

Stark ya no le tomó importancia y comenzó a colocarse las prendas prestadas, para después ir y tumbarse a lado de Steve que ya descansaba sobre la cama. Pero apenas se acercó y miró el panorama le apetecía echarse sobre el rubio y no soltarlo. Maldita sea, ¿por qué Rogers tenía que estar tan bueno? Y además esa expresión que ahora tenía relajada, con los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa en los labios. Tony quería besarlo. Tony sabía que era mejor irse. Pero no quería hacerlo.  
Se acostó a un lado, casi enseguida Steve dio media vuelta para quedar de costado a él, se acercó, se inclinó y volvieron a los suaves besos. No. Dios no. Que Tony lo sentía tan reconfortante que sólo le hacía ansiar más del contacto. No. No quería atraerlo más con una mano sobre la nuca del rubio como ya lo estaba haciendo. Tampoco quería hacer notar su anhelo metiendo la mano libre bajo la playera del pijama de Rogers.

_Sólo otra ronda más. Sólo calmar la necesidad. Sólo lo de siempre…_ Se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente.

El par de piernas ya estaban enredadas entre sí, los brazos rodeaban el cuerpo del contrario y las manos apretaban, palpaban y acariciaban lo que se les permitía por la posición. Sus labios continuaban friccionándose con la saliva de por medio.

Con autoridad en sus acciones, Stark se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Steve, quien cedió ante la exigencia de colocar ambos brazos flexionados a cada costado de su cabeza, con sus muñecas siendo retenidas por las manos del castaño. Le parecía que quizá a Tony en realidad le gustaba más así; algo agresivo, desenfrenado, rápido. Justo como Steve siempre había actuado, y sabía que la gran mayoría de los chicos de su edad lo hacían igual, sólo por el desfogue del deseo. ¿Por qué hasta ahora y en esta situación reflexionaba en eso? Será porque se sentía diferente.

Se separaron del agresivo beso, dejándoles el dolor en los labios. Steve respiró correctamente luego del aliento robado, sus muñecas fueron liberadas y su playera era levantada al mismo tiempo que ahora el castaño atacaba su cuello con pequeños besos y alguna mordida. En ese punto  _tan pronto_  ya traía una semi-erección que Stark ya atendía con cada roce de su propia entrepierna al colarse entre las piernas del rubio. Steve soltó un jadeo cuando una mordida más agresiva era propinada en su cuello.

 

-Lo siento. – Le dijo Tony cuando elevó el rostro para disculparse, mirándole. – No dejará marca. Descuida. – Avisó. Steve pensó que en realidad no importaba si ahora le dejaba marcas, no había de quién cuidarse. Sólo atajo a él de nuevo al castaño y ahora fue su turno de dejarle marcado un buen chupetón.

-Perdón. – Le dijo bromeando. No lo sabía, pero él sólo sí quería marcar a Stark.

-No importa. – Le sonrió. – Con quienes esté después no les importará.

 

Tras haberle dicho eso último, Tony le había vuelto a sonreír como cuando hablaban tranquilamente, sin pretensiones o bromas. Se sentía extraño imaginar que después de estar con él, Tony se iba con otra persona a hacer lo mismo. Sí, se sentía extraño, y no en la parte del orgullo, sino en una desconocida. Steve se inquietó ante sus pensamientos, pero al sentir ahora los suaves besos sobre su vientre le hizo prestar de nuevo atención ante los hechos.

Su playera sólo había sido elevada un poco, no quitada. Tony continuaba descendiendo sobre su cuerpo hasta bajar las prendad inferiores. No podía dejar de sentirse extraño, algo ausente, por lo que su miembro no estaba totalmente excitado. Pero eso cambio en cuanto la húmeda y suave lengua de Stark volvía a hacer contacto con su sexo. Se incorporó sobre sus codos para observar mejor como la boca le tragaba, ensalivándolo, hasta que estuvo completamente duro y ahora fue la mano quien continuó el  _trabajo._ Sus prendas inferiores habían sido completamente retiradas, pero Tony no se había quitado nada y Steve sólo quería dejarlo actuar a su antojo de nuevo, pues eso parecía que quería el castaño.

Los pensamientos de Steve volvieron a revolotear inquietos en su cabeza cuando miró a Tony tomar la botellita de lubricante previamente ocupada para luego acomodarse entre sus piernas de nuevo. Las posiciones siempre eran a la inversa, Tony seguía sin quitarse la ropa, él ya estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y con el castaño en medio de sus piernas separadas y flexionadas. Demonios, ¿iba a dejarlo continuar? ¿Steve permitiría que Tony en ese momento, luego de dejarle un montón de confusos pensamientos, fuese el primero en follárselo? No le asustaba, nunca se cerró a esa posibilidad (vamos, que era sexo y al final hay que probar de todo y conservar lo que te gusta), pero justo ahora que no tenía totalmente la cabeza situada en ese momento no sonaba muy emocionante. Y al carajo porque ya no se podía echar para atrás si ya tenía un dedo enterrado en el culo. Optó por cooperar separando más las piernas y él mismo colocando una almohada bajo su cadera, a lo que Tony le sonrió encantado.

Vaya que era muy diferente tener dos dedos moviéndose dentro de él a que ya sean tres. Así ya resultaba incómodo y hasta doloroso. Y qué maldita suerte que ni así se deje llevar por completo en el momento. Lo qué hacen unas palabras. Suspiró.

 

-¿Listo? – Le preguntó Tony, mordiéndose los labios mientras le sonreía de nueva cuenta.

-Por supuesto. – Qué más daba querer lucir confiado a decirle  _ve con cuidado porque es mi primera vez_ , que además eso suena muy marica. Quizá Steve necesitaba de esa follada para de una vez por todas sintonizarse en ese canal.

 

Ahora las prendas inferiores de Tony salieron volando a un lado de cama y supo que ya venía  _lo bueno_ , porque ni a quién engañar; la realidad es que sí había mucho de excitante en ver aproximar  el castaño y acomodarse para tirárselo.   
Y Cristo bendito que ya lo sentía. Sí, Tony ya se encontraba penetrándolo y gracias al cielo que iba con calma. Steve no lo evitó y llevó de inmediato una de sus manos para masturbarse a sí mismo. Era un dolor placentero, como cuando te rasguñan en pleno acto, o te muerden. Claro, más agudo, pero no menos excitante, y mucho menos con Tony que luce tan sexy como  _casi_  siempre. Rogers se permitió comenzar a jadear cuando las embestidas comenzaron, sin dejar de masturbarse, sin dejar de mirar como la cadera ajena golpeaba contra él. Stark se inclinaba hacia él, pero no le miraba, cómo era costumbre, aunque a veces se acercara a besarlo.

El ritmo se aceleró, ambos ya gemían sin reparo. Tony relamía sus labios, se sentía de maravilla la suavidad que envolvía su miembro ahora, y era delicioso escuchar gemir de  _ese otro modo_  a Steve. Mucho más grato saber que un cambio en posiciones no era algo que Steve repudiase, porque lo dejó continuar y además se notaba que también le gustaba. Eso lo hacía mucho mejor.   
Volvió a besarle, los gruesos labios siempre resultaban agradables y ahora él le masturbó al notar como el rubio posaba ambas manos en su cintura para que continuase moviéndose. Fue más profundo, haciendo gemir más alto a Steve y movió con velocidad su mano en torno a la dureza del otro. Estaba cerca y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Estaría bien si terminara dentro? Porque no sabía si a Steve le gustaba eso. Y claro que era algo importante de saber en ese momento para Tony, porque si se iba a quedar a dormir ahí con Steve no quería escuchar quejas. Pero vamos que no había tiempo. Menos cuando Steve se retorció un poco, soltó un prolongado gemido y se corrió, estrechando mucho más su interior. Y como decía, no hubo tiempo. Apenas el castaño pudo salir a tiempo para venirse sobre la ingle de Steve, apretando las sabanas con sus puños, respirando agitadamente.

Fue cuestión de unos segundos para que Tony se incorporase yendo a buscar unos pañuelos para que se pudiesen limpiar. Posteriormente volvieron a colocarse las prendas y al parecer ahora sí estaban totalmente cansados, porque tras apagar las luces se acomodaron para dormir dando un gran bostezo al mismo tiempo. Cuando cerraron los párpados no tardaron en quedar dormidos.         

 


	24. Loki.

-Hey, Steve. Cariño, ¿estás aquí? – La suave y femenina voz llegó hasta la habitación donde ambos dormían aún. Se escuchaba un poco lejana, cada vez más fuerte, por lo que ambos chicos abrieron con pereza los ojos. – ¿Steve? – Como si a ambos les hubiese llegado un golpe abrieron por completo los párpados, se miraron asustados y dieron un salto en la cama. La madre de Steve había vuelto y ellos con las pijamas mal puestas y durmiendo en la misma cama.

-Ouch! – Se quejó Steve al momento de sentarse abruptamente en la cama. Se mordió los labios para ahogar la queja y poder responder a su madre que gracias al cielo no había entrado a la habitación y al parecer todavía le llamaba desde las escaleras. – Aquí estoy, mamá. Dame un momento. – Le dijo alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchado.

El par de chicos se puso de pie para velozmente colocarse la ropa casual y quitarse la pijama mal acomodada. Estaban adoloridos por los sucesos de la noche anterior, y cierta parte delicada de ambos se encontraba con más molestias que el resto del cuerpo, y se manifestaba caminando graciosamente a criterio del otro. Porque aunque Tony ya esté más acostumbrado a la molestia y pueda manejarla, la realidad era que lo que hizo apenas hace unas horas había sido sin mucho cuidado, por lo que el dolor estaba más presente. Y el pobre de Steve por su inexperiencia en ese lado del campo, claro.

Con sus rostros enjuagados, la ropa bien acomodada y poniendo su mejor mueca salieron de la habitación para bajar las escaleras y encarar a la señora Rogers. La encontraron en la cocina vaciando un par de bolsas de super.

-Oh, siempre si te quedaste. Qué bueno… Tony, ¿verdad? – Le dijo Sarah en cuanto miró al castaño a un lado de su hijo. Tony le asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa que la mujer le regalaba.

-Y ya me marchó. Gracias por permitir quedarme. – Miró a Steve dándole una extraña mirada cómplice y luego volvió a la señora para agradecerle.

-No hay problema. – Respondió Sarah. – Pero quédate sólo un momento más. Anda, que traje el desayuno para los tres. – Era muy amable la madre de Steve, por lo que Tony no encontró apropiado negarse.

-De acuerdo. – Cedió. 

-Sólo iré por un poco de jugo. – Avisó dirigiéndose a prisa hacia la puerta. – Por lo pronto ve dándole de comer a East, cariño. – Le indicó a Steve y salió de la casa.

Steve bostezó, aún se sentía con sueño y luego asintió aunque su madre ya no lo haya visto. Posteriormente fue a hacer lo que le había pedido, dejando a Tony ahí. Stark caminó al living mirando curioso la casa, era pequeñita a comparación de la suya, por supuesto. Es más, esa casita cabría en su cochera, seguro. Pero eso no quitaba que era muy bonita, como dicen; hogareña. Todo impecable, las paredes azul cielo, puertas y los marcos de las ventanas de blanco, los muebles con un montón de fotografías de la familia, seguramente. Curioso se acercó a examinar las fotos. Muchas de Steve en diferentes edades, fotografías que toman en los colegios, o con su madre, o con otras personas. Sólo podía pensar que Rogers venía de una de esas familias donde todos son muy unidos y en que de verdad que el rubio era feo cuando más chico. Soltó una risa por pensar de él así al ver las fotografías. Finalmente encontró unas donde Steve era un bebé y estaba siendo cargado por un hombre que probablemente sería su padre por cómo aparecía tomado de la mano de la señora Sarah y por la sonrisa orgullosa con la que miraba al Steve en bebé.

-Oh, no mires eso. – Dijo Steve en cuanto notó que Tony miraba todas las fotografías.

-Demasiado tarde. – Se mofó Stark, dejando en su lugar la última fotografía que miró.

-Dios, en todas salgo con cara de imbécil. – Continuó lamentándose.

-Es tu cara de siempre.

-¿Pero no era un bebé adorable? – Preguntó soñador.

-La verdad es que sí. – Lo reconoció. Echó un vistazo más a una de las fotografías donde estaban sus padres y él, Steve. – ¿Es tu padre?

-Sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa, pero con la expresión nostálgica. – Ya murió. – Y no dijo más. Tony tampoco supo que decir. Sólo un lo siento mucho salió de sus labios, sabía que no era fácil hablar de una pérdida así, menos contarlo a cualquiera. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ahora se encontraban una semana después. Una semana luego de haber comenzado las vacaciones. Una maldita semana en que Loki se había quedado encerrado en esa casa sin saber de Thor, porque el rubio no le había llamado y él prefería ser el que espera, no el que cede. Pero ahora comenzaba a sentir que era demasiado tiempo sin siquiera un mensaje de texto. O quizás era la pura costumbre de haberse visto diario el último año. Aunque ya podía considerar llamarle él si tanto ansiaba saber de Thor.

Tenía el teléfono de casa en la mano, aun considerándolo. Estaba muy aburrido, Laufey de vez en cuando sólo aparecía en la casa y sólo para dormir, y de cualquier forma sabía que no podía pasar tiempo con él. Tony ya le había llamado un par de veces para invitarlo a un par de fiestas, pero se negó sin saber realmente por qué. Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a marcar el número del móvil de Thor. Hizo a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo mientras esperaba que su novio contestase la llamada. Pero se estaba tardando en atender…

-¿Hola? – Y al fin se escuchaba la grave voz de Thor, entre un montón de ruido. Se escuchaba animado y así Loki sonrió, pero apenas estaba por abrir la boca para contestar cuando de fondo escuchó una risa femenina. Sí, había demás ruido de fondo, pero aquella risa se escuchó perfectamente en su bocina, como si estuviese muy cerca de Thor. – Jane, deja de andar haciendo eso. Trato de hablar. ¿Hola? – Ahora Thor acompañaba la risa de Jane. Loki desvaneció la sonrisa para quedar con un gesto serio. Prefirió cortar la llamada, después de todo ese número no lo tenía registrado Thor como de Loki.

Existían infinidad de posibilidades inocentes que explicaran aquellas risitas tontas y el que ambos estuviesen juntos. A-hah, las había y Loki lo sabía. Pero independientemente de eso, lo que ahora le hacía exclamar maldiciones y una que otra palabra insultante, es el hecho de saber que Thor estaba con Jane en lugar de con él. Había estado dispuesto a justificar a Thor pensando que quizás no había tenido tiempo por cualquier cosa, pero no justificarlo por el hecho de tener tiempo para ver a Jane Foster en lugar de a él. Iba a continuar soltando insultos como si tuviese a Thor frente a él, pero lo pensó en un segundo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Loki, el chico menos celoso de todo el universo, supuestamente. ¿Para qué armar un berrinche a la Stark o de niñita quinceañera por algo tan insignificante? Así, de golpe se fue toda la rabia (o de eso quiso convencerse, en realidad). Mejor se arreglaba y salía.

\-----------------

-Colgaron. – Comentó Thor mirando por un segundo curioso su móvil.

-¿No supiste quién era? – Le preguntó Jane. Volviendo a tomar asiento frente al rubio en aquella pequeña mesita de cafetería.

-No. Era un número desconocido y ni siquiera hablaron. – Se encogió de hombros y guardó de nuevo el aparato.

-Mmn. Bueno, hay que terminar de almorzar que ya casi tenemos que volver al trabajo. – Le recordó señalando su reloj de muñeca para que viese la hora.

-Si nos dedicamos a eso en lugar de que me estés haciendo cosquillas yo creo que pudimos haber comido con más calma. – Le dijo el rubio, como si estuviese regañándola. Pero luego le dio una sonrisa para que quedase más que claro que bromeaba.

-¡Pero si tú fuiste quién comenzó! – Se defendió Jane. Fingiéndose ofendida para seguirle el juego. – Mira que eres chillón.

-Tengo que darle de nuevo las gracias a tu padre por darme el empleo a pesar de ser un chillón. 

-¿Ves la influencia que tengo? Que hasta a los chillones como tú contrata.

-Oh, entonces mil gracias a usted, de nuevo. – Thor hizo una reverencia. Ambos rieron para después continuar con el almuerzo.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

María estaba esperando en su auto estacionado fuera de una pequeñísima cafetería. Faltaban un par de minutos para que el turno de Darcy acabase. Se estaban quedando juntas en el departamento de Hill, ya que no había ningún inconveniente porque ambas estaban “bajo el cuidado” de parientes cercanos. Coincidían en que habían perdido a sus padres a temprana edad. En realidad la madre de María había fallecido el mismo día del parto y su padre nunca fue alguien de fiar, por lo que a unos días de nacida éste desapareció, quedando bajo el cuidado de la familia de su madre. Ellos la criaron, cuidaron y vieron financieramente por ella desde el inicio. Son una familia sin problemas de dinero, por lo que trataban de darle su espacio a María a través del auto y el departamento propio que le otorgaban, con la simple condición de su responsabilidad en los estudios. 

La situación de Darcy difería en que su familia era de clase media y su madre era la que había abandonado a su padre y a ella, también cuando apenas era un bebé, por la que no la recuerda y sinceramente no le interesa. Su progenitor fue padre soltero entonces, dándole todo cuanto pudo y aun así manteniendo unos ahorros para cuando la pequeña Darcy fuese a la Universidad. Lamentablemente no logró verla cuando esto sucedió, ya que cuando Darcy iba en secundaria su padre enfermó y por varios meces estuvo grave hasta que falleció. Pasó a quedarse con sus abuelos que siempre le mostraron su cariño como sus demás familiares, así salió adelante junto con el apoyo monetario que le daban junto con los ahorros intactos que pudo juntar su padre. Actualmente sus abuelos estaban en una casa de reposo y aunque sus demás tíos continuaban apoyándola, éstos tenían sus propios hijos y parejas, por lo cual no quería sentirse una molestia al estar con ellos durante el receso escolar. Fue así que María no lo pensó mucho para ofrecerle quedarse junto con ella, para así no sentirse tan abandonadas. Aun así Darcy quería apoyar en algo para no sentirse igual una molestia y consiguió su trabajo de mesera sólo en las mañanas en un pequeño café que era propiedad de la madre de una de sus antiguas amigas de secundaria. No gana mucho, pero podía cooperar en algo.

-Hey, chica hermosa. – Exclamaba con una gran sonrisa Darcy al estar asomada a la ventanilla del auto donde ya la esperaba su novia. 

-¿Qué tal estuvo la mañana? – Preguntó María al abrirle la puerta para que entrase, sonriéndole de igual forma. Ya estando dentro se dieron un corto beso de saludo.

-Bien. En sábado vienen menos personas en la mañana. – Le contestó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. María estaba por echar a andar el auto cuando su móvil comenzó a llamar, así que lo tomó.

-Espera un momento. – Le dijo cuando ya contestaba. – ¿Hola? … ¿Qué hay, guapo? … Genial, estoy con Darcy…. Humm, no sé. ¿Qué tienes pensado? … aha… sí… Le preguntaré. – Tapó el micrófono del móvil y se giró a Lewis. – Es Loki, pregunta si queremos salir de fiesta.

-¡Dile que sí! – Respondió en seguida Darcy. A su parecer eso ni se pregunta. ¿Quién se niega a la fiesta?

-Dice que sí. – Volvía a hablar al teléfono. – ¿A cuál vamos?... Ok… ok… Ahí nos vemos. Bye. – Y cortó la llamada. – Listo. – Está vez sí condujo con destino al departamento.

-¿Quién más irá?

-No tengo ni idea.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Loki ya estaba esperando en el lugar acordado, recargado fuera de su auto estacionado cruzando la calle del pub al que entraría con sus amigos. Iba perfectamente arreglado como la mayoría de los días. Con su cabello ahora un poco más largo peinado hacia atrás como de costumbre, alzándose algunas puntas rebeldes dándole un buen aspecto; vestido con una camisa gris oscuro, pantalones negros, botas negras con un par de hebillas y una chamarra de cuero del mismo color perfectamente ceñida a su cuerpo. 

Miró un auto conocido estacionarse unos metros más allá del suyo donde había lugar disponible y de él bajaron sus dos lindas amigas. Darcy fue quién lo descubrió esperando ahí, así que con un ademán ya le saludaba desde lejos mientras se acercaban. Por supuesto que iban irresistibles como sólo ellas podían serlo. Darcy venía con una blusa color coral de esas intencionalmente holgadas que al colgarse más de un solo lado dejaban al descubierto un hombro y parte del brazo, en conjunto con unos shorts de mezclilla, usando de bajo unas medias negras traslúcidas con diseño, y finalmente con unas botas rojas que lucían rudas pero de maravilla con todo. 

Y no menos llamativa venía Hill con un vestidito; en la parte de arriba de color gris claro y sin mangas, ajustado en la cintura y remarcándola con una línea de redondos estoperoles, para seguir a la falda suelta que era de color negro y llegaba a mitad del muslo, completando con unos botines negros de tacón. Ambas con el cabello ondulado suelto y su discreto maquillaje.

-¡Qué bellas! – Les halagó Loki cuando las tuvo enfrente, saludándose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. Tú te ves muuuy bien. – Reconoció Darcy. 

-¿Y bien? ¿A quién más esperamos? – Preguntó María.

-Sólo a Tony… Y al parecer ya llegó. – Avisó cuando el nada discreto auto de Anthony se acercaba ya con música estruendosa.

-Ya se venía enfiestando. – Comentó María.

-Hola, babys. – Les saludó animado Tony, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El venía con una camisa de manga corta azul rey con lunares pequeños en blanco, pantalones de un rojo oscuro, zapatos casuales del mismo color que la camisa y su cabello algo alborotado. Llamativo como casi siempre. – Hoy en particular se ven muy bien. – También reconoció. – ¿Acaso celebramos algo?

-No, sólo quería que saliéramos a divertirnos. – Le respondió Loki.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ¿nos dejaran entrar? – Dijo Darcy, mirando hacia el pub que desde la fachada se notaba pretencioso, además había un montón de tipos queriendo entrar.

-¿Bromeas? – Comenzó Tony a decirle con arrogancia. – Claro que nos dejaran pasar y hasta sin pedirnos identificación.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Cuestionó curiosa María.

-Por favor, sólo mírense. – Continuó explicando presuntuoso. – Además los guardias me notaron desde que llegue. Sólo mirando el auto ya no les importa.

-Es cierto. Vamos. – Les animó Loki.

Cruzaron la calle, yendo directamente al acceso donde estaban los guardias decidiendo quién entraba y quién no. Para entrar a esos pretenciosos y puñeteros lugares todos saben que tienes que lucir bien, con tu pinta de junior, si vas solo y tienes eso no hay problema. Pero si no tienes la pose, con compañía femenina puedes entrar, pero de nada sirve si la chica o chicas son feas. Ahora, el par de chicos tienen la pose porque lo son, además llevaban esa compañía femenina que seguro envidiaría cualquiera. Tenían todo, por eso la confianza de ir directo al par de guardias con cara de me estorbas para hacerlos a un lado. ¡Tarán! Ya estaban dentro del pub.

Les consiguieron una mesa para los cuatro, con un sillón de piel color beige como asiento en lugar de incómodas y duras sillas como las de la barra. Pidieron de inmediato una botella de whiskey en lugar de míseros tragos. La música retumbaba por el lugar, las luces laser en diversos colores neón hacían un efecto llamativo cuando chocaban con las mesas plateadas, sobre la pista varias personas bailaban desenfrenadas.

-Me gusta éste lugar. – Comentó Darcy mirando alrededor, lo que le dejaba apreciar el ambiente oscuro, levemente iluminado por las lucecitas neón.

-Sí…, no es tan malo. – Le dijo Tony. – El ambiente llega a tornarse salvaje, eso es lo bueno. – Sonrió ladinamente.

-No como otros que son de la misma “categoría” y van puros mojigatos que no quieren dañar su imagen. – Se mofó Loki.

-Claro que aquí también está lleno de riquillos presumidos. Pero serían como las ovejas negras, ya saben. – Explicaba Tony. Con ello María y Darcy ya comprendían a qué se refería. Es decir; si Loki y Stark estaban ahí, los demás eran de su misma “categoría”. – Gente loca y zorra.

-¿A sí? ¿Y nosotros qué somos de esos dos? – Le cuestionó divertida Hill.

-Un poco de ambos. – La que respondió fue Darcy.

-Así es. – Apoyo Tony, sonriendo al chico que ya les llevaba la botella, los vasos y los hielos. – Gracias. – Tomó la charola pasándola a Loki para que éste la apoyara en la mesa, sin dejar de mirar al chico con su sonrisa coqueta. Sacó una tarjeta de crédito de su billetera y se la tendió.

-Sabes qué. – Interrumpió Loki, dirigiéndose al chico. – También traernos unos cocktail. – Y se volvió a girar a sus amigas. – Pidan el que gusten.

La pareja de chicas se sonrió antes de dirigirse al chico para pedir los tragos especiales que les apetecían. No habían salido así con ellos, pero ahora que lo hacían y ellos estaban de generosos lo aprovecharían. Loki y Tony también pidieron sus respectivos tragos antes de comenzar con el Whiskey. Cuando el mismo chico volvió ahora con cuatro diferentes copas y de diferentes colores el contenido, fue Loki quién pagó con tarjeta de crédito igual. Dieron el primer sorbo y sonrieron con más ganas. Seguro el precio lo valía.

-Esto está riquísimo. – Comentó Darcy.

-Lo sabemos. – Respondió Tony con su encantadora sonrisa.

-Te notas muy animado, Tony. – Señaló María.

-Estoy feliz. – Reconoció el castaño.

-Me alegro ¿Qué te puso así?

-No lo sé, estoy días me he sentido así. – Explicaba relajado. – Además en el camino me topé con unas pastillitas mágicas. – Confesó echándose a reír.

-Ya decía yo… – Se burló Loki.

-No se vayan a molestar. Traigo para ustedes también, claro está.

-Un poco más tarde. – Le dijo María para después llevarse la copa a los labios de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. – Le respondió Tony, también dándole un trago a su copa. – ¿Y tú, Loki? Dime que te traes. Nunca eres el primero en sugerir ir de fiesta. A cómo yo lo veo es porque estás igual de feliz o porque estás molesto. – Le miró acusadoramente.

-Había estado molesto, pero sólo un poco. – Confesó. – Pero después pensé que no tengo porque estar así y es mejor salir a divertirnos como siempre. Eso me puso de buen humor.

-Oh, ¿y por qué estabas molesto? – Indagó Darcy.

-Yo creo que por estar solo en casa, sin entretenimiento. – Se encogió de hombros y dio un trago.

-¿Y Thor? – Preguntó Tony.

-En su casa…, supongo. No me ha hablado.

-Uy, qué mal. Pero no importa, ¿cierto? Hay que relajarnos. – Le dijo sincero Tony.

-Tú lo has dicho. – Loki le sonrió. – ¿Y ustedes…? – Se refirió a las chicas.

-Nos estamos quedando juntas en un departamento que tengo. – Informó María.

-¿En serio? Qué bien. – Les dijo Loki.

-Woo, ¿cuándo nos invitan a quedarnos? – Preguntó juguetón Tony, guiñándoles un ojo.

-Yo pienso que sería mejor si nos invitaran ustedes a sus casas. Son más grandes de seguro. – Dijo Darcy.

-Cuando quieran.

En el trascurso en que terminaron los primeros tragos y la primera ronda del whiskey, sólo permanecieron conversando amenamente. Luego ya se paraban a bailar, a veces con trago en mano, o iban de vuelta a la mesa para darse un respiro. En la música predominaba el house, pasando por el techno hasta llegar al buen psycho, aunque uno que otro remix barato sonaba de pronto, pero ya se estaban enfiestando demasiado como para importarles.

Había coqueteos, Tony desinhibido sin ningún problema y Loki con algo de confusión. El pelinegro se sentía con ganas de jueguitos de coqueteo, pero sabía que estaría mal porque mantenía una relación supuestamente seria. Aunque podría ser un simple respiro… después de todo confiaba en que sus amigos que lo acompañaban esa noche no lo juzgarían ni lo delatarían. Y con la punzadita de celos y desconfianza que se había quedado en su cabeza y pecho tras la llamada hecha por la mañana a Thor y sinceramente por lo que había sentido de su relación amistosa con Jane Foster desde que ésta volvió, se sentía con ganas de desahogarse de esa manera. Sabía desde el principio que si salía y se embriagaba iba a hacer algo muy parecido a -como quién dice- un desliz. Por eso se había dedicado a beber hasta que el estado etílico justificase todas sus acciones. Miraba a Tony cerca de él moverse desenfrenado al ritmo seductoramente demente del Psycho, Darcy y María al lado contrario bailando de la misma forma, la mayoría a su alrededor ya sin inhibiciones. La botella vacía en su correspondiente mesa más otra a la mitad, tres píldoras mágicas menos de las que les había ofrecido Tony… Sí, era para ya justificarse si hacía algo inapropiado. Ese ritmo, ese beat hacía acelerar su corazón, la luz estroboscópica que se dirigía a la pista le ayudaba a dejarse llevar, los tragos y la píldora le daban la energía.

-Woooo! ¡Eso es, Loki! ¡Muévete loco, muévete más loco! – Comenzó a gritarle Tony que se encontraba más arriba que él.

Continuó haciéndolo, continuó bailando, continuó dejándose llevar. Distinguió una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Anthony, pero esa mueca no era dirigida a él, su amigo ya estaba con otra persona y no alcanzó a ver si era chica o chico, todo por la luz estroboscópica y sus sentidos ya fallando. Unos segundos más y miró otra sonrisa delante suyo, de un chico que no conocía. Bastó un segundo para pensarlo y decidió corresponder la sonrisa y aceptar la muda invitación a acercarse. 

De pronto se atravesaban en su campo de visión su par de amigas bailando seductoramente, en momentos el corto vestido de María se alzaba demasiado, provocado por las manos inquietas de Darcy o por el simple movimiento del baile. 

Aquel sujeto se acercaba en momentos demasiado a su rostro y él le rehuía sin convencerse aún. Pero no tardó mucho en sorprenderse cuando ya tenía aquellos labios algo fríos sobre los suyos, demandando un beso en seguida. De nuevo: cuestión de un segundo. Correspondió el beso del extraño. Un ritmo acelerado, ansioso. Ya era demasiado, así que separó sus rostros.

-Voy por un trago, ¿vienes? – Afortunadamente apareció Tony a su lado, sonriente.

-Vamos. – Le respondió, comenzando a caminar tras el castaño y una chica que lo acompañaba. Pero notó que el tipo con quién él se besó quería apuntarse y seguirle. – No. Ahora vuelvo. – Le detuvo apenas mirándole. Llamó a sus amigas por si querían un trago también y así ellas igual le siguieron.

-Wow. Se está poniendo muy bueno esto. – Reconoció feliz Darcy, pasándole su vaso a Tony para que le sirviese de la segunda botella de Whiskey que ya llevaban.

-Se los dije. – Les recordó Tony. Les sirvió a todos un trago y ocupando una de las copas de los primeros cocktail también le sirvió a su nueva amiga. – Ella es…, ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas? – Y no pudieron evitar soltar una risa, era el colmo.

-Me llamo Jennifer. – Respondió sin sentirse ofendida, pues la verdad es que no se habían dicho sus nombres. Era linda, pero las alarmas de todos se activaron advirtiendo bitch a la vista, pero no importaba. Rubia, ojos verdes, bonita nariz, labios delgados; blusa verde, falda blanca, tacones café, así que ¿por qué no? – ¿Ustedes?

-Soy Tony, ella es Dracy, ella María y él Loki. – Les presentó. – Loki, ¿y tu amigo? – Le preguntó malicioso el castaño.

-Agh, olvídalo. No. – Le dijo algo alterado.

-¿Cómo? Pero si no está nada mal… O al menos medio lo vi. – Le apoyó Stark.

-La verdad es que no… no me apeteció. – Informó.

-Sigue buscando. – Dijo Darcy. ¿En serio sus amigos le estaban alentando a ser infiel? De acuerdo, en últimas instancias la decisión final dependía de él.

-¿En serio? – Les preguntó algo escéptico de cualquier forma. 

-Bueno… ¿por qué no? – María le dijo desconcertada. – Si no quisieras ni te hubieses acercado así a ese tipo. – Carajo, Hill tenía razón.

-Sabemos que estás molesto con Thor. – Ya le declaró Tony. – Se nota, así que si quieres desahogarte qué importa. – Le dijo de lo más normal, sus amigas le asintieron y hasta la rubia lucía de acuerdo.

-Y si no lo quieres hacer tampoco importa. – Le animó Darcy. Loki suspiró.

-No lo sé. – Les dijo el pelinegro. – No es que lo busque, sólo si se da la situación. – Confesó.

-… Pero no hace mal que te presente a una amiga, ¿verdad? – Sugirió Jennifer. 

Y otra nueva amiga se les unió, o ellos a ellas, el punto es que se habían reunido con las amigas de Jennifer y sinceramente una llamó la atención de Loki, no del todo, pero linda era. Su nombre era Melody y tenía cara de muñequita; ojos grandes también verdes, labios gruesos, cabello castaño claro, largo y ondulado, piernas largas, estrecha cintura, caderas amplias, lindísima en realidad, reafirmo Loki. Las que estaban bien entre ellas eran María y Darcy, por supuesto, que sin problemas habían ido a socializar un rato para luego volver a bailar. Tony después también se había escabullido a la pista con su acompañante de ahora y Loki todavía tardó un momento en seguirles los pasos.

Hubo más tragos que no recuerdan cómo los pagaron, pláticas sin sentido, risas tontas y una píldora más para cada quién cortesía de Tony. El corazón a galope, los ojos vidriosos, los labios resecándose, un libido creciendo en su interior. Intentó resistirse, no dejarse seducir, pero al diablo. Quería venganza. ¿De qué? De lo que fuese.

Compartieron un beso, luego otro y otro, hasta que Melody fue quién tomó la iniciativa y le condujo a los sanitarios, de los que miró salir a Tony todavía acomodándose la ropa, con Jennifer detrás de él en mismas condiciones. Desgraciado, con razón ya tenía rato que lo había perdido de vista. Stark le sonrió cuando se cruzaron y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Antes de entrar inhaló profundo, y cuando ya estuvo dentro y la chica cerraba con seguro la puerta exhaló todo el aire. De acuerdo, era hora, y sabía bien que era el momento, sino desde un principio no hubiese llevado condones a esa fiesta. 

\--------------------

Sólo esperaban a Loki ahora, sentados en la misma mesa que habían adoptado como suya. Tony bien tendido en el sillón y Hill con Darcy también descansando de tanto baile. Se sonreían como bobos porque había estado todo muy divertido. Stark quería lanzarse a ellas y comérselas a besos porque eran geniales esas chicas, se convencía de ello en cada fiesta. Se proponía que algún día que quisiera una verdadera relación se buscaría a una chica como ellas. 

Finalmente miraron a Loki acercarse, un tanto desorientado, les causó algo de gracia. Afortunadamente venía solo.

-¿Y si nos vamos? – Fue lo primero que les dijo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Algo salió mal? – Se burló Tony.

-No. Sólo que ya pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Vámonos. – Le respondió algo impaciente. 

-¿Tan rápido te vas a arrepentir? – Le cuestionó divertida Darcy.

-Dejemos ese tema, tampoco fue la gran cosa. – Manifestó relajándose un poco. – ¿Qué hora es?

-Las cuatro de la madrugada. – Respondió María. – ¿Pero cómo nos vamos a ir así? Estamos fuera de combate.

-Yo me encargo. – Le dijo Loki sacando su móvil. – Llamaré al chofer para que vengan por nosotros. Pero hay que salir ya de aquí.

-¿Qué? Pero no quiero dejar aquí mi auto. – Se quejó Stark, poniéndose de pie para seguir a los demás que ya iban a la puerta.

-De acuerdo. Sólo espera. – Le calmó el pelinegro. Ya fuera marcó un número y cuando respondieron comenzó a hablar, diciendo dónde estaba y cuántos autos tenían ahí, pidiendo que fuesen personas suficientes para llevarlos.

-¿Puedes disponer así de esas personas? – Preguntó curiosa Dracy cuando el ojiverde cortó la llamada.

-Sí. En el contrato de los choferes queda estipulado que sus servicios pueden ser recurridos a cualquier hora, así que no hay problema. Pero sólo hay dos, así que vendrán otros dos empleados más, a ellos se les paga extra por las molestias que están fuera de sus deberes. – Explicó.

-Oh… los ricos y sus lujos. – Expresó cual niña Darcy.

-Tiene sus ventajas, sí. – Aceptó con una sonrisa ladina.

En el tiempo que estuvieron esperando dentro del Mercedes Benz que había llevado Loki, estuvieron tomando unas bebidas energizantes que les compró Tony al escabullirse a una tienda de 24hrs a unos pasos de ahí. No quería que nadie cayera tan pronto. Porque cuando llegaron por ellos fueron llevados a casa de Loki, sus autos fueron guardados en la enorme cochera, los empleados volvieron a sus habitaciones correspondientes y ellos fueron a parar a la amplia habitación de Loki donde colocaron música para seguir bebiendo de una de las botellas que tomaron del mini-bar de la casa. 

Las chicas brincaban infantilmente sobre la cama king-size, aún muy animadas mientras comentaban sobre las cosas curiosas que había en la habitación de Loki, tanto los chicos continuaban conversando. Luego unos toquesitos en la puerta los distrajeron, pero eso no hizo que las chicas parasen sus saltos ni que Tony abandonase su trago, fue el pelinegro quien abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Loki a su padre, que ahora estaba frente a él a un paso de la habitación. Stark volteo curioso para saber si habría algún problema por su escándalo. María frenó sus saltos mirándolo de igual modo al verlo; un hombre alto, cabello negro, tez blanca, facciones duras, era imponente. Darcy también lo notó y paró.

-Hola. – Saludó tras el leve vistazo que les dio aquel hombre con cara de pocos amigos. Laufey sólo le asintió levemente con la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a Loki.

-¿Todo bien? – Cuestionó simplemente.

-Sí. 

-No quiero problemas. ¿De acuerdo? 

-De acuerdo. – Accedió Loki. Con otro sutil asentimiento de cabeza Laufey dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación dejándolos solos.

-Me agrada tu padre. – Comentó Darcy para volver a saltar como loca. – Creí que nos gritaría que quitásemos la música y nos correría por ser pobres y borrachos. Bueno, al menos yo. 

-Está bien mientras no le metamos en problemas. – Aclaró Loki.

-¿Algo que involucre a la policía? 

-Sí. O que rompamos alguna de sus cosas, o que interrumpamos en su espacio. Cosas así.

-Oh. 

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó María ante el ambiente relajado pero sin ver a los otros con intenciones de dormir.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué tal esa chica Mallory, eh Loki? – Intervino Tony con malicia.

-¿Sobre qué? – Se hizo el desentendido el pelinegro. Sin corregir que se equivocaba de nombre, pues sinceramente ya se le había olvidado el nombre y ese se parecía por lo que debía de ser ese. 

-Agh, por favor. ¿Al menos lo disfrutaste? – Preguntó con fastidio el castaño.

-¿Qué? Fue un simple polvo. – Respondió.

-Lo sé. – Le dijo Tony de vuelta con una sonrisa divertida. – Fue un rapidín en un baño, no se puede esperar mucho. – Hubo un breve silencio pero de pronto Tony estalló en una carcajada que al parecer había estado evitando.

-¿Qué te pasa, loco? – Le cuestionó Hill.

-Es que… hahahahah, Loki me molestaba con eso que él acaba de hacer. Y me alardeaba que no le haría eso a Thor porque bla-bla-bla. – Les contó todavía sonriendo. – ¿Te acuerdas, Loki?

-Sí, no me lo eches en cara. – Se quejó Loki. – Pero ya pasó.

-¿Pero por qué pasó? – Preguntó de nuevo Hill, interesada, moviendo divertidamente sus cejas. 

-Cuéntanos~ Cuéntanos~ Cuéntanos~. – Comenzaron a corear cual niños. Loki se resignó a contarles.

-Ok, ok. – Les calmó. – Pero creo que no es nada importante. No he visto a Thor, no me ha hablado, ni siquiera un texto me ha enviado, me estaba aburriendo por eso. Entonces quise salir, por eso les llamé, pero primero le llamé a él y resultó que estaba con Jane. A ella si la ha estado viendo.

-¿Sólo por eso? – Se sorprendió Darcy. Loki asintió ingenuo.

-No te hagas el tonto, Loki. – Le reprendió muy seguro Tony, con esa sonrisa de malicia. – Admite que desde antes ya le querías hacer una mala pasada a Thor. – Las miradas se volvieron de nuevo a Laufeyson que soltó un bufido quitando su cara de inocentón.

-Agh, ok. – Admitió. – Pero por la misma razón. Se la pasaba con Jane cuando ella iba al colegio, o si no se la pasaba texteando con ella y ahora a ella la busca antes que a mí. Y el problema está en cómo reacciona cuando la ve, cuando sabe de ella y cuando están juntos. Es raro.

-Creo que sí te da motivos para estar celoso. – Aceptó María.

-Para estar molesto. – Corrigió Loki. – ¿Va a quedar entre nosotros lo que pasó entre esa chica y yo hoy?

-Claro, si no es que tú primero vas y te quemas con Thor. – Le dijo Darcy.

-Entonces qué crees. ¿Qué Jane y Thor se taren algo? – Le preguntó Tony.

-Eso no lo sé. Pero me da la impresión de que Thor lo quiere. – Se sinceró Loki.


	25. I wanna be your dog

Iba la segunda semana de vacaciones ahora.  
Clint y Bruce se habían visto en dos ocasiones durante ese par de semanas. Yendo a cualquier lugar sólo para para estar juntos. Habían conversado de temas no tan relevantes, como cualquier ocasión. Sólo que ésta, que era la tercera vez que se veían, Clint se había ofrecido a llevar de vuelta a Bruce hasta la casa, aunque éste se le haya dicho que no era necesario. Y ahí estaban, frente a la puerta de la pequeña casa.

Bruce ya le había comentado a Clint que habló con su madre respecto a que eran pareja. Pero la cuestión era que seguramente su madre quisiera conocerlo para tenerle confianza y también simplemente para tratarse. Pensó que a Barton le parecería bobo y exagerado eso, pero simplemente le había dicho que estaba bien y de acuerdo con lo mismo. Quizá por ello es que ahora insistió en llevarlo hasta allá, aprovechando que llevaba la motocicleta. Banner tomó su llave y abrió la puerta, escuchando el leve sonido de la música que había puesto su madre para pasar el rato, pues era sábado y no tenía trabajo.

-Mamá, ¿dónde estás? – Elevó la voz llamándola, pues no se veía en el living. – Ya llegué. – Un par de segundos después ya aparecía la mujer saliendo de su habitación, con la sonrisa ya pintada en el rostro para recibir a su hijo, pero al ver a Clint ahí se desconcertó un poco al ya imaginarse quién era, para luego recomponerse.

-Qué bueno. – Le respondió, quedando frente a ellos. – Hola. – Saludó al chico desconocido para ella. Clint pareció reaccionar luego de haber visto a aquella mujer que le parecía a simple vista encantadora. 

-Hola, buenas tardes, señora. – Respondió apresurado el saludo, tratando de corresponder la sonrisa de la misma forma relajada.

-Él es Clint, mamá. – Informó Bruce, casi con precaución. Rebecca dio un leve asentimiento todavía con una leve sonrisa y volvió a mirar a Barton. 

-Mucho gusto, hijo. – Le dijo, tendiéndole su delicada mano como lo había hecho con Tony. Clint se permitió relajarse sólo un poco y estrechó aquella mano. – ¿Qué tal la pasaron? – Se decidió a hablarles para que no hubiese silencios incómodos que pudiesen hacer pensar mal a los chicos, pues se notaba que iban nerviosos ante la situación.

-Bien, fuimos a ver la obra de teatro que te había comentado. – Le respondió Bruce entusiasmado.

-Oh, ¿y sí estuvo agradable? – Les cuestionó de nuevo serena. Ambos le asintieron. – ¿A ti también te gusta el teatro, Clint? 

-Ahmm… Sólo un poco. – Le respondió con sinceridad, sin permitirse sentirse tonto. – Pero Bruce la quería ver, así que ¿por qué no? – Habló ya más relajado al ver la tranquilidad en la mujer.

Fue así cómo le siguió más charla, derivando en más preguntas pero sin hacerles sentir que era un interrogatorio, sólo para crear esa conversación y que ambos se hayan dado cuenta que Rebecca no tenía ningún problema con ello. Clint le agradó más conforme hubo más charla pues el chico se relajó y después resultó en que se expresaba muy bien y hablaba mucho, y como ya le había descrito Bruce; era espontaneo y gracioso con sus comentarios. Pero lo más importante que en ese momento notó como eso le encantaba a Bruce, y como Clint de pronto se expresaba de él. Se notaba que se tenían en las manos, y aunque al parecer no tenían mucho en común disfrutaban de las cosas de ambos sin juicios. Rebecca nunca imaginó a su hijo con un chico, ni tampoco con alguien con la personalidad de Clint, pero le daba gusto que gracias a eso Bruce se esté desenvolviendo más, y le agradecía las sonrisas que se volvían más frecuentes ahora en el rostro de su querido hijo.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Ya había recibido mensajes de texto de Thor, incluso una vez hablaron por teléfono. Thor le había dicho que estaba ocupado porque se había metido a trabajar, pero ya pronto se verían, Loki le había respondido que estaba bien. La vez que hablaron el pelinegro había inventado que tenía que cortar la llamada porque tenía que hacer algo, sólo para no seguir escuchándolo luego de que de forma casual Loki le haya mencionado que había estado viendo a Tony, María y Darcy, y a Bruce una vez, para preguntarle de vuelta: ¿Tú a quién has visto?, y que Thor de lo más normal le haya dicho que a NADIE. 

¿Por qué carajos le ocultaba que se veía con Jane? Algo más para sospechar. Él ya lo había pillado, pero aparte Darcy se había estado comunicando con Jane como normalmente lo hacían, y Foster nunca le ocultó a su amiga que se veía con Thor. Foster lo decía sin ningún problema, como algo normal, pero entonces, -se continuaba preguntando- ¿por qué Thor se lo ocultaba?

-Ya deja de pensar en él. – Le dijo en voz calmada María sentándose a un lado de él en la orilla de la piscina. Estaban de nuevo juntos, Darcy y Tony estaban sumergiéndose en el agua y molestándose de diversas formas unos metros allá de ellos. Ya solos se habían invitado a su casa para ocupar la piscina y Loki no tuvo problema en ello, se habían visto casi todos los días desde la fiesta y no le molestaba sus presencias. Desvió la mirada que había tenido fija en el agua para ahora mirar un azul casi igual en los ojos de Hill.

-Es que… ¿por qué lo oculta? – Suspiró molesto. Ya les había contado lo que resultó de esos escasos mensajes y la única llamada, junto con lo que sabían por Darcy.

-No lo sé. No sé qué es lo que piense Thor para ocultarte algo sin importancia.

-O ha de significar mucho para no decirme.

-Pero Jane lo cuenta normal, que se han visto.

-Tal vez para Jane es normal, pero para Thor no. Algo oculta él. No ellos, sólo él. – Dedujo Loki. Por la mueca que hizo Hill supo que tenía sentido.

-¿Y quieres averiguarlo? 

-No.

-¿Entonces para qué lo piensas tanto? – Cierto, se dijo Loki y le dedicó una media sonrisa. – Vamos a distraernos. – Le animó para luego dejarse caer en la piscina e ir a donde el otro par continuaba jugando como niños pequeños. No tardó en seguirlos.

-¿Saldremos hoy? – Preguntó Darcy cuando ya estaban los cuatro juntos.

-Si quieren. – Loki se encogió de hombros.

-Sí. Pero hay que llamar a los otros. – Propuso María. – A Thor si quieres no. – Miró a Loki que lo pensó un momento.

-Está bien. No hay ningún problema 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Les habían llamado a todos como acordaron, y cada uno les firmó que llegarían. El lugar acordado era un bar-karaoke de lo más ridículo, pero para qué son los karaokes sino para hacer el ridículo, ¿cierto? 

Los primeros en llegar fueron Bucky, Natasha, Steve, Clint y Bruce, ambos llegando juntos en el auto de Barnes. No esperaron y decidieron entrar al local tomando una de las mesas y por principio ir pidiendo unas cervezas. Un tipo muy animado se encontraba cantando en el escenario una canción que ninguno de ellos la sabía. Ese no era su ambiente, definitivamente, pero no estaba mal de vez en cuando hacer algo así de inocente. Al parecer esos lugares tenían popularidad, pues se encontraba repleto. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron Darcy, María, Tony y Loki riéndose desde que entraron quién sabe de qué cosa. Se miraron y así el cuarteto recién llegado se acercó para saludarlos a cada uno.

-¿Ya pensaron qué cantarán? – Les preguntó Tony de lo más casual. El resto se miró entre ellos. – Es un Karaoke, así que tienen que hacerlo. – Les informó. Loki y él acercaron unas sillas para los cuatro y sentarse junto a ellos.

-Cantar no es lo mío. – Le dijo Bruce.

-Oh vamos, Bruce. Dudo que lo hagas tan mal. Además nadie se burlará de ti, para eso tenemos a Clint.

-Ja-ja, Stark. – Exclamó sarcástico Clint. – ¿Pero adivina qué? Soy el mejor en esto. – Hizo una pose ruda al igual que una mueca, lo que ocasionó que les diera gracia.

-¿Bromeas? – Bufó Tony. – Yo soy el rey en esto.

-No te creas Michael Jackson. – Atacó Clint.

-Ni tu Elvis Presley. – Contrataco. El resto sólo les miraba entretenido

-¿Y por qué no suben de una vez? – Les propuso Natasha.

-Necesito un par de cervezas primero. – Le respondió Tony.

-Yo igual. – Secundó Clint. 

-…Hey, ¿qué hay con Thor? – Preguntó de pronto Steve, mirando la mesa y comprobando que faltaba.

-No lo sé, dijo que vendría. – Le contestó Loki.

-¿Y la loca de Sif?

-En Iowa, visitando a unos familiares. – Respondió María. 

Continuaron bebiendo sus primeras cervezas de apoco, conversando lo normal y enterándose de los empleos temporales de quien había tomado uno. Como Natasha que había quedado de edecán en un centro comercial justo frente a la pizzería donde Clint había sido contratado de repartidor, Steve estaba trabajando tras la dulcería de un cine, Bruce había obtenido el empleo en una de las tiendas Apple, y Bucky en una tienda de electrodomésticos. 

A mitad de su segunda ronda de cervezas, Thor al fin llegaba junto con Jane. Sonrientes y al parecer contentos de verlos. El rubio saludó a sus amigos con un infantil choque de puños y a las chicas con un beso en la mejilla, tan cual como Jane lo hizo con todos. Y cuando Thor llegó a Loki le dio un rápido y casto beso sobre los labios como siempre lo hacían, así que el pelinegro sólo se dejó, haciéndole un espacio para que su pareja se sentase a su lado. Mientras tanto Jane se sentaba a lado de Darcy.

-Iba a comenzar a pensar que no vendrían. – Les comentó Bucky.

-No, claro que queríamos venir pero tuvimos un problema. – Le dijo Thor. Ahora que reparaban más en los recién llegados se veían un poco acelerados, seguro que venían de prisa, y la ropa que traían… ambos de traje de oficina.

-¿Qué problema? ¿Y por qué vienen vestidos así? – Indagó Natasha.

-Vinimos directo del trabajo. – Les informó Thor.

-En realidad nuestra hora de salida es mucho más temprano pero teníamos que arreglar algo. – Ahora les hablaba Jane. Loki pareció reaccionar.

-¿Trabajo…? – Le cuestionó mirando directo a Thor.

-Sí, no te lo había comentado pero trabajo junto con Jane para su padre. – Le respondió, algo culpable por apenas comentárselo.

-¿Y en qué colaboran? ¿Por qué tuvieron un problema? – Insistió Natasha en saber.

-Jane es más como su asistente y yo sólo soy el chico de las copias y del correo, en realidad estoy para lo que requieran. Me mandan de una oficina a otra, de un piso a otro llevando y entregando documentos que se necesiten.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

-Perdimos un documento importante. – Soltó Jane avergonzada. – Así que nos quedamos buscándolo por todos lados porque el lunes hay una junta donde se requiere.

-¿Y lo encontraron? – Preguntó Bruce.

-Sí. Resultó que en lugar de archivarlo donde debía, no me fije en que Thor ya lo había dejado para mí y lo metí sin darme cuenta a la agenda de mi padre. – De nuevo más avergonzada respondió.

-Y yo ni siquiera recordaba que se lo había dejado. – Confesó Thor, sintiéndose de nuevo tonto. – Casi perdemos la cabeza…

-Lo bueno que apareció y ya estamos aquí… y necesito un trago. – Dijo Jane.

-Si que debió de ser estresante para que pidas beber tan de prisa. – Le comentó Darcy divertida. 

-Lo fue. – Le respondió con un suspiro.

-Yo voy por las bebidas. – Informó Thor para luego ir hasta la barra. Loki observó cómo Tony le miraba con una sonrisa ladina y una ceja enarcada luego de saber que Thor y Jane se veían porque trabajan juntos. Esa mueca le expresaba a Loki un insensible: debes sentirte como un idiota. Joder.

-Thor, pregunta si hay tequila, ¿quieres? – Con una expresión que delataba que sí se sentía como idiota fue que le pidió eso a su novio, por supuesto que a los demás eso les pareció extraño.

-¿Tequila? – Le cuestionó Tony, no tan sorprendido, mejor dicho divertido por la cara de tonto que traía Loki.

-Necesito algo fuerte. – Le respondió al castaño más en un susurro debido al secreto que compartían junto con Darcy y Hill. Un instante después ya volvía Thor a la mesa con las dos botellas de cerveza, entregándole una a Jane y la otra bebiéndole él.

-No hay tequila, amor. ¿Quieres otra cosa? – Le preguntó Thor despreocupadamente.

-¿Y ron? – Preguntó Loki. Tony se estaba guardando la carcajada por la desesperación de Laufeyson de embriagarse.

-No creo, pero-

-Entonces que sea un vodka. – Dijo Loki, interrumpiendo la oración anterior de Thor. El pelinegro se puso de pie para ir a la barra. Tony sonrió divertido y Thor sólo se encogió de hombros. Quizá su novio también había tenido un día difícil…

Desde la mesa donde todos se encontraban observaron como a Loki le entregaban lo que había pedido, y ahí en la barra se lo tomó todo, pues así sin más había pedido un shot de vodka. Wow, exclamaron unos discretamente, pues qué raro que Loki estuviese así como para beber allá solo el Vodka blanco si apenas estaban comenzando. También observaron que le decía algo más al bartender pero éste le negaba, Tony apostaba a que le había preguntado de nuevo por el tequila o el ron, así que no aguantó más y dejó escapar una pequeña risa de maldad. 

-Se puede fumar aquí, ¿verdad? – Decía Loki en cuanto volvió a sentarse junto a ellos, sacando de su chaqueta una cigarrera. 

-¿Tuviste un mal día? – Le preguntó Thor algo preocupado.

-No…, toda una semana horrible. – Le respondió en cuanto pudo encender el cigarrillo, dándole la primera calada.

-Ya te relajarás, Loki. – Le dijo María, consecuente. El pelinegro solo asintió. 

Una ronda más tarde de cervezas y de chicos y chicas que subían al escenario a cantar diversas canciones, ellos, el clan bobo, ya se consideraban lo suficientemente relajados como para comenzar a hacer el ridículo. Ya lo estaban discutiendo, si alguno no quería subir tendría que irse entonces, no le darían el lujo de poderse burlar de los demás sin siquiera ridiculizarse un poco. Así que tenían que ir pensando en qué canción interpretar, o en el caso de Clint y Tony comenzar por retarse uno al otro.

-Bien, Barton, ¿quieres ser el primero? – Le ofrecía Tony, aparentemente despreocupado.

-No hay problema. – Dijo éste con una sonrisa segura e inmediatamente poniéndose de pie. – Ésta es para Bruce. – Dijo, mirándole coquetamente a su novio antes de ir al escenario y decirle al Dj que canción era. 

La melodía dio inicio, unos segundos de guitarra para casi enseguida tener que comenzar a cantar con toda confianza que tenía Clint. Tony soltó una pequeña sonrisa divertida por el hecho de que Clint sí haya elegido una canción de Elvis Presley luego de mofarse así de él que no podría hacerlo bien. Pero ahí estaba Clint confiando, comenzando a cantar Burning Love sin despegar el micrófono de la base para poner hacer leves ademanes. No era tan horroroso su canto, pensó Tony, pero también era una canción sencilla. 

-Cause your kisses lift me higher, like a sweet song of a choir, and you light my morning sky, with burning love~. – Clint miraba con esa coquetería que hacía a Bruce en cualquier otra ocasión avergonzar un poco, pero ahora sólo sonreía con ganas. – It's coming closer the flames are reaching my body. Please won't you help me I feel like I'm slipping away. It's hard to breath, and my chest is a-heaving. Lord have mercy, I'm burning a hole where I lay…

Clint terminó su canción y regresó a la mesa con una sonrisa confiada a ver si alguien lo hacía tal como un profesional al igual que él. Antes de sentarse le dio un corto beso a Bruce en los labios y miró a Tony de forma retadora. Stark le dio una sonrisa ladina, un último sobro a su cerveza y se puso de pie.

-Soy un buen Elvis, ¿tú qué tan buen Jackson eres, Stark? – Alcanzó a decir Clint antes de que Tony fuese e interpretara otra canción. Tony maldijo, todo por andarse molestando con anterioridad ahora se sentía retado a cantar algo de Michael Jackson. 

No le respondió y sin voltear a mirarlo continuó su camino hasta el escenario, le susurró al dj que se encargaba de cada pista y luego se fue a posicionar frente al micrófono. Cuando la melodía de Beat it se escuchó le enseñó su dedo medio de una mano a Barton, con la misma mueca confiada que le había dirigido éste con anterioridad. Luego comenzó a bailar y seguidamente a cantar quitando el micrófono de la base para moverse con libertad. Entre ellos unos cuantos rieron por el entusiasmo que ponía Tony, los de otras mesas sonreían por lo mismo. 

-They're out to get you, better leave while you can. Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man. You want to stay alive, better do what you can. So beat it, just beat it. – Sólo intentaba imitar los movimientos de Jackson, más no su voz, ya que eso sería imposible, pero su propia voz al cantar no era nada mala, así que muchos estaban disfrutando su interpretación. – You have to show them that you're really not scared. You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare. They'll kick you, then they beat you, Then they'll tell you it's fair. So beat it, but you want to be bad! Jus beat it!~

-Oh, mírenlo, es un mini-Jackson. – Se mofó Darcy.

-Yo pienso que le falta mucho. – Comentó Steve sólo por molestar.

-Eso me suena a reto~ – Dijo Bucky, con una sonrisa maliciosa, pero aún mirando hacia el escenario donde Tony pronto terminaría la canción.

-No estoy retando. – Se defendió Steve.

-Yo sentí que lo dijiste con pretensión de que puedes hacerlo mejor. – Apoyó Thor a Bucky. Luego los demás le asintieron. Iban a seguir discutiendo al respecto cuando Tony ya estaba a un par de pasos de ellos.

-¿Qué tal, tontitos? – Les preguntó el castaño aún sonriente.

-Muy bueno, Tony, hay que reconocértelo. – Le respondió Natasha.

-Pero aun así Steve alardea a que él puede hacerlo mejor. – Delató Thor.

-¿A sí? – Ahora Tony miraba desafiante a Rogers.

-Te faltó… humn “seducción”, digámoslo así. – Le respondió Rogers, como desinteresado en su actuación. Tony le frunció el ceño. – Aunque tuvo más que la interpretación de Clint.

-¿Disculpa? – Ahora se ofendía Barton.

-Vamos, te faltó más de los movimientos de Elvis. – Continuó parloteando como si fuese un experto. 

-Cretino. – Espetó Clint. – Puedo hacerlo perfectamente. – Aseguro, y sólo no se subió en seguida al escenario porque una chica ya estaba a punto de cantar.

-Y hay que ver si tú puedes ser mejor como Michael. – Le dijo Tony, todavía permitiéndose golpearlo con su índice en provocación. Steve sólo sonrió. 

-Ok…, pero en lo que puedan subir para demostrarse quien es mejor, hay que ir por más cerveza. – Sugirió Natasha.

Continuaron con más rondas y permitieron que las personas de las demás mesas también subieran a disfrutar del karaoke antes de iniciar su supuesta competencia. Notaron que Clint estaba mucho más cariñoso con Bruce, o quizá era que Bruce era quien ahora se dejaba abrazar y besar más de la cuenta, porque en realidad Clint siempre está así con él. Jane permanecía relaja y aparentemente de buen humor conversando con Darcy y María. Natasha y Bucky estaban animados como siempre, cantando y aplaudiendo a los que se subían a cantar, mientras que Loki se limitaba a mirar solamente dejando que Thor le abrazara levemente por lo hombros, sin conversar realmente, pero su novio estaba entretenido con Steve y Tony, así que estaba bien.

-Ahora vuelvo, mis distinguidos amigos. – De pronto dijo Tony en medio de su charla con Steve y Thor. – Loki, ¿me acompañas? – Le ofreció a su amigo que parecía muy absorto en una pareja que se encontraba arriba del escenario.

-¿Eh…? ¡Ah, sí! – Reaccionó a su entorno y se levantó para seguir a su amigo.

-¿A dónde van? – Indagó Steve.

-Afuera, a fumar. – Respondió Tony.

-Pero se puede fumar aquí dentro. – Le recordó Thor.

-No de lo que yo traigo, amigo. – Le guiñó un ojo junto con su respuesta. – ¿Quieren?

-Sí. – De inmediato se apuntó Steve.

-Yo no, gracias. – Respondió Thor.

-Hey, chicos, ¿vienen? – Preguntó Tony a todos sus amigos, haciéndoles un ademan para que le entendieran a qué iban. Bucky y Natasha se miraron entre sí y luego le asintieron, Clint y Bruce negaron.

-Yo sí voy. – Le dijo Darcy.

-Yo no… – Decía María no muy convencida. – Bueno sí, sólo un poco. – Terminó por ceder.

-¿Jane? – Le llamó Tony a quien faltaba por responder.

-Ahh… no, yo no. – Le sonrió de esa forma que a veces le salía tímida.

-Ok, vámonos. – Indicó Tony, así salieron del establecimiento.

Sólo rodearon el edificio a donde podrían tener esa privacidad, había un pequeñísimo parque al cuál le faltaba mucha iluminación, así que les pareció bien. Se sentaron en una jardinera y entonces Tony sacó una pequeña pipa y una bolsita de marihuana para ir rellenándola. Natasha sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta también una pipa al igual que yerba.

-Yo también traigo. – Les dijo la pelirroja para compartir al igual que Tony. 

-Bien, Tasha. – Agradeció Tony. Cuando rellenó su pipa se la tendió a Loki junto con su encendedor. – Haz los honores, mi amigo. – Le pidió con una gran sonrisa. 

Le urgía que Loki se relajara, dejara lo pasado en el pasado y que por todo lo sagrado quitase esa cara de compungido que traía. Loki pareció pensar lo mismo porque con un suspiro tomó lo que le ofrecían y comenzó a fumar primero. Oh, bendita ganjah que ahora la sentía como si le diese un abrazo reconfortante. Esa era su magia. 

Todos fumaron, de la que fue cortesía de Tony o de Tasha. Al menos cada uno obtuvo sus tres. Y cuando en un momento Natasha se giró para soltarle el humo en el rostro a Bucky, Tony no tardó en decirle que se lo pasara correctamente, a lo cual sin pedir permiso, Steve haya tomado a Tony para pasarle el humo de boca a boca, terminando besándole como se le dio su gana. Y tras el aturdidor beso Stark haya terminado de recordarles que así es más pegador.

Ya con sus sonrisas pintadas y ojos comenzando a enrojecerse regresaron al bar-karaoke junto con los tórtolos de Bruce y Clint y los chicos “buenos” de Thor y Jane que ya los esperaban con una nueva ronda de cerveza. 

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Thor a Loki cuando éste retomaba su asiento junto a él.

-Sí, ya estoy bien. – Le respondió Loki dando un suspiro relajado y dándole un beso en los labios. 

-Bien, Steve es tu turno de demostrarnos que tan buen Jackson eres. – Le recordó Clint, aprovechando que el escenario estaba vacío.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Cedió porque ya habían esperado mucho y no quería que lo tachasen de cobarde, porque además no lo es. 

Así que subió para callarles. Observó como todos sus amigos le miraron con curiosidad cuando la pista de Bad comenzó a escucharse y el intento bailar mejor que Stark. Tomó el micrófono para comenzar a cantar sin dejar de mover las caderas al estilo de Jackson.

\- …You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know. You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know it. And the whole world has to answer right now. Just to tell you once again. Who's bad! – Terminó, mirando satisfecho las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos y satisfecho al escuchar los aplausos de las demás personas. Lo sabía, la actitud convencía más. Y ese último who’s bad? le había salido de los más desafiante.

-Ok, Rogers, hiciste el ridículo. – Le dijo Tony cuando volvió a la mesa.

-Claro que no. – Le desmintió Darcy. – Yo si le creí que es malo. 

-Pero estuve mejor yo. – Alegó Stark

-Los dos. – Bruce le dijo. 

-Pero-

-Ya, Tony, no llores. – Se burló Steve tomando su lugar.

-¿Quién es el siguiente? – Preguntó Bucky antes de que a Tony se le ocurriese responder a la provocación de Steve.

-Ese chico. – Respondió María con simpleza, señalando a un chico ajeno a ellos que ahora subía.

Con los minutos, sin duda los efectos del alcohol y la yerba ya hacían más notable su aparición, ya que todos se relajaron y animaron considerablemente, cantando las canciones por más ridículas que fuesen algunas y aplaudiendo con euforia a cada valiente que tomaba el micrófono. Bruce y Clint continuaban abrazados dejándose sólo un brazo libre que sostenía y llevaba a sus labios la cerveza correspondiente, Natasha y Bucky también continuaban alegres, dándose un beso de vez en cuando, Loki ya se acercaba más a Thor por sí solo y le regalaba una sonrisa o un tierno beso. Darcy, María, Jane, Tony y Steve conversaban de cualquier tontería y con eso se entretenían.

-¡Mi turno! – Gritó eufórica Darcy, corriendo para tomar el micrófono antes de que alguien más lo tomara. Si estando en sus cinco sentidos Darcy era algo efusiva y despreocupada, ahora lo era más. – Ponme We are Young. – Pidió al Dj y todos lo escucharon porque lo dijo teniendo el micrófono ya en las manos, luego volteo a ver a sus amigos y les saludó con un ademán de la mano y sonriendo efusivamente, muy en pose de: ¡mírame, mami, soy una estrella! – Es para todos ustedes, tarados. – Les aviso antes de comenzar. 

-¿No es linda? – Exclamó María, mirándola con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron sonriendo irónicos. 

-Give me a second, I need to get my story straight. My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the Empire State. My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar. My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar and... I know I gave it to you months ago. I know you're trying to forget. But between the drinks and suddle things the holes in my apologies, you know, I'm trying hard to take it back. So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down I'll carry you home… – Entonces alzó ambos brazos para comenzar a ondearlos animando a los demás a que lo hicieran. – Toniiiiight we are young. So let's set the world on fiiiiire, we can burn briiiiighter,than the suuuuun~… 

En un principio solo sus bobos amigos apoyaban el ondeamiento de brazos, pero el entusiasmo de Darcy era tal que terminó por contagiar al resto rápidamente. Así continuó cantando con energía, hasta que bajó del escenario y volvió corriendo donde ellos celebrándose solita.

-Lo hiciste genial. – Le felicitó María.

-Ahora sube tú, baby. – Le animó Darcy.

-En otro ratito…

-Anda, Hill, demuéstranos que tan buena eres. – Le presionaba Tony.

-¿Por qué mejor no me das una demostración más, Tony? – Le chantajeo.

-Yo te doy lo que quieras, cariño. – Respondió, haciendo reír a la chica por las muecas que pusieron los demás ante la sugerente respuesta.

-Ella habla de una canción más. – Le recordó Darcy, fingiéndose molesta.

Tony sólo rio, terminó su cerveza de ese momento y volvió al escenario. Ahora sonaba la pista de Iron man de Black Sabbath, por supuesto. Inició tratando de hacer la voz robótica del principio de la canción, aunque no sonara para nada parecido, pero él lo que quería era decirlo: I am Iron man. Con eso les provocó la primera carcajada, pero poco le importó porque comenzó con lo demás. Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all, or if he moves will he fall? Is he alive or dead? Has he thoughts within his head? We'll just pass him there. Why should we even care? 

Pero cuando terminó fue directo hacia a María ya con el micrófono en mano porque era turno de la chica. Hill no pudo hacer más que tomarlo y ahora ella ir a “hacer el ridículo”, pero con la ayuda de lo ya consumido tenía esa actitud de qué importa y además le daba cierta cosquilla subir y cantar a lo estúpido como todos los presentes. Y a su parecer eligió la canción correcta para jugar ese juego tonto. No tardó mucho en comenzar a cantar con la pista ya de fondo Trouble de P!nk, con toda la actitud posible. I'm trouble, yeah trouble now. I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town. I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now. I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town. Se agitaba, se movía por todo el mini-escenario, disfrutando el momento de hacer el ridículo, que le motivaba más los ademanes de euforia de Darcy y Natasha que cantaban con ella apoyándola desde la mesa, la sonrisa complacida de sus tontos amigos y la de los extraños. Hasta que al terminar se le haya escapado un risa todavía frente a todos.

La nueva presionada por subir ahora era Natasha, que no tardó mucho en aceptar. What you waiting for? de Gwen Stefani era lo que había elegido para su participación. Sin inhibiciones como María, comenzó a cantarla con confianza, bailando al ritmo pegajoso de la melodía y la letra que ella tenía que otorgar. Y no, no omitió los gemiditos que Gwen introdujo a la canción, ocasionando que algunos le miraran divertidos. Take a chance you stupid ho. Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself. You know it all by heart, why are you standing in one place? Born to blossom, bloom to perish. Your moment will run out 'coz of your sex chromosome. I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks. Life is short, you're capable~ 

Cuando Natasha bajó del escenario tuvieron unos minutos más para embriagarse, dejándoles oportunidad a los demás presentes de hacer sus propias interpretaciones. Sin duda les estaba resultando muy entretenido estar en un karaoke. 

Oficialmente todos se declaraban ebrios, otros más que ebrios por los efectos sin desaparecer de dichosa plantita otorgada por mami naturaleza. Por todo eso, las parejitas ya estaban en un punto muy cariñoso, pero gracias al cielo ahora no le resultaba muy incómodo a Tony, ya que no estaba solo con Steve ésta ocasión, porque ahora les acompañaba Jane quien lograba disolver un poquito de la llamada tensión sexual que crece en ellos cada se ven solos, (sí, aunque estén rodeados de gente, pero de nada ayuda si esas personas estas de melosos con otras).

-Tú sigues. – Le decía Tony a Jane.

-Oh, no, no. – Negaba Foster.

-Acordamos que todos cantaríamos. – Le recordó Steve.

-Sí, yo ya lo hice hasta dos veces. – Se quejó Tony. – Rogers, tienes que hacerlo de nuevo tú también. – Le ordenó. – Y tú al menos una. – Le dijo a Jane.

-De acuerdo. – Cedió Jane. – Sólo cuando tenga oportunidad

-Ahora hay oportunidad. – Le señaló Steve el escenario vacío.

-Ok… – Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió con calma hasta el micrófono. Cuando la vieron en el escenario, los tórtolos le prestaron atención. No tardó en tener que comenzar a cantar Call me maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen. – Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby. But here's my number, so call me maybe. – Cantaba con un rubor en las mejillas quizá por vergüenza o por la embriaguez, pero lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Y el siguiente es Loki. – Decía Clint al momento que Jane finalizaba la canción y dejaba el micrófono en la base.

-No sé ni cuál cantar. – Se excusó.

-¿Por qué no Get Lucky, Loki? – Opinó Bucky. – Y cambias lucky por Loki.

-Buena idea…, pero no le cambiaré la letra. – Loki tomó la sugerencia y fue su turnó de caminar al escenario cuando Jane ya regresaba hasta ellos. – We've come too far to give up who we are. So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars. She's up all night till the sun. I'm up all night to get some. She's up all night for good fun. I'm up all night to get lucky. – Ya cantaba arriba ante las miradas de todos, unos acompañando su interpretación con baile.

-Bruce, Bucky, Thor; faltan. – Dijo Tony. – Clint y Steve tienen que subir de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Clint. – Ah, la verdad no me interesa si ya planeaba subir de nuevo.

-Para cantarle de nuevo a Bruce, seguramente. – Se mofó Tony.

-A mí me parece lindo que le cante a su novio. – Opinó Natasha. 

Loki ya venía de regreso a la mesa. Bebieron por un par de canciones más. A Steve se le estaba ocurriendo una tontería desde que Tony recordó que Clint le había cantado directamente algo a Bruce, pero ni siquiera sabía si tendrían la pista de la canción que ahora él quería cantar. Apostaba que no la tenían, pero ni eso le estaba quitando las ganas de subirse al escenario a cantarle a alguien esa canción que le parecía perfecta para describirlos. 

Miró a sus amigos, estaban muy sumergidos en sus charlas, así que discretamente se dirigió hasta el Dj, y como lo adivinó, no tenían la canción, de hecho ninguna del artista. Pero seguro el chico podía conseguirla si lograba convencerlo. 

Desde la mesa Tony observó como Steve estaba junto al Dj, pero al parecer sin intensiones de cantar, sólo estaba ahí conversando con él. Se escuchaba una canción de fondo ya que nadie se animaba a subir a cantar, en un momento Steve le pasaba unos dólares al chico, se asentían y el rubio volvía a donde ellos sin hacer comentario. Pasaron pocos minutos cuando el Dj le hizo una señal a Steve como de Ok, ahí fue cuando Rogers se giró a él y le susurró: “Es para ti.”. Se sorprendió, pero no supo cómo tomarlo porque el rubio ya estaba frente al micrófono. Todo el clan prestó atención, más aún Tony. 

La pista comenzó a sonar…

Oh por la virgen… que Steve era un verdadero tonto. Tony reaccionó a echarse a reír, no podía creer que Steve le iba a cantar I wanna be your dog de Iggy pop. Creyó que se trataría de alguna idiotez, que sería una reverenda babosada, quizá una broma de romanticismo o amor. No algo tan… tan ¿revelador? ¿Eso contaba como confesión?

\- I'm so messed up I want you here. In my room I want you here. Now we're gonna be face-to-face. I'll lay right down in my favorite place. Now I wanna be your dog… – Steve ya cantaba, Tony ya sonreía, sus amigos se confundían. Al parecer Tony y Steve eran los que bien conocían esa canción a diferencia de los demás presentes.

-Wow, es… ¿es una dedicatoria? – Cuestionó María. – Tony, te está cantando a ti, ¿verdad? – Adivinó. Stark sólo amplió su sonrisa sin despegar la mirada de la que le dirigía Rogers desde el mini-escenario.

\- Now I'm ready to close my eyes. Now I'm ready to close my mind. Now I'm ready to feel your hand. And lose my heart on the burning sands… Now I wanna be your dog. – Steve también le sonreía maliciosamente, no habían apartado sus miradas traviesas y ahora a Tony se le había escapado un suspiro como si eso fuese lo más encantador y romántico que alguien le hubiese dicho. Acordándose perfectamente que también por una canción de Iggy pop habían terminado por revolcarse. Quizá fue más por el masaje de ese día, o porque ya iba dispuesto, pero Gimme Danger había sido el último empujón para hacerlo y había sido genial.

-¡Se te está confesando! – Expresó emocionada Darcy.

-¿Pero no en una confesión te piden una relación o matrimonio? – Preguntaba Jane. Tony que apenas había alcanzado a escucharla por estar más al pendiente de Steve, se giró para contestarle.

-Pero esto es mejor. – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa igual de maliciosa. 

-Sí. Supongo que no cualquiera dice que quiere ser el perro de alguien. – Comentó Bucky sarcásticamente. – Steve, estás loco. – Le dijo cuando el rubio ya estaba de regreso con ellos.

-¿Soy un romántico o qué? – Cuestionó divertido, para luego centrarse en Stark. – Y… ¿te gustó?

-…Now… you are my dog. – Le respondió como si estuviese dándolo un sí, encantado.

-Qué peculiar pareja. – Comentó Jane entretenida.

-No somos pareja. – Aclararon los dos a la vez sin dejarse de mirar como embobados.

-¿Y que no sólo las parejas se miran así? – Susurró Darcy a María, para que no le escuchara la no-pareja de bobos. Hill solo rio bajito. 

-El micrófono me espera. – Clint fue hasta él.

Cuando Barton comenzó ahora a cantar This Love de Maroon 5, volvieron a acomodarse en sus asientos para tratar de burlarse de él, aunque prefirieron disfrutar el ambiente junto con él. Así como cuando obligaron a subir a Thor después de él y haya terminado por cantar Locked out of Heaven de Bruno Mars, pero interpretándola muy a su estilo propio, ocasionando una que otra burla. Y así, el siguiente en ser próximamente obligado a subir si no se decidía por sí mismo sería Bruce, por lo cual trato de calmarlos y subió por cuenta propia hasta el escenario. Eligiendo una estupenda canción de una de las mejores bandas de todos los tiempos: Don’t stop me now de Queen.

-Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive and the world turning inside out, Yeah! And floating around in ecstasy. So don't stop me now, don't stop me. 'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time. I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger defying the laws of gravity. I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva. I'm gonna go go go! …There's no stopping me – No le faltaba entusiasmo ni energía, ya la tenía por el alcohol que le ayudaba a desenvolverse más de lo común y por el ambiente que ya le había contagiado. Así que estaba haciendo una buena interpretación, por lo que el resto del bar se puso a cantar con él con entusiasmo. – … I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars on a collision course. I am a satellite I'm out of control. I am a sex machine ready to reload like an atom bomb about to Oh oh oh oh oh explode! I'm burning through the sky, Yeah! Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit. I'm trav'ling at the speed of light. I wanna make a supersonic woman of you~

\- Don't stop me, don't stop me, don't stop me! Don't stop me, don't stop me. Ooh ooh ooh~ Don't stop me don't stop me. Have a good time good time. Don't stop me, don't stop me~ – Le acompañaron mucho más en el coro con entusiasmo y así continuaron cantando y bailando con el resto de la canción. Bruce lo disfrutó, todos disfrutaron la buna canción. Fue bueno ir al karaoke…

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Genial, Bruce! – Continuaba emocionado Stark cuando Banner ya había vuelto a la mesa. – Y pensar que no querías subir. 

-Sííí, eso me hizo despertar. – Confeso Darcy que también no dejaba de saltar…, como siempre.

-Yo también quiero cantar una de Queen…– Les dijo Bucky como un niñito.

-¿Pues qué esperas? – Le dijo Natasha. – Ve ahora, eres el único que falta.

Bucky casi corrió hasta el escenario para comenzar antes de que la euforia se les pasara a los demás, así que el Dj puso de inmediato la canción pedida y hubo otro gritito de fascinación de quién sabe quién ante la nueva interpretación. Se tuvieron que acomodar en sus mesas para golpearlas al ritmo de la melodía junto con una palmada entre sus manos para crear el ambiente de We will rock you.

-Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day. You got mud on your face. You big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place. – Comenzó a cantar con toda la actitud.

-We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you! – Una vez más todos se unían a cantar, ayudándole con el coro aparte de con la melodía que provocaba sus manos al golpear y ojalá no rompiese las mesas…

\- Buddy you're a young man hard man. Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day. You got blood on your face. You big disgrace. Wavin' your Banner all over the place. – Continuó y ellos continuaron con el coro. Hasta que fue terminando y de nuevo todos se aplaudieron.

-¡Los karaoke pueden ser divertidos! – Expresó María como si hubiesen descubierto algo inesperado y asombroso.

\-----------------

2:30 de la madrugada y por fin salían del bar-karaoke. Discutían cómo irse, sólo había dos autos, Clint, Bruce y Jane eran quienes optaban por irse cada quién a su casa, pero Stark ya había sugerido que todos fuesen a su casa para continuar, ya que estaba sola porque Howard había tomado sus vacaciones al igual que le dio su descanso a la servidumbre. Clint y Bruce habían llegado hasta ahí con el auto de Bucky, pero si éste planeaba seguir a Stark quedaban sin transporte al igual que Jane, y no estaban dispuestos a dejar a Jane irse en un taxi sola a esas horas y quién sabe hasta dónde quede su casa desde ahí.

-A mí no me engañan, ustedes quieren irse a darle duro. – Les decía Stark acusadoramente a Clint y Bruce.

-No, pero ya es tarde y le dijimos a su mamá que regresaría. – Indicó Clint señalando a Bruce.

-¿Ya la conociste? – Preguntó interesada Natasha. – ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te cerró la puerta en la cara gritándote: ¡largo de aquí, vago!?

-Claro que no, mi mamá no es así. – Le respondió Bruce extrañado.

-Oh, qué bien… Aunque hubiese sido divertido. – Opinó la pelirroja.

-Ok… – Le decía curioso Bruce. – Pero con sólo avisarle que estaré con Tony está bien.

-Pues llámale. – Le apuró Tony. – Jane, no te vamos a dejar sola. – Miró a la chica pensarlo.

-Es que no sé si estará bien.

-Hablémosle también a tu padre. – Propuso Thor.

-Yo hablo con él, le diré que estás conmigo y ya. – Exclamó Darcy.

Bruce y Jane avisaron a sus padres y así no hubo más problema. Se marcharon acomodándose entre los dos autos. 

Llegaron sin percances hasta la residencia Stark donde pasaron cerca de una hora más entre charlas y bebidas (ya mas escasas). Estaban todos juntos en una sola habitación donde Darcy ya se estaba quedando dormida sobre la gran cama, Clint sobre uno de los sofás mientras los demás sólo bostezaban pero continuaban conversando. Tony ya les había sugerido que si querían se repartiesen entre las habitaciones disponibles cuando ya tuviesen intensiones de dormir, para no quedar amontonados en una sola habitación. Pero al parecer a ninguno le dio tiempo de pensar en cambiarse de cama cuando ya iban cayendo borrachos-dormidos justo en el lugar donde quedaban. Bucky, Thor, Loki y Clint en los sofás que había ahí, las chicas junto con Bruce en la enorme cama, y Steve y Tony en la alfombra… O al menos entre sueños los demás supusieron eso.

Quizá no había pasado ni una hora o media, pero como habían caído profundamente dormidos no resentían el tiempo, sólo que de pronto algo los despertó, al menos a la mayoría, porque Darcy, Jane, Clint y Thor dormían como rocas.

Natasha se incorporó un poco de la cama, silenciosa y agudizando el oído para saber si escuchó lo que creía que eso era, miró entre la oscuridad a la que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado como María también despertó. Escuchó un “no puede ser” que dijo Loki seguida de una risa de Bucky, así que ambas se giraron para mirarlos. Se escuchó de nuevo aquello que les hizo despertar: Un gemido muy, muy, muy sonoro y sinvergüenza que al parecer venía de la habitación de lado. Por lo menos los sinvergüenzas se habían dignado a ir a otra habitación…, pero malditos, que se escuchaba como si los tuviesen ahí en la alfombra como ellos pensaron que se habían dormido…, sí cómo no. 

-Natasha, ¿a dónde vas? – Le preguntó Bruce con voz muy baja para no despertar a quienes como su novio continuaban durmiendo.

-A callarlos. – Le respondió de la misma forma baja, pero con su toque enojado.

\- Amor, déjalos. – Le sugirió Bucky, despreocupado. 

-¿Dejarlos que sigan? Pero si se escucha como una película porno con audio intenso. – Se quejó. María sólo rio junto con Bucky. Carcajeándose los dos “silenciosamente” al fin cuando escucharon un ruido más fuerte producto de objetos que caían, pero ni así los gemidos cesaron. – Oh por Dios. – Exclamó.

-¿Y si mejor nosotros nos cambiamos de habitación a una muy, muy separada? – Sugirió Loki.

\- Sí. O todos nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo que ellos. – Dijo Bucky todavía divertido ante la situación.

-¡Bucky! – Le reprendió Natasha. 

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan mojigata, Tasha? – Se burló María. 

-¿A sí? A ver, hazlo tú aquí con Darcy enfrente de todos nosotros. – Le retó.

-Está dormida. – Le respondió Hill con una sonrisa. 

-Ya duerme de nuevo, Nat. – Le pidió sutilmente Bucky. 

Romanoff bufó y finalmente se resignó cuando miró al resto acomodarse para dormir de nuevo aún con el coro de gemidos de fondo. ¿Cómo iba a poder dormir escuchando “oh, oooh, Steve. Síii, aaahhm” y “Aaah, Tony, Tony…. Hmnmm” tan fuerte? ¡Carajo! Ahora hasta la puta cama se escuchabamover. Los iba a matar, o al menos torturar si le dejaban imágenes permanentes de una pésima película porno… ¿o sería buena? ¡Ah! ¿Ahora en qué carajo pensaba? Maldijo y colocó la almohada tapándose las orejas tratando de dormir.


	26. Cosas de amigos

-Entonces…, con que ya tienes novio. – Darcy se sentaba a un lado de Tony luego de haber ido a la cocina a colocar las popcorn en un tazón grande. Stark desvió la mirada de la pantalla de televisión dónde miraban una película.

-¿Uhm? No. – Respondió el castaño con simpleza, volviendo su mirada a la película. – ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Pues del día del karaoke. – Le dijo la chica. – Tú y Steve. – Tony la miró de nueva cuenta, con los ojos llenos de terror.

-¡No! – Casi gritó. Todos los demás presentes le miraron atentos.

-Se declararon. De una forma inusual, pero lo hicieron. – Le aclaró María.

-Es obvio, así que no digas tonterías. – Dijo Natasha.

-Es cierto. – Apoyó Jane.

-Alucinan. – Les dijo Tony, mirando a Bucky y buscando apoyo en él, pero su amigo sólo se encogía de hombros sin saber cómo contradecir a las chicas. 

-¿Entonces cómo describes lo que tienes con Steve? – Preguntó curiosa Jane.

-Steve y yo sólo tenemos sexo. Algo completamente normal. – Les dijo obvio.

-¿Es todo? – Preguntó María.

-Es todo. – Aseguró. 

-¿No piensas en él al despertar, o antes de dormir? ¿No te dan ganas de que esté aquí ahora mismo? – Preguntaba Darcy.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Sólo pienso en el cuando me masturbo…, y no siempre es él, a veces son-

-Calla, no queremos saber eso. – Le interrumpió Tasha haciendo un gesto desagradable.

-Entonces dejen de estar de preguntonas. – Les dijo sin estar molesto. – Cómo si no supieran lo que es una relación así. – Se quejó un poco.

¿Qué se creían esas locas? Así nada más hace poco ya tienen “pareja” y se olvidan lo que es un encuentro casual o amigos-con-derechos, ¿no? Pensar en Steve, pff… hasta sonaba estúpido aparte de cursi.

Dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón vibró su móvil, con normalidad lo sacó para saber de qué trataba. Sus amigos le habían ignorado para volver su atención a la aburrida película que estaban mirando y quizás así no hayan notado la expresión ridícula que hizo al mirar un mensaje nuevo de Steve. Justo cuando se lo recordaban. “Necesito ir a hacer unas compras, ¿me acompañas?” Así de simple se leía en la pantalla. Obvio no le acompañaría. ¿En qué pensaba Rogers? Qué flojera ir al centro comercial a caminar. Claro que no irá…

-Ya me voy. – Les dijo cuando terminaba de enviarse la respuesta afirmativa al móvil de Steve.

-¿A dónde? – Le preguntó Natasha mirando cuando se ponía de pie. – ¿Te molestaste?

-No estoy molesto. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tengo… otras cosas que hacer.

Y así, sin un besito en la mejilla ni un adiós o hasta luego había salido del pequeño departamento de María para irse a encontrar con Steve. ¿No qué no? Pero seguro no eran por las ganas de verlo. No… 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

-¿Qué comprarás? – Preguntaba a Steve cuando ambos ya estaban frente a la puerta del supermercado y el rubio tomaba uno de los carritos de compras.

-East necesita un nuevo collar y más alimento. También compraré algunas cosas para la comida.

Tony sólo le siguió, pues Steve era el que sabía a dónde ir y por qué. Cuando estuvieron en la sección de mascotas fue que Stark de nuevo hizo un puchero casi imperceptible al ver cómo Steve tan feliz elegía el nuevo collar para East y después se decía a comprarle un juguetito sólo por gusto. Le recordaba que él nunca pudo tener una mascota. Steve puso la bolsa del alimento especial en la canasta de abajo del carrito y volvieron a caminar.

Platicaban cualquier cosita sin importancia mientras iban caminando, pero cuando llegaron a donde estaban los alimentos Steve volvió a centrar su atención sólo a los productos. Tony ya sabía que se iba aburrir pero de cualquier modo ahí va de imbécil. Además había un montón de personas, mucho ruido, el suelo rechinaba y era resbaladizo, la luz de las lámparas era molesto, el aire acondicionado irritaba sus ojos. ¿Qué carajo hacía ahí? Las únicas compras que le gustaba hacer eran las de ropa, accesorios, y tecnología. Nada más. 

-¿Terminaste? – Preguntó como niño ansioso cuando el rubio ponía algo más en el carrito.

-Sí, creo que sí. – Respondió mirando todo lo que hasta ahora llevaba, asegurándose de que lo le faltase nada. – Sí, tengo todo lo que necesito.

-¿Acaso tú prepararás la comida? – Le dijo casi burlón.

-Por supuesto. – Respondió naturalmente.

-¿En serio sabes cocinar?

-Sí. – Le miró curioso por la sorpresa que se miraba en el rostro de Tony. Luego le sonrió ladinamente. – Se nota que no me conoces.

-Para nada. – Apenas le susurró. Primero Steve tenía un talento asombroso en el dibujo, luego hacía masajes, después era un niño de familia responsable, educado y considerado, y ahora sabía cocinar…

-Algún día te preparé algo a ti. ¿Qué dices? – Le sonreía casi dulcemente. ¡Oh carajo! ¿Quién era ese sujeto y qué le había hecho al Steve hijo de puta? Estaba embobado, pero no lo suficiente como para no haber notado un par de señoras que les dirigieron unas miradas ceñudas y hasta de horror, para luego susurrase cosas. Fue por eso que se acercó más a Steve y jalándole de la nuca le dejó un besito chasqueante en los labios.

-Claro que sí. Yo encantado. – Le sonrió y volvió a dejar otro besito. Miró a las señoras que parecían espantadas y se alejaban de ellos diciendo idioteces. Persignadas, homofóbicas. ¿Qué se les notaba mucho su lado gay a ambos? ¿O es que sólo juntos parecía resplandecer? Volvió su mirada a Steve y le soltó cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada curiosa pero con una sonrisa. Joder. Claro que había sido algo inapropiado eso, pero sólo era para probar a aquellas viejas amargadas. Trato de actuar normal. 

-Seguramente tú no sabes, ¿verdad? – Gracias al cielo que Steve continuó también con normalidad.

-Sé usar el microondas.

\-------------

Qué día tan… poco común. Primero había ido a casa de María para pasar el rato junto a ella y con Darcy, Natasha, Jane y Bucky, pero habían quedado sanamente mirando una aburrida película, luego los dejó por ir con Steve a hacer algo más fastidioso y aburrido: ir de compras hogareñas y había terminado en algo más extraño; ahora estaba en casa de Steve mirando cómo cocinaba. Día curioso…  
Estaban los tres – Steve, Tony, East – solos en la casa del rubio, su madre no estaba y era por ello que a Steve le tocaba cocinar. East estaba en el jardincito entretenido con su nuevo juguete que podía morder y ellos quedaban en la cocina. 

Steve cortaba algunos vegetales, salteaba carne y tarareaba una canción que seguramente se inventó. Tony permanecía flojo tumbado en una de las sillas de la mesa a un lado del refrigerador jugando algo en su móvil y de vez en cuando dándole un mordisco a una manzana. Aburrido. Qué flojera pararse e irse. Ajá…

-Steve, ¿ya estás en casa? – Gritó la señora Sarah desde la puerta al momento que entraba. Recién llegando del trabajo.

-¡Estoy en la cocina! – Respondió igual a un grito.

-¿Preparas la cena? Qué bueno porque ya… ¡Oh! Hola, Tony. – Hablaba mientras se acercaba, pero cuando ya estuvo dentro de la cocina fue que reparó en que ahí estaba el castaño.

-Hola. – Respondió casi cohibido. Es decir, ¿y ahora qué iba a hacer él ahí?

-Todavía no está listo. – Informó Steve a su madre.

-Ya qué. – Expresó cansada. – Por el momento iré juntando las cosas que vamos a donar. Pasé por la iglesia y me dijo el Padre Thomas que sí puedo entregarle las donaciones estos días. Así que más tarde decides lo que te quedas. – Terminó de decir cuando ya iba de nuevo cruzando para salir de ahí.

-¿Vas a la iglesia? – Preguntó asombrado Tony cuando escuchó los pasos de la señora subir por las escaleras para que no lo escuchara a él. ¿Ahora eso también tenía que descubrir de Steve? ¿Qué era religioso? Ojalá fuesen de esas familias que sólo donan a la caridad sin inmiscuirse en las misas realmente.

-A veces. Mi mamá va cada domingo. Yo la acompaño algunos domingos cuando estoy de vacaciones como ahora. – No jodas. – Pero realmente no me interesa. Es decir, dejé de creer en eso hace mucho tiempo. – Tony suspiró aliviado. No más sorpresas respecto a Rogers, por favor. – Sólo voy por ella, si por mi fuese le hubiera dado la espalda por completo porque… ya sabes… – 

-Steve, ¿tu mamá no sabe que también te gustan los…? – Dedujo a lo que se refería el rubio.

-No. – Le interrumpió antes de que terminase la pregunta, mirando hacia fuera de la cocina para asegurarse de que no eran escuchados. – No puede saberlo, porque todo a lo que ella le es fiel dice que eso está mal, antinatural… – Bajó la voz para terminar de hablar con Tony. – Es la madre que espera que yo encuentre a la chica ideal, me case en la iglesia y que le dé nietos. Una vida perfecta.

-¿Y tú lo quieres? ¿Boda, hijos, una chica ideal? – Le cuestionó con la misma voz baja y discreta. Steve dejó sus deberes por un momento para girar y mirarle directo a los ojos con una duda profunda y luego desviar la mirada al suelo antes de regresar a la preparación de la cena. Tony lo entendió y quedó en silencio unos minutos. – Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-…Claro. – Limpió sus manos antes de acompañar a Tony a la puerta. – Mañana salgo temprano del trabajo…, ¿quieres ir a perder un rato el tiempo después? – Se animó a preguntarle algo confundido él mismo.

-No sé. Tal vez. Mañana hablamos, ¿ok? – Respondió apresurado por no haber sabido qué decir en realidad.

-Ok. – Le asintió y Tony terminó de salir, así Steve cerró la puerta.

Chasqueo la lengua luego de haber quedado unos segundos frente a la puerta cerrada. Eso había estado raro… Bueno, ni qué hacerle, ya lo había dicho. Con calma volvió a terminar de preparar la cena. Cuando ya estuvo arreglando la mesa fue que volvió su madre cargando una caja llena de diversas cosas, dejándola en el living antes de ir hasta la cocina de nuevo.

-¿Y tu amigo? – Le cuestionó curiosa.

-Tenía que irse. 

-Creí que se quedaría a cenar. – Comentó con naturalidad. En unos momentos más ya se encontraban ambos sentados y comiendo lo que Steve había preparado entre escasas palabras. – Me encontré también con Winifred y me platicó que James está muy contento con Natasha, qué bueno, ¿no crees?

-Sí. Natasha me cae muy bien y ambos, creo, son el uno para el otro. – Opinó soltando una leve risita.

-Supongo que sí. Es decir, no conozco a la chica pero James nunca había presentado una novia a sus padres, me dijeron. – Steve se encogió de hombros. – …¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Ninguna chica especial? – Atacó con una sonrisa indiscreta.

-No y estoy bien así. – Dijo de golpe para no llevar la charla más allá.

-Seguro todos tus amigos tienen novia y tú no.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Nada. Sólo que no te creo… – Le confesó. – Si no me quieres decir porque piensas que te voy a obligar a que la traigas y me la presentes, no haré nada de eso. Sólo cuéntame algo que se pueda.

-Mamá… ¿por qué ahora insistes con esto?

-Porque es el único tema del que no hablamos. No me dices nada al respecto. – Dijo extrañada. 

-No hay nada que contar. – Suspiró pesadamente. – La verdad es que… yo… no soy bueno con las relaciones. Lo intento pero no crecen y… así pasa. Soy joven. – No supo qué más decir. 

-Oh, descuida, cariño. – Le miró dulcemente. – Lo que pasa es que no ha llegado la chica correcta. Sí, eres joven y aún te falta mucho para ello.

-Lo sé. – Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a centrarse en sus platos. Steve se sintió aliviado de que sus palabras hayan funcionado para dejar el maldito tema por la paz. Hacerse el vulnerable siempre va a funcionar. No sé lo que hago. Soy tan joven y estúpido. Nunca falla. Ama a su madre y odia mentirle, pero se convence de que es lo mejor para ambos. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Después de todo Steve no es el hijo perfecto, le oculta algo muy relevante a su madre. Tony no está seguro de si eso es bueno, pero sí le hace sentirse algo más relajado al saber que no es todo perfección ni siquiera con ella. Sabía que no todo podía encajar bien. Y bueno, bien sabía que ese temita no es muy cómodo hablarlo con los padres. Es una chinga, en realidad. Pero es preferible - a su opinión – decir todo sin tapujos, para que no lo tachen de hipócrita. Y qué si lo toman como cinismo, pero así ya no lo agarran en desventaja y puede lavarse las manos con un “ya se los había dicho”. Le evitaba sorpresitas desagradables a Howard y ambos se ahorraban de chismes por el vecindario. Aunque las vocesillas criticonas de pronto aparecían. Al niño Stark lo vieron besuqueándose con un fulano. Eso ya no le sorprendía a nadie y podían meterse sus chantajes por donde les cupieran. Tampoco es como si a Howard le encantase la idea o lo apoye del todo. No. Al señor Stark le patea las pelotas saber que su hijo igual le hace ojitos a los de su especie que a una damita.

-Papá, ¿tú crees que eso de que me gusten los chicos es algo antinatural? – Le soltó a Howard cuando también se encontraban en la cena.

-Ah, Tony. No hablemos de eso, ¿sí? – Le respondió con un suspiro pesado. El suspiro de no me fastidies, por favor. Howard al menos había hecho un “avance”, es decir; antes ni nombrar aquello o algo relacionado porque se ponía furioso y amenaza con enviar a Tony a no-sé-dónde y hasta desheredarlo, pero ahora sólo hacía una mueca supuestamente discreta de desagrado y pedía sólo no enterarse de lo que su hijo hacía.

-Un momento. Sólo quiero saber qué piensas. – Insistió.

-Bien sabes lo que pienso.

-Sí, te jode eso. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Religión, educación, ideales?

-No seguimos ninguna religión, ya sabes. – Estaba respondiendo de mala gana. – Simplemente es mal visto y no me gusta que estemos en boca de la toda la gente por cosas como esas.

-Ya es otra época, Howard. Supéralo. – Le dijo rodando los ojos, en un gesto sobreactuado de adolescente quinceañera, pero su padre sólo le miró molesto. 

-¿Por qué hablamos de esto? – Preguntó con precaución ahora. – No me digas que…

-Tranquilo, no llevo ninguna relación que necesite de tu aprobación. – Se mofó.

-¿Acaso pedirías mi aprobación? – Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te gustaría? – Le hizo el mismo gesto que su padre le dirigía.

-Preferiría no enterarme. – Respondió, aunque no muy convencido. – Pero si es una chica, sí. Sería un gesto muy educado de tu parte.

-Pff… – Bufó. – Jamás me casaré.

-Esos dices ahora.

-¿Vas a decirme que hasta nietos quieres? – Comenzaba a asustarse.

-No. No me gustan los niños. ¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto? – Insistió mirándole inquisitivo. 

-Curiosidad.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Loki estaba de brazos y piernas cruzadas con cara de pocos amigos sentado en la maldita banca rígida de ese parquesucho mientras esperaba que Thor cortase la llamada que había recibido. Se sentía un poco de mal humor. Desde esa tarde había quedado con Thor para ir a un restaurant y luego ir al maldito hotel. Joder, no lo había visto por semanas, luego se ven por fin hasta el día del karaoke, dejan de verse por otros días más y ahora que tenían supuestamente la oportunidad Thor llega tarde excusándose por quién sabe qué cosa del trabajo y eso arruinó todo. La reservación en el restaurante la perdieron por el gran retraso y era claro que no encontrarían lugar disponible ni en ese restaurante ni en ningún otro que le apetecía a Loki. Thor le insistió para que fuesen a cualquier otro lugar, pero el pelinegro no quería terminar comiendo algo de dudosa procedencia en cualquier McDonald’s de mierda. Por supuesto que no. Consideró saltarse hasta la parte de ir al hotel a follar y quizá allá pediría room-servise, pero oh no, Thor la vuelve a joder. Le alega el despilfarro de dinero en el Hotel. ¿Qué quería llevarlo a un motel de paso apestoso? ¿Además cuándo ha sido el dinero un problema? Discuten de nuevo, Loki propone pagarlo él solito todo si es que Thor ahora le cuesta botar dinero porque ya se lo gana con su esfuerzo. Thor se ofende. Loki se ofende. Thor está cansado y hambriento. Loki está hambriento y se le fueron las ganas de coger. Se gritonearon en plena calle por cualquier cosa con tal de “ganar”, fue por ello que en una pausa se hayan hecho a un lado y llegado hasta un parque para hablar de ahora qué seguía. Era tarde, sólo quedaban un par de personas trotando por el parque. Cuando estaban calmándose y hablando tranquilamente fue que el móvil de Thor llamó y para joderla más se trataba de Odín. Y por lo que Loki alcanzaba a escuchar le pedía explicación de dónde andaba y por qué no había llegado a la casa y sabe qué cosas más igual de imbéciles. Y claro, Thor se inventaba que estaba en el trabajo. Jodido día, ya estaba anocheciendo y él sin tragar, sin coger y molesto. De haber sabido se largaba a casa de María junto con los otros tontos. 

-Ya. ¿En qué estábamos? – Regresó Thor a su lado.

-En que esto ya se jodió. – Respondió de malas, sin mirarle y aún con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya lo sé. No dejas de repetirlo. – Le dijo en el mismo tono. – ¿Quieres dejar esa actitud y aunque sea ir a Taco Bell? – ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Thor…

-¡No! – Por fin dejaba su pose rígida y se giraba para mirarle exaltado. – ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me regreso a casa. – Prefirió. Se puso de pie para caminar fuera del parque con intenciones de tomar un taxi.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Loki? – Cuestionó harto. El pelinegro ha estado insoportable hasta para él.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué comparas Taco Bell con cocina gourmet? – Le frunció el ceño. 

-¿Es cuestión de altura entonces?

-No. Yo quería pasar la tarde contigo en una agradable cita, ¿sí? No hacer lo de siempre. Ni mucho menos terminar en Taco Bell, o un Subway ni White Castle, McDonal’s. Pasarla en un ambiente lindo. Cenar en el Eleven Madison Park y después ir a The Benjamin para estar contigo. ¡Sólo eso! – Respiró profundo para relajarse y terminar de pelear. – Ahora ya te habló tu padre y sé que es mejor que tú también te vayas. 

-… ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – Le preguntó con duda cuando Loki ya llevaba un par de pasos dándole la espalda. 

-No, ve a descansar. – Ya no se giró, sólo le respondió sin volverse ni detener su paso.

\-------------

 

Thor permaneció pocos minutos más en el parque, entre suspiros cansados y pensamientos confusos. No sabía que Loki de alguna manera ya había tenido todo planeado, por ello se había confiado a encaminar a Jane a casa de María dónde había acordado verse con sus amigas. Quizás hasta era sorpresa de parte de Loki y él lo había arruinado seguramente. El ojiverde en un principio lo había recibido preocupado, después Thor supo que había sido por la posibilidad de haber perdido la reservación y finalmente así fue. Ahí Loki se puso molesto pero trató de enmendarlo, pero Thor también estaba cansado y sólo quería ir a cualquier lado a comer algo rápido. No notaron lo que cada uno tenía en la cabeza.

Con una mueca torcida por recordar todo lo que se gritaron sin sentido fue que Thor decidió irse también de aquel sitio. Tomando un par de bus finalmente llegó hasta su hogar con expresión cansada y fastidiada.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Le cuestionó de inmediato Odín, ya que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con él al primer paso que dio dentro de la casa. Su padre también había estado insoportable por la razón que ya todos conocían; Loki. Primero había permanecido sin dirigirle la mirada ni la palabra, pero ahora que ya lo hacía sólo era para joderlo.

-Trabajando. ¿Dónde más? – Ya ni se molestaba en responderle con algo de respeto. Su tono era de fastidio y su mueca en un gesto molesto.

-¿Tan tarde? Por favor…, seguramente estaban con aquél. – Pero Odín era peor en su desplante de menosprecio. Thor le dirigió una mirada de molestia total con sus ojos intensamente azules.

-¿Y qué si así era? – Elevó su grave voz. – A ti ya no debe de importarte. No te entrometas. – Le riñó sin temor. Estaba furioso. Él hacía lo que había acordado Odín: si Thor no quería hacer lo que su padre quisiera tendría que mantenerse solo. Ok, Thor ahora lo hacía para poder vivir su vida como quisiera, pero resultaba que Odín se volvía a dar el puto derecho de andarlo jodiendo. Qué se fuera al carajo así sea su padre.

-¡No me hables así!

-¡Entonces no te metas!

-¡Basta! – Intervino Frigga que iba apareciendo en el living. – Los dos. Se les va el tiempo en peleas absurdas. Estoy harta. Van de mal en peor en vez de arreglar las cosas. Por el amor de dios, Odín, es tú hijo.

Odín no hizo ningún caso a las palabras de su esposa y optó por irse de ahí completamente furioso. Thor permaneció en el mismo sitio y cuando miró a su padre desaparecer del living respiró aliviado. Frigga ahora miró a Thor y se acercó a él preocupada y decepcionada, porque aunque todo iba mal nunca había visto que su hijo le faltase así el respeto a Odín.

-Pelee con Loki. – Susurró Thor, agachando la mirada. 

-¿Terminaron? – Preguntó con temor, no se le ocurría otra cosa al ver el semblante del rubio.

-No. – Negó también con su cabeza. – …Estoy cansado. – Le dijo por último para dirigirse a su habitación. 

Frigga lo miró preocupada. Esperó que Thor se metiera por completo a su habitación y se encaminó hasta donde se había ido Odín. Jura que la va a escuchar, porque Frigga tiene varias cosas que tratar con él. ¿Qué era eso de sólo hablarle a su hijo para hacerlo sentir mal? Ya vería Odín…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Quería distraerse, que algo le alejara el mal rato que pasó con Thor o al menos desahogarse, pero sentía que no tenía con quién. Intentó llamarle a Bruce porque le inspira más confianza a temas serios y tal vez un buen consejo, no como Tony, María o Darcy. Tal vez María le escucharía pero no sabría qué decirle…, al menos no las cosas que a él le gustara escuchar. Pero Bruce no había respondido su móvil las veces que le llamaba. Quizás estaba con Clint. ¿A quién recurría para distraerse?

No jodas, Loki, eres un pendejo y haces drama por nada. Discúlpate con Thor que la culpa fue tuya. Le diría María.

Vamos a beber y lo engañas con tipo más bueno o con una chica fácil. Diría Tony.

¿Qué? No entiendo por qué pelean. Diría Darcy.

No tenía la confianza para hablar con alguien más, así que optó sólo por la distracción y marcó el número de Tony. Esperó que le contestase mientras estaba tumbado de espaldas en su cama contemplaba el techo como si fuese tan interesante.

-What’s up, Loki? – Respondió alegre su llamada.

-Hola, Tony… ¿Qué haces? – Le hablo dubitativo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó directamente. Oh-oh ya lo había descubierto. – ¿Ahora qué te pasó?

-Nada. Quiero distraerme. Cuéntame qué pasó en casa de María.

-Hicimos una orgía. De lo que te perdiste. Fue increíble. – Se escuchó su risita por la bocina. – Se quedaron mirando una película.

-¿Porno?

-No. Una de aliens y esas cosas. No me acuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero muy aburrida. Yo me fui a media película.

-¿A dónde?

-Con Steve.

-¿A su cama? – Ahora Loki soltó una risita de maldad.

-Bueno fuera. Sólo lo acompañé a hacer unas compras y a su casa. – Le dijo con flojera.

-Uy, ¿y eso? – Le dijo en un tono malicioso. – ¿Desde cuándo te prestas para hacer esas cosas de novios? – Se guardó su risa. Bueno, podía distraerse molestando a Anthony.

-Dah, baboso. No son cosas de novios, sino de amigos, ¿ajá? Lo acompañé en plan amistoso.

-Sí, claro~ – Le canturreo para seguirlo molestando.

-¡Que sí! Ni modo que me lo follara en plano supermercado.

-¿No serías capaz?

-No, todavía tengo un poco de pudor. – Loki rio levemente. – ¿Qué tal tu cita de maricas con Thor?

-Del culo. Todo se arruinó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Como llegó tarde perdimos la reservación en el restaurante y discutimos un poco lo que llevo a que me quedé sin coger.

-Ja-ja, ¿te castigo sin darte sexo?

-Idiota. Ya ni ganas tuve, ya no fuimos a ningún lado, sólo nos gritoneamos y fue todo.

-Mal plan. Si quieres mañana nos vemos para compensar tu mal rato de hoy, ¿eh, amigo?

-Sería bueno. Pero nada de fiestas, no tengo ganas de eso.

-De acuerdo… AH! Pero espera…, creo que no voy a poder. – Ah, carajo con Tony, ¿entonces para que se ofrecía? – Recordé que Steve dijo que a ver si salíamos.

-Son novios. – Se burló Loki.

-Cállate.

-Steve y Tony~ sentados bajo un árbol~, besándose~ – Le cantó divertido. Cómo no tenía a Tony enfrente para verle la cara de berrinche que seguro ya trae.

-Agh, Loki, cómo jodes. – Le dijo en un tono berrinchudo. – ¿No tienes que ir a engañar a Thor o algo así? – Tsss… Hijo de puta. Justo en las bolas. 

-…Te pasaste, Anthony.

-Tú también. Ahora aguántate.

-Puto. 

-Sí, ya sé que eres puto.

-Vete al carajo.

-Oh, baby, no llores. ¿Quién lo quiere? – No le respondió. – Vamos, Loki, no te pongas de niñita.

-Cómo sea, ¿entonces mañana?

-Te hablo para saber qué hacer. Si voy con mi n… – Tony guardó silencio abruptamente. Loki ensanchó una sonrisota. ¿Tony estuvo a punto de decir lo que él cree? – Si voy con Steve o contigo. – Le recompuso, pero la voz le salió hasta torpe. – Ok?

-Está bien. – Ya ni lo molestaba. Solito Tony se iba a dar de topes seguramente. – Bye, mi amor. – Le dijo en tono burlón.

-Sueña conmigo. – Y colgó. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

-Se cae…, se cae… ¡Se cayó! – Exclamó feliz Darcy. 

Se encontraba ahora sólo con Natasha, Bucky y María en el departamento de ésta última todavía. Jane se había ido un momento después para no llegar tarde a casa justo después del término de la película. Ellos habían continuado a jugar juegos de mesa para matar el tiempo. Ahora estaban en el Jenga y recién Natasha había derrumbado la torre de ladrillitos.

-Te toca ir por más botana y jugo. – Le recordó Bucky, pues habían acordado que el próximo a derribar la torre tenía que salir por ello.

-¡Aaahh! – Hizo una corta rabieta en broma. – De acuerdo.

-Yo te acompaño. – María se ofreció solidariamente.

Ambas chicas salieron del departamento para ir al minimarket que se encontraba justo al lado del edificio donde se encontraban. Darcy se puso a organizar la torrecita para reiniciar el juego cuando ellas volviesen, Bucky bebía de lo poco que le quedaba a la lata de su gaseosa.

-¿Cómo vas con Tasha? – Preguntó Darcy para matar el silencio mientras continuaba acomodando los pequeños ladrillos.

-Bien. Ya casi no me pega. – Bromeó. Ambos rieron.

-¿Es salvaje? Ya sabes… – Movió sus cejas divertidamente y Bucky ensanchó más su sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-No lo sé. No la conozco en ese ambiente. – Se encogió de hombros. – ¿O tú eres el salvaje ahí? – Le dedicó una sonrisa indiscreta.

-No, en realidad. – Le respondió sin problema. – ¿Y tú con María? ¿Cómo van?

-Ahm… bien, supongo. – Frunció los labios en un gesto de nula importancia.

-¿Supones? – Le cuestionó algo curioso.

-Lo de María y yo no es tan “serio”. – Dibujó las comillas en aire y como restándole importancia volvió al jenga. – De hecho tengo una cita en un par de días con un chico que conocí no hace mucho en el café donde trabajo.

-Oh vaya…

-Pero no le cuentes de la cita. – Pidió sin embargo. Bucky le miró de nuevo curioso. 

-De acuerdo. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Entonces eso de “no piensas en esa persona al despertar, antes dormir”, etc…?

-Era una babosada. – Se burló. – Sólo para molestar a Tony. Ni que yo pensara así. – Bueno, Bucky creyó que Darcy pensaba así en María y por ello lo decía… – No me digas, Bucky… ¿piensas así en Natasha?

-Puede ser. La quiero. – Miró a la chica sonreír de medio lado.

-Hacen una linda pareja, sinceramente.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ambos son sexys. – Rio levemente. 

-Si tú lo dices. – Sonrió divertido, tomando su móvil que había comenzado a vibrar. – Steve… – Susurró cuando miró de quién era el nuevo mensaje.

-¿Qué te dice el tarado?

-Oh, no. Quiere que le haga un favor. 

-¿Sexual? – Preguntó maliciosa, aunque bromeando.

-No. – Negó sonriendo. – Sabes, entre Steve y yo siempre nos hemos apoyado, cómo ya dejé claro el día que me puse ebrio en su cumpleaños, y eso implica también de vez en cuando ir a convencer a nuestras madres de nuestra completa heterosexualidad.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Casualmente mencionas las “noviecitas” que tu amigo ha tenido y lo felices que fueron mientras duró. – Explicó haciendo una mueca graciosa. – Nuestras madres se quedan tranquilas sabiendo que eres un buen chico y sobretodo que eres heterosexual.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por ello?

-No es como si fuesen homofóbicas nuestras familias…, sólo que no lo aceptan. Así que cuando corremos el riesgo de que sospechen algo hacemos esto. Los dejamos tranquilos. – Suspiró. – Steve lo ha hecho por mí, y yo por él en muchas otras ocasiones.

-Entonces su madre pueda estarse dando cuenta ahorita de algo, ¿no?

-Es lo más seguro.

-Se mueven en mundos distintos ustedes dos. Uno en casa, otro fuera de ella. – Ladeo su cabeza. – ¿Están bien con ello?

-Sí. – Contestó no muy convencido. Tomó el aparato en sus manos para responder el texto de su amigo. El par de chicas volvió con una bolsa de frituras más y unas latas de cerveza, ésta vez.

-¿Qué tal las compras? – Se burló Darcy.

-Lindas. – Respondió Natahsa mostrándole la lengua infantilmente. – Y divertidas.

-Sí, el señor que nos atendió preguntó si éramos novias. – María recordó, riendo.

-¿Y qué le dijeron? – Cuestionó Bucky.

-Nada. Qué piense lo que quiera. – Respondió la pelirroja sonriente. – Y sólo porque nos tomábamos de la mano.

-Todas las chicas se toman de la mano. – Les dijo Darcy. – Seguro estaban haciendo algo más. – Les enarcó una ceja. María se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa suave, Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y Bucky miró graciosamente a Darcy por su mueca seria.

-Pero no te importa, ¿verdad?

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Steve, lo siento pero no podré ir contigo porque tengo que ver a Loki” No, así no. “Steve, no creo poder verte porque tengo algo más que hacer.” No tampoco. “¿Puede ir Loki con nosotros?” ¡Menos! Suena tonto. “¿A dónde vamos a ir? Para saber si me conviene ir contigo o mejor me voy con Loki.” Tal vez… No, qué se engaña. No quiere ser grosero…, por ahora.   
Escribía una y otras posibilidades para mandarle el texto a Rogers, pero continuaba sin enviar nada. Tony llevaba un montón de minutos en su cama bajo las cobijas, la luz apagada y sólo con el móvil entre las manos. “Te veo mañana”, hasta había escrito pero mordiéndose los labios lo descartó. Quería verlo… No quería verlo… Sí. No. ¿Sería raro? ¿Es algo normal? ¡Qué carajo! Si dejaba su decisión para mañana seguro no podría dormir por darle vueltas al asunto.

[Mensaje nuevo de ´Steve Bobo´.

>>Tony, surgió algo y no voy a tener tiempo  
mañana. Ya sé que tal vez ni te interesaba.  
Pero por si acaso. ] 

Como recibió de pronto eso ya no tuvo que pensar en qué decisión tomar ni cómo decirla. Hizo un pequeño mohín al leerlo y optó por ya no responderle nada. Pff, y él rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en eso. 

[Mensaje nuevo de ´Steve Bobo´.

>>¡En serio te necesito! Llega a mi casa a las   
7pm, yo te voy a estar esperando. ]

Qué carajo… Tony se confundió. Pero enseguida volvió a vibrar el móvil y era otro mensaje del mismo tonto.

[Mensaje nuevo de ‘Steve Bobo’ . 

>>Lo siento, Tony. Ese último no era para ti.  
Me equivoqué. ]

Ahora sí que ni de chiste le contestaba. Le estaba cancelando por verse con alguien a quien necesitaba más. Que-se-jo-da. Bien, ni habían “quedado” en algo realmente, pero más o menos la cuestión era así. Pero seguro le surgió algo más atractivo a Rogers y pues Stark a un lado, ¿No? Imbécil. 

Oye, Tony… No tienes por qué molestarte, cariño~. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurró aquello. Y aunque la vocecilla era idéntica a la suya igual la mando al carajo, y botando el móvil a un lado se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza para comenzar a hacer un berrinche como cuando tenía ocho años.


	27. Ni tan buenos ni tan malos

-Te salvé el trasero, así que acompáñame. Es lo único que te pido a cambio. Favor por favor.

Bucky quería chantajearle. Después de haber estado en su casa casualmente y quedarse a cenar para soltar el temita de las noviecitas en medio de la charla. Steve le agradecía que sí haya ido para ayudarle luego de que la noche anterior trataba de convencerlo por medio de mensajes. Ya que Bucky le había dicho primero que no podía porque prefería irse con Natasha después del trabajo. Pero sólo tuvo que insistirle un poquito más y James, junto con Nat, habían llegado casi puntuales a la hora en que le citó. Habían conversado con toda confianza con su madre y luego de menciones que resaltaran lo que él quería todo se sintió más tranquilo. Incluso Natasha había participado mucho para ayudarle en el tema. 

Sólo que ahora que ya habían terminado de comer y ya habían lavado los trastos (como se ofrecieron a hacerlo), Natasha le recordó a Bucky que habían quedado de ir a tal plaza de compras luego de haber ayudado a Steve. Y Bucky no quería ir solo, ya que bien sabe que su novia es de esas personas que se concentra únicamente en sus propias compras y él queda sólo siguiéndole y esperándola infinidad de horas en lo que elige las prendas y luego cuando va que ir a los probadores que siempre están llenísimos. En resumen; es una joda total para él. Pero si va con un amigo puede no ser tan aburrido y desesperante, pero resulta que Rogers no quería cooperar.

-No. Mejor convéncela de no ir. – Sugirió Steve. Discutían abiertamente de ello porque Natasha se encontraba en el sanitario y así no podía escucharlos, sino seguro les golpeaba por conspirar contra sus planes.

-Me mandará al carajo. – Aseguró James. – Anda, vamos. No me abandones así.

-Es que es viernes y siempre están llenísimas las tiendas en fin de semana. – Se quejó. – Parece que todos lo que no se van al bar se van a comprar.

-No seas culero. Yo ya te hice un favor. – Le reprochó. – Y Nat ayudó, así que nos lo debes a los dos.

-Voy a hacer mal tercio. – Trató de justificarse con eso.

-Ya verás que no. Te pido que vayas conmigo para no aburrirme, porque ella me cambia por la ropa y sólo le prestará atención a los precios y las nuevas tendencias. – Se hizo el sufrido. 

-Ok, vamos. – Cedió. Aunque se permitió hacer un ligero puchero. – Pero si se tarda mucho nos escapamos.

-Ya te escuché. – Le sorprendió la voz de Natasha justo detrás de su espalda. Steve se tensó y volteó como si le temiera. Además de que los espantó a ambos.

-¡No jodas! Ni ruido haces – Exclamó sorprendió. – ¿Eres un ninja?

-Sí, y si escapan y me dejan en la tienda tarde o temprano les encontraré y me las pagaran. – Les dijo con voz amenazante y semblante de mala. 

-Bromeábamos. – Se justificó James con una expresión infantil de perdón. Claro que Natasha también bromeaba con su amenaza… más o menos.

-C’mon, my bitches. – Les sonrió cínicamente y muy divertida se dirigió hasta la puerta. Le encantaba molestarles.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Apenas llevaba una hora con Loki y ambos se habían quedado en un Starbucks simplemente. Loki le contaba algunas cosillas de su pelea con Thor el día anterior. Le pareció que tal vez el pelinegro hubo exagerado un poquito, aunque Thor al parecer estuvo igual de odioso. Y si los dos se ponían en sus papeles de Divas explotaban.

-¿No crees que hiciste mucho drama? – Tony le dijo sin temor a que Loki se lo tomase mal.

-Tal vez. – Reconoció. Después de todo la mitad de la noche se la pasó pensando en ello. – Pero igual me molestó, ¿eh? Thor estaba… como que muy distraído. Me jodió también su actitud.

-Bueno, entiéndele. Venía del trabajo y no sabes si tuvo un mal porque ni siquiera reparaste en preguntarle cómo estaba o cómo le había ido, ¿verdad? – Le dijo casi en un gesto de regaño. Loki se descolocó un poco…, era como si Tony le estuviese diciendo cómo carajos tratar a su pareja… Tony, el tipo que no entendía nada de noviazgos le estaba regañando por su actitud. Joder…, qué loco, ya que tenía razón.

-No, porque yo llevaba prisa por llegar al restaurante. Ya sentaditos y siendo atendidos pensaba preguntarle. – Le dijo modosamente, para quitarle importancia a ese hecho. Bebió de su café despreocupadamente.

-Además también pudo haber tenido un mal día desde casa, ya sabes por eso de su padre… – Le hizo pensar.

-Entonces… ¿yo soy el que tiene que pedir perdón? – Se espantó por la idea de disculparse y porque estaba pidiendo un consejo a Tony, o algo parecido a un consejo.

-Ah, eso no lo sé. Thor también se pasó. – Se relajó más, quitando su expresión de regaño de hace unos instantes. – Te quería llevar a Taco Bell. – Se burló recordando lo que le contó Loki. Soltó una risita antes de acercar la bebida a sus labios.

-Yo queriendo hacer algo lindo… y él rebajándolo hasta eso. – Dramatizó.

-Igual habla con él pronto. No hagan un lío por algo así. – Sugirió con honestidad. Loki le asintió pensando lo mismo.

-Pero será luego.

-¿En serio no quieres ir a una fiesta o un bar?

-No tengo ganas de beber alcohol ni de la música estruendosa.

-Ok…

Tony se relajó más en su asiento y compartieron otras palabras. En un momento fue que ambos tomaron sus móviles para distraerse cuando ya no se decían nada interesante. Era viernes en la noche y ellos bebiendo café en lugar de licor y perdiendo el tiempo en FaceBook en lugar de andar ligando gente. Pero bueno…, no era tan necesario embriagarse y coquetear con desconocidos.

-Mira…, Natasha publicó que está en Kings Plaza con Bucky y Steve. – Loki le mostró desde la pantalla de su móvil. Tony miró con interés. 

-Ah.

-¿Vamos de sorpresa a encontrarlos? 

-…No creo. – Se hacía el desentendido, volviendo la mirada a su propio móvil. ¿Eso significaba que Steve le había cambiado por Natasha y Bucky? No tenía sentido con el mensaje que recibió por error.   
– ¿Para qué molestarlos?

-Oh, está bien… Si quieres ni los buscamos, pero sí hay que ir, ¿no? Me dieron ganas de comprar algo. – Le dijo con naturalidad.

-¿A Kings Plaza? – Le miró curioso. Ellos eran más de Macy’s, o cualquier tienda de la Fifth Avenue.

-Nos queda más cerca. – Bueno, eso era cierto…, y las compras también se le antojaban en lugar de estar ahí sentado bebiendo ese café no tan bueno.

-Vale, vamos.

-¿Entonces por eso ya no saliste con Steve? – Recodó Loki cuando ya estaban de pie.

-Él simplemente me dijo que siempre no. – Confesó, aunque Loki pudiese burlarse de él. – Yo no le pregunté nada. – Se encogió de hombros.

Ambos tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron del establecimiento para tomar un taxi, ya que ninguno había llevado auto. Cuando llegaron a aquella plaza se toparon con un montón de personas que iban de aquí para allá. Amigos en grupo, parejas e incluso familias que habían cargado con los niños. Tony iba a proponer comer algo en cuanto llegasen ahí, pero todos los locales de comida estaban a reventar. Apresuró a Loki a ir a la tienda que quisiera y así comprará lo que se le dé la gana y salir lo más rápido de ahí.

-No traigo nada en mente. Vamos a recorrer las tiendas. – Le dijo Loki como si nada.

-¿En serio? Sabes que si hago eso voy a comprar algo en cada tienda. – Sabía que era débil en cuanto a las compras.

-Yo no te dejaré que compres mucho… Sólo si me gusta lo que elijas.

Y así se echaron a caminar, evitando de una vez el piso de los restaurantes de comida rápida. Y pum! De inmediato en el primer maniquí que miran ambos se embobaron con la chaqueta que se mostraba. Primera tienda; dos compras de Loki, una de Tony. Segunda tienda, se salvó porque era exclusiva de ropa de mujer. Tercera tienda: ¡Mira ese pantalón! Necesito uno de cada color. Salvado su efectivo porque ya no tenían surtido en tallas, aunque alcanzaron a llevarse dos cada uno. Cuarta, quinta y sexta tienda, no les gustó nada. Demasiado barato y demasiado sencillo para su gusto. Se saltaron también las de relojes, otras más exclusivas de mujer, las de mascotas, las de hogar. Hasta que se volvieron a detener en otra más donde compraron de nuevo. Y luego en las gafas de sol. Donde tranquilamente se quedaron haciendo más o menos en mismo tiempo que en las otras, en lo que se decían por alguna. Loki aconsejaba a Tony, y viceversa. Muéstrame esas. Muéstrame aquella. Pásame de nuevo la primera. ¿Ese es nuevo modelo? ¿No se ven muy afeminados? Los empleados abrían y cerraban los anaqueles a cada segundo que sus jóvenes clientes les demandaban algún modelo. Al menos compraron cuatro pares.

Entraron a una tienda más, la cual Tony esperaba que fuese la última, porque aunque ya se había entusiasmado al comprar ya estaba cansado. Loki se había ido por su lado a la parte de los accesorios y él había quedado todavía en la ropa casual. Lo bueno es que esa tienda no estaba muy llena, tal vez porque era más cara que las demás. Así que con toda tranquilidad podía tomar lo que llamaba su atención.

-Necesitas ayuda para probártela. – Se tensó, pues no había sentido cuando alguien llegó por su espalda y ahora le susurraba aquello justo detrás de su oreja. Lo peor fue que de inmediato reconoció la voz.

-Bobo. –Le dijo, dándole un ligero codazo para que no se pegara tanto a él. Steve sonrió.

-¿Vienes solo? – El rubio le cuestionó poniéndose ahora a un costado.

-Vengo con Loki, está por allá. – Le dijo sin interés y sin mirarlo. – ¿Y tú?

-Con Tasha y Bucky. – Tony miró alrededor, ya sabía que Rogesr iba a estar con ellos, pero ahora no los miró cerca. – Bucky está sentado en una banca de afuera y Nat está en los probadores.

-Uhm.

-¿Entonces te ayudo? – Le dijo malicioso cuando Tony tomó un par de prendas y caminaba dirigiéndose a los probadores.

-No te atreves. – Jugó Tony. Es decir; no podrían pasar como se les diera la gana, los empleados estaban al pendiente de los probadores.

-A que sí. – Exclamó Steve. 

Estiró el brazo para tomar una prenda cualquiera y caminó con Tony hasta el probador. Sólo había un empleado ahí contando las prendas, dando las fichas y asignando el probador a cada persona. No había nadie formado y seguramente dentro estarían ocupados un par de probadores, además el chico parecía más metido en las prendas que iban dejando y que tenía que reordenar. 

Pasó Tony, se asomó y miró en qué probador se metió, cuando el empleado ahora volvió por él le dio la ficha y simplemente le señaló que puerta podía ocupar. Maravilla, a un lado de Tony. Cerró la puerta bien, colgó la prenda en los ganchitos de la pared, calculó con la vista si podría pasar por debajo del espacio que quedaba del cubículo y el suelo. Se tumbó y sin hacer ruido se fue arrastrando.

-Vete al carajo. – Fue lo primero que le dijo Tony en cuanto estuvo en su mismo probador. Empleó la voz bajita aunque la música se escuchaba por toda la tienda, pero ahí llegaba menos. – Pásate al otro sino se van a dar cuenta. – Le pidió.

-No se dan cuenta. – Le dijo tranquilo, también en voz baja. Y es que las puertas sí llegaban hasta el piso, por lo que desde afuera no se veía nada.

Steve se acercó a él hasta acorralarlo en una de las paredes del cubículo y comenzó a besarle. En lo que Tony pensaba qué hacer se dedicó a corresponderle, dejando ambas manos en su pecho. Porque no quería ni haberle dado ese beso, quería más preguntarle qué carajo hacía ahí con él si se suponía que el rubio vería a alguien más. Pero no le preguntaba nada porque sentía que iba a parecer celoso, y no quiere darle esa idea a Steve. Porque es obvio que no se puso celoso. No, no. El que le quiera mandar al carajo no tenía nada que ver con celos, ¿verdad? Decirle: vete a besuquear con quien necesitaban más, no significaba propiamente que estaba celoso. Encabronado, sí. ¿Y es lo mismo que celos? Ya se estaba mareando de tanto pensar y se sentía demasiado imbécil. ¡Oh dios! Steve ya le estaba manoseando las nalgas.

-No, no. – Le dijo al momento que lo empujaba. – Ya déjame.

-Pero si tenemos hasta el espejo. – Steve continuaba con su actitud de me vale mierda, y sin hacer caso a la mueca fastidiada de Tony le tomó de la cintura para girarlo y llevarlo hasta el espejo que ocupaba toda una de las paredes, y apoyarlo ahí mientras él se pegaba a su espalda y comenzaba restregarse vulgarmente.

-En serio, Rogers. – Tony le miró molesto a través del reflejo del espejo. – O voy a gritar. 

-Aburrido. – Le susurró. Antes de separarse de él le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y se arrastró por el suelo para salir de ahí. Tony escuchó de inmediato que salía por la puerta del otro cubículo. – Toma, amigo, está muy apretado. – Alcanzó a oír que le decía al empleado. Stark se molestó más porque supo que ese apretado era para él, no para la prenda que ni siquiera se probó el otro.

Se probó a prisa lo que él sí pretendía comprar. Cuando salió de los probadores caminó directo a la caja a pagar para no distraerse más e irse de una buena vez. Lo bueno es que Loki ya estaba también ahí en la fila a pagar. Lo malo que estaba con Natasha y por ende seguía Rogers ahí en la tienda ahora junto con Bucky también. James le saludó de lejos y él le correspondió de la misma forma para dirigirse sin desviaciones a la caja, donde la pelirroja también le saludó efusiva. Cada quién pagó lo suyo, y como ya se habían encontrado en lugar de separarse fueron todos caminando hasta el estacionamiento luego de que Bucky haya dicho que los encaminaría un poco, ya que después ellos tienen que ir al lado contrario.

-Tengo que ir al baño. – Exclamó Tony antes de salir por completo. Aventó sus bolsas a Loki y corrió hasta el sanitario. Pero Steve le siguió, cosa que notó hasta que estuvo dentro. 

-Tony…

-No empieces, sólo quiero orinar, ¿sí? – Le pidió con fastidio.

-De hecho quiero disculparme. – ¿Eh? – Sólo quería bromear contigo, pero al parecer sí te molestó.

-… …

-¿En serio creíste que te iba a hacer algo en la tienda? – Le sonrió divertido.

-… – No, si ese no era el problema. Sino que creyó que le iba a hacer algo luego de cancelarle por irse con quien sabe quién. ¡Y ahí va de nuevo! Tony no está celoso. Punto. – Me molesté porque no quería que se dieran cuenta y luego nos sacara seguridad y nos vetaran de esa tienda.

-¿Me disculpas?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Pero aquí si te puedo fajar? – Soltó cuando Tony ya se estaba lavando las manos. Stark se permitió reír porque sabía que era broma. El móvil del rubio sonó. – Dice Bucky que nos esperan en el auto. – Le avisó cuando leyó el mensaje.

-¿Tú no compraste nada? – Le preguntó Tony cuando ya iban saliendo del sanitario.

-No, sólo acompañamos a Tasha. – Le dijo. – Bucky me obligó. – Hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo le pedí un favor y se lo cobró.

-¿Qué le pediste?

-Que fuera a mi casa para que me ayudase con algo referente a mi madre. – Medio le explicó. – Por eso ya no te pude ver hoy…, al menos como quería.

-Oh. – Tony de pronto se puso muy de buenas. Entonces aquel mensaje era para Bucky…, y ese “enserio te necesito” no era nada de lo que se imaginó. Y Steve quería verle. Y Steve le estaba dando explicaciones. Y Steve era tan lindo… Waaaaait! What? ¡Eso no! – ¿Mañana trabajas?

-No.

-¿Tienes planes?

-Tampoco.

-¿Quieres quedarte hoy en mi casa? – Tony trató de hace su tono más neutro posible y su expresión de X al proponerle aquello. Ahora fue el turno del Whaaat? Yes! en la cabeza de Steve. Le había tomado por sorpresa esa propuesta, pero qué satisfacción que Tony le haya dicho aquello.

-Claro. – No pudo disimular la sonrisa babosísima que se instaló en sus labios.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

La primera vez que Steve visitó la casa de Tony había estado muy borracho como para notar algo, y al día siguiente con una resaca que casi no le permitió abrir los párpados. Así que ahora le miró con más atención. Desde la fachada era increíble y ahora dentro todo lucía un toque sofisticado. Cada sala era amplísima, los muebles seguro carísimos, lámparas extravagantes, una enorme pantalla en el living, estatuillas diversas y también varias pinturas de famosos artistas en las paredes.

-La casa de Loki es más pretenciosa. – Le dijo Tony con una leve sonrisa cuando notó a Steve observando alrededor. 

-Joven Anthony, ¿desea algo? – Una de las muchachas se acercó cuando los notó llegar.

-No, gracias. – De la cocina salieron un par de empleadas más y Jarvis cargando charolas llenas de bocadillos. – ¿Mi padre tiene una reunión?

-Sí. ¿Gusta que le avise que llegó?

-Por favor. – Pidió, pero no fue necesario porque Howard ya llegaba hasta el living. La muchacha les dejó para ir a continuar sus deberes. – ¿Qué sucede? – Le cuestionó a su padre.

-Nada, estamos relajándonos. – Comentó tranquilamente. De hecho venía fumando un cigarrillo. – Buenas noches. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Steve que quedó sin modales por un momento.

-Disculpe, buenas noches. – Dejó de estar distraído para responderle al señor Stark.

-¿Noche de amigos? – Preguntó Tony. Eran aquellos fines de semana que su padre junto con sus colegas se daban un respiro y se reunían para beber animadamente. Algunas veces iban a un bar, otras veces a casa de uno de ellos que tenían una sala adaptada para pasar el rato. Como la de su padre; que contaba con otra pantalla enorme, home-theater, estéreo, otro mini bar, una mesa de Pool y otra de Póker.

-Exactamente. – Le respondió Howard dándole una calada al cigarro. – Creí que tú estarías de fiesta como siempre.

-Sólo fui de compras con Loki… y ahora vengo con Steve para pasar el rato.

-¿Él es Steve? – Howard se impresionó. – El chico talentoso. – Le sonrió y el rubio quedó confundido.

-Le mostré el retrato que me regalaste. – Tony le susurró.

-Oh, gracias. – Agradeció el halago al padre de Tony.

-Tal vez algún día tu trabajo esté en una de mis paredes. – Comentó Howard interesado.

-Creo que ya tiene unas copas encima. – Volvió a susurrar Tony, con algo de gracia.

-En fin… ¿qué van a hacer? – Howard volvió a hablar, mirándoles.

-Nada, sólo vamos a estar arriba.

-¿Haciendo…?

-¡Anthony Stark! El niño prodigio. – Exclamó una voz masculina, interrumpiendo lo que iba a responder. Howard se giró para mirar a su colega y Tony sólo sonrió forzado al ver al además amigo de su padre: Obadiah.

-¿Qué tal? – Le saludó.

-Por dios, ya no eres un mocoso. ¿Qué edad tienes ahora? ¡Mírate! Igual a tu padre. – No paraba de parlotear. Parecía que él también ya estaba algo ebrio. – ¿Sigue dándote dolores de cabeza? – Ahora se dirigía a Howard.

-Un poco. – Confesó éste bromeando.

-¿Qué tal la escuela? – Continuó Obadiah.

-Genial. – Respondió simplemente.

-¿Y las chicas? – Rió un poco.

-Aún más genial. 

-¿Y entonces por qué traes a casa un chico? – El hombre se soltó a reír. Tony hizo una mueca. Ese fulano nunca le había agradado (como todos los amigos de sus padres). Le parecía odioso.

-Es un amigo. – Le dijo cuidando de no poner su mueca de ‘te tiene que valer mierda mi vida’.

-Parece decente. Ya vas mejorando tus amistades. – Se dio el derecho de opinar aquello. Tony le dirigió una mirada a su padre de help me pero éste sólo sonreía. 

-Y éste en lugar de andar en arrancones y robando cosas en los supermecados, hace unos dibujos admirables. – Señaló Howard. Steve continuaba halagado. 

-¿Es serio? – Se admiró Obadiah y también sonrió al rubio.

-Sí, le regaló uno a Tony y de verdad me impresionó. – Prosiguió Howard. Tony sólo esperaba que terminasen de hablar en torno a Steve, quien ya se miraba muy complacido.

-Howard, ¿dejas que los chicos vengan con nosotros? – Cuestionó Obadia, interesado.

-No creo que quieran. – Le respondió. Y efectivamente, Tony no quería irse a mesclar con aquellas personas odiosas, la mayoría lameculos.

-Ya están grandes.

-En realidad no quiero. – Le dijo Tony directamente. Luego volvió la mirada a Howard. – Pero papá, sí te voy a tomar una botella, ¿puedo?

-Sí… – Le dijo consecuente.

-Eso me recuerda a que yo venía a preguntarte por aquella botella que te regalé. – Dijo Obadiah a Howard. – ¿Todavía tienes de ese vino? Olvidé traer más.

-Sí, queda un poco. En seguida lo llevo. – Respondió. Así el otro hombre regresó a sala de “reuniones” de Howard.

-Es tan odioso. – Tony expresó cuando lo sintió lejos.

-¿En qué estábamos...? Ah, sí. – Recordó Howard y le miró con algo de seriedad. – Puedes tomar una botella, puedes incluso estar aquí abajo. Sólo espero que en verdad sólo vayan a pasar el rato bebiendo o jugando videojuegos, a que estén haciendo otras cosas, ¿ok? – Había hecho énfasis en el ‘otras’, cosa que a Tony le dio gracia y Steve se haya hecho el inocentón desentendido.

-No hay problema, Howard. – Tony se acercó un poco más a él, con unos ademanes exagerados de confidencialidad. – Trataré de que mis gemidos no se escuchen por toda la casa. 

-¡Carajo contigo, Anthony! – Se escandalizó. Steve no supo de reír abiertamente por la expresión del señor Stark o hacerse el mustio.

-No es cierto, papi. – Cambió a su semblante de niño bueno, sólo para fastidiarle más. – Bueno, no te aseguro nada. Pero no quiero que me vayas a molestar, y así yo te molestaré a ti, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien. Está bien. – Aceptó el trato. 

-Por cierto; a Steve también le gustan los arrancones y está un poco loco. – Le dijo con suspicacia para que Howard no quedase con idea tonta del rubio. 

-Igual ya le lleva una ventaja a tus antiguos amigos. Al menos hace algo más que meterse en problemas. – Le dijo volviendo a fumar, le sonrió a ambos para luego dirigirse al mini-bar del living y tomar la botella que había pedido Obadiah.

-Blah, blah, blah… – Balbuceó Tony haciendo una mueca infantil de berrinche. Ahora sí Steve se permitió reír. Tony pareció celoso de que su padre haya centrado la atención en él. Qué tierno…, pobre soquete. – ¡Tú no te rías!

-No te molestes.

-No estoy molesto. – Frunció los labios. – ¿Recuerdas dónde está mi habitación? Pues ve subiendo y llévate mis cosas. Yo voy por la botella y unos vasos. 

\-----------------

-¡Bienvenido al sitió de las primeras veces de Anthony Edward Stark! – Exclamó Tony con los brazos alzados y una voz triunfal cuando estuvieron en la terraza.

-¿Primeras veces? – Cuestionó divertido el rubio. Mirando la terraza que ya estaba siendo iluminada por otras lámparas que el castaño encendía. No había nada ahí, aunque estaba muy cuidada y una parte de ella estaba techada con una sola banca larga adornando. Con razón Tony lo obligó a cargar un futón que sacó de una de las habitaciones.

-Ajá. La primera vez que me castigaron de verdad, la primera vez que tomé una cerveza, la primera vez que fumé un cigarrillo, la primera vez que casi le saco un ojo a alguien con una pistola de balines, la primera vez que fumé marihuana, la primera vez que probé los ácidos y la primera vez que me hicieron sexo oral. – Suspiró ensoñado, recordando cada cosa. – Todo eso ocurrió aquí. Bellos, bellos recuerdos.

-Brindemos por tus bellos recuerdos. – Le dijo Steve con una sonrisa cuando dejó caer el futón y se acercó a Tony para tomar de sus manos uno de los vasos y la botella de whiskey. Tony le sonrió también.

Se tumbaron en el futón después de haberlo acomodado bien. Charlaron y continuaron dando pequeños sorbos al whiskey; ya que hablaban más que beber. Por lo que ésta vez la botella parecía casi intacta y al parecer no lo notaban. Pasaron los minutos hasta hacerse una hora. Jarvis fue llamado sólo para subirles unas almohadas y unas bocinas para conectar sus móviles y tener de fondo algo de música, porque tampoco le prestaban mucha atención. La atención ahora giraba en torno a cada cosa que se contaban. Porque ahora sí se contaban cosas, no sólo hablaban de idioteces cualquiera o se decían provocaciones. Desde que Tony le platico con más detalle lo de sus primeras veces ahí a Steve, luego de que éste lo pidiera. Así Steve recordaba momentos parecidos o que le recordaban a algo que Tony contaba, y los dos terminaban platicándose sus experiencias.

-… Por eso ningún vecino me quiere. – Terminaba de decir Tony al haberle contado otras de sus travesuras.

-¡Dios! Eras un malcriado. – Se burló Steve. – Yo era el que todos querían.

-Sí, cómo no. – Rodó los ojos.

-En verdad. Siempre estaba bien vestido y peinado. Les saludaba y además me miraban salir con mi guitarra para ir al coro de la iglesia y…

-¡No jodas, Steve! – Tony casi escupe su trago. – ¿¡Ibas al coro de la iglesia!?

-…Sí. Mi mamá me metió y yo accedí porque era la única forma en que podría aprender a tocar la guitarra. – Explicó avergonzándose un poco. – Luego me salí porque me di cuenta de que era un pecador. ¡Oh, Señor, he pecado! Soy indigno de estar en tu templo. ¡Perdóname! Volveré cuando se quite el pecado de mí. Pero en cambio le agarré mucho cariño a pecar, y más adelante no estuve para nada de acuerdo en todo lo que nos habían ensañado ahí. Desde los trece años dejé la religión.

-¿Y tú mamá qué dijo?

-Pensó que era por eso de que estaba creciendo y no me parecía cool la iglesia. Pero jamás creyó que era porque a una persona como “Dios” me da la espalda y preferí irme antes que quedarme de hipócrita.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle las cosas? – Steve suspiró ante la pregunta de Tony.

-Cuando sea necesario.

-¿Cuál es ese momento? ¿El día del juicio final? – Sonrió ladinamente.

-Será necesario si en lugar de encontrar a la chica ideal encuentro al chico ideal. – Explicó con naturalidad. – Pero si doy con la mujer de mis sueños y me casó y tengo hijos y todas esas cosas…, ya no habrá necesidad de contarle aquello.

-Si estás bien con ello. – Se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo otra opción, mi querido Tony. Si fuese totalmente honesto perdería lo que más amo; a mi madre. No vale la pena. – Dio un sorbo a su whiskey. – Quién fuera tú para estar bien con tu padre que lo sabe.

-¡Claro que no estoy bien! – Se quejó Tony. Steve le miró con atención por el cambio de tono en el castaño. – Lo sabe, pero lo aborrece. Cuando he tenido dudas, cuando quiero contarle algo, cuando quiero un consejo de él sé que no puedo hablarle de ello. – Agachó la mirada un momento. – Así que es la misma cosa… Pero a mí no me importa. – Trató de recomponerlo, pues sintió que se mostró débil por ese momento.

-… Cambiemos de tema. – Sugirió Steve con una expresión de todo sigue igual, así le haya conmovido la confesión y la mueca triste de hace unos segundos de Tony. Prefería ayudarle a que lo olvidara. – ¿En verdad sabes tocar la batería o está ahí de adorno en tu habitación?

-Sé tocarla, por supuesto. – Le dijo con arrogancia. – También toco el piano.

-¡Yo también sé algo de piano!

-¿Te lo enseñaron en la iglesia? – Se mofó.

-Mi abuela me enseñó un poco. – Tony soltó una risita, pero no de burla…, sólo que le pareció algo tierno. Tal vez por la forma en que lo decía Steve, o tal vez porque casi en todo interfiere la familia del rubio.

-Sabes… ahora pienso que seguro eras virgen cuando te conocí. – A pesar de todo se permitió molestarlo. 

-Idiota. – Steve soltó una risa. – Era educado, no mojigato. – Aclaró.

-¿A qué edad? – Tony le cuestionó travieso. Movió sus cejas para completar la insinuación. Ya que habían llegado a ese tema…

-A los 16. – Le dijo tratando de guardar su sonrisa. – ¿Tú?

-Igual. – Ambos rieron suavemente.

-¿Y de… atrás? – Se hizo el mustio. Tony bufó divertido.

-¡Qué te importa!

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué una manera te avergüenza más que la otra? – Indagó Steve sonriente.

-Ok…, si tú respondes a lo mismo, yo lo haré. – Propuso.

-No me lo vas a creer. – Le dijo Steve sin poder aguantar la risa, que era más de vergüenza para él.

-Dímelo. – Insistió Tony.

-Te vas reír eternamente de mí.

-Anda. – Casi rogó, le dio mucha curiosidad.

-¡Fue contigo! – Le soltó, todavía con la sonrisa boba en los labios y las mejillas levemente coloradas. Tony quedó mudo. – Ese día en mi casa después de la reunión familiar en casa de Bucky. ¿Recuerdas? 

-No… puede… ser…

-Te lo dije. – Desvió la mirada divertido. Ahora sí se le antojo un gran trago del whiskey.

-No puede ser. – Continuó Tony perplejo. – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Oh Lord!

-Hey, tranquilo. – Steve se apenó más. – ¿Te impresiona mucho?

-¡Oh por Buda! – Siguió exclamando. Steve ya no supo qué decir, porque Tony no parecía quererse burlar de él. Sólo que no entendía porque al castaño le impresionaba tanto. – ¿No mientes? ¡Dime que no me mientes!

-Es la verdad. – Confesó. Miró a Tony ensanchar su sonrisa. – Ahora dime tú.

-Ok… la verdad es que… fue apenas en éste año que mi culo dejó de ser virgen. – También le confesó, soltando un resoplido al final.

-¡Tú si mientes! – Atacó de inmediato Steve.

-¡No!

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Dime la verdad! – Teatralizó. Se puso de rodillas en el futón y le señalaba acusadoramente con la mano en la que llevaba su trago.

-¡Es la verdad! – Actuó igual que él. – Mi culito no tiene mucha experiencia.

-¿Sabes qué quiere decir esto? – Se volvió a relajar.

-¿Qué?

-Que soy más santito que tú. – Se hizo el inocente.

-Pendejo. – Le dijo riendo mientras le golpeaba el rostro con una de las almohadas.

Steve hizo a un lado su vaso y la almohada, porque él fue directo a atacarle con las manos. Aunque sólo le dio empujoncitos inocentes a Tony, hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas en el futón. Y Stark trataba de “defenderse” a los mismos empujones mientras reían. Seguro que se miraban todos imbéciles ahí jugando como mocosos de jardín de niños. Pero qué divertido les estaba pareciendo girar y girar. Hasta que Tony volvió a quedar de espaldas, siendo sometido por las manos de Steve sobre sus hombros. Así, apagando sus risas fue que Rogers se inclinó para dejarle un chasqueante beso en los labios. Al segundo uno más…, y luego otro y otro. 

Sus cuerpos se relajaron y comenzaron a besarse en serio. Steve dejó de aplicar presión en los hombros de Tony y se acomodó mejor arriba de éste sin dejar de besarle, y Tony le abrazó débilmente por la espalda. Después sus lenguas aparecían en medio del beso. Hubo unas pequeñas mordidas, jadeos quedos, manos que comenzaban a estar inquietas.

-¿Podría ser la primera vez que lo harás aquí en la terraza? – Le preguntó Steve cuando se separaron un momento del beso.

-Por supuesto que no. – Respondió casi orgullo. Era claro que ya antes había tenido sexo en ese lugar. – Pero sí será la primera vez que lo haga con un amigo.

Volvió a besarle. Se tocaron, lo besos se escurrieron por otros lados. Las respiraciones se agitaron y los corazones se aceleraron. Sólo se quitaron las prendas inferiores, intentaron acomodarse lo mejormente posible en el futón con ayuda de las almohadas. Reemplazaron el lubricante por la saliva de Tony que se ofreció a mojar los dedos de Steve. No cambiaron de posición, siempre fueron lento, y aun así lo sintieron exquisito. Les pereció extraña la atmósfera que sentían, pero prefirieron no prestarle mayor atención. Y después de haber terminado, quedaron en la misma posición mientras volvían a relajar el cuerpo y la respiración. Se habían vuelto a sonreír como antes y luego de por fin ponerse los pantalones de vuelta, charlaron un poco más. Sólo un poco, pues quisieron irse a la cama a dormir. 

Tony lo sentía como una pijamada de aquellas cuando uno tiene ocho años, sólo que ahora se bebe alcohol y se tiene sexo en ella. Pero a final de cuentas pasas la noche con tu amigo entre risas y te duermes con la misma sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro.


	28. Amantes ambiguos

Las semanas habían transcurrido agradables y sin problemas para la mayoría. Y ahora se encontraban en su último fin de semana de vacaciones. Es viernes por la tarde y el lunes próximo regresan a la escuela.

Era relativamente temprano, y Bruce se encontraba en compañía de Clint como casi todos esos días. Sólo que en ese instante se encontraban en el departamento del hermano de Clint. Bruce ya había conocido a Bernard hace exactamente un par de semanas cuando en una cita súper improvisada habían terminado en dicho departamento, pero ese día se encontraba el hermano mayor de su novio. En un principio se intimidó un poco, pero Bernard le trató sin ningún problema y todavía aún con más confianza cuando supo que era ese Bruce que traía babeando a Clint (según palabras de Bernard). Era igual de divertido que Clint, por lo que no la pasó mal ese día. Aunque justo ahora estaban solos. 

A quién no había conocido – y no era como si lo pidiera o lo sintiera por ahora necesario – era a los padres de Clint. Sólo que le parecía curioso que en lugar de haber ido con ellos, Clint se haya quedado todo el receso escolar con su hermano, además de eso que casi no los mencione, y por si fuese poco no los haya ido a visitar. “Hablo con mi mamá por teléfono”, le había comentado una vez Clint. Bruce no quería entrometerse en ello, pues ¿con qué derecho lo haría? Es cierto que le inquietaba ver la mueca un tanto triste que ponía Clint cuando llegaba a nombrarlos, pero Bruce es sólo su novio y ya. 

Pero Bruce volvía a pensar en ello ahora porque Clint había comentado que le hablaría a su madre antes de regresar a la escuela. ¿Es todo? Bruce ya le había contado que un día antes había empacad de nuevo sus cosas y su madre le había ayudado entre sermones cursis y tristes por volver a separarse. ¿Y Clint sólo planeaba llamarle a su madre y decirle: regreso a la escuela? 

-¿Por qué no vas a verla antes de irte? – Bruce le preguntaba en un tono suave, atento a la cabeza gacha que tenía en ese momento Clint.

-… Porque… no puedo. – Le dijo afligido.

-Pero es tu madre… – No quería insistirle, pero tampoco quería mirarlo así.

-Ella no es el problema. – Suspiró cuando volvía a elevar el rostro y le miraba. – Es mi padre. No tolero verlo. 

-¿Por qué? – Se preocupó notablemente.

-Porque él tampoco nos tolera a mí y a Bernard. – Hizo una pausa, tomó aire y continuó. – Él es… muy duro y severo. Desde que recuerdo si no nos trataba indiferente, era abusivo. Además bebe mucho, pero incluso estando sobrio es así con nosotros. No con mi madre…, al menos no mucho. Sólo a nosotros nos gritaba, insultaba, a veces nos pegaba. ¡Eres hombre! ¡Aprende a defenderte!, nos gritaba eso, según era su forma de educarnos. Y como no fuimos ni somos tan idiotas como él no nos quiere ni mirar. Con mamá sólo se ponía rígido si ella intentaba consolarnos. Le reclamaba que pudiese hacernos “blandos”. Aun así nos reconoce como suyos, me sigue apoyando económicamente en la escuela e hizo lo mismo en su momento con Bernard. Pero no nos habla, y cuando estamos en casa a veces ni nos mira. No somos lo que él quería, pero somos su responsabilidad, así lo plantea él. Por todo eso Bernard se mudó en cuanto se graduó. Yo pienso hacer lo mismo. – Terminó de confesar. Y aunque ahora Bruce lucía apenado, Clint ya se notaba más sereno.

-Aun así, ¿no crees que tú madre quiera verte? Hazlo por ella, no por él. – Trató de sonreírle con apoyo mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Mañana iré a verla. – Le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. – Después de todo ya sé qué esperar.

-Todo resultará bien. – Intentaba darle ánimos.

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre, Bruce? – Le cuestionó ahora Barton. El menor se puso tenso un momento, pero casi de inmediato se relajó. Si Clint le había hablado de algo delicado, él también lo haría. No por compromiso, sino porque quería que le conociera por completo. 

-Mi padre…, finalmente está muy lejos de nuestras vidas. Mi mamá se divorció legalmente de él apenas unas semanas antes de que nosotros comenzáramos las vacaciones, aunque habían estado separados mucho tiempo. – Comenzó, sin notar que había tomado con más fuerza la mano de Clint. – Él es una persona completamente despreciable. También bebe, pero él sí es alcohólico, lo que llevaba a abusos, tanto a hacia mi madre como a mí. A ambos nos llegó a golpear muchas veces, gritaba por todo y aventaba las cosas de la casa. Yo no sólo soy como él no quería, sino que en realidad nunca me quiso. No quería ni que existiera, me lo confesó innumerables veces. Y como mi mamá me quiso tener, entonces también la despreció. – Suspiró con pesadez. – No había forma de quitárselo de encima, eludió varias veces el trámite del divorcio y los arrestos por violencia doméstica. Era la razón por la que ni los fines de semana iba casa, porque él podría aparecer y mi madre insistía en que yo estaba mejor lejos de él. Pero por fin mamá logró el divorcio y además una orden de restricción. Así que estamos bien de nuevo. – Sonrió débilmente. No le dio tiempo de otra cosa más que de corresponder al abrazo que le dio Clint. Un abrazo tan asfixiante pero que le hizo sonreír más.

-Alguien tan hermoso no tendría que pasar por algo así. – Escuchó que susurró Clint. Y como si fuese posible se aferró más al abrazo.

Ninguno tendría que contar cada capítulo de esa parte de su vida, porque ninguno quería recordarla ni hacer sentir mal a quien la escuchase. Preferían dejarlo atrás, pues el presente es más grato y el futuro pintaba para mejor. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

No era como si Thor no hubiese querido arreglar de inmediato las cosas con Loki, sólo que el trabajo le había absorbido y la tensión de juntar lo mayormente posible de su dinero para completar el pago a la escuela, ahora que tenían que regresar, era demasiada para él. 

La buena noticia era que había hablado al menos unos pocas veces con Loki por teléfono y al fin tendrían tiempo de hablar en persona y arreglar cualquier malentendido que dejaron atrás. La mala noticia era que ni con todos sus pagos en todas esas semanas de vacaciones lograba juntar la mitad del primer pago para la reanudación de clases. Y aunque su madre desde un principio le haya asegurado que ella llevaría el pago de la escuela, Thor había prometido aunque sea dar la mitad, porque sabía que era demasiado como para juntar todo el dinero. Pero ahora ni siquiera podía hacerlo.

Tenía rato en la mesa del comedor con algunos papeles y todo su dinero haciendo desorden en la superficie. Ya estaba cansado y eso que le habían dejado salir temprano del trabajo. Con los codos recargados sobre la mesa y su frente sostenida por sus manos, se notaba perfectamente estresado. Frigga ya se acercaba a hacerle compañía, también con un par de documentos, una calculadora y lo que parecía ser su chequera. 

-Cariño, no te pongas así. – Le suplicó cuando tomó asiento justo a su lado. – Ya te dije que yo lo resuelvo.

-Eso no es lo justo mamá. –Le dijo afligido sin moverse de su pose. – Lo que mi padre dijo yo lo acepté tal cual.

-Y yo hago lo que se me pegue mi gana, no lo que tú papá diga. Yo voy a seguir apoyándote en todo, eso incluye en la escuela y económicamente. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú abandonas el estudio por semejante tontería. – Sentenció con toda seguridad. Thor así se incorporó y le miró profundamente agradecido. – Ahora, toma tú dinero que bien te has ganado y guárdalo para que lo gastes en tus gustos, que de la escuela me encargo yo.

-No, mamá. Déjame ayudarte aunque sea con esto. – Le acercó los billetes. 

-¡Qué necio eres! – Le reclamó, pero con un tono dulce que hacía sonreír al rubio. – Ya dije que no.

-¡Pero… – Iba a continuar insistiendo pero el timbre de la casa resonó por todo el lugar y guardó silencio. Miró la hora y comprobó que era la justa en que se había citado con Loki. – Lily, seguramente es Loki, déjale pasar sin problema. – Thor elevó la voz para que la mucama que ya se acercaba a la puerta principal le escuchase.

-No sabía que lo verías hoy, y aquí. – Le comentó Frigga interesada.

-Conversaremos y creí que no habría problema si venía. – Declaró Thor. Después de todo Odín no estaba en la casa desde muy temprano, y de ser así; ya no tendría por qué interferir. 

-Buenas tardes, señora Frigga. – Apareció Loki luego de haber sido conducido hasta ahí por la muchacha. 

-¿Qué tal, Loki? – Le dijo con entusiasmo y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se puso en pie, sólo para saludarle. – Siéntate. Sólo termino de discutir algo con mi testarudo hijo y les dejo solos. – Sonrió encantadoramente. Loki obedeció a sentarse.

-Será más rápido si sí aceptas mi dinero. – Insistió Thor.

-No. – Le hizo un además de no replica. – Sólo dime cuánto es con exactitud para hacer el cheque. Que en estos papeles no dice, es uno de los que tienes tú. – Le dijo mientras leía rápidamente los documentos que había ahí.

-Te diré cuánto me tienes que completar. – Renegaba Thor.

-A ver, hijito. Ya estábamos quedando en que tu dinerito es para ti, sólo para ti.

-Pero para esto trabajé. – Se quejó.

-Pues ahora disfruta más de ese dinero. – Y ambos quedaron mirándose retadoramente, como si ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-¿Es el cheque para la escuela? – Interfirió Loki para no que ellos no siguieran peleando con las miradas.

-Sí. Y Thor está de necio sin querer darme la cantidad exacta, aun cuando sólo tenemos hasta mañana para enviarlo. – Delató Frigga.

-¡Porque ella no quiere aceptar mi dinero, Loki! – Se quejó muy infantilmente Thor. – Ya sabes, me esforcé por juntar todo lo que pude y pagar yo la escuela como me dijo mi padre que sería desde ahora y no junté ni la mitad… ¡por lo menos quiero ayudar con eso! – Se notaba de verdad agobiado.

-Ya te dije que... – Replicaría ahora Frigga, pero Loki interrumpió.

-Yo pondré la cantidad que te falta, Thor. – Ofreció serenamente el pelinegro. Tanto Frigga como Thor le miraron sorprendidos.

-No, Loki, no. – Negó Frigga en cuanto pudo.

-No lo puedo aceptar, amor. – También le dijo Thor.

-¿Cuál es el problema? – Cuestionó Loki.

-Es mucho dinero como para ofrecerlo así nada más. – Dijo Thor.

-Por mí no hay problema por la cantidad. – Continuó Loki.

-No, hijo. Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario. – Le dijo Frigga.

-¿En verdad? – Preguntó Loki.

-En verdad. – Dijo Odín. Como habían estado ensimismados en su charla y toda esa discusión por el dinero, no prestaron atención a los pasos de Odín que había llegado y acercado al comedor en cuanto escuchó todo el alboroto. Los tres que ya habían estado ahí callaron, pero sólo Frigga y Thor le miraron. Loki se tensó y prefirió no moverse. – Porque ya envié el cheque ésta mañana. – Anunció.

-¿Es en serio? – Se asombró Thor. Odín le asintió. – … Gracias, padre. – Se sintió profundamente agradecido y conmovido, porque no era el dinero…, sino que Odín había cambiado de parecer (quién sabe cómo a parecer de Thor) y eso significaba que ya no le daría la espalda en su vida.

-Creo que me tengo que ir. – Le dijo Loki a Thor en un tono bajo. El pelinegro no quería echar abajo con su presciencia esa tranquilidad en Odín.

-No es necesario, Loki. – Sin embargo Odín le había escuchado. Ahora todos se sorprendieron más. Así Loki ya miró al padre de su novio. – Eres bienvenido en ésta casa.

-Gracias. – Respondió, aunque en su tono serio y su rostro neutral; con respeto. Odín le miró sólo por un segundo más y después abandonó el comedor, dejando a todos todavía perplejos.

-Vaya. – Exclamó Frigga satisfecha.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Dijo Thor.

-Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello tarde o temprano. Lo bueno es que no tardó mucho. – Le dijo su madre.

-¿Tú hablaste con él?

-Cada que tenía oportunidad, hijo. Al fin me entendió, al menos eso parece. – Suspiró conforme. – Aunque seguramente hablará contigo después.

Thor asintió. Con lo sucedido hasta la tensión se había quitado de su cuerpo. Pero lo último que le dijo su madre también le recordaba que Loki y él tenían una charla pendiente.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

La situación le hacía sentir tremendamente idiota, pero también tremendamente complacido. Pues Tony tenía a Steve cocinando para él; tal como el rubio se lo había prometido hace varias semanas.

Luego de haber ido juntos más temprano por todo lo necesario, ya tenía varios minutos que estaban en casa de Rogers y éste – previamente puesto el delantal – no paraba de moverse por la cocina. Hacía una cosa y otra y otra…, no paraba. Tony sólo observaba muy entretenido la dedicación que le ponía el rubio, ni charla quería hacerle para no interrumpir. Había carne en el fuego, pero Steve también se daba el tiempo para mezclar quién sabe cuántas cosas en un tazón y en otro sartén, y a veces picar unas pocas verduras.  
Tony había propuesto pagar por absolutamente todo lo que Steve necesitaba comprar para la dichosa comida; ya que le parecía justo si es que el rubio iba a hacer todo el trabajo en la cocina, contando también que lo hacía para él, y otra cosa..., algunos de los ingredientes eran costosos. Y Tony bien sabía que Steve no estaba precisamente para gastar en algo así. Pero tras mucha insistencia Steve había aceptado a que pagaran mitad y mitad. Tony no quedó muy conforme, pero Rogers podía llegar a ser muy testarudo.

Otra cosa que había propuesto fue que todo se hiciera en su casa: La residencia Stark, por supuesto. Ya que Tony no quería hacerse cargo de nada. ¡De nada! Que los trastos sucios los lavase la servidumbre y que limpiasen la cocina al terminar. Pero de nuevo no. Steve le dijo que no se sentiría cómodo si no es en su cocina y no quería que las cosas le salieran mal. AGH!

La verdad es que pese a eso Tony continuaba sintiéndose bien. Todavía un poco imbécil, pero bien. Porque Steve era… un buen amigo. 

-¿Te ayudo en algo? – Le preguntó Tony. Sí, no quería hacer nada, pero la verdad se sentía más tonto solamente mirándole.

-No, estoy bien. – Le respondió Steve inmerso en su trabajo. Tony soltó un bufido y así se giró a mirar al castaño, quien estaba tumbando en la mesa como un niño berrinchudo y aburrido. – Ok, ve sacando los platos que están en aquella repisa de arriba…, el cajón a la izquierda. – Indicó volviendo a lo suyo.

Tony se paró y fue con toda su buena voluntad a hacer aunque sea esa simple tarea. Pero ni esa simple tarea la pudo hacer rápido y bien. Porque Tony… no era muy alto… o es que esa repisa quedaba muy alta. Bueno alcanzaba a abrir la puertita sin problema, pero dentro del cajón ya no alcanzaba los platos. Y si se ponía de puntillas, ¿qué tal si los tiraba? Volvió a soltar un bufido y resignado fue a jalar una de las sillas del comedor para subirse en ella.

-Enano. – Se burló Steve, soltando una leve risita.

-Cállate. Tú apenas has de alcanzar. – Le dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia y comenzando a sacar un par de juegos de los plantos que ahí había. Unos muy bonitos que daban la apariencia correcta en los que comía cuando iba a restaurantes lujosos. Qué detalle que Steve haya pensado en usarlos en lugar de irse por los platos comunes. – Ya. ¿Y ahora?

-Las copas también. Están en el de al lado. 

-Ok.

Y así Tony dejó los platos en un lugar seguro para volver a subirse a la silla luego de haberla recorrido unos centímetros y abrir la puertita de al lado. Steve no pudo evitar volver a soltar una risita cuando le miró hacerlo, pero es que Tony se miraba… curioso. Muy malo, muy galán, muy junior… pero tan modosito e infantil ayudando en la cocina. 

-¿Algo más que tenga que tomar de aquí para no bajarme? – Preguntó Tony.

-No, amor, es todo.

Tony casi se cae de la silla por el brinco que sufrió su cuerpo y estuvo a nada de tirar también las copas. Amor… ¡Steve le había llamado amor! ¡Y en un jodido tono meloso! ¡Por Dios, que sentía el rostro hirviendo! 

Steve casi se vuela un dedo con el cuchillo. ¿Por qué se le escapó decir aquello mientras cortaba un maldito brócoli? No, más importante: ¿Por qué carajo dijo aquello? Amor. ¿Amor? ¡Amor! ¿¡En qué pensaba!? No pensaba…, por eso lo dijo. Qué impulso más idiota. Pero es que la situación… ¡No! Sólo una pendejadita pasajera… ¿verdad? ¿¡Qué le estaba pasando!?

-Los cubiertos y servilletas están acá abajo, enano. – Ahora le dijo, según él, con el semblante recuperado y la voz tranquila.

-Si me dices bien en qué cajón, tarado. – Ahora soltó Tony, según él, con la misma idea de porte recuperado de Steve.

Y aquí nada pasó…

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Los chicos habían subido a la habitación de Thor, así que Frigga quedaba en la planta baja con Odín que se había ido a su estudio. Le hacía sentir tranquila y contenta el que Odín por un principio siguiera apoyando a su hijo en la escuela (como tenía que ser), pero además también que se haya dignado a mirar a Loki y decirle que era bienvenido en su casa. A pesar de eso tenía que hablar con él, saber por el repentino cambio y si no traería alguna consecuencia oculta.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – Le cuestionaba Odín ahora que ya había entrado al estudio.

-Me dejaste impresionada. – Expresó Frigga, tomando asiento en una de las cómodas sillas de oficina. Su esposo no hizo comentario, sólo relajó la expresión en su rostro. – ¿A qué se debió ese cambio? Es decir; me gusta y lo agradezco. ¿Pero es sincero?

-El que todo lo que haga Thor no me convenza, no es excusa para que yo me lave las manos con la cuestión de sus estudios. Además lleva buenas calificaciones y aprovecha su capacidad en cuanto puede. Por eso no tengo nada que reclamarle. – Explicaba tranquilo, mirando de una forma serena a su esposa. 

-¿Entonces sólo quisiste asustarlo? – >, iba a decirle eso también, pero sólo lo completo en su mente, ya que no pretendía iniciar una pelea con él ahora que estaba tan tranquilo de nuevo. 

-Lo dije por impulso aquella vez. – Reconoció. Sólo no lo había reconocido antes por orgullo, no iba a permitir que tan pronto aclarase ese punto Thor se sintiera de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado. – Y me gustó ver cómo se esforzó también por ganar ese dinero, sabía que estaría dispuesto a ofrecerlo todo para pagar él lo de la escuela. Tal vez le sirva para madurar un poco más. Saber que hay que desgastarse para obtener el dinero.

-¿Y Loki? – Frigga atacó, impulsada por lo accesible que estaba Odín.

-Sigo pensando en ello. – Hizo una pausa. – Muchas cosas de las que me has dicho, debo reconocer, son acertadas. Sé que Thor ya es un adulto y sabe lo que hace, casi nunca ha tomado decisiones erróneas, pero que a final de cuentas sigue joven y necesita vivir todo lo que se le avecine para seguir madurando. Tal como pasó conmigo. – Repitió la última frase tal cual Frigga se lo dijo en una de sus tantas charlas respecto al tema. Una ocasión en que Frigga le encaró diciéndole que Odín no era el más acertado para señalar y exigir perfección cuando él en su juventud tampoco fue el hijo modelo. Le recordó también, que él había tomado decisiones propias sin escuchar a sus padres, porque él había querido vivir su vida. Tal como estaba pasando con Thor…

-Él necesita nuestro apoyo. Apoyo que tú, gracias al cielo, recibiste tus padres, y mira; eres un hombre de bien. – Señaló con una sonrisa grata. Odín le asintió, pero lucía todavía pensativo. – Thor lo merece, nunca nos ha defraudado. Pero también cuando fracase nos necesitará ahí con él.

-Debo decirte que… todavía no había pensado cómo seguir reaccionando ante su relación con Loki. – Le confesó. – Me sigue pareciendo descabellado y me desconcierta. Pero escuché cuando insistían con el modo a pagar, y oí que Loki ofreció a completarle la cantidad a Thor. Me impresionó. Sé que a él y a su padre les sobra el dinero, pero aun así que le haya querido apoyar en ese aspecto y sin ningún problema fue… Bueno, fue admirable que lo hacía por nuestro hijo.

Sí, le había parecido hasta cierta parte conmovedor saber el apoyo que estaba dispuesto a brindar Loki a Thor, fue por ello que nació de él el agradecerle a modo de aceptarlo en su casa. Aceptarle que conviviese ahí con Frigga y Thor. Lo aceptaba a él. Aceptaba la amistad. Pero no estaba convencido si aceptaba la relación amorosa que mantenía Loki con su hijo… 

\----------------

-Estoy perplejo. – Aseguró Loki, tumbándose en la cama del rubio.

-Yo estoy mucho más tranquilo ahora. – Le dijo Thor sentándose a un lado de él. – ¡No puedo creer que ya te acepte! – Soltó emocionado.

-No te apresures, Thor. Ya escuchaste a tu madre; él todavía tiene que hablar contigo. – Le recordó serio. – Tal vez te condicione de nuevo…

-Es cierto, pero… esto es un avance, ¿cierto? – Sonrió entusiasmado. Loki fue quien sonrió más que nada por corresponderle, porque sentía que ellos no estaban propiamente avanzando.

-Thor… No quiero arruinar el momento pero…, tú y yo ya no estamos tan bien. – Le recordó. Ya ambos no traían sus sonrisas. – No me malinterpretes; yo te quiero, pero siento que vamos retrocediendo. – Le miró preocupado.

-Creo que ha sido porque no tenía tiempo debido al trabajo, y casi no te veía. – Opinó Thor.

-Y peleábamos cuando nos citábamos… – Puntualizó el pelinegro. > Es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, la cosas que no se atrevía a decir y las más relevantes. – Y siento que no hay comunicación entre nosotros. – Mejor lo resumió en eso.

-¿Por qué lo sientes así? Siempre siento que te hablo honestamente. – Le respondió el rubio, pues de cada cosa que hablaban él era sincero. ¿O es que Loki se refería a hablar de todo? Contarse todo, expresarse todo…, ¿eso? ¿Pero por dónde empezar?

-Podría ser que cuando comenzamos una pelea es por algo que no te gusta de mí pero no me lo dices y lo disfrazas con otra cosa. – ¡Ajá! Bueno, esa era la razón de él, pero quizá Thor tenía la misma razón o se sentía igual. Vamos, que Loki no quería ser el único imbécil ahí.

-Es... Lo que sucede Loki es que la mayoría de esas veces ya te sentía molesto incluso antes de darte siquiera un saludo, ¿sabes? Como si no quisieras verme en realidad, y eso me molestaba también. – Confesó.

-¡Claro que te quería ver! – Expresó sorprendido. ¿En verdad había dado esa impresión? – Pero tú llegabas tarde siempre, ¿cómo no me iba a molestar?

-Discúlpame, pero es que era por el trabajo. – > Thor sabía que no debería decir eso, pero la verdad es que sí se confiaba mucho y siempre creía que llegaría a tiempo. Sólo unos minutitos más, pero se alargaban el chisme y después ya iba tarde con su novio. Despistado, confianzudo e impuntual. La cagaba, carajo. – Pero ya regresaremos a la escuela y será como antes.

Thor le sonrió. Loki volvió a corresponder. Ambos lucían como verdaderos soquetes, pero no querían notar que su charla de nos hace falta comunicación había sido un fiasco al continuar ocultándose todo lo que no se decían y les parecía esencial. Se conformaron – como buenos bobos – a la guanga promesa de que todo volvería a ser como antes. 

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Un besito? Sí, para asegurarse de que su charla había sido un éxito. Pero cuando cerraron los ojos ésta vez no era por el protocolo a seguir cuando se da un beso, sino en un gesto de: ¡ay, pero qué pendejo estoy! Y queriendo que el otro no se diese cuenta de lo imbécil que se sentía. 

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Transcurridos los minutos necesarios para que todo lo de la comida estuviese listo (minutos los cuáles los sintieron pasar más lentos y algo tensos), por fin Steve anunciaba que lo único que falta era arreglar los platos, lo cual él haría también. Tony le asintió y fue una vez más al sanitario de la casa. Porque después del pequeño accidente o metida de pata, Stark también corrió al baño y ¡Oh! ¿Qué miró? ¡Su rostro completamente ruborizado! ¡Él ruborizado! Anthony solamente agarraba ese tono marica cuando estaba enfermo y tenía fiebre. ¡Jamás de vergüenza! Porque él no se avergüenza… 

Se había echado agua fría en el rostro con insistencia, y ahora lo volvía a hacer. No estaba seguro si ya no estaba ruborizado, pero sólo de acordarse se sentía idiota de nuevo. Y aunque el único idiota ahí era Steve, Tony también compartía (por alguna razón que no entendía) la estupidez del momento con él. 

Salió y a paso lentísimo regresó a la cocina. Se encontró con que Steve ya había preparado los platos y sólo los acomodaba en la mesa, poniendo los cubiertos, las copas y las servilletas adecuadamente. Qué lindo se miraba todo. Y el platillo riquísimo; el corte de carne bañado en salsa de vino tinto y acompañado por verduras al vapor. Respiró profundo para entrar por completo y dirigirle una mueca a Rogers de que todo estaba bien, que ambos olvidasen lo sucedido. La mueca de aquí no ha pasado nada extraño. 

-¡Qué rico luce! – Exclamó estando junto a la mesa.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás nada mal. – Respondió juguetón. Ambos rieron y el castaño negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse en su lugar. 

-¿Y el vino?

-Aquí está. – Steve tomó la botella, sirvió el vino en ambas copas y luego la dejó en el centro de la mesa y se sentó. Escuchó claramente un suspiro de Tony, que miraba entusiasmado la mesa. 

-Gracias, Steve. – Le miró con esos grandes (y preciosos) ojos miel. Regalándole una sonrisa sincera (y también preciosa) que le dejó embobado unos instantes.

-No hay de qué. Me gusta hacer esto. – Le respondió cuando dejó de perderse en la calidez de las pupilas ajenas.

-Serías el esposo soñado de cualquier chica. – Comentó Tony por último antes de comenzar a probar el platillo, el cual estaba tan delicioso como los besos de Steve.

\--------------

Por primera vez sus rabietas y sus insistentes negativas no habían funcionado para que le dejasen en paz de obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quería. Había dicho , había negado sólo con el cráneo y dejando sus brazos cruzados rehusándose rotundamente a ello, había intentado hacerse el ofendido, había actuado molesto, había vuelto a decir ¡NO!, había hecho una rabieta infantil hasta permitirse patalear y soltar manotazos, había rogado “No, Steve, por favor no. Te la chupo, pero esto no.” Nada había funcionado, ni siquiera la propuesta de la mamada sin compromiso. Había sido cruelmente obligado a ayudar a lavar todos los trastos utilizados en la comida. Sí, TODOS. Y no en el lava vajillas, sino a mano; lavar, enjuagar, secar y acomodar. Y en lugar de terminar ofendidísimo, o furioso, o triste, parecía más que quería chillar con ese puchero que permanecía en su rostro. Más que nada porque sus berrinches no funcionaron para salirse con la suya; seguir siendo atendido como un rey. 

-No es nada del otro mundo, ¿ves? – Le decía Steve ahora que ya habían terminado, pero ni así a Tony se le quitaba ese gesto de tragedia. – No llores, enano. Ya pasó, ya pasó. – Le abrazó dando leves palmaditas de consuelo, pero le dijo todo en un tono burlón, y aguantándose la risa.

-Espero no tener que hacerlo otra vez. – Se quejó. Y sin molestarse se dejó abrazar y correspondió el tacto. Apoyaba su frente en el pecho del rubio como si en verdad estuviese inconsolable. Y luego decía no ser tonto ni infantil.

-Pues cada que yo cocine para ti, temo decirte, así terminarás: ayudándome con los trastos.

-¡No!

-Es más, un día te toca hacerlo para mí. – Sonrió malicioso aunque Tony no podía mirarle por estar haciendo berrinche todavía.

-Pero yo no sé hacer nada de esto. Mejor te invito a un restaurante, ¿sí? – Y por fin elevaba el rostro, aunque seguían abrazados con los brazos enredados en las cinturas ajenas.

-Vale. – Respondió Steve mirándole directamente. 

Iba a responderle que quería que Tony aunque sea lo intentase, pero quedó absorto en la escena. En los ojos expresivos, en el contacto entre sus cuerpos, en lo peligrosamente adorable que le pareció Tony tan abrazado a él y teniendo que elevar el rostro para mirarle. Si Steve se inclinaba un poco más hacia abajo sus labios quedarían pegadísimos. Sólo no lo hizo para no tornar más extraña la situación. Así se le antojase cargarlo para llevarlo hasta su cama y aplicar el rito más exquisito, no lo hizo.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos más juntos, entre conversaciones y uno que otro roce entre sus cuerpos o alguna extremidad. Pero Steve tuvo que mencionar que su madre pronto llegaría y tal pareció que Tony interpretó eso como un debes irte. Así que el castaño ya tomaba su chaqueta y Steve le acompañaba a la puerta.

-Nos vemos hasta el lunes de vuelta a la escuela. – Dijo Tony dando un paso fuera. Steve le mantuvo la puerta abierta, dispuesto a ver hasta que Tony subiese al auto, como si algo malo le pueda pasar de la puerta a la acera y por eso quería vigilarlo.

-Sí…

-Bye. 

Y el rubio fue jalado de la nuca con ambas manos, Tony se puso de puntillas y sólo le planto (y bien plantado) un beso casto pero chasqueante. Acto seguido Stark se separó y como ya se había despedido caminó a prisa hasta el auto y no tardó en partir de ahí. Ahora era Steve el que se sintió como que algo andaba mal ahí. De hecho, segunda cosa extraña en el día. Primero él con su estúpida expresión al llamarle y ahora ese besito de despedida.

Ambas acciones normales, comunes, que no conllevarían un alboroto, pero lo desconcertante aquí era la forma en que se habían llevado acabo. El decirle amor en un tono meloso. Un besito de despedida sin ninguna otra pretensión y sin siquiera haberse besado antes durante el día. 

No parecía encajar nada de nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz de su madre le sorprendió, más al darse cuenta que había quedado en la puerta, con ésta abierta todavía. – ¿Por qué tú cara de espantado? ¿Algo pasó? – Su madre se alarmó. Tal como él ya estaba.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

-Buenas noches. – Se había despedido Loki luego de haber quedado por más tiempo pasando el rato con Thor.

La puerta se cerró luego de ambos padres le hayan respondido el gesto de despedida y al parecer todos volvían a lo suyo. Frigga hablar por teléfono, Odín al parecer queriendo el mismo arreglar una de las lámparas del living que tenía días sin funcionar bien y Thor dispuesto a ir a ver un poco de televisión.

Hasta el ambiente ya se sentía más tranquilo en casa. Thor tenía una sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro y no le ponía tenso estar a lado de su padre en el mismo living. Mejor conversaría con él en lugar de encender la caja idiota. Pero quién habló primero fue Odín.

-¿Ya te comentó tu madre que mañana iremos con tus abuelos y tus tíos? – Le preguntó en un tono apacible, en el tono de antes de que todo comenzara a ir mal. Al parecer todo iría bien como Thor pensaba.

-No. No me ha dicho. – Le negó, también con su tono de voz tranquilo.

-Bueno, mañana iremos. Quieren verte todos antes de que regreses a la escuela. Un tiempo para convivir, ya sabes. – Explicaba. – Saldremos a medio día, para que te apures.

-Está bien. – Sonrió. – ¿Puedo llevar a Loki? – Y ante ese cuestionamiento Odín volvió a tensarse.

-No. – Respondió sin querer sonar muy agresivo, pero igual le salió demandante. Así que Thor desvaneció la sonrisa. – Escucha, Thor…, no es para que le andes contando a todos que tienes algo con ese chico, ¿entiendes? De hecho, te pido que ni siquiera menciones nada al respecto. Que eso quede entre tu madre, tú y yo.

-¿Por qu… – Ya ni siquiera terminó el cuestionamiento. Pues bien sabía el por qué. Porque Odín no había aceptado su relación después de todo…

-Dime que quedará entre nosotros. – Casi le rogaba Odín. Ya no eran miradas duras ni gritos furiosos, pero seguía eso que Thor distinguía como decepción y vergüenza pura. Odín continuaba avergonzado de que él mantuviese un noviazgo homosexual. Y eso causaba el mismo efecto de desilusión en Thor. Odín volvió a hablar ante el silencio del rubio. – No le cerraré las puertas de ésta casa a Loki, hijo, pero quiero que en verdad pienses bien las cosas. Y mientras eso haces, por favor, que nadie se entere.

-¿Crees que puedes ocultarlo para siempre? – El pecho de Thor dolía. Seguía siendo triste para él. Pero ya no quería pelar con su padre porque ya sabía que no entendía. No lo iba a poder convencer de que él es así y completamente normal. No había mucho por hacer, sólo hacerlo sentir tranquilo. Suspiró pesadamente. – Está bien, papá.

Y ante aceptar ese pequeño trato, Odín le volvía a sonreír. Pero no esa sonrisa orgullosa ni enteramente de felicidad, sino una pequeña como de agradecimiento.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Tony apretaba en volante con fuerza y se mordía insistentemente los labios. No estaba conduciendo bien. Así que mejor paró. Y el sonido del claxon apareció cuando dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante. No se inmutó, así lo dejó hasta que se dignó a elevar el cráneo. ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Fue humillante! Se reprendía en su cabeza mientras volvía a darse de topes en el volante. Se sobresaltó y se sintió más imbécil cuando notó que alguien ya pegaba en la ventana de su auto. Ahora seguro le tacharían de loco o le reclamarían por el escándalo del claxon. Pero a quien miró fue a Bucky que ya le sonreía. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que había parado en la esquina de la calle donde vivía James. En lugar de sólo bajar el vidrio le abrió la puerta para que entrase del lado del copiloto. 

-Sabía que tú eras el loco. No hay muchos Camaros en éste vecindario, sabes. – Bucky le dijo divertido, acomodándose en el asiento y cerrando la puerta. – ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó ahora mirándole con atención. – Vas a quedar más tonto si sigues dándote de topes.

-Bucky… ¿recuerdas que confío en ti? – James se sorprendió por el cuestionamiento y por el semblante de Tony.

-Sí. – Le respondió todavía curioso.

-Porque serías completamente honesto conmigo si te pregunto algo, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, Tony. ¿Qué pasa?

-Dime, ¿me he comportado extraño recientemente? – Tony creyó que tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que él estuviese exagerando, pero si alguien le daba la razón entonces la cosa se estaba poniendo grave…

-Yo te he visto normal. Tan tú como siempre. – Le respondió con naturalidad. – ¿O te refieres a alguna situación en específico?

-A yo con Steve… Seguimos normal, como antes, ¿verdad?

-… Bueno…, se llevan mucho mejor. Ya son muy amigos, ¿no es así?

-Sí, más o menos. 

-Y respecto a eso, Tony, yo creo que de verdad te está gustando Steve. – Se atrevió Bucky a decirle. Tony abrió más los párpados, asustado.

-No digas eso. – Hizo un mohín. – Sólo le quiero como amigo, ¿sí? Y tú también eres mi amigo, y eres bueno y me quieres…, así que no le comentaras NADA a Steve. Ok?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es estúpido.

-¿Qué es lo estúpido? Ambos se llevan bien, se gustan. ¿Qué tiene? ¿No les gustaría intentarlo? – El castaño sentía que Bucky se estaba apresurando.

-Bucky…, yo sólo quiero tenerlo como amigo. – Confesó. – Nada más. – Bucky hizo una mueca disconforme. – Y apuesto a que Steve piensa igual.

-¿Por qué? – Volvió a cuestionar.

-No me imagino teniendo novio. Ni mucho menos que ese novio sea Steve. – Lo dijo como si fuese algo descabellado. – Así que, no le contarás de esto, ¿ok?

-Ok, no le diré nada a nadie.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro y se quedaron mirando sin estar muy convencidos de lo dicho. El móvil de James rompió el silencio con una melodía odiosa que anunciaba una llamada entrante. Al ver de quién se trataba suspiró de nuevo con pesadez, al imaginarse que tendría una charla parecida a la que tuvo con Tony.

Sin importarle que todavía estaba ahí con el castaño, respondió la llamada.

-¿Qué hay, Steve? – Bucky contestó. Miró la mirada sorprendida en Tony.

-Nada…, ¿qué andas haciendo? – Se escuchaba la voz titubeante del rubio.

-Sólo estoy en casa, sin hacer nada importante. – Le respondió sabiendo que Tony no iba a querer que le dijese que estaban juntos.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa a hablar?

-Claro, ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, sólo que hoy pasó algo raro con Tony y… necesito que me des unos golpes. – Bucky soltó una risita. Par de tarados, tendría que escucharlos a los dos y ninguno quería escuchar lo que él les dijera.

-Siempre estoy listo para eso. – Bromeó.

-Gracias. Ya voy saliendo para tu casa.

-Vale. – Cortó la llamada. Y miró a Tony. – Veré a Steve, supongo que no te quieres quedar.

-Ya me voy – Se apresuró a decir el castaño.

\-------------

En cuanto Bucky estuvo fuera del auto, el Camaro había arrancado tan de prisa que pareció de cartoon. James volvió a reír ante la situación. Quería saber bien qué pasó entre sus bobos amigos que ambos estaban más idiotas de lo normal. Por lo menos Steve le daría más detalles, seguramente.

Se adelantó a la casa y no tardó para nada en aparecer Steve también en la puerta. A prisa se dirigieron a la habitación de Bucky y se encerraron en ella como cuando iban en secundaría y hablaban de cosas vergonzosas respecto a sus “amores”. Aunque la situación no difería mucho ahora. Seguían imbéciles en cuanto al tratar relaciones amorosas.

-Bien, ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó Bucky.

Steve comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido, de inmediato a James le pareció normal la situación y no entendió porque ellos hacían un alboroto. Pero lo que descolocaba a ambos cabezas huecas tenía que ver con lo que le dijo Steve a continuación.

-Lo inquietante es que con Tony me siento extraño. ¿Entiendes? Me nació decirle: amor. Y pareciera que el beso que él me dio también fue un impulso de sentir la situación diferente. Más íntima.

-Es sencillo, Steve. – Opinó Bucky. – Te agrada Tony, sabes que tú le agradas a él, se gustan, han tenido sexo juntos, ahora conviven, pasan tiempo conociéndose… Hoy tuvieron una cita.

-¡¿Cita?!

-Creí que era obvio.

-No. Nada de cita, es algo normal entre amigos. Porque ahora somos amigo. – Bucky le miró sin creerle nada, casi considerándolo un idiota.

-Tú y yo somos amigos de hace muuuchos años. ¿Cuándo has cocinado para mí? – Le cuestionó con una ceja enarcada. – Te lo pedía y nunca quisiste porque te daba “flojera” hacerlo. Lo mucho que llegaste a hacer por mí fue en un par de ocasiones prepararme un sandwich, y de mala gana. Plastas de mayonesa y el jamón hecho una bola, me lo arrojabas a la cara y me decías: “ya cállate y come”. ¡Eso es de amigos! – Le señaló. Steve estaba riendo al recordar el desastre que hacía en el sandwich sólo por molestar a Bucky que al final siempre se lo comía a pesar de todo. – Lo que hiciste con Tony no. – Y ahí se apagó su risa.

-Pero con él tengo sexo; contigo no.

-Segundo punto. En tu promiscua vida… ¿cuándo habías pasado más tiempo de lo requerido con alguien con quien sólo te acuestas sin compromisos? – Le miró atento, Steve sólo hizo un mohín con los labios. – Menos darle un detalle como ese, ¿cierto?

-Ya te lo dije; las cosas cambian un poco porque Tony es mi amigo.

-Planteemos ésta situación. Tú y yo somos amigos (obvio), pero también tenemos sexo (supongámoslo) ¿Eso cambiaría las cosas? Es decir; ¿me invitarías a salir, me prepararías la cena, comenzarías a llamarme por sobrenombre cursis, y sobre todo; tendrías el detalle de darme un beso de despedida así no hayamos tenido sexo ese día (tomando en cuenta que a pesar del sexo los besos casi no aparecen)?

-No.

-¡Exacto! No. Porque somos amigos. A pesar del sexo seguirías diciéndome idiota, me molestarías, me prepararías esos horribles sandwiches en lugar de ricas cenas, y no me besarías cursimente, sino que me darías un golpe en la cabeza. ¡Porque somos amigos! Y el sexo quedaría siempre en segundo plano.

-¿Entonces estás queriéndome decir que con Tony el sexo está en primer plano y la amistad en segundo y por eso pasan esas cosas? – Steve le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y con mucha atención sobre su amigo. Bucky ya se daba de topes. Bueno, ¿Steve es o se hace el idiota?

-¡Estoy tratando de explicar que con Tony es más que amistad y sexo! 

-¿Cómo? – Idiota. Sí, es un idiota. No se hace… ¡es!

-¡Que lo quieres más que como amigo y que como sexo! No son capaces de llevar una simple amistad. Ni tampoco capaces de tratarse indiferentemente sólo para el sexo. ¿Ya comprendes? – Bucky se desesperó, ahora Steve no parecía reaccionar. – Es como llevar una relación…, de noviazgo… Y les está gustando.

¡Oh no! Que era peor de lo que Steve imaginaba. 

Bucky casi creyó que Steve se desmayaría de la impresión al descubrir aquello. Tal vez no debió de habérselo explicado…

-¿Estás seguro? – Reaccionaba por fin Rogers. Aunque su expresión de pánico no le abandonaba. Bucky le asintió. – ¿Completamente?

-Huum… Un 90% seguro. Si fuesen más normales ustedes, estaría seguro.

-¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Mandarlo al carajo? ¡Pero me cae bien! El enano resultó agradable, y además me encanta el sexo con él. Besaba riquísimo y tiene unas nalgas qu-

-Steve. Cállate. – Le interrumpió. – Sean novios y ya.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? Ya tuviste una novia y no fue tan malo, ¿o sí?

-No pienso hablar de eso. – Se hizo el desentendido y miró hacia otro lado.

-Eres un tonto.

-Y el amor de tu vida. Cállate.

-Oh, sí. Quiero tener hijos contigo. – Comenzó Bucky a molestarle. Se le fue encima en la cama donde estaban hasta hacerlo caer y se quedó abrazado al rubio. Sabía que a Steve le fastidiaba eso, es decir; que James no lo mande al carajo por sus insinuaciones en broma. – Deja a Tony y hazme caso sólo a mí.

-¡Agh, Bucky! – Trataba de quitárselo de encima. – Le diré a Natasha que quieres conmigo.

-Y yo le diré a todos que estás enamorado de Tony.

-¡Que eso no es cierto!

-Ay sí, tengo citas con Tony, me agrada, digo que besa riquísimo y me gusta coger con él. Pero no lo quiero más que como amigo. – Se mofaba de él haciendo una voz irritante y muecas odiosas. – Pendejo. – Y soltó una risa.

-Estás celoso de Tony. – Le dijo Steve y Bucky comenzó a reír más. – Lo estás. Porque ahora él también es mi amigo.

-Sí, Steve. Estoy celoso de que compartas esos besos de amigos sólo con Tony. – Siguió riendo.

-Te voy a besar para que veas que es algo normal. – Amenazó Steve en un susurro, ya sin esforzarse por quitar a Bucky de encima de su cuerpo.

-No te atreves. – Dijo James, con toda seguridad.

-Oh, claro que sí. Si quieres después tenemos sexo. – Parecía muy confiado, tanto que ya estaba asustando a Bucky.

-Si quieres probar tu punto entonces me conformo con la cena.

-No, ahora te aguantas.

Bucky apenas pudo ladear el rostro cuando fue jalado de la nuca para juntar su rostro al de Steve. Salvado por poquitito, ya que sintió los labios de Rogers en una de sus mejillas. Pero no sintió un beso, ya que Steve había comenzado a reír porque después de todo él había ganado al incomodarlo. Estaba por regresarle la jugada cuando tocaron a su puerta y ambos quedaron callados como si de verdad estuvieran haciendo algo malo.

-Bucky, ¿me ayudas con algo? – Se escuchó la voz de la hermana menor de James; Rebecca. Y ambos se relajaron.

-Sí. – Le respondió para enseguida ponerse en pie y abrirle la puerta. La joven entró y miró curiosa a Steve todavía tendido despreocupadamente en la cama, y ésta estaba con las sábanas un tanto desacomodadas.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? – Les cuestionó sumamente curiosa con sus ojos un poco más abiertos de lo habitual.

-Estábamos teniendo sexo. – Le respondió Steve, en un tono bajito y guiñándole un ojo. Rebecca se puso colorada pero comenzó a reír.

-No seas idiota, Steve. – Se quejó Bucky, aunque sonreía por la idiotez. – ¿Qué pasó? – Le dijo ya a su hermana.

-Ah, es que ya no quiero hablar con Nicole. Me llama para contarme sobre uno de nuestros compañeros que le gusta, pero ella dice que no. Ya le dije que a él también le gusta ella, pero lo niega. Ya es muy molesto, ¿sabes? – Explicaba con un leve puchero. – ¿Si suena mi móvil otra vez le contestas tú y le inventas algo? 

-Sí, no hay problema. – Cedió James tomando el móvil de su hermana. – Sé lo que es tratar con amigos imbéciles de amor y que lo niegan.

-¡Qué graciosos! – Exclamó sarcástico Steve.

-No dije que fueras tú. – Dijo James y Steve le miró feo porque ya se había quemado solito. En eso el móvil sonó y Bucky respondió al ver el nombre de la tal Nicole en la pantalla. – ¿Hola?... Soy su hermano, ella no está…. Está en el baño. – Rebecca le soltó un golpesito en el brazo por no haberse inventado otra cosa. – Ajá… Sí, yo le digo… ¡Oye! ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ¿No sabes si Rebecca tiene novio?

-¡James! – Le gritó Rebecca al haberle arrancado el teléfono de un manotazo.

-¿Qué? – Reía él.

-A ti qué te importa eso. – Le reclamó. Se había vuelto a ruborizar y miraba de mala gana a su hermano.

-Ay, ya. Ni te preocupes, no alcancé a escuchar la respuesta.

-No se enojen, hermanitos. – Interrumpió Steve. – Vamos por unos helados, ¿no? – Propuso para que Rebecca no quisiera asesinar a Bucky.

-¿Helado? – Preguntó curioso James.

-Pues sí. Ni modo que vayamos por unas cervezas con Rebecca, ¿verdad? – Le dijo obvio soltándole un zape en la cabeza.

-Sí, vamos por el helado. – Accedió contenta.

-Y de paso te contamos la situación de Steve. – Decía James. – Aunque seguro dirás que está tonto, pero él no lo entiende por más obvio que sea. 

Sólo tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron rumbo al localito de helados que tenían más cerca de la casa. Sentados en una de las mesas del establecimiento fue que James comenzó a platicarle a su hermana la dichosa situación de Steve. Claro, omitiendo el nombre y género del involucrado, porque aunque Rebecca fuese más tolerante a cuestiones de diversidad sexual, ¿qué tal si algún día se le escapaba comentar algo a sus padres? No, no, no. 

Y aunque Steve intervenía de vez en cuando para excusarse a cosas donde Bucky recalcaba que era un tonto, Rebecca terminó dándole la razón a James. No en que Steve era un tonto…, bueno, algo así. Pero hasta a la niña de 14 años le pareció obvio que Steve mantenía una relación extraña (que ni amistad ni noviazgo) con aquella otra persona, o sino que en esas andaban. Cuestión tiempo, concluía.  
Steve ya ni se asustó, ni se ofendió ni repeló, porque ellos no lo iban a poder entenderlo como él. Porque él no necesitaba improbables compromisos con Tony, siempre tenían nada más el momento y la amistad que ambos estaban dispuestos a ofrecerse uno al otro. La amistad acompañada de deseo. No amor, quizás ni para siempre, pero los dos se gustan y les parece perfecto.


	29. Novios

Habían vuelto a la escuela; con sus nuevos horarios y dormitorios asignados. Volviendo a la cotidianeidad. Steve estaba en el dormitorio que compartía con Bucky ahora, luego de arreglárselas para ser compañeros de dormitorio. Era fin de semana pero ellos ahí estaban encargándose de sus primeras tareas; Steve en el escritorio haciendo un ensayo y Bucky leyendo uno de los libros de texto tumbado en su cama. Tenían la puerta entreabierta, por lo que no se inmutaron mucho cuando ésta fue abierta de golpe.

 

-¿A qué estás jugando, Steve? – Era Natasha, había entrado con una actitud de regaño posándose a un lado del rubio, colocando sus manos en la cadera y mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿De qué hablamos? – Se confundió. Elevó la cabeza de su ensayo para mirarle curioso. Bucky igual había hecho su libro a un lado para mirar a su novia.

-Ya me enteré de la tontería que hiciste. – Le reclamó severa.

-¿Qué hizo? – Interfirió Bucky.

-Sí, ¿qué hice según tú? – Le cuestionó Steve.

-¡Volviste con Margaret!

-¿Y qué? – Se hizo el desentendido. Encogió los hombros y volvió su atención a sus deberes.

-Te haces tonto, Steve. ¿Por qué regresaron si la verdad iban mal?

-Eso no es cierto. No me dio tiempo de demostrar que puedo ser un buen novio. Ella me gusta.

-Estabas demostrando que eres buen novio…, con alguien más. – Le dijo Bucky.

-A ustedes qué les importa. – Se quejó. – Mami-Nat, te prometo que ésta vez no los dejaré por irme con ella, ¿está bien? – Le dijo ya con un tono fastidiado.

-¿Cuándo regresaron? – Le preguntó curioso Bucky.

-Ésta mañana. Ya había estado hablando con ella desde antes de reanudar las clases, apenas hoy lo decidió. – Explicaba. – Ya ven, la cagué la última vez. Pero quiero hacerlo bien, ¿algún problema? ¿No tanto se morían porque tuviese pareja?

-Al menos te tiene a prueba, tonto. – Cedió Natasha. – ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

-Lo olvidé. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Ella me lo dijo. Me la encontré en el gimnasio y platicamos.

-Aquí están~ – Canturreó de pronto la voz de Tony. Los tres se giraron a la puerta y él venía entrando junto con Darcy y María. – ¡Vamos a una fiesta! – Les propuso de inmediato con entusiasmo.

-Yo no quiero, ya les dije. Tengo flojera. – Se quejó María, yéndose a tumbar a la cama de Steve que estaba vacía.

-Vamos. Vamos. – Les animaba Darcy igual de entusiasmada que Stark.

-Estoy haciendo tarea. – Les dijo Steve.

-Mejor vamos mañana. – Proponía Bucky.

-No. ¡Hoy! – Le dijo Tony. – No sean aguafiestas.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿A la fiesta de novatos? – Les preguntó Natasha.

-No, hay que salir.

-Cómo sea, yo si voy un rato. – Accedió Nat. – ¿Quién más va?

-Sif, Frandal, Thor, Clint y Bruce ya nos esperan en el estacionamiento.

 

***~~*~~*~~***

Eligieron un Pub al que no acostumbraban a ir, pero por ese día se les antojó estar ahí. El lugar estaba lleno, con tipos ocupando todas las mesas, la barra e incluso sentados en las escaleras, ya que tenía doble piso. Ellos estaban en una mesa que alcanzaron a tomar. Sif y Darcy bailaban mientras los demás todavía se encontraban simplemente bebiendo.

 

-Frandal invita la siguiente ronda. –Gritó Clint.

-Yo no dije eso. – Manifestó el aludido. – Pero está bien.

- _Wuuu~_ – Celebró Clint. – Aquí te vas a gastar todo lo que ganaste en tus apuestas cuando fuiste a Las Vegas.

-En primera, sólo estuve un par de semanas en Las Vegas, y no todo el tiempo me la pasé en los casinos. Y en segundo lugar, ese dinero ganado me lo gasté a los pocos minutos de haberlo obtenido. – Señaló divertido.

-¿Para qué ir hasta Las Vegas si tienes Atlantic City más cerca? – Le cuestionó curioso Thor.

-Eran vacaciones, no iré a New Jersey de vacaciones. – Se quejó con aires de superioridad que la verdad sólo causaban gracia en sus amigos. – Me sorprende que ustedes no hayan salido de la ciudad. Ni siquiera tú, Anthony.

-Bueno, ésta vez no supe a dónde ir. – Simplemente contestó.

 

Su escueta conversación prosiguió. Risas que también aparecieron con más frecuencia. Compartiéndose más detalles de sus vacaciones, y claro; molestándose como siempre era. Bailaron mucho y la mayoría del tiempo sólo quedaban entre ellos. Darcy y Tony eran los únicos que de pronto coqueteaban discretamente con alguien, nada muy en serio, así que en momentos otras personas se acercaban hasta su grupo de amigos para compartir unos tragos.

Parecía que el rango de _“sólo vamos un rato”_ ya se les había pasado, pues llevaban varias horas ahí metidos. Incluso todos ya estaban ebrios, aunque todavía estaban en pie y se les entendía lo que decían. Pero ya comenzaban a bailar graciosamente y a reírse por la mínima cosa. Estaba siendo una noche de parranda normal entre amigos, pintaba para que todo fuese tranquilo; quizás unos tragos más e irse al campus y ya…, hasta que de un codazo accidental Clint le haya tirado el trago a Tony manchando la camisa que éste traía.

 

-¡Agh, Clint! Eres un idiota. – Le gritó Tony, no tan molesto exactamente, sino todavía desconcertado, por lo que nadie le prestó la mayor atención.

 

Corrió al sanitario para tratar de quitar la mancha que había provocado su bebida. Afortunadamente había caído en su manga, pero la tela era de un color claro y se notaba mucho. Ahí estaba, tallando con el agua que salía de uno de los lavabos tratando de dejar su camisa como antes cuando alguien más entró. No volteó, no le interesó. Estaba más preocupado porque la mancha no se había desvanecido por completo y ahora tenía medio brazo empapado.

 

-No tiene remedio, amigo. – Le dijo el sujeto que había entrado y estaba en el lavabo de un lado. No dejaba de bailar a pesar de que no estaba en la pista. Tras haberse echado agua en el rostro volvió su mirada a Tony. – Pero si doblas las mangas nadie lo notará. – Le sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Ésta camisa me gustaba. – Se quejó infantilmente Tony al momento que doblaba la manga.

-¿Vienes con amigos, chico? – Le preguntó amigablemente.

-Sí.

-¿Cuántos?

-Siete, ¿por qué? – Le miró curioso pero entretenido. Tal vez porque Tony ya estaba borracho o porque el tipo delante de él parecía muy divertido. Se notaba mayor que él por quizás unos seis o siete años, era rubio con ojos de un azul muy pálido y claro, y sinceramente un rostro atractivo. Además tenía un acento inglés y joder, sabía vestir bien.

-Toma. – Le tendió unos boletitos. – Ocho entradas a un _After_ exclusivo.

-Oh, gracias. – Las miró, atrás venía la dirección y un mini-croquis.

-Espero verte allí. – Le sonrió por último y salió para volverse a integrar al baile.

 

Tony salió también con las mangas ya dobladas y en busca de sus amigos. Ahora menos regresarían al Campus. A él se le antojaba mucho ir al _after_.

 

-Chicos, iremos a un _after._ – Les dijo cuando regresó a la mesa, encontrándolos ya sentados.

-Ay, no. – Negó Bruce. – Ya hay que irnos.

-Pero ya me dieron las ocho entradas. – Le hizo un puchero para que accediera.

-¿Entradas? – Preguntó Sif.

-Sí, porque supuestamente será _exclusivo_. – Les explicó.

-¿Quién te las dio?

-Un tipo que conocí en los baños. – Les repartió sus entradas para seguir tratando de convencerlos. – ¡Ah, ese tipo que está con el DJ! – Les señaló.

-Es guapo. Yo digo que hay que ir. – Sugirió con malicia Darcy.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos.

-Vale, _un rato_.

 

\--------------

 

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando llegaron al _after_. Era en una casa grande y con clase, desde la entrada tuvieron que pasar por unos exagerados guardias que pidieron sus boletos. Ya dentro estaban varias personas disfrutando de la música y más bebidas. Algunos bailando, otros tumbados en el jardín que estaba muy cuidado, y que posiblemente al término del día estaría echo un desastre. ¿A quién se le ocurría meter a un montón de borrachos escandalosos en una residencia como esa?

Sus amigos optaron por ir de una vez al jardín luego de haber estado apretados y acalorados en el Pub dónde habían comenzado. Darcy y Natasha se habían acostado en el césped mientras los otros se sentaban simplemente. Thor y Clint habían ido por unas cervezas y ahora las bebían tranquilamente hasta que recuperasen un poco sus fuerzas para volver a bailar.

 

-Quiero orinar. – Habló Darcy, revolviéndose en el césped.

-Pues ve a buscar un baño. – Le empujo Natasha.

-Acompáñame.

-No, qué flojera.

-Yo voy contigo. – Se ofreció Tony, más que nada porque quería encontrarse con el tipo quién le invitó. Entraron de nuevo a la casa y miraron para todas direcciones. Era grande, ¿dónde estaría el baño?

-¡Amigo! Qué bueno que viniste. – Habló tras sus espaldas el que le dio los boletos en el pub. Ambos se giraron para mirarle y sonrieron.

-Necesito un baño. – Fue lo primero que le dijo Darcy, provocando una risita en el otro par.

-Claro, hay uno rodeando el pasillo del lado izquierdo. U otro subiendo éstas escaleras, la primera puerta de enfrente.

-Gracias. – Y Darcy corrió escaleras arriba dejándoles ahí.

-¿Es tu casa? – Le cuestionó Tony.

-De un amigo. – Le respondió. – Yo ayudé a organizar solamente y me encargué de repartir la mitad de las entradas. – Miró hacia las escaleras. – ¿Es tu novia?

-Es una amiga. – Se permitió sonreírle de la misma forma coqueta en que ahora le miraba aquel sujeto.

-Ni siquiera sé tú nombre, amigo.

-Soy Tony.

-Yo soy Alfie.

-Tú acento…, eres inglés, ¿pero vives aquí? – Le preguntó curioso.

-Algo así, pues estoy aquí una temporada por el trabajo. – Le sonrió. – ¿Y qué tal la están pasando?

-Bien. Estamos en el jardín.

-¿Ya tienen bebidas?

-Ajá. Cerveza.

-Tengo algo mejor. –Le guiñó un ojo. – Y puedo compartirlo contigo…, digo; con ustedes.

 

\---------------

 

Era agradable, guapo, coqueto. Podría estar a la _altura_ de las amistades de Tony. Ni mencionar cuando Alfie se integró a todos ellos para compartirles un Whiskey escocés y con sólo presentarse las chicas hayan sonreído con la misma coquetería. Podría ser que hasta Frandal le coqueteara de no ser que según él sólo le gustaban las chicas, pero al menos reconoció que le agradó mucho. Y eso ya era mucho con lo que cree Frandal que nadie lo merece.

Conversaron con él, las chicas se animaban a bailar de vez en cuando con él. Así se les fue pasando el tiempo. Cerca de las nueve de la mañana Bruce y Natasha sugirieron por tercera vez que ya era mejor irse, y finalmente fueron escuchados. Se despidieron casualmente de Alfie y sin más caminaron al auto.

Llegaron todavía un poco borrachos al campus cerca de las 11 de la mañana luego de haberse ido – supuestamente – _un rato._

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Pasaron un par de semanas donde _el clan bobo_ ya se había enterado de que Steve y Peggy volvían a ser novios, y la verdad fue que nadie le tomó la mayor importancia. A Rogers le parecía una ojetada de parte de sus amigos que le decían sólo un _“Ah.”,_ sin interés y sin comentario, como diciendo detrás de sus acciones “ _es una tontería_ ”, pero total, no les decía nada. Tampoco había esperado una fiesta por ello. El único que había tenido una reacción diferente había sido Tony. El castaño le miró como si estuviese deforme cuando lo dijo, o esa mirada que quiere decir “estás pendejo, ¿o qué?”, pero de ahí en fuera nada.

Aunque en realidad Tony estuviese sintiendo esa bofetada en la cara ante la noticia de la relación de Steve. _Ándele, para que deje de pensar en puñeteces._ Con razón Steve no le había dado ni un besito desde que volvieron a la escuela…, ni una insinuación…, ni siquiera un arrimón. Ok, era mejor saber que era porque andaba de novio a saber que es porque Tony está perdiendo su atractivo. _Fiu~_ qué bueno que es lo otro. Porque aunque luego Rogers aparecía para juntarse con ellos después de haber pasado el rato con su novia y quisiera actuar natural cuando Tony le mandaba esas miraditas inocentonas con coquetería camuflada y las sonrisas insinuantes se delataba al ponerse nervioso. Ah, cómo Stark disfrutaba eso.  << _Te sigo gustando, Steve. Tienes ganas de cogerme…, y no puedes. >> _Ajá, divertido pero un poco molesto también, la verdad. Pero no se crean que es porque Tony se había quedado sin quien _divertirse_. No, eso jamás. Tony también tenía amigo nuevo, y vaya que se divertía.

 

\----------

 

Estaban en uno de los jardines, en pleno césped tumbados haciendo un gran círculo y como los niños buenos que son cada quién estaba trabajando en sus tareas pendientes. Así que algunos escribían en sus libretas o libros, otros en sus laptops. Tony y Bruce arreglaban detalles de sus planos para crear un brazo robótico como proyecto en su clase de ingeniería robótica. Cuando los tuvieron listos se despidieron de sus amigos para ir hasta los laboratorios y comenzar a trabajar. Estaban entusiasmados, tanto que Tony olvidó que había dejado en manos de Darcy su móvil, y ésta por estar entretenida escuchando música en él olvidó regresárselo.

Darcy continuó con su tarea de física, la cual no le estaba pareciendo complicada por lo que tarareaba las melodías que escuchaba, y para no interrumpir a sus amigos se había puesto los audífonos. Sólo que cuando un mensaje de texto llegó al móvil que no era suyo se escuchó normal. La espantó y sólo giró para dárselo a Tony, pero ya se había ido. Por puro chisme se le hizo fácil abrir el nuevo mensaje y oh sorpresa.

 

-¡Maldito Tony! – Exclamó y el resto la voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué? – Se interesó Jane. – Jodida metiche, ¿qué haces leyendo sus cosas? – Le dijo cuando lo notó.

-Mira, Natasha, ¡mira! – Le valió un carajo, maliciosa rodó hasta la pelirroja (sí, rodo porque ni para levantarse fue capaz) y le mostró la pantalla.

- _“Hola, darling. ¿Todavía está en pie lo de hoy? Porque tengo una mejor idea que te va a encantar.” –_ Leyó en voz alta Natasha. – ¿Qué tiene eso…? ¡Oh ya vi! – Y Romanoff acompañó en su risa traviesa a Darcy.

-¿Qué es lo divertido? – Intervino Bucky.

-Déjame ver. – Sif les arrebata el móvil. – _Oh my God!_ ¡Tony continuó viéndose con Alfie!

-Es un maldito. – Se quejó Darcy. – Con razón no me dejaba coquetear con él.

-¿Quién es Alfie? – Preguntó Steve.

-Un tipo que conocimos en una fiesta a la que ustedes no fueron. – Les contó Clint.

-Muy guapo. – Reconoció Sif.

-Y divertido. – Le dijo Darcy.

-Fue agradable. – Dijo Thor con una suave sonrisa. Clint, Sif, Darcy, Natasha le dieron la razón.

-¿Y ahora Tony sale con él? – Volvió a cuestionar Steve, incómodo por las muecas que los otros ponían al recordar al tal Alfie.

-Parece que sí, ¿no? Voy a checar sus otros mensajes. – Anunció Darcy con malicia, volviendo ella a tomar el teléfono.

-No es correcto. – Dijo Jane, pero ya se acercaba a mirar junto con los demás.

 

 **[[** **_ALFIE_**

 _> >Hola, Tony, soy Alfie. Ya sé que no esperé   
mucho_ _para llamarte luego de la fiesta, pero_  
me agradaste mucho. Hace un momento tuve  
que cortar la llamada porque en el trabajo me   
llaman la atención. Creo que es más fácil por   
textos.

 _ <<Sí, mejor por textos porque yo estoy en clase._  
            La verdad me alegra que llamarás pronto, así   
            podremos volver a encontrarnos más fácil.

 _> >Me gustaría invitarte a algo más tranquilo_  
como al cine. ¿O qué tal a un restaurante?   
Para poder conversar y conocerte más.

 _ <<Me gusta la idea. En la fiesta me la pasé muy_  
           bien, pero también me gustaría algo más sobrio.   
           Tú y yo nada más.

_> >Por supuesto. ¿Está bien si te llamo en la noche  
para darte los detalles?_

_ <<Espero tu llamada._ **]]**

A ese punto cada quien traía su expresión. Los que conocían a Alfie traían sus sonrisas bobosas pintadas por enterarse del chisme, los que no le conocían estaban confundidos. Bajaron más para encontrarse con otra conversación.

 

 **[[** _ALFIE.  
  
__> >Me encantó el día de hoy. Lo mejor fue _  
tu compañía.

_ <<Yo pensaba lo mismo contigo._ **]]**

**[[ALFIE**

_> >Por Dios, Tony, ¡qué noche! Me divertí_  
muchísimo. ¡Casi lo hacemos en el baño! Hahaha  
Espero hayas llegado bien a tu escuelita. Para la   
próxima ahora sí dejarás que yo te lleve para que  
no me dejes preocupado.

_ << Estoy bien. Sano y a salvo. Pero me quedé con   
             las ganas. Grr~ Hahaha_

_> >Yo igual. Pero nos interrumpieron, así que hay _  
que ir a un lugar más privado la próxima vez.  
Puedes venir a mi casa y vemos películas.

_ <<Ajá…, “películas”. Me gusta la idea._

_> >Mañana._

_ <<En la noche._

_> >¿Paso por ti a la escuela?_

_ <<No, te veo donde siempre._

_> >De acuerdo, cariño._ **]]**

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya se acostó con Alfie y no me contó! – Gritó Darcy.

-¡Ni siquiera nos cuenta que se ven! Como si se lo fuéramos a quitar. – Se quejó Sif.

-Hay que ver lo demás. – Exigió Clint.

-Sí, bájale, Darcy. – Apresuró Natasha.

 

**[[ ALFIE**

_ <<¡Estoy embarazado! ¡Es tuyo! :’(_

_> >¿Tan pronto sabes? Haha. No hay problema,  
Tony. Nos casamos._

_ <<¡NO! ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! xD Sólo camino   
            como recién parido._

_> >¿Hace mucho que no lo hacías?_

_ <<Con un hombre no. Por eso me duele…_

_> >¿Voy a cuidarte?_

_ <<No, estoy bien. No es para tanto._

_> >Sigo pensando en el momento. ¿Eso es raro?_

_ <<Te estás enamorando de mí, Alfie._

_> >¿No será al revés? _

_ <<¿Lo parece?_

_> >Déjame hacerme ilusiones xD_

_ <<No, qué miedo. Tengo que entrar a clases,  
            platicamos luego. _ **]]**

**-** Ok…, ya hasta nos enteramos de su vida sexual… – Les dijo Thor fingiéndose incómodo.

-Basta. No lean más. – Sugirió Bucky casi regañándoles.

-Ya no hay más. – Le avisó Darcy. – Pero si hay un montón de llamadas entre ellos. La última fue ayer en la noche.

-Ya déjalo mejor. – Sugirió María.

-Ya que leímos todo. – Se burló Clint.

-Antes busca entre sus fotos, a ver si tiene una con Alfie para que ellos lo vean. – Dijo Sif.

-La foto de contacto. – La abrió para mostrarles. – Es una de ellos dos. ¡Ah, qué bonito!

 

La foto fue mostrada, en ella estaba Tony haciendo una mueca “sexy” con Alfie pegado a él guiñando un ojo. Ambos mirando a la cámara. ¿Qué opinaron los que recién conocían físicamente a Alfie? Que era apuesto. Menos uno…, Steve consideró que él mismo estaba mucho mejor, además ese notaba que ese fulano le llevaba más años a Tony. _Anciano._

 

-¿Cuántos años tiene? Se ve viejísimo. 

-No está viejo. No exageres, Steve. – Defendió Sif. – Tiene 27 años.

-Igual está feo. No sé qué le miran todos ustedes.

- _Uuuuuuuyyyy. –_ Chillaron Darcy, María y Natasha a la vez.

-¿Celosos, muchachito? – Le retó Natasha con una ceja enarcada.

-¡Ah! – Darcy interrumpió la respuesta de Rogers con ese grito, pues el móvil había comenzado a vibrar de nuevo entre sus manos. Al mirar la pantalla anunciaba una llamada entrante de Alfie. – ¡Es él! ¿Qué hago?

-Ignora la llamada. – Sugirió Loki.

-Contéstale y dile que Tony olvidó el móvil. Para que no crea que no le quiere contestar. – Opinó Jane.

-Pero-

-Yo contesto. – Ahora Steve interrumpía.

 

Intentó arrebatarle el móvil a Darcy, quien se echó de nuevo pecho-tierra cubriendo el aparato. No confiaba en Steve para contestarle al nuevo galán de Tony, y ella lo iba a defender como buena amiga. Lewis rodaba y codeaba a Steve para que se le quitara de encima y no intentara quitarle el móvil. Los demás ya también le gritoneaban al rubio que la dejara en paz. Hicieron una bola humana al querer quitar a Steve de Darcy y al “protegerla”. Daban pena ajena…

 

-¿¡… Qué hacen!? – Gritó la voz de Tony. En secó todos pararon de rodar y se dispersaron por el suelo.

-Nada. Tony, olvidaste tú móvil… – Le explicaba Darcy.

-Ya sé, a eso venía. – Tomó el aparato.

-Te llegó un mensaje y una llamada. – Le dijo casual antes de que el propio castaño mirase la pantalla.

-De un abuelo.

-¡Steve! – Todos reprendieron. Pues supuestamente querían hacer como si ellos no sabían nada.

-¿…Qué? – Tony parecía confundido, pero de inmediato cambió su expresión. – ¡Fisgonearon mis conversaciones!

-¡Fue Steve! – Ándele, venganza por bocón.

-¡No es cierto! Fueron ustedes, menos yo. – Quiso defenderse, pero todos se pusieron de acuerdo para culparlo.

-Vete al carajo, Rogers. – Refunfuñó Tony antes de irse a paso apresurado de ahí completamente molesto.

 

Steve lo miró de espaldas mientras se alejaba unos instantes, luego giró a ver a los idiotas de sus amigos y los fulminó con la mirada. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente para meterlas en su mochila, se puso de pie en un salto y también se alejó a paso apresurado.

 

-¡Steve! ¡Vamos, no te molestes! – Le gritó Clint.

 

\--------------

 

Culeros, ojetes, cabrones. Mira que voltearle las cosas así. Ahora Tony estaba enojadísimo con él y quién sabe cómo lo tacharía. Ni para hablar con el castaño, pues así como se molesta seguro lo mandaría al carajo de nuevo y hasta uno que otro golpe recibiría. Además, ¿qué decir? << _Aw, Tony, yo miré tus conversaciones pero porque los demás lo hicieron. ¿Quién ese vejestorio de Alfie? Ese con quien casi te revuelcas en un baño y te pareció tan divertido. A quién le das alas y le hablas bonito. De quién tienes ganas… >> _¡Maldito Tony! ¿Por qué se sentía mucho más molesto de lo que pudiera ser ante una ojeteda así de sus amigos? Ah, es que desde antes de que llegase Tony ya estaba molesto. _Alfie, Alfie, Alfie…_ Todas sus amigas y amigos parecía que le querían dar las nalgas al fulano ese. Tal vez por eso Tony lo ocultaba recelosamente; lo quería nada más para él, no estaba dispuesto a compartir. ¡Carajo, de verdad a Stark le gustaba ese sujeto!

 

- _Estaba en el laboratorio, por eso no te pude contestar… ¿Eh? No, estoy bien… Me escucho normal, no digas tonterías… Contigo no estoy molesto, de hecho me alegraste la tarde_. – Era la voz de Tony. Steve se detuvo en seco y se pegó más a la pared que le dividía seguro de donde se había detenido Stark a hablar por el móvil. – _Ajá… Yo también… jejeje... Pervertido… No puedo, tengo que trabajar en un proyecto... Pero sí nos vemos ésta noche… Ok, ésta vez sí… Te veo en puerta 2-Norte… Tú pregunta cuál es cuando vengas jajaja… A las 10pm… Bye._

Escuchó el suspiro cansado de Tony y se alejó para que no le descubriera. Siguió su camino sin temer que se encontrara con Stark, pues éste tenía que desviarse para ir a los laboratorios.   
Ok…, estaba pensando en locuras sin fundamento. Pero mejor terminaría sus deberes, iría con su linda novia y tal vez en la noche mientras Stark está con su _amiguito_ él esté pasando un buen rato con Peggy. Ya otro día le explicaría a Stark que él no era el chismoso, sino todos los demás bobos.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Faltaban 20 minutos para las 10 de la noche. Tony sólo terminaba de arreglar su cabello y estaría listo para esa noche. Traía una ropa menos casual y más llegando a lo formal, pues sus planes iniciales eran ir a un Pub cualquiera como las veces anteriores que se había visto con Alfie, pero ahora éste le había sugerido ir a un Cub de Jazz. Le gustó la idea. Eso era lo agradable de estar con Alfie; tenían gustos en común, los suficientes para pasar el rato. Les gustaban las mismas bebidas, la misma música, vestía bien, tenía simpatía…, en realidad era todo por el momento, pero no pedía más.

Tomando su billetera, su móvil, las llaves y su blazer salió con calma del dormitorio. Esquivó a todos los locos que tenía por compañeros que reían a carcajadas ahí en los pasillos o caminaban apresurados para ir a alguna fiesta. Bufó al recordar con ello a su bola de idiotas amigos. Desde que pudo salir del laboratorio evitó toparse con ellos y sólo continuó hablándole a Bruce que ni enterado estuvo del chisme. No le molestaba que supieran que se veía con Alfie, de hecho ya pensaba salir con todos juntos, lo jodido fue que husmearan así en las cosas. Y luego que Rogers le mirara como si le debería explicaciones. << _No mames, Steve, tú tienes ya tu novia déjame coger con quien yo quiera. >>_ Agh, qué molesto.

Salió por la puerta en que había acordado con Alfie. Le esperó dentro del auto sólo un par de minutos en que tardó aparecer. Se sonrieron y se dieron un besito en los labios como venían haciéndolo desde hace varios días. Tony le cedió el volante para llevarlo al lugar que le había mencionado. Un sitio pequeño pero muy lindo, con mucho estilo.

 

-Tienes mala cara, Tony. ¿Te pasó algo malo? – Interrogó Alfie cuando llevaban unos minutos en el Club, escuchando la música en vivo y bebiendo su segundo trago.

-¡Ah, no! – Reaccionó. – Todavía traigo los planos y más ideas para mi proyecto. – Mintió.

-Date un respiro, _genio._ – Le tomó de la mano sobre la mesa y le sonrió de medio lado. – Es fin de semana, que ese proyecto vuelva a tu cabeza hasta el lunes. ¿Quieres ordenar algo de comer?

-Pasta. Pídela por mí, tengo que ir al sanitario. – Y se levantó todavía trayendo esa _mala cara_.

 

Ya dentro del sanitario se miró en el espejo y trató de practicar su sonrisa sin que se viese falsa. No estaba molesto ni triste, sólo que no se sentía de muchos ánimos. Quizá por tanto _estudiar_ estaba un tanto cansado. Orinó y cuando volvía a los lavabos y se lavaba las manos continuó practicando sus muecas. _Te vez bien, sí._ Se decía a sí mismo. Pero todavía se quedó más tiempo haciéndose menso. ¿Cómo decirle a Alfie que se quería regresar al Campus? ¿Cómo, luego de que haya planeado esa cita? << _Cita >> _Primera vez que utilizaba ese término y no sentía que era el fin del mundo.

Se decidió a salir del sanitario y al dar los primeros dos pasos fuera observó entrar al sanitario de mujeres a una chica conocida. ¿Esa que entró era Peggy, o sólo se le parecía? Lentamente regresó a donde estaban las mesas y el mini-escenario, escaneó discretamente todo el lugar y antes de llegar a su mesa miró a Steve. Ahí estaba a un par de filas de él. Su amigo estaba entregándole la carta a una de las meseras, recién llegaban entonces.

 

-Estorbas a la señorita, Tony. Siéntate. – Pidió Alfie. Tony tomó su lugar y dejó pasar a la mesera que ya le traía su pasta y la de su acompañante.

-¿Desean algo más? – Les preguntó amablemente la chica.

-No por el momento, gracias. – Le dijo Alfie. La chica se retiró y el inglés puso sus ojos sobre Tony. – ¿A quién miras? No estás siendo discreto.

-A un conocido. – Volvió su rostro, pero no para mirar a Alfie, sino que se concentró ahora en su plato.

-¿El chico de camisa gris? – Stark sólo le asintió. – Lo vi llegar con una linda chica; cabello oscuro ondulado a los hombros, maquillaje cargado para su edad, sin embargo una linda sonrisa, vestido negro, zapatos rojos y un sweater que desentonó con todo. Pero bonita. – Dio un sorbo a su trago, ignorando la mirada curiosa en Tony.

-Qué observador. – Le dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

-Les miré por simpleza. Estando contigo no miro a nadie más, mis ojos y atención se centran en ti. – Le explicó con ese sosiego que podría parecerle interesante a cualquiera. Parecía que su acento se marcaba mucho más. – Al contrario de ti. – Remató quitando su azulada mirada de él. Tony frunció los labios.

-Mi atención no está puesta en él. Tan sólo fue por curiosidad al encontrarlo aquí. – Intentó explicarle.

-A él también le parece curioso verte. – Le dijo. Tony notó que Alfie había volteado para mirar a Steve y ahora entre los tres cruzaban miradas.

-Ignóralo.

-¿No es alguien que te agrade? ¿O un exnovio molesto?

-Es un amigo, pero no importa mucho.

-¿En serio? Continúa mirando hacia acá.

-Alfie, por favor. – Casi le rogó a punto de perder la paciencia. – Le saludaré para que dejes eso de lado.

 

\-------------

 

De verdad que nada de eso era planeado. Steve había pasado la tarde con Peggy y ahora se encontraban ahí porque él había hecho una reservación hace un par de días. Había pasado por ese sitio unas cuantas veces pero nunca había entrado y le daban ganas de hacerlo, sólo que ninguno de sus amigos compartía su gusto por el jazz, sólo Tony pero no quería que aquello se malinterpretara si le invitaba y terminaban yendo ellos solos. Peggy había aceptado ir con él, a ella al menos le gustaba un poco. Sorpresa fue para él girar y mirar a un fulano que ya se le estaba quedando mirando. Y más sorpresa cuando pudo ver que se trataba del tal Alfie en compañía de Tony. Por cierto, Stark se notaba incómodo ante la situación. Seguro porque continuaba molesto con él.

Peggy regresó unos segundos después de que ya les habían llevado sus tragos a la mesa. Parecía contenta y eso le agradó, pues significaba que le había gustado el lugar. Las mesas eran pequeñísimas, sólo para dos personas y estrechas, por lo que no podía cambiar de lugar para intentar darle la espalda a la mesa a dónde estaba Tony. Se acercó a dejarle un tierno beso a Peggy por algo que le dijo, cosa que no estaba prestando mucho la atención. Fue en ese momento que miró como su amigo y compañía se acercaban a ellos.

 

-Hola, Steve. – Había hablado Tony. – ¿Qué tal, Margaret? – Le sonrió a la chica y ella le correspondió con naturalidad. Steve intentó lucir fresco.

-Hola, Tony. Qué coincidencia. – Soltó un poco nervioso.

-Sí… ahm… quería presentarte... – Le señaló discretamente a Alfie. Steve se puso de pie torpemente, tendiéndole la mano a aquel sujeto. Se sentía tonto. Tony primero se dirigió a Alfie. – Él es Steve, un amigo de la escuela. Y ella es su novia; Margaret.

-Mucho gusto, chicos. – Dejó de estrechar su mano con Steve para hacerlo ahora con Peggy, quien sonreía gratamente. – Yo soy Alfred.

-¿Juntamos mesas? – Propuso Peggy, amigablemente.

-No. – Se apresuraron a decir Steve y Tony.

-Están en una cita, hay que darles su privacidad. – Le habló mucho más calmado Tony a Alfie.

-De acuerdo. – El inglés cedió y volvió a sonreírle a los novios. – Disfruten la noche. Con permiso.

 

Se regresaron a su mesa y Steve quedó de nuevo con Peggy que lucía tan tranquila mirando como una de las chicas cantaba arriba del escenario y tres sujetos tocaban la música; un piano, una bateria (de jazz) y un saxofón. Compartieron más charlas, unos besitos, sonrisas suaves. De vez en cuando volvía a mirar la mesa donde estaba Tony y le pareció que también estaban pasándola bien. Tony parecía estar hablando más y ya sonreía con normalidad y no como cuando se acercó a él; forzadamente. ¿Qué tenía de especial Alfie? Ni en persona le causó gran impacto, pero sus amigas (incluso sus amigos) casi lo consideraban un amigo, y de los mejores. No era tan guapo, su acento no lo hacía ni tantito interesante y estaba viejo…

Un par de horas después de su llegada al Club, notó cuando Tony se marchó juntó con Alfie, pues éste le había hecho una educada señal al despedirse de lejos. Tony sólo le había sonreído con trabajo. En ese momento Peggy sugirió que deberían de irse también, así que le hizo caso.   
Sólo tardaron en salir en lo que pedían la cuenta y la pagaron, por lo que todavía se toparon con el auto de Tony en la acera de enfrente. Ese no era problema, sino que recargados en el auto estaban ellos besándose. ¡Y qué beso! Parecía que Alfred quería subir a Tony al capó y cogérselo ahí mismo.

 

-Oh Dios. – Exclamó Peggy entre sorprendida y apenada. – Ese deseo no se oculta. – Comentó y soltó una risita. Steve no hizo caso y comenzó a acomodarse en su motocicleta. Antes de ponerse su propio casco le tendió a Peggy el suyo, pero en ese proceso ella se acercó a besarle de una forma apasionada. No exagerada como el par que estaba recargado en el Camaro, sino lo suficiente prudente para hacerlo en un lugar público. – Eso me lleva a preguntarte; ¿No quieres que nos desviemos a un lugar más íntimo? 

 

La sonrisa seductora y los ojos ansioso de Peggy le hicieron tragar duro. Era la primera vez que no tenía las ganas al 100% de revolcarse con alguien quien de verdad le gustaba. Bueno, esa noche había estado un poco rara, por ello le caía de sorpresa esa propuesta. Se relajó y correspondió la sonrisa. Aceptó que _sí quería_ y ambos tomaron su rumbo. Sólo esperaba que ahora no coincidiera con Stark a irse a meter al mismo hotel. _¿Juntamos camas?_ Se carcajeó dentro del casco. Eso jamás pasará.

 

\------------

 

-Ya, o nos multarán. – Pidió Tony divertido, separando a Alfie de su rostro.

-Olvidé que seguíamos en la calle. – Le dijo el mayor. – ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

-La verdad, Alfie…, estoy muy cansado. – Hizo un leve puchero. Aún le tomaba por el cuello, así que se acercó fácilmente a dejarle un casto beso.

-Ese no es problema. Yo haré todo el trabajo si quieres. – Tony rió.

-Así no es divertido. Será después. – Se dieron otro par de besitos. – ¿Quieres tomar taxi o te llevo al departamento?

-Espera. Me falta algo por decirte antes.

-¿Qué?

-Es más una propuesta. – Se mordió los labios y lo atajó más a su cuerpo. – ¿Tony, te gustaría ser mi novio?

-…

-Ya sé que no te gustan los compromisos. Pero, ¿no quieres intentarlo? No presionaré.

-Alfie…, eres el _único_ con quién he hecho _cosas de novios_ , supongo que sería bueno intentarlo. – Sabía que mentía. Alfie no era el único con quien se había atrevido a llevar una relación más allá del sexo, pero con él le sonaba más sencillo. – La respuesta es: sí.

 

Y se volvieron a besar. Alfie tendía a besar apretado, es decir; el beso consistía entre la caricia apretando los labios ajenos entre los propios. Con leves succiones y tardaba mucho en llegar al beso francés. Tony había descubierto desde su primer beso que al mayor no le gustaban mucho los besos salivosos. El mismo Stark era de los que gustaban la saliva y la lucha de lenguas, succiones y mordidas. Esas eran de las cosas que no tenían en común, pero no le estaba pareciendo tan catastrófico porque en el sexo le gustaba. Aunque a veces Alfie no le dejaba llevar el ritmo, o casi exigía un oral cuando él no se lo cedía bien a Tony. También Stark sentía que tenía que reprimirse al hablar, pues tiene una forma vulgarsona al expresarse de pronto y a Alfie le molestan las groserías y las guarradas.

Suspiró en medio del beso con su ahora novio. Bueno, no todo es perfecto, al menos eso dicen entre parejas. Quizá luego a Alfie le gusten los besos franceses, o a Tony se le quite el gusto de ellos. Y será justo a la hora del sexo y ya no le _regañará_ cada que diga alguna guarrada. Como sea, Alfie era guapo.

 

 

\------------

 

Peggy podría llegar a actuar seductora muchas veces, pero conservaba mucha timidez también. Le gustaba el sexo con la luz apagada y sin muchas cosas a las que Steve describiría como _divertidas_ ; no cambiaba mucho de posición ni se movía mucho. Si Steve no traía las ganas a _full_ llegaba a ser aburrido. Su novia tenía una altura promedio, poseía senos carnosos, cadera amplia, angosta cintura y piernas bellas; Steve no comprendía como el sexo lo quería con la luz apagada y cuando despertaban al otro día no salía de la cama para que él no la viese a plena luz del día desnuda. Él sin problema se paseaba por la habitación sin prenda alguna. Estaba consciente quew si le dijese algo como: _“Peggy, hagámoslo en un lugar púbico.”_ O _“Peggy, vamos intentar Bondage”_ , sería mandado más allá del carajo, si ella ni siquiera le permitía hacerle un oral. Dios… Pero era bonita y agradable. 

Durante los últimos días de las vacaciones había rondado por su mente toda la tontería con que sus amigos insistían; eso de verle de novio con _alguien_. Al ver a sus propios amigos con sus parejas y que siguieran siendo a pesar de eso ellos mismos se dio cuenta de que tener novia no podría ser tan malo. Quiso intentarlo de nuevo, y sí, con la misma chica. Lo repetía; Peggy le gustaba por bonita y porque era agradable. Agradable en un sentido diferente a sus amigos, pues con ella era más discreto y menos efusivo, pero la chica era inteligente y aun así divertida sin llegar a la destrucción. Habló con ella, y cuando notó que la misma Peggy le estaba dando otra vez alas se animó por completo. _“En verdad siento como terminamos aquella vez. Tú me gustas mucho, Peggy. Quisiera una segunda oportunidad.”_ Le había dicho entre otra palabrería para convencerla de que su intención era buena. Margaret lo había pensado pero después de todo le aceptó. Había tenido tanta seguridad en llevarlo a cabo, pero se seguía sintiendo extraño .

 

-¿Te pasa algo? – El cuestionamiento de Peggy le sacó de todos sus pensamientos. La chica le miraba curiosa mientras seguía acostada sobre su pecho y sólo se cubría con las sábanas. Después de hacerlo Steve se había quedado muy calladito y quieto a parecer de ella.

-No, nada. Sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué? – Indagó todavía curiosa. Steve lo pensó antes de responderle, acomodando las palabras para que no sonara extraño lo que le diría.

-¿Qué te pareció el novio de Tony? – Según lo pensó antes de decirlo para que no sonará mal, y ahora que ya salió de su boca le pareció completamente inapropiado, más con los ojos que le echó Peggy.

-¿A qué viene eso? – Le dijo algo indignada.

-Es sólo que… yo no le conocía pero todos mis demás amigos sí y a todos los trae de nalgas. Quiero saber si a ti también te gustó. – Una torpe explicación.

-Claro que no. ¿Lo pareció? ¿Verdad que no? – Le restó importancia y se volvió a relajar. – No seas celoso.

-Tienes razón.

-Por cierto, ¿sí son novios? Creí que tu amigo Tony le temía a esas cosas.

-Yo también lo creía. – Se mordió los labios. – Pero parece que sí es su pareja.

-Qué lindo. – Sonrió. – En lugar de ponerte celoso de Alfred deberías alegrarte por tu amigo.

 

 _Sí, Steve, alégrate por tu amigo. No seas amigo celoso como Natasha._ Oh, pero esperen…, ésta vez ni Natasha le había encontrado ningún “pero” a Alfie. Quizá a él le falta más por conocerle y así estará a gusto y de acuerdo con todos sus amigos. Tal vez así se _alegre_ por Tony. El problema era que para nada quería _conocer_ a ese sujeto.   


	30. Contra los bobos

-Entonces así es esto. Salgo con Alfie y queremos salir a loquear con todos ustedes. ¿Contentos? – Les decía Tony después de unos días y luego de haberles contado todo el chisme que los niños querían.

-¿A dónde es el plan? – Preguntó Natasha.

-Una fiesta en la misma casa donde fuimos aquella vez al _after_.

-Me parece bien. – Le dijo Clint con una sonrisa.

-Ok. Estén listos a las 8pm. – Tony terminó de decirles y se encaminó junto con Bruce para volver a los laboratorios.

- _Oh my god~_ Tony tiene novio. – Comentó en voz baja Loki, con un gesto intrigado y emocionado a la vez.

-¡Es el apocalipsis! – Se unió a su farsa Darcy.

-Lo mismo decíamos cuando Steve anduvo con Peggy por primera vez. – Intervino María.

-¡Los dos tienen novios! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Mamá no quiero morir! – Exageró Clint.

-A veces me avergüenzan demasiado… – Murmuró Steve – Tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós. – Y también se alejó son volver a hacerles caso.

-Yo creí que ellos terminarían de novios. Steve y Tony. No cada uno con alguien diferente. – Comentó Jane curiosa.

-Yo llegué a pensarlo también, pero la verdad es casi imposible que eso suceda. Ambos son idiotas, ahí sí sería en fin del mundo. – Natasha le respondió.

 

\--------------

 

Siguió al otro par hasta los laboratorios. Aún no se había podido disculpar con Tony. Bueno, no disculparse, sino quitarse toda la culpa. Acusar a sus amigos con Tony. Lo iba hacer ese día en el momento en que vio a Tony acercarse a todos ellos, pero fue el castaño quien tomó la primera palabra para soltar de golpe: _“Tengo novio”_ , en un tono de _para que no me estén molestando al respecto_. Seguidamente explicó que se trataba de Alfie, que los invitaban a todos a una fiesta y blah-blah.

Era curioso saber a Tony con novio. Que él dijese esa palabra: _novio._ _Mi novio_. Cuando antes le asustaba (le aterraba) la simple mención de cualquier tipo de compromiso. Lo llevaría en serio o sería un jueguito para él. Aunque en realidad desde hace unos días – mismos que sospecha que ya se había _comprometido_ con Alfred – Tony ya no le miraba de esa forma coqueta y se limitaba a hablarle como al resto. Entonces quería al igual que él intentar ser un buen novio. ¿Bien por Tony…? Agh, no sabía ni qué pensar al respecto. Los demás hacían bromas pero estaban contentos por ellos. ¿Y él? También…, suponía, pues Tony es su amigo.

 

-Tony, ¿podemos hablar? – Se asomó al laboratorio que ocupaban y le habló. Ambos estaban frente a una mesa con un montón de piezas y herramientas esparcidas por ahí. Tony dejó unas hojas que miraba y le asintió. Algo le susurró Bruce antes de que se acercara por completo a él y Tony se echaba a reír.

-¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó con normalidad cuando salieron del laboratorio.

-Lo de ese día…, te juro que yo no era el que husmeaba. – Le explicó de inmediato.

-Ay, Steve, ¿sigues con eso? Yo ya lo había olvidado. – Le restó importancia y le sonrió.

-Es que no pude explicártelo antes, ya casi no te veo y… no quería dejar eso sin explicar. Fue Darcy la primera en morbosear, aunque sí todos leímos, pero no fui el único ni lo inicié. Luego comenzó a llamar tu móvil y ella no supo que hacer, le dije que yo contestaría para… para explicar que estabas trabajando… No quiso y así terminamos peleando por el móvil. – Tony comenzó a reír y Steve no entendió por qué.

-Qué buen amigo eres, gracias. – Le dijo tratando de ya no reír.

-¿Por qué te ríes? No es nada de lo que estás pensando. – Se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué estoy pensando? – Ya no reía pero una sonrisa boba quedaba en su rostro.

-No me puse celoso. – Aseguró.

-Yo no dije eso. – Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa coqueta de medio lado con los ojos miel traviesos. Steve se sintió en desventaja, no se le ocurría como voltear las cosas. – ¿Es todo? – Preguntó volviendo a relajar la expresión ante la cara de imbécil de Rogers.

-Sí. No vemos en la noche.

 

\-----------

 

Dejó que se alejara más para volverse a meter al laboratorio. Ya dentro hizo como si nada y volvió a centrarse en su trabajo.

 

-¿No te pidió que dejaras a Alfie? – Le preguntó juguetón Bruce. Pues eso es lo que le había susurrado antes de ir con Rogers. _“Viene a pedirte que dejes a Alfie”_ , y le causo gracia porque era imposible.

-Oh, sí. Hasta lloró, se hincó a rogarme. ¿No escuchaste los sollozos? – Los dos se echaban a reír y volvieron a su trabajo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

_El clan bobo_ estaba listo, reunido en el estacionamiento entre el auto de Tony y el de Bucky. Mientras veían como acomodarse para salir – ya que Alfie les esperaría a la salida con otro auto para que todos se acomodaran entre ese y el de Tony – Bruce y Clint estaban beso y beso, Natasha y Bucky peleaban con Tony porque insistía en que Alfie esperara afuera en lugar de meterse para ir por ellos, Thor conversaba con Sam, Loki sólo tomaba de la mano a Thor mientras conversaba con Darcy, María y Jane, Steve estaba abrazando a Peggy intentando superar el nivel de ternura de Barton y Banner (imposible), y Sif, Frandal, Volstagg y Hogun conversaban entre ellos.

Finalmente todos se amontonaron en el auto de Stark, sólo un ratito apretujados en lo que atravesaba el estacionamiento y se iba hasta la puta puerta donde citaba a Alfie. Cuando salieron ya estaba ahí el novio de Stark esperándoles en una camioneta, riendo en cuanto miró como al abrir las puertas del Camaro se desbordaron todos por lo amontonados que estuvieron.   
Se presentó con los que no conocía y luego fueron a repartirse entre los dos vehículos. En la camioneta que llevaba Alfie cabían nueve personas y en el auto cinco, aun así faltaban lugares pero ya no irían a reventar. En el auto de Tony se subieron Natasha con Bucky, Steve con Peggy y Sam. En la camioneta se fueron el resto.

 

-¿Puedo poner algo de música, _bro_? – Le preguntó Sam que estaba a su lado en el asiento del copiloto. – Ellos ya llevan una fiesta en la camioneta. – Y es que iban detrás de la camiontea donde iban sus demás amigos y la música se escuchaba por toda la calle, hasta sus risotadas resaltaban.

-Claro. Lo que tú quieras. – Tony le dejó.

-A que Alfie se cansa de ellos y los va a aventar a una zanja. – Comentó malignamente Natasha.

-Eres cruel. ¿Quién se podría cansar de esas criaturitas? – Se burló Bucky.

-Tony, ¿le advertiste cuántos éramos y cómo son? – Volvió a hablar Natasha.

-No. – Respondió con simpleza. – Él dijo que invitara a mis amigos, le advertí que sería a todos. Y ya más o menos supo cómo eran el día del _after_. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que el tipo sabía a qué se atenía, ¿no? – Comentó Sam, por fin dejándole en una estación de radio.

-Por Dios, hasta acá se escucha la risa de Volstagg y la de Thor. – Dijo Steve.

-¿Qué será tan divertido? – Murmuró Peggy.

-Así son de escandalosos. – Le respondió Steve.

-Ya bebidos será peor. – Le hizo saber Bucky.

-Será divertido. – Opinó Tony.

-¿A qué hora regresaremos? – Peggy preguntó.

-Daah, Peggy, no preguntes eso. Nunca se sabe. – Le dijo Natasha mirándole con malicia.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

De acuerdo, tal vez Alfie sí se arrepentiría de haberles invitado. Tony ya lo estaba pensando desde las dos horas de haber llegado a la fiesta cuando Volstagg comenzó a deshacer una pequeña cerca de madera que rodeaba unas flores que pretendían ser protegidas, para agarra los palitos de madera y tomar la fuente como punto de tiro, pretendiendo que la escultura de piedra era un cuerpo. Y sus amigos ahí estaban borrachos intentando darle al punto en el sitio más vulnerable. Apostando a _shots_ si fallaban. Es por ello que ya estaban más ebrios.

 

-¡Suficiente! ¡Quiero destrozar esa cosa ahora mismo! – Gritó Sif como toda una guerrera. Borracha y desesperada por no atinarle al maldito punto del estúpido juego que habían comenzado. Pero ahora ya no tomó parte de la deshecha cerca, sino que cargó una maceta entera y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Aaaaahh! – Y el estruendoso sonido de la maceta rompiéndose y cayendo a pedazos al agua junto con parte de la escultura atrajo más la atención de todos.

-¡Lo lograste! – Le festejó Volstagg chocando palmas con euforia.

 

Tony volteo a todos lados, no tenía ni un par de minutos que Alfie se había separado de ellos al ir a atender quién sabe qué cosa, esperaba que no haya visto qué pasó, ni el dueño de la casa. No estaban cerca, pero no se sintió tranquilo porque sus amigos estaban tontos y borrachos. A unos pasos de ahí estaba Frandal junto a Hogun y otros desconocidos haciendo apuestas idiotas; idiotas porque todo estaba en la maña de Frandal y Hogun. Los desconocidos estaban siendo estafados, para ser más claros. La única que no estaba ebria era Peggy, quién de hecho les miraba casi con pena y miedo. Esperen…, ¿dónde están Natasha y Bucky? Hace unos segundos estaban ahí.

 

-¡Únanse al lado oscuro! – Y ahí estaba la voz Bucky que buscaba. Casi aliviado fue que Tony volteo a mirarle, pero en seguida palideció más. Se meterían en problemas. Bucky traía el traje de Darth Vader que el amigo de Alfie cuidaba recelosamente. ¿Dónde lo había encontrado Bucky si se suponía que lo habían guardado para evitar algo así en la fiesta?

-¡Cállate! No tienes honor. – A su lado Natasha que ahora traía puesta una armadura de samurái que también formaba parte de las cosas que coleccionaban los dueños de la casa.

 

Bucky tomaba el jodido sable de luz al momento que Natasha también se ponía en guardia y tomaba la Katana con todo y funda. ¿En serio pretendían _pelear_? La capa negra del atuendo que traía James arrastraba por el césped, y Tony estaba seguro de que si la arruinaban más quizá saldrían en ambulancia de ahí.

 

-Le apuesto 20 al samurái. – Dijo entusiasmado Steve.

-Van otros 20 también al samurái. – Secundó María.

-¡30 al samurái! – Gritó Thor.

-¿Qué? – Bucky se salía de su _papel_ quitándose el casco y mirándoles con berrinche. – ¿Nadie apostará por mí?

-El samurai es Natasha , ya valiste carajo, Bucky. – Frandal le explicaba con obviedad.

-¡Peleen de una buena vez! – Gritó Sif comenzando a arrojarles latas de cerveza vacías.

-El público lo pide. – Habló con seriedad Natasha. Bucky volvió a colocarse el casco.

-¡Pelea de fenómenos! – Algún desconocido gritó.

- _Pelea, pelea, pelea. –_ Comenzó a escucharse un coro.

-¡No! – Paró todo Tony, antes de que Natasha soltara el primer katanaso.

 _-_ ¡Buuuuuu! – Abuchearon todos.

-¡Saquen a ese enano de en medio! – Era Steve, pero fue ignorado.

-Bucky, por favor quítate todo antes de que el dueño te vea, ¿sí? – Pidió suplicante ayudándole él mismo a quitarle todo con prisa. – Natasha, tú también. ¡No es juego!

 

Jane siendo las más consciente de lo que pasaba corrió a ayudar a la pelirroja a también quitarse todo. La mayoría de los mirones volvió a lo suyo después de quejarse unas veces más por la interrupción de la pelea. Cuando tuvieron todas las cosas entre sus manos el castaño sintió un poco de alivio, sólo habría que llevarlo hasta dónde el par de tarados lo tomaron y nadie tendría que enterarse. Pero justo en ese momento volvían a aparecer Alfie junto con su amigo, el cual les miró enojadísimo, y como si tuviese un radar también giró a la fuente y miró el desastre.

 

-¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a tomarlas? – Habló el amigo de Alfie. Tasha y Bucky se hicieron los desentendidos, pero entre los cuatro llevaban las cosas, así que ahí alguno era el culpable. Pero nadie más culpable que el noviecito de Alfie, a parecer del dueño. Así que se le acercó más a él mirándole con el ceño fruncido. – Más vale que estén intactas sino…

-Sino, ¿qué? – Steve le había contestado antes que el propio Tony o _alguien_ más. Incluso fue a posarse a un lado de Stark.

-Te romperé la cara a ti. – Le provocó aquel sujeto.

-Hey, no hay necesidad de pelear. – Interfirió Jude, poniéndose entre ambos. – Cualquier cosa yo pagaré los daños, ¿ok? – Le dijo a su amigo.

-Alfie, saca a tus _distinguidas_ amistades de aquí. – Le pidió sin apartar su mirada retadora de Steve, seguidamente se marchó.

 

Desde luego que el ambiente se puso tenso desde ahí. Tony quedó callado pareciendo estar muy molesto con sus amigos, mientras que Bucky y Natasha se sintieron tontos y no sabían ni con quién disculparse. Sólo terminaron llevando los trajes a dónde fueron tomados y los dejaron ahí para en seguida ir por todos y salir de la casa. Volvían a subirse en la camioneta y el Camaro, todo el camino en ambos vehículos fue en silencio.  
Al llegar se bajaron a prisa y esperaron por Tony cuando se acercó hasta la camioneta a hablar con Alfie. No escuchaban, luego la pareja se había movido para taparse con el vehículo pero todos sospechaban que estaban peleando.

 

-Están peleando. – Murmuró Bruce. Todos parecían regañados.

-Iré a ver. – Se ofreció Steve, deshaciendo el abrazo que mantenía con Peggy.

 

No hizo caso a las voces de sus amigos que le sugerían que mejor se quedase, igual se acercó y a medida que lo hacía escuchaba las voces severas de ambos, luego los miró ahí estaban con ademanes molestos. Cuando quiso interrumpir ahora se abrazaban como si nada, se susurraron algunas cosas y se daban un beso. Así que dio media vuelta sin que le hayan visto. Al volver con sus amigos la camioneta arrancaba y Tony se integraba a ellos.

 

-Vamos. – Ordenó sin ganas señalando su auto para que comenzaran a acomodarse y recorrer el así el camino al estacionamiento.

-Tony, discúlpanos. – Le dijo Natasha con Bucky de su mano. – Te causamos problemas con Alfie, ¿verdad?

-No, él y yo estamos bien. – Le restó importancia.

-Tal vez no es un buen momento para decirlo, pero mañana es Halloween. ¿Por qué no le invitas a la fiesta y así todos hacemos las pases con él? – Le propuso Bucky.

-Ya lo invité desde antes.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Qué complicado tener novio…, y eso que no tenía mucho con uno y ya lo estaba sufriendo. Eso de disculpas, peleas, reclamos y todo en una noche. La noche anterior a la jodida fiesta donde según conocería a todos sus amigos. Vaya que les conoció. Hasta el mismo Tony ni ebrio se había puesto por la presión que le entró al verlos tan locos como siempre. Se sentía taradísimo por andarse preocupando en lugar de haberlo disfrutado. Bueno, para evitar preocupaciones mejor invitarlo en un ambiente menos mamón, por ello se verían en la fiesta de Halloween que se haría ahí en la Universidad.

Estaba con Loki en el dormitorio, su amigo ya traía puesto su disfraz de Edward Scissorhands. Un clásico, aunque a Loki le quedaba muy bien. Se estaba entreteniendo mirando cómo el pelinegro hacia el intento de maquillarse él solo mirando un tutorial en _youtube_ y después verlo desordenar su cabello. Qué flojera hacer tanto rollo para arreglar el disfraz si ya sabía que a media fiesta el maquillaje y peinado iba a quedar echo un desastre. Fue por ello que Tony eligió sin pensarlo mucho un disfraz más sencillo; Willy Wonka. Sólo se vestía, tenía que usar peluca y sombrero. Sencillo e igual se veía ridículo, ese es el propósito, ¿no?

Cuando Loki por fin estuvo listo, ambos salieron a donde se habían citado con el demás clan bobo. No sabía ni de qué se disfrazarían sus amigos, había estado pensando en otras cosas los últimos días que jamás recordó que tenía que molestarles al respecto.

 

-¿De qué se disfrazará, Thor? – Decidió preguntarle a Loki.

-Ya lo verás. – Respondió su amigo simplemente, con una sonrisa maliciosa. No indagó y entonces entre otra charla llegaron al lugar, donde ya esperaban Clint…, vestido de Cupid y Bruce con sus ropas cotidianas.

-¡Eso no se vale! – Le reclamó en seguida Tony a Bruce. – Tienes que estar vestido igual de tonto que nosotros. Mira, hasta Clint casi viene desnudo y muuuuy ridículo. – Y es que Clint no traía pañal (gracias a Dios) pero sí traía un pequeño short de un rosita claro, una banda delgada de corazones que se atravesaba por el pecho, alas pequeñas tras la espalda y un arco y flechas de imitación.

-Cállate, Stark. Hubiese elegido algo menos idiota que esto, pero hace un tiempo Natasha me retó y no me acobardo. – Aclaró Clint de mala gana.

-Yo no tengo disfraz. – Le dijo Bruce.

-Si nos hubieras dicho te conseguíamos uno. – Le dijo Loki.

-Pero así estoy bien. – Iban a responder, pero su atención se desvió cuando escucharon las voces de sus amigas y se centró en ellas cuando miraron cómo venían.

-En este momento creo que soy la persona más heterosexual en la tierra… – Comentó Tony, mirando todavía embobado a las cinco chicas acercarse.

-Hasta todas las chicas se volverían lesbianas… – Dijo Loki.

-¡Qué hay, bobitos! – Saludaron cuando estuvieron con ellos.

-Halloween es la fecha donde los hombres hacemos el ridículo y donde las chicas sacan su lado más provocativo. – Les dijo Clint con una sonrisa.

-¿Les gusta? Somos las princesas Disney en versión _Bitch_. – Habló María, moviendo su cortísima falda.

-Menos yo. No vengo de princesa. – Dijo Darcy.

-Y yo, así es el vestuario de mi princesa. – Dijo divertida Sif.

 

María era Snow White, Natasha: Merida, Jane: Bella, Sif: Jasmine y Darcy: Alice in Wonderland. Pero tal como lo decían, en versión _bitch_. Ya que las faldas eran cortísimas con blusitas entalladas en el caso de Jane, Natasha, María y Darcy, mientras que el disfraz de Sif era con las transparencias y el top correspondiente.

 

-Loki, te ves bien. Tony, te faltó creatividad. Clint, qué tonto te ves. Bruce, ¿¡dónde está tú disfraz!? – Habló Natasha, mirando acusadoramente por último a Bruce.

-No tengo uno.

-Tendremos que prestarle uno. – Sif le dijo con malicia.

-No, gracias. – Se espantó al imaginarse qué podría ser.

-Todos tendremos disfraz. – Le reprochó Darcy. – Mira, vienen Bucky y… ¿Thor…?

 

¿Qué era eso? ¡Por Dios! No supieron si gritar o echarse a reír. Loki fue el único en echarse a reír desde un principio. Cuando a los demás se les pasó la sorpresa también rieron. Se les estaba yendo el aire y no pararon sus carcajadas aun cuando los recién nombrados estuvieron junto a ellos. Y más se burlaron al ver la cara de vergüenza que traía Bucky al haber caminado a lado de Thor luciendo así.

 

-¡Thor, qué carajo! – Exclamó Clint, seguidamente continuó riendo.

-¿Qué? – Se hizo el ingenuo. – Soy una mujerzuela. – Modeló.

 

Un vestido rojo entalladísimo que le llegaba a medio muslo, con rellenos en el pecho y el trasero para simular los exagerados pechos y unas nalgas de risa. Traía una peluca del mismo rubio que su cabello pero mucho más larga, zapatos de un tacón bajito para poder caminar y un maquillaje demasiado cargado. Una mujerzuela que daba miedo. Nada que ver con Bucky, que venía vestido como un soldado, portando también el casquito en la cabeza.

 

-Es demasiado para mi ojitos. – Se quejó Tony, llevándose sus manos a tapar sus ojos.

-Ábrelos que aquí viene tu galán. – Le avisó Jane. Así Tony giró a todos lados para ubicar a Alfie. ¡Sí, aquí venía! No se había perdido, qué bien.

-¡Alfie! – Le gritó. No vaya a ser que no les reconociera por los ridículos disfraces, o que viese a Thor y saliera huyendo. Alfie parecía venir vestido como El Zorro, sólo que el antifaz y el sombrero los traía en la mano, por ello le reconocieron.

-¡Hola! – Se acercó cuando supo que eran ellos. Les sonrió amigable, pero cuando miró a Thor se le borró aquella expresión. – ¡Oh, Dios! – Parecería espantado, con ello volvieron a reír.

-Es sólo Thor, no tengas miedo. – Le dijo Tony con gracia.

-Lo siento. – Le dijo al rubio y se acercó hasta abrazar a Tony. – Wow. – Ahora exclamó cuando observó a las chicas.

-¿Qué hay con Frandal, Volstagg y Hogun? – Preguntó Thor.

-Ay, ya sabes…, como siempre se adelantaron a la fiesta. Allá nos ven. – Sif le respondió rodando los ojos.

-Sam dijo que llegaría tarde.

-Entonces ya hay que irnos.

-Tony, faltan Steve y Peggy…

-Que nos alcancen si quieren.

-No seas así. Sólo hay que esperarlos un par de minutos. – Pidió Bucky. – Ya han de venir. Steve sólo se desvió para ir por Peggy.

-Ok.

-Bruce, vamos a conseguirte un disfraz. – Recordó por el momento SIf.

-Cierto. Tienes que disfrazarte. – Thor le dijo.

-Ya les dije que no tengo uno…

-Yo te presto uno. – Le dijo Nat. – Tengo algunas cositas por el taller de Teatro.

-Vale… – Cedió resignado luego de las miradas que le echaron todos sus amigos.

-Hola, chicos. – Saludó Steve cuando llegó tomado de la mano con Peggy. – Ya veo que Natasha ganó, pero, Clint, te va a dar frío.

-Para eso me la pasaré abrazado a Bruce.

-Buena idea. Loki, ¡ese te queda! – Miró al resto. Ya había soltado varias carcajadas antes cuando miró a Thor, ya hizo su _observación_ con Clint y Loki, no podía morbosear a sus amigas porque iba acompañado de su novia, y entonces se detuvo en Tony. – Enano, ¿no te quedaba más ser un _Oompa Loompa_ que Willy Wonka?

-Al menos me esforcé más. – Respondió mirándole de mala gana, acercándose más a Alfie. ¿Qué era esa jotería de disfraces de pareja? Porque Peggy iba de una sexy policía y Steve era el preso. ¿Así se sentía su relación? ¡Agh! Quería molestarle con ello, pero sabía que iba a sonar raro y pudiera ser que Alfie lo malinterpretase.

-¿Y si se van adelantando a la fiesta? – Propuso Jane para no permitirles pelear. – Mientras que nosotras vamos a conseguirle el disfraz a Bruce.

 

\----------

 

La fiesta estaba siendo tranquila pero no aburrida. Se burlaban de disfraces ajenos y muchos se acercaban para reírse de Thor, pero sin problema éste se lo tomaba con el mismo humor, después de todo con ese propósito había optado por semejante atuendo. Las chicas recibían muchos halagos y eso parecía ponerlas de buen humor. Sólo faltaban Natasha y Jane, ya que ellas se habían ido con Bruce, pero seguro que recibirían los mismo halagos. Clint y Bucky parecían impacientarse por no ver regresar a sus parejas. En un momento apareció por fin Sam, vestido de lobo, por lo que no faltó el chistecito de Barton diciendo que entonces Steve se hubiese vestido de  Little Red Riding Hood.   
Cuando aparecieron las chicas faltantes junto con Bruce todos volvieron a reír, menos Clint, ya que él lo veía más enternecido. Bruce venía avergonzadísimo y las chicas felices. ¿Cómo le habían hecho para convencer a Bruce de usar ese traje de porrista que traía? Era verde con blanco, de las blusas de manga larga y cuello alto, con la minifaldita tabladea y unas mallas completas blancas, sólo se había quedado con sus mismos zapatos deportivos.

 

-¡Qué adorable te vez, mi amor! – Clint se había abalanzado a él para abrazarle.

-Cállate. – Le pidió todavía muy avergonzado.

-Provoca levantarte la falda. – Comentó malicioso Tony.

-¡Hey! – Clint le miró retadoramente y abrazó más a su novio.

-¡Bromeo! – Se disculpó. – No era broma. – Dijo ahora en susurró acercándose a Loki, quien rió bajito, disimulando al beber se su trago.  

 

Bailaron, y entre más tiempo pasaba varios accesorios de los disfraces se fueron perdiendo. El maquillaje de Loki había casi desaparecido, Thor había dejado los tacones en algún lado junto con sus escandalosos rellenos, las flechar y arco de Clint estaban votados, el sombrero y la peluca de Tony también estaban abandonados en algún sitio, y el antifaz de Alfie también.

Pasaron un par de horas de risas. Bruce ya no sentía apenado y se estaba divirtiendo como el resto, se dejaba besar abiertamente por Clint y bailaba sin importarle la falda. Estaban tranquilos y pasándola bien. Tenía unos minutos que Tony se había alejado un poco junto con Alfie, ambos en la improvisada barra bebiendo de otra cerveza.

 

-¿Te diviertes? – Preguntó el menor.

-Sí. Hace años que no estaba en una fiesta del colegio. – Sonrió ampliamente. – Y me agradan tus amigos. Quizá ayer fue el ambiente equivocado.

-Son unos bobos…, pero son buenas personas. – Se burló Tony.

-Están un poco locos. – Rió. – Tú has de ser peor de lo que me imagino aquí, ¿verdad? – Le miró divertido.

-¿Yo? Soy un angelito. Sólo me la paso haciendo mis deberes. Ellos me sonsacan. – Fingió escandalizarse.

-Vamos, Tony. Yo ya pasé por esto y sé las locuras que se llegan a cometer.

-¿Extrañas algo del colegio?

-Los amigos. – Bebió entrecerrando los ojos al recordar. – Y eso de arriesgarte a que te descubriesen con yerba o teniendo sexo en el dormitorio. Claro, ahora ya no los pasan a checar cada diez segundos.

-Suenas como un viejo. _En mis tiempos…_ – Se burló Tony.

-Pero es cierto, han cambiado. Son mucho más flexibles ahora.

-Sí…, es más fácil tener sexo en los dormitorios. Nadie molesta. – Y con esa miradita y sonrisa que se pintaron en el rostro de Tony, Alfie se acercó sonriendo de la mismo forma para besarle. Estaban en ese beso cuando el móvil en el bolsillo del mayor comenzó a vibrar.

- _Mmn…_ discúlpame. – Se separó para atender.

 

Dirigiéndole una señal, Alfie le había hecho saber a Tony que saldría de todo el alboroto para contentar mejor a la llamada. Después de asentirle se fue y el castaño quedó ahí, dio un par de sorbos más a su cerveza y luego de dirigió al baño. Se encontró con Steve, quien ya se estaba lavando las manos. Sólo se dijeron un par de tonterías y Tony fue a hacer lo suyo y escuchó cuando Rogers salió. Pero cuando ahora fue Tony quien pasó a lavarse las manos se encontró con que el bobísimo de su amigo había dejado ahí en los lavabos su móvil. Obviamente lo tomó para _después_ dárselo. Ajá, después…, porque primero iba a estar de metiche entre sus cosas tal como el rubio lo hizo. ¡Venganza!

Salió hasta el jardín y no se encontró a Alfie, ¿hasta dónde se había ido? No importaba ahorita, seguro volvería, además le daba tiempo de morbosear en el teléfono de Rogers. Se fue a sentar a un árbol quedando casi escondido y comenzó.   
Mensajes con su madre, con Bucky, con algunos más que no ubicaba el nombre y por supuesto a Peggy. A Bucky lo tenía registrado como _“Mi amor”_ y le dio risa. ¡Qué joto! Pero apostaba a que James traía en su móvil de la misma forma a Steve. Y a él lo tenía como “ _El enano”_. ¡Maldito! Y su novia sólo como _“Peggy”._ Echó ojo a esos mensajes, ¡nada de lo que burlarse! ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más cursi? Pero se hablaban normal, sólo llamándose de vez en cuando con los sobrenombres comunes en parejas.   
Ok, hora de ir a las fotografías. Fotos de East, (ya se lo esperaba), de la familia (los primitos que ya conoció, su madre, sus tíos, y seguramente sus abuelos), un par de Peggy, pero un montón del _clan bobo_ , incluso varias de cuando Tony todavía no les conocía, y también suyas…, en la mayoría eran tomadas sin darse cuenta o de sorpresa.

Revisó todas las carpetas. De algo tenía que joderlo. Que encontrara fotos comprometedoras de Peggy, o del pene de Steve. ¡Lo que sea! Algo que con que molestarlo. Entonces llegó a una carpeta bloqueada. ¡Ajá! Algo ocultaba…  
Seguro la contraseña era algo como: _te amo, Bucky,_ o _I love sex_. Alguna idiotez de Steve, o algo que le gustase… ¡East! Adoraba a su mascota. Así que intentó primero por ahí, pero nada… ¿Qué podría ser? Estuvo combinando a lo estúpido palabras, números y letras sueltas, y cuando estaba pensando que no lo lograría… ¡Tarán! La carpeta se abrió. Era un video el resguardado, así que lo reprodujo.

Una gran sorpresa se llevó cuando se descubrió a sí mismo en la imagen, ¡y en qué circunstancias! De llenó la imagen de él chupándosela a Steve, y luego siendo penetrado por éste, ¡y él con los ojos vendados! Ya recordaba qué ocasión fue aquella, pero no recordaba nada de un video. El muy hijo de puta ni permiso le pidió, no como él que sí le preguntó antes de filmarse en pleno acostón. ¡Dios! Ahora lo recordaba…, Tony todavía traía aquel video en casa de Steve también en su móvil.  
Por lo pronto se pasó aquel video a su móvil por si cerraba la carpeta y ya no podía abrirla. Era con el fin de mostrarle a Steve que él ya se había dado cuenta, sólo eso. Ajá…

Se reintegró a la fiesta, Alfie ya estaba ahí conversando con las chicas y con Sam y Bucky muy animadamente. Buscó con la mirada a Steve, estaba con Peggy mientras ésta conversaba con sus amigas. Caminó hacia él, discretamente pasó a su espalda y le dio unos toquecitos para que le mirara, con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió que le siguiera y Steve le hizo caso. Lo condujo de vuelta al baño, aprovechando que estaban vacíos cerró la puerta un momento para que no les interrumpiesen en su _charla._

 

-Lo siento, Tony, pero declino tu ofrecimiento. Tengo novia. – Muy mustio le dijo Steve cuando Tony se giró luego de cerrar la puerta.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Steve. Además yo también tengo pareja. – Le sonrió inocentemente. – Pero es curioso que finjas ser un buen novio aun cuando traes en tu móvil una porno casera conmigo.

-¿Qué…? – Oh, la cara de imbécil que puso Steve le encantó a Tony, seguidamente el castaño le tendió el aparato con el video abierto.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! – Y ahora sí le frunció el ceño. – ¿A cuántos les mostraste el video? ¡Eh, Steve!

-¿¡Por qué crees que se lo mostré a alguien!?

-¡Porque me grabaste sin que quisieras que yo me diera cuenta! ¡Además ahí todavía ni amigos éramos!

-No se lo mostré a nadie. ¡Te lo juro! – Desvió un momento la mirada relajándose. – Discúlpame, Tony. Había olvidado que lo tenía. Yo…, yo voy a borrarlo ahora mismo.

-¿En serio quieres bórralo? – Steve le miró sorprendido, incluso Tony no supo de dónde salió el decirle aquello.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada. Olvídalo. – Hizo un ademán de restarle importancia, pero Steve ya había notado su nerviosismo. – Es más, yo también borraré el que yo tengo de nosotros, el de tu “obsequio”. – Y rió nerviosamente, sintiéndose más tonto. Steve sólo le miró sacar el móvil y buscar dicho video. Pero cuando ambos estaban a un _touch_ de eliminarlos definitivamente, simplemente dejaban el dedo a milímetros.

-Sabes que nunca miré ese video. – Le dijo Steve.

-No es muy bueno. Está a distancia, no había buena iluminación… mucho ruido. – Y ambos rieron con lo último. Incluso un calorcito llegó a sus mejillas al recordar momentos de ese polvo.

-¿Ahora haces videos con Alfred? – Oh, joder…, ¿ahora de dónde había salido eso de parte de Steve? – Digo… ¿tienes videos con más?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Quizá sólo te incomoda tener un video con un amigo, pero puedes tener más con otros que no lo son.

-Es el único video que he hecho. ¿Y tú tienes más?

-Creo que ya viste que no. – Se encogió de hombros sonriéndole ladinamente. – Bueno, a borrarlos. – Y los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo mostrándose a la vez para estar seguros.

-Listo. Volvamos.

-Sí. – Siguió a Tony hasta la puerta. – Fue bueno el sexo contigo, _mi amigo_. – Le dijo sintiéndolo como despedida a sus encuentros.

-Lo mismo digo, Steve. – Le sonrió de una manera extraña.

 

Cuando ambos salieron, cada uno se dirigió a brazos de su respectiva pareja.

 

\----------

 

No había resultado horrible usar ese atuendo, después de todo era una fiesta de disfraces ridículos y en todo caso Thor iba peor. En momentos hasta Bruce se olvida de que atuendo traía. Y lo buen también era que para nada Clint se sintió avergonzado de tenerle así a su lado, de hecho su novio se veía tan natural como siempre. Sí, todo iba en orden.   
Estaba con sus amigos cerca de la puerta, sólo que él fue hasta la barra para ir a tomar otra cerveza y de paso una más para Loki que le había encargado. Notó que un par de chicos cuchichearon algo cuando pasó a su lado, pero le restó importancia. Fue cuando regresaba con las bebidas que se los volvió a encontrar, pero ahora a unos pasos fuera, ya que Loki estaba afuera ahora con Thor. Entonces fue cuando pasó…

 

-Mira, ¿a poco no te dan ganas de ensalivar esas nalgas? – Le dijo uno al otro. Estaban entre unos pasos dentro y otros fuera, por ello todos escucharon muy bien lo dicho, ya que esos tipos no lo hicieron con discreción y al parecer no había sido su propósito ser discretos.

-¡Idiotas! – A zancadas se acercó Clint tras mascullar aquello.

 

Bruce alcanzó a dejar una cerveza en manos de Loki, pero la otra la dejo caer para irse golpes a uno de los sujetos, al que tuviese más cerca. Clint no dudó ni tantito en golpear al otro.   
Los demás veían; Bruce había logrado derribar al sujeto ese y eso que era más bajo que aquel idiota, aprovechando eso para retenerle en el piso y llenarle de puñetazos en rostro. En tanto Clint mantenía una pelea más reñida con el otro tipo.  
Cuando miraron que otro chico desconocido para ellos se acercaba con intenciones de apoyar al tipo en el suelo, Steve, Tony y Bucky no dudaron en también meterse, porque luego llegaron otros a apoyar a los idiotas. Thor, con todo y vestido, también fue a parar a la pelea, Alfie se metía sólo para intentar sacar a Tony del desman. Hubo mirones, y el resto del _clan_ cuidaba que ningún otro pretendiera meterse, porque sabían que podían tenerlo bajo control.

 

-¡Jamás vuelvas a meterte conmigo, idiota! – Se escuchó el grito de Bruce cuando le obligaron a dejar de moler a golpes a tipo aquel.

-Ya, amor. – Trató de calmarlo Clint, aunque él mismo seguía furioso.

-Chicos, vámonos que seguro no tardan en venir los de seguridad y los decanos. – Les avisó Natasha.

 

Corrieron de la fiesta. Sí, estaban en el campus, pero con los disfraces no podían ser ubicados fácilmente una vez se los quitaran, además podían creer que eran ajenos a la escuela. El punto era no meterse en problemas, porque resultó ser una pelea escandalosa. Se metieron a los dormitorios de las chicas y se fueron quitando lo que podían de los disfraces, quines tenían maquillaje se lo quitaron también y quedaron queriendo tranquilizar a la pareja molesta.

 

-¡Olvidé a Peggy! – Soltó Steve luego de un momento.

-¿Crees que nos delate? – Le cuestionó Thor.

-No lo creo.

-Bien…

-¿Bruce, estás mejor? – Le preguntó Tony.

-Sí. – Le sonrió y le dio un apretón a la mano de Clint para que supiera que estaba bien.

-No te había visto pelear así, Bruce. ¡Eres mi héroe! – Animó Bucky.

-¿Gracias? – Le respondió más relajado, soltando una risita final. – Pero ya les arruiné la noche a todos.

-Para nada, hombre. En las buenas y en las malas. – Le recordó Steve con una sonrisa amigable. Tony le asintió en apoyo a lo dicho.

-En serio gracias, chicos. – Se enterneció. – Pero, ¿alguno se hizo daño?

-Sólo tendremos algunos moretones por la mañana. Aquellos tipos se llevaron la golpiza. – Dijo Clint.

-Pues yo creo que sí tendré horrible mi pómulo en unos minutos. Me dieron un golpazo. – Confesó Tony, tocándose apenas la zona dañada, porque de hecho le seguía punzando.

-¿¡Estás bien!? – Era de esperarse para todos aquella reacción preocupada de parte de Alfie, lo curiosísimo fue que Steve haya exclamado lo mismo y a la vez, en un tono muy parecido al del mayor.

-Sí… – Respondió Tony, notando claramente (como todos los demás) la preocupación también en Rogers. Se puso algo nervioso cuando Alfie giró a mirar a Steve curiosamente, pero después le tomaba del rostro para examinar su pómulo. Aprovechando que los ojos de Alfie estaban centrados en algo más, Tony le dirigió una mirada a Steve, quien le seguía mirando preocupado pero más apenado por lo sucedido.

-Al parecer otra vez te dimos una mala impresión, Alfie. – Habló Bucky. El nombrado le miró luego de dejar en paz el rostro de Stark.

-…No. La pelea estuvo justificada. – Les dijo tratando de sonreírles de forma comprensiva.

 

\-----------

 

Poco a poco se fueron retirando hacia sus dormitorios, dejando a María y Natasha a solas en el suyo. Querían descansar tranquilamente luego de la pelea. Los últimos en salir fueron Bucky y Steve, iban por los pasillos a paso lento hablando todavía de los golpes, pero ninguno tenía uno que seguro les representase problema.

 

-Steve, te viste muy obvio con Tony. – Le dijo James. Steve se hizo el desentendido y continuó caminando.

-Ya alucinas, Buck.

-No te hagas tonto. Por más que digas que no te interesa, ya se notó que sí. – No le habla con mofa, con pura sinceridad. – Si te hubieses mirado a ti mismo… ¡Hombre, tú gesto fue más elocuente que el de Alfie!

-¿En serio no me puedo preocupar por mis amigos? – Le dijo fastidiado.

-Sabes a que me refiero. – Le miró obvio cuando ya estaban a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-No, no lo sé. Y ya no quiero escuchar tus alucinaciones.

-¿Te agrada Alfie?

-Sólo duerme, ¿si, Bucky?

 

\-----------

 

**[[** _Steve Bobo  
  
_ _> >Mañana te verás cachetón._

_ <<Ya lo creo. Necesito un remedio._

_> >Unos besos es el remedio más   
  eficaz._

_ <<Entonces le diré a Alfie que me   
           dé el doble._

_> >No tienen que ser estrictamente  
  de tu novio._

_ <<Pero no tengo nadie más que   
            me bese._

_> >Si es por tu salud, yo me arriesgo._ **]]**

Tony quedó mirando el último mensaje recibido. Echado en la cama, con la habitación a oscuras, con Loki en la otra cama durmiendo. No sabía cómo responder a eso último, de hecho no supo desde el primero y sólo dijo algo tonto, y ahora estaban en ello. Hablar de besos con la persona que más le ha gustado besar y que ahora no puede besarla no es muy inteligente. Al mencionar a Alfie pensó que Steve daría el tema por cortado, pero no…

¡Maldita sea, Steve! Que dejara de hacerlo pensar en pendejadas. Todavía tenía la sensación de su corazón acelerarse cuando le miró tan preocupado por un simple golpecito. Steve tenía novia, él tenía novio. Eran amigos…, tenían que aprender a ser sólo amigos.

_**[** <<Prefiero que no lo hagas._ **]**

Respondió y como lo esperaba; ya no recibió respuesta. Con una sensación de vacío en el pecho se acomodó para ahora dormir, pero antes de hacerlo mejor se decidió a enviar otro mensaje, pero a Alfie. _< <Me encantó estar hoy contigo, honey. Es admirable que soportes a mis amigos. Te quiero.>>_ Era demasiado para él, pero tenía que creérsela.   
Prefirió ya no saber su respuesta, así que apagó el móvil.

__  
  


 

 


	31. Sin manual

Cuánta felicidad  emanaban esos dos, entre besos y abrazos y bromitas inofensivas. Además de novios parecían excelentes amigos. No se aburrían entre ellos, y si llegaban a pelear trataban de resolver el problema lo más rápido posible para no hacerlo más grande; lo hablaban, tal vez hasta se llegaban a gritar, pero no a ofenderse, y luego lo dejaban todo en orden. ¡Qué envidia! Era lo que pensaba Loki al mirar a Bruce y Clint, ya llevaban su buen tiempo siendo novios y seguían llevándolo todo en orden.

 

-Quieres trío, ¿o qué?

-Cállate, Tony. – Le respondió con fastidio. No estaba de muy buen humor y la verdad no estaba para soportar ninguna bromita de nadie.

-Entonces deja de mirarlos como imbécil. – Optó por mejor levantarse del pedazo de jardín dónde estaban para irse a estar solo. – Loki, ¿qué te sucede? Ya, en serio. – Cedió Anthony.

-Nada.

-Ven, te escucho. – Tony le insistió, mirándole ingenuamente y palmeando un lugar a su lado para que el pelinegro volviese a sentarse.

-Lo mío con Thor se está yendo al diablo. – Soltó cuando estuvo de nuevo tumbado en el césped.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás seguro? – Parecía sorprendido.

-Peleamos por cualquier cosa insignificante y no sé cómo llegamos a eso. Y esto va a sonar muy marica pero…, él no se fija cuándo me está pasando algo malo, sólo hasta que ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza lo nota y medio se preocupa por mí. Porque ya sabes cómo es, quiere dejarlo de lado inmediatamente y decir que nada pasa. Ya ni acostarme con él es igual…, todo es muy mecánico. No sé si lo entiendas.

-¿Y qué no lo hablas con él?

-Lo intento pero…, sinceramente también me da una flojera meterme en un problema así. Me parece de estúpidos. – Se mordió los labios. – Siento que parecería que quiero exigir mucho, no lo sé.

-Ni cómo ayudarte, amigo.

-Lo sé. Por eso mejor ya no paso mucho tiempo con él porque hasta me desespera.

-Es un tonto, ¿qué esperabas?

-Como tú estás con _Mr_  Perfecto. – Loki rodó los ojos.

-Pues hasta ahora, Alfie y yo no hemos tenido ningún problema. – Se encogió de hombros.

-Porque llevan poco. Un mes, ¿no?

-Igual eso ya es mucho para mí.

-¿Ya te acostumbraste a tener novio?

-Supongo que sí, le he sido fiel toooodo éste tiempo.

-No lo dices con mucho ánimo.

-Creí que sentiría algo  _diferente._  – Le respondió infantilmente. – No tiene nada de especial acostarse con una sola persona.

-¿Antes de Alfie con cuántas personas te estabas metiendo?

-De hecho con una, pero…. – Hizo un mohín mientras pensaba y Loki le miraba con una ceja enarcada. – ¡No sé! No entiendo qué tiene de especial tener novio. Hasta es más aburrido.

-¡Hey, chicos! – Llegó corriendo hasta ellos Steve, interrumpiendo su torpe charla.

-Hola…

-¿No han visto a Tasha, María o alguna otra de las chicas? – Les cuestionó con prisa.

-No.

-¿Por qué la prisa? – Indagó Loki.

-Necesito con urgencia la ayuda de alguna de ellas. – Hizo una expresión de estar a punto de llorar, pero sólo les hizo sonreír.

-¿Para qué? – Ahora intervino Tony. Con pesadez, Steve se sentó junto a ellos.

-Apenas en la mañana recordé que es cumpleaños de Peggy. Y no tengo un maldito obsequio. – Comenzó a relatar desesperado. – Tampoco tengo idea de qué regalarle. He estado evitándola toda la mañana para que no me cuestione.

-No seas tonto, Steve. ¿O estás seguro de que ella te exigirá un obsequio? – Le dijo Loki.

-¿Qué? Lo más probable, ¿no? Es lo que hacen los novios y le dije que sería uno muy bueno y…

-Tranquilízate, Rogers. Pareces un tarado. – Se quejó Tony, desviando su mirada del rubio con fastidio.

-Ustedes son un par de idiotas. – Les dijo Loki, mirándoles a ambos. – No saben tener pareja, piensan que hay un maldito manual con reglas específicas. Steve, sólo ve con tu novia, ¿sí? Felicítala, dale un maldito abrazo, dile algo lindo y pasa el día con ella. ¡Pero por lo que más quieras no la ignores! ¿Cómo piensas que estar evitándola es una buena opción? – Se puso de pie y se alejó dando zancadas.

 

Steve y Tony se quedaron en silencio un momento, sintiéndose idiotas y regañados, mirando cómo Loki se iba luciendo fastidiado de tratar con ellos. Luego se miraron entre sí, aún con sus caras de imbéciles. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un regaño de verdad?

 

-No te lo tomes en serio. Loki no ha estado con su mejor humor. – Tony le restó importancia.

-Pero creo que tiene razón. Al menos la parte donde dijo que sólo vaya con ella, sin importar el obsequio. – Le miró atentamente. – ¿Tú qué crees?

-No lo sé.  – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿A ti qué te gustaría?

-¿A mí? – Se extrañó. – Ok, preferiría no mirarte, eres odioso y arruinarías mi cumpleaños.

-¡Ja-ja! – Expresó con sarcasmo. – Pero en serio, Tony, necesito ayuda. Si fuésemos novios, ¿qué estaría bien?

-Para empezar ni siquiera puedo imaginar eso. Tú y yo de novios jamás.

-Ya lo sé. Principalmente porque te gustan los ancianos. – Se burló.

-Mira quién habla. Si con tu educación y por cómo actúas de pronto, me da la impresión de que eres un anticuado del siglo pasado.

-Está bien, enano. – Paró, no quería discutir bobamente con él  _por ahora._  –  Supongamos que Alfred se olvida de tu cumpleaños, por ello no te compró un obsequio a tiempo, sin embargo con toda honestidad va contigo a entregarte sólo su cariño. ¿Con eso tendrías?

-Supongo que sí. Ya sabes, no sería una prioridad porque yo ya estaría en una gran fiesta festejando a mi manera. – Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Olvídalo. Estas suposiciones no funcionan. – Se levantó y se sacudió un poco el pantalón. – Peggy es diferente… Ella es linda.

-Entonces sólo ve con ella, porque pareciera que le tienes miedo. – Comenzó a molestarle.

-Claro que no le temo. Sólo que soy nuevo en esto. – Se hizo el inocente.

-¿Y buscas consejo de las chicas? – Soltó una risa. – Están locas. Apuesto que su mejor idea será que le hagas un baile erótico o que seas su esclavo. Si buscas consejos románticos nuestras amigas no son opción.

-Joder, tienes razón. – Pareció reaccionar. – Entonces pediré consejo a Bucky.

-Creo que… tampoco es buena opción. – Tony recordó que Bucky también  _da curiosos_  obsequios de cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No importa. – También se levantó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. – Tengan sexo. Es lo que todos te dirán. Regálale un dibujo de ella misma, dale un masaje, follen, filmen el momento y fin.

-¿Y yo soy el odioso? – Se quejó.

-Oh! ¡Ya sé! – Actuó efusivo e infantil para continuar fastidiándole. – Se nota que tiene un buen carácter y le gusta mandar, así que regálale una fusta. Para que te deje las nalgas todas moradas y fghdjshasg. –  Ya no pudo completar su frase porque una de las manos de Steve lo calló. Pero aún con una mano sobre sus labios y la otra tras su nuca, comenzó a reír al ver cómo molestó a Steve.

-Yo te voy a dejar las nalgas moradas y sólo con mis manos. – Amenazó muy cerca de su oreja. Con eso Tony paró su risa y abrió mucho más sus párpados. Pero en un segundo ya era libre del agarre.  – Es una broma, no pongas esa cara. Sólo deja de estar de fastidioso, ¿no ves que de verdad necesito opciones?

-Pues yo soy el menos indicado para eso, ¿se te olvida? – Hizo una mueca de aburrimiento. – Busca a alguien más. – Le dijo por último, antes de dar medio vuelta y alejarse de él.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Caminó hacia su edificio, como si tuviese intenciones de regresar a su dormitorio pero no era así. A unos cuantos pasos de la entrada Loki bufó y dio media vuelta para continuar caminando sin un rumbo fijo.  Sí, estaba malhumorado, por Thor y por él mismo. Muchos desagrados últimamente.  
Quería estar solo para no volver a gritarle a alguien que no lo merecía como sintió que lo hizo hace un momento con Rogers y Stark. Pero cuando uno siente que le va mal siempre se pone pero. Y es que de frente a su camino visualizó a Thor demasiado tarde, porque éste alcanzó a mirarle antes de escabullirse.

Con un movimiento brusco, Loki reaccionó y giró para ir al lado contrario y evitarle, pero por lo mismo chocó estrepitosamente con otro sujeto que estuvo muy cerca de su espalda. Ninguno cayó al suelo, pero el golpe fue agresivo. El pelinegro pretendería ignorarlo y continuar su camino, pero el sujeto con quien chocó de inmediato pareció molesto, reteniéndole con una mano.

-¡Hey, estúpido! Al menos deberías de pedir perdón. – Reclamó aquel tipo, con una mueca molesta y la mano que retenía a Loki cerca hecha puño alrededor de la camisa de éste.

-¿Perdón, por qué? Tú te tienes que fijar, yo no tengo porque andar cuidándote. – De por si Loki no era muy amigable al tratar problemas y ahora mucho menos al estar molesto con anterioridad. No se dejó intimidar a pesar del agarre y al ver que ese sujeto se encontraba con un par de amigos más que parecían igual de dispuestos a joderle más la tarde. – Y deja de tocarme, retrasado, que está camisa vale más que todos esos trapos juntos que traes encima.

-Tú te lo buscaste _._  – Exclamó el extraño al tiempo que le empujaba con fuerza, y así soltándole como tanto quería Loki, sólo que no había sido para dejarle tranquilo. Fue por ello que Loki también se preparó para pelear.

 

El primer golpe logró esquivarlo, pero él tampoco atinó los primeros. No peleaba mucho, y hace demasiado tiempo que no estaba en una riña así, pero eso no significaba que no lo supiera hacer. No le daba miedo enfrentarse a fanfarrones como ese.

Un par de puñetazos seguidos lograron alcanzarle la mejilla izquierda, muy cerca de su labio y lo más probable es que le haya provocado sangrar. Con eso se molestó más y con fuerza le golpeó también el en rostro. Hubo en empujón de nuevo, sus cuerpos se separaron un momento, y cuando estaba por reanudar todo otro cuerpo se interpuso entre ellos. ¡Agh! No permitiría que interrumpieran, ese idiota le había puesto de un peor humor y se merecía más golpes.

 

-¡Loki, basta! – Era la voz de Thor. Con ello reaccionó a mirar al rostro de quién se interpuso y miró a su novio.

-¡No es suficiente! – Gritó.

-¡Lo sé! – Le dio la razón Thor. El pelinegro ya estaba sonriendo al creer que su pareja le dejaría entonces continuar. – Pero me encargaré yo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo sabía  _Richie Rich_ , necesitas que alguien te defienda para que no arruines tu ropa de miles de dólares ni despeines tu cabello. – Se burló su nuevo enemigo, y los otros detrás de éste también rieron.

-Vete a la mierda, Thor. – Le soltó un manotazo para que dejara de marcar la distancia y acercarse para continuar golpeando.

-Loki, por favor, no vas a aguantar mucho. – Le dijo al oído, para que los otros no escuchasen, pero aun así fue muy humillante para Loki. 

Un furioso puño voló y chocó directo en una de las mejillas de Thor, y lo desconcertante para el rubio fue que esa agresión no vino de los desconocidos, sino de su propio novio.  Después de ese golpe Loki se retiró de ahí.

Entró al edificio más cercano sólo para ir directo a los aseos y enjuagar su rostro y observar si se notaba algo. Sólo lo rojizo en la comisura de sus labios resaltaba en su piel. Se secó con las toallas de papel y salió, encontrándose directamente con Thor. ¡No!

 

-Más vale que me dejes tranquilo. – Advirtió pasando por un lado.

-Primero explícame que rayos pasó allá. – Reclamó siguiéndole el paso. Al ver que no se iba a deshacer de Thor, Loki caminó hasta uno de los costados del edificio donde nadie pudiese verlos discutir de esa forma.

-El imbécil quería pelear, pues le di pelea. – Explicó al detenerse, aún muy alterado.

-¿Y por eso también me golpeaste a mí?

-¡Interferiste! – Volvió a gritarle en la cara. – Sabes que nadie pidió tu ayuda. Todo iba bien, pero llegaste a insultarme diciendo que no podría con una pelea.

-Sólo quería protegerte.

-¡No hacía falta! No soy un debilucho, no soy un niño, no soy… ¡no soy una princesita en peligro! – Por fin expresó. – La pelea era totalmente justa. Él hombre, yo hombre. Uno a uno. Misma estatura. No necesitaba tu ayuda. Pero llegas como si yo fuese tan inútil.

-Eso no es cierto. – De inmediato alegó.

-Me dijiste que no aguantaría. ¿Qué significó eso?

-No quería que te hicieran daño, ya te lo dije.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

-¿A qué quieres llegar, Loki? – Cedió el rubio, dejando su propia molestia de lado.

-¿Sabes qué? Aprovecharé para decirlo de una vez. – También se rindió. – No estamos bien, lo sabes.  Y es tu culpa. – Le señaló determinante con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Mía? – Exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí. ¿Pero cómo comenzar a explicártelo…? No importa, lo diré como es. – Le miró severamente. – Tus parejas anteriores han sido muy lindas, encantadoras… Quizá frágiles en algún momento y tú siempre al tanto, ¿no es así? ¿Pero qué crees? Qué yo soy un hombre igual que tú y si me agarro con alguien a golpes es porque puedo con ello. No se me verán mal algunos golpes en la cara.  No necesito guardaespaldas. Y no siempre tengo que abrir yo las piernas.

-Loki, eso está fuera de lugar.

-¿Lo está? – Lucía decepcionado. – Nunca me dejas estar arriba. Y con todo esto…, llevo tiempo pensando que tú buscas más una princesita de cuento de hadas. Alguien que te necesite para todo, alguien que domines y que no tengas que prestarle mucha atención.

-Sólo quiero cuidarte. No quiero que nadie te haga daño. Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti. Y en cuanto a lo demás… yo, de verdad que…

-Mejor ya cállate. – Le detuvo al ver el trabajo que le estaba costando  a Thor querer explicarse.

-Pero…

-Después reanudaremos a discutirlo, ¿sí? Quiero estar solo y es claro que tú necesitas pensarlo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Sólo había pasado a su habitación a arreglarse un poco, ni siquiera se molestó en seguir pidiendo ayuda a alguien ni en pensar en un posible obsequio. Steve se había resignado a ir con Peggy e intentar pasarla bien, como le había dicho Loki. Ya le había hablado al móvil para saber dónde se encontraba y entonces tenía que ir  uno de los locales cercanos. A lo lejos los visualizó, y es que Peggy ya estaba con unos cuántos amigos. Parecía relajada y contenta, ya que reía junto a ellos, y cuando le miró a él no pareció para nada molesta.

 

-Hola. – Steve saludó a los cinco amigos de Peggy que en ese momento le acompañaban, mientras que se inclinó para darle un tierno beso a su novia. – Feliz cumpleaños,  _amor._  – Le dijo al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba.  _Amor_ , nunca le había llamado así pero ésta vez se le escapó. Quizá es la reacción para expresarle a los tres varones dentro de ese grupo de amigos que Peggy era su novia, y no lo olvidarán. ¿Celos? Pero si hasta esos tipos le caían bien. Quién sabe qué pasó.

-Y yo que creí que lo habías olvidado. – Le dijo Peggy, con una leve sonrisa, sin reclamos y reproches.

-Claro que no.

 

Permaneció con ellos, en una calmada charla en la que él poco participaba. Prácticamente Steve sólo estaba ahí para tomar de la mano a Margaret. Hasta cuando comenzaron a hacer sus planes para más tarde a modo de festejar a Peggy, él les dejó que eligieran sin dar opciones, sólo mostrándose a favor de lo que ella decía. Pasado pocos minutos se pusieron de acuerdo y se dispersaron para ir a arreglar deberes que tenían antes de irse a festejar. Fue así como se quedó sólo con Peggy.

 

-¿Qué tal si mientras tanto vamos a la Plaza? – Propuso Steve.

-Tengo tarea de estadística, quiero terminarla antes de irnos al karaoke. – Respondió normalmente mientras ambos caminaban a paso lento tomados de la mano. – ¿O necesitas ir con urgencia?

-Es para que elijas tu obsequio. No se me ocurrió nada a mí. – Le confesó sintiéndose tonto y esperando que Peggy se molestase.  – Pero si no puedes lo dejamos para éste fin de semana, ¿te parece bien?

-Steve…, no tienes que comprarme nada. No te preocupes por eso. – Y se abrazó a él. Steve se relajó considerablemente y sonriente correspondió a su abrazo.  – Por cierto, éste fin de semana de cualquier modo no estaré. Iré a casa a pasarlo con mi familia.

-De acuerdo.

-¿… Quieres venir? – Le preguntó insegura. – ¿O sería raro?

-No, pero… – ¡Oh, por Dios! Conocer a sus padres, ¿¡ya!? No, por favor. Estaba entrando en pánico.  _No entres en pánico, Steve._  ¿Qué responder? – Es que de hecho también tengo demasiada tarea para éste fin de semana…, un par de proyectos… ¡y son en equipo! No les puedo fallar, tú sabes…

-Claro. Está bien.

 

Steve dio un respiro aliviado  al ver que se había salvado, pero aun así el corazón le seguía latiendo más de prisa según lo acostumbrado por el pánico que sintió al imaginar que tendría que tratar con la familia de Peggy. ¡No! Era muy pronto para ser presentado como  _el novio_. No estaba para más presiones, si apenas estaba entendiendo cómo ser una buena pareja, menos sabría cómo ser un buen yerno.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Ahora se sentía imbécil. ¡Genial! Seguro que había sonado justo como no quería; es decir como si exigiese demasiado en una relación. ¡Y no era así! Sólo quería que fuese como antes que se sentían como pendejos enamorados. Pero sólo parecía un histérico, lo más seguro. ¿Y tendría razón al haberse puesto así con Thor? Porque de pronto a Loki también le golpeo la consciencia. < _Es tu culpa >, _acusó a Thor cruelmente y muy seguro de ello. Fue injusto, ahora mismo lo aceptaba, pero no se lo haría saber. ¿O cómo decirle al tonto de su novio que  _por su culpa_  también le había sido infiel? Una sola vez y que ni fue tan gratificante, por cierto. Hay que aclarar para que él mismo no se sienta tan mierda. ¡Oh, carajo!

 

-¿Estás bien? – Fue cuestionado por una conocida voz. Era Jane. Y bueno, es que Loki había continuado vagando molesto sin rumbo y sin fijarse a su alrededor que ahora resultó detenerse justo donde Jane estaba plácidamente sentada en el césped, con un libro en sus manos y una bolsita de pequeños malvaviscos a un costado.

-¿Qué parece? – Le habló en su tono irritado.

-Por tu semblante y la forma en que pateaste aquella roca, es obvio que estás furioso. Pero sólo pregunté por cortesía, es lo que la gente hace. – Respondió tranquilamente, incluso encogiéndose levemente de hombros al final.

-Claro. – Atinó a expresar. No tendría que ir peleando con todo aquel que se topara de frente, ¿verdad? Menos con una… conocida.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? Ahora sí es un cuestionamiento amistoso. – Le miró atenta, esperando su respuesta, siendo paciente porque Loki parecía intentar tranquilizarse.

-…No, estoy bien. Es sólo que… No importa. – Evitaba mirarla para así restarle importancia.

-Vaya, ¿ya fuiste a la enfermería? – Con eso sí giró a mirarle, fue ahí donde Jane señaló la comisura de su labio donde se apreciaba muy bien la herida.

-No es nada. – Bufó.

-De acuerdo.

- _El Idiota_. Lo leí hace años. – Comentó luego de mirar el libro que había estado leyendo Jane. – Dos veces.

-¿En serio? Yo también. Sólo lo hago de nuevo por gusto, alguien me lo recordó ésta mañana en clase y aquí estoy.

-Con ese título es imposible que me olvide de lo que me hizo molestar. – Continuó hablándole, ahora sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Un idiota te hizo enfadar?

-Los idiotas en general me enfadan. – Miró al cielo como si estuviese harto. – Y creo que son contagiosos. – Jane sonrió ladinamente, cerró su libro y tendió los mini malvaviscos a Loki para compartirlos con él quien aceptó.

-Lamento decirte que la única cura es el tiempo, y no a todos les funciona.

-¿Y mientras tanto qué? ¿A esperar?

-Sí, pero de hecho es divertido.

-Eso sí. – Le dio la razón al recordar la otra clase de idiotas: sus amigos.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Tony se reunía con Bruce en uno de los laboratorios, de vuelta a trabajar en su proyecto al que le querían hacer modificaciones y de nuevo ganar en el concurso que se avecinaba. Bruce estaba muy contento trabajando y era obvio porque se la pasaba bobeando con Clint y así se quedaba el resto del día. Tony le miraba en momentos curioso, ya entendía porque Loki se les había quedado mirando, como descifrando su secreto. Pero provocaba sonreír, dándole gusto lo bien que ese par de tontos se la pasaban y lo mucho que se querían. Casi le daban ganas de decirle que se fuera a seguir besuqueando con Clint, que jugasen al doctor, pero ya habían desperdiciado muchos días sin trabajar. Y todo porque si no era Bruce el que se desaparecía, era el mismo Tony quien se iba con Alfie, además también tuvieron un par de días libres por ThanksGiving y se avecinaban más recesos por Navidad y año nuevo… Y mejor a trabajar para aprovechar los días libres de deberes.

 

-¿Clint te da drogas, amigo? – No pudo evitar molestarle.

-¿Qué? – Rió un poco Bruce.

-Te deja todo sonriente y juro que hay corazoncitos animados rodeándote. – Le dibujo lo que se imaginaba en el aire con ayuda de un destornillador que tenía en la mano.

-No son drogas. – Volvió a sonreírle y regresó su mirada a la máquina frente a ellos. – Conoces la reacción química del enamoramiento.

-Mírate, aun así queriéndole dar una explicación racional. – Se burló. – Sabes que el amor es la cosa más irracional, ¿no?

-¿Tú lo sabes? – Le cuestionó curioso y dispuesto también a molestarle. – ¿Alfie ya dibuja corazoncitos animados a tu alrededor?

-Tampoco te emociones, Brucie. Yo sigo tan centrado como antes.

-Pues desde que te conozco como te faltan algunos tornillos, Tony. Así que yo digo que…

-Qué gracioso. – Le dijo sarcástico. – Aun así, soy el más cuerdo en éste momento. Tal vez no lo notas porque estás igual de idiotizado, ¡pero todos andan enamorados! Aunque un par con problemas, pero al fin y al cabo; problemas de enamorados.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-No, claro que no. Es su dignidad, no la mía. – Bruce rodó los ojos. – Pero me dejan solito por irse con sus amores. – Hizo un puchero infantil.

-Yo vi que estabas con Loki y Steve.

-Pues me dejaron. – Se quejó. – Loki para ir a hacer corajes por culpa de Thor y Steve porque tenía que ir con su linda noviecita a celebrar su cumpleaños.

-¿De qué te quejas, Tony? Bien puedes irte con Alfie en cualquier momento. – Le recordó.

-Tampoco quiero verle la cara todos los días. – Bruce casi se echa a reír.

-Quién te entiende... – Suspiró pensando un poco. – Mañana voy a estar más tiempo con Clint porque cumplimos seis meses juntos y….

-Tienes que venir a ayudarme con ésta cosa, sin excusas. – Le aclaró de inmediato sin haberle dejado terminar.

-Ya lo sé, dramático. – Le frunció el ceño. – Lo decía por si querías perder el tiempo conmigo hoy, ya que mañana de verdad pienso estar con él.

-No necesito tu lástima, Bruce. – Le reprochó sobre-actuadamente, a lo que Banner sólo pudo pensar:  _DramaQueen._ – Terminando esto llamaré a mi novio.

-¿Y por qué pones esa cara de náusea?

-Porque aún no me acostumbro a que “mi” y “novio” salgan juntos de garganta.

 

Bruce rió por la idiotez de Anthony.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

El escritorio lleno de hojas con contenido de diversas materias, un par de libros y la laptop en la que trabaja en ese momento. Seguro que todos sus amigos estaban por ahí perdiendo el tiempo y ella sola en su dormitorio llena de tarea y con el Xbox haciéndole ojitos como pidiéndole que se tomase un break. Pero María tenía que ser fuerte, de cualquier modo era su culpa el que ahora tuviese tantos pendientes, pues los había estado dejando al último momento, todo por pasar más tiempo con Darcy. Era fácil distraerse con Lewis, siempre sacaba alguna tontería a la cual era difícil resistirse.

Suspiró con una sonrisa al final, ya que Darcy también estaba  apurándose a sus deberes. O al menos eso le había dicho. Bueno, allá ella, porque lo que era María quería apurarse para tener libre el fin de semana. ¡Pero que por favor el Xbox dejase de sonsacarla! Todo era culpa de Natasha y Bucky, que antes de que ella llegase habían estado jugando ahí.

 

-¿Todavía no terminas? – Preguntó Natasha. La parejita había regresado al dormitorio.

-Ya casi. Era un montón. – Respondió mirando como la pelirroja se retocaba el lipgloss en uno de los espejos y seguidamente tomaba una chaqueta del closet. – ¿A dónde van? – Preguntó más por alejar un poco su atención de las tareas.

-Apúrate y vamos.  Tal vez te dé tiempo.  – Le dijo Bucky.

-¿A dónde?

-Es cumpleaños de Peggy. – Comenzó a decirle Natasha.

-Sí, lo vi en Facebook. ¿Y?

-¿No que estabas muy atareada para andar perdiendo el tiempo en Facebook? – Le molestó. – No importa. Pues Peggy va a ir con sus amigos a un Karaoke para “celebrar”, obviamente irá Steve, y él nos pidió que le acompañásemos. 

-¿Aún se siente raro estando solo entre los amigos de su novia? – Le dio gracia a María.

-Sí, es un tonto. ¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde vamos? – Llegó Darcy en el momento justo, apuntándose de inmediato a la invitación.

-¿Ya terminaste la tarea?

-…No. Pero estuve buscando a Jane para que me explicase lo último que vimos en la clase del profesor Selvig, no le entendí casi nada y la tarea que me falta es sobre esa mierda.  – Se quejó.

-¿Y por qué no hacen la tarea juntas? – Cuestionó Bucky.

-… Porque…

-Porque terminamos haciendo  _otras_  cosas menos la tarea. – Terminó explicando Darcy, con un pequeño guiño al final.

-Yo te lo explicaré. – Cedió María, después volteó para ver a Tasha y Bucky. – Me voy a quedar, luego me platicarán qué tal estuvo.

-Bueno. – Ambos salieron dejándolas solas.

-¿En serio buscaste a Jane o sólo no quieres hacer la tarea?

-Sí la busqué. ¡Lo juró! No estaba en el dormitorio ni en la biblioteca. Y si no está en esos lugares es porque está haciendo otras cosas, quizá con alguien más y no la interrumpo a menos que sea importante.

-Ok…

-¿Qué tal si me explicas la tarea con besitos? – Y ahí iba. Poniendo una mueca tierna y dando piquetes a María en un brazo con uno de los bolígrafos.

-¿Qué tal si no hay besos hasta que termines la tarea? – Contratacó María.

-¡Hey, eso es cruel! – Hizo un puchero infantil.

-Tú eliges.

-Ash! De acuerdo, profesora Hill. – Teatralizó.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

No fue justo cómo Steve había pensado que sería esa salida al Karaoke. Se lo había imaginado aburridísimo, aunque tampoco resultó muy bueno, pues era obvio que no sería como aquella vez que visitó uno con sus amigos. No es que los amigos de Peggy le aburrieran, bueno, pero tampoco se entretenían mucho y fue por ello que invitó  Bucky y Natasha. Aunque eso tampoco resultó tan buena idea, porque sólo le acompañaron un momento, luego le dijeron que se aburrieron y los muy malos le dejaron solo. Ok, ellos se lo perdieron, porque de hecho pasados los minutos la situación se fue ambientando poco a poco. Lo malo, de nuevo, es que cuando Steve apenas pensaba que se pondría mejor, todo terminó.

Si de por sí habían acordado ir algo temprano y luego todo terminaba pronto, le hacía sentir a medias. ¡Apenas eran las 10pm cuando estaban de regreso en el Campus! Su excusa fue que mañana temprano había clases, pero también se pudieron haber desvelado y aun así asistir a clases. Steve lo hacía, así haya pasado una noche de destrucción al otro día iba a sus clases aunque no haya dormido nada. Hay formas de ser responsable y vamos que el karaoke no los iba a destruir. En fin… ni qué hacerle, porque Peggy también había querido irse a su habitación, claro después de unos cuántos besos y toqueteo superficial, ya que la cerveza había ayudado en algo. Pero no lo suficiente, por lo que Steve iba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio porque no quedaba de otra. Y mientras el subía se cruzó con Tony que bajaba, pero el castaño tenía que venir con Alfie.

 

-Hola, Steve. – Le había saludado amigablemente Alfie, por lo que no pudo ignorarles y se detuvo a saludar.

-Hola, gusto en verte de nuevo. – Le respondió esperando que no se notase que en realidad sentía lo contrario. No entendía por qué Alfred le seguía desagradando.

-¿No ibas a estar con Margaret? – Preguntó Tony, como si nada. – No me digas que sí se enojó contigo.

-Oh, ¿estás en problemas? – Interfirió Alfie.

-Ya estuve con ella, de hecho salimos y ya regresamos. No hay ningún problema, todo está excelente. – Les respondió del mismo modo, aguantándose para no mandarlos al carajo, a Tony porque sabía que le quería molestar y a Alfred por metiche.

-Pero son apenas las 10pm. – Le comentó Tony.

-Fue algo tranquilo.

-Bueno, yo me robaré a tu amigo por el resto de la noche, mañana lo devuelvo. – Jugó Alfie, tomando más firmemente de la mano de Stark.

-No importa. Es más puedes quedártelo para siempre y nunca devolverlo. – Le sonrió como si igual estuviese jugando.

-¿Ves, Tony? Tengo la aprobación de tu amigo. Puedes irte conmigo cuando regrese a Inglaterra. – Tony sólo le sonrió  forzadamente.

-Ya nos vamos. – Dijo Stark, jalando a Alfie y bajando las escaleras sin detenerse de nuevo.

 

Vaya, vaya…, Tony-jamás-tendré-novio-ni-compromiso-Stark podría irse a Inglaterra con su novio de apenas un mes. Tanto sexo (que seguro tenía con Alfie) comenzaba a hacerlo tan idiota. Steve después averiguaría si eso era cierto o una tontería de Alfred

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

La televisión estaba encendida con una película proyectándose pero ninguno de los dos le hacía el mínimo caso, la habitación era alumbrada sólo por el brillo que salía de la pantalla, Tony estaba sentado en la cama jugando con su trago mientras escuchaba todo lo que le decía Alfie, quien estaba de pie tras ir al mueble de la TV donde dejó la botella y así servirse otro trago.

Alfie siempre estaba haciendo planes, eso le gustaba a Tony  pero no lo serio que de pronto los tomaba, pues para Tony todo era más relajado. Aunque quizá para Alfie no porque era mayor. Pero de hacer planes laborales a querer llevárselo a vivir con él y más aun a Inglaterra, era demasiado hasta para él. Quizá hasta Alfie sólo lo decía para molestarlo, por ello Tony no le decía ni sí ni no, nada más le sonreía y cambiaba de tema.

 

-¿Y tú qué me dices de nuevo? – Alfie regresó hasta la cama con él, dándole un besito en la mejilla antes de sentarse bien a su lado.

-Todo ha estado aburrido. – Suspiró. – Por eso te extrañaba más. – Le sonrió  tiernamente. De pronto Tony le hablaba muy dulce, pero no porque lo sintiera precisamente así. Era extraño, le salía en automático ya decir cosas cursis de novios.

-¿Sí? Yo también te extrañaba. – Le respondió su novio en un tono más travieso, volviendo a acercar sus labios pero ahora detrás de la oreja de Tony, causándole cosquillas.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí? – Preguntó Tony, dejando todavía que esos besitos continuasen.

-Creí que ya era un hecho. – Le susurró con una risita al final. Tony ahora sintió una lengua por su lóbulo y seguido una mordida.

 

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se escuchasen jadeos y suspiros salir de esa habitación.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Al día siguiente, después de haber terminado las clases, Steve estaba de nuevo con Peggy, pues era viernes en la tarde ella se iría a casa. Estaban almorzando en uno de los locales dentro del campus, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y sin interrumpir sus bocados, hasta que el móvil de Steve llamó y éste contestó al ver que era el número telefónico de su casa.

 

-¿Hola? ¿Mamá? – Esperó, pues se escuchaba ruido del otro lado de la línea.

 _-¡Steve!_  – Esa voz no era de su madre…, era una voz aguda, de niño.

-Hola, David. ¿Qué haces? ¿Están ahí tus hermanos y tu mamá? – Le dijo cuando reconoció la voz de su primo más pequeño.

- _Sí._  – Apenas le respondió cuando escuchó también las voces más cerca de Hannah y Tyler pidiendo hablar con él. Steve sonrió al escucharles y Peggy también sonrió, aunque ella no escuchase, pero sabía quién era David, ya que Steve le había platicado de ellos alguna ocasión.

 _-¡Hola, Steve! –_ Ahora era la voz de Hannah.

-Hola. – Volvió a decir con toda paciencia.

- _Estamos en tu casa. ¿Tú dónde estás?_

-En la escuela.

- _Pero vas a venir, ¿cierto? ¡Dijiste que nos llevarías al parque de diversiones!_  – ¡Boom! Steve ahí recordó eso que les había prometido la semana pasada a sus pequeños y adorados primos. –  _¿Sí, sí, sí?_

-Claro. – No le quedó más que aceptar, pero no era nada catastrófico para él, le gustaba consentirlos, y más gusto le dio cuando escuchó el grito de emoción de los tres.

 _-¿Cómo estás hijo?_  – Era su madre.

-Bien…, muy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido todo por allá?

- _Perfectamente… Hmm… ya les dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?_

-Sí, pues ya se los había prometido.

- _Lo sé. Han estado pensando en eso toda la semana, y hoy no pararon de molestar a Emma hasta que los trajese._  – Soltó una risita. –  _¿Pero sí puedes venir? Si no les explicaré…_

-Sí puedo. Sólo diles que mañana temprano iremos. Hoy llegaré en la tarde-noche con ustedes.

- _De acuerdo. Vente con cuidado._

-Sí, mamá. Adiós.

 

Colgó y quedó con la vista fija en su plato sin terminar, pero es que estaba pensando en cómo le haría ahora. ¡Todo se le olvidaba por culpa de las clases y sus deberes! Necesitaba la ayuda de al menos otra persona para que le ayudase con sus primos, y ya no contaba con Peggy porque ella tenía planes hechos. Seguramente sus amigos igual tenían planes… Oh, no… Tendría que lidiar solo con tres niños alocados por la adrenalina de los juegos y llenos de azúcar por las golosinas que comerían. Pero ya lo había prometido.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

-Tony, ¿y Bruce? – Preguntó Clint al castaño. Y es que sabía que estaban juntos por lo de su proyecto, pero ya era hora en que su novio le había dicho que se desocuparía. Y antes de llamarle para encontrarse con él, se encontró con Tony.

-Se quedó todavía en el laboratorio. Ya sabes en cuál es, ¿no?

-Sí. Gracias.

 

Fue rumbo a dónde se encontraba dicho laboratorio, habían acordado reunirse en cuanto terminase para ir a pasar juntos el cumplimiento de medio año de su relación. Qué extraño, Clint jamás se hubiese imaginado celebrando el tiempo transcurrido en una relación, ¡ni mucho menos tanto tiempo! Pero lo que hace el amor.  
Sonrió cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del laboratorio, ésta estaba abierta y se asomó. En una de las grandes mesas estaba Bruce ya guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

Clint dio unos pasos dentro y así Bruce giró a mirarle y le sonrió mientras cerraba la mochila y caminó hasta él, pero dejando la mochila en la mesa. Le dio un pequeño beso con sonrisa incluida y se escurrió hasta la puerta y la cerró. Barton le miró curioso cuando Bruce se volvió a acercar a él. Pero su adorable novio volvía a impulsarse de sus hombros para unir de nueva cuenta sus labios prohibiéndole hablar con uno de esos besos tiernos y deliciosos que da Bruce.

Gustoso, Clint le correspondía, abrazándole suavemente por la cintura. Sintió la lengua ajena involucrarse en el beso y le imitó. Entre ese beso fue que se dejó guiar hasta el centro del laboratorio, hasta que llegaron al escritorio del profesor y Bruce se recargó en él, sin intenciones de soltarle. Ahí Clint entendió que pasaba. Qué iba a ocurrir. Y soltó un jadeo de emoción y previa excitación. Se separó del beso sonriendo ampliamente. Bruce le sonreía de esa forma encantadoramente perversa que sólo él poseía. Y se volvieron a devorar la boca con más prisa.

Todo podría estar perfecto, sin importar nada, pero a Bruce no se le pasaba el lugar donde estaban, ni se le olvidaba que la puerta no contaba con un seguro y que demás compañeros podían seguirse paseando por fuera, o sino es que otras personas ocupaban el laboratorio a esas horas. Así que por eso lo había conducido hasta el escritorio, sólo hacía falta sentar a Clint.

Siguió la indicación muda de Banner a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, de forma correcta, por lo que se extrañó de cómo es que iban a continuar. Pero miró a Bruce colocarse debajo del escritorio, haciéndose un espacio entre sus piernas. Clint ya no podía con la cara de imbécil fascinado que tenía. ¡Eso era de lo mejor! ¿Dónde estaba ese Bruce que prefería hacerlo en lugares propicios y privados? Vale que desde hace mucho ya jugueteaban en cualquier lado, ajá, pero jueguitos. Esto que estaba guiando ahora (porque sí, Bruce lo guiaba), parecía no ser un simple jugueteo. Y fue claro cuando le desabrochó el pantalón y bajó la bragueta.

 

-¿Estás seguro? – Le estaba encantando, pero estaba consciente del riesgo y que eso podía perjudicar a Bruce. Sin embargo éste le asintió. – ¿Y si algo pasa? Ahh… – Le preguntó con un trabajo enorme, pues su miembro ya estaba fuera del pantalón pero dentro de la boquita de Bruce.

-Confía en mí. – Pareció que le dijo Bruce, porque Clint lo escucho también como  _"córrete en mí"_. Que Bruce ya tenía la boca llena como para que le entendiera con detalle que era lo que decía.

 

Si ese era el regalo que le daría Bruce por seis increíbles meses juntos, por Dios que fue más de lo que él pudo haber esperado, porque en realidad no se imaginaba cómo pudiese ser. Él creía que sólo irían al restaurante-bar que tenía una banda en vivo y luego tal vez si habría sexo pero…  _Oh, por Dios!_... Se le nublaron los pensamientos por lo riquísimo que se sentía lo que le estaba haciendo Bruce. Se sentía tan malditamente afortunado de tener a alguien como su novio.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Viernes ya atardeciendo pero Tony no tenía planes, todos estaban haciendo algo pero a él no le daban ganas de ir a una fiesta. Tal vez si seguía igual de aburrido llamaría de nuevo a Alfie, pero hasta muy noche para volver a quedarse con él, porque para ir a casa tampoco le daban ganas. Ah, que aburrido era todo. Oh, un mensaje nuevo en su móvil. ¿Steve preguntándole dónde estaba? Le respondió y de vuelta recibió un <Voy para alá, espérame.> Genial, Steve ya empezaría de raro.

 

-¿Por qué estás solito y con esa cara de puchero que te hace tan adorable? – Fue lo primerito que le dijo Steve cuando llegó con él.

-Estoy aburrido pero sin ganas de hacer algo. – Le confesó. – ¿Qué quieres?

-Mañana llevaré a mis primos al parque de diversiones. ¿Quieres venir? – Lo sabía, Steve empezaría de raro.

-¿Quién más irá?

-Am… sólo tú, yo y mis tres primitos. – Le hizo una mueca tierna.

-No cuido niños, Rogers.

-Vamos, no es para eso. Se los prometí, les dije que los llevaría, pero yo también quiero ir con alguien. – Trataba de convencerle. – Además ya los conociste y sabes que no son un desastre.

-¿Por qué no vas con tu novia para que se vayan acostumbrado a cuidar niños para cuando tengan los suyos? ¿O con Bucky?

-Peggy estará con su Familia y Bucky ya tiene planes. – Era mentira lo último, no le había preguntada nada, su primera opción para ir con alguien había sido Tony. – Anda, Tony, vamos.

-No sé…

-Por favor. – Hasta ojitos le hacía Steve. Tony sonrió y se le quedó mirando aunque estaban muy cerca. Le dieron ganas de darle un beso, aunque fuese uno casto, quizá por la costumbre anterior. Entonces hizo un poco más de distancia entre ellos para no hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque quiero subirme a los juegos mecánicos. – Cedió.

-Te prometo que nos subiremos a todos los que quieras. – Le dijo muy animado Steve.

-¿Mañana a qué hora?

-Temprano, muy muy temprano. –  Y Steve volvía a pegarse a él para rodearle por los hombros con un brazo. – Por eso nos vamos desde hoy a mi casa, te quedas a dormir conmigo y despertamos pronto para irnos. Ellos ya están en mi casa.

-Ay, no.

-Ay, sí. No seas flojo, vamos. – Se paró de donde estuvieron sentados para comenzar a jalarle. – No seas mal amigo, Tony.

-Levántame si puedes. – Se acostó por completo el césped para ponérselo más difícil.

-Sí puedo. – Aceptó el reto.

 

Le jalaba de las manos, las piernas, pero de una u otra forma Tony se zafaba retorciéndose o haciéndose bolita en el césped. Incluso Steve recurrió a hacerle cosquillas un momento en que se posó sobre él, pero con tanto movimiento Tony quedó de boca al suelo y la fricción podría tornarse más  _peligrosa_. Fue así que Steve se detuvo, esperó a que Tony se girará y como la risa le había debilitado un poco, aprovechó para tomarle con firmeza y ponerlo de pie.

 

-Te lo dije. – Expresó triunfal. Tony todavía sonreía, estaba ruborizado por la risa de hace un momento y traía el cabello un poco desordenado por el ajetreo. También estaba lleno de pequeñas hojitas y césped, por lo que Steve comenzó a quitarlas con toda calma del cabello castaño y de la ropa. Cuando finalizó le dio un beso en la mejilla a un Tony que había aguardado paciente. – Vamos. – Pidió, dándole un jaloncito a la mano de Stark que había tomado un par de breves segundos, para cambiar y volver a abrazarle por los hombros y caminar así con él.


	32. La seducción invisible

Luego de un viaje de lo más tranquilo, conversando sólo tonterías o situaciones relevantes que escucharon en el noticiario ese día por la mañana, Steve y Tony llegaban a casa del primero cuando ya había anochecido. El auto fue guardado en la cochera, ya que habían ido en el Camaro de Tony después de que éste insistiera en que era mejor que irse los dos en la motocicleta de Rogers. Bajaron sus cosas y antes de entrar por completo a la casa Tony apenas pensaba bien en que seguro se metió en una situación que no le agradaría mucho. ¡Y es que estaría conviviendo con niños! Pero ya qué, ya se encontraba ahí y Steve confiaba en él.

Entraron por la puertita de la cochera que da al interior de la casa, apenas un par de pasos dentro y se escucharon unos gritos eufóricos y pies corriendo como locos. Steve estuvo rodeado por sus primos que le abrazaban, se le colgaban y decían un montón de cosas que él no entendía.

 

-Niños, déjenlo al menos entrar. – Pidió Emma, entretenida al ver la reacción de sus hijos.

-Sí. ¡Mira, mira! Estábamos viendo Frozen. Ya me la sé pero no me gusta. – Comenzó a narrarle Hannah, tomándole de la mano a Steve para conducirlo hasta el living. Genial, lo que le falta a Tony, con que no se pusieran a cantar _Do you want to build a snowman?_ O que Steve cantase _Let it go._

-… Buenas noches. – Saludó Tony cuando quedó solo de frente a las dos mujeres, pues Steve y ya había sido arrastrado por los niños a ver la película.  

-Hola, Tony. Pasa. – Le dijo alegremente Sarah. – Deja tus cosas si quieres en esa silla. ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?

-No, muchas gracias.

 

Les siguió hasta el living, donde encontraron a los niños sentados en la alfombra, todavía hablándole de incontables cosas a Steve, quien trataba de escuchar a cada uno. Seguro le habían extrañado mucho, y mezclado con la euforia porque les llevaría a divertirse. En la mesita de centro había un tazón de popcorn, pero éstas estaban regadas por todas partes, también había un cartón de jugo de frutas y vasitos a medio llenar puestos descuidadamente por todos lados. _Qué desastre_ , pensaba Tony, pero era el precio de tener niños cerca.

 

-¿Y él? – El más pequeño ahora señalaba a Tony, por lo que el castaño dejó de prestar atención  a lo que él considero como _desastre_ , para mirar al niño.

-Es Tony, ¿no se acuerdan de él? – Les dijo Steve y los tres niñitos le asintieron. – Nos acompañará al parque. – Los tres parecieron emocionarse.

-¿Y Bucky también? – Preguntó Tyler.

-No, él no.

-¿Por qué?

-Estará con su novia. – Explicó.

-¿Y tú no tienes novia? – Preguntó Hannah, jugando con las mejillas de Steve.

-No. – Se limitó a contestar, prestando más atención a como su prima le apretaba las mejillas para que hiciera muecas graciosas. Stark sonrió ladinamente por la inmadurez del rubio al no querer tratar el tema de su novia con la familia y prefería negarla.

-¿Tony es tu novio? – Ahora le preguntaba David, muy inocentemente. Con ello Tony borró la sonrisa de hace un momento.

-No, tampoco. – Sin embargo Steve trataba de responder de la misma forma desinteresada. Mientras que Sarah haya soltado una risita como pareciéndole imposible y absurda esa posibilidad.

-¿Tú tienes novia, Tony? – Se giró Hannah a preguntarle. Tony sabía que con la mínima provocación los niños comenzaban a indagar en algo que era incómodo para los mayores. Bastó con la mención de _novia_ cuando se habló de Bucky y nadie les podía paraba su curiosidad.

-Ahmm… – Estaba pensando cómo responder, más cuando Steve giró el rostro para mirarle espantado. Tony casi pudo leer claramente en esas pupilas “ _¡No digas que es hombre!”_ – Sí, tengo novia. Y es muy bonita. – Terminó respondiendo eso. Hannah se llevó ambas manos al rostro con vergüenza. _Mocosos…_

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ya, niños. No molesten a Tony. – Intervino Emma. – Y mejor váyanse preparando para dormir.

-Nooo…

-Sino no irán mañana al parque de diversiones. – Les advirtió su madre. Como rayó los tres se pusieron a levantar su desorden, llevando los trastos a la cocina y yendo escaleras arriba, no sin antes gritar un “bunas noches”. – ¿Seguro que podrás llevarte a los tres, Steve?

-Sí, no habrá ningún problema. – Aseguró, por fin sentándose en uno de los sofás. – Además ya me he llevado a los tres a otros lugares, puedo cuidarlos.

-Pero no a un parque así. – Insistió Emma.

-Estaremos bien.

-Bueno. Al menos te servirá de práctica para cuando tengas a tus hijos. – Bromeó su tía.

-Sí, se está entrenando. – Secundó Sarah, muy sonriente.

-Ni siquiera sé si tendré hijos. – Les dijo Steve.

-Pero sí quieres, ¿no? – Le cuestionó su madre.

-Sí, serías buen padre. – Animó Tony, apoyando a las mujeres pero sólo para molestar a Steve.

-¿Qué? – Comenzaba a aturdirse.

-Ya verás que cuando encuentres a la mujer indicada tendrán todo un jardín de niños. – Stark remató con eso, compartiendo una sonrisa con la señora Sarah que estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Mejor algún otro día planean mi vida, por ahora me iré a dormir también. – Se levantó dispuesto a irse, sin notarse molesto.

 

Tomó su mochila y se dirigió también a las escaleras. Era temprano, pero no quería hablar para nada de eso. ¡Le frustraba! Le hacía sentir hasta presionado, qué tontería. Entró a su habitación y cuando iba a azotar la puerta Tony la retuvo. Genial, le había seguido para continuar molestándole. Le dejó entrar sin decirle nada, tumbó la mochila a la cama y luego él se acostó ahí. Tony había cerrado la puerta con calma y dejaba su mochila tranquilamente en el suelo para luego mirarle.

 

-Perdón. – Le dijo y Steve le miró más atento. No se esperaba eso. – No quería incomodarte. Yo…, bueno, creo que es obvio que no te gusta tocar ese tema. – Tony de verdad lucía como un tonto arrepentido. Steve no podía enfadarse con él, maldita sea.

-No le vuelvas a dar cuerda a mi madre con ese tema, por favor. – Suplicó sonriéndole débilmente. Se sentó en la cama para hacerle un espacio.

-No volverá a pasar. – Aseguró modosamente cuando ya estuvo sentado a su lado. – Es que no sabía que te afectaba así.

-Antes no mucho. – Suspiró. – Pero desde hace unos meses me he puesto a pensar que esa posibilidad de los hijos y la esposa es cada vez menor.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Cualquier cosa podría pasar. Quizá mañana termino con Peggy y en seguida encuentro al amor de mi vida que resulta ser un chico, o puede que duré muchos años con ella y cuando quiera formar una familia ella no va a querer. No lo sé… cualquier cosa.

-¿Por eso también le ocultas que tienes novia?

-No. – Se relajó más. – Eso es porque no siento que la relación vaya tan seria como para darla a conocer a la familia. Imagínate, si cuando piensan que ni novia tengo planean mi vida, si saben que sí tengo será peor. No estoy para esas cosas.

-¿Qué escenario te imaginas más; con una linda esposa o con un guapo esposo?

-Ambas. Porque las dos son grandes posibilidades. – Sonrió imaginando. – Sólo espero estar enamorado hasta los huesos y ya.

-Qué cursi. – Se le escapó una risa, Steve continuó sonriendo. – En serio que cada día me sorprendes más.

-¿Para bien o para mal? – Indagó.

-Para mal, obviamente. – Le dijo como si fuese verdad, aunque el tono de juego era muy notorio. – Yo te creía para siempre salvaje.

-Claro que soy salvaje, para quien no conozco ni me conoce. – Le miró más fijamente. – Pero ya me estás conociendo como realmente soy…, y tú tampoco eres precisamente como creía. Antes me odiabas y míranos ahora: ¡mejores amigos!

-Me repites la lista de cómo creías que era. – Pidió inocentemente.

-No. – Definitivamente no quería decir todas las pestes y ofensas que creía que era Stark, no quería ofenderle de nuevo. – Tú dime cómo me defines ahora.

-No. – Le negó de la misma forma. Ambos sonriendo como tontos, ignorando lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.  

-¿Por?

-Sonaré igual de cursi que tú. – Se mofó.

-Me gustaría verte actuar cursi.

-Tal vez algún día. – Steve notó cómo el rostro de Anthony se tornó un poco ruborizado. Y cómo no lo iba a notar si sigues casi pegados uno al otro. – … Algún día que me enamoré hasta los huesos como tú.

-¿Ya no deshechas la posibilidad? – Se sorprendió un poco, pero no dejó de sonreír. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír como tarado?

-No. Quizá tarde en encontrar una persona que de la que me enamore y me haga decir cosas cursis y quiera estar con ella mucho tiempo…, pero creo que llegará. A todos ustedes les está pasando, supongo que ahora es más fácil creer en ello.

-Wow, no creía que tú llegarás a pensar así.

-No tiene mucho que pienso en esa posibilidad. Puedes agregarlo a tu lista de cosas que ahora sabes de mí.

-¿Por eso me lo cuentas? – Rió levemente.

-¿Qué no era la hora de confesiones? – Bromeó y también soltó una leve risa.  Poco a poco se separaron pero siguieron sin prestar atención en ello.

-Hay que ponernos el pijama. – Steve propuso.

-Es muy temprano para dormir.

-Para estar cómodos.

-De acuerdo. – Tony aceptó y se agachó a tomar su mochila para sacar de ahí las prendas que usaba de pijama. Sin más comenzó a quitarse la playera.

-Si quieres yo me cambio en el baño o espero afuera mientras tu terminas. – Le dijo Steve al verlo.

-Ya me has visto desnudo muchas veces, Steve, y en posiciones muy comprometedoras, así que no le veo caso. – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita y continuó con lo suyo. – Pero si ahora quieres actuar como virgen ve a cambiarte al baño. – Le molestó y guiñó un ojo al final.

-Chistosito. – Se quejó. En seguida comenzó a cambiarse también ahí.

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó cuando estuvo listo y con un salto se dejaba caer plácidamente en la cama.

-Podemos seguir conversando, o vemos una película, podemos jugar algún videojuego, o escuchar música. – También se acostó a su lado cuando tuvo puestas las prendas cómodas. Tony iba a responder cuando uno toquecitos a la puerta les interrumpieron. A prisa, Steve fue a abrir, encontrándose con su madre. 

-Ya está listo el sofá. Déjale la cama a Tony, corazón, tú te vas al sofá por hoy. – Le dijo con toda naturalidad.

 

¿Que qué, qué? Tony trató de ocultar su cara de imbécil y esperó a que Steve dijese algo, pero luego de varios segundos de silencio el rubio sólo asentía y le decía que todavía no dormirían pero que sí, que él tomaría el sofá. Luego le dieron ganas de reír. La madre de Steve sí que era rara, ni dejarlo compartir cama con un hombre quería. No se quería arriesgar…, sólo de imaginarlo comenzó a reír, lo bueno es que Sarah ya se había retirado, pero trató de callarse porque sabía que no era precisamente gracioso para Steve.

Para que la situación no fuese incómoda, Tony propuso que viesen la película en el living, ya que ahora estaba vacío y ahí se encontraba la “cama” de Steve. Pusieron una película de terror, como si de verdad les diese algún espanto. La miraron con más aburrimiento que interés, por lo que cuando terminó ellos ya tenían sueño. Así que Tony regresó a la habitación y Steve obedeciendo a su madre se quedó en el sofá para dormir.

Stark se había quedado dormido quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, pero después el movimiento de la cama le despertó. Desconcertado había volteado para ver qué pasaba y se encontró con que era Steve todo adormilado al igual que él.

 

-Hazte para allá. – Steve le empujó un poco para que le diera un espacio en la cama. Sin pelear, Tony hizo caso. Se acomodó y volvió a darle la espalda para continuar durmiendo. Pero antes de caer en el sueño, sintió el calor del cuerpo de Steve cuando éste le abrazó.

 

\--------------

 

Despertó antes de que la alarma sonara, todavía no abría los párpados pero se podía distinguir la luz del día y ningún ruido dentro de la casa, sólo el de afuera; algún auto, los pájaros… También sentía un calorcito a su lado y su brazo estrujaba algo con delicadeza. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó de lleno con la carita durmiente de Tony, estaba pegadísimo a él y su brazo atraía ese cuerpo al suyo. Pero antes de alarmarse, Steve le contempló otros segundos más, mientras la caliente respiración de Tony por la mañana chocaba con su rostro. ¿Pero por qué debería de alarmarse? Pues porque había despertado con una maldita erección, y en lugar de que se moviera antes de que Tony despertase y lo notara se estaba quedando mirándolo con detenimiento, tocando todavía la cintura ajena bajo la playera; o sea, sintiendo la caliente y suavecita piel de Tony. Paseo su nariz con cuidado del cuello al hombro un par de veces antes de levantarse para ir a la ducha y llevarse más inspiración para arreglar el problemita manifestante entre sus piernas.

No era que Tony le excitara todavía, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo podía pensar en alguien más al tocarse si se supone que tiene novia? No está bien. Pero no pensaba en Tony. No, no. Es común que se despierte así. Estaba reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí mismo mientras se masturbaba bajo la ducha en lugar de pensar en algo más cachondo. Unas buenas bubis, un extraordinario trasero, linda cintura, linda sonrisa… una boquita deliciosa…, una lengua juguetona… Tony montándolo mientras le besaba. ¡Carajo!  

Mientras tanto, Tony  también había despertado al escuchar el ruido de la ducha, miró el reloj y ya casi era la hora en que habían puesto la alarma, así que la desactivó. Se estiró un poco en la cama, hizo las sábanas a un lado y miró la puerta del baño. Ojalá Steve no saliera pronto porque a Tony también le estaban dando ganas de toquetearse. ¡Qué tenía de malo! Había despertado con una cosquillita agradable en su entrepierna porque ni siquiera recordaba qué había  soñado, pero le quedaba la sensación de que le habían tocado sensualmente desde su espalda, cintura, espalda baja y luego una cosquillita en sus labios y en el cuello. Nada más de recordarlo se le erizaba la piel. Sueños locos que ni recuerda. Ya iba a meter la mano bajó su bóxer cuando el sonido del agua al caer cesó y Steve no tardó en salir del baño. Así que cambio de planes; mejor se duchaba con agua fría.

 

-¿Te duchaste con agua caliente? – Le preguntó Tony todavía desde la cama. Mientras Steve (quien sólo portaba una toalla enredada en su cadera) se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla y la mano libre la usaba para abrir uno de los cajones del buró.

-Normal. ¿Por?

-Estás algo rojito. – Le señaló Tony, algo ingenuo. Ups, con esa observación Steve se tornó más _rojito_.

-Tú también. – Atacó.

-Tengo calor. – Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Sentándose en la cama se quitó toda la ropa y ya estando desnudo fue su turno de dirigirse a la ducha a paso muy lento. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Steve exhaló aturdido. Tony no tenía vergüenza alguna, y ya lo sabía, sólo que ahora más que gustarle le estaba asustando.

 

\-----------

Para cuando Tony salió de la ducha, Steve ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Se vistió y peinó con tranquilidad, a pesar de que pasado un momento haya escuchado las vocecitas de los niños haciéndose obvio que ya habían despertado, también se escuchó la voz de Sarah. La familia estaba despierta, así que mejor buscaba a Steve.  
Salió de la habitación esperando no toparse con nadie todavía y bajó a prisa las escaleras. En la cocina ya había ruido también y se comenzó a crear un aroma dulce, East se paseaba contento por la casa, las risas de los niños continuaban y la voz maternal de Sarah hablándoles… Se sentía extraño, diferente…, se sentía bien. Muy hogareño. El aroma, el ambiente, la vista, todo expresaba _familia_. Se asomó por una de las ventanas, mirando el día soleado, los pequeños jardines de los vecinos; un vecindario tradicional. Todo eso le iba muy bien a Steve.

 

-¡Waffles! – Exclamó Tony en cuanto entró a la cocina y observó lo que estaba preparando el rubio.

-Y malteada de chocolate. – Completó Steve al momento en que iba hacia la licuadora. – O si quieres también hay café y té.

-Se me antoja el chocolate.

-¿Cómo amanecieron, _hijos_? – Llegó Sarah, saludándoles animadamente.

-Bien, gracias. – Respondió educadamente Tony, sonriéndole un poco.

-Bien, _mami_. – ¿Steve había dicho _mami_? Tony apretó la mandíbula para no reír.

-Qué bueno. Emma ya se fue a trabajar y ya arreglé a los niños. – Avisó mientras tomaba una taza para servirse del café que ya había preparado Steve. Dando el primer sorbo se escuchó como los tres bajaban corriendo las escaleras y entraban también a la cocina. – No corran en la cocina. – Les recordó. Los tres frenaron en seco.

-¡Buenos días! – Exclamaron muy felices. – ¡Waffles!

 

El desayuno estuvo lleno de… desastre. ¿Por qué los niños tenían que hacer de todo un desorden? La mesa a cada segundo quedaba más sucia pero ellos sonreían más. Se manchaban las mejillas con el chocolate y era como si no pasara nada. A mitad del desayuno la señora Sarah se había retirado porque también iría a trabajar, así que quedó sólo con Steve quien no les llamaba mucha la atención cuando hablaban con la boca llena de waffle o se molestaban entre ellos. ¡Los consentía! De acuerdo, los mocoso de pronto sacaban algún chistecito tan inocente que le pareció tierno. No eran tan malos.

La hora de ir a divertirse llegó, Steve limpió rápidamente la cocina, llenó el tazón de comida y el de agua de East, llenó una mochila con los sweaters de sus primos y cualquier otra cosa que una madre traería en el bolso. Todos subieron al auto de Sarah, el que se llevarían al parque; los niños atrás, Steve conduciendo y Tony en el asiento del copiloto.  
Durante todo el trayecto los niños no dejaron de exclamar lo emocionados que estaban por ir al parque de diversiones, ni de nombrar a todos los juegos a los que se subirían y demás cosas que hacían sonreír a Steve mientras miraba como Tony trataba de conservar la calma.

Cuando llegaron fue euforia absoluta. Los tres pequeños querían echarse a correr por todo el lugar, no se decidían a qué juego subir primero y saltaban de felicidad. A Steve le encantaba esa alegría desbordante en sus primos, por eso cuando podía los llevaba a diferentes lugares. Quería crearles lindos recuerdos como los que él mismo tenía de su infancia.

“Vamos allá” “Ahora a ese” “De nuevo” Eran oraciones que su emoción les permitía expresar. Llevaban unos cuantos juegos y Rogers reconocía que hasta ahora todo marchaba bien, con los niños y con Tony. Que aunque todavía no se mostraba mucho que el castaño lo disfrutaba, al menos continuaba paciente entre los juegos menos espectaculares y ayudándole a cuidar que ninguno de los niños se les escapase.

 

-Ven. A ese sí nos podemos subir todos. – Le señaló para que también comenzara su diversión.

 

Era como una pequeña montaña rusa, porque no era tan alta como una ni las vueltas eran tan escandalosas, pero niños y no tan niños podían subirse. Vio que Tony lo dudó un poco, haciendo una mueca aburrida, pero al final le había acompañado. Luego de ese siguieron a los más “familiares” para continuar disfrutando todos a la vez. Subieron a unos que parecían grandes tazones, donde cupieron perfectamente los cinco, el escenario giraba pero ellos mismos podían hacer girar también su gigantesco tazón. Tony se animó a hacerlo girar más, sin darle miedo que los niños vomitasen, pues al verlos tan enteros después de la mini montaña rusa supo que no había ningún peligro. Y así fue, en lugar de lloriqueos o asquerosidades, comenzaron a gritar emocionados y a reírse a pesar de la velocidad con la que giraban. Luego de un par de juegos más fue tiempo de comprar tonterías y basuritas. David obtuvo una gorra de _Cars_ y una figura de Lightning McQueen, Hannah tuvo una corona de princesa, alas de mariposa y una barita de hada, mientras que Tyler eligió una molesta pistola de agua…, menos mal que sólo la estaba usando contra sus hermanos.

Hubo más juegos, más gritos, muchas risas y también muchas idas al sanitario. Y después encontraron un maravilloso taller donde los niños podían moldear en plastilina, pintar un cuadro, colorear un lienzo y demás actividades manuales. ¿Pero qué era lo maravilloso? Que era una actividad sólo para los niños, así que los “inscribían” y en una hora y media los papis regresaban por ellos. Había a lado un área de descanso, con un bar pero sin bebidas alcohólicas, donde los adultos esperaban a sus hijos. Pero después de que los primitos de Steve por voluntad propia habían querido ir a ensuciarse con pintura y plastilina, ni Tony ni Rogers se metieron al área de descanso, sino que corrieron igual que infantes a subirse ahora a los juegos que ellos querían y no habían podido hacerlo.

 

-Vamos a una montaña rusa de verdad. – Había exclamado Tony mientras corrían sin soltarse de la mano.

-¿Seguro que alcanzas la estatura mínima para un juego así? – Steve se burló, recibiendo como respuesta un pellizco en su mano sostenida.

-Cállate y corre más rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

 

Hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos disfrutaba de la adrenalina que juegos mecánicos de tal magnitud ofrecen, ni gritaban tan ridículamente, ni se les entumían las mejillas de tanto sonreír como idiotas. Porque vaya que estaban disfrutando del tiempo sin niños, yendo a otros juegos más donde se les revolvían las tripas, los ponían de cabeza, los mandaban a volar y los regresaban a la tierra abruptamente.

En el espacio de calma que dan antes de una caída o de un horrendo giro, ambos se volteaban a ver o aprovechaban para decirse algo estúpido como: “no vayas a morir” “no vomites” “no vuelvas a gritar como niña” “tu cara de imbécil”, y más idioteces.

 

-Las piernas me tiemblan. – Confesó Tony riendo cuando bajaron del último antes de ir por los niños. 

-No te voy a cargar. – Steve se adelantó un par de pasos sólo para fastidiar a Tony que caminaba lentamente por temor a caer.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo. Sólo es porque corrimos mucho, y luego con tantas vueltas mi sangre aún no regresa a su flujo normal… y ¡ya cárgame! – Se lanzó a la espalda de Steve, que intentó correr pero Tony ya se había abrazado a él.

-Es un pretexto, si puedes caminar. – Se quejó, correspondiendo al abrazo pero rehusándose a cargarlo.

-Sí, pero no quiero.

-Consentido…

-Te gusta consentir, ¿no? – Hizo su mueca inocente. Steve fingía estar serio, pero al final le sonrió levemente.

-Ok, ya. Te llevo en la espalda. – Se rindió. Tony no tardó en ser cargado.

-¡Corre como el viento, tiro al banco! – Exclamó Stark, y en un segundo caía de nalgas al suelo. – ¡Auch! Ya me rompí el trasero por tu culpa.

-¿Cómo te vas a romper el trasero si tienes como caer en blandito? – Una sonrisita traviesa se le escapó ante el comentario, Tony no pudo evitarlo y correspondió la sonrisa de misma forma.

-Pues te recuerdo que antes ya me lo has partido. – Le dijo cuando se puso de pie, con la sonrisita traviesa y una mirada pícara, pero de pronto ambos quitaron esas expresiones. ¡Terreno peligroso, alerta! Entre amigos  los comentarios sexuales incómodos siempre van a existir, pero si tu amigo ya tiene pareja (y lo respetas) evita los comentarios sexuales que ustedes comparten. – Ya es tarde, tenemos que ir por tus niños.

-Corre. – Y ni modo, Tony corrió con sus piernas temblorosas.

 

Afortunadamente en el taller se tomaban unos minutos más para lavarse y así pudieron alcanzarlos antes que saliesen. Los niños les mostraron los dibujos pintados y un pequeño kit de colores y plumones que les obsequiaron. También pidieron ir a comer algo, fue por ello que llegaron  al sitio de comida, deteniéndose en los hot-dogs. Tomaron una de las mesas con sombrilla y antes de sentarse Steve decidía que iría al baño.

 

-No me dejes solo con ellos. – Pidió temeroso Tony, procurando que los niños no le escuchasen.

-Tengo que orinar, y el baño está ahí, no te espantes. – Le dijo, señalando que el baño no estaba muy lejos, aunque había una larga fila esperando.

-No, Steve. – No le soltaba del brazo como niño pequeño.

-Tony, por favor. – Trataba de zafarse. – No harán nada, están comiendo.

-De acuerdo. – Cedió sin más opción, algo molesto. – Pero no te tardes demasiado que voy a extrañarte.

-Sólo no llores. – Le siguió el juego.

-Antes de eso me consigo a otra persona mejor.

-Qué insensible. – Ambos sonrieron más relajados. – Ahora vuelvo. – Steve se alejó rápido, y Tony regresó su atención a los niños.

-¿A dónde va Steve? – Cuestionó Hannah.

 

\-------------

Maldita espera eterna, malditos sanitarios llenos de personas, maldita vejiga, maldito Tony chillón. Quizá si Tony no fuese tan preocupón con ese asunto de los niños, Steve no se sentiría ansioso de regresar y ver si todo iba bien. Bueno, confiaba en Tony…, pero los niños podrían oler el miedo en él y comérselo vivo… No, ¿qué piensa? Los niños son adorables y más sus primos. Quizá hasta ellos cuidaban a Tony en lugar de ser a la inversa. Ojalá Strk no hiciera una tontería. Rayos. De poder orina por doquier no se habría alejado para no preocuparse, pero malditas cámaras de seguridad.

Ok, por fin salía del bendito sanitario para regresar sin una preocupación menos (que su vejiga explotase) para ir a donde dejó a _sus_ niños, esperando encontrar a Tony al borde de la histeria. Sin embargo todo estaba en orden. El único plato que continuaba ahí era el suyo con su hot-dog intacto, Tony estaba sentado dibujando al reverso de uno de los dibujos de los niños, y sus primos estaban de rodillas en la banca inclinados a ver lo que Stark hacía. Estaban muy entretenidos, tanto que ni lo voltearon a ver cuando llegó.

 

-Listo, ¿les gusta? – Les preguntaba Tony mostrándoles el dibujo que hizo terminado. ¿Qué era eso…? ¿Un robot?

-¡Sí!

-¿Qué colores le ponemos?

-Rosa. – Había respondido de inmediato Hannah.

-Hum…, sólo tenemos éste rosa muy pálido y no se verá bien, ¿no? – Les mostraba el pequeño plumón. – ¿Qué tal rojo? – Los tres le asintieron en total acuerdo.

-Y con éste. – Tyler le tendía otro plumón dorado.

-Para que brille. – Opinó emocionada Hannah.

-Tienen buen gusto. – Les halagaba Tony, a lo que ellos sonrieron. Steve seguía sin poder ver bien qué hacía. – ¡Está terminado!

-Es genial. – Opinó Tyler.

-¡Mira, Steve! Un hombre de metal. – Señaló David.

-Bien. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió? – Preguntó curioso cuando observó el dibujo.

-Tyler dijo que quería un robot para navidad, pero no como el transformer que coloreó en el taller. – Comenzó a explicar Hannah

-Se lo describí a Tony y dijo que se llaman androides, pero que sería más genial un traje donde tú te pudieras meter para manejarlo con un montón de cosas geniales. – Le decía emocionado. – Y lo dibujó.

-No dibujas tan mal, Tony.

-Ah, sólo eso. Ya sabes, antes de construir algo tengo que hacer los planos que son calificados también. Sólo sé dibujar máquinas, no como tú.

-Steve dibuja muy bonito. – Recordó Hannah.

-Y ustedes colorean muy bonito, también. – Les dijo Steve con una sonrisa muy tierna.

 

Steve comió su hot-dog mientras Tony dibujaba otros _hombres de metal_ para David y Hannah y luego éstos lo coloreaban a su gusto. Y el castaño tan preocupado que estaba de quedarse solo con ellos, si no le harían nada. Además parecía que a sus primos les agradaba Tony, y ahora más que les compartía ese dibujo, y más importante aún; Steve quería creer que a Tony también le agradaban esos tres pequeños. Se miraba muy tierno tratándoles.

-¿Podemos ir a otros juegos? – No dudaron en preguntar cuando se movieron de la mesa.

-No. Acaban de comer, y además ya es tarde. – Les explicó Steve.

-Aww. – Exclamaron tristes.

-Un último. – Había dicho Tony, ganándose la atención de los cuatro. – Pero es más un paseo.

-¿El paseo por el río? – Preguntó Steve.

-Sí.

 

Los niños igual se emocionaron sin saber bien qué era. Pero ese no era propiamente un juego, era una entretención de agua; simulaba un río y te daba un paseo en un curioso barquito, sí, había curvas y leves subidas y bajadas, pero nada alocado. Era más para relajarse después de tanta adrenalina. De hecho, David quedó dormido a medio recorrido.

 

-Hay que volver un día sólo nosotros. – Propuso Tony a Steve, en un tono bajito para que los niños no le escuchasen. – Digo…, con los demás bobos.

-Es buena idea. – También le susurraba. – ¿Te divertiste? ¿O al menos no la pasaste tan mal?

-Fue divertido después de todo. – Le sonrió para que viese que era sincero. – También estoy cansado. – Dijo viendo al dormido David que abrazaba Steve.

-Pero tú no te duermas que no podré cargar a los dos.

-Eres capaz de dejarme aquí. – Rió bajito.

-Tal vez. – Recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro. – Mira, la rueda de la fortuna. ¿No quisiste subir ahí? – Le señaló cuando apareció en su visión a lo lejos.

-Claro que no. Es más para parejas y es aburrido.

-Cierto. Pero de noche me gustaría verlo todo desde haya arriba, sin el sol quemante, mejor con una brisa fresca y viendo las luces de colores que llenan todo aquí.

-Cursi.

-Eso no tiene nada cursi. – Se defendió, al momento el móvil de Tony comenzó a llamar.

-Sólo quiero molestar. – Aceptó mostrándole la lengua infantil, ya después respondió la llamada.

 

Por la forma en que contestó y por cómo hablaba, Steve supo de inmediato que se traba de Alfred. Seguro le había preguntado a Tony dónde se encontraba o algo así, porque el castaño había dado la excusa de que estaba con unos amigos. También había dicho un “no puedo”, “estoy bien” y un muy claro “yo también te quiero” antes de colgar. Steve sonrió y no supo bien por qué, tal vez por el gusto que le daba que Tony llevase una _buena_ relación, o quizá porque por un breve segundo se imaginó recibir un “te quiero” de aquella forma de labios de Tony.

 

-¿Tu futuro esposo? – Bromeó. Ambos se mantenían aun susurrando.

-Ay, no. Cállate. – Respondió escandalizado. Steve se echó a reír.

-¿No que ya no te asusta enamorarte?

-Pero me sigue aterrando el compromiso. – Aclaró. – Además no estoy enamorado de él aún.

-Pero si ya vivirán juntos. – Recordó.

-Claro que no. Eso son sólo cosas de Alfie. Yo… agh…, no sé ni qué carajo. – Suspiró.

-¿Entonces cómo está eso?

-Te cuento de regreso a tu casa.

-De acuerdo. – Ya no le preguntó más, pero quedó complacido al distinguir que en verdad Tony pretendía hablarle de ello. Le dejaba la sensación agradable de saber que su amistad iba excelente y ahora había confianza entre ellos. Conocerse resultaba placentero.

 

\----------

 

De regreso a casa habían pasado primero a dejar a los niños en su respectiva casa, Emma les había entretenido un poco platicando cómo había estado todo y preocupada de si sus hijos se habían portado bien. Luego de eso ahora sí siguieron hasta casa de Steve, donde también platicaron un momento con Sarah.

Estaba el atardecer, ellos permanecieron sentados bebiendo un vaso de limonada porque estaban algo cansados. Como siempre Tony pensó en irse en cuanto regresaron, pero ésta vez su flojera era más que no dudó en tomarle la palabra a la Sra. Rogers cuando le dijo que mejor mañana se regresaran a la escuela.

 

-… ¿Entonces de verdad, tú y Alfred planean vivir juntos? – Reanudó Steve la charla que dejaron inconclusa en el parque.

-Espera. Ahorita te hablo de eso. – Le dijo Tony mirando a todos lados.

-Mi mamá fue a su habitación. – Le aclaró. Obvio esperó a que se alejara para preguntar aquello.

-Ah. – Se relajó. – Vamos a la tuya. – Steve le hizo caso, y ambos fuero a encerrarse a su habitación. – Se me antoja una ducha.

-Si no me quieres contar no importa. – Optó por decirle, pues sintió que Tony le estaba dando largas con el tema.

-Te quiero contar, pero también quiero otra ducha. – Aseguró, viendo que Steve no estaba muy convencido. – Métete conmigo y te platico todo allí.

-¿Meterme contigo? – Ahora se extrañó.

-Ajá, dúchate conmigo. – Le respondió de la forma más obvia.

-No me quieres contar, ¿ves? – De verdad no le molestaba si Tony no quería contarle, sólo que le dijera la verdad y no sacara cosas como esas para crear el misterio. Ahora Tony pareció el confundido.

-No, es en serio. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Mejor espero a que termines.

 

Tony sólo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desnudarse de nuevo. Cuando fue al interior del sanitario, Steve se decidió a seguirle, pero él quedó recargado en el lavamanos mientras Tony se metió a la ducha. La puertita que dividía la ducha era traslúcida y luego se opacaba con el vapor, pero Tony ya había comenzado a dejar caer el agua y tal perece que ocupó más agua fría porque no llegaba el vapor.

 

-Tiene como tres días que sacó el tema, ¿sabes? Tampoco es como si ya lo venimos planeando de tiempo atrás. – Comenzó a narrarle Tony, mientras Steve se concentraba más en sólo escuchar y no mirar.

-Ajá.

-Me dijo que cuando terminará su trabajo aquí se regresaría a continuar en su país. Me contó de sus planes, me dijo que le iría muy bien  y entonces _¡boom!_ , me propuso ir con él. Me dijo: _¿Te irías conmigo? Pides el cambio en tu escuela y no hay problema._

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Quería decirle: ¡No mames! ¿Estás loco? Pero sólo se me salió decirle: _lo tengo que pensar._ Me dijo que estaba bien, pero continuó narrándome todo lo que haría allá, como diciéndome que allá tenía futuro y que estaba más estable. Y lo entiendo, después de todo es su tierra, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Pero yo qué pinto allá? Es lo que pienso. Además es muy pronto para vivir con él, y luego en otro país. O sea, yo no pensaba ni a putazos en eso y él parece planearlo bien.

-Pero no les has dado una negativa, ¿verdad?

-…No, pero tampoco le he dicho que sí.

-¿Será que sí lo estás pensando, Tony?

-No, no, no. Lo único que pienso es cómo decirle que ni loco me voy, sin que se moleste. –  Se escuchó un suspiro. – Cuando lo conocí le conté que antes había querido ir a estudiar allá, en el intercambio de la escuela, pero que después ya no quise, que en realidad me gusta aquí. Pero míralo, parece que se le olvidó, o cree que me gusta tanto su pene como para seguirlo. – Steve soltó una risita.

-A todo esto, ¿para cuándo se regresaría?

-Aún le quedan mínimo dos meses aquí, no recuerdo bien cuándo termina su contrato.

-Si todo sigue bien entre ustedes para esa fecha, ¿te irás?

-No creo. ¿Cuál el tiempo mínimo de relación entes de considerar vivir juntos?

-¿No recuerdas a Loki? Dijo que no hay un manual. – Ambos rieron.

-Y aunque lo hubiera, no creo que diría que de un mes a tres. – El agua dejó de caer.

-¿Entonces te quedas?

-Me quedo. – Respondió al abrir la puertita, por instinto Steve volteó y lo miró de nuevo desnudo. – Olvidé tomar una toalla, ¿me pasas una?

-¿Y si sigues con él? ¿Terminarán cuando se regrese? – Cuestionó al pasarle la toalla.

-Supongo. – Lo decía todo tan tranquilo.

-¿Pero si ya lo amas para ese entonces?

-Lo dudo.

-Ay, Tony. – Rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué? – Frunció un poco el ceño poniéndose frente a él con las manos en la cadera que ya envolvía la toalla. – A ver, ¿tú ya amas a Margaret?

-No.

-¿La amarás dentro de dos meses?

-No lo sé.

-¿Ves? No se puede saber. – Le señaló obvio. – Apenas ayer me dijiste que no sabías si terminarían pronto o quizá duraban años. Todo puede pasar.

-Está bien, entiendo.

 

\-----------

También se había duchado, pero él con toda la privacidad. Después del ajetreo de la tarde una ducha no caía nada mal, era por ello que también la había tomado, y ahora sólo le daban ganas de tumbarse en la cama a relajarse. Tal como se encontró a Tony cuando salió del baño. El castaño leyendo uno de sus libros acostado de pecho al colchón, vistiendo sólo su ropa interior.   
¿Acaso Dios o un ente maligno le estaba poniendo a prueba? Porque primero Tony paseándose desnudo, luego comentarios traviesos, después la invitación a tomar la ducha juntos y ahora esa vista.

Mordiéndose los labios, más en un puchero, fue a uno de sus cajones para sacar algunas prendas pero luego de pensarlo un par de segundos mejor imitaría a Tony. Steve sólo se colocó un bóxer y fue hasta la cama donde Tony seguía en el mismo libro.

 

-¿Qué lees? – Se acostó a un lado de él, justo de costado para mirarle. Cuestionándole aquello porque no podía ver la portada.

-Poemas.

-¿En cuál vas?

-Piedra de horno.

-De Nicolás Guillén.

-Ajá. – Por fin le regresaba la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Te lo sabes?

-Sí. – Se le escapó una leve risita al reconocerlo. Se acomodó mejor para comenzar a declamarlo sin dejar de mirar los ojos miel. – ……

……  
_La tarde abandonada gime deshecha en lluvia._  
Del cielo caen recuerdos y entran por la ventana.  
Duros suspiros rotos, quimeras lastimadas.  
Lentamente va viniendo tu cuerpo.  
Llegan tus manos en su órbita  
de aguardiente de caña;  
tus pies de lento azúcar quemados por la danza,  
y tus muslos, tenazas del espasmo,  
y tu boca, sustancia  
comestible y tu cintura  
de abierto caramelo.  
Llegan tus brazos de oro, tus dientes sanguinarios;  
de pronto entran tus ojos traicionados;  
tu piel tendida, preparada  
para la siesta:  
tu olor a selva repentina; tu garganta  
gritando –no sé, me lo imagino-, gimiendo  
-no sé, me lo figuro-, quemándose- no sé, supongo, creo;  
tu garganta profunda  
retorciendo palabras prohibidas.  
Un río de promesas  
desciende de tu pelo,  
se demora en tus senos,  
cuaja al fin en un charco de melaza en tu vientre,  
viola tu carne firme de nocturno secreto.  
Carbón ardiente y piedra de horno  
en esta tarde fría de lluvia y de silencio.

-Declamas muy bien. – Le reconoció Tony, en una voz suave. Steve le sonrió y él hizo el libro a un lado para colocarse igual de costado que el rubio y continuar mirándose cara a cara. – ¿Puedo… contarte otra cosa?

-Claro.

-¿Tú crees que yo…, bueno… soy muy apasionado a la hora del sexo? – Le cuestionó algo inseguro. Steve no se esperaba una pregunta así, pero no se quería mostrar muy sorprendido. – Como si grito mucho, me emocionó demasiado, rasguño o muerdo…

-¿Por qué? – Miró como Tony desvió la mirada por un segundo.

-Cuando estoy con Alfie…, lo siento muy suave. – Confesó, se notaba sincero. – Yo intento, ya sabes, jalarle el cabello o una mordidita en medio del beso para encender más el momento pero no funciona. Y he pensado que quizá soy yo el que actúa diferente a como es el sexo común.

-Eres apasionado Tony, todo tú eres una granada de mano  punto de explotar. – Le fue honesto, pero antes de que Tony agachase la mirada de nuevo, continuó. – Pero eso es genial. A todos les calientan cosas diferentes, pero supongo que también cuenta si se quieren y pueden buscar algo intermedio para acoplarse.

-No lo sé. Él es muy “normal” en ese momento. – Soltó un suspiro resignado.

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, digo; no está mal. Pero mira, para que veas a lo que me refiero. – Se hincó en la cama  y giró lentamente. – ¿Ves? Ni una marca. ¿Eso te dice algo?

-No entiendo a ese sujeto. – Le sonrió cuando Tony estuvo de nuevo acostado a su lado. – A mí me gustaba estar contigo. – Y en el pecho de Stark algo vibró.

-Tú me dejabas rasguñarte, morderte y hasta pegar, ¿te acuerdas? Y tú hacías lo mismo conmigo y todo increíble, ¿no es así? – Steve le asintió, inquieto de a dónde se dirigía la conversación. – ¿Estamos locos? – Preguntó con un aire de ingenuidad.

-Para nada, es normal. Además hubo veces en que lo hicimos con más calma.

-Pero igual era más apasionado…

-¿Extrañas tener sexo conmigo? – Steve fue directo porque ya no podría soportar más incertidumbre. Ante su pregunta Tony ni se inmutó.

-No te emociones, Steve. – Le sonrió un poquito. – Tienes novia y lo respeto…, somos amigos. Sólo quería desahogar ese asunto con Alfie. No se lo había contado a nadie.

-Estaba bromeando. – Tony le sonrió de vuelta.

-Aunque…, un beso no hace mal a nadie, ¿no? – El nerviosismo en Steve se disparó ante las palabras de Tony, y más al ver que éste lo había dicho sin bromear.

-Tony…

-Es sólo un beso Steve, no significa nada. – Ambos se pegaron más. – Tú besas tan rico y eso sí lo extraño.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. No significa nada… – Sus labios ya casi estaban pegados, los ojos entrecerrados, el aliento mezclándose. Un roce…

-No puedo. – Se detuvo Steve, antes de pegarse por completo. Apretó los párpados, la mandíbula y los puños por unos segundos. Después se dejó caer de lado para quedar acostado sobre su espalda, miraba al techo y su respiración estaba algo irregular. Es que en verdad no podía hacerlo, no, no y no. Porque si lo besaba no se iba a resistir, y sabía que querría continuar hasta tomarlo por completo. ¿Por qué?

-Está bien. – Apenas pudo decir Tony, incrédulo todavía. Su corazón latía extraño y de pronto sintió una enorme vergüenza. ¡Qué imbécil! ¡Qué estúpido! Ahora se veía como el perro que anda buscando que le jueguen al infiel con él. No había querido eso, pero ahí iba de nuevo esa imagen que seguramente tendría Steve de él, una vez más.  –Lo siento.

 

Se giró, ahora para darle la espalda. Continuó reprendiéndose mentalmente, queriendo ignorar la sensación incómoda en el pecho al ver que pese a sus intentos no había conseguido nada de Steve. Era obvio, Rogers quería a Peggy, era verdad sus intenciones de llevar una buena relación con ella. Steve ya no quería absolutamente nada con él. ¿Y Tony en verdad sólo había estado buscando un beso?

 

-Tony… – Le llamó luego de un momento, le sacudió con un brazo para que girase. Cuando el castaño así lo hizo, Steve se permitió pegarse un poco más, abrazándole suavemente. – Es que no soy de piedra, Tony. Si comenzábamos no iba a poder parar. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí. – Intentó tranquilizar sus emociones al ver que era preferible continuar bien entre ellos. – Creí por un momento que podía ser como antes, que aunque mis amigos tuviesen pareja permitirse un ratito de desliz. Pero ya no se puede, entiendo. En serio, voy a respetar tu relación.

-Y yo la tuya. Aunque Alfred no me agrade mucho y no te trate como mereces. – Ambos se sonrieron. – Todo bien, ¿ok?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Nos ponemos algo más de ropa?

-Creo que será lo mejor.

 

Con los pijamas puestos la luz fue apagada y ambos se metieron a la cama. En realidad el ambiente no continuó tenso, porque aunque los dos se sentían un poco extraños era más reconfortante mantener en calma su amistad.

Steve todavía se permitió abrazar de nuevo a Tony por la espalda, y éste le correspondió pegándose más a su pecho y poniendo su mano sobre la del rubio cuándo le rodeó por la cintura.   
Se sentía un ambiente íntimo sin haber nada sexual de por medio y eso era nuevo para ambos, sin embargo era una sensación agradable. Rogers recargó suavemente su barbilla sobre el hombro de Tony, pensando todavía mientras notaba como el cuerpo ajeno se iba relajando cada vez más hasta quedar completamente dormido. Pero Steve continuó despierto, disfrutando de la oscuridad, el silencio, el calor de los cuerpos juntos, la respiración tranquila del castaño. No estaba molesto con Tony, lo único que lo mantenía inquieto era el haber reconocido que aún le deseaba…, o bueno, en realidad que ambos se deseaban todavía. Y quedaba demostrado que se guiaban por algo más ahora que simple deseo, por sentimientos… Suspiró detrás de la oreja del menor y se preguntó si de haber conocido desde un principio a Tony de ésta forma ambos serían una pareja en lugar de estar con diferentes personas. Si en lugar de todas aquellas idioteces pasadas hubiese habido un poco de madurez y ganas de conocerse, él se habría enamorado de Tony. Tal parece que las cosas no debían de ser así, y en lugar de haberlo ganado como novio, le tocaba tenerlo como amigo.

¿Estaría satisfecho con eso por más tiempo?


	33. Lo que no se pudo mantener en secreto

Loki le había estado evitando los últimos días después de su discusión tan explosiva. Era cierto que antes ya han tenido algunas peleas, pero ésta última fue _peligrosa_ , porque el pelinegro de verdad que estaba molesto. Thor no sabía bien qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal, a veces sentía que Loki quería hacer más u otra cosa, pero no se lo decía. Otra cosa verdadera; sólo peleaban pero no conversaban antes de explotar. Loki era de carácter fuerte, un tanto agresivo y era por ello que a las primeras peleas Thor no les tomó mucha relevancia, pensando que era por la cuestión de que Loki detona fácilmente. Pero ahora le había dicho directamente que no estaban bien…, su relación no marchaba bien, era cierto. Lo que no era cierto es que era enteramente su culpa, consideraba que Loki también contribuía en ello, claro que sí. Aunque algunas cosas las continuaba considerando, por ejemplo: ¿será cierto que de alguna forma mira a Loki más desprotegido y débil que él? No podía terminar de creérselo, simplemente quería protegerlo como todo lo que quiere. Ya no entendía a Loki. Ya no…, ya no se sentía seguro con él. Cada que estaban solos esperaba algún _regaño_ o una excusa para separarse, y una relación no tiene por qué ser así, ¿cierto? Lo quiere, pero últimamente no le comprende. Y lo único que por ahora se le ocurría a Thor para comenzar a arreglar las cosas con su pareja era cambiar los roles en la cama. Y ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de ello, porque él jamás había sido pasivo, y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza antes. ¿Sería cobardía? Pero algo debía de hacer, luego de sentir que anteriormente sólo estuvo escuchando los gritos de Loki sin hacer nada más que esperar a que se tranquilizara.

Ya le había estado buscando pero no le encontraba, también intentó llamarle al móvil pero no respondía. Hasta ahora que llegaba  un mensaje de texto que decía: _“estoy escuchando una conferencia, no puedo contestar”._ Ok, al menos le daba una explicación y así no tendría que preocuparse. Por lo menos mientras Loki regresaba a él le daba un poco más de tiempo de pensar en la decisión que había tomado. Quizá si cedía en la cama todos los otros problemas se resolverían más fácilmente. Ojalá al momento no se acobardara. Aunque era fin de semana y esperaba ir a una fiesta y así un poco ebrio se le haría más fácil, ¿no? Ah, se sentía tonto… No, lo mejor era no pensar en ello entonces, así que mientras tanto iba a buscar a Jane para conversar mientras llegara Loki y la hora de ir a la fiesta.

 

-¡Hola, Thor! – Le saludó efusivamente Darcy cuando entró al dormitorio que esa chica compartía con Jane, luego de estar la puerta abierta. Darcy elegía despreocupadamente algunas prendas de su guarda-ropa, seguramente para esa noche.

-Hola. ¿Alistándote para la fiesta? – Le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama de enfrente para mirarle.

-Sí, muchacho. Siempre hay que ir fashion a  la party, una nunca sabe cuándo vaya a surgir algo interesante. – Le guiñó un ojo, juguetona. – ¿Vas a ir?

-Eso planeo, pero todavía faltan algunas horas. – Se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor. – ¿Y Jane?

-Fue a una conferencia con Loki. – Le respondió tan casualmente mientras ahora se miraba al espejo sobreponiéndose una blusa para checar cómo le quedaría.

-¿Con… Loki? – Le parecía extrañísimo. Porque, es decir, ellos dos se hablaban pero no miró que habían creado propiamente una amistad como para salir y cosas parecidas.

-Creí que sabías. – Ahora la extrañada era Darcy.

-Loki me dijo dónde estaba pero no sabía que había ido con Jane…

-Vino el embajador de Japón, iba hablar sobre la economía creo. No sé porque no me interesó, pero a ellos sí e hicieron cita para verse e ir. ¡Qué ñoños! 

-Oh… Qué raro, ¿no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que vayan juntos.

-Ni que se odiaran. – Soltó una risita. – Además han pasado tiempo juntos. Luego llego y Loki está aquí con ella conversando. Se prestan libros, discos y películas. ¡Me vas a decir que no lo habías notado, Thor!

-Es que peleamos y ya sabes…, mantiene distancia. – Explicó para no sentirse tan tonto.

-Ya veo. ¿Y ya lo arreglaron?

-Hoy pienso hablarlo con él.

-Buena suerte con ello.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

-Mira a esos tarados. – Murmuró Natasha a Bucky.

 

La pareja estaba acostada en una de las bancas de jardín tranquilamente, entre besitos y conversación cursi, dejando pasar el tiempo sin importarles nada más que estar en su compañía mutua. Hasta que los ojos verdes de Natasha se toparon con la imagen de Tony y Steve a unos metros de ellos, los suficientes para no escucharse ni que el otro par los haya notado aún a ellos.   
Aquellos _tarados_ estaban sentados en el césped, separados como a un metro entre ellos. Stark estaba con su atención en su laptop mientras Steve le aventaba pequeñas ramitas u hojitas que hacía bolita. Tony intentaba ignorarle, y eso provocaba risas en el rubio que no desistía de molestarle.

 

-La cara de bobo de Steve cuando mira a Tony. – Se burló Bucky.

-No es de bobo, es de enamorado. Aunque casi es lo mismo. – Aclaró Natasha, igual de divertida.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de enamorado?

-Porque así me miras tú a mí, _honey_. – Le miró ingenuamente. Bucky le sonrió y le regaló un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Tan tonto me veo?

-Pero también guapo. – Ambos volvieron a sonreír. – Y ellos sólo se ven tontos.

-Necesitan tiempo.

-Lo que necesitan son unos golpes para que despierten. – Opinó ella.

-Oh…, se acarca Peggy. – Señaló Bucky, pues justo cundo Tony comenzaba a reclamarle a Steve, Peggy estaba a unos pasos de ellos. La chica castaña llegó cerca de aquel par, se notó que saludó amigablemente a Tony y luego Steve se ponía de pie para irse con ella, no sin antes soltarle una palmada en la cabeza a Stark, quien gruñó molesto.

-Qué maduros son. – Dijo con algo de sarcasmo la pelirroja.

-Hay que reconocer que al menos perece que manejan bien sus noviazgos. – Trató de defender Bucky.

-¿En serio crees que no se han vuelto a encamar esos dos aun teniendo pareja? – Preguntó curiosa.

-Sí lo creo. – Aseguró. – Steve dijo que quería llevar una buena relación con Peggy y confío en que es en serio. Además si por alguna razón hubiese vuelto a acostarse con Tony, vendría corriendo a contarme porque al pobre se le hace un lío cada que está con Tony. Se confunde, enloquece y busca apoyo.

-Pero se fueron juntos el fin de semana pasado…, es difícil de creer que no pasó nada. Con la ganas que se traen…

-Créeme, amor, que no pasó nada entre ellos. Sino estarían más idiotas de lo normal.

-Hum, ok. – Frunció un poco los labios pensando. – Oye, ¿y no quieres que tú y yo vayamos a idiotizarnos?

-Oh, claro que sí. – Ambos soltaron una risita y con prisa se pusieron de pie para marcharse en busca de alguna habitación con privacidad.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

De pronto Thor los vio regresar al edificio, les miró porque él estaba cerca de la entrada con un grupo más de amigos. Loki y Jane venían caminando con calma mientras conversaban y de pronto sonreían; se miraban curiosamente a gusto. Jamás se lo imaginó, no creyó que pudiesen forjar una amistad de verdad, quizá también por eso es que no lo notó antes.

Jane fue quien le miró primero y pareció avisarle a Loki, pues el ojiverde giró casi de inmediato a observarle. Le miró todavía algo serio, pero ya más suave, como no teniendo problema por encontrárselo, así que cuando estuvieron mucho más cerca Thor se apartó de aquellos amigos y Jane se despidió de Loki y él para entrar al edificio y dejarles a solas.

 

-Hola. – Le saludó torpemente y el pelinegro sólo le asintió con una leve sonrisa. – ¿Fue… buena la conferencia?

-Realmente interesante. – Los ojos verdes estaban clavados en las pupilas azules, atentos, acechantes.

-¿Quisieras hablar? – Pregunto algo dubitativo.

-¿Ya estás listo para ello? – Pareció algo consecuente, de alguna forma eso tranquilizó a Thor.

-Un poco. – Confesó. – Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, quiero escucharte y que lo hablemos. Pero sinceramente sabes que algo tan serio me asusta.

-¿Después de la fiesta? Cuando estés más relajado. – Aunque Loki se mantenía un tanto serio, parecía de buen humor notándose sereno y siendo tan accesible. – Hay que disfrutar la fiesta con nuestros amigos primero para no amargar el momento, ¿te parece?

-Me parece perfecto. – Sonrió relajado y Loki le devolvió la sonrisa un poco más suave.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche. – Estaba a punto de continuar su camino hacía el edificio, pero Thor le volvió a llamar.

-Antes de eso… – Le tomó delicadamente de un brazo para retenerle y para alejarse un poco de la multitud. – Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a cambiar los roles… – Loki al principió pareció sorprendido, pero al par de segundos le sonrió más notoriamente. Thor volvía a sentirse nervioso ante tal confesión.

-Bueno, quedan pendientes los demás puntos, pero me da mucho gusto saber que puedes ceder. – Se acercó un poco más a él, sólo para soltar sus últimas palabras. – Estoy ansioso. – Casi susurró, directo al rostro de Thor, y despidiéndose con una sonrisa se marchó.  


***~~*~~*~~*~~***

La tarea había sido terminada y había podido arreglarse con tiempo para la fiesta. Tony salió antes que el resto de sus amigos para comenzar a vagar un momento y luego ir a embriagarse y bailar, porque desde que tiene novio no puede ocupar las fiestas para ligar. Luego se había encontrado con Sam y ambos quedaron conversando. Ese chico era agradable, siempre lo pensaba cuando se topaba con él. Además Sam no le molestaba con tonterías al igual que los otros del clan bobo, quizá porque pese a convivir muy seguido todavía no se tenían esa confianza excesiva, pero era tiempo de cambiar eso, porque cuando Wilson comentó que actualmente está saliendo con una chica, Tony fue al ataque.

 

-¿Entonces engañas a mi amigo Steve? – Se fingió escandalizado. Sam por un par de segundos le miró con ojos muy abiertos y luego comenzó a reír.

-De verdad que odio romperles sus ilusiones, a Bucky, a Clint y ahora a ti, pero no estoy interesado en Rogers. – Le siguió el juego.

-Es un buen chico, dale una oportunidad. – Le sonrió cómplice.

-Pero no es mi tipo.

-¿Cómo es tu tipo?

-Sin pene. – Ambos comenzaron a reír. – Pero hablando en serio, me agrada mucho como amigo, e igual todos ustedes. Se quieren mucho, ¿no es cierto?

-Ahm…, sí. Todos somos adorables, ¿cómo no amarnos?

-Hey, Tony, no le quieras bajar el novio a Steve. – Le advertía María que llegaba junto con Natasha y se sentaban a su lado. Stark rió, pero Sam sonrió divertido.

-¿En serio? ¿Ustedes también? – Se quejó Wilson.

-Ya no lo niegues Sam. – Le molestó Natasha.

-Aprenderás a quererlas, pese a lo malvadas que son algunas veces. – Le aseguró Tony con una sonrisa.

-¿Vendrá Alfie? – Le cuestionó despreocupadamente María.

-No, le veré más tarde.

-Olvidaba a tu novio. – Comentó Sam sonriéndole. – Eso significa que también engañas a Steve.

-Joder, ¿Steve es de todos? – Dijo María divertida.

-Es la perra de todos nosotros. – Aseguró Natasha. No pudieron evitar reír.

-Yo paso.

-Sí, cómo no, Anthony. – Rodó los ojos sin creerle nada.

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Esta fiesta no resultaba muy diferente a las anteriores, era casi exactamente igual, pues siempre había las mismas bebidas, sonaban los mismos géneros de música, casi eran las mismas personas fiesteras las que estaban, obviamente. Así que todos parecían divertirse con confianza, con un tanto de rutina. Bailar, beber, reír, hablarle a algún grupo de tipos que quizá no conocían pero ahora sí. Total que las cosas todavía no llegaban al punto donde se volvía un desastre divertido.

Cada quién con su respectiva pareja o entre amigos. Nada fuera de lo común por un momento. Un ambiente agradable, tanto que Loki se atrevía a acercarse a Thor con más soltura pareciendo que ya no estaban molestos. De hecho habían compartido un par de cortos besitos, pero nada más, porque Loki no cedería tan fácil. Todavía podría hacer sufrir un poquito más a Thor hasta que éste ganase su perdón. Pero sobre todo para que siguiera dispuesto a ganárselo con la propuesta de cambiar roles en la cama.

Sí, todo parecía marchar bien hasta que miró que el borracho de Tony conversaba con tres chicas muy cerquita de donde estaba el clan bobo. Cuando Loki las miró se le borró la sonrisa que había estado conservando en el rostro y casi se resbala de las manos la cerveza.  ¡Tendría que ser una puta broma! No podía ser que la tipa con la que tuvo un revolcón en el baño de un pub estuviese ahí. Revolcón que contaba como toda una clara infidelidad a Thor.   
La chica estaba junto con su amiga que se fue ese día con Tony y otra más que no recordaba si aquel horrible día estuvo presente. Pero no importaban las otras, sino que Tony les estaba hablando tan confianzudamente. ¿Será que el maldito las invitó? No podía ser, si aquella vez no compartieron números telefónicos ni Facebook, pero sí les preguntaron dónde estudiaban. ¡Malditas coincidencias! Necesitaba alejar a todos de ahí y arrastrar a Tony con ellos antes de que se le ocurriese integrar a las chicas con ellos. Se acercó rápidamente a Darcy para señalarle lo que pasaba, y así fue que observó  que Lewis se acercaba para jalar a Tony. Alejándose un poco más fue que se reunieron los cuatro que conservaban aquel secreto.

 

-¿¡Qué carajos, Tony!? – Reclamó Loki.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo les hablas si…? Si ya sabes lo que pasó y aquí está Thor y todos los demás.

-Ellas me vieron primero y me hablaron. No las recordé al instante y por eso me quedé platicando queriendo hacer memoria hasta que una de ellas me preguntó por ti. – Se justificó entrando en pánico.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Darcy.

-Pues ya me vieron y tarde o temprano se encontrarán también contigo Loki.

-Maldita sea.

-¿Pero crees que se atreva a mencionar algo de aquella vez? ¿De ustedes?

-Para evitar algo así o cualquier intento de coquetería deberían aclararles que ya tienen pareja. – Sugirió María. – Quizás así ni se les ocurra estar cerca.

-Ok…

-¿Reunión secreta?

-¡Clint! ¡Lárgate! – Gritaron cuando Barton se metió en su círculo.

-Ja-ja. ¿Qué planean?

-Nada.

-Díganme. – Insistió.

-Planeo romperte la cara por ser tan molesto. – Le dijo Loki.

-Carajo, si estabas tan de buenas hace rato. – Se quejó Clint. – Ni Thor te soporta estando así, eh. – Le dijo por último antes de regresar con sus amigos.

-¡Mierda!

-Deja de hacer corajes o te pones feo. – Le advirtió Darcy.

 

\--------------

 

Y de pronto Loki había vuelto a comportarse algo distante con él, bueno, en realidad con todos y Thor no se explicaba el por qué. Si ya se habían estado acercando más e incluso sonreía relajadamente, y sólo bastó con hablar misteriosamente con Tony, Maria y Darcy, para que regresara con una expresión fastidiad, para después convertirse en preocupada. No quiso preguntarle qué ocurría, porque miró como corrieron a Clint y seguro era cosa de ellos cuatro, así que se había limitado a cuestionarle si se sentía bien, a lo que el pelinegro le haya respondido con un escueto _sí._

La fiesta seguía transcurriendo pero el semblante de Loki no parecía mejorar y a Thor ya le estaba resultando raro. Luego llegó el novio de Tony y éste se lo llevó y Loki aprovechó para decir que también se iría. Ésta vez nadie le insistió en que se quedase, pues ya habían notado su actitud. Fue justo cuando Loki había dado un par de pasos dispuesto a marcharse cuando una voz femenina gritó su nombre, aun cuando ya estaban muy cerca de ellos. A Thor le resultó curioso, ya que no conocía a la chica que había llamado a su novio ni a ninguna que la acompañaba, pero no sólo eso, sino que Darcy había hecho una mueca de espanto cuando eso sucedió, y casi podía jurar que miró tensarse a Loki

 

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Le habían saludado efusivamente las chicas, pero sólo una de ellas (quién le llamó), se había pegado lo suficiente para besarle la mejilla y abrazarle. – Hola. – Volvieron a saludar, pero ésta vez a Maria y Darcy que también estaban cerca.

-Cuando llegamos vivos a Tony. – Le informó una de ellas despreocupadamente. – ¿Ya se fue?

-Sí, de hecho yo también tengo que irme. – Por algún motivo, ésta vez Loki no podía actuar como si nada. Sentía que su nerviosismo se estaba notando demasiado, y tener a sus amigos cerca podía ser un problema si no se libraba de ellas antes de que comenzaran a cuestionarle cosas.

-Aw, vamos. Quédate un momento más. Si apenas nos encontramos. – Le decía Melody (Dios, hasta había recordado de golpe ese nombre), junto con un coqueto guiño.

-No en serio que…

-Ash, ¿qué tienes que hacer a ésta hora y en fin de semana? – Se quejó una de las chicas.

-Mejor preséntanos a tus amigos. – Sugirieron. Y Loki entró en conflicto, porque obviamente no quería hacerlo, pero _sus amigos_ ya habían visto todo y seguramente escuchado, entonces si no los presentaba le harían un drama severo.

-¿A nuestros amigos? Ja-ja. – Se acercó Darcy para salvar a Loki. – Mejor vamos a buscar algo mucho mejor.

-Ya estuvimos mirando y no encontramos mucho. – Le respondieron.

-Lo que sucede es que Loki no se siente bien y Tony ya se fue con su novio. – Informó María para hacerlas desistir.

-¿NoviO? – Cuestionó curiosa la chica que aquella vez estuvo con Stark.

-Sí. Niño. – Aclaró Darcy, con algo de malicia.

-Jajaja. Te acostaste con un gay. – Se burló Melody de ella mientras el resto de sus amigas reía.

-Cállate, tonta. ¡Que Loki ya huyó porque no quiere volver a acostarse contigo! – Y lo gritó. Suficientemente alto para que varias personas la escucharan. Así que llegó a oídos de sus amigos.

 

Ese último comentario bastó para hacerles saber a Maria y Darcy que ya habían valido carajo. Sólo miraron a Thor fruncir más el ceño de lo que ya lo estuvo haciendo desde que Loki estaba con ellas, y después también se iba de la fiesta rapidísimo. Entre tanto, el resto del clan bobo las miraba sin entender muy bien qué sucedía. Sólo Jane reaccionó a ir tras Thor unos segundos después cuando analizó que estaba muy molesto y sería capaz de hacer algo estúpido.

Maria también corrió fuera del bullicio pero solamente para marcar el número de Loki e informarle de lo que había pasado. 

\-------------

 

Jane tuvo que correr para alcanzar al furioso Thor. De verdad que no quería que hiciera ninguna tontería, entendía que estuviese molesto, pero le conocía y sabía que sería capaz de hacer un desastre. No sabía si sería justo o no. Porque había entendido qué pasaba, era obvio por la actitud de sus amigas y la de Loki, más lo que dijeron por último aquellas desconocidas. Dios, Thor debe de sentirse fatal. Y ya no sabía qué pensar de Loki.

 

-Thor…, Thor. – Le tomó del brazo con delicadeza para no hacerle enojar más. – Tranquilízate.

-¡Cómo! Después de… – Exclamó molesto sin terminar su frase. Apretaba los dientes y los puños, pero al menos había parado su andar furioso. – ¿Las escuchaste? ¡Él me engañó!

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Quizá pasó antes de su noviazgo.

-No, no. – Negó seguro Thor. – Darcy y María también las conocen, y Loki no comenzó a salir con ellas dos hasta después de que nos hicimos novios.

-… Puede ser un malentendido. – Continuó intentando no hacerle sentir tan mal.

-No lo es, Jane. – Suspiró frustrado. Se dejó caer en la banca a la que habían quedado cerca y se talló el rostro con frustración. – Fue muy claro el cómo lo dijeron. Además todos estos problemas que he tenido con Loki… Él fue capaz…

-Lo… Lo lamento. – No tenía idea ni de qué decirle, porque en realidad no lo podía creer. Sólo se sentó a su lado.

-Y todavía fue tan bastardo para decir que todo era mi culpa. Jodido cínico. – Recordó con coraje. –Yo defendiéndole ante mi padre, metiéndome en problemas con él justo por su culpa y para nada… Debí de hacerle caso.

-Claro que no. Tú no debes de cambiar porque tu padre te lo diga.

-No en ese lado. Sino en haber elegido a alguien mucho mejor. – Y Thor le miraba más tranquilo e incluso con una sonrisa. Pero por alguna razón eso no tranquilizó a Jane como había creído.

-Tú no sabías cómo iban a suceder las cosas con Loki. Te tienes que arriesgar.

-Pero ahora ya lo sé y quiere arriesgarme de nuevo.

 

Jane le miró confundida ante la sonrisa que permanecía en los labios de Thor, pero con  los ojos azules aún decepcionado. Y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando Thor se acercó hasta su rostro y juntó sus labios intentando besarle. Quizá fueron un par de segundos en lo que duró el contactó por lo que le costó alzar sus brazos para empujarle. Ahora estaba molesta. ¡Claro que estaba molesta! ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? Por Dios, que ya no entendía. Primero le sorprendía y decepcionaba por igual enterarse que Loki pudo engañar a su amigo, porque aunque no conociera muy bien al pelinegro, el tiempo que estuvieron conviviendo le pareció que no sería capaz de algo así. Y ahora Thor también le decepcionaba ante tal acción de despecho.

 

-¿¡Qué demonios te sucede, Thor!? – Exclamó poniéndose de pie. – ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás! – Y se marchó hacia su dormitorio.

 

\-----------

 

¡Hijo de puta, cabrón! Con que _ojo por ojo_ , eh. Así es, Loki había visto ese beso cuando estúpidamente había querido emprender su regreso a la fiesta para tratar de explicarle a Thor aquello que había escuchado, luego de que Maria le haya avisado qué sucedió. Planeaba mentirle, claro, excusarse. Porque no creía estar listo para mandar al carajo definitivamente a Thor. En realidad si por él fuese borraría ese acostón de su pasado. Pero ahora ya no importaba, es más, le gritaría que sí lo engañó así como él lo estaba haciendo.

Es cierto que miró a lo lejos cuando Jane y el rubio conversaban, es cierto también que no escuchó qué decía, pero el beso fue claro. Y eso le hizo arder en cólera, quería ir a golpear a Thor. Escupirles a los dos. ¡Puta mierda! Estaba tan molesto. Pero en lugar de hacer algo en ese instante se marchó de nuevo al edificio para encerrarse en su dormitorio.

Cuando subía las escaleras escuchó voces familiares. Las de Jane y Darcy, y supo que ya le habían visto cuando le llamaron por su nombre. Se detuvo en el pasillo siguiente para esperar y averiguar ahora qué querían.

 

-¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó Darcy, mientras él miraba a Jane y Jane lo miraba a él.

-¿Por qué no debía de estarlo? Si ya vi que Thor también está perfectamente. – Jane sabía a qué se refería por esa mirada ruda que le dirigía Loki, y ella se sentía tan apenada.

-No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Loki. – Pidió Jane, todavía un tanto serena. Pero también endureció su expresión al ver que Loki le miraba casi despreciable.

-¿No? Si lo vi perfectamente. – Se acercó un poco más para intimidarle. – Quédatelo, me importa una mierda.

-Pues si viste tan bien lo que pasó debiste de notar que fue él quien intentó besarme y yo me negué rotundamente. – Le dijo con autoridad, reteniendo la mirada verdosa y penetrante. – Y si tanto te molesta y quieres ofender, ve  con él, porque el problema lo tienes con él, no conmigo. – Foster se dio media vuelta sintiéndose indignada y continuó hasta su piso sin saber nada más de lo que harían esos dos.

-Tiene razón. – Le dijo Darcy cuando Jane desapareció por las escaleras. – Es mejor que hables con Thor lo antes posible para arreglarlo.

-Como si tuviese arreglo.

-Entonces para que se manden a la mierda. – Resolvió como si nada y también se marchó para alcanzar a Jane que estaba totalmente molesta por lo que hizo Thor y seguramente ahora también por culpa de Loki.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Alfie sólo había pasado por él a la fiesta, porque la verdad al mayor ya le aturdía estar entre sus amigos y por ello le había propuesto algo más _interesante_   como ir a su casa a pasar el rato conversando, o mirando películas mientras lo acompañaban con unos tragos. Pero todo mundo sabe que eso en realidad empieza y termina en sexo. Así que estaban eso…

Tony estaba abrazado a su cuello, a horcajadas sobre él mientras comenzaba a cabalgarle. Ambos completamente desnudos y jadeando, besándose. Tony intercalaba cada vez más seguido las pequeñas mordidas, aumentando la fuerza, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello rubio un poco más rudo. Comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de su cadera para ser penetrado velozmente y así calmar la ansiedad, sin embargo no parecía suficiente.

 

-Muérdeme. – Pidió a Alfie entre los jadeos, apenas separando un poco sus labios. El mayor le dio una leve mordida y continuó besándole. – No…, más fuerte. – Hondeó su cadera sugerentemente y esperó aquel contacto más agresivo. Y Alfie lo intentaba de nuevo. –  Mnn… Pégame. – Ahora pidió al ver que las mordidas no funcionaban.

-¿Qué? – Alfie paró, confundido, extrañado. Se miraron por unos segundos con sus respiraciones todavía agitadas.

-Pégame. – Tony ordenó ésta vez, dirigiendo una de las manos de Alfred a sus nalgas. – Duro, anda.

 

Una palmada llegó a su nalga izquierda, un roce muy suave. Continuó pidiendo intensidad, alentando a Alfie que estaba bien, sin embargo éste le miraba cada vez más raro. Mientras que Tony intentaba continuar con su propio ritmo al subir y bajar por el miembro de su novio, que estaba pese a todo durísimo todavía, contrario al de Tony que ya iba perdiendo dureza. Y todo porque ya le estaba resultando difícil continuar excitado. No estaba muy caliente, la situación no se le hacía cachonda, sino aburrida. Reanudó a ser un poco más brusco, moviéndose más duro, mordiendo los labios de Alfie, jalándole el cabello, hasta que…

 

-¡Ah! ¡Tony! – Y no fueron gritos de excitación, sino de reclamos y dolor. Los ojos azules de Alfred le miraron severamente y Tony retiró sus manos, los labios y dejó de moverse. – ¿Qué te pasa? Me duele, sabes. Me vas a dejar los labios hinchados, y me duele la cabeza porque tampoco dejas de jalar mi cabello. Y…

-¿Ya se te cortó el rollo? – Le interrumpió antes de que le regañese más en plena situación. Y esperando a que dejasen el intento de sexo de lado.

-No. – Era cierto, él seguía duro, Tony lo sentía en su trasero todavía. Así que antes de que Alfie notase que Stark ya no estaba tan excitado, éste bajó de él y se colocó a cuatro a un costado.

-Ok. Terminemos. – Recargó sus antebrazos y su cabeza en una almohada, dejando sólo su trasero arriba apoyándose en las rodillas.

 

Mejor que su novio no notase que a él se le había bajado la emoción, sino que feo. Así que comenzó a masturbarse, queriendo ganar la excitación completa de nuevo, pero en realidad no funcionaba e incluso quedó sin la erección. De verdad que ya no estaba caliente. Sin embargo prefirió que Alfie no lo notase y continuó en su posición, esperando a que el otro terminase y fin del asunto. Al final podría correr al baño y así su novio no tendría que notar que de enfrente estaba limpiecito, sin rastro de una corrida. Además, de seguro no era tan malo ser _usado_ si ya estaba dilatado, ¿no? Pero se equivocó. Al principio no sintió nada agradable ni tampoco le molestaba, pero después ya estuvo la molestia, su cuerpo estaba frío. Aguantó un poco, pues notó que el otro estaba cerca de terminar, así que cuando ya le dolió más disfrazó esos quejidos por gemidos y fingió que también había terminado. Apenas aquel pene estuvo fuera de su culo y corrió al baño como se lo propuso. Ya dentro sólo pudo pensar en que eso había estado muy jodido. Definitivamente no se quedaría a dormir.

 

-¿Te sientes bien? – Fue asaltado con esa pregunta cuando estuvo de nuevo en la habitación y buscaba su ropa.

-Sí. – Respondió con simpleza. Alfie le miró curioso, pues Tony después del sexo prefería quedarse un momento en la cama, ruborizado, relajándose, suspiraba un poco y le sonreía. Pero ahora estaba como si nada, ni ruborizado, ni agitado, y ni le miraba, además de que parecía tener prisa por irse.

-Te molestaste. – Afirmó, sentándose en el borde de la cama para mirarle. Él todavía permaneciendo desnudo mientras Tony ya se colocaba los pantalones.

-Claro que no, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde? – No le creía un carajo.

-A hacer tarea. – Se colocó los zapatos y continuaba sin mirarle.

-Escucha…, no me gusta hacerlo así. Es salvaje. – Le soltó directo. Ahí fue donde Tony ya le miró.– Mejor quítate esas alocadas ideas.

-¿Y cómo piensas calentarme? No te quieres esforzar pero eres el único que lo disfruta y el jodido termino siendo yo. – Ya le dijo molesto. – No te pido que me muerdas hasta hacerme sangrar, ni que me pegues hasta que a ti te duela la mano, ni que me arranques el cabello. ¿Sabes?, me gusta algo más de pasión.

-¿Vamos a discutir por eso?

-No quiero discutir. – Tomó sus cosas y caminó hasta la puerta. Pero a unos pasos Alfie le dio alcance de nuevo, vistiendo ya una bata.

-Tony, no te marches así. – La mirada azul volvía a suavizarse, al igual que su gesto, fue por ello que Tony también se relajó.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Incluso le sonrió levemente.

-Déjame compensarlo. – Le pidió seductor, tomándole con delicadeza de la mano y volviendo a conducir a la cama.

 

Y Tony se dejó guiar y ser despojado de nuevo de las prendas inferiores. Fue acostado en la cama y Alfie colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas. Sí, la compensación fue un oral; suave, con calma, pero igual logró que el miembro de Tony se hinchase. De cualquier modo el castaño se concentraba en no volver a quedar mal, y menos mal que no fue así, aunque tardó un poco más de lo normal en venirse. Y así ya se haya corrido y pareciera que ellos volvían a ser felices, Tony terminó yéndose porque simplemente no se le daba la gana quedarse con Alfie esa noche. Eran las 2 de la madrugada, pero no importaba porque llevaba auto, entonces condujo hasta el colegio.

Casi no había ningún alma por los pasillos, apenas se encontró en los otros pisos a un par de borrachos dirigiéndose apenas a sus dormitorios, y luego cuando entró al pasillo que le correspondía se topó con Steve. Pudiéndose encontrar a un fantasma se encuentra con Rogers, e incluso éste parece igual de sorprendido cuando se encuentran. Tony de pronto piensa que siempre es mucha coincidencia. Ambos se sonríen y emparejan su paso para ir a la par a un lado del otro.

 

-¿Qué haces vagando por aquí a ésta hora? – Pregunta desinteresadamente Tony.

-Se suponía que podía quedarme con Peggy, pero hace un momento regresó su compañera de dormitorio muy borracha y no era propicio que estuviese yo ahí.  – Hizo una mueca graciosa. – ¿Y tú? Pensé que te habías ido con tu novio.

-Voy regresando. – Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con él ahora?

-No me dieron ganas. – Dijo con simpleza. Llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Tony y se detuvieron un momento.

-Nos veremos por el día. Duerme bien. – Se despidió, pero para completar su despedida quería darle un besito en la mejilla, sin embargo Tony se apartó con cara de espanto. – ¿Qué? – Cuestionó extrañado.

-Estuviste con Peggy, sé que tu boca estuvo en contacto por lugares recónditos y no quiero que me toques así. – Le decía un tanto escandalizado y otro tanto divertido.

-No te preocupes, ella no siempre deja que mi boca viaje libremente. Me detiene a medio camino. – Señaló su ombligo mientras le contaba como si fuese un tema cotidiano. – Tristemente hoy fue una de esas ocasiones.

-Pobre de ti. – Se mofó Tony.

-Sí. – Se fingió afligido. – Sabes que me gusta el sexo oral.

-¿A quién no? – Le sonrió.

-Seguramente a Alfred, que parece un mojigato pese a su edad. – Intentó molestarle un poco.

-Oh, no lo es. De hecho te puedo decir con regocijo que hoy mi boca está limpia, pero la de él no. – Y le guiñó el ojo con arrogancia. Steve le sonrió.

-Qué envidia le tengo ahora. – Por un instante se miraron con intensidad, y en sus labios se pintaba una sonrisa traviesa. – Bueno…, entonces nos vemos.

-Claro. – Y vio la espalda de Steve cuando éste comenzó a alejarse para continuar su camino a su dormitorio. – Que tengas sueños húmedos.

-Igualmente. – Giró un poco el rostro para responderle, con una sonrisa. Y continuó caminando. Tony por fin entró a su habitación.

 

No quiso encender la luz para no despertar a Loki, así como también trató de hacer el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta y deslizarse por la habitación, sin embargo notó como el pelinegro se movía inquieto en la cama. Tony se sentó en su respectiva cama mirando hacia la de Loki, luego encendió la lamparita de la cómoda y se miraron. Su amigo estaba despierto.

 

-Tengo una duda, Loki. – Comentó casual mientras se quitaba sus zapatos. – Si alguien deja que un amigo le dé una mamadita sólo para que dicho amigo desahogue su frustración, y ambos tienen pareja, ¿eso es infidelidad? ¿O si se puede aplicar, así como un favor entre amigos?

-Lo que importa es que no se enteren sus parejas. Pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana. – Le contestó algo agresivo.

-¿Entonces si es infidelidad?

-Hasta un puto beso es infidelidad si lo haces a escondidas. Ocultando el puto deseo que le tienes a otra persona además de tu pareja. – Y volvía la voz molesta.

-¿Qué sucedió con Thor? – Le preguntó con cautela.

-Se dio cuenta de que me metí aquella vez con esa chica, entonces él se fue a besar con Jane. Y terminamos dramáticamente. – Se lo contó fluidamente, sin alterar ésta el tono de su voz y sin muchas expresiones faciales, pero eso mismo era lo que le delataba. Se notaba molesto y triste a la vez.

-Qué mal, Loki. De verdad lo lamento. – Se sinceró Tony.

-Yo no. Ya estaba harto de él y él de mí.

-¿Ahora está con Jane?

-No, ella lo rechazó.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? – Tony le hizo unas muecas extrañas pero de cualquier modo Loki las supo interpretar. – A mí no me gustaba Jane en ese sentido. – Aclaró. – Si alguna de sus ex me gusta es Sif.

-Lástima, amigo, recuerda que Sif no sale con alguien menor. – Le recordó con algo de burla.

-Tampoco quise decir que la pretendería. – Sonrió levemente. Pese a la calma que quería aparentar y esa sonrisa, Tony insistía en que se veía decaído. – Lo que quiero es volver a divertirme como antes, sin ningún compromiso. Tengo ganas de eso.

-Diablos, Loki, ahora no podré acompañarte en eso. – Casi le dijo con tristeza.

-Ninguno de ustedes. Ahora soy el único soltero.

-Tal vez puedas volver a salir con Darcy y María en busca de ligues, ya sabes, a ellas les gusta y no están en una relación seria.

-Lo hablaré con ellas.

-¿Y quedaste en buenos términos con Thor?

-No. – Volvió a una expresión seria. – No sé ni cómo lograré verle la cara sin querer golpearlo.


	34. Welcome to Tijuana

Y los días pasaron casi inadvertidos para Tony. Demasiados días, convertidos en semanas, todo realmente agradable. Raro era el día que no disfrutara, pues siempre tenía compañía para pasarla bien; por supuesto que con Alfie, o ahora volver a tontear con Loki que ya era soltero y con cualquiera de los otros tontos que tenía por amigos, pero sobre todo por Steve. Porque últimamente pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos, y de calidad, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

En realidad no hacían la gran cosa, se encontraban por los pasillos y decidían ir a almorzar juntos, a veces a jugar un poco de videojuegos e incluso a ayudarse con las tareas. Otras ocasiones quedaban una tarde de fin de semana para ir a un museo, a un nuevo restaurante o cafetería que alguno de ellos había descubierto, al cine, o Tony le pedía que le acompañase de compras, e incluso volvieron a ir al parque de diversiones pero esta vez con toda su bola de amigos. Muy divertido.

Se reían, se molestaban, hablaban de cosas sin importancia, a veces con algo de seriedad, o planeando cosas improvisadamente.

— _¿Qué haces, Tony?_ _— Era 30 de Diciembre aquel día, por lo que ya estaban cada uno en su correspondiente casa para pasar año nuevo como lo acostumbrasen, y a Steve se le había ocurrido llamar al castaño, todo por la costumbre de hablarse a cada momento._

_—Nada, estaba en Netflix. ¿Tú?_

_—Acomodo las compras en la cocina para mañana. ¿Qué harás?_

_—Nada, quizá lo mismo que en éste momento._ _—Steve tuvo que recordar que al igual que en ThanksGiving y Navidad, Tony no hacía celebración alguna porque su padre tampoco jamás se acostumbró a eso. Le daban ganas de invitarlo a la propia fiesta que hacía su familia, pero se detenía porque el mismo Tony le había comentado días atrás que precisamente por eso se quedaba encerrado en casa, porque eran fechas en familia y no quería estorbar en ningún lugar._

_—¿Y Alfred? ¿Ni siquiera la pasarás con él?_

_—Lo pensé pero… llegó un primo o algo… y se la pasará con él. Te digo, rollo familiar, salgo sobrando. Además hace mucho frío, mejor me quedo enrollado en mis mantas calientitas mirando bobas películas._

_—Sí, jodido frío y eso que aún no nieva._

_—Deberíamos largarnos a un lugar más cálido._ _— <Deberíamos>… eso es un <nosotros> para Steve._

_—Florida. Nos queda cerca._

_—¿Te da miedo alejarte más, chico?_ _— Y Tony ríe._ _—Vámonos a California. ¡O al carajo y hay que aventurarnos a México!_ _— Y fue cuando Steve se rió, por el entusiasmo en la voz de Tony y porque le gustaba como llegaban a esos planes nada serios como si fuese tan normal. Oh sí, se iría a México de un momento a otro con Tony. Quizás…_

 

 

También muchos mensajes de texto; un saludo cualquiera, un insulto, una carita sonriente, una imagen graciosa sacada de internet, chistes tontos.

 

**_[*Steve Bobo*_ **

**_> >_ ** _Tony, ¿qué le dijo el césped al Sol?_

**_ <<_ ** _Ni idea, hombre._

**_> >_ ** _No me pongas caliente que me hago paja._

**_ <<_ ** _¬_¬…_

**_> >_ ** _Amargado._

**_ <<_ ** _Eres un bobo. **]**_

****

**_[*Tony Enano*_ **

_> >Bobo_

_ <<Tonto_

_> >Soquete_

_ <<Tarado_

_> >Imbécil_

_ <<Idiota_

_> >Feo_

_ <<Enano_

_> >Maricón_

_ << Me harás llorar, Tony :’(_

_> >Hahaha!! **]**_

****

Es cierto que Steve seguía de novio con Peggy y que su mejor amigo es Bucky, pero eso no quitaba que conviviese a menudo con él, ni que el resto de sus amigos lo haya notado haciéndoles más de un comentario al respecto, a lo que ellos respondían que se habían convertido en amiguísimos.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

— ¿Qué es lo que planea tu novio, Bruce? — Cuestionó Maria con ambas cejas fruncidas. Tenía pocos minutos que a todos les había llegado un mensaje de Barton donde éste les pedía reunirse en su dormitorio, pero cuando llegaron el muy tonto todavía no se encontraba ahí. Al menos no los había citado en algún sitio al aire libre, no con el jodido frío que hacía; están a principios de Enero y el invierno es fatal en Manhattan. Aun estando dentro del edificio todos estaban abrigados, los únicos que portaban un ligero sweater eran Natasha, Loki y Steve como si no sintieran que se hacen hielo.

— No lo sé, recibí el mismo mensaje que ustedes. — Se encogió un poco de hombros mientras conservaba sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

—Conociendo a Barton, yo diría que se tratará de alguna idiotez. ¿Para qué vinimos? — Se quejó Tony.

—Si me hace perder mi tiempo lo lamentará. —Amenazó Sif.

—Relájate, preciosa, pueden ser buenas noticias también. – Comentó Frandral, relajadamente acostado en una de las camas de ese dormitorio.

—Genial, ya están todos. — Exclamó Clint, recién llegaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A eso voy, Loki, no desesperes. — Miró a todos rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír. — He pensado, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos todos juntos un fin de semana entero y he escuchado que hacen algunos comentarios al respecto, pero nadie organiza nada. También se quejan del jodido clima. Pues amigos míos, tengo la solución. ¡Podemos irnos a San Diego! — Anunció feliz.

—¿Qué? ¿Así nada más? Cómo no, tarado. — Le dijo Natasha.

—Escuchen, mi hermano actualmente está trabajando en una aerolínea, así que puede hacer maña y conseguirnos un precio más bajo para los boletos de avión. Además también tendríamos a dónde llegar. Tiene un par de amigos con una linda casa allá y siempre nos están invitando, así que le dije que me pusiera en contacto con ellos y les comenté si sería posible que nos recibieran y dijeron que sí. Son fiesteros a morir y les pareció buena idea.

—Es descabellado, amor — Bruce no se lo creía.

—A mí me parece buena idea. —Opinó Volstagg. — Y es bueno aventurarse así. Conmigo cuentas, amigo.

—¿Qué dicen los demás?

—Qué más da. Yo voy. —Tony sonrió, podría resultar divertido.

—Y yo. —Loki se sumó.

—Vamos, chicos, tienen que vivir también fuera de este reino. —Les dijo Frandal.

—Ok, los demás piénselo un par de días. —Cedió Clint.

 

Tras unos comentarios más, el resto salió del dormitorio ajeno y se fueron dispersando para dirigirse a dónde estaban antes de ser interrumpidos por Clint. Era una idea loca, pero al menos gran parte ya estaba planeada. Al menos tendrían a dónde llegar, pero, ¿sería confiable? Bueno, eran amigos de Bernard, conocían a Clint y ya los han invitado, señal de que aquellos tipos de San Diego sabían a qué se atenían con ese par de hermanos locos. Seguramente un poco más de _fiesta_ es lo que buscaban.

 

—¿Qué piensas, Rogers? —Habló Tony cuando notó que ellos eran los únicos que quedaban caminando por el pasillo. — ¿Te animarás a ir?

—No lo sé… No es tan sencillo decidir algo así para mí, ¿sabes? Me encantaría ir, pero no sé si contaré con dinero suficiente. Además le avisaría a mi madre y si ella se opone yo no la voy a contradecir, porque sé perfectamente que se preocupara y no quiero darle esa clase de molestias.

—Yo creí que sólo traías el sweater de ñoño. —Se burló, pero no en una forma como si en realidad quisiera herirle, por lo que Steve sonrió ladinamente. —Entiendo que tu madre no se merece que le ocultes más cosas. ¿Pero qué tal si está de acuerdo con el pequeño viajecito?

—Tendría que pensarlo menos.

—¡Oh vamos, Steve! ¿Dónde quedaron tus ganas de desmadre? Sólo falta que me digas que le pedirás permiso a Margaret.

—Y tú invitarás a Alfred porque no te puede dejar ni un día solo. —También atacó.

—Claro que no. Serán días que le dedicaré sólo a mis amigos. Puedo vivir sin sexo un fin de semana.

—De acuerdo. —Detuvieron su paso y se quedaron mirado de frente mientras Steve parecía pensar. — Mañana temprano hablaré con mi madre para decirle el plan, trataré de convencerla si comienza a preocuparse.

—Perfecto. —Le sonrió mostrando los dientes. —Bueno, quedé con Alfie, así que me marcho.

—Está bien. —Steve se despidió con un ademán mientras Tony comenzaba a alejarse, pero a unos pasos éste se detuvo y giró para volverle a mirar.

—Y si el dinero te detiene a ir, no te preocupes, yo te prestaré todo el que necesites. —Le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino hasta bajar por las escaleras.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Al día siguiente aquel tema del fin de semana en San Diego continuaba siendo discutido por casi todos. No era para menos que lo pensasen aceleradamente, pues el viaje estaba planeado para ese fin de semana, es decir que en otro par de días y ya.

 

—No entiendo como tú, precisamente tú, lo piensas tanto Darcy. —Dijo Loki, quien se encontraba con la chica en su habitación, platicando al respecto. En realidad habían estado conversando de más tonterías pero inevitablemente el tema surgió. —Apuesto a que te mueres por fiesta sea en el lugar que sea y además no tienes que preocuparte por darle explicaciones a alguien.

—Lo sé, eso es lo sencillo. —Suspiró mirando al techo. —Pero seguramente apenas tendré para el boleto de avión.

—¿Tengo que repetirlo? Ya te dije que yo invito tu consumo allá, ¿ok?

—Me tardé mucho en pagártelo.

—No estoy diciendo que te prestaré, sino que yo te invitaré. —Aclaró. —Sólo paga tu transporte. ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor? —Darcy rió bajo.

—Ok. Muchas gracias, amigo. —Le dio un leve apretón en su rodilla.

—Nos divertiremos mucho.

—Espero.

—¿Y Maria irá? No le he preguntado.

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y eso? Si estás pegada a ella el mayor tiempo posible. —Quiso molestarle.

—Creo que me ha estado evitando desde la última vez que salimos.

—¿Aquella ocasión de la chica _ojos-bonitos_? — Loki dio la referencia. Una de las ocasiones que salió con ambas chicas terminaron en un pub algo glamuroso, todo iba bien sólo que después Darcy comenzó a coquetear mucho con una chica, pero sólo de lejos, y cuando estuvo un poco más ebria no dejaba de hablar de ella y refiriéndose como _ojos-bonitos_. Esa atención pareció molestarle a Maria, y la cosa empeoró cuando Darcy finalmente se acercó a la chica y desapreció por la mitad de la noche.

—Sí. De hecho me acerco a ella y ni me deja abrazarla, casi no me habla y de lo demás ni hablar. — Bufó —  Ayer lo intenté de nuevo y me dijo “ya Darcy, somos amigas solamente, ¿ok?”. Y le respondí: “siempre lo hemos sido, ¿y?”.

—Quizás ahora _de verdad_ sólo quiere ser tu amiga.

—¿Qué? ¿Por _ojos-bonitos_?

—Tal vez debido a esa ocasión. Tal vez desde antes. ¿Se mira enojada?

—No, más como fastidiada.

—Entonces lo más seguro es que ya no quiere liarse contigo, pero la amistad seguirá igual. No tienes problema con ello, ¿verdad?

—No. —Hizo un puchero. —Maldita Hill, puedo haber sido clara.

—Trató de decirlo con su “somos amigas solamente” —Loki rió.

—No fue lo suficientemente claro para mí.

—Tonta.

—¿Y tú? ¿Irás aunque también vaya Thor?

—Claro, no me importa. Simplemente seguiré como en todo este tiempo; no le hablo, no me habla, ni nos miramos siquiera. Fin.

—Bien. —Sonrió pícaramente —Quizás nos encontremos unos buenos ligues allá, ¿no?

—Espero así sea.

 

——————

 

Steve se encontraba descansando en el gimnasio junto a Peggy, aunque ahora ambos estuviesen descansando después de haber realizado su rutina de ejercicios. Era parte de lo que podían hacer juntos y disfrutaban en común, claro independientemente de las citas. Las fiestas no eran lo de Peggy, por lo que no le acompañaba a la gran mayoría, sólo cuando la chica se sentía con ánimos realmente iba a alguna y la disfrutaba. Era por ello que Steve estaba seguro que aunque la invitase con toda buena intención al viaje a San Diego, Peggy desistiría, pero aun así tenía que hacerlo, como buen novio. Pero, ¿y si le decía que sí? Steve quería pasarla de lo lindo con sus amigos y teniendo a su novia ahí no podría hacerlo tan libremente. Porque tal como lo dijo, esa mañana habló con su madre y tras explicarle cómo iba el plan y asegurarle que estaría bien, la mujer estuvo de acuerdo en que se divirtiese, alegando que confiaba en él y sus amigos.

 

—Ayer los chicos comenzaron a organizar algo —Comenzó a hacerle el comentario.

—¿De qué? —Le preguntó sin parecer muy interesada al principio o era porque había comenzado a hacer unos cuantos estiramientos para relajar los músculos. Steve bebió de su botella de agua antes de responder.

—Un viaje a San Diego. —Peggy detuvo sus estiramientos y le miró fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Me imaginaba un vieja más cercano. ¿Por qué San Diego?

—Resulta que Clint tiene un par de amigos allá, y nos han ofrecido recibirnos en su casa, así que no tendríamos que gastar en un hotel  y lo del transporte tal parece que tampoco será mucho.

—Entonces ya está hecho, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así. La mayoría ya han confirmado que irán.

—¿Y tú?

—También. Hablé con mi madre ésta mañana y está de acuerdo. —Peggy asintió. — ¿Qué te parece ir con nosotros?

—No creo. — Hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada y pensándolo. —¿Cuándo se irán?

—Este fin de semana.

—Es demasiado pronto. Además estamos en clases y no creo que me den permiso mis padres. También tengo que avisarles.

—Comprendo. — Y así, simplemente Steve ya no le insistió más y Peggy pareció estar de acuerdo con ello. 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Su fin de semana planeado comenzó y lograron llegar a San Diego el viernes por la noche. Tras las seis horas que resultó de su vuelo se sentían sólo un poco estresados, con ganas de llegar a aquella casa y mejor dormir, pero el cambio de horario de ahí les favorecía en el sentido de que estaban a tiempo de comenzar bien con una fiesta. Así que se lo tenían que pensar.

Clint, Bruce, Tony, Loki, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Thor, Maria, Darcy, Sam, Volstagg, Frandal Hogun y Sif, el clan bobo estaba completo gracias a que se las arreglaron para poder ir todos, aunque al final sólo haya faltado Jane. Lo que ahora pensaban mientras se transportaban en una camioneta que les llevaría a la dirección que traía Clint, era si todos cabrían en aquella casa, quizá no era tan grande, quizá no los recibirían a todos. Pero un poco de sus preocupaciones se les fueron cuando estuvieron frente a tal casa. Sí que se notaba enorme. Y el otro resto de las preocupaciones también se desvanecieron cuando un par de chicos que no rebasaban los 28 años les abrieron la puerta muy animadamente y saludaron a todos como si ya se conocieran de toda la vida.

 

—Hey, hey, Clint. Realmente me sorprende que sí vinieras. —Comentó uno de los chicos, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Barton. — No vino Barney pero trajiste a toda tu pandilla, ¿eh? Muy bueno.

—Ok, pasen chicos. —Ofreció el otro tipo.

 

Entraron al jardín, que contaba con una piscina espaciosa y algunas mesitas con sombrilla y sillas de playa, y un par de sillones con cojines coloridos. Había algunas bocinas en las esquinas.  Todo estaba bien iluminado por bombillas normales y algunas fluorescentes, dando un toque divertido. Se escuchaba un poco de música, pero salía de la casa que estaba al fondo del jardín; planta baja y un piso, pero muy grande, pintada de un color durazno agradable.

 

—Vamos a acomodarlos en las habitaciones para que descansen un poco antes de que comience la fiesta. — Les dijo uno de sus anfitriones cuando entraron a la casa, que era igual de bonita que el resto de lo que ya habían visto. —Por cierto, soy Carlos.

—Yo soy  Alejandro. — Con sus nombres, así como su piel levemente más bronceada  que la de ellos y un acento que de pronto se manifestaba en unas palabras más que en otras, les hizo deducir sin proponérselo que Carlos y Alejandro eran latinos o al menos tenían descendencia latina. Quizá por eso eran tan animados. —Ya que Clint no nos presentó como se debe.

—Lo siento, fue la emoción. —Se justificó.

 

Se tuvieron que acomodar de a tres en las habitaciones, y las cuatro chicas compartieron una. Mientras descansaban un poco se fueron escuchando más voces provenientes del jardín, seguro eran las personas que venían llegando para la fiesta. No tardó en escucharse también la música más estruendosa, gracias a las bocinas.

El ambiente se sentía agradable, no sólo el que ahí no estaba haciendo un frío del carajo con amenaza de nevar en cualquier momento, y al contrario estaba un tanto cálido, sino que fueron bien recibidos y prometía diversión bien merecida.

 

—¿Bajamos ya? — Preguntó Darcy asomándose por la ventana de la habitación, mirando cómo se comenzaba a llenar el jardín.

—Opino que sí. ¿Sino a qué venimos? —Animó Sif.

—No sé ustedes pero mis planes son ponerme ebria hasta quedar inconsciente.

—Creo que casi todos venimos con ese plan, Maria. Así que a empezar. — Natasha terminó por proponer.

 

——————

 

Sí, iban juntos y empezaron la fiesta juntos, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se fueron despegando unos de otros, comenzando a hacer nuevas amistades, y claro, uno que otro queriendo ligar un chico/a lindo/a.

Sif bailaba con un nuevo chico, al igual que Darcy. Clint y Bruce conversaban y reían con Alejandro mientras bebían unos tragos que habían preparado. Natasha y Bucky estaban con otro grupo de personas también conversando, mientras que Frandal y Loki habían decidio por una charla más íntima; cada uno estaba con una chica coqueteando, aunque Falcon se encontraba casi en la misma situación, sólo que él parecía más discreto. Thor continuaba bebiendo junto a Hogun entre charla y charla. Steve estaba con María y otro par de chicos muy entretenidos conociéndose y Tony se había unido a Volstagg y otro grupo más grande de personas que reían a carcajadas.

Pero el ambiente calmado siempre va quedando atrás mientras transcurren las horas y las bebidas. Comienza a haber más personas bailando con toda libertad, más carcajadas, más coqueteo, más y más amigos. Y si a eso de le suma un poco de marihuana, cocaína y ácidos, bueno, un disfrute y desinhibiciones totales.

El golpeteo de su corazón al compás del sonido y temblor de las bocinas le hacía no dejar de bailar, y si lo intentaba daba pequeños saltitos y si alguien le sonreía ello hacía de la misma forma, y si alguien se pegaba a bailar cerca de él lo permitía, y si le hablaban muy cerca del rostro no sabía qué acabaría haciendo… Fue por ello que Tony en un momento paró y se alejó de donde se concentraba la masa de personas bailando. Llego cerca de la casa, donde había menos concentración de esas personas y respiró profundamente para relajarse. Estaba mareado, las palmas de las manos le cosquilleaban, en la nariz también comenzaba a sentir un picor, la boca se sentía un tanto seca. Se sentía perfecto, pero no iba a andar besuqueándose con tanto tipo o tipa se le pusiera enfrente con una linda sonrisa, ¿verdad?, ni mucho menos involucrarse más. Hacer amistad bien, pero algo más… Dios, ¿por qué tenía novio?

 

—¿Alejándote de la tentación? — Giró su cabeza sólo para asegurarse de que se trataba de Steve hablándole. Y sí, ahí estaba el rubio, con sus jeans oscuros, camisa gris, chaqueta negra, con su trago en la mano, ojos cristalizados pero con una maldita sonrisa radiante.

—Contigo a lado no está funcionando. —Respondió sin estar muy consciente de sus palabras, y menos cuando Steve soltó una risita por su comentario.

—Es agradable, ¿no? —Dio un sorbo a su bebida. —El ambiente, ésta casa, la fiesta, los chicos…

—Sí. Aún no ha pasado para que me arrepienta de haber venido. —Suspiró. Miró a lo lejos como Loki ya bailaba sensualmente con una morena, muy sonriente el maldito. — Jodido suertudo.

—¿Si quieres _divertirte_ por qué no lo haces?  — Le dijo Steve cuando supo qué miraba Tony.

—¿Por qué tengo novio? ¿Dónde has estado? —Se quejó.

—Lo sé, sólo… sólo quería asegurarme de tu respuesta.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No te dan ganas de _divertirte_?

—Siempre me dan ganas de divertirme, y más si me siento tan bien como hoy. Pero no lo haré por la misma razón que tú.

—Pero podemos seguir conociendo gente, reírnos, bailar, ¿no?

—Claro, claro. Eso no es infidelidad. —Puntualizó Steve. Tony asintió. — ¿Bailamos tú y yo?

 

Steve no estaba en mejores condiciones que Tony, pero se sentía igual de bien. Es decir, también se sentía mareado, sus latidos estaban acelerados, y los ojos los traía rojos, pero todo estaba bien.

Se dedicaron a bailar, casi sin conversar pero con muchas sonrisas. Las canciones a veces incitaban a un poco más de acercamiento y lo hacían, otras no, pero igual ellos después quedaron muy juntos. Y en un momento hubo un cambio brusco de música y comenzó   a sonar _Birthday sex_ , aparentemente alguien la había pedido pero no importaba, tan sólo un pretexto para juntarse más. Sólo bailaban…, sus manos realmente no tocaban como parecía el cuerpo ajeno y sus labios no se rozaban por más que estuviesen juntos sus rostros. Simplemente delineaban casi fantasmalmente la figura, y podían sentir la respiración caliente del otro, y se miraban con los ojos húmedos como si estuviesen solos. Pero sólo eso… Hasta que las manos de Tony se metieron por debajo de la chaqueta para aferrarse a la ancha espalda y en respuesta Steve haya estrujado su cintura, entonces sus narices ya estaban rozando. Pero hasta ahí. No podían avanzar más, ¿cierto? Pero Tony tuvo que suspirar tan hondo que causó un escalofrío en Steve. El rubio tuvo la necesidad de probar algo de Tony, y no le quedó más que llevar sus labios al lóbulo derecho y ahora él suspirar ahí, para luego dejar un beso, una mordida y lamer lentamente. Y cuando sintió el temblor de Tony, ¡oh Dios!, tuvo que apretarlo más a él e inevitablemente una de sus manos se escurrió a una de las nalgas. Podría jurar que escuchó un gemido.

 

—¿Esto está bien? —Le preguntó directo al oído, de donde sus labios no se habían alejado. Tony sólo le asintió sin despegarse ni un poco. — ¿Lo está?

—No es infidelidad. — Casi fue un suspiro.

—Te toco encima de la ropa… es… no te estoy besando. Está bien, ¿cierto? — Continuó Steve.

—Está bien.

 

Pero la canción terminó y volvieron a poner con algo más de ritmo cortando esa atmósfera, aunque para ellos fue difícil volver a separarse. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron fue como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y después de una canción más, Tony tuvo que correr a un baño para darse la masturbada más rápida de su vida.

Hecho aquello, todo continuó con su curso normal…, normal en una maldita fiesta. Tragos, drogas, baile, flirteo, risotadas, pobres diablos aventados a la piscina. Y el clan bobo se volvía a reunir entero, como para dar un comunicado de todo lo divertido y estúpido que habían hecho o visto. Era muy entrada la madrugada, nadie de ellos estaba ni remotamente sobrio, sólo se entendían porque al parecer ya todos estaban hablando el mismo idioma imbécil.

 

—¡Adivinen qué hora es! —Llegó Carlos extremadamente feliz a donde ellos.

—¡Hora de aventura! —Respondió Bucky por idiotez.

—¡Exactamente! Dame cinco. —Celebraron. Todos  reían, sin saber por qué. — ¿Quién viene?

—¿A dónde?

—A seguir la fiesta, hombre. — Lo dijo con toda obviedad. — ¿Se animan?

—Pero, ¿a dónde iríamos? —Cuestionó Sam, algo confuso.

—La verdad… a donde nos lleve el viento. Miren, tengo una van —Se echó a reír — ahí cabemos amontonados.  Esto ya casi se muere.

—Vamos a conocer los alrededores. —Les animó Clint.

—Ya estamos aquí. ¡Qué más da! —Apoyó Loki.

—Bien, bien. Me agradan todos ustedes. — Carlos les sonrió enormemente. Encendió un porro de marihuana y dio unas cuantas caladas antes de dejárselo a Natahsa que estaba a su lado. — Rólenlo, en lo que voy por Alejandro y la van, y dejo la casa encargada. Si se van a llevar algo corran por ello.

 

 ***~~*~~*~~*~~***  
**  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Steve despertaba a medias, porque en realidad no podía abrir los ojos pero ya estaba consciente de que había luz afuera y que estaba acostado en una cama pero aun así incómodo. Continuó sin hacer esfuerzo de abrir los párpados, quería volver a dormir pues sentía cómo los demás dormían todavía. Los demás; sus amigos, al menos eso suponía. A todo esto, ¿de verdad sí estaba con ellos? ¿En dónde? Se obligó a pensar con ojos cerrados, de pronto ya no podía dormir porque la punzada en su cráneo se hizo más notoria. Se removió un poco y empujó a quien estaba a su lado por lo pegados que estaban. Se talló los ojos con insistencia antes de abrirlos, percibiendo un olor penetrante a tabaco y alcohol. Apestaba a fiesta definitivamente y él no recordaba nada en ese momento. Un poco inquieto ésta vez, se incorporó abriendo los ojos hinchados. ¿Qué carajo…?

Era una habitación pequeña, las paredes eran de un color durazno sin vida al igual que el color de las cortinas que estaban corridas. Pero no era el mismo color durazno de la casa donde se suponía debían estar, es más la habitación no era ni remotamente parecida a la que le habían asignado. Delante de la cama sólo estaba un mueble con una televisión vieja un poco grande, a la izquierda la puerta de entrada y a la derecha otra puerta pero entreabierta donde se veía que era el baño. Por cierto, en la cama estaban Thor, María, Natasha, Tony y él; terriblemente acomodados en una cama matrimonial común, mientras que Bucky, Bruce y Clint estaban en el suelo. Volvió a escanear el pequeño espacio con sus ojos entrecerrados, adormilado, con sed, dolor punzante en el cráneo, mareado y sintiendo que apestaba. Había pequeños burós de cada lado del cabecero de la cama, pero ambos llenos de colillas de cigarro, con los ceniceros a desbordar, vasos vacíos y otros a medio terminar, también había rastros de marihuana; pero en el suelo se apreciaba el mismo desastre, junto con diversas botellas de licor vacías. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Dónde estaban? Hasta donde recuerda estaban todos sus amigos en la van de Carlos viendo a ver a dónde iban, y todos hasta el culo de alcohol y otras cosas.

Se puso de pie para ir al pequeñísimo baño, se enjuagó el rostro y se miró en el espejo; qué horrible, se le notaba la reseca en toda expresión. Luego paso a abrir las cortinas y las ventanas para que se fuese un poco de la peste de alcohol, tabaco y marihuana mezclados. Asomó la cabeza a la calle para darse una jodida idea de dónde se encontraban y, claro, no reconoció nada, de hecho ni siquiera se parecía a ningún lugar que haya visitado. Muy extrañado regresó cerca del buró más cercano para tomar su móvil que estaba ahí y no tenía señal. Se puso ansioso. Miró a sus amigos tan dormidos. ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Luego sus ojos se clavaron en el cabecero de la cama que no había observado; era casi todo de espejo, aunque ya muy opaco. ¿En qué maldito agujero habían caído? Pero ahí en el espejo había un slogan, seguramente del hotel. Era un dibujo que no entendía, y abajo decía _TIJUANA._

¡Puta madre!

Dio un brinco espantado y corrió por la mini-habitación buscando algo más. Arriba de la televisión había el mismo slogan en plástico, colgando de la puerta igual. ¡Carajo!

 

—¡Despierten, idiotas! —Gritó. Pasó a darle una patada a Bucky en el suelo y otra a Clint, le arrojó a Bruce a la cara una de las tarjetas del hotel que encontró, a los que estaban en la cama los pasó a sacudir bruscamente.  

—¿Qué te pasa? — Le cuestionó enfadado Clint, sobándose el golpe. El resto también se incorporó mirándole entre molestos y curiosos.

—¿Tienen idea de dónde estamos? —Preguntó ya sin gritar.

—No me acuerdo. — Le respondió Tony con un bostezo.

—Estamos despertando, todavía no podemos pensar con claridad. — Se justificó María.

—Cierto, muy cierto. — Relajadamente Natasha estiraba los brazos.

—Estamos en Tijuana. — Se los dijo lento, sílaba a sílaba, con los dientes apretados tal como una madre furiosa en público.

—¿Tijuana, México? —Se extrañó Clint.

—No, imbécil. Tijuana, New Jersey. — Tomó una almohada y se la arrojó con fuerza. — ¡Por supuesto que México!

 

Por unos segundos todos quedaron el silencio y mirándose sorprendidos, y de pronto estallaron en risas. Maldito vicio. Ese era un nuevo nivel de estupidez en ellos; embriagarse a tal punto de no recordar nada y despertar en otro país, encima en ese agujero de hotel apestoso. Cuando las risas pararon todos miraron a su alrededor observando el desastre y notando que faltaban de sus amigos.

 

—¿Dónde están los demás? — Indagó Tony.

—No lo sé.

—Dios, díganme que no estamos viviendo algo igual a Hunggover. — Rogó Bucky, llevándose una palma de su mano a la frente.

—Hay que llamarles. — Clint propuso.

—Ninguno de nuestros móviles tendrá cobertura aquí. — Le explicó Thor.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — Preguntó Natasha.

— _¡Viva México!_ — Escucharon ese grito antes de darle una respuesta a la pelirroja. Había sido pronunciado así en español, pero con un notorio acento norteamericano, pero no sólo por ello llamó su atención, sino que en el reconocieron la voz de Darcy. Steve que estaba de pie corrió afuera de la habitación para ir a la habitación de lado de dónde provino el grito. Dios, el hotel era aún más feo por fuera.

—Hey, abran. — Pidió tras tocar como loco la puerta. En seguida la puerta fue abierta por Loki con una cara de pocos amigos, pero que al verlo se suavizó.

—Gracias a Dios. — Exclamó y le dejó pasar. Steve miró en la habitación también a Sif, Sam, Volstagg y Darcy, ésta última brincando en la cama. 

—¡Estamos en Tijuana! — Celebró Volstagg quitado de la pena, carcajeándose. — La fiesta fue salvaje. No supe ni cuándo terminó porque caí rendido.

—¿Recuerdas todo? — Rogers le cuestionó en seguida.

—Claro que sí, hombre. ¿Tú no? —Le dio mucha gracia.

—Por ahora no todo. —Sinceró. Pero sabía que lo recordaría, cuando la resaca se le pasara, así funcionaba.

—Miren, estamos casi todos. Sólo los imbéciles que sin más llegamos a otro país aparentemente por una fiesta. — Exclamó muy sarcástico Bruce cuando el resto se integró a esa habitación. No podía creérselo.

—¿Si estamos todos? ¿Y Hogun y Frandal? — Preguntó Sam.

—Nos abandonaron antes de alejarnos por completo de San Diego. Tomaron un taxi de vuelta a la casa de los amigos del buen Clint. — Volstagg les recordó. —No son aventureros como nosotros, eh. — Continuó entusiasmado.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó Darcy, dejando de brincar.

—Hay que regresar. — Dijo Steve —Primero revisen todas su cosas, que no haya nada extraño aparte de esto, vean cuánto dinero tienen y sus identificaciones. — Todos le hicieron caso, y afortunadamente a nadie le faltaban sus móviles ni las identificaciones, sólo que de dinero ya no tenían más que unos cuántos dólares.

—¿Qué haremos? — Se angustió Bruce. — No tenemos cobertura, ¿y si nos han llamado y se preocupan porque nadie contesta? ¡Qué le diré a mi madre!

—Tranquilo, amor. — Le abrazó Clint.

—Estamos en la frontera, no hay mucho problema. — Opinó Thor.

—Ajá, ¿y después cómo le hacemos para llegar hasta NY? — Cuestionó María.

—Tengo hambre. — Interrumpió Volstagg.

—Yo también. — Exclamaron todos a la vez.

—-Ok, haremos esto. — Habló Tony. — Con lo que tenemos veremos cuánto debemos de las habitaciones, con lo que nos quede compraremos algo de comer.

—Ni siquiera creo que nos quede para comer algo. — Opinó Bucky.

—Sólo deja que termine de hablar. — Pidió Tony fastidiado. — Pero ok; pagaré el hotel con mi tarjeta si es que sobrevivió a la noche salvaje. El efectivo para comer y para irnos también con la tarjeta. ¿De acuerdo?

—Yo también traigo mi tarjeta. Usaremos las dos. — Apoyó Loki. Todos asintieron.

—Vamos. — Les llamó Steve para salir.

—Si alguien siente que necesita llamar a alguien buscaremos un teléfono, ya que nuestros móviles estarán inservibles. — Indico Loki mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Llegaron a la supuesta recepción donde estaba un hombre joven entretenido con su móvil.

—Hola, buenas tardes. — Se adelantó a hablar Tony en español. El empleado sólo le miró esperando a que continuara. — Habitación 19 y 20. — Le tendió las llaves.

—Sí, está bien. — El chico sólo tomó las llaves y volvió a lo suyo.

—¿Cuánto es? — Le cuestionó curioso.

—Nada, _güero_ , se paga por adelantado. — Le recordó algo divertido. Seguro no se acordaban de nada porque la fiesta había estado buena.

—Tony, el teléfono. — Le recordó Bruce.

—Ahm…, necesito un teléfono.

—¿Llamar a Estados Unidos? — Le cuestionó. Stark asintió. — Ese teléfono te sirve. — Señaló el teléfono que tenía a un costado.

 

Llamaron al móvil de Frandal para saber de ellos y ambos estaban bien en casa de los amigos de Clint. Sólo Bruce, Steve, Bucky, Natasha y Tony llamaron a sus padres. Todos excepto Tony habían  dicho que estaban bien, pero que el móvil no servía y que seguían en San Diego. Sí, cómo no. En cambio Tony le explicó a Howard que había sucedido algo _gracioso_  y que ahora estaba en México. Luego de unos cuantos gritos y regaños, el castaño le pidió a su padre que le enviase dinero para no sólo querer sobrevivir con la tarjeta. Bueno, todo estaba en orden. Pero apenas iba colgando el teléfono cuando el par de chicos que les habían conducido ahí también aparecían en la recepción.

 

—Hey! Creímos que ya se habían ido. — Tan tranquilo Carlos les exclamó.

—Y yo creí que ustedes habían desaparecido. — Les dijo Loki sin muchas ganas.

—No, no. ¿A dónde iban? — Les habló ahora Alejandro.

—Tenemos hambre.

—Nosotros igual. Vamos.

 

Y de nuevo iban todos juntos. Estaba atardeciendo, por lo que la oscuridad de pronto caería y eso les hizo poner nervioso al mirar a su alrededor una vez que estuvieron en la calle. A parte de que estaban en un lugar desconocido, estaban en otro país y se siente como si no conocieran nada y por ende estaban expuestos. No conocían todo Tijuana, pero de inmediato se notaba que estaban en lo más bajo. Por principio el decadente hotel, después mirar que afuerita de dicho hotel por esa acera se extendían varias mujeres dispuestas a ganarse el sueldo con el valor de sus caricias, y que de hecho en lo poco o mucho que caminaron se toparon con algunos centros nocturnos que bien podían servir igual más de putero que de bar común. Hasta que al parecer fueron conducidos a una zona ya no tan apestosa a sexo e ilegalidad, y entraron a un pequeño local de comida.

Comieron casi sin hablar, pues todos estaban pensado, queriendo recordar todo lo de la noche anterior. Y lo fueron haciendo. De pronto se escapaban risas o se daban ellos mismos una palmada en la cabeza reprendiéndose.

 

—¿Ya te acordaste de todo lo que hiciste? — Le susurró Steve en un momento a Tony.

—Sí. Qué locura. — Sonrió. — ¿Y tú?

—También. Creo que valió la pena. Lo sabré si es que llegamos a casa a salvo. — Ambos rieron nerviosamente, aunque en realidad ya todos lucían más tranquilos. — No sabía que tu español fuese bueno.

—Es excelente como todo lo demás que habló. — Presumió.

—Yo sólo sé un poco más de lo básico de francés y es todo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Natasha y María también saben algo de español.

—Loki también, lo habla casi tan fluido como yo. Creo que ambos tuvimos que padecer las insistentes clases de idiomas que nuestros padres nos obligaron a tomar cuando éramos niños.

—Bueno, ahora esos conocimientos suyos nos servirán por fin. — Se burló.

—¿Y entonces…, quieren seguir la fiesta? — Propuso Carlos.

—¡Oh Dios, no! Sólo queremos regresar ya. — Les dijo Bruce.

—Pero ya están aquí y es de noche, qué más da. — Les dijo tranquilo, con una sonrisa. Tendría que ser una broma que entre el clan bobo se mirase como considerándolo. Ya por la mañana ahora sí partirían pronto a casa.

—De hecho, yo paso. — Les dijo Bucky.

—Será mejor que todos pasemos. Traemos una resaca del demonio y estamos casi en ceros del dinero. — Habló Steve.

—De acuerdo. —Cedió Alejandro. — Terminamos de comer, recargamos la van y vamos de regreso. Será rápido. —Les aseguró con una suave sonrisa.

—¿De quién fue la idea de venir a Tijuana? — Preguntó de pronto Darcy.

—Mientras recorríamos sitios sin un destino fijo, llamé a mi primo para saber si tenía también fiesta y resultó que sí, pero aquí. Les comenté y se entusiasmaron con la idea. —Recordó riendo — Todos estábamos muy felices. Son guerreros, aguantaron ambas fiestas. Y algunos de ustedes estuvieron hablando el español mucho mejor ya con muchos litros de alcohol encima. — Todos se echaron a reír.

—¿Vamos a recordar esto en unos años? —Se preguntó Thor.

—Seguro que sí, mi amigo.


	35. Gracias a la nieve

—¿México? ¿Terminaron en México? — Peggy le preguntaba sorprendida a su novio. Caminaban rumbo a sus clases, aprovechando que el aula que les correspondía a esa hora a cada uno quedaban cerca entre sí.

—Sí, diablos. — Pero Steve seguía sonriente y divertido de recordarlo. — No recordábamos nada al principio. Hasta Bucky temió estar viviendo nuestra propia versión de _Hungover_.

—¿Así de mal estaban?

—Después recordamos todo y afortunadamente nadie se nos perdió ni nos pasaron cosas raras. — Trató de justificarse, pero aún le daba gracia todo.—Fue muy divertido.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido, Steve, pero fue peligroso ponerse tan mal en un lugar que ni conoces.

—Lo sé. — Y sí, lo sabía, pero ya no le importaba, no se arrepentía y hasta quizá lo volvería a hacer.  —Pero si hubieras ido te aseguro que también te habrías dejado llevar.

—No, créeme que no. —Llegaron a puerta de su salón de clases y se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta al ver que el profesor aún no había llegado.

—¿Qué quieres hacer más tarde?

—Hoy se estrena aquella película que te comenté, ¿recuerdas? —Y ahí volvía a sonreír por fin.

—¿La del nombre raro que ni tu puedes pronunciar? —Se burló un poco.

—Esa. ¿Vamos?

—Claro.

—¡Hey, Steve! —Se acercó Thor a ellos. — Hola, Peggy. —Saludó a la chica luego de darle un buen golpe a Steve en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, cabezota?

—¿Recuerdas al chico ese que siempre que se emborracha reta a Tony a una carrera? Uno con peinado de tarado.

—Ah, sí. El que una vez le vomitó los zapatos a una chica. — Ambos rieron. —Es un idiota que cree saber mucho de la vida y que piensa que es un conquistador irresistible. ¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos su nombre! — Le dijo para explicarle a Peggy, aunque ella sólo haya asentido mientras los dejaba continuar.

—Pues estábamos a puertas del edificio y apareció. Venía abrazado a una chica y junto a dos amigos, con ese porte de pendejo. ¡Y retó de nuevo a Tony! Lo hizo sin estar ebrio ésta vez.

—Sólo para impresionar a la chica. —Adivinó Steve. Ambos estaban muy divertidos con ese hecho. — ¿Qué dijo Stark?

—Pues aceptó. Pero no sólo eso. —Thor soltó una risa antes de continuar. — Le dijo que ahora sí no se echase para atrás como todas las veces anteriores porque si no ya no le daría otra oportunidad. Ya ves, con toda la actitud Stark de _siéntete agradecido que dejo que me mires_. Y luego, obvio tuvo que hacerlo; le guiñó un ojo a la chica y le dedicó la sonrisa número 74 que la puso nerviosa y ruborizada. Aquel chico quedó humillado desde antes de que empiece la carrera.

—Oh, me hubiese gustado ver l cara de ese pendejo. Pero, ¿entonces sí habrá arrancones? ¿Apostaron algo?

—Tony le dijo “¿qué me vas a dar por tomarme la molestia?”, y el otro imbécil “¿qué quieres apostar?”.

—Dime que será algo vergonzoso y estúpido. —Parecía entusiasmado. Peggy sólo les miraba como si fuesen niños pequeños.

—Ir desnudo del edificio de biológicas hasta la cancha de futbol. —Ambos soltaron una risotada.

—Pero es mucho y… ¿Con éste frío? —Atinó a decir Peggy. Sin entender por qué, ambos rubios comenzaron a reír más fuerte.

—Podrán llevar una bufanda. — Calmaron un poco su risa.

—¿Y si Anthony pierde? — Preguntó curiosa, pues aquel par parecía muy divertido de ver al desconocido así, pero quizá no habían pensado en Tony.

—No perderá. Parte de su tiempo libre se lo dedica a estar modificando su auto. —Le explicó Thor.

—Y si llegase a perder él irá caminando como si estuviese en pasarela. Así es Tony. —Ahora le dijo Steve.

—En fin. Nos escabulliremos después de media noche para ver qué pasa.

—Ahí estaré. —Aseguró Steve, luego miró a su novia. — ¿Quieres venir?

—No, eso es ilegal.

—Por ello será de madrugada.

—No deja de ser peligroso.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. —Se despidió Thor, rápidamente.

—Ok. Pero la cita. Al cine. ¿Está bien a las 5pm?

—De acuerdo. — Se dieron un casto beso, y entonces escucharon otra voz conocida.

—¡Steve! ¿Ya te enteraste de que retaron a Tony?

 

Ahora era Natasha quien llegaba con el mismo entusiasmo y sonrisa como hubo llegado Thor. Y Steve volvía a responder de la misma forma infantil y se volvieron a escuchar las risotadas. Peggy suspiró sin entender lo divertido de todo aquello, ni entender tampoco como podía ponerlos tan entusiasmados algo tan tonto. Así que mejor terminó de entrar al salón de clases dejando a su novio y a la pelirroja comentando respecto a la carrera que habría.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—¡Achú!

—Santo cielo, Clint, no nos vayas a esparcir tus gérmenes.

—¿Qué gérmenes? Apenas he empezado a… a… ¡achú!

—Ay, amor. Debiste de haberte quedado.

—No puedo perderme la cara de idiota que pondrá el perdedor, mi amor.

—¿Listo, Tony?

—Siempre lo estoy.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? — Pidió Darcy.

—Yo se lo pedí primero. — Natasha le contestó.

—Ese lugar ya está reservado para mí. —Intervino Steve.

—Yo diría que para quien está reservado es para Alfie. —Dijo Bucky.

—¿Le avisaste, Tony? — Preguntó María.

—Sí. — Respondió con simpleza. Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del grueso abrigo e hizo una discreta señal con la cabeza a Steve para que éste le siguiera. Sólo se separaron unos pasos. —Si no llega, tú puedes venir conmigo.

 

Se sonrieron en complicidad y volvieron a su grupo de amigos. Estaban en la avenida acordada, el chico que le retó ya se encontraba también ahí, y claro, unas cuantas personas que fueron de metiches también asistieron. Sólo esperaban a que los desconocidos dejasen de fanfarronear para que todo comenzara, pues ya habían trazado también la ruta a recorrer. Y luego de un par de minutos más, una camioneta blanca y ya conocida por el clan bobo, se estacionaba cerca de ellos. Alfie también traía un abrigo de invierno, guantes y una bufanda tapándole la mitad del rostro. Se acercó para darles un saludo a los demás y a Tony besos, muchos besos, según para tomar un poco de calor.

 

—¿Comenzamos, Stark? —Gritó el otro chico.

—Por supuesto. —Se giró a Alfie antes de caminar hacia su auto. —¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No te dejaré hacerlo solo.

 

Entonces Tony le dirigió una mirada y un gesto de disculpas a Steve por ya no poder ir. Rogers sólo le sonrió para que no le tomase importancia y se dedicó a mirar cómo comenzaba aquello.

Desde el principio el camaro de Tony tomó delantera y lo miraron casi desaparecer. Joder, por eso había querido acompañarle para no quedar esperando mientras se congelaba a que aparecieran de nuevo para ver quién llegaba primero.

Unos minutos después, se escuchaban de nuevo los motores y los neumáticos salvamente en el pavimento. Se vislumbraron las luces y en unos segundos ya los tenían de vuelta. Era obvio desde antes; Tony llegó primero. Cinco segundos después – largos en esos casos – llegaba el otro auto. Y todos obtuvieron la cara de idiota fracasado que querían ver de aquel chico.

 

—Nos veremos mañana en el edificio de biológicas para tu recorrido hasta la cancha de futbol. —Le recordó Tony con una gran sonrisa arrogante. — A las… Thor, Bucky, ¿a qué hora es su entrenamiento?

—4:30

—A las 4:30.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Después de aquello volvieron a pasar otros días en calma y sin cosas fuera de lo normal, independientemente de media escuela carcajeándose por tener que ver a un fulano atravesar parte del campus sin nada más que llevando al cuello una bufanda de arcoíris. Eso fue lo divertido que tuvieron durante esa semana y luego nada. Se la pasaban encerrados en sus dormitorios porque a casi nadie se le antojaba salir  ahora que ya habían comenzado las nevadas. Excepto alguna que otra pareja cursi que le pareciera lindo caminar bajo la nieve. Jodidos locos. O bueno, podría ser que ni frío pasaban porque ya se daban calor entre ellos.

Y ahora Tony se encontraba metido en su cama mientras leía un libro. Estaba muy concentrado, así que dio un brinco cuando alguien le llamó desde el marco de la puerta que había dejado abierta. Escuchó una risita suave de Steve provocada por su brinquito marica en la cama.

 

—No puedo creer que te espantes tan fácilmente por un simple saludo. —Se burló Steve, permaneciendo en el marco de la puerta.

—Estaba concentrado…

—Si interrumpo algo mejor me marcho.

—No, está bien. Es sólo por diversión, no tarea. —Hizo el libro a un lado y prestó atención a Rogers, pero aun así se quedó bajo sus cobijas. —Pasa. — El rubio le hizo caso y se sentó en una esquina de su cama.

—Mamá me acaba de hablar hace un momento… ella quiere… Bueno, me dijo que te invita a comer.  —Le explicó un tanto ¿avergonzado? Aunque en realidad no entendía muy bien tampoco.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Por lo del viaje. Ya sabes, que me prestaste dinero y ella quiere agradecerte. Es así. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy amable. —Le sonrió con sinceridad para que Steve no sintiera esa vergüenza.

—En realidad iremos a un restaurante que a ella le gusta mucho. Irán mis abuelos y mis primos que conoces, y me pidió que también te invitara. Es éste sábado. ¿Qué dices?

—Me pone nervioso estar en un restaurante con tu familia, pero sería muy grosero de mi parte declinar la invitación tan adorable de tu madre. —Le sonrió de nuevo. — Dile que iré y que le agradezco la atención.

—Ok. Le hablaré ahora mismo. —Tomó su móvil y marcó en seguida un número. Tony sólo se le quedó mirando, curioso del nerviosismo de Steve. — _Hola de nuevo, mamá… Ya le dije a Tony… Dijo que sí y te agradece la atención… Sí, es un chico muy educado… ¿Por eso qué? … Mamá… Está bien, está bien, se lo diré. Pero ya no tenemos cinco años… Te quiero… Adiós._

—¿Qué sucedió? —Se quería aguantar su mueca divertida ante las expresiones de Steve.

—Dice que no olvides irte lo suficientemente bien abrigado porque hace mucho frío. —Confesó con pena lo que su madre pidió que le dijera. Tony soltó una leve risita.

—Claro. Gracias.

—No te rías.

—No me estoy riendo, sólo sonrío. Es un amor tu madre, ¿sabías?

—Claro que lo sé, Tony

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—¿Ya por fin les dijiste a tus padres que Loki y tú terminaron? — Clint perdía el tiempo en su móvil, tirado igual en su cama despreocupadamente. Mientras que en el escritorio Thor se encontraba terminando una tarea.

—No.

—¿Y qué haces cuando te preguntan por él?

—Mi madre sólo me pregunta cómo está, así que le digo que bien y cambio de tema. Mi padre no toca el tema. —Parecía más inmerso en sus apuntes que en su charla con Clint.

—¿Por qué no simplemente se los dices?

—Pienso hacerlo. Pero no he tenido la oportunidad. — Ahí dejó la laptop a un lado y se giró a mirar a su amigo. — Es complicado para mí, ¿sabes? Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para que ahora les diga que no funcionó. Seguro mi padre me lo echará en cara.

—Pues no les cuentes la historia completa. Sólo diles que terminaron en buenos términos y ya.

—Es lo que pensaba hacer.

—Muy bien. — Le asintió. Thor le sonrió y estaba por girarse para continuar con sus deberes pero Clint tenía la curiosidad. — ¿Aun lo quieres? — Fue muy notorio como Thor se tensó.

—No. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo odie, no pienses eso. — Suspiró cansadamente. — Compartí mucho con él como para si quiera poder odiarle. Sólo estoy decepcionado y no creo volver a confiar en él.

 

Clint quedó en silencio sólo para escucharle, dejando que Thor se desahogara un poco sin la rabia y el enojo que en un principio era todo lo que manifestaba. Ahora habían pasado ya muchos días como para pensarlo con la cabeza fría y era la primera vez que Thor se animaba a decirle así cómo se sentía. Podía entenderlo. Lo que ese par pasó no fue algo como para dejar fácilmente, pero lo estaban manejando ahora bien. Bueno, en realidad no sabía si el ignorarse por completo fuese bueno, pero al menos no se habían hecho ni un comentario ofensivo después, ni tampoco evitaban estar en el mismo espacio, ya que eso sería difícil al compartir amistades.

Nah. Para Clint eso estaba perfecto.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—¿A dónde vas? — Loki llegaba al dormitorio después de haber salido por un gran vaso de café y lo que encontraba era a Tony empacando, o algo así, porque el castaño sólo metía una muda de ropa a una mochila. — ¿Fin de semana en casa de tu novio?

—No. Con Steve.

—Ah, con tu otro novio. — Sonrió maliciosamente al darle un sorbo al café. Stark rodó los ojos pero no le dijo nada. — ¿Los dos solitos?

—No, con su familia. — Tony checaba que ya trajese encima su cartera, el móvil y las llaves del auto.

—Wo wo…, a formalizar las coas, ¿eh?

—Loki, carajo, deja de estar de tonto.

—No me imagino otra cosa que harás con tu otro novio con su familia.

—Steve no es mi “otro novio”, ¿ok? —Le miró, frunciendo el ceño por aquella sonrisilla que traía Loki. —E iré con él y su familia porque fue su madre quien me invitó a acompañarles. Sólo iremos a un restaurante.

—¿Ya te quiere de yerno?

—Cómo jodes, Laufeyson.

—Ok, si sólo van a una cena, ¿por qué la muda de ropa? — Le enarcó una ceja y aquella sonrisa tonta seguía pintada en los labios.

—No estoy seguro de que terminará pronto y si se nos hace tarde la madre de Steve siempre insiste en que nos quedemos a dormir en su casa y ya al siguiente día regresarnos acá.

—Qué linda. — Dio otro sorbo al caliente café pero ni así dejaba de mirar atentamente a Tony. — Seguro que te comportas con ella, ¿cierto?

—Yo soy siempre me comporto adecuadamente.

—Lo que digas. — Ahora él rodaba los ojos.

—Hola, Loki. — Ambos se giraron a la puerta para ver que Steve ya había llegado.

—Hola, Steve. — Rogers sonrió nerviosamente por la mirada y sonrisa que le había dirigido el ojiverde. Volteo a Tony para escapar de ello.

—¿Nos vamos, Tony?

—Sí.

—Diviértanse mucho.  — Aconsejó sin desvanecer su sonrisa maliciosa y ni se inmutó cuando Stark pasó a su lado y le empujó con toda intensión.

 

—————

 

—Ven, vamos de éste lado.

—Pero mi auto está acá.

—Nos iremos en el de Bucky.

—¿También irá? No me lo comentaste. — Por un momento Tony se sintió más relajado al saber que también Bucky estaría presente en aquella salida.

—Irá, pero a su casa. Tiene un compromiso familiar. Él se ofreció a llevarnos.

—Ok.

 

El viaje fue lento y tedioso, lo primero debido a que estaba cayendo un poco de nieve y Bucky tomó la precaución de no ir muy de prisa, y lo segundo debido a que a Tony le tocó ir solo en el asiento trasero. Steve y Bucky platicaron la mayor parte del tiempo de cosas que sólo ellos entendían, pues hablaron de sus familias o noticias nuevas dentro del vecindario al que se dirigían. Al menos Stark pudo elegir la música y se entretuvo un poco en su móvil. Si él hubiese ido manejado no se estaría aburriendo así.

Pero finalmente llegaron. James les dejó frente a la casa de Steve y en seguida se marchó. Por alguna razón Tony se sintió apenado  cuando la madre de Steve le recibió muy efusiva; con una sonrisa agradable y un gesto muy maternal. Y mayor timidez cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaban dos de los abuelos del rubio, junto con los primos que corrieron a abrazarle con cariño. Se sentía raro el ver que se comenzaba a familiarizar con esas personas.

 

—¿Cómo vinieron? ¿En bus? Dime que no en la moto Steve.

—Sabes que no, mamá. Bucky nos trajo. Te manda saludos, por cierto.

—Tony, aún tengo el dibujo que me hiciste. — Hannah le informaba con una radiante sonrisa.

—Qué bueno. —Tony no sabía cómo responder a aquello, así que sólo soltó esto y se aseguró de devolver la sonrisa.

—Es mejor que nos marchemos, tenemos reservación. — Les recordó el abuelo de Steve.

 

Todos subieron a una camioneta que era de siete asientos y ellos eran ocho; los dos abuelos de Steve, la señora  Sarah, los cuatro niños (su madre se encontraba trabajando), Tony y Steve, pero Sarah cargó a su sobrino más pequeño y quedaron acomodados en la camioneta. Ahora un viaje lleno de risas cómplices entre el par de amigos, pues los abuelos de Steve se la pasaron preguntándoles cosas de su viaje a San Diego, y claro que tuvieron que omitir un montón de cosas, cambiando detalles y quedando como todos unos angelitos. Steve no se había atrevido a contarle a su madre que terminaron del otro lado de la frontera.

La estadía en el restaurante también fue amena. Sarah mantenía la charla agradable para todos, también le preguntaba cosas a los chicos pero en ningún momento se sentía entrometida, así que ellos respondían con toda soltura. Los niños también hacían sus comentarios y como siempre era entretenido y dulce escucharles. La comida de hecho estaba deliciosa, con razón a la señora Rogers le gustaba ese restaurante. Tony recordaría comentarle a Howard de ese sitio, seguro también le gustaría y además no quedaba lejos de su casa.

Y cuando salieron del restaurante, Tony se dio cuenta de que no era tan tarde, incluso si se marchaban en seguida llegarían con muy buena hora a la escuela, sólo que sospechaba que Steve se quedaría en su casa hasta el domingo y entonces él ya salía sobrado.

 

—Muchas gracias por invitarme. — Dijo Tony cuando ya estaban en el estacionamiento junto a la camioneta, pero sin intenciones de subir.

—No hay que agradecer, Tony.  —Luego de sonreírle, Sarah le señaló que subiera a la camioneta.

—Este…

—No me digas que te estás despidiendo. — Parecía en desacuerdo. Steve se giró a mirarle.

—Yo creo que es mejor que me marche.

—¿Tienes que ir a otro sitio?

—Pensaba ir con mi padre. Éste camino me lleva rápido. —Quería convencerles.

—Entonces te llevamos. —Le dijo el señor. —Anda.

—Gracias. —No le quedó más que aceptar y volver a agradecer.

 

Mientras avanzaban por el camino, Stark mandó un mensaje de texto a Howard avisándole que iba rumbo a la casa, pues iba a ser una visita inesperada. Claro que no había pensado en ir a casa, pero ni modo de regresarse a casa de Steve y estar de arrimado con su familia. Todos le agradaban pero seguía causándole un poco de timidez la situación.

Desde que estuvieron en el estacionamiento notaron que hacía más viento y comenzaba a caer más nieve, y durante el trayecto rápidamente todo se iba viendo más blanco y se notaba que la temperatura había bajado más que antes. Encendieron el radio para escuchar cómo seguiría el clima y anunciaron una tormenta de nieve. Las precauciones; no manejar. Pero el abuelo de Steve había opinado que les daría tiempo de regresar a la casa antes de que comenzara, aunque los demás no se veían convencidos de ello.

Cuando estaban a un par de calles de la residencia Stark, el castaño recibió una llamada de un preocupado Howard para saber si ya estaba cerca pues el clima estaba empeorando, entonces Tony le dijo que iba en compañía de los abuelos y madre de Steve y que estaban a menos de un minuto de la casa.

Al llegar, Howard estaba esperándoles a puertas de la casa con Jarvis a un lado. Ambos con gruesas chamarras y los gorros puestos. Al ver la camioneta detenerse frente a la casa, el mayor de los Stark se acercó y Jarvis se encargó de abrir la cochera.

 

—Pasen. Será mejor que esperen a que pase la tormenta. — Les señaló la cochera , y cuando el hombre que iba manejando le asintió, él volvió dentro de la casa.

—Qué bonito vecindario, Tony. — Comentó la abuela de Steve mientras estacionaban el auto en la cochera.

—Es lindo. — Fue el primero en abrir la puerta para salir. —Vamos dentro de la casa. Los niños tienen mucho frío. —Sarah estaba por preguntarle si estaría bien, después de todo llegaron sin previo aviso y sin planearlo, pero en ese momento apareció Howard en la puertita que llevaba dentro de la casa.

—Adelante.

—Gracias. — Le dijo Sarah. —Soy Sarah, la madre de Steve, ellos son mis padres y mis sobrinos. —Le señaló. Estrecharon sus manos.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Howard Stark, padre de Anthony.

—Esperamos no ser inoportunos. —Se disculpó la mujer mayor.

—De ninguna manera. Pasen. —Le hicieron caso y se adentraron a la casa. — Les servirán algo caliente y si necesitan algo más abrigador pídanlo.

—Quiero chocolate. — Murmuró David.

—Jarvis, que hagan chocolate suficiente. —Se adelantó a ordenar Howard. Los niños sonrieron al escucharlo, y los adultos quedaron cohibidos. —¿Ustedes prefieren café o alguna otra cosa?

—El café está bien, gracias.

—Yo voy a querer chocolate. — Le dijo Tony. Howard asintió y miró como los niños parecían encogerse sobre sí mismos todavía sin tomar calor suficiente.

—Jarvis. —Volvió  a llamar. —Mantas para los niños.

 

Avanzaron hasta el living, la chimenea ya estaba encendida, y aunque pudieran mantener cálida la casa por medio de la calefacción, siempre se veía lindo tener la chimenea encendida en una tarde con nieve.  Apenas se sentaron en los sofás y ya estaban tres mantas de diferente color cada una para los niños y un par de mucamas se acercaban con una charola para comenzar a servirles el café y chocolate. Ahora era el turno de Steve y su familia de sentirse avergonzados por tantas atenciones.

 

—Qué bonita casa y qué atento es tu padre, Tony. —Alagó Sarah.

—¡Y qué televisión tan enorme! — Comentó Tyler con entusiasmo. — ¿Podemos encenderla?

—Niños, no.

—Claro. —Sin embargado Tony les dio gusto y les entregó el control remoto.

—¡Galletitas!  —Exclamaron felices cuando otra muchacha colocó un platoncito lleno de galletas sobre la mesa de centro.

 

Tony los dejó ahí en el living y caminó buscando a Howard, pues desde hace unos minutos ya no se había vuelto a aparecer. Luego escuchó su voz  en el piso de arriba y se dirigió hacia allá. Estaba del lado de las habitaciones de visitas dándole más indicaciones a las mucamas.

 

—Hola, papá. — Se acercó lento, para no derramar chocolate de su taza.

—Tony.

—Me invitaron a un restaurante y luego se ofrecieron a traerme, pero sucedió esto con el clima y…

—Está bien. Los niños no han roto nada, ¿verdad? — Bromeó, no sabía por qué Tony parecía preocupado por el hecho. Está bien que no acostumbren a tener visitas así, pero tampoco es como si los hubiese dejado seguir con su camino luego de las advertencias hacía el mal clima.

—No…, aún. —Rió bajo. —¿Qué haces?

—Es tarde, no creo que el clima mejore pronto y no será adecuado que se marchen tan noche todavía con el peligro que haya dejado la nieve. Quizá hasta cierren los caminos. Así que ya ordené que dejen unas habitaciones listas.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Estás saliendo con ese chico? —Le cuestionó con un tono más bajo. Tony abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees eso?

—Estás saliendo con su familia. Dices que ellos te invitaron.

—Sí, pero… Oh, Dios. ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo agradarle a la madre de alguno de mis amigos?

—Nunca antes había sucedido.

—Pues ahora sí. — Bebió pausadamente de su chocolate evitando mirar directamente a Howard. — Steve y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿sí? Y lo digo en serio y no sólo para que no los corras.

—¿Para que no los corra?

—Ajá. Tú y yo sabemos que si trajera a un novio lo echarías a patadas antes de que alguien note lo gay de la situación.

—No haría eso, Tony. Al menos no con éste clima y trayendo esos niños. — Tony le frunció el ceño y Howard permaneció sereno.

—¿Entonces cuando esté de lleno en una relación con un chico, tú y yo ya no nos veremos?

—No digas tonterías.

—Es lo que me estás dando a entender.

—¿Crees que los niños queden bien en una sola habitación o por seprado? —Tony bufó. Típico de Howard cambiando aquel tema.

—Yo que sé. Pregúntales a ellos. —Y se marchó.

 

——————

Anocheció y los niños estaban entretenidos mirando una película, los adultos cerca de ellos conversando, y Steve y Tony entre ambas cosas;  en momentos miraban la película y en otros se inmiscuían en la charla. Estaban comenzando a aburrirse sin poder salir o hacer algún escándalo. De estar solos, ya se hubieran dirigido al mini bar para embriagarse mientras se contaban obscenidades y escuchaban música a niveles  ensordecedores. Habrían agregado a la lista el estar follando, pero eso ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían entre ellos.

Tony se puso de pie y le hizo una discreta señal a Steve para que le siguiera. Sin hacer comentario, ambos se fueron alejando del living y terminaron subiendo las escaleras. Rogers pensó que se dirigirían a la habitación del castaño, pero ya la habían pasado y continuaban por el pasillo. Tony bostezó.

 

—Se me antojó un cigarro. —Comentó. —Mi padre tiene unos que antes me mareaban, aunque creo que actualmente ya no me harían nada.

—¿Qué tienen?

—Es tabaco, descuida, pero es muy fuerte. — Soltó una risita. —No nos vamos a poner marihuanos con tu familia aquí, Steve. ¡Qué pensará de ti!

—Cállate, tonto.

 

Continuaron un par de puertas más y se detuvieron.  Ahí en el pasillo, Steve se encontró con el retrato de una mujer que ya había sospechado se trataba de la madre de Tony, luego de ver los retratos de los tres (Tony, Howard y la mujer) en el living junto a la chimenea, y ahora ahí había ese un poco más grande en el pasillo junto a la puerta que correspondía a la habitación del señor Srtark. Esperó por fuera  a que Tony sacase lo que había ido a buscar a esa habitación mientras quedó observando más a la mujer en el cuadro. Era hermosa, con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada dulce de felicidad; su cabello era un castaño claro y ondulado hasta los hombros y su piel muy levemente bronceada. Tony tenía un parecido con ella, pero más con Howard, aunque si mirabas sólo los ojos eran casi idénticos a los de la mujer en el cuadro.

—Lo tengo, lo tengo. —Salió celebrando Tony. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí se giró a Steve notando cómo observaba con interés el cuadro de María.

—¿Es tu madre? — Le preguntó con una leve sonrisa, mirando ya a Tony.

—Sí. María Stark. — Le respondió ahora él mirando el cuadro.

—Es muy linda. Te pareces a ella.

—¿Me dices lindo con eso? — Soltó una leve risita.

—No. En realidad te pareces más a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de ella.

—Tú también tienes un poco de cada uno de tus padres. Recuerdo las fotografías. — Sonrió y se echó a caminar para que él le siguiera. — A simple vista parecía un buen hombre.

—No recuerdo mucho de él, pero lo que tengo es sólo felicidad. Mamá me cuenta que él de verdad era una persona extraordinaria. — Le contó con nostalgia. Llegaron a la habitación de Tony y ambos se sentaron en la cama.

—Era raro que dos personas virtuosas tuviesen un hijo tan insoportable como creía que eras. Ahora veo que eres bueno, como ellos, o al menos como conozco a tu madre. — Reconoció Tony sin problema. Steve se sintió muy complacido.

—Tuve mi momento de idiotez, como todos. — Frunció un poco los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y ya saliste de él?

—Tal perece que estoy todavía en esa transición. — Ambos sonrieron. Madurar no era tan fácil, lo sabían. — ¿Tú recuerdas a tu madre?

—Yo tenía seis años cuando pasó el accidente y pude guardar recuerdos de ella. — Comenzó a narrar.

—¿Entonces fue por un accidente? — Cuestionó con sutileza, sin notar presión por saber. Sólo escucharía lo que Tony quisiera contarle, y quizá no era mucho.

—Sí, de auto. — Suspiró agachando la mirada un momento. — íbamos los tres y el chofer. Regresábamos de una fiesta por parte del jefe que tenía mi papá en ese tiempo. Había sido en una mansión con un montón de cosas pretenciosas, todos iban elegantes, había bocadillos y chanpange para los adultos. Los niños teníamos pastelillos y comida en miniatura, y zona de juegos. Hice tres amigos ese día y jugábamos sin que nadie nos regañase, así que era un gran día para nosotros, quizá por eso también lo recuerdo todo. Cuando mis padres me llamaron para irnos fue triste por un momento, pero ellos lucían con grandes sonrisas; señal de que la habían pasado bien al igual que yo, y cuando ellos estaban contentos me llevaban al cine o me compraban algún juguete, fue por ello que la tristeza no quedó en mí. Cuando salimos aún había luz del Sol, aunque ya se miraba el atardecer. Íbamos por la carretera, sin ningún inconveniente, el chofer desde luego que no venía manejando imprudentemente. Yo estaba en medio de los dos en el asiento trasero, cuando un gran golpe llegó de pronto, por un costado del auto. Todo se movió, reboté sin parar porque el auto dio un montón de giros. Cerré los ojos asustado, me dolía todo el cuerpo y luego ya quedó todo quieto. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos estábamos de costado, mi padre mantenía un brazo cruzado por mi cintura manteniéndome pegado al asiento para que no hubiese rebotado más de lo que hice. Él apenas mantenía los ojos un poco abiertos, tenía sangre en la frente y en el otro brazo. No podía ver al chofer pero parecía _dormido_. Volteé a ver mi mamá y no se movía, tenía igual de sangre que mi papá, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Lo oídos me zumbaban, no entendía nada, el cuerpo me dolía. No pasó mucho cuando otras manos de afuera intentaban sacarnos, había mucha gente. Varios decían: _¡el niño! ¡el niño!_ Y yo pensaba: _¡Mi mamá!_   A los tres los tendieron en el suelo, les hablaban y a mí me acurrucaba una señora. El único que se movía más o menos de ellos era mi papá, miró a mi mamá y le llamó acercándose a ella, luego giró para todos lados ahora gritando mi nombre y corrí hasta allá. Comencé a llorar porque no entendía qué pasaba. Luego las ambulancias llegaron y nos separaron porque papá insistió en ir con mamá y a mí los paramédicos no me dejaban tranquilo. Me limpiaban sangre también, me revisaban los brazos, piernas y yo sólo llorando. Papá y yo pasamos dos días en el hospital, me dijo que mamá estaba grave al igual que nuestro chofer. Ella estaba en coma, sólo que él no sabía cómo explicármelo. A las dos semanas mi madre murió.

 

Sus ojos ya estaban algo cristalizados. Recordar aquel día era doloroso para Tony por muy despreocupado que pareciera con otras situaciones. De hecho siempre lo recordaba estando a solas, donde se permitía suspirar dolido y derramar alguna lágrima, pero ahora se mantenía un poco fuerte por estar delante de Steve. No lo había hablado así con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre, pero Steve le infundía tanta confianza desde hace tiempo que las palabras sólo salieron queriendo desahogarse. Mientras   que Rogers le hubo escuchado con total atención y terminase con una mirada decaída al igual que él, incluso percibió que se pegó un poco más para estar más cerca.

 

—Lo siento mucho. — Los ojos azules le miraban con profundidad. — Fue muy difícil, ¿cierto?

—Howard nunca había sido un padre muy cariñoso y desde ese día fue extraño… Se la pasaba en el hospital visitando a mi madre mientras me dejaba aquí todo el día con las nanas. Después de que murió, siguió igual; casi no lo veía. Regresé a la escuela, él iba al trabajo, se encerraba en el estudio cuando regresaba a casa, quien me cuidaba eran las nanas y Jarvis. Cuando fui creciendo ya se pegó más a mí, pero no me decía muchas cosas, tampoco me daba algún abrazo o cosas cursis que se le dicen a los hijos, pero estaba ahí… Era complicado. Me miraba hacer mi tarea, la revisaba, me llevaba a comprar juguetes, me organizaba las fiestas de cumpleaños, iba a las citas de los profesores cuando le mandaban a llamar. Sin embargo, no se sentaba a lado mío para hacer conmigo la tarea, me llevaba a comprar los juguetes porque no tenía idea de qué era lo que me gustaba, pagaba la fiesta de cumpleaños pero a veces estaba y a veces no, no me felicitaba ni me daba un abrazo como los demás, y cuando me portaba mal en la escuela o aquí en casa no me regañaba ni hablaba conmigo, sólo me castigaba.  En realidad no tiene mucho que hemos comenzado a hablar y no tan profundamente. No dudo que me quiera, sólo que no le gusta demostrar afecto, quizá.  Mi madre era la cariñosa, ella misma me cuidaba sin querer nanas que me atendiesen; juagaba conmigo y me hacía cariños.

—Parece que esa combinación de la vida con tu padre y el recuerdo de tu madre, lo tomaste de una forma que te beneficiase. Eres independiente, fuerte, muy inteligente.

—Gracias. — Le sonrió amistosamente. — ¿Qué me dices de ti? — Ahora fue el turno de Steve de suspirar.

—No recuerdo a mi padre. Yo tenía dos años, casi tres cuando él murió por cáncer. Lo que sé de él es que era policía, amaba su trabajo aunque fuese riesgoso pero era la forma en que podía ayudar a las personas. Y que conoció a mi madre por unos amigos en común, se enamoraron y casi eran la pareja perfecta. Ambos ayudaban a las personas, él como policía, mamá como enfermera. Luego se casaron, queriendo formar una familia, tuvieron a éste adorable niño y esperaban vivir la vida perfecta… Pero nada es perfecto, y entonces él enfermó. — Su sonrisa se fue apagando. — Todo lo que escucho de él por diversas personas son puras cosas buenas, increíbles, que sólo me hacen sentir triste de no haberle conocido. También miro a mi madre, que no quiso una nueva relación y que cuando piensa en él se nota todavía enamorada. Es seguro que fue un gran sujeto.

—¿Cargas con el peso de ser tan bueno como él lo fue?

—Antes sí sentía esa responsabilidad, y era demasiado para mí estando en la edad de la punzada. Me quería portar mal. Así que en la escuela era la basura que tú conociste en un principio, y en casa volvía a ser el niño bueno. — Reconoció con una sonrisa ladina. — Pero ahora sólo quiero estar tranquilo sin herir a nadie, en todas partes, ya no sólo en casa.

—Y aun así me caes bien, _niño bueno_.  — Jugó Tony, recibiendo una linda sonrisa de parte de Steve y luego un beso muy suave en la mejilla.

—En realidad sí eres muy lindo, Tony. — Se retractó, mirándole fijamente y acariciándole con un pulgar el lugar donde había dejado aquel casto beso; en la mejilla pero muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—Ya lo sé. — Se dejó hacer. — Tú también lo eres. Pero ahora mismo siento que estamos portándonos muy maricas. — Ambos soltaron una risa.

—No me importa. — Confesó y se lanzó a abrazarle para tumbarlo de espaldas a la cama. Tony rió con ello siguiéndole en el juego, permitiendo que Steve le diese más besitos por el rostro y el cuello que le causaban cosquillas. Incluso sonrió por el cosquilleo que dejaba cuando sólo rozaban sus labios, sin ser un beso, sólo unos roces muy suaves. _Toc, toc…_

—Joven, Anthony, su padre insiste en que baje al living. — Le avisó la voz de una de las empleadas del otro lado de la puerta.

—En seguida vamos. — Medio gritó. Ahora fue su turno de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Steve antes de que los dos se levantasen. Se sonrieran inocentemente y acudieron a ese llamado. El cigarrillo quedó olvidado.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Después de otro fin de semana nada común, volvían a la estabilidad del colegio y sus amistades y parejas.  Steve estaba como acostumbrara con Peggy ya en la tarde después de haber terminado sus clases. Platicaban un poco, se besaban un poco, a veces discutían un poco, pero este Lunes estaban muy tranquilos. Rogers comentaba de tonterías sin importancia luego de haberle contado su fin de semana, aunque muy superficialmente. Sólo había comentado a qué restaurante fueron y qué comida probaron. No había razón para comentar el resto de las cosas que ocurrieron, además Peggy tampoco preguntaba mucho. De hecho, se encontraba más seria que de costumbre. No tenía nada que ver que estuviese más entretenida comiendo un trozo de tarda de aquella cafetería en la que se encontraban.

 

—¿Te ocurre algo? — Le cuestionó curioso cuando Peggy dejó de comer de la tarta y sólo la picaba con el tenedor.

—No… — Continuó jugando con su postre y lentamente volvió su mirada a él. — Bueno, en realidad quería hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo. — Dejó los cubiertos en la mesa, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se puso serio; todo porque miró que Peggy se mantenía así. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—… No nos lo decimos mucho pero sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto? Me pareces un buen chico después de todo, y este tiempo de relación ha sido muy lindo…

—¿Pero…? — Interrumpió Steve al percibir por dónde iba la charla. Suspiró al ver cómo Margaret sólo le miraba y apretaba los labios sin saber cómo continuar. Con toda calma él le ayudaría, no estaba molesto. — Quieres terminar.

—Sí. — Le miró afligida. Steve agachó por un momento la mirada y respiró hondo, luego volvió a mirarle. No se sentía molesto, ni triste, pero por supuesto que tampoco feliz. En realidad se sentía extraño estar terminando con su novia. — De verdad me agradas, esto no es porque de pronto te desprecie, ni tampoco hay alguien más. Sólo que no tenemos muchas cosas en común que nos unan. Me gusta que seas feliz así y lo respeto, pero yo no puedo con todas esas cosas; fiestas salvajes, pleitos, drogas, despertar en otro país..., yo no puedo manejar eso. Me conoces, yo soy más tranquila y creo que esta diferencia no nos hace disfrutar tiempo juntos.

—Lo entiendo, Peggy. — Trató de sonreírle un poco para quitar la expresión preocupada de la castaña. — No te preocupes por esto. Respeto ésta decisión.

—¿En serio? — Pareció un poco más relajada. — Me agrada ver que lo manejamos bien. Gracias, Steve. — Le sonrió sinceramente, después dejó unos billetes en la mesa para pagar las tartas y se marchó.

 

Steve se decidió a terminar su tarta con la misma calma con la que estuvo antes, qué más le quedaba. Sus ojos permanecieron unos segundos en el trozo sin terminar de Peggy, en el asiento ahora vació, recordó sus expresiones sólo para sentirse bien al ver que todo estaba en orden. Bueno, no había sido decisión suya terminar ese noviazgo, pero tampoco se sentía destrozado. Además parecía que Carter ya lo había estado pensando desde antes y sucedía que Steve no lo había notado por completo. Peggy tenía razón. Quizá sí había sido lo correcto, porque por más tiempo que pasaron juntos y demás charlas que tuvieron, nunca pudo sentir una conexión entre los dos.

Tal vez confundieron una oportunidad de amistad con ese intento de relación amorosa, así como sucede a la inversa, que algunas personas se engañan con amistad un sentimiento mucho más profundo.

¿Y por qué se desviaba a ese pensamiento?


	36. Mutando

Un Sol radiante pero el clima era frío, un pretexto perfecto para estar muy pegaditos uno con el otro. Además no había prisa por salir de la cama porque era un sábado por la mañana. Natasha había despertado junto a Bucky, quien todavía dormía tranquilamente. Fue lo primero qué miró y le hizo sonreír al instante. Ella sentía la necesidad de estirar su cuerpo, pero el continuar abrazada a él le parecía más acogedor.  Casi sin resistirlo dejó un pequeño beso en los labios de su novio, y otro… y otro, hasta que Bucky comenzó a desertar.

 

— _Quiero caminar por encima de tu pelo, hasta llegar al ombligo de tu oreja y recitarte un poquito de cosquillas, y regalarte una sábana de almejas. Darte un beso de desayuno, pa’ irnos volando hasta Neptuno. Si hace frío te caliento con una sopa de amapola y con un fricasé de acerola._ — Cantó, acariciándole desde el cabello, pasando por su oreja visible hasta tocar con delicadeza sus labios. Bucky por fin abrió los párpados y le sonrió encantadoramente. — _Tú eres un panal de dulces. Fruta fresca. Tú tienes una mirada demasiado pintoresca. Una mirada color infinito. Tú me pones el estómago blandito…_

—¿Qué es eso? — Su voz se escuchaba aún adormilada, pero su sonrisa y mirada ya no detonaban sueño.

—Una canción en español. La escuché esa vez entre la música que puso Carlos en la camioneta y la copié. Y ahora que te vi la recordé.

—Entiendo un poco. Imagino que despertaste de buen humor. —Le dejó un beso en los labios sin deshacer por completo la sonrisa.

—Sí. Estoy feliz. Mi novio es increíblemente guapo, tiene unos lindos ojos y una actitud siempre encantadora. Sabes, seguro soy la envidia de muchas chicas.

—¿Eso crees? Yo soy al que más de la mitad del colegio le tiene envidia por tener a mi lado a la chica más hermosa que verán en su vida.

 

Se volvieron a unir en un suave beso, aunque cada vez iba siendo más prolongado y más profundo. Sus manos también tomaron fuerza, estrechando firmemente el cuerpo ajeno. En un momento rompieron el beso sólo para sonreírse con complicidad, entonces volvieron a besarse al mismo tiempo que Natasha iba posicionándose encima de Bucky.

 

—Steve. —Murmuró Bucky y ambos giraron su cabeza a la cama del rubio, pero estaba vacía.

—No te preocupes, nos dejó solos como siempre.

—¿Se fue a tu dormitorio?

—Ajá, desde anoche. —Fue dejando besitos por la barbilla de Bucky.

—¿Entonces tenemos la libertad de comenzar muy bien el día?

—Más que bien, amor.

 

Los besos reanudaron, estrechó más hacia sí la esbelta cintura de su novia y con una mano libre comenzó con caricias suaves. Soltó un suspiro cuando un gemido escapó de la garganta de Natasha, cuando él coló sus dedos fríos bajo el pijama.

 _Tú eres mi vitamina del pecho, mi fibra._  
Tú eres todo lo que me equilibra;  
un balance, lo que me complementa,  
un masajito con sabor a menta…

Natasha tiene una habilidad para besar que le parece más que perfecta, combinado a su espontaneidad y desinhibición la hacen tremendamente seductora. Eso vuelve loco a Bucky y le encanta cuando ella toma la iniciativa como en ese día. Cada roce es perfecto, cada beso, las miradas y sonrisas que se dirigen en momentos.

 _Tú eres todo un evento, una pintura en movimiento,_  
un árbol que respira.  
Tú eres una diosa Kalima. Tú rimas.  
Conmigo tú combinas…

Las manos de Bucky llegaron a sus muslos, sus caricias seguían siendo suaves pero a la vez determinadas. Ahora Natasha era quien recibía besitos en el cuello. Cerró sus párpados por un momento para concentrarse en disfrutar de la sensación de los labios de su novio sobre su piel, el calor y la ficción entre sus cuerpos.

Y en un momento, con total delicadeza, Bucky deslizó el pantalón de su pijama hacia abajo. Sus piernas temblaron, y no precisamente por sentir casi directamente la temperatura baja del ambiente.

_Mis piernas se convirtieron en algodón  
porque estar contigo se siente cabrón…_

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—¿Piensas volver al ataque, Steve?

—¿Humm? No, realmente no. —Respondió con simpleza, sentado en la cama que le correspondía a Natasha en ese dormitorio, mientras se distraía con la cajita llena de lápiz labial y delineadores de ojos; casi todos de la misma marca, diferentes tonos con nombres raros. No parecía que Natasha se maquillase tanto como para tener esa cantidad, de hecho ninguna de sus amigas. Además a todas las ha llegado a ver sin pizca de maquillaje y son igual de lindas. — ¿Y tú? — Volvió su mirada a Maria, sentada de la misma forma en la otra cama.

—No estaría mal. —Se encogió de hombros, no parecía muy convencida.

—¿Por qué terminaste con Darcy? —Ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad. —Bueno, “terminar” no es la palabra correcta, ¿cierto? Pero tú entiendes. —Hill le asintió.

—Lo que sucedía es que a veces parecía como si estuviéramos de verdad juntas y de pronto ya no. Eso comenzaría a crearme un conflicto, ¿sabes? Ya no sabía qué esperar, así que mejor ya nada.

—Ya veo. Pero se siguen llevando bien, ¿no?

—Oh, claro. Inclusive quizá vuelva a salir junto con ella y Loki de fiesta, ya sabes,  a ver si conocemos a alguien.

—Genial.

—Ahora puedes unirte, ya que no tienes novia. —Maria le sonrió amistosamente. —Cuatro solteros vagando por las fiestas y pubs de New York. Divertido, como antes, ¿eh?

—Puede ser. —Le devolvió la sonrisa. — Aunque siendo sincero…, ya no he tenido ganas de eso.

—¿De fiesta?

—No, de fiestas sí, es divertido. Me refiero a sólo ir con intenciones de encontrar sexo. —Hizo una mueca, como temiendo ser juzgado por lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, Maria le miró comprendiendo.

—Entiendo, a mí me estaba pasando igual. Pero igual podemos salir con ellos, ¿no? A distraernos.

—Claro.

—¿Has llegado a encontrarte a Peggy?

—Sí, nos saludamos cuando eso sucede. Todo está bien entre nosotros.

—Qué bueno.

—¿Sabes que estaría bien? — Hill sólo le miró interrogante, esperando a que continuara. — Ir por un café.

—¿Y por qué no vamos?

—No voy a salir con este pijama. —Estiró ambos brazos, para mostrar muy bien su pijama de barras y estrellas, estilo bandera americana, pero era la única que era calientita para esos días de invierno. — Tengo que cambiarme y lo más seguro es que todavía no pueda acercarme a mi habitación.

—Veré si algo de mi guardarropa te puede quedar. —Bromeó. Se puso delante de su closet mirando algunas prendas.

—¿Qué tal esa chamarra rosa?

—Oh, sí. — La sacó tendiéndosela, luego miró la cajita que había estado jugando Steve. —Y con un lipstick color cereza.

—¿Con una falda blanca?

—Claro. Y te llamaré Stephani. —Ambos comenzaron a reír, parando aquella tontería.

—Estás demente.

—¿Demente yo? — Se fingió indignada. —Tú querías salir con falda y estamos en invierno.

—De acuerdo, fue mala elección. —Sonrió bobamente.

—Te habrías congelado. —Maria tomó esa misma chamarra y se la colocó, tomó su cartera y antes de ponerse en pie miró a Steve. — ¿Sabes qué? Yo iré por esos cafés, quizá un par de rosquillas.

—Espera, puedo acompañarte. —Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero la pelinegra le negó con la cabeza.

—Si sales sin estar bien abrigado puedes enfermarte, y con ese pijama tan patriótico que traes me avergonzarás, mejor déjalo así. —Sonrió ante el puchero que hizo Rogers. — Además estás pasando por una ruptura, así que sólo acuéstate, cúbrete con el edredón y espérame.

—Realmente no me siento mal por ello como para que te tomes tal molestia. —Sin embargo, hizo un gesto de inocencia mientras se acomodaba debajo del edredón como le ordenó Hill. — Pero siempre es bueno ser consentido. ¿Está bien si voy poniendo una película? —Maria bufó con media sonrisa.

—Sí. Mi cuenta de Netflix está abierta.

—Eres la mejor amiga, Maria. —Le sonrió mostrando los dientes abiertamente como un chiquillo. Hill le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Loki y Darcy también habían optado por un café, sólo que ellos estaban en la cafetería. Habían tomado una de las mesas que están por fuera del local porque todas las de adentro estaban ocupadas. La mañana era fría como era de esperarse, pero Loki casi ni se inmutaba, en cambio Darcy traía el gorro puesto y una gruesa bufanda

 

—Eres tan exagerada. — Exclamó Loki rodando los ojos y seguidamente bebió de su café.

—¡Hace frío! — Hizo un leve puchero. — Tú eres un maldito que es siempre frío y por eso ya no siente las bajas temperaturas.

—Y como tú siempre andas caliente resientes mucho éste clima, ¿cierto? — Atacó con su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Soy candela. —Loki casi se golpea la frente y Darcy soltó una leve risita.

—Pero entonces deberías derretir todo.

—¿Quieres que te derrita a ti, cubito de hielo? —Movió las cejas en su insinuación. Loki no respondió, sólo le sonrió con su gesto travieso.

—Acaba de pasar Maria. — Señaló. Darcy giró a la puerta de la cafetería pero ya no la alcanzó a mirar.

—¿No nos vio o fingió que no lo hizo?

—No se dio cuenta. —Le miró curioso. — ¿Por qué fingiría no vernos?

—No lo sé. —Se hizo la desentendida llevando la taza de café a sus labios y mirando hacia otro punto que no fuesen los ojos fisgones de Loki.

—¡Ajá! —Exclamó con malicia. —Le guardas cierto resentimiento porque ya no se quiere revolcar contigo y asumes que en todo aspecto querrá evitarte, pero no es así. No te creas tan importante, Lewis. — Se mofó. Recargó más su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y cruzo sus piernas relajadamente.

—Agh, cállate. — Volvió a hacer un puchero sin regresar su mirada a él, sin embargo Loki sí le miraba, por lo que pudo notar que de un momento a otro la chica sonreía con malicia. — Mira, es Thor.

—¿Y? — De reojo miró para saber si era cierto que Thor también se acercaba y así era. El rubio estaba cerca, pero no parecía dirigirse hacia allá.

—Hey, muchachote. — Saludó Darcy haciendo ademanes con las manos para que Thor volease a mirarlos. Sus miradas chocaron por un breve segundo antes de que el rubio se acercara por completo.

—Hola. —Tan sólo dijo. Claro, si dejaba un acostumbrado beso en la mejilla a Darcy también tendría que hacer algo similar con Loki, sino lo hacía se vería claramente que no quiere hacer contacto con él. Así que había optado por no hacer nada, al menos eso pensó Loki.

—¿A dónde vas? — Continuó Lewis. 

—Iré a casa por unos días. —Suspiró.

—¿Todo anda bien?

—Sí, es sólo para pasar el rato con mi familia.

—Genial. —Darcy le sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí. Bueno, nos veremos después. — Con un escueto ademán se despidió de ambos. Entre ambos chicos no se habían dirigido palabras, pero sí se miraron en momentos. No había tensión ahí, era como un distanciamiento más complicado.

—Que te vaya bien. —La castaña le dijo por último. Ambos vieron cómo se alejaba. Cuando Loki desviaba la mirada para continuar como si nada, se topó con que Maria venía saliendo ya de la cafetería.

—Oh, hola, chicos. —Les saludó Hill, pues ahora sí se habían visto.

—Hola. —Ambos le respondieron.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Yo me congelo y Loki se burla de mí.

—¿Te unes? —Loki le señaló la silla libre que estaba en su mesa.

—No, tengo que regresar a mi dormitorio. —Se encogió de hombros. El pelinegro y Darcy notaron que aparte de la bolsa con rosquillas que llevaba Maria, también traía en la otra mano una charolita desechable con dos vasos de café.

—Está bien. —Murmuró Darcy.

—Más tarde te mando un texto para ver si salimos, ¿no? — Le dijo Loki.

—Sí amigos. —Con una sonrisa se machó.

—Está con alguien. —Susurró Darcy apenas Maria estuvo lo suficientemente alejada.

—Por Lucifer, qué celosa eres. —Loki rió. — Está con Natasha, comparten dormitorio, ¿lo olvidas?

—¿Y a dónde iremos? —Mejor cambió de tema.

—A donde sea que encuentre a alguien que me ayude a entrar en calor. — Y le guiñó un ojo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Mesas y sillas baratas, espacio pequeño y la decoración para nada ostentosa. Una banda de chicos anónimos tocaba arriba de un angosto e improvisado escenario. En la barra de “bebidas” la único que servían era cerveza. Era la clase de sitio que casi no acostumbraban a ir, al menos no todos juntos, siempre terminaban en algo más pretencioso. Pero no estaba mal, el ambiente era muy relajado.

Darcy, Loki y Maria se habían separado del resto apenas llegaron, cada uno a un rumbo diferente en aquel sitio. Los otros que habían asistido eran Natasha con Bucky, Clint con Bruce y, Steve y Tony. Habían alcanzado a tomar una mesa y ahí estaban, con una cerveza en mano sin hacer mucho en realidad. Bueno, ambas parejitas parecían en lo suyo, compartiendo palabritas y besos. Era casi incómodo, ahora Steve comprendía por qué tres de sus amigos habían huido, claro independientemente de que los planes de aquel trío eran encontrar un ligue. Pero Tony también se encontraba ahí, así que fue con él con quien intentaba charlar para no sentirse como un tonto. Sólo que en ésta ocasión Stark estaba prestándole más atención a su teléfono celular _. Grandioso,_ pensó con ironía y mejor se concentró en su cerveza.

 

—Amigo, ¿ya has visto alrededor? — Le habló Bucky sin dejar de abrazar a Natasha. — Hay muchas chicas lindas. ¿Qué esperas?

—Paso. — Respondió tajante.

—Si buscas _otra_ cosa, el sujeto que está en la mesa de enfrente no está nada mal. — Ahora intervino Tony, elevando por un momento la vista para señalar a quién se refería. En seguida volvió a su móvil.

—Cierto, es guapo. — Opinó Natasha luego de haber girado a mirar al desconocido. —Me gustan sus tatuajes.

—Tampoco. No vine a follar.

—Ok. Pero al menos quita esa cara de aburrido. —Se quejó Clint.

—Tienen razón. — Tony habló, por fin guardando su móvil y miró a Rogers. —Ven, vamos a bailar.

 

No tuvo tiempo de responderle con palabras porque Stark le jaló primero de la mano para arrastrarlo cerca del escenario donde un grupo de personas bailaban al ritmo de la banda. No conocía ninguna de las canciones a ser propias de aquella banda anónima, pero era rock y el cuerpo se mueve al escucharlo. Son movimientos desordenados, no hay coreografía, es sencillo dejarse llevar. Así que imitó a todos los demás chicos, incluyendo a Tony, que ya bailaban despreocupadamente.

Sinceramente se relajó al estar entre esa bola de gente tan despreocupados. Y después de unas cuantas canciones, Tony volvía a prestarle atención, le sonrió y ahora fue arrastrado a la barra, hasta la esquina donde había un par de banquillos desocupados. Ambos se sentaron y con un ademan que hizo el castaño, un chico les entregó un par de cervezas.

 

—Ahora dime, _Stevie,_ ¿qué te sucede? — Preguntó Tony, poniendo ojos fisgones y una leve sonrisita. Una mueca un tanto inocente, aun cuando dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

—No me sucede nada. — Se extrañó. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estabas muy serio, no quieres ligar, casi no estás bebiendo. Amigo, algo te pasa. Dime, ¿estás… triste? Ya sabes por tu exnovia.

—¿Hum? No, Tony. Claro que no. —Negó de inmediato, muy seguro. — No hay razón por que estar triste, eso tenía que pasar y ya.

—¿Entonces qué te sucede?

—Lo hablé esta mañana con Maria. Parezco estar en un periodo de calma, ¿sabes? No tengo ganas de ir con alguna persona a hablarle un rato, bailar y luego insinuarle que tengamos sexo. Ya no tengo ese entusiasmo. Sólo es eso.

—¿Entonces te molestó que te sugirieran hacerlo?

—No. Lo que pasa es que estaba incómodo entre aquellos tórtolos.

—Eso tiene sentido. — Tony sonrió. — Apestan a amor.

—Demasiado. Si continúan así me haré alérgico a eso. — Casi aseguró, pero Tony dejó escapar una risita sarcástica.

—Pero sí tu eres cursi. — Se burló. —Apuesto que si consigues otra novia estarás peor que ellos. Iugh, mucha miel.

—Posiblemente. —Aceptó.

—Oye, ¿y hay alguien que te guste ahora? —Le preguntó un tanto travieso. Miró a Steve sonreír mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza, luego hacía una mueca de pensarlo.

—Sí. — Sonrió cómplice.

—Oh, con que lo estabas ocultando. — Le miró con los párpados entrecerrados sin desvanecer su sonrisilla. — ¿Y no has hecho nada? ¿Un avance, algo?

—No puedo. —Suspiró. Tony le miró interrogante. —Tiene novio y prometí respetar su relación.

 

Notó perfectamente cuando los ojos de Tony se abrieron un poco más y su sonrisa quedaba congelada mientras un suave rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. El castaño trató de ocultarse tras su trago y no hizo más que sonreír a Steve. Claro que Tony lo había entendido y ese había sido el propósito de Steve, sólo que no se esperó aquella expresión hasta cierto punto adorable. Sí que agarró a Tony con la guardia muy abajo.

 

—Vaya, mala suerte, amigo. —Por fin habló Tony, sin mirarlo y todavía notándose sorprendido.

—Lo sé. — Esperó a que los ojos miel estuviesen de nuevo conectados a los suyos. — ¿Debería de hacer algo? ¿Tú que piensas? — Pareció que Tony entró en pánico con ello, lo miró en sus ojos.  Steve ya estaba mordiéndose los labios ante ese momento de tensión. Entonces el fastidioso tono de llama del móvil de Tony comenzó a sonar, éste a prisa lo saó de su bolsillo para responder.

—¿Hola?... Sí, sigo dentro… Ah, en la barra hasta en la esquina… Ok. —Decía por el móvil. Giró y se levantó para mirar hacia todos lados, luego cortó la llamada. — Alfie viene por mí. — Se dirigió de nuevo directamente a él. Steve le asintió, y cuando iba a decir algo más, unos brazos rodeaban a Tony por la espalda.

—Hola, bebé. — Dijo Alfie y después dejaba un beso en el cuello de Stark. — ¿Qué tal, Steve? —Le saludó con una suave sonrisa, sin soltar a Tony.

—Hey. —Apenas murmuró. Reaccionó a levantarse del banco. — Siéntate, les dejaré solos.

—No, está bien. Nosotros somos los que nos vamos, ¿verdad, bebé? — Y de nuevo dejaba un besito en el cuello de Tony.

—Sí. — Miró apenado a Steve, pero éste mejor le sonrió. — Me tengo que ir. Adiós.

—Cuídate, chico. — Finalizó Alfred.

 

La pareja se giró y caminó hasta la salida. Hasta que ya no les miró, Steve quitó la sonrisa boba que había puesto. Volvió a sentarse dispuesto a terminar lo que quedaba de su cerveza y luego a marcharse.

 

—No puedo, Steve. ¡No puedo! — Levantó la vista, Maria se sentaba en el banco en el que estuvo Tony. La chica traía una mueca que denotaba que no la estaba pasando bien.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Coquetearle a alguien con intenciones de llegar a más. — Se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración. —Ya no se me da. Me siento…, no sé… rara.

—Bueno, yo ni siquiera lo he intentado. —Se encogió de hombros. —Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, amiga.

—Es sólo que es raro…, en nosotros.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué nos pasa?

—Estamos mutando. —Susurró Steve, como si fuese un secreto. Hill sonrió y pareció relajarse.

—¿Dónde está Tony?

—Se marchó junto a su novio— Dio el último trago a su cerveza. — Y creo que yo también me iré. ¿Vienes?

—No, me quedaré un rato más. —Miró alrededor. — A hacer amigos, nada más. — Se sonrieron y Rogers se despidió de ella para largarse de ese sitio, sin avisarle al resto de sus ocupados amigos.

 

—————

Tampoco estaban lejos del colegio, así que no tardó en llegar. Ignoró las fiestas que se atravesaban en su camino dentro del campus, de hecho, cuando llegó a su dormitorio de inmediato se puso el pijama y optó por mirar una película boba. Cuando dicha película apenas estaba cargando, su móvil vibró encima del buró. Había recibido un texto de Tony.

**[[** Tony Enano

 **> >** _Trata de pasarla bien, Steve. Tú eres divertido._  
    No tienes que acostarte con alguien, haz   
    amigos :)

 ** <<**Demasiado tarde. Ya estoy en mi dormitorio,  
                                                 pero me la pasaré bien mirando una película  
                                                 estando solito </3

**> >** _Hahaha. De acuerdo._

** <<**¿Y tú que tal la estás pasando con tu novio?

**> >** _La verdad me estoy aburriendo. Pero en un  
     momento más las cosas mejorarán ;)_

** <<**Ugh >:( Demasiada información…

 **> >** _Lo siento XD_ **]]**

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Una semana pasó. Una semana donde las parejitas seguían igual de melosas, Loki y Darcy continuaban loqueando cada que tenían la oportunidad, Steve y Maria permanecían tranquilos y Tony estaba también en calma sin tanta cursilería, pues no había vuelto a verse con Alfie desde aquel fin de semana. Ocasionalmente se mandaban un mensaje de texto porque ya no se llamaban mucho.

Pero ahora Tony se encontraba con las simples ganas de dar un paseo, y por supuesto que su primera opción fue Alfie, así que le mandó un mensaje de texto. _“¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?”_ , le envió, pero no recibía una respuesta. Recordaba la hora que comúnmente le mencionaba Alfie, pero Anthony había querido asegurarse, sin embargo no le pareció mala idea ir a esperarle y darle la sorpresa. Algo improvisado es un lindo detalle, eso creía. Y si Alfred de pronto es algo cursi supuso que le gustaría verlo al salir del trabajo. Entonces Tony tomó su abrigo y salió con aquel propósito.

Fue a pie por lo mismo de que le apetecía caminar, además no estaba muy lejos y llevaba tiempo. Sólo esperaba que Alfie tuviese el mismo horario para ese día. Cuando llegó al lugar esperó por fuera, pues había unas escaleras y un par de jardineras a los costados que bien podían ocuparse de asiento. Al par de minutos una mujer también se detuvo enfrente de ese edificio, pero caminando de un lado a otro, como queriendo tomar calor del movimiento. Sí, estaba frío el clima y había algo de viento, y por lo mismo Tony parecía hacerse bolita entre su abrigo mientras esperaba.

 

—Hola. —Alzó la vista cuando aquella mujer le habló. Era alta, mayor que él, de cabellera larga y rubia, vestida atractivamente pese al clima. — ¿Podrías decirme qué hora es? — Le pidió con una sonrisa tímida.

—3:47 —Respondió con simpleza.

—Gracias. A mí móvil se le terminó la batería. —Le comentó casual y continuó con su caminata de un lado para otro. Seguramente también esperaba a alguien.

 

Pero empezó a hacer una mayor ventisca helada y la mujer se fue a sentar entre la jardinera y las escaleras, mientras que Tony prefirió irse a meter a una cafetería que estaba en la acera de enfrente. De cualquier modo el ventanal enorme del local dejaba a la vista aquel edificio y así sabría cuando saldría Alfie. La calidez de la cafetería fue muy reconfortante y para esperar pidió un café, tomando una de las mesas pegadas al ventanal.

Se quitó los guantes para poder tomar sin problemas la taza de café, dándole pequeños sorbos e intercalando su mirada entre la mesa y la vista de afuera. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando observó cómo comenzaban a salir unas personas del edificio, entonces estuvo atento. No tardó en ver como Alfie salía y bajaba por los pequeños escalones vistiendo también un abrigo y mirando alrededor. Tony estaba por correr para alcanzarle, pero entonces Alfred y la mujer rubia que también había estado esperando se daban un abrazo y seguidamente se besaban. Tony frunció el ceño, ya sin moverse del asiento pero continuó mirando toda la escena. Se seguían besando, de pronto se separaban para sonreírse pero no deshacían el abrazo, luego dieron unos cuantos pasos para ponerse en la orilla de la acera como esperando un taxi. Así que para esconderse un poco, Stark se colocó el gorro del abrigo. Tomó su móvil y marcó el número de su supuesto novio. Lo vio hacerse a un lado, dejando a la rubia en su lugar, separándose lo suficiente para no ser escuchado.

 

—¿ _Hola?_ —Le respondió como si no supiera quién le llamaba.

—Hola, _amor_. — Sonrió socarronamente a sí mismo por su farsa. — ¿Ya saliste trabajar?

— _Sí, Tony…, pero tengo más trabajo por hacer._ — De inmediato se excusó.

—¿Es mucho? Porque tengo un montón de ganas de verte.

— _Quisiera verte también, pero tengo mucho qué hacer._ — Bajó más la voz, quizá porque en ese momento la rubia volteó a mirarle, esperándole.

—Casi no te escucho, ¿puedes hablar más fuerte?

— _Tengo que colgar, cariño. Yo te hablaré más tarde, ¿está bien?_ — Le dijo algo apresurado, pues la mujer ya había parado un taxi y Alfie pretendía acercarse.

—¿Y si paso en la noche a tu casa para ayudar a relajarte por tanto trabajo? — Empleó un tono juguetón, sólo para ver qué hacía. Entonces Alfred frenaba su paso y se giraba un momento para responder.

— _Me parece una excelente idea. Yo te hablaré para confirmarte a qué hora estaré de regreso, ¿está bien, mi amor?_

—Claro que sí.

— _Bye. Te quiero._

Cuando la llamada terminó y ellos se marcharon, Tony volvió a quitarse el gorro, dejó su móvil sobre la mesa mientras se disponía a terminar su café con más calma, ahora sin ninguna prisa y mientras tanto pensó qué hacer hasta que llegase la noche. No pretendía ir de verdad con Alfie a cumplir su promesa de “relajarlo”, claro que no. Porque para él Alfred ya se había quedado sin novio, pero pensaba dejárselo claro. En un principio pasó por su cabeza salir y arrojarle el caliente café en la cara y darle una patada en la entrepierna, porque claro que le dio mucho coraje. Pero lo pensó rápido, hacer eso habría sido estúpido y darle a pensar a Alfred que él se sentía tan destrozado. No haría crecer más a Alfred con esa actitud de casanova al demostrarle que le molestaba, porque herirle no. Pero tampoco le dejaría que le viera la cara.

¿Desde cuándo lo engañaba? ¿Con cuántas más? ¿Por qué? Eran algunas preguntitas que sinceramente asustaban a Tony, o bueno, le herían el orgullo. Le molestaba porque él al menos hizo el intento; no le engañó en todo ese tiempo de relación por más que haya querido hacerlo y todo porque pensó que era recíproco. Entonces, ¿por qué saber de esa infidelidad no le sorprendía? ¿Será porque siempre lo sospechó al reconocer que Alfie era tan coqueto como él? ¿O porque sólo estaba esperando una excusa para terminar esa tonta relación?

Pensó muchas más cosas y cuando comenzó a sentirse mal por creerse incapaz de ser irresistible ahora, se recordó que Alfred de cualquier modo jamás pudo complacerlo. El muy tonto se creía todo un Don Juan y en la cama era aburrido, y fuera de ella era pretencioso. Todo de dientes para afuera. Un verdadero pendejazo. Fue como Stark volvió a sonreír al dar el último sorbo a su café, y mientras el móvil que dejó en la mesa vibraba anunciando un mensaje entrante. Lo tomó con curiosidad, pensando que sería Alfie con alguna idiotez, pero se encontró sonriendo cuando miró que se trataba de Steve. Siempre tan oportuno. Con la sonrisa más marcada abrió el mensaje de texto esperando con qué tontería saldría ahora Rogers.

 

 **[[** Steve Bobo

    **> >** _¿Dónde estás? Ya te busqué y no hay rastro de ti._  
        ¡Si estás con Alfred qué bueno que te interrumpí!  
        Hahaha. No es cierto…, bueno sí.  Como sea,   
        comunícate porque pensamos ir a una fiesta y sólo   
       faltas tú.

                                                      **< <** ¿A dónde? ¿A qué hora?

   ** >>** _A las 7pm. Te mando la dirección en un link.  
         ¿Dónde estás?_

                                                     **< <** Les habló, entonces. Porque quizá los alcance   
                                                           después.      

    **> >** _¿Pero sí vendrás?_

                                                      **< <** Sí, es un hecho.

    **> > **_Si quieres, cuando te desocupes me hablas y  
         yo paso por ti a dónde estés._

                                                        **< <** Vale, te hablaré. **]]**

Le respondió por último para cortarle la insistencia y antes de que preguntase de nuevo dónde estaba. Quería perder el tiempo un ratito solo después de saberse engañado como si fuese un chico feo sin gracia. ¡Mierda, que sí era el orgullo herido! Pero al seguir mirando los mensajes con Steve volvía a sonreír, y ésta vez no era orgullo al ver que su amigo seguía _interesado_ en él. Sino que se sentía lindo. Ajá, lindo. Luego soltó una risita al imaginarse que al dar la noticia de Alfred a sus amigos, todos ellos iban a estar _tristes_ , a excepción de Steve, ya que siempre le desagrado su jodido novio. Seguro que hasta saltaba de la emoción y de paso se burlaba de él. Tony pensó que soportaría las burlas, porque después de todo no se sentía mal.

Al salir de la cafetería continuó caminando, pero ahora su destino era un cine. Una película de dos horas no sonaba mal si lo que quería era hacer tiempo y estar solo antes de reunirse con sus amigos. Compró su boleto pero faltaban algunos minutos para que comenzara la función, así que mientras tanto se dirigió a la parte de espera, acomodándose en uno de los sillones para comenzar a borrar las pocas fotos que tenía de Alfie. También borró su número y todos los mensajes de texto. Ya no los necesitaría

Cuando la película terminó eran casi las 7pm, no terminaba de salir del cine cuando recibió la llamada de Alfie diciéndole que ya iba rumbo a casa, que lo esperaba para verse. Y mientras iba en el taxi, Steve también le llamó, Tony le explicó que ya no se tardaría mucho y entonces todos decidieron esperarle en el colegio.

 

—Hola, amor. — Le saludó sonriente Alfie cuando le abrió la puerta del departamento. Venía recién salido de la ducha y Tony de inmediato supo que era para ocultar lo que sea que haya hecho con aquella mujer. Alcanzó a desviar el rostro para que aquel beso no llegase a sus labios. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. — Le respondió sin mirarle y haciéndole a un lado para entrar al departamento.

—¿Quieres una cerveza, o whiskey, vodka…? — Le sonrió.

—Nada. Sólo vengo a uno cosa. — Aclaró, y ante eso Alfred sonrió traviesamente malinterpretándolo.

—Entonces no será necesario que me vaya a vestir, ¿verdad? —Jugueteó un poco con la toalla que envolvía su cadera.

—No, pero es porque será rápido. — Él mismo le sonrió un poco y se sentó en el sofá frente a Alfred. — Y no vengo a tener sexo contigo. Bueno…, si eso era sexo. — El mayor ya le miró diferente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—He pensado, Alfie… La razón por la que me animé a tener una relación contigo fue porque creí que éramos similares. Y me equivoqué. Es decir, sí eres atractivo, vas a la moda, eres “encantador”, pensé que sabías seducir y también ingenuamente pensé que por tu edad tendrías una experiencia sexual mucho mejor. Pero en realidad hay personas más atractivas que tú que irían mejor conmigo y seductoras en verdad. Agradables sin esfuerzo y que me hagan gritar de placer en lugar de dormirme. — Sonrió sin reparo cuando miró la molestia en el rostro de Alfred. —¿Será que te confiaste, Alfie? ¿Creíste que por ser menor que tú me ibas a poder manejar a tu antojo? Pues te salió mal, cariño, porque aunque seas mayor, yo tengo más pasión, y tipos menores que tú también me han dado más orgasmos de los que me diste. Y sabes, me caes bien, pero no es suficiente. Me agradan más lo que no son pretenciosos y que sean buenos en la cama. Así que termino contigo.

 

No le dio tiempo de hablar, ni de que le respondiera nada. Lo vio con intenciones de hacerlo, pero siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta la puerta, aun cuando Alfred le llamaba molesto. Y al salir sonrió tranquilo. Haberle recalcado su poca destreza en la cama sabía que era lo que más podía haberle jodido a Alfred. Un golpe peor en el orgullo para aquel idiota.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

—Deja de estar de insistente, Steve. —Pedía por tercera vez Natasha, al ver cómo Rogers a cada momento trataba de hablarle a Tony. — Ya te dijo que venía.

—Es que parecía raro. — Insistió, algo preocupado.

—Nada de eso. — Opinó Bucky. —Estaba con Alfie, y seguramente estaban _ocupados_ y tú lo estabas molestando.

—Ya se tardó y dijo que no tardaba. —Todos rodaron los ojos al ver la preocupación en Steve.

—… Hola. — Y ahí en la puerta apareció por fin Tony. Todos le voltearon a ver cuándo se adentró a aquel dormitorio que correspondía al rubio preocupado y Bucky. — Disculpen si me tardé, no llevaba mi auto y caminé desde la entrada donde me dejó el taxi hasta acá.

—No importa, Tony. Ya hicimos cambio de planes. — Informó María. — Iremos aquí cerca a tomar algo, nada más. ¿Te parece?

—Claro. — Les sonrió y ahí todos notaron que en realidad sí había algo raro en él.

—¿Qué tienes? —Le cuestionó Bruce.

—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—Te vez…, distraído. — Atinó a decir Steve. Tony suspiró y les miró con algo de pena.

—Alfie me engaña… O bueno, me engañaba. —Se encogió de hombros mirando la expresión de sorpresa y luego de indignación de sus amigos. —Terminé con él.

—¡Pero cómo! ¡Ese bastardo! — Nat gritó furiosa.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Ahora exclamaba Bucky.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿Desde cuándo? — Quiso saber María.

—Es un infeliz. — Darcy se unió a las maldiciones.

—Lo supe hoy. Fui a esperarle a la salida de su trabajo, no le avise, creí que sería un detalle lindo. – Comenzó a narrarles. — Pero una mujer ya le esperaba también. Los vi besarse y luego irse juntos.

—¿Terminaste ahí mismo con él? — Indagó Clint.

—No, él todavía no me veía así que lo dejé pasar. — Hizo una pequeña pausa, evitando mirarles a la cara. — Le marqué por morbo a lo que me inventaría, luego nos citamos en la noche y fui a su casa para terminar con él.

—¿Y cómo lo tomó? —Loki preguntó.

—Se molestó. — Soltó una leve risita. — Obviamente no le dije que fue porque lo vi engañándome. Pero tampoco fue mentira lo otro que le dije.

—¿Qué fue? — Steve habló.

—Que me aburría en la cama y que hay personas más agradables que él como para que yo siguiera con esa relación.

—Eso estuvo bien. — Chocó palmas con Darcy.

—Sí, amigo. Si no sabe darte un orgasmo no te hará feliz. —Opinó Sam.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó Bruce.

—Bien.

—¿En serio? — Steve se miró curioso.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que cobremos venganza? — Proponía malignamente Natasha. Ésta vez Tony rió por las sonrisas malvadas que adornaron los rostros de la pelirroja, María, Bucky y Loki.

—No. Todo está perfecto. —Les aseguró.

—Ok, pero si algún día lo quieres, pídelo. —Le dijo María.

—Gracias. — Les sonrió agradecido.

—Puedo ir a partirle la cara ahora mismo. — Le dijo muy confiado Steve.

—En serio que no es necesario. Que se vaya al carajo. — Le sonrió a Rogers también. — Y vámonos a beber, ¿o qué?

—¡Sí!

 

Fueron a un pequeño pub detrás del campus, lo que ocasionaba que estuviese realmente lleno de todos sus compañeros. Ni bailar libremente se podía porque eran demasiados, así que ellos optaron por quedarse en la parte dónde sólo había mesas para beber cerveza y conversar. Querían animar a Tony, aunque en realidad se miraba tan contento como siempre, así que no quisieron molestarlo con algún comentario como que ya habían notado que de pronto se tomaba de la mano con Steve y esas cosas.

Aprovechando ese tipo de tema; o sea de rupturas o decepciones amorosas o pleitos de pareja, obviamente no tardaron en aparecer las anécdotas al respecto, sobretodo porque fue cuando ya estaban con unos tragos de más. No precisamente ebrios, pero en la etapa donde se desinhiben más y comienzan a reírse más fácilmente. Pero la verdad no lo tomaron como tema triste, sino como bromas, e incluso Tony aprovechó para balconear más a Alfie.

Después de llevar unas tres horas ahí dentro, Bruce dijo que sentía calor y junto con Clint salieron un momento a tomar aire fresco. En unos segundos Tony también optaba por ir a refrescarse y Steve se ofreció a acompañarle. Pero ellos subieron al auto de Tony, en el asiento trasero sentados uno al lado del otro mirando al techo.

 

—Es un tremendo idiota. —Continuó opinando Steve al respecto.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Dime la verdad. — Pidió. Ambos giraron sus rostros para poder mirarse.

—Me siento bien, normal. De verdad. —Le aseguraba. — Por supuesto que en el momento me molestó pero… pero ya no.

—¿Por qué dudaste?

—Porque se sintió extraño. — Aceptó —Si vas a engañar a tu “pareja” mejor termina con ella, ¿no? Es lo más lógico si vas a estar con otra persona. Ahora lo entiendo, pues pese a todo y el aburrimiento yo no le fui infiel.

—Tienes razón. — Le sonrió ladinamente. Tony le miró más profundamente.

—Cuando engañaste a Peggy conmigo, la primera vez que fueron novios, ¿pensaste en terminar con ella? – Le preguntó con la voz menos severa.

—Sí, quise hacerlo. En realidad no me parecía justo, pero estaba todavía un poco estúpido y lo bueno fue que ella me mando al diablo. — Se sinceró, y al parecer estuvo bien porque Tony le sonrió.

—Pero yo creo que Alfred es tan imbécil que ni el remordimiento le llega.

—Ya no pienses en eso. —Se acercó más. — Él se lo pierde.

—¿Sí? —Susurró cuando vio aquellos rosados labios acercarse a los suyos, mientras sentía como sus manos se tocaban.

—Por supuesto. — Le tomó delicadamente de la barbilla. —No estés triste. — Le dijo por último antes de besarle.

 

Tony no dudó nada en responder aquel beso, incluso se abrazó a su cuello cuando también giraron sus torsos para quedar más de frente, mientras Steve le abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura. Sus lenguas casi en seguida aparecieron, juntándose en ese húmedo y ahora ansioso beso. Se escuchaban leves jadeos, pesadas respiraciones, succiones obscenas.  
Steve tomó una pierna de Tony mientras él se recargaba de nuevo en el respaldo del asiento para jalarle y que el castaño quedase a horcajadas sobre él. No se separaban del beso, y ya había sido muy largo, pero no importaba. Le chupaba los labios, jalaban sus lenguas, se mordían, volvían a besarse decentemente y las manos comenzaron a escurrirse por todas partes.

Todo manifestaba una ansiedad impresionante, como si fuesen animales. Mucha saliva, muchas mordidas, lengua de más, caricias sin pudor. Las manos de Steve en las nalgas de Tony, las manos de Tony bajo la camisa de Steve. Jadeos, chasquidos, gemidos…

 

—Steve… Steve… —Murmuró Tony cuando los labios del rubio bajaron a su cuello. Acto seguido le tomaba del rostro para mirarle y cerciorarse de que sí era él. Porque ahorita al único que quería que le hiciera todo eso era Steve. Le había extrañado mucho en ese ámbito. Y Rogers volvía a lanzarse a sus labios. —Steve…, vámonos. Vamos a otro lugar.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Tony? —Sus labios detuvieron los besos para poder hablar, pero sus manos seguían juguetonas. —¿Regresamos a nuestros dormitorios?

—No. Vamos a un hotel porque no quiero reprimirme. Porque me harás gritar, ¿no es así? —Movió insinuantemente su cadera sobre la entrepierna del otro, sacándole un gemido.

—Sí, sí. Todo lo que tú quieras. — Embobado, excitado, fascinado.

—Quiero que me folles.

 


	37. Superando rupturas

Mientras Steve se encargó de conducir el auto, Tony mandaba un mensaje de texto a sus amigos explicándoles que ellos dos se habían marchado. Estaban ansiosos, demasiado. En momentos Tony se acercaba a Steve para besarle el cuello, morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, susurrarle alguna cosa y pasear sus manos por la entrepierna. Afortunadamente encontraron un hotel muy cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentraron en él.

La puerta de la habitación que les fue asignada fue casi azotada al cerrarse por la misma ansiedad. Apenas a solas y volvieron a abrazarse para reanudar el ansioso beso. Nunca habían hecho algo tan desenfrenado, pero ambos lo sentían tan necesario. Sin despegar sus labios se quitaron el uno al otro los abrigos, y caminaron a tropezones hasta la cama, donde el primero en caer fue Tony.

Estando en la cama fue que rompieron el beso de nuevo, sólo para mirarse decididamente y comenzar a despojarse del resto de sus prendas. Tony se incorporó de nuevo para llevar sus manos hasta la camisa de Steve y quitársela con mucha prisa, para luego repartir suaves besos por el pecho, bajando hasta el vientre y más abajo en lo que se encargaba ahora de desabrochar el pantalón. Apenas bajó la bragueta y Steve le empujaba de nuevo para que cayera de espaldas a la cama. Fue así que su camisa también salió volando para algún lugar de la habitación y entonces Steve se subía en la cama también, acomodándose sobre él. Besó deliciosamente su cuello, dejando leves mordiditas y bajando los besos hasta el pecho, deteniéndose en los pezones, jalándolos después con sus dientes. Así le sacó el primer gemido más sonoro. Tony se arqueo cuando la lengua siguió descendiendo por su abdomen, y después de un rápido movimiento le bajaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Su erección salió sorpresiva, Steve se relamió y no tardó en envolverla con su boca. Otro gemido fuerte y unos encantadores espasmos.

Al llegar su boca al miembro de Tony, fue que Steve disminuyó la agresividad para darle sólo placer y no lastimarle. Sus labios aprisionaban la punta, y sus manos el resto del largo, acariciando con lentitud, disfrutando de la suavidad de la piel en aquella íntima parte, y en su boca disfrutando el sabor. Recordándolo. Notó que Tony quería abrir las piernas para estar más cómodo, así que se separó un instante para quitarle por completo aquellas prendas junto con los zapatos. Hincado entre sus piernas  le observó con detenimiento, y se relamió los labios sin vergüenza. Volvía a recordar y experimentar la delicia que era tener así a Tony. ¿Cómo es que pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin abalanzarse a él?

 

-Quítate todo. – Le pidió Tony, mirándole de la misma forma viciosa. – Ya no aguanto. Quiero verte.

 

Steve se puso de pie para quitarse todo y quedar igual de desnudo que él, para después posicionarse como estaba anteriormente y volver a su tarea. Abrazó los muslos de Tony mientras se tragaba la erección, cada vez un poco más, hasta que fue toda y Tony gimió tan alto y prolongado que hizo saltar su propia erección ante lo excitante que fue escucharlo y sentir aquel estremecimiento.   
Retiró su boca, pero sólo para llevarla ahora a los deliciosos muslos, igual de suaves y sensibles, para llenarlos de besos, chupetones y mordidas. Tony no dejaba de arquearse ni de gemir ni de susurrar su nombre. Quería enloquecerlo, hacerle extrañarlo tanto como él lo hizo, así que regresó su boca a la erección y una mano jugueteó con los testículos.

 

— _Ah… mm~_ St… Steve. — Gritó — Para… _Ah_ … Por favor, para. — Cuando Steve le obedeció elevó el rostro para mirarle; ruborizado y agitado.

—¿Todo bien? — Le cuestionó mientras dejaba un besito en uno de sus muslos, sin apartar sus miradas.

—Sí. De maravilla. —Seguía respirando agitado, pero ya le sonreía. — Pero no quiero correrme así.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? — Continuó repartiendo aquellos pequeños besitos. — Haré todo lo que quieras.

—Quiero que me cojas. — Confesó totalmente excitado. — Sólo quiero sentirte dentro de mí…, y también en mi boca. ¿Puedo? — Y Steve sentía un nuevo tirón.

—Muero de ganas.

—Acuéstate.

 

Le obedeció. Recargó su espalda y su cabeza entre las almohadas, separó un poco las piernas para darle espacio a Tony. La boquita del castaño recorrió todo el largo, dejando besitos y lametones por todos lados, luego le masturbaba un momento para después envolverlo con su boca. Fue su turno de gemir sin recato, era tan rico. Los ojos miel de pronto le miraban y él no podía más que retenerle la mirada mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo y su respiración se volvía irregular. Tony estaba en cuatro, por lo que pudo notar como en un momento el mismo castaño dirigía una de sus manos hasta entre sus nalgas. Estuvo seguro de que su erección palpitó dentro de la boca de Stark al imaginar que ya se estaba preparando para él. Joder, si seguía así se terminaría corriendo antes de penetrarle. Con mucho trabajo se separó de la gloria que le ofrecía aquella boca.

Las posiciones intercambiaron de nuevo. Tony estuvo de espaldas a la cama una vez más y Steve entre sus piernas, sólo que ahora le tomaba de las nalgas para auparlo, dejándole con las piernas y el trasero en el aire. Tony gimió al sentir la lengua de Rogers ahora en su entrada, mientras las manos estrujaban sus nalgas. Después de un momento, un par de dedos se introducían con cuidado en su culo comenzando a dilatarlo más de lo que ya sentía que estaba de pura excitación. Su espalda volvía a tocar el suave colchón, y su cadera reposaba sobre una de las almohadas. Hubo un tercer dedo moviéndose en su interior con toda la delicadeza posible, y luego de que le abandonaron la lengua volvía a mojarlo. No tenían lubricante, no perdieron tiempo en buscarlo, así que Steve necesitaba usar de más la saliva.

Tuvo que abrir más las piernas cuando Rogers se incorporó e inclinó su cadera hacía la suya. Uno de esos fuertes brazos se apoyó casi a un lado de su cabeza, para sostener el cuerpo de Steve que se inclinaba hacía él, mientras que con la otra mano ayudaba a su miembro a hundirse en él. Antes de esos volvían a besarse, ésta vez con más calma pero con misma pasión. Tony le rodeo por el cuello con sus brazos, correspondiendo al beso y esperando el momento.  
Sintió la presión en su entrada, el cómo lentamente iba entrando y como él mismo se estrechaba al momento.

 

— _Mmn… ¡Ah!_ _—_ Se separó del beso al gemir un tanto doloroso, pero no dejó de abrazarle. —Espera.

—¿Te lastimé? — Le cuestionó Steve preocupado.

—No. Pero no empujes muy fuerte todavía. — Intentaba relajarse. — Tengo que volver a acostumbrarme. — Le sonrió. ¿Steve había olvidado que la tenía grande?

—Lo siento. — Juntó sus frentes. — Dime cuando pueda meter más.

—Hazlo. — Con más suavidad Steve empujó, volviéndose a detener unos segundos y así hasta que estuvo dentro por completo. — _Ah~_

— _Mmnn…_ —Ahora recargaba ambos antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza del castaño, dejándolos así más pegados, sintiendo sus calientes respiraciones y mirando perfectamente cada expresión en sus rostros.

 _—_ ¿Qué sientes? — Tony le preguntó cuándo Steve ocultó su rostro entre su cuello y comenzó a jadear ante sus contracciones mientras se acostumbraba.

—Se siente riquísimo. — Le respondió en un susurro — Estás caliente y apretado. ¿Y tú qué sientes?

—Me siento hervir. — Gimió, moviéndose un poco. — Muévete para sentir mejor.

 

Movió su cadera con suavidad al principio, disfrutando él mismo con esa lentitud, como queriendo que Tony sintiera muy bien como su pene se acoplaba en su interior. El castaño volvía a abrazarse a él y entonces unían sus labios de nuevo. El sonido del chasquido de los besos combinaba perfecto con el sonido del choque se sus cuerpos gracias al vaivén en sus caderas y los gemidos.

Cuando Steve aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas también llevó una mano a masturbar al castaño, provocando unos gemidos más audibles. Procuraban no dejar de besarse, aunque a veces era inevitable, como cuando tenían que tomar más aire o soltaban algún gritillo. Se sentían muy bien. Lo sentían delicioso. Tanto que Steve se incorporó un poco para reanudar lo agresivo, tomando firmemente la cadera  de Tony para arremeter contra su cuerpo  con más velocidad.

Tony soltó un grito, se arqueo, rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Steve y rasguñó aquella ancha espalda. Luego una mano volvía a masturbarle y él no atinó más que a también mover su cadera, así el ritmo que llevaba Steve fuese ya acelerado. Estaba caliente, quería explotar. Llevó sus manos al colchón para darse más apoyo y seguir moviéndose, cerrando los párpados al disfrutar por completo del golpeteo que la erección dentro de él provocaba en su próstata, y en cómo era masturbado perfectamente. Se mordió los labios, gimió alto y terminó con un gran grito manchando la mano de Rogers y su propio vientre.

Mientras que Steve volvió a tomar la cadera con firmeza, levantándola más sólo con su propia fuerza, manteniéndola quieta o moviéndola a su antojo según lo sintiera necesario. Mirando como el cuerpo de Tony se sacudía a su ritmo y como continuaba con los espasmo de su reciente orgasmo. Le dio profundo, se hundía tanto como podía. Dejó caer la cadera, se dejó caer a sí mismo mientras se vaciaba en el interior de Tony, moviendo muy irregularmente la cadera por tantas sensaciones. Ambos gemían todavía. Se volvían a besar, se acariciaban  y trataban de regular sus respiraciones.

 

—Hace…, hace mucho que no me cogían así. — Habló Tony, con la respiración aún agitada. Escuchó una risita de parte de Steve, y luego éste se incorporaba para volver a dejar sus rostros frente a frente.

—¿Estuvo bien? — Ahora Tony soltaba una pequeña risita.

—Muy bien. — Se sonrieron, regalándose un pequeño beso. — Estoy cansado. Quiero dormir.

—Regresemos al colegio. — Propuso Steve, antes de que se quedasen dormidos ahí.

 

Se separaron y eso les provocó un último jadeo. Luego de haberse limpiado y vestido salieron con más calma del lugar y subieron al auto, permitiendo conducir ya sin interrupciones. Tony parecía dormido en el asiento del copiloto, y Steve de pronto giraba a mirarle y por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír. Seguramente aún sentía los estragos del orgasmo. Pero el castaño de pronto abrió los ojos, aunque bostezó y miró unos segundos por la ventana, luego a él.

 

—¿Entonces actualmente no sales con nadie? — Comenzó la charla Tony. ¿Hasta ahora regresaba a ese tema?

—No, con nadie. — Le respondió sin apartar la mirada del camino. — De hecho, no había tenido ni siquiera algo casual desde que estoy soltero.

—¿En serio? — El rubio le asintió. — ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. — Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te dolió terminar con Peggy?

—Ya te he dicho que no es eso. No dolió, pero cómo dices: se siente extraño. — Confesó — Y realmente no es que me hubiese propuesto no ligar con nadie, sino que simplemente no me daban ganas.

—Ahora me siento mal. —Con eso, Steve giró a mirarle curioso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo de inmediato me acosté contigo luego de terminar con Alfred. — Steve detuvo el auto.

—¿Ya te arrepentiste? — Sonrió amargamente y miró al volate. — Sabía que te dolía lo de tu novio.

—No, no. Steve, no. — Se apresuró a aclarar. — Ni me arrepiento ni me duele. Es que tú… Quiero decir, ¿no piensas mal de mí?

—Por supuesto que no. — Se miraron, sus gestos habían cambiado, parecían preocupados y confundidos. — Ambos ya éramos libres, ¿no? No hay nada de malo con ello.

—De acuerdo. — Se sonrieron de vuelta y Steve encendió de nuevo el motor. — Antes de que vuelvas a conducir… déjame besarte.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. — Rieron levemente y se besaron de nuevo. Sin prisa, disfrutando cada roce, abriendo a cada segundo un poco más los labios. Por Dios, era fantástico besarse.

—Extrañaba tus besos y todo lo demás. — Tony no tuvo problema en admitirlo tan abiertamente, provocando una gran sonrisa en Steve.

—Yo también lo extrañé de ti.

—Tendré que aprovechar a besarte, a manosearte y a cogerte todo lo que pueda antes de que te consigas otra novia y vuelvas a ser sólo mi amigo y no comida. — Rieron de nueva cuenta, quizá más por lo nerviosos que se sentían de pronto.

—O podríamos… — Comenzó Steve, luego de parar las risas y mirarse fija y profundamente. — … Nosotros… Intent… ¿No tienes frío? — Cortó de pronto, interrumpiendo su última palabra antes de aquél cuestionamiento. Quizá porque miró cómo se iba transformando la mirada miel para expresar algo de miedo, o que él mismo haya sentido inquieto el latir de su corazón. Había sido algo peligroso decir aquello que pensó sin ninguna razón.

—Un poco, así que mejor ya vámonos. — Respondió de la misma forma torpe y apresurada, como si antes hubiesen estado hablando de cosas así de banales.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—¡Puta madre, Loki! — Gritó en cuanto cerró la puerta de su dormitorio. El pelinegro parecía que recién llegaba también porque apenas estaba sentado en la cama cambiándose para ponerse el pijama.

—¿Qué carajo te pasa?

—Juro que ya me voy a callar el hocico antes, durante y después de coger porque se me salen puras idioteces que pueden comprometerme. — Le decía alterado.

—Anthony, ya me imagino que la historia va relacionada con alguien llamado Steve, y prefiero te ahorres todos tus traumas y dramas porque ya me los sé, así como tú ya sabes mi respuesta respecto a eso. Pero si se te ha olvidado aquí te va de nuevo: Eres un pendejo.

 

Y acto seguido Loki se acostaba en su cama luego de cubrirse con el edredón y le daba la espalda, dejando a Tony como el pendejo que decía.

 

——————

 

—Bucky, cariño, despierta. — Pedía igual de alterado Steve. Encendió la luz de la habitación, y fue a remover a su amigo que ya parecía dormido.

—¿Qué quieres? — Se talló ambos ojos mirándole todavía acostado.

—Hazme un espacio. — Le pidió al momento en que ya le empujaba y se metía a la cama con él. — Me acosté con Tony.

—Qué sorpresa. — Le dijo con sarcasmo y bostezó. — ¿Y?

—Casi se me sale decirle que lo intentáramos. Ya sabes, una relación. — Se alteró de nuevo. — ¿Te imaginas? Casi hecho a perder todo.

—Steve, te quiero, pero ya deja de ser tan tonto en cuanto a tu amistad folladora con Tony. — Se puso de costado para mirarle. — Si ambos están bien así, ya manténgalo así. ¿Por qué no dejan de complicarse? ¿Sabes qué deberían de hacer? Ya no pensarlo mucho, sólo déjense llevar como antes, porque cuando tú lo piensas mucho te vuelves loco. No sabes realmente qué es lo que quieres, así que mejor no pienses. Ahora: ¡fuera de mi cama!

 

Haciendo un puchero dejó a Bucky en paz, se cambió de ropa, apagó la luz y también se fue a la cama. Pero no podía dormir ahora. Bucky le decía que ya no pensara pero nada más pensaba en Tony. Entonces tomó su móvil.

 

 **[[** Tony Enano.

 ** << **Despierta, gemidos bonitos.

**> >** _Estoy despierto. ¿Gemidos bonitos? Haha.  
    No sé si suena vulgar o lindo._

** <<**Así te llamaré ahora. ¿Te gusta?

**> >** _No lo sé. Pensándolo mejor suena marica._

** << **¿Quieres algo menos dulce? ¿Qué tal  
                                               “nalgas lindas” o “culo redondito”?

**> > ** _¿Y yo te diré “el gran mamador”?_

** << **Hahaha. Para mí suena bien.

 **> > **_¿O qué tal “el mordelón”? Me quedaron_  
     muchas marcas en mis piernas de tus dientes   
     y chupetones.

 ** << **¿Te duelen?

**> >** _No. Me gusta._

** <<**Mándame foto para ver cómo quedaron.

 **> >** _No puedo encender la luz porque Loki ya se_  
    durmió y así no saldrá bien la foto. Mañana te   
    enseñó en directo. 

** << **¿Para ver, tocar y probar? Yummy~

**> >** _Tal vez. Ya me están dando ganas._

** << **¿De qué?

**> >** _Ya te imaginé de nuevo entre mis piernas._

** << **¿Haciendo qué?

**> >** _Chupando._

** << **¿En dónde?

**> >** _Todas partes. ¿Sigues caliente?_

** <<**Ya me calentaste de nuevo.

**> > ** _¿Ah sí? Envíame foto._

** << **¿Quieres jugar?

**> >** _Sino podemos reunirnos, al menos quiero  
    inspiración._

** << **Tony, Tony, por Dios. Me encantas, ¿lo   
                                                    sabes?

**> > ** _Ya me lo imaginaba._

** <<**Ven conmigo, anda.

**> > ** _¿Estás solo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?_

** <<**Está Bucky, pero no le molestará.

**> >** _No seas tonto._

** <<**Ya lo desperté. Mi buen amigo está   
                                                   dispuesto a intercambiar cama contigo.  
                                                   Ya va para allá **.**

**> >** _Ok._ **]]**

**\------------**

Tony apenas respondió aquel último mensaje, se levantó de la cama y volvió a tomar su abrigo cuando ya tocaban suavemente su puerta. Sin hacer mucho ruido tomó rápidamente algo de uno de sus cajones y fue a abrir, topándose con un adormilado Bucky que sólo le dijo “me debes una”. Stark le dio un abrazo rápido antes de agradecerle y dejarle la puerta libre mientras él se iba casi corriendo al dormitorio de Steve.  
Cuando llegó la puerta ya estaba abierta, esperándolo con la luz encendida. Con una gran sonrisa se adentró, y tras cerrar perfectamente se echó a cama del rubio que ya le sonreía.

 

—Y aquí estás. — Le dijo Steve contra los labios ajenos. Tony se había puesto a horcajadas sobre él, mientras le abrazaba por el cuello y no paraba de sonreírle.

—Ajá. — Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo cuidadosamente a un costado de ellos y quedando con su pijama. Steve cubrió ambos cuerpos con el edredón, para conservar el calor.

—¿Quieres que haga realidad lo que te estabas imaginando hace un momento? — Propuso, al momento que un brazo rodeaba aquella cintura y con su mano libre acariciaba insinuantemente el largo de los muslos de Tony.

—Sí.

 

Rozaron sus labios, sonriéndose antes de comenzar a besarse. Haciéndolo lo más sensualmente posible para provocarse el uno al otro. Como si fuese necesario tanta provocación si ambos ya estaban con la excitación a flor de piel. Tony comenzó a mover su cadera suavemente para crear la fricción en sus entrepiernas algo duras, Steve le tomaba de la cadera para que no dejase de moverse. Pero después de un momento —en el que no dejaron de besarse— el rubio movía las piernas provocando que Stark ya no estuviese sobre él, sino que terminó entre sus piernas flexionadas. Eso no hizo que el castaño dejase de crear la fricción, ni que Steve dejase de incitarlo a continuar. De hecho, rápidamente estuvieron completamente duros.

Ahora las manos se escurrían debajo de las playeras, y los labios bajaban al cuello ajeno. Las prendas estorbaban, pero dudaban en quitárselas de una vez por todas por la temperatura que había caído más, sin embargo comenzaba a acalorarse todo entre sus cuerpos. Entonces, quedaron desnudos, pero volviendo a dejar el edredón encima de ellos. Así se sentía agradable, ya que el frío invierno no les calaba por el momento. Volvieron a besarse en los labios, a mover sus caderas y comenzaron a jadear. Tony sintió cuando las fuertes manos de Steve se deslizaron hasta su trasero, para ahora ahí ejercer la presión y demandar que siguiera simulando las embestidas, ya que seguía entre las piernas del rubio. Y honestamente le encantaba permanecer así.

 

—¿Quieres que te folle? — Tony le cuestionó en un susurro cuando llevó sus dientes a morder el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Era lo que él quería, pero esperaba que Steve también.

—Sí. — Confesó, disfrutando con ojos cerrados el recorrido de los labios del castaño por su cuello. — ¿Lo harás?

—Por supuesto. — Subió para darle un casto beso.

—¿Y traes con qué? Porque yo… yo no lo he hecho desde la última vez contigo y no quiero que duela. — Sinceró una vez más.

—Te escuchas tierno. —Tony sonrió ampliamente, mirándole directo al rostro. — ¿Será como desvirgarte otra vez? —Le enarcó una ceja, travieso. Y no creyó lo que vio en el rostro de Steve. Un sonrojo. Leve, pero aun así no se pudo ocultar.

—Tal vez. — Respondió apenado, pero por lo menos Tony ya no le miraba porque de nuevo repartía los besitos por su cuello y detrás de sus orejas

—¿Recuerdas qué sentiste esa vez?

—Sí. — Ah, ¿por qué le preguntaba cosas vergonzosas? ¿Por qué le seguía respondiendo?

—¿Te gustó? — Maldito Tony.

—Sí. — Suspiró sintiendo los labios correr por su piel.

—Seré delicado como aquella ocasión. — Volvió a mirarle.

—Dios, Tony, no digas cosas tan tiernas que me apenan. — Pidió avergonzado, aunque no le importaba mucho que el castaño le viese así.

—A veces eres tan adorable. — Le dijo tras haberle tomando el rostro para observarle mejor. Miró la vergüenza el aquel rostro y sonrió encantado. Y de pronto… _¡Maldita sea, Tony! ¿No dijiste que ya ibas a cerrar la boca para evitar cosas raras como estas?_

—Eso fue… cursi. — Opinó Steve, aunque no parecía molesto ni desconcertado. Volvía a sonreír sin pena. — ¿Traes o no con qué meterlo?

—… Sí, traje lubricante. — Despejó sus reclamos a sí mismo y reaccionó. Sacó el pequeño frasquito del bolsillo de su abrigo para mostrárselo al rubio.

—Bien, hay que comenzar. Bucky no se fue en vano.

—¿Quieres que apague la luz? — Cuestionó afable, al ver todavía un poco de vergüenza en el rostro de Steve. Lo miró pensarlo.

—No. Está bien. — Le dio un pequeño beso al responderle.

 

Otra sonrisa, unos cuantos besos más y Tony fue descendiendo por el cuerpo ajeno, quedando completamente tapado por el edredón. Su lengua se paseó lentamente por el largo del miembro erguido que quedó delante de su rostro, mirándolo saltar al sentir el roce. Luego llevó sus labios a los testículos y chupó un poco, antes de regresar a la erección y meterla a su boca. Comenzó a succionar suave, tragándola a cada momento un poco más, jugueteando con su lengua, dejando besitos cuando la sacaba de su boca. Aumentó la fuerza de las succiones y movió más rápido la cabeza. Satisfecho de escuchar los gemidos de Steve, y ver cómo de pronto empujaba la cadera a su boca. Sonrió internamente y puso más ímpetu a su labor, pues quería demostrarle a su amigo lo bueno que era, que volviesen a disfrutar de nuevo aquello.

Le trataría con cuidado, haciéndolo gozar definitivamente, para cuando Steve se dejase follar por algún otro chico se diera cuenta de con él había sido mejor, que le extrañara una vez más. Sin dejar de chupar aquella erección Tony apretó los párpados ante sus pensamientos extraños que le provocaron sentir un vacío en el pecho al momento de imaginarse a Steve con otro chico dejándose hacer lo que él ya le había hecho y ahora le volvería a hacer. Por unos segundos se reprendió; él era el primero de Steve en ése ámbito, pero era obvio que no sería el último, no tenía sentido sentirse como si el rubio le pertenecía.

Con los pensamientos de nuevo en orden tomó ambos muslos para separarlos más y en un movimiento rozó su lengua ahora entre las nalgas de Steve, quién en un reflejó soltó un jadeo sorpresivo y saltó graciosamente, provocando que Tony elevase el rostro para mirarle con curiosidad.

 

—¿Qué te sucede?

—No sé, se sintió raro. — Le respondió Rogers, que ya tenía el rostro ruborizado y la respiración irregular.

—Pero tú siempre me lo haces. — Tony trató de justificarse — Quiero prepararte adecuadamente. ¿No se sintió bien? — Preguntó casi ingenuamente, pues le estaba encantando cómo lucía Steve avergonzado.

—No lo sé…

—Voy a intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Ok? — Steve le asintió y así volvió a bajar.

 

Casi se cubre el rostro con las manos de lo apenado que Tony le hacía sentir al ser tan considerado. Lo iba llevando con una calma y suavidad que le aceleraba el corazón y lo ponía ansioso. Y Steve se mordió los labios cuando sintió de nuevo la curiosa sensación de una lengua viajar más y más hacia debajo de su cuerpo, hasta detenerse en su entrada, haciéndole cerrar los parpados y aguantar los jadeos. Daba cosquillas, provocaba de pronto espasmos, y lo sentía vergonzoso. Pero con Tony lo sentía seguro, le infundía confianza a pesar de lo penoso.  
Le pasó el frasquito de lubricante, sin pensarlo mucho si eso le hizo lucir desesperado por ser cogido. No tardó en sentir el primer dedo hundirse en su entrada. Steve sólo volvió a abrir los párpados cuando Tony regresó a su rostro para repartirle besitos suaves. Después de un momento Stark le avisaba que metería el segundo dedo y seguidamente el tercero, hasta que finalmente pidió permiso para penetrarle.

Steve apretó los dedos en la cadera ajena mientras sentía cómo con lentitud el castaño iba entrando, tomándose su tiempo y siendo delicado.

 

—¿Estás bien? — Le asintió al ser cuestionado. — ¿Me detengo o continúo?

—Continúa.

 

Diablos, de pronto Rogers se sentía tan soquete, pues Tony no había dejado de ser considerado con él, desde sus palabras tiernas hasta sus acciones suaves y consecuentes, mientras que él siempre le hacía un montón de obscenidades sin pedirle permiso. Pero quizá el castaño estaba siendo suave por lo que dijo, que sería “como desvirgarlo  de nuevo”. Qué embarazoso.

Soltó un gemido sin pudor cundo las embestidas iniciaron, y aunque eran lentas se sentía muy bien. Le había preparado bien y usado suficiente lubricante para deslizarse con más soltura. No le dolía mucho, de hecho sentía más la cosquilla agradable y le calentaba ver a Tony al rostro y la forma en que éste le miraba a él. De pronto gimió más alto al sentir un nuevo ritmo y el roce en su próstata. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferró a los brazos ajenos.   
Joder, Tony no sólo movía rico el culo al ser follado, sino que también sabía cómo moverse al follarse a alguien más.

Fue más fuerte, golpeaba más duro dentro de él, le cortaba la respiración en un momento y ya no le importaba nada. Se olvidó de lo apenado que le hizo sentir hace un momento. Él mismo llevó una mano a masturbarse, sin dejar de mirarse al rostro. Siseó, gimió el nombre de Tony, le alcanzó para volverle a besar y de pronto Tony paró dejándose caer encima de él.

 

—¿Por qué te detienes? — Cuestionó Steve, ambos agitados.

—Un pequeño respiro para no terminar tan pronto. —Respondió con la respiración cansada. —Aprietas mucho.

—¿Quieres que… esté arriba? — No supo cómo le salió proponer aquello tan vergonzoso a su parecer. Es decir, cuando las posiciones eran a la inversa y Tony se lo decía le resultaba muy sexy y excitante, pero ahora él diciéndolo quizá era raro.

—Sí. Claro que sí. — Un tanto ansioso fue que Tony le contestó. Hicieron girar sus cuerpos para que ahora Steve quedase a horcajadas sobre las caderas del castaño, mientras éste descansaba su espalda en el colchón. — ¿Me muevo yo o te mueve tú?

—No sé. — Nerviosamente Steve soltó una leve risita, al verse en esa posición y al haber sentido la erección de Tony más dentro ahora. — Me moveré mal porque no lo he hecho antes así.

—Inténtalo. — Pidió interesado, dedicándole una sonrisa. — Te mueves muy rico cuando me das, seguro lo harás igual de bien así.

—Si no lo hago bien detenme. — Le dijo antes de comenzar a mover la cadera un poco. — _Mm…_ ¿Te… te gusta así… la posición? ¿No me veo raro? _Ah~_

—Te ves genial. _Mnn_ … Creí que te gustaba…

—Contigo…, tú arriba… _ah_ … moviéndote. Tú… tú eres sexy _…_

—¿Te gusta cómo te monto? — La voz le iba saliendo más en susurro a cada momento.

— _Oh,_ sí. — Lo recordó.

—Muévete como yo lo hago, entonces.

 _—¡Ah_ … Ok… — Cerró los párpados, se acomodó mejor, apoyó sus manos en el colchón y mordió de nueva cuenta sus labios antes de comenzar a imitar los movimientos que recordaba hacía Tony — _…Uh! Mnn.. Ah, Tony…_

—Así… así… _Ah…_

Esperaba que la cama aguantara los movimientos, y también que él mismo soportase la fuerza con la que en momentos Steve se dejaba caer. Tony gemía, apenas pudiendo mantener los ojos entreabiertos para mirar el esfuerzo del rubio y la forma en que se masturbaba. Lo iba haciendo bien, pero quizá con un poco de práctica lograría hacerlo mejor, cuando Steve ya dejase la vergüenza de lado al ser el pasivo. De pronto los movimientos eran erráticos o se detenía por unos segundos, era entonces cuando Tony empujaba también su cadera para volver a la penetración que el sentía necesario. Y también porque le gustaba cómo gemía Rogers cuando lo sentía más adentro o con más rudeza.

Ambos continuaron moviéndose, creando una fricción casi enloquecedora. Steve ya estaba cerca de terminar y sentía que Tony también lo estaría pronto, pues los gemidos eran más entrecortados y más rápidos. Se masturbó más aprisa por la ansiedad que sintió, una sensación electrizante por todo su cuerpo. Tony le preguntó dificultosamente si podía terminar dentro y eso le provocó moverse con más soltura al momento en que le asentía.

Unos segundos más y se corrió con un gemido que se ahogó en su garganta, su semen manchó su mano por completo y alcanzó a manchar un poco el vientre de Tony. Un poco más y los gemidos de Stark fueron ruidosos, le tomó por la cadera con más fuerza para moverse más duro y supo que terminó. No lo sintió al momento, pero lo supo por la respiración súper agitada en el castaño y porque lo sintió temblar. Fue hasta que Tony salió de él que percibió una sensación de humedad dentro y algo calientito escurrir por su perineo. Tembló y se contrajo; se sentía extraño pero bien.

Habían hablado mucho durante el encuentro y ahora que habían terminado no sabían qué decirse, así que sólo se sonrieron.

 

\------------

 

Cuando abrió los ojos lo que miró primero fue el rostro de Tony, como otras veces antes, sólo que ahora éste ya se encontraba despierto. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del castaño, pegándolo por completo a él, sin incomodarle. En el momento pensó en cómo con Tony parecía que no se despegaban en todo el sueño, no se soltaban, al contrario de Peggy, con quien sólo mientras quedaban dormidos permanecían abrazados y luego se separaban y despertaban espalda con espalda. De otras personas con quien compartía cama ni hablar, ni siquiera se abrazaban ni dormían juntos. Pero con él se sentía rico un abrazo, ahora más que hacía frío.   
Sonrió, dejándose hacer por los deditos de Tony que delineaban su rostro como un niñito curioso. Le miró directo a los ojos, adorando la calidez del color miel en aquellas pupilas, reafirmando que esos ojos eran preciosos. Tony también le sonreía. Ambos sin decir nada. Y en lugar de irse separando, Stark enredó más sus piernas.

 

—¿Dormiste bien? — Steve cuestionó, con la voz suave.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—También.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. — Le aseguró con una sonrisa. No le dolía nada el trasero afortunadamente, si a eso se refería Tony. En cuanto a su estado de ánimo, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Pues sentía que estaba sonriendo mucho, no le daban ganas de dejar de abrazarlo y sentía un cosquilleo suavecito en el pecho y el vientre, además algo le incitaba a suspirar. Así que mejor resumirlo a un “bien”.

—Seguramente hace frío allá afuera. Se me antoja quedarme en cama todo el día. — Dijo Tony, acurrucándose más a Steve — Mirando películas, jugando videojuegos o leyendo un libro.

—O así. — Opinó el rubio, afianzando su abrazo.

—Sí, también parece buena idea. Tú estás calientito.

 

Tony también le abrazó y volvió a cerrar los párpados al momento en que Steve dejaba escapar una risita por lo dicho. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó cuando se escuchó que alguien insertaba la llave en la puerta.

 

—Ésta habitación huele a sexo. — Exclamó Bucky en cuanto entró al dormitorio. — No se preocupen, sólo vengo por algo de ropa. — Casi ni los volteó a ver, supuestamente para no incomodar al par aquel. Pero en el ratito en que giró apenas notaba la mata de cabellos castaños bajo la barbilla de Steve quién le sonreía, los dos muy envueltos en el edredón. Qué tiernos se veían. Como para tomarles una foto y molestarlos en un futuro.

—Gracias, Bucky, eres un buen amigo. — Le dijo Steve, como miles de veces antes.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. — Continuó buscando sus prendas. — Me gusta que sean felices. Además el colchón de Tony es putamente cómodo, no me quejo de dormir allá de vez en cuando. Sólo de Loki, me agrada pero tiene un mal despertar, ¿no? Hace rato me miró como si quisiera matarme.

—Sólo a veces despierta así. — Por fin Tony asomaba un poco su rostro del edredón. —Cuando tiene resaca, cuando no durmió los suficiente o cuando se frustra por no recordar el sueño que había estado teniendo.

—Como sea, yo dormí perfectamente. — Aseguró Steve con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, no quiero los detalles. Gracias. —Le frenó Bucky. —Bueno, nos veremos al rato. Si es que se animan a salir de su nidito de amor.

 

Bucky les hizo unas cuantas muecas graciosas, les lanzó besos mofándose y salió dejándoles de nuevo solos. Por un par de minutos quedaron en silencio, sin moverse de la cama ni separarse en lo más mínimo. No parecía nada incómodo, estaban en tranquilidad.

 

—Tomaré una ducha. — Tony rompió el silencio.

—Creo que yo también. —Con ello al fin se levantaron de la cama.

—¿Y después nos encontramos para ir al almuerzo?

—Seguro. —Steve respondió a la sonrisa que le dirigió Tony, y cuando éste estaba abriendo la puerta le habló de nuevo. —Tony…

—¿Qué? — Apena giró el rostro.

—Anoche fue fantástico. — Admitió, provocando que la sonrisa del castaño se ensanchara.

—Ya lo creo. — Adoptó una mirada más sugestiva — Me sentirás por un par de días.

 

Tony salió de aquel dormitorio, no sin antes observar como Steve se ruborizaba por sus palabras. Maldita sea, había encontrado lo que le provocaba timidez a Steve y era casi imposible no aprovechar la oportunidad de verlo quedarse sin palabras y sonrojar aunque sea un poco.

Ambos continuaron la mañana con el pensamiento de que se la pasarían muy bien juntos.


	38. Entre calentura y amigos

Después de algunas semanas ya todos se habían acostumbrado totalmente a ver a Steve y Tony actuar casi como una pareja. De pronto los veían caminar juntos tomados de la mano, besarse sin pudor frente a todos sus amigos, sabían que muchas veces también salían ellos solos. Aunque también seguían molestándose y de pronto en alguna fiesta no terminaban juntos y se iban a coquetear con alguien más. Los únicos que notaban que en realidad no terminaban en la cama de alguien más, eran Loki y Bucky, como compañeros de dormitorio de aquel par. Los veían regresar solos y como si nada. Realmente nada de eso ya resultaba muy relevante, pues también habían descartado el hacerles ciertas observaciones, porque pese a todo, Steve y Tony continuaban necios a ver lo evidente.

En el tiempo transcurrido, también se notaba menos tensa la relación entre Thor y Loki, pues ya no había esas miradas llenas de desprecio cada que se encontraban en un mismo lugar. Así disminuyó la tensión entre el grupo de amigos cada que los tenían a los dos cerca. Aunque seguían sin hablarse, excepto cuando en alguna fiesta ya estaban borrachos; ahí se hablaban como los amigos que eran antes de su fallido noviazgo. Bueno, era algo.

Otra situación que se había relajado era la leve tensión que permanecía entre Darcy y Maria, que si bien nunca hubo un drama realmente, hubo ocasiones en que Darcy había actuado muy celosa y Maria había terminado por enojarse. Ahora volvían a ser amigas sin aparentes problemas, ayudando también a que la convivencia entre el clan bobo volviese a ser lo que fue alguna vez.

Regresaron a las fiestas yendo en grupo, o salían a otros pubs. Se divertían bobamente. Los fines de semana volvían a ser de destrucción. Justo como éste. Pues el clan bobo ya llevaba varias horas en un pub.

Steve no se dio cuenta en qué momento dejó de bailar con Tony para dedicarse ambos sólo a besarse con toda la calma del mundo en plena pista. Llevaban casi dos canciones sin despegar sus bocas y las manos ya le estaban dando cosquillas de las ganas que tenía por apretar a Tony. No tocarle, porque desde hace horas lo tocaba, sino de apretarle hacia su cuerpo, sentirlo seguro.

 

—Ahora vuelvo — le susurró Tony al despegarse del beso con un obsceno chasquido.

 

Steve apenas volvía a la tierra asintiéndole cuando sintió como se alejaba el calor del cuerpo de Tony. Lo miró caminar en dirección al sanitario y un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que se veía parado en medio de tanta gente bailando. Reaccionó un poco más para moverse, porque Dios, Tony siempre le dejaba como en las nubes. Caminó rumbo a la mesa que les correspondía, pero en ella sólo se encontraban Natasha y Bucky comiéndose a besos. Así que dio media vuelta para no interrumpirles. En la barra notó que recién Maria volvía de quién sabe dónde, pero ahora estaba sola y entonces se acercó hasta ella.

 

—Hey — tan sólo exclamó y la chica dio un pequeño brinquito en su banco. Pero es que Hill parecía estar atenta a otro punto lejano que no notaba nada cerca.

—Steve…, ¿qué tal te va? — Le sonrió suavemente, apenas mirándole un breve momento para volver su mirada a donde antes.

—Bien. Ya estoy borracho — con curiosidad dirigió su mirada al mismo punto donde miraba la chica. Lo que observó: Darcy en otra mesa con un chico, coqueteando sin dudarlo—. Así que… creí que ya no había celos.

—¿Ah? — pareció reaccionar a lo obvia que estaba siendo —. No esto celosa. Lo juro. Es que mírala, es muy obvia. Siempre hace eso con la botella — Señaló. Ambos pusieron atención al movimiento suave de la mano de Darcy sobre la botella de cerveza que tenía, un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo mientras conversaba con el desconocido.

—Y siempre le funciona, creo — se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú no estabas con un chico de chaqueta blanca?

—Sí, y ya me lo fajé. Ahora necesito un respiro — Steve soltó una leve risita — ¿Y Tony?

—Fue al sanitario.

—¿No se han aburrido ya de este sitio?

—Un poco. Creo que ya están repitiendo las canciones. ¿Quieres irte?

—Sólo si los demás están de acuerdo.

—Hay que preguntarles.

—¿Preguntarles qué? — Ambos voltearon a la voz de Darcy.

—¡Qué rayos! ¿No estabas ocupada?

—Pff, el tipo resultó un tremendo bobo.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—No importa, mejor digan qué están paneando.

—¿Nuevos planes? — Ahora aparecía Tony.

—Ya nos estamos aburriendo de este lugar.

—Por mí está bien irnos — expresaba Darcy, colgándose de los hombros de Tony y Steve.

—Podemos ir a mi casa — propuso Tony.

—Queda lejos.

—Mi departamento está más cerca — Maria les ofreció.

—¿No hay ningún problema? — le cuestionó Steve al considerar que si iban todos los bobos quizá no sería tan buena idea.

—Nunca ha surgido ningún inconveniente cuando hago fiestas — se encogió de hombros y los otros tres sonrieron.

 

Fue cuestión de unos veinte minutos más en que vieron como poco a poco sus amigos volvían a reunirse en la mesa acordada. Tal parecía que sus energías ya se habían estado agotando, o que su cometido ahí ya estaba hecho. Steve fue el que les expuso la idea de irse al departamento de Maria a continuar su propio desastre, ante lo cual todos aceptaron. Sin pensarlo más subieron a los autos disponibles para marcharse.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Tenía tiempo que ya se habían acomodado en el departamento de María. Entre las pocas sillas y el par de sofás habían podido sentarse unos cuantos y otros más quedaban en el suelo. La música resonaba fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para que ningún vecino fuese a reclamar y también para que entre los enfiestados puedan escuchar cada cosa babosa que se dicen. Las latas de cerveza, botellas de otros licores y vasos desechables se regaban por todo el piso y la pequeña mesa. Se llenaba de humo como si estuviese en un bar y reinaba el olor del tabaco mezclado con el aroma de la marihuana y la cerveza. Las risas acompañaban a la música. Los besos y los insultos a las pláticas. La seguían pasando bien.

 

—De lo peor el tipo. Digo, uno también hace guarradas, pero con más clase y estilo —Darcy se decidía a contarles lo que había sucedido con el tipo del pub —. ¡Qué es eso de _“¿tienes espejo en las bragas…?”_!

— _“Porque me veo quitándotelas”_ — completo Clint con una risotada a aquella _guarrada_ a la que se refería Darcy. Los demás también rieron por lo poco original y nada delicado del _movimiento_ de aquel desconocido.

—¡Joder! Que poco estilo — negó Lewis. Sacó una vez más de sus bolsillos la bolsita con _polvo_ y la llave para ayudarse a inhalar un poco más.

—¿Y qué respondiste a eso? — le cuestionó Thor todavía riendo.

— Fue cuando me paré y me alejé de él. ¡Qué horror! — respondió, mientras le pasaba la bolsita a Tony para compartir el contenido con él.

—Antes eso funcionaba — dijo Steve con una sonrisa cínica y boba.

—Sí, lo aplicamos un par de veces — contó Bucky. Todos volvieron a soltar la risa. No se lo podían imaginar.

—¡Qué idiotas! — se quejó Sif, aunque no podía aguantar la risa.

—Íbamos saliendo de secundaria— trató de justificarse Steve.

—Oh, pobres chicos — exclamó Frandal desparramado cómodamente en su asiento con una botella de Vodka en la mano, de la que bebía directamente —. Eso es cosa del pasado, ahora se conquista a una chica sin usar palabras. Puede ser sólo con las miradas, seguidamente los movimientos y unas sonrisas. Cuando ya la tienes hablas, pero nada de esa basura. Un “Hola, ¿qué tal? Me pareces bellísima.” Y el trabajo ya está hecho.

—Cállate, Frandal. No sabes lo que dices — espetó burlona Natasha.

—En todo caso las que hacen su _movimiento_ con miradas y sonrisas son las chicas — opinó Hogun —. A ellas les va eso por ser delicadas. Tú lucirías como un idiota.

—¿A sí? — se hizo el ofendido —. Entonces dime tu _movimiento_ , amigo.

—El misterio — respondió en seguida —. Eso les gusta. Un chico misterioso.

—¡No digas tonterías! — se mofó Frandal.

—Lo que hay que hacer es ser divertido— opinó Clint, con una mueca de _yo todo lo sé._

—¡Es seducir! Actuar sexy — ahora hablaba Darcy.

—Intimidar — expuso Sif —. Hacer llegar el mensaje de: _hey, ¿te atreves, idiota?_ Les encanta.

—Es ser uno mismo — dijo Bruce.

—No. Es inventarse ser alguien a quien pueda gustarle la persona a cazar — opinó Natasha —. Mentir en un rollo de una noche no importa.

—No hay que presionar y todo irá más rápido — habló Volstagg.

—Lo adecuado es ser sincero y directo — dijo Loki —. “Hola, me gustas. ¿Echamos un polvo?” Así de sencillo.

—Ser atento — dijo Thor.

—No alardear— opinó Jane.

—Hay que comportarse amistoso para no desagradar — habló Sam.

—Si le invitas unos tragos ya está hecho — dijo Tony.

—No comportarse como unos mocosos — habló María.

—Hay que ser ingenioso — dijo Bucky.

—Espontaneo — apoyó Steve.

 

Se miraron entre todos al haber expuesto cada uno sus _movimientos_ al ligar. Movimientos que no siempre funcionaban y no siempre eran llevados a cabo, pero era su opinión a lo que uno debe de hacer al querer ligarse a una persona. Ya que todos se creían ser el mejor en el arte de la seducción continuaron su debate entre aquellas miraditas con párpados semi-cerrados y labios fruncidos. Reconociendo un poco, nadie podía decir que la táctica de los otros era un fiasco, pues ha funcionado más de una vez y eso ya es mucho por tanta bobería llevada a cabo. Así que mejor a brindar por ser tan buenos a la hora de ligar.

En unos minutos el living-comedor ya también se trasformaba en pista de baile, pues Stark, Loki y Frandal compartieron con todos unos ácidos que compraron durante su rato en el pub _._ Y aunque tuvieron que partir a la mitad los _cuadros_ de LSD, y otros hasta en tres partes para que todos alcanzaran un poco, había sido suficiente para que sus cuerpos volviesen a llenarse de esa energía que exigía a sus pies a bailar por muy cansados y colocados que estuvieran. Claro que algunos se reservaban su derecho a no consumir de aquella droga, como fue Bruce, Jane y Hogun, solamente.

Estaban creando un ambiente envidiable en aquel pequeño departamento y sólo con sus presencias como invitados. Resultaba muchísimo mejor que cualquier otro club al que pudieron haber ido. Milagrosamente nadie había ido a reclamar por el escándalo. O los vecinos de María eran relajadísimos, o todos dormían como rocas. Aunque también pudiesen estar acostumbrados. Cual fuese el caso ya les caían bien.

Sonaba un psycho-trance que aceleraba sus corazones, pues esa música se sincronizaba a la perfección con los efectos de todas las sustancias que ya se habían metido en las últimas horas. Natasha, Bucky, Darcy, Maria, Tony, Frandal, Volstagg, Loki, Clint, Steve y Sam, eran los que se estaban dedicando a bailar animadamente. _“El departamento que está justo debajo de éste no está ocupado_ ”, les había informado María y por ello no se detenían a aplacar sus pies.

Pero igual no había sido mucho del ácido que habían consumido, así que las energías para bailar a ese ritmo no duraron tanto como deberían. Entonces pasados los primeros efectos pararon poco a poco, uno a la vez. Continuaron bebiendo y fumando. Cambiaron el ritmo de la música que no les hiciera acelerar demasiado. Unas canciones pop que no faltaban en los Pubs en esos momentos, pero aun así les pareció bien. Incluso las chicas movían sus pies y sus torsos al ritmo de esas melodías, aún sentadas. Y Darcy – como siempre desinhibida – se puso de pie para quedar frente a Maria (que continuaba sentada) y comenzar a moverse mejor en un baile suave y cachondo. Sonreía y Maria se fingía sorprendidísima. Luego Darcy por fin se acercaba más hasta sentarse en su regazo y comenzó lo bueno. ¡Oh sí! Todos dejen sus pláticas tontas a un lado y miren como Darcy comenzó a hacerle un _Lap Dance_ a María.     

Nadie bebía, nadie conversaba, nadie parpadeaba… Las miradas se centraron en el par de chicas y el sexy baile. Los mirones deberían de aunque sea revisarse la barbilla para asegurarse de que no han babeado, pues parecía que les faltaba poco para ello. Pero mirar a Darcy sobre las piernas de Maria moviendo la cadera y las nalgas de aquella forma tan sugerente era _WOW_. Y bueno, Hill nada despistada recorría con sus delicadas manos cada curva de la otra chica. Hasta que notaron que todos las miraban como pervertidos fue que pararon y rieron a la vez.

 

—No. ¡Sigan, sigan! — pidió Sam, divertido.

—Sí, por favor — apoyó Frandal, dando al fin un nuevo trago a su botella.

—Anden — dijo Tony. María y Darcy compartieron una mirada cómplice antes de mirarlos de nuevo.

—Seguiremos — dijo María.

—Sí, pero no seremos las únicas en hacerlo — informó Darcy.

—Yo no lo haré — negó de inmediato Sif —. Yo sólo quiero mirar.

—Yo tampoco lo haré — habló Jane.

—¿Chicos? Ustedes también pueden hacerlo, ¿saben? — les dijo María, enarcando una ceja.

—Paso — expresó de inmediato Hogun.

—Yo también — secundó Volstagg.

—Ya somos tres — se apuntó Sam.

—A mí que me lo hagan — dijo Steve, permitiéndose acomodar más en el sillón donde estaba, como sólo esperando.

—A mí igual. Que alguien me baile, ¡perras! — gritó emocionada Natasha, mirando maliciosamente a cada uno de los hombres.

—¡Qué boquita! — Clint fingió escandalizarse por la forma en que Tasha los llamaba a veces (repetidas veces) —. Yo bailo — aceptó, sorprendiendo a algunos. La pelirroja estaba por celebrar, pero Clint le interrumpió —. Pero no a ti, loca.

—Aw… — hizo un puchero, y de inmediato giró para mirar a Bucky, haciéndole _ojitos_ —. Mi amor…

—¡Ah, no! — hizo ademanes exagerados —. Eso sí que no.

—¡Desconsiderado!

—Eres un mal novio, Bucky — le dijo Clint, con un semblante de decepción muy actuado —. Un buen novio le hace un _Lap Dance_ a su pareja. Mírame a mí, le haré uno a Bruce sin problemas.

—Yo no lo pedí. – Intervino Bruce, haciéndose el inocente.

—¿Entonces no lo quieres?

—Claro que sí. Será interesante.

—¿Lo ves? Esto hace un buen novio .

—No, Clint. Tú sólo estás loco y te gusta _bitchear_ — le dijo Bucky.

—Yo pienso que no es que no quieras bailar, Buck, sino que no se los quieres hacer a Natasha — habló Steve con su sonrisa traviesa, también dispuesto ayudar a su amiga pelirroja —. Así que no hay problema, _chiquito_ , ven y házmelo a mí — le miró dulcemente y extendiendo los brazos le llamaba. Varias risas se escucharon por el teatrito tan mamón.

—Y después me lo pasas a mí, ¿no, Steve? — le decía Frandal, apoyando a la causa.

—Yo también me formo — intervino Tony mostrando un billete entre sus dedos, dispuesto a _ofrecérselo_ a Bucky.

—A veces son tan molestos — se quejó James. Sus _amigos_ se burlaron de él _—._ Ok, lo haré. ¡Pero sólo a mi novia!

—Bueno…, ¿entonces quién más baila? — preguntó María, ansiosa por comenzar.

—¿Qué será como una competencia? — bufó Tony.

—Buena idea — animó Lewis.

—¿Y cuál será el premio? — indagó más Tony. Parecía interesarse. Siempre que era competir contra alguien más (no importaba en qué) a él le interesaba ganar. Y no era el único…, Loki también se puso atento.

—No lo sé… — Darcy lo pensaba —. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les perece un bailecito _privado_ de las dos? — señaló a Hill y a sí misma.

—¡Hecho! — exclamaron a la vez Tony, Loki y Natasha.

—Si Bucky gana, ¿yo puedo quedarme con el premio? — preguntó Natasha.

—Si Bucky te lo cedé, sí. Sino es de él — le aclaró maliciosa María.

—Sí, todo tuyo — cedió de una vez Bucky ante la mirada _asesina_ que le dirigió la pelirroja —. Sólo no te vayas a _atascar_ demasiado, ¿Ok?

—¡Ah! ¡Ya maldita sea! ¿Quién me baila pero me cede el premio? ¿O a quién le bailo de una jodida vez? — se desesperó Steve. Loki y Tony eran los últimos sin pegarse a alguien pero sabían que querían _participar_ , como rayo miraron a los tres que quedaban; Steve, Frandal y Thor, que el más alto ni había dicho si sí o no se involucraba, pero podían agarrarlo sólo como maniquí. Loki corrió a sentarse sobre Thor como diciendo: “yo lo gané”. Tony entonces miró a Frandal y Steve, y se decidió por Frandal, pues él quería el _premio_ y Steve había dicho que también lo quería, así no se podía…

—¡Esperen! Sí participo — decidió Sif —. Elijo a Frandal.

 _—¡Wuju_! Vente para acá, enano — celebró Steve, acomodándose y dando palmaditas en sus piernas para invitarlo a comenzar.

—Pero… ¡yo quiero el premio!

—No. Yo tendré el premio — repeló Steve.

—Será mi esfuerzo — señaló Tony —. Y tú sólo quedarás ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

—¿Para qué discuten? — intervino Clint —. Yo ganaré, es obvio. Aunque el premio lo cederé a alguien más.

—¡Ya! Mucho blah-blah. ¡Hay que comenzar el cachondeo! — ordenó Darcy.

—No te lo cederé — sentenció Tony antes de acercarse por completo a Steve y comenzar.

—Esto será raro — murmuró Bucky, confuso y divertido por la expresión ansiosa en el rostro de Natasha.

—Antes de comenzar. ¿Quién será el juez? — preguntó Thor.

—¡Nosotros! — exclamaron Sam, Hogun y Volstagg, los mirones. Jane se encogió de hombros como expresando que a ella no le incomodaría ser parte del jurado.

—No. Seremos nosotras — les sacó la lengua Darcy.

—¡Ya hay que comenzar! — pidió ansioso Steve, a más no poder.

—Sí, sólo un segundo más. — pidió Darcy corriendo hasta el estéreo y cambiar hasta la canción específica para comenzar.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh no puede ser! — se quejó Tony en cuanto escuchó comenzar la canción.

—Para que saquen bien a la zorra que llevan dentro — apoyó Natahsa.

 

“Fuck the pain away” de Peaches se dejaba escuchar y era hora de hacer una de las _guarradas_ con estilo a las que se refería Darcy. O sea, las guarradas que ellos sí hacen. ¿Quién no? Y más entre amigos-novios y con varios tragos encima al igual que otras droguitas.

La que comenzó con más soltura, por supuesto, fue Darcy. La chica se contoneaba sin problema sobre el regazo de María, entrelazando sus manos por su nuca para pegarse más y tomar algo de apoyo. La que tampoco dudó en comenzar fue Sif, que sin sentarse por completo en Frandal primero se contoneaba de pie, pero con las piernas separadas para dejar de una vez entre las suyas las de Frandal. Siguió Clint, y como su pareja estaba en uno de los sofás cómodamente, se puso a horcajadas sobre Bruce, acomodando bien sus rodillas en la suavidad del asiento, a cada lado de los muslos de Banner, y comenzó a moverse sin vergüenza alguna, igual que las chicas. Loki de pie, pues Thor estaba en una silla, así se colocó sólo entre una pierna del rubio por un principio y comenzar con los sutiles movimientos. Tony miró a todos comenzar y a Bucky todavía dudar en hacerlo, así que decidido optó por darle la espalda a Rogers, pero aun así sentado en el regazo de éste y comenzar el contoneo lo mejor que podía. Finalmente James, dando un suspiro cansado, se fue a acomodar frente a Nat teniendo que separar también las piernas y moverse lo menos ridículamente posible.

Maldita canción guarra que los hacía sentir como putitas baratas. Pero no todos estaban todavía sintiéndose tontos, otros ya se estaban tomando todo divertido, y con más tiempo era cachondo. Ahora Darcy giraba para que a la vista de María quedase el movimiento de su trasero, y Hill continuaba repasando con sus manos la figura de la chica. Sif ya se había sentado bien en el regazo de Frandal y sus movimientos eran más lascivos, y Frandal sonreía complacido. Clint continuaba con suavidad, mientras le sonreía a Bruce, quien ya no se notaba tan sorprendido. Loki tomaba del cuello a Thor y ya bien sentado se friccionaba contra su cuerpo sin dejar de lado el baile, mientras Thor le tomaba de la cadera para percibir en todo sentido los movimientos.  Bucky miraba al resto como intentando imitar todo movimiento. Tony continuaba de espaldas a Steve, pero su cadera ahora se movía con un poco más de fuerza de acuerdo a la pista que sonaba.

 

—No sé ni qué hago. No sirvo para esto — Loki tuvo que admitir, parando de golpe sus movimientos y alejándose de Thor.

—Loki y Thor quedan fuera — anunció Darcy. Justo en ese momento la canción terminó y por un momento todos pararon —. Hey, aún no termina esto.

—Creo que será más divertido mirar — también desistió Sif, sin tomarle importancia a la expresión triste que puso Frandal.

—Ok, los demás continuamos. Que esto se ponga caliente.

 

No tardó en reproducirse la siguiente canción; _Partition_ de Beyoncé. Tal parcía que Darcy había estado preparada para el momento, con la lista de reproducción de esas canciones. Aunque qué más daba, todos parecían disfrutar a su manera. Les estaba encantando recibir ese sexy baile, y los que bailaban parecían contentos con ellos. Hasta Bucky ya parecía un poco más desenvuelto. Clint parecía divertirse, y en Darcy y Tony se notaba tan natural. Natasha no perdía oportunidad en manosear descaradamente a Bucky, mientras que Bruce casi ni tocaba a Clint pero no dejaba de mirarlo. Maria hacía movimientos suaves con las manos, y Steve de pronto apretaba las piernas de Tony como resistiéndose a ir más lejos.

En un punto, Steve deseó poder estar a solas con Tony, que nadie estuviese de mirón para que él pudiese hacerle todo lo que en su morbosa mente se le estaba creando mientras le miraba mover las nalgas de esa forma tan porno. ¡Oh, vamos! Seguro no importaba, pues todos sus amigos sabían lo que había entre ellos, el ambiente se tornaba más y más cachondo, todos parecían contentos con el show y ya estaban drogados. Así que en el momento en que Tony le dio la cara y se acomodó sobre sus piernas para seguir restregándose con un ritmo sensual, Steve deslizó una mano hasta las nalgas, y la otra mano la utilizó para jalarle de la nuca y besarle con ganas.

 

—Wooo~ — se escuchó que algunos exclamaron con gusto, así que no se detuvieron.

—¿Eso es válido? ¡Ok! — también se escuchó la voz de Clint. Seguramente también había comenzado a besar a Bruce, pero no tenía intenciones de despegarse de los labios de Stark para averiguarlo.

—¡Oh por Dios!

 

Tony mordió los labios de Steve al sentir el calor ir en aumento. Podía notar perfectamente la erección que ya se cargaba el rubio, quien no dejaba de manosearle las nalgas y los muslos, y ahora metía su maldita lengua caliente en su boca.

 

—Esto me gusta. ¡Esto me gusta! — Natasha estaba más emocionada.

—Creo que… que ya es suficiente… para mí — dijo Bruce con algo de dificultad. Seguro porque Barton no había dejado de besarle.

 

—Me está dando pena…— pudieron escuchar el murmuro de Bruce.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Genial! — celebró Natasha al ver otra pareja fuera —. Bucky, vamos cariño, muévete más sexy para poder ganarles a esos calientes.

El baile continuó entre manoseadas, más besos y más exclamaciones excitadas del resto de los mirones. En medio de esa canción, Maria intercambió lugar con Darcy y ahora era ella quien le bailaba a Lewis. Como táctica para sobresalir al “par de calientes”, Bucky se quitó su camiseta, provocando más emoción en Natasha. Tony no quiso quedarse atrás, pero en lugar de quitarse él una prenda, le quitó a Steve la camisa.

 

—Sí, sí. La ropa comienza a estorbar — Darcy con euforia. A nadie pareció incomodarle.

 

Fue turno de las chicas de deshacerse de sus blusas sin ninguna pena, por lo que no le quedó a Tony más que quitarse también su camisa. Sin ser descuidado en su labor, fue desprendiendo los botones de una forma lenta y seductora, acompañando su baile.

 

—Ya no recuerdo como comenzamos esto, pero me está gustando — le susurró a Steve.

—A mí me está encantando.

 

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. Parecía lento, pero estaba siendo de una forma muy profunda. Y otra canción comenzaba. _Skin_ de Rihanna trajo un ambiente más íntimo. Si la situación ya estaba por demás cachonda, esa canción lo acentuó en el ambiente. Steve escurrió sus besos hasta el cuello de Tony, mientras que éste no dejaba de mover su cadera, aunque más suave seguía en movimiento. Las manos también continuaban moviéndose y todo era agradable, hasta saber que muchos ojos estaban puestos en ellos, y lo más probable es que hasta unos cuantos babeando. Tony se guardó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió que Rogers estaba intentando desabrochar su pantalón. Giró la cabeza para mirar a las _juezas_ , y ambas chicas le asintieron. Entonces se puso de pie sólo para dejarse quitar la prenda. Terminó en boxers, no importaba que se le notaba también una erección, sabía que no era el único cachondo ahí. De cualquier forma también fue a atacar los pantalones de Steve.

Un gemidito de sorpresa se escuchó cuando ambos estuvieron sólo en sus boxers y continuaron con el show. Tanto Tony como Steve traían la respiración agitada por la excitación que estaba creciendo hasta casi ser insoportable. Stark gimió sin pudor cuando rozó su pene directamente contra el de Steve, en consecuencia sintió como se clavaron los dedos del rubio en su cadera.

 

—¿Si lo hago terminar gano?

—¡Oh Dios! Creo que es momento de parar — dijo Maria — Tony gana.

—Claro que gana — estuvo de acuerdo Darcy.

—¡Esto fue increíble!

—Mi premio, por favor — no se olvidó de ello a pesar de todo.

—Vamos a… Supongo que a tu habitación, Maria.

—Sí…, yo…, vamos.

—¿Y yo qué? — Steve parecía perdido al ver como Tony se dirigía a la habitación con ambas chicas.

—¿Puede venir? Fuimos un equipo — pidió Tony.

—Creo que también se lo merece — opinó Darcy — Ven aquí Steve.

—Bueno, amor. Mi calentura no se bajará sola — Natasha le guiñó un ojo a su novio.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Nadie se cuestionó qué era lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación de Maria, se escuchaba música, pero ellos también continuaron con su propio escándalo en el living. Quizá porque todos confiaban en que no pasaría nada más fuera del prometido baile privado. Como haya sido, después de varios minutos salieron los cuatro y continuaron conversando un poco más. Aparentemente nadie se había molestado en vestirse completamente de nuevo. Bah, no era importante.

Lo difícil fue el momento en que todos quisieron dormir, pues sólo había dos habitaciones con una cama matrimonial cada una. Por supuesto que Maria tomó su habitación, Darcy le siguió, Sif se metió en la misma cama, e invitaron a Jane. En la cama que quedaba, Tony corrió hacia ella, Steve le alcanzó, Natasha también quiso conseguir un espacio y jaló a su novio. Los demás que se acomodasen entre montones de cobijas y los sofás.

 

—Qué noche tan cachonda, ¿no, chicos? — preguntó Natasha, después de que encontraron la forma de acomodarse en la cama ellos cuatro.

—Oh, sí.

—¿Qué tal estuvo el premio? — indagó Bucky.

—Genial — exclamaron ambos a la vez, de igual forma soltaron una risita cómplice.

—Joder, Tony, tienes mucho talento como putita.

—¡Natasha! — ahora los cuatro rieron.

—Pero mira que Buck no se movió nada mal.

—No me molestes, Steve.

—Es un cumplido, amigo.

—Sí, amor. Me gustó mucho que bailaras así para mí.

—Quizá lo vuelva a hacer, pero en privado.

—¡Sí!

—Puedes hacerlo ahora, imagina que nosotros no estamos aquí — le ofreció Tony, simpático.

—¡Ja! — Bucky se acomodó mejor abrazando a su novia — Buenas noches.

—Aburrido.

———————————

 

Escuchó los cuchicheos, eso fue lo que por principio le hizo medio despertar. Bucky se removió sólo un poco sin dejar de abrazar a Natasha, cuando lo hizo los cuchicheos cesaron, por lo que pensó que tal vez había sido entre su sueño que los escuchó. Mientras se volvía a acomodar se dio cuenta de que había más espacio en la cama, así que se recorrió discretamente. Volvía intentar quedarse dormido cuando notó que la cama se movía y las sábanas que les cubrían eran jaladas en momentos. De pronto su cerebro despertó por completo y giró su cabeza a dónde se suponía que Tony estaba acostado. No estaba, por ello el espacio extra. Se talló un ojo y miró a Steve quien estaba despierto y le sonrió nerviosamente. De inmediato su vista viajó a ese enorme bulto encima del cuerpo de Steve que cubría las sábanas. Llevó el brazo con el que abrazaba a Nat a jalar aquellas sábanas y se encontró con que el bulto sobre el cuerpo del rubio era otro cuerpo…, el de Tony. El castaño le sonrió más inocentón cuando le descubrió y Bucky no quiso bajar por completo las sábanas, sólo soltó una maldición. Justo se le había ocurrido compartir cama con ese par de calientes que no se podían esperar a estar solos para follar.  Iba a volver a dormir tratando de ignorar lo que sucedía a unos centímetros de él, pero en ese momento Natasha se giraba también tallándose los ojos y le miró con curiosidad.

 

—¿Qué tienes? — se escuchó la voz adormilada de Romanoff en un susurro.

—Nada, _amor_. Duerme — le dijo dulcemente dándole un besito esperando hiciera caso a sus palabras. Nat le estaba asintiendo cuando al parecer también notó el bulto de sábanas. Sin más ella las jaló, gracias al cielo tampoco por completo, sólo lo suficiente para que se viese una vez más Tony. El par de calientes soltó una risita ante la situación y Nat se les quedó mirando un momento.

—Tony…, ¿la tienes adentro?

—¡Oh por Dios, Nat! — gritó Bucky.

 

A regañitos Bucky y Natasha volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores para dormir, y aunque el sueño era mucho les era complicado conciliar el sueño ante el movimiento de la cama que después surgió junto con el sonido de respiraciones agitadas y uno que otro gemido.

 

—Tony gime bien bonito…

—¡Nat! Ya no digas nada. 


	39. Nuestro hijo

Hace unos veinte minutos habían terminado de hacer el amor por segunda vez en ese domingo, y continuaban completamente desnudos en casa de Steve. Era parte de lo que ocurría también, en cada oportunidad que tuviesen algo de tiempo libre, ambos desaparecían juntos. Terminaban en un hotel, en casa de alguno de ellos, e incluso en el cine o algún evento de arte. Algo que surgiera en el momento que ambos disfrutaban.

Desde el día anterior habían salido de la escuela para irse a pasar el resto del fin de semana a casa de Steve, aprovechando que su madre no estaría unos días por estar visitando a unos familiares. En la noche del sábado habían comprado un par de botellas de whiskey, y se dedicaron a beber y conversar con música acompañándoles; un ambiente demasiado relajado, aunque claro que después terminaron teniendo sexo. Y ahora, por la mañana, tras despertar acurrucados uno con el otro, inevitablemente también habían terminado en la misma situación sexual. Lo hicieron una vez, luego se dieron un respiro mientras tomaban el desayuno que consistió en lo que fuese que sobreviviera en la nevera, y después volver a hacerlo.

Ahora Steve estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda recargada en el cabecero mientras miraba a Tony buscar entre las películas, los videojuegos, en la computadora…, sin decidir qué hacer realmente. Por lo pronto para el rubio la situación estaba perfecta, se sentía bien estar sin tareas pendientes y con Tony desnudo en su habitación.

Stark iba de un lado a otro, de pronto había comenzado a tararear una cancioncita. Steve continuaba observándole, con una sonrisa que se rehusaba a abandonar sus labios. No había nada de vergüenza entre ellos, todo se había vuelto tan íntimo. Porque ya conocía más de la vida y sentir de Tony, y viceversa, y ahora aquí estaban compartiendo algo tan natural como la desnudez. De un momento a otro Tony volvía a prestarle atención, pero ni así Steve desvió su mirada ni desvaneció la sonrisa.

 

—¿Qué tanto me miras? Mejor tómame una foto — le guiñó un ojo con travesura tras sus palabras. Steve sonrió más pero continuó mirándole con insistencia. Tony le encantaba. Todo. Qué rico estaba—. ¿Así o cómo quieres que salga?

—¿En serio? — le preguntó algo emocionado.

—Por supuesto.

 

Y Steve por supuesto que quería unas fotos de Tony desnudito y sonriente, posando sólo para él. Abrió la cámara de su móvil y Tony posó primero cómo estaba de frente y poniendo una expresión medio de ingenuidad. Luego, el castaño continuó poniéndose en otros ángulos y Steve no pudo más que continuar capturando las imágenes. De costado, de espaldas, sentado. En todas con una sonrisa impecable. Después Tony fue el que se movió a la cama y sentó para otras fotos más, entonces llamó al rubio con una mano para que se acercara. Así de pie, Tony tomó aquel miembro que quedó frente a su rostro y le pegó sus labios como en un beso. Steve sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, pero no dudó en seguir con aquella sesión de fotos tan improvisada y cachonda. Luego Tony miraba de nuevo a la cama con su miembro flácido en la boca, y para la siguiente foto volvía a sonreír mostrando los dientes, todavía con su sexo ahí. Tony era un caso… Pero entre tanto roce y tanto mirar de aquella forma a Tony, Steve no tardó en conseguir una erección. Y ahora sí, sin volverlo a pedir, Stark comenzó a mamársela tan suave y lento para que saliesen bien las fotografías. Sólo unos segundos la boquita le estuvo chupando, y luego el dueño de ésta se acostaba en la cama plácidamente.

 

—¿Cómo me quieres ahora? — le preguntó Tony de una forma tan sugerente que supo que no tenía que tener vergüenza al pedirle lo que quería.

—Separa las piernas y tócate — le pidió. Tony en seguida lo hizo, sin dejar de sonreír. Foto tomada—.  Ábrete más.

 

No sólo se abrió más, sino que elevó las piernas para mostrarle todo, tomando el mismo sus muslos para mantenerse así. Tan caliente que el pene erecto de Steve dio un brinco al verlo.

 

—En cuatro, con las rodillas separadas como te gusta — se escuchó una risita de Tony cuando estaba tomando aquella posición. Levantó más el trasero para deleite del _fotógrafo._

—¿Y ahora?  — le cuestionó sin girarse todavía.

—¿Puedo chuparte y grabarlo?

—Humn, sí.

 

Rápidamente cambió la función a grabar, acercó su cara al trasero de Tony y acomodó el móvil en el ángulo que creyó se vería bien. Así como inició el video, inició a lamer el agujerito caliente y suave de Tony, quien soltó un jadeo seguido de un siseo. También chupó, provocando un sonidito obsceno y un gemido por parte del castaño. Dio besitos chasqueantes y húmedos, lamió más, dejando todo mojado ese anillo de carne que tenía rato contrayéndose. Por unos segundos alejó su boca, pero sólo para grabar con detalle como el ano se apretaba y relajaba constantemente. Chupó una vez más y se alejó deteniendo también el video. Tomó una foto más poniendo su erección entre aquellas nalgas y otra con la cabeza de su pene presionando un poco en la rosada entrada.  De no ser porque le lastimaría, ya se la hubiese metido de una sola. Posiblemente Tony seguiría un tanto flojo, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a lastimarle.

Optó por arrojar el móvil a un lado, le dio vuelta a Tony y se abalanzó a besarle con toda calma. Stark le abrazó por el cuello y pasó una pierna por encima de él.

 

—¿Por qué las fotos? — tuvo que preguntar, aunque sonase torpe.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me harás borrarlas, ¿verdad?

—No, siempre y cuando sepas ocultarlas bien. Son sólo para ti. ¿De acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. Me gusta mucho la idea de tenerte así — le dio otro par de cortos besos —. Pero…

—¿Pero…? — le miró interrogante. Steve se incorporó un poco más para mirarle lentamente por todo el cuerpo, incluso paseo una mano con suavidad desde el pecho, el vientre y los muslos.

—Me encantaría algún día dibujarte así.

—¿En serio? — estaba sorprendido. Steve le asintió —. ¿En la libreta o en un lienzo?

—Lienzo — le sonrió fascinado —. ¿Qué dices? ¿Modelarías algún día para mí?

—Estaré encantado de hacerlo.

—Increíble.

—¿Qué tal una ducha ahora?

—¿Me estás invitando…?

—Estoy de muy buen humor — le sonrió al hacerse a un lado para levantarse de la cama — así que puedes unirte a mí en la ducha.

—Amo cuando estás de buen humor.

 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*

 

Todos sus amigos habían hecho planes para su fin de semana, ésta vez por separado. Clint y Bruce se habían ido a quién sabe dónde al igual que Steve y Tony, el punto es que habían desaparecido. Natasha y Bucky no desaparecieron, pero sabía que estarían en un fin de semana en pareja. Las chicas también habían desaparecido juntas. Sam había planeado ir a acampar con otros amigos, y Thor…, bueno él no era opción, al igual que Hogun, Volstagg y frandal, ya que estos eran más amigos del rubio que de él… Así que Loki había decidido (porque no veía más opción) el irse a pasar un par de días a casa de su padre.

Se la pasaba en la piscina, solitario, sólo acompañado de su música. Los empleados sólo aparecían si él les necesitaba para alguna cosa. No esperaba nada más. Y definitivamente menos esperaba a que Laufey se aparecía hasta dónde él para pasar el rato, fue por ello que le sorprendió cuando miró a su padre justo al pie de la piscina.

 

—Loki, necesito hablarte un momento — le pidió paciente. Loki, apagó la música y le miró sin salir del agua.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podrías al menos salir de ahí?

—Si quieres una charla seria debiste encontrarme en otro momento — le respondió un poco fastidiado, pero aun así hizo caso a su petición. Ambos terminaron sentados en las sillas de playa — ¿Y bien?

—Esto es algo que he pensado por muchos años — comenzó —. Tenía que esperar a que cumplieras los veintiuno, pero no te lo quise plantear desde el primer momento, por ello dejé pasar unos meses. Sin embargo, considero que ya es hora de decírtelo, para que tengas el tiempo suficiente de que tú lo asimiles y bueno…, te hagas a la idea y te prepares.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Ya es hora de que te involucres directamente al negocio familiar. Trabajar, aprender a mantener la compañía. Ser responsable.

—Pero aún no terminó los estudios.

—No importa, eres mi hijo, soy el dueño. Y prefiero que comiences joven a entender todo este mundo.

—Pero…

—Obviamente no dejarás la escuela. Claro que no. Pero ya tendrás mucho a tu cargo— le sonrió levemente. Laufey casi nunca sonreía, sólo hizo que Loki se confundiese más —. Creo que es mejor empezar de una vez el papeleo.

—¿Qué papeleo?

—El necesario en la escuela y tu VISA.

—¿A dónde iré? — sus ojos no podían expresarse más sorprendidos.

—Grecia.

—¿¡Qué!? — juraba que hasta se había mareado.

—Te encargarás del negocio de allá.

—¿Cuándo?

—En cuanto termines este ciclo escolar. Para comenzar el siguiente en tu nueva escuela y que durante el periodo de vacaciones tengas una capacitación.

—Padre, esto es muy apresurado.

—No lo es. Loki, tendrás siempre a asesores a tu lado. Hasta que tú ya puedas hacerte cargo de todo.

—No puedo.

—¡Sí puedes! No eres un mediocre, hijo — le hablaba con tanta seguridad y firmeza que inculcaba algo de confianza en Loki —. ¿Dónde quedó tu ambición? Me esperaba que ya estuvieras listo para una noticia así.

—Creí que no me enviarías tan lejos, que estaría aprendiendo directamente de ti primero.

—Ya has aprendido de mí desde pequeño. Necesito hacerte sentir independiente —. Loki tragó duro. Trató de corresponder la sonrisa segura que le regalaba su padre.

—¿Entonces sólo tengo cuatro meses?

—No te preocupes de nada Loki. Eres joven, así que podrás reemplazar a tus amigos y a tu novio. Te adaptarás fácilmente.

—Sí, seguro — no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero tampoco deshecha la idea —.  Además ya no tengo novio a quién vaya a extrañar.

—¿Cómo? — Laufey le miró curioso, Loki sólo se encogió de hombros —. Entonces ya no andas con el cara de tonto de Thor.

—No, desde hace mucho — casi se ríe por la forma en que le llamó.

—Hum, ¿lo ves? A esta edad te desprendes de cosas con la misma facilidad con la que puedes adaptarte a otras —. Con un leve apretón en un brazo intentó transmitirle un poco más de seguridad a su hijo.

 

Después de decirle otro par de cosas más, Laufey se fue dejándole solo de nuevo. Loki soltó un pesado suspiro en cuanto ya no le tuvo cerca. Todo ese asunto golpeaba fuerte en su mente, pero tenía que meditarlo con calma.

Se dejó caer de nuevo a la piscina, nadó sin tomarle importancia a la cantidad de vueltas que le dio. Eso no importaba. En lo que estaba concentrando era en sus pensamientos contradictorios. Por un lado le parecía una excelente idea, pues se imagina la cantidad de dinero que ya tendría específicamente para él, además de que llegaría de inmediato a ser como el jefe (era obvio que Laufey no le daría un puesto menor). En la parte ambiciosa todo sonaba bien. Pero también estaba el otro lado lleno de miedo e incertidumbre. Tan lejos él solo…, comenzando otra vida. ¿Podría ser tan malo?

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—¿Son todas las bolsas?

—Eso creo.

 

Steve cerró la puerta del auto con un empujón al tener las manos llenas de cargar varias bolsas del supermercado, al igual que Tony.  Después de la ducha fue que el rubio consideró buena idea ir a hacer las compras al darse cuenta que ambos habían terminado con lo poco que tenía su madre en la cocina, y para que ella no regresara y se encontrara con nada fue que mejor hicieron las compras. 

Al entrar a la casa se encontraron con Sarah en el living hablando por el teléfono, así que sólo se limitó a verles con sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa. Ambos chicos siguieron hasta la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa y después Steve le hizo una señal a Tony de que regresaran al living. En ese momento, Sarah cortaba su llamada para prestarles atención.

 

—No sabía que vendrían — les dijo a la vez que abrazaba cariñosamente a Steve —. ¿Apenas llegaron o ya estaban desde antes? — continuó. Saludó a Tony de la misma forma; con un abrazo. El castaño se sorprendió un poco, pero avergonzado correspondió al gesto.

—Venimos desde ayer — le dijo Steve.

—¿Sólo ustedes dos?

—Sí, es que… — compartieron una rápida mirada para ponerse de acuerdo en la mentira —… venimos a una fiesta cerca de aquí con nuestros amigos, pero Tony y yo venimos a dormir aquí porque ya era muy tarde para regresarnos.

—Está bien — parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto — ¿Ya comieron?

—Acabamos de ir por el super.

—¡Oh Dios, olvidé que no tenía nada! — recordó apenada —. ¿Cuánto fue?

—El recibo quedó en una bolsa.

—Bueno hijo, ahorita te pago. ¿Qué tal si les preparo algo antes de que vayan?

—No es necesario — interrumpió Tony —. No quisiera causarle más molestias.

—Ninguna molestia, Tony — le sonrió —. Sabes que eres bienvenido en esta casa. Eres un buen muchacho, no me molesta que Steve venga contigo.

—Gracias señora Rogers.

—Iré por mi cartera para pagarles — les sonrió por última vez antes de ir por las escaleras —. Pero no se irán sin que les haya preparado algo — alcanzó a advertirles con un leve grito.

—¿Por qué tu madre tiene que ser tan linda? — comentó Tony, un poco enternecido. Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Le agradas.

—Hará que me sienta culpable.

—¿De qué?

—De seducir a su hijo — ambos rieron cómplices.

 

Se quedaron un momento más como lo había sugerido Sarah, por supuesto que les preparó algo de comida como había prometido, y cuando estuvo listo los tres compartieron la mesa. Se creó una charla que nunca resultaba incomoda con la señora Rogers, pues ella era agradable sin llegar a parecer entrometida o muy seria. Al terminar, Steve lavó los trastos y después de eso fue hora de regresar al colegio.

Sarah se despidió cursimente de su hijo, como era de esperarse, a Tony volvió a darle un tierno abrazo y les pidió como cinco veces ir con cuidado. Una vez en el auto Tony fue quien condujo, encendieron el radio, el camino parecía tranquilo. No llevaban ni quince minutos cuando ambos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa al mirar al frente. Tony detuvo el auto orillándose y ambos bajaron de prisa.

 

—Por Dios — exclamó Steve al arrodillarse junto al perrito que habían visto herido a lado de la carretera.  Pequeño, con su pelaje blanco, manchado de sangre por un costado cerca de su patita trasera izquierda.

—Trae collar pero… — observó Tony. El can traía un collar morado atado, pero ya sin placa — lo abandonaron, ¿cierto?

—La gente hace esto; los deja en la carretera.

—No fue hace mucho — juzgó porque no se veía su pelaje aún tan sucio, ni tan descuidado en total, además continuaba a orillas del camino. Su herida era quizá porque lo arrojaron del auto en movimiento, no de que le arrollaron, pues no era tan desastrosa, aun así al perrito le lastimaba mucho que no podía andar con facilidad —. Llevémoslo al veterinario.

 

El rubio asintió y cargó al perrito. Subieron al auto de prisa mientras regresaban por el mismo camino para llevarlo al veterinario al que Steve suele llevar a East. El perrito se quejaba de pronto, a veces temblaba. Tan asustado que les estaba partiendo el corazón. Seguro tan perdido, sin comprender qué había sucedido con él y sus dueños. Pobre.

Cuando llegaron con el veterinario de inmediato atendió al can. Steve y Tony esperaron sin cuestionarse nada todavía, hasta que el veterinario terminó de asear y curar al perrito, diciéndoles que no era nada grave. Estaría con los vendajes unos días y poco medicamento. Tony pagó todo y en el momento ambos se miraron. ¿Y ahora? No podían llevar mascotas al colegio. A Tony jamás le permitieron tener mascotas tampoco, entonces no podía dejarlo en casa de Howard. Steve ya tenía a East y probablemente su madre no quiera a alguien nuevo. ¿Llevarlo a un refugio? Parecía lo más prudente si lo pensaban, pero cuando les entregaron al perrito y éste se acurrucó en Tony como agradeciéndole todo, y lamió la mano de Steve…, no pudieron pensar en dejarlo.

 

—¿Crees que pueda ocultarlo en la escuela? — cuestionó Tony cuando estaban dentro del auto de nuevo, sólo que seguían en el estacionamiento.

—Es una locura Tony. No podrás tenerlo encerrado, no es sano.

—Pero…, siempre quise uno. ¿no es una señal?

—¿Desde cuándo eres supersticioso? — sonrió enternecido por lo insiste que se veía Tony —.  Escucha, Tony, no puedes tenerlo en tu dormitorio, pero ciertamente tampoco me agrada la idea de dejarle en un refugio. Creo que nos agradamos al instante.

—¿Qué raza es?

—American Skimo — Ambos acariciaron al perrito, éste parecía contento y sólo provocaba jugar más con su corazón que se estaba ablandando — Llevémoslo a mi casa.

—¿En serio, Steve? — Tony parecía niño en navidad con esa expresión.

—Veremos qué dice mi madre — suspiró.

—No te preocupes Steve, te juro que yo me haré cargo, pagaré por todo, sólo que tenga donde estar — le pasó al can mientras él se ponía a conducir el auto.

— ¿Cuál crees que era su nombre?

—No lo sé. Cualquiera que sea es pasado, le hará recordar a sus antiguos dueños que le dejaron.

—No creo que se acostumbre a otro.

—Podríamos intentarlo.

—¿Cuál se te ocurre? — cuestionó Steve sin dejar de jugar con el perrito —. Es tuyo, debes bautizarlo de nuevo tú.

—Humm…, tengo qué pensarlo.

—Que sea pronto. Tienes unos minutos en lo que llegamos a casa — miró a Tony concentrando como niño pequeño, sonrió y volvió a acariciar al pequeño skimo que seguía contento —. Espero que East se lleve bien con él.

—¡Ya sé! — exclamó con una boba sonrisa —. ¿Qué tal si se lleva con el nombre raro de tu _hijo_?

—East no es un nombre raro — hizo un pequeño mohín.

—Jamás lo había escuchado en una mascota.

—Bueno ya, ¿qué se te ocurrió?

—Que se llame West.

—Veamos si le gusta — alzó al perrito — Bien amiguito, juguemos a elegir tu nuevo nombre. Ladra si alguno te gusta.

—Eres raro — expresó Tony aguantándose una risa.

—Es para ver si sí le gusta. Mencionaré otros al azar.

—Ok.

—Firulais… Snoopy… Scooby… Pluto… Ayudante de Santa…

—Basta, Steve — le dijo Tony riendo — no menciones a perros de dibujos animados.

—Espera, no ha decidido — volvió a mirar al perrito —. Gary… Racky…  Archie… Bucky…

—Eres malo.

—Cookie… Fido… Clint… — se escuchó una vez más la risa de Tony — Keiko… Max… Larry… Alfie

—No quieras insultar al perrito.

—Cierto, discúlpame — ambos rieron —. Mozart… Rudolf… Oto… West… — El perrito movió la cola y enseguida ladró.

—¡Oh, viste eso! — Tony se emocionó.

—Wow. Tony, tienes suerte — volvió a bajar al perrito hasta su regazo —. De acuerdo West, él es Tony, tu mami. Y yo soy Steve, tu padre.

—¡Rogers!

—¡No me puedes golpear! ¡Las manos en el volante!

—Te salvas por ahora.

—Y tendrás un hermano, se llama East y es adorable — continuó hablando con West.

 

En un par de minutos más llegaron a casa de Steve, Tony se puso nervioso porque ya le habían estado contando a West sobre su nueva vida y ellos ni siquiera están seguros si sería garantía. ¿Qué tal que la señora Rogers no quería a West? ¿Qué tal si East no se llevaba bien con él? Tony temía.

Entraron a la casa, Stark cargando a West y Steve por delante llamando a su madre. Sarah gritó que en seguida bajaba, pues estaba en su habitación y ambos chicos se prepararon para la nueva noticia. East apareció corriendo y por supuesto ladrando y saltando, queriendo ver a quienes le acompañaban. Steve trataba de calmarle.

 

—¿Todo está bien? ¿Por qué regresaron? — Venía bajando con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que fue reemplazada por una mirada confusa en cuanto vio lo que estaba entre los brazos de Tony —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo encontramos herido en el camino.

—Lo llevamos al veterinario y le curó.

—Fue abandonado.

—¿Puede quedarse aquí? — disparó Steve. Sara abrió más los ojos —. Por favor, mamá. No podemos llevarlo a la escuela y el padre de Tony no lo dejaría tenerlo.

—Pero… — miró a los dos chicos, miró al nuevo perrito, miró a East que ya estaba tranquilo y también le miraba como esperando respuesta — apenas me alcanza para mantener a East; su comida, el veterinario, todo lo que necesita…

—Señora Rogers, en realidad es más como un favor que yo le estoy pidiendo — le dijo Tony con súplica —. Yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos, en serio. No es que quiero echarle la responsabilidad a usted, sólo pido que pueda darle refugio. Lo visitaré, le depositaré a usted el dinero necesario para el alimento, su casita, el collar, el veterinario, la estética, para que alguien los pasee… todo.

—Tony, hijo… Yo… — Se acercó hasta ellos. Le estaban estrujando el corazón con esas muecas que ponían. Miró al perrito que estaba atento en ella, se fijó en el vendaje que traía y se conmovió — De acuerdo.

—Oh, muchas gracias, señora — Tony le sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—West — le respondió Steve.

—Ya traía ese nombre o ustedes se lo pusieron.

—West lo eligió.

—Sí, claro — bromeó su madre — ¿Ya le dieron algo para que se alimente?

—Rayos, no.

—Vamos entonces.

—Tengo que ir a comprarle todo lo que necesita — se angustió Tony.

—Vayan rápido al supermercado por lo básico, ya después con calma compran todo lo demás para que no se vayan tan tarde. Por lo pronto tomaremos de las cosas de East.

 

Como locos fueron al supermercado. Tony estaba emocionado, Steve enternecido. Compraron lo que encontraron ahí, que fue todo lo necesario por el momento, además de un juguetito para que no pelease los de East. Entonces cuando ya estaban por irse, Tony miró una de las casitas para perros que le encantó precisamente para West. Tuvo que llevársela, no importaba, para eso tenía tarjeta de crédito

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

**—** Hey — saludó Steve al ver a Bucky cuando entraba al dormitorio.

—Hey — fue correspondido. James estaba acostado, lanzando y atrapando una pelotita hacia el techo, todo tan despreocupadamente —. ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Ahm… bien. Normal — se encogió de hombros mientras también se dejaba caer de la misma forma en su cama — ¿Y a ti?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya conocí al suegro y no me asesinó — Steve dejó escapar una risita.

—¿Nat y él tienen el mismo carácter? Porque si es así estás jodido.

—Estoy jodido — una risita más — ¿Cómo vas con Tony?

—No te entiendo.

—Sólo quiero saber si te la pasaste bien con él.

—Sí. Bebimos un poco, mucho sexo, ahora tenemos un hijo.

—Bien… Espera, ¿¡qué!?

—Descuida, mamá lo cuidará…

—Steve, necesito que me expliques bien eso.

—Te lo enseñaré —sacó su móvil para mostrarle un par de fotos que tomó de West.

—Oh, un perro.

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿Una planta?

—¿Cómo lo adoptaron?

—Lo encontramos herido y abandonado. Nos robó el corazón y pues ahora mi mamá lo cuida pero Tony da la manutención.  Le llamamos West y parece llevarse bien con East.

—¿West y East? — sonrió con gracia — Qué cursis son. Hasta combinan los nombres de sus hijos.

—A mí me gusta.

—Ya me lo imagino — atrapó por última vez la pelotita y se sentó al borde de la cama e inclinarse un poco hacia la de Steve — Oye…, paso algo extraño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Fui con Nat a almorzar a la plaza y no encontramos con Alfie.

—¿”Alfie”, Alfred? ¿El inglesito anciano y fenómeno?

—Vaya, de verdad no te agrada ese sujeto — se permitió sonreír por percibir los celos del rubio —. Pero sí, ese. El exnovio de Tony.

—Creí que se regresaría a Inglaterra.

—Yo no supe de eso, pero bueno, aquí sigue.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Entró al mismo restaurante que nosotros y cuando nos vio nos saludó. Yo le correspondí, pero Nat…, bueno le ignoró, no sin antes dedicarle una de sus frías miradas.

—Por eso me cae bien Tasha, tú debiste de hacer lo mismo, amigo traidor. O mejor aún; golpearlo. Dime que lo hicieron.

—No. Déjame contarte — pidió mirando con advertencia a Steve para que no volviese a sus celos —. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Nat parecía querer matarle, se puso nervioso y mejor se dirigió a mí. Él dijo que si podía preguntarme cómo se encontraba Tony…

—¿Qué? ¿Cree que tiene aún derecho? Ese hijo de puta…

—¡Steve, cielos! Actuaste igual que Natasha. Eso mismo le dijo ella.

—Bien hecho.

—Yo le pedí que se calmase, estábamos en un lugar público — suspiró al recordar todo —. Pero Alfie pareció más espantado, me juró que sinceramente quería saber cómo estaba Tony, ya que éste había eliminado toda forma de comunicación entre ellos. Le respondí que Tony estaba de maravilla.

—¿Y se largó? — Bucky le negó con la cabeza apretando los labios.

—Me preguntó si Tony estaba saliendo con alguien, y le dije que eso no le incumbía y no le respondería. Él insistió en que todo era con buenas intenciones, así que yo le pregunté por qué le interesaba saber eso…

—¿Y?

—Dijo que quiere… quizás reconquistar a Tony.

—¿¡Qué!? — de un brinco se incorporó de la cama.

—Por ello si Tony estaba saliendo con alguien él no haría nada, pero si seguía soltero quizá…

—¿Qué le dijiste? — le miró acusadoramente.

—Le dije que no creía que Tony quisiera algo de nuevo con él, aunque pues… él está soltero.

—¿Le dijiste que está disponible?

—Sí.

—¡Bucky!

—¿Qué, Steve?

—¿¡Cómo que qué!?

—Tony está soltero, ¿no? Ustedes dos no se cansan de repetirlo. A menos que este fin de semana ya le hayan dado nombre a eso que hay entre ustedes.

—¡Maldición! — Se llevó las manos al cabello con frustración — Yo…

—Escucha…, te lo estoy contando a ti primero porque como eres _muy_ amigo de Tony, tal vez puedas decirme si es mejor que le cuente esto que pasó o no — Bucky le miraba supuestamente tranquilo y desentendido, aunque Steve ya sabía que todo lo de contarle a él había sido para joderlo. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema eran las intenciones de Alfred.

—No le digas nada a Tony.

—Pero si…

—Ahora escúchame tú, Bucky — le miró casi amenazador —. Estoy seguro de que Natasha también te dijo que lo le contaras nada a Tony, y si me entero de que le mencionaste algo, yo iré a decirle a Nat lo que hiciste. Te las verás conmigo y con tu _dulce_ novia.

—¿Contarle qué a quién?

—Bien.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Lunes. De vuelta a los deberes, a llenar la cabeza de nueva información, a soportar estar encerrados en un aula con personas que les desagradan y tratar de no ofender a los profesores. De vuelta a la realidad llena de deberes luego de tan _romántico_ fin de semana. No es que Tony esté catalogando así su fin de semana con Rogers, él lo llamaría _sexual weekend_ , algo así. Lo que sucedía era que entre las últimas dos clases —que gracias al cielo compartía con Bruce— éste le había estado contando (sin tantos detalles) cómo la había pasado con Clint. Habían ido a un parque de diversiones donde casi se la pasaron todo el día y luego habían llegado al departamento del hermano de Clint, porque iba a estar solo. Tony no le importó el motivo por el cual el maldito departamento estuvo solo, pero eso sólo significaba que Bruce y su novio habían estrenado la cama del Barton mayor, claro que Banner no le contó esa parte. Al siguiente día habían ido a desayunar a un lugar muy “encantador”, luego se dirigieron a un concierto de jazz que estuvo fabuloso y finalmente volvieron al departamento va-ci-o donde vieron películas de superhéroes. _Ay ajá,_ pensó Tony, para él cada que Bruce decía cosas como “Clint es muy tierno conmigo” o “me trata lindo”, es que ya se refería a algo sexual. Pero bueno, para Stark todo era cachondeo, sexual y sexy… Además tenía una idea de que Clint era tremendo depravado al igual que él y varios de sus amigos que le encantaba el sexo. Bruce con su carita de angelito y todo ha de ser igual porque parecía llevarle el ritmo.

 

—Me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien, Brucie — le dio un apretón en un hombro mientras caminaban por los pasillos luego de terminar la última clase —. Iré a conseguir unas piezas para mi próximo proyecto, ¿me acompañas o irás con tu novio?

—Voy contigo. También tengo que conseguir cosas. Además, con Clint ya estuve muchos días, todo el tiempo, siempre juntos… No quiero fastidiarlo, ni yo quiero ponerme nervioso.

—¿Aún te pone nervioso? — a Tony le dio gracia.

—Ayer me puso la piel chinita — comentó Bruce con una mueca que provocó que Stark volviese a pensar en algo sexual.

—Barton sabe cómo tratarte, eh — le guiñó un ojo juguetón.

—No fue sólo por eso — sonrió Bruce — sino que después me dijo cosas…

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues…, me dijo que me quería, que me amaba mucho, demasiado, pero en serio muuuucho… — comentó, ambos amigos abrieron los ojos.

—¿Así como bien obsesivo? — Bruce soltó una risita.

—Un poco, pero más lindo. Y luego… él…

—¿Te folló salvajemente?

—Aparte — miró que nadie más viniese cerca de ellos para continuar hablando —. Me dijo que quería que me casa con él.

—Aasfaghjklskdndhsn — Tony no sabía ni qué decir primero, parecía atragantarse, traía los ojos como platos y se aferró a los hombros de Bruce que no hizo más que sostenerle porque parecía que Tony se desvanecería — ¿¡Qué carajo!? ¡No! No, no, no, no, no…

—Tony…

—No, no, no, no. ¡Oh, Dios! No, no, no — abrazó a Banner con todas sus fuerzas —. No puedes casarte ahora. Eres tan joven, eres un genio, tan lindo, eres demasiado para Barton.

—Tony, primero que nada; no digas eso. No soy más que Clint o cualquier otra persona. Le quiero y es suficiente para mí. En segunda…, no te estoy diciendo que me vaya casar. Tercera; porque él no me pidió matrimonio.

—Entonces ya no entiendo nada.

—Fue como un comentario — suspiró —. Te dije que es muy lindo conmigo, suele decirme cuánto me quiere y ese tipo de cosas. Pero ayer llegó un momento donde me abrazó y comenzó a decirme que en serio me amaba, mucho, que no tenía ni idea, que me quería para siempre con él…, muchas cosas intensas, Tony. Se aferraba a mí, casi temí que estuviese llorando. Luego fue cuando me dijo que él quería que yo me casara con él.

—¿Qué le dijiste? — Tony estaba boquiabierto.

—Que también lo amaba mucho y que quizás en un futuro nos casemos. Le dije que no había porque apresurar las cosas.

—¿Qué sentiste?

—Me puse terriblemente nervioso. Es obvio que lo amo, pero yo no había pensado en casarme.

—¿Él qué te dijo?

—Por un momento sí me dijo “casémonos ya mañana porque en serio yo te amo”?

—No jodas. ¿Estaba borracho?

—No bebimos nada esos días. Sólo estaba muy emotivo, no sé por qué.

—¿Y en qué quedaron?

—Le calmé. Le dije que más adelante hablaríamos de eso.

—¿Más adelante, hasta cuándo?

—Hasta que terminemos la carrera.

—Bruce, nos faltan tres años para eso.

—Lo sé.


	40. Lo que traen las sesiones de estudio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque aunque tengas sus momentos ñoños, nuestros bobos no dejan de ser unos calientes jaja.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada cuando la alarma sonó para despertarle, su queja también quedó en la almohada y desactivó la alarma tan sólo de un manotazo. Steve no tenía ganas de levantarse de la cama, no tenía ganas de ir a sus clases de ese día, menos si en la primera hora tenía Derecho Notarial. La clase está bien, pero el profesor no le agradaba demasiado. Suspiró resignado al recordarse que ese no era motivo suficiente para faltar a sus clases.

Giró un tanto enojado para quedar sobre la espalda, luego de reojo observó que ya había movimiento en la cama de Bucky, después cuando sus ojos se toparon con una mata pelirroja, recordó que Natasha había pasado la noche ahí.

 

—Buenos días, mis queridos amigos.

—Buenos días, Steve — le respondió Natasha.

—Bucky…, dije bueno días, jodido mal educado — Steve sonrió, Romanoff ahogó una risita que fue sustituida por un gemidito y entonces Bucky asomó su cabeza que había estado por debajo de las sábanas y _casualmente_ entre las piernas de su novia.

—Hola — le dijo con algo de fastidio por haberle interrumpido.

—No te cuesta nada contestar, ¿cierto? — continuó fastidiando —. Puedes continuar. Aunque…, ¿no te estás ahogando bajo las sábanas? Vamos, háganlas a un lado, al fin que no hay nada que desconozca.

—¿Qué? — exclamó la pareja. Bucky enojado, Natasha confundida.

—Me refiero a que conozco una vagina, cielos — aclaró a la defensiva —. A mí no me han invitado a sus tríos como para conocerlos a ustedes a _fondo_.

—Sólo cállate — pidió Bucky.

—¿Y por qué te molestas? No soy yo el que le está practicando sexo oral a alguien en la habitación que compartimos — James le ignoró y prefirió volver bajo las sábanas y en la posición en la que estaba —. Sí, déjame hablando solo.

—Steve, tú…, tú te follaste a Tony cuando…. _ah_ … cuando compartíamos la misma cama — trataba de defender Natasha —. Bucky sólo está… _oh Dios mío ah…_ ¡haciendo algo increíble!

 

Soltó una risita porque en realidad a él no le molestaba. Se puso de pie y descaradamente se acercó hasta Natasha para chocar puños con ella, como celebración por el buen despertar de la parejita. Nat le sonrió interrumpiendo sus gemidos, totalmente despreocupada también por la situación. Steve tomó sus cosas necesarias para dirigirse a la ducha, pero antes de marcharse volvió a acercarse a la cama, adivinó dónde se encontraba el trasero de Bucky entre el montón de sábanas y le dio una nalgada.

 

—Bien hecho, Buck.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—Odio los exámenes — se quejó Thor, dejándose caer en el pasto como el resto de sus amigos y arrojando su mochila lejos.

 

Varios de ellos ya tenían exámenes pronto, por lo que, aunque se habían reunido en uno de los jardines al terminar sus clases, algunos ya tenían sus apuntes fuera tratando de comenzar a estudiar. Loki estaba sentando en silencio concentrando en un su laptop, mientras que Bucky apenas intentaba organizar sus apuntes y Natasha le ayudaba, Bruce intentaba concentrarse ya que Clint se acurrucaba en él intentando besarle o abrazarle, Steve a veces leía sus notas, luego se distraía con sus amigos. Darcy, Tony, Maria y Jane no habían comenzado a estudiar.

 

—Mejor estudia — le sugirió Jane a Thor — ¿De qué clase será tu examen?

—Historia de la Arquitectura.

—Aburrido… — molestó Clint.

—Ya lo sé, no lo recuerdes — resignado, fue que Thor también se disidió a sacar un libro y comenzar a leerlo. Barton sonrió divertido y volvió a pegarse más a Bruce que desde hace varios minutos no le hacía caso.

—¡Clint! — ahora Bruce se quejaba, le dio un leve codazo a su novio cuando éste intento tirarlo de espaldas en el césped. Joder, no era momento de tontear —. Estoy estudiando.

—Pero Brucie…

—Si tú no quieres estudiar es tu asunto, no soy tu madre para obligarte. Pero yo tengo que prepararme para los exámenes — le habló un poco severo, incluso con una mueca fastidiada. No dudó en tomar sus cosas y ponerse de pie —. Me voy a la biblioteca.

 

Clint quedó con los ojos más abiertos, pero en lugar de que haya sido una mueca de sorpresa, era más como una dolida. El resto se quedó en silencio mirando la escena, ellos sí sorprendidos por lo poco amable que fue Banner hace un momento. Después sólo se escuchó un suspiro cansado de Clint antes de que ahora él se fuera al lado contrario sin decirles nada.

 

—Debimos de haber ido a la biblioteca desde el principio — opinó Maria.

—Vayamos — con calma tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la biblioteca. Apenas a un par de pasos que dio, Steve notó que Tony iba en otra dirección.

—Enano… ¿a dónde vas?

—Las sillas de la biblioteca me incomodan. Iré a mi dormitorio a estudiar — le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, ok — pareció un poco decepcionado, y Tony lo notó, provocándole sonreír.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo — Steve no tardó en asentir ante la propuesta, alejándose también del resto de sus amigos que ya estaban más lejos pues no se habían detenido —. Pero en serio voy a estudiar.

—Yo también.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Realmente ambos habían llegado al dormitorio sólo para seguir estudiando y no se distrajeron con cualquier babosada como pretexto. Tony en su cama con un libro, una libreta y su laptop, y Steve en la cama de Loki sólo con un libro enorme.

Por casi tres horas sólo se escuchó el cambio de hojas, el lápiz escribiendo y la presión de los dedos contra las teclas. Aunque en momentos ambos se volteaban a ver sólo para sonreírse, no querían interrumpirse el uno al otro. Pero ahora Tony se había decidido a tomarse un break, hizo sus cosas a un lado y quedó acostado en la cama. Steve lo vio y también dejó su libro a un lado, sólo que el rubio fue a hacerle compañía a la misma cama.

 

—¿Terminaste?

—Casi, pero ya me estaba aburriendo. ¿Y tú?

—Ya repasaba por tercera vez — Steve le dijo con una sonrisa —. ¿Quieres ir por algo?

—No, estoy bien. Si quieres tú ve.

—Estoy bien igual — se permitió pegarse un poquito más al castaño.

 

Y Tony ya se lo esperaba como algo completamente común el que Steve se inclinara a él para besarle. No era incómodo ni forzado…, era tan ¿natural? Como quiera que fuese, Stark le correspondió sin dudarlo. Un beso lento y muy suave. Una mano de Steve tomando la barbilla de Tony, y éste con una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del rubio.

El beso fue interrumpido con un chasquido, pero sólo se miraron el uno al otro para saber si eso estaba bien. En un segundo volvían a besarse de la misma forma suave.

 

—¿Sabías que te ves sexy hasta cuando estudias tan concentrado como todo un nerd? — le susurró Steve con mofa.

—¿Todo te parece sexy?

—Todo sólo en ti — confesó. Tony ahogó una risita y suspiró cuando la mano de Rogers se deslizó hasta su cintura para abrazarle —. Hace muchos días que tú y yo… no nos divertimos.

—Culpa de mis profesores y las montañas de tareas que dejan.

—¿Muy ocupado y estresado? — sus dedos ya jugueteaban con la piel del vientre de Tony tras haberse colado debajo de la camisa.

—Un poco.

—¿Puedo ayudar a relajarte? — ya le dijo con una mueca y voz totalmente traviesas.

—¿Quieres?

—Vaya que sí.

—De acuerdo.

 

Tony soltó un suspiro antes de relajar su respiración y acomodándose mejor entre las almohadas. Steve continuó con caricias más insinuantes y los besos ahora los sintió en su cuello. Apenas tras unas cuantas caricias directas en su entrepierna por sobre la ropa, y ya le estaba desabrochando el pantalón. Stark levantó las caderas para que los pantalones salieran de sus piernas y sintió las caricias directas en la piel provocándole una cosquilla agradable.

 

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga, Tony? — joder, Steve usaba un tono tan sensual que Tony se mordía los labios para no gemir con escucharle — ¿Mi mano, mi boca o…?

—Steve… — suspiró con su nombre en los labios cuando una de esas grandes manos se escabulló debajo de la ropa interior y tomó su miembro que ya estaba casi completamente duro.

—¿Si?

—El lubricante…

—Claro, bebé.

 

Ahora sí Tony no ahogó el jadeo, y es que Steve no le había llamado de aquella forma, menos con ese tono tan seductor. Rogers se inclinó de prisa al cajón donde ya sabía que se encontraba el lubricante, Tony se dejó quitar la ropa interior y después de unos segundos ya tenía la mano de Steve llena de lubricante envolviendo su erección. Le masturbaba lento, volviéndole a besar por el cuello, la oreja, las mejillas. Tony giró el rostro para que sus lenguas volviesen a acariciarse como en un principio, gimió en su boca cuando el ritmo de la mano aumentó y abrió inconscientemente más las piernas.

 

—¿Se siente bien?

—… Sí — se arqueó un poco. Gimió quedo y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

—No te preocupes por mí, bebé. Yo quiero consentirte — le dijo Steve en cuanto Stark quiso desabrocharle los pantalones a él para devolverle el favor.

—Bésame.

 

Tony mecía un poco la cadera de vez en cuando y no había dejado de besar a Steve. Todo aquello se estaba sintiendo muy bien, las caricias eran perfectas. Y después de un momento, Rogers bajó por su cuerpo hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas, Tony le recibió separando un poco más los muslos y una boca sustituyó la mano en su erección. Gimió más provocativamente y llevó sus dedos a hundirlos sobre las sábanas para no hacerlo sobre el cabello de Steve.

La boca también estaba siendo suave con él, los ojos azules le miraban por largos momentos y él sólo atinaba a morderse los labios. Steve se acomodaba mejor y fue cuando pudo sentir como llegaba hasta la garganta. Ahora sí le tomó del cabello procurando no ser muy brusco, pero de cualquier forma no pareció incomodarle a Steve.

Las puntas de los dedos de Rogers jugaban con sus bolas, se paseaban por el interior de sus muslos y por su perineo. Todo en conjunto le estaba provocando demasiado.

 

—Puedes terminar en mi boca — alcanzó a advertirle. Tony sólo le asintió sin dejar de gemir, mirándole con los ojos húmedos

 

La boca volvió a chuparle, las manos a acariciarle y los ojos de Steve no dejaron de mirarle. Tony trató de retenerle la mirada, pero por un momento sus párpados se cerraron cuando el placer estalló. Gimió más alto y retuvo la cabeza de Steve en su lugar para llegar muy profundo en su garganta. El calor se instaló en su sexo y se corrió dentro de la boca de Steve.

Todavía tras su orgasmo, el rubio continuó chupándole, provocándole espasmos y casi haciéndole ver estrellas.

 

—Wow… buena sesión de estudio.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Había sido suficiente de estudio. No todos se retiraron de la biblioteca al mismo tiempo, sino que se estuvieron yendo poco a poco. Cuando sólo quedaban Loki, Jane y Bruce, fue que éste último se retiró algo cansado. Banner ya sentía un poco de hambre y mucho sueño. Tenía ganas de ir con Clint y ahora sí acurrucarse junto a él, quizá llevar algo ligero para comer y luego quedarse los dos en la cama por el resto de la tarde-noche.

Iría primero a preguntarle si tenía ganas de algo similar, lo más probable era que Clint estaba dispuesto a ello, pues le encantaba estar de cursi con él, ¿cierto? Pero de pronto Bruce recordó el cómo le había hablado a su novio cuando estuvieron en el césped, aunque no habría problema. Era Clint, su novio que le adora y es tan relajado.

 

—Hola, amor — le sonrió cuando Clint le abrió la puerta del dormitorio — ¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

—Ya comí — le respondió sin muchas ganas y sin mueca alguna. A Bruce le pareció extraño eso y el hecho de que ahora no le haya invitado a pasar al dormitorio.

—Oh, está bien. Pero, ¿hacemos algo?

—No puedo, ya estoy estudiando — eso decía, pero desde antes de que abriese la puerta, Bruce había escuchado que estaba jugando videojuegos. Ya entendía…, Clint no quería pasar el tiempo con él, ¿por qué?, ¿sólo por lo de la tarde?

—Esfuérzate — le dijo tajante ahora.

 

Dio media vuelta para irse rápido y no seguir quedando como tonto. ¿Ahora resultaba que Barton le haría berrinche? ¿Además qué era eso de inventarse excusas? Si no quería verlo que se lo dijese y ya. Odiaba tonterías de ese tipo. De haber sabido hubiese esperado a Jane y a Loki para ir con ellos a comer, su estómago ya estaba haciendo ruiditos, o quizá era por el coraje. Daba igual.

 

—Hola Tony, ¿dónde estás? — marcó el número de Stark. Si bien Clint no quería pasarla con él, era oportuno pasarla con amigos.

— _Voy saliendo de mi dormitorio. Iré por un café con los bobos. ¿Ya terminaste de estudiar?_

—Sí.

— _Pues ven con nosotros. Te espero afuera del edificio._

—Ok, sólo iré a dejar mis cosas.

_—Bye._

 

Cuando llegó a puerta del edificio miró que Tony ya estaba ahí junto con Steve, Maria, Natasha, Bucky y Thor. Juntos se dirigieron al Starbucks más cercano y entre una charla demasiado banal bebieron tranquilamente por los primeros minutos.

 

—¿Por qué siento que todo está demasiado tranquilo? — murmuró Natasha mirándoles a todos.

—Estamos entresemana y es una cafetería, no un bar — respondió Tony.

—Me refiero aquí…, en la mesa.

—Quizá porque no están los escandalosos de Clint y Darcy — atinó Steve.

—Oh, sí es eso.

—¿Dónde están? — Cuestionaron intercalando miradas entre Maria y Bruce.

—Yo que sé — se extrañó Hill. Frunció el ceño y dio un sorbo a su café desviando la mirada de sus amigos.

—Bruce, ¿y Clint? — Banner dejó su croissant en el plato cuando todos los ojos le estaban cuestionando.

—En su dormitorio…

—¿Por qué no lo trajiste?

—¿Por qué? No viste que pelearon en el jardín — respondió Thor como si fuese obvio.

—Oh…

—No peleamos.

—Cierto, no pelearon. Brucie sólo le gritó e hirió sus sentimientos. Barton ni se defendió.

—Tony…

—Eso pasó.

—No peleamos ni herí sus sentimientos.

—¿Seguro? Fuiste un poco cruel — se sumó Steve.

—Debiste de haber visto su expresión — Maria también comentó.

—Iba a llorar — exageró Bucky.

—Por supuesto que no — Bruce rodó los ojos — Escuchen, sí, Clint está haciendo berrinche y por eso no vino porque al parecer ahora me quiere ignorar. Injustificadamente. No hice nada malo, él estaba molestando. Y es extraño que ustedes quieran ponerlo como una víctima, así que si es una molesta broma, no estoy de humor para ella.

—Wow, alguien sigue enojado… — Tony le miró con ambas cejas elevadas.

—¿Qué hoy todos están muy sensibles? — Bruce se quejó.

—Parece más como si tú estás muy irritable hoy.

—Bucky tiene razón, Bruce — intervino Maria — Estoy de acuerdo en que Clint estaba fastidiándote cuando estudiábamos y sí, eso no fue una pelea, pero fuiste agresivo al decirle a Clint que te dejase en paz.

—Él sólo estaba siendo cariñoso, como lo es siempre contigo — ahora Thor también le decía.

—Y sabemos que un cabeza-hueca, pero inofensivo y te adora — explicó Natasha — y esa actitud que tomaste le dolió.

—Lo rechazaste, enfrente de todos nosotros. Creo que eso no ayudó para nada — Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces ustedes están de acuerdo en que yo…

—La cagaste, Brucie.

—Sí…, bueno, yo no lo veo así — por supuesto que él no jodió nada, seguro esos tontos sólo querían molestarle.

—Ok… — parecieron resignarse y continuaron con el café.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

En su camino de regreso al colegio, los chicos decidieron meterse a un minimarket, probablemente a comprar frituras, cigarrillos o latas de cerveza, basura de ese tipo. Pero Natasha y Maria habían quedado afuera conversando, como lo venían haciendo durante todo el camino.

 

—¿Piensas que de verdad están enojados el uno con el otro por eso que pasó? — cuestionó Maria.

—Pues estoy casi segura de que Clint no está molesto, sino dolido. Él es, ya sabes, un salvaje, pero también es sensible. Y hemos visto lo mucho que ama a Bruce, así que le dolió que le hablará así. Y Bruce siente que no hizo nada malo, así que él si está molesto, pero más que nada porque no entiende qué salió mal.

—¿Crees que terminen por una cosa tan simple como esa?

—Oh no — contestó segura. Se recargó en la misma pared a un lado que Hill — Es de las cosas que pasan en el noviazgo, no todo es lindo o fácil. Hay peleas y otras metidas de pata, pero no es como si quisieras mandar a la mierda a la otra persona, porque la quieres. En lugar de ello se busca una solución razonable. Siempre hay opciones.

—Vaya, hablas como toda una experta en noviazgos — ambas sonrieron.

—Llevo un noviazgo, he aprendido mucho.

—Ustedes lo llevan bien, ¿no?

—Sí. Bucky es simpático, no me hostiga, sabe follar, es divertido, es tierno. Y trato de ser lo mismo para él. Pero igual a veces entro en crisis.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Antes de que confiese esto tienes que saber que de verdad lo quiero, lo amo y no estoy diciendo que quiero terminar con él — Natasha quiso aclarar.

—Muy bien, te escucho.

—Sólo que últimamente recuerdo cosas…

—¿Qué cosas?

—Mis momentos de “libertad”.

—Hablas de sexo casual.

—No cualquier sexo casual, más específicamente mi sexo casual gay.

—¡Oh!

—Es como un antojo, porque ya te dije, amo a Bucky y no quiero terminar con él.

—Tasha, tú… le has sido….

—¡No! — abrió los ojos espantada — No, claro que no le he sido infiel. Tampoco quiero eso.

—Entonces sólo dejarás que se te pase ese _antojo,_ ¿cierto?

—He comenzado a hablarlo con él, porque se está volviendo difícil para mí, sobre todo porque comparto habitación contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí viene. Calla.

 

Maria quedó con una expresión entre una mezcla de confusión, timidez y espanto, pero aun así guardó silencio al ver que era cierto que Bucky salió del minimarket, sólo que no venía con el resto de sus amigos, sino que un chico desconocido venía conversando con él.

Bucky se detuvo a tan sólo unos pasos de ellas, pero el otro chico seguía ahí hablando mucho, pero no lograban entender lo que decía. James les miró rápidamente como una señal de auxilio en las pupilas y Natasha supo que era momento de ver qué ocurría.

 

—Hey, ¿y los demás, mi amor? —le dijo la pelirroja colgándose de su brazo.

—Están pagando — respondió rápidamente y volvió a mirar al sujeto — Como te dije; tengo novia.

—Yo soy la novia. Hola — sonrió ante la cara confundida del chico.

—Hola. Yo…, lo siento — se disculpó tímidamente y comenzó a alejarse — Adiós, James.

—Adiós.

 

Hasta que el chico casi desapareció de su vista, fue que ambos se acercaron a donde seguía esperando Maria. Ambas chicas miraban a Bucky esperando que les contara qué había pasado.

 

—¿Quién era tu amigo, amor?

—¿Recuerdan esa fiesta de Quill de hace como un año y medio que en verdad fue una locura?

—Cómo olvidarla…

—Ahí conocí a ese chico. Es primo de uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol y…

—¿Te acostaste con él?

—No. Coqueteamos, sí, porque me lo seguí encontrando en un par de fiestas más, pero jamás me acosté con él. Y ahora lo encontré en mientras tomaba un par de cervezas y sólo me reconoció, me saludó y volvió a comenzar a coquetear. Fue todo.

—Nuestro lado gay, no se olvida, ¿eh?

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Al día siguiente, su rutina no había cambiado mucho. Bruce se había despertado muy temprano para no llegar tarde a sus clases, atendió las materias con atención y almorzó en la cafetería para después dirigirse hacia los laboratorios.

Lo único que no fue como en otros días, era que Clint no estuvo mandándole mensajes de texto entre clase y clase, ni estuvo con él en el almuerzo, y tampoco lo tenía ahora pegado a él en el laboratorio llenándolo de besos o palabras cursis.

¿Clint seguía molesto con él? Bruce continuaba sin poder comprender su alboroto por algo tan simple. Así que antes de ponerse a trabajar, tomó su móvil para llamarle y terminar con esa tontería.

 

— _Hola_ — contestó Clint, con la voz neutra, sin ninguna de las cosas efusivas que solía decirle al saludarle.

—Hola. ¿Estás ocupado?

— _Humm… estaba a punto de entrar a la biblioteca a estudiar._

—Oh, eso es bueno — se mordió los labios antes de continuar — ¿Sigues molesto por lo de ayer? Clint, yo no quería hablarte así, pero estaba ocupado y ciertamente…

— _Lo entiendo_ — le interrumpió de pronto, aunque su tono distante no había desaparecido, lo que le aseguraba a Bruce que no lo _entendía_ precisamente de una buena forma — _De hecho pensé que será bueno que no salgamos hasta que terminen los exámenes. Así puedes estudiar tanto como quieras sin interrupciones y yo haré lo que pueda. Ingresé a unas tutorías, por lo que no tendré tampoco mucho tiempo._

—¿Estás seguro? — estaba sorprendido y dudaba en aceptar aquello, pero tampoco quería decirle que no, ya que por un lado era bueno saber que Clint tomaría asesoría para sus exámenes, y si quería dedicarse a ello, suponía que le haría bien.

— _Es lo mejor para ti, ¿no?_ — Bruce no sabía que responderle, por lo que después de un silencio su novio volvió a hablar — _Bueno, tengo que entrar a la biblioteca. Adiós._

No tuvo tiempo de despedirse, mucho menos de pedirle que lo hablaran bien, porque Clint cortó la llamada. Bruce no sabía ni qué pensar, quedó un poco aturdido. ¿Eso estaba bien? ¿Mal? ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a Clint?

 

————————————

 

—No sé nada sobre el Amparo. Reprobaré ese examen — Steve se quejaba caminando a lado de Sam. Hojeaba sus apuntes intentando encontrar algo que le ayudase a estudiar.

—En realidad no es tan complicado, sólo que faltaste mucho a esa clase. Si quieres te ayudo a estudiar eso, pero primero vayamos por una maldita hamburguesa.

—Sí, primero la hamburguesa, después el estudio — estando de acuerdo guardó de nuevo su libreta en la mochila.

—¿Bucky no respondió? —ambos miraron sus teléfonos móviles. Hace pocos minutos habían decidido el ir por una hamburguesa, e invitaron a Bucky por medio de un mensaje de texto.

—No, ¿a ti?

—Tampoco.

—Él se lo perderá.

—Hey, mira — Sam se detuvo al señalar — Es porque está con su chica — en su campo de visión apareció James junto con Natasha, sentados en una de las bancas de piedra de los jardines.

—Ya no se da ni un tiempo para mí — dramatizó Steve — Iré a armarle una escena de celos.

—Steve, espera — Sam le jaló del brazo — Parece que están hablando algo serio, mira sus caras. Déjalos.

—Cierto. Bueno, seremos sólo tú y yo.

 

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento para subirse a la motocicleta de Steve e ir hacia un _White Castle._ Mientras esperaban su turno en la fila, Sam comenzó a explicarle a Steve algunas cosas que no entendía o había olvidado en lo referente al amparo. Era genial que Sam estuviese en la misma carrera que él y que Bucky, siempre les ayudaba con algunos temas, y en las clases que tenían juntos los tres se ayudaban con los trabajos.

A tres personas de que les atendieran, apenas Bucky respondía a su mensaje, pero como los _buenos_ amigos que son, cuando llegó su turno también pidieron algo para James.

De regreso a la escuela, fueron directamente a la habitación que compartía Rogers con Barnes, y ahí encontraron ya a éste último, leyendo un gran libro y con una cara de total confusión.

 

—Hombre, no se me pega nada de esta basura — se quejó todavía sin alzar la vista, pero ya sabía que eran ellos.

—¿Qué clase?

—Amparo.

—¿Verdad? Me pasa lo mismo.

—No es difícil y Bucky…, tú sí entrabas a la clase, ¿cómo es que no aprendiste nada? — se extrañó Sam.

—No lo sé. Simplemente no logro que se quede grabado en mi cabeza — Bucky le miraba sufrido.

—Sam nos ayudará con ello, ¿cierto?

—Claro.

—Te amo — le dijo Bucky, ahora hacía una mueca tierna sólo para molestarle.

—Te trajimos dos hamburguesas — Steve le entregaba la bolsa.

—Los amo a los dos — volvió a decir antes de desenvolver una hamburguesa y morderla.

—Hay que comenzar a estudiar.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Pasaron una semana completamente dedicada a estudiar, sin distraerse con cosas con las que les gustaba perder el tiempo. Después de ello siguió la estresante semana de exámenes, donde tampoco tuvieron tiempo de relajarse.

Pero ya había terminado todo eso. Era viernes y ya todos habían hecho su último examen pendiente. Podían volver a relajarse, ir a las fiestas o dormir tanto como quisieran. Aunque el clan bobo no se había vuelto a reunir para discutir qué harían, pero Steve confiaba en que al menos algo surgiría.

El rubio iba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio luego de haberse quedado conversando con Thor un momento. Mientras caminaba silbaba una melodía, feliz de que por fin haya concluido los exámenes y que ninguno le haya parecido lo suficientemente difícil. Quizás estudió demasiado bien o los profesores fueron afables con ellos. Como haya sido, se sentía confiado.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio miró – gracias a la puerta entreabierta – que Bucky estaba dentro conversando con Natasha. Era como la tercera ocasión que les encontraba hablando casi misteriosamente, en voz baja y algo serios. Pero no lucían enojados, era algo extraño. Temía que estuviesen en problemas, pues la verdad pensaba que hacían una excelente pareja y sabía muy bien que Bucky quería mucho a Natasha como para terminar de pronto con ella. Así que se hizo a un lado, sin entrar para no interrumpirles. Quedó recargado en la pared sobre el pasillo esperando poder entrar.

Luego de un breve momento Natasha salía y tranquilamente (aunque todavía rara a su parecer) se alejaba tras sólo haberle sonreído al verle y no deteniéndose a decirle algo más. Con curiosidad entró al dormitorio, Bucky estaba todavía sentado en la cama con un gesto pensativo. Steve optó por sentarse frente a él.

 

—¿Peleaste con Tasha? — ante su cuestionamiento fue que Bucky le miró, despegando la mirada del suelo.

—No — negó seguro.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué? — pareció confundido.

—¿Por qué luces raro?

—Sólo hemos estado hablando — le dijo tras unos segundos de pensar – Pero no es nada malo.

 

Steve le miró sin decirle nada, sin notarse muy convencido, mientras que Bucky ya le lanzaba esa mirada de ingenuidad para que dejase el tema de lado. Unos toquecitos a la puerta abierta interrumpieron su intercambio de miradas. Bucky siendo el primero en girar para mirar hacia la puerta, por lo que Steve pudo notar como su amigo abría un poco más los párpados al ver a la persona que llamaba. Por el nerviosismo de James, fue que Steve volteó rápidamente a ver de quién se trataba. Era Maria.

 

—Hola, chicos — saludó normal la chica.

—Hola — respondió Steve, ya que James no dijo nada.

—Bucky, ¿podrías prestarme tu casco de football? — le pidió sonriente — Necesito uno para teatro y había olvidado conseguirlo. ¿Podrías?

—… Claro — como apenas reaccionando, Bucky se levantó y fue hasta donde tenía el casco y se lo tendió.

—Gracias. Te lo traeré mañana, ¿está bien? – James le asintió y Hill se marchó.

 

De acuerdo, ¿qué rayos pasaba? ¿Desde cuando Bucky reaccionaba así con la presencia de Maria? Steve esperaba que nada malo haya pasado, pues después de verlo conversar misteriosamente con Natasha y luego esto…

 

—¿Qué te pasa? Ya en serio, Bucky — pidió saber, con gran curiosidad. Su amigo suspiró.

—De lo que Nat y yo hemos estado hablando es de un fin de semana abierto — confesó por fin. Steve se sorprendió, pero en seguida sonrió.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién lo propuso?

—Ella comenzó — Steve sonrió más, no podía creérselo.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo? ¿En qué han quedado? — quería todo el chisme.

—Pues… desde un principio no me asustó la idea, sí me sorprendió un poco porque yo no había pensado en ello, pero tampoco me molestó de su parte. Aunque ya la había estado notando rara, no conmigo, sino que varias veces ya la había sorprendido mirando embobada a algunas chicas en la calle. Y después, con lo directa que es ella, me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de una chica.

—Oh genial — expresó Steve sin detenerse a pensar si eso era cruel para su amigo.

—Al principio no me quedó más que preguntarle si quería que nos diésemos un tiempo, aunque no es lo que yo quiero. No quiero terminar con ella, pero Nat tampoco quiso. Así seguimos, pero hombre, sigue babeando cada que ve a una buena chica, incluso ya noté que coquetea de nuevo con Maria — ahí supo por qué actuó así en presencia de Hill — Nat me cuenta todo, así que seguimos hablando al respecto, hasta que ella propuso un fin de semana abierto. No queremos terminar, no queremos que sea una relación abierta, así que parece buena idea.

—También aplica para ti, ¿no?

—Obviamente.

—¿Y estás de acuerdo?

—Sí. No me molesta que Nat se vaya a divertir y a desahogar su lado gay ahora que me ha confesado cómo se siente. Otra cosa sería si me lo ocultase y terminara engañándome — lo pensó — Y pusimos esa regla. El que sólo nos meteremos con alguien de nuestro mismo sexo, para no crear conflicto con un verdadero sentimiento de celos e infidelidad. No me gustaría saberla con otro sujeto. Ni ella quiere que yo esté con otra chica.

—¿Y ya sabes con quién aprovechar el fin de semana? — le cuestionó en un tono juguetón.

—No. Al parecer ella ya tenía una idea, pero yo no — rió nerviosamente.

—¿Crees que se meta con Hill? — Steve parecía realmente interesado en todo ese asuntillo.

—No lo sé. No quería pensar en ello, pero cuando la vi fue inevitable — se talló el rostro con las manos un par de veces.

—¿Y no te calienta en lugar de mortificarte? — seguía entusiasmado, fue por ello que Bucky ya soltó una risa — A lo que me lleva, ¿por qué no consideraron un trío? Ya los han hecho si mal no recuerdo, con el enano…

—Quería que ella disfrutara con quién quisiera y como quisiera. El punto es no interferir — explicaba de nuevo — Además ya te lo dije: yo no puedo estar con una chica, ella sí, y ella no puede estar con un chico, pero yo sí.

—Qué divertido.

—Ya veremos sí así es — suspiró.

—Apuesto a que sí. A alguien también le has de tener ganas y no me has contado — comenzó a molestarle.

—No — rió — Pero bueno, supongo que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras termina éste fin de semana.

—Así se habla — chocó palmas con él.

—¡Bucky! — por aquel grito voltearon de nueva cuenta a la puerta. Ésta vez era Tony que venía de prisa — ¿Terminaste con Natasha?

—No.

—¡Dios! No quiero ser chismoso, ni arruinar nada, pero te quiero y la vi con Maria en una situación comprometedora — comenzó a narrar desesperado — Digo, no se estaban besando, pero tu novia parecía querer seducirla. Aunque Natasha es muy sexy, así que quizá no lo hacía con intención y yo estoy exagerando o malinterpretando. ¡Lo siento! — paró de golpe, el par de chicos comenzó a reír levemente.

—Todo está bien, Tony. Gracias por preocuparte — le dijo Bucky.

—Ok.

 

Más tranquilo se fue a echar a la cama a un lado de Steve, como intentando relajar su respiración porque parecía haber corrido para avisarle. Ambos le miraron divertidos, luego los viejos amigos volvieron a cruzar miradas y a Steve se le desvaneció la sonrisa cuando Bucky movió ambas cejas en un travieso gesto y señalaba discretamente a Tony con un ademán de cabeza. En seguida Rogers le negó con el cráneo, a lo que Bucky sólo sonrió con malicia. De nueva cuenta miraron a Stark que seguía acostado, ajeno a las miradas y pensamientos de aquel par. En un par de segundos Bucky miró que el gesto en el rostro de Steve volvía a transformarse en uno sereno, incluso con una suave sonrisa.

 

—Estaba jugando. No te pongas celoso — le susurró Bucky al oído de Steve, cuando se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse y despejar su mente e ir a considerar más seriamente el divertirse sin remordimientos ese fin de semana.

—¿Por ti o por él? — le regresó Steve, juguetón como siempre queriéndole fastidiar. James sólo rió y negó con la cabeza al momento en que se alejó de ellos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Están preparados para saber cómo pasarán su fin de semana abierto, tanto Natasha como Bucky? 7w7


	41. Sin culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el fin de semana abierto. ¿Bucky lo aprovechará?
> 
> Advertencias:   
> *Capítulo muy largo D:  
> *TRÍO hombre/hombre/hombre.

Le daban unas ganas inmensas de seguir a Bucky, espiarle y averiguar con quién aprovecharía ese fin de semana abierto. Oh, joder, bendita Natasha. ¡Qué buena novia! Es lo único que podía pensar Steve. Es cierto que seguro a muchísimas parejas jamás les gustaría tal idea, incluso pensó si a él mismo llegase a gustarle si algún día una de sus parejas le pide lo mismo, aunque también dependería de quién fuese su novia de ese momento. Además, eso no significaba una catástrofe ni el fin del mundo porque, aunque Natasha y James llevasen con buenas intenciones su relación, tampoco era como si planeasen casarse o si ya fuesen esposos. De alguna manera se sienten libres, son jóvenes, guapísimos, encantadores, así que ¿por qué no?

 

—Tony — llamó su atención moviéndole con un brazo para que el castaño se incorporara.

—¿Qué?

—Natasha y Bucky están en un fin de semana abierto — contó el chisme. Los ojos grandes de Tony se abrieron aún más.

—… ¿Por eso Natasha estaba con María…? — Steve le asintió con una gran sonrisa maliciosa — ¡Oh, Buda! Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir a ver eso. ¡Qué sexy! — estaba por echarse a correr pero el rubio le tomó del brazo todavía reteniéndole.

—Ni te emociones, enano, que pusieron unas cuantas reglas.

—¿Cuáles?

—No puedes participar con ellas porque Nat sólo se podrá involucrar con mujeres y Bucky sólo con hombres.

—Pero yo sólo quiero verlas y nad… ¿Bucky sólo con hombres? — también pareció sorprendido e ¿interesado?

—Eso me dijo — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y él con quién irá? — sonrió con malicia.

—Dice que no tiene nadie en mente, pero que sí piensa aprovechar en definitiva. ¿Estás interesado?

—¿Qué? No… — desvió la mirada. Steve hizo una mueca.

—¿Ah, no? Porque después de todo ya te has acostado con él, incluso en un trío.

—Cállate que tú también de seguro te has acostado con él y sólo lo niegas — se miraron con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Nunca lo he hecho con él — aseguró.

—Sí, no te creo nada — frunció los labios en un leve puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es verdad.

—Se lo preguntaré a él — amenazó.

—Te dirá lo mismo — sonrió.

—Hum…, lo tienen bien ensayado, ¿verdad? — le miró con ojos entrecerrados. Steve rió levemente.

—No sé por qué es tan difícil de creer para ti.

—Siempre están juntos.

—¿Te has acostado con Loki o Bruce? — ahora atacó él.

—No que recuerde — ambos rieron.

 

\----------------

 

Cuando al fin salió del edificio caminó un momento con toda tranquilidad, luego se detuvo en uno de los jardines, se recargó en uno de los árboles y encendió un cigarrillo. Bucky miraba a cada persona que pasaba cerca de él, algunos le sonreían, la mayoría le ignoraba y unos cuántos le saludaba de paso. Y él continuaba pensando. Le encantaba Natasha, la quería un montón, así que no era como si su interés hubiese estado puesto también en otra persona.  Ok, no estaban buscando nueva pareja, así que no es como si buscase más que atracción ese fin de semana. Sólo necesitaba las ganas de divertirse. ¿Pero con quién? No forzaría nada. Bucky iría a la fiesta de esa noche en la escuela (ya que Natasha le había dicho que ella saldría para que él si quería estuviese con libertad por ahí), y si se topaba con alguien que captase su atención pues sería bienvenido, si no, tampoco importaba. El problema es que ya se lo contó a Steve, y probablemente el resto de sus amigos tendría que enterarse para evitar malentendidos, y conociéndoles estarían sobre de él alentándole a cogerse a medio colegio o llevándolo a bares gay. Sería un fastidio, pero seguro que también divertido. 

Oh, rayos. De verdad esperaba que fuese divertido, sino se quedaría con la sensación de que eso fue una mala idea. ¿Y si ya no sabía cómo coquetear porque el tener novia le hizo torpe en esas cosas? Bueno, ya estaba pensando cosas ridículas y había acordado a sí mismo no presionar y dejar fluir la situación, ¿no? Bien.

 

—Hey Bucky, ¿te ha pasado algo, amigo? — James levantó la vista cuando escuchó aquello. Justo terminó su cigarrillo y le permitió sonreír al chico delante de él.

—Sam — intentó lucir lo más relajado posible, ¿por qué la situación le ponía así? Con eso de comenzar a buscar opciones seguro cualquier tipo que se le acercara le causaría un poco de conflicto aunque no lo quisiera —. Todo bien, ¿por qué?

—Solitario y fumando, parecías pensar.

—Sí, eso hacía y me interrumpiste — le reclamó no muy en serio.

—Hombre, lo siento si era algo importante. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? — Sam le miraba curioso y sólo le hizo saber a Bucky que de verdad se notaba extraño.

—No. Es decir…, no es nada importante, pero… — carajo, ¿contarle o no contarle? Estaba casi seguro de que Sam no sería de los que le arrastrarían a un bar gay, porque a Wilson sólo le gustaban las chicas (eso suponía), pero era muy probable que de cualquier forma le alentaría a cogerse a medio colegio.

—Si no me quieres contar está bien — le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro — ¿pero estás seguro de que no hay nada malo?

—Seguro — se relajó un poco más — ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Iba rumbo al gimnasio. Un poco de ejercicio antes de destruirme en la fiesta de esta noche — confesó con descaro y haciendo una mueca divertida — ¿Qué tal si vienes? Ya sabes, despejar un poco tu mente mientras te ejercitas.

—Parece una buena opción.

 

—————————

 

Mientras que Bucky continuaba conversando con Sam, entre los arbustos de ese jardín se encontraban Tony y Steve desde hace varios minutos. Habían salido a buscar con morbo a James para saber cuál sería su movimiento, y fue fácil encontrarlo. Como buenos tarados decidieron a espiarle un rato. Y aunque lo vieron pensativo no desistieron, pues era claro que pensaba respecto a su fin de semana abierto. Y aunque también pensaron en espiar a Natasha, lo reconsideraron al recordar que de ser descubiertos la pelirroja los mataría.

 

—Apuesto a que ya le está diciendo a Sam que se vayan a revolcar — murmuró Tony, como si no llamaran la atención. Quizá estaban fuera de la vista de Bucky, pero un montón de personas más les podían ver.

—¡Mi Bucky! ¡Mi Sam! — dramatizó Steve.

—Oh sí, se irán a tener sexo salvaje y no te invitarán. _Muajajajaja_ — le siguió el juego.

—¡Por mí se conocieron! Malagradecidos — Tony comenzó a reír tras el drama torpemente exagerado de Rogers, pero su risa fue sustituida por un gemido de sorpresa.

—¡Steve, se están yendo juntos! — señaló sorprendido.

—¿Qué? Oh Dios — observó que era cierto — Siempre creí que Sam era hetero, ya sabes, lo insinuaba y le pregunté y… y me engañó…

—¡Ajá! No sólo ocultas lo tuyo con Bucky, sino que también te has tirado a Sam. Eres un puto, Rogers.

—¡Que eso no es cierto!

—Como sea — comenzaron a caminar tras ellos, a una distancia muy prudente — Sabes, no me molestaría si me invitaran a unirme.

—Si quieres ir con ellos sólo ve y diles — Steve se detuvo, sin quererlo su voz sonó un poco molesta.

—Sólo bromeo — ni siquiera supo porque intentó justificarse — Es decir, míralos, ambos son atractivos y están buenos y… ¡Vamos Steve! ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Te unirías a ellos?

—Joder, ¡que son mis amigos!

—Yo también, ¿no?

—Pero… ¡agh! — quería golpearlo por molestarle — Ellos son como hermanos.

—Ajá, Loki y Thor también lo eran y ya ves lo que pasó. Búscate otra excusa creíble.

—No me gustan.

—¡Qué! ¿Les llamas feos a tus mejores amigos? — señaló Tony, aunque Bucky y Sam ya iban muy lejos como para hacer referencia.

—¡No! Claro que son muy atractivos y… — se detuvo cuando notó la sonrisa maliciosa en Tony — ¿Por qué te empeñas en ese tema, Tony?

—No es mi culpa, veo chicos atractivos que son muy unidos y mi mente comienza a trabajar — se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

—Y hablando de eso… ya se fueron — Steve suspiró cansado cuando se percató de que ya no tenían a la vista a sus amigos.

—Bah, es mejor dejarlos sino le arruinaremos el momento a Bucky y seguro no nos lo perdonará.

—Pero sigo sin creer que Sam también batea para el otro equipo.

—Ya lo superarás, Steve. Incluso hasta puede que le saques provecho

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Dos malditas semanas sin hablarse ni verse con Clint, por lo que Bruce consideraba que ya había sido tiempo suficiente para que a su novio se le haya pasado el berrinche tan tonto.

Los exámenes concluyeron y era hora de verse, conversar cómo le fue en las asesorías y en las pruebas. Salir juntos y volver a estar como antes. Pero Barton todavía no había ido a buscarle, ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje de texto.

Por un momento, al pensar en ello, Bruce entró en pánico al considerar la opción de que tal vez Clint ya había mandado al diablo la relación, y sin darle bien la cara.

Sintió un estrujamiento en su pecho. Él no quería terminar, amaba a Clint.

Casi corrió hasta el dormitorio de Clint deseando que todo siguiese normal y que sólo a haya olvidado hablarle con lo distraído que puede llegar a ser.

 

—¡Hey Bruce! — Thor le recibió en ese dormitorio con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola. ¿Está Clint? — no hubo necesidad de que le respondieran, pues se escuchó la risa de Barton desde dentro de la habitación.

—Pasa — abrió la puerta por completo para que pasara — Clint, aquí está Bruce.

—Sí, un momento — respondió Clint. Estaba sentado en su cama hablando por su teléfono y todavía riendo y diciendo algunas tonterías — Eres un completo estúpido… De acuerdo… ahora nos vemos — Cortó la llamada y ya giró a mirar a Bruce.

—Hola — Bruce trató que su sonrisa saliese normal y no angustiada ante seguir sintiendo distante a su novio.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

—Bien — se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. Al notar que Clint no haría nada, fue que Bruce se acercó hasta él y le dejó un suave beso en los labios. Fue correspondido, aunque sin ningún entusiasmo característico de Clint.

—… Ya terminó el estrés…

—Sí, por eso iremos de inmediato por unas cervezas, ¿no es así, Thor? — volvió a ser sonriente.

—Unas muy merecidas cervezas — exclamó Thor igual de entusiasmado.

—Ya vamos, que Frandal nos espera en el estacionamiento — se levantó de la cama, sólo tomando su billetera — ¿Vienes?

—¿Seguro? — se moría de ganas de ir, sólo por volver a pasar el tiempo con su novio, pero parecía más como una salida de amigos a la que él no habría sido invitado de no haber aparecido de pronto. Clint sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos Bruce — también Thor le animó.

—De acuerdo.

 

Se fue con ellos y en todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento, Clint se la pasó conversando tonterías con Thor. Ambos reían y, mientras Thor intentaba incluirlo a su charla, Clint parecía que lo que ignoraba. Tampoco lo había tomado de la mano. No se le pasaba eso desapercibido.

Frandal ya estaba esperándolos junto con Volstagg, y antes de meterse al auto discutieron su plan: sólo irían a un bar cercano a tomar unas cuantas cervezas y se regresarían para asistir a la fiesta que habían acordado junto con el resto del clan bobo.

Estando en el bar Bruce se seguía sintiendo excluido, aunque no era del todo cierto, ya que los chicos le hablaban tan naturalmente como siempre, pero Clint seguía prácticamente ignorándole. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, cruzaban directamente unas cuantas palabras, Clint no rehuía a su tacto cuando Bruce se animaba a tomarle la mano, o a recargarse más en él, pero igual éste no hacía nada. Hasta que Bruce también intento ignorar esa situación, pues todos los demás reían y parecían pasarla bien, y no quería que arruinarles el momento con algún gesto de incomodidad o enfado.

 

—Por cierto… — intervino Frandal — ¿ya se enteraron de la última noticia entre nuestros amigos?

—¿Qué noticia?

—¿Entre quiénes?

—James y Natasha están en un fin de semana abierto — contó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Es en serio? — cuestionó divertido Clint.

—Es verdad.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — ahora preguntó Thor. Todavía no estaban seguros en creerle a Frandal.

—Natasha le dijo a Sif y ella me dijo a mí. Y ahora les digo porque Nat quiere que se enteren para que no haya malentendidos.

—Interesante — exclamó Volstagg

—¿No es raro? — Thor seguía extrañado.

—Ya sé qué piensas, pero no es infidelidad. Ambos se dieron permiso — explicó Frandal.

—Siempre que sea un acuerdo todo está bien. De hecho me parece algo maduro. — Opinó Volstagg.

—Es una buena medida para evitar infidelidades y hace que la relación no se torne aburrida.

—Pues bien por ellos — sonrió Clint — Supongo que tendremos que estar pendientes de que Bucky haga valer éste fin de semana.

—Por supuesto.

 

Rieron un poco y luego comenzaron a nombrar posibles conquistas para Bucky, luego para Natasha. Mientras tanto Bruce volvía a quedar en silencio y queriendo evitar de nuevo el pánico, ya que veía lo divertido que le parecía aquella situación a Clint, además de haber escuchado los comentarios de Frandal y Volstagg.

¿… Y si Clint ya se estaba aburriendo de él…?

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

**—** Vamos, unas cuantas más, Sam — Le animaba Bucky mientras Sam estaba en un aparato para levantar peso.

—¡Mierda! — soltó todo, estaba exhausto. Se dejó caer en el suelo —No puedo creer que no hice las mismas que tú — se quejó, respiraba agitadamente. Bucky se puso en cuclillas a un costado de él.

—Tal vez si trabajaras tu fuerza en brazos y espalda de la misma forma en que trabajas tu trasero, serías tan fuerte como yo.

—¿Qué? — Sam le miró ofendido. Bucky sólo se guardaba su risa — ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene mi trasero?

—Es… ya sabes, grande— hacía ademanes con las manos sólo para molestarle más — Seguro que lo trabajas mucho para tenerlo así.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Barnes? — le empujó un hombro, aunque no provocó nada al haberse quedado sin energía. Bucky por fin comenzó a reír — ¿Tienes envidia? ¿Eso es lo que pasa? Pues te informo que ni siquiera le pongo trabajo extra.

—¿En serio? Seguro serías la envidia de Jennifer Lopez y Beyoncé.

—Olvídate de mi trasero y ayúdame a levantarme. Estoy muerto.

 

Ayudó a Sam, aunque siguió riendo un poco más por la mirada asesina que de pronto le dirigía. Ambos fueron a las duchas del gimnasio ya sin hablar de nada en particular. Pero en cuanto iban saliendo, Sam trajo el tema de la fiesta y Bucky volvió a recordar su _situación_ con ansiedad.

 

—Sam… — interrumpió lo que en ese momento su amigo decía —Estoy en un fin de semana abierto.

—¿Bromeas? — le miró son ojos sorprendidos.

—Es cierto y para ser sincero, estoy nervioso.

—¿Por qué?

—Temo que los tarados vayan a estar más entusiasmados que yo por esto y me arruinen la noche.

—Lo más probable es que ya te hayan buscado algunas parejas, es cierto, pero ya sabes que al final todos nos ponemos ebrios y se nos olvida el resto porque nos metemos en nuestros propios asuntos. Al final dejarán de preocuparse con quién te acuestes y sólo se interesarán a quién se llevan ellos a la cama. Tranquilo — le regaló una suave sonrisa junto con un apretón de hombro.

—Sí, supongo que eso va a pasar — correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Muy bien — Sam iba a seguir como si nada, cuando de pronto frenó su paso y le miró espantado — Espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por eso aquellos comentarios de mi trasero? — Bucky no parecía si reír o igual espantarse ante la cara de pánico de Wilson.

—Simplemente fue una observación. Sé que eres exclusivo de las chicas, así que deja de verme como si fuera un pervertido.

—Siempre he creído que eres un pervertido, independientemente de esto, así que no sé con qué cara mirarte exactamente.

—Idiota.

 

Ambos comenzaron a reír tan despreocupadamente como antes y continuaron caminando juntos de vuelta a los dormitorios.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

La noche había llegado y los chicos ya estaban casi listos para ir a la fiesta. Bucky todavía estaba solo en el dormitorio después de que Steve se haya salido de _compras_ antes de la fiesta. Ajá, compras, pero de lubricante y condones. James soltó una risita frente al espejo en el que se miraba al recordar como Steve le había dicho que también le traería a él una dotación de lubricante y condones para que no usara de pretexto decir que no tenía y así no acostarse con nadie. No supo si mandarlo al carajo o darle las gracias.

Pasó sus dedos entre su cabello para peinarlo y se dio un último vistazo frente al espejo. ¿Se vería mal si pareciera que se arregló _especialmente_ para esa noche? Aunque en realidad estaba con su mismo estilo de siempre, sólo su insistencia al mirarse al espejo era nueva. El nerviosismo quizá.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Natasha donde decía: “ _Diviértete. Recuerda: todo sin culpa. Te quiero”._ James suspiró y sólo le respondió con un _Te quiero._ En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, anunciando que Steve había vuelto.

 

—Ok, aquí tienes — le lanzó una caja de condones y tres botellitas de lubricante que serían capaces de entrar en su bolsillo sin hacer un bulto enorme — No sé de qué marca usas, así traje de los que a mí me gustan. Si quieres de sabores, creo que tengo unos cuantos. Déjame buscar…

—Steve, no es mi primera vez. También tengo unos guardados — le frenó divertido — Pero gracias.

—Bien, ¿entonces estás listo? — le cuestionó al cruzarse de brazos y se permitió mirarle de pies a cabeza un par de veces.

—Eso creo.

—Te vez bien — le guiñó un ojo y volvió a abrir la puerta — Vamos, quedé de pasar por Tony.

 

Rápidamente metió unos cuantos condones a su billetera y una botellita de lubricante en su bolsillo. Siguió a Steve y en unos momentos ya estaba caminando también junto a Tony y Loki. Un minuto más tarde ya estaba rodeado por el resto de sus bobos amigos y otros chicos en la fiesta.

Sam puso una botella de cerveza en su mano y le sonrió relajado. Comenzó a darle traguitos pequeños a la cerveza. Después de unos veinte minutos, probablemente, Tony era el que se acercaba a él, le mostraba discretamente una bolsita diminuta con polvo blanco en su interior y le decía que por si quería relajarse. Dedicándole un guiño volvía a lo suyo. Clint también se posó a su lado en un momento, para señalarle varios chicos que le parecía que lo veían de una forma nada discreta. Después de él llegó Steve para entregarle otra botella de cerveza, diciéndole que se relajara, bailara un poco, viera los alrededores y decidiera qué hacer. Loki también se acercó, sólo para decirle que era una excelente oportunidad y no podía creer que él no la estuviese aprovechando. Darcy le sugirió moverse a un bar gay, aunque después dejando su propuesta para mañana.

Y así pasó las primeras horas en la fiesta; casi sin moverse y sin beber, escuchando todas las sugerencias que le decían cada uno de sus amigos. Maria y Sif no estaban, seguramente habían acompañado a Natasha para darle consejos parecidos, sólo que él tenía que soportar a la mayoría de los pervertidos a los que llama amigos.

 

—Bucky, vamos al sanitario — Tony le jaló de la mano y él se dejó guiar.

 

De un gran trago se bebió lo último que le quedaba a su botella de cerveza. ¿Cuántas llevaba? No lo sabía, pero apenas habían sido las suficientes para hacerlo sentir relajado, más no mareado ni mucho menos ebrio. Dejó en una mesa la botella antes de entrar al sanitario con Tony. Seguramente Stark sólo quería hablar con él respecto a que se ya se cogiera a alguien, lo conocía. Fue por ello que le sorprendió cuando Tony siguió guiándolo hasta que ambos estuvieron encerrados en un cubículo.

 

—Sostén esto, necesito ayuda — sin embargo, sólo le tendió su móvil y Bucky hizo caso, lo sostuvo. Después ya entendió, pues Tony sacó su bolsita de cocaína e hizo una línea a lo largo de la pantalla del móvil. Tras enrollar un billete inhaló el polvo y miró sonriente a Bucky — ¿Ya quieres?

—Sí, supongo que sería bueno — accedió. Otra línea fue hecha y ahora Tony sostuvo el móvil para ayudar a Bucky.

—¿Estás nervioso? — le cuestionó en cuanto Bucky elevó la cabeza tras haber inhalado. Éste sólo le negó con la cabeza — No dejes que los idiotas te presionen a hacerlo.

—No es eso, Tony — soltó una risita al confesarle — Es sólo que dejaré a ver si pasa. Sí he estado mirando, pero no he encontrado a nadie. Además, primero converso y ya se verá. No soy tan rápido como los demás.

—Ok, te creo — le sonrió — ¿Quieres un poco más?

—Por ahora así estoy bien.

—Entonces regresemos.

 

Volvieron con el clan bobo, tomaron otra botella de cerveza y Bucky decidió que era momento de ir a dar una vuelta solo por la fiesta. Se alejó mientras Steve y Tony le hacían una señal de ánimo levantando sus pulgares. Eran tan bobos.

Un grupo de chicos le invitó a unirse a su charla, pues entre ellos había tres chicos del equipo de futbol y se llevaban muy bien. Rio un rato con ellos, pero nadie le interesó ni ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en él tampoco, así que después de unos minutos se alejó.

Así estuvo, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Conoció a tres chicos nuevos, con los que bailó y besó a uno. Sólo que no sintió las ganas de llevárselo a la cama. Faltaba algo… quizá una coquetería más descarada.

De acuerdo, esto comenzaba a tornarse aburrido en lugar de divertido, por lo que regresó junto a sus amigos.

 

—Maldita sea, Bucky, ¿quieres por favor ya cogerte a alguien? — expresó Clint, sin creerse que James haya regresado con ellos todo resignado.

—No me voy a acostar con alguien nada más porque sí. En serio no he encontrado a alguien que me ponga — se quejó.

—¡Ja! Qué exigente te pones — se burló Frandal.

—No me como lo que sea con que tenga hoyo, al contrario que tú.

—Oh por Lucifer, no comiencen a pelear por ésta pendejada, por favor — pidió Loki con fastidio.

—Vamos Bucky — Steve le llamó, jalándole del brazo al ver que en verdad podría comenzar a molestarse.

 

Bucky casi gruñó con molestia antes de girarse y dejarse conducir por Steve, el cual lo llevó hasta fuera de la fiesta. Ambos suspiraron con cansancio y Bucky pensó que su amigo le diría algo como que tenía que relajarse o una basura así como si él tenga la culpa de que todos estén al pendientes de con quien se acuesta.

 

—Realmente esto está resultando una mierda — Steve comenzó a decir y Bucky le miró interrogante — Me refiero a la fiesta. No es tan buena y ellos te están molestando.

—Realmente quería divertirme, Steve. Pero sí, esto me está aburriendo.

—Hey, ¿están bien? — Tony se acercaba a ellos.

—Sí, descuida — le respondió Bucky con una suave sonrisa para no preocuparle — Sólo ya me voy.

—Oh Buck, no. No regreses solo al dormitorio.

—Hombre, tampoco puedo salir a los bares que hay alrededor, ¿qué tal si de casualidad me encuentro con Nat? Todo se arruinaría más.

—Pero tampoco esto tiene que terminar desagradable — opinó Tony — Vamos por alcohol y seguimos tomando en el dormitorio. Sólo nosotros, sin el resto de los tarados para que te dejen en paz.

—Eso me agrada.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Maldita sea, ¿por qué continuaba sintiéndose tan mal? Por supuesto, porque Clint continuaba siendo tan distante. Es decir, ya le hablaba un poco más, le sonreía y habían compartido varios besos en lo que iba de la fiesta, pero seguía sin ser Clint, ¿ajá? Faltaba esa chispa, la insistencia de siempre querer tocarlo y no le estaba mirando con los mismos ojos de torpe enamorado de siempre. Bruce suspiró con cansancio cuando Clint se alejó de él diciéndole que en seguida volvía, que sólo iría al sanitario.

 

—Las cosas no andan bien, ¿eh, Bruce? — le preguntó Loki discretamente.

—No. Y no sé qué pasa. Yo… — volvió a suspirar con un mueca de angustia.

—¿No has hablado con él?

—No sé qué decirle. Creo que sigue molesto por esa tontería y me parecería torpe hablar de ello. ¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué me parece infantil, que lo olvide y vuelva a ser como antes? También tengo miedo… No quiero terminar. ¿Y si él sí?

—Escucha, si no quieres hablar vas a tener qué hacer otra cosa — Loki le miró con una chispa de perversión para que Bruce pudiera captar la indirecta — Algo _muy bueno_ para que se le pase el berrinche.

—¿Hablas de…?

—A todos nos gusta el sexo, y el sexo de reconciliación es muy bueno — Sonrió cómplice — Dale una buena noche y seguro se le pasa.

 

Loki le sonrió con seguridad, Bruce sólo le asintió. Dio un par de tragos largos a su bebida y cuando Clint volvió le sonrió con coquetería. El sexo parecía buena opción, además por supuesto que Bruce también lo quería. Dos semanas sin haber tenido contacto ya le hacía extrañarlo mucho, así que si eso funcionaba a traer de vuelta al antiguo Clint, qué mejor. Bien, hora de irse de la fiesta.

 

—Clint, ¿me acompañas a mi dormitorio? — le dio una sonrisa suave, tomándole de la mano.

—¿Ya te aburriste? — le preguntó, pero Bruce sólo le hizo una mueca insinuante para darle una idea de lo que estaba pensando.

 

Y así salieron de ahí. El camino al dormitorio fue incómodo por el puto silencio que se mantenía, así que Bruce tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer. Por ello, en cuanto estuvieron dentro de la habitación, Bruce lo condujo hasta la cama, ambos se acostaron y él comenzó a besarlo.

Primero fue un beso suave, el cual Clint le correspondía, pero en cuanto sintió que quería separarse, Bruce se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y reanudó un beso más rudo. Clint continuó correspondiendo y después de unos segundos Bruce sintió cómo ya tomaba sus caderas, apretando sus manos cada vez más fuerte.

Comenzó la fricción moviendo la cadera, sin dejar de besarle. Escuchó el primer gemido de Bruce y sonrió. Podría funcionar. Así que continuó, porque estaba seguro que todo el trabajo sería hecho por él. Sus besos bajaron al cuello, sus manos se escabulleron bajo la camiseta de Clint y comenzó a jalarla hasta que estuvo fuera. Ahora los besos iban dejando rastro por el pecho a la vez que comenzaba a desabrochar los pantalones. En cuanto pudo, bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, sólo lo suficiente para que la erección de Clint estuviese fuera y se la metió a la boca.

 

—Oh joder… — exclamó Clint, hondeando levemente la cadera mientras Bruce tenía su pene en la boca — Sí…, sí, así.

 

No pasó mucho para que sintiera cómo Barton le tomaba desesperadamente del cabello, gemía más alto y soltaba algunas maldiciones. Ok, era buena señal de Bruce lo estaba llevando bien, pero falta más.

Retiró su boca de su labor y se limpió rápidamente la saliva con el dorso de la mano. Miró lo agitado que ya estaba Clint y le sonrió, luego se puso de pie para sacar del cajón de la cómoda el lubricante y un condón, y para deshacerse de sus prendas inferiores. Clint le imitó y volvió a subirse a la cama. Clint completamente desnudo y Bruce desnudo sólo de la cintura para abajo.

Bruce mojó sus dedos con el lubricante, se inclinó para besar a Clint y con calma llevó su mano a su trasero para él mismo prepararse. Cuando tuvo dentro de su culo dos dedos se le escapó un gemido en el beso, por lo que Clint se retiró sólo para observar qué pasaba, lo miró preparándose a sí mismo y le sonrió antes de volver a besarse.

Un momento más y ahora con tres dedos abriéndole, Clint le empujaba los muslos para que los abriera y volver a tenerlo a horcajadas. Bruce entendió, así que terminó de preparase, él mismo colocó el condón en la erección de Clint y se fue penetrando poco a poco.

El vaivén comenzó hasta que se sintió listo, fue al ritmo de Bruce, pues era el que seguía haciendo todo, Clint sólo le tomaba de la cadera, pero sin ejercer ningún ritmo. Fue lento y suave al principio, luego un poco más duro, hasta que también fue rápido.

Los gemidos eran sonoros y la cama también hacía ruido, pero ahora mismo eso no le importaba a Bruce. Se inclinó a besar a Clint, éste correspondió, incluso sintió que ya también había comenzado a mover la cadera. Bruce llevó su mano a masturbarse y en un momento Clint la reemplazaba por la suya.

Continuó moviéndose, gimió más alto cuando la mano que le masturbaba fue más precisa en su tacto. Miró a Clint morderse los labios con fuerza y cerrar los párpados, entonces ambos ya no aguantaron más y terminaron casi a la vez.

Por un momento todo lo que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones agitadas. Bruce se inclinó de nuevo para besarle tiernamente, le susurró un _te quiero_ , Clint le respondió con un _yo también te quiero_. Pero después de empujó suavemente para que Bruce se hiciera a un lado.

Banner se acostó a su lado, Clint se deshizo del condón y volvió a acostarse, pero tomó su móvil casi inmediatamente y comenzó a perder el tiempo ahí, ya sin hacerle ningún comentario, sin mirarle, sin abrazarle. Nada.

Bruce sintió que un nudo comenzaba a hacerse en su garganta y sólo le dio la espalda. Esto estaba… jodiéndolo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

**—** Yo nunca nunca... he sido golpeado en la cara por una chica que intentaba conquistar — dijo Bucky, los tres se rieron y tanto Tony como Steve bebieron de su trago.

—Yo nunca nunca… no lo sé — pensaba Steve — me he puesto tan ebrio que no recuerde lo que pasó — De nuevo risas porque los tres tuvieron que beber.

—Yo nunca nunca…— el turno de Tony, donde hacía un montón de muecas al pensar en qué decir — Ya no se me ocurre nada.

 

En cuanto habían llegado al dormitorio, después de haber ido a comprar unas cuantas botellas de licor, se pusieron a beber con tranquilidad. Habían puesto música y comenzaron a charlar, después surgió la idea de jugar los juegos estúpidos de borrachos, era así como ya llevaban casi una hora de _yo nunca nunca_. Por lo que tenía sentido que ya no se les ocurriera qué preguntar.

 

—Entonces cambiemos de dinámica, hay que hacerlo más divertido — propuso Steve — Verdad o reto.

—Oh Dios mío…, me darán miedo sus retos — se quejó Bucky. Hizo una exagerada mueca de espanto, denotando su embriaguez.

—Ok, ¡los reto a que coman tierra! — Gritó Tony y comenzó a reír, también denotando que estaba borracho.

—No iré hasta el jardín sólo para agarrar tierra y comerla — se quejó Bucky.

—Agh, qué aburridos. ¿O qué, quieren verdad?

—Reto — dijeron al unísono, estando de acuerdo para hacer las cosas más entretenidas.

—Ok, veamos — Tony entrecerró los ojos, en su gesto pensativo mientras observaba alrededor de la habitación — Pónganse de pie. Van a girar diez veces, correr de un lado a otro de la habitación, y cuando vuelvan aquí, tomar un puño de las _popcorn_ y comerlo…, sin escupirlo. Menos vomitar.

—Creo que estoy lo suficientemente mareado como para caerme si hago eso.

—Eso será lo divertido.

 

Con pereza, Steve y Bucky se pusieron de pie, comenzaron a girar mientras Tony contaba hasta diez y los hizo correr. Stark soltó una carcajada de inmediato al verlos chocar uno con otro como desorientados. Bucky cayó al suelo como si fuese un borracho total, Steve chocó con la pared. Aún así ambos regresaron y tomaron el puño de las popcorn, llenando sus mejillas e intentando tragarlas. Mientras Bucky parecía ahogarse, Steve celebraba que lo había logrado.

 

—No vomites, Bucky — advirtió Tony. James sólo negó y logró tragar todo.

—Listo — dijo cuando dio un trago a su bebida para evitar seguir tosiendo — Supongo que me toca.

—Así es.

—Los reto a marcar cualquier número y hablar como si fuesen de una _hotline_.

—Nos colgarán de inmediato.

—Hay que intentarlo.

 

Marcaron tres números diferentes al azar, hasta que en una línea les retuvieron la llamada. Steve y Tony hacían unas voces de vergonzosas de galancillos y lo que decían parecía ser de un mal guion de una película porno. Bucky aguantaba la risa al ver cómo al par de tontos ya no se les ocurría qué decir cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea comenzó a responderles cosas igual de perversas.

 

—Eso ya estaba siendo incómodo — dijo Tony en cuento se decidieron por cortar la llamada.

—Demasiado, pero bueno, ya es mi turno — Steve sonrió — ¿Dónde quedó la salsa?

—¡No!

—Oh sí, cariño. No te haré comer tierra, pero sí un poco de salsa — Steve había tomado la botella de salsa que compraron junto con las botanas cuando fueron por el licor. No tenían cucharas, así que decidió que sería una tapita para quién.

—Tú primero — Tony señaló a Bucky. Barnes se mordió los labios antes de beber de un trago la salda. Hizo un gesto que les pareció muy gracioso y luego volvió a mirar a Tony — Listo.

—Oh no — Steve volvió a llenar la tapa y ahora se la tendió a Tony, que quiso tragársela tan rápido como Bucky — ¡Ah, mi garganta arde!

—Qué chillón.

 

Entre risas y maldiciones continuaron con retos estúpidos y verdades vergonzosas, intercalando las rondas de cada una para no aburrirse tan rápido. Y como suele pasar, en algún punto los retos habían tenido implicaciones sexys y las verdades resultaban confesiones sexuales, así que todo se volvía cachondo.

 

—Los reto a que… me hagan un baile sexy — pidió Steve con una boba sonrisa.

—¿En serio? — cuestionó Bucky.

—En serio. Ambos. Vamos — apresuró.

—Si quieres poner las cosas así, Rogers — le dijo Tony, con una miradita retadora y una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Woohoo! — gritó cuando ambos chicos comenzaron a bailar delante de él. Nada pretencioso al principio, sólo tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba en ese momento. Aunque después Tony le hizo un pequeño lap-dance.

—Te toca — señaló Tony cuando se separó del regazo de Steve. Bucky le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No te hagas Bucky. Fue reto.

—Eres un maldito — le dijo con una sonrisa divertida, antes de bailarle de la misma forma a Steve. Sólo que cuando se separó le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

—¡Mi turno! — intervino Tony.

—Esa sonrisa me está dando miedo — señaló Steve.

—¿Deberíamos correr?

—No — les dijo tranquilo Tony — Sólo bésense.

—¿Qué?

—Escucharon bien. Un beso. Francés. 20 segundos.

—Debí de haberlo esperado – comentó Steve soltando una leve risita. Se acercó a Bucky que parecía igual de divertido que él — ¿Listo amigo?

—Listo.

 

Aunque Tony tuvo que estar al pendiente de ir contando en voz alta hasta haber llegado a los 20 segundos, también estuvo muy al pendiente del beso. Era cierto que lo hizo por molestarles, pero también porque conserva cierto morbo al respecto.

Tragó duro cuando se dio cuenta de que se distrajo al ver los roces entre las lenguas y tanta saliva mezclarse sin que ahora sus amigos hicieran un drama por ello. Mierda, hasta había dejado de contar quién sabe cuántos segundos, así que lo reanudó donde quedó y no recibió ninguna queja por ello. Y más mierda, mierda, mierda, porque eso le parecía de verdad sexy.

 

—¿Veinte…? — dijo vacilante cuando llego al maldito número. No supo bien si era por que él no quería que terminara o parecía que ellos no querían parar todavía.

—Bueno…, creo que es tu turno, Buck — Steve parecía que se aguantaba una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es — y James también parecía guardar una extraña sonrisa, mientras se limpiaba sin discreción la saliva de los labios — Va ronda de verdades, ¿cierto?

—Sí — Tony reaccionó, carraspeó y les miró ya como si nada.

—De acuerdo — suspiró y les sonrió — Díganme qué es lo que más les gusta uno del otro cuando están de pervertidos — escuchó una leve risita de ambos.

—¿Lo que más me gusta de él en esos momentos? Es una pregunta difícil — comenzó Tony, dispuesto a sincerarse, quizá porque estaba ebrio o quizá por el ambiente que se había instalado — Porque todo él es sexy, por eso me acuesto con él — primero rieron levemente y luego vio la sonrisa complacida (muy complacida) en Steve.

—¿Pero entonces qué lo que más te gusta? — insistió Bucky.

—Pues…, es muy bueno con la lengua, ¿sabes?

—Ahora lo sé. O al menos me doy una idea — esta vez rieron un poco más fuerte. Bien, comenzarían a quitarse la poca vergüenza que se mantenía.

—Sí. De hecho, me encantó como besa desde el primer momento — comentó Tony con una gran sonrisa — Pero usa muy bien la lengua en otros casos, además de los besos.

—Oh — Bucky sonrió, sorprendido — ¿Y tú Steve?

—Me gusta mucho, o todo, no lo sé — no apartaba la mirada de Tony mientras respondía — Sus besos, cómo se mueve, sus gemidos… ¡oh esa voz que hace!

—Interesante — comentó Bucky.

—¿El lugar más arriesgado dónde lo han hecho? — preguntó Tony, pues era su turno.

—¿Te refieres al riesgo de ser descubiertos?

—Sí.

—Creo que fue contigo — Steve señaló a Tony — Esa vez que te hice una mamada en el jardín, a un costado de donde se estaba haciendo la fiesta. Pudieron habernos visto todos los que estaban ahí.

—Creí que mencionarías cuando se les ocurrió coger en la misma cama donde también dormíamos Natasha y yo.

—No nos estábamos escondiendo.

—Malditos pervertido — Bucky rió.

—¿Y tú?

—Una de las veces que acompañé a Nat de compras — comenzó a narrar — Lo hicimos en los probadores de Victoria’s Secret.

—WOW.

—¿Qué pasó esa vez que tuvieron un loco trío, ustedes con Tasha? — cuestionó Steve con una mueca de interés. Bucky y Tony se miraron divertidos.

—Pues tuvimos sexo — ambos rieron.

—Me refiero a detalles.

—Ok, te diré si ustedes dos me cuentan que pasó en casa de Maria cuando se fueron los cuatro al _privado_ — negoció Bucky.

—No pasó nada — comentó con inocencia Tony.

—¿Cómo no iba a pasar nada?

—Sólo nos bailaron como habían prometido. Hubo un poco de manoseo y besitos inofensivos. Nada del otro mundo — respondió Steve.

—Cositas que hacen lo amigos — Tony se empeñaba en parecer inocente, sólo por jugar.

—Les toca responder.

—¿Qué quieres que digamos, Steve? Tuvimos sexo los tres, fue divertido y ya.

—¿Te acuerdas y te pones celoso? — molestó Bucky.

—No me invitaron — hizo un puchero.

—Te odiaba en ese entonces — le recordó Tony.

—¡Te la chupé!

—Y fue bueno, lo admito, pero igual te detestaba.

—Oh Bucky, al menos dime que pensaste en mí.

—Cada instante — le siguió el juego

—¿Y luego no quieren que piense mal de ustedes? — canturreó juguetón Tony — Tengo que ir a orinar.

 

Se levantó y salió de la habitación para ir hasta los aseos. Bucky y Steve quedaron un momento en silencio, aunque conservaban las sonrisas bobas. Bebieron un poco más en ese cómodo silencio, de pronto compartiendo miradas todavía divertidas. Después Steve suspiró.

 

—Ya no te dio asco besarme.

—Nunca me dio asco besarte, eras tú el que parecía vomitar si me besaba — se defendió Bucky.

—No era eso. Es que aquella vez estaba tan molesto con ustedes dos — confesó — Salías con Tony cuando él me caía tan mal y se la pasaba rechazándome. Sólo actué a la defensiva.

—Y yo actué igual porque de verdad pareció que te era repulsivo — ambos rieron y bebieron un poco más.

—Besas rico — murmuró Steve. Bucky sonrió.

—Lo sé. Tú igual. Tony tiene razón — otras risas despreocupadas.

—Sí, él no mintió.

—Eres un presumido.

—Sólo es la verdad — volvieron a reír suavemente — Me gusta complacerlo, volverlo loco. Me encanta.

—Se nota — le sonrió, mirándole con atención para que continuase.

—No es que quiera presumir, pero he logrado complacerlo. Lo hago gritar, queda temblando de semejante orgasmo. Sólo hay algo en que no he podido lograr y me gustaría hacerlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

— Que sienta a la vez mientras se lo cogen y él se coge a alguien — Bucky sonrió divertido por lo directo que estaba siendo Steve — Amigo, si pudiera hacerlo yo solo ya lo habría hecho hace mucho, pero o sólo me lo cojo o sólo me abro de piernas.

—Esa es una triste historia — bromeó Bucky — Bueno, no tan triste…

—Porque tiene solución — ambos compartieron una sonrisa —Buck, somos buenos amigos y ahora estoy lo suficientemente ebrio, además creo que es el momento propicio para decirte esto: … Hagamos un trío.

—¿Qué? — exclamó con una sonrisa adornándole los labios.

—Mira, llevó rato sintiéndome caliente. ¿Tú no?

—La verdad sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? — inconscientemente se relamió los labios. Bucky pareció ansioso.

—¿Crees que Tony quiera?

—Insistía en querer vernos besar, le ha de encantar al tonto.

—¿Cómo comenzamos?

—Un beso entre tú y yo. Veamos cómo reacciona.

—Bien.

 

Bucky se acercó a besarle de una vez. No había avanzado demasiado el beso cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Pero esa no fue señal para que pararan, al contrario, fue para que sus lenguas hicieran aparición. No escucharon que Tony se acercara, no escucharon nada, tampoco lo sintieron. Así que con mucho trabajo se separaron para mirar qué había pasado con Tony. Lo encontraron de pie todavía frente a la puerta cerrada, mirándoles con la boca entreabierta y los ojos sorprendidos.

 

—Ahmm… lo siento. Yo… — parecía nervioso, se movió rápidamente hacia enfrente sólo para tomar su móvil — … ya me voy. No se inmuten por mí.

—Tony, no te vayas — le pidió Bucky.

—No, está bien — le sonrió, aunque seguía nervioso — Aprovecha tu fin de semana abierto.

—Tony… — Steve le alcanzó, con un brazo le rodeó por la cintura y con la mano libre le tomó por la barbilla. Le dio un par de suaves y castos besos sin dejar de mirarse — ¿estás seguro que no te quieres quedar?

 

Stark se mordió los labios y miró a Bucky, cuando este le asintió ya no dudó en ahora ser él quien comenzó a besar a Steve. Rogers le cargó y Tony le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Bucky fue a sentarse en la cama en cuento vio que ambos ya se dirigían hacia allá.

James separó las piernas, permitiendo que Steve dejara a Tony sentado entre ellas y así el menor quedase entre ambos. Steve bajó los besos al cuello, así Tony pudo girar el rostro para encontrarse con los labios de Bucky. Se besaron con calma, como recordando a qué sabían sus labios.

Las manos de Bucky se deslizaron bajo su camisa, y las manos de Steve ya estaban sobre su entrepierna. Tony jadeo encantado. Se separó de los labios de Bucky y se sonrieron. Todo estaba bien.

 

—¿Pueden besarse de nuevo? — pidió ansioso.

 

Steve subió con una sonrisa, Bucky se inclinó hacia adelante recargándose en el hombro izquierdo de Tony para que éste pudiese mirar con sólo girar la cabeza. Y volvían a besarse ante la antenta mirada de Tony.

Se relamió los labios al ver, una vez más, las lenguas juguetear y terminó por también acercar su boca. Ambos sonrieron ante la petición del beso triple, el salivoso y obsceno beso triple acompañado de manoseo descarado.

Tony masajeó la entrepierna de Steve y descubrió lo duro que estaba, sólo al sentirlo sobre la ropa gimió. Pero, Dios, estaba ansioso, ya se había puesto cachondo desde antes y ahora esto estaba resultando malditamente genial. Así que rompió el beso sólo para tomar otra posición. Giró para arrodillarse todavía entre las piernas de Bucky, y así comenzó a besarle de nuevo, pero jaló la cadera de Steve para insinuarle que siguiese bien posicionado tras de él. Por lo que suspiró cuando sintió como Rogers le tomó por la cadera y comenzaba a restregar la entrepierna en sus nalgas. Luego se inclinaba a su espalda y comenzaba a besarle tras las orejas y por la nuca. Joder, era tan caliente, y eso que todavía tenían la maldita ropa puesta.

 

—Oh mierda — jadeo Bucky, Tony y Steve le miraron — Me gustaría que quedaran así. Quiero ver mientras te lo jodes así, Steve. Quiero ver si es cierto que eres tan sexy cuando lo haces y quiero escuchar cómo lo haces gemir.

—Sí, sí… — Tony estuvo de acuerdo. Movió las nalgas sólo para incitar más a Steve.

—Quítense la maldita ropa — ordenó Steve.

 

Los zapatos fue lo primero que salió disparado hacia cualquier parte de la habitación y después todas las prendas volaron con la misma desesperación. Tony fue casi lanzado de espaldas a la cama, en un segundo ya tenía sus piernas sobre los hombros de Steve mientras éste le hacía un oral. Bucky se acercó de nuevo para llenarle de besos; primero en los labios, luego en el cuello para después continuar por el pecho y su vientre. Tony le hizo una leve señal y entonces James se acercaba de rodillas cerca de rostro. Ahora Tony tenía una erección en su boca.

Después de un momento Steve desvió su boca hasta uno de los muslos de Tony, le dio una mordida a la parte interna haciendo a Tony dar un saltito y dejar de atender la erección de Bucky. Era la señal para cambiar de posición.

Le asintió a Bucky, para que se acomodara como había querido. James se sentó en la cama recargando su espalda en el cabecero, Tony volvía a ponerse en cuatro frente a Bucky, con sus rostros a milímetros, y Steve estaba de rodillas detrás de él. 

Bucky le pasó el lubricante, Steve lo tomó, pero antes de prepararlo con sus dedos, agachó el rostro para mojar primero con su saliva la entrada de Tony. Stark se estremeció y rodeó el cuello de Bucky con sus brazos. Barnes le abrazó por la espalda, con la mirada pendiente de lo que hacía Steve.

Estaba quedando claro que era cierto aquello que dijo Tony respecto a que Steve era muy bueno con la lengua. Primero hizo gemir demasiado a Tony con el oral y ahora éste se encontraba retorciéndose y jadeando al tener la lengua de Steve jugando en su agujero. Bucky iba dejando leves mordidas en los hombros de Tony mientras continuaba mirando el trabajo que hacía Steve, hasta que éste ya le fue preparando cuidadosamente con sus dedos. Cuando Steve ya usaba tres de dos, fue que Tony llevó su mano hasta envolver la erección de Bucky para masturbarle a un ritmo lento.

 

—Listo, Steve. Estoy listo — anunció jadeante. Steve gimió cuando Tony comenzó a pretar ansioso los dedos en su interior.

—De acuerdo — Susurró y retiró sus dedos. Bucky ahora le pasaba uno de los condones.

 

Con una mano estrujó una de las nalgas mientras que con la otra tomaba la base de su pene para irse hundiendo son firmeza en el culo de Tony. En todo el proceso, Bucky estuvo al pendiente de los gestos que Tony hacía. Y cuando comenzó a moverse, los gemidos de Tony reanudaron.

 

—Es… muy lindo — expresó Bucky, mirando la escena completa — Le encanta — puntualizó mirando el gesto de placer en Tony.

— Lo sé — comentó Steve entre sus jadeos. Se inclinó para quedar más cerca de Bucky y del rostro de Tony — Y a mí también me encanta — llevó una de sus manos debajo de Tony para tomar su erección, mientras continuaba embistiéndole.

—¡Ah! Steve…

—Puedo usar mi boca — dijo de pronto — Hace mucho que no tengo un pene en mi boca pero…, puedo volver a intentarlo — Steve y Tony ahogaron una leve risa. Tony iba a estar a punto de asentir, pero Steve se adelantó a hablar.

—Tony, cariño…, ¿está bien si Bucky y yo cambiamos de lugar? — preguntó Steve, aunque continuaba moviéndose.

—No quieras parar ahora, Steve… ¡Aahh! — se mordió los labios para controlar sus gemidos — No me malinterpretes Bucky, si quiero, pero primero… _Mmnn…_ Steve sigue un poco más. Me está gustando… mucho.

—Lo que tu desees — le susurró en su oído.

 

Entonces fue Tony quien usó mientras tanto su boca en Bucky. Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo para llevar a envolver aquella erección con sus labios. Bucky jadeaba, Steve gemía y ahora los gemidos de Tony eran ahogados por el pene en su boca.

Steve no se detuvo en ningún momento, de ser posible iba más rápido, más profundo, como le gustaba a Tony y a él mismo. También continuó masturbando a Tony, percibió como éste empujaba sus nalgas solito para incitarlo a ir más duro. Maldita sea, ya estaba cerca.

No pudo aguantarse más cuando Tony se despegó de la polla llena de saliva de Bucky para gemir tan alto y terminar corriéndose en su mano. Steve también terminó con unas cuantas embestidas más y ¡oh Dios! Bucky también se corría en la mano de Tony que le siguió masturbando cuando retiró su boca.

 

Los jadeos cansados inundaron la habitación. Con un gran esfuerzo Steve salió de Tony, se deshizo del condón y los acompañó una vez más en la cama. Los tres sonreían perversamente.

 

—Fue muy bueno — murmuró Tony, dándole un beso a ambos.

—Todavía no termina — le recordó Steve — ¿No quieres follarme ahora tú a mí?

—Oh carajo, claro que sí.

—No creí que escucharte decir eso sería excitante, Steve — Bucky dijo y los tres rieron suavemente.

—Y a ti también te debo algo — le recordó Tony.

—Estoy listo.

—Pero yo no — Steve tomó de nuevo e lubricante, pero ahora para usarlo en él.

 

Despreocupadamente, Steve se colocó bien sobre su espalda, se mojó tres dedos con el lubricante y separó sus piernas para llevar su mano hasta su entrada. Tony y Bucky le miraron boquiabiertos. Cuando estaban juntos, Tony era quien siempre lo preraba, y Bucky…, bueno, él jamás creyó ver a Steve en esa condición. En cuanto reaccionaron, Tony se puso de rodillas frente a Steve.

 

—Bucky, atrás de mí — ordenó sin dejar de mirar a Steve — ¿es así como lo querías? ¿Los dos a la vez?

—Sí.

—Excelente idea — le sonrió ladinamente, tomó también del lubricante y hundió un dedo junto al que Steve ya tenía dentro.

 

Tony terminó de prepararlo con toda calma, recordando lo apretado que llegaba a ser Rogers, además de que así también tomaban tiempo para volver a tenerla completamente dura.

Tras ponerse el condón, levantó más los muslos de Steve y se fue hundiendo en él. Hasta que estuvo por completo dentro fue que escuchó detrás como Bucky rompía otra envoltura de condón. Giró su rostro para sonreírle, después se inclinó para que fuese más fácil para Bucky penetrarle.

Quería concentrarse en los gestos de Steve, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los párpados cuando Bucky fue penetrándole con firmeza, haciéndole mover las caderas involuntariamente, provocando así los gemidos en Steve.

¡Oh mierda! Era genial. Tanto que por un momento se olvidó de respirar.  

 

—Muévete, Tony — casi rogó Steve, sólo con eso Tony gimió.

—Hazle caso, Tony — susurró Bucky en su oído

 

Apoyó bien sus rodillas y manos en la cama y comenzó a mover la cadera. Se cogía a Steve y Bucky le cogía a él y… era tanta estimulación.

Cuando Bucky comenzó a besar su cuello y Steve comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, fue mucho más. Se movió lo más salvaje que le era posible al estar entre dos cuerpos. Los gemidos desvergonzados reaparecieron y hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos y mirar lo bien que se veía Steve y la mueca sexy de Bucky.

Hacía tanto calor. Todo estaba tan caliente. Sus pieles parecían quemar, pero se sentía tan bien.

Pero como era el único que se estaba moviendo y con tanto aturdimiento ante lo magnífico que le parecía, comenzó a cansarse más de prisa. Entonces se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Steve. Le besó suavemente. Bucky también se inclinó para ir de nuevo más profundo dentro de él. Más gemidos. Tony miró como Steve ahora le dirigía esa mirada anhelante a Bucky, éste la entendió y comenzó a moverse. Los tres gimieron casi hasta el grito.

Ahora Bucky llevaba también el ritmo con el que embestía a Steve. Seguía siendo tan excitante. Bucky abrazaba por el pecho a Tony, pero sólo con una mano, ya que con la otra tomaba uno de los tobillos de Steve, dándose apoyo de ambos.

El empuje continuó, siendo más profundo sin abandonar la fuerza. Tony se dejó hacer, no había nada que reclamar y Steve parecía disfrutarlo.

Los besos volvieron a compartirse; entre Tony y Steve, Tony y Bucky, Bucky y Steve, los tres al mismo tiempo. Un maldito y estimulante juego de lenguas y mordidas.

 

—Estoy cerca… — jadeó Bucky.

—Yo también… — Steve apretó los dientes.

 

Tony ya era incapaz de hablar, sólo gemía hasta el grito, con los ojos casi en blanco, aunque eso no le impidió llevar una mano a masturbar a Steve, haciéndolo soltar una maldición y provocando que se estremeciera mucho más en el colchón.

Bucky fue rudo al último mientras se corría, pero eso pareció ser perfecto, pues Tony ahora sí gritó y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. A Steve le pasó algo parecido y se corrió en la mano de Tony. Bucky quedó sin aliento y se dejó caer en Tony, quien a su vez ya estaba derrotado sobre el pecho de Steve.

 

—Quiero dormir — murmuró Steve, demasiado cansado.

—Estoy… muerto — susurró Tony.

—Eso fue intenso — Bucky suspiró.

 

James salió del interior de Tony, sacándole un gemido suave. Después Tony salió de Steve con la misma consecuencia: un gemido bajo muy sensual.

 

—Diablos, tienen razón, son una pareja muy sexy.

—Gracias, Buck… — Steve continuaba en la cama, aprovecho que los otros dos se pusieron de pie para estirar su cuerpo — Tú también eres sexy…, por eso tuve sexo contigo.

—Técnicamente no tuvieron sexo entre ustedes — señaló Tony — Si no que ambos tuvieron sexo conmigo…, al mismo tiempo.

—Da igual, fue grandioso — se quejó Steve. Jaló a Tony del brazo para que se acostara a su lado.

—Lo fue, pero no se repetirá.

—Aw Bucky, ¿por qué eres tan aguafiestas al decir eso y romper la atmósfera del puto momento? — Steve hizo berrinche. Tony sólo sonrió.

—Lo siento — soltó una leve risita. Tenía razón; era un ambiente agradable como para romperlo.

—Me siento un poco cursi — comenzó a decir Tony — No sé si es ésta atmósfera que dicen, o que sigo ebrio, o los orgasmos, o que los quiero mucho, o lo buenos amigos que somos, pero…, ¿podemos dormir los tres en la misma cama?

—Sí — Steve estuvo de acuerdo. Se recorrió un poco para hacerle espacio a Bucky.

—Será incómodo por el poco espacio, pero está bien.

 

Los tres sonrieron, con pereza se colocaron de vuelta sólo su ropa interior, la luz fue apagada y se acomodaron en la cama dispuestos a dormir.

 


	42. Celos

**Celos**

 

 

—Hola — murmuró Steve en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos después de su largo sueño. Estaba de costado en la cama y frente a él seguía Bucky que parecía apenas despertar al igual que él. Bucky le sonrió.

—Hola.

—No quería despertarlos — exclamó Tony. Él estaba de pie a un lado de la cama terminando de vestirse.

—Descuida — Bucky estiró los brazos, todavía algo perezoso —De cualquier modo, supongo que ya es tarde.

—Casi medio día.

—Sí, es tarde — Steve se sentó la cama — Tengo hambre.

—Vayamos a la ducha y después a almorzar — propuso Bucky.

—De acuerdo — con naturalidad inclinó su rostro para dejar un suave beso en los labios de James, y fue correspondido — ¿Tony?

—Iré con Bruce, ya quedamos — explicó, dejando su aturdimiento momentáneo por haber visto ese beso algo cursi — Nos vemos — se despidió al acercarse para tomar su móvil de la cómoda. Steve aprovechó eso para tomarle de la muñeca y jalarle con delicadeza para ahora darle un besito a él.

—Nos mandamos mensajes — avisó cuando Tony ya estaba saliendo.

—Sí.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—Creí que vendrías con Loki — comentó Bruce al momento que Tony llegó. Todo despeinado con el cabello húmedo, demostrando que se había arreglado con prisa para llegar con él a la hora que habían acordado.

—Cuando llegué a nuestro dormitorio no estaba. No sé si salió temprano o es que desde anoche no llegó — sonrió traviesamente, mientras intentaba acomodar su cabello con ayuda de sus dedos.

—Gracias — dijo Bruce a la mesera cuando les llevó el menú —Yo creo que no llegó.

—¿Por qué?

—Anoche en la fiesta, parecía con ganas de pasar el rato con alguien. Tal vez encontró buena compañía.

—¿Te fuiste antes que él?

—Sí. Y por cierto, tú te fuiste muy pronto — le lanzó una mirada juguetona — Aunque ya no me sorprende porque te fuiste tras Steve.

—Sólo quería ayudar — sonrió — Como sea…, ¿qué tal las cosas con Barton?

—No lo sé... — en ese momento la mesera regresaba para tomar sus órdenes. Ellos pidieron y Bruce volvió a hablar hasta que ésta se alejó — Creí que el sexo de reconciliación lo arreglaría todo.

—¿Tú queriendo arreglar algo con sexo en lugar de hablar? — se mofó Tony — ¿Y toda esa mierda de la comunicación?

—Clint está en un berrinche, es irracional, no entenderá la charla. Así que sólo quise resolverlo como se resuelve algo irracional, ¿entiendes?

—Lo sé. A veces pensamos con el pene, es lo que quieres decir. Pero no te funcionó — señaló — ¿No le echaste ganas?

—No te voy a dar detalles del sexo, ya lo sabes.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Y qué harás esta noche?

—No lo sé.

—Vamos a otra fiesta, ¿no acordamos eso? Todos como amigos.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Steve, Bucky y Sam también habían ido a almorzar juntos. Invitaron a Wilson a que se uniera a ellos cuando éste les mandó un mensaje de texto pidiendo _ayuda_ para que lo sacaran de una situación ya incómoda con la chica que había pasado la noche. Después de unas cuantas risas, también terminaron en un pequeño restaurante.

 

—Era linda — señaló Bucky al recordar lo de la compañía de Sam.

—Sí, pero comenzó a incomodarme cuando quiso que pasara el día con ella — platicó — Creí que quedó claro que sólo era sexo casual.

—Quizá quería ser tu amiga — Steve soltó una risita.

—Para eso después podemos salir. Por ahora dame un respiro.

—Apuesto a que no le dijiste eso anoche — Steve y Bucky rieron cómplices.

—Oh, sólo ya cállense con eso — se quejó Sam, aunque sonrió un poco por las tonterías de ese par — Mejor cuéntenme qué hicieron anoche cuando desaparecieron.

—Pues… — iba a comenzar Steve, pero Sam le interrumpió.

—Espera, no me digas, déjame adivinar: Te acostaste con Tony — rodó los ojos — Pero tú, Bucky, ¿finalmente qué pasó?

—Digamos que… anoche no fue una pérdida, sí lo aproveché — se encogió de hombros, guardando su sonrisa satisfecha.

—Hey hombre, es bueno saber eso — le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro —¿Con quién?

—Es secreto.

—¡Oh vamos! — se quejó infantil — Mira esa sonrisa, seguro fue bueno. Dime, dime, dime.

—¿Para qué quieres Sam? — intervino Steve, divertido — Ya sabes que tuvo que ser con un chico, no es como si quieras una referencia de lo bueno que fue como para averiguarlo por ti mismo, ¿verdad?

—¿O sí? — también molestó Bucky. Ambos le miraban ahora con malicia.

—Yo qué sé — no se dejó intimidar, sabía que sólo querían fastidiar — ¿Qué tal si un día se me ocurre experimentar? Comenzaré a hacer una lista de posibles opciones — bromeó.

—De cuerdo, entonces escribe: Steven Grant Rogers del área de Leyes. Hey, será fácil, estamos en la misma división.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

 

El grito de Sam se escuchó por todo el lugar, atrayendo la atención de todos los meseros y el resto de los clientes. Pero no pareció importarles, pues después del grito lo que llamó la atención fue la carcajada que soltaron Bucky y Steve al ver los ojos sorprendidos de Sam, así como parecía que su quijada llegaría al suelo.

 

—Oh no, espera — volvió a hablar Bucky, con ese tono sereno como si nada _revelador_ estuviera pasando — Según Tony, nosotros no tuvimos sexo Steve, ¿cómo lo dijo?

—Que no tuvimos sexo entre nosotros, sólo tuvimos sexo a la vez con él. Algo así.

—Ah, sí. Así fue — Bucky volvió a mirar a Sam — Pero igual, creo que puedo recomendarlo, así que deja a Steve en tu lista.

—Y yo también puedo recomendar a Bucky — dijo Steve — Anótalo, definitivamente.

—Obviamente a Tony también — señaló Bucky.

—Obviamente Tony Stark — ambos volvieron a reír al ver que Sam seguía sin reaccionar.

—¿Realmente pasó? — preguntó con precaución.

—Sí, Sam. Y quita esa cara, son cosas que pasan. Nada del otro mundo.

—Lo sé, lo sé — dio una respiración larga — Fue…, sorpresivo. Es todo.

—Hey, tranquilo Sam. Aún te amamos, ¿ok? — le dijo Steve, con una mano en su pecho y una mueca comprensiva.

—Son los peores — los tres rieron — Y bien, ¿qué se hará hoy? ¿Seguirán acostándose entre ustedes?

—Nat ahora estará en la fiesta del colegio, así que es mi oportunidad de salir. ¿Quieren acompañarme? Hace mucho que no voy a un club gay.

—Claro — accedió de inmediato Steve.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? También van chicas bisexuales, ¿no? Así que no será tan aburrido para mí.

—O puedes aprovechar para _experimentar._

—No me presionen.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Los pubs gay no eran tan diferentes al resto de los pubs, es lo que podía ver Sam. Lo que los distinguía sólo era que se veía, obviamente, más parejas entre chico y chico bailando, tomados de la mano o besándose, así como parejas entre chicas, algunos sin pareja como era común, grupos de amigos. También sonaban más canciones de pop que de otra cosa. Bah, era un pub común, seguro se divertiría. Además, habían ido todos, claro, excepto Natasha y Clint junto con Thor, ya que estos le habían acompañado ahora.

Bucky había comenzado con dos tragos y después se había ido solo a la pista de baile, quizá ya había visto a alguien que le interesara y por eso se fue con discreción. Tony estaba algo alejado conversando con Loki y Bruce, quien no parecía muy de humor. Darcy estaba bailando junto con Jane, parecían divertirse. Los chicos heterosexuales tal parecía que habían hecho su grupo, pues Frandal, Sam, Volstagg, Sif y Hogun sólo conversaban entre ellos sin animarse todavía en ir a bailar, aunque no parecían pasarla nada mal. Mientras tanto, en la misma barra sólo que un poco más a la orilla, se encontraban Steve con Maria.

 

—Vamos, cuéntame con detalles qué paso ayer — pedía demasiado curioso Steve.

—Una vez más; NO — Hill le miró divertida antes de volver a llevarse su trago a los labios.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres un maldito metiche — le dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza.

—Maria, bonita, al menos dime si te acostaste con Tasha — le sonrió mostrando los dientes y con las cejas enarcadas. Maria le miró haciendo un pequeño mohín — Los amigos nos contamos todo, y somos amigos, ¿no es cierto? Mejores amigos.

—¿Tú me contarás qué pasó con Bucky ayer? — comenzó a negociar, empleando un tono más bajo — Ya sabes, si se fue con alguien…

—Yo te contaré todo.

—De acuerdo. Pero ya sabes que lo que yo te diga no es para que se lo cuentes a Bucky — advirtió —Así como yo no le contaré a Nat lo que haya hecho Bucky.

—Por supuesto, bonita. Ya cuéntame — pidió entusiasmado.

—Apenas me contó Nat lo del fin de semana abierto, comenzó de _cariñosa_ , ya sabes. Sólo unos cuántos besos. No dejé que todo llegara a más, apenas estaba procesando la información. Fue en la fiesta cuando…, sólo fue un faje, ¿ok? Le dije que mejor aprovechara con alguien más, para eso habíamos salido. Así que no, no me acosté con ella.

—Pero sí hubo algo — le miró travieso.

—Ahora cuéntame tú.

—Los idiotas de nuestros amigos casi lo arruinan. Hicieron enojar a Bucky, además la fiesta no estaba siendo buena, así que quiso irse. Al final terminamos bebiendo y jugando juegos de ebrios en nuestro dormitorio. Sólo éramos Tony, Bucky y yo. La situación comenzó a ponerse cachonda y… terminamos follando.

—¿Los tres? — parecía sorprendida.

—Sí.

—Wow! Sólo… wow — aunque seguía sorprendida le sonrió ampliamente.

 

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos más con unas sonrisas infantiles, después de todo no eran _taaan_ secreto lo que pasaba esos días con Natasha y Bucky, ¿cierto? Sólo era un poco de chisme entre amigos. Pidieron otro par de tragos mientras cambiaban su conversación a cosas más banales. Unos minutos más tarde, Bucky volvía a verse y se había acercado a ellos, pidiendo de inmediato otro trago al chico de la barra.

 

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Bucky? — Maria le preguntó.

—Nada mal — sonrió — Bueno, todavía no encuentro a alguien, pero me estoy divirtiendo.

—Me pareció verte con un chico de verdad lindo.

—Cotton Candy — el bartender les interrumpió, acercando el cocktail que había pedido Bucky. Ambos sonrieron divertidos.

—¿Qué? — James se hizo el desentendido mientras disolvía el algodón de azúcar en el licor — Creí que aquí podía pedirlo sin que me viesen raro.

—No es eso, es que ahora quiero uno también — Steve soltó una leve risita.

—Sí, de hecho yo igual — confesó Hill.

—Bien, sigue platicándonos — pidió Steve cuando ellos también obtuvieron sus tragos.

—Ah sí. El chico lindo — recordó — En realidad conocí a tres. Con uno estuve bailando por allá y hubo un beso, pero… me dijo que primero saliéramos a unas cuantas citas. Le dije que no tenía tiempo para eso, así que me mandó al diablo.

—Rayos…

—Luego, otro se me acercó en seguida. Bailamos primero y después me invitó un trago y así conversamos. O mejor dicho, yo hablé, porque el tipo casi no abrió la boca. Me aburrió y lo dejé.

—¿Y el último qué _pero_ tuvo?

—Heterosexual — rodó los ojos — ¡Maldita sea! Estaba realmente guapo, por eso no dudé en acercarme. Lo vi solito en una de las mesas, me acerqué, fue agradable y después _¡boom!,_ me dice que está ahí porque sus amigos lo arrastraron. Me preguntó si me pasó igual y le dije: “No, hombre, yo vine aquí hoy para ligar”. Me miró espantado y me gritó: “Soy hetero, amigo, lo siento”.

—Mala suerte — comentó Maria queriendo guardar su sonrisa por las muecas graciosas que había hecho Bucky al contar lo ocurrido.

—Sí — hizo un puchero.

—Ven acá. No entristezcas — Steve le abrazó y Bucky se dejó hacer, fingiéndose triste — Ahorita encontraremos a un chico más bueno al que te podrás coger.

—¿En serio? — le miró, todavía con el teatrito de ternura. Steve le tomó por el rostro.

—Por supuesto que sí, amigo, por supuesto que sí — aseguró. Tras una sonrisa, ambos se acercaron a la par y compartieron un beso. Primero casto y suave, pero después se profundizó, aunque era lento.

—¿En serio, Bucky? — exclamó Maria cuando los vio separarse, no había querido interrumpir el beso tan desconcertante, pero ciertamente sexy —¿Gastarás tu fin de semana abierto sólo acostándote con Steve?

—¿Qué? No — tomó de su tragó — Sólo es un beso.

—Besos insignificantes — apoyó Steve. Bucky asintió y volvió a besarle sólo por diversión. Maria sonrió.

—Sólo por este fin de semana — murmuró Bucky tras romper el beso. Rogers le asintió.

—Hey — Maria llamó su atención de nuevo — ¿Qué tal ese chico? Súper guapo — señaló discretamente a un chico.

—Y está bueno — comentó Steve — Anda, ve.

—Ya fui — bufó y desvió la mirada — es el heterosexual.

—¿En serio? Uff, ya veo por qué te acercaste — dijo Maria cuando miró más detenidamente a aquel chico.

—¿Te gustó? Te lo presentaré — Bucky le ofreció.

—No creo…

—Vamos, Maria — habló Steve — Está de verdad bueno y a mí obviamente tampoco me hará caso. Al menos que se quedé con uno de nosotros tres.

—Ok — soltó una risita antes de tomar la mano de Bucky, para que éste le condujera hasta el chico y presentarse.

 

**—————————**

 

Al haber estado a una corta distancia, Tony pudo observar perfectamente el beso que compartieron Bucky y Steve, sólo que ahora no le pareció divertido, ni mucho menos sexy. Ésta vez no revolvió en él nada. Sino que todo lo contrario, muy en su contra sintió una punzada desagradable en el pecho, algo que le hizo desvanecer la sonrisa que tenía al estar conversando con Bruce y Loki. Algo muy fuera de lugar estaba pasando, porque empezando desde que Steve estaba conversando con Maria, Tony sin haberlo notado había estado muy al pendiente de las muecas que hacían y lo cerca que de pronto estaban. Después Bucky llegó y los vio besarse de nuevo como si nada y es que… joder… ¿por qué se sentía… extraño?

 

—Iré al balcón a fumar — Tony anunció a sus amigos. Bruce y Loki sólo le asintieron con naturalidad, pues si Tony no había pedido que le acompañaran, significaba que estaba bien ir solo y no se tardaría.

 

Stark subió las escaleras que llevaban al área donde se podía fumar, estaba la pista de baile al centro, al fondo la barra de bebidas más pequeña que la que había en la planta baja, y alrededor de todo el espacio quedaban los balcones. Se acercó al que daba la vista a la misma calle por donde entraron, un área de puros bares, la mayoría de _ambiente_ , así que miraba las coloridas luces que adornaban los otros bares y las personas que iban caminando buscando dónde meterse a pasar su noche de sábado.

Encendió su cigarrillo y se dedicó a fumarlo mirando pasar las personas. Sin evitarlo, un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios a la vez que exhaló el humo del tabaco. Mordió sus labios porque era inevitable querer ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo. Que tampoco se iba a hacer el imbécil, sabía que era una señal de celos. Celos, puta mierda.

Suspiró de nuevo, casi lastimeramente. Entonces, ¿celos de quién? ¿De Bucky, Maria, de todo el que se le acerque a Steve desde ahora? Mierda, tampoco se trataba de eso, ¿verdad? Ok, quizás eran esos “celos de amigos” como los de Natasha, ¿no?, porque Steve y él son amigos y tal vez bobamente se sintió excluido del chisme entre Steve y Maria. De acuerdo, muy bien, pero ¿ahora cómo explicaba lo de Bucky su beso? Joder, no creyó que ellos iban a continuar con eso después del acostón. Y tenía que serse sincero y aceptar que estos celos no eran porque no lo estaban invitando de nuevo a _unírseles,_ sino porque Steve besó a Bucky y no él. Mierda, estaba jodido. Aunque también podría ser sólo por costumbre. Ya que Tony había estado pasando mucho tiempo junto a Rogers. Así que también tomó eso como posibilidad. Igual no lo hizo sentir más tan tranquilo al descubrir que sentía celos.

Gimió de frustración al recordar que no tenía el puto derecho de sentir celos porque Steve estuviese con alguien más. Rogers tenía el maldito derecho de enredarse, besarse y acostarse con quién quisiera, al igual que Tony tenía el mismo derecho. Sólo que Tony también recordó que hace mucho ya sólo se acuesta con Steve. Ok, así la situación se tornaba más extraña y ya no le estaba conviniendo analizarla.

Terminó el cigarrillo y estaba por girarse para regresar con sus amigos, dispuesto a emborracharse para que dejase de pensar cosas inconvenientes, pero al haber estado mirando a las personas que pasaban, se encontró con una cara muy familiar. Alfie estaba ahí, con un par de amigos y seguramente como el resto de las personas que deambulaban por esa callle; buscando un buen pub para divertirse.

La cabeza de Alfie había estado levantada mirando a su alrededor, probablemente para leer los nombres de los pubs, así que fue casi instantáneo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Tony no se inmutó, ya no se giró para volver a la planta baja y quedó sosteniéndole la mirada para que no pareciera que huía. Alfie le miró un instante con sorpresa, pero después le sonrió suavemente y le hizo un ademán de saludo al haber detenido su paso. Tony lo iba a ignorar, pero pronto pensó que quizá si hacía eso se vería imbécil, como si de verdad le hubiese afectado lo que pasó con Alfie. Total, ya todo había pasado. Entonces respondió el saludo agitando suavemente su mano.

 

—¿Qué tal está ahí adentro? — preguntó Alfie tras acercarse un poco más, elevando la voz para que Tony pudiese oírlo arriba en el balcón. Tony le miró, se veía tranquilo, despreocupado, el par de chicos con el que venía no eran de sus amigos a los que conocía, así que pensó que si es que a Alfie se le ocurría entrar al mismo pub, las cosas no serían incómodas.

—Divertido. Hay buen ambiente — Gritó para ser escuchado. Alfie le sonrió más y se giró hacia sus amigos para decirles algo que Tony no logró escuchar.

—¿Está bien si entramos? — le preguntó algo dudoso. Ahora fue Tony quien sonrió.

—No soy el dueño, así que puedes hacerlo si quieres — le dijo todavía con la sonrisa. Alfie le dirigió una extraña mirada, aunque Tony la entendió muy bien. Era para saber si el mismo Tony estaba de acuerdo en que ambos estuviesen en el mismo pub — Claro — finalmente le dijo. Alfie volvió a sonreír.

 

Inmediatamente se giró para ir hacia las escaleras y volver a la planta baja. Sus amigos seguían en la barra, así que probablemente no se encontraría con Alfie, ya que la puerta quedaba hasta el otro extremo del lugar. No les comentó nada, simplemente pidió otro trago y se unió a la conversación que mantenían.

 

**—————————**

 

Después de que Bucky presentó a Maria el chico _hetero_ , el cual pareció encantado con Hill, Steve y Bucky quedaron conversando en la barra un momento más, observando a los chicos que se encontraban dentro de su campo de visión. Después de unos minutos, Sam se unía a ellos. Estaban conscientes que de querer más _opciones_ tendrían que moverse por todo el pub para mirar al resto de los chicos.

 

—Ok, hora de movernos — anunció Steve.

—¿Cuál es el plan? — Sam preguntó.

—Los chicos solteros vienen en grupos de amigos, por lo que podría ser difícil el acercamiento, más difícil aun si sólo vienen con un solo amigo. Así que por eso tú y yo acompañaremos a Bucky — comenzó a explicar — Si el chico que llama la atención de Buck viene con otro amigo, yo me encargaré de entretener al amigo; conversar con él, sacarlo a bailar, ya sabes, mientras Buck hace su movimiento con el otro. Y como suele pasar: chicos gays vienen con su mejor amiga heterosexual a estos lugares. Sam, tú te encargas de la chica.

—Entendido — asintió Sam — ¿Pero si la chica no me agrada?

—Wilson, son los sacrificios que se hacen por un amigo.

 

Comenzaron a moverse, yendo despacio por todo el lugar, observando a los chicos que bailaban, así como a los que estaban en las mesas bebiendo un trago y conversando con sus respectivas compañías. En dos ocasiones habían terminado integrándose a otro grupo de amigos, platicaron un momento, se reían, incluso bailaron junto con ellos, pero al final a Bucky no le gustó demasiado el chico.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir a la parte de arriba, Steve notó que ya era algo tarde, pero no dijo nada para que Bucky no se desalentara. Sólo que al parecer Bucky también notó lo tare que era y que posiblemente esa noche sí sería perdida. Tanto Sam como Steve le dieron palabras animosas, pero Bucky ya parecía resignarse, más cuando decidió dirigirse a uno de los balcones en lugar de seguir recorriendo el lugar.

Sam fue a la barra y pidió tres cervezas para ellos, Bucky encendió un cigarrillo y entonces ahí quedaron, mirando hacia el exterior y conversando cosillas sin importancia. Un par de chicos se habían acercado con intenciones de conocerlos, pero ellos ya no estaban interesados, así que los rechazaron lo más amistosamente posible.

 

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — preguntó Sam al robar uno de los cigarrillos de Bucky — ¿Nos quedamos aquí o ya bajamos?

—Esperemos un momento más — respondió Bucky, recargando su espalda en el balcón para volver a mirar el interior del pub.

—Fuego — pidió al colocarse el cigarrillo entre los labios.

—Steve lo tiene.

—Te lo devolví.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí. Te lo regresé en seguida.

—Que no es verdad. Lo recordaría.

—Por Dios, Bucky, olvidas todo — se quejó Steve — Tu memoria es horrible. Además, ni siquiera haces el intento de buscar en tus bolsillos.

—Porque estoy seguro de que tú lo tienes — le miró ceñudo.

—Vamos, Bucky, busca en tus malditos bolsillos. Steve tiene razón.

—Me robas los cigarrillos y además quieres que también te dé el mechero — ahora se quejaba con Sam — ¿Qué sigue? ¿Quieres que te traiga un trago?

—No seas chillón. Yo ya te traje una cerveza.

—Como sea, Steve lo tiene — el aludido y Sam rodaron los ojos.

—Olvídalo, le pediré a alguien más — Sam se resignó. Dio apenas un paso y Bucky lo retuvo en el lugar tomándole del brazo — ¿Ahora qué?

—Espera. Ya vi a alguien — anunció Bucky, con una sonrisa y mirando en un punto a lo lejos.

—¿A quién? — intervino Steve.

—En la barra. El chico de la camisa azul, junto al de gris.

—Se ve mayor que tú — observó Sam — Cercano a los treinta, quizá.

—Pero es atractivo — reconoció Steve.

—Y así es más fácil — habló Bucky — Porque apuesto a que él no me pedirá citas, porque viene también a pasarla bien sólo por ésta noche, su amigo lo sabe, así que tampoco será como un obstáculo.

—¿Es algo así como si él va a pensar que te utilizó cuando en realidad tú lo hiciste? — cuestionó Sam, algo confundido.

—Sí — Buck sonrió — ¿Quieres fuego Sam? Veamos si ellos tienen.

—Un momento — ahora Sam interrumpió el paso que Bucky iba a dar — Ese que se acercó a ellos no es…

—Oh carajo.

—Esto no está pasando…

—¿Te gustó un amigo del exnovio de Tony?

—Al parecer — hizo un leve mohín — ¿Qué hago? — preguntó, cuando en realidad quería cuestionar más algo como “¿ahora qué te parece que haga Steve?” “¿Te sentirías incómodo si me acerco al chico sexy y probablemente tenga que cruzar un par de palabras con Alfie por ser su amigo?” “¿Sacrifico mi acostón de esta noche?”

—¿Te quieres llevar a la cama a ese sujeto? Entonces ve — cedió Steve.

—¿Seguro? — murmuró Sam.

—Claro, ¿por qué? — se fingió extraño.

—Alfie nunca te agradó — Bucky le recordó.

—No irás con Alfie, sino con su amigo.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces me ayudarán?

—Ok.

—Bien, puedo acercarme con la intención de saludar a Alfie — comenzó Bucky — Aunque puede parecer extraño. O que Sam se acerque pidiendo fuego y luego llego yo y… Al diablo ya nos vio y aquí viene — se fue quedando en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

 

Alfie les miraba con una sonrisa y una leve expresión de sorpresa. Se acercaba a paso lento junto con sus amigos, esquivando a las personas que bailaban ya sin mucha coordinación, pues a esa hora la gran mayoría ya estaban ebrios. Sam no se inmutó al verlos cerca, Steve carraspeo y tal parece que intentó no notarse incómodo, Bucky se concentró en su propósito de lucir encantador para aquel chico.

 

—Hola, chicos — ya los tenían cara a cara. Alfie seguía sonriéndoles, así que ellos correspondieron la sonrisa… bueno, menos Steve, pero al menos correspondió al saludo — ¿Qué tal la están pasando?

—Genial. ¿Alguno de ustedes trae fuego, por favor? — pidió Sam, casi desesperado.

—Oh, claro — Alfie le ofreció rápidamente. Una sonrisita de alivio se dibujó en los labios de Sam cuando al fin pudo dar la primera calada.

—¿Y ustedes qué tal la están pasando? — se animó a preguntar Bucky.

—Bien, es agradable — respondió, todavía con la sonrisa, sin embargo, la charla no parecía que iba a llegar a ningún lugar y así se irían pronto sin darle a Bucky la oportunidad. Entonces Steve se decidió a intervenir para ayudar.

—Por cierto, soy Steve — se dirigió al par de chicos que acompañan a Alfie — Ya que al parecer Alfred perdió los modales y no nos presentará. Ellos son mis amigos…

—Sam — tendió su mano al chico de gris.

—Matthew — respondió el chico y seguidamente también estrechó su mano con Steve.

—Ryan — también se presentó el chico de camisa azul que captó la atención de Bucky.

—James — estrechó su mano, manteniendo el contacto visual con una discreta sonrisa coqueta. Bucky ensanchó un poco más la sonrisa cuando notó que Ryan le miró de la misma forma.

—¿Y están aquí sólo en plan de amigos o vienen con pareja…? — Ryan cuestionó de inmediato y Bucky lo agradeció.

—Amigos — respondió sin dejar de mirarle — Y conocer a otros nuevos.

—Eso es genial.

—¿Y ustedes entonces vienen con el resto de los chicos? — preguntó Alfie — Vi a Tony antes de entrar porque estaba asomado en un balcón.

—Sí, él ahora está abajo con los demás. En la barra — Steve se guardó las ganas de darle una patada en el trasero a Bucky por decirle aquello.

—Gracias. Iré a saludarle apropiadamente para que no crea que he perdido mis modales — sonrió con un deje de malicia, mirando burlonamente a Steve por un breve segundo — Sigan pasándola bien, chicos.

—¿Te gusta bailar, James? — Ryan le preguntó.

—Claro — ya sin voltear a sus amigos, Bucky se dirigió junto con Ryan a la pista de baile. Alfie les sonrió y se encaminó a las escaleras. Steve no dudó en ir tras él.

—No soy gay — Sam se apresuró a aclarar cuando quedó solo con Matthew, éste soltó a reír.

—Está bien, pero igual puede funcionar — le sonrió, pero Sam le miró con espanto, por lo que el chico le aclaró — ¿Ves a la pelirroja junto a ese chico de la camisa a cuadros?

—Sí…

—El chico es lindo, pero viene con su amiga, que también es muy guapa. ¿Qué dices, la quieres conocer y a la vez así me ayudas a que pueda robarme un poco la atención del chico?

—De acuerdo. Sólo porque ella es linda.

 

——————————

 

Ya no sabía si era por todo lo que bailó o todos los tragos que bebió, pero Tony ya estaba demasiado mareado y riéndose de casi todo. Mierda, ya estaba borracho como sus amigos, ¿ahora quién iba a conducir? Aunque mejor no se entretenía pensando en eso, porque el momento estaba resultando muy entretenido; ver bailar a Volstagg tan desinhibido en un pub gay era demasiado divertido, más cuando Frandal y Darcy se le unieron y los tres terminaron creando una graciosa coreografía. Al final todos terminaron bailando como ellos y había sido cansado, por lo que Tony se regresó a la barra para sentarse en uno de los bancos, pidió otro trago y quedó conversando con Jane.

 

—Tony… — una voz demasiado familiar le llamó. Giró el rostro y se encontró de frente con Alfie.

—Hey — simplemente le dijo, con una sonrisa. Le importaba poco tenerlo cerca. Sí, estaba ebrio.

—Ven, Jane. Sigamos bailando — Darcy jalaba a Jane de nuevo hasta la pista de baile, entonces Tony quedó solo con Alfie.

—Parece que sí se divierten — comentó mirando a los amigos de Tony.

—Sí, ya sabes, no les importa hacer el ridículo — sonrió dándoles otro vistazo a los bobos de sus amigos haciendo su desastre en la pista de baile — ¿Y tus amigos?

—Arriba, con James, Sam y Steve. Se están conociendo — acercó otro banco y sentó junto a Tony —¿Te molesta si conversamos un poco?

—No — dio un sorbo a su bebida y le miró — Sólo que no vayas a empezar hablando cosas del pasado, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de “ _Tony, lo siento. Lo que pasó blah blah blah…”_ , simplemente relajémonos. ¿Ok?

—Ok — Alfie suspiró aliviado le sonrió encantadoramente — ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Porque no quiero que con vernos conversar y se cree un malentendido.

—Humm — Tony bien sabía que no era porque Alfie no quería meterlo en problemas. Quería saber si estaba disponible para hacer algún movimiento. Miró a sus amigos para parecer despreocupado, entonces se encontró con que Steve ya estaba entre ellos. Cruzaron una rápida mirada, porque Tony la desvió de nuevo a Alfie. Podía decirle que tenía pareja para que Alfie no intentase nada con él, o podría decirle que estaba totalmente disponible para dejarle en claro que podía seducirlo si así se lo proponía. Pero, ¿para qué mentir diciendo que tiene pareja? La verdad es que no tiene ningún compromiso. Ya se lo dijo a sí mismo en el balcón: Steve puede acostarse con quien quiera, y él también puede hacer lo mismo — No. No estoy saliendo con alguien.

 

No se molestó en regresar la pregunta, porque sinceramente a Tony le valía carajo si Alfie tenía pareja en ese momento, además al mismo Alfred le importaba poco, ¿no? Sabía a qué podía conducir esa “charla” supuestamente sin intenciones de nada, y no le molestaba. Quizá necesitaba de otro acostón con alguien más para recordarle que puede hacer eso, ir con quien quiera. Alfie le invitó los siguientes tragos, le siguió en la charla y correspondió a las sonrisas coquetas que le dio.

 

————————————

 

Cuando siguió a Alfred fue por un impulso, porque al llegar a la planta baja, Steve se preguntó qué carajo pretendía hacer. No podía prohibirle a Tony que hablara con Alfie, era ridículo. Todo dependía de si Tony aceptaba hablar con su exnovio. Así que se quedó a lo lejos observando cómo Alfred se acercó hasta Tony y éste lo permitió.

Fue cuando sus amigos lo vieron que Steve decidió unirse con ellos a la pista de baile para que no pareciera extraño. En un momento Tony cruzó mirada con él, pero fue tan rápido porque prefirió seguir su atención en Alfred. Steve apretó los labios cuando notó como se habían acercado más el uno con el otro, cuando distinguió que Alfie le invitó los tragos a Tony, cuando miró cómo le sonreía y como Tony le correspondía. Una maldición se le escapó de los labios cuando los vio acercarse a la pista de baile y ponerse a bailar insinuantemente.

Ahora él necesitaba un descanso, por lo que regresó a la barra, justo en el asiento en que había estado Tony. En ese punto podía verlos mejor, lo que provocó una horrible punzada de celos. Alfie abrazaba a Tony por la cintura, se movían suavemente y no dejaban de mirarse ni de sonreírse con coquetería. Mierda, mierda, mierda. No podía dejar que se fueran a la cama. No, no, no.

 _“Tony, como tu amigo te digo que no es buena idea de que te enredes de nuevo con tu ex. Él fue un idiota que te engañó”._ Comenzó a plantearse mentalmente qué podía decirle para evitar aquello. _“No te merece” “Por favor no lo hagas…”_. Mierda, no tenía sentido decirle nada de eso, no tenía el derecho. _“Vamos Tony…, no hagas con ese idiota lo que haces conmigo. No dejes que él te toque”._

Se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración cuando los vio comenzar a besarse. Maldita sea. Después en él llegó la preocupación cuando miró cómo Tony se despegaba del beso riendo como tonto, aunque se seguía aferrando a los brazos de Alfie. Estaba borracho. Tony ya estaba muy borracho. Ya no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, ¿cierto? Y él, Steve, como amigo, entonces podía intervenir

Después de que Alfred susurró algo en el oído de Tony y éste le haya asentido, Steve vio que ambos caminaron al lado contrario. Tony entró al sanitario y Alfie quedó a un costado de la salida del pub. Seguramente lo iba a esperar y se marcharían junto. Steve no podía dejar de eso pasara, así que se dirigió también al sanitario.

Cuando entró, Tony ya estaba dirigiéndose a los lavabos y ni cuanta se dio de que él había entrado. Tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba en el pub mientras se lavaba las manos. Caminó a tomar una de las toallas de papel, luego al bote para tirarla, y regresó al espejo para mirarse. Steve notó que no estaba tan borracho, porque Tony todavía caminaba bien, algo torpe pero bien, sus ojos estaban rojos y semi-cerrados, su rostro ruborizado. Sí, borracho pero no lo suficiente como para no saber qué estaba haciendo, por ello quedó de pie sin saber ya si era correcto interrumpir su intención de irse con Alfred.

 

—¿Steve? — murmuró Tony, mirándole a través del reflejo del espejo — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, sólo… sólo vine a lavarme las manos — se colocó a un costado de Tony, éste todavía le miraba curioso — ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

—Bien… — los ojos enormes de Tony le seguían mirando casi sin pestañear, y a Steve le hacían sentir ansioso — Alfie me dijo que uno de sus amigos estaba con Bucky.

—Sí. Al parecer se gustaron así que…

—Bucky te cambió.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te ibas a costar otra vez con él?

—Claro que no, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Intuición — se encogió de hombros — Y se estaban besando de nuevo…

—Besos inofensivos. Nada sexual — explicó — ¿Te recuerdo cómo es un beso con intenciones de más? — Tony sonrió ante ese ofrecimiento.

—No creo que sea buen momento porque Alfie me está esperando.

—¿Te irás con él? — Tony asintió. Steve suspiró y sonrió ladinamente — No sé si recuerdas que asegurabas que él no era bueno en la cama. ¿Quieres tener una mala noche, Tony?

—Estoy demasiado caliente, así que me voy a arriesgar.

 

Pasó por un lado de Steve con intención de ir hacia la puerta, pero Rogers le tomó por el brazo para retenerlo. Tony no puso mucha resistencia, tampoco cuando Steve le jaló hasta una de las paredes para acorralarlo ahí y comenzar a besarle desesperadamente. Una mano ejercía presión en la nuca de Tony, otra apretaba la cintura. Tony se sostenía de sus hombros y Steve metió una rodilla entre los muslos temblorosos de Stark.

 

—No juegues conmigo — dijo Tony con la respiración pesada cuando Steve bajó los besos hasta su cuello.

—No lo hago — regresó su rostro para mirarle de frente. Tomó ambas manos de Tony y las retuvo contra la pared mientras acercó sus entrepiernas, provocando una insinuante fricción — ¿Quieres una buena follada? Si tú quieres soy capaz de cogerte aquí mismo.

—Maldición — gimió cuando los besos regresaron a su cuello, intercalándolos con mordidas, junto con la fricción en sus cuerpos — Sácame de aquí y vamos a que me folles duro.

 

———————————

 

Pidieron la ayuda de Loki para que distrajera a Alfie y así ellos pudiesen salir del pub sin que se diera cuenta. Tony no estaba dispuesto a que Alfie les interrumpiera cuestionando cualquier cosa del por qué se iba con Steve y ya no con él. Lo que quería era subir a su auto para llegar al motel más cercano.

No le había mentido a Steve cuando dijo que estaba muy caliente, y eso se notaba en los besos agresivos que compartieron en cuanto estuvieron en la habitación del motel. También la forma en que se apresuró a quitarse la ropa, ordenándole a Steve que hiciera lo mismo. Pero lo más obvio fue cuando se tiró a la cama, se puso de rodillas elevando el trasero, agarró una almohada y en ella recargó el pecho. Listo, dispuesto, dejando de lado todos los juegos previos.

 

—Ya cógeme — pidió. Arqueó la espalda cuando Steve ya agregaba el tercer dedo mientras le preparaba.

—Un poco más — movió más los dedos en el interior y su mano que se masturbaba, también ansioso por ya penetrarlo.

 

Retiró los dedos, puso del lubricante en toda su erección y fue momento de ir penetrándole con firmeza, sin detenerse, lentamente hasta que estuvo dentro por completo. Ambos gimieron, Tony tembló levemente y su interior parecía vuelto loco con tantas contracciones.

Steve no tardó mucho en moverse a petición de Tony, clavando sus manos en la piel de la cadera, dejando marcas que seguramente permanecerían por unos días, al igual que el dolor. Tony hacía puño las sábanas, mordía la almohada, gemía, maldecía, gritaba. Pedía que fuera más duro, y Steve hizo caso, sin detenerse ahora a pensar si es que le lastimaría, sólo hizo caso a las peticiones de Tony.

Todo fue demasiado rápido y rudo, Steve no pudo durar mucho así. Se dejó caer en sobre la espalda de Tony, sin dejar de penetrarle lo más rápido que podía, gimió sonoramente, le abrazó con fuerza por el pecho y cerró los párpados al momento que sintió el golpe del orgasmo. Continuó moviéndose mientras se corría dentro de Tony, no había condón de intermedio, así que el calor de su corrida se mezcló con la del interior de Tony. Pero se seguía moviendo, simplemente no podía detenerse todavía, se sentía demasiado bien.

Gimió de nuevo cuando Tony comenzó a arquearse y le apretaba una y otra vez. Llevó su mano a la erección de Stark, la sintió punzar en su palma, sólo hicieron falta un par de roces para que Tony se haya corrido escandalosamente. Y Steve se seguía moviendo.

Fue hasta que al parecer el cansancio venció a Tony, dejando caer también su cadera que Steve salió de él, pudiendo ver el lío que había hecho con Tony, pues de la entrada a las bolas y parte de los muslos estaba manchada ahora con lubricante y la venida de Rogers.

Tony quedó acostado boca abajó como estaba, Steve ue a su lado a acostarse de espaldas. Sólo recuperando el aliento, sin decirse nada, sonriéndose cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

 

—¿Te lastimé?

—No. Aunque probablemente mañana sea cuando sienta las repercusiones.

—¿Nos quedamos un rato más? — Tony le negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero dormir en mi cama — se levantó con pesadez de la cama — Sólo deja que me asee rápidamente y nos vamos.

 

————————————

 

Así fue, en cuanto ambos estuvieron listos se dispusieron a salir de ahí para ir directo al colegio. Lo más seguro era que sus amigos ya no se encontrarían en el pub, era demasiado tarde, y ellos estaban cansado como para pensar en bailar o volver a tomar. Era hora de ir a la cama.

Dieron la vuelta por el pasillo, para llegar al ascensor, apenas Tony hubo presionado el botón, escucharon la voz de Bucky y otra que no distinguieron. Su mirada se dirigió al pasillo del que habían salido, y ahí venía Bucky junto con Ryan.

 

—Hey — sonrió Bucky, sorprendido al verlos esperando el ascensor.

—¿Hola…? — le dijo Steve, divertido por la situación.

—Ehmm…

—Oh Tony, él es Ryan — presentó.

—Dime que te acostaste con él — los tres rieron.

—Sí, lo hizo — respondió Ryan. Tony iba a celebrar, en eso el ascensor llegó, abrió sus puertas y dentro ya venía Sam junto con una pelirroja.

—¡Qué rayos! — él gritó sorprendido.

—Vaya, vaya… Todos la pasamos bien, ¿eh? — Steve enarcó una ceja cuando subieron todos al ascensor, después de todo los seis ya se dirigían al estacionamiento.

—Son mis amigos — murmuró Sam a la chica que parecía extrañada.

—Oh.

—Era el hotel más cercano, supongo que todos pensamos lo mismo — dijo Tony. Los demás sólo asintieron.

 

Procuraban no mirarse a la cara mientras compartían ese pequeño espacio, aunque las sonrisas bobas se aferraban a salir. Era incómodo y a la vez tan divertido haberse encontrado en el mismo motel, todos recién cogidos.

Estando en el estacionamiento se dividieron; Bucky se despidió de Ryan y se fue en su auto, Sam se fue con la chica, probablemente la iría a dejar a su casa, y Tony y Steve se metieron al camaro para regresar al colegio.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Maria caminaba a paso demasiado lento por el pasillo rumbo a su dormitorio. Había terminado agotada de tanto bailar y luego por el sexo. Aquel chico lindo había resultado muy agradable, además de buen besador y atento en el sexo. Ella hubiese aguantado una ronda más, ahora que lo pensaba, pero en el momento se sintió cansada y consideró que era hora de regresar. Si se quedaba dormida y pasaba toda lo noche con ese sujeto no sabría cómo deshacerse de él al día siguiente, o podía ser que él huía. Igual, no podía arriesgarse. Él le acompañó hasta el campus, le pidió su número telefónico, pero ella sólo accedió a que era mejor continuar el contacto por Facebook, luego se despidieron. Así que aquí iba por el pasillo con toda calma. Bostezó mientras se alborotaba el cabello con una mano, estaba húmedo, pues se permitió tomar una ducha después del acalorado sexo.  

 

—Hola, amiga — saludó Natasha con una sonrisa enorme cuando la vio entrar.

—Nat, ¿llegaste pronto? — cerró la puerta y se giró, directo hasta el closet para sacar de ahí su pijama.

—Tiene un par de minutos que llegué — se estiró en su cama, soltando un gemidito de agotamiento. Ella ya traía el pijama puesta, pero se notaba todavía con energía.

—¿Cómo te la pasaste?

—Bien. Hubo mucha diversión — su sonrisa perversa, todavía coloreada por el tono rojizo del labial, lo decía todo — ¿Y tú?

—No estuvo mal. Fue divertido — respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa y se colocaba la ropa de dormir.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿No estuvo mal? — cuestionó con una ceja enarcada.

—No te contaré de Bucky — se dejó caer en la cama, soltando un suspiro de alivio al encontrar que ya iba a descansar. Incluso cerró los párpados.

—No hablo de eso — Maria tuvo que abrir de nuevo los ojos cuando escuchó demasiado cerca a Natasha. Se encontró de frente los ojos verdes y traviesos, junto con la sonrisa maliciosa. En un segundo, Natasha se subía a horcajadas sobre ella — Vienes de revolcarte con alguien — hizo énfasis al tomar uno de los mechones del cabello todavía húmedo de Maria.

—Sí — sonrió al verse descubierta — Un chico muy lindo, que de hecho Bucky me presentó.

—Oh, mi amorcito siempre tan lindo — dijo enternecida — ¿Y?

—Me invitó unos tragos, después bailamos, volvimos a conversar, me coqueteó, le correspondí, nos besamos, le sugerí irnos del pub… Adivina el resto.

—¿Quieres saber cómo me fue a mí?

—Cuéntame.

—Ésta chica era dos años mayor, pero se veía tan linda. Cabello rubio y rizado, los ojos verdes, una sonrisa sexy. Y, ¡Dios!, estaba tan buena. Buenas nalgas, buenos pechos, unas piernas riquísimas. Es del área de mercadotecnia, su dormitorio está en el edifico de lado; ahí fuimos. Comenzamos a besarnos en la cama… — se inclinó para que su rostro quedase a milímetros del de Maria, permaneció rozando sus labios — Metí las manos bajo su blusa para acariciarla suavemente. El tipo de chica que le gusta suave…

 

Natasha metió sus manos bajo la ligera blusita que conformaba el pijama de Maria, acariciando suave como había dicho que hizo con la otra chica, subiendo un poco más su manos donde ya no encontró el estorbo del sostén. Sonrió y continuó narrando con detalle todo lo que había hecho anteriormente, encantada porque Maria simplemente se dejó hacer.

 

—Después de ella me lo hizo a mí, me deslicé por sus piernas sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Ella llevaba puestos unos leggings, fue fácil quitárselos — sonrió al momento que deslizó el short de Maria por sus piernas hasta quitárselo — ¿Adivina qué llevaba? Unas panties de encaje. También se las quité.

 

En ese punto Maria gimió de sorpresa, porque Natasha le había quitado las panties con más brusquedad, dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Y un gemido más audible se le escapó cuando Romanoff volvía a posicionar su cabeza entre los muslos de Maria y comenzaba a hacerle un oral.

Al parecer las dos se habían quedado con ganas de una segunda ronda.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~*~~***  
MiniExtra  
*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*

El fin de semana había terminado, era lunes de ir a primera hora a clases. Pero también significaba que el fin de semana abierto de Natasha y Bucky había terminado, también significaba que ellos no habían ido a la primera clase. Preferían sexo matutino.

Bucky había salido a la par que Steve, como con la misma intención de ir a clases, sólo que en cuanto pudo se escabulló hasta el dormitorio de Natasha. A unos pasos se había encontrado con Maria, se saludaron rápido y tal pareció que Hill corrió para llegar a tiempo a su clase.

En cuanto entró y Natasha le miró, fue ella quien se abalanzó a besarle. Bucky le tomó para nalgas para alzarla y en seguida ella le rodeó con sus piernas. Sin dejar de besarse desenfrenadamente, Bucky la llevó hasta la cama. Ambos cayeron, él encima de Nat, en un intercambio desastroso de saliva y un enredo de manos que viajaban por el cuerpo del otro.

Natasha se levantó un poco y rompió el beso, pero sólo para quitarse la blusa. Bucky aprovechó la pausa para también quitarse la playera. Se abrazaron de nuevo, reanudaron el beso, Bucky desabrochó el bra de Natasha y lo arrojó a un lado, llevando ahora sus labios hasta el delicado cuello de la chica.

Sintió las manos de su novia recorrer su espalda, los brazos, mientras el continuó los besos hasta los suaves pechos. Abrazó su cintura, besó con delicadeza cada pezón para no lastimarle, bajó la lengua hasta el ombligo y un poco más hasta toparse con el pantalón. Lo desabrochó y bajó a la vez los jeans junto con las panties. Natasha le sonrió encantada, Bucky le sonrió con malicia y ella llevó sus manos ahora hasta el pantalón de él para desabrocharlo y bajarlo de la misma forma.

Volvieron al beso, sólo que ahora sus manos iban a la entrepierna del contrario. Nat subía y bajaba su mano con lentitud por la erección de Bucky, y él acariciaba con un par de dedos, para después cambiarlo por el pulgar estimulando el clítoris. Los muslos de Nat temblaron, gimió y disfrutó un poco más de las caricias de Bucky.

 

— _Mnn…_ Bucky, tuve suficiente de dedos por este fin de semana — le dijo cuando sintió que los dedos de Bucky estaban a punto de entrar en ella. Ambos soltaron una risita — Pero no tuve de esto, y lo extrañé — murmuró al volver a tomar el pene de Bucky.

—También te extrañé — le dio un último beso, ya que Nat bajó con besos por su pecho hasta llevarse a la boca su sexo.

 

Fue sólo un momento del oral, porque estaban ansioso para seguir a más. Natasha se acostó de nuevo de espaldas en la cama con los muslos separados, esperando por Bucky, y éste no la hizo esperar más. Se inclinó hacia ella, tanteó un poco y percibió su humedad, pero aun así le fue penetrando con lentitud.

Natasha elevó un poco más la cadera, Bucky le tomó por una de las nalgas y la mano libre se apoyó en la cama a un costado de la cabeza de su novia. Nat clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Bucky cuando éste comenzó a moverse un poco más firme, más rápido. Mantenían el contacto visual y los gemidos salían entre las suaves sonrisas.

 

—Te amo —  gimió Bucky, acercándose para darle un beso.

—También te amo — besó su cuello, enredado por completo sus piernas en la cadera de James.


	43. Just married

Era una mañana tranquila en la que todos habían podido reunirse para almorzar. En la mesa de aquel restaurancito conversaron y soltaron alguna que otra broma que les hacía reír, sin inmutarse en lo raro que podían verle los meseros. Eran escandalosos por naturaleza.

 

—Así que… Tony, cariño, se acerca tu cumpleaños — comentó Natasha y en seguida se llevó su jugo a los labios sin dejar de mirar a Tony.

—Sí, me hago viejo como todos ustedes — respondió con simpleza.

—No has hecho comentarios al respecto — intervino Darcy — ¿Ahora no habrá fiestota?

—No he planeado nada — se encogió de hombros — Supongo que no quiero la gran cosa ésta vez.

—¿Te refieres a recibir un auto de cumpleaños? — dijo Thor. Hubo unas discretas risitas.

—Me refiero a ir a cualquier fiesta. Y de obsequios, siempre recibiré todo lo que quieran darme.

—También se acerca el fin de semestre — recordó Steve.

—¡Vacaciones de verano! — se emocionó Clint.

—Faltan un par de meses, no se apresuren — Maria les dijo.

—Pero a veces el tiempo se nos pasa de prisa — opinó Bucky.

—Eso es cierto — Clint hizo a un lado su silla — Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme. Quedé de ir con los chicos de arquería. Los veo más tarde.

—Barton, espera — extrañamente Loki le detuvo, ganándose una mirada curiosa del resto — Tengo que decirles algo a todos. Quizá…, quizá no te importe pero creo que…

—Escúpelo Loki — Clint recuperó su asiento.

—Vamos Loki, dinos — animó Tony.

—Ok, seré breve — les miró tranquilo — Me iré a Grecia. Sólo me quedan éste par de meses aquí. Terminaré el semestre y me iré — Todos los ojos le miraron sorprendidos, extrañados.

—¿De… vacaciones? — Tony le cuestionó inseguro.

—No — trató de sonreírle — Viviré allá.

—Loki…

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

—¿Es un hecho?

—¿Por qué?

—Oh por favor, quiten esas caras de tragedia — pidió, haciendo un gesto de fastidio — No es nada malo. Estudiaré allá, y mi padre quiere que dirija el negocio ahí. Haré mi vida perfectamente.

—Eso…, eso es muy bueno, Loki — le dijo Bruce, todavía en shock, pero Loki parecía tranquilo con ello, además era decisión de Loki, no podrían molestarlo diciéndole cosas como que no se fuera — Si es lo que quieres, estoy feliz por ti.

—Gracias.

—Sí, felicidades amigo — le dijo Tony.

 

Después de la sorpresa, el resto también felicitó a Loki, le preguntaron un montón de cosas de cómo lo había decidido, o en qué parte de Grecia estaría exactamente, cómo se sentía, y más preguntas. El único que se mantenía en silencio era Thor, procesando lo que había anunciado Loki. Sólo sonreía cuando cruzaba miradas con alguno de sus amigos, no quería que pensaran que era ajeno al momento, pero consideraba que tampoco sería apropiado que le dijera algo como “me alegro por ti” “qué bueno”. Su relación con Loki ni siquiera había vuelto a ser amistosa, convivían con los mismos amigos sin problema, pero eso era porque prácticamente se ignoraban, excepto cuando se embriagaban, en ese estado se hablaban con más confianza. El punto era que no sabía qué sentir al enterarse de que Loki —su gran amigo por muchos años y que después fue la persona de quien estuvo intensamente enamorado — se iba y ya no lo vería de nuevo.

 

—Escuchen, de verdad tengo que irme — interrumpió de nuevo Clint, luego de haber quedado unos minutos más hablando en torno a Loki — Pero que les parece si en la noche nos reunimos para seguir con todo esto, ¿eh?

—Sí, para aprovechar nuestros últimos días con Loki — Tony sonrió.

—Por mí está bien — también les sonrió Loki —Estoy de acuerdo en hacer algo en la noche.

—De acuerdo. Los dejo.

—Clint… — Bruce ahora le detenía, aunque un poco inseguro. Barton se detuvo y sólo le miró esperando — Nada…

 

Y se había ido luego de encogerse de hombros, mientras Bruce se mordió los labios y por un segundo agachó la mirada. Para el resto no pasaba desapercibida la situación que desde hace algunas semanas se traía ese par, por ello quedaron mirando a Bruce con algo de pena.

 

—No puedo creer que sigan sin arreglar las cosas — comentó con suavidad Jane.

—No sé qué hacer — aceptó Bruce — Intento hablar con él y me corta diciendo que todo está bien.

—Y sabes que eso es mentira — le dijo Natasha. A contrario de los demás, Nat le miraba un poco más severa — Clint no es así.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Arregla el maldito daño que le hiciste — Bruce abrió los ojos sorprendido por la voz severa de Natasha.

—Quiero, pero no sé cómo — parecía desesperado en verdad — Extraño tanto como era antes. Intento acercarme a él y es tan frío y distante.

—Tú lo obligaste a ser así — los demás permanecieron en silencio, porque Natasha parecía molesta. Ante todo sabían que Barton y ella eran amigos más cercanos.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? — su mirada se notaba tan suplicante.

—Clint hizo mucho por ti. Te llenaba de detalles, ¿recuerdas? — Nat parecía volver a relajarse — Te toca reconquistarlo y la pista de cómo puedes hacerlo es saber las cosas que le gustan. Si él te llenaba de palabras cursis y abrazos, tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

—Cuando te llevaba a tus sitios favoritos o te regalaba algo, puedes hacerlo de vuelta — también le dijo Maria — Si él lo hacía para ti es porque le gustan ese tipo de atenciones, es decir, también le gustaría recibirlos.

—Entiendo — Bruce asintió. Se levantó de su asiento — Tengo cosas que hacer ahora. Gracias.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Permanecieron varios minutos más en el restaurante, por aquellos que comían lento. Aprovecharon para conversar más en torno a Loki, ahora también referente a la relación de Clint y Bruce, y demás cosas. En un momento todo se tornó en burlas hacia Steve y Tony cuando el móvil de Rogers vibró y anunció con una gran sonrisa que su madre le había enviado una fotografía de East y West jugando en una alberca inflable con los primos de Steve. Las exclamaciones de ternura que se les escaparon a Stark y Steve hicieron reír a los demás, aunque cuando vieron la fotografía se dieron cuenta de que sí era muy adorable.

Después de pagar la cuenta y haber dejado una generosa propina por haber soportado su escándalo, se marcharon del lugar. Habían llegado a pie y ahora se iban de la misma forma, pues no estaban lejos del colegio. Una vez de vuelta, fue cada uno tomó su camino, no sin antes acordar que se mandarían mensajes de texto para acordar que harían en la noche.

Todavía un tanto inseguro, Thor se quedó estático mirando como Loki también se retiraba, éste solo. Sería perfecto para aprovechar a acercarse y hablar con él, sólo que no tenía ni una jodida idea de qué decirle. Sólo estaba consciente de que quería estar cerca de él en ese instante.

 

—L-Loki — le llamó y en seguida apretó los dientes por el tartamudeo que se le salió. Loki detuvo su paso y se giró a mirarle, así que Thor se acercó — Uhm… Yo…

—¿Qué? — le miraba de esa forma seria y desinteresada que era característica de Loki, pero que en un pasado no era dirigida a Thor.

—¿A dónde vas? — se sentía tan tonto, más cuando Loki le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—A mi dormitorio.

—¿Puedo acompañarte en el camino?

—Claro — no había sonado muy convencido, sin embargo aceptó y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Y… cómo te sientes con todo esto? Te vas…

—Estoy bien. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Mi padre lo habló conmigo hace meses y cada que me menciona algo, bueno, me agrada más la idea.

—Me alegro, Loki — se miraron por un breve momento, incluso suaves sonrisas se dibujaron en sus labios.

—Gracias — casi se le salió en un susurro, pero ciertamente la situación era algo incómoda. Podía notar lo tenso que estaba el cuerpo de Thor, y apostaba que él mismo estaba de igual manera.

—No hemos hablado de lo que pasó con nosotros desde…

—No hay nada que hablar — le interrumpió, aunque no con tanta brusquedad — Sabemos bien exactamente lo que pasó y no hay más.

—Lo sé — suspiró pesadamente — A lo que me refiero… Loki, sé que ya nada será como antes. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre vas a estar en mí como alguien importante. Por todo lo que compartimos desde niños, significa mucho para mí.

—Para mí también — confesó — Podemos conservar esas memorias.

—Así que por eso me da gusto que vayas a llevar a cabo tus planes — habían llegado al dormitorio, pero Loki se había detenido sin abrir la puerta, para terminar de escucharle — Sé que falta un tiempo para que te vayas, pero de verdad espero que te vaya muy bien.

—Gracias, Thor — le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Se miraron fijamente como por dos segundos más, luego Loki giró para abrir la puerta de su dormitorio. Estaba por entrar cuando Thor volvió a hablar.

—Loki, yo de verdad te quise demasiado — su voz estaba teñida de profunda sinceridad. Loki apretó el pomo de la puerta en su mano. No era capaz de girarse.

—Yo también a ti — y entró, cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~**

Eran cerca de las 7:00pm y ya habían acordado entre todos verse a las ocho para ir a un bar, así que Clint simplemente estaba en su dormitorio dejando pasar el tiempo. Jugaba videojuegos en compañía de Thor, y sólo soltaban una que otra maldición con risas en medio del juego. Ahora llamaban a la puerta y no habían hecho mucho caso a la primera, pero después del segundo llamado, Clint puso pausa y fue a abrir la puerta, no sin antes advertirle a Thor que no hiciera alguna trampa.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Bruce, que traía una expresión de angustia, pero que de cualquier forma le hacía lucir adorable, aun así se aguantó a sonreírle. Antes de decirle cualquier cosa, también notó que traía en las manos un ramo de rosas. Le miró confundido.

 

—Necesito hablar contigo — Bruce le dijo, entró al dormitorio y al cerrar la puerta Thor los volteó a ver, pero ellos lo ignoraron.

—¿Qué pasa? — Clint luchaba por mantenerse sereno.

—Te traje esto — le tendió el ramo de rosas. Con lentitud, Clint lo tomó y las miró con detalle, todavía guardando su sonrisa. Nadie nunca antes le había regalado rosas — ¿Recuerdas que cuando me pediste ser novios me diste una rosa blanca? Fue un detalle que aprecié mucho, y me hizo darme cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres, porque desde ese momento no dejaste de llenarme de otros gestos increíbles. Tus palabras dulces, tus abrazos tiernos, el tiempo que me dedicas…, todo Clint. Tanto que ahora me doy cuenta que yo no lo merecía-

—Bruce… — quiso reparar, pero Banner le hizo un ademán para que lo dejase continuar.

—Debí corresponderte de la misma forma, demostrarte mi amor, no sólo recibir el tuyo. Creí que con lo que hacía era suficiente, creí que… que…

—Amor… — murmuró Clint al ver cómo se llenaban de lágrimas los ojos de su novio. Se acercó a abrazarle, en seguida Bruce se aferró a él.

—Te extraño, Clint — sollozó — Te extraño demasiado. Fui tan imbécil, me comporté como un patán cuando sólo me entregabas todo ese cariño. Me encantaban tus detalles, tus palabras, que me llenaras de besos y abrazos aun en público. Jamás me fastidiaste, eres increíble. Tengo miedo de que ya te hayas hartado de mí…

—Cariño, eso no pasará. Te amo demasiado — le acarició el cabello con suavidad ya que Bruce recargaba su frente en uno de los hombros — Creí que era yo el que te estaba hartando con toda mi basura cursi, por eso cambié, a lo que creí que preferirías…

—No, te quiero tal cual eres — elevó el rostro para mirarle — Perdóname.

—Tú también perdóname, amor — le besó en la frente y volvió a abrazarle — También fue un tonto.

—Te traigo algo más — se separó con delicadeza del abrazo.

—No es necesario, amor — le sonrió encantado, como antes, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el ramo de rosas con uno de sus brazos.

—Lo es. Tú me acompañas a todos los lugares que me gustan y es justo que yo también lo haga.

—Pero lo haces, Bruce.

—Me toca consentirte — del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó dos boletos que también tendió a Clint.

—Boletos para el Monster Jam — Clint sonrió emocionado — Es genial, amor. Gracias.

 

Se acercaron para besarse con ternura, Clint dejó las rosas y los boletos sobre el escritorio que estaba cerca para poder abrazar a Bruce por la cintura con más fuerza. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, hasta que acorraló a su novio contra la puerta. Se escuchó un jadeo de Bruce y en un segundo se escuchó también una tos falsa de Thor. En ese momento ambos pararon y se separaron para mirar avergonzados a un desconcertado Thor.

 

—Perdón, amigo — le dijo Clint. Thor sonrió, levantándose de su asiento.

—Descuiden. Me alegro por ustedes — a ambos les dio una palmadita en el hombro — Los dejaré solos.

 

Quedaron solos en el dormitorio, se miraron cómplices y Clint le puso seguro a la puerta. Recordaban que tenían tiempo antes de reunirse con sus amigos, así que lo aprovecharían.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

El ambiente en el bar era de lo más tranquilo y agradable, tal vez porque era jueves, sin embargo el clan bobo estaba actuando como si fuese ya un fin de semana. La cerveza no falto desde el primer instante en que entraron y las chicas no perdieron la oportunidad de comenzar a bailar. Si en algún punto la situación comenzaba a ponerse sentimental en torno a Loki, era el mismo pelinegro quien les frenaba, pidiéndoles que no hicieran dramas, lo que quería era pasarla bien el tiempo que le quedaba con ellos, y no ponerse a llorar.

Unos cuantos de ellos habían estado jugando pool, aparentemente en absoluta calma, primero con un par de desconocidos y después entre ellos. Pero ahora habían detenido ya el juego y parecía que alegaban. Desde la pista de baile las chicas pudieron observarlos, pero no entendían muy bien lo que había ocurrido, igual no parecían molestos. Quizás era otra de sus tonterías.

 

—Dejen de lloriquear — pedía Tony, rodando los ojos — Ya deberían de estar acostumbrados a que gano en todo.

—Eso fue sólo suerte — le dijo Clint.

—No te engañes a ti mismo, amigo.

—De hecho sí fue suerte, Tony. Deja de alardear.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? — Natasha cuestionó, después de acercarse a ellos con curiosidad.

—Lo de siempre. Tony de presumido — le dijo Bucky, sonriendo con inocencia.

—Dios, ese ego y arrogancia enormes que no sé cómo caben en alguien de su estatura.

—Natasha, en primera, esas insinuaciones a mi estatura son innecesarias. Y segundo, sólo digo la verdad; siempre gano.

—Eso es falso — intervino Maria — No competimos mucho. Además, creo que ha quedado demostrado que en algo cuerpo a cuerpo tú no ganas para nada.

—Es verdad — sonrió Steve.

—¿Qué tal en intelecto? Sin duda gano — les miró son sorna — Quizá el único que me de batalla es Bruce. Ah…, en el karaoke también les gano…

—Pero no bailando, cariño — comentó Darcy.

—En eso yo soy el mejor — dijo Frandal — Sin mencionar que gano en ser el más atractivo.

—Oh por favor, sabemos que eso también lo tengo yo — bufó Tony — Soy guapo sin esfuerzo, a diferencia de ustedes. Lo digo en serio, yo me vería bien usando cualquier cosa.

—¿En serio? — Natasha no disimuló su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Así es — Tony le devolvió la sonrisa — Pero ni te emociones que no estoy diciendo que usaré cualquier basura para probar mi punto.

—Yo tampoco estoy diciendo eso — se fingió ingenua — De hecho, me da igual todo lo que alardeas, porque sé que yo te gano en muchas cosas, además del combate, baile, astucia, atractivo.

—¿En qué, querida Natasha?

—Bebiendo.

—¿En serio crees eso? — soltó una risita — _Darling,_ yo bebo desde que puedo recordarlo. ¡Por favor!

—Tu resistencia en buena — reconoció —Pero no tan buena como la mía, o la de Maria, o Steve, incluso de Bucky. Sin mencionar a Volstagg.

—Simplemente Volstagg no es humano.

—Pero igual, a mortales como nosotros tampoco nos ganas.

—Ok Nat, tú te lo buscaste.

—¿Qué cosa? — se fingió ingenua.

—Veamos quien aguanta más.

—No creo que sea buena idea — comentó Steve, un poco inseguro.

—Oh, te preocupa tu chico, ¿cierto?

—Yo entro. Hay que cerrarle la boca a Tony —se unió Clint, colgando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Natasha.

—¿Maria, tú que dices?

—Ya sé cómo terminará esto — Hill sonrió — Pero igual entro, quiero beber.

—Ah, creando su equipo malvado como siempre — Tony les miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, ¿qué te parece nosotros tres contra ti y Steve? Ya que Rogers parece estar preocupado por ti.

—Tres contra tres, Nat. Creí que eras justa.

—Elige a alguien más.

—Bucky — Tony le sonrió traviesamente.

 

Bucky le dio una sonrisa inocente a Natasha mientras se fue a lado de Tony. Steve parecía dudarlo todavía un poco, pero no iba a abandonar a Tony, así que también fue a tomar su aparenta lugar. Pidieron una botella de whiskey para comenzar y los seis quedaron de pie alrededor de una de las mesas, mientras que sus amigos quedaron dispersos, ya que no todos prestaron atención a su nueva tontería. Natasha sirvió la primera ronda de shots y así comenzaron a beber.

No habían tenido mucho tiempo en el bar antes de eso, y tampoco habían bebido demasiado, quizá un par de cervezas cada quien, así que se sentían completamente bien y por ello se les hacía fácil comenzar con ese reto de los shots.

 

—Esto es tan fácil para mí — Tony sonrió.

—Como agua, cariño — Natasha le guiñó un ojo.

 

Por supuesto que comenzaron con prisa y aparente facilidad, por lo que la primera botella se terminó rápidamente. Cuando iban a la mitad de la segunda botella, Tony y Clint comenzaron a moverse con ansiedad, mientras que Steve y Bucky sólo se limitaban a hacer gestos graciosos y Hill y Natasha seguían como si nada.

La segunda botella se terminó y mientras el bartender traía la siguiente, Clint intentó bailar, quizá pretendiendo despejarse, pero con unos cuantos movimientos y terminó cayendo de nalgas al suelo riendo como imbécil. Entre Thor y Bruce le pusieron de pie y lo condujeron hasta una de las sillas. Estaba claro que estaba fuera.

 

—Sólo quedan ustedes dos, así será mucho fácil — Tony ya arrastraba notablemente las palabras y se recargaba en la mesa con muy poco equilibrio.

—Muy pronto ya no aguantarás — canturreó Maria, también hablando con un poco de dificultad.

—Ustedes tres perderán — Natasha les señaló exageradamente. A todos se les notaba la ebriedad.

—Creo que para hacer esto más justo, yo me retiro y quedan dos y dos — anunció Bucky.

—No — se quejó Tony, haciendo un leve puchero mirando cómo James se alejaba tambaleándose.

—Bien, continuemos — decidió Steve, tomando la nueva botella que les entregaban.

 

Ya era difícil servir los shots al sentirse mareado, pero igual continuaron. Los cuatro se recargaban pesadamente en la mesa y de pronto se reían sin razón. Sus ojos estaban rojos y les era difícil mantenerlos completamente abiertos.

 

—¿Y atuviste suficiente, Tony? — Maria le cuestionó cuando lo vieron recargar su frente en la mesa.

—Aún puedo más — gruñó — ¿Por qué no se rinden ya?

—No será tan fácil para ti, Tony — a Natasha se le escapó una risita.

—Hey — Sam llamó su atención — ¿Y qué pasará con los perdedores?

—Sólo es para callar a Stark — dijo Clint, aunque apenas se le entendió.

—Sí…, pero creo que ahora no parece suficiente — ambas chicas le miraron de esa forma maliciosa.

—¿Quieren apostar? — Tony las retó.

—Tony, no… — Steve quiso intervenir, pero casi era ignorado.

—Apostemos — Natasha ensanchó su sonrisa, se giró hacia Maria y ambas comenzaron a secretearse entre risas — Ok, si pierdes te vestirás de novia y saldrás así a la calle, actuando como tal.

—¿Qué? — parpadeó repetidamente, confundido.

—Vístete de novia, sal a la calle, actúa como si recién te hubieras casado — explicó de nuevo Maria.

—¿Y quién será el novio? — preguntó sólo por mofa — No, la pregunta en realidad es: ¿ustedes qué harán si pierden?

—Hagamos esto — Natasha los miró a los tres con atención — Si Steve pierde antes o enseguida de ti, él será el novio. Si Maria y yo perdemos antes de ti…, pagamos por todas las botellas y además haremos todo lo que quieras por 24 horas.

—¿En serio?

—En serio — aseguró Maria.

—Entonces continuemos, porque ustedes van a perder.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Carajo, apenas abrió un poco los párpados y la luz le molestó intensamente, además una punzada en la cabeza le invadió con fuerza, giró un poco a su costado y sintió náuseas. Llevó las mantas a cubrir toda su cabeza y se quejó sonoramente, percibió el olor de licor que emanaba de él. Tras parpadear repetidamente por fin pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque el dolor de cabeza seguía muy presente, al igual que las náuseas y el mareo cuando se incorporó en la cama.

Loki no estaba, el reloj marcaba que eran las 11am, era obvio que quedó muerto de la noche anterior por tanto alcohol y no se logró levantar para ir a las clases. Haciendo un poco de memoria, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba en qué maldito momento volvieron a la escuela, de hecho, no lograba recordar parte de la noche.

Se decidió a ir a la ducha porque era un desastre, después de haberse arreglado se fue a comer algo y checó su móvil. Tenía varias fotos de la noche anterior que no recordaba haber tomado. Diablos, que sí tenía una cara de ebrio total. Sonrió solo mirando todo. Vagó por unos momentos y después volvió a su dormitorio, donde sorpresivamente Natasha y Maria ya estaban ahí. ¿No había cerrado con seguro la puerta? Ya no importaba…

 

—¡Tony! — ambas exclamaron con grandes sonrisas.

—No quieren perder el tiempo para torturarme, ¿eh? — se cruzó de brazos al mirarlas tan despreocupadas en su cama.

—No Tony, sólo que tenemos que discutir lo que dijimos ayer.

—¿Gané…? — preguntó dudoso. Ambas chicas soltaron la carcajada.

—Por supuesto que no — siguieron riendo ante la cara de pánico que puso Tony. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y con naturalidad, Maria se levantó y fue a abrir — Pasa Steve.

—¿Eh? — Tony se giró a mirar a Rogers, todavía confundido.

—Ambos perdieron, así que hablemos. Tienen que cumplir — les dijo Natasha.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Steve le preguntó a Tony.

—Bien. Resaca…, pero bien.

—Todos tenemos resaca — Hill rodó los ojos — Hablemos de lo que apostaron.

—Jugaran a ser recién casados, vagando por la ciudad, tal vez sólo los pubs.

—¿Hablan en serio?

—Muy seriamente, te lo buscaste — Natasha le señaló con el dedo — Y después Steve también estuvo de hablador queriendo defenderte. Ambos se lo buscaron.

—Estuvieron de acuerdo — Maria se cruzó de brazos — ¿Van a decir que se echarán para atrás como gallinas?

—Jamás — exclamaron ambos a la vez.

—De acuerdo — ambas sonrieron — Síganos.

 

Tony y Steve se miraron desconfiados, pero igual se decidieron a seguirlas. Sólo llegaron al dormitorio que ambas chicas compartían, pero al entrar se encontraron con Sif y Darcy esperando. Y no sólo eso, en medio de la habitación estaba un maniquí con un vestido de novia. En cuanto entraron, Tony cerró la puerta.

 

—¿Así que lo del vestido de novia era en serio? — preguntaba Tony algo curioso al ver las expresiones de las chicas y la de Steve.

—Vamos a que te lo pruebes — dijo entusiasmada Natasha.

—No sabía que sí tenían uno — Tony seguía un tanto desconcertado.

—Si hicimos esa apuesta era porque podíamos hacerlo.

—Vestido y accesorios, cortesía del taller de teatro.

 

Al parecer ya lo tenían listo. El maniquí estaba con el vestido puesto con todo y velo. Steve y Tony le echaban un vistazo al vestido. Rogers quedó casi estático en su lugar y Tony sí se acercó a mirar de cerca los sutiles pero lindos detalles y a tocar la tela de la falda que llamó mucho su atención, tan delgada que se trasparentaba, por ello traía varias capas sueltas y de base sí tenía una falda blanca. Era ampón, pero no exageradamente, casi parecía de muñeca. El corsé venía forrado por un lindo encaje en conjunto con algunas piedras brillosas, el encaje casi trasparente seguía hasta poco arriba del corsé para no ser escotado y con el mismo encaje le seguían unas mangas cortas.

 

—Es muy bonito — comentó cuando dejó de mirarlo.

—¿En serio? — las chicas se alegraron al oírlo.

—Sí, ¿me quedará? — continuó preguntando _realmente_ interesado.

—Sí, tienes que medírtelo — se adelantó Natasha para quitarle el vestido al maniquí. Tony estalló en risas junto con Steve.

—Estoy bromeando, ¿no entienden? — dijo entre risas el castaño — No me pondré eso.

—Pff, cobarde — escupió Darcy con desdén.

—Si ya te da miedo jugar con nosotras mejor no te hubieses metido o al menos no aceptar la apuesta — le dijo ahora Maria de la misma forma. Natasha también le hizo una mueca y dejó el vestido en paz.

—Bueno, Steve, ¿ahora con quién cumples la apuesta? — preguntó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos al igual que Hill y sentándose en la cama, mirando al rubio — ¿O también te vas a echar para atrás como marica? — soltó con desaire. Ninguna de las chicas hacía caso al ceño fruncido de Tony, ya ni lo miraban.

—Mejor ya vete, Stark. No estás dentro del juego — dijo Darcy sin mirarle — No aguantas nada, así que tampoco te puedes burlar de los demás.

—¿Quién cayó además de ellos? – Decía Sif. Continuaron analizando sin prestarle atención. Tony se ponía más ceñudo, las chicas eran rudas en sus reglas, hasta más que sus propios amigos varones. Pareciera que no iban a perdonarle una falta. Y así como eran de insolentes ya se imaginaba que lo ignorarían el resto de la existencia, y no sólo eso, sino que con su imprudencia sólo estarían molestándolo a cada oportunidad. Sí, estaban locas y eran mucho más pesadas que todos sus amigos juntos.

—Clint fue el primero, después Bucky abandonó — dijo María, queriendo recordar.

—No creo que a ninguno de ellos les quede el vestido, tampoco a Steve — Natasha intercalaba miradas entre Steve y el maniquí.

—Está bien. Lo haré — dijo de pronto Stark — Aunque no creo que ese vestido me entre, ni que nadie se crea que soy una mujer. No me parezco a una en lo absoluto — suspiró con resignación. Las chicas se miraron serias entre ellas y luego sonrieron sin aguantarse más. Sonrisas maliciosas que a Tony le hicieron arrepentirse de retractarse.

—Por eso hay que medírtelo primero, para saber si te queda — decía en tono dulce Natasha — Con maquillaje y una buena peluca se puede hacer magia, así que parecerás una chica.

—Una horrenda chica — decía destrozado — ¿Y qué ciego no va a notar que el cuerpo de “la novia” es de hombre?

—Agh, cálmate, hombre — decía Darcy ya dignándose a mirarlo — Ni que anduvieses desnudo, además el vestido es ampón, el corsé te marcará la cintura como una mujer, no tiene escote. Te pondremos algo de relleno, pero nadie podrá notar que es falso. Las pequeñas mangas y el resto del encaje disfrazaran para que no sea tan notorio que tienes hombros y espalda de hombre. ¿Contento?

—Todavía no me lo pongo y ya me siento un completo marica — decía más dramático.

—Además también te vas a tener que depilar — señaló Natasha. Tony arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué? Yo me depilo lo que se debe y ya.

—Hablamos de nada de vello — dijo María. Tony enarcó una ceja.

—Eso, estoy libre de vello. ¿No es así, Steve? — miró a Rogers y éste carraspeo.

—No se refieren a sólo _ahí_ — ahora trataba de hacerlo entender él.

—Todo el cuerpo — dijo Sif — No sólo el vello púbico.

—Oh… — expreso Tony al entender — Bueno, no es problema.

—Ok, Steve, salte. Atenderemos a la novia — dijo divertida Natasha empujando a Steve hasta la puerta.

—Luego te toca a ti — le recordó María — Tenemos un lindo traje.

 

La puerta se cerró dejando a Steve fuera y Tony se vio prácticamente acechado por unas maniáticas. Primero se probó el vestido y para su desgracia le quedó, ni el corsé le molestaba tanto. Darcy se mofaba de él diciendo que hasta parecía que había sido hecho a la medida de él porque hasta el largo estaba perfecto. Para nada quiso mirarse al espejo, sólo se dejaba hacer y sabía cómo lucía por lo que las locas de sus amigas decían. María y Natasha insistían en apretar más el corsé, hasta que él se quejó que lo dejarían sin respirar. Afortunadamente para el pobre de Tony, sólo fue eso por ese día, porque mañana ya tenía que presentarse con el resto del cuerpo depilado. Salió de la habitación de las locas de Romanoff y Hill. Fue directo a la suya y ya no salió. Joder, ¿en qué se había metido?

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—¡ _Wuju_ , sí! Vamos a la playa — exclamó Clint felizmente.

 

Y es que resultó que ese sábado por la mañana lo habían decidido de pronto, por dos razones; para seguir aprovechando el tiempo con Loki, y para que Steve y Tony pudiesen cumplir más _cómodamente_ su apuesta. Irían a la casa de Tony, la misma en la que celebraron su cumpleaños hace casi un año, casi porque faltaba sólo una semana para que cumpliera los 21. Pensaron que sería más complicado e incómodo andarse moviendo vestido de novia por la escuela y cerca de ésta, más en los pubs que suelen frecuentar.

Llegaron y volvieron a repartirse las habitaciones, se tomaron su tiempo para acomodar sus cosas. Luego fueron al jacuzzi, pero atardecía y tenían que prepararse para llevar a cabo la apuesta prometida, así que las chicas salieron llevándose a Tony consigo para comenzar a arreglarse. Sólo que a un paso de entrar a la habitación donde ellas tenían todo preparado, Tony entró en pánico y se echó a correr. Apenas alcanzó a escuchar sus risas.

Iba rumbo a la terraza de nuevo, donde habían quedado el resto de sus bobos amigos. A punto de llegar los escuchó hablar sobre la apuesta, y aunque ya habían estado molestándolo durante todo el trayecto respecto a eso, ahorita estaban hablando de eso como si él no estuviese ahí. Es decir, en realidad ellos no creían que estaba ahí, pues Tony se quedó un tanto avergonzado en el último escalón antes de llegar a la terraza, no podía verlos ni ellos podían verlo, pero lograba escucharlos perfectamente.

 

—Es totalmente la culpa de Stark, por alardear y meterse con ellas — se escuchó la relajada voz de Clint.

—Yo no habría aceptado algo así — comentó Bucky.

—Y tú Steve, diablos hombre, tendrás que pasar lo mismo — ese era Thor.

—Quizá sólo quieran molestarlo un poco — habló Steve.

—Hasta crees. Sabes que lo harán cumplir — dijo Loki.

—Tendrás a tu _novia —_ Thor se mofó, se escucharon las demás risitas.

—Lo único que le faltaba a Tony — más risas cómplices. Tony frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué se refieren? — Steve preguntó.

—No es secreto que no somos ningunos santos — comenzó Clint — Pero ya sabes lo que decimos los chicos cuando pensamos cómo seríamos si fuésemos mujeres.

—Que seríamos unas putas — Bucky aclaró.

—Y bueno, a Tony nada más le faltaba el atuendo — más risas.

—Hey — reprendió Bruce — ¿Van a comenzar?

—Hablamos de todos. Aceptamos que somos más _putas_ que algunas chicas. Sólo que Tony ahora irá un paso delante de nosotros.

—Siempre supe que él nos superaría.

—Tiene ese _algo_ que hace que sobresalga su putería — mierda, no dejaban de reír.

—Oh, ya cállense — pidió Steve, pero claro se escuchaba su risa.

—Vamos Steve, tú mejor que nadie ha de saber las _técnicas_ que ha de compartir con una…

—Ya no digan esa palabra — exigió Bruce. Pero Tony sabía, iban a decir de nuevo _puta_. Porque jamás se pudo quitar de esa etiqueta, aunque ¿alguna vez lo intento? Ese no era realmente el punto, como habían señalado antes de eso, sabían que ninguno de ellos era un santo y bien podían cargan esa etiqueta, pero… se sentía extraño ahora porque… ¿Por qué Steve no decía nada? ¿Por qué si sabe que no se ha acostado con nadie más desde hace mucho más que sólo con él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlo así?

—Pero su _experiencia_ es lo que lo hace buenísimo en la cama, así que no me interesa — dijo Steve.

—Amplia _experiencia_ — enfatizó Thor…

—Dejen de hablar así de él — ahí iba de nuevo el bueno de Bruce.

—No es nada que él no sepa — se defendió Clint — Además él también habla así de nosotros, nos lo ha dicho en nuestras caras, ¿no es cierto?

—Pero él bromea.

—Nosotros también.

 

Tony volvió escaleras abajo aunque presintió que iban a seguir con el mismo tema. Sí, hablaban cosas vulgares entre ellos y de ellos, como los imbéciles que son. Sólo con Steve ya no había hablado así, ya no se habían ofendido en uno al otro, quizá por lo cercanos que se volvieron. E ingenuamente pensó que Steve había hecho de lado todas las ideas que tenía de él, aquellas que le hirieron en el pasado. Tony se había creado un nuevo concepto de Rogers mientras se fueron conociendo, y pensó que Steve igual con él. Al parecer no fue del todo así. Se sintió ridículo porque eso lo hizo sentirse desanimado.

Volvió donde las chicas, tenía que cumplir de cualquier modo la apuesta. Ellas lo esperaban pacientemente.

 

—Bien, Tony, ¿listo? — preguntaba Sif frente a él. Tony asintió y comenzó todo el desastre.

 

Lo habían sentado en una silla cerca del tocador de la habitación donde las chicas habían colocado un montón de diversos maquillajes y comenzando a ser maquillado quién sabe de qué forma, después de haberle puesto una extraña mascarilla. Las chicas hacían conjuros para todo, eso parecía. Simplemente se dejaba hacer mientras Natasha y Sif arruinaban su rostro y Maria junto con Jane peinaban una peluca castaña algo larga y Darcy hacía el ramo de la novia que no tenían.

 

—Oigan, ¿alguien pensó en los tacones? — dijo de pronto Darcy, recordando ese _detallito._

—¡No usaré tacones! — gritó Tony que seguía siendo maquillado.

—No seas chillón — le reprendió Maria — Son pequeñitos los tacones y sólo falta ver si te quedan.

—¿Por qué no se los medimos antes? — se cuestionó Natasha.

—Yo que sé — respondió simplemente Hill.

—Porque estaban tan emocionadas por dejarme sin respirar con el maldito corsé de mierda — se quejó Tony.

—Shht! O te quedará mal el maquillaje — le advirtió Sif.

 

Continuaron con el maquillaje, Maria y Jane ya habían terminado de peinar como quería la peluca y Darcy igual había terminado de hacer el ramo. Así que caminaron hasta el living donde ya se encontraban todos los chicos después del jacuzzi, así que ahí también estaba Steve, tumbado en uno de los sillones. Le dijeron que ya se era hora de que se pusiera el traje para esperar a su _noviecita_. Así que les hizo caso. Luego las chicas volvieron a donde Tony ya había sido maquillado. Y éste seguía sin querer mirarse a un espejo.

No era exagerado lo que le pusieron, sino parecería un DragQueen, sólo utilizaron algunos truquitos para hacerlo lucir como una chica y lo demás fue sencillo. La bese, un poco de rubor, tenues sombras en tonos café, un delineado en los párpados, y labios de un color rosa pálido.

 

—¿Y ahora qué? — decía desesperado Stark al ver que sólo le miraban la cara.

—Mídete los zapatos — ordenó Natsha. Tony se los puso de mala gana y le quedaron un poco ajustados, pero ellas lo tomaron a bien y le dijeron que así se quedara, que si el pie había entrado a los zapatos era suficiente.

—Ahora el vestido — decía emocionada Sif. Con ayuda de María retiraron el vestido del maniquí.

—Oh, vaya. Éste es un ritual importante para ustedes, ¿verdad? — Tony les dijo irónico, al ver como las chicas se emocionaban por humillarlo.

—Es el día de tu boda, Tony. Es un día importante — Natasha fingió un tono meloso sólo para fastidiarlo.

—No querida, no es boda, es fingir que ya fue la boda — le corrigió en el mismo tono, ya comenzando a jugar.

—Se divertirán — dijo Sif. Ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Tony.

—Quítate la ropa — pidió Darcy. Tony se quitó todo quedando sólo con sus boxer. María y Sif ya iban a colocarle el vestido pero Darcy las detuvo —  Antes del vestido va esto — les mostro el bra con relleno que habían adaptado para ponerle a Tony.

—Y esto — ahora Natasha elevaba otro objeto. Y las demás sonrieron maliciosas. Tony ya estaba que se daba de topes. ¿Qué era todo eso? Unas jodidas medias que Natasha ya le había advertido que se usaban debajo del vestido, ¿pero el puto ligero, o liga como le dijesen, también?

—Déjame verla — Darcy le había arrebatado la Liga de novia y la miraba con detalle — Está genial, parece de babydoll. Y esto lo sacan con los dientes, ¿verdad?

—¡Darcy, cállate! — pedía desesperado Tony.

—Ah, está bien. Póntelas — le aventó la liga y Natasha le arrojó las medias.

 

Tony de inmediato se comenzó a colocar las medias que le llegaban al muslo. Las chicas le miraban atento y él no sabía qué pensaban ni quería averiguarlo. Al terminar de ponerse eso se colocó la liga tras preguntar en qué pierna debía de ir y a qué altura y para qué. Aunque la última pregunta no le respondieron. Se colocó los zapatos de nueva cuenta y posteriormente entre todas le pusieron con cuidado el vestido. Cuidando el maquillaje y que no se jalara con algo. Apretaron el corsé como habían quedado y el vestido estuvo perfecto. Por último la peluca, Maria junto con Jane trataban de acomodarle lo mejor posible para que no se le cayera. Alguien tocó la puerta y dijeron que no podían abrir porque _la novia no estaba lista_. Tony nada más no les soltaba un buen golpe porque ellas eran chicas, muy crueles, pero chicas al fin y al cabo.

 

—Soy Loki, yo sí puedo ver a la novia — se escuchó detrás de la puerta la voz del pelinegro. Con cautela Sif fue a abrirle cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta tras haberlo dejado pasar — Wow.

—¿Linda novia? — preguntó Natasha al ver la expresión de Loki.

—¿Si es Tony? — preguntó.

—Claro que soy yo, idiota — le respondió Stark casi gruñendo, estaba que ya no soportaba más. Mientras le peinaban la peluca después de haberla desacomodado un poco.

—Sí, es él. — dijo convencido Loki al escucharle insultarlo — Una dama no debe de hablar así.

—Te golpearé.

—¿Por qué? Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto — se defendió — No te desquites conmigo, amigo. Mejor guarda esa furia para tu noche de bodas con Steve — las carcajadas de las chicas aparecieron y Tony ahogó el coraje.

—Ya está todo listo — dijo María cuando terminó de acomodarle la peluca correctamente. Todos le miraban con detalle — Mírate en el espejo, Tony.

—No — negó con la cabeza. _Qué vergüenza_.

—Oh vamos. Te ves increíble — le decía Loki y a Tony le parecía que era lo más estúpido que podía decirle — Llamaré a Steve — dijo y salió en busca del rubio.

 

Ahora Tony moría más de vergüenza. Explotaría con las bromas que sabía que se avecinaban al estar Rogers presente en cualquier momento. Así que ya estaba concentrando esa vergüenza en coraje para golpearlo por la primera babosada que osara a decirle. Estaba tan encimado en su coraje que no notó cuando Bruce, Clint, Sam, Bucky y Thor también habían entrado a la habitación y le miraban igual sorprendidos por el cambio. Ni hombre parecía, tampoco parecía Tony a simple vista.

 

—¿Dónde está mi preciosa no…via…? — Steve había entrado confiado dispuesto a burlarse con todas sus ganas. Pero las palabras se le fueron apagando cuando miró bien a Tony. Sí era para dejarlo con la boca abierta por el cambio tan radical y bien hecho. Las chicas eran unas magas con el maquillaje y el vestido ocultaba bien la fisonomía de hombre. Sólo una cosa: ¿Por qué Tony le miraba asesinamente? Tragó en seco.

—¿Qué decías, imbécil? — gruñó Tony, acercándosele amenazadoramente. Ahora todos quedaban igual de mudos, pero por no querer enfadarlo.

—Eso, cosas de imbécil — dijo ya mirándolo frente a él y muy de cerca. Así ya se distinguía que era Tony, pero seguía luciendo como una chica — Pero ahora, en serio, te vez muy bien — dijo sincero y todavía embobado. Tony bufó, de pronto ya no se sentía tan molesto.

—Es ridículo. ¡Cómo me voy a ver bien con todo esto! — señaló su cara y el vestido — Y sobre todo con esto — ya sin importarle las burlas alzó la falda dejando ver las medias y la liga de encaje. Al ver las miradas y sobre todo la escrutadora de Steve mejor dejó caer de nuevo la tela y se sentó pesadamente en la cama sin mirarlos — Ya, búrlense. Para eso era todo esto.

—Pero Tony, no te ves ridículo, Te ves bien, en verdad — trataba de decirle Clint, extrañando a algunos por querer darle ánimos a Tony, aunque todos coincidían que era cierto lo que le decía. Tony bufó. 

—De acuerdo… — comenzó a decir tranquila Natasha, haciéndole ademanes a los demás de que salieran de la habitación — La apuesta se suspende. Quítate ya todo, Tony. Si necesitas ayuda nos llamas.

 

Todos salieron de la habitación, excepto Steve que volvió a cerrar bien la puerta. Pasó sus manos por el traje que le había tocado ponerse y caminó a pasos muy lentos hasta Tony. Sólo se sentó a su lado, aprovechando para mirarlo una vez más con detalle. Tony se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, mirándose al fin. Y se comprobó que no se veía nada grotesco y era cierto que parecía una chica a simple vista. Su rostro, el vestido, la peluca. Lo trasformaban por completo. Miró a Steve.

 

—¿Pretendes salir conmigo así para burlarte? ¿No te avergüenza?

—Era para divertirnos juntos. No para burlarme de ti — volvió a caminar hasta su lado — Me gusta hacer tonterías, y Tony, tú amas hacer está clase de locuras para divertirte a costa de otros. Nos gusta hacer el ridículo. Y cómo me avergonzará salir contigo si ya presiento que seré la envidia de muchos — le sonrió con ganas.

—¿Tú crees que sí se crean ésta basura y nos den cortesías y nos hagan fiesta a dónde vayamos? — preguntó menos enfadado.

—Con mi linda esposa, claro que sí — le dio una amplia sonrisa. Tony volvió a fruncir levemente el ceño. Le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—No me digas esposa, ni novia — pidió con severidad — Esto es falso — dijo poniendo las manos sobre el pecho ahora falso. Segundos después llevó sus manos a señalar su entrepierna — Y aquí no hay lo que tiene una mujer — giró el rostro para dejar de mirarle. Pero en un momento Steve ya le abrazaba por la espalda.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente. Y tú sabes que te prefiero a ti antes que a cualquier mujer u otro hombre — confesó sin importarle ya. Tony se puso nervioso ahora, su corazón latía más de prisa y evitaba mirar al otro. Esas palabras se oían como una confesión y no podía ser, además la situación le seguía incomodando. Sintió como Steve buscaba sus labios para besarle.

—No — ladeo el rostro para evitar el contacto. Pero Steve no desistió y plantó insinuantes besos en el cuello expuesto. Volvió a negar insistentemente cuando ya el rubio hacía el intento de subir la falda — Seré tan puta como piensas, pero no es para que me folles cuando se te dé la gana, ni cómo quieras — lo empujó sintiéndose mal.

—Perdón — tomó distancia de nuevo. Tony se notaba todavía mal y ahora él mismo se sentía mal por aquello que mencionó Tony. Él no pensaba así de él…

—Sólo vamos a hacer el maldito show que tanto quieren y a ver qué resulta — dijo recomponiéndose.

 

Steve ya también le agarraba el ritmo de ser sincero a fingir de nuevo que nada era serio, así que le sonrió como Tony lo hacía y salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con los demás en el living.

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Si cumplirán el reto? — preguntó asombrado Thor al verlos bajar cada quien con su atuendo.

—Por supuesto — respondió Tony.

—De acuerdo. Pero te falta el velo y el ramo — recordó Natasha que rápidamente regresó a la habitación para ponerle el velo y darle el ramo.

—Me siento horrible — dijo en voz baja, siendo escuchado sólo por Steve y Natasha que le acomodaba todavía en velo.

—Te vez bien — le recordó Steve.

—Es enserio, Tony. Pero si quieres suspendemos todo — le animó Natasha.

—Hay que hacerlo, pero si a la primera no nos creen ya lo suspendemos — les dijo Tony.

 

Antes de subirse al camaro, Clint y Loki le ponían por la cajuela el jodido letrero adornado que decía _Just Married_. Steve sonrió divertido y Tony sólo agradeció que no le colgaran las horribles latas que le parecía absurdo.

El plan era sencillo: Steve y Tony tenían que ir a un Pub que ya habían elegido. Llegarían así como recién casados, el punto era jugarle a eso para cortesías de alcohol gratis y cover sin pagar. Es decir; que les hicieran fiesta a dónde quiera que se fueran a meter. Los demás les seguirían sólo para ver que cumplieran con el reto. Fingirían ir a parte para que les ofrecieran con mayor razón todo de cortesía a _los novios_.

Steve condujo hasta el pub que habían elegido, uno muy ostentoso donde era su política permitir el paso sólo a los que lucían bien. Trató de hacer ruido para que de inmediato todos notaran el auto, lo que decía el letrero en la cajuela y los viesen bajar. Salió de la puerta del piloto, rodeo el auto y le entregó las llaves al del valet-parking para después abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudar a bajar a Tony como buen _esposo._

Stark se veía muy avergonzado y más porque comprobó que todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos; la mirada de los del valet-parking, las de los guardias a la entrada y a la de todas las personas que esperaban a ingresar al lugar. El chico que se llevaría el auto a estacionar los felicitó, luego Steve caminó tomando a Tony de la mano hasta donde los demás estaban y recibieron algunas felicitaciones más de unas animadas personas. Los guardias les hicieron de inmediato una señal para que se acercaran y sin pedirles identificación ni cover los dejaron pasar.

Ya dentro en el pub siendo iluminado por luces neon, se miraron sonrientes por haberlo conseguido. Ya había muchas personas dentro del ostentoso lugar que se divertían. Comenzaron a caminar por ahí recibiendo de nuevo felicitaciones y vasos levantados por el brindis. Llegaron hasta la barra dispuestos a pedir algo. Miraron hacia la puerta y comprobaron que sus amigos iban entrando, porque claro, casi no pasaban desapercibidos.

 

—¡Wow! Recién casados, amigos — un grupo de personas entre hombres y mujeres los miraban cuando uno entre ellos lo dijo — ¡Felicidades a los dos! — les dijo y ambos le sonrieron.

—Gracias — respondió Steve.

 

Tony se limitó a asentir tímido porque no había pensado en su voz si lo delataría. El bartender se acercó y el rubio pidió dos tragos de Whiskey, cuando se los entregaron el chico que los atendía les dijo que iba por cortesía, así que Stark y Steve volvieron a sonreír. Se tomaron con calma los tragos aceptando los comentarios agradables que algunos les ofrecían, y los halagos al vestido de Tony. Poco después el grupo de chicos que también los habían felicitado cuando llegaron a la barra los habían unido a la conversación, Stark permitiéndose hablar sin hacer muy aguda la voz, después de todo la música podía disfrazar su tono. Los chicos resultaron ser muy agradables, tanto que después pidieron la botella entera del Whiskey que al parecer a Tony le gustaba, yendo por cuenta de los extraños.

Los minutos transcurrieron de prisa, en un principio Steve y Tony todavía estaban al pendiente de sus amigos que los vigilaban de lejos, pero después estos mismos se distrajeron en su propia diversión. Ya habían terminado la botella que compartieron con los extraños y ya estaban abriendo la segunda. Los presentes habían pedido una melodía al Dj más apta para _los novios_ que ya estaban festejando, así que se vieron obligados a bailar algo cursi, pero con el ambiente y el alcohol que comenzaba a instalarse en su cuerpo no les importó. Lo hicieron divertidos, para después regresar el pub a su música habitual.

Después Steve recibió un mensaje de texto de Natasha, diciéndole que todos querían a la playa un rato antes de que anochecerá por completo. Tanto él como Tony, se decidieron a quedarse un rato más en el pub, el jueguito les resultó divertido. Así fue como sus amigos se marcharon y ellos quedaron ahí, recibiendo cortesías y conociendo a otras personas que les felicitaban por _la boda._

Sólo que en realidad terminaron varias horas más en el pub, sin aparentes intensiones de salir. La noche corría y ellos no se inmutaban. Bailaron varios temas más ya sin el cliché de _baile de boda._ Todos los varones brindaron por el _novio_ , y las damas brindaron por _la novia_ que ya se notaba muy alegre. Algunas chicas se acercaron para seguir halagando el vestido y el peinado de Tony, y le sugirieron arrojar el ramo ahí. Ya que el Dj había cedido el micrófono en un momento a Steve para decirle cosas cursis a su _esposa_ , y ahí dijo que habían preferido celebrar así su “casamiento” porque les gustaba divertirse. Tony aceptó porque ya estaba con copas de más de tantos tragos que les ofrecían y le parecía grosero rechazar, (excusa sólo para beber y divertirse en medio de esa locura), al igual que Steve y sus nuevos amigos.

 

—Voy a lanzar el ramo — dijo cuando terminó de beber uno de sus tragos. Steve sonrió con ganas al ver que Tony se estaba divirtiendo en medio de la situación absurda.

—¡Escuchen! — gritó una de las chicas que los acompañaban con los otros. Por encima de la música los demás le hicieron caso al ver que tenía que ver con _los novios —_ ¡La novia lanzará el ramo! — volvió a gritar más fuerte y ebria. La mayoría de las chicas se reunió detrás de donde estaba Tony y con ayuda de Steve y otro de los sujetos le ayudaba a subir a una silla dándoles la espalda para arrojarlo. Ya antes se había quitado los zapatos, así que con más confianza subió a la silla.

—Qué divertido — reconoció Tony con una sonrisa boba en su rostro — No me sueltes, cariño, que me puedo caer — se metió en su papel de _novia._ El rubio le asintió y se quedó tomándole de la mano y la cintura.

—A las tres —dijo una de las chicas detrás de él — Uno — y él comenzó a balancear el ramo de arriba abajo — Dos…

—¡Tres! — lo aventó sobre su cabeza sin voltear, escuchando los gritos que pegaban las mujeres por intentar agarrarlo. Se giró con ayuda de Steve para mirar cómo se peleaban supuestamente por él, hasta que una chica salió ganando. Stark sonrió y se quitó el molesto velo — También aventaré esto.

—Eso no se arroja, ¿o sí? — Steve le dijo confundido.

—No sé, pero ya me fastidió — lo hizo bolita y gritó a las chicas — ¡Ahora el velo! — y sin conteo lo arrojo. Y si eso no se acostumbraba a hacer, de igual manera las chicas lo agarraron. Bajó de ahí y se volvió a sentar para continuar bebiendo y conversando, pero ahora los varones les miraban — ¿Qué?

—Le toca al novio arrojar la liga — dijo uno de los chicos. Steve quedó sorprendido y Tony se atragantó con su bebida.

—Eso no lo vamos a hacer — dijo tranquilamente Steve, en su papel de buen _esposo —_ A _ella_ le avergüenza. Además, quisiera hacer eso cuando ya estemos en privado.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, hermano — uno de los sujetos le dio una leve palmada en la espalda.

 

**(Obviamente esta tontería continuará xD)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo decir esto…? Bueno, como la historia es larga y nuestros queridos bobos ya han pasado por mucho, ustedes han de creer que ya todo irá lindo de ahora en adelante, ¿no? Pues me van a querer matar, pero como no me gusta agarrarles tan de sorpresa, les digo que se vayan preparando emocionalmente, porque ya viene lo más difícil para ellos.


	44. Palabras que quiebran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo lleno de feelings…, y también de fondue~

La noche siguió transcurriendo divertidamente y sin ningún percance. Tony ya parecía cansado, porque desde que se subió a la silla para lo del ramo ya no se había vuelto a poner los zapatos. El pub comenzaba a llenarse cada vez más haciéndolos sentir sofocados por sus ropas y ya no querían seguir bebiendo porque no querían estar ebrios. Así que con efusividad y agradeciendo a todos por los tragos y el buen rato salieron de ahí.

Ya iban arriba del auto, con música sonando a gran volumen porque venían un poco enfiestados todavía. Steve había olvidado el saco en el Pub y ahora ya se había sacado el chaleco. Conducía con intenciones de regresar a la casa de Tony.

 

—Todavía no quiero regresar. Es temprano — dijo Tony. Steve miró el reloj y miró que era poco más de la una de la madrugada.

—¿Quieres ir a otra fiesta?

—No, ya me cansé y no quiero seguir bebiendo. Vamos a un buen hotel, descansamos y pedimos _room-service. —_ sonrió adorablemente — Ya me gustó que me consintieran.

—No creo que ahí nos den cortesías — señaló, aunque también le haya agradado la idea, porque si llegaban directo a la casa los demás les estarían esperando para preguntarles un montón de cosas.

—Han de tener algo para los recién casados. Además lo pagaré yo, ya sé que no será de a gratis, tonto.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, vamos. ¿O tú no quieres?

 

Como respuesta Steve le preguntó a cuál quería ir para que lo guiara. Tony le decía por donde debía de ir mientras llamaba de su celular a Loki para avisarle que llegarían mucho después y así no estuviesen molestándolos.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un Hotel de cinco estrellas, dejaron una vez más el auto en manos de los del valet-parking y se adentraron a la recepción. Steve miraba a su alrededor cuestionándose si Stark pagaría tanto sólo para estar un rato y que le atendieran. Cuando estuvieron frente a la mujer de recepción ésta les sonrió abiertamente y los felicitó. De inmediato les ofreció las suites y las promociones para _parejas._ Steve estaba por pedirle una habitación cualquiera, pero Tony le dijo que querían una linda suite para una noche tan _importante_.

Ya teniendo las llaves en las manos iban por el ascensor hasta el último piso donde supuestamente tenían las mejores suites. Entraron y Tony volvió a quitarse los zapatos que se colocó al bajar del auto. Era muy amplia con la moqueta que simulaba ser de madera, las paredes de un tenue color beige, los muebles de color negro y dorado. La cama con sábanas blancas y cafés estando del lado derecho al entrar, sobre una base circular, un par de sillones negros a los lados, más retirado un escritorio pegado a una pared y a la de lado opuesto un jacuzzi en el centro, del lado izquierdo unos sillones largos, una mesilla de centro y de frente un mueble con una televisión enorme, a un lado un mini-bar y a la pared opuesta una puerta que al parecer era el baño.

Tony caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer boca abajo. Steve le siguió y se sentó a un lado. Le pasó el teléfono que descansaba sobre la cómoda a un lado de la cama y el castaño comenzó a ordenar por el servicio que tanto quería. Pidió de comer lo que se le antojó, que en realidad fueron unos postres y Steve estuvo de acuerdo.

No tardaron mucho en llevarles el carrito con los postres pedidos y finos platos y cubiertos para que los comieran, les dejaron una botella de Champagne cortesía del hotel por su _casamiento_.

 

—Ya me quiero quitar esto. Se lamentó.

—Ponte una bata — Steve le sugirió.

—Primero comeré, tengo hambre — ambos comenzaron por probar un pastel de chocolate con fresas que curiosamente tenía forma de corazón.

—No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad? — le preguntó Steve respecto a la noche en el Pub.

—Debo de reconocer que al final sí fue divertido — aceptó sonriente.

 

Probaron de los demás postres que les habían llevado hasta que se sintieron satisfechos. Rogers abrió la botella de champagne y bebió un poco, mientras que Tony no quiso volver a beber por ahora. Luego los empleados volvieron por el carrito y cuando salieron Tony le dijo a Steve que ya pusiera la señal de _No molestar_ para que él se pudiera quitar todo eso sin tener que ocultarse por si algún otro empleado aparecía.

Se quedó en el baño con la puerta abierta, frente al tocador buscando alguna crema que le ayudase para quitarse el maquillaje. Se quitó la peluca y al deshacerse del maquillaje se inclinó para echarse agua en el rostro, y cuando volvió a incorporarse notó que Steve estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño mirándole extrañamente. Stark tomó una de las pequeñas toallas blancas y se secó en rostro para luego volverse a mirar en el espejo.

 

—Ya soy yo de nuevo. Excepto por ésta ropa — se dijo a sí mismo divertido. Steve le sonrió. Tony tomó una de las batas que ofrecían allí, primero observando si le quedaría, cuando se decidió por una trató de quitarse el vestido, pero no alcanzaba a abrir lo del corsé que estaba en la espalda. Así que con algo de pena se giró a Steve que le seguía observando — ¿Me ayudas?

—Sí. Ven — le hizo señas para que volvieran a la cama. Estando cerca de ésta fue que se giró al menor y le atajo de la cintura para quedar pegados. Lo giró sin soltarle y lo sentó en la cama ante los ojos expectantes de Tony — Te ayudaré a quitarte esto a mí manera — le dijo casi en un susurro cerca de sus labios.

 

Tony iba a renegar, pero no consiguió hacerlo. Se dejó besar por Rogers que le cargó para ponerlo más al centro de la cama y así él también pudiese subirse. Colocó la cabeza entre las almohadas doradas y blancas mientras correspondía al beso de Steve sobre él. Tony abrió las piernas para permitirle acomodarse mejor, en ese momento Steve bajó los besos hasta el cuello mientras iba subiendo la falda del vestido para acomodarse. Así Tony recordó que traía las vergonzosas medias y la bochornosa liga en su muslo derecho. Se removió queriendo llevar sus manos hasta sus piernas para quitarlas, pero Steve le sujetó ambas muñecas y las juntó para dejarlas arriba de su cabeza y así no pudiese moverlas. Tony sólo se quejó por medio de un gemido.

Steve dejó en paz las muñecas de Tony, volviéndole a dar movilidad. Continuó descendiendo hasta que su rostro era el que estaba entre las piernas de Stark que ya respiraba desacompasadamente. Steve le tomó de las rodillas sólo para separarle un poco más las piernas, alzó más la falda hasta que quedó al descubierto el boxer blanco y ajustado que llevaba puesto el otro. Dio un pequeño beso a cada muslo donde estaba el borde de la media, tomó entre sus dientes la liga de encaje y la fue deslizado de esa forma con suavidad hasta sacarla por completo de la pierna. Tony se quedó ocupado en sólo mirarlo atentamente, cada uno de sus movimientos. Después, Steve tomó le la misma forma el borde de las medias y así las fue bajando también, ayudado de vez en cuando por sus dedos, hasta que ambas salieron y las piernas de Tony quedaron desnudas.

Regresó a besarle en los labios, haciendo el beso más húmedo por la presencia insistente de ambas lenguas. Cuando el beso una vez más terminó, ahora Steve giró con delicadeza el cuerpo de Stark hasta que estuvo boca abajo. Así se dedicó a ir desabrochando el corsé mientras daba insinuantes besos en la nuca expuesta y detrás de cada oreja que se permitía morder delicadamente. El corsé cedió y ahora el vestido fue deslizado hasta también quedar desprendido del cuerpo de Tony, que con rapidez se deshizo del bra, arrojándolo lejos.

Steve se sentó sobre el trasero del menor para irse quitando también sus prendas, empezando a desabotonar la camisa para después quitársela junto con la corbata y quedar con el torso desnudo. También se quitó el cinturón y sólo se desabrochó el pantalón antes de inclinarse de nueva cuenta para repartir los pequeños besos por toda la espalda ya libre. Junto con sutiles caricias con la punta de los dedos iba dejando pausados besitos por cada parte de piel.

Tony se abrazaba a una de las suaves almohadas mientras dejaba escapar suspiros por dejarse consentir también de _ese_ modo, estremeciéndose después cuando Steve llegó con sus labios al borde de su ropa interior y ahora las manos la iban bajando lentamente. Ya se encontraba totalmente expuesto y se sentía tan bien. La punta de los dedos de ambas manos volvían a recorrer su espalda, para llegar a la cintura y seguir hasta el trasero y pasar a las piernas. Volvió a suspirar. Steve sabía cómo tratarlo. Se estremeció cuando los pequeños besos reanudaron sobre sus nalgas, siendo depositados con la misma delicadeza que le estremecía. Y fueron bajando hasta los muslos. Sintió el aliento del otro chocar de nueva cuenta detrás de su oreja izquierda.

 

—Te deseo tanto — le susurró Steve y de tan sólo escucharlo latió más de prisa su corazón. Y en consecuencia por las mismas palabras gimió cuando ahora sintió la punta de la lengua pasear por su cuello y nuca. Y cómo no sabía que responder a eso decentemente optó por girarse y jalarlo de la nuca para besarle hambrientamente con un _y yo a ti_ implícito.

 

Sintió las manos de Tony bajar hasta sus pantalones y tratar de tironear de ellos para bajarlos, sin separarse del beso. Steve terminó por quitárselos completamente dejándolos caer en cualquier lado, para después volver a besar el cuerpo del castaño. Bajó una vez más hasta el pecho donde jugueteo con los pezones que ya estaban duros y luego continuar hasta el abdomen mientras una de sus manos ya envolvía la erección que había comenzado a formarse en Tony. Lo masturbó suavemente hasta que estuvo por completo duro y prosiguió a cubrirlo con su boca.

Stark jadeo entrecortado cuando el rubio ya besaba y daba succiones a su miembro, a un ritmo que le parecía más que acertado. De vez en cuando la cálida boca se desviaba de su erección para besar la cara interna de sus muslos hasta llegar a las rodillas y de nuevo volver a engullir su miembro con más ganas. Suspiros, jadeos y gemidos se le escapaban sin detenerlos, porque Steve estaba siendo tan delicado que le extasiaba. No quería detenerlo, pero tampoco quería terminar tan pronto así. Entonces se fue sentando poco a poco hasta que Steve separó su rostro de entre sus piernas, todavía pasándose el pulgar por las comisuras de sus labios. Tony quedó sentado con las piernas levemente flexionadas, jaló a Steve para que se quedase hincado entre ellas y así quedó de frente a la entrepierna del mayor.

Bajó la ropa interior y quedó libre la erección frente a su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que la tomó entre sus manos acercó sus labios para comenzar a mimarla. Envolvió la punta con su boca y dio la primera succión algo fuerte haciendo temblar y gemir a Steve. Continuó moviendo su mano lentamente por toda la extensión, estaba tan duro y caliente que le hacía poner igual.

La boca de Tony lo fue recibiendo con suavidad exquisita que Steve se permitió cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones tan agradables. Había dejado una mano posada en la nuca del menor, pero sin imponer presión, y con la otra se sostenía del cabecero. Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados y bajó la vista, la suave lengua recorría su miembro con entrega, quedándose en momentos en el glande para chuparlo y lamerlo como si fuese una delicia de paleta, y después ir metiendo toda su erección en la boca con calma y suavidad que ahora no le desesperaba, al contrario, le fascinaba. Tony lo tragaba lentamente y de la misma forma lo sacaba, una y otra vez, hasta que esa boca pasó a los testículos para ofrecerles igual un buen trato. Después el castaño fue subiendo por el abdomen con húmedos besos, hasta donde podía por la posición, y los ojos miel le miraban profundamente desde abajo para segundos después volver a centrar su atención y boca a la erección. Steve se sentía bien con la suavidad que empleaba Tony, y quería seguir sintiéndola, pero no quería terminar así. Deseaba poseer a Stark y terminar dentro de él con su cuerpo agitado.

Se separó con lentitud para volver a sentarse en el colchón y se miraron por un segundo para volver a besarse con más hambre. Steve volvió a girar el cuerpo de Tony para dejarlo boca abajo, teniéndolo así posó ambas manos en las nalgas y las separó un poco con delicadeza. La delicada entrada quedó completamente expuesta y el sólo estar consciente de ello puso la respiración más irregular en Stark. Y mucho más cuando los húmedos y carnosos labios repartían insinuantes besos por las turgentes nalgas acercándose cada vez más al pequeño agujero. Las piernas le temblaron con el primer lametón recibido porque se sentía tan caliente. Gimió sin pudor cuando más lametones le siguieron, al igual que los besos y los dedos haciendo presión. Después de un momento Steve ya chupaba con más fuerza hasta que Tony se revolvía en la cama y apretaba las sábanas entre sus dedos y con los dientes. Se sentía tan bien. Tanto que a cada húmedo beso se contraía deseando más. Rogers ya se masturbaba con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía apretando una de las nalgas y su boca continuaba chupando.

Retiró su rostro sin aguantar más, tenía que penetrarlo antes de que explotara de deseo. Un gemido disconforme escapó de la garganta de Tony y él estaba dispuesto a prepararlo con sus dedos, pero excitado observó que la pequeña entrada ya estaba algo dilatada por la pura excitación y con ayuda de su saliva. Se arrodillo pegado al cuerpo de Tony y comenzó a restregar su miembro entre la fisura.

 

—Tony… ¿puedo hacerlo ya? — preguntó con la voz llena de deseo, posando sus manos en la cadera del menor, apretando ansioso.

 

Stark le asintió con un _sí_ que le salió como un suspiro. No lo había preparado muy bien, pero él mismo se sentía tan excitado que estaba al tanto de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba y sentía como si su interior estaba listo para recibirlo. Rogers lo fue penetrando lentamente y Tony sintió que lo apretaba mucho, pero estaba tan ansioso que ni dolor se manifestaba, sólo quería que el otro siguiera empujando duro contra él. Hasta le pidió que comenzara a moverse de inmediato y sin contemplaciones. _Muévete, muévete. ¡Sí, así, Steve! ¡Sigue, por favor!_ , le gritaba extasiado y no le importaba si estaba siendo escandaloso o a parecer de Steve muy vulgar. No, no le importaba porque se sentía tan bien. Tampoco le molestaba el chirrido de la cama, ni le avergonzaba el sonido de cada embestida ni los gemidos que parecían gruñidos de Steve.

Las nalgas rebotaban por la fuerza con la que su cuerpo era sacudido, la cama se movía a su ritmo y la habitación se inundaba con el sonido de jadeos y gemidos escandalosos. Había, en medio del placer, aquella sensación extraña que habían sentido las últimas veces, pero ahora más profunda pero menos incómoda. La sensación extraña aumentó cuando Steve giró al castaño para que le diese la cara y así poder mirarse. Colocó una de las piernas sobre su hombro y así continuó moviéndose para arremeter contra el cuerpo del otro. Tony apretaba las sábanas o sino tomaba con fuerza los antebrazos de Rogers que le tomaba por la cintura para aferrarlo más a él. Se miraban a los ojos como no lo habían hecho antes, porque ahora era la mirada insistente que expresaba tanto pero al parecer todavía no podían descifrar nada.

 

———————————

 

—No sé a ustedes, pero a mí ya me están preocupando — decía Bruce, después de estar unos minutos entre Loki y Natasha en el living, esperando porque Tony y Steve volviesen y estar seguros de que todo había salido bien.

—¿Vamos a buscarlos? — propuso Natasha, porque a ella también ya le parecía extraño que eran las tres de la madrugada y no llegaban del simple jueguito que habían quedado llevar a cabo. Aunque a Loki le hayan avisado que se quedarían un tiempo más, pero insistía, ya era mucho tiempo.

—Primero les llamaré para saber más — ofreció Loki.

 

Tomó su móvil y llamó al número de Tony. Dio varios timbrazos pero no contestó, así comenzaría a preocuparse en serio. Entonces Natasha ahora llamaba de su móvil a Rogers y éste tampoco contestaba. La chica se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones, seguida de Loki y Bruce, llamó a Bucky y éste salió adormilado preguntando qué pasaba.

 

—Vamos a buscar a Tony y a Steve, no llegan y tampoco responden las llamadas.

—Ok — Bucky asintió — Me vestiré y vamos.

 

Bucky sólo había entrado de nuevo a la habitación para colocarse unos pantalones y unos zapatos. Bruce también pensaba a despertar a Clint, y mientras tanto Loki volvió a tomar el móvil para llamar una vez más a Stark. Al tercer timbrazo la llamada fue aceptada, deteniéndose en el momento, haciéndole señales a Tasha y a Bruce de que le había respondido.

 

—¿Tony? — habló enseguida. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaban leves ruidos.

 _—¿Qué… pasa?_ — le respondía la voz de Stark, aunque sonaba extraño.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó al haberle escuchado así, porque hasta por la bocina se colaba la respiración pesada del otro.

— _Sí._

—¿Y Steve?

— _Conmigo._

—¿Dónde están? ¿Ya vienen?

— _Volveremos mañana… dormiremos en un hotel cerca de la casa —_ respondió con dificultad. Cada palabra la decía sílaba por sílaba. Loki permaneció desconcertado por otros segundos, pero luego ligó todo; la forma de hablar de Tony, la palabra _hotel_ y ahora esos curiosos jadeos que se colaban por la bocina.

—Ok — y antes de que el cortara la llamada, Tony ya lo había hecho. Miró a los demás que estaban esperando saber algo.

—————————————

 

Observó a Tony por fin cortar la llamada, dejando caer el móvil en el colchón, volviéndose a concentrar en él. No sabía quién había llamado, pero era claro que alguno de sus amigos, tampoco sabía cómo es que Tony quiso responder la llamada sin siquiera dejar de moverse sobre él. Pero ahí estaban, de nuevo a ser sólo ellos dos en su placer.

Tony sobre su cadera y Steve ahora recostado en el suave colchón y parte de la espalda sobre las esponjosas almohadas. Rogers lo estaba disfrutando todo enormemente, no quería que terminara pronto. En realidad, con Tony nunca quería terminar, cuando con las demás personas con las que había estado era lo primero que quería. Y ahora se preguntaba cómo le haría para aguantar más mientras Tony lo cabalgaba a galope prendido de su cuello y le gemía sobre los labios.

Fuerte el choque de las nalgas de Tony contra sus piernas, el agarre en su cuello igual, y él, Steve, abrazándole por la espalda y con una mano libre le masturba. De vez en cuando desviaba el rostro para besarle el cuello y pecho. Tony apenas podía respirar y mantener los ojos abiertos, era demasiado placer para él. Y mientras rebotaba sobre el cuerpo de Rogers para sentarse cada vez más fuerte sobre la erección, sentía también una especie de nudo en la garganta, como si quisiera gritarle algo a parte de esos gemidos. Se inclinó al rostro frente a él y lo besó, ansiosamente mientras tomaba otro ritmo de sus movimientos, ya no rebotando, sino moviendo su cadera de atrás hacia adelante, como acomodando el miembro dentro de él. Rozaba su próstata y además Steve le masturbaba perfectamente. Cerró sus párpados, mantuvo sus frentes pegadas, continuó moviéndose así y comenzó a correrse en aquella mano que acariciaba su erección. Apretó a Steve, quien le gimió más fuertemente al sentir la presión en su sexo y a los pocos segundos él también se corría en su interior.

Se detuvo y abrió los párpados de nuevo, notando como Rogers le miraba atentamente con unos ojos entrecerrados, rostro sonrojado y labios separados. No sabía qué pasaba, pero sintió la necesidad de abrazarse más al rubio. Y Steve lo sintió igual, por ello correspondió al abrazó, ambos hundiendo sus rostros en el cuello ajeno, respirando dificultosamente todavía, con el cuerpo caliente y tembloroso.

 

—Te amo… — había susurrado Steve.

 

El pecho de Tony se estrujó, su rostro se tornó más cálido y sintió miedo. No respondió nada, sólo se quedó más tiempo aferrado al cuerpo de Steve. Era confuso, porque ahora quería llorar. Sentía sus ojos humedecerse y no comprendía qué ocurría y por qué le hacía sentirse así. Trató de calmarse y así fue separando sus rostros y rompiendo el abrazo. Se miraron directamente nuevamente y el castaño se permitió sonreírle.

 

—Voy a… — Stark comenzó a decirle, titubeante. Se incorporó, rompiendo toda unión de ambos cuerpos — Voy por un pañuelo — apenas se colocó las pantuflas y caminó hasta el baño donde se encerró.

 

Steve por unos momentos se acostó pesadamente en la cama, también sintiendo su pecho estrujarse. No había esperado una respuesta luego de su boba confesión con un “te amo”, pero ya lo había dicho y podía asegurar que Stark sabía el significado correcto de ello. Se sentó al borde de la cama, tomando pañuelos desechables de la cajita que reposaba en la cómoda, limpió su mano y también su miembro que parecía querer más mimos. Miró la puerta tras la que estaba Tony, arrojó los pañuelos sucios al pequeño cesto que estaba cerca y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, sin molestarse en ponerse algo de ropa o cubrirse con una sábana.

Se sentía tan tonto. Todo el día se sintió así. Porque entre el jueguito ridículo que había hecho con Tony, en momentos se ponía a pensar si hubiese sido real. Obviamente no a Tony con un vestido de novia, ni con maquillaje y peluca. Sino, su casamiento, la fiesta, la noche de bodas, que todo haya sido real. Tan real como le había hecho el amor hace unos minutos. Sí, era un bobo. Se puso en pie y caminó descalzo hasta donde había quedado el champangne para volver a servirse un poco en una de las lindas copas. Fue en su segundo sorbo cuando Tony salió del sanitario en mismas condiciones que él, sólo que el castaño si traía unas pantuflas puestas.

 

—¿Seguirás bebiendo? — preguntó mientras caminaba para ponerse la bata que había quedado tumbada a un lado de la cama.

—No — dejó la copa en la barra del mini bar, caminando de vuelta a la cama — ¿Para qué te la pones? — le dio una media sonrisa, señalando la bata que ya cerraba Tony.

—Porque no tengo nada más que ponerme.

—Quiero decir que para qué te la pones si aún no terminamos — le sonrió más ampliamente, con esa sonrisa coqueta que ya sólo le dirigía a él. Se colocó frente a Tony con intenciones de despojarlo de la bata.

—¿Quieres… más?

—¿Tú no?

—Sí...

 

Stark se dejó desnudar una vez más, se volvieron a besar mientras se acariciaban constantemente. Fueron acostándose en la cama donde se repartieron caricias más íntimas. Steve estaba sobre Tony, besando cada parte de piel que podía, comenzando a frotar sus cuerpos para aumentar como antes la temperatura y la sangre se acumulara más en sus sexos. Tony también se escabullía y repartía juguetones besos por el pecho y abdomen del rubio, hasta que rodaron un poco y así invirtió posiciones. Atacó el cuello de Rogers, para volver a los labios un momento, y luego dejar un reguero de besos otra vez sobre el pecho y el abdomen mientras masturbaba la nueva erección en el cuerpo ajeno. Steve se dejaba hacer porque ya sabía lo que quería Tony, lo supo desde que insistió en dejarlo contra la cama, así que le hizo un espacio entre sus piernas para que el castaño se acomodase mejor.

Después de otros cariñitos más a todo el cuerpo, Tony lubricó con su propia saliva tres dedos que luego fueron a parar uno por uno a la entrada de Rogers, quien gemía quedamente mientras el otro se hacía cargo. Cuando estuvo preparado, según a consideración de ambos, el mismo Steve tomó una de las suaves almohadas y la colocó bajo su cadera, así Tony separó un poco más los muslos y dándole un suave beso lo fue penetrando lentamente. Steve se masturbaba para ignorar el tenue dolor que dejaba el paso de la penetración, y que poco a poco iba desapareciendo a cada estocada más certera.

Tony abrazaba sus piernas así dándose el impulso para arremeter contra él, Steve continuaba masturbándose y con la otra mano llamaba al castaño para que se acercase. Hasta que lo tuvo cerca le jaló de la nuca y comenzaron a besarse profundamente, intercalando mordidas y succiones entre sus labios. Tony posó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del rubio y comenzó a embestirle más rápido, ocasionando en ambos gemidos más fuertes.

Observaba como Steve apretaba con una mano las sábanas, porque con la otra continuaba presionando su nuca para tenerle cerca. Stark gemía sobre sus labios, escaneando cada expresión del rostro frente a él; las espesas pestañas del rubio que en momentos caían por completo, o los dientes apretados a ratos. Se volvieron a besar torpemente por la falta de aire al estar tan agitados.

Rogers sentía cada embestida más fuerte que la anterior y lo estaba disfrutando, pero como no estaban totalmente repuestos del último orgasmo sentía que no durarían demasiado. Se notaba en la ansiedad de Tony, en cómo le tomaba de las piernas para darse más impulso, y en él mismo, que se retorcía y continuaba rasguñando las sábanas. Con la respiración cada vez más entrecortada, una mano masturbándole y los gemidos ahogados, fue que ambos fueron llegando al clímax. Ésta vez, Steve sintiendo el calor de Tony en su interior.

Extrañamente – para ellos – de nuevo permanecieron en un abrazo flojo por largos segundos. Para después darse un casto beso y separarse. Tony estaba cansado ahora, por lo que consideró dormir acomodándose debajo de las sábanas mientras miraba como Steve era quien ahora se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Para cuando Rogers estaba de vuelta en la cama, el castaño ya estaba dormido. Menos mal, así ya no habría que comentar nada más fuera de lugar, nada con respecto a lo extraños que se sentían ambos.

 

————————————

 

Comenzó a removerse en la cama incómodo, producto del calor que sintió. Tony abrió los párpados y se encontró con la oscuridad, miró al reloj digital que mostraba la hora en luces levemente neon para ser distinguidas y supo que sólo había dormido un par de horas. Un peso se distinguía sobre su vientre y luego notó que era un brazo de Steve que dormía profundamente a su lado. Suspiró inconscientemente y lo hizo a un lado para quitarse también las sábanas de encima, pero ni así se fue el calor que sentía. Terminó por levantarse y caminar hasta la ducha.

Sólo con la ducha fría que tomó se sintió más fresco. Con las pantuflas y la bata puestas de nuevo caminó hasta uno de los sillones y se tumbó ahí, acostándose. _“Tú sabes que te prefiero a ti antes que a cualquier mujer u otro hombre”, “Te amo”,_ recordaba esas frases dichas de la voz de Steve, en un tono y semblante que parecía una confesión amorosa antes que cualquier tontería dicha. Y él, Tony, ¿qué había dicho? Nada, porque todo siempre se lo guardaba, hacía que las palabras parecidas a eso se atragantaran en su garganta. Era horrible. Mierda que sí lo era. Sentía por un lado que eso es lo que quería, pero por el otro aún seguían también en su cabeza todo ese temor y desconfianza hacia poder mantener una relación, y más con Steve. Porque todo lo habían mantenido como un juego, porque aunque se conocían mejor y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que eran crueles el uno con el otro, estaba consciente de que quizá Steve le seguía viendo como que no valía mucho la pena para una relación. Es decir, eran amigos, amigos que follaban sin ningún compromiso. ¿Qué podían esperar el uno del otro? No mucho, ¿cierto?

¡Mierda! Ni cuenta se dio de cuando comenzó a llorar, ahí acostado en el sillón a oscuras. Qué complicado. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir cosas extrañas por Steve Rogers? ¿Y por qué Steve por él? Aunque en realidad le costaba creer que Steve le quisiera… Quizás habían sido alucinaciones suyas, porque Steve no es así… No con él. Mejor se secó las lágrimas y se acomodó en el sillón para dormir y ya mañana seguro que sería un día normal y pronto se le olvidarían las estupideces en que pensaba.

 

—————————————

 

Steve se despertó y levantó por la necesidad de orinar. Ya pronto amanecería, pero todo seguía siendo oscuro. Cuando regresaba del sanitario apenas notó que Tony no se encontraba en la cama y sintió de pronto un golpe en el pecho, pero encendió una de las lámparas sobre la cómoda y entonces lo distinguió durmiendo en uno de los sillones cerca del mini-bar. Pero eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor, ¿por qué Tony no quería compartir la cama con él?

Terminó regresando al baño para ahora él tomar una ducha, igual fría. Para cuando salió ya comenzaba a colarse la tenue luz del amanecer. Igual llevaba una de las batas blancas del hotel y una pequeña toalla con la que secaba su cabello. Ya no tenía ganas de dormir a pesar que fue muy poco lo que haya descansando, se acercó a Tony así notó el cabello castaño también húmedo. Le parecía que Tony estaría incómodo durmiendo así, por lo cual se decidió a cargarlo con la intensión de devolverlo a la cama, pero en el proceso los ojos miel se abrieron.

 

—¿Qué… pasa? — Tony le preguntó adormilado, queriendo cerrar los párpados de nuevo.

—Te llevo a la cama, para que duermas mejor.

 

Stark se dejó cargar, Steve le dejó en la cama, pero antes de incorporarse se acercó hasta el rostro del menor y le plantó un tierno beso en los labios. Tony no lo pudo controlar y abrió de nuevo los ojos por completo mirándole con asombro. Podía parecer una acción de los más normal, pero no entre ellos, no un besito tierno mientras alguien dormía y además le acariciaba las mejillas como si fuese algo precioso. Tan cálido se sentía que le hacía marearse al ser tan ajeno a algo así. Con brusquedad, Stark frenó en contacto y se giró para dar la espalda y fingir que dormía, porque después de eso ya se había esfumado el sueño. Quería golpearse, quería de nuevo llorar, porque aceptaba que quería abrazarse a Steve y que éste le diese más besos tiernos y suaves caricias, y tal vez otro _te amo_. Maldita sea, qué complicada es la verdad.

De acuerdo, Steve haría como que ese claro rechazo no había ocurrido, en ambas partes; es decir, que él no lo había dado ni que Tony lo había rechazado. ¿Qué pasaba? Sabía que gustaba de Tony, que lo quería…, lo aceptaba, pero… Pero no es cómodo desearlo de ese modo, no es sano, y se lo repite, pero también recuerda lo mucho que le gusta que no sea sano. Y eso le hace sonreír casi con amargura. Le gusta que sea insano y complicado estar con Tony, pero tampoco puede estar para siempre entre el rechazo de Tony al recibir su cariño. Él era quien estaba por desistir por esa vez cuando el castaño de nuevo se gira, mirándole, como si hubiese escuchado todo el caos dentro de sus pensamientos.

 

—¿Ya no puedes dormir? — sin embargo, fue lo que Steve se limita a decir. Mientras tanto Tony se sienta en la cama y le niega con la cabeza. Tony extiende una mano llamándolo, invitándole a que se siente delante de él, Steve así lo hace pero de cualquier forma se toman de la mano. Parece como si Tony quisiera decirle algo, pero el castaño también se limita a una cosa, a acercase para besarle con lentitud, pausadamente mientras sus labios se acarician y sienten el aliento de cada uno.

—También te amo — Tony le dice, costándole un trabajo enorme porque las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Pero era hora de arrojar los dados a la suerte. Regresó a recargarse en el cabecero, pero sus manos siguen unidas. Steve le sonrío.

—No sé bien cómo decirlo — comienza Rogers, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y jugueteando nerviosamente con el enlace de sus manos — Quiero que me entiendas, te quiero enserio, Tony. No es un juego, quiero tenerte siempre. ¿Te gustaría estar junto a mí…, sólo junto a mí? Novio, pareja o amante, con el nombre que quieras darle — era lo más cursi que se le había podido ocurrir, pero esperaba que haya sonado sincero. El corazón latía a galope y sentía nerviosismo que jamás había sentido.

—Pero, Steve… — Tony le miraba entre confundido y sorprendido — ¿Vas a decirme que tengo derecho a que me ames?

—Tony…, no te quiero injustificadamente — le mirada con tanta profundidad, como nunca antes — Todo lo que he conocido de ti me hace quererte.

 

Otro nudo en la garganta dejaba mudo a Tony, pero eso no le importaba a Steve, porque los ojos miel de Stark siempre fueron tan expresivos que muchas veces no necesitaba de palabras para poder anunciar algo, otras veces incluso delataban y echaban de cabeza las mentiras que salían de los labios del castaño. Y ahora esa mirada tan profunda entre cristalina – por las lágrimas, también atoradas – le decía todo.

 

—Steve… — le tomó tiempo aclarar la voz y regular su semblante, pero Tony ya estaba listo para hablar — No me quieres. – Le miró directo, y hasta se atrevió a sonreírle un poco. Una sonrisa igual de triste que su mirada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — una mueca de angustia se instalaba ahora en su rostro.

—Es simple de saber que no me quieres porque soy yo. Nadie me quiere de esa forma, y tú… tú sabes bien por qué — pero la voz se le había quebrado y la sonrisa se transformó en una mueca lamentable. Y en contra de todo lo que quería, también las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, porque hablar de eso era difícil. Hablar de lo que él es para Steve…

 

Rogers no entendió bien a qué se refería exactamente Tony, pero al segundo lo supo, y al mismo tiempo estuvo enterado de todo lo que le dolía a Tony ser considerado así, _como se suponía que era él._ Descubre uno cantidad de cosas detrás de una mirada de tristeza. Miedos, deseos, sueños, sentimientos. Algo en su pecho se estrujó al ver las lágrimas caer y la cara de vergüenza de Tony por ese hecho, pero le tomó rápidamente por las majillas para demostrarle que no tenía que ocultarse más. No había visto a Tony llorar, seguramente porque siempre se tragaba esas amargas lágrimas.

 

—Perdóname. Perdóname, Tony — rogó, a punto de acompañarle en su llanto. Nunca le pidió perdón por sus discusiones del pasado, por todas esas palabras hirientes que alguna vez se dijeron, y ahora mismo volvían esas memorias, porque no podía dejarlo. De verdad quería su perdón.

—Tú perdóname también — pidió Stark, sin querer mirarle — Perdóname para que podamos ser buenos amigos.

—Te perdono — dijo con enorme seguridad, casi angustiado — Pero no quiero ser tu amigo.

—… Ya sabía que esta amistad no podía durar — las lágrimas de Tony no ceden, pero su sonrisa amarga se forma de nuevo al decirle eso.

—No, no entiendes. No me crees… — y Steve seguía con sus manos fijas en el rostro del castaño — Con un carajo, Tony, ¡te quiero! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti quizá desde hace mucho tiempo! – Dice ya exasperado. Escucha un gemido de frustración en Stark.

—No, Steve… No… — ya no veía por las lágrimas, la vergüenza le importaba poco, su voz ahogada tampoco importaba. Se sentía terrible y a la vez tan conmovido por la confesión, pero el llanto seguía siendo por la complicada mezcla de sentimientos que se instalaba en el pecho, en su garganta y al parecer ya se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo. No eran lágrimas conmovidas. Steve se quebró igual. Ahora de los ojos azules salían calientes lágrimas, lentas y amargas. Separó sus manos y suspiró cuando ambos agacharon la mirada, quedando en silencio por pesados minutos, sólo escuchándose el jadeo doloroso del llanto de Tony.

—Sólo dímelo bien — Steve pidió completamente resignado — Dime que es porque no me amas. Es todo lo que tienes que decir.

—-Jódete, Steve — y ahora eso sí dolía — Te amo… Pero, déjalo así.

—¿Cómo?

—Tú y yo no estamos hechos para ser exclusivos de alguien. – Señaló con amargura y frialdad, ya comenzando a atenuar su llanto, mirándole. Y lo dijo, aunque sabía que él ya tenía mucho tiempo siendo sólo de Steve y no sabía que éste también ya era exclusivo de él desde hace tiempo, pero aunque lo supiera tampoco se abría detenido de decirle eso, porque tiene miedo — Somos amigos que follamos, sólo eso. Sabes que cualquier día será fácil irme a la cama con alguien más, y yo sé que pasará lo mismo contigo.

—Tienes razón — ambos ya habían secado sus lágrimas. Steve suspiró al decirlo — A cada momento que pensaba en ti, que contemplaba esa posibilidad me decía lo mismo. Pero también una parte de mí insistía en que contigo, sólo contigo puede ser posible. Porque es sólo contigo con quien me he imaginado así, en una relación. Lo he deseado — sinceró, sintiéndose triste, porque al final podía resultar que Tony no era para él.  

—Eres bueno. Eres increíble, Steve — comentó casi con admiración, pero la tristeza no se iba — Y porque ahora te quiero…, no puedo dejar que esto pase y se arruine. Simplemente no podemos.

—Y porque yo también te quiero, está bien — no tuvieron el valor de mirarse.

 

El ambiente era tenso estando ya en silencio y sin moverse. La luz natural anaranjada del amanecer ya cubría casi toda la habitación, por lo que sus rostros sonrojados y los ojos rojos ya no se pudieron ocultar. Fue por ello que Tony se puso de pie y caminó de nuevo al cuarto de baño, con intención de enjuagarse el rostro y recobrar la compostura después de tantas y dolorosas verdades. Él entró, dejando la puerta abierta, luego de un par de segundos Steve también se incorporó casi perezosamente, yendo al mismo sitio para enjuagar de igual forma su rostro caliente.

Rogers entró, se encontró con Tony ya con el rostro mojado, pero éste permanecía con ambas manos apoyadas en el lavamanos y con la cabeza gacha, claramente todavía pensando. Pero tenían tres lavamanos unidos, por lo que el castaño no se molestó en moverse, así Steve pudo usar uno. Enjuagó su rostro y volteo para tomar una nueva toallita del mueble que guardaba las toallas y batas. Cuando ya tenía su rostro seco fue cuando Tony también estaba frente a él de espaldas haciendo lo mismo. Por esa necesidad de sentirlo siempre cerca, ahora más que nunca, Steve se acercó suavemente hasta quedar pegado a esa espalda, rodeándole por la cintura con sus brazos.

Tony despegó la toallita de su rostro, botándola en alguna parte. Cerró los párpados cuando sintió los primeros roces de los labios de Steve contra su cuello y nuca. Roces, porque no llegaban a ser besos. También posó sus manos sobre las que le abrazaban, dejándose hacer, porque sentía la misma necesidad inagotable de Steve. Por fin un suave beso se tatuó en su nuca, y así ladeo su cabeza recargándola en un hombro del rubio para que éste continuara por su cuello. Ambos suspiraban, se acariciaban tiernamente, se _sentían_. Stark separó su cabeza del cuerpo del otro y la echó para enfrente, recargando su frente en el mismo mueble alto, posando sus manos ahí como soporte cuando Steve comenzó a tocarle sobre la bata con más _necesidad._

Sus manos recorrían la cintura de Tony, el abdomen, las piernas y entre ellas, mientras su cuerpo presionaba contra su espalda y su trasero. Steve le suspiraba todavía detrás de la oreja, y así escuchaba la respiración acelerada del castaño. _Tan exquisito._ Deshizo el nudo de la bata ajena, colando sus manos para tocar directo en la suave piel, envolvió con una mano la semi-erección que encontró y comenzó a acariciarla. No tardó mucho en subir el largo de esa bata hasta la cintura y así quedara expuesto frente a él aquel trasero que le embelesaba. Mientras le preparaba con dos dedos previamente lubricados con su sola saliva, le continuaba masturbando, escuchando ya los suaves gemidos de Tony.

Ahora tenía a tres dedos preparándole y él, Tony, se aferraba cada vez más fuerte al mueble. En unos segundos ya sintió que Steve le tomaba por completo. Se cortó su respiración en ese momento, y escuchó el largo jadeo del rubio. Luego las manos volvieron a su cadera y las embestidas aparecieron sin detenerse. Eran suaves pero constantes, para no perder el control, para seguir _sintiéndose_. Más profundo, más duro, cada roce, cada gemido, cada sonido húmedo, el dolor, el placer, el vacío. Ahora no había súplicas, ni reclamos, ninguna palabra, sólo las agitadas respiraciones que en momentos se convertían en jadeos.

Giró su cuerpo, Steve le cargó, él se colgó de su cuello, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello corto. El otro movía a voluntad su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, se miraban y era como si se gritaran. Dejó de sostenerle con una mano y así se obligó a rodear la cintura de Rogers con sus piernas para no caer, pero esa mano ahora le masturbaba. Y cuando lo sintió próximo, ocultó su rostro entre el hombro del rubio, así, abrazándole con brazos y piernas. Terminó entre aquella mano y los abdómenes. Después sintió cuando Steve también terminaba, sintiéndolo extraño, como una señal de pertenencia. Lo mismo que cuando él se lo hacía a Rogers, sintiéndolo como suyo y de nadie más.

Sus pies volvieron al suelo, el abrazo se deshizo, sintió un beso dulce sobre su frente y no se atrevió a mirarlo en seguida. Traía la bata muy desacomodada, pero todavía no se movía. Steve ya estaba por tomar del papel higiénico para limpiar su mano, pero antes de eso se llevó a la boca un dedo con su semilla y así lo limpió, con sus labios, con su saliva. Tony seguía sin saber qué hacer, obviamente él también tenía que asearse, y lo tuvo más presente cuando el semen en su interior comenzó a escurrir ya por sus muslos. Se estremeció y alcanzo a ver una tenue sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro ajeno.

 

—Debí de haber terminado por fuera. Lo sé. Lo siento — fue lo que dijo Steve, como si fuese un día normal, un encuentro normal. Bueno, eso habían decidido que fuese, ¿entonces porque Tony se sintió incapaz de regresarle esa sonrisa _normal_?

****

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Faltaban pocos minutos para ser las nueve de la mañana. De nuevo luciendo fresco, Steve ya estaba vestido con las prendas del día anterior, mientras Tony continuaba en bata, mirando la televisión sin interés, sólo esperando a que Bruce llegase con la ropa que le pidió que le llevara.   
Entre ellos no habían vuelto a hablar, el ambiente se sentía melancólico, y más que incómodo, eso era triste. Como Tony no encontraba nada interesante en la programación cedió el control remoto a Rogers, que sin más lo tomó e hizo lo mismo; sólo cambiaba cada tres segundos de canal.  
En un par de minutos la puerta fue tocada y sus nombres gritados y luego unas risas. Fue el castaño quien abrió la puerta sin inmutarse porque ya se notaba que eran sus amigos.

 

—¿Qué tal los novios? — preguntó alegre Clint, con una gran sonrisa.

—Bruce, ¿mi ropa? — ignoró Tony el cuestionamiento de Barton y las sonrisas traviesas de los demás. Bruce lo miró fijamente un segundo para luego mirar en dirección a Steve que no se había inmutado por su presencia, borró su tenue sonrisa y sin decir nada le tendió la pequeña mochila donde había llevado la ropa de su amigo — Gracias, voy a vestirme — y se encerró en el baño.

—Steve, también te trajimos algo a ti — comentó Bucky, acercándose lo suficiente al sofá donde estaba el rubio y le arrojó en la cara la otra mochilita que llevaban para él.

—¿Mmn? Gracias — también se limitó a decir. Para ese punto ya todos los demás se miraban unos a otros sin entender. Rogers se puso de pie y caminó al mismo baño para meterse y cambiarse de igual forma que Tony.

-¿Qué pasó? — cuestionó extrañada Maria. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

 

Esperaron sentados en la cama, otros en el sofá, moviendo el estéreo, la televisión, abriendo el frigo-bar para tomar algo, esculcando las gavetas del mini-bar, hasta que salieron del baño ya listos. Tony sólo dijo que tenía hambre y que iría al bufete, obviamente todos se apuntaron después de que las chicas hayan guardado el vestido para salir de allí.

 

—¿Y el velo y el ramo, Tony? — cuestionó Natasha cuando ya caminaban rumbo al ascensor. 

—Los arrojé en la _fiesta_.

—¿El velo también? Eso no se hace — reclamó infantilmente, al entrar ya al ascensor.

—Te lo pagaré.

—También falta el saco del traje de Steve — susurró Darcy.

—Lo perdí — contestó Steve que había alcanzado a escuchar — También lo pagaré.

—No importa — dijo luego Natasha, extrañada por el ambiente tan tenso que les rodeaba.

 

Llegaron hasta el bufete, tomaron la mesa más larga que estaba desocupada y poco a poco fueron sirviéndose en sus platos. Sólo hasta que ya estaban todos sentados fue que volvieron a conversar, queriendo quitar ese ambiente pesado que había.

 

—Y… ¿cómo les fue? — preguntó Loki.

—Bien — una respuesta seca, que tanto Tony como Steve dieron al unísono.

—Cuéntenos qué tal — pidió Darcy, despreocupada por los problemas que claramente tenían ese par.

—Lo que notaron, chicos. Cuando llegamos, nos dieron algunas cortesías, se nos acercaban mucho a decirnos _felicidades_ y esas cosas. Después, cuando ustedes se fueron, bailamos, bebimos más, arrojé el ramo y cosas de boda — Tony relató sin interés.

—Estuvo bien — terminó Steve.

—Creí que había estado más divertido, con eso que decidieron quedarse mucho más tiempo.

—Sí fue divertido. Deberían intentarlo todos ustedes — les dijo Steve, por fin con una leve sonrisa mirándoles para molestarlos. Ya sabía que ellos no se atrevían a hacer el ridículo que de aquella forma. Cobardes.

—No, no, no — rápidamente negó Bruce. En consecuencia algunos soltaron leves risitas.

—¿Qué dijeron de ti, Tony? — preguntó Thor — ¿Comentarios a tu vestido, tu peinado, tu cabello? Siempre halagan a la novia.

—Pues dijeron muchas cosas del vestido. Les gustó. Dijeron que me veía bien.

—Dijeron que yo tenía mucha suerte — Steve se atrevió a comentar, mirando un breve instante directo a Tony — Mucha suerte por tan hermosa novia — terminó de decir mirando su comida, llevándose un bocado a la boca. Los chicos sonrieron complacidos al notar la esencia de Steve al decir eso; como añorante, y Tony sorprendido por la confesión.

—¿Nadie te dijo a ti algo como “qué galán tu novio” o “qué suerte”? — preguntó Clint mirando a Tony, sonriéndole malicioso. El castaño simplemente le negó con la cabeza — Ya sabía, porque Steve está horrible — y soltó una leve risa.

—Nos dijeron que hacíamos bonita pareja. Muchas veces — volvieron a compartir otra mirada que no pasaba desapercibida por nadie.

—Qué bonito — comentó soñada Darcy.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? — les preguntó Sif.

—Claro que sí — respondió de inmediato Tony, interrumpiendo a Steve que iba a negar. Pero lo dejaron hablar porque ya se notaba de nuevo efusivo, y no decaído como hace unos instantes — Para empezar los malditos tacones no duraron puestos ni una hora, anduve descalzo, cansan horrible. Luego no sabía a qué baño entrar, y cuando deduje que tenía que entrar con las chicas no sabía cómo orinar. Todas me decías que me acompañaban, y cuando me libraba de ellas de cualquier modo siempre había un montón dentro, que podían ver de seguro si me quedaba de pie y de frente, me esperaba a que se vaciara un poco para que no lo notaran, Otras más me decían “¿te ayudo con el vestido?”, me espantaban, sonaba a propuesta _indecorosa_. También tenía que hablar bajo, caminar contoneándome, cerrar las piernas, agh. Y lo peor fue que luego me arrastraron al baño y me pidieron que les enseñara la _liga_. Hubo dos que me preguntaron que qué tenía planeado de _especial_ para la noche de bodas. Oh, Dios, son unas pervertidas — se escandalizó, ya todos reían mirándole con gracia, incluso Steve que recordaba la expresión avergonzada de Tony cada que padecía de una de esas cosas e iba y le contaba discretamente, horrorizado.

—A mí me suena a que fue divertido — dijo Natasha.

—Lo fue — sentenció Steve.

—¿Entonces quieren volverlo a hacer?

—Jamás.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, los capítulos restantes estarán llenos de feelings (¡muchos!) y dramita. El camino complicado hacia el final feliz.


	45. No es como antes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque lo intenten, hay un vacío…

Un par de días habían pasado, de vuelta al colegio y con el pretexto de atender las clases, Tony se había mantenido alejado de Steve. Aunque tampoco parecía como si Steve le buscara. Se habían visto cuando se encontraban casualmente y sólo se hacían un ademán a modo de saludo, tampoco se mandaban mensajes de texto. Pero esas mínimas miradas que habían compartido en esos días estremecieron a Tony, el sólo recuerdo de las palabras de Steve, lo que él mismo dijo, lo que reconocieron que sentían…

La estúpida sensación de vacío en el pecho seguía con la misma intensidad como si se hubiese quedado en ese momento. La nostalgia también persistía y continuaba sin comprender nada. Era nuevo en ese sentimiento; un sentimiento tan fuerte. Sinceramente siempre creyó que cuando se enamorara todo iba a ser color de rosa, fácil, pura alegría. Pero todo era complicado.

Se encontraba en su dormitorio, junto con Loki y Bruce, mientras que Loki les mostraba algunos departamentos que su padre le había estado enviando, posibles opciones para que se instalara al llegar a Grecia. Supuestamente le estaban ayudando a elegir alguno, pero todos eran increíbles, así que tampoco podían decidir. Por lo que la charla les llevo a algo más banal. Tony sentía que estaba actuando como siempre, que no se notaba nada fuera de lugar en él, pero al parecer no era así. Notó que de vez en cuando sus amigos le dirigían miradas escrutadoras, de hecho no sólo en ese momento, sino desde que habían ido por él al hotel aquella vez…

 

—Tony, ¿qué tienes? — Loki le preguntó.

—¿Umn? Nada, ¿por qué?

—Pareces triste.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí. Es muy obvio — señaló Bruce. Tony iba a seguir negándolo, pero quizá sólo soltando lo que tenía iba a poder sentirse mejor, si alguien más le decía que era lo correcto todo estaría bien. Sus dos amigos ya le miraban con atención.

—Estás así desde el domingo.

—¿Pasó algo con Steve? — Bruce parecía confundido, Loki un poco más serio, pero igual en sus ojos se notaba esa preocupación.

—Le dije a Steve que lo amo — confesó. Sus amigos hicieron unas muecas de total asombro —Y él dijo que me ama también.

—¿Y? ¿Qué salió mal? — Loki parecía temeroso, era obvio que las cosas no habían salido bien y lo sentía por Tony.

—Nada…, es sólo que nosotros… no… No se puede y ya — expresó — No quiero — dijo luciendo convencido, pero bien notaban los demás que no sabía ni lo que decía.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó con esa ingenuidad Bruce, acentuándola un poco más sólo para que Tony se animara a contestarle.

—Es tan complicado — respondió, como todo un niño tonto — Sé que lo quiero demasiado, pero fuera de ahí no estoy seguro de qué siento. No sé si es miedo, inseguridad a lo que pueda pasar entre nosotros, o si simplemente no es amor y sólo lo creo así…

—¿Puedo decir lo que realmente pienso, Anthony? — Loki le dijo, y Tony simplemente le asintió — Creo que de verdad quieres a Steve, desde el momento en que te permitiste conocerlo y que él te conociera, ambos tal cual son, es obvio que ya había aprecio ahí. El que lo ames pasó por todo eso que descubrieron uno del otro. Si quieres a Steve es porque algo te hizo quererlo. Él es un buen tipo, es buen amigo, es bueno con su madre. Nos hace reír, te hace reír, te ha defendido. Sabemos que ha cometido muchas equivocaciones e idioteces, ¡como tú!, como yo, como Thor, como Clint, como Darcy, ¡como todos! Pero eso ya ha pasado. Lo conoces mejor, como es en realidad.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa en verdad, Tony? — ahora cuestionó Bruce, muy preocupado —¿Jugó contigo cuando te dijo que te amaba?

—No — respondió Stark — Él me dijo que me amaba cuando… terminábamos de hacer el amor, y quise creer que era algo espontaneo por el momento, ya saben. Pero todo el tiempo fue diferente, así que mucho después le dije que también lo amaba y pareció emocionarse y me dijo que quería tenerme a su lado. Pero le quería convencer de que no me quería. No confié en él, no le creía y por ello le recordé que a nosotros eso no nos va, Steve insistió y luego noté que era en serio todo lo que me decía. Incluso lloré, me sentía tan mal que lo hice. Nos pedimos perdón, pero ahora tenía miedo y por ello es que no lo quiero así de íntimo. Porque sé que todo va a salir mal y ya no quiero más problemas con él — terminó de confesar aún más triste.

—Sólo porque tienes miedo.

—Es por cómo somos — suspiró cansado — No creo que el amor nos vaya. Eso requiere de compromiso, ¿no? Y nosotros...no.

—¿Ni siquiera intentarlo?

—No es la gran cosa — Tony intentó sonreír.

—Te privaste de saber si eso podría ser la gran cosa.

—Yo creo que Loki tiene razón — apoyó calmado Bruce — Pero es tu decisión.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—Eso es todo — Steve también terminaba de relatar lo sucedido con Tony cuando se confesó ante él. Bucky y Natasha le habían _inducido_ para que explicara qué pasaba entre él y Anthony. Ellos estaban en el dormitorio que compartían Bucky y Steve, sentados formando un pequeño círculo sobre la cama y la pareja escuchando atentamente todo lo que había contado Steve.

—Dios… — suspiró Natasha — Por fin se declaran los dos, pero no termina como debe de ser. Qué idiota es Tony.

—En primer lugar, me sorprenden tus agallas y lo cursi que puedes ser, amigo — Bucky expresó, ambos se sonrieron cómplices y divertidos — Pero creo que eso sólo demuestra que en verdad quieres a ese cabeza hueca.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a seguir con su plan de continuar como si nada? — cuestionó Natasha.

—Aunque eso es lo que Tony quiere, dudo que podamos seguir así. Será muy incómodo, yo preferiría ya no verlo… — jamás habían visto a Steve triste, con esa mirada gacha, luciendo derrotado.

—Y ahora también sorprende tu cobardía.

—Es sólo que pensándolo mejor no me quedaré como imbécil en espera de algo de Tony. Lo intenté y no resultó, pero ahora ya entendí que él no quiere nada de esto. Nada serio.

—¿Lo intentas una sola vez y ya con eso? — Natasha parecía sorprendida.

—Steve, creo que sigues _queriendo_ pensar en Tony de la forma incorrecta ¿Por qué te sientes tan seguro que te dijo que no quería estar contigo sólo porque _ha de ser que no quiere nada serio_? Escúchame — Bucky miró primero a Natasha como pidiéndole disculpas por lo que diría, y luego miró a Steve de nuevo — cuando estuve con Tony me di cuenta que él busca alguien confiable, con quien se sienta seguro, sin que lo juzgue. Y creo que ahora tú ya te diste cuenta de eso por ti mismo, de hecho conoces a Tony mejor que alguno de nosotros, así que no creo que realmente pienses eso de él.

—No, de hecho no — aceptó — Pero sí creo que es cierto lo que dijo; nosotros no estamos hechos para algo así.

—Oh vamos… — bufó Natasha.

—Es cierto. En mi intento de relación con Peggy fui un asco, no funcionó para nada. Tony con Alfred, tampoco resultó.

—Porque tú no amabas a Peggy y Tony no amaba a Alfred, por eso nunca sintieron ese compromiso, querer algo mejor.

—Ok. Ahora hay amor pero no se quiere ese compromiso — Steve les miró desilusionado — Resulta la misma basura, Bucky. No se puede dar — La pareja se miró de la misma forma decaída, era cierto, no había solución aparente. Se sintieron pésimos por Steve.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Maria estaba sola en el dormitorio, Natasha tenía horas sin aparecer, seguramente estaba con Bucky. Así que había aprovechado para hacer su tarea pendiente en toda calma y después se había decidido por ver una película. No sabía bien qué es lo que quería ver, sólo checaba al azar algunas sugerencias en Netflix, y luego terminó mirando una de las bobas películas que alguna vez miró con Darcy. No importaba que ya la había visto, porque de cualquier forma era divertida. Sólo que a media película, algunos recuerdos de Darcy le golpeaban con insistencia. No podía mirar el film sin pensar en cosas como _“Darcy casi se ahogó de la risa en esa parte”_ o _“ese personaje es tan ella…”._ No podía decir que la extrañaba, porque se veían todos los malditos días y no habían dejado de juntarse, mucho menos de hablarse, pero muchas veces pensaba en momentos que pasó con ella cuando estaban “saliendo”. Bien, nunca usaron esa palabra, pero era algo así, ya que algunas veces hubo cosas parecidas a citas, además de que Darcy a cada momento la besaba, o se tomaban de la mano y… mierda, sí habían salido, ¿cierto? Soltó una risa, y ya no por la película, sino porque apenas se daba cuenta de ese hecho, y también noto que pensaba muchos días en ella con ese sentimiento de echarla de menos.

 

—Hey~ Soy Darcy — Maria dio un brinquito en la cama cuando un par de golpes en la puerta se escucharon en conjunto con la voz de Darcy — ¿Están ahí?

—Sí. Espera — Se levantó a prisa de la cama y cerró su laptop haciéndola hacia su escritorio — Hola — le dijo con una suave sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Está Natasha contigo?

—No, supongo que está con Bucky. ¿Por qué no vas a su dormitorio? — sugirió con su semblante más casual, aunque una chispa de desilusión le había atravesado al ver que Darcy no la buscaba a ella, sino a Natasha.

—Oh no, está bien — hizo un ademán de restarle importancia. Maria la vio dudar, aunque en su rostro estaba una boba sonrisa — Yo quería preguntarte algo…

—¿Ajá?

—He querido hacer un picnic, algo tonto, ya sé. Pero no sé, me imagino que los idiotas no querrían, así que no había dicho nada, pero… bueno, por ahora no hay mucho qué hacer y pensé en un picnic nocturno. Me parece lindo. Y me preguntaba si tú… si a ti te gusta la idea.

—Me agradan los picnics nocturnos — le sonrió, aunque jamás había hecho un picnic. Darcy ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—¿Entonces me acompañas?

—Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy — respondió ansiosa — ¿Puedes?

—Sí — miró la hora, ya era tarde — ¿Vamos de una vez por las compras?

—Vamos.

 

El simple hecho de ir al supermercado con Darcy era entretenido. No paraba de hablar y siempre sacaba alguna sonrisa de Hill. No compraron muchas cosas, tampoco se tardaron en regresar al colegio, pero en ese transcurso ya había oscurecido, así que prácticamente llegaron a instalarse en su “picnic”. Los jardines del campus se prestaban perfectamente para eso, eran amplios, los mantenían limpios y además siempre estaban iluminados. No eran las primeras en hacer un picnic, muchos chicos lo hacían, eso ayudaba a que Maria no se sintiera tonta al participar en algo así.

 

—Así que… cuéntame cómo te ha ido — habló Darcy mientras servía el vino que habían comprado.

—Bien. Aburrido, diría — contestó al tomar la copa que le ofreció Darcy.

—¿Aburrido? — soltó una leve risita — ¿Después de ver vestido de novia a Tony y con el fin de semana abierto de Natasha, en el que supongo participaste?

—Lo de Tony fue muy divertido al ver cómo se avergonzaba. Lo de Natasha…, ¿a qué te refieres?

—A que Nat se metió en tu cama, duh… — dijo con obviedad y una sonrisa boba en los labios, aunque desvió la mirada.

—No, eso no paso — le dio un sorbo al vino. No tenía problema en contar lo que pasó, así que no sabía muy bien por qué le estaba mintiendo a Darcy.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.  

—Qué bueno — soltó sin pensar, pero en seguida quiso borrar la sonrisa aliviada que se le había formado — Quiero decir…ehmm…

—¿Y qué tal tú? — Maria le ayudó a salir de aquello al ignorarlo, aunque secretamente se le haya una formado una sonrisa de satisfacción — ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

—Hoy me pasó algo vergonzoso — hizo una mueca infantil — Estaba en clase con el profesor Coulson y no estaba diciendo nada que yo ya no sepa, así que me quedé escuchando música. Sólo que a media clase, sin querer desconecté los audífonos de mi móvil y la música se escuchó por toda el aula. Ya sabes cómo es el profe, se puso furioso cuando notó que nunca le estuve prestando atención. Me sentí como en secundaria cuando me quitó el móvil, diciéndome que no me lo regresaría hasta finalizar la clase. Además me dejó un trabajo extra.

—¿Qué canción se escuchó? — intentaba guardar su risa. Darcy tenía una combinación extraña y ridícula de música.

— _Barbie girl_ … — se mordió los labios. Maria soltó su risa — Todos se rieron, eso lo hizo enojar más, porque la clase perdió el hilo.

—Bueno, ya aprendiste tú lección.

—Sí, tengo que comprarme unos audífonos bluetooth — dijo con firmeza y Maria volvió a reír. Hasta esas tonterías de Darcy las había extrañado.

— _I’m a Barbie girl~ in the Barbie world~ Life in plastic is fantastic~_ — comenzó a cantar. Darcy por un segundo la miró con un puchero por burlarse de ella, pero ambas terminaron cantando toda la canción.

 

Se contaron más cosas sin relevancia, hubo más risas, compartieron la comida, incluso pusieron de la música que guardaba Darcy, así que cantaron en momentos. Lo sintieron como antes, porque incluso se habían pegado más la una con la otra. De pronto Maria recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Darcy o a la inversa. Hablaron de sus clases, de cosas graciosas que pasaron en su día, de lo raro que se veían las ramas del árbol frente a ellas, del chico que pasó y las miró como si estuvieran locas por cantar Barbie girl, jugaron un poco con la crema que traían los cupcakes antes de comerlos.

Después quedaron en un silencio increíblemente cómodo. Darcy estaba acostada, usando como almohada las piernas de Maria, ambas mirando el cielo completamente oscuro, era difícil que se vieran las estrellas, pero lo hacían como un momento de relajación. Incluso Darcy soltaba algunos suspiros desde que Hill había comenzado a acariciar con suavidad su cabello.

 

—Esto es agradable — murmuró Maria, también soltando un leve suspiro. Dary sólo asintió — Me gusta.

—Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras.

 

No tenían idea de qué hora era, no se habían molestado en tomar sus teléfonos para mirar la hora, igual se permitieron quedar unos minutos más así, hasta que tuvieron que recoger todo para marcharse. No podían estar toda la noche ahí y de aquella forma.

Ya en el edificio, dirigiéndose cada una a su dormitorio, todo seguía con esa tranquilidad y una sensación agradable. El dormitorio de Maria estaba primero, por lo que Darcy tendría que despedirse y continuar su corto camino hacia su propio dormitorio. Se habían sonreído, pretendía sólo hacerle un ademán e irse, pero Maria lucía tan linda, más con esa sonrisa que le dirigía. Darcy no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para acercarse y plantarle un primer beso en la mejilla, pero que después se escurrió hasta los labios cuando se sintió bienvenida. Y ahí estaban, besándose en pleno pasillo.

Aun de espaldas a la puerta, Maria había echado su mano hacia atrás buscando la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, en cuanto se escuchó el _click_ de la puerta, Darcy se separó del beso. Maria se asomó a la habitación y la encontró vacía. Un poco de nerviosismo vibró en su pecho por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo quería. Tomó la mano de Darcy y la condujo al interior del dormitorio cuando ésta no opuso resistencia.

Al inicio de ese día no se hubiera imaginado que en algún punto de la tarde Darcy aparecería para proponerle hacer un picnic nocturno, mucho menos pensó que se la pasarían bien, y claro, tampoco que resultaría con las dos haciendo el amor.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

El resto de la semana fue tranquila a pesar de que en ella llegó el cumpleaños de Tony, pero tal como el castaño lo había dicho con anterioridad; no quiso hacer la gran cosa. De hecho, no lo celebró de ningún modo. Sólo obtuvo felicitaciones de sus amigos, incluido Steve: un dulce beso y un abrazo que le pareció que duró más de lo normal. Fuera de eso, los días restantes fueron simples, incluso, en éste fin de semana no parecían tener nada organizado. Nadie había propuesto ir a alguna fiesta o cualquier tontería. Quizá se la pasarían en parejas. Loki ya había dicho que iría a casa por asuntos que su padre quería atender con él (seguramente más cosas con su viaje), Bruce estaría con Clint, Natasha seguramente con Bucky, y Darcy…, tampoco le había dicho nada. Eso dejaba a Tony sin planes para el fin de semana.

Simplemente estaba tumbado en su cama mirando cómo Loki terminaba de empacar unas cuantas cosas en un bolso para irse a casa. Unos minutos después sonó el móvil de Loki y se despidieron porque el chofer ya había llegado por él. Y quedó solo en el dormitorio sin ganas siquiera de levantarse e ir a molestar a alguien. Bien, ese sería el plan, quedarse en la cama como perdedor, o quizá también podría ir a casa con su padre. Ya estaba eligiendo entre una de esas dos opciones cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Podría ser que hubiese una tercera opción detrás, por ello, aun con pereza, se levantó y fue a abrir.

 

—Tony… — oh, Steve con una suave sonrisa. Y el corazón de Tony comenzó a ir un poco más de prisa.

—¿Qué pasa? — le sonrió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—¿Ya tienes planes? — mierda, Tony no entendía porque esa pregunta le hizo ponerse ansioso. Sólo reaccionó a negar con un movimiento de cabeza — Es que pensaba…

—¿Si? — le animó a continuar, porque Steve también se notaba nervioso. Si se detuviera a observar la situación, se daría cuenta de que se ven muy tontos.

—Iré a casa y no sé si tú…, si tú quieras venir para ver a West…

—¡Sí! Digo…, sí, ya extraño a mi bebé — Steve soltó una leve risita, y a Tony le pareció que se veía precioso haciendo eso. Esperen, ¿precioso? Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar tan cursi y estúpidamente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te parece bien si nos vamos en un par de horas?

—Claro.

—Podemos irnos en mi motocicleta…

—Sabes que no me molesta llevar mi auto.

—Bien, como tú te sientas cómodo — ambos se asintieron con una sonrisita. Con la misma torpeza, Steve se fue acercando de vuelta a la puerta — Pasaré por ti.

—Ok… — y de nuevo quedó solo, aunque ya sin ese sentimiento de aburrimiento.

 

———————————

 

Era notorio el cambio entre ellos, pues ahora el viaje en auto había sido en completo silencio, bueno, no realmente así. Hubo música durante todo el trayecto, pero no había charla, sólo habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras cuando era necesarios. Ciertamente era un poco incómodo. Y mientras que Tony se concentró sólo en el camino y conducir, Steve parecía querer hundirse en el asiento y esconder unos cuantos suspiros imbéciles. Es que se sentía esa tensión, pero no era como si deseara que Tony no estuviese ahí, es decir, él le había invitado. Lo quería seguir sintiendo cerca, _como si nada hubiera pasado_ , pero era complicado. Se habían confesado, se habían rechazado, habían acordado continuar como antes, así que tenía que intentarlo.

 

—¡Llegan justo a tiempo! Recién termino de prepararles algo para que coman — les dijo Sarah apenas les abrió la puerta. Seguidamente les abrazó y les dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Tony no podía dejar de sentirse apenado por sus gestos tan tiernos; procurar tenerles comida casera, que le recibiera tan bien en su casa y que le salude como a su hijo…

—Gracias — murmuró Tony, dedicándole una sonrisa que fue devuelta con más ternura.

—¡East!

—¡West!

 

Ambos habían exclamado con emoción al ver como ambos canes se acercaban corriendo hasta ellos con demasiada emoción. Tony cargó a West entre sus brazos y Steve acariciaba a East mientras le decía un montón de esas cursis palabras que todos estaban acostumbrados a escucharle. Sarah soltó una leve risita y les platicó como les había ido esos días. Realmente, desde que dejaron a West ahí, iban con más frecuencia a visitarle, así que no había mucho que contar. La señora Rogers ya se había acostumbrado totalmente a West y a las visitas de Tony.

Luego de unos minutos de charla ahí en el living todavía jugando con ambos perritos, Sarah les recordó que era momento de la comida. Steve se dirigió a la cocina junto con su madre para poner la mesa, y Tony se ofreció a ir al jardín para ser él quien llenara los tazones de West y East. Los dos perritos estaban muy inquietos, correteando de un lado para otro, brincando cerca de él, queriendo llamar su atención para que siguieran jugando, hacían reír a Tony. Cuando terminó de servirles las croquetas y el agua, volvió al interior de la casa, pasando primero al sanitario para lavarse las manos y luego dirigirse hacia el comedor. Se dio cuenta de que ya se movía con toda libertad en esa casa, con mucha familiaridad, y eso le hizo sonreír ladinamente. Si Howard lo viera...

Se reunieron en la mesa y la comida también fue un poco más silenciosa de lo común, pero al parecer no lo suficiente para que la señora Rogers lo notase, pues no les hizo ningún comentario y parecía tan animada como siempre al verlos ahí. Aunque en un momento puso una expresión pensativa y seguidamente miró a Tony con ojos ligeramente abiertos.

 

—¿Qué fecha es? — preguntó, todavía con esa expresión. Tony apenas iba abrir la boca para responder cuando la señora volvió a hablar — ¡Oh por Dios! Ya fue tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad, Tony?

—Sí, el miércoles.

—Oh no. Olvidé hablarle a Steve para que te felicitase de mi parte — parecía apenada — Pero ya que estás aquí te daré personalmente un abrazo de cumpleaños.

 

Seguía sin creer lo dulce que es Sarah Rogers, lleva meses de conocerla, casi un año y le sigue pareciendo casi irreal que una persona pueda ser tan noble. Steve era un maldito afortunado al tener una madre así, y lo sabía, parecía tan orgulloso de toda su familia. Tony apostaba que de nuevo estaba ruborizado, una reacción que sólo la señora Sarah lograba, y que Steve a veces aprovechaba para burlarse, pero ahora simplemente le había mirado con una sonrisa tierna, tal vez pendiente de los pensamientos de Tony.   

Ya era predecible el que Steve terminase por lavar los platos y Tony se había acostumbrado a ayudarle, ya sin quejas o berrinches. Era una escena muy común cuando iban a su casa. Sarah les sugirió que llevasen a los perritos a dar un paseo antes de que se hiciera más tarde y ellos aceptaron.

Cuando volvieron a estar sólo ellos dos el silencio volvió. Iban a paso lento sobre la acerca, cada quien sosteniendo una correa, a pesar de que ambos tenían leves sonrisas los únicos de verdad felices eran East y West. A unas calles había un parque muy pequeño, pero igual era bueno para que los canes estuvieran jugueteando en el césped, mientras ellos también se sentaron en el suelo, dejándolos libres un momento. Sólo los veían, no se miraban entre ellos, y no sabían qué decir.

De vez en cuando, West y East hacían cosas graciosas y a Tony se le escapaba una risita, era en esos momentos cuando Steve no podía resistir a girar el rostro para mirarle. Tony lucía demasiado lindo feliz, quizá todas las personas parecían bien estando felices, pero a Steve le hacía sonreír instantáneamente el ver ese semblante alegre en Tony. Desde hace mucho tiempo era así, pero apenas lo había reconocido, apenas era consiente sin engañarse a sí mismo del calor en el pecho que sentía al verlo así, al tenerle cerca, al compartir momentos así de íntimos con él. Hasta su madre estaba totalmente acostumbrada a Tony. Dios, se le salió un profundo suspiro al recordar cosas que había hablado con Tony respecto a si se llegaba a enamorar de un hombre y el que enfrentaría a su madre con la verdad. Steve ya estaba enamorado de un chico, pero sólo eso, seguían siendo amigos, por lo que no había llegado el momento de arriesgarse a perder el amor de su madre. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony también se le quedó mirando, fue que se sintió ansioso. Quería…

 

—¿Puedo besarte? — estuvo seguro de que se le salió más en un susurro, pero no fue problema para que Tony le escuchase, pues estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

—¿Eh? — Tony abrió un poco más sus enormes ojos. Steve entró en pánico.

—Perdón, yo pensé….

—Sí puedes — también susurró. Ambos se acercaron un poco más, Tony comenzó a inclinar su cabeza. Ya estaban cerca cuando se detuvo — No, espera. ¿Y si alguien que conoces no ve?

—Es cierto — Steve se lamentó, hasta de ese “riesgo” se había olvidado.

—¿Regresamos?

—Sí.

 

Sus pasos de regreso a casa fueron incluso más lentos, ayudaba ahora que al parecer East y West se habían cansado de tanto jugar. Tony y Steve no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Al llegar a la casa llevaron a los perritos hasta el pequeño jardín y se adentraron a la casa cuando escucharon un llamado de Sarah. Siguieron su voz hasta el comedor de nuevo, Steve fue el que llego primero y sonrió enternecido, pero cuando Tony llegó fue más sorprendido.

 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tony! — exclamó Sarah con una gran sonrisa. Los ojos de Tony seguían sorprendidos y no sabía qué hacer al ver sobre la mesa ese pequeño pastel con una velita colorida encendida. Justo cuando había pensado que la señora Rogers no podía ser más tierna.

— _Oh!_ Yo… ahm… Muchas gracias — rápidamente también se le dibujo una sonrisa y una mueca muy enternecida, pero seguía nervioso, sin creérselo — Usted no tenía por qué hacerlo…

—No digas eso y ven aquí — le animó Sarah, llamándole con ambos brazos extendidos. Tony se acercó y aceptó el efusivo abrazo — Lo hice porque eres un buen muchacho.

—Gracias, en serio gracias — le dijo con toda sinceridad, aunque muy pronto volvió a él un nudo en la garganta, no sentía que se merecía ese trato de la madre de Steve, no después de todo lo que pasó.

 

Pero la actitud de la señora Sarah no le permitía seguir sintiéndose mal, pronto podía volver a él un calorcito agradable en el pecho por sus gestos tan maternales. Giró hacia Steve para sonreírle y su sonrisa fue devuelta, aunque también se notaba en él un poco de vergüenza. Compartieron el pastel y entre la charla la noche llegó. Inevitablemente, Sarah les recordó que era mejor que se quedaran a que condujeran tan tarde para irse, y como era de esperarse, ninguno de los dos debatió.

Como también acostumbraba, le recordó a Steve que se quedara en el sofá para que en la cama se quedara Tony. Aunque ahora no sabrían qué hacer, es decir, siempre le daban la razón a la señora Rogers, pero bien sabían que a hurtadillas Steve terminaba de vuelta en la habitación y ambos dormían juntos, sólo que ahora quizá no era lo mejor.

 

—Buenas noches — Sahara les había dicho por último, al dejar las sábanas y una almohada en el sofá. Subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, dejándolos en el living, sabía que era pronto para ellos.

 

Permanecieron jugando videojuegos, sin tener la necesidad de hablar o mirarse muy seguido, tal vez sólo para mirarse asesinamente y hablarse para insultarse en voz baja por algo que no les haya gustado en el juego, igual de pronto se sonreían, así que no era muy malo. Cuando se aburrieron de eso, pasaron a ver una película, algo que encontrasen en la televisión. No importó que la película que se decidieron a ver ya tenía varios minutos de haber comenzado, sólo querían seguir matando el tiempo.

Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que su madre se fue a su habitación, así que Steve consideró que ya estaría dormida, por lo que poco a poco se fue acercando a Tony. Primero quedó hombro con hombro, para a los segundos entrelazar su mano con la de él. Stark le miró con curiosidad al principio, pero luego le sonrió y apretó el agarre. Un minuto más tarde, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro. En un momento en que vio que Tony giró a mirarle, no lo desaprovechó y se acercó para juntar sus labios.  Se besaron lento, sin ninguna prisa aparente. Poco a poco, Tony fue quedando de espaldas al sofá con Steve encima de él.

 

—¿Vamos a mi habitación? — Steve le cuestionó en un susurro. Tony le asintió sin dejar de mirarle atentamente.

 

Lo más silenciosamente posible subieron las escaleras y cerraron la puerta de la habitación. Aun en pie reanudaron el beso. Tony le abrazó por la espalda y Steve llevó sus manos hasta la cintura ajena para meter con suavidad las manos bajo la camisa de Tony. El beso poco a poco iba tornándose más intenso, un poco más rápido, apretando más fuerte los labios y una desvergonzada lengua apareciendo.  

Steve acorraló a Tony contra la pared, llevó sus besos ahora hasta el cuello y sus manos descendieron hasta agarrar uno de los muslos provocando que Tony elevara una pierna a enredarse en su cadera. Se apretó más a su cuerpo, lo hizo soltar el primer gemido, aunque éste se escuchó diferente, no era propiamente de excitación. Steve le miró al rostro un breve momento, vio a Tony un poco perdido y para no darle tiempo de dudar, volvió a besarle, ésta vez con más fogosidad.

 

— _Mmnp…_ Espera — Tony rompió el beso, ladeando el rostro, aunque seguía sin poder separarse por completo de Steve al estar entre él y la pared —No puedo hacerlo…

—… Está bien — Steve se hizo a un lado para dejarle libre. Tony no se dignaba a mirarle.

—No me siento con ánimo — se excusó — Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

—Yo… dormiré en el sofá — sin darle tiempo de debatir, se había salido rápidamente de la habitación.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Los días que siguieron a esa noche en su casa no volvió a hablar con Tony, al menos nada relevante. Se continuaron viendo por los pasillos de los edificios de la escuela, pero no se reunieron para pasar algo de tiempo ellos solos. Cada vez se estaban alejando más y no se sentía con el derecho de hacer algo al respecto aunque le invadieran las ganas de tenerlo cerca.

Sus amigos se seguían manteniendo al margen, sin presionarlo para que hiciera algo, sin hacerle comentarios agresivos al respecto, aunque era obvio que se percataban de la situación. Era notorio el distanciamiento que mantenía con Tony. Tal vez por eso Bucky y Tasha se habían mantenido más pegados a él, queriéndole animar con sus tonterías, distrayéndolo al pasar el rato con él.

Justo esa tarde habían ido por él, alegando que rían al cine. Steve quiso negarse, porque Dios, no quería hacer mal tercio en sus citas, aunque a veces no se sentía así; se sentía como antes, cuando todavía Nat y Buck eran amigos y salían en ese mismo plan. Igual no quería incomodar, pero ya sabía que igual lo arrastrarían y si lograba escabullirse, Natasha terminaría matándolo. Así que ahí iba, bajando las escaleras junto con ellos, Natasha en medio de los dos y colgada del brazo de ambos. Estaban en los últimos escalones para llegar a la planta baja y salir de ahí, cuando a lo lejos, justo en la entrada del edificio, venían llegando Darcy y Maria, riendo muy coquetamente y con sus brazos entrelazados. Inmediatamente una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Natasha.

 

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Ya vieron eso? — Natasha les murmuró.

—Llevan días saliendo juntas de nuevo — comentó Bucky.

—Se están involucrando de nuevo~ — canturreó con su sonrisa maliciosa todavía. A unos pasos miraron como ambas chicas se separaban sonriendo, ya que Darcy se iba con otro grupo de amigos que se topó, mientras que Maria pretendió dirigirse a las escaleras, ahí fue cuando los notó a ellos.

—Hola — Hill les saludó, aparentemente de muy buen humor con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, amiguita — dijo Nat, sin quitarle sus traviesos ojos de encima — ¿Dónde andabas?

—Fui al cine con Darcy — respondió como si nada.

—¡Están _saliendo_ de nuevo!

—No estamos “saliendo” — Maria dibujo las comillas en el aire — Nunca salimos. Sólo…, pasamos el tiempo.

—Pues se te ve muy feliz _pasando el tiempo_ con Darcy — Steve le dijo y le guiñó un ojo. Natasha asintió, dándole la razón.

—Me agrada — se encogió de hombros, pero esa sonrisa persistía.

—Vaya que te agrada — Bucky comentó juguetón.

—Como sea — se le escapó una risita risueña — ¿Ustedes a dónde van?

—Al cine. Coincidencia, ¿no?

—¿Quieres venir? Elegiremos una película distinta a la que hayas visto con Darcy — Bucky le propuso, pero fue Steve quien le echó unos ojitos suplicantes. Maria ya se imaginaba que no se quería sentir incómodo saliendo solo con la parejita.

—Ok, vamos.

 

Terminaron por ver una película animada, dirigida más específicamente para niñitos, pero igual les provocó reír. Disfrutaron la función, las _popcorn_ , sus sodas y los caramelos que habían comprado para acompañar la película. Steve tenía que admitir que aunque fuese así de sencillo, disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con sus mejores amigos.

Al salir de la sala de cine, Bucky hizo el comentario de que tenía hambre, como si toda la basura que comieron mientras miraban la película no hubiera sido suficiente. Aunque Natasha también dijo lo mismo. Así que los cuatro se dirigieron a una pizzería a continuar su tarde de amigos. Bucky y Natasha parecían tan alegres como siempre al estar juntos, Maria continuaba con su sonrisa porque al perecer seguía siendo un buen día para ella, y Steve sinceramente también la estaba pasando bien.

 

—Ah~ Hace mucho que no salíamos así, sólo nosotros cuatro — comentó Natasha, sonriéndoles dulcemente a todos — Y es tan agradable.

—Hay que hacerlo más seguido — Maria propuso.

—También durante las vacaciones — opinó Bucky.

—Sí, hombre — suspiró Steve — No sé porque dejamos de hacer estas saliditas — La pizza llegó a su mesa y rápidamente todos tomaron una rebanada.

—Porque nos juntamos con una bola de tarados salvajes — Bucky le dijo, para en seguida darle un mordisco a su rebanada.

—Y porque todos comenzaron de novios. Ustedes dos — Maria señaló a James y Natasha — Steve con Peggy, luego sus escapadas con Tony…

—Tú con Darcy — contratacó Steve, con una maliciosa sonrisa

—No salíamos — negó de inmediato.

—Ya no sé quién es más tonto —Natasha parecía divertida. Tomó una servilleta para limpiar sus labios y seguir hablando — Si tú o Steve al estar negando algo tan obvio con su respectivo amor.

—Ambos son tontos — le apoyó Bucky, también divertido — Simplemente hoy que te vimos con Darcy te veías como toda una enamorada.

—¡Eso es cierto, mujer! Estas cayendo por ella otra vez — Steve intervino.

—Saben qué — Maria tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar. Por un momento pensaron que tal vez se había molestado, pero una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios — Tienen toda la maldita razón.

—¡Lo sabía! — celebró Natasha — Hasta que lo admites.

—Pero ahora es en serio — Hill aclaró.

—¿Hablas de que tal vez la quieras, y ya no sólo como amiga? — Steve le cuestionó, con una sonrisa al igual que sus otros amigos.

—Sí — parecía avergonzada de admitirlo.

—¿Ya le dijiste algo? ¿Lo hablaron? — Bucky quería saber.

—No le he dicho nada. Apenas hace unos días me di cuenta de cómo la quiero. Pero sí se lo diré.

—Oh por Dios. Estoy tan feliz — Natasha casi gritó.

 

De pronto pareció que los cuatro desbordaban más felicidad. Steve estaba seguro de que estaba muy feliz por Maria, pero en un pensamiento inoportuno tal parecía que se le estaba mostrado que era verdad que él no estaba hecho para algo así; un compromiso de amor. A sus amigos les había pasado enamorarse y les había ido bien, con altas y bajas pero habían sido correspondidos y sabían trabajar junto a su pareja toda la situación. Incluso si Thor y Loki fracasaron, al principio no fue así, igual experimentaron el sentimiento tan envidiado, y ahora ya separados tenían toda la oportunidad de volver a encontrar alguien con quien volver a experimentar aquello. Steve sentía que incluso no le sería fácil superar lo ocurrido con Tony.

 

 


	46. Herir y ser herido

Los besos eran agresivos y las manos presionando con fuerza, pero no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que estaban de nuevo así, pegados el uno al otro. No hubo necesidad de palabras para comenzar aquello, ni siquiera para haber terminado en el dormitorio de Rogers comiéndose a besos contra la pared. Primero Tony presionaba a Steve contra la pared, besándole de una forma quizá demasiado obscena, tomándole por las mejillas con determinación. Luego sintió el agarre en su cintura con más fuerza y en un momento ya le daba la vuelta para ahora él quedar contra la pared y con Steve respirando pesadamente en su cuello a la vez que ambos friccionaban sus cuerpos.

Llegaron a la cama, dejándose caer pesadamente, pero Tony no perdió tiempo y jaló a Steve para que éste se posicionase encima de él. Le hizo un espacio entre sus muslos, le abrazó por los hombros y volvió a besarle. Fue cuando Steve escurrió sus besos hasta el cuello que ahora Tony llevó sus manos hasta la espalda baja del otro, para ir levantando la camisa y quitársela. En un breve momento ambos ya se encontraban desnudos del torso y con las braguetas de sus pantalones abiertas.

Tony metió una mano bajo la ropa interior de Steve, y éste interrumpió los besos que había estado dejando por los hombros para mirarle. Strak le había retenido la mirada, ambos se observaban con atención, pero de cualquier forma él seguía masajeando el miembro que tenía entre su mano, sorprendido de que Steve todavía no estuviese duro. En un momento miró los ojos azules cerrarse mientras él no desistía de su tarea, aunque todavía no conseguía nada. Ya no distinguía si esa expresión en Steve era de concentración o molestia.

 

—Voy a usar mi boca — apenas dijo e intento escurriese hacia abajo, pero Steve ni siquiera le hizo un espacio para permitírselo. Sólo escuchó un gruñido de incomodidad.

—No… — volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarle apenado — Lo siento.

—Está bien — Tony mordió sus labios.

 

Steve se levantó de la cama con pesadez, con la mirada un tanto gacha y en seguida le dio la espalda. Con torpeza, Tony se puso de pie para arreglar su pantalón, tomar su camisa volviéndosela a poner y salió de la habitación.

Traía todavía la respiración desacompasada y sentía el rostro caliente, aunque estaba seguro de que era de pura vergüenza. Se sentía estúpido. ¿Qué había pasado? Bueno, no se haría tonto, era claro lo que ocurrió; a Steve no se le paró porque él ya no logró excitarlo. Sin duda resultó un golpe duro en Tony, sólo que ahora ya no estaba seguro de si era solamente en la parte del ego y orgullo.

 

—————————————

Mientras Tony volvía con vergüenza a su propio dormitorio, Steve se sentaba en su cama con aspecto derrotado. Tenía una mano sobre su frente y no dejaba de pensar en que probablemente había hecho que las cosas se arruinasen un poco más. Notó perfectamente esa expresión en Tony entre vergüenza y desilusión, pero de verdad que Steve no pudo, simplemente no. Sus pensamientos iban muy rápido mientras sucedía todo. Por un lado, le agradaba volver a besar así a Tony, estrecharlo entre sus brazos, sentir sus caricias, pero apenas se miraban directamente y sentía sus rodillas temblar. Sus pensamientos sólo le repetían que lo amaba. _Te amo, te amo, te amo_ …, y no lo podía soltar, su garganta se apretaba y en un segundo su pecho dolía al saber que por unos minutos iban a estar así de unidos para después volver a sentirlo tan lejos.

Soltó un suspiro lastimero y dejó caer su espalda sobre el colchón. Así quedó, mirando al techo por unos minutos cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar anunciando un mensaje. Estúpidamente esperó que fuese de Tony, por ello se incorporó con prisa para buscar el aparato. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta de que era un texto de Bucky.

**[[ Mi amor**

**> >** _¿Qué estás haciendo? Sam y yo te estamos_  
    esperando para jugar baloncesto. También  
   están las chicas. Date prisa.

 ** <<** Ya voy en camino. **]]**

 

Apenas respondió, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se echó a correr para alcanzarles. Había olvidado que habían quedado en eso desde la mañana, pero cuando estuvo con Tony todo se concentra solamente en él. Se seguía sintiendo decaído, pero se iría sintiendo peor si sólo se quedaba como imbécil tirado en su cama, así que mejor iba donde sus amigos.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—Hey~ pero si mira esa cara apachurrada que traes — comentó Loki apenas Tony entró y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio —Así te ves mucho más feo.

—Estoy muy consciente de eso — se dejó hacer en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

—Te desconozco, Anthony.

—Sólo estoy… ah, no lo sé… — suspiró. Loki dejó su laptop hacia un lado y le miró atento.

—Es por Steve, ¿no es así? — Tony sólo gruñó, Loki lo entendió como un sí — ¿Qué pasó?

—Ya no me quiere.

—¿Ya no te quiere?

—No quiso tener sexo conmigo — confesó, todavía avergonzado, aunque Loki lo miraba más con un gesto devastado — No pudo… ¿entiendes?

—No se le paró — aclaró agresivamente. Tony volvió a enterrar la cara en la almohada — ¿Y por eso ya no te quiere?

—¿Hay una señal más obvia que esa? — sonó fastidiado.

—Ok, ¿y ahora? — enarcó una ceja — ¿Vas a quedarte llorando?

—No me regañes.

—No es eso — ahora él suspiró — Tony, entiendo tu situación, sé que las cosas de sentimientos son tan dolorosas y complicadas, pero no puedes pasar más días como muerto, ¿sabes? No es sano y sobre todo es estúpido que actúes como sufrido si tú fuiste en el que lo rechazó. Disculpa que te lo diga así pero, amigo, ya no estás siendo tú…

—Lo sé — susurró y se enfrentó a la mirada verdosa de su amigo. Le gustaba y agradecía lo directo que siempre ha sido Loki, y sabía que ésta vez tenía la razón.

—Salgamos — propuso con una sonrisa — Comienza a olvidarte de Rogers. Vuelve a ser tú.

—¿Hoy? Es jueves — Le miró curioso. Es decir, obviamente hay bares abiertos, pero el tipo de diversión al que al parecer se refería Loki, era más seguro encontrarlo en viernes y sábado, cuando más chicos salen ya con la mentalidad de divertirse alocadamente.

—Conocí a unos chicos de fraternidad. Me acuesto con uno de ellos y me ha invitado a todas sus fiestas y otras pequeñas “reuniones” que hacen. Hoy hay una de esas reuniones, no es propiamente una fiesta, no invitan a mucha gente, pero sí hay mucho alcohol. La verdad tiene amigos muy atractivos y chicas ni se diga. ¿Qué dices, vienes como mi invitado?

—Claro. Tal vez así se me quite un poco lo estúpido.

—Genial.

 

**———————————**

 

Nunca le habían llamado la atención los chicos de fraternidad, porque en realidad le parecían un poco estúpidos. Una generalización idiota, estaba consiente, pero ahora mismo ya no le importaba lo que haya pensado antes. Además, si Loki ha convivido con ellos, no deben de ser tan desagradables.

Quería pasarla bien, quería dejar de sentirse tan estúpido. Genial, dejar de sentirse estúpido haciendo una estupidez, vaya mierda. De verdad debería de sentirse tan imbécil para convencerse tan idiotamente de que necesitaba actuar como antes. Esperen, tampoco tiene nada malo su modo de divertirse, ¿cierto? Agh, estaba entrando en divagaciones. Basta de pensar. No tenía caso. Era cierto; rechazó el amor y la oportunidad de estar con alguien, además Steve ya no le quería, así que no tenía caso seguir con la “exclusividad”. Ya todo se lo iba llevando la mierda y Tony sólo quería dejar de actuar como un fracasado.

A las siete Loki le había dicho que era hora de irse. Al principio iba un poco incómodo, aunque no estaba seguro de si esa era la palabra adecuada, igual era una sensación parecida. Loki ya le había dicho que les aviso mediante un mensaje de texto que lo llevaría, así que ya esperaban su presencia luego de estar de acuerdo. Lo notó cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de la fraternidad e inmediatamente le preguntaron si él era _el amigo_. Loki lo presentó, y se adentraron. Tenía razón, no era una fiesta, no había muchas personas y la música sonaba suave, aunque sí había mucho alcohol.

Como las dos primeras horas Loki estuvo pegado a él para que no se sintiera incómodo, ayudándolo a conocer a unos chicos, pero luego el pelinegro se había separado, con quien Tony ya imaginaba era el tipo con el que estaba durmiendo. De cualquier modo ya no lo necesitaba, el alcohol había hecho lo suyo, ya estaba más desinhibido y le era fácil mantener las charlas con sus nuevos amigos.

También era cierto que varios de los chicos eran guapos, además de agradables, y sí, las chicas también eran muy lindas, pero ninguna llamó su atención. O quizá era que un tipo estuvo insistente en ganar su atención y vaya que lo había conseguido. Era atractivo, con su cabello corto de un castaño muy oscuro, pero con ojos azules, pestañas tupidas, una sonrisa de concurso, y ni que decir de lo demás; era alto, con músculos trabajados, dos años mayor que él. Carajo, era sexy y estaba interesado en Tony. Así que no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Llevaba unos minutos platicando ya a solas con ese sujeto, coqueteando todavía sutilmente. Después éste le invitó a que caminasen un poco, al ser interrumpidos a cada momento por algunos que ya estaban borrachos y decían cosas sin sentido. Claro que Tony aceptó la propuesta de caminar un poco, ya que también le serviría como pretexto para que dejase de beber. No estaba realmente ebrio, pero estaba cerca de estarlo y no lo quería, así que era perfecto.

El chico le platica cosas de sus amigos de fraternidad, de sus clases, sus proyectos, las cosas que le interesaban, y Tony hacía lo mismo, contándole acerca de los proyectos que había desarrollado hasta el momento en la universidad y otros intereses. Era escuchado con atención e interés, así que se sentía cómodo. Después había logrado sacarle unas sonrisas y se acercaban más a los halagos. Y Tony se sentía bien.

Cuando la charla fue un poco más íntima, detuvieron su caminata que ya había sido larga, aunque igual habían ido a paso muy lento. Tony recargó su espalda en un árbol, sonriéndole a su nuevo _amigo_ mientras éste lo llenaba de más halagos y seguramente buscaba cómo proponer el siguiente paso. Estaban a la orilla de la acera, pero la noche era muy tranquila que no pasaban personas rompiendo su atmósfera. Pero después ese ambiente cambió. Tony no sabía si era mala suerte o nada relevante en realidad, pero se escuchaban cada vez más cerca unas voces, que después distinguió como las de Bucky y Sam, que venían discutiendo tonterías. Giró la cabeza para asegurarse, y vio cómo se acercaban ellos dos, además de Natasha, Maria y… Steve. Venían sobre la misma maldita acerca en la que él estaba detenido, cuando pasaran a un lado de él era seguro que lo verían.

Se puso un poco nervioso y no supo por qué, de hecho cuando escuchó las risas de sus amigos dio un brinquito, entre ellas había sobresalido la de Steve. Se mordió la mejilla al escucharlos ya casi tras su espalda. Estaba pensando en hacer algo tonto, aunque pensándolo mejor no era nada bobo. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, todos estaban acostumbrados a ello, Steve lo había rechazado esa tarde en la cama y además se escuchaba muy feliz. No importaba nada.

Paró las palabras que continuaba diciéndole el chico frente a él, dio un paso para estar más cerca, pasó una mano tras su nuca y lo besó. Casi entra en pánico al considerar que podía ser rechazado por lo sorpresivo que fue (quizá no tanto), pero en un segundo su beso ya era correspondido. Las manos ajenas se posaron alrededor de su cintura con delicadeza y el beso continuó con suavidad.

Apenas el beso iba tomando ritmo cuando pudo escuchar las animadas voces de sus amigos demasiado cerca, luego las escuchó parar de golpe y adivinó que ya le habían visto. Ese había sido su propósito, para que supieran que estaba bien, que Steve lo supiera, que le quedara claro que era en serio cuando le dijo que todo iba a seguir como antes. No quería quedar como el idiota lleno de desamor…

Se separó casi en seguida del beso procurando no parecer brusco, pero necesitaba confirmar que le habían visto. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y de lleno los miró casi perplejos, y como era su costumbre: nada discretos. Steve tenía una mueca de que no lo podía creer, pero el mirar directo a esas pupilas le hizo casi sentir cómo se estrujaba su corazón, pero… no podía seguir sintiéndose idiota.

Los labios que hace unos segundos estaban sobre los suyos, volvieron al ataque y él lo permitió completamente, haciendo de ese beso algo mecánico. Estaba tan al pendiente del exterior que percibió el sonido de los pasos de sus amigos alejándose todavía en silencio, y estuvo seguro de que el suspiro que después se le salió, fue perfectamente captado por su compañía, aunque tal vez malinterpretado, porque en realidad fue de amargura.

No les llevó mucho volver a la casa, porque ésta vez caminaron con más prisa. Como era de esperarse, Tony terminó en la habitación de ese sujeto, y no sólo eso, sino que en su cama, con él encima y volviendo a tener el sexo vacío que una vez disfrutó. Sólo que ahora el sentido del vacío era profundo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—Entonces, ¿qué estábamos diciendo de nuestros planes de mañana? — preguntó Steve cuando ya habían llegado a los dormitorios, queriendo parecer casual.

 

Había conseguido animarse de nuevo al pasar el día con sus amigos, pintaba para que llegara a la cama sintiéndose bien, pero justo en el camino de regreso tuvieron que encontrarse con Tony. Oh, pero no sólo a Tony, sino a Tony besándose con otro sujeto y era obvio en qué terminaría ese beso. Sus amigos quedaron mudos al igual que él, luego en el camino seguían igual y era demasiado incómodo, así que intentó traer la charla de nuevo aunque sintió que el corazón se le estaba saliendo por la garganta. Se preguntó si él se lo buscó al no haber podido encamarse con Tony en la tarde, o si se lo buscó con el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de él y haber aceptado su trato de _continuar como si nada_. Como haya sido, era su error y no quería la lástima de sus amigos, esperaba que ellos si pudieran continuar como antes con él.

 

—Que sería bueno ir a un bar cualquiera, en lugar de ir a un pub o una fiesta — dijo Sam.

—Pero tú dijiste que te conformabas a que nos reuniéramos en el dormitorio sólo con botanas y netflix — Bucky le recordó.

—Creo que… en realidad sí prefiero una fiesta.

—¿Seguro? — Natasha le cuestionó, un poco insegura — Si es sólo porque Tony está...

—No se trata de Tony, se trata de que ya lo pensé mejor y no voy a pasar el viernes en la noche en cama mirando películas comiendo basura como si fuera un adolescente sufrido.

—De acuerdo — apenas murmuró Maria, pero todos seguían con esas muecas de precaución, como si tuviesen que tratarlo con cuidado o sino romperían más su puto corazón.

—Iremos a un bar, ¿ok? — determinó Natasha, dándose cuenta de que no era bueno discutir con Steve.

—Bien — Sam trató de traer su sonrisa despreocupada de nuevo — Entonces nos veremos mañana.

—Sí. Duerman bien — Maria se despidió y cada quién se separó yendo a su respectivo dormitorio.

 

————————————

 

Era temprano para dormir, quizás era una hora adecuada que le haría dormir las horas recomendadas para un buen descanso considerando lo temprano que tenía que despertar para atender sus clases, pero estaba seguro de que no lograría dormir, de cualquier modo se metió en seguida a la cama. Bucky intentó hacerle una charla casual, pero finalmente desistió de hacer como si nada.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien — quiso hacerse el desentendido, pero sabía que no habría caso — Normal, supongo.

—¿En serio? — Bucky insistió — Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Estoy bien, en serio — quería convencerlo de eso, pero más que nada, quería convencerse a sí mismo — Tony puede hacer lo que quiera, al igual que yo. Después de todo eso fue lo que acordamos. Aunque igual las cosas cambiarán.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que tengo que acostumbrarme a verle muy seguido con tipos diferentes — sonrió con amargura — Es mi culpa, así que lo tengo que aguantar.

—No es tú culpa.

—Lo es, hombre — soltó una risita casi estrangulada — Porque apuesto que ya hasta perdí la oportunidad de seguir teniendo a Tony aunque sea como simple compañero de cama. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Por imbécil! Esta tarde estaba con él, pero como yo no puedo dejar de pensar en estupideces cuando le miro… lo arruiné.

—¿Le dijiste algo?

—No, ni una palabra.

—¿Entonces?

—No conseguí una maldita erección. Así que ya ni para eso le sirvo — bufó molesto consigo mismo — En realidad no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Buenas noches — y se giró, envolviéndose con las sábanas ignorando por completo a Bucky.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

En lugar de haber despertado con energía y un ánimo renovado, Steve se seguía sintiendo como perdedor y con el corazón hecho mierda. Lo único que agradeció fue que sus profesores no hayan notado su actitud ausente y el que no se haya topado a Tony para nada. Mientras llegaba la noche, se decidió a encerrarse a hacer sus tareas para no pensar en cosas que le hicieran sentir peor. Pero también, mientras más se acercaba la hora en que habían acordado reunirse para ir al bar, pensaba que la maldita combinación de alcohol con desamor era peligrosa. Aunque claro que al par de minutos desechó sus inseguridades que ciertamente ahorita no le convenían.

Finalmente, cuando llegó la hora de ir a beber, hizo su mayor esfuerzo de ir con una expresión y actitud que no diera lástima a sus amigos. Procuraría que no todo se lo llevase el diablo cuando ya estuviese ebrio, pero bueno, ese era un asunto del Steve del futuro.

Se irían en el auto de Bucky, ahí ya le esperaban, sólo que Maria estaba ahí para disculparse con ellos por no ir, mejor la pasaría con Darcy, y ellos la entendieron completamente, después de todo había estado los últimos días más con ellos que con Darcy. Así que sólo se fueron Bucky, Natasha, Sam y Steve.

Como lo habían acordado, un bar tranquilo. Un sitio con música suave donde las personas iban a charlar acompañadas de unos tragos. Así mismo habían comenzado ellos, con tranquilidad, aunque después notaron que en realidad Steve estaba bebiendo más a prisa y ya llevaba más tragos que ellos. No dijeron nada, comprendían que tal vez así era la forma en que quería desahogarse.

 

—¡Foto! — exclamó Natasha, cuando ya todos estaban un poco ebrios. Se juntaron para salir en la foto, haciendo muecas graciosas.

—Miren eso, hasta borrachos somos guapos — comentó Sam con orgullo, al ver la fotografía en el móvil de Natasha.

—Lo sé. La compartiré en Facebook — sonrió — Oh miren, los tarados también subieron fotos.

—A ver — Bucky tomó el móvil para ver las fotografías donde se veía a Thor, Clint, Bruce, Frandal… y los demás en una fiesta, ya haciendo algunas cosas ridículas.

—Coméntales algo ridículo — sugirió Sam. Bucky rió cómplice y escribió algo. A Natasha no le importó en lo más mínimo que lo hicieran desde su cuenta.

—Déjame ver — pidió Steve hasta el último.

 

Se entretuvo mirando las fotografías compartidas por el resto de sus bobos amigos, como siempre haciendo cosas ridículas o queriendo posar como todos unos galanes, era gracioso. También miró la foto que recién Natasha había subido de ellos, donde el pie de foto decía _My bitches <3_, sólo le dio un poco más de risa y continuó mirando qué más se encontraba en el inicio. Bajó varias publicaciones sin relevancia y después se encontró con otra foto que llamó su atención. El sujeto que subió la fotografía no lo conocía, pero aparecía en el inicio del perfil de Natasha porque Tony estaba etiquetado, ya que era una fotografía de Tony con ese desconocido. A Steve no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de que era el sujeto con el que lo vio la noche anterior. Lo horrible era que salían besándose. De nuevo tenía que mirar eso. Tragó duro y queriendo dibujar de nuevo una sonrisa, entregó el móvil a Natasha.

Sintió que un frío en el pecho se había extendido, y ahora sólo quería eliminarlo con más alcohol. Mierda, sabía que no iba a terminar bien. ¡Ya qué importaba! Continuó bebiendo cada trago como si de agua se tratase, se fingió animado sólo para que sus amigos no se preocuparan. Y así pasaron otro par de horas…

 

— Creo que es momento de irnos — sugirió Bucky al ver el estado de Steve.

—¡Oh no! ¡Bucky no! — gritó Steve, demasiado borracho — Apenas me estaba sintiendo bien.

—Amigo, ésta no es la forma — le dijo Sam.

—¡Claro que sí! — sonrió torcidamente — ¿Cuáles son los pasos a seguir para olvidar a alguien? Embriagarse con los amigos y dormir con alguien más. ¡Wuuuuu!

—Esas reglas son basura — Natasha le dijo.

—Nunca pensaron eso — se quejó — Saben que es verdad. No quieran tratarme con lástima.

—No es lástima, hermano, pero… — Bucky trató de calmarle, pero Steve le interrumpió con ademanes.

—Quiero pasarla bien. Como antes — ahora parecía suplicar — Al menos sólo por hoy — sus ojos comenzaron a aguadarse, sus tres amigos se miraron preocupados, evaluando la situación, pero finalmente suspiraron rindiéndose.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? — Bucky cedió — Aunque continuar aquí ya no es opción. Estas muy borracho, has estado gritando mucho y creo que por eso el dueño ya nos está mirando feo desde hace rato.

—No quiero seguir aquí. Quiero ir a un pub, quiero bailar — pidió — Pero primero, díganme que alguno trajo polvo. Necesito inhalar un poco para recomponerme.

—Bien — también cedió Natasha, pasándole discretamente su bolsita con cocaína.

—Larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos corran — sugirió Sam.

 

De vuelta en el auto, Bucky preguntó a qué pub quería ir. Cuando Steve dijo el nombre, Sam casi estuvo seguro de que tanto Natasha como Bucky se tensaron un poco. No preguntó nada, pero quedó con la incertidumbre mientras miraba a Steve muy tranquilo a su lado, comenzando a inhalar del polvo con ayuda de una llave. Después miró desde el asiento trasero como Natasha escribía en su teléfono móvil, pero luego sintió su propio móvil vibrar en su bolsillo y le pareció curioso que la pelirroja le haya mandado un mensaje de texto. Igual lo leyó en silencio, sin hacer comentario. _< <El lugar al que quiere ir Steve es un pub gay, pero no común. Digamos que es al que van muchos chicos dispuestos a rollos de un rato. Es un poco agresivo, parece más un putero. De hecho, es un tanto clandestino.>>, _fue lo que se leía en el texto y sinceramente le puso algo nervioso. Supo que Nat le explicó por si él quería huir, pero no les dejaría toda la carga a ellos dos si es que Steve se salía de control, así que simplemente le respondió que estaría bien.

Cuando llegaron, Natasha y Bucky se dieron cuenta que el sitio no tenía grandes cambios a tal y como lo recordaran. Aproximadamente tenía como dos años que no habían vuelto, y para ser sinceros se imaginaron que nunca volverían. Sólo asistieron en su época más salvaje, cuando de verdad todo les importaba un carajo.

Desde el largo y angosto pasillo que llevaba al interior se encontraba lleno de pobres diablos, la luz era todavía de ese molesto tono rojizo. Cuando estuvieron en el interior todo apestaba a alcohol, tabaco, sudor y sexo, y las luces neón seguían siendo molestas, más porque en realidad no ayudaban mucho a la visibilidad.

Tres se notaban incómodos, pero Steve de inmediato pareció en su ambiente. Inició a bailar desinhibido, atrayendo sin mucho esfuerzo la atención de varios chicos, pero él de inmediato seleccionó a uno con el que comenzó a bailar más cerca. Mientras tanto, Bucky, Natasha y Sam no se alejaban mucho de él, pero tampoco iban a interferir. Si esto era lo que Steve quería…, si él necesitaba de un acostón sin compromiso para sentirse bien, a ellos no les quedaba más que aguardar. Quizás hasta podría ayudarle para darse cuenta de que era una idiotez esta forma de llevar las cosas.

Bailaba desenfrenado, no percibía bien su alrededor porque la luz era confusa, la música le aturdía un poco. Tenía alcohol en su sistema, y también cocaína. Pero estaba seguro de que esto era lo que necesitaba. Bailó por varios minutos, pudo percibirlo, al igual que besó diferentes labios y muchas manos le tocaron con descaro. En un momento de lucidez logró capturar los ojos de un atractivo hombre que tenía justo frente a él, y que de hecho se encontraban bailando juntos. Steve soltó una risa sin saber muy bien por qué, pero el tipo la correspondió y se pegó más a él.

Éste sujeto sólo era un poco más alto que él, pero era notorio que era mayor, al menos por cinco años, aunque esa barba que traía podría darle más años. Cuando comenzaron a besarse ninguno de los dos se reprimió, sabían que en ese sitio no había inconveniente. Si todo continuaba a como Steve lo recordaba, seguro había personas recibiendo un oral en cualquier rincón que encontraron, o casi follando prácticamente, sin molestarse en ir al baño o al cuarto oscuro. Pero Steve no estaba en ese punto, él todavía se dejó guiar hasta el sanitario y seguidamente encerrarse en un pequeño cubículo.

Su compañía continuó sin perder el tiempo, porque apenas estuvieron en ese estrecho lugar, comenzó a pelear con sus pantalones para bajárselos. Steve simplemente lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, todo lo sentía tan agresivo y tosco. Ante ese trato rudo, recordó que en realidad no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con chicos. Duró mucho tiempo involucrándose sólo con chicas, después sólo con Tony…, y esto era muy diferente. Pero no le importaba, no dejaría que ahora mismo Tony se metiera en su pensamiento. Hoy otro hombre le follaría, ya no sería exclusivo de Stark y tal vez así dejaría de sentirse como imbécil.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Eran los leves ruidos, o quizá ya había dormido demasiado, pero Steve ya estaba despierto, sin embargo no podía abrir los párpados con facilidad. Sentía mucha pesadez, un poco de mareo, apenas se movió y también parecieron las náuseas. Estiró su cuerpo haciendo tronar unos huesos y sintió una punzada de dolor en su culo. Ah sí, la noche salvaje. Ahora mismo no tenía la cabeza para pensar en qué hizo o cómo se siente al respecto.

 

—Hey, ¿ya estás bien despierto? — era la suave voz de Bucky.

—Sí — murmuró, aventando las sábanas a un lado para poder mirarle con facilidad. Bucky le sonreía suavemente sentado desde su respectiva cama.

—Te traje un vaso de café — le tendió el vaso, paciente a que Steve se incorporara para quedar también sentado.

—Gracias, hermano — en seguida dio un sorbo a la caliente bebida.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Resaca.

—Me imagino… — le miró como analizándole — ¿Pero estás… bien?

—Realmente, ahora mismo, no tengo ni idea — confesó. Bucky asintió con la cabeza, parecía que le entendía.

—De acuerdo. Termina el café, tomas una ducha y después vamos a almorzar.

—Me parece bien — se volvieron a sonreír — Gracias por soportar lo de anoche, Buck.

 

——————————

 

Todo el día trató de llevar todo tranquilo para no empeorar su dolor de cabeza. Temprano sólo estuvo de nuevo con Natasha, Sam y Bucky, pero más tarde se encontraron con el resto del clan bobo (menos Tony y Loki) y entre tanta charla absurda acordaron verse para ir juntos a la fiesta de esa noche. Steve no sabía si tendría las energías o el ánimo de ir, pero al menos seguirían dentro del campus y además, tenía varios días que no se reunían todos, así que tal vez podría ir un rato a convivir con ellos.

Regresó a su cama a dormir un poco más, él dijo que era porque seguía cansado, sus amigos sugirieron que era porque todavía no se le pasaba la resaca y no podía con ella, y seguramente su madre le diría que era porque estaba deprimido. Tal vez era un poco de las tres. Como sea necesitaba dormir.

Bucky le despertó con media hora de anticipación a la hora acordada con el resto de sus amigos para ir a la fiesta. Continuaba con un poco de pesadez, pero consideró que estaría bien en la fiesta, así que fue junto con ellos. Todos estaban ahí, tan locos y animados como siempre, incluso también se encontraba Tony, aunque no se habían dirigido palabra, sólo fugaces miradas. Pero eso le fue suficiente para hacerle querer beber con desesperación, sí, una vez más.

Tal vez debió imaginar que pasaría, pero igual no por ello iba a estar tan preparado. Ver a Tony coquetear con otros sujetos y otras chicas era algo a lo que ya no había estado acostumbrado y sólo le jodía. Pero aquí estaba, mirándolo perfectamente porque ni siquiera se había alejado lo suficiente. Natasha pareció notar como comenzaba a quebrarse de nuevo porque ya un poco ebria se acercó a él para abrazarle y llevarlo más cerca de su pequeño círculo.

 

——————————

 

Por supuesto que coqueteaba, quería seguir demostrándole al resto que él seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, nada ha cambiado, por favor no nos miren como un par de estúpidos. Pero sólo eso, Tony no estaba de ánimos para forzarse a revolcarse con alguien de nuevo. No es que la noche anterior se forzó, actúo estúpidamente y de prisa, sí, eso pasó; aceleró su acercamiento con ese chico. Ahora no lo quería.

Lo que quería era seguir saliendo de su miseria emocional y podía hacerlo volviendo a bailar, enfiestarse y coquetear.

Continuó bailando cerca de ellos, ahora con Darcy, quién mejor para sacarle unas sonrisas y risas con las cosas bobas que se le ocurría. Se hacían muecas graciosas, daban movimientos ridículos y se emocionaban cual niñitos.

 

—Mira eso, han estado haciendo su propio club secreto — murmuró Darcy, un tanto divertida. Señaló discretamente el círculo que formaban Natasha, Maria, Sam, Steve y Bucky, conversando más sólo entre ellos mismos y de repente dándose cariñosos abrazos como si de un club de niñitas cursis se tratase.

—Comparten tips de maquillaje, costura y cómo besar chicos — Tony se burló.

 —Aguarda — la chica le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a ellos, aunque realmente sólo estaban a un par de pasos de ese círculo, así que Tony pudo ver y escuchar muy bien lo que exclamó Darcy —¿¡Qué hacen!?

—Ouch! — gritó Steve, dando un saltito ante una palmada en el trasero que recibió. Al parecer a Darcy se le hizo buena idea propinarle una fuerte nalgada al acercarse.

—Mierda, te van a joder más — Se burló Sam, mientras los otros chicos también reían.

—Oh vamos, ni que pegara tan fuerte — se quejó Darcy.

—No pero… — Steve todavía hacía un leve puchero por molestarla.

—Pero digamos que todavía anda un poco sensible del culo — soltó Bucky, aguantándose la carcajada.

—¡Bucky!

—Ah, con que anoche estuviste de travieso, eh — le dijo Darcy, ahora en un tono travieso, picando a Steve en los costados mientras movía sus cejas completando la insinuación — Cuéntenme.

—No.

—Aahhh, ¿por qué? — se quejó infantilmente — ¿me vas a decir que te da pena? — rodó los ojos.

 

Lo próximo que Tony escuchó sólo fueron las risas de todos ellos, porque después agregaron a Darcy a su círculo y volvieron a bajar la voz. Tony supo que seguir esperándola ya no era opción, así que se alejó un poco más y continuó bailando por su cuenta, mientras que también se bebía otra cerveza.

No sabía qué pensar, sobre todo porque no sabía si creerse eso de que tal vez anoche Steve se involucró con alguien. Hasta esa mañana Tony miró el Facebook y pudo ver la fotografía que compartió Natasha de la noche anterior, era obvio que habían salido a beber y quizá… Steve sí haya conocido a alguien en esa salida y hayan terminado involucrándose de más.

Sintió como su estado de ánimo decayó rápidamente al considerar ese escenario de Steve con alguien más. Luego se sintió la persona más pendeja si él había hecho lo mismo, antes de Rogers. Tomó otra cerveza y trató de dejar sus pensamientos en blanco, sólo concentrándose en la música.

Darcy se volvió a reunir con él luego de varias canciones. La maldita continuaba riendo de lo que sea que haya platicado con aquellos tontos y Tony sólo se mordía los labios. Tal vez todo había sido una broma de ellos y Steve no se había dejado follar por otro tipo, y eso es lo que le daba risa a Darcy. Mierda, Tony quería saber si tenía la posibilidad de sentir menos ese vacío en el pecho.

 

—¿De qué tanto hablaron? — le preguntó al oído.

—Idioteces — volvió a sonreír, divertida — Y me contaron lo que pasó ayer. Aunque no con muchos detalles.

—¿Quieres salir un rato a fumar? — le invitó, más que nada porque Darcy estaba alzando mucho la voz, quizá porque ya estaba algo borracha, o porque consideraba que no lo escuchaba por la música, igual se arriesgaba a que le descubrieran que le estaba contando acerca de cosas que involucraban a Steve.

—Te acompaño — accedió.

 

Salieron sin avisarle a nadie, aunque tal vez los pudieron ver pero daba igual, sólo se iban un rato. Caminaron al jardín que estaba al lado de donde se hacía la fiesta, quedaron ahí de pie cerca de los árboles mientras Tony sacaba uno de sus cigarrillos, le ofrecía uno a Darcy pero ella lo rechazó, así que comenzó a fumar solo.

 

—¿Entonces? — quiso continuar Tony con aquella charla.

—¿Qué? — joder, de verdad que Darcy era distraía, o sólo estaba jugando con él…

—¿Qué te contaron que hicieron ayer?

—Ah — su sonrisa torpe volvió — Me dijeron que fueron a un bar a beber, que sólo habían querido ir un rato pero luego terminaron en un pub. Que Steve estaba muy loco, bailando, sólo bailando, y se besuqueó con varios chicos. Después terminó cogiendo con un sujeto en los baños.

—¿Qué?

—Me describieron al sujeto como alto, se veía fuerte, un poco rudo, pero guapo y mayor. Así que por eso Steve terminó tan adolorido — soltó una carcajada. Tony quiso al menos sonreír, para seguir como si todo fuese normal, pero de verdad que no pudo. Sintió terrible al saber eso. Era definitivo que había perdido a Steve por completo — Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

—Yo… — miró a Darcy, que había parado su risa y ahora sólo lo miraba entre espantada y con preocupación — ¡Mierda!

—Tony, ¿qué pasa, amigo? — Tony pateó el árbol, se llevó las manos al cabello con frustración. Carajo, no podía llorar por algo así — ¿Es Steve?

—¡Sí! Dios, me siento tan estúpido — se tragó las lágrimas, era preferible reemplazarlo con molestia — No tiene caso que sienta celos, no tengo ningún maldito derecho, ¿cierto?

—Creí que estaban bien — le dijo suave — Volvieron divertirse cada quien por su lado…

—Así debería de ser…, así, pero… Mierda, ya no sé ni qué siento — suspiró cansado — Sólo no quiero sentirme tonto.

—Entonces sigue como siempre.

—No se me está haciendo fácil.

—Es fácil Tony — volvió a sonreírle — Es más ven, anda.

—¿Qué? — le cuestionó curioso cuando se acercó a ella tal como Darcy lo pidió.

—Yo te ayudaré a animarte un poco — le comentó traviesa, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Tony.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Es cuestión de si quiero o no, si tengo ganas o no. Lo que a mí me plazca. No significa nada — se pegó más a él, abrazándole por completo por el cuello — ¿Lo recuerdas? Así manejábamos las cosas y todo era muy sencillo.

—Creí que estabas de nuevo con Maria.

—La quiero — ahora suspiró ella — Pero todavía no “estoy” con ella, sólo seguimos jugando. Tal vez más adelante se pueda formalizar pero…, por ahora todavía soy libre y tú también. Y te ayudaré a sentirte mejor.

 

——————————

 

Independientemente de que habían molestado a Steve por su desastrosa noche anterior, también habían permanecido en círculo porque hablaban de la situación con Maria, referente a Darcy, por supuesto. Le animaban a que actuara ya, que era momento de hablar con ella acerca de sus sentimientos y darle un nombre a lo que tenían. Maria estaba de acuerdo, porque de hecho desde esa mañana había decidido que hoy era el día, sólo que de cualquier modo estaba un tanto nerviosa y sólo posponía el momento diciendo que necesitaba una cerveza más.

 

—Vamos, ya no lo largues más — le dijo Bucky — ¿O quieres hacer una confesión borracha?

—No — Hill hizo un puchero.

—¿O que Darcy sea la borracha y se quede dormida?  — también Sam le dijo. Maria volvió a negar.

—Además ya vimos que salió, puede ser tu oportunidad — Steve animó.

—Es cierto. Corre — Natasha casi le empujó.

 

Rieron discretamente cuando Maria caminó hacia la puerta todavía haciendo un leve puchero. Los cuatro permanecieron mirándole casi orgullosos, ojalá encontrase a Darcy todavía sobre para que pudiesen hablar y todo saliera bien. El que de pronto borró su sonrisa fue Steve.

 

—Esperen — Steve observó cómo al fin Maria se perdía de su vista — Darcy se salió con Tony.

—Oh mierda, Maria la necesita sola — dijo Natasha.

—Iré para advertirle a Tony.

 

Caminó más a prisa para alcanzar a Maria, cuando salió de todo el desastre y bullicio miró a todas direcciones para encontrarla. La miró también observando a su alrededor ya con su teléfono móvil a la mano, quizá ya la llamaría. Igual se seguía acercando a ella. De pronto la vio girar hacia la izquierda, probablemente ya la había encontrado. Steve no le dio alcance, porque quizá Darcy ya estaba sola y ahora él sería el que interrumpiría, pero por cualquier cosa la siguió de cerca. Hasta que él también pudo distinguir a Darcy cerca de los árboles.

Lewis estaba abrazada a alguien, se escuchaba reír, Maria seguía acercándose, estaba a unos pasos. Después se notó que era Tony con el que estaba, pero la situación era un poco rara. No tardó en observar cómo ese par se besaba. Maria ya estaba ahí, casi enfrente de ellos, y Steve sólo un par de pasos más atrás.

Hill se detuvo en seco y quedó al igual que él, observando esa escena tan perpleja. Porque todavía entre el beso se distinguía la sonrisa. ¿Ellos de verdad estaban haciendo eso?

Darcy y Tony se separaron del beso todavía ajenos a lo que sucedía, al menos por un segundo, porque después voltearon verlos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ahora fue turno de Lewis y Stark de quedar con las expresiones desencajadas. Maria apretó sus puños y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero mejor volvió a cerrar los labios, dio medio vuelta y se alejó casi corriendo. Steve pudo ver como en los ojos de la chica se acumularon las lágrimas.

 

—¡Maria! — Darcy gritó, pero no le sirvió.

 

Steve tardó más en reaccionar. Darcy parecía confundida y Tony estaba hecho hielo en su lugar. Sin poder evitarlo, Steve les miró de la forma más decepcionante posible y por fin reaccionaba a girar para también alejarse de ahí.


	47. No es necesario que sientas lo mismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si poner como advertencia el que me van a odiar, o si sólo es un recordatorio para mí. Pero necesito recordarles que sí, la historia es STONY, terminará como Stony y con FINAL FELIZ, ¿oki?  
> Ahora, a lo largo del fic mencioné varias cosas en la historia que quizá en un principio ustedes quedaban como “¿y eso qué?”, pues ahora verán que las mencionaba para que no piensen que esto salió y surgió nomas porque sí. Todo estaba fríamente calculado xDD

—Con que aquí estás — después de ir tras ella, Steve encontraba a Maria, sentada allí en esa fría banca de concreto, con los hombros encogidos, la cabeza gacha y secándose un par de lagrimitas que habían logrado salir de sus ojos. Elevó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Rogers, ya a unos cuantos pasos de ella, con semblante preocupado — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pff, ¿cómo crees? — sin haberlo querido así, su respuesta le salió algo agresiva, pero de inmediato se retractó dedicándole una mirada avergonzada — Me siento como te has de sentir tú.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo? — Steve sólo fingió que no entendía a qué se refería. Por la expresión que hizo María notó que no le estaba creyendo.

—Lo mismo que sentiste de seguro cuando viste a Tony con Darcy. Una mezcla de celos y tristeza — le explicó totalmente decaída. El rubio se tensó sólo por un momento.

—Maria, no quieras cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? — expresó alterada — Me… ¡me molesta! Me siento tonta porque justo cuando ya estaba reconociendo que me enamoraba de Darcy pasa esto y recuerdo que todo eso es un error y ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? — otro par de lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos. Steve comprendía lo frustrante que es aceptar sentimientos cuando no es lo más sano, así que le abrazó — Estoy segura que soy la única que está así. Apuesto que ella está como si nada, tirándome de loca.

—No pienses así. No puedes estar segura — le abrazó con más fuerza, así la chica se pegaba más a él hasta recargar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Claro que sí. Vamos, Steve, es Darcy… — dijo pesadamente — No sé cómo no me acordé de eso para no hacerme ilusiones. ¡Ay, qué horror! Escúchame hablar.

—Tranquila, hermosa. No está mal que hayas caído con alguien. Ya sé que todos decíamos que jamás pasaría, pero… son las cosas que forzosamente tienen que pasar — trató de consolarla lo mejor que podía, no le gustaba ver a Maria así, y aunque ésta no estuviese propiamente llorando (sólo el par de lagrimitas que intercaladamente salieron) nunca la había visto así y no le parecía correcto que se sintiera tan avergonzada al saberse con sentimientos hacia otra persona. La comprendía, carajo. Ya no le importaba que Darcy fuese una chica, le daban ganas de ir a propinarle aunque sea un puñetazo en la mejilla, y a Stark agarrarlo de saco de boxeo.

—Steve, si tú dices esto, si tú llegaste a comprenderlo… creo que entonces es cierto — aceptó. Quizá los sentimientos no tenían nada de malo, pero no se puede andar regándolos con quien no podría aceptarlos, mucho menos manejarlos — ¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Volver con ella y continuar como si nada, no. Claro que no — suspiró de nuevo con pesadez — Además, si ya vio cómo me afectó seguro no quiere ya nada conmigo, ya sabes, para no tener un “compromiso”. Pero me sigo sintiendo tonta.

—¿O puedes hablarlo con ella? — le sugirió inseguro.

—No. Para que me sienta más imbécil, no gracias.

—Vamos, ya quedamos en que no es nada tonto… Y en algún momento tendrás que vivir una relación así.

—No. ¿Es así cómo te sientes con Tony, o por qué me dices todo eso? — indagó elevando el rostro del pecho de Steve para mirarle curiosa.

—Descubrí que puedo querer a alguien así, aunque no sea la primera con la que te sientas idiotizado — sonrió avergonzado — Por ejemplo, recuerdas que al principio sólo te coqueteaba como una invitación a algo casual como a los demás, y tiempo después te dije “sé mi novia”, no sé, pensaba que contigo no sería tan malo una relación. Pero en fin, me rechazaste. Luego, con Tony, hasta comencé a imaginarme cómo sería estar a su lado formalmente y me gustaba lo que soñaba, pero al parecer de nuevo fui el único en desearlo.

—¿Y cómo lo sobrellevas?

—Bueno, a ti te deje tranquila porque al menos te tenía como amiga. Con Tony no sé qué rayos, no sé si somos amigos o algo casual aún…, el punto es que no me siento bien con ello. Por lo que si no nos corresponde es mejor darle la espalda.

—¿Lo ves? Es lo que quiero hacer: dejar tranquila a Darcy. Es triste, me siento extraña, pero… ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Claro no que la encontrara besándose con Stark o alguien más, pero sí que ella se aburriera o que simplemente terminara nuestro contacto porque se daba cuenta que yo la quería en serio.

—Tal vez desde un principio ya la querías, por ello rechazabas a medio mundo — le comentó Steve, con algo más en broma para ir animado en ambiente, ya que Hill se estaba relajando considerablemente.

—No era por eso… — comenzó a explicar sonriendo levemente — Yo no quería relaciones amorosas y cada sujeto que se me acercaba era para pedirme un noviazgo y yo huía de eso porque me parecía tonto, ya sabes. Incluso los que, como tú, me decían o insinuaban de una sola noche, no me podía fiar. ¿Qué tal si todo se iba transformando en un “nosotros”? Era algo raro, sentía que podía presentir cuando buscaban algo más aún cuando ofrecían algo sin compromiso — soltó una leve risita — Y fui feliz con quienes sí fueron una sola noche, incluso sí me permití varias noches con alguien; Natasha, porque estaba segurísima que de eso no pasaría a ser malo porque somos _mejores amigas_ , pero no todos son como Natasha… Bueno, creí que Darcy también, pero tuve que empezar a quererla más seriamente. Mira que yo fui la que lo arruinó.

—Todos estamos pasando por eso. A unos les fue bien, a otros más o menos y a nosotros terrible, pero ya pasará.

—Cierto — suspiró — Quienes están a salvo aún son Darcy y Tony. ¿Que tendrán los sentimientos congelados o algo por el estilo? — soltó, ya en tono de broma.

—Oye — pareció despertar a cerca de algo, así que María le miró fijamente — Dijiste que a quien rechazabas era porque podías distinguir que querían algo más… ¿entonces a mí me rechazaste por lo mismo?

—Porque somos amigos. Bueno, luego noté que sí eras de _esos_. Con lo de “sé mi novia” quedó más que claro — confesó divertida, Steve al principió quedó sorprendido pero enseguida soltó una leve risita.

—¿Y ahora? — se atrevió a preguntar, bajando el tono de su voz.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Todavía puedes notar eso en mí?

—… Mis alarmas han estado dormidas, porque después sólo rechazaba porque según yo estaba con Darcy — le sonrió amigablemente porque ya notaba a qué rumbo iban los cuestionamientos de Rogers. Era momento de romper el abrazo — Pero seguro que no. Eres un gran amigo, Steve.

—Y tú una gran amiga — sonrió cálidamente — Estupenda persona, divertida, inteligente… hermosa.

—Gracias — se avergonzó sólo un poco. No era la primera vez que Steve le decía todo eso y en todas las veces notó que lo decía con honestidad y eso resultaba reconfortante y ahora algo muy dulce — Hey, necesito beber.

—Oh, pues vamos — se puso de pie rápidamente, entrelazaron un brazo y así se fueron.

 

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Para Darcy todo había sido tan rápido, pero sobre todo confuso. Al segundo beso que compartía con Tony se encontraba con que justo Maria y Steve les habían visto. Una cosa había sido pensar que no tenía nada de malo, pero cuando les miró, sobre todo los ojos tristes de Maria, supo que fue una idea terrible jugar así con Tony.

Fue torpe además al haber quedado estática ahí mientras la miraba alejarse. Tanto ella como Tony quedaron casi hechos piedra en su sitio, reaccionando hasta que ninguno de los dos que les habían visto estuvieron cerca. Luego se echó a correr para buscarla, no sabía muy bien con qué propósito, pero sentía la necesidad de explicarle lo sucedido.

 

—¡No la encuentro, Tony! ¡No la encuentro! — gritó molesta, ya revolviendo su propio cabello en un acto de frustración — ¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé, ya déjalo pasar — en realidad ya no sabía qué hacer — Estabas segura de que no tendría nada de malo.

—¿Viste siquiera cómo me miro? Te dije que la quería y sí…, pensé que no tendría nada de malo. ¡Me equivoqué! — parecía desesperada — También te metí en más problemas, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes por mí — aseguró. Claro, después de todo lo de él desde antes estaba arruinado — Sólo piensa en ti y Maria.

—No quiero estar mal. De hecho, mi intención no era arruinarlo. No creí que resultaría tan grave para ella.

—Pero ya lo arruinaste — le dijo con demasiada obviedad. Darcy frenó su caminata en círculos para mirarle asesinamente.

—¿Sigues siendo mi amigo acaso?

—Sí, sí, claro. Pero yo… — se talló el rostro con desesperación — Yo no sé qué decirte, no sé qué hacer. Ambos, tú y yo, estamos en desventaja. No sabemos cómo arreglar las cosas, sólo estropearlas — hubo un silencio en que Darcy bajó el rostro dándole la razón decepcionados de sí — Y fue por esa misma maldita razón que nos llevó a ahora arruinarte con María. Perdóname.

—No importa. Esto apesta, no es lo que quiero.

—¿En serio?

—… ¡No! Es decir, no lo sé — y volvió a caminar en círculos — Primero necesito saber si María está bien y por qué reaccionó así. Ya sabes, pudo haber sido sólo del momento.

—Hay que seguir buscando — opinó Tony — Me disculparé, me echaré toda la culpa.

—Vamos — le apuró.

 

Recorrieron los edificios cercanos por todo el alrededor, subieron a la habitación de Maria, checaron cada jardín, fueron al estacionamiento y no encontraron el auto de ella. Dios, ¿ahora a dónde habrá ido? Como lo esperaban no les respondió la llamada a ninguno de los dos. Darcy ya estaba más desesperada y preocupada por no saber dónde estaba Hill y con quién. Volvieron a donde los demás seguían en la fiesta ajenos a lo que había sucedido. Buscaron a Natasha, seguro a ella sí le respondería la llamada. Jalaron a pelirroja del baile en el que se encontraba, arrastrándola prácticamente fuera del todo el bullicio.

 

—¿Qué les pasa, locos? — se quejó, mirándoles con reproche.

—Necesitamos que le hables a María — Darcy le dijo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo qué saber dónde está — respondió alzando la voz.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué pasa que están molestos? — cuestionó con velocidad, confundida por su estado de embriagues.

—Peleamos, no la encuentro, no responde mis llamadas y quiero saber si está bien — estaba volviendo a alterarse — ¡Llámala tú y pregúntale dónde está y con quién! — Natasha aturdida y algo preocupada tomó con torpeza su móvil y marcó a la chica. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba hacer si al parecer las cosas no habían salido bien? Es más, ni siquiera sabía si la pelea había sido a raíz de su confesión o si ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerla. Espero varios segundos en la línea hasta que habló.

— _Hey, Hill — c_ omenzó por saludarla normalmente mientras el otro par le miraba impaciente — _No te veo, ¿dónde estás?... Oh, vaya… ¿Y con quién?... ¿En serio?... Bien… ¡Oye! ¿Pero estás bien?... No, por nada… Ok, bye — c_ ortó y les miró a ellos con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de curiosidad.

—¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó Tony.

—¿Dónde está? — exigió saber Darcy.

—Está en el bar _Golden House — a_ penas terminó de decirlo, Stark y Lewis ya le habían dado la espalda para echarse a correr en dirección al estacionamiento — ¡Pero dijo que estaba bien! — les gritó esperando a que la escucharan — ¡Y que está con Steve! — eso último no estuvo segura si fue escuchado.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Habían ido a uno de los bares más cercanos al campus, a uno donde ambos se sintieran cómodos. Llevaban casi una hora cuando María recibió la llamada de Natasha, pero le pareció de lo más normal, pues sólo sin más se había desaparecido de la fiesta y ya no le había contado qué pasó con Darcy. Steve trataba de hacerla sonreír con cada tontería dicha, y lo lograba. Continuaba sintiéndose un poco decaída por lo sucedido y extraña por descubrir su nueva forma de pensar en cuanto a las relaciones. Pero si Steve, siendo cómo él siempre fue, podía con ello y lo aceptaba, ella también podría, porque no había nada incorrecto en ello.

Llevaban cuatro tragos fuertes y más lo que ya se habían bebido en la fiesta ya se podían considerar “borrachos alegres”. Varias mesas estaban vacías, pero ellos se habían quedado en una orilla de la larga barra para tener cerca al _bartender_ porque era seguro que lo estarían solicitando mucho. Habría mucho que beber para volver a soltar las carcajadas despreocupadas y no esas risas apagadas.

 

—¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor? — cuando lo considero prudente fue que Steve le cuestionó. Hill suspiró, pero ésta vez reconfortantemente, con una pequeña sonrisa al final.

—Me siento mejor, gracias — le miró agradecida.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Porque es gracias a ti. Sin ti probablemente hubiese llegado a llorar en el peor de los casos y qué desastre — para restarle seriedad soltó un bufido y posteriormente se llevó su trago a los labios.

—Nunca te he visto llorar — Steve le miró interesado.

—Ni yo a ti — le sonrió encantadoramente.

—Bueno, si tú hubieras llorado yo estaría llorando contigo — soltaron una risita.

—Llorarías de lo horrenda que me vería con el rostro empapado, los ojos rojos y vidriosos… y ¿qué tal si moqueo? No, no, qué horror. Por eso no hay que llorar.

—Yo sé que te verías igual de hermosa aunque estuvieras llorando — de acuerdo, ¿cuántas veces en esa noche Steve le ha repetido que es bonita, hermosa, y le ha llamado por _preciosa_? Muchísimas, como otros tantos días en el pasado, pero ahora lo dice con un suspiro final y con una mirada que se clava profundo en sus pupilas. Diablos, quería decirle que no tratara de aprovecharse o jugar con ella sólo por lo que acaba de suceder, pero algo le decía que no era _aprovecharse._ Ese _algo_ es quizá por todo lo que se conocen de ambos. A María siempre le agradó Steve, sí, como amigos aunque éste fuese tan tonto a veces, pero ahora con ese cambio de _sentimientos_ (o forma de manejarlos) le agradaba mucho más, así que no arruinaría el momento tan reconfortante.

—En verdad… muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia, Steve — jugó con su trago — Debí de fastidiarte por mis lloriqueos. Sé lo mucho que te fastidian…

—Hey, nada de eso. Quería estar contigo porque te quiero — sus miradas se cruzaron y así permanecieron — Eres mi mejor amiga y la verdad es que me preocupé tanto por ti, no quería verte triste, mucho menos llorar — ahora él suspiró — Eres como la chica de mis sueños…, obviamente no toleraría verte mal y me reconforta haber podido animarte.

 

Una expresión sorprendida pero aun así enternecida se había plasmado en todo el rostro de Hill, sin saber qué decir. Steve le seguía mirando de esa forma dulce con una sonrisa suave y cálida, sin esperar realmente una respuesta a esas palabras _cursis_ (y probablemente fuera de lugar) que le había dicho. Ni siquiera reparó en que acababa más o menos de hacerle una confesión, aunque al parecer desde antes ya no era tan secreto. Era agradable poder ser sincero con ella, ¿pero por qué con ella sí podía? Ah, cierto, _porque es algo así como la mujer de sus sueños._ De pronto se sintió como un niño de nueve años enamorado de su niñera.

Y por lo que conocía de chicas y por lo que conocía a María, estaba casi completamente seguro de que si hacía lo que se le acababa de meter en la cabeza no recibiría una negativa. Así que acercándose más a ella y luego inclinándose, fue acercando sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios. Alcanzó a distinguir que al mismo tiempo habían cerrado los párpados y ahora al mismo tiempo apretaban sus labios con los del contrario para comenzar a besarse con calma. Sintió algo en el pecho, un cosquilleo. No como ya lo había sentido con… con alguien que ahora no valía la pena recordar, porque aquel cosquilleo anterior había sido acompañado de un vacío al mismo tiempo, algo que dolía… Y esto que ocurría ahora mismo era cómo la primera vez; nerviosismo, ansiedad… estar perdido.

Le tomó con delicadeza por la nuca mientras la otra mano se posaba en la estrecha cintura, y los brazos de María le rodeaban por el cuello. El beso continuaba siendo lento y suave, y podría ser una locura; pero ninguno de los dos quería que terminase nunca.

 

————————————

 

—Pues… sí, esto apesta — exclamó Darcy desde la puerta del bar, donde gracias a la escasa gente pudo vislumbrar a María desde que dio el primer paso dentro. No había duda, era ella, porque aunque estuviese con medio rostro tapado por la cabeza de otro tipo con el que se besaba, distinguió su cabello, el abrigo, la falda que usó ese día, los zapatos…, así como el mismísimo atuendo con el que había llegado Steve a la fiesta.

 

Extraño explicar qué sintió. Pero un nudo en su garganta pareció formarse, petrificándose en ese sitio justo después de haber podido completar aquella frase recalcando que esto apestaba. Ni inmutarse a esconderse o apresurarse a salir corriendo de allí para no ser vista, porque al parecer ese par no tenía intenciones de separarse y romper su _traicionero_ beso. Un momento después ya tenía la boca torcida en un gesto de furia. No había siquiera volteado para mirar a Tony que estaba su lado, contemplando igual la escena. Sólo que el castaño miraba con los párpados más abiertos de lo normal y las comisuras de sus labios estaban caídas, impidiéndole sonreír o dejarlas en una línea recta por más que haya querido. Darcy dio media vuelta con molestia y salió del lugar, Tony tardó en reaccionar pero supo que era lo mejor… para Darcy, claro… claro.

Cuando Tony salió la encontró ya esperando a que abriera el auto, subieron, avanzaron sólo una calle y se detuvo. Darcy llevó sus manos a cubrir su rostro, Tony se recargó por completo en el respaldo y miró fijamente el techo de su auto, aún perplejo.

 

—Ella está bien — murmuró Darcy luego de varios minutos.

—¿Y tú?

—Bien…, yo… — de nuevo su garganta se cerraba — Yo estoy confundida. Me hace creer que le puso mal que me besara con alguien más cuando ella hace lo mismo desde quién sabe cuándo… y quién sabe qué más cosas.

—¿Desde quién sabe cuándo? — preguntó alarmado Tony.

—Sí — respondió obvia — ¿O qué no parecía que ya se tenían toda la confianza?

—¿Tú de verdad crees… — casi le estaba atemorizando averiguar aquello.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Y ahora…?

—¡Que se vaya al carajo! — exclamó. Tony deseo que Darcy pudiese pasarle un poco de esa determinación, aunque tal vez podría…

—Bien dicho — le celebró, volviendo a comportarse a como estaban acostumbrados. Rieron levemente, luego Darcy le miró más divertida —¿Qué? — le preguntó extrañado.

—Nada, sólo pensaba algo muy tonto.

—¿En qué?

—En que tú y yo, _baby_ , deberíamos de juntarnos — le dijo muy segura — Siempre la pasamos bien estando juntos, ¿no? Tenemos muchas ideas en común, por lo que no pasaríamos cosas como… las que acaban de suceder. Y bueno, creo que ambos fuimos traicionados por lo que no estaría mal _aliarnos_ — Tony le miraba con interés pero con su expresión divertida. Darcy atinaba en su explicación aunque tuviese un fin tonto, pero las bases eran ciertas y quién sabe, podría resultar divertido y sino sólo volvían a ser amigo y ya, ¿cierto? Ellos también tenían que divertirse tal como ya lo hacían María y Steve…, esos _traicioneros, mentirosos_ y …

—Tienes toda la razón, querida.

—Entonces, Tony, ¿quieres ser mi _querer_? — preguntó teatralizando su tono y sus ademanes.

—Será un placer.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Luego de un beso largo y el más tierno que ambos han dado, María y Steve por fin se separaban. Ella desviando la mirada, él mirándole con atención, sus manos se tomaron apenas en un roce y así quedaron aparentemente pensando. Steve elevó una de las delicadas manos de la chica que tomaba y le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso para que lo mirara.

 

—No me estoy aprovechando — aclaró, hablándole con voz suave, mirándole directamente con honestidad — No pretendo ninguna ventaja pero…, sabes que te quiero — volvió a confesarle. Ambos sintieron como si una brisa fría recorriese todo su cuerpo.

—Yo también… te quiero… — le sonrió levemente — Ya dijimos que somos _mejores amigos_ , ¿no?

—Sí, pero ¿crees que pueda pasar a ser _más_?

—No lo sé, Steve — suspiró — Ambos estamos pasando por algo _complicado,_ no sé si sea lo correcto.

—Pienso que merecemos la oportunidad.

—Tal vez… — parecía estar pensándolo mucho y Steve ya estaba por darse por vencido (de nuevo) cuando miró la expresión de María cambiar a una determinada — Pero tienes razón. Y confío en ti para ser _más que amigos_ — le sonrió abiertamente y así provoco que el rubio hiciera lo mismo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Por la mañana del otro día, Darcy estaba todavía muy acurrucada en su cama, pues la noche anterior luego de todo el relajo que pasó por el beso con Stark, la búsqueda de Maria, el encontrarla besuqueándose con Rogers y luego terminar ella en otro sitio toda enfiestada con Tony, había terminado rendida. No tenía ni ganas de pararse y sus ojos no podían abrirse del todo. Tenía un leve mareo seguro por la resaca o es que seguía ebria. Pero ahora intentaba despertar completamente porque escuchaba que llamaban a la puerta de su dormitorio. Miró alrededor y notó que Sif ya no se encontraba ahí, miró el reloj y supo que pasaba de medio día. Avisó que en seguida abría y con pesadez se incorporó de la cama y descalza y bostezando abrió la puerta. Sintió un estrujamiento en el pecho cuando observó delante de ella a María.

 

—Hola… — había saludado Hill con voz suave. Traía una expresión más incómoda que otra cosa, así que Darcy se permitió fruncir los labios con molestia, pero se recompuso de inmediato recordándose que en realidad no había pasado nada malo entre ellas. ¿Cierto?

—Hola. Pasa — hasta le ofreció. Caminaron a las camas mientras Darcy peinaba un poco su cabello con los dedos.

—Lamento haberte despertado, no creí que estarías dormida — Darcy le miró con una ceja enarcada. ¿Ahora resultaba que hasta Hill había olvidado tan rápido que ella duerme hasta tarde cuando no hay nada que hacer y sobre todo si antecedió una fiesta? Además, ¿qué era ese tonito ajeno con el que le hablaba Hill?, como “no queriéndola molestar”. O sea, con nadita de confianza.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó directamente, para que fuese al grano, usando un tono igual de cortante.

—Sólo vine a disculparme por lo de ayer. Fue un arrebato del momento, no quiero que te espantes — dijo con tranquilidad. Eso le molestó a Darcy — ¿Seguimos siendo amigas?

—Claro. No veo por qué no — se encogió de hombros. Maria procuraba tener la suave sonrisa en su rostro, pero a Darcy le valía carajo y ella sí le miraba de mala gana y con su mueca de desinterés. Estaba molesta. No se imaginaba a Maria tan _cínica_.

—Bueno — y Hill le sonrió más. Hubo un silencio, luego Maria suspiró y se mordió los labios antes de volver a hablarle — Pero sólo amistad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Te entiendo, no te incomodes al explicarlo — le sonrió ladinamente — Nada de besos ni sexo. Amistad de niñitas — así Maria desvanecía su sonrisa ante su actitud.

—Así es — Apretó de vuelta los labios e intentaba no desviar su mirada de los ojos atentos de Darcy — También quería decirte que yo, bueno… yo estoy con Steve ahora. Es por eso que tú y yo no podremos _jugar_ — Darcy trató de mantener su misma mueca de desinterés, así esa confesión le haya dado mucho coraje como para gritarle a Maria que era una jodida cínica, mustia.  < _Tanto me preocupé por ti y mira que resultabas estar de lo mejor con tu nuevo novio. ¡Hipócrita! >_

—Está bien — dijo como si nada. De hecho volvió a bostezar — Quiero volverme a echar en la cama así que…

—Sí. Ya me voy.

 

Maria salió a paso lento del dormitorio, Darcy cerró bien la puerta con el seguro cuando estuvo sola de nuevo y comenzó a soltar un montón de maldiciones. Creyó que ese día estaría más tranquila, ya sin estar tan molesta, pero no. Resultaba más molesto saber que en realidad la _mala_ había resultado ser Hill. _Maldita Hill. Puto Rogers. Par de cabrones traicioneros._

 

 **[ [** _Tony Stark._  
  
<<¿Ya te enteraste de que son parejita oficial?

_> >¿Cómo?_

<<María y Steve. Ella vino a decirme que están  
            juntos. ¿¡Puedes creerlo!?

_> >¡No jodas! ¿Era en serio? ¿Llegaron hasta  
  ese punto? ¿Dónde estás?_

<<En mi habitación, pero no vengas para acá.  
            Te veo ahorita atrás de la biblioteca y te  
            cuento qué me dijo.

_> >Ok. _ **]]**

————————————

 

Tony guardó su móvil de vuelta a en su bolsillo y abandonó la charla que había estado manteniendo con un par de chicos con lo que compartía unas clases y se había encontrado cuando salió a vagar por el campus, para dirigirse de una vez a donde se toparía con Darcy.

No lo podía creer. ¿En serio Hill había ido a avisarle a Darcy que estaba de novia con Steve? Entonces podía ser cierta esa teoría de Darcy que desde antes ellos ya se traían algo. ¡Muy guardadito!

Sentía un vacío en el pecho y no entendía bien por qué. Bueno sí entendía. Era porque Steve estaba de novio con alguien… y ese alguien era María. Era más desconcertante que haberlo sabido novio de alguna tipa desconocida para él, porque sabía que Steve gustaba de Hill desde antes… Pero si Tony y Steve ya se habían rechazado para llevar la relación, ¿por qué le ponía mal saber que ahora estaba con alguien más? ¿De verdad que era tan egoísta?

No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver llegar a Darcy y que ésta le contase lo ocurrido, muy indignada por cierto. Por un momento se unieron para decir pestes de esa nueva relación, pero tuvieron que acordarse de que ellos mismos se habían puesto de acuerdo para _jugar a ser noviecitos_ , un intento en realidad. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Que ellos hicieran la pendejada estaba bien, pero si la hacían Hill y Rogers era lo peor? ¡Vamos, a dejar de pensar puñeteces!

 

—Hay que dejarlos — se tranquilizó Tony — ¿Además a nosotros en qué nos afecta? — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, aun cuando sabía que afectaba mucho en sus sentimientos. Pero ya, mierda, habían decidido dejar de ser unos imbéciles chillones por amor. Basta de eso. A divertirse solamente.

—Sí. Sólo que me molestó de nuevo — confesó Darcy — No pasa nada.

—Pues anda, a seguir como si nada — le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro y le sonrió.

 

Sí, a seguir como si nada yendo primero a desayunar que el estómago de Darcy ya gruñía. Y como entre el clan bobo se invocaban se tuvieron que topar con ellos en el local que la chica había seleccionado para comer. Lo bueno; no estaba ni Steve ni Maria. Así que sin ninguna molestia compartieron la mesa con ellos, comieron y platicaron.

Resulta que todos se la habían pasado de lo lindo en la fiesta ajenos a lo que pasó. Claro que Tony ni Darcy les contaron nada. No querían ser los chismosos _ardidos_ , además según ellos estaban en su plan de _nada importante pasó._ Y todo iba bien, estaban riendo y molestándose como siempre, pero tuvieron que llegar Steve y María… tomados de la mano y mirándoles a todos con algo de ingenuidad.

 

—¡Hola, amigos! — les saludó efusivo Bucky, luego reparó también en las manos unidas — ¿Qué significa eso? — cuestionó señalando el contacto, curioso y extrañado. El par recién llegado se miró entre sí todavía estando de pie.

—Ah, bueno…, queríamos comunicarles que… — comenzó Maria titubeante, todavía mirando a Steve, como decidiendo quién lo decía.

—… Ahora somos pareja — completó Steve ya mirando a sus amigos.

 

Un _Whaaaaaaat!!??_ retumbó por la cabezas de todos, ajá, hasta en un irritante tono agudo. Los más discretos sólo abrieron más los párpados, otros (Clint, Bucky, Thor) dejaron caer sus emparedados. Y claro; Tony y Darcy sólo maldijeron más en sus cabezas. _¡Putos!_

 

—Ya, buena broma. Idiotas — dijo Natasha luego de un momento.

—No es broma — Maria habló en serio, ahí Natasha se asombró más. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Por eso les estamos avisando — intervino Steve — No es ninguna broma. Queremos llevarlo en serio — _Whaaat!?_

—Wow…, pues bien por ustedes — les dijo Bruce.

—Sí, se ven bonitos juntos, blah, blah — dijo Clint.

—Genial — dijeron Thor y Bucky. Aunque Thor haya sido en un tono más casual, mientras que Bucky había dudado un poco.

—Ok — Natasha se limitó a decir.

—Me da gusto por ustedes — les dijo Sam con una sonrisa, aunque seguía confundido. ¿Qué pitos había sucedido anoche?

—No van a durar — bromeó Tony. Ajá, una bromita que escondía el veneno detrás de la sonrisa sarcástica que no era tan discreta. La única en reírse falsamente fue Darcy. Ninguno de los dos miraba a la nueva pareja.

—Mis condolencias, Steve — murmuró Darcy, haciéndose la inocente porque en realidad lo dijo para que todos lo escuchasen. Ahora todos les miraban a ellos.

—Pero si entonces se trata de anunciarle al mundo entero las nuevas relaciones; yo también tengo un anuncio que hacerles — Tony se puso de pie, y le tendió la mano a Darcy para que le acompañara. Tenían toda la atención de sus amigos.

—Resulta que Tony y yo también somos novios oficiales. ¿O como le dicen? Ah sí, “serios” — y se dieron un beso con sus labios sonrientes.

 

Sus amigos quedaron completamente confundidos, intercalaban miradas extrañadas entre una y otra pareja. Era notoria la falsedad descarada entre Tony y Darcy, mientras que Steve y Maria les miraban con el ceño levemente fruncido indignadísimos. No entendían muy bien, pero ya se notaba que la _parejita_ besucona nada más quería joder. Mierda, a todos les explotaría la cabeza. ¡Qué alguien les explicara qué nuevo lío habían hecho esos dos (ahora cuatro)!

 

—Ay, a nosotros nadie nos va a felicitar — comentó Darcy fingiéndose triste, recargando su rostro en uno de los hombros de Tony para simular que lloraba.

—Tal parece que no — Stark se escandalizó — Mejor vámonos, _mi amor._

—Ya no tienen 15 años… — les susurró Loki cuando pasaron por su lado para marcharse de ahí. Es decir; ¿qué eran esas idioteces?

 

Todavía quedaron mirando cómo se alejaban con los brazos entrelazados y hasta les llegó el sonido de sus risas burlonas del par de tarados esos. Cundo ya pareció que no regresarían volvieron a mirar a Maria y Steve interrogantes, ellos suspiraron y se sentaron en las sillas que habían quedado desocupadas.

 

—¿Qué pasó? — exigió saber Natasha.

—Con ellos no lo sé — dijo María — Ayer los vi besándose pero no creí que era enserio. No sé más.

—Ni nos importa — Steve les dijo más seguro — Les platicaremos de nosotros si quieren, pero nada más.

—Ok, adelante — se interesó Bucky.

—Estuvimos juntos en un bar en donde nos pusimos a conversar, ya después charlamos más sobre _nosotros_ y decidimos intentarlo porque creímos que era justo — les contaba María, jugando con una botella de agua a medias que había dejado alguno de los que se habían marchado, sin mirarles al prestarle más atención a ello.

—Eso pasó. Algo normal — concluyó Steve

—¿Pero por qué Tony y Darcy están de odiosos? — se extrañó Thor.

—Ellos así son — Steve se encogió de hombros, simulando restarle importancia.

—Ayer ya estaba ebria, pero bien recuerdo que a mitad de la fiesta ellos dos fueron a buscarme para decirme que te estaban buscando, Maria — comenzó a contar Natasha mirándoles fijamente — Darcy decía que no le querías contestar porque estabas enojada con ella y no sé qué más. ¿Por ello actuó así hace rato?

—Ya te dije que ellos se estaban besando, yo quise darles privacidad y me fui, creo que lo malinterpretaron — explicó sin dejar de mirarle, para que comprendiera que eso pasó justo cuando quiso buscarle para hablar con ella — No estoy enojada con nadie. ¿No recuerdas que cuando hablamos por teléfono te dije que estaba bien en compañía de Steve?

—Cierto. Olvídalo — Natasha ya comprendía, y al parecer al resto también le había quedado claro.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Pasaron la tarde juntos, haciendo que el nuevo tema respecto a las más recientes parejas quedara de lado al menos por unas horas. Los únicos que faltaban en el círculo eran Tony y Darcy, pero tampoco mencionaron nada de eso. Sólo cuando ya estaba cerca de anochecer fue que de nuevo se separaron.

Loki caminó tranquilamente hasta su dormitorio, todavía con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, había pasado una buena tarde entre esos bobos a los que _a veces_ llamaba amigos. Quizá de pronto lo extrañaría cuando estuviera lejos. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se encontró con que Tony ya estaba ahí, entretenido con su teléfono móvil. No pudo aguantar una risa al mirarlo y recordar todo lo que pasó más temprano.

 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Tony apenas le miró una fracción de segundo para volver su atención a la pantalla de su móvil.

—Tú y tus ridiculeces — continuaba riendo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Tú y Darcy — al mencionarlo casi se le escapa una carcajada, por lo que Tony ya se atrevió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido — Pfff… ¡Por Dios, es tan ridículo esto que están haciendo!

—Es en serio, hombre. Deja de burlarte.

—¡Cielos, Anthony!

—¡Loki, mierda, deja de reírte!

—No puedo — tomó una respiración profunda, paró la risa pero una sonrisa burlona se quedó en su rostro — Es que todo eso de _Ay, somos novios. Oh, a nosotros no nos felicitaran. Mi amor. Muack! Muack!_

—Cállate.

—No quisiste estar con Steve pero ahora estás con Darcy. ¡Qué carajo! — volvió a soltar la risa — No sé si eres raro o estúpido.

—Ok. No somos novios, sólo “novios” — dibujó las comillas en el aire junto con una mueca graciosa — Pero no me iba a quedar como imbécil ante la nueva relación de Steve con Maria.

—Ahora te ves más imbécil — suspiró divertido — No, realmente ya no lo sé. Pero es mejor verte así que aun llorando.

—Jamás lloré.

—Poco te faltaba.

—Como sea — rodó los ojos y volvió s su teléfono móvil.

 

———————————

 

Fueron despidiéndose uno a uno de sus amigos, hasta que quedaron sólo los cuatro. Bucky y Natasha ya habían compartido unas cuantas miradas como en código, ambos sabían qué significaba: tener que hablar a solas con Maria y Steve. Por ello, en cuanto llegaron al dormitorio que ambas chicas compartían, cerraron la puerta y los miraron casi como unos padres a sus hijos con muchas cuentas qué atender.

 

—Ahora sí, ¿nos pueden explicar qué carajo pasó? — exigió Natasha.

—Ya se los dijimos — Maria se hizo la desentendida.

—¿Creen que nos explicaron todo con eso? — Bucky les señalaba como si en verdad estuviesen siendo reprendidos — Después de que tú Steve tienes todo ese desastre interno a causa de Tony, y de que tú Maria supuestamente te ibas a declarar a Darcy. ¡De pronto nos damos la vuelta y ustedes dos ya son pareja!

—Al ir con Darcy la encontré con Tony. Creo que sí me dolió y por eso tuve que irme lejos de ellos. Dramáticamente al perecer, ahora que lo pienso… — comenzó a divagar, pero al ver las miradas duras en sus amigos siguió explicando — Steve también los vio, después fue tras de mí y platicamos. Intentó hacerme sentir mejor, pero ya no era realmente necesario, porque cuando estuve más tranquila me di cuenta de que me salvé de un error. El beso de Darcy con Tony no fue un gran golpe, en realidad, sino que lo verdaderamente horrible fue el recordatorio que trajo eso. Darcy no toma nada en serio, tampoco a las personas, va y viene metiéndose con quien quiera y también metiéndose en problemas. Quizás el cariño que sentí por ella me hizo olvidarme de ello. Pero afortunadamente volví a verla tal y como es…, y ella no es lo que quiero.

—Bueno yo, como ya saben, me di cuenta un poco antes de que el amor no es suficiente — Steve les dio una sonrisa apagada — En el momento me molesté con Darcy y Tony, pero por lo que Darcy le estaba haciendo a Maria. Porque respecto a Tony…, sé que él iba a seguir haciendo esas cosas, si no era con ella iba a ser con algunos más. Está bien si él quiere hacer eso, pero yo no quiero hacer lo mismo. Lo intenté el viernes por la noche, ustedes lo vieron. Fue divertido, pero estúpido y no es lo que quiero para mí. Conversé con Maria, traíamos temas sensibles, recordamos algunas cosas y de pronto se dio. Nos daremos una oportunidad.

 

Desde que Maria había hablado, Bucky y Natasha ya habían suavizados sus miradas y expresiones. Pensaban que era cierto que si Maria buscaba algo más serio, Darcy no podría dárselo, pero nunca optaron por decírselo directamente porque a ellos no les correspondía juzgar lo que sentía, sólo les había quedado desearle suerte. En cuanto a Steve, estaban más seguros de lo que sentía y tampoco podía encontrar lo que buscaba en Tony. Y si ahora Steve y Maria ya lo habían hablado como lo aseguraban, dándose esto como una oportunidad, por ellos estaría bien y tendrían su apoyo.

 

—Muy bien — Natasha ahora les sonrió dulcemente y se abalanzó a los dos para abrazarlos. Eran el sentimiento de felicidad por ambos ante su nueva oportunidad y a la vez seguía sintiendo tristeza por lo que pasaron con las personas que supuestamente querían — Dios, voy a llorar.

—¿No piensas que también será un poco raro? — Bucky les miró a los tres enredados en ese abrazo.

—¿Por qué? — Steve se extrañó.

—Creo que raro no era la palabra. Más como _curioso_ — corrigió, los otros tres todavía les miraba interrogantes — Siento que será como en primer semestre, cuando Steve estaba tras de Maria, sólo que ahora ella no lo rechazará. Era divertido.

—Eres un tonto — Hill le miró divertida — Creí que lo raro sería que yo ya he dormido con tu novia y que tú has dormido con Steve.

—Nah, esas son cosas que pasan — Steve dijo y los cuatro soltaron una leve risita — Pero de una vez digo: no estoy dispuesto a intercambiar.

—No somos unos pervertidos — Bucky trató de defenderse.

—Sí lo somos, pero sólo entre nosotros — Natasha le dejó un rápido beso en los labios antes de volver a mirar a la nueva pareja — Será genial, porque continuáremos saliendo, pero ahora serán citas dobles.

—Nat ya se emocionó con esto. Y yo también me siento feliz por ustedes, pero… — Bucky volvía a ponerse algo serio — Escuche, tiene nuestro apoyo, siempre y cuando no se estén engañando con esto.

—Ya te dijimos; es una oportunidad que nos estamos dando — Steve le dijo y Maria sólo asintió, reafirmándolo.

—Entiendo, recién comienza y a su tiempo se verá cómo continua.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REPITO: ¡¡¡¡ HABRÁ FINAL FELIZ Y SERÁ STONY !!!! Para que no se espanten. Además, ya no le falta mucho al fanfic, ya duró siglos~ Pero faltan asuntos que atender, ¿o ya se habían olvidado de los padres de Steve y Tony? Tienen cosas qué decir…, y el clan bobo todavía no ha dicho todo.


	48. Distanciamiento

 

Durante los dos días siguientes de haber anunciado su noviazgo con Maria, Steve no había tenido ningún contacto con Tony, ni siquiera lo había visto, nadie lo había mencionado tampoco. Pero éste tercer día, después de haber terminado sus clases y mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Maria, le había llegado un mensaje de texto de Tony. _“Necesito hablar contigo respecto a West. ¿Puedes avisarme cuando tengas tiempo?”_ , terminaba de leerlo justo cuando llegaba a la puerta del aula donde Hill tomaba clase. Se mordió los labios con nerviosismo, pues desde que vio el nombre de Tony en la pantalla, su corazón había dado un vuelco. No quería verlo, pero Stark ya le estaba diciendo que necesitaban hablar de West. Suspiró y esperó un poco más a responderle cuando miró como iban saliendo del aula.

 

—Hola — saludó a Maria. Ella, en cuanto le miró le sonrió suavemente. Compartieron un rápido beso.

—¿Cómo estás? — entrelazaron sus manos y se echaron a caminar.

—Bien. ¿Cómo estuvo tu clase?

—No tan bien — Maria hizo un leve mohín — Adelantó la fecha para la entrega del trabajo final. Pero ya lo llevo avanzado.

—Menos mal — le sonrió, luego suspiró.

—¿Qué te pasa? — sabía que Maria no tardaría en notar que estaba ausente.

—Tony me mandó un texto. Quiere hablar respecto a West.

—¿Y?

—No sé…, no lo quiero ver.

—Steve…

—Ya sabe que puede seguir con mi madre, no hay nada que tratar.

—El _dueño_ es Tony, tienes que escuchar lo que él quiere hacer. Acepta hablar con él.

—¿Ahora mismo? — Maria le asintió — Ok, le diré que pasaré a verlo.

 

Rápidamente respondió al mensaje, y Tony le respondió sólo para confirmarle que sí lo estaría esperando en su dormitorio. En su camino siguió junto a Maria, pero cuando llegaron al pasillo donde estaba su dormitorio, ella se desvió, no sin repetirle que estuviese tranquilo, recordándole que más tarde se verían de nuevo. Steve volvió a suspirar y se mordió los labios cuando tuvo que continuar solo. No tardó en llegar al dormitorio de Stark, todavía dudando un poco dio un par de golpes a la puerta. Casi en seguida se abrió y pudo ver Tony frente a él, sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro.

 

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó Steve, fingiéndose sereno, aun cuando quedó a solas con Tony tras haber sido cerrada la puerta.

—¿Cuándo puedo pasar por West? — Tony le preguntó tan naturalmente, pero Steve se confundió un poco.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Cuándo puedo ir a tu casa para llevarme a Wets? ¿Puedes hablarle a tu madre y que ella me diga?

—Tony…, ¿ya podrás tenerlo en casa de tu padre? — Stark le negó con la cabeza — ¿Entonces?

—Le encontré un sitio — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Dónde? — Tony desvió la mirada, un poco nervioso — ¿¡Lo vas a vender o regalar!?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces dónde lo llevarás si no tenías ningún sitio para él?

—Ya veré.

—¿Qué? — buscó de nuevo su mirada — No es necesario que te lo lleves, él puede seguir en casa. Mi madre prometió cuidarlo por ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero…, quiero seguir viéndolo — bajó la mirada. Steve tragó duro.

—La promesa de darle un hogar no se verá afectada por nuestras _diferencias_. Tampoco será un obstáculo para que puedas verlo cuando quieras.

—Gracias, pero… — Tony apretó los labios. Steve estaba consciente de que quería decir que sería incómodo el ir con él como antes.

—Puedes visitarlo cuando yo no esté — le aclaró — Sabes que mi mamá te recibirá aunque yo no vaya contigo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. También quería decirte que… — sus palabras fueron frenadas cuando la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse, dejando ver cómo entraba Darcy junto con Loki. Se notaba que ya venían conversando, y quizá por al principio hicieron como que no los vieron Claramente miró cómo Steve hizo una leve mueca al ver a Darcy.

—Hola, Steven — al fin saludó Loki cuando tuvo que pasar entre los dos al dirigirse hacia su escritorio. Steve apenas respondió comenzando a sentirse un poco incómodo.

—Tony Honey~ — exclamó Darcy, acercándose a Tony para dejarle unos besitos por las mejillas y los labios, abrazándole por un momento — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien…

—Qué bueno — le sonrió ampliamente y siguió a Loki, ignorando completamente a Steve, sin siquiera haberle mirado.

—¿Qué más querías decirme? — Steve apresuró.

—Ah, que entonces le depositaré a tu madre el dinero para West.

—Le avisaré — rápidamente giró para ir hacia la puerta y salir de una vez por todas de ahí.

 

—————————————

 

Tony soltó un suspiro cansando en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada y quedó unos segundos ahí estático, con la mirada perdida, sin inmutarse por Loki o Darcy, pues ellos parecían muy en lo suyo. Sólo escuchaba el sonido de sus voces parloteando, pero no había prestado atención a lo que decían. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a que seguiría manteniendo cierto vínculo estrecho con Steve gracias a West. Por un lado se había sentido tranquilo al saber que al menos su perrito seguiría como antes, porque seguramente Tony se hubiera echado a llorar de no saber qué hacer con él si Steve le hubiese dicho que ya no lo quería en su casa. Volvió a suspirar queriéndose relajar al haber visto que al menos las cosas no seguirían empeorando. Ahora sí se volteó para unirse a sus amigos para averiguar qué hacían.

 

—¿De qué hablan?

—Ya abrieron la nueva plaza comercial — comento Darcy.

—Que no es nueva, sólo la remodelaron, ¿recuerdan? — Loki rodó los ojos.

—Pero hay nuevas tiendas y según escuché habrá ofertas por inauguración — la chica parecía entusiasmada — Hablábamos de ir.

—Ella es la que quiere ir — Loki se cruzó de brazos, todavía con una mueca desinteresada en el rostro — ¿Te imaginas lo atascada que estará de gente que espera esas ofertas? Oh no, el horror. Mejor vamos otro día.

—Ugh sí — Tony estuvo de acuerdo.

—Ustedes porque pueden comprar cuánto quieran — murmuró haciendo un puchero — Pero a mí no me cae nada mal aprovechar algunas ofertas para ahorrar un poco de dinero.

—Ok, vamos — Tony cedió. Vio como Loki estaba a punto de negarse y volvió a hablar — Y al salir de ahí podemos ir a ese bar con la variedad de Whiskeys, queda cerca de ahí. ¿Qué te parece, Loki?

—Muy bien — Loki también aceptó Y Darcy lo celebró dando palmaditas infantiles.

—Le avisaré a Jane.

—Yo le diré a Bruce — Loki avisó.

—Pero que no lleve a Clint — Darcy advirtió rápidamente.

—¿Por qué? —al parecer Loki era el único que no lo entendía bien, pues Tony había asentido cuando Darcy habló.

—Barton es muy amigo de Rogers y Hill, no quiero que después vaya a contarles chismes de nosotros — pareció ponerse de mal humor al traer eso a la conversación. Tony seguía pareciendo estar de acuerdo aunque no decía ni una palabra.

—De acuerdo. Entonces tú dile a Jane que no se le ocurra invitar a Thor — Loki pidió.

—No necesitas recordármelo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

El hacer de lado a varios de sus _amigos_ en sus salidas se había hecho costumbre, por ambos bandos. Durante las tres semanas siguientes no se habían vuelto a reunir para ir a una fiesta _todos juntos_ , como lo habían hecho por mucho tiempo, tampoco se veían para almorzar o simplemente para pasar el rato. Es decir, todos continuaban haciendo esas cosas, pero ahora se les veía divididos. Por un lado, Tony, Darcy, Jane, Loki, Bruce y Sif se juntaban más para salir, y por el otro, Steve, Maria, Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Sam y Thor también parecía que habían reducido su amistad a su círculo.

Claro que Clint y Bruce seguían felizmente juntos, pero cuando decidían que sería bueno pasar un rato con los amigos sabían que tenían que dividirse, pues su gran círculo se había dividido.  Bruce era amigo de Tony y Loki, y Clint de Steve, Maria, Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Thor, Darcy, Jane y Sif. El acercamiento que Tony había tenido con ese gran grupo, fue gracias a Loki por su relación con Thor, y aunque ellos habían terminado, la amistad entre los demás no se vio afectada y continuaron relacionándose más. Pero ahora las cosas habían resultado diferente, tensas.

Tony estaba muy consciente de que la gran mayoría (si no es que casi todos) iban a apoyar a Maria y Steve por ser amigos durante mayor tiempo. Pero también supo que Loki y Bruce seguirían estando a su lado, obviamente Darcy ahora estaba también, Jane por ser la mejor amiga de Darcy y Sif porque había congeniado más con Loki y Tony por su actitud fiestera y despreocupada.

Aunque su distanciamiento tampoco significaba que de pronto se odiaban, porque si llegaban a encontrarse volvían a saludarse y soltar comentarios divertidos, pero parecían querer mantenerse al margen. Darcy era la que se mantenía más reacia a continuar lo más natural posible; ignoraba completamente a Steve y Maria, y a los demás que se mantenían a su lado les saludaba de mala gana, incluso había eliminado de sus redes sociales a la parejita. Los demás saludaban tranquilamente a Tony, pero igual ya no se notaba el entusiasmo de antaño. No era que Stark quisiera ignorar de la misma forma a Rogers o Hill, es sólo que ni siquiera podía mirarles a la cara, no sabía si era coraje, vergüenza o tristeza, como fuese, el sentimiento parecía ser recíproco. Steve le desviaba la mirada y Hill parecía muy incómoda o espantada cuando llegaban a encontrarse por los pasillos. Todo eso en conjunto había creado más el distanciamiento.

Las salidas y reuniones entre los amigos seguían siendo divertidas, aunque separados. No todo el tiempo iban a resultar tristes o enojados los que mayormente estaban implicados en ese caos que se había creado.

Maria y Steve disfrutaban las _citas dobles_ a las que salían junto con Natasha y Bucky, y claro que seguían divirtiéndose cuando se unían Sam, Clint y Thor a pasar el rato con ellos. También pasaban sus momentos a solas, dándole más forma a su relación, aunque a vista de cualquiera sí parecieran una pareja. Caminaban tomados de la mano o abrazados, se sonreían con dulzura, iban a citas, compartían el postre, se besaban en público, ya comenzaban a llamarse por apodos cursis aunque comunes y subían sus fotografías donde salían juntos en Facebook.

Las cosas no eran tan dulces entre Darcy y Tony, pues en su _relación_ seguía dominando la amistad. También salían sólo ellos dos, pero preferiblemente con el resto de sus amigos. También había besos, manos entrelazadas, pero no tan frecuentemente. De pronto se llamaban _cariño,_ pero más como diversión que por ser una muestra de afecto. Y el sexo era sólo por si tenían tiempo libre y no habría otra cosa qué hacer, además de ser muy monótono. Pero se la pasaban bien, porque todo era como amistad solamente.

Pero tampoco se iban a engañar, porque a pesar de que los cuatro hayan estado los días tranquilos y agradables, en ocasiones la punzada dolorosa en el pecho volvía a golpearles, principalmente cuando ya se encontraban a solas, a veces en la cama y ya a oscuras. Momentos vulnerables. Sólo les hacía cuestionarse cuánto más lo sentirían antes de que desapareciera por completo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Faltaba poco para que terminaran el semestre, también faltaba casi nada para el cumpleaños de Steve y para que Loki se marchara. Todos comenzaban a planear lo que harían en sus vacaciones, o casi todos, pues Tony ésta vez no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer. Si se iba a pasar unas semanas a la casa de playa tal vez hasta podría llevarse a West con él, aunque también pensó en hacer un viaje, salir del país. Necesitaba relajarse. También necesitaba ver a West, pero no se había atrevido a ir él sólo a visitarle. Sentía que también le daría vergüenza con la señora Rogers, aunque ésta no tuviese ni idea de lo que ocurrió entre él y su hijo. Pero tampoco quería que West pensara que lo había abandonado. Era tiempo de ir.

Pensó en ir en busca de Steve para decirle que iría a ver a West y así éste le avisara a su madre, pero prefirió mejor enviarle un mensaje de texto. No sabría si de mala suerte lo encontraría junto a Maria, o si Rogers le daba una mueca de disgusto. Casi enseguida recibió la respuesta de Steve, aunque sólo le decía que le hablaría a su madre para confirmar que pudiese ir. Tony esperó pacientemente la confirmación y se alegró cuando por fin llegó, diciéndole que sí podría ir a su visita.

Ocupó su tarde yendo junto con Loki a ver la presentación de una orquesta. Algo distinguido pero que a ambos les gustaba y no habían hecho por mucho tiempo. Tuvieron que ir vestidos un tanto elegantes, y a pesar de que a Tony le gustaba cómo lucía en traje y zapatos finos, ya moría de ganas de ir a ponerse a algo más cómodo en cuanto volvieron al campus. Pero cuando ambos ya estaban cerca de su dormitorio, se encontraron con Bucky.

 

—Cuánta elegancia — James les dijo, poniéndose frente a ellos como evitando su paso. Quizá sólo quería saludar.

—Gracias — respondió Loki — Es el porte, se nace con él — le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro y esquivándolo continuó su camino hasta el dormitorio.

—Loki, tan simpático cómo siempre…

—Sí, así es él — apenas comentó Tony y también quiso seguir su camino, pero Bucky volvía a detenerle.

—Tony, ¿cuándo irás a ver a West?

—Mañana — ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cómo es que lo sabía, aunque era obvio que Steve parecía contarle todo.

—Bien, porque quería decirte que yo tengo que ir a casa, así que si quieres podría acompañarte un momento mientras pasas el rato con tu _hijo_ — decía casual, pero aun así Tony le miró desconfiado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Aunque si no quieres está bien.

—No, está bien. Me gusta la idea.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora te irás de aquí?

—Medio día.

—Bien. Entonces nos vemos.

 

————————————

 

Al día siguiente se habían encontrado en el estacionamiento a la hora que ya habían acordado, cada uno de ellos subió a su respectivo auto y condujeron por el camino con el que estaban familiarizados. Bucky le había comentado que iría a casa porque le había prometido a su hermana llevarla a un concierto que habría ese día, así que ahora le prometía a él que podría acompañarle un par de horas en lo que paseaba con West antes de tener que ir con su familia. Tony no sabía si es que de alguna manera Steve le haya pedido a Bucky que le acompañara ahora que el mismo Rogers no lo haría, o si sólo era un gesto amistoso de Barnes. De cualquier modo le parecía preferible a llegar solo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sarah Rogers, la mujer les saludó con la misma efusividad con la que solía hacerlo. Tony agradeció internamente a que la señora Rogers ahora le haya prestado más atención a Bucky por un momento, alegando que hace mucho que no lo veía, preguntándole cómo estaba y qué tal le iba académicamente, etc. Juntos se habían dirigido hasta el pequeñísimo jardín trasero, donde se encontraban East y West, en lugar de andar correteando por la casa al haber escuchado el ruido. Tony de inmediato comenzó a juguetear con ellos, mientras escuchaba cómo Sarah todavía seguían platicando con Bucky, aunque no prestaba real atención a lo que decían.

 

—¿Qué dices tú, Tony? — de pronto le cuestionó la señora Rogers, y Tony le miró apenado por no haber estado prestado atención a su charla.

—Perdón, no escuché.

—En una semana es el cumpleaños de Steve y le estoy organizando una pequeña fiesta para celebrarle, pero sería una semana después, cuando ya estén las vacaciones. Obviamente estás invitado. ¿Crees poder venir? — le explicó con una tierna sonrisa.

—No creo — acariciaba a West mientras hacia una pausa, buscando su excusa — Tomaré las vacaciones fuera y no estaré.

—Oh, es una pena.

—Levaré a West tomar un paseo — anunció para ya alejarse de ese tema.

—Yo llevaré a East — Bucky se ofreció.

—Claro — Sarah les volvía a sonreír — Tony, las correas están donde siempre.

 

La caminata había comenzado siendo silenciosa y al parecer así continuaría. De alguna forma, Tony ya no se seguía sintiendo tan _seguro_ o cómodo conversando abiertamente con Bucky, así que por ello parecía que quería ignorarle, aunque era sin intención. Venía concentrándose más en West y en el pavimento. Con la mente en blanco y a veces pensando en que se sentía extraño reanudar estas actividades sin Steve. Por el momento Bucky le acompañaba, pero las visitas siguientes serían a solas. ¿En algún momento eso no le parecerá raro a la señora Sarah?

 

—¿A dónde irás? —el cuestionamiento de Bucky le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—De vacaciones, ¿a dónde irás?

—Todavía no lo decido. Quizá Italia.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace mucho que no voy — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Irás con tu padre? — Tony negó — ¿Con… Darcy?

—No. Iré solo.

—¿Solo? — parecía extrañado.

—Sí. ¿Nunca has salido de vacaciones solo? Contrario a lo que has de pensar, es divertido. Uno se dedica a conocer personas, se forman nuevos amigos y realmente es divertido. Y como no vas con compañía, no tienes que andar atándote a los horarios de los otros, a dando explicaciones de a dónde vas. Haces lo que quieres, vas a dónde sea, y a las horas que se te pega la gana. Eres más libre.

—Suena genial. Bueno para ti — Tony asintió con una leve sonrisa — ¿Pero hablas italiano?

— _Certo che sì. Parlo italiano alla perfezione._

Estuvieron casi una hora en el parque al que siempre solían llegar para dejar a los canes corretear por el pasto. Su charla seguía siendo escasa y la incomodidad no se iba del todo de Tony, así que se volvía a concentran en West. Después Bucky había recibido una llamada aparentemente de su hermana, y Tony tomó eso como pretexto para decirle que era hora de que terminasen el paseo. Después de todo ya llevaban poco más de dos horas.

Al llegar de vuelta a la casa de la señora Rogers para dejar a los perritos, Bucky rápidamente se fue al explicar que su hermana ya le estaba esperando. Tony también esperaba despedirse e inmediatamente irse, pero Sarah le hizo un poco más de platica. Sólo permaneció unos minutos más para no ser grosero y después emprendió su camino de regreso a la escuela.

La sensación _extraña_ permanecía en él incluso después de horas, así que buscó su salida a eso, distrayéndose, decidiendo que la mejor opción para ello era ir a una fiesta en compañía de Darcy, Loki y Sif; Bruce se quedaría con Clint.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Cuando llegó el último día de escuela, fue que volvieron a reunirse todos, pues era la despedida de Loki. Pasaron el rato en la fiesta, se embriagaron, todos le abrazaron y algunos le dijeron cosas cursis, siendo sinceros en unas y otras sólo por molestar. Trataron de que todo fuese ameno. Se prometieron seguir en contacto, pero Loki sabía que eso no iba a suceder, sin embargo no les dijo nada. Quizá al principio sólo mantendría contacto con Tony, Bruce y Darcy, después se iría perdiendo porque seguramente él estaría muy atareado. Además, ahora más que antes se iba con un pensamiento de empezar de cero, conocer nuevas personas para remplazar a los antiguos amigos y amores. Tal vez era un poco duro al pensarlo así, pero Loki consideraba que lo que tenía ahí ya se había ido al carajo, ya no servía, necesitaba lo nuevo. Después de haber _perdido_ a su novio, le habían quedado las amistades, pero ahora ni eso podía ver. La amistad estaba en la cuerda floja y aquellos tontos parecía que querían seguir fingiéndose ciegos ante eso.

 

—————————————

 

Steve pasó los dos primeros días de las vacaciones tranquilo en casa, usando pijama y durmiendo hasta tarde, sin salir de casa, sólo mensajeándose con Maria y sus amigos. Su madre ya le había contado sus planes para ese próximo fin de semana; usarían la parrilla para hacer hamburguesas y salchichas, habría pastel e invitarían a sus abuelos, sus primos y tíos, así como a los amigos que quisiera para celebrar su cumpleaños. A Steve le agradó la idea, pues así como le gustaban las fiestas un poco descontroladas con sus amigos, igual disfrutaba los ratos familiares y tranquilos. Apreciaba demasiado esos gestos. Les había comenzado a avisar a sus amigos y de antemano sabía que Bucky estaría presente con su familia y seguramente llevaría a Natasha, igual Steve la invitó. También le avisó a Thor pero éste le dijo que no podría, pues sus padres ya habían organizado unas vacaciones y de hecho ya estaba a punto de salir rumbo al aeropuerto. Clint dijo que la pasaría con Bruce y no tuvo que decir más, pues Steve ya entendía que Bruce no iba a encontrar cómodo estar entre ellos sin que estuviera Tony, así que Clint tampoco estaría. Con Maria se tardó más hablando de ello, pues no era una invitación cualquiera, ambos sabían que significaba que la presentaría como su novia ante su madre. Steve le explicó que por él no habría problema, ésta vez no le espantaba la idea de que su familia se enterase de que llevaba una relación, pero también le aseguró que si ella no se sentía lista entonces no lo harían, quizás era demasiado pronto.

Un día después Maria le daba su respuesta; iría y sí se presentaría como su novia. Steve sonrió en cuanto leyó su respuesta. Su relación iba bien, quizás era por lo mucho que se conocían de su amistad y por ello no le incomodaba para nada presentar por fin a una novia en casa. Por el momento consideró que no le diría nada a su madre, hasta el día de la celebración de su cumpleaños y que fuese ella quien se llevara una sorpresa, pero quizá sería demasiado. Es por ello que a un par de días de la reunión mejor se decidió a contarle cuando ella sacó el tema cuando se encontraban almorzando.

 

—Hijo, ¿y ya invitaste a unos amigos?

—Sí les avisé, pero ya tenían sus planes. Creo que al final sólo vendrá Bucky con Natasha y alguien más… — una sonrisa infantil se le escapó, su madre en seguida le miró curiosa.

—¿Quién es ese alguien?

—Creo que había olvidado contarte algo… — continuó con su mueca infantil y una gran sonrisa de niño travieso. Sarah sonreía cuando hacía eso, le recordaba lo dulce que podría ser su hijo a pesar de tener ya 22 años.

—¿Se te olvidó o querías darme una sorpresa? — indagó con una sonrisa tierna, lo conocía muy bien.

—Quería que fuese sorpresa, pero después pensé que si no lo tomabas bien sería un desastre, así que te lo contaré primero.

—Dime.

—Tengo novia — no podía creer que sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas al confesárselo a su madre. Dios, se sentía tan ñoño — Y la invité a venir a la reunión, ¿está bien?

—Por supuesto que está bien, corazón – Sarah le sonrió aún más, muy feliz — ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

—Porque no llevamos mucho tiempo como novios, pero ya la he mencionado cuando te platico de mis amigos. De hecho, a ella la conozco desde que entré a la universidad.

—¿Y quién es?

—¿Recuerdas el nombre de Maria Hill?

—Sí. Por Dios, Steve, durante tu primer año de la universidad no parabas de hablar de ella y me mostraste los dibujos que le hacías — le recordó divertida y feliz, Steve sintió un poco de vergüenza por ello — Después ya me hablabas mucho de tus locuras junto con ella, James y Natasha. Y también llegaste a mostrarme fotos donde salía ella. Si no mal recuerdo es alta, piel pálida, cabello oscuro y corto, ojos claros…

—Azules.

—Muy bonita — Steve le asintió — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?

—Un mes.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con ella?

—Genial, ya sabes, éramos amigos y creo que eso ayuda.

—Oh hijo, me da gusto por ti — le dio una sonrisa cariñosa — Y no dudes en que puedes invitarla. Será bienvenida.

 

—————————————

 

Así fue cómo por fin confesó a su madre lo de su noviazgo y sólo quedó esperar el día de la reunión para ver si Maria no se retractaba de asistir y saber si su madre continuaría tan entusiasmada con la idea de conocerla.

Sus familiares habían llegado primero, así como la familia de Bucky que siempre se ofrecían a ayudar a acomodar todo. Ya se encontraban encendiendo la parrilla, los niños jugaban con East y West corriendo por todos lados y ya habían roto un florero. Steve estaba nervioso, pues Bucky todavía no regresaba, ya que él había acordado pasar por Natasha y Maria en un punto medio, y no dejó que Steve le acompañara para que se quedara con la familia.

Rebecca, la hermana de Bucky, había comenzado a poner música y le preguntó a Steve qué es lo que quería escuchar, así que él aprovechó a conversar un poco con ella para calmar su ansiedad. Notó que ella ya no se cohibía como antes con él, su sonrojo ya no era tan intenso y le hablaba con más soltura, ante eso Steve sonrió tranquilamente, pues el presentarle a Maria seguramente no sería ningún problema. Estaba por contarle lo que le tenía ansioso cuando se escuchó la voz de Bucky anunciándoles a todos que había regresado.

Los tres aparecieron en el jardín, Bucky muy sonriente, Natasha comenzando a saludar a todos y Maria todavía sin moverse luciendo un poco nerviosa. Era obvio que Hill quería lucir tranquila, le encantaba aparentar que tenía todo bajo control.  Bucky se acercó a distraer a su hermana para que Steve pudiese alejarse e ir con Maria. A unos pasos de ella, Natasha lo interceptó para sludarle y darle un abrazo, después le dejó el camino libre.

 

—Hola — Steve le susurró y se acercó a dejarle un suave beso en los labios — ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó con algo de malicia, señalando sus mejillas un poco coloradas.

—Sí…, es el calor. Es un día muy caluroso — se justificó dándole una sonrisa. Steve volvió a besarle castamente y le tomó de la mano para buscar a su madre y presentarla con ella primero, sin embargo, cuando iba a girar se encontró con que Hannah les miraba con grandes ojos curioso y un poco de timidez. Oh, los había visto.

—¿Quién es ella? — preguntó con inocencia la pequeña niña. Steve sonrió resignado y apretó un poco más la mano de Maria.

—Ella es Maria, es mi novia — vio cómo se formó una sonrisa sumamente tímida en la niña, luego giró su rostro a Maria — Ella es Hannah, mi prima, la más adorable, ¿no es así? — Hannah ensanchó su sonrisa, satisfecha con la presentación que hizo Steve de ella.

—Hola, Hannah — le habló Maria — Tienes un nombre muy bonito.   

—Gracias — la niña le sonrió más — Tú eras muy bonita.

—Gracias — Hill pareció enternecida, de hecho volteó a mirar a Steve sorprendida por lo adorable que se mostraba la niña. En eso, Hannah se alejó de ellos para volver a jugar con sus hermanos y con los perritos.

—Ya vi a mi madre, ¿estás lista? — Maria ahora le asintió más segura. Caminaron al centro del jardín donde Sarah acomodaba un mantel sobre una mesa que habían colocado ahí para la ocasión — Mamá.

—¿Si, corazón? — estaba entretenida, acomodando el mantel en las esquinas donde se había atorado, así que no giró a mirarle todavía. Pero ante la pausa de Steve levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azules que le había mencionado Steve.

—Quiero presentarte a Maria, mi novia — Hill sonrió suavemente, al igual que la otra mujer — Y Maria, ella es mi madre, Sarah.

—Maria, es un placer conocerte.

—Lo mismo digo, señora — aceptó el suave contacto para estrechar sus manos.

 

No fue nada difícil, aunque la timidez tardó en desaparecer mientras Steve continuó presentándola con el resto de su familia, pero luego ya tuvieron varios minutos sólo con Natasha y Bucky. Después todos se reunieron en la mesa para comenzar a comer lo que habían preparado, así que hubo gran charla por diferentes voces que comentaban alguna cosa, también hubo algunas preguntas hechas directamente a Maria, aunque a ella no le incomodó, pues parecían las típicas para conocerla mejor, incluso también salieron algunas bromas, pero nada resultaba incómodo.

Hubo obsequios para Steve, pastel que los niños disfrutaron y con el cuál hicieron un poco de desastres, algunas cervezas que Bucky había escondido en la nevera. Así se fue consumiendo la tarde y poco a poco la casa iba quedando vacía. Ayudaron a levantar todo, y terminaron ahora conversando en el living de la pequeña casa. Sólo estaban Bucky, Natasha, Steve, Maria y Sarah, pero después Nat y Bucky también se marcharon y Maria quedó junto con Steve y la señora Rogers. Conversaron amenamente y Hill descubrió que aquello que había escuchado de sus amigos respecto a que Sarah Rogers era de las personas más lindas, amables y dulces que habían conocido, era totalmente cierto. Después de todo no había sido para nada una mala idea conocerla tan pronto.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Tony pasó la primera semana de vacaciones en casa de su padre, durmiendo mucho durante el día, despierto casi toda la noche, algunos días bebiendo y fumando él solo, a veces practicando con la batería y viendo a su padre sólo durante la cena, cuando Howard llegaba del trabajo y Tony no tenía mucho tiempo de haber despertado. Aunque de cualquier modo aprovechaban ese tiempo para conversar y Tony le explicó que no tenía planes hechos realmente para las vacaciones, cuando Howard le cuestionó sobre ello. Su padre entonces le dijo que si lo que quería era quedarse todas esas semanas en calzoncillos y tirado en la cama, estaría bien, pero le parecía extraño en él. Y Tony consideró esa posibilidad por un brevísimo momento, pero tuvo que agarrar su móvil y babosear en Facebook cuando ya no se le ocurrió qué más hacer tirado en el sofá, y apareció ante él varias fotografías de la pequeña fiesta familiar que la señora Rogers le había organizado a su hijo. No pudo creer cuando miró a Maria en las fotos, conviviendo con la familia de Steve, pues eso sólo significaba que ya había sido presentada como la novia de Rogers. Después de todo lo que Steve decía respecto a que sólo presentaría una pareja cuando estuviera seguro de que las cosas iban en serio en la relación. Bueno, ahora estaba claro que esa relación iba en serio y que Steve quería a Maria. Y también estuvo claro para Tony que seguir comportándose como un vago sin quehacer no le convendría. Necesitaba distraerse para dejar de sentir.

Así que la segunda semana decidió irse a la casa de playa, e invitó a Darcy, Jane, Sif, Frandal, Volstagg y Bruce. Gratamente, Banner había asistido y permaneció con ellos divirtiéndose durante toda una semana entera de playa, fiestas improvisadas y salidas a pubs. Casi volvió a sentirse como antes, lleno de diversión y libre de consecuencias. Hicieron un par de nuevos amigos que eran una locura y con ellos disfrutaron los últimos dos días de aquella semana. Realmente la disfrutó y sin haber tenido que beber hasta la inconciencia o metiéndose en camas ajenas. Tal vez la madurez le estaba golpeando. También se habían tomado un par de fotografías muy lindas de todos en la playa, por lo que no habían dudado en compartirlas. Al día siguiente de eso, mientras ya esperaba a que todos terminaran de empacar para regresar a sus respectivos hogares, a Tony se le ocurrió volver a mirar en Facebook, aunque lo había evitado por toda esa semana. Entre sus nuevas notificaciones, se encontró con que unos de los likes de aquellas lindas fotografías en la playa, habían sido de Natasha, Bucky y Steve. Incluso Natasha les había comentado algunas cosas cursis que le hicieron sonreír. Continuó mirando todo lo que se había perdido y volvía a encontrarse con fotos de Steve y Maria, los dos juntos, o con sus amigos e incluso había algunas de nuevo junto con Sarah Rogers.  Al parecer habían tenido más de una salida junto con la madre de Steve. Algo seguía doliendo en su pecho al darse cuenta de cómo todo iba fluyendo de maravilla entre ellos, pero al menos ya no era tan intensa esa punzada de dolor, ni tampoco había vuelto el nudo en la garganta. Como quiera que sea, necesitaba seguir distrayéndose como lo había hecho en la playa con sus amigos, ahora que se dio cuenta que eso servía.

Durante la tercera semana volvió a casa, incluso ayudó con algunas cosas a Howard y volvieron a conversar más. Fue así como Howard le recordó que seguía pendiente su regalo de cumpleaños, ya que Tony no había querido ni fiesta ni obsequio. Tony no supo si plantearle cuál podría ser, quizá se vería muy exagerado, pero igual lo intentó; le dijo que quería pasar unos días en Italia. Su padre sólo pensó por un par de minutos y accedió a pagar aquello como obsequio de cumpleaños. Acordaron que sería en unos cuántos días. Así que mientras todavía no se iba, Tony aprovechó uno de esos días para ir a visitar a West. Ya no hubo necesidad de crear la comunicación con Steve, pues Sarah le había pasado su número móvil y el fijo de la casa por si alguna vez lo necesitaba. Tony le llamó directamente para preguntarle si podría pasar y ella accedió amablemente como siempre. Así que pasó una tarde con West, agradeciendo que no se haya encontrado con Steve en la casa. Pero con quienes sí se encontró a mitad del paseo que disfrutaba, fue a Bucky junto con su hermana. Los dos le acompañaron por casi un par de horas y Tony quedó con West hasta el atardecer.

Fue a la cuarta semana que Tony viajó solo hasta Italia. Todavía le propuso a Howard ir con él, pero éste tenía que trabajar y sólo le prometió que para la próxima vez tomaría sus vacaciones al mismo tiempo que las de él para poder tomar unas vacaciones juntos en el extranjero. Cuando hubo llegado al hotel, sólo tomó una ducha, se arregló perfectamente y salió para decidir mientras vagaba qué comenzaría a hacer. Después de haber conocido a un grupo de amigos que vivían ahí, él ya no tuvo qué pensar en qué hacer, pues eran sus nuevos amigos los que proponían y él aceptaba. Fue una semana muy entretenida que disfrutó, y en dónde hubo de todo un poco, desde fiestas, restaurantes escondidos, visitas a diferentes puntos importantes, muchos paseos en realidad, un par de conciertos de grupos locales. Fue otra buena semana. Se despidió de sus nuevos amigos con los que intercambió números telefónicos y redes sociales, y volvió a USA.

El tiempo restante de descanso, volvió a pasarla relajadamente en casa, aunque no volvía a quedarse todo el día en cama. A veces trabaja en sus propios proyectos que tal vez podría presentar luego en la escuela o algunos que iba avanzando con el tiempo porque necesitaban de más dedicación o les hacía muchos cambios. También arreglaba o sólo hacía modificaciones a los autos y motocicletas que Howard le permitía, que en realidad eran a la mayoría, confiaba en el trabajo que Tony hacía. También hubo días en Darcy le acompañó mientras él hacía todas esas cosas, mientras la chica sólo le hacía platica y bebía una cerveza y escuchaba cuando Tony le explicaba qué estaba haciendo. A veces salieron sólo ellos dos, a un bar, un boliche y un karaoke.

Luego llegó el momento de volver a la escuela.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Tony sólo había saludado a un par de chicos con los que compartió clases pasadas y luego se decidió a reorganizar sus pertenencias en el dormitorio en el que ahora estaría solo, así que se permitió ocupar cada rincón disponible. Agradecía tanto que no le hayan asignado nuevo compañero.

Un par de horas después había recibido un texto de Darcy donde le decía que ella apenas iba a medio camino de llegar. Tony soltó una leve risita al imaginarse que seguramente Darcy llegaría haciendo un desastre a volver a acomodar sus cosas en el dormitorio. Como sea, estiró un poco sus músculos y salió para ir a vagar por ahí y ver qué de nuevo encontraba o a quién se encontraba.

Todo era un caos, estaba lleno de personas por doquier, cajas y maletas, padres acompañando a sus hijos y ayudándoles a instalarse, pero no le hacía sentirse abrumado, estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse ese desastre al volver de las vacaciones de verano. Así que continuó caminando, se compró una bebida de fresas, saludó a unos cuantos conocidos y después escuchó que gritaron su nombre. Pudo distinguir la voz de Jane, pero no lograba ubicarla entre tanta gente. Giró torpemente un par de veces tratando de encontrarla, hasta que la notó no muy lejos de él, sentada en una de las bancas de concreto que estaban en los jardines. Ella le hacía ademanes para que se acercara y así lo hizo, mientras se dedicaba a esquivar a todos los que pasaban cargando maletas.

Pero cuando ya estuvo como a cinco pasos de ella, apenas pudo mirar con más atención y se dio cuenta de que Jane estaba en compañía de Clint, Thor, Natasha y Steve. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Steve y así la mantuvieron, por un momento se sintió incapaz de continuar avanzando. Todo estaba resultando tan extraño al verle tan cerca de nuevo, cara a cara, directo a sus pupilas de azul pálido. El nudo en la garganta volvía a aparecer, acompañado de una punzada dolorosa en el pecho y la sensación del vacío en el pecho. Se le cortó la respiración por un momento y… mierda, ¡se estaba muriendo!

En cuanto pudo volver a mover sus pies casi se echó a correr, aunque estuvo casi seguro de que no fue muy lejos de ese punto. Recargó su espalda en un árbol y comenzó a respirar desesperadamente. Algo malo estaba pasando con él. Segundos después Jane estaba frente a él con su expresión preocupada.

 

—¡Tony! Vamos, dime qué te pasa — pedía, tomándole con algo de fuerza por los hombros. Tony ahora sí se sentía aturdido.

—Me estoy muriendo.

—¿Qué? — ahora lucía más confundida — Tranquilo, mírame y dime qué te pasa.

—No podía respirar bien… el pecho me dolió… sentí un vacío en el estómago — explicó todavía aturdido — Ahora me duele un poco la cabeza.

—¿Ya te sentías mal o fue de pronto?

—Pasó de pronto — ya estaba más tranquilo — Iba contigo y…

—-… y miraste a Steve…

—Se siente horrible.

—Las manifestaciones físicas de los sentimientos son agresivas, ¿cierto? — le sonrió suavemente.

—¿De verdad así se siente?

—Sí. Me ha pasado, sé lo que sientes, pero no estás muriendo — soltó una leve risita, Tony intentó sonreírle.

—Creí que ya no iba a sentir nada. Durante las vacaciones fue tranquilo y cuando veía sus fotos no me pasaba nada esto.

—No es lo mismo a tenerlo en frente, Tony. El corazón te traiciona y te recuerda que los sentimientos de hecho siguen ahí. Cuando lo veas de frente y ahora sí ya no sientas nada, es que el amor se fue. Mientras tanto no.

—Se sintió terrible.

—Porque siguen siendo fuertes — le dio un leve abrazo que hizo sentir más marica a Tony, pero igual lo aceptó — Debiste de ver a Steve también cómo reaccionó, incluso vi sus ojos aguadarse por un momen-

—No quiero saber más — le pidió casi suplicante. Jane pareció comprender y le asintió.

 

———————————

 

Las mismas reacciones internas que Tony había confesado sentir, Steve las estaba experimentado también, sólo que él bien sabía que no estaba muriendo. Estaba consciente de que era la manifestación del desamor. Aunque también creyó ya eso había quedado atrás y el ahora volver a sentir el estrujamiento doloroso en el corazón era señal de que sólo se había engañado. Sabía que el amor era complicado, que el sentimiento no era tomarse a juego, por ello siempre quiso esperar el momento para ellos, o como cuando era niño catalogando el amor como cosa exclusiva de adultos. No estuvo equivocado…, bueno, en realidad se daba cuenta que sí se equivocó, pues en algún punto también pensó que podría elegir de quién enamorarse. Era claro ahora para él, que uno no pude elegir a la persona ni el momento.

Eso era todo lo que hasta ahora sabía del amor, pero eran cosas que no le servían. Lo que necesitaba era saber cómo acabar con él. No podría seguir así.

 

—¿Steve? — la suave voz de Maria le despertó de sus pensamientos, la miró frente a él, seguramente acababa de llegar y cómo no sabía qué había pasado se notaba confundida, a contrario de Clint y Thor que le habían dejado abstraerse en sus emociones.

—Hola hermosa — se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella, abrazarle y comenzar a besarla con demasiada emotividad impregnada.

—Espera — Hill logró separar sus labios y le tomó por el rostro para mirarle con detalle — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo te extrañé demasiado — quiso asegurar. Le abrazó con más fuerza y dejando descansar su cabeza en el delicado hombro de su novia.

—Pero si también nos vimos ayer — Maria ahora comentó con dulzura y aceptó el efusivo abrazo.

 

Clint y Thor se mantenían en silencio aún ante esa escena, después de todo ellos sí habían visto que había sucedido y detonó ese comportamiento en Steve. Ese abrazo podría ser demasiado dulce, dando la impresión de una pareja perfecta, pero sólo a personas que no tendrían ni idea de quiénes son. Ahora mismo, Thor y Clint veían como Steve se había lanzado a ese abrazo y se aferraba al contacto como un refugio a todo lo que no quería sentir.

Ahora entendían qué es lo que estaba mal en esa relación.

 


	49. Sentados en la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Tony se sientan juntos en la oscuridad, a solas.  
> Howard toma su rol de padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se mencionan un par de canciones:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYmlVPp_4TI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhWTREgDAxc
> 
> Pueden reproducirlas cuando lleguen a esa parte, ustedes lo notarán.

 

Los días volvían a ser un tanto difíciles de sobrellevar y Steve se sentía tan estúpido por ello, vulnerable e infantil, pues sólo podía sentirse tranquilo cundo estaba en compañía de alguien que le distrajera de sus pensamientos en torno a Tony. Era claro que no todo el tiempo podía estar acompañado, y tampoco podía evitar siempre a Stark; a veces se cruzaba por su camino y con la sola mirada podría jurar que le seguían temblando las rodillas. Sólo actuaba como un niño asustadizo.

Había vuelto a unirse al taller de Artes Plásticas, eligiendo la pintura ahora ya no como hobbie, sino como escape. Además de los diferentes amigos, le relajaba y animaba trabajar con los colores; irlos dejando por su lienzo para darle más belleza a su trabajo. Y si se encontraba fuera del taller y con pensamientos que podrían doler, tomaba su libreta y comenzaba a dibujar cualquier cosa.

Esta noche, además, había probado algo diferente. Luego de encontrarse solo por varios minutos en el dormitorio, había decidido a continuar con uno de sus dibujos, pero también decidió a que lo haría afuera. La noche era especialmente fresca, un clima demasiado agradable. Ya se encontraban encendidas las luces que iluminaban los jardines y muy pocos chicos eran los que todavía se encontraban vagando por ahí. Steve optó por alejarse más, donde no hubiese nadie, y estuviera en silencio. De hecho, tomó la decisión de apagar su teléfono móvil.

Mientras caminaba, adentrándose a uno de los jardines para tener más privacidad, fue abriendo la libreta, quedando en el dibujo que quería terminar esa noche. Suspiró en cuanto vio su avance. Al principio sólo eran unos ojos, queriéndolo dejar así, convenciéndose de que eran unos ojos cualquiera y sólo los había dibujado por impulso, pero no, en realidad tenían dueño. Después fue contorneando el rostro, agregándole más fracciones y ya era claro de quién se trataba, sin embargo, no estaba terminado. Se detuvo para suspirar de nuevo, preguntándose si era buena idea continuar.

En cuanto despegó la vista del cuaderno para ver si ya estaba en el sitio propicio para sentarse y al percibir bien su alrededor, logró escuchar una voz que cantaba suavemente. Si se quedaba ahí tendría compañía, pero curiosamente no le molestó. Pues el canto era suave y se escuchaba bien…, le gustó.

— _We were close, never close enough._  
Where are we now?  
‘Cause if it’s torn we can stich it up.  
Don’t rule it out.

Le escuchó con atención, recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol que tenía más cerca, sólo concentrado en el canto de esa voz que de pronto comenzaba a serle familiar.

 _—I’ll come around…_  
if you ever want to be in love.  
I’m not waiting,  
but I’m willing if you call me up.  
If you ever want to be in love…  
I’ll come around.

Esa parte de la canción le hizo sonreír suavemente. Ojalá fuese así de fácil. Mientras continuaba escuchándole fue acercándose más al origen de la voz. Iba con cautela, no quería incomodar a la persona, pero sentía cada vez más una atracción que le impulsaba a acercarse. ¿Dos almas perdidas bien podrían hacerse compañía?

Distinguió la figura de la persona que cantaba, sentada en el pasto, con la espalda recargada en un árbol, la cabeza echada un poco hacia atrás para que también tocase la superficie del tronco. Entre más cerca estuvo, distinguió que tenía los auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados, por eso no le había escuchado ni visto acercarse. Steve sintió el vuelco en el corazón cuando fue clara la imagen de la persona. Era Tony.

Quedó de pie, justo frente a él como a tres metros de distancia. Inconscientemente apretó la libreta entre la mano que la sostenía al ver al dueño de los ojos que tenía plasmados en una hoja. Suspiró. No quería irse, quería seguir escuchándolo cantar, quería sentarse cerca de él. No había nadie alrededor. Tal vez podrían.

Tony tuvo que haber sentido la presencia de alguien, porque después abrió los párpados y miró de lleno a Steve, parado frente a él y observándole con profundidad. La sorpresa se distinguió en sus facciones y Steve temió que huyera, sin embrago Tony no se movió, sólo desvió la mirada y continuó cantando.

 _—We were young, we were side by side._  
Don’t know when we started losing touch.  
If you want we could walk around,  
maybe that would be enough.

Se sentó de la misma forma que Tony, en el árbol que tenía a su espalda para seguir manteniendo la distancia de tres metros pero pudiendo mirarle a la perfección. Estuvo mucho más al pendiente ahora de lo que cantaba, pues decía algo que no le era indiferente.

 _Used to talk drinking to the night._  
I would wake up on the front room floor.  
All along you’d be in my bed.  
Make me crazy, make me want you more.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Era obvio para Steve que Tony no le estaba cantando, pues apenas le había visto, pero no podía ocultar que aquello se acopló muy bien a ellos, de una forma agridulce. Aunque…, tal vez desde antes Tony cantaba con él en su pensamiento. Steve estaba consciente de que quizá se engañaba a su conveniencia, pero ahora mismo no le importaba, porque no estaba sintiendo el vacío en el pecho.

Tony volvió a recargar su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y a cerrar los párpados. Soltó un suspiro y Steve distinguió que comenzaría otra canción. Le esperó ansioso a que continuara, quería escuchar más de la característica voz de Tony al cantar. Mientras tanto él se animó a abrir su libreta para continuar con su dibujo.

 _—Home now…, end of the night._  
And it’s colder… to turn on your side.  
And I know you… are up in two hours.  
But we didn’t get tonight,  
we don’t have tomorrow.  
So don’t ruin now.

Steve estuvo bien en despegar sus ojos de Tony cuando tuvo que hacer trazos en la hoja, pues de alguna forma le seguía viendo más nítidamente a cada detalle que agregaba. Pero por un momento detuvo los trazos y sintió el estrujamiento en el pecho al escuchar lo que siguió de la canción…

 _—How we gonna move together… come closer._  
If we don’t move together, just come closer.  
How we gonna breathe?  
And how we gonna be together?  
Just keeping te peace… beteween the sheets.

Quiso controlar el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando, y también quiso resistirse a mirar a Tony, pero no pudo. Tony apretó más los párpados y Steve estuvo seguro que sus labios temblaron levemente y ya no continuó cantando. En un breve momento le vio abrir le nuevo los ojos y se miraron sin decir nada una vez más. Quizá las palabras no eran necesarias, o no serían suficientes para expresar todo con lo que las miradas se transmitían en ese momento.

Lentamente, Tony se levantó, le miró un momento más y se alejó a paso lento. Steve volvía a quedar estático mientras el estrujamiento en el pecho persistía.

—————————————

 

Hasta que supo que estuvo seguro al estar lejos de donde Steve había quedado, Tony soltó ese suspiro que había sentido atascado en su pecho. Se quitó los auriculares y caminó hacia su edificio, rogando porque esas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos no escurrieran por su rostro.

Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo correspondiente a su dormitorio, observó a Maria caminar a su dirección, aunque ella no lo había visto aún. Hill se paraba a preguntar algo a algunos chicos, por lo que no había mirado directamente a él, así que Tony pensó en irse de ahí, evitar ese pasillo en lo que la chica pasaba de largo. Pero entonces los ojos intensamente azules se posaron en él, así que no le quedo más que continuar como si nada. Aunque realmente desde que Maria y Steve son pareja nada ha sido _como si nada_ entre ellos, ambos quieren hacerse creer que no afectó nada, que siguen tan amigos como siempre, pero saben que mucho se quebró. No hay culpables de nada, pero ya no es lo mismo. Fue por ello que no se esforzó en sonreír, menos al recordar que hace un instante se encontró con Steve. Pero Maria sí le sonrió, no como antes, pero como lo hacía desde lo ocurrido, con una especie de vergüenza.

Y como ya estaban más cerca fue que Tony alcanzó a escuchar lo que la chica se detenía a preguntar a casi todos en ese momento: _¿Has visto a Steve?_ Tony apresuró el paso para no tener que ser interrogado por la misma pregunta, pero Hill le dio alcance.

 

—Tony…, disculpa — y eso también había cambiado, la confianza con que se hablaban, no sólo las sonrisas y miradas. Antes se habían insultado en cuanto se miraban, o dicho algo halagador. Pero ahora le hablaba como a un desconocido, con cautela y distancia — ¿Has visto a Bucky? — ¿Bucky?, ahora hasta evitaban hablarle del otro. Así como Tony tampoco tendría el valor de preguntarle a Maria algo referente a Darcy…

—No — quería irse apenas respondió porque el ambiente era extraño, pero sería una actitud molesta, y él no estaba molesto con Hill, sólo que todo era extraño — Quizás esté con Natasha — Pero entonces, por el pasillo apareció Bucky junto con Sam, ambos voltearon a verlos y entonces ellos se acercaron.

—Bucky, ¿podrías entregarle éste libro a Steve? No lo encuentro y según recuerdo tiene ésta clase a primera hora mañana y el muy tarado lo había dejado en mi habitación — explicó María, y Tony lo alcanzó a escuchar, aunque ya había estado siguiendo avanzando a su habitación.

 

Extrañaba a la antigua Hill, él se extrañaba a sí mismo a como antiguamente se comportaba con ella. Puras sonrisas antes y ahora como apenas unos conocidos, compañeros de colegio. No poder mirarla por mucho tiempo directamente a los ojos, tal y como a Steve. Suspiró y abrió la puerta de su habitación y para continuar con la incertidumbre de ese día ahí se encontraba Darcy.

 

—Hola — Lewis le saludó en seguida, incorporándose de la cama donde hace unos segundos estaba acostada mirando el techo. Le sonrió ampliamente, haciendo un tono efusivo de su voz, como normalmente sería ella, pero ya tampoco se lo creía. Todo era forzado, los ojos la delataban, como a todos — No cerraste la puerta, chico listo — le dijo sonriendo, un poco más y tal vez su sonrisa y toda su actitud de _todo sigue igual_ era convincente.

—Me siento mal — le confesó. No se molestó en aparentar de nuevo. En él no había una sonrisa aunque sea torcida, no miradas neutrales, no una pose reconfortante. Él si expresaba enterante que se sentía una mierda.

—¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó Darcy, ya sin la máscara. Y ella entendía a qué se refería Tony, claro que sí, pues ella estaba igual.

—No tengo ganas de hablar — y realmente no era necesario.

—No quieres ni salir por un café, ¿cierto?

—…Lo siento, _honey_ , pero no quiero — suspiró — Me encontré con Steve, luego con Maria…, todo sigue extraño. Sólo quiero quedarme a lamentarme — Darcy le sonrió ladinamente.

—Ok. Entonces me voy — caminó lentamente hasta la puerta — Yo me lamentaré en la cafetería a dónde fuimos hace unos días. Adiós.

 

Tony también le dirigió una sonrisa suave antes de que ella haya salido por completo del dormitorio. Cuando estuvo solo se tumbó boca abajo en su cama y así permaneció por varios minutos, sólo pensando, pensando, pensando… En Steve, en Maria, en Darcy… En todos los demás que ya ni siquiera parecían amigos.

 

————————————

 

Rogers tenía un par de minutos que había llegado a su dormitorio, al igual estando en su cama, pero con la espalda al colchón y los brazos bajo su cabeza, con sus pensamientos gritándole dentro del cráneo. Pero Bucky llegó y rompió su ambiente tenso. James venía comiendo un muffin que lucía delicioso, por lo que no detuvo su masticar para decirle algo, sólo le lanzó directamente uno de sus libros de clase. Cuando la miró supo que era la que había estado buscando.

 

—Maria me pidió que te lo diera — le aclaró Bucky cuando más o menos se dignó a separar su boca del muffin — Dijo algo de que eras un tarado…, o algo así — dijo divertido, con los labios llenos de dulce.

—¿Gracias?

—De nada, amigo — terminó de comerse el pastelillo y así prestó más atención a Steve, que aparentemente se ponía a leer algo del libro — ¿Ahora qué pasó?  — preguntó de pronto y algo seco.

—¿Qué? — Steve se desconcertó. Elevó la cabeza para mirarle interrogante.

—Te conozco — fue su respuesta. Steve suspiró resignado.

—¿Qué va a pasar? — dijo irónico — Lo mismo de siempre.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre? Ya no eras como siempre solías ser. A veces parece que te quitan las pilas o el alma, yo que sé. No luces bien, como ahora.

—Estoy bien. Fue un día cansado, eso es todo.

—Steve…, ya tampoco hablas conmigo acerca de…

—No tiene nada que ver — le interrumpió un poco brusco — Si no te hablo ya de _él,_ es porque ya nada tiene que ver.

—Sólo quiero que estés bien.

—Estoy bien, Buck.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

—Pide lo que quieras, yo invito — decía Darcy a Jane, con quien había terminado yendo a la cafetería luego de encontrarse por las escaleras del edificio. Ambas tomaron los menús que les dio una agradable chica con el delantal verde del local y les dio su tiempo de elegir yendo a otras mesas a atender — Me falta por probar algunos, pero los que he tomado son riquísimos.

—¿Tantas veces has venido?

—Sí, he venido algunas con Tony, ya sabes luego de la embriagues a tomar un café bien cargado —  soltó una risita al decirle, pero Jane no le siguió, sólo le miró de forma extraña por un segundo.

—¿Y ahora porque no viniste con él?

—Al parecer no tenía ganas de nada — se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tú cómo te sientes?

—Normal.

Darcy sabía qué rumbo quería agarrar Jane, por ello le contestaba de lo más relajada, aunque su amiga siempre haya sido muy persuasiva y sabe que no le cree nada. Sin embargo, la chica del delantal ya vienía a recoger sus órdenes, dándole algo tiempo para cambiar el tema. Y así lo hacen, mientras esperan sus capuccinos hablan de cosas banales, como cualquier día. Sólo Jane no parece tan entusiasmada como cualquier día.

Cuando ya están tomando de su bebida caliente hablan menos, y en ese tiempo Jane lleva mirando a Darcy de vez en cuando con ojos severos, como cuando se molestaba con ella. Una mirada de madre próxima a regañar. Darcy sólo espera que el regaño no llegue sea cuál sea. Pero entonces Jane deja la linda taza sobre el platito y la mira directamente.

—Darcy.

—¿Humm?

—Siempre te he tenido que llamar la atención por varias cosas. Sé que no soy tu madre ni pretendo serlo, pero algunas ocasiones parece que te falla el sentido común. Hasta hace unos meses todos esos regaños habían sido más que nada divertidos, ¿no? Por las situaciones curiosas. Cosas como “Darcy no insultes a los profesores”, o “no te pelees con esa chica”, “no te afeites la cabeza sólo por un impulso”. Cosas banales, ¿sí? Donde nadie resultaba herido, ni siquiera tú. Pero ahora hiciste la mayor estupidez. Y te lo tengo que decir, o recordártelo, porque estoy segura de que ya te lo he mencionado antes.

-Sí. Y realmente no sé a qué se refieran. Todo está perfectamente en mi vida — soltó arrogante, dejando de igual forma su taza en la mesa, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola sin interés.

—¿Perfectamente bien habiendo lastimado a tus amigos? — le cuestionó con una ceja enarcada — ¿Sabes? Quizá te creería porque puedes llegar a ser muy egoísta. Sí, jodes a tus amigos pero a ti no te afecta y vas por la vida feliz. Pero ahora hasta tú misma te lastimaste a la vez que a Maria y Steve.

—Yo no hice nada malo

—¿Y si no era nada malo por qué las cosas están mal entre ustedes?

—¡No lo sé! — más que enojada comenzaba a lucir triste — Ella de pronto ya estaba con Steve y… y ya.

—Y te dolió verla con él — dijo sutilmente. Darcy desvió la mirada, sin decir más palabra — Quisiste pagarle con la misma moneda en lugar de ir con ella y disculparte.

—Daba lo mismo. Ellos ya estaban muy juntos

—Tú querías a María. Ella te quería a ti. Tony quiere a Steve. Él lo quiere… ¿Por qué tuvieron que complicar todo? — Darcy suspiró resignada.

—Jane, ya es diferente. Steve y Maria se quieren, punto — le sonrió ladinamente — Estoy actuando lo más civilizada posible sin interrumpir en su relación. Incuso Tony hace lo mismo. No hay ningún problema ahora. No sé por qué me regañas.

—No es regaño. Es sólo que en realidad no estás bien. Todavía la quieres, he notado cómo la sigues mirando.

—¿Y qué se le puede hacer? — se encogió de hombros — Darle tiempo al tiempo, ¿no? — ahora fue turno de Jane de suspira pesadamente. Darcy al parecer desde el principio estaba resignada a perder a amigos con todo eso.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Casi dos semanas enteras, Tony estuvo evitando a Darcy. No es que ya no quisiera hablarle y no la quería cerca, sólo que también quería que su relación con ella volviera a ser la misma; una amistad divertida, sin sonrisas forzadas, besos falsos, ni sexo vacío. No sabía cómo decírselo sin lastimarla de alguna forma. No es como si creyera que Darcy realmente estaba enamorada de él o si lo quisiera como algo más que un amigo, pero sabía que él era como un apoyo para el propio caos emocional de Lewis. Así que ese día, cuando Darcy le propuso verse para hacer algo, Tony por fin aceptó, pero le dijo que no tenía muchos ánimos de salir y que era mejor beber unas cuántas cervezas en su dormitorio. Cuando la chica estuvo de acuerdo, Tony pensó que podría ser la oportunidad para hablar con ella de lo que sentía que era mejor para ambos.

Al atardecer tomó su auto y condujo para ir por las cervezas que le había prometido a Darcy. No fue al minimarket más cercano, tampoco se alejó demasiado, sólo quería perder un poco más de tiempo. También por ello caminaba por la tienda con toda calma, yendo hasta el fondo con la canastilla en mano a donde ya sabía que siempre se encontraban las neveras con las bebidas. Tomó dos six-pack, no planeaba si quiera beber demasiado, y si Darcy lo deseaba, él tenía un par de botellas en su dormitorio, una de whiskey y otra de vodka. Se giró para pensar en qué más llevar, caramelos o frituras…, seguía perdiendo el tiempo.

Había pocas personas haciendo también sus compras, por un momento les miró sólo como distracción y por un momento pensó si es que lucía como un tonto o drogado al ir tan lento y ahora al haberse quedado de pie en el pasillo de los guisantes mientras miraba a su alrededor. No importaba. Desvió su mirada cuando distinguió que alguien recién entraba al minimarket y con ello su corazón volvió a dar señales ante el golpeteó duro que le provocó ver a Maria ahí.

La vio entrar y por el impulso infantil quedó aguardando en el mismo pasillo haciéndose chiquito para no ser visto por encima de los pequeños anaqueles, pero lo suficiente para que él pudiese ver a María y así esquivarla. Vio que tomó una de las canastitas de compras y primero fue a los anaqueles de la entrada donde él sabía que estaban los _snaks_ , luego avanzó pero no fue hasta el fondo a dónde él estaba. En el pasillito donde se quedó Maria ésta le dio la espalda. Tony no sabía qué había en aquellos anaqueles donde ahora Hill se estaba quedando mucho tiempo, desidiosa en tomar alguna de las cajitas que ahí había. A él sólo le faltaban las botanas, pero tenía que esperar a que Hill se saliera porque no quería hablarle, sabía que era incómodo y doloroso. Pero ahí estaba ella, agarrando entre una y otra cosa (porque Tony no tenía idea de qué había en ese pasillo). Hasta donde él estaba ella se notaba nerviosa, así que cuando Maria por fin tomó algo de aquel anaquel y fue directo a pagar para salir de ahí, Tony metichemente fue a asomarse a ese pasillo. Era el pasillo de farmacia, con píldoras, ungüentos, banditas para las heridas, condones y en la sección donde se había quedado Maria eran las pruebas de embarazo...

Tony apretó su canastilla, apretó los párpados y respiró tratando de relajarse, porque no sabía bien qué había sido esa sensación que le invadió al enterarse de que posiblemente Maria estaba embarazada de Steve. Sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a arder por evitar que lágrimas imbéciles salieran de ellos.

Pagó lo suyo y como rayo voló a de vuelta a la escuela. Quería contárselo a alguien, quería quejarse, quería desahogarse.  Pero no podía permitirse llegar a ese punto. Eran asuntos personales entre Maria y Steve, ¿y cómo iba a quedar él si se daban cuenta de que había espiado a Maria? Lo mejor por el momento era irse a encerrar a su habitación a tratar de tranquilizarse.

Pero desde hace algún tiempo la suerte no le sonríe al pobre Tony, por lo que tuvo que encontrarse con la escena de las dos personas que menos quería ver en ese momento. Los vio conversar muy de cerca a un costado de los aseos de las chicas, luego de un pequeño beso, Steve dejaba que Maria entrara al sanitario cuando se escondió la prueba de embarazo entre la blusa. Rogers quedó esperando afuera con una expresión de preocupación, muy parecida a la que la misma Hill había tenido.

Cuando Tony tuvo que pasar junto a él sus miradas chocaron por un segundo, pero ambos las desviaron al mismo tiempo. Sintió el nudo en la garganta que se le formó.

Fue con Darcy, para llevarla hasta su dormitorio y comenzaron a beber como lo habían planeado. Decían tonterías, se quedaban escuchando sólo la música y luego de mucho beber Tony ya no lo soportó y de la nada comenzó a llorar dejándose caer boca abajo en la cama.

—¿Tony…? — escuchó la voz desconcertada de Darcy, y luego una caricia por su espalda — ¿Qué te pasa, tontito? ¿Ya estás borracho?

—Maria está embarazada — tuvo la urgencia de decirle, pero lo hizo sin levantar el rostro de la almohada, por lo que Lewis no le entendió nada.

—¿Qué dices? — entonces decidió incorporarse un poco, y con los ojos rojos y el rostro empapado la miró.

—Maria está embarazada — la expresión de Darcy se distorsionó en una mueca igual de dolida que la suya.

—…No…

—La vi comprando una prueba de embarazo y cuando venía contigo vi a los dos…

—¿Estás seguro? — ahí Darcy ya tenía las primeras lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

—No lo sé, pero… ¿y si sí? — y sólo se escucharon los sollozos como respuesta.

Lo que le siguió fue que con más prisa se terminaron de beber todas las bebidas alcohólicas que tenían, incluida una de las botellas de Tony, provocando que apenas comenzara a anochecer ellos ya estaban ebrios. Darcy corrió al sanitario con intenciones de vomitar y Tony aprovechó eso para escapar.

———————————

 

En el auto de vez en cuando todavía se escuchaba que sorbía por la nariz, pero ya había logrado detener las lágrimas. Ahora quería estar solo y calmarse. Cuando avanzó lo suficiente se detuvo y momentos después comenzó a fumar un poco de marihuana. El pensamiento de todo eso estaba constante en su cabeza; su enemistad con Steve, cuando se hicieron amigos, los besos que compartieron, la primera vez que se acostó con él, los momentos cursis que después mantuvieron, los celos, el momento de la declaración que de inmediato rechazó y su arrepentimiento. Al término de su cigarrillo se quedó dormido porque no sentía energías de nada.

No supo cuánto durmió en esa posición incómoda dentro del auto, ya que no miró la hora cuando el sueño le venció, pero ahora que despertaba eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Se sentía mareado, asqueado y jodidamente triste. Tenía ganas de hablar con Steve, pedirle perdón y rogarle por un beso. Y quizá lo haría…, lo haría si no supiera que tendría un hijo con Maria. _“Steve no soporta ni verte”_ , una vocecilla le murmuró en su cabeza. Era seguro que ahora con el bebé era mejor alejarse uno del otro en definitiva; no tener nada que ver. Así que reanudó a conducir. Tenía que ir a un lugar, pero primero haría una parada en uno de los minimarkets benditos de 24hrs.

Varios minutos después llegó a la casita hogareña donde muchas veces fue bien recibido como un _amigo_ más de Steve, y dónde West había sido recibido también. Dejó el auto a unas tres casas de distancia. Mientras se acercaba hasta el patio trasero fue abriendo los paquetes de jamón y salchichas que pasó a comprar al minimarket. Tratando de hacer menos ruido posible escaló la cerca que rodeaba el patio trasero donde ya sabía que estaban ambas casitas de los dos perritos, pero como era de esperarse ambos canes despertaron cuando todavía no bajaba por completo del otro lado.

 

 _—Ssshh_ , East, soy Tony — le habló bajito al bulldog quién fue el primero en soltar un ladrido, porque al parecer West lo reconoció más rápido dejando de ladrar y sólo dando saltitos — Buen chico — le dijo cuándo también se alegró de verle dejando de hacer ruido. Le lanzó las primeras rebanas de jamón a lo lejos para que fuese tras de ellas — No, West, mira…, yo te tengo más aquí — le señaló a su perrito para que éste se acercara a él.

 

Cargó a West dejándole una salchicha a su alcance, mientras le arrojó más jamón y salchichas a East para seguirlo manteniendo lejos y distraído. Entonces escapó silenciosamente hacia el auto con West en sus brazos. Ahora condujo por el camino que le llevaría hasta casa de su padre. Pero en algún punto las lágrimas volvieron, sólo que se estaba resistiendo a soltarlas así cómo así, mejor apretó la mandíbula para resistir. Se sentía tan idiota, seguía pensando que Steve también era un imbécil. Se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado hasta el punto en que duele.  Y lo jodió. Maldito orgullo que no le hizo aceptar que se arrepentía.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista hace mucho, se escuchaba el sollozo en el auto y el constante acelere del auto. De pronto un aullido de dolor de West hizo a Tony reaccionar…, se dio cuenta de que el velocímetro estaba en 180 y que West había caído del asiento. Detuvo el auto, recogió a West pidiéndole perdón con el rostro empapado en lágrimas todavía, lo abrazó y se quedó llorando unos minutos más.

Llegó a casa pasado de las cuatro de la madrugada y llevó a West hasta su habitación, donde se tiró en el suelo junto a él. El perrito se quedó dormido a su lado, y Tony sólo le miraba con esos ojos rojos y aguados que demostraban todo lo que lloró, junto con su nariz también enrojecida y los labios temblorosos. No esperó que a esas horas a Howard le diera por levantarse a verlo, pero ahora ahí estaba su padre en pijama mirándole incrédulo. Lo que sí quedó esperando fueron los regaños, las muecas de fastidio, y los gritos por tener a un perro ahí. Sin embargo, su padre se agachó a abrazarle. Le estaba abrazando… Howard jamás le había abrazado y menos así; tan sobreprotectoramente. Seguro que Tony lucía echo una mierda para provocar aquello.

 

—Estoy contigo, hijo — le dijo queriendo calmarle. Se separó del abrazo, mirándole preocupado.

—No sabes lo que me pasa — odió lo temblorosa que le salió la voz.

—Dime qué es.

—No quieres saberlo, Howard — y no pudo aguantar más lágrimas ahora que también intervenía el hecho de que su padre no aceptaba todo de él. Sabía que Howard no _estaba con él_ si lo que le afectaba era estar enamorado de un chico.

—Mira cómo vienes, Tony. ¿Cómo no voy a querer saberlo? ¿Y ese perro?

—Lo robé — se tapó el rostro con las manos — Soy un roba-perros.

—Hijo…, dime qué te pasa, por favor.

—…Tengo el jodido corazón roto.  ¿De acuerdo? — le miró furioso sin justificación — ¿Lo ves? Es algo patético, cosas de niños. No te interesa.

—Ya no eres un niño —Howard se mantenía tranquilo — ¿No quieres hablarlo conmigo?

—Tantas veces quise hacerlo, papá. Créeme que infinidad de veces necesitaba hablar contigo — Lloraba y no le importaba lo débil que pudiera verse — Pero es del tema que no se toca. Así que sólo déjame solo. A la mañana ya no me verás, te lo prometo.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero seguir causándote vergüenzas. Es la verdad — intentó relajarse — Es lo que soy y no quiero tener problemas contigo — comenzó a secarse las lágrimas con las manos. Escuchó un suspiro de parte de su padre quien luego se sentó bien a un lado suyo, recargando la cabeza en la pared.

—Tony, he sido injusto contigo. Voy a contarte una historia y después tú me contarás la tuya, ¿de acuerdo? — aunque Tony le negó con la cabeza, Howard prosiguió a contarle — La relación de tu madre conmigo no era aceptada por nuestros padres, ¿sabías? Conocí a Maria también en mi época universitaria, ella no era estudiante pero la mayoría de los días estaba ahí vendiendo pastelitos que ella hacía y otras cosas para ayudar en casa. Le compraba algo cada que la veía sólo para que pudiese regalarme una sonrisa, aunque yo ni la palabra le dirigía. Yo era un patán, en realidad, pero ella lo hacía por educación.  Tiempo después me animé a hablarle, comencé por saludarla, luego conversábamos cuando tenía tiempo y finalmente un día, después de un tiempo que me pareció eterno, la invité a salir. Las primeras citas fueron cortas y cerca de la escuela, y cuando la confianza creció llevé mi auto para ir más lejos y a mejores lugares. Ella se espantó al ver que yo tenía dinero y que mi familia tenía una posición acomodada, pero a mí jamás me importó que ella no viniera de una familia como la mía. La convencí de que todo estaba bien, pero tiempo después nos dimos cuenta de que no era así. Cuando nuestro noviazgo era formal mis padres me interceptaron para decirme un montón de cosas estúpidas que supuestamente justificaban el que no era correcto que yo estuviese con “una muchacha como ella”, desconfiaban y pensaban que ella sólo estaba conmigo por el dinero. A Maria, sus padres también le pidieron que dejase de verme porque no querían problemas y porque creían que yo jugaba con ella. También tuve una época alocada, hijo, no tiene caso que lo niegue, pero con tu madre…, fue cuando cambiaron las cosas. Estaba enamorado de ella y ella de mí. Las amenazas y chantajes de mi familia nos siguieron por un largo tiempo, pero no nos importaba. Eran nuestras vidas, no la de ellos. Así que hicimos una locura para que nos dejasen en paz y por la mala aceptaran la relación. Entonces naciste. Nuestro plan inicial era esperar a que yo terminase de estudiar, trabajara y ya sabes, hacerme de lo mío para poder casarme con ella, irnos lejos y tener un bebé. Tuvimos que acelerar las cosas, decidimos tenerte antes. Si Maria quedaba embarazada forzosamente me obligarían a casarme con ella para evitar la “ _vergüenza”_ , nuestra familia era muy tradicional. Así fue como nos salimos con la nuestra. Y desde entonces no me he arrepentido ni un segundo de no haberle hecho caso a mis padres, porque no siempre tienen la razón en todo. 

—Sin embargo, también me prohibiste cosas a mí respecto a mi vida _sentimental_.

—Fue un error, hijo. Eres lo único que me importa y quiero que sepas que así tal cuál eres estoy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Seguro que estás listo para oírlo?

—Muy seguro.

—Estoy enamorado de un chico. Y por mis idioteces no puedo estar con él, arruiné amistades, otra relación, él tendrá un bebé… y seguro tendrá esa vida de ensueño que no puede tener con alguien como yo. Y robé un perro.

—¿Desde cuándo pasó esto? — se sorprendió Howard.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé el momento en que me enamoré de él, simplemente pasó — agachó la mirada — Es una verdadera estupidez, ¿sabes, papá?

—No digas eso, Tony.

—No, lo digo en serio — soltó una risa amarga — Es una historia de lo más absurda. Él me coqueteaba cuando no éramos ni amigos todavía, me gustaba pero nunca le hice caso porque lo consideraba un idiota. Luego fuimos amigos, comenzamos a… acostarnos. ¡No te molestes! Seguí conociéndolo y, maldita sea, me agradó. Me la pasaba bien con él, me hacía reír, me daba mucha confianza. Lo consideré de mis mejores amigos sólo porque seguía negándome a mí mismo que me gustaba más en otra forma íntima. Cuando él tenía sus parejas y yo las mías me invadían los celos, ahí supe que estaba jodido. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que ambos aceptáramos que estábamos enamorados, y cuando nos lo confesamos decidimos que lo mejor era terminar lo que sea que habíamos tenido. En realidad él me pidió estar junto a él y yo le convencí de que eso no era lo correcto. Es lo más estúpido que he hecho. Luego él se hizo novio de una de nuestras amigas, y yo de la _exnovia_ de esa chica. Un desastre, lo sé. El caso es que Darcy y yo lo hicimos para joderlos, pero los jodidos fuimos nosotros porque ellos iban en serio. ¡Y ahora Maria está embarazada! ¡Y Steve tendrá la familia que siempre quiso!

—Tony…

—Me embriagué, dejé a Darcy vomitando el baño y me salí para ir a robar éste perrito de casa de la madre de Steve — acarició suavemente al can — Es mío, pero como no me dejas tener mascotas en la casa, la madre de Steve aceptó darle asilo. Entre bromas pasadas, Steve y yo dijimos que eran nuestros hijos, porque él tiene otro, y porque su madre lo quiere casado y con hijos…, cosa que sólo puede con una chica.

—Es un idiota — soltó Howard. Tony le miró sorprendido — Si sólo está con esa chica porque su madre así lo quiere es un idiota.

—No, no está con ella por eso. Una vez me dijo que enfrentaría a su madre si llegaba a enamorarse de un chico en realidad, y no de una mujer — sonrió débilmente — Ahora que Steve está con Maria hasta la presentó a su madre, cosa que no había hecho con ninguna novia; eso quiere decir que sí la quiere. Ahora tendrán un bebé, por lo que comenzarán a formar su familia y ya sólo queda esperar el momento de la boda — suspiró pesadamente — No llegará mi invitación…

—Si soy sincero contigo, Tony, debo decirte que noté que te gustaba ese chico. Era obvio que se traían algo.

—Seguro alguna vez nuestros gemidos se escucharon por la casa cuando nos quedábamos aquí —jugó.

—Ambos se miraban con ternura — aclaró sonriente — Ustedes no lo notaban, pero todos a su alrededor sí. Sé que tu amor es sincero, pero cometiste el error imperdonable de dejarlo ir.

—Lo sé. Fui un idiota — aceptó sintiéndose mal. – Cuando me dijo que me quería y todas esas cosas, entré en pánico. Nunca había manejado una relación en serio. Es decir, yo también quería a Steve y me dio mucho miedo al pensar que si lo aceptaba como pareja nada iba a funcionar. Mi intención era continuar con él como amigo, acostarnos de vez en cuando, besarnos mucho, pero sólo amigos… Y no se pudo. Luego nos fuimos alejando y es tan horrible.

—¿Cómo es qué llegaron a ese desastre?

—Darcy es igual de idiota que yo — comenzó, soltando una risita apagada — Me llevo muy bien con ella y en una fiesta yo estaba triste y molesto por esto respecto a Steve, y entre juegos y en serio Darcy me dijo que ella me iba a _consolar_. No le vi nada de malo, yo estaba solo y ella en realidad no estaba “en serio” con Maria. Pero para nuestra mala suerte, Maria y Steve llegaron en el momento justo en que ella y yo nos besábamos. Maria se fue a prisa con una expresión dolida y Steve me miró de una forma muy parecida a eso. Darcy quiso buscar a Maria, así que eso hicimos, y cuando la hayamos ella ahora se besaba con Steve. Desde ese momento ellos comenzaron a salir. Tiempo después supimos que Maria había llegado donde nosotros estábamos porque buscaba a Darcy para confesarle que la quería de verdad y para proponerle una relación en serio. Lo que no supe es si Steve iba conmigo o ya iba tras de María. Cuando eso pasó, Darcy reconoció que también amaba a María. Como sea, nosotros provocamos esa relación. Entre todos éramos amigos, pero entre los cuatro no soportamos estar juntos, así que los demás comenzaron a dividirse entre los que apoyaban más a Steve y Maria, y los que estaban con Darcy y conmigo. Al final nosotros nos distanciamos. Como ves, eso provocó mucho.

—¿Ya no hay nada qué hacer?

—Si de verdad tienen un bebé… yo… yo no puedo interferir, papá.

—¿Entonces aún no estás seguro de que serán padres?

—Vi a María comprar una prueba de embarazo, y después vi cómo platicaba con Steve con eso en la mano. Así que no puedo estar seguro al cien.

—¿Y si no hay bebé? ¿Te arriesgarás, tomarías el coraje suficiente para ir con Steve y volvértelo a ganar?

—Lo haría.

—Entonces _esperemos_ hasta la mañana, consigue que algún amigo te de la notica certera y sabrás lo que tienes que hacer — sonrió — Por ahora tienes qué descansar.

—Lo intentaré. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, hijo.

———————————

 

Logró quedarse dormido por el cansancio y lo que le llevó a despertarse por la mañana fue West que rascaba la puerta de la habitación buscando salir. Perezosamente se levantó sólo para abrir la puerta y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Cuando estaba consiguiendo reanudar su sueño el sonido del teléfono de la casa llegó a sus oídos por haber dejado la puerta abierta. Y como era muy temprano sin muchos ruidos, alcanzó a escuchar cuando Jarvis contestaba y seguidamente decía: _“Disculpe, pero el joven Anthony sigue indispuesto. Con gusto le pasaré su recado si tanto le urge”._ No se imaginaba quién podría ser. Nadie le llamaba a la casa, siempre al móvil, aunque desde ayer lo tenía apagado. Seguramente era Bruce que ya se estaba preocupando por él como buen amigo que de repente es. Volvió a quedar dormido y volvieron a despertarle, pero ahora moviéndole un poco. Era su padre.

 

—Tony, no quería despertarte, pero es la cuarta vez que te hablan — le explico mientras el castaño se sentaba en la cama tallándose los ojos — Es Steve.

—¿Qué? No, no. No quiero hablar con él. ¿Para qué me despiertas? — se quejó berrinchudo.

—Jarvis decidió hacérmelo saber porque dice que se escucha acelerado y ha dicho que necesita hablarte con urgencia, por eso vine — le tendió el teléfono y estaba dispuesto a salir para darle privacidad, pero Tony se lo impidió, invitándole a sentarse a un lado de él.

—¿Hola? — respondió cuando puso el altavoz para que ambos escuchasen. Se sentía débil y tonto como para poder hacer cualquier cosa solo, por ello quería sentirse acompañado por su padre.

 _—¡Tony! Soy Steve_ _—_ en efecto, se escuchaba acelerado.

—Dime… — Howard notó lo nervioso que se puso Tony.

 _—No sé cómo explicártelo, perdóname. Escucha…, esta mañana mi madre se levantó y cuando fue a ver a East y West, West ya no estaba. Se lo robaron, Tony. Perdóname_ _—_ padre e hijo se miraron. Ambos conocían al ladrón — _Mi mamá y yo ya estamos pegando carteles para encontrarlo. Incluso pidió permiso para llegar más tarde al trabajo y yo vine a casa en cuanto me avisó. Está muy apenada contigo… ¿Tony?_

—Lo entiendo, Steve. No te preocupes. Yo solo me dedicaré a buscarlo. Gracias por avisarme. Adiós.

_—¡Espera!_

—¿Qué sucede?

_—Te ayudaremos._

—Gracias, Rogers. Pero es mi perrito. Ya no quiero darte más molestias. ¿Está tu madre ahí contigo?

_—Sí._

—¿Puedes comunicármela? — sólo esperó un par de segundos para que escuchara la voz de Sarah.

_—Tony, hijo, discúlpame en verdad._

—Hola, señora Rogers.  No se preocupe, yo sé que no es culpa suya. No le hablo para que me dé explicaciones — aclaró apacible — le decía a su hijo que yo me encargaré de buscar a West, no quiero que interfiera en sus planes. Muchas gracias por avisarme. Y gracias por haberlo cuidado este tiempo, sé que es mucha responsabilidad, así que cuando lo encuentre ya se quedará conmigo.

_—Ay, hijo, si en verdad tienes dónde tenerlo. Sino en serio que yo seguiré dándole un lugarcito._

—Sí, no se preocupe. En agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por West le mandaré un obsequio.

_—No es necesario, Tony. No te estoy pidiendo nada._

—Ya le dije; es por agradecimiento. Ahora tengo que irme para comenzar la búsqueda de West. Adiós.

 

Ya no le dio tiempo de contestarle o de que le pasara la comunicación de vuelta a Steve, porque cortó la llamada. Decidió encender su móvil y se encontró con un montón de mensajes de parte de Steve queriéndose comunicar con él, otros mensajes mal escritos de Darcy la noche anterior reclamándole por dejarle sola.

 

—¿Cuándo les dirás que ya lo _encontraste_?

—En un par de horas.

—¿Y qué harás hoy?

—Quedarme aquí — volvió a acostarse en la cama — No tengo fuerzas, siento frío y mucho sueño todavía.

—Estás deprimido — atinó — Bueno…, yo no iré a trabajar, me quedaré aquí contigo por si necesitas algo. Pero mañana espero vuelvas a tus actividades. Tampoco puedes estar así.

—Ya lo sé, pero de verdad me siento fatal hoy — se cubrió con las sábanas y miró inocentemente a Howard — ¿Puede West quedarse?

—¿Así se llama? — señaló al perrito que estaba al borde de la cama. Tony le asintió — ¿Y por qué ese nombre?

—Pff…, porque el perrito de Steve se llama East…, y quisimos que los nombres se llevaran — se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza. Howard sonrió de ternura y con algo de burla — No sé qué me pasaba. ¡Qué marica!

—Ah, Tony, inconscientemente demuestras ese lado meloso y cursi que reniegas. Pero ya ves; florece con la persona correcta.

—Steve no es la _persona correcta_.

—Ya se verá.

—¿Y entonces West sí puede quedarse?

—Ya que. Pero mientras estés aquí te harás cargo de él — advirtió — Es más, ya levántate que tienes que ir a comprarle las cosas necesarias. ¡Ni su alimento teníamos! Una de las muchachas tuvo que ir rápido por una bolsa. Necesitamos, así que no estés de flojo.

—Agh! Pero acompáñame — se puso más infantil, pero Howard seguía sonriendo. Tenía tanto tiempo que Tony no pedía ser acompañado, ni que él sintiera las ganas de compartir aunque sea un momento simple con su hijo.

—De acuerdo. Vamos.

 

Se dio una ducha rápida y tomaron el almuerzo antes de salir. Fueron a una gran plaza para entrar a todas las tiendas para mascotas. Compraron las enormes bolsas de alimento, collares, todo para el aseo, los tazones, un camita, juguetes, le hicieron una nueva placa, pero no encontró una casita que le gustase. Dieron varios recorridos, pero Tony no se convencía con ninguna, les dijo a los empleados cómo era la que buscaba pero no tenían disponible ningún modelo así hasta un par de semanas después.

 

—Comprar cualquier otra, o ya hay que pedirla por internet — le dijo Howard.

—No, es que esa era perfecta. Por eso aquella vez no dudé en comprársela.

—Entonces ve por ella a casa de Steve. Y tendrá que ser hoy.

—Sólo si también me acompañas — una vez más, Howard no pudo negarse — Entonces de una vez le llevaré algo a la señora Rogers.

—¿Ya pensaste en algo?

—Creo que sí.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Permaneció en casa por si alguien llamaba para darle informes acerca de West, pero también porque por ahora no quería estar en la escuela cerca de sus amigos. Estaba solo en la casa, su madre sí se había ido a trabajar, y el quedaba en silencio; no prendió la TV, ni puso la radio, nada. El día anterior con una preocupación y un montón de pensamientos en torno a su situación con Maria y para que ésta mañana despertase con la noticia de que alguien se robó a West. No lo pensó mucho cuando corrió a tomar su motocicleta para venir a ayudar a su madre. No le avisó a nadie, ni siquiera despertó a Bucky, además Maria también quería estar sola y tranquila por el momento. Ahorita sólo esperaba que West estuviese bien. Porque estaba seguro que alguien lo había tomado, de haber huido, probablemente East también habría salido a vagar por la noche, pero ambos regresarían.

 

—¿Qué le pasó, East? — preguntó al can que estaba a un lado de él en el living, echados en uno de los sillones. East sólo se acurrucó más a él — No dejan de suceder cosas jodidas… Me siento triste… — confesó en un susurro.

 

Sabía que East lo notaba, por ello estaba mucho más pegado a él y casi sentía que le miraba con lástima. Todo lo que pasó los días anteriores, apenas lo sucedido ayer, lo de hoy…, se sentía muy jodido, tanto que tenía ganas de llorar sólo para desahogarse un poco. ¿Cómo estaría Maria? ¿Cómo estaría Tony?

Se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo tumbado en el sillón, aún en silencio. Ya en dos ocasiones su madre le había llamado para preguntarle si había alguna noticia acerca del paradero de West, por ello ahora que volvía a llamar el teléfono de la casa, creyó que era con el mismo fin, pero no fue así. Su madre le dijo que Tony ya se había comunicado con ella para decirle que ya lo había encontrado, y que además pasaría a la casa para recoger la casita de West.  Se sintió un poco más tranquilo y ahora quedó esperando a que Tony pasara.

Fue hasta el atardecer que escuchó claramente como alguien estacionaba un auto afuera de la casa, y más estuvo seguro cuando East corrió a ladrar. En seguida se asomó y notó que era una camioneta, de la cual bajaba Tony junto con su padre. Cuando East también lo notó dejó de ladrar.  
Steve abrió la puerta antes de que ellos tocaran el timbre. Miró directo a Tony, aunque éste traía unas gafas de sol puestas.

 

—¿Está tu madre? — fue la pregunta directa de Tony, sin mirarle, ya que se agachó un poco a acariciar a East luego de que el can le haya prestado mucha atención.

—Aún no llega del trabajo — le dijo algo desconcertado. Incluso el señor Howard no le había dado ni el saludo, y si le llegaba a mirarlo lo hacía serio — Lamento lo que le pasó a West. ¿Está bien?

—Perfectamente — fue la respuesta de Tony — Bueno, esperaremos a tu madre — le dijo dando media vuelta y ambos Stark yendo de vuelta al auto.

—Pueden esperarla dentro de la casa — se apresuró a decirles.

—Está bien, la esperaremos en la camioneta — respondió Howard.

 

Creyó que no había ningún problema, según eso había dicho Tony, pero tal parece sí estaba molesto. Aunque en realidad…, esa es la actitud que ya tienen entre ellos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Pero ni para querer entrara a su casa? Bueno, él habría actuado igual, pero todavía apenas ayer, hoy ya no. Pero Tony no sabía nada, y ¿cómo decírselo? ¿Con qué propósito?

Volvió a encerrarse con East, pero era débil y se asomaba discretamente de vez en cuando por la venta para mirar hacia donde estaban el par Stark, así descubrió que West venía con ellos. Qué bueno. Miró el reloj; a su madre ya se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde, seguro ellos planearon llegar cuando ella  ya estuviese. Afortunadamente ya no tardó más, y luego de guardar el coche en la cochera, ella salió para recibirlos, y fue con Tony al patio trasero mientras Howard esperaba y cuidaba de West. Dejó pasar a Tony al jardín para tomar la casita mientras ella se metió para ir con él.

 

—¿Por qué no los pasaste? — le reclamó en seguida algo molesta.

—Ellos no quisieron — con su respuesta honesta, su madre le miró asombrada.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé…

—Ve a ayudar a Tony.

 

Le hizo caso. Se dirigió al jardincito trasero encontrándose con Tony intentando levantar la casita. Era pesada y no había una forma cómoda de cargarla ni de salir limpio al hacerlo. Seguro por ello le costaba más trabajo al no querer ensuciar sus ropas.

 

—Te ayudo — le dijo, provocando que el castaño se girara a verle, o eso creía, ya que esas gafas de sol continuaban en aquel rostro.

—No, gracias — y antes de permitir que Steve se acercase más, Tony tomó como pudo la casa y comenzó a caminar. Sin embargo, Steve le siguió hasta el auto. Howard abrió la parte trasera donde se colocó la casita y volvió al volante.

—¿No dejarás que East lo vea por última vez?

—No. Las despedidas son muy tristes — cerró la parte trasera con fuerza, y sin volver a girarse a él  caminó hasta Sarah que estaba a pie de la puerta mirándoles. Steve volvió a seguirle.

—Tony… — comenzaba a hablarle la mujer, sin embargo Tony le interrumpió.

—Muchas gracias, señora Rogers. Por todo — sacó un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió — Aquí tiene, y por favor no lo rechace.

—Gracias.

—Adiós — se echó a caminar rápido para la camioneta para irse tan rápido como quería. Escuchó un < _hasta luego >_ que le dijo Sarah, y claramente sabía que no habría un hasta luego.

 

Después de eso, Steve sintió un estrujamiento más en su pecho. Las palabras distantes de Tony dolían más que el no hacerse el mínimo caso, y ahora ni ese vínculo que mantenía West entre ellos lo iba a tener. Volvió dentro de la casa, pues ya tenía rato que su madre se había metido y él quedó como imbécil mirando por dónde la camioneta se había ido. Se encontró con su madre en la cocina, ella abría el sobre que le había dado Tony y miraba el interior, luego de leerlo sonreía.

 

—Boletos para el Spa — le comentó emocionada — Seguro son carísimos. Qué pena con Tony — se lamentó de inmediato.

—Te los mereces. Pensó bien en tu obsequio, ¿no? — le animó Steve, sentándose frente a ella.

—Son dos — se los mostró.

—Para que vayas dos días.

—No quiero ir sola.

—Ve con una amiga.

—No lo creo — lo pensó mirándolos — Ya sé. ¿Por qué no le dices a María y vamos las dos? — y ahí Steve perdió la sonrisa que con tanto trabajo había logrado. Había olvidado que tendría que contarle lo sucedido a su madre, y no podía esperar mucho en decirle — ¿Qué pasa?

—María y yo terminamos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada capítulo les recuerdo que esto cerca de terminarse, para que así ustedes recuerdes que ya pronto volverán a currar sus corazoncitos.
> 
> Ahorita le tocó a Howard y Tony hablar las cosas con claridad. Sigue Steve hablar las cosas con Sarah.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten este capítulo. Supongo que esperaban mucho este momento en la historia :3

 

Había convencido a Natasha de hacer una tarde de películas. Desde la mañana le había confesado que tenía ganas de pasar el rato así, mirando películas bobas y tal vez comiendo pizza. Natasha le apoyó en su idea. Maria necesitaba hablar con una amiga para sentirse mejor, para que con el pretexto del momento a solas dejase de guardarse todo en el pecho y expulsar todo lo que sentía, que todavía no sabía muy bien ni qué rayos era, pero la sensación que le dejaba era muy molesta.

En la noche, Natasha volvió al dormitorio acompañada de bebidas azucaradas y la pizza. Maria eligió la película y al principio sí fingían prestarle atención, aunque después comenzarlo una charla, casi olvidándose de la película, más no de la pizza. Conforme pasaba el tiempo y en la charla de pronto se mencionaba a Steve, la mueca en Hill se fue transformando, y se iba quedando más en silencio, hasta que Natasha notó que el momento de hablar en serio llegó.

 

—¿Qué te pasa, amiga? — Romanoff le preguntó y  Maria se quedó en silencio, dio un par de sorbos a su jugo y lo pensó antes de responder. Sin embargo, Natasha le espero paciente.

—Ayer en la noche, Steve y yo terminamos.

—Lo lamento…

—No, está perfecto. ¿Sabes? Era lo mejor. Sólo que me siento tan rara.

—¿Por todo lo que ha pasado?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué terminaron?

—Creí que estaba embarazada — confesó. Natasha se vio sorprendida y ambas se miraron — Hace cuatro días le platiqué mis sospechas. Yo estaba vuelta loca, no sabía ni qué pensar al respecto, él intentaba tranquilizarme, pero igual parecía más en shock. Ese día estuvimos más histéricos que otra cosa, pero ya después él trataba de que hablásemos con seriedad. Y ya sabes, con todo eso, el pensar que quizá sí tuviese un hijo…, justamente de él…, con todo… todo lo que siento y lo que él también siente. Fue muy duro. No podía imaginármelo. Estaba en pánico. Incluso pensaba en el aborto, romperle el corazón a Steve, porque sabemos que él lo querría sin importar nada. Luego me hice la prueba de embarazo y salió negativa. Nat, no sabes lo aliviados que estuvimos los dos. Fue quitarnos un gran peso de los hombros y sólo al llegar a ese punto supimos que ya no podíamos seguir así. Volvimos a platicar, pero ahora para deshacer cualquier relación a futuro como pareja. Y ahí se fue otro peso.

—Oh, por Dios… Yo…, ¿segura que ambos están bien con esa decisión?

—Sí.

—Steve no está, y ahora que me dices esto…, me preocupa.

—Está bien. Era lo que teníamos que hacer desde hace mucho. Se siente extraño, pero está bien — suspiró pesadamente — Quizá… quizá sólo necesite serenidad antes de ir por lo que nunca dejó de querer.

—¿Y tú irás tras…?

—Hice mucho daño…, quiero estar sola por mucho tiempo — soltó un suspiro pesado — Cómo me gustaría que todos volviésemos a ser tan amigos como antes. Steve prometió que sería así, pero con Tony no sé si él lo quiera, y con Darcy mucho menos se podrá.

—Ella todavía te quiere, quizás…

—El problema es que yo ya no la quiero igual — declaró apenada, seguro se escuchaba como toda una insensible.

—Vaya…

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Steve le explicó a su madre cómo habían ocurrido las cosas con Maria, le aseguro que la quería mucho, pero ambos sabían que no era suficiente para más que una amistad, incluso lo de la falsa alarma en cuanto a lo del embarazo, todo lo que ambos sintieron y porque fue mejor tomar la decisión de terminar. Que creyeron que su cariño podía mantener un noviazgo, pero no significaba eso, que fue una mala decisión comenzarlo, pero que no merecía arrepentirse. Que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

 

—Es mi mejor amiga, pero nada más — concluyó un poco más sereno al platicarlo con su madre, la cual había permanecido atenta y ahora parecía meditarlo. Tras un suspiro le sonreía suavemente con un deje de compasión.

—Ya veo, hijo. Son tus decisiones, y tú sabes qué es lo mejor para ti — llevo su mano a una de Steve para darle un apretón — Pero…, ahora que mencionas lo de amigos, ¿qué ha pasado con Tony? Se notó hace un momento que entre ustedes dos no están bien — Steve no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, y un tanto más triste.

—Hace mucho que nuestra amistad terminó…

—¿Pero por qué? — parecía muy sorprendida.

—Por idiotas. Así somos — quiso convencer de que le restaba importancia, incluso soltó una risita al final, risa que salió muy amarga.

—Steve…, cariño… — le llamó preocupadísima, y ahí Steve notó que las lágrimas ya escurrían de sus ojos sin prevenirlo.

—Todo ha sido muy difícil, mamá — exclamó antes de dejarse llevar por completo por el llanto que tanto había querido guardar. Recargó la frente en la mesa y llevo sus brazos para cubrir su rostro, no tardó en sentir un abrazo delicado pero cálido de parte de su madre.

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Los primeros minutos mantuvo el silencio en el auto, pues Howard ya se imaginaba que los pensamientos en la cabeza de Tony se habían vuelto a alborotar al ver a Steve. Al menos desde su perspectiva, era claro que algo difícil pasaba entre ese par, más obvio después de haber visto en el pasado cómo se miraban y trataban melosamente, para ahora sentir la tensión y la frialdad. Con haber visto la mirada que Steve le daba a Tony, Howard estaba seguro de que ese chico estaba tan herido como vio a su hijo.

 

—Fuiste más cortante de lo que imaginé — por fin se decidió a hablar algo. Mantuvo su vista en el camino, pero de reojo miró cómo Tony seguía acariciando a West con la mirada un poco perdida.

—Ya no lo puedo controlar — se recargó por completo en el respaldo del asiento, mirando al tablero como si fuese tan interesante — Duele mucho el sólo verle. En el pecho, como si una mano estuviese revolviéndome todo dentro. ¿Te ha pasado?

—Claro que sí — suspiró suavemente — Y apuesto a que Steve lo sintió igual.

—No lo sé.

—¿No viste su rostro? ¿Esos ojos? Dios Tony, creo que de verdad se hirieron.

—Lo sé.

—Pero al mismo tiempo es obvio que se siguen queriendo. Pero sigue el miedo.

—Es mi culpa.

—No es culpa de ninguno de los dos. Pero traten de enmendar las cosas. No dejen que algo tan lindo se pierda…, o hasta podrías arrepentirte.

—Sólo quiero dejar de sentirme tan estúpido, tan triste, tan mal… Y también lo quiero a él de vuelta.

—Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás — Tony le asintió.

—Papá…

—¿Si?

—Quiero una hamburguesa — Howard volvió a sonreír. A pesar de los años, a Tony le seguían animando las hamburguesas.

—Claro.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

—Hijo…, hijo…, por favor, ya no soporto verte así. Dime qué pasa — rogaba Sarah, incluso en sus ojos podrían acumularse las lágrimas. Mirándola largo rato, fue que Steve tuvo que decidir que ese era el momento de contarle todo. Ya no ocultarle algo tan importante para él.

—Amo a alguien — soltó — Estoy enamorado de esa forma que solías contarme. Siento por una persona todo lo que tú me decías sentir por papá…

—¿Pero por qué estás tan triste? ¿Es Maria de quien estás enamorado? Tú puedes…

—No es a ella. Ya te dije todo acerca de nosotros — suspiró pesadamente — Es algo que no te he contado.

—¿Qué es?

—Casarme, tener hijos, esposa perfecta, mudarme a un vecindario tan tradicional como éste…. No sé si podré con eso.

—Corazón, no tienes por qué hacerlo a la fuerza — le aclaró angustiada de que su hijo le haya interpretado así. Aunque aceptaba que tal vez insistía con ese tema un poco — Claro que es lo que me gustaría para ti, pero primero está tu propia felicidad.

—¿Y si la persona a la que elijo es diferente a todo lo que imaginas? ¿Qué tal si es extranjera, o tiene otra religión, y si prefiere la unión libre y no tener hijos, o…?

—Si tú la amas todo estará bien.

—¿Y tú estarás bien? — Sarah le asintió — ¿En serio?

—Eres mi hijo, mi todo. Claro que si tú estás bien yo lo estaré.

—Ojalá no mientas mamá — en ese punto Steve lucía nervioso, así que Saraha desvaneció un poco su sonrisa y le miró atenta.

—¿Ya hay alguien?

—Sí.

—¿Quién?

—Sabes, mamá…, también eres todo para mí y por ello ya no quiero seguir ocultándote cosas — le miraba con miedo y sinceridad, las manos le temblaban un poco. Sarah se encontraba más preocupada — Tal vez ya no me vas a querer igual, pero no puedo seguir así.

—Dime qué pasa — rogó una vez más.

—Amo a Tony.

 

Y el silencio se instaló, al igual que un ambiente tenso. Mientras Steve dijo su confesión había desviado la mirada, asustado de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Pero ahora, ante la larga pausa, sintió la necesidad de mirar a su madre. Ella ya no le miraba, parecía en shock, respiraba un poco más agitada. Las lágrimas volvían a salir de los ojos de Steve e incluso sintió que el aire le abandonó por un momento. Casi le grita que lo perdone, pero mejor se mordió los labios. ¿Para qué retractarse con una disculpa de lo que acaba de confesar? ¿Lo valdría, asegurarle que iba a cambiar, que no le iba a avergonzar con tal de que ella fuera feliz y no lo alejase de su vida? ¿Sacrificar quien en realidad es?

Sarah continuaba sin mirarle y Steve seguía paciente esperando alguna reacción, una palabra, pues en momentos su madre abría un poco los labios como queriendo decirle algo, pero en seguida se retractaba y sólo lucía más incrédula. La vio agachar más la mirada y comenzar a negar con la cabeza. Steve debió de haberlo sabido, lo iba a negar, y él no podía con esto. No podía soportar directamente el rechazo de su madre. No. No. No.

Echó la silla en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás con brusquedad, para ponerse en pie y salir de ahí lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Corrió por la acera, alejándose de la casa. Su corazón latía desordenado y dolía, las lágrimas se habían detenido pero en sus ojos quedó un ardor. Nada de eso le impidió seguir corriendo, cada vez más lejos, sin un rumbo fijo, sin fijarse mucho qué se atravesaba en su camino. Estaba comenzando a anochecer y él ni siquiera había notado lo oscuro de las calles. Sólo se detuvo hasta que sus piernas dolieron y su pecho ardía por el esfuerzo.

Todavía sin fijarse dónde se había detenido, se fue dejando caer en el pavimento para sentarse y recuperar poco a poco el aliento. Flexionó sus rodillas y entre ellas hundió por unos momentos su rostro, pues necesitaba dejar de sentir el aturdimiento. Un minuto después volvió a elevar el rosto, ya tenía calmada su respiración y miró alrededor; no ubicaba con precisión dónde estaba, pero no importaba, el cielo estaba oscuro y la calle era iluminada por los postes de luz.

Después de unos minutos volvió a caminar. En cuanto más avanzaba y salía por otras calles comenzó a ubicarse más, así que ya no caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Evitó una pequeña plaza comercial que estaba cerca y siguió caminando mientras esculcaba en sus bolsillos, apenas dándose cuenta de que sí había cargado con su teléfono móvil y que traía veinte dólares. Llegó a donde había una iglesia, no sabía de qué religión era y ni le interesaba, pero estaba rodeada por un pequeño jardín. Decidió a irse a acostar al pasto de ese jardín, a un costado del frente de la iglesia, aunque ésta ya estaba cerrada. Ahí permaneció, como un sintecho, ahora pensando en qué iba a hacer si sentía que se había quedado sin nada.

Estuvo ahí demasiado tiempo, quizá fueron horas y a él seguía sin importarle mucho eso. Varias veces ya había vibrado su móvil mostrando en la pantalla que su madre le estaba llamando. Sin estar de seguro de por qué lo hacía, Steve desviaba las llamadas. ¿Y si sólo le llamaba para decirle que la llenaba de vergüenza y ya no lo quería ni ver? ¿O si hacía como si nada y le pedía que olvidarán aquello y que Steve negara todo lo que siente o llegue a sentir después por otra persona? No. Cualquier escenario que se imaginaba le seguía partiendo el corazón. Y quizá fue toda esa angustia, tristeza y lágrimas, pero comenzó a sentir una pesadez tremenda, quería dormir. Incluso estaba considerando quedarse a la intemperie en el duro suelo, y en eso su móvil comenzó de nuevo a vibrar, sólo que ahora era Bucky. Entonces aceptó la llamada.

 

—¿Qué hay, Buck? — le respondió tan casual, como si nada jodido le estuviera pasando, pero no tenía por qué molestar a su amigo.

 _—¡Steve! ¿Dónde pitos estás?_ — más que molesto, sonaba preocupado.

—Por ahí — le respondió con duda — ¿Qué pasa?

_—¡Tú madre me acaba de llamar preocupada porque no tiene idea de dónde estás y no le respondes las llamadas! Si no estás en casa ni en la escuela, ¿dónde estás a estas malditas horas?_

—Como a veinte minutos del vecindario. Ya tomé un rincón cómodo junto a una iglesia, no te preocupes.

 _—¿Qué? ¿¡Que no me preocupe!?_ — le gritó demasiado fuerte, Steve tuvo que despegar el aparato de su oreja por ese momento _— No puedes pasar la noche en la calle. ¿Qué te pasa?_

—Buck, le dije a mamá la verdad… Le dije lo que pasó con Maria y lo que en realidad siento por Tony, y …

— _Ahora lo entiendo_ — ahora su tono era diferente, más apacible — _De seguro las cosas no salieron bien, ¿verdad?_

—No. Es que yo…

— _Amigo…, no te molestes en contarme ahora bien qué pasó. Lo que primero quiero es que levantes tu maldito trasero de donde estés y vayas a un lugar seguro, ¿de acuerdo? Y que le hagas saber a tu madre que estás bien._

—No puedo ni verla ni hablarle por ahora.

— _Ok_ — escuchó el suspiro de Bucky — _Escucha; ve a mi casa. Le llamaré a Rebecca para que ella te abra la puerta y te ayude a que mis padres no se enteren de que estarás ahí, sino ellos le avisarán a tu mamá. Y también le hablaré a tu madre para decirle que me respondiste y que estás bien, pero no me dijiste dónde estabas. ¿De acuerdo_?

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

— _Ve caminando a casa, en un momento te confirmo._

 

Hizo caso a las indicaciones de Bucky y tomó el camino que le llevaría de vuelta al vecindario. Ahora las calles estaban solas, pues ya faltaban pocos minutos para media noche. A medio camino volvió a recibir una llamada de Bucky donde éste le decía que ya había hablado con su madre y que ya le había avisado a su hermana que él llegaría a la casa y que tendría que mantenerlo como secreto. Steve volvió a agradecerle sinceramente.

Cuando llegó a casa de los Barnes, se dirigió a la parte trasera y trató de esconderse para que ningún vecino metiche le viera y comenzaran a hacer idiotas conclusiones. Además, la ventana de la habitación de Rebecca daba al jardincito trasero. Steve marcó el número de la joven y de pronto vio cómo se encendían las luces de esa habitación y Rebecca se asomaba haciéndole un ademán de espera. En un momento ella ya le abría la puerta trasera y haciendo gestos para recordarle que guardaran silencio, se adentraron a la casa y subieron por las escaleras.  Ambos entraron a la habitación de Bucky que sólo era ocupada en vacaciones o en visitas sorpresa.

 

—Gracias, Rebecca — le susurró Steve, todavía manteniendo la precaución de no hacer mucho ruido aunque ya estaban dentro de esa habitación — Lamento despertarte, sé que mañana tienes escuela.

—No te preocupes — también susurraba — Sé que algo malo pasa. Antes de James, llamó tu madre preguntando si estabas aquí. Mi padre respondió, pero dijo que sonaba preocupada.

—¿No sabes qué más le dijo?

—Sólo preguntó si estabas aquí y papá le dijo que no, que James no estaba en casa como para que estuvieras aquí por la noche. Le preguntó si todo estaba bien y creo que tu madre sólo le respondió que sí y colgó — Steve se mordió los labios — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí — soltó un suspiro pesado y se dejó caer en la cama para sentarse — ¿Bucky te contó algo?

—No. Y está bien aunque yo no sepa qué sucede, igual te ayudaré — le sonrió dulcemente — Sé que no peleas con tu mamá, así que imagino que algo de verdad malo pasó y necesitas apoyo. Y somos como hermanos postizos, ¿cierto?

—Cierto — Steve asintió sonriéndole divertido.

—Supongo que ya quieres dormir. Así que ten — le tendió una llave y Steve la tomó — Cierra por dentro, para que, por si a mis padres se les ocurre querer abrir la habitación de James no puedan. Ellos se salen al trabajo poco antes de las 7:00am y yo me tengo que ir a la escuela 7:30. Puedes dormir hasta tarde, pero después salir con cuidado.

—Espero poder dormir.

—Yo tampoco tengo sueño — se encogió de hombros — Suelo dormir como a las dos de la madrugada y después en las clases me da sueño.

—Y yo creyendo que interrumpí tu sueño y que incluso hago que pierdas tu tiempo — le “regañó” un poco divertido, como lo haría un hermano. Rebecca soltó una leve risita — ¿Quieres que conversemos un poco?

—Si tú quieres. No tienes que contarme qué pasó.

—Ya no quiero que sea secreto — decidió. Rebecca caminó hasta sentarse a también en la cama, a un costado de él — Primero dime, ¿cómo crees que hubieran reaccionado tus padres si les confesabas que estabas enamorada?

—Seguramente se reirían — respondió apenada — Y dirían algo como “no sabes lo que dices, eres una niña”. Duh…

—Adultos, no creen que a cualquier edad se puede sentir amor — Rebecca le miró divertida.

—Tú ya estás grande. Eres parte de los aburridos adultos — Steve se fingió ofendido.

—Ah, la adolecente que piensa que los mayores no son _cool_ — le molestó. Ambos soltaron una leve risita.

—Pero supongo que si fuese un poco mayor, y me tomaran en serio, creo que les daría gusto que estuviera enamorada. Uno es feliz con eso, ¿no? De hecho, ahora que James lleva una relación seria con Natasha y está tan enamorado, mis padres sí son felices por eso — terminó de explicar — ¿Por qué?

—Yo le confesé a mi madre que estoy enamorado, pero ella no se alegró ni tampoco se burló.

—¿Pero por qué? — parecía asombrada.

—Supongo que no era lo que ella esperaba.

—Creí que le había agradado tu novia.

—Es que no es de ella de quien estoy enamorado. De hecho, ya ni siquiera es mi novia — le contó con una sonrisita apagada.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la otra persona? — Rebecca parecía comenzar a confundirse — No…, sabes, ni siquiera lo entiendo. Es decir, si tú amas a alguien es tú problema, no asunto de los demás.

—Antes de confesarle toda la verdad, todavía ella me dijo que no importaba si esa persona no era como ella la había imaginado, que sólo importaba mi felicidad, pero… supongo que no es tan sencillo para ella — suspiró pesadamente. Rebecca le miraba un poco decaída — Y sabes…, también le agrada esa persona, lo sé porque convivimos mucho, hasta le tomó cariño.

—¿Entonces cuál es su problema?

—Que es un hombre del que me enamoré — confesó. Vio sorpresa en el rostro de Rebecca, pero no uno exagerado, ni mucho menos repulsión.

—¿Ella no sabía nada al respecto?

—No. Ya sabes cómo son nuestras familias, tienen ideas muy tradicionales y no quería problemas. Pero ya no quiero ocultarle esto, porque de verdad estoy…

—Enamorado — ella le sonrió, Steve asintió — ¿Es de Tony?

—Sí — sonrió con un deje de pena — Supongo que era obvio.

—Demasiado. Es decir, yo no los veía mucho, pero cuando coincidíamos porque lo traías, siempre estaban muy juntos, se miraban mucho y se sonreían como bobos. Y también James me contaba algunas cosas.

—Es un maldito — a Steve se le escapó una leve risita.

—Jamás me dijo directamente de qué iba la situación, pero creo que ya era muy notorio.

 

Mantuvieron la charla sólo por unos escasos minutos más, pues Steve volvió a recordar que Rebecca tendría que ir a la escuela y no quería quitarle más el tiempo. Le agradeció por ayudarle a quedarse y por la charla, y después la chica salió en silencio para dirigirse a su propia habitación y dejarle a solas. Steve no tardó en quedarse dormido.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Howard había hablado en serio al decirle que al día siguiente tendría que volver a sus actividades. A Tony le quedó claro, cuando por la mañana fue despertado por su padre, apurándole para que se regresara a la escuela. Sólo por un breve momento, Tony había hecho berrinche, pues no quería discutir con su padre después de lo consecuente que fue con él respecto a sus sentimientos y al permitir que West se quedara en casa.

Durante el camino habían entrado a su móvil un par de llamadas de la señora Rogers, pero con el pretexto de que iba conduciendo, no respondió. Y tampoco se molestó en devolver las llamadas. No se imaginaba por qué la madre de Steve le estaría llamando y sinceramente tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con ella y hacer su tono feliz y actuar como si nada.

A la hora que llegó a la escuela, sólo alcanzaba a entrar a sus dos últimas clases y así lo hizo. Al finalizarlas fue que caminó hacia su dormitorio, pero al entrar al edificio recordó que tal vez le debía una disculpa a Darcy por haber desaparecido sin decirle nada, así que desvió hacia su piso. Unas cuantas puertas antes del dormitorio de Darcy, se encontraba el de Maria y Natasha, y justo las encontró saliendo de él. Ambas le sonrieron en cuanto lo vieron, sólo que Natasha le sonrió más abiertamente y Maria seguía con la sonrisa un poco avergonzada. Les devolvió la sonrisa y pretendía continuar su camino, pero ellas se detuvieron y Natasha le habló.

 

—Tony, ¿cómo estás? — parecía una pregunta a la cual de verdad esperaba la respuesta, y no algo dicho sólo por educación.

—Bien. West ya apareció y está bien, así que… — de pronto se le había ocurrido que tal vez por ello le preguntaba, pues seguro Steve les había contado lo ocurrido.

—¿¡West se había perdido!? — la pelirroja exclamó con sorpresa, Maria también parecía sorprendida. Correcto, ellas no sabían nada.

—Sí…, ¿Steve no les dijo nada?

—No — ahora le hablaba Maria — Él se fue muy temprano desde ayer sin decir nada y de hecho…, no ha regresado.

—Seguramente está con su madre.

—Yo creí que había contigo… — Hill casi murmuró, Natasha asintió. Tony frunció el ceño, confundido. Si ellas no sabían de lo de West, ¿por qué han de haber creído que Steve iría con él?

—Steve y yo terminamos, creí que… — detuvo sus palabras cuando miró cómo se formaba una mueca de total sorpresa en Tony, y recordó que seguían en el pasillo — Tony…, ¿está bien si hablamos?

 

Apenas fue capaz de asentirle con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Hill volvía a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y los tres pasaron, porque al parecer a ninguno le incomodaba la presencia de Natasha. Tony sintió como su corazón había comenzado a latir un poco más de prisa e incluso sintió un leve nerviosismo. Ellos habían terminado, pero, ¿qué más podría significarse? No podría comenzar a hacerse un montón de ilusiones imbéciles de inmediato, ¿cierto?

 

—Quiero mucho a Steve… — comenzó Maria, cuando los tres se sentaron en las camas, ella y Tony quedaron de frente, mientras Natasha quedó a un costado de Hill — … pero sólo es la clase de cariño que se tiene hacia un amigo. Y de parte de él es lo mismo. Siempre ha sido así. Ya no podíamos continuar engañándonos, y sobre todo, yo no podía continuar sabiendo que en realidad Steve sigue tan enamorado de ti.

—No…, no creo que él siga enamorado de mí — por un momento la voz le tembló — Y ustedes…, ¿no tienen una _razón_ para continuar juntos? — no sabía cómo explicar que de alguna forma se había enterado del posible embarazo.

—Ninguna. Sólo como amigos.

—Pero, es que yo vi…

—¿Nos viste con las pruebas de embarazo? — Maria adivinó al ver su expresión. Tony sólo asintió — Salieron negativas, fueron tres diferentes.

—Incluso fuimos a que se hiciera la de laboratorio para estar completamente seguras — intervino Natasha — También fue negativa.

—Tony yo…, yo quiero pedirte disculpas. En serio lamento lo que pasó — miró como en los ojos azules comenzaban a cumularse las lágrimas.

—Pero nada fue tu culpa. No tienes por qué pedir perdón…

—Te herí de alguna forma. Yo no quería hacerlo.

—Yo también lo hice contigo, sin intención. Lo siento…

—No, Tony, eso ya quedó atrás — Maria se limpió la única lágrima que había logrado escapar de sus ojos, pues seguía reteniendo las demás — Creo que es mucho pedir después de lo ocurrido, pero… ¿crees que podamos volver a ser amigos?

—Maria…, por supuesto que sí — aceptó de inmediato, sintiendo un leve calorcito en el pecho. El orgullo ya no le serviría de nada, sólo estorbaba.

—Voy a llorar — Natasha sonreía enormemente — ¿Qué hay con Steve?

—Él… no… no creo — la mirada de Tony volvía a decaer — No podemos ser amigos.

—Eso es porque están destinados a ser algo más — le dijo Natasha y los otros dos le miraron.

—Eso se escuchó demasiado cursi — Maria se permitió molestar un poco, ganándose un leve empujón de Nat — Pero es cierto, Tony.

—¿Tú lo sigues queriendo?

—Sigo severamente enamorado de él — confesó sin vergüenza alguna, ambas chicas le sonrieron — Pero no creo que él de mí.

—Dios, Tony. Te aseguro que sí. Steve te ama perdidamente — Maria le dijo con demasiada confianza.

—Confía en nosotras — Pidió Natasha — ¿Quién lo conoce mejor que sus mejores amigas? Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera y te dirá que ese tonto está enamorado de ti. Bucky te dirá lo mismo.

—Ya depende de ti qué quieras hacer.

—Quiero…, no volver a cometer la misma idiotez.

 

Sintió una confianza renovada y el dolor en el pecho se desvanecía. Con la determinación que se había instalado en él, anunció a las chicas que iría a buscar a Steve, confiaba en que se encontrara en casa todavía. No quería esperar a que volviera a la escuela porque — independientemente de que no sabría hasta qué hora Steve lo haría y seguramente Tony no podría con la ansiedad — consideró que sería mejor estar en un ambiente más íntimo o al menos más tranquilo que la escuela al hablar con él.

Después de compartir un largo abrazo con ambas chicas que le desearon mucha suerte, Tony corrió de vuelta a su auto para ir hasta donde pensaba que seguía Steve. Apenas había avanzado unos metros y comenzó a llamarle luego de colocarse el manos-libres, pero algo estaba mal con la red, no daba la llamada. Tony maldijo en voz baja y espero un poco antes de intentarlo una y otra vez.

Mierda. Sólo le quedaba esperar a encontrarlo.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Aunque Howard había mandado a Tony a que reanudara sus actividades, él mismo había faltado de nuevo al trabajo, pero la explicación era simple; el día anterior había dado como excusa que se sentía un poco enfermo y como la confianza que tenían depositada en él era enorme, le habían sugerido que se tomara al menos dos días. Claro que él no renegó, todavía tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en torno a su hijo como para ayudar a concentrarse en el trabajo. Así que hizo caso a la propuesta y permaneció en casa también ese día. Sin embargo, se ocupó organizando documentos que tenía desordenados y había comenzado a chequear algunas propuestas que había pensado para dar a conocer en un futuro en la compañía, también recordó que tenía ideas al azar que había escrito para comenzar a trabajar en ellas, incluso unas dadas por Tony.

No era demasiado tarde, así que tal vez podría comenzar a detallar más algunas de esas ideas vagas para después ponerlas en marcha. Estaba tan concentrado que no había escuchado cuando sonó por toda la casa el timbre de la puerta de entrada, de cualquier modo sabía que los empleados se encargarían de atender el llamado. Sólo prestó atención de nuevo a su al rededor cuando Jarvis apareció a la entrada de su estudio, informándole que alguien le solicitaba con urgencia.

Extrañado se había puesto de pie para caminar rumbo al living donde su visita inesperada aguardaba. No se imaginaba quién pudiera ser. Porque de tratarse de alguno de sus amigos o colegas del trabajo, irían más tarde a verle. Así que fue una gran sorpresa cuando llegó al living y se encontró con Sarah Rogers, de pie esperándole y con una expresión entre preocupada e incómoda.

 

—Es una sorpresa verle aquí, señora Rogers. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — aunque de alguna forma le inquietaba el semblante de la mujer, Howard se mantuvo luciendo lo más natural posible. Le hizo un ligero además para que tomase asiento en alguno de los sofás, pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza, así que ambos permanecieron en pie.

—Señor Stark, disculpe que sea inoportuna, pero estoy preocupada por mi hijo.

—¿Qué pasa con Steven? — Howard se extrañó.

—No tengo idea de dónde esté. Desde ayer salió de la casa, no responde mis llamadas, sólo sé que no ha llegado a la escuela porque uno de sus amigos me lo dijo. Hoy sigue sin responder y sin aparecer por ningún lado — parecía desesperada — Intenté llamar a Tony por la mañana, pero tampoco me respondió. Pensé que tal vez pudieran estar juntos, pero todavía es hora de que no sé nada de él. Recordé donde vive y pensé que Tony podría estar aquí y darme alguna razón pero ya me dijeron que él no se encuentra.

—Tony volvió desde temprano a la escuela y ayer estuvo conmigo todo el día. Lo siento, señora Rogers, pero no volvimos a ver a Steve después de haber ido a su casa por las cosas de West — explicó consternado por la situación — Creo que es mejor que acuda con las autoridades. Puedo ayudarle si lo desea.

—Dios, todo es mi culpa — Sarah se lamentó más y sus manos se movieron con nerviosismo.

—¿De qué habla?

—¿Usted conoce bien a su hijo, Señor Stark?

 

———————————

 

Carajo, ya había avanzado más de la mitad del camino y todavía no había logrado comunicarse con Steve. En momentos volvía a invadirle la ansiedad a Tony y aceleraba un poco más, pero casi de inmediato recordaba que todavía quería vivir y regresaba a la velocidad permitida. De acuerdo, intentaría una vez más hablar con Steve. Su corazón comenzó a dar tumbos alocados cuando esta vez la línea comenzó a llamar. Sólo esperaba que le respondiera…

 

 _—¿Hola? ¿Tony…?_ — oh Dios, era la voz de Steve con deje de duda, pero ahí estaba escuchándose todavía a través todo el ruido de fondo.

—Steve, maldita sea, al fin respondes — suspiró aliviado.

— _Algo pasaba con la red_ — ahí estaban, comenzando una charla sin importancia como si nada. Pero ese no había sido el propósito de hablarse — _Dime qué pasa. ¿Estás bien, Tony?_

—Sí, sí. Dime dónde estás.

— _Ya iba rumbo a la escuela, sólo me orille con la motocicleta para responder. ¿Por qué? Tú dónde estás._

—¿Qué tanto has avanzado? Porque yo…, yo iba a buscarte.

— _No he avanzado mucho, no voy ni a medio camino. ¿Todo está bien?_

 _—_ Steve… ¿me quieres? — y aunque no lo tenía enfrente, Tony sintió un leve calorcito acumularse en sus mejillas.

— _Tony, yo te amo_ — mierda, de nuevo los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

—Yo también te amo…

— _Me alegra oír eso. Quiero decirte tantas cosas._

—Hay que vernos para hablar. Por eso voy rumbo a tu casa.

 _—¡No! A mi casa no_ — casi gritó y después se escuchó un suspiro pesado — _Le dije a mamá la verdad. Cuando nos veamos te explicaré cómo sucedió._

 _—_ De acuerdo — también suspiró, ya se imaginaba algo desagradable — Yo también le conté a Howard, pero con él no hubo problema, así que te veré en mi casa. ¿Está bien?

— _Perfecto, estoy justo en la desviación que me lleva allá._

—Te esperaré, yo ya estoy cerca.

 

Una sonrisa amplia y sincera se instaló en sus labios al cortar la llamada y el mismo gesto le acompañó los pocos minutos que le restaban para llegar ahora a casa de su padre. Llegó directo a meterse en la cochera y correría a darle la buena noticia a Howard, después de todo le había casi prometido que de tener una nueva oportunidad con Steve, no la desaprovecharía. Pensó en ir directo al estudio, y si no se encontraba ahí seguramente estaría en su habitación, sin embargo cuando entró a prisa a la casa, y mientras salía del pasillo que llevaba a la cochera, se dejaba ver el living y distinguió en el a Howard. Casi corrió como niño en navidad para contarle.

 

—¡Papá, papá! — le llamó con una enorme sonrisa y en seguida Howard se giró a mirarle sin moverse mucho de su sitio, aunque se sorprendió de verlo nuevamente ahí — Hablé con Steve y ya vien… — frenó sus palabras y su torpe emoción cuando ya estuvo casi a un costado de Howard y pudo observar que Sarah Rogers estaba ahí.

—Tony… —Apenas murmuró su padre.

—Sra. Rogers — hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo, confundido de no saber qué pasaba. Sarah tenía una mirada extraña en él — ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Hablaste con mi hijo? — fueron las palabras que le dirigió la mujer, con un tono entre sorprendido e indignado, que ciertamente le estaba confundiendo mucho más. Pero de inmediato recordó lo que le dijo Steve, respecto a que ya le había contado a su madre toda la verdad.

—Sí.

—Esto es increíble — soltó irónica, sonando molesta — No habla conmigo, pero sí contigo. Sabía que de alguna forma te iba a buscar.

—¿Por qué ahora le molesta tanto que su hijo hable con Tony? — interfirió Howard ante el impulso inconsciente de defender a su propio hijo.

—Le vuelvo a hacer la pregunta, señor Stark; ¿usted de verdad conoce bien a su hijo? — era la misma pregunta, pero en un tono un poco más severo, aunque la brusquedad se acentuaba con un dedo acusador apuntando a Tony.

—Completamente — dijo con determinación, incluso pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Tony para abrazarle demostrando así más su apoyo, pues Tony parecía hacerse pequeño al ver que algo malo sucedía. No quería verlo así, débil o indefenso, porque así no era Tony. Su hijo era feroz, no se dejaba pisotear ni hacer menos por nadie, no le afectaba lo que los demás pensaran de él. Pero sabía que ahora mismo le afectaba por todo lo que ha arrastrado los últimos meses, y porque conocía a esa mujer que ahora le miraba acusadoramente, e incluso le había tomado aprecio — Conozco su personalidad y puedo saber cuando está triste, molesto, feliz o inquieto por algo. Sé qué cosas le desagradan y las cosas que le apasionan. Hasta el maldito clima que prefiere. Así como ya sé de quién está enamorado.

—Así que usted sabe — fue más obvio para Sarah saber que Tony también estaba enamorada de Steve, pues independientemente de analizar todas las situaciones y darse cuenta de que ambos habían sido bastante obvios, ahora mismo, ante las palabras del señor Howard, Tony había agachado la mirada — ¿Cómo pudiste, Anthony? Te recibí en mi casa, te di mi confianza.

—Yo lo… — se mordió los labios para callarse lo que estuvo a punto de decir. No, no se disculparía, porque no hizo nada malo. No, no se iba a retractar. No, mierda, no. Si él estaba bien con quien era y con lo que sentía, y además tenía el apoyo de su padre, ¿¡qué importaban el resto de las personas!? Apreciaba y respetaba a la señora Rogers, pero no iba a ceder — Yo amo a Steve y el me ama a mí. Y usted no tiene ni idea de cómo él sufría ante la idea de perder el amor de su madre si se mostraba ante ella tal cual es. Yo no sé cómo es que usted puede reaccionar así ahora que él le confesó la verdad.

—Es que esto no está bien — ahora parecía asustada, confundida de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? — casi suplicó saber, pero parecía que la mujer se había quedado muda, mirando solo el suelo.

 

Durante esa pausa, el móvil en el bolsillo de Tony comenzó a vibrar, se trataba de Steve llamándole. Casi dudó un momento en responder la llamada, pero Howard le dio un leve apretón en el hombro y le asintió. Respondió y rápidamente Steve le dijo que ya estaba afuera de su casa. Cortó la llamada y ya sin importarle nada más, corrió hasta salir del living, atravesar el jardín y llegar a la reja de entrada.

Apenas abrió para permitir que Steve pasara y se unieron en un abrazo fuerte y largo.  Ambos iban sintiendo como la horrible presión en el pecho se iba atenuando cada vez con cada suspiro soltado durante el abrazo. Steve se separó poco a poco de él para tomarle de las mejillas y mirarle directo a los ojos con demasiada profundidad.

 

—Tengo mucho que explicarte, no sé bien por dónde comenzar — Steve le decía un poco acelerado, hizo sonreír a Tony ante su notable nerviosismo — Yo…, yo terminé con Maria …

—Lo sé — asintió casi frenético, también estaba demasiado nervioso y ansioso — Ella me explicó todo.

—¿En serio? Eso es bueno — Tony le asintió — Tony…, te amo tanto, sigo amándote. Ha sido horrible estar tan distanciado de ti. Lamento todo el daño que pude haberte hecho. Te juro que no fue mi intensión.

—No, Steve, yo soy quien lamenta lo ocurrido. Fue mi culpa, yo tenía un medio tan imbécil e injustificado que mira todo lo que provoqué — cerró los ojos cuando Steve pegó sus frentes — También te amo, mucho. Ya no quiero estar lejos de ti.

—Ni yo de ti.

—Te prometo que no te haré más daño.

—Yo tampoco — dejó un suave beso en la frente de Tony y le acarició las mejillas — Te amo.

—Te amo.

—Dios, se siente bien decírtelo y escuchar lo mismo de ti — ambos se sonrieron.

—Hable con mi padre — contó Tony — Y ahora él sabe que te amo y no está en desacuerdo, me parece increíble.

—Yo hablé con mi mamá, pero… — agachó por un momento la mirada — Le conté lo que pasó con Maria y que la razón por la que terminamos es porque estoy enamorado de ti. Ella no reaccionó bien, ni yo tampoco al ver su negativa. Ni siquiera me dijo algo, pero su semblante, Tony, era de decepción y terror.

—Steve…

—Salí corriendo de casa y no he vuelto a hablar con ella — suspiró — No quiero espantarte con esto. Tony, no voy a retractarme.

—Steve, tu madre está aquí.

—¿Qué?

 

————————————

 

Sarah había reaccionado cuando Tony se echó a correr hacia afuera y le siguió con la mirada a través del ventanal, y fue así que pudo observar cuando Steve entró y ambos jóvenes quedaban abrazados en el jardín. Su primer impulso fue de ir hasta allá, alejarlos y reclamarle a Steve por preocuparla de aquella forma. Pero cuando quiso dar los primeros pasos, una mano le tomó con delicadeza por el hombro para retenerla. Se giró de nuevo para mirar como Howard Stark le negaba levemente con la cabeza. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas y volvió a mirar hacia el ventanal para ver la escena de los chicos todavía abrazándose. Se decidió a darles ese momento.

 

—Puedo ver que es muy difícil para usted darse cuenta de quién es la persona de quien está enamorada su hijo — comenzó a hablar Howard, apaciblemente — Pero no entiendo por qué su negación.

—Ambos son hombres — murmuró — Crecí en una familia tradicional y en un ambiente cristiano, así mismo eduqué a Steve. La gente que nos rodea comparte los mismos valores y yo…

—Señora Rogers, que su hijo tenga a cuestas una familia tradicional, no le garantiza la felicidad, mejor que sea libre de elegir a quién amar. Si usted es religiosa, debe de estar al tanto de que en las sagradas escrituras no hay nada que ataque el amor de un hombre a otro hombre. Ahora no estoy seguro de a qué se refiera con “valores”, pero si un valor es juzgar inmerecidamente a las personas por sus decisiones (que ciertamente no les afectan), es obvio que algo no está bien en sus principios. Entiendo que tal vez ahora mismo sea para usted difícil llevar esta situación, pero sólo piense que de seguir negándolo estaría perdiendo a su hijo sólo para mantener contentas a otras personas que son completamente ajenas a su vida, y que ni en sueños se asemejarían al cariño que le tiene a su hijo.

—Él es mi todo… Por supuesto que no lo quiero perder — parecía que había vuelto a relajarse — Y Tony es un excelente joven. Creo que también fui injusta con él. Lo siento, señor Stark.

—Parece que aquí vienen.

 

Los dos chicos venían tomados de la mano. Aun por la ventana pudieron distinguir el nerviosismo en Steve y un poco de temor en el rostro de Tony. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa y caminaron al living, Steve no pudo apartar los ojos de su madre, pues no sabría cómo seguiría reaccionando. Tenía miedo. Pero apenas estuvo cerca, Sarah se había abalanzado hacia adelante para rodearlo con sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo.

 

—Mamá… — murmuró Steve sorprendido, aunque correspondió en seguida al abrazo, teniendo que soltar la mano de Tony.

—Steve, me tuviste preocupada. Estoy feliz de verte con bien — Sarah no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras continuaba abrazando a su hijo.

—Siento haberme ido así, pero… — Steve tragó duro, inconscientemente le abrazó más fuerte como un niño asustadizo — ¿Me odias?

—Jamás podría odiarte, corazón. Si eres el niño más noble que hay — se separó para mirarle y hacerle notar que sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Pero es que tú…, eso parecía.

—Lo siento, hijo. Mi reacción no fue la mejor — le sonrió ladinamente, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro — Pero es que sólo tarde en reaccionar y tú te fuiste sin darme tiempo de nada. Admito que seguía aturdida por la confesión, pero después lo pensé con más calma. Sólo que después me invadió la preocupación por lo tarde que se había hecho y tú no regresabas. No quiero perderte, Steve, menos por algo así. Continué pensándolo, y ahora, aquí, el señor Stark junto con Tony me hicieron ver muchas más cosas y… te apoyaré, porque de verdad sólo me importa tu felicidad.

—Mamá — ahora era Steve el que le abrazaba efusivamente — Me sentía incompleto al estar alejado de Tony, y si tú me abandonabas no iba a poder soportarlo. Los necesito a los dos ara no estar incompleto.

—Siempre me tendrás a tu lado, cariño — su madre le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—Y a mí también — aseguró Tony. Howard pensó que era una promesa grande y que podría ser incierta, pero no iba a arruinarles el momento, así que sólo le sonrió orgullosamente.

—Tony, hijo…, lamento si te ofendí. Por favor discúlpame — pedía Sarah al momento que se separó del abrazo con Steve — Siempre te dije que me parecías un buen muchacho, y lo sigues siendo.

—Nunca quise mentirte, mamá. Aunque en realidad Tony sí era sólo mi amigo, pero ahora… — se acercó de nuevo para tomar la mano de Tony, éste le sonrió — Mamá, él es mi novio Tony.

—Seguirá siendo un placer tenerte en nuestras vidas, Tony.

—Muchas gracias, señora Rogers.

—Aunque tal vez me lleve un tiempo acostumbrarme, o quizá no mucho — Sarah murmuró, Steve soltó una leve risita y Tony sonrió.

—Lo mismo digo — dijo Howard, dando un suspiro tranquilo — Ver a mi hijo en las nubes y comportándose cursi será extraño luego de que él mismo me aseguro infinidad de veces que jamás le pasaría.

—Las cosas cambian — Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé — Howard sonrió orgulloso — Te dije que pasaría con la persona correcta.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falta un capítulo más y el epílogo y por fin se terminará Stupid Youth :D


	51. Sólo sentir

Hace varios minutos había desistido de continuar su tarea, Darcy ya se había decidido a hacerla mañana a primera hora, con la excusa de que trabaja mejor bajo presión. Después de haber recibido por fin un mensaje de texto de Tony donde le pedía disculpas y le decía que al volver a la escuela hablaría con ella. Darcy ya se imagina qué podría ser, había escuchado que sus tontos amigos murmuraban algo al respecto. Steve y Maria habían terminado, seguro Tony ya estaba con Steve. Estaba feliz por ello, claro que sí, pues Tony siempre se siguió mostrando tan enamorado de Rogers. Y algo le había comentado Sif como que Maria ya había hablado con él, o sea que las cosas iban a volver a ser color de rosa para Stark. ¡Qué bueno! Pero ella no sabía qué más sentir, Jane le dijo que quizá necesitaba un tiempo para pensar con calma todo lo que pasó y lo que quiere que pase más adelante. Darcy por fin estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Así que por eso no pudo concentrarse en la tarea y había optado por jugar un poco de videojuegos. Apenas llevaba unos minutos en ello cuando llamaron a la puerta.

 

—Está abierto — gritó, sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

—Hola — una voz suave le saludó, al reconocerla en seguida desvió sus ojos hasta la figura que había entrado al dormitorio.

—Hola, Maria —sintió un leve nudo en la garganta, ya no sentía coraje ni molestia al verla, pero tampoco era como si nada. Era cierto, necesitaría tiempo para volver a aclarar sus sentimientos.

—¿Interrumpo? — Hill tampoco se notaba incómoda, pero seguía luciendo insegura con ella. Darcy sólo negó — ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro — ya desde antes había pausado el juego, pero ahora iba a sentarse a la cama haciéndole un ademán a Maria para que también se sentara — ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué tan jodidas están las cosas entre nosotras? — suspiró con pesadez. Darcy se encogió de hombros —Nunca quise que pasara todo esto, Darcy. Yo no podía hablar antes contigo porque tenía vergüenza, sabía que no me escucharías.

—Estaba tan enojada contigo — confesó. Maria abrió un poco más los ojos — Pero era sólo mi escudo. Porque… yo provoqué todo, ¿no es así?

—No — le aseguró — Todos actuamos a la defensiva.

—¿Tony está con Steve?

—Sí.

—Bien, un final feliz — sonrió forzadamente — Todo está hecho.

—Darcy…, escucha, si sigues molesta conmigo y continuaras odiándome, está bien — suspiró — Sólo quiero que lo hablemos, quiero saber qué continuará en nosotras. Hablé con Tony y él y yo seguiremos siendo amigos.

—No te odio, tampoco a Steve — agachó un poco la mirada — Pero no sé qué sentir. Necesito tiempo.

—Lo entiendo. Sólo…, es necesario que sepas que yo estoy dispuesta a que volvamos a ser amigas. Es todo lo que yo puedo ofrecer.

—Está bien — sonrió suavemente. Al menos esto era un avance — También lo entiendo perfectamente.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Los últimos días habían sido emocionalmente agotadores para ellos, por lo que cuando volvieron a la escuela sólo hablaron rápidamente con algunos de sus amigos, y después ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Tony a descansar.

Tumbados en la cama, un poco abrazados, con sus rostros frente a frente volvieron a conversar un poco. Steve prometió que haría las cosas bien, le aseguró a Tony que su relación ya no se trataría de un juego. Tony prometió lo mismo. Era increíble cómo confiaban absolutamente uno en el otro, como tras haberse deshecho de la banda en los ojos que ambos mantenían, la perspectiva que ahora se les mostraba era deslumbrante.

Ninguno se cuestionaba si es que en verdad aquello duraría, o si era lo correcto. No lo cuestionaban por aquella confianza. Howard le había dicho a Tony que ya no era un niño, y Tony siempre estuvo seguro que el amor era tema de adultos, había llegado el momento en que se sentía seguro y listo para lidiar con aquello. Después de tantos errores de los que aprendió.

Cuando ya se habían dicho todo por el momento, Steve comenzó a dejarle pequeños y dulces besos por las mejillas y los labios. Tony cerró los párpados dejándose hacer, se había relajado demasiado que había comenzado a aparecer el sueño. En algún momento se abrazó más a Steve y luego cayó dormido.

————————————

 

Al día siguiente, después de las clases y después de que Tony hablase con Darcy, todos sus amigos se reunieron. Probablemente querían todos los detalles o molestarles, o ambas cosas. Cuando Tony y Steve llegaron al jardín, sus amigos ya estaban ahí, y éstos sonrieron como torpes en cuanto les miraron.

 

—No nos miren así que se siente raro — se quejó Tony, mientras Steve sólo sonrió y le tomó más firmemente de la mano.

—Es que al fin está sucediendo — comentó Natasha emocionada, con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya deberían de estar acostumbrados a vernos juntos — ahora fue Steve el que se extrañó.

—Ahora es diferente — aseguró Bruce — Ya están juntos de verdad.

 

Tony y Steve se miraron, entendían a qué se refería Bruce. Era un poco complicado de explicar, quizá, pero sí, era diferente. Se sentía diferente. Es mejor, ahora. Definieron lo que hay entre ellos y se han comprometido a hacer que funcione. Ya no más del autoengaño acerca de que sólo eran amigos y no les hería verse con alguien más, sentirse tan lejos y tan vulnerable su lazo. Ahora estaban juntos, de verdad juntos, y todos lo sabían.

 

—Se tardaron, pero bueno, ambos son idiotas y lentos — Bucky molestó. Sabían que habría un poco de esto también.

—Muuuuuy lentos — secundó Sam.

—Y muuuuy idiotas — Clint se les unió

—Y ahora más idiotas — interfirió Thor — El amor estupidiza, ¿no?

—En tu caso no. Tú ya eras todo un tonto antes de enamorarte — Darcy jugó.

—Vamos, no los molesten — Jane les pidió, consecuente y regalándoles una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces sus padres lo tomaron bien? — Bruce les preguntó, también les sonreía.

—Por el momento sí…

—Falta ver cómo reaccionará el resto de mi familia.

—Todo irá bien, ya lo verán — Maria quiso animarles.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Para los demás resultó curioso en un principio verles actuar tan cursimente casi como lo eran Bruce y Clint, aunque ciertamente no era como si tuviesen que acostumbrarse a ello, pues desde antes de que formalizaran su relación, Steve y Tony eran muy unidos, se besaban y actuaban como toda una pareja. Era lindo verlos sonreír más, sin engañarse a sí mismos. Aunque también era fastidioso a veces, es decir, ya tenían suficiente con una parejita melosa para que otra más llegase. También lo entendían, era el inicio, y se merecían esos momentos rosas. Ok, que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Steve estaba más que feliz, su noviazgo apenas llevaba unas pocas semanas pero todo iba genial. Adoraba lo sincero que ahora sentía a Tony, amaba estar con él y por dios que le encantaba que Tony tuviese dormitorio sin compartir porque así se quedaban casi todas las noches juntos sin ningún inconveniente. A veces sólo llegaban a dormir después de un largo día de estudio y citas fugaces, o de días alocados a lado de sus amigos. Y otras veces llegaban ya dándose besos, dejándose caer en la cama, deshaciéndose de la ropa para sentirse más cerca.

Antes de que aceptaran por completo sus sentimientos, se habían dado cuenta que la atmósfera y otras cosillas que no habían sido tan perceptibles, habían cambiado cuando hacían el amor. Ahora ambos lo notaban.

Tony sintió la delicadeza con la que ahora Steve le trataba, aunque hicieran algo desenfrenado él le hacía sentir demasiado seguro. Steve fue feliz desde el primer momento en que se percató que durante el sexo Tony por fin le miraba, y no sólo eso, sino la forma en que lo hacía; tan anhelante.

 

—¿Es demasiado? — Tony le preguntó en una voz muy suave, con la respiración algo agitada. Entonces Steve se dio cuenta de que tal vez había gemido muy alto, pero le fue inevitable cuando se sentía tan bien.

—No. Es perfecto… — le aseguró. Se relajó más y continuó aferrándose a los brazos de su novio.

 

Él estaba de espaldas en la suave cama, Tony encima de él y entre sus piernas, penetrándole de una forma suave pero sin llegar a ser tortuosa para él. El ritmo era perfecto, sus besos igual lo eran. El simple hecho de que Tony era tan consecuente con él en esos momentos le hacía estremecer.

Con Tony era increíble. Con Tony era sólo placer. Volvió a soltar un gemido más intenso cuando Tony dio justo en su próstata. Supo que arqueó su espalda ante la sensación y que apretó su agarre, incluso que cerró los párpados, pero ya no le avergonzaba. De hecho, ya le calentaba el dejarle en claro a Tony que le gustaba cada cosa que le hacía.

Todavía mantenía la boca abierta jadeado cuando Stark se acercó a besarle, y Steve le correspondió de inmediato. Sintió que se aceleró un poco el ritmo de las embestidas y una mano fue a masturbarle. Mordió los labios de Tony, le escuchó gemir largo. Chupó un poco más los labios de su novio y luego les dejó en paz para gemir su nombre, sabía que a Tony le gustaba escucharle. Stark llevó su rostro al cuello de Steve, dando desordenados besos, dejando caer su caliente respiración en la piel sensible.

 

—Steve…ah…— sus movimientos fueron más profundo, sus gemidos aumentaron y Steve supo que Tony estaba terminando.

—Dios, Tony…— era inevitable no llegar también cuando sentía todo el estremecimiento de Tony, cuando tenía su aliento caliente en el cuello, cuando le masturbaba con caricias precisas y cuando seguía enterrándose profundo en él — ¡Ah!

 

Le gustaba que quedasen un momento así juntos después de haber terminado, sintiendo contra su pecho como la respiración de Tony se iba calmando mientras le dejaba otros pequeños besitos. A Steve no le importaba que sus piernas llegasen a entumirse por seguir en la misma posición, estaba consciente de que Tony soportaba más cuando estaban a la inversa.

 

—¿Estás bien?

—Más que bien — soltó un suspiro cuando Tony salió de él. Lo vio acostarse a un lado de él, Steve estiró sus piernas para comenzar a alivianar la tensión. Luego se inclinó de costado para comenzar a besarle.

— _Mmnn_ dame unos minutos — Tony le pidió divertidamente, separándose del beso.

—Sólo quiero besarte — dejó pequeños besos por las mejillas.

—Por supuesto — le dijo sarcástico, entonces Steve le miró confundido.

—Es en serio — vio como Tony quitó su sonrisa para mirarle asombrado.

—¿De verdad? — Steve le asintió — Bien, entonces supongo que…

—¡Ja! Claro que no, Tony — Steve no podía seguir con aquello. Ambos soltaron una risita — Quiero más, sé que tú también quieres más — y se abalanzó de nuevo a los labios de Tony.

—Me conoces tan bien — Tony sonrió y se mordió los labios cuando los labios de Steve viajaron a su cuello —Carajo, ahora quiero montarte.

—Dios, por favor.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

Una tarde en la que Tony trabajaba junto con Bruce en el laboratorio, de pronto una llamada de su padre había llegado. Howard casi no llamaba a menos que fuese realmente necesarios, así que Tony dejó las herramientas y tomó el móvil mientras que Bruce continuó en el proyecto.

Fue una charla rápida. Howard le preguntó cómo se encontraba y luego le informó que en pocos días sería en aniversario de la fundación de la compañía en la que trabaja, que éste año volverían a hacer una gran celebración. Tony recordó que en algunas ocasiones asistió, cuando era mucho más pequeño y no le queda de otra más que ir, después volvió a ir un par de veces porque Howard había comenzado a presumir a sus amistades la _genialidad_ de su hijo, y era cierto, Tony también iba para alardear. Por lo que Howard le llamaba era para saber si Tony quería asistir a la celebración, ya que necesitaba confirmar asistencia. Lo pensó un poco, quizá se aburriría, las amistades de Howard no todas le agradaban, lo único que valía la pena eran los bocadillos y la champaña. Ir a ligar ya no era opción. Estuvo a punto de rechazar la invitación cuando Howard le dijo que podría llevar a Steve. En el momento le pareció normal y aceptó, diciéndole a su padre que reservara también la asistencia de Steve.

Cuando cortó la llamaba se regresó a continuar trabajando, pero a los pocos segundos se percató de lo que eso significaba. Llevaría a Steve como su novio a un evento ostentoso lleno de las amistades de Howard, y no sólo eso, sino que fue su mismo padre quien le dio la opción de llevar a Rogers. ¿Howard estaba listo para que todo mundo conociera mejor a su hijo?

 

—Tony, ¿todo bien?

—¿Humm? Sí, Brucie… — su amigo todavía le miraba atentamente a través de las gafas de seguridad — Sólo era mi padre.

—¿Él está bien?

—Sí, de hecho me invitó a una fiesta de su trabajo.

—¿Irás?

—Sí — suspiró y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa — Veré si Steve quiere ir. Mi padre me dijo que lo invitara.

—Vaya, eso es bueno — Bruce también le sonrió sinceramente.

—Eso creo.

 

Continuaron trabajando, ahora a Tony no le abandonó una suave sonrisa. Ya quería hablar con Steve y contarle aquello, para saber cómo lo tomaría, pero primero tenía que seguir en su proyecto. No podían apartar el laboratorio para todo el día, tenían horarios asignados, así que habría que aprovecharlo. Pero en cuanto finalizó su tiempo, puntual como siempre, Steve ya asomándose en la puerta para asegurarse de que pronto se reunirían. Un par de minutos más tarde, en lo que guardaban las herramientas, Clint llegaba corriendo queriendo abalanzarse sobre Bruce de inmediato.

 

—Tu novio está loco — comentó Tony mientras ya tomaban sus mochilas para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Sólo es… efusivo — Bruce soltó una risita.

—¡Amor, te extrañé tanto! — apenas pusieron un pie fuera, Clint ya gritaba aquello y abrazaba a Bruce llenándole el rostro de besos.

—Y yo a ti — Banner reía levemente, dejándose hacer. Tony miró a Steve que observaba casi enternecido a esos tontos, cuando antes no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de ellos.

—Hey, vienes por mí o viniste a ver cómo Clint se come a besos a mi amigo — Tony miró burlón a Steve.

—Vine a comerte a besos a ti — Steve le sonrió antes de abrazarle y dejarle besitos en los labios.

—Tonto — Tony le dejó un último beso antes de separarse para jalarle de la mano y comenzar a caminar, dejando atrás a la otra pareja — Vayamos a comer. Muero de hambre.

—Como gustes — entrelazó mejor sus dedos y continuó sonriéndole — ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien. Bruce ahora no hizo explotar nada.

—Ajá, como es Bruce quien ocasiona los desastres — se mofó.

—Sí, siempre es él. Deberías de verlo cuando se enoja porque olvidó algo o se equivocó; arroja todo a su paso, casi se pone verde.

—¿O es porque tú lo haces enfadar?

—No aguanta las bromitas para relajarnos.

 

Se detuvieron en una pequeña pizzería cuando Tony decidió que era eso lo que se le antojaba comer. Steve también le platicó como le había ido durante las clases, donde aseguró que nada relevante había pasado, excepto que las peleas infantiles que a veces surgían entre Sam y Bucky terminaron por agotar la paciencia de uno de sus profesores y los colocó en asientos muy separados como si fuesen unos niñitos, y muchos se burlaron de ellos.

 

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Papá me habló, él sólo quería invitarnos a una fiesta de la compañía en que trabajaba, es de aniversario. Hay buena comida, buena bebida, no hay mucha gente, sólo los más importantes de la empresa, otros socios, llevan a sus familias. Es algo elegante. ¿Quieres ir?

—Supongo que tu padre quiere que vayas, pero no estoy seguro si le parecerá buena idea que te acompañe…

—Es buena idea. Él mismo me dijo que te invitara — sonrió al ver la cara de asombro en Steve.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Si quieres le llamamos para confirmar.

—No, está bien — sonrió satisfactoriamente — Sí, sí voy.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

En los pocos días que faltaban para la fiesta, Tony no recibió ninguna llamada de Howard donde le dijera que mejor ya no llevara a Steve, no les había cancelado, al parecer estaba seguro de lo que significaba. No era como si Tony estuvo esperando por esa cancelación, pero al parecer Steve sí, ya que no faltaba día en que le preguntara si todavía estaba invitado a la fiesta.

La realidad era que Steve estaba un poco nervioso ante la situación, no quería incomodar al señor Stark en aquella fiesta, o meter en un apuro a Tony. No conocía a la gente que estaría presente y por ende no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionarían al ver que el hijo de Howard tenía por pareja a un hombre.

Trataba de relajarse ante la situación, más porque el día de la fiesta había llegado y estaban a unos minutos de irse. Howard ya había enviado a Tony la dirección precisa de dónde sería el evento, y ahora Steve sólo esperaba a que su novio terminara de arreglarse por completo. Ambos estaban en el dormitorio de Tony, el cual lucía mucho más relajado que Rogers.

 

—No entiendo cómo es que estás tan nervioso — Tony le dijo, mirándole a través del espejo — No hay nada qué temer. Relájate.

—Es sólo que no conozco a éstas personas, no sabré cómo actuar.

—Exacto, no los conoces, ¿así que qué más da lo que vayan a pensar? — ahora se giraba para mirarle directamente, a la vez que le sonreía.

 

No tardaron en ir al auto para macharse. Habían acordado llegar un poco tarde para no tener que soportar toda la palabrería que seguro dirían antes de comenzar la fiesta. Bueno, en realidad aquel era el punto de Tony, pero Steve después había estado de acuerdo en llegar un poco después para que así le diera tiempo a Howard de comentarle a sus amigos algo como: _“Por cierto, vendrá mi hijo en compañía de su novio”._ Así a ellos no les tocaría dar la sorpresa del todo. Pero está bien, es momento de relajarse, quizá ni les prestarían atención. Tony se notaba muy confiando, su padre les había invitado, así que no habría problema.

 

—Llegamos. Es aquí — la voz de Tony lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

Giró para mirar por la venta y estaban acercándose a una linda mansión. Se notaba de inmediato que había algún evento, pues se veía la seguridad en la entrada, personas un tanto elegantes entrando, y después Tony dejó el auto a los chicos del valet-parking. Dios, el sitio era ostentoso pero realmente hermoso, perfecto para celebraciones importantes. Ahora Steve estuvo de acuerdo en el atuendo elegante que tuvo que vestir.

Al llegar a la puerta tuvieron que dar sus nombres, y tras confirmar que estaban invitados les dejaron entrar. Había las suficientes personas para que no se sintiese como una aglomeración pero para que tampoco se viese tan vacío. Podían caminar con total soltura, incluso los meseros pasaban con las grandes charolas sin ningún problema.

 

—Papá… — Tony había encontrado a Howard. Éste se encontraba conversando con otras tres personas, pero cuando los vio se disculpó y se acercó a ellos.

—Creí que vendrían más tarde — les dijo a la vez que se acercaba para darle un leve abrazo a Tony a modo de saludo. Con Steve estrechó manos, pero también con la otra mano le dejó un leve apretón en su hombro, haciendo que Rogers lo sintiera con un gesto de más confianza.

—Steve tampoco quería hacer la grosería de llegar a media fiesta — Tony explicó.

—Y tú querías alcanzar buenos bocadillos y bebidas — Steve también delató.

—Eso es cierto — no lo negó. Howard les sonrió y en seguida hizo una pequeña seña a uno de los meseros para que se acercara a dejarles un par de copas.

—Creo que comenzarán a servir la comida, así que mejor vayamos a nuestra mesa antes de que te llenes de bocadillos.

 

Howard les guio hasta su respectiva mesa, donde era de esperarse que la compartirían con otras tres personas, sin embargo éstas todavía no ocupaban sus lugares. Aprovecharon para conversar, Howard preguntándoles cuestiones de la escuela y Tony preguntándole cómo iban las cosas en el trabajo. Y luego se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente habían comenzado a servir la comida, por lo que las personas con las que compartían la mesa aparecieron. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, amigos de Howard, de los que Tony recordaba no le desagradaban demasiado. De hecho, en cuanto le miraron le saludaron amigablemente e hicieron las típicas preguntas sobre sus estudios. No pidieron saber qué era Steve de ellos, simplemente se presentaron por sus nombres, así que Steve estuvo tranquilo tras haber estrechado manos con ellos y ver cómo seguían la plática normal un poco más en torno a Tony.

Todos disfrutaron de los platillos que les sirvieron, e incluso también de la charla, ya que hicieron que Steve también participara en ella sin resultar incómoda. Después se vio cómo la mayoría volvía a ponerse de pie para ir a conversar con otros colegas, bailar un poco o ir a la barra a pedir un trago diferente a lo que estaban sirviendo los meseros.

Luego de varios minutos, Tony propuso ir a la barra y así los tres fueron. Apenas acaban de entregarles sus tragos cuando un pequeño grupo de los amigos de Howard se acercó a ellos. Tony no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver a Obadiah Stane entre ellos.

 

—¡Anthony! Howard dijo que vendrías pero no le creí — comentó Stane de inmediato.

—¿Cómo has estado, muchacho? — le cuestionó menos fastidiosamente otro sujeto.

—¿Qué tal la escuela? — dijo alguien más. Ahí iban de nuevo esas preguntas.

—Me ha ido bien, gracias — quiso resumirlo a eso, pero ya sabía que no se conformarían con ello.

—Cuéntanos más — pidió uno de ellos — Recuerdo que Howard nos comentó algo acerca de que ahora estás trabajando en un sistema holográfico.

—Sí, bueno lo que-

—¿Qué hay de los robots? — le interrumpieron.

—Ah, gané un premio por ello en-

—¿Qué otros proyectos tienes? — y volvieron a interrumpirle. Suspiró con una leve sonrisa, Howard se encogió levemente de hombros mirándole.

—Sí, estoy trabajando en un sistema holográfico, pero también hago mejoras a los _robots_ para que en verdad puedan asistir en diversas tareas — se apresuró a hablar para que no volviera a interrumpirle y para que su charla terminara pronto — Un proyecto a futuro es la creación de una Inteligencia Artificial. He hablado en la universidad al respecto y apoyarán el proyecto, así que espero pronto comenzar a trabajar en ello.

—Siempre sobresaliendo, Tony.

—Ya te lo he dicho, amigo, pero seguro estás orgulloso de tu hijo.

—Por supuesto que sí — Howard aceptó sin problema.

—Un genio — Steve le dijo casi en un susurro. Los dos se sonrieron y Tony se pegó un poco más a él.

—No del todo — se burló de sí mismo.

—Oh chico, hasta ahora me fijo en que no te saludamos — expresó Obadiah — Qué grosero de nuestra parte.

—No hay problema — aseguró Steve, compartiendo un apretón de manos con aquel hombre.

—¿Qué tal? — los otros sujetos también le saludaron.

—Steve Rogers, es un placer — les dijo cuando también estrecharon manos.

—¿Eres compañero de Tony? ¿Estudian lo mismo? — uno de ellos le cuestionó amigablemente.

—Asistimos a la misma universidad, pero yo estudio leyes.

—Muy bien, siempre hace falta un buen abogado.

—De hecho, está cerca de graduarse, ¿cierto, Steve? — Tony comentó y Steve asintió con una sonrisa.

—Creí que estudiabas algo de arte — Obadiah volvía a hablar — Si eres el chico artista, ¿no? El de esa vez en casa de Howard…

—No es lo que estudio formalmente.

—Aun así eres muy bueno en ello — halagó Tony. Ahora Steve le sonreía tiernamente.

—Y… bueno, cuéntanos un poco más — pidió uno de ellos, luciendo un poco confundido ahora al mirarles — Hace años que no te veía.

—Ya saben, la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo — se justificó.

—Sí, lo entiendo — otro de ellos le sonrió — La universidad es también para disfrutar. Independientemente de tus proyectos hay que atender a los amigos y a la novia, ¿cierto?

—Muy cierto — admitió sonriendo — Trato de pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos.

—Incluso cuando va a casa lleva consigo a sus amigos y a su pareja — Howard comentó con un poco de gracia. Seguía luciendo muy relajado.

—Y también a este evento trae a un amigo — Stane se rió — Pero debiste de haber traído a tu novia.

—No, de hecho sí traje a mi pareja — Tony comenzó con toda tranquilidad — Steve es mi novio — entrelazó su brazo con el de Steve para hacer énfasis en lo que acababa de aclarar. Mientras que los otros sujetos parecían sorprendidos, y Howard parecía querer seguir luciendo natural.

—¿Qué? — murmuró Obadiah luego del silencio — Es una broma, ¿cierto, Anthony?

—No, ¿por qué lo dice?

—¿Howard? — se giró a su amigo como pidiendo una explicación. Howard terminó de darle un sorbo a su trago antes de responderle.

—Sí, Steve es su novio. ¿Por qué esas caras?

—Lo siento, sólo que no me lo esperaba. Eso es todo. Qué bueno — sólo uno de ellos parecía reaccionar y ahora les sonreía.

—Por Dios, esto no es en serio — soltó otro con un tono de burla en su voz.

—No puedo creer que lo permitas, Howard — Stane le señaló.

—Incluso que lo trajera — otro comentario desagradable.

 

Esto era a lo que Steve temía. Por esto que estaba sucediendo es por lo que asistir esta reunión le ponía nervioso. No quería meter en líos a Howard, mucho menos a Tony. Aquellos hombres, supuestos amigos de Howard, habían alzado ya la voz con sus expresiones, por lo que algunas personas más a su alrededor pusieron curioso su atención ellos. No quería que esto se hiciera algo grande.

 

—No veo cuál es el problema que los tiene tan escandalizados — Tony se quejó.

 —Yo tampoco lo entiendo — apoyó Howard.

—¿Cómo no lo puedes ver? — insistió Obadiah — Tu hijo, del que estás tan orgulloso, es un maricón.

—No, señor — Steve casi gritó, a la vez que Howard había casi saltado un paso más cerca de Obadiah — No permitiré que insulte a Tony. Y mucho menos tras ninguna justificación.

—Mira mocoso, no quieras enfrentarme así. Claramente no sabes quién soy.

—Pero yo sí — Howard intervino — Y yo tampoco te permitiré que le hables así a mi hijo, tampoco a Steve.

—¿Qué está pasando? — se acercó preocupada la mujer con la que compartían mesa.

—No estoy seguro ni qué es, ¿muestra de homofobia o estupidez extrema? — Tony le respondió.

—¿Homofobia? ¿Por qué?

—Steve es mi novio — aclaró.

—Ay por Dios — expresó otro hombre, acercándose a ellos — ¿Y por eso reaccionan así? ¿En qué maldito siglo viven?

—Escuchen — Howard pidió — Realmente no me importan sus opiniones en contra de esto, especialmente si pretender ofender a mi familia. Yo conozco a mi hijo y por ello estoy orgulloso de él, con quién decida estar no es de mi incumbencia, siempre y cuando él esté bien. Steve es un buen muchacho, así que no voy a permitir que también le juzguen si ni siquiera le conocen. Estoy consciente que no todos tendrán un pensamiento estúpido al respecto, así que con aquellas personas será un placer continuar con nuestra amistad.

 

En ese momento fue claro que las amistades de Howard se redujeron, aunque no tan drásticamente como él mismo pensó. Se preguntó si se llegó a ver tan imbécil como Obadiah y otros de sus examigos cuando no quería aceptar por completo a Tony, entonces agradeció el haber tomado la decisión correcta. Tony ahora le miraba con un profundo orgullo y cariño, y eso valía demasiado. De alguna forma se sentía muy tranquilo al ver quiénes le seguían apoyando en sus amistades. Poco a poco las personas que valían la pena eran las que iban quedando en su vida, por supuesto, su hijo principalmente.

 

—¿Están bien? — Howard les cuestionó cuando todo el barullo había cesado.

—Señor Stark, yo no quería darle estos problemas, en verdad. Lo siento mucho-

—Steve, vamos — le detuvo, sonriéndole ladinamente — Yo me disculpo por si alguno de estos imbéciles te hizo sentir mal.

—Cielos, papá, creo que también estoy orgulloso de ti — Tony comentó como todo un niño emocionado para terminar de quitar lo tenso en ellos.

—Es bueno saber eso — suspiró — ¿Quieren irse de aquí? Seguro ya es incómodo.

—Por favor, hay que irnos — los tres rieron.

 

***~~*~~*~~*~~***

 

Steve le contó a su madre lo que pasó aquel día. Fue por medio de una de las recurrentes llamadas telefónicas que suelen hacerse. Le platicó cómo reaccionaron algunas personas, pero que a pesar de ello el señor Stark les defendió a ambos.

Tal vez fue a raíz de que le contara aquello que su madre estuvo de acuerdo con el señor Stark en que no es algo que tengan que ocultar para crear malentendidos, y que ahora ella le comentara si es que Steve quería presentar su novio a la familia. Bueno, ya se conocían, pero aclarar que eran novios ahora, así de normal como lo hizo con Maria. Era cierto, no habría nada que ocultar. Steve se sorprendió de que su madre le diera la libertad de ahora decir la verdad, porque siempre que ocultó algo al respecto era para no molestar a su madre. Si ahora ella estaba de acuerdo, él no veía inconveniente.

No planearon un día en concreto para “dar la noticia”, porque después de todo no era como un anuncio importante, ¿cierto? Lo dejaron para algún momento en que se diera la ocasión, y no pensaron que sería demasiado pronto.

Justo a la semana siguiente, Steve y Tony habían acordado con la señora Sarah hacerle una visita junto con West para que éste también viera a East. Habían llegado temprano por lo que Steve se ofreció a hacer el almuerzo para los tres, al terminar llevaron a los perritos a dar un paseo del cuál no tardaron demasiado, una vez de vuelta en la casa habían permanecido en el pequeño jardín trasero conversando y compartiendo del té helado que había preparado la señora Rogers. A los pocos minutos se escuchó el llamar el teléfono fijo y Sarah de inmediato se metió a la casa para contestar. Un par de minutos después regresaba con ellos y les informaba que habían sido sus padres, es decir, los abuelos de Steve, para decirle que pasarían a una visita rápida.

Tony les miró con un poco de temor y ellos supieron interpretar su mirada. Fue Sarah quien le aseguró que ya tampoco tendrían que ocultar nada ahí, con ello Tony se relajó de nuevo. Steve le abrazó dejándole un besito en la enfrente, su madre les miró enternecida. ¿Cómo podría estar mal eso?

East y West fueron los primeros en correr a la puerta al escuchar el timbre, después llegó Sarah a abrir y los primeros que entraron fueron sus pequeños sobrinos; los tres con grades sonrisas. Atrás venían los abuelos de Steve, y también sus tíos.

—¡Hola, tía Sarah! — saludó efusivo su sobrino más pequeño — ¡Trajimos pastel helado!

—Vaya, qué rico.

—Estábamos de visita con mis papás, a los niños se les antojó y decidimos comprarlo y venir a compartirlo — explicó Emma.

—¿De casualidad estará Steve? — preguntó la mujer mayor — ¿O está en la escuela?

—De hecho vino de visita — dijo divertida al ver la cara de emoción en los niños al saberlo. Entonces decidió llamarle — ¡Steve!

—Aquí estoy — Steve informó a la vez que venía entrando al living — Hola.

—¡Steve! — era de esperarse, los niños corrieron a abrazarle — ¡Tony! — volvieron a gritar cuando notaron al castaño a unos pasos detrás de Steve. Tampoco resultó extraño que abrazaran a Tony, pues ya se había ganado su afecto desde el día del parque de diversiones.

—Hola — Tony trató de saludar a todos, los familiares de Steve le dieron una mirada divertida al verlo enredado con los niños.

—Hace mucho que no te veíamos, Tony — comentó casualmente el abuelo de Steve.

—Estuve muy ocupado — se justificó.

—Te extrañé — le confesó Hannah y todos se enternecieron.

—El helado se derrite, pasemos a comerlo — sugirió el padre de los niños.

 

Sarah les hizo una señal a todos para que fueran acercándose al comedor. Steve tomó de la mano a Tony cuando caminaron hacia allá sin reparar en si los demás lo habían notado o no. Acercaron los platos y cucharas al momento en que comenzaban a platicar, sirvieron el pastel helado y comenzaron a comerlo todavía estando todo en orden.

 

—¿Todavía pintas, Steve? — le preguntó Emma — Porque tengo pintura que ya no ocupé y tal vez te pueda servir.

—Sí, gracias. Ya no puedo pintar tan seguido, pero… — mientras hablaba miró a Tony y se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco del helado en una mejilla. Con naturalidad lo retiró con los dedos, sonriéndole — …pero todavía lo hago.

—¿Y dibujas todavía también? — Tyler preguntó.

—Sí, también.

—¿Qué dibujas? — Hannah indagó.

—Adivina.

—A nosotros, a East — Steve le asintió — A tus amigos, a Tony.

—Sobre todo a Tony — confesó mirando a Stark con una sonrisa coqueta. Tony respondió al gesto guiñándole un ojo.

— _Wuuuhhh —_ exclamaron traviesamente los tres niños. A ellos les pareció gracioso.

—Bien, esto está raro — dijo su abuelo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Son novios — quiso bromear su tío.

—Sí, en realidad sí — Steve lo afirmó.

—¿Qué? — su tío tosió ante lo sorpresivo, los demás les miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, excepto los niños — Quería bromear como cuando estás con James.

—Bucky sí es sólo mi amigo, pero Tony es más que eso. Quería decírselos, presentárselos formalmente ahora como mi novio.

—¿Todo este tiempo fue tu novio?

—¿Y la otra chica entonces?

—Creo que era un poco obvio…, después de todo.

—No, no era mi novio hasta hace poco — comenzó a responder las preguntas — Maria y yo terminamos porque estoy enamorado de Tony. Y sí, era demasiado obvio.

—Santo cielo, Steve — exclamó su abuela.

—Entiendo que pueda ser difícil para ustedes por el momento. Pero quiero que sepan que en verdad…, en verdad quiero a Tony y no me he sentido más tranquilo y completo desde que pude aceptarlo yo mismo y también mamá lo aceptó.

—Tony, ¿quieres a Steve de la misma forma? — el hombre mayor le cuestionó.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Bien, entonces supongo que no hay problema — todos parecían estar de acuerdo. ¿En serio iba a ser así de fácil?

—Tony me cae bien — comentó Hannah con esa naturalidad — Me gusta que sea tu novio.

—¿Y ustedes en serio están bien? — preguntó a los demás.

—Hijo, siempre hemos confiado en ti, y ahora también — le explicó su abuela.

—No es como si te hubieras convertido en un punk delincuente — bufó su abuelo — Tienes novio, ¡gran cosa!

—Además Tony ya se estaba volviendo parte de la familia desde antes — señaló Emma.

—Gracias — ahora Tony estaba conmovido.

 

—————————————

 

Por la noche habían terminado de nuevo en el jardín sólo ellos dos, pues ya tenía tiempo que sus familiares se habían marchado y Sarah había ido a dormir, al igual que East y West.

Habían conversado de lo ocurrido en las dos últimas semanas, coincidiendo que un nuevo sentimiento de tranquilidad se instalaba en su pecho. Pues tras haberse aceptado entre ellos, ahora las personas importantes a ellos también les aceptaban. Ya habían pasado lo peor donde sufrieron un poco, quizá por eso la vida o el destino o lo que fuese les facilitaba un poco más las cosas.

Ambos también estaban conscientes de que el subidón del enamoramiento podía hacerles desear estar siempre juntos y prometerse un montón de cosas casi imposibles, pero carajo, que ambos lo sentían tan profundamente, pero igual se lo guardaban. Con el tiempo se verá si tienen razón al sentir todo aquello. Esperaban que así fuera.

 

—Llevas rato suspirando sin parar — Steve le murmuró tras la oreja, pues Tony estaba recargado en su pecho mientras era abrazado.

—Déjame, ha sido un día muy lindo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te daba miedo mi familia por ser tan linda?

—Bueno, tenía que acostumbrarme, ¿no? — sonrió divertido — Además ya los escuchaste, también soy parte ahora.

—Tony… — le abrazó más fuerte, descansando su frente en uno de los hombros de Stark.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que… en verdad lo quiero, estar contigo siempre — no pudo retenerlo más — Podría soportarte toda la vida, ¿sabes?

—Yo también podría soportarte — confesó, con una leve risita — Mierda, me has hecho todo un cursi.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Por todo lo que me haces sentir.

—Aw, eso es cursi.

—¡Es lo que digo! — suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo los suaves besos que Steve fue dejando en su cuello — ¿Crees que lo llevemos bien?

—Creo que lo llevaremos excelente. Después de tantas dificultades aprendimos a ser un buen equipo.

—Buen equipo — sonrió al repetir lo dicho por Steve — Y junto con los bobos un gran equipo, ¿no?

 —Cómo negarlo.

—Espero que ellos también permanezcan más tiempo junto a nosotros — confesó — También podría soportarlos toda la vida, ¿sabes?

—Yo igual, Tony…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es el epílogo


	52. Epílogo

***4 años después...***

En un bellísimo jardín una puesta absolutamente hermosa recibía poco a poco a todos los invitados a tan importante evento. Eran pocos los que ya habían tomado un asiento de las tantas filas hechas con las sillas blancas, dejando un pasillo adornado con discretas pero lindas flores y un lazo como adorno, enmarcando el camino que llevaba hasta el altar que se había adaptado. Detrás, no tan lejos, se apreciaba la soberbia construcción que los había recibido hace un par de días, donde los invitados se habían alojado, habían pasado un buen rato y después de la ceremonia en el jardín volverían para celebrar como se mecería un evento así. Seguramente todos pensaban que sí tal acto se llevaba a acabo no hubiese sido de tales _dimensiones_ , quizá una fuga a Las Vegas y simplemente eso. Pero ahí estaban; con todo ya listo, sólo esperando el momento, con una lista discreta de invitados; entre amigos y familia de una parte..., aunque pronto serían todos una familia.

Faltaban sólo 20 minutos, por ello la mayoría ya estaba ahí en el jardín. Conversando para pasar el rato, dando felicitaciones o paseando por el bello lugar. Bucky, en cambio, se encontraba llorando. No un llanto desgarrador, no dónde los ojos se le hincharan ni la nariz le escurriera o hipara. No. Eran copiosas lagrimitas que no habían salido hasta el momento tan próximo. Pero igual estaba feliz. ¡Vamos, muy feliz! Sólo que llegaba a ser muy conmovedor para él. No le importaba estar en el jardín con todas esas personas a su alrededor mientras podían mirarle como de sus ojitos azules resbalaban las lagrimitas, en sus labios se apreciaba un puchero y era _consolado_ por Natasha y Rebecca. Se secaba cada pequeña lagrimita con el pañuelo de seda del traje que tenía que usar, para no arruinar el vestido tan elegante que llevaba Natasha, ya que se recargaba en su hombro.

 

—Sí que te ha conmovido — expresaba Natasha, enternecida, acariciando su cabello y abrazándole.

—¿Así te pondrás también en mi boda? — Rebecca le cuestionó, bastante divertida, aunque también le daba suaves palmaditas en un hombro como _consuelo._

—¡Ay, hermanita, ya no crezcas! — soltó James ya sólo con el puchero en su rostro. Acto seguido se abalanzó a Rebecca para abrazarla. Ambas chicas rieron.

—Vamos, _amor_ , que tienes que estar fuerte — le recordó Tasha con ánimos.

—Cierto, cierto — se recompuso. Tocó sus mejillas para asegurarse de que ya estaban secas — Iré a ver si todo va bien.

—Claro — Nat apoyó la idea. Bucky le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, un apretón en el hombro a su hermana y partió rumbo a la mansión-hotel detrás.

—¿En serio estás lista para casarte con él? — le preguntó Rebecca, mirando a la pelirroja con una mueca divertida —¿Ya ves cómo se llega a poner? — Natasha soltó una leve risita.

—Todavía queda mucho tiempo para que llegue el día. Así que le iré quitando lo blando — bromeó.

 

Se sonrieron cómplices y después Natasha miró su anillo de compromiso con mucha ternura. _Todavía queda mucho tiempo para que llegue ese día…_ Sabía que ante una situación así el tiempo corre más rápido y no hay día en que no se sentía con la ansiedad como si ya estuviese en el día exacto de _su_ boda. Muchas emociones. Comprendía el sentimiento en ese momento de Bucky, así no fuese su boda, pero se respira la misma sensación. Suspiró antes de ir a tomar su asiento junto a Rebecca (su futura _cuñadita_ ). Al mirar su vestido, el mirar el altar y todo alrededor sonreía con mucha alegría. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

***~~*~~*~~***

Con un semblante por demás tranquilo, se encontraba varios pasos atrás de las sillas acomodadas, de pie y mirando con una gran sonrisa el altar adornado con las florecitas que ella ayudó a elegir. En unos cuantos minutos miraría cómo se llevaba a cabo uno de los momentos más felices y relevantes en la vida del ser que más adora, y por ende también resultaba ser un día importantísimo para ella. Soltó uno de sus tantos suspiros en ese día.

 

—Qué tranquila luce. Me sorprende — la voz de Howard Stark le hizo girar el rostro y ahora posar su azulada mirada en aquel hombre que le hablaba con el tono siempre cortés, aunque ahora ambos se trataban con más confianza.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — Sarah Rogers le cuestionó ladeando un poco su cabeza cuando Howard se posó a su lado.

—Me imaginaba que estaría llorando, al menos soltando unas lágrimas y sin querer separarse de su hijo. Ya sabe, las cosas que la mayoría de las madres hacen en las bodas de sus hijos — le sonrió discretamente. Sarah le correspondió y ambos volvieron su vista al frente.

—Ya lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar — le respondió. Sólo volvió a mirarle al sentir que el hombre se giraba impresionado a ella — No me malinterprete. Fueron lágrimas de felicidad. Y ahora hay que disfrutar este día y darles apoyo a los muchachos.

 

Howard sonrió satisfecho y tranquilo. Ambos quedaron ahí mirando pasar a los invitados y recibiendo las palabras animosas y felicitaciones que daban y ellos recibían en nombre de sus respectivos hijos. El señor Stark se sentía mejor de lo que creyó, pues no se sentía ajeno y al contrario; estaba contento. También sentía un leve nerviosismo, ¿para qué negarlo?

***~~*~~*~~***

Ya habían hablado todo lo que lo que se tenían que decir, ya había hecho todo lo posible para tranquilizarlo, ya le había ayudado todo lo posible en cuanto al traje y el peinado. A Bruce no le quedaba más que mirar como su amigo-hermano daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación, como se tensaba y de momento se relajaba y luego volvía a tensarse, escuchaba los quejidos y los suspiros agotados y como a veces quería hasta darse de topes en la pared. Lo había hasta intentado relajar con un whiskey, permitiéndolo sólo uno, ya después de la ceremonia que se echara todos los que quisiera. Pero Tony seguía como si estuviese pasando por una psicosis maniaca. Daba las vueltas por la habitación pero de pronto se detenía abruptamente mirando el techo y luego el suelo, negaba y asentía con la cabeza, murmuraba, se mordía los labios, apretaba los puños y hacía berrinches; se miraba en el espejo, se arreglaba la corbata por milésima vez, se miraba de todos perfiles y luego parecía querer llorar. ¿Así se ponían todas las personas el día de su boda? Ahora Tony volvía a soltar un quejido de niño berrinchudo y se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás de cuero. Por Dios…, que no se pusiera a llorar o a decir que ya no quería la boda… sino Bruce no sabría que hacer ahora.

Pero Tony sólo estaba nervioso. ¿¡Quién no lo está en un día así!? Y le daba miedo… ¡Mucho miedo! Pero él, Anthony Stark, no es ningún cobarde, ¿ajá? Sólo déjenlo que se ponga todo lo loco que quiera, tiene derecho, es SU boda. Y si a las novias siempre les conceden ese deseo (por la presión, según dicen) pues los novios también se merecen enloquecer, ¿saben? Y más si en su cabeza aparecían a velocidad cada escena de su relación con Steve, como diciéndole: _vamos, no hay nada que temer. Ya han aprendido a amar y son el uno para el otro. ¿No está ya demostrado?_  
Se revolvió más en el sofá por la misma ansiedad, cerró fuerte los párpados y trató de relajarse, pues pronto tendría que salir y las miradas se posarían en él y se uniría _oficialmente_ a Steve y _eternamente_ a ojos de Dios. Ah, no…, hasta que la muerte los separe… Sólo hasta la muerte… ¡Toda su jodida vida! ¡AHH!

Volvió a revolverse bruscamente en el sofá ahogando un grito de histeria. _Respira, respira calmado_. Quería lucir fresco y sereno ante todos, presumir que él no enloqueció el día de su boda. Imposible… Pero hay que intentar. Se detenía en unos de los recuerdos que más le hacían sonreír y sentirse como un buen idiota feliz. Hasta que se detuvo finalmente en el recuerdo del hecho que lo llevaba estar en ese mismo instante; ahí y así. El día que se comprometió _oficialmente_ con Steve, hace apenas siete meses.

 

_Ese día pintaba para ser normal a la perspectiva de él. Despertaba como en un día domingo ordinario en su casa. Despertaba hasta la hora que le diera la gana y siempre podía apostar a que Steve ya se había levantado antes que él y le daba por preparar el desayuno que consistía en usar lo que haya sobrevivido a la semana en la nevera (lo que sobraba). Porque sí, Tony y Steve se habían mudado juntos hace algunos meses; y no, no tenían servidumbre que se encargara de esas cosas del super y preparar las comidas, no. Steve no se sentía cómodo teniendo a alguien entre su intimidad y decía que no lo sentía necesario. Y Tony estuvo de acuerdo (¡por primera vez!) en cuanto a ese punto. Así que estaban los dos solitos haciendo de su casa lo que se les diese la jodida gana. ¿Qué significaba esto? Que podían coger en donde quisieran, de la forma que se les antojara y a cualquier hora, ajá. Pero también significaba más responsabilidad, que por mucho tiempo le hizo falta a Tony. Fue la última cosa que parecía que les faltaba para madurar; así como en su relación que como personalmente._

_Comenzando un día como cualquiera: desayuno, besito, duchas y terminaron arreglándose para salir a dónde habían acordado. Nada más y nada menos que tenían programado saltar en paracaídas, luego de que llevasen un mes sin hacer algo loco y divertido, según Tony. Porque claro que se seguían dando sus tiempos para pasarla bien. Además no era la primera vez que lo hacían, de hecho ya lo podían hacer sin instructor. Bitch, please._

_Bien, estuvieron en el helicóptero, se abrazaron infantilmente y se dieron un beso – como solían hacerlo – antes de que Tony saltara, para casi enseguida Steve hacerlo._

_El golpeteo del viento, el vació en el estómago, el corazón latiendo a toda prisa por la adrenalina, ver a Steve ya a cerca de él, los dos sonriéndose como podían. Tony miró hacia la pista cuando ya sería hora de abrir el paracaídas, miró movimiento pero no distinguió a qué se debería. No se inmutó, y antes de jalar las cuerdecitas, miró una vez más a Steve y los paracaídas se abrieron. Su corazón siempre latía más fuerte en ese momento de sentir el tirón hacia arriba que provoca el paracaídas al abrirse y el vacío del estómago se acentuaba, pero en seguida que la velocidad del cuerpo al caer disminuía, su cuerpo volvía a estar tranquilo. Sólo que aquella vez no pasó así. En realidad su corazón no dejó de golpetear enloquecido en su pecho y sintió que no podía recuperar el aire. Todo porque ya estando más cerca del suelo visualizó detenidamente lo que había quedado en la pista luego del movimiento que percibió. Eran grandes letras plasmadas en grandes letreros que se unían para formar una frase, una pregunta… que jamás creyó se dirigiría a él. “¿Te casarías conmigo, Tony?” Leyó y aún le faltaba por tocar el suelo. Volteó para mirar a Steve como diciéndole: ¿tú también ves eso? Pero la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Steve se lo aseguró._

_Casi se le olvida “comenzar a correr” cuando ya están a punto de aterrizar, igual lo hizo tarde. No tuvo mucho impulso por lo que no se salvó de caer y todavía ser un poquito arrastrado por la fuerza del paracaídas. Y se quedó ahí hincado donde paró, con las manos y rodillas raspadas. Pero no fue la caída lo que le hizo quedar ahí, es más, ni la percibió como tal, sino que seguía asombradísimo por lo que leyó. ¿En serio era real? ¿Steve le había pedido matrimonio? ¿Y de esa forma tan cliché y cursi pero que ahora le parecía perfecta?_

_—_ _¡Tony! ¿Estás bien?_ _—_ _tuvo a Steve frente a él en cuanto éste se pudo librar del paracaídas para correr hasta él. Se hincó de frente y le tomaba ligeramente de los hombros mientras el castaño continuaba en su transe. Fue mala idea, escuchó decir a alguien. Entonces miró directo a las pupilas pálidas de Steve._

_—_ _Estoy bien. Estoy bien…_ _—_ _respondió para calmar aquella angustia en el rostro de su pareja. No miraba alrededor, pero podía percibir que había más personas se habían acercado._

_—_ _¿En serio? ¡Caíste! Y por mi culpa._ _—_ _exclamaba Steve todavía preocupadísimo_ _—_ _Te llevaré a la enfermería a para que te…_

_—_ _Steve_ _—_ _le interrumpió su acelerada inquietud al llamarle y tomarle con ambas manos el rostro_ _—_ _¿Por tu culpa? ¿Quieres decir que…?_

_Y ahí su corazón volvió a acelerarse de tal forma que le retumbaba en la cabeza. Porque Rogers le volvía a mirar con ternura y en un par de segundos una cajita se mostraba frente a sus ojos, y luego estos brillaron por el reflejo del anillo que había dentro. Un calorcito se instaló en su pecho y rostro, las manos y las rodillas le temblaron y se perdió en la mirada azulada y dulce._

_—_ _¿Te casarías conmigo?_ _—_ _ahora lo escuchaba directo con la voz de Steve y así Tony terminó de deshacerse._

_Aquel calor aumentó, el pechó retumbó más y mejor dejó ir todo su peso hacia Steve en forma de un efusivo abrazo porque la sensación era tal que necesitaba apoyo en su cuerpo. Se colgó de su cuello, ambos ahí hincados en la pista de aterrizaje, con las personas que habían ayudado al rubio con la sorpresa y los demás usuarios que se encontraron con el momento._

_Con el contacto Tony pudo percibir lo nervioso que se encontraba Steve. Lo sintió tembloroso y su respiración continuaba agitada, y cuando sus mejillas estuvieron juntas notó el mismo calor en la piel. Se permitió abrazarlo todo el tiempo que se le dio la gana, soltando quién sabe cuántos suspiros en su cuello, disfrutando como los brazos le apretaban. Todo eso antes de dar su respuesta._

_—_ _Sí_ _— s_ _usurró primero cuando todavía tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Steve. Después se separó levemente para quedar de frente de nuevo, aunque el abrazo persistió_ _—_ _Sí_ _—_ _le volvió a decir al mirarlo. Se acercó a dejar un beso casto en los labios_ _—_ _Sí_ _—_ _continuó repitiendo y dejando más besos que Rogers le correspondía con una enorme sonrisa_ _—_ _Sí. Sí. Sí…_

_Mucho tiempo le temió a cualquier tipo de compromiso amoroso. Desde el simple hecho de mantener un noviazgo le parecía aterrador, más el casarse. Y ahora, con más tiempo transcurrido fue pasando por esas etapas de conocer verdaderamente a una persona, pasar al noviazgo, a la “unión libre”, al compromiso y entonces a casarse… Pero ya sin ningún temor, sólo con infinita confianza que en todas esas etapas también se fue formando, al igual que más ilusión._

_Cuando las piernas de ambos dejaron de temblar y trataron de disimular lo mejor posible sus expresiones de imbéciles que sentían que traían, salieron de ahí, pues había mucho por hacer._

_La primera parada fue en casa de Howard Stark. Tony se sintió muy avergonzado por el hecho de que le recordó aquella vez de “¿Acaso pedirías mi aprobación?” que le dijo Howard al hablar precisamente de sus relaciones futuras. Y ahí se encontraba para dar la noticia y saber la “aprobación” que daría. ¡Dios! Estaba pasando todo lo que él nunca se imaginó. Y aun así se sentía tan feliz._

_Recuerda muy bien que tomó con más firmeza la mano de Steve cuando la puerta fue abierta por Jarvis y les dejó pasar dejándoles en el living mientras llamaba a Howard. Ambos nerviosos de nuevo. Finalmente Howard se acercó para recibirles, y apenas se terminaron de saludar supo que su padre ya había notado algo diferente, pues les escaneo completamente a ambos, así que Tony terminó por mostrarle la sortija. Los ojos de su padre se abrieron sorprendidos y quedó mudo por unos instantes, incluso les miró como si estuviesen locos, pero pasados los minutos les felicitó todavía impresionado. Incluso se permitió molestarlo por lo que Tony siempre dijo de llevar una relación y sobretodo hasta ese nivel. Compartieron unos tragos y charlaron. Finalmente supieron que era hora de ir también a casa de la madre de Steve. Les ponía más nerviosos y tanto Tony como Steve al parecer tuvieron la misma idea cuando miraron esperanzados a Howard._

_—_ _¿Qué? No me digan qué otra vez quieren que abogue por ustedes…_ _—_ _les dijo Howard divertido._

_—_ _Por favor, papá_ _—_ _pidió Tony_ _—_ _Sólo te pedimos que nos acompañes como apoyo. ¿Puedes?_

_—_ _Claro que sí._

_Y así los tres fueron hasta casa de la señora Rogers. Dos hechos un manojo de nervios y uno con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Cuando el chofer avisó que habían llegado, la pareja soltó un profundo suspiro antes de salir y seguir a Howard que ya estaba a un costado de la puerta esperando._

_—_ _¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto tenerlos a los tres aquí de sorpresa!_ _—_ _había expresado Sarah en cuanto abrió la puerta. Si supiera que le sorpresa no era precisamente la visita…_

_Un momento más de conversación sin abordar aquel tema que los había llevado ese día hasta ahí. A ambos les sorprendió que ésta vez Sarah no haya notado algo diferente en ellos de inmediato, tal como Howard, es por eso que permitieron ir posponiendo el tema. Hasta que Howard les hizo una señal de “no se hagan los idiotas y hablen”._

_—_ _Mamá_ _—_ _Steve se animó a interrumpir la anterior charla para dar inició a la noticia_ _—_ _Tony y yo estamos comprometidos_ _—_ _y la misma expresión que puso Howard, ahora la miraban en el dulce rostro de la señora Sarah_ _—_ _Nos vamos a casar._

_—_ _Oh por Dios…_ _—_ _parecía perpleja_ _—_ _Es… es… impresionante_ _—_ _atajo a Steve para abrazarle a él solo un momento, pero seguidamente llamó a Tony y les abrazó a ambos_ _—_ _Felicidades. ¡Felicidades! ¿Desde cuándo?_

_—_ _Hoy mientras caíamos de un helicóptero._

_—_ _¿¡Qué!?_ _—_ _exclamaron ambos padres._

_—_ _¡Espera! ¿Por eso tres raspones en las manos?_ _—_ _preguntó entre molesto y preocupado Howard._

_—_ _Me impresioné y yo ya no pude descender bien. ¡Pero no me lastimé!_ _—_ _explicó Tony sintiéndose regañado._

_—_ _¡Ay, no se te quita lo imprudente, Steve! ¡Pudo lastimarse en verdad!_ _—_ _ahora reprendía Sarah a su hijo quien también se sintió regañado. Pero a pesar de eso les hizo sonreír, pues seguramente se mirarían más imbéciles por ser regañados todavía por sus padres._

_—_ _Pero no. Está completito y me dijo que sí a pesar de imprudencia_ _—_ _se excusó Steve. Rieron un poco entre otros regañitos hasta que el rubio volvió a hablar en serio_ _—_ _Entonces, mamá… ¿tú nos apoyas?_

_—_ _Pues…_ _—_ _Sarah ponía su expresión seria luego de las risas y no parecía dar una respuesta afirmativa. Steve se preocupó, Tony temió y Howard ya estaba preparado para hablar a favor de los chicos. Los ojos de la señora Rogers se posaron en los de Tony_ _—_ _Nosotros tenemos ciertas costumbres y creencias, así que tienes que respetarlas, Tony_ _—_ _le dijo mirándole fijo y el castaño se confundió. ¿Qué quería decir…?_

_—_ _¿A qué se refiere?_ _—_ _se animó a cuestionarle._

_—_ _Estoy a favor de que se casen, y eso me hace feliz. Pero para hacer las cosas bien en nuestra familia no sólo es hacer los trámites legales y firmar un par de documentos_ _—_ _le explicaba serena_ _—_ _Habrá ceremonia religiosa._

_—_ _Oh no_ _— s_ _e atrevió a expresar Howard. Tony se notaba no muy convencido y Steve inseguro mirándoles._

_—_ _A mí me encantaría mamá pero…, no creo que algún sacerdote quiera casarnos_ _—_ _le dijo Steve decaído._

_—_ _Tonterías. Encontraré a un verdadero portavoz de Dios que los case_ _—_ _sentenció ella._

_—_ _Estoy de acuerdo_ _—_ _cedió Tony convencido. Pues parecía importante para ellos y no le veía algo de malo._

 

Y luego de todos los detalles y la facilidad de llevar a cabo los planes rápidamente por el apoyo de Howard que ordenaba y ponía a trabajar un montón de personas, no habían tenido que esperar años para realizar la boda. Además de que Sarah también apoyó en cada detalle y con el fondo que tenía para la boda de su hijo, cosa que sorprendió a todos. _“Sabía que algún día lo necesitaría”_ , les había dicho casi orgullosa. Finalmente ella también les había conseguido un pastor que les casara, como dijo: _un verdadero portavoz de Dios_ , ya que lo único que él veía era unir a dos personas que se me amaban y nada más.

Se habían enviado invitaciones, se habían hecho un montón de reuniones con los amigos y algunas video-llamadas con los que estaban más lejos. Como Loki, que seguía en Grecia pero aun así le había asegurado asistir y lo había cumplido.

Todas las personas que quería que estuviesen se encontraban ahí. Sólo le faltaba su madre; María Stark…, pero de alguna forma el recuerdo estaría siempre presente y más en sucesos importantes como ese.

Tony se sentía tranquilo por fin…

 

—Estoy listo — abrió los parpados, respiro tranquilo y su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso.

—Qué alivio — suspiró Bruce. Tony le sonrió

—¿Cómo se encontrará Steve?

 

\--------------

 

Sin detenerse a probar algún bocadillo que viajaban en las charolas para acomodar el banquete después de la ceremonia, así ya tuviese algo de hambre, Bucky subió hasta la habitación que le correspondía a Steve. No podía creer lo nerviosos que él mismo estaba, ya ni se imagina a los novios, sobretodo porque conocía muy bien a los dos. Dios, esperaba que Steve ya estuviese más tranquilo, que Sam haya logrado serenarlo.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar antes y se adentró en la habitación. Sólo observó a Sam sentado en uno de los sofás con su expresión de estar reflexionando, miró alrededor y no estaba Steve; sólo su saco estaba en el perchero…

 

—¿Y Steve? — preguntó algo alterado. Sam le miró serio.

—Huyó.

—¿¡Qué!? — gritó, acercándose a zancadas a Sam dispuesto a darle un par de puñetazos por no haber controlado la situación. ¡Él no debió de dejar ni un segundo a Steve! Le falló como amigo y padrino. Y… ¿Y porque Sam se reía como imbécil? ¡Ahora sí que le asesinaría!

—Relájate. Sólo está en el baño — le aclaró todavía riendo.

—No es gracioso, Sam — sólo le dio una leve bofetada que ni inmutó al otro. Soltó un gran suspiro aliviado y se sentó junto a su otro amigo esperando ver cómo se encontraba Rogers — ¿Y cómo está?

—Bien. No ha enloquecido… Bueno, sólo un momento. Casi se ponía a rodar por el suelo. — le narraba con toda normalidad — Pero le dije que dañaría el traje y tendría que casarse en calzoncillos. Funcionó.

—Cuando yo estaba acompañándole casi se ahorca con la corbata — ambos soltaron una leve risita, Bucky de ansiedad y Sam divertido — ¿Y cómo tú estás tan tranquilo?

—No es mi boda — Sam se encogió de hombros sonriente — Y confío en el juicio de Steve.

 

La puerta del baño se escuchó y ambos voltearon en seguida. De ella salió Steve, con su traje aún impecable, el cuello de la camisa en orden, la corbata derecha, el pañuelo de seda acomodado perfectamente y los zapatos lustrosos tan brillantes. La expresión de su rostro era de tranquilidad y felicidad. Caminó hasta sus amigos lentamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para quedar frente al sofá dónde ellos estaban.

 

—En cualquier momento la ceremonia comenzará. ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Bucky.

—Nervioso. Es un gran día, toda nuestra familia está presente y no quiero arruinarlo para Tony. Espero decir correctamente las palabras sin trabarme, que no me tiemble la voz al decir mis votos, ni las manos al colocarle el anillo — fue sincero. Jugaba un poco con sus manos, sin dejar de sonreír y con las mejillas un poco coloradas.

—Todo saldrá bien — le animó Sam.

—¿Escribiste tus votos? — indagó Bucky.

—Sí. Aunque seguramente no era necesario. Sé muy bien lo que siento por Tony y no necesito un papel para recordarlo — rió levemente. Sus amigos le miraron con ternura.

 

Ama a Tony con locura y eso es muy difícil de olvidar, sobre todo cada que le mira o con sólo pensar en él. El corazón se le acelera como si todavía fuese un adolecente idiota y sonríe como imbécil y sólo quiere abrazarle, besarle, hablarle, escucharle, mirarlo sonreír; y ya no se imagina una vida feliz y plena sin él. Que Tony era lo que le faltaba, porque una estupenda familia ya la tenía, amigos insuperables también pero amor sincero que le hiciera perder la cabeza sólo cuando pudo estar con él. Y supo que con todo eso se formaba su vida perfecta. Quería todo de Tony y entregarse a él. Y el casarse con él era la muestra de amor más grande que podía haber para él. Ya lo había dicho su madre; en su familia hay costumbres y creencias que hacen de esa ceremonia algo invaluable. Esa unión es amor y total entrega. Y Steve estaba feliz de poder llevarlo a cabo con Tony.

 

—Es hora, hijo — apareció Sarah después de pocos minutos.

 

Sam y Bucky se adelantaron un poco para tomar sus lugres y dejar que Steve caminase tranquilamente junto a su madre.   
El jardín ya estaba lleno de los invitados, todas las miradas se posaron en él cuando llegó, correspondió a las sonrisas y trató de lucir relajado cuando llegó al altar y estar frente al pastor. Casi en seguida de él observó cómo llegaba Tony en compañía de Howard, quién le dio una leve palmadita en la espalda antes de tomar su asiento.

Tony lucía nervioso, al igual que él. Los dos no dejaban de sonreírse ni apartaban sus miradas uno del otro. Se tomaron suavemente de la mano y la ceremonia comenzó. El nerviosismo no disminuyó en ninguno de los dos, con todas las miradas puestas en ellos y el temor a equivocarse al hablar o tirar los anillos.

Y luego de que el pastor hablase por unos minutos, llegó la hora de decirse sus votos.

 

—Steven y Anthony han escrito sus propios votos — anunció el pastor, sonriéndoles para que iniciaran — Adelante — les susurró. Con las manos un poco temblorosas y el rostro cálido, Steve se giró hacia Bucky que estaba detrás de él y éste le tendió el anillo, así como Bruce le entregó el anillo a Tony.

—Tony, siempre es difícil tratar de explicar todo lo que siento por ti, y es porque no encuentro palabras suficientes — Tony le miraba tan dulcemente con esos ojos tan preciosos, que a Steve no le provocaba más que sentirse idiotizado — Desde que te conozco provocas una explosión de sentimientos que me es difícil de controlar, pero que se siente increíblemente bien cuando estoy contigo. Estar a tu lado es todo lo que necesito. Y de ésta manera, tomándote como mi esposo, quiero demostrarte el inmenso amor que te tengo. Prometo estar para ti en cualquier momento, sin importar que tan loco, peligroso o absurdo parezca — a ambos se les escapó una leve risita al final. Seguidamente Steve le colocó la sortija, ahora sin ningún temor a equivocarse.

—No creía en el amor, en las relaciones, ni mucho menos en el matrimonio. Todo lo relacionado con ello me aterraba — comenzó Tony, un poco nervioso — Luego te conocí a ti, y me refiero a cuando en verdad conocí cómo eras y no cómo yo lo creí. Resultaste ser un buen chico, divertido, agradable, sensible, educado. Todo lo que también me aterraba — unas leves risillas se escucharon, incluso Steve sonrió con más ganas — Pero con todas esas cualidades sumadas a tu caótica personalidad terminé enamorado de ti. Ahora, contigo, me doy cuenta de que estar enamorado es maravilloso. Yo te prometo hacer de todos nuestros días juntos una locura agradable. Vivir en serio — fue su turno de colocar la sortija. Tony también se sintió mucho más tranquilo en ese momento.

 

El pastor prosiguió con lo breve que quedaba por decir, ellos se aceptaron como esposos y luego hubo un dulce beso. Sólo hasta que se separaron del casto beso volvieron a separar sus miradas de las pupilas del otro y poder mirar a todas las personas que les acompañabas y ahora ya celebrar por ellos. Distinguieron a sus padres contentos, incluso Steve observó que Sarah derramaba algunas lagrimitas pero tenía una gran sonrisa y aplaudía. Tony miró a Howard sonreír orgulloso y luego ambos miraron a sus amigos que estaban todos eufóricos. Era hora de reintegrarse con ellos.

Todos volvieron dentro de la bellísima mansión, a la sala donde estaba listo todo para celebrar la boda. Pero claro que de inmediato los ahora esposos fueron interceptados por familiares con montones de felicitaciones y más palabras de aliento. Uno tras otro se acercaban y ellos les atendían con gusto. Así que quizá mucho más tarde irían con sus padres y sus amigos.

\------------

 

El _clan bobo_ (como siempre sería distinguido por ellos) tomó la gran mesa que les correspondía, justo a un lado de la de los _novios_ y especialmente amplia – o al menos lo más que se pudo – para que todos ellos estuviesen juntos. Se sentaron, ansiosos por comenzar a beber y comer, pero aun así notaron que quedaba un lugar vacío. El asiento reservado para Loki. Todos sabían que Tony le había avisado de la boda y que le invitó y de verdad esperaba que asistiera, pero sólo Bruce, Bucky y los _novios_ le habían visto llegar. Estuvo en la ceremonia, pero en otra fila y muy atrás, quedando retirado del clan bobo. Pero ahora todos le habían observado, ya que el pelinegro había logrado acercarse a Steve y Tony. Abrazó a ambos y mostró que llevaba un obsequio, pero en seguida más personas se acercaban a la pareja y con una sonrisa Loki se retiraba para llevar el obsequio y colocarlo en la mesa donde había muchos más.

Acomodaba su obsequio, buscando la forma para que no cayera ninguno de los demás. Eran demasiados. Se sentía extraño volver, no al país, sino con las personas que hace mucho tiempo no veía. Sin contar que estaría cerca de quien no quedó con una relación precisamente bien. Había venido porque era un gran evento para sus amigos y quería formar parte de ellos ya que le incluyeron, pero seguro sería muy incómodo. Pues ya los había observado en la ceremonia, notando que estaba Thor. Dejó el obsequio acomodado, pero quedó ahí sin valor todavía para ir a saludar a los demás o hacerse el que no los ha visto e irse a sentar lejos de ellos una vez más.

 

—Hola, Loki — sonó la voz de Thor cerca de él. Un poco sorprendido se giró y por fin se miraron de frente. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho en esos años, fue lo que distinguieron de inmediato. Quizá la única diferencia era atmosfera reservada que se sentía ahora.

—Hola, Thor — correspondió al saludo de la misma forma serena.

—Demasiado tiempo sin verte — le sonrió suavemente. Mantenía una distancia prudente y un tono de voz sereno — ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Excelente. ¿Qué tal a ti?

—Muy bien. ¿Vienes solo?

—Sí — se encogió de hombros. Era verdad, ni para qué mentir. No tenía pareja para que fuese su acompañante — ¿Tú?

—No. Es decir, vengo con _nuestros_ amigos. Pareja no. No tengo pareja — aclaró un poco torpe. Loki sonrió ladinamente por la explicación que le daba Thor a que estaba soltero — ¿Quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros? Tony reservó un lugar para ti en nuestra mesa.

—Claro. Será agradable — caminaron a pasos muy lentos.

—Luces muy elegante — le alagó. El pelinegro sólo le sonrió por respuesta — Mantienes tu cabello más largo, se ve bien.

—Gracias — le miró curioso — Parece que tu cabello es más largo también — observó, aunque Thor lo llevaba en una coleta para lucir bien con el traje que llevaba, mientras Loki lo seguía peinando perfectamente hacia atrás, pero por lo largo algunas puntas se elevaban y lucía bien. Aunque ahora Thor también se había dejado un poco la barba.

—En realidad lo he dejado crecer — sonrió por esa charla tan despreocupada.

—¡Loki! — exclamaron sus amigos en cuanto estuvo en la misma mesa que ellos.

\-------------

 

La fiesta continuó entre risas, felicitaciones, baile, comida, brindis y pastel. Se notaba la alegría desbordante no sólo en los recién casados sino que en cada uno de los invitados, y claro, si entre ellos estaban los amigos de siempre tan entusiastas y la familia tan cariñosa de Steve. Era un momento tan perfecto que les costaba creerlo y sólo estaban disfrutándolo plenamente. Cada consejo, cada felicitación, cada comentario subido de tono respecto a la noche de bodas y todas las palabras dichas en el brindis que dieron los padrinos; es decir, Bruce y Bucky, y también las palabras dichas por los padres de la feliz pareja.

Habían ido con sus amigos y todos se unieron en un enorme y complejo abrazo donde todos cupieron. “Yo supe que esto pasaría”, dijo Bucky. “Yo fui el primero en notar que Steve estaba enamorado de Tony”, exclamó Bruce. “Y yo que Tony lo estaba de Steve”, atacó Loki. “Son la pareja más loca pero perfecta que hay”, les halagó Falcon. “¡Los quiero!”, gritó medio ebrio Clint. “Serán felices, muy felices, yo lo sé”, les dijo María. “Más les vale que así sea después de todo lo que pasaron”, advirtió Natasha. “¡Les deseo lo mejor!”, animó Thor. “Disfruten el amor”, aconsejó Jane. “¡Qué lindo es todo esto!”, gritó emocionada Darcy. Y más palabritas se dijeron en ese enredoso abrazo, algunos aguantándose las ganas de derramar unas lagrimitas por lo emotivo que era. Después de todo su amistad era más fuerte al punto de considerarse familia.

Luego de eso hubo más pastel y copas repartidas para los tragones y bebedores de sus amigos mientras se sentaron juntos para charlar tranquilamente como en los viejos tiempos, recordando anécdotas graciosas y riendo hasta faltarles el aire. Y después un momento más de baile, cuando muchos de los invitados ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones porque ya era tarde, y sólo quedaban Steve y Tony, sus padres, el clan bobo y algunos familiares del rubio y un par de amigos de Howard.

 

—¿Ya estás cansado? — le preguntó Steve a Tony mientras bailaban lentamente.

—Sí — suspiró recargando su frente en el hombro de Steve — Ha sido un gran día; muchos deberes y muchas emociones, pero lo estoy disfrutando tanto.

—Yo también lo disfruto demasiado — sonrió dejándole un beso sobre el castaño cabello — Ser ahora esposos, nuestra familia y amigos aquí. Una gran fiesta, ¿cierto?

—De las mejores.

—¿Cómo que de las mejores? — usó un tono de indignación, pero muy actuado. Ambos rieron levemente.

—Hubo algunas cuando íbamos en la universidad que de verdad son memorables, no lo niegues — rió recordando — Tan idiotas qué éramos.

—Vaya que sí — sonrió feliz — La segunda mejor época.

—¿Cómo que la segunda? — imitó el tono falso de indignación de hace unos segundos de Steve, incluso mirándole graciosamente.

—Porque ahí te conocí, pero ahora estamos en la mejor época; que es desde que te tengo a mi lado — confesó dándole un suave besito.

—Cursi, cursi. No dejas de ser cursi — sonrió mostrando los dientes — Pero en ti todo se escucha tan lindo.

—Ciertamente, eso también es algo cursi de tu parte — le molestó. Como respuesta sólo se dieron otros pequeños besos y continuaron bailando abrazados, mirando alrededor, topándose con sus amigos cada quién en lo suyo.

—¿Crees que todos hemos cambiado? — le preguntó Tony — ¿O seguimos siendo bobos?

—Todos hemos madurado, pero lo bobo es difícil de quitar — dedujo mirando al clan bobo, y luego se detuvo en James y Natasha que bailaban al igual que ellos — Sólo observa a Bucky y Tasha; siguen juntos, son un ejemplo de pareja la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se aburren en alguna situación se empiezan a molestar entre ellos sólo para entretenerse, como niños. Se ríen, se abrazan, se miman y vuelven a ser la pareja de adultos que todo mundo mira.

—Unos bobos — reconoció divertido Tony — ¿Bruce y Clint?

—Oh, Clint sigue siendo un caso — ambos rieron recordando cada tontería divertida de Clint — Sólo la compañía de Bruce le calma ese motorcito que tiene dentro del pecho para causar desastre.

—Y lo cambia por llenar de besos y cursilerías a Brucie — opinó Tony.

—Así es.

—¿Crees que se comprometan? — preguntó curioso — Son los que llevan más tiempo y se ven siempre tan felices pero siguen su relación sin cambio. Sé que no forzosamente se tienen que casar pero creí que Bruce sería de esa idea.

—Parece que Bruce no le toma importancia a ello, pero creo a Clint le han estado ganas de proponerle matrimonio.

—¿En serio? — se sorprendió.

—Me ha estado preguntando desde hace un par de meses sobre los anillos, la propuesta, incluso sobre la organización del banquete. Muy interesado, como haciendo ya el presupuesto — confesó traviesamente Steve — No le he preguntado nada para no ponerle nervioso.

—Vaya. ¿Te imaginas? Sería genial.

—Sobrevivimos tres parejas de aquellos locos días de colegio.

—Aunque ahora la mayoría tienen algún querer — Tony guiñó un ojo — La chica con la que ahora sale Sam es muy linda, el galán de María parece ser un gran sujeto además de guapo, la novia de Darcy se complementa con ella en locura y Jane está saliendo con un simpático hombre. A todos les está yendo muy bien también en temas románticos por fin sin desastre.

—Y creo que a Thor y Loki también les sonreirá cupido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sólo mira — Steve giró para que ahora Tony pudiese mirar al ángulo donde quedaban Thor y Loki; ambos sentados a un lado del otro y conversando tranquilamente. De hecho no habían dejado de conversar desde que se vieron, y ahora se sonreían más abiertamente.

—¿Crees que puedan tener una nueva oportunidad? — cuestionó curioso y emocionado Tony ante esa posibilidad. Una cosa era cierta: todos habían madurado, y si todavía existía algún sentimiento y/o atracción entre aquel par, la forma más sensata para manejar la situación podía hacer posible una oportunidad para intentarlo de nuevo.

—Definitivamente sí — expresó confiando Steve.

 

No era un experto en el amor, pero estaba locamente enamorado y podía ver y distinguir donde había amor presente; la forma en que se miraban Bucky y Tasha, Bruce y Clint, todos juntos como amigos en amor fraternal, y podía ver el cariño que intercambiaban Thor y Loki entre cada sonrisa y cada ademan. Una nueva oportunidad, cuestión de tiempo y volverse a ganar. Porque de otra cosa de lo que estaba seguro, es que no todos los caminos al amor son fáciles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin terminó Stupid Youth :)
> 
> Ya saben que pueden tener contacto conmigo en mi página: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY (Advertencia: es una página multishipper).


End file.
